


Матерь богов

by gm2933



Series: Dark Moon Rising [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anti-Hero, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dreams and Nightmares, Essos, F/M, Game of Thrones Fix-It, Gen, Horror, Magical Artifacts, Monsters, Mystery, Obsession, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Resurrection, Road Trips, Valyria
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 248,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gm2933/pseuds/gm2933
Summary: От дочерей и сыновей твоих произошли племена, и от внуков — народы. Светила небесные — плоть от плоти твоей. Ты — Великая Матерь вселенной и Матерь богов, так благословенная будь! Да устрашатся гнева твоего все твари земные, и всё сущее, ведь близко пробуждение твоё.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Cersei Lannister/Qyburn, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Series: Dark Moon Rising [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882249
Comments: 43
Kudos: 31





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> * указанные в шапки пейринги и персонажи, безусловно, будут вводится в повествование постепенно (и я не могу гарантировать, что быстро), также они могут меняться по ходу дела, если сюжет вдруг соизволит повернуться как-то ещё. В данный момент указано то, что запланировано, но всем хорошо известно, как порой бывает с работой над большими текстами;  
> * основным направлением, конечно, указан джен, однако гета (в том числе рейтингового), полагаю, будет достаточно;  
> * как и прежде, в тексте будут смешаны реалии из книг и сериала (поскольку он отталкивается от конца 8 сезона, точнее, изменения некоторых из его моментов);  
> * тут будет воскрешена Дейенерис (сразу спойлерю, чтобы нелюбители персонажа примерно понимали, к чему готовиться);  
> * я не могу с точностью сказать, как часто будет происходить обновление, но постараюсь не задерживать его более, чем на месяц, если не произойдёт чего-то непредвиденного в реале.

Бруно привезли рабом в Новый Гис, когда ему исполнилось четырнадцать. Отец, вместе с которым его и пленили, оказался продан одному из Великих Господ из Залива Работорговцев, Бруно же было суждено жить на острове в Заливе Скорби, в основном занимаясь уходом за слонами — то выгребая за ними дерьмо, то омывая их огромные туши.

Это были ценные слоны, боевые слоны. И каждый из них стоил в сотню раз больше, чем жизнь раба Бруно — по крайней мере, об этому ему время от времени напоминали. Порой надсмотрщики охаживали Бруно палкой или плетью, но тот никогда не жаловался, не молил о пощаде и не оказывал сопротивления — несмотря на то, что обладал воистину внушающими трепет габаритами, нрава он был кроткого.

За покладистый характер и очевидное слабоумие следовало благодарить отца Бруно, любившего поколачивать сына. Особенно часто это случалось, когда у него — сейчас Бруно уже и не мог припомнить имя человека, чьё семя дало ему жизнь, — было похмелье.

И всё изменилось к худшему, когда не стало матери. Та подхватила какую-то ужасную болезнь, симптомами напоминавшую зимнюю горячку, и, прометавшись на пропитанных кровавым потом простынях, сгорела через четыре дня — местный мейстер ничем не смог ни облегчить её страдания, ни отдалить уход в чертоги Неведомого.

— Стоит доложить об этом лорду Герольду Графтону, — хмуро бормотал мейстер, озабоченно качая головой. Все знали, что могло значить начало эпидемии: порт придётся закрыть, в конце концов, именно портовые города сильнее прочих страдали от болезней. И первыми жертвами их становились моряки, портовые шлюхи, паромщики и торговцы рыбой.

Тревога, впрочем, оказалась ложной: кроме матери Бруно, никто больше не умер от этой хвори. Легче от этого самому Бруно не становилось: он горько плакал, а отец пил практически беспробудно. И, стоило ему немного прийти в себя, тут же принимался за побои, выливая на голову сына проклятия, которые на самом деле были адресованы в большей степени королю, лордам, их жёнам и детям и всему этому миру, катись он в седьмое пекло.

Бруно старался не издавать ни звука, зная, что его крики и слёзы лишь ещё больше распаляют отца. Порой это стоило ему прокушенной губы. Для восьмилетнего мальчика он обладал удивительной силой духа — и на деле был умён не по годам, особенно если речь идёт о сыне рыбака, отродясь не державшего в руках книги и не знавшего грамоты. 

Родился он и жил в Чаячьем городе, самом крупном городе Долины Аррен, и с детства привык к запаху моря и свежих морепродуктов, которыми полнились сети его отца. Семье их принадлежала небольшая лодка — единственное, однако надёжное средство заработка. У отца Бруно было несколько подчинённых, которые всегда отправлялись на ловлю рыбы и прочей морской живности вместе с ним. Они получали небольшой процент от проданного улова и оставались вполне довольны своей жизнью. На их загоревших, огрубевших от солёной морской воды лицах часто можно было заметить улыбки. И уже не имело значения, что искренняя улыбка нисколько не скрывала их дурные зубы.

— В Чаячьем городе девушка ждёт, хей-хо, хей-хо! — любили напевать за работой рыбаки. — Жди и надейся, твой милый придёт, хей-хо, хей-хо! — звук поднимался над скрипучей деревянной пристанью. — За годы разлуки любовь наградит, хей-хо, хей-хо! — крабы, летучая рыба, форель, осьминоги и другие морские гады, названий которых Бруно не успел запомнить, всё ещё продолжали шевелиться, когда рыбаки принимались их потрошить.

И песня их лилась над просторами Узкого моря.

— За годы разлуки любовь наградит, хей-хо, хей-хо!

Однако Бруно был по большей части равнодушен к ремеслу отца, его куда больше интересовало изучение той живности, что населяла море и которую отец постоянно приносил в дом. Однажды, застав его за тщательным изучением внутренностей лосося, отец привычно пришёл в неописуемую ярость, словно Бруно занимался чем-то непристойным.

Бруно зачаровано слушал рассказы мейстеров из Староместа, что посещали Чаячий город, иногда ему удавалось раз-другой задавать вопросы об устройстве мира и местному мейстеру — тот всегда был терпелив и снисходителен. Как-то Бруно даже повезло раздобыть пару книг — он выторговал их у какого-то проходимца на рынке, обменяв на жемчужину, найденную в раковине одного из моллюсков. За тот случай отец хорошенько намял ему бока и пинками загнал в сарай, на сутки оставив без еды.

— Мы могли бы целую луну жить на эти деньги! — приговаривал он. — Тот грязный ублюдок здорово надул тебя, так что прежде всего тебе стоит научиться счёту, тупица!

Та пара злосчастных книг, конечно, отправилась в печь. Бруно оплакивал их, потому что, пусть не умел толком ни читать, ни писать, всё же надеялся с чего-то начать.

— Раз ты полагаешь себя таким грамотеем, хотя на деле не умнее той рыбы, что я привожу на берег, — злобно сверкая глазами, приговаривал отец, — попробуй-ка питаться хотя бы один день лишь плодами своего небольшого умишки, маленький кусок дерьма.

После подобных случаев к Бруно всегда приходила мать, чтобы тайком накормить его. Это тоже могло разгневать отца, однако она его, похоже, не боялась. Мать всегда утешала его и любила рассказывать, что Бруно родился в тот самый год и день, когда на землю очередной раз упала звезда.

— Я увидела как она скатилась вниз и рухнула где-то в Лунных горах, — уверяла мать, — тогда же ты решил выйти из моей утробы, именно в тот самый момент.

— Это правда? — порой недоверчиво переспрашивал Бруно.

— Чистая правда! Звёздный металл крепок как валирийская сталь, а значит и ты у меня вырастешь таким же крепким, — добавляла она, улыбаясь и легонько щёлкала Бруно по носу, вызывая и у него ответную улыбку на мокром от слёз лице.

Он каждый раз слушал историю, завороженный великим таинством небес, представляя себе разгневанных богов, решивших сбросить на землю одно из своих бессмертных творений.

— Ты умный и хороший мальчик, Бруно, — приговаривала мать, гладила его по голове. В глубинах памяти Бруно до сих пор хранил её полный скорби голос и нежные прикосновения. — Возможно, когда-нибудь ты и в самом деле окажешься в Палате Грамотеев.

Но этому так и не суждено было сбыться: вскоре мать забрал к себе Неведомый, и Бруно остался один на один с отцом, который больше не желал церемониться с неуважающим его дело сыном. Бруно же старался не заикаться о своих намерениях, ему тогда было уже почти десять, но он прекрасно знал, что перечить отцу нельзя. И всё-таки допустил непоправимую ошибку.

Солнце уже почти стояло в зените, и отец успел распродать почти весь свой улов. День выдался на удивление удачным, и Бруно счёл это подходящим моментом, чтобы вновь заговорить с отцом о Цитадели: ему казалось, что в кои-то веки тот пребывает в добром расположении духа. Впервые со дня смерти матери.

Но стоило ему лишь завести об этом разговор, как отец вновь пришёл в неописуемую и необъяснимую, и от того ещё более жуткую ярость.

— Сколько раз я велел тебе даже не заикаться о таких глупостях, неблагодарный маленький ублюдок! Сейчас я научу тебя настоящей житейской премудрости, — пообещал Бруно отец, нещадно колотя его. Но в тот раз и этого ему показалось мало: он потащил Бруно вверх по небольшой прохудившейся лестнице, скрипящей под ногами, а после с диким грохотом сбросил Бруно с самой верхней ступени.

Особой боли не было, хотя одна из рук Бруно тогда хрустнула, как сломанная ветка, а после послышался и хруст где-то в голове, после чего весь мир начал словно отдаляться. Разъярённый голос отца звучал из далёкой безвестности, растворялся в нарастающем гуле и темноте.

_Она была окрашена красным._

Мрак плотной пеленой заволакивал сознание, но даже это не остановило горького обезумевшего пьяницу, в коего превратился его отец: он подхватил обмякшее на полу бессознательное тело Бруно и сбросил его с лестницы вновь, на сей раз сломав Бруно два ребра. Но тот уже не чувствовал никакой боли, пребывая за границами реальности.

Почти месяц Бруно провёл без сознания, прикованный к постели, а когда очнулся, то ничего уже не мог запомнить как следует. Разум его после случившегося обратился в зыбкий язычок пламени маленькой свечи, что горел в море окружающей его тьмы неизвестности. Казалось, достаточно одного дуновения, чтобы он окончательно угас.

На память о случившемся на лбу Бруно осталась приличных размеров вмятина, сломанные рёбра и рука беспокоили его периодическими болями ещё пару лет, однако... разум так и не вернулся к нему. Разумеется, для тугодума, почти дурачка, в которого превратился Бруно, путь в Цитадель был закрыт. Ему с трудом давалось сложение двух единиц, что уж говорить обо всём остальном.

Пожалуй, лучшим исходом для Бруно была бы смерть, по крайней мере, так полагали все, кто был прежде знаком со смышлёным любопытным мальчишкой, а теперь глядели в полупустые глаза идиота. Сам Бруно не задумывался о таких сложных вещах, у него осталась одна работа: помогать отцу, и он делал это едва ли не с радостью, потому что любил быть полезным. Рос он, несмотря на травму, крепким и сильным, в свои двенадцать уже мог сравниться ростом и шириной плеч с подростками, что были года на четыре его старше.

— Да, сын мой не особенно сообразительный, — говорил иногда его отец, на людях тот всегда казался весьма положительным и даже добрым человеком, а травму Бруно объяснил его же неуклюжестью при спуске с лестницы, — зато работает за двоих.

— Здоровенным же он станет как только окончательно возмужает, — любили отмечать почти все, разглядывая Бруно с ног до головы.

Бруно глупо улыбался. Хотя порой случились ночи — очень дурные ночи — когда он принимался жалобно плакать, вжимая лицо в замызганную подушку, пачкая её новыми соплями, чтобы отец ничего не услышал. Бруно было неведомо, по кому или по чему он льёт эти горькие слёзы, но в такие минуты всё его существо охватывала неодолимая, бесконечная и глубокая как море печаль.

День, когда его с отцом и всех, кто был с ними тогда на лодке, схватили работорговцы обещал быть отличным — почти как тот, в который Бруно упал с лестницы, навсегда став дураком. Рыбаки то и дело вытаскивали полные сети, чайки и альбатросы с жадными криками кружили над головами, надеясь поживиться принадлежащей людям добычей.

— В Чаячьем городе девушка ждёт, хей-хо, хей-хо! — пели рыбаки свою любимую песню.

Корабль на горизонте первоначально не вызвал никакого беспокойства — всем казалось, что он просто идёт в сторону Чаячьего города, в порт, поскольку всё указывало на торговцев пряностями и шелками из Эссоса. Одного не учёл тогда отец Бруно, что был главным на лодке: в погоне за хорошим уловом они ушли слишком далеко в Узкое море, где никто не мог им помочь или защитить.

— Жди и надейся, твой милый придёт, хей-хо, хей-хо!

Когда же команда осознала, что судно принадлежит работорговцам, деваться было уже некуда. Во время попытки сопротивления погибли двое, ещё один рыбак умирал на залитых кровью и морской водой досках, пытаясь запихнуть в распоротое брюхо петли вываливающихся из него кишок. От его стонов Бруно пробирала дрожь, и он испытал облегчение, когда один из людей, говорящих на странном языке, отрубил бедняге голову, оборвав его страдания.

Густая солёная кровь растекалась по палубе, мешаясь с такой же солёной как слёзы водой.

— За годы разлуки любовь наградит, хей-хо, хей-хо!

Песня, конечно, больше уже не разливалась над простором, наполняя ветром паруса и даря ощущение свободы. И всё же Бруно овладело странное, какое-то совершенно нелепое чувство радости, когда он посмотрел на окровавленное и опухшее от побоев лицо отца. Он не хотел улыбаться, даже не заметил, как такое произошло, однако на губах его появился — против его собственной воли — невесёлый и даже мстительный оскал.

Бруно поймал взгляд отца — полный отчаяния и боли — и оскал стал ещё шире. Конечно, он был идиотом, но даже ему было понятно, что все они попали в большую беду, схватившие их люди — плохие, однако даже это не смогло заглушить в его мощной, совсем как у взрослого мужчины, груди жгучего и одновременно необъяснимо радостного чувства при виде избитого отца.

Корабль работорговцев, доставивший их в Эссос — последнее место, где они виделись.

Теперь Бруно уже десять лет как пребывал в Новом Гисе, то и дело напевая песенки, услышанные из-за дверей таверн, куда рабам был вход заказан. Но и на это он не жаловался. Иногда — тоже бессознательно — он принимался насвистывать песню про девушку, ждущую возлюбленного в Чаячьем городе, хотя на самом деле толком не помнил ни слов, ни самого города.

_За годы разлуки любовь наградит._

Бруно вырос крепким и высоким мужчиной, и, если кто не догадывался о его кротком доброжелательном нраве, то обычно не рисковал с ним связываться. Все знали, что Бруно был дурачком, однако не все сразу понимали, что кулаки тот в ход практически не пускает, а всю дарованную ему богами силу использует только для работы на хозяина.

Сам же хозяин, как ни странно, был благосклонен к глуповатому здоровяку, несмотря на то, что мог всыпать плетей и наказать, а то и очередной раз напомнить Бруно о том, какой же он идиот. И всё же порой он освобождал его от работы на целый день, мог накормить досыта едой со своего стола — свежая конина и хорошо прожаренная собачатина, кои были в почёте в Новом Гисе. Несколько раз он даже дарил Бруно новую, крепкую и добротную, одежду, сшитую в точности по его меркам.

Это всегда вызывало у Бруно бурную радость, потому хозяина он любил искренне, глядя на него с преданностью огромной собаки. Пожалуй, хозяин нравился Бруно куда больше, чем прежде нравился отец. Хотя лицо того, как и имя, практически стёрлось из памяти.

Всё, что происходило до и после падения с лестницы, постепенно стало частью того самого океана темноты.

Впрочем, Бруно удалось худо-бедно выучить некоторые слова на гискарском — достаточное количество, чтобы понимать, чего от него хотят и отвечать на простые вопросы.

За слонами Бруно ухаживал вместе с двумя другими рабами. Звали их, кажется, Никхил и Рукхил, они были братьями-близнецами, привезёнными откуда-то из Вольных городов. Бруно вечно забывал их имена и путал между собой, что каждый раз становилось причиной их смеха. 

Да и в целом Бруно — точнее, его короткий ум — частенько давал им повод для веселья. Бруно постоянно что-то путал и забывал, не мог без запинки произнести предложение длиннее трёх слов, и единственное, что как следует было вбито в его голову, так это выполнение собственной работы. К тому же, Бруно любил слонов, за которыми ему приходилось ухаживать. И его малосодержательные беседы, которые он подчас пытался завести со своими подопечными, тоже вызывали у близнецов смех.

— Ну что ж, кажется, это единственные живые существа, с которыми Бруно может общаться на равных, — фыркал Никхил, глядя как мягко Бруно поглаживает одну из слоних и что-то ей говорит, сохраняя на лице привычную глупую улыбку. — И всё-таки, как он вымахал таким здоровенным...

— Видать, боги наделили его всем остальным, забрав отсюда почти всё, — отвечал тогда Рукхил, постукивая себя пальцем по лбу в том месте, где на голове Бруно виднелась вмятина.

Никхил хихикал, а Бруно, даже услышав подобный разговор, только и мог, что мягко улыбаться, не испытывая гнева. Он давно уже привык, да и братьев тоже считал своими друзьями.

И уж точно Бруно никак не мог предположить, что настанет то злосчастное утро, когда его привычная жизнь оборвётся подобно протянутому над бездной канату.

***  
По заведённой привычке он пришёл к слонам перед самым рассветом, чтобы выгрести кучи навоза и покормить их. Сразу заметил, что животные очевидно чем-то взволнованы. Ни ласковые слова, ни угощение не могли их успокоить. Бруно нахмурился, думая лишь о том, что слоны могли заболеть.

Это была беда, большая беда! Настоящее горе — не только для хозяина, но и для самого Бруно, искренне привязанного к этим огромным тёплым животным с умными глазами.

Однако он даже не успел как следует испугаться, когда разум его озарила яркая вспышка. Она походила на ослепительную молнию, прошившую всё его существо. Боль разом пронзила тело, отдалась в каждой мышце, в каждом даже самом потаённом уголке, заставив Бруно коротко вскрикнуть — в большей степени от неожиданности.

Колени, разом ослабнув, подкосились, и Бруно рухнул на сухую солому, зарываясь в неё дрожащими пальцами и шумно дыша открытым ртом подобно пробежавшей большое расстояние собаке. В горле судорожно стучало сердце, перед глазами расплывались красные круги. До слуха его донёсся мерный, низкий и вибрирующий, ни с чем не сравнимый гул, который начинал постепенно нарастать.

Гул, рождённый недрами вселенной, самими звёздами, _был красным_.

В этом гуле Бруно угадывал смутный, леденящий душу вкрадчивый шёпот. И колокола — о, траурный набат огромных колоколов, набирающий мощь!

Подвывая от боли и страха, не в силах подняться, Бруно сквозь полумрак пополз к сереющему впереди квадрату распахнутой двери. Зубы стучал друг о друга так сильно, что грозились раскрошиться, тело то и дело прошивала дрожь, мерзко отдаваясь где-то между лопаток.

— Помогите... помогите... мама... — сипел он, уже оказавшись у выхода. Сейчас он ощущал, что под его руками дрожит даже земля. С большим трудом подняв голову, Бруно толком ничего не смог разглядеть, кроме красноватой полоски где-то на западе, которая, впрочем, стремительно увеличивалась, расползаясь по небосклону.

— Бруно! — над головой прогремел обеспокоенный, не менее испуганный голос лысого надсмотрщика. Бруно попытался ответить, но из горла вырвался только болезненный хрип. Он даже толком не расслышал, что ему говорят — гул нарастал, бой колоколов казался нестерпимым, а голоса, звучащие в нём, заполняли собой всё.

Теперь он различал их, однако язык, на котором они взывали к нему, был жутким и древним — древнее, чем сама вселенная.

Неужели никто, кроме него, не слышал этой кошмарной какофонии, порождённой не иначе как самой глубокой из преисподен?

Земля под ногами вновь задрожала, словно смертельно больная, охваченная лихорадкой.

 _«Мама»_ , — мысль в голове вспыхнула и тут же угасла. Из горла вырвался звук, похожий на судорожное сухое рыдание.

— Бруно! Вставай немедленно! — его грубо потянули вверх, ухватив чуть повыше локтя, но Бруно только невнятно стонал, будучи не в силах совладать с собственным телом, а надсмотрщик оказался слишком слаб, чтобы поднять на ноги такого здоровяка.

— Мама... — наконец едва слышно выдавил Бруно на общем языке, словно пытаясь кого-то предостеречь. — Она...

— Что ты там бормочешь?! Вставай, я сказал! — вышел из себя и без того перепуганный, покрытый холодной испариной надсмотрщик, встряхнул Бруно, но тот с неожиданно громким воем сам подскочил на ноги, рванулся из чужих рук и ринулся вниз по улице, оглашая ужасающими возгласами окрестности.

Со стороны Залива Скорби поднялась внушительная волна, с грохотом обрушившись на пристань, снеся на своём пути стоящие у причалов лодки и судёнышки поменьше. Некоторые из хлипких рыбацких построек оказались разбиты в щепки.

Земля продолжала содрогаться, толчки раздавались откуда из глубины, словно кто-то каждый раз ударял по тверди огромным кулаком, желая выбраться наружу. Зловещий красный свет залил уже половину неба, становясь всё ярче. На востоке же, несмотря на рассвет, казалось, царила тьма.

— Это Валирия! — раздался чей-то полный суеверного, нечеловеческого ужаса крик. — Валирия!

Пусть старая Валирия и находилась на приличном расстоянии, по ту сторону Залива Скорби, одно оставалось несомненно — там происходило нечто ужасное, не оставляющее никакого шанса на спасение любому, кто окажется в эпицентре бедствия.

Далёкий и низкий, похожий на гром, рокот, волнами прокатился по застывшему воздуху. Словно нечто протяжно ухнуло и гневно выдохнуло, наконец, найдя выход на поверхность.

В невидимом никем дверном проёме, существовавшем лишь в воображении умалишённого, появилась небольшая щёлочка.

_Она была красной._

Бруно не понимал, что происходит, не разбирал, о чём кричат окружавшие его люди — несмотря на столь ранний час, большинство жителей Нового Гиса выскакивали из домов, в священном ужасе глядя на кровавый свет, заливающий небо.

Восток всё ещё казался чёрным. Запад же был охвачен _красным_.

И Бруно показалось, что наконец та дверь, столь много лет остававшаяся запертой в его покалеченном, почти угасшем разуме, с треском сорвалась с проржавевших петель, выбитая сильнейшим порывом ветра. Ветер этот нёс с собой затхлый запах вековечной тьмы. Тело вновь прошила невероятная боль — но Бруно не упал, лишь пошатнулся, на мгновение потеряв равновесие.

_Дверь тоже оказалась красной._

— Ты сила, что дала жизнь всему живому! Великая Мать! — неожиданно крикнул Бруно, да так громко, что голосовые связки уцелели лишь чудом. Несколько человек растерянно оглянулись в сторону огромного раба, походившего на сумасшедшего: волосы растрёпаны, перепачканное лицо исказилось в безумной гримасе, глаза неистово сверкали, из носа и уголков рта стекали тонкие струйки крови.

_Красной._

Прежде Бруно с трудом давалось связать между собой несколько слов, однако теперь он заговорил на высоком валирийском, которого, очевидно, никак не мог знать. Он по-прежнему стремительно летел вниз по улице, не обращая внимания на нескольких вооружённых легионеров, пустившихся следом за ним с целью остановить разбушевавшегося раба, он бежал, воздев руки к небу, словно взывая к богам, бежал навстречу красному свету, и густым, полным неведомой силы голосом продолжал кричать.

Слова, исторгавшиеся из его горла, звучали как молитва. Он ощущал невероятную мощь, разом полнившую все члены, всё его существо. Мощь, способная передвигать горы и сокрушать твердыни, низвергать в пропасть забвения сильных мира сего и обращать их величие в прах. Сила, движущая звёзды и вселенную, суть которой не способен был вместить в себе ни один человек.

— От дочерей и сыновей твоих рождены были племена, и от внуков твоих — народы! И сами боги, и сущее всё исторгла вечная утроба твоя!

Сознание обратилось в настоящий вихрь, образы смешались в нечто невообразимое, вспыхивали и гасли, словно сгорающие дотла звёзды. Сердце продолжало колотиться как бешеное. Наконец Бруно рухнул на колени, из его пылающих огнём безумия глаз градом катились слёзы, смешанные с кровью.

— Имя тебе — Мать, Великая Мать, и святым наречено оно, и вовеки благословенно будет!

Наконец он умолк, и мир вокруг него тоже, казалось, залила мёртвая тишина. Замолчали даже кошмарные колокола самой преисподней, сводившие его с ума. Но шёпот, походивший теперь на страшную забытую песнь, — тот всё ещё слышался на самом краю сознания. Из провала двери тянуло могильным холодом.

_Она красная._

Его искажённый взгляд, проникающий сейчас, казалось, сквозь все незримые пласты бытия, устремился на смутный образ, стоящий на пороге. Размытая фигура протянула к нему руку, по коже — если сие было кожей в человеческом понимании — пробегали лиловые вспышки молний.

— Бруно, — ласково обратилась она к нему, и голос этот был столь мощен, что Бруно заскулил от боли. Кровь теперь хлынула из его ушей, стекая по мускулистой напряжённой шее. — Подай мне руку, милый.

Бруно замычал, разом растеряв все слова, позабыв все языки человеческие. Существо, обращавшееся к нему, казалось, лишь подражает голосу его собственной матери, оно произносило слова так, словно только научилось это делать.

— Не надо, о, мама, я буду хорошим... — пытался сказать он, но вместо слов с губ слетало нечто нечленораздельное. Он скулил как собака, которую пнули тяжёлым сапогом.

— Конечно, милый, — согласилась она. — Ты будешь очень хорошим, сынок. Ты, рождённый под знаком падающей звезды. Стань одним из моих ключей, Бруно, — попросила она. — Дай мне руку.

Бруно посмотрел на неё, и робко потянулся навстречу, несмотря на овладевший им смертельный страх. Чужая, раскалённая как печь ладонь коснулась его пальцев.

_Она была красной._

Разум Бруно, все эти годы походивший на огонёк тлеющей свечи и беззащитный перед напирающей на него силой, на несколько мгновений обратился в огромный пылающий шар солнца, разогнал сумрак, открыв ему истинную суть мира, всего, что прежде было, есть и пребудет вовеки. Прошлое и будущее, всё сокрытое в глубине и таящееся среди звёзд.

Он был всем — и везде.

_И он был красным._

Резко дёрнувшись назад, он беззвучно закричал, из горла вырвался хрип, кровь выплеснулась на подбородок и грудь. А потом его тут же вырвало — собственными дымящимися и кипящими внутренностями.

Глаза изнутри заволакивал дым, ослепляя Бруно, кровь теперь сочилась из каждой поры его тела.

Бруно рухнул на землю замертво, продолжая истекать кровью и дымиться. Однако главной причиной смерти его стал не огонь: он был не в силах выдержать открывшейся истины, слишком глубокой и страшной для неокрепшего разума. Сознание сорвалось в бездну небытия, соскользнуло во тьму подобно упавшей звезде, под знаком коей он был некогда рождён.

Слёзы стояли в уже ничего не видящих, подёрнутых дымкой глазах, тускло отражая красный цвет неба.

Небольшой остров очередной раз содрогнулся, да так сильно, что по земле зазмеились широкие трещины, несколько небольших каменных пирамид покосились с протяжным болезненным стоном, грозясь придавить стоящих внизу людей. Тяжёлые высокие статуи, изображающие гискарских гарпий, в бессилии падали вниз, сверженные со своих пьедесталов.

Волны Залива Скорби вновь и вновь накатывали на берег, затягивая в пучину всё, что попадалось на пути. Гневно и протяжно выл ветер, нёсший в себе жаркое дыхание огня и хлопья пепла со стороны Валирии.

Одна из расщелин в земле резко раздалась в стороны, обращаясь настоящей пропастью, оглушительный треск заглушил даже человеческие крики, грохот воды и вой ветра. Из этой расщелины вырвался мощный фонтан чёрной маслянистой жижи. Она заливала улицы, стекала в залив, покрывая его переливающейся разными цветами плёнкой.

Люди кричали и метались, ища спасения, коего не было. Упавшие и не успевшие погаснуть факелы, разом воспламеняли жуткий чёрный поток. Горела даже вода, внушая тем суеверный ужас. Зловещие фонтаны продолжали вырываться из земных недр под огромным напором.

Ещё несколько мощных толчков, сокрушающих всё на своём пути, — и остров Новый Гис, как казалось, в одно устрашающее мгновение раскололся на куски, сбрасывая в пылающую пучину вод потомков Гискарской Империи, последних истинных сынов гарпии.

_О Валирия! Сколь велик твой гнев и сколь бесконечна ярость! С пеплом и серой ты смешала старых врагов своих, и потомков их, и земли их!_

Безудержная древняя сила бушевала, хохотала, била в огромные божественные барабаны, звенела во все колокола, врываясь в мир.

Рассвет продолжал яростно разгораться на западе. Над старой Валирией восходило своё, _красное_ , солнце.


	2. Джейме I

Джейме испытывал негодование и досаду, если не сказать — злость. И ко всему этому примешивалась изрядная доля страха.

Однако обстоятельства складывались таким образом, что даже и винить в случившемся толком было некого. Он бросил очередной хмурый взгляд на Томаса, глядя в его разноцветные глаза, так напоминавшие Джейме о младшем брате, оставшемся в Королевской Гавани. Только у Томаса один был пронзительно-синий, другой — зелёный. Светло-русые волосы, заплетенные в тугую косу, он убирал за спину и прятал под воротом рубахи.

— Никак нельзя двигаться прежней дорогой, сир Джейме, — Томас развёл руками в разные стороны. Тон у него был извиняющимся, хотя было очевидно, что никакой вины он не испытывает. Да и с чего бы? Не он устроил недавнее подобие светопреставления.

Джейме устал напоминать — прямо как Бриенна Тарт когда-то — что он более не «сир». Во всяком случае, это было куда лучше, чем «господин с золотой рукой», как его в первое время пытались шутливо называть эти трое. Хотя сам он предпочёл бы просто «Джейме».

— Это я и без того понял, — с досадой пробормотал он наконец.

Томас хмыкнул и опрокинул кружку, вливая в себя остатки нахсы. Джейме же едва не поморщился — он никак не мог взять в толк, как некоторые люди умудряются пить эту дрянь. Он попытался однажды, в итоге полдня не мог покинуть отхожее место.

— Мы спрашивали снова и снова, но дорога через Холмы в самом деле завалена камнями, — подтвердил другой спутник Джейме, Агрос. — Нам ещё повезло, что мы здесь, — покачал он головой. — Говорят, в городах Залива Драконов случилось жуткое наводнение. Во всяком случае, если верить новостям, которые оттуда доходят.

Джейме невольно фыркнул. _Залив Драконов!_ Порой он забывал, что некоторые действительно перестали называть его Заливом Работорговцев по велению покойной ныне Дейенерис Таргариен.

Но это было единственное, что могло вызвать хотя бы тень улыбки, пусть и невесёлой. Поскольку дела в Эссосе сейчас обстояли довольно скверно из-за случившегося три дня назад ужасного землетрясения. Джейме тогда только достиг Норвоса и мирно спал в кровати на постоялом дворе «Ступени грешника», на первом этаже которого находился трактир. Это оставалось единственным более или менее приличным местом в Нижнем городе, где имели обыкновение останавливаться немногочисленные приезжие.

Как бы далеко относительно Норвоса не находилась старая Валирия, толчки ощущались даже здесь: вся постройка жалобно стонала и скрипела, слышно было как где-то внизу с полок сыплется и разбивается вдребезги глиняная утварь.

Джейме не сразу осознал, что происходит, поскольку за всю свою жизнь ему не доводилось переживать настоящее землетрясение — о таком явлении он знал только по книгам и спросонья не сообразил, что впервые стал ему свидетелем. 

Он вскочил с кровати, в полусне хватаясь за меч. Первой его мыслью стало: «Огромная вражеская армия ворвалась в Норвос». Что ещё могло заставить так сотрясаться землю, как не стук миллионов копыт? Красный же, пугающий и кажущийся потусторонним красный свет, виднеющийся над линией горизонта, почудился Джейме заревом пожара.

И лишь спустя несколько минут, стремительно ворвавшись в комнату, в которой разместились трое его спутников, ему довелось узнать, что происходит на самом деле. Тогда-то Джейме и почувствовал себя несколько пристыженным. Хотя Норвосу ещё повезло, несмотря на то, что некоторые из деревянных крепостей, не говоря уже о небольших деревеньках, лежащих среди Холмов, оказались разрушены.

В Квохорском лесу, который им бы также предстояло пересечь, перейдя Холмы, начался пожар — запах дыма добрался даже до Норвоса, от чего теперь, выходя на улицу, приходилось закрывать нос и рот смоченной в воде тряпкой. 

Вскоре стали приходить тревожные новости со всего континента. Города Залива Драконов были частично затоплены, Дорога Демонов — старый, смертельно опасный валирийский тракт, ведущий от Миэрина к Волантису — оказался, если верить слухам, почти полностью уничтожен. Чёрные скалы, лежащие между Толосом и Бхорашем, изрядно пострадали, часть их откололась и ушла под воду. Волантис до самого Апельсинового берега терзали пожары, не говоря уже о том, что множество зданий оказалось разрушено.

Однако самой страшной новостью, от которой даже Джейме ощутил неприятную дрожь, оказалась весть про то, что остров Новый Гис и соседствующий с ним остров Гейн, почти полностью ушли под воду, предварительно расколовшись на куски. Джейме не знал, насколько достоверна доходившая до него информация — точнее, те крохи, которые им удавалось выведать в обстановке всеобщей паники — однако и это звучало весьма пугающим.

— Говорят, — добавил также Агрос, нервно теребя выкрашенную на тирошийский манер синюю бороду, — что остров Кедров тоже затонул как твоя лодчонка в бурю. Не представляю даже, что там сейчас в Астапоре...

Но Джейме волновал отнюдь не Астапор, он переживал о том, что их может ожидать за пределами Норвоса. В конце концов, никто не мог гарантировать, что подобного землетрясения вновь не случится в самое ближайшее время. В конце концов, разве можно было теперь сказать с уверенностью, что Эссос и вовсе не развалится на куски? Поэтому он просто не мог позволить себе терять драгоценное время: ему нужно было отыскать Серсею и отвезти её в безопасное место, если таковое ещё осталось в мире.

Но где именно Серсея и что с ней? Достаточно ли она далеко от эпицентра бедствия? Не пострадала ли? Джейме не давали покоя эти вопросы. Он засыпал и просыпался с ними. 

_«Серсея, Серсея!»_ — иногда он принимался мысленно звать её, словно она могла это слышать, и, конечно, то и дело принимался ругать себя за подобные глупости.

От этих мыслей Джейме никак не мог усидеть на месте: ему не терпелось двинуться в путь как можно скорее. Чем быстрее он отыщет Серсею и сможет заключить её в свои объятия, чтобы никогда не отпускать, тем быстрее сможет выдохнуть.

— Какие есть ещё варианты? — наконец спросил он, когда перед ним оказалась миска дымящейся рыбной похлёбки.

— Сесть на корабль и отправиться вниз по Нойне в сторону Ни Сар и оттуда добраться до Ар Ной, — тут же откликнулся Кохалио, привычно поигрывая любимым кинжалом. Очевидно, он уже продумал дальнейший план действий. — Оттуда есть другая дорога в Квохор. Это безопаснее всего, норвосские галеи обычно патрулируют местность до слияния с Ройной, а значит, никакие речные пираты нам не грозят.

Джейме медленно кивнул и тут же сжал левую — единственную, оставшуюся у него — руку в кулак. Седьмое пекло! Он полагал, что в ближайшее время уже пересечёт Темноводную и въедет в Квохорский лес, что теперь горел.

Но какой ещё мог быть выход?

— Что ж, так тому и быть, — со вздохом произнёс он и обвёл взглядом своих спутников, — постарайтесь найти корабль к завтрашнему утру, чтобы мы могли отправиться в путь с первыми лучами солнца. Желательно, чтобы это не стоило сундука золота. Боюсь, у Ланнистеров в таком случае может сложиться неблагополучная ситуация с возвращением долгов.

Джейме вновь уставился на стоящую перед ним тарелку. Аппетита у него не было решительно никакого. 

— Будет сделано, сир Джейме, — Томас отсалютовал ему, на пару мгновений приложив два пальца ко лбу, а после небрежно бросил на стол серебряную монету. — Пожалуй, я лично займусь этим прямо сейчас.

Джейме медленно проводил его мрачноватым взглядом, а после вновь бросил взгляд на Агроса и Кохалио, которые выглядели слишком беззаботными, учитывая всё случившееся. Впрочем, им-то было плевать на Серсею, и торопиться им самим было некуда. Главной их целью было заработать на сопровождении Джейме как можно больше звенящих монет.

***  
По сей день до конца ему не верилось, что Серсея жива, несмотря на то, что ни её тела, ни тела Квиберна и того чудовища, в которое превратился Григор Клиган, под завалами никто так и не нашёл.

Джейме, тогда будучи не в силах даже подняться с кровати, бессильно звал её в полубреду, горестно выкрикивая имя женщина, которая была для него целым миром. Он видел её во снах и оплакивал наяву. И не мог простить себе того, что оставил её один на один с тем ужасом, что двигался на столицу.

В сердце Джейме жила искренняя надежда, что Эурон Грейджой сейчас гниёт в седьмой преисподней. Ведь именно из-за него он не успел спасти Серсею, на какое-то время потеряв сознание прямо на том берегу, где они за неё же и сражались.

Левая рука невольно скользнула по лицу, где красовался уже начавший светлеть шрам от ожога. Джейме ворвался в Красный Замок, когда он был почти полностью разрушен. Даже Твердыня Мейгора лежала в руинах, а пламя жадно глодало чудом выжившие ковры, гобелены, картины и даже сами камни. Сухой жар обжигал лицо, глаза готовы были свариться в орбитах.

Серсея... Серсеи там не было — он чувствовал сердцем. Он метался как раненый зверь в горящем здании, пока по щекам полился не пот, но слёзы. Бриенна Тарт отыскала его, израненного, обожжённого и очередной раз лишившегося чувств рядом с навевающим прежде мрачные мысли Путём Предателя, неподалёку от бывшего обиталища королевских палачей, где находился спуск в подземные темницы. По левую руку и чуть позади лежала наполовину разрушенная Твердыня Мейегора, некогда считавшаяся самым надёжным местом в Красном Замке.

— Я хотел попасть в Твердыню Мейегора, она должна была прятаться там, — слабо потом пытался пояснить Джейме, едва придя в сознание, — но не успел... я не успел...

И он надеялся, что теперь сможет исправить собственные ошибки и попытаться загладить свою вину перед ней: за то, что, как всегда, пытался сдержать одну свою клятву — и нарушил другую.

Однако существовала ещё одна причина, по которой Джейме хотел отыскать сестру в Эссосе как можно скорее — и сделать это первым. Причина эта, пожалуй, была ещё более весомой и серьёзной. Звали эту причину Брандон Сломленный, король андалов, ройнаров и Первых людей, владыка Шести Королевств и защитник государства, да правит он, мать его, долго. Джейме не мог всерьёз воспринимать его титулы, потому что единственной истинной королевой для него навсегда оставалась Серсея Ланнистер. 

Она, по крайней мере, была человеком, пусть и допустившим немало ошибок. В том, что человеком являлся Брандон Старк, Джейме уже сильно сомневался к моменту своего отбытия из Вестероса.

Джейме было жутко находиться рядом с ним, от его взгляда, голоса, от всего его какого-то отстранённого и безразличного вида, становилось не по себе, а по коже невольно бежали мурашки. Раньше он бы только посмеялся над тем, что боится какого-то мальчишки-калеки (невзирая даже на то, что и сам был калекой), который вовсе не выглядит опасным или гневливым. Но Джейме полагал, что на деле Брандон Старк мог оказаться чем-то похуже Безумного Короля.

У него не было, разумеется, никаких обоснований настаивать на собственной правоте, и порой Джейме сам себя ощущал параноиком и безумцем. Однако Север — то, что случилось там — изменил его, заставил задуматься о том, что мир может оказаться куда сложнее, чем людям порой кажется. Здесь возможны даже самые невероятные вещи, прежде жившие лишь в седых от древности преданиях и сказках.

Что в мире, в конце концов, достаточно места такому, что не находит объяснения ни в человеческих умах, ни в мудрых книгах мейстеров. И теперь Джейме доставало одного взгляда на нового короля, чтобы осознать: Брандон Старк вовсе не то, чем хочет показаться.

Но чем он, седьмое пекло, был? _Кем?_

Однозначных ответов на эти вопросы у Джейме не было, и понимал он только одно: стоило держаться от короля и Королевской Гавани подальше.

Поэтому он и поспешил отбыть на Утёс Кастерли, едва получив на то дозволение, под предлогом наведения порядка в Западных землях от имени короля и лорда-десницы, а на деле — подготовиться к отплытию. Джейме решил отправиться на поиски Серсеи отнюдь не потому что на том настаивал Брандон Старк, а потому что ему не понравилось, _как именно_ он говорил об этом. Да и есть ли ему самому, Джейме Ланнистеру, теперь место в Вестеросе в самом деле?

— Они собираются воскресить её, воскресить Дейенерис Таргариен, — сказал Бран, стоило Джейме войти к нему. Джейме осмотрел почти вернувшую себе первозданный вид палату Малого Совета: к его удивлению, там не оказалось никого, кроме него самого и короля.

— Что, ваша милость? О чём вы? — до Джейме не сразу дошёл смысл сказанного, хотя сердце отреагировало быстрее, и рука сжалась на рукояти меча. Бран пояснил привычным, равнодушно-отстранённым тоном, словно вёл беседу с неразумным ребёнком:

— То, что ты слышал. Там есть люди, которые хотят вернуть Дейенерис к жизни.

Джейме сложно было сохранять спокойствие, однако он лишь нахмурился и заметил:

— Полагаю, ваша милость, следовало бы поставить в известность об этом Малый Совет? Среди них _есть_ довольно мудрые люди. Нисколько в этом не сомневаюсь.

Бран коротко выдохнул — как Джейме показалось, слегка раздосадовано. Самого его не удивляло, что кого-то снова собирались вернуть к жизни, более того — он даже не полагал задумавших подобное оторванными от реальности безумцами.

— Я поставлю Малый Совет в известность завтра. Но у меня для тебя есть другая новость, точнее, просьба, которую ты должен выполнить. Именно за этим я попросил сира Бриенну позвать вас, милорд.

Джейме хотел бы сказать «я ничего тебе не должен», но терпеливо ждал продолжения, сжав губы в тонкую линию.

— Ты должен найти Серсею, — вновь заговорил Бран, — найти их обеих, если потребуется. Не позволь им воскресить Дейенерис, ты же видел, на что она способна, не так ли?

От сказанного Джейме ощутил как в груди болезненно сжалось сердце. Оставленная на память от Эурона Грейджоя рана, пусть и затянувшаяся, заныла. Потому что, конечно, он прекрасно помнил о том, на что способна Дейенерис. Да и что тут помнить: сейчас почти весь Красный Замок, вся Королевская Гавань давали весьма наглядное представление об этом.

— Да, ваша милость, помню, — как можно более сдержано сказал он, стараясь выглядеть таким же безразличным, как и его собеседник. — Прекрасно помню.

Бран кивнул, двинул вперёд инвалидное кресло, подкатываясь к Джейме чуть ближе. Тому же захотелось отступить на несколько шагов назад, словно к нему подкрадывалась змея.

— Отыщи Серсею, отыщи её на Востоке, отыщи, — монотонно, как заклинание, произнёс он, сделал короткую паузу, явно задумавшись и что-то вспоминая. Джейме заметил, как брови его сошлись на переносице. — Серсея отправилась в Эссос вместе с Квиберном и тем... чудовищем, которое он сотворил. Их следы теряются в Норвосе, очевидно они двинулись дальше, восточнее, однако точное их местоположение неизвестно.

— Они отбыли из Вестероса втроём? — сердце Джейме колотилось так быстро и громко, что он начал переживать, как бы король этого не услышал.

— Верно, — Бран выдавил из себя подобие слабой улыбки. — Тот лишённый цепи мейстер... Квиберн теперь представляет опасность для всех нас.

Джейме едва не рассмеялся от столь абсурдного заявления: Квиберн представляет опасность! Фраза «да вы рехнулись, ваша милость» едва не сорвалась с его губ. Мальчишка, что и говорить, был тем ещё шутником. Джейме прекрасно помнил Квиберна: тот был, конечно, довольно странным человеком, может быть, иногда несколько пугающим и способным на многое, но уж не походил на угрозу целому королевству. Что за глупости? Очевидно, на лице Джейме всё-таки мелькнули эти мысли, потому что Бран добавил:

— Вы можете не верить, — он пристально всматривался Джейме в глаза, словно желал залезть ему в голову, — но вы должны понимать: Квиберн должен умереть. Его _необходимо_ убить. Сделайте это сами или поручите кому-то — то не имеет значения.

Джейме вздрогнул от того, с какой холодностью это было произнесено. К горлу подкатил неприятный ком — на сей раз от страха. Почти ужаса.

— Но Серсея... 

— Она с ним, как я и сказал, и она всё ещё ждёт дитя. Найдите и верните её, это главная ваша задача.

У Джейме в голове после этого разговора билась одна единственная мысль, не дававшая ему покоя: Брандону Сломленному нужны были по меньшей мере обе головы, и одна из них принадлежала Серсее. Всё, сказанное прежде, звучало как рассказ об ужасных преступниках, предателях короны, в обществе которых оказалась и сестра Джейме.

В равной степени Брану помешали бы и Дейенерис, и Серсея, их обеих ждала бы одинаковая участь. Это можно было прочитать по отвратительному безразличному тону и взгляду Брана. Прежде жизнь Квиберна мало волновала Джейме, однако после услышанного он вовсе не желал ему смерти и тем более не планировал его убивать: очевидно, только благодаря нему Серсея всё ещё жива. За одно это Джейме полагал себя его должником, как бы не относился к нему прежде.

Именно Квиберн, а не он сам, смог предотвратить гибель его любимой женщиной, более того — гибель ребёнка, а это что-то да значило даже для _человека без чести_ , Цареубийцы, Джейме Ланнистера.

— И ещё, сир Джейме, — окликнул его Бран, когда тот уже поклонился и развернулся, чтобы уйти. О семеро! Будь его воля, он бы бежал оттуда, очертя голову, бежал подальше от этого равнодушного чудовища в теле покалеченного мальчишки. Покалеченного по _его, Джейме,_ вине, однако в свете случившегося он думал: будь у него такая возможность, с сидящим перед ним отморозком он бы проделал то же самое.

— Да, ваша милость? — по крайней мере, Джейме удалось заговорить спокойным тоном.

— Забыл напомнить вам о том, что у Квиберна также есть друзья и союзники. Архимейстер Марвин, давно покинувший Цитадель в Староместе, и Кинвара, Верховная Жрица Р`глора. Берегитесь их, они опасны — вместе и по отдельности. Один — «тёмная лошадка» с сомнительной репутацией в Конклаве, другая — фанатичка, готовая сжечь любого во славу своего бога. Вы понимаете?

Джейме медленно кивнул, хотя из его горла так и рвался нервный смешок вперемешку с не менее нервным вопросом: _«Вашей милости угодно, чтобы я и их убил? Как давно меня назначили королевским палачом?»_

Он покинул зал Малого Совета в смешанных чувствах, хотя главным из них по-прежнему оставался страх за Серсею и их ребёнка, успокаивала лишь надежда на то, что они живы, и что Квиберн — и сир Григор — смогут их защитить.

Но у Джейме оставался главный вопрос, на который он, положа руку на сердце, не хотел знать ответа:

— Откуда ты, мать твою, всё знаешь? — он произнёс его одними губами, вернувшись в Башню Белого Меча, в занимаемые им всё это время покои Лорда-Командующего, чтобы проверить, не оставил ли там каких-то вещей перед тем, как отбыть на Утёс Кастерли. — Откуда?

Ни для кого не было секретом, что новый король весьма отличается не только от своих предшественников, но и от всех прочих людей. Он был древовидцем, он был — как заверял Тирион — живой историей человечества. Но зачем он так пристально следил за Серсеей? Как он узнал о намерениях относительно Дейенерис? С чего он решил, что Квиберн разом обратился в угрозу для королевства?

Нет, в пекло всё, в пекло этого короля! Джейме тогда был уверен в одном: если ему всё-таки удастся отыскать Серсею и своего ребёнка живыми, они ни за что не вернутся в Вестерос, пока им правит этот монстр, как бы он себя не называл.

В дверь тихо постучали, после чего та отворилась. Джейме резко повернулся, левая рука невольно легла на рукоять меча — старый, отработанный рефлекс.

— Не знал, что после увиденного на Севере ты стал бояться даже карликов, — послышался чуть насмешливый, пусть и мрачноватый голос Тириона. Джейме несколько расслабился, хотя на лицо его тут же набежала тень: они с младшим братом почти не общались.

— Ты пришёл попрощаться?

Тирион неопределённо пожал плечами и проковылял к кровати, на которой лежала весьма скудная поклажа. Вопрос Джейме он оставил без ответа, вместо этого спросил сам:

— Бежишь из нашего славного чумного города? — Тирион тут же потянулся к штофу с вином и кубку. Джейме едва заметно поморщился.

— Эпидемия почти закончилась, — ровно ответил он. — Я и без того провёл здесь слишком много времени.

— Тяжёлые времена требуют тяжёлых мер... Или как правильно? — Тирион покачал наполненным кубком с задумчивым видом. — В любом случае, карантин был оправданной мерой, равно как и сжигание тел.

— Ты пришёл поговорить со мной о серой чуме? Обратись к Сэмвеллу Тарли, — раздражённо выдохнул Джейме. — А напиваться ты прекрасно мог бы и в своих покоях.

Тирион замолчал на пару мгновений, потребовавшихся, чтобы сделать глоток, а затем снова заговорил: 

— Выходит, моя прекрасная сестрица всё-таки жива? — это должно было прозвучать насмешливо, но в его голосе Джейме отчётливо услышал некоторое облегчение.

— Выходит, — Джейме не хотелось говорить. Глядя на Брана, он уже не был так уверен, что может доверять его новому Деснице, как ни больно было это сознавать.

— Я рад, — искренне сказал Тирион, с трудом забираясь на ближайший стул, его разномастные глаза внимательно следили за Джейме. Тот повернулся к Тириону и опустился на кровать, глядя тому в лицо. Тирион выглядел несколько смущённым, словно хотел что-то сказать или спросить, однако не мог решиться.

— Так у тебя был какой-то разговор? — голос Джейме по-прежнему был уставшим и раздражённым.

— Ты всё ещё злишься на меня?

— С чего бы? — удивился Джейме. — Мне не за что на тебя злиться. Ты поступал так, как считал нужным. Разве нет? Ты _всегда_ хотел как лучше. И кто, если не ты, освободил меня из плена Дейенерис и велел спасти Серсею? Нет, Тирион, я на тебя не злюсь, а вот могу ли доверять — не уверен, — честно добавил он, потому что успел порядком устать от окружавшей его всю жизнь лжи.

— Я никогда не желал смерти ни тебе, ни Серсее. Поверь, я был бы... — он неловко качнул кубком, расплескав несколько алых капель, — очень опечален, если бы дело закончилось скверно.

— А всё закончилось прекрасно, как тебе кажется? — с мрачной иронией спросил Джейме. — Твоя королева и твой новый король оправдали надежды?

Он увидел, как лицо Тириона на мгновение исказила боль, словно Джейме отвесил ему пощёчину. Что ж, не ему одному винить себя в случившемся, в конце концов, они же братья. Должно их роднить что-то ещё, кроме крови, пусть хотя бы и муки совести.

— Речь не о том, что кто-то не оправдал чьих-то ожиданий — в конце концов, для нашего отца мы всегда были экспертами по части разрушенных надежд — а в том, как с этим дальше жить и как к этому относиться.

Джейме покачал головой, встал с кровати, чтобы подхватить с неё поклажу.

— У меня нет времени для философских разговоров, Тирион, говорю же: я и без того пробыл тут слишком долго.

— И постоянно избегал меня, — пробормотал Тирион. Джейме услышал как скрипнул стул, а после маленькие ноги брата стукнули об пол: тот встал со своего места. — Ты отправляешься на Утёс Кастерли, как я понимаю? — спросил он уже громче.

— Да. Но не переживай, я не собираюсь претендовать в последствии на твоё место и становиться лордом Ланнистером и Хранителем Запада. Мне просто нужно уладить там кое-какие дела. Да и сам знаешь: после случившегося стоит навести порядок.

— Но ты наследник отца по старшинству...

— Я уже говорил и повторюсь: меня это не волнует. Это волнует _тебя_. В конце концов, тётя Дженна была права, говоря, что истинный сын Тайвина Ланнистера вовсе не я, а ты.

Возможно, эти слова могли причинить Тириону боль, но Джейме сейчас было не до подобных переживаний, он хотел как можно скорее закончить разговор и покинуть Королевскую Гавань. Лицо Тириона и в самом деле едва заметно посерело, словно подёрнулось пеплом после сказанного.

— Но _ты_ достойнее меня, — наконец тихо сказал он. — Впрочем, я хотел спросить тебя вот о чём: ты же бежишь от нашего короля? Поэтому так торопишься.

Джейме пристально посмотрел вниз, встречаясь с хмурым взглядом Тириона и думая, стоит ли и сейчас давать честный ответ. Пожал плечами.

— Несколько месяцев я провёл в этом месте, боялся бы — сбежал раньше, — это была ложь, но определённая доля правды в ней была: Джейме долгое время был просто не в состоянии уйти. Да и никто бы его не выпустил в условиях разразившейся эпидемии. Кажется, Тирион это прекрасно понял, потому что его лицо исказила кривая улыбка.

— Я не его шпион, Джейме, — заверил он, — и не собираюсь ему ничего рассказывать. Если он сам об этом не узнает, — Джейме заметил, как нервно дёрнулся уголок рта Тириона. — Ты понимаешь, о чём я?

Джейме понимал.

— Хорошо, — с серьёзным видом произнёс Тирион, — не собираешься сказать пару слов нашему Лорду-командующему?

— Я и без того причинил ей достаточно боли, — Джейме покачал головой. — И ухожу снова, к чему бередить старые раны? Лучше мне исчезнуть незамеченным.

Они замолчали на некоторое время, а после Тирион со странно блестящими глазами протянул руки:

— Как бы то ни было, позволь мне попрощаться со своим братом.

— Уж в который раз мы прощаемся, — хмыкнул Джейме, но всё же опустился на одно колено, позволяя Тириону обнять себя, а после и сам обнял его в ответ. Горячий шёпот Тириона коснулся его уха:

— Будь осторожен, — Джейме почувствовал, как Тирион ловким, незаметным движением просовывает нечто маленькое и тонкое под его перевязь. — И береги Серсею, когда отыщешь. Найдите безопасное место.

— Обещаю.

Джейме вытащил записку, надеясь, что та не успела выпасть, уже на Золотой дороге по пути на Утёс Кастерли.

_«Можешь не верить мне, старший братец. И правильно сделаешь — нельзя верить никому, никому нельзя ничего говорить, потому что даже у стен есть уши. Все мы оказались заложниками ситуации, однако я всё же хочу попытаться кое-что предпринять, если удастся. Есть ещё один человек, который готов мне в этом помочь. Если нас всех, как участников заговора, не раскроют раньше, конечно. Поэтому я не могу назвать тебе имя, но ты знаешь этого человека._

_Хочу сказать тебе одно: наш король вовсе не тот, кем казался. Я с самого начала знал и понимал, что это не Брандон Старк, которого все знали, однако не понял всей глубины случившихся с ним изменений. Он опасен. Помни: он будет следить за тобой даже по ту сторону Узкого моря. Искренне надеюсь, что он не видел написанное, иначе голова моя точно вскорости окажется на пике, как того давно желала наша сестрица._

_В любом случае, я желаю тебе удачи. Да хранят тебя боги — любые, которые могут помочь. Да хранят боги всех нас._

_Тирион»._

Джейме сжал записку в руке, комкая её и чувствуя, как страх новой волной поднимается по телу. Он не хотел смерти Тириона, он вообще не хотел больше ничьих смертей, порядком на них насмотревшись. Вскоре он швырнул записку в костёр, искренне надеясь, что Брандон Сломленный не способен взывать к пеплу. Если, конечно, он до этого не увидел всё глазами самого Джейме.

_«Его же нет в моей голове прямо сейчас, не так ли? Не так ли?»_

От этой мысли хотелось невольно поёжиться. Скорее бы уладить все дела и отправиться куда подальше.

***  
Почти три луны ему понадобилось на то, чтобы — разумеется, от имени и по поручению Десницы, а также с официальным указом короля в руках — навести порядок в Западных землях. Всё это время он не переставал думать о Серсее: по всему выходило, что, если она ещё жива, то скоро и его ребёнок появится на свет.

Он думал также и о том, не потребует ли Брандон Старк убить и младенца?

_Убить их всех._

Несколько раз за это Тирион присылал воронов, в довольно формальном тоне интересуясь, как идут дела. Но теперь Джейме между строк читал и то, что Тирион не мог написать открыто — то, что сказал ему в записке. Успокаивало лишь одно: даже если король и знал о ней, Тириона он не тронул. Во всяком случае, пока.

Джейме отвечал сдержано, кратко рассказывая о состоянии дел. Последнего ворона он отправил в Королевскую Гавань перед самым своим отбытием из Вестероса, сообщая, что с рассветом намерен отплыть из Ланниспорта и складывает с себя полномочия, прежде возложенные на него короной.

Когда же корабль вышел в Западное море, и берег Вестероса утонул в далёкой туманной дымке, Джейме выдохнул не без облегчения. Кораблей, ходивших в Эссос, по-прежнему оставалось немного по сравнению с более спокойными временами, поскольку отголоски прокатившейся по королевству серой чумы, всё ещё давали о себе знать.

Небольших серых крыс, что имели обыкновение сбегать по канатам на берег и коих полагали главным источником заразы, нещадно травили и убивали, досматривая каждый угол. Капитан корабля мог высечь нерадивого матроса, если тот по невнимательности пропустит хоть одну тварь.

— И всё же вы уверены, — спросил Джейме у капитана судна, когда они уже достигли Летнего моря, а слева по борту виднелся вдали остров Арбор, где делали самое лучшее, как принято считать, вино во всём Вестеросе, — что в Пентосе у нас не возникнет проблем?

Капитана корабля звали Келлок — и он любил потрепать языком, когда становилось скучно.

— Нет, м`лорд, — беспечно отозвался тот. — Корабли внимательно досматривают, однако порт открыт. Поверьте моему опыту, я вам уже об этом говорил.

— А если крыс всё-таки найдут?

— Значит, либо отправимся назад, либо будем сожжены, — Келлок коротко рассмеялся, но Джейме не находил смешной эту шутку. Ему не улыбалось ни то, ни другое. Капитан заметил его выражение лица и тут же посерьёзнел. — Не переживайте, м`лорд, мы двое суток потратили на то, чтобы проверить каждый угол, на корабле полно отравы, способной убить целое полчище этих тварей.

Джейме решил, что лучшего ответа ему, пожалуй, и не добиться. Келлок же продолжал говорить, на сей раз задумчиво поглаживая густую чёрную, но уже заметно седеющую бороду. Взгляд его устремлялся вдаль — на сероватый простор моря. В тот момент сам Джейме задумался о том, правдивы ли сведения об относительной безопасности Ступеней, которые им предстояло пройти через несколько дней, и не перебьют ли их всех пираты, однако Келлок отвлёк его от этих мыслей:

— ...мой дед тогда только родился, — различил Джейме обрывок фразы.

— Прошу прощения?

— Когда случилось великое весеннее поветрие, первая эпидемия серой чумы то есть, — пояснил Келлок, взгляд его по-прежнему устремлялся в прошлое. — Было это почти сотню лет назад, в двести девятом году после Высадки Эйегона. В тот же год Десницей короля был назначен Бринден Риверс, бастард Эйегона Недостойного от леди Мелиссы Блэквуд. 

— Я слышал о нём, и о серой чуме, которая тому предшествовала, — без особого интереса откликнулся Джейме, ему не было сейчас до дела прошлого, куда больше его волновало будущее. Но позволил капитану говорить: разговоры, пусть и бессмысленные, здорово скрашивали время.

— Да уж, каждый слышал, даже тот, кто у мейстеров грамоте не обучен, — хмыкнул Келлок. — Правда, в книгах редко пишут о том, что Бриндена Риверса по прозвищу «Кровавый Ворон» с тысячью и одним глазом, в народе называли чернокнижником и оборотнем, и что за людьми он следил при помощи не только шпионов, но и особой магии... И вот, — капитан выдохнул, — серая чума вернулась. Впервые за столько лет. Надеюсь, после этого не придётся ждать засухи. В конце концов, новый же король — не какой-нибудь колдун!

Сказав это, Келлок искренне расхохотался, хватаясь за живот. Однако Джейме стало окончательно не до смеха.

_«Нет, конечно, нет. Это старая история. Не сказка, но дела давно минувших дней. Бринден Риверс — умер! Он давно уже покойник, пропал без вести за Стеной»._

Пропал без вести. За Стеной, откуда вернулся Брандон Старк. Колдун. Чернокнижник. Оборотень. Кровавый Ворон. Тысяча и один глаз.

Джейме чувствовал, что части мозаики тянутся друг к другу как магнитом. Прежде ему и не доводилось вспоминать о человеке, правившем сто лет назад. И с чего бы? Колени едва не подкосились от охватившей Джейме слабости, и он с силой вцепился в фальшборт.

 _«Бринден Риверс умер,_ — твердил он себе. Повторял, как мантру. _— Даже если он и выжил за Стеной, он никак не мог дожить до наших дней»._

Джейме едва не застонал от осознания того, насколько же идиотом он оказался очередной раз. Какими идиотами были они все. Потому что никому даже в голову не приходилось вспомнить о первом человеке, снискавшем славу _Видящего_. Так об этом писали, пусть и вскользь?

 _Тело_ Бриндена Риверса умерло, но что стало с _его сознанием_?

Оставалось надеяться, что Келлок не заметил того ужаса прозрения, вмиг охватившего Джейме. Его словно окатило ведром ледяной воды, и между лопаток медленно потекла струйка холодного пота. Джейме резко и нервно обернулся, а потом вскинул голову вверх. Только потом он осознал, что ожидал увидеть над собой огромного чёрного ворона, исторгающую из глотки насмешливое зловещее карканье.

 _«Догадался ли Тирион об этом?»_ — подумал Джейме и тут же ответил самому себе: _«Да»._

Но очевидно он надеялся, что Джейме сам дойдёт до этой мысли. Тирион, как и Джейме, жалел, что осознал слишком поздно: их всех обвили вокруг пальца и взяли в заложники целое королевство.

 _«Серсея... О Серсея!»_ — мелькнула очередная бессвязная горестная мысль, полная боли и страха. На глаза Джейме вновь навернулись непрошеные слёзы отчаяния.

***  
Куда проще было бы найти корабль в Королевской Гавани — и путешествие заняло бы меньше времени, однако Джейме не желал даже приближаться к столице из своих личных соображений. Хотя понимал, что главной причиной является суеверный ужас. Он потерял дней десять, но они стоили того.

— У меня есть человек, который поможет вам в поисках, м`лорд, если достойно оплатить его труды, — сказал Келлок, когда Джейме обратился к нему с таким вопросом, — его зовут Кохалио, я вас с ним познакомлю в Пентосе. У него есть пара ребят, которые тоже могут оказаться полезными: они точно знают, кого спрашивать, если ищешь человека. Хорошо знают Эссос и местные наречия.

Джейме с благодарностью кивнул и вручил капитану ещё два золотых дракона, чтобы благодарность его стала куда более весомой.

Невольно он подумал о Бронне: тот, возможно, подошёл бы куда больше для подобного мероприятия, однако, во-первых, у него было теперь слишком много обязанностей при дворе и роль Хранителя Юга, во-вторых, он больше не мог доверять никому, кто находился рядом с Браном Сломленным. Даже собственному брату.

Не потому что те могли предать Джейме намеренно — это хотя бы было понятно, _по-человечески_ , а от того, что могли совершить подобное _сами того не зная_. И вот это уже пугало куда больше.

Кохалио и двое его друзей — Агрос и Томас — почти сразу понравились Джейме, это были весёлые, пусть и опасные ребята, для каждого из которых убийство представлялось чем-то сродни обыденному походу в отхожее место. Наёмники, но за щедрую плату готовые почти на что угодно. И — что ещё более важно — люди, знавшие, кому и какие вопросы можно задавать. Без них Джейме пришлось бы куда сложнее.

— Я так понимаю, компания, которую ищет господин с золотой рукой, весьма примечательная, верно? — спросил Кохалио, продолжая упоённо чистить ногти остриём кинжала, когда они готовились отправиться из Пентоса в Норвос. Джейме, игнорируя ироничное прозвище, кивнул:

— Светловолосая женщина, с ней престарелый мужчина, а вот с ними — просто-таки огромный человек, настоящее чудовище, которое никогда не снимает доспехов.

Томас присвистнул:

— Да уж, последнее точно очень примечательно. Что не так с этим малым?

— Он мертвец, — коротко ответил Джейме, не желая вдаваться в подробности и не переживая, что его примут за сумасшедшего.

Но трое его новых спутников лишь расхохотались.

— Теперь-то можно не сомневаться, что мы их отыщем. Во имя Р`глора, хотел бы я посмотреть на такое чудо! Мертвец, что охраняет леди из Закатных земель! — заметил Томас, продолжая качать головой.

Джейме лишь бледно улыбнулся. Хотел бы он быть столь же оптимистичен.

В Норвосе Кохалио и Томас отправились расспрашивать местных, оставив Агроса присматривать за Джейме. Тот не возражал — ему не хотелось бы оставаться одному в городе, где полностью лишённые волос люди казались настолько странными и чужими, словно и вовсе не были людьми. И сам Джейме, похоже, тоже был для них в диковинку.

Агрос насмешливо фыркал, скользя рукой по абсолютно лысой голове. Серые глаза смотрели внимательно и пристально.

— Они оставили меня с тобой, потому что я сам родом из Норвоса, — признался он, пока они ждали в «Ступенях грешника» своих товарищей. Джейме в удивлении вскинул брови.

— В самом деле?

Агрос вновь фыркнул в усы.

— Чистая правда, сир Джейме, — он, как и его товарищи, говорил с заметным акцентом, однако общий язык знал отлично. — Кохалио, как вы уже, вероятно, догадались, из Тироша, а Томас — из Волантиса, вы слышали, как он славит своего бога? — посмеивался Агрос. — Вы бывали в Волантисе, сир?

Джейме покачал головой и добавил:

— Мне прежде вовсе не доводилось бывать в Эссосе.

— О, это значит, вам многое предстоит узнать об этом новом для вас мире, людям из Закатных земель многое может показаться непривычным, — несколько мечтательно протянул Агрос, потягивая нахсу. — Волантис — красивый город, величественный, не зря его называют старшей дочерью Валирии, — он улыбнулся, но Джейме видел: глаза этого человека не улыбались.

— Но разве, — неожиданно даже для себя самого задался вопросом Джейме, — Томас — это волантийское имя? Так скорее назвали бы мальчика в Вестеросе.

Агрос неопределённо повёл плечами и заметил:

— Кто сказал, что оно настоящее? Кто сказал, что все мы представились своими настоящими именами, сир?

Поспорить с этим было сложно.

Томас и Кохалио вернулись ближе к ночи и новости они принесли хорошие: оказалось, кое-кто и в самом деле видел людей, которых описывал Джейме. Особенно, безусловно, запомнился пугающий гигант, сопровождавший их.

— Однако они были не одни, — несколько озадаченно произнёс Томас. — С ними был также и отряд наёмников, нанятый человеком по прозвищу Маг. Вам о нём известно что-нибудь?

Джейме хмыкнул: по всему выходило, что король оказался прав, архимейстер Марвин, о котором он говорил, действительно сопровождал Квиберна и Серсею. Он действительно хотел воскресить Дейенерис? Но на кой дьявол ему понадобились лишённый цепи мейстер и беременная королева в бегах?

— Маг, — Джейме задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу, обдумывая всё, что удалось узнать о Марвине Маге ещё до отбытия из Вестероса. Информации было немного, однако его и в самом деле овевали самые разные слухи. Среди них, помимо мрачных и зловещих, были и довольно «приземлённые». Вроде тех, что архимейстер всегда благоволил к дому Мартеллов и лично обучал покойного Оберина. — Что ж, пускай. Пока что он меня не волнует. Вам сказали, куда они направились?

Кохалио с кряканьем упал на скамью и громко велел принести себе вина, и хорошего вина, а не какой-нибудь ослиной мочи. Томас продолжал говорить почти шёпотом, наклонившись к Джейме:

— Отряд, по слухам, отправился в сторону Квохора. Повозка, в которой находились двое пожилых мужчин и светловолосая женщина, сопровождающие их наёмники, а также и тот самый громила отправились по дороге, ведущей в сторону Холмов.

Джейме ощутил, как сердце его подпрыгнуло в груди.

— Как давно это было? — будучи не в силах скрыть волнение, спросил он.

— Давно, сир, больше полугода назад. Едва удалось отыскать тех, кто припомнил их.

На этот раз Джейме едва не взвыл от досады: даже если они и в самом деле добрались до Квохора, то с тем же успехом могли давно его покинуть и быть где угодно. Оставалась одна надежда — рано или поздно им придётся где-то остановиться надолго. В конце концов, Серсея была беременна и ей нужно было время, чтобы разрешиться от бремени и прийти в себя. Она не могла всё время находиться в пути.

— Ладно, — наконец Джейме удалось взять себя в руки, совладав с досадой и волнением, — завтра мы отправляемся в Квохор.

Разумеется, так бы они и поступили, если бы той же ночью перед рассветом не произошло того землетрясения, разрушившего все планы Джейме.

***  
Корабль назывался «Плачущая Госпожа», и название это казалось Джейме несколько зловещим: пусть бегло, но он знал, что это одно из божеств Лиса, которое Безликие представляют как одно из воплощений Многоликого.

Светловолосый капитан по имени Орлис, который сам оказался лисенийцем, лишь посмеялся над его страхами:

— Когда ты дружишь со смертью, она может быть более милостива к тебе.

Жаль, что в итоге его надежды не оправдались.

Нойна, берущая начало в норвосских холмах, несла их судно по волнам с лёгкостью пёрышка. Если скорость останется прежней, они уже к завтрашнему вечеру окажутся ниже разрушенного города Ни Сар, смогут немного передохнуть и за три дневных перехода преодолеть расстояние до Ар Ной.

 _«Пожалуйста, будь жива, Серсея»,_ — мысленно просил её Джейме, даже зная, что она его не слышит. Он поднимал глаза к небу, думая лишь о том, что, возможно, она тоже смотрит на него в этот миг.

— Да уж, сейчас мало кто решается на путешествия, — мимоходом заметил Орлис, качая головой. — После того, что случилось в старой Валирии.

— Я слышал. Именно поэтому мы вынуждены были обратиться к вашей помощи.

— Я считаю: выжидай-не выжидай, а если должно что-то случится, оно случится. В смысле, я о том толкую, что землетрясения можно ждать до самой смерти, а оно не настанет, а жить-то как-то надо. Я и без того уже начал терпеть убытки, — Орлис то и дело прикладывался к бутылке, хотя солнце ещё даже не достигло зенита.

Джейме пожал плечами.

— Вы неплохо говорите на общем языке, — скорее себе, чем Орлису сказал он.

— Что правда, то правда, — с довольным видом кивнул головой Орлис. — Но я торговец, и мне часто приходится иметь дело с людьми из Закатных земель. Вот и сейчас... Да поможет мне Госпожа, доберусь до Селориса, а в этом маленьком городке есть чем поживиться, чтобы потом выгодно продать.

— А пираты?

Орлис пожал плечами.

— На всё воля Госпожи, — заметил он. — Но много раз на Кинжальном озере мне доводилось расходится с ними и уходить незамеченным из-под носа даже у Уро Немытого, — он похлопал рукой по фальшборту, — эта дамочка быстрая, лёгкая и небольшая. И в этих водах её подобное остаётся главным преимуществом.

Джейме подумал, что слова Орлиса звучат вроде бы разумно, однако его снова охватило странное волнение, если не сказать — дурное предчувствие. Он словно превратился в животное, чующее приближение грозы, тогда как на небе не было не единого облачка, но флюгеры уже начинали тревожно вращаться на месте.

Нойна несла их вниз, в туманной дымке угадывались холмы, сопровождающие «Плачущую Госпожу» с обоих берегов. Пару раз им и в самом деле попадались манёвренные боевые галеи, но те не обращали никакого внимания на небольшое торговое судно, которые отнюдь не были редкостью. Окружавший Джейме пейзаж представлялся довольно скучным, но он всё-таки предпочёл проводить время на верхней палубе, наслаждаясь свежестью бьющего в лицо ветра.

Ни Сар, бывший город фонтанов, показался на горизонте уже к следующему полудню. Джейме прекрасно видел единственное здание, которое за долгие годы сумело более или менее сохраниться. Пусть не в своём первозданном виде, но всё же дающем представление о том, сколь прекрасен был ныне заброшенный мёртвый город.

— Дворец Нимерии, — с уважением в голосе произнёс Кохалио, незаметно появившийся рядом. Джейме даже невольно вздрогнул — эти проклятые наёмники умели перемещаться совершенно бесшумно.

— Это был её дом, — с тоскливым безразличием заметил Джейме, разглядывая осиротевшие руины. — Теперь его нет.

Они оба замолчали, глядя на поросшее мхом огромное строение из розового и зелёного мрамора, успевшее изрядно покоситься от времени. Время было беспощадно, и огромные дыры в стенах, больше всего напоминавшие раны, являли случайным путникам превратившееся в прах некогда богатое убранство комнат. Пробитые купола дворца походили на человеческие черепа, лежащие на поверхности огромной могилы.

Крытые галереи и рухнувшие вниз шпили увивали лианы, и вокруг царила почти мёртвая тишина, если не считать шёпота Нойны, который тоже казался приглушённым — словно и сама река выражала почтение почившему в вечности городу.

Возможно, благодаря этой тишине они издалека услышали приближение другого судна, так же осторожно идущего между погружёнными в воду руинами, чтобы не сесть на отмель.

— Другое судно? — поинтересовался Джейме у подошедшего к ним капитана. Вид у того был несколько обеспокоенный, хотя сейчас они могли различить лишь очертания идущего им навстречу корабля. — Наверное, это галея из Норвоса.

Орлис покачал головой.

— Корабль Корры Жестокой, — почти с обречённостью пояснил он. — Можно попытаться уйти, но так или иначе, они нас догонят. У «Ведьминых зубов» тоже не занимать манёвренности, и они с лёгкостью перегородят нам путь через руины.

— Как они здесь оказались? — Кохалио не выглядел испуганным, скорее озадаченным. — Почему покинули Кинжальное озеро? Совсем не боятся нарваться на патруль?

— Возможно, осмелели после бедствия, решили, что терять нечего, или на Кинжальном озере нас может поджидать что похуже, заставившее их подняться выше по течению, — заключил капитан. Лицо его почти ничего не выражало, когда он добавил: — Придётся принять бой.

— У нас не боевая галея, да и оружия очевидно хватит не на всех, — заметил Джейме, чувствуя как вновь покрывает холодным потом. Он не хотел погибнуть здесь, в чужом и диком краю, так и не успев увидеть Серсею и коснуться её волос.

— Значит, нужно идти на таран, как только они нас заметят, а это неизбежно, среди руин нам спрятаться негде, корабль — не человек, — решительно сказал Томас. Один из матросов за его спиной с отчаянием застонал. Того можно было понять: он вовсе не был солдатом или наёмником, обученным убивать. — Говорят, капиташна и безумные ведьмы из её команды кастрируют любого мужика, попавшего им в руки. Вам бы хотелось пережить подобный опыт?

— Лично я становиться евнухом не планирую, а вот трахнуть этих сук в любом из смыслов — очень даже не против, — весело откликнулся Кохалио.

— Если здесь вдруг не появится какая-нибудь из норвосских галей, придётся биться самостоятельно, — обречённым, каким-то тоскливым голосом заметил помощник капитана, лицо его приобрело сероватый оттенок, став похожим на сухую землю. Вопреки его тону, Агрос и Кахолио широко улыбнулись, Томас уже сжимал в обеих руках по мечу: эти ребята и в самом деле любили и добрую битву, и густой запах свежей крови кровь.

— В самом деле, на борту «Ведьминых зубов» полно ладных молодых девок, — подхватил Агрос, — надеюсь, своими-то дырками они не смогут откусить хер, — и расхохотался. Выглянувшее из-за облаков солнце ярко сверкнуло на его идеальной лысине.

Пиратский корабль приближался, и уже можно было хорошо различить не только его очертания, но и маленькие фигурки на борту. И яростные, полные жажды крови женские крики.


	3. Квиберн I

Квиберн впервые с того момента, как на свет появились близнецы Серсеи, спал в собственной кровати, и не сразу осознал, от чего проснулся: от шума, от подземных толчков или от жуткой боли, пронзившей голову подобно тысяче игл. Он открыл глаза, но не видел ничего, кроме ужасающего красно-чёрного облака, устремлявшегося к нему.

Он различал голоса, что звучали _по ту сторону_ , звали его, слышал далёкий грохот барабанов и чужеродный гул, порождённый глубинами глубин.

В сознании словно разом смешались сны и реальность, наслаиваясь друг на друга. По ту сторону мутно виднеющейся сквозь марево боли двери, лежала темнота. До рассвета оставалась целая тысяча лет, а все колыбельные оказались под запретом. Впереди же его ждало кое-что похуже небытия.

_Там разверзались врата седьмого ада._

Квиберн с трудом поднялся с подпрыгивающей от подземных толков кровати, понимая, что шатает не только его самого, но и всё окружающее пространство. Очертания комнаты начали проглядываться сквозь красную пелену. До слуха доносились отдалённые крики с улицы, звуки падения предметов, протяжные скрипы дома — и плач детей из покоев Серсеи.

Этот плач и привёл его в чувство, заставив испугаться по-настоящему, забыть про отвратительное ощущение, словно кто-то пытается пробиться в подсознание, пробраться в душу, взывает к нему голосом давно умершей матери.

Наспех одевшись, толком не разбирая дороги и не задумываясь над тем, что происходит, Квиберн ринулся к Серсее, где заходились рыданиями недавно родившиеся дети. Их не могло не напугать это неведомо чем вызванное землетрясение.

Дверь оказалась распахнута — Квиберн заметил, что сир Григор уже находился внутри, видимо, призванный Серсеей на помощь. Она, вероятно, тоже не совсем понимала, что происходит и почему. Заметив Квиберна, она коротко выкрикнула его имя.

Сир Григор стоял над Серсеей, прикрывая своим телом её и близнецов, которых она прижимала к груди. Сверху, к счастью, не сыпалось ничего, кроме пыли и деревянной трухи.

— Что это? — испуганно выдохнула Серсея, стоило Квиберну оказаться рядом. Сир Григор оставался неподвижен, как и положено Горе, и был равнодушен к разговорам. Он оказался достаточно велик, чтобы закрыть собой их всех.

— Землетрясение, ваша милость, — как можно спокойнее пояснил Квиберн, обеспокоено глядя вначале на лицо Серсеи, а затем на кричащих от страха детей. На первый взгляд, никто из них не пострадал.

Серсея осторожно прижала к себе отчаянно вопящих, раскрасневшихся от напряжения детей ещё крепче. Квиберн всё ещё ощущал головную боль, накатывающую волнами, но ему было спокойнее от осознания того, что все пока что находятся в относительной безопасности.

Дом продолжала сотрясать мелкая дрожь. Квиберн посмотрел в сторону приоткрытого резного окна, пытаясь разглядеть там хоть что-то. С улицы по-прежнему раздавались испуганные крики, а над горизонтом, казалось, разгорался огонь. Квиберн не мог оторвать взгляда от красного цвета, который поджигал облака и само небо.

Сухая молния над городом разрезала черноту, прочертив кривую яркую линию над лесом, лежащим по ту сторону городской стены.

— Что вы такое говорите? — послышался рядом полный неподдельного ужаса голос Серсеи. Квиберн встретился с ней взглядом, оторвавшись от окна, моргнул.

— Прошу прощения, ваша милость? — непонимающе проговорил он, поскольку был уверен в том, что сохранял молчание.

— «Чёрно-красные огни смерти»… вы бормотали это, повторяли снова и снова, — почти шёпотом проговорила Серсея. Лицо её в багровом свете выглядело болезненно-бледным, прямо как всего десятью днями ранее.

Квиберн покачал головой, то ли не соглашаясь с ней, то ли выражая недоумение.

— Наверное, ещё не проснулся до конца, — наконец выдавил из себя он, не желая беспокоить Серсею ещё сильнее. — Мне снились дурные сны.

Это было правдой. И ближайшие несколько дней тоже слились в муторное, казавшееся бесконечным сновидение.

***  
Землетрясение завершилось через несколько минут, хотя отдалённый гул и слабые толчки ощущались почти до самого рассвета — нормального рассвета, не того красного ада, что разгорался со стороны Летнего моря.

 _«Старая Валирия»_ , — тут же понял Квиберн. И его очередной раз обуяло неприятное чувство, головная боль продолжала накатывать волнами кроваво-красного прибоя, и пальцы сами невольно тянулись к вискам. Можно, конечно, выпить что-нибудь вроде макового молока, но Квиберну необходимо было сохранить ясность рассудка.

По меньшей мере на ближайшие несколько суток у него окажется достаточно работы, да и Серсея нуждалась в его помощи.

 _«Марвин»_ , — вспомнил он, ощущая пробирающийся под кожу несуществующий холод. Успел ли Марвин покинуть Валирию до случившегося?

Квиберн более не возвращался в постель, даже когда землетрясение завершилось, оставив после себя несколько десятков пострадавших и разрушив часть домов вниз по улице. Река Койна вышла из берегов, таща за собой ближайшие к набережной деревянные постройки и сараи, хотя уже ближе к полудню о буйстве стихии напоминали лишь небольшие ручейки, змеящиеся между камнями мостовой.

Если, конечно, не считать плач, причитания и мольбы раненных и тех, кто лишился в эту ночь крова.

— Ваша милость, я вынужден буду покинуть вас на какое-то время, — сообщил Квиберн, когда им удалось успокоить Джоанну и Герольда, хотя те даже во сне продолжали всхлипывать. Серсея пожелала, чтобы они остались в её кровати.

— Зачем? — она оторвала взгляд от беспокойно спящих детей и пристально посмотрела на Квиберна. Тот лишь беспомощно развёл руками, показывая, что ничего не может с данной необходимостью поделать:

— Мои обязательства перед Орханом никто не отменял. Разумеется, я теперь не единственный человек в городе, способный помочь раненным, однако очевидно, что потребуются все свободные руки. Полагаю, Орхан рассчитывает, что я продолжу служить ему.

— Вы служите мне, — тихо напомнила Серсея, хмурясь. — И хотите оставить меня одну ради того, чтобы угодить очередному дикарю?

Квиберн коротко вздохнул и опустился на край кровати, почти невесомо касаясь руки Серсеи, желая её успокоить. Но та одёрнула ладонь, явно оскорблённая и обиженная. Её сложно было винить — она всё ещё не оправилась до конца.

— Что бы я не делал, я делаю ради вас. В том числе и выполняю свои обязательства перед этим человеком, чтобы вы могли оставаться в безопасности, — пояснял Квиберн, хотя Серсея теперь вновь смотрела на детей, делая вид, что не слушает его. — Я вынужден не только беспокоиться о здоровье Безупречных, но и помогать любому из жителей Квохора по мере своих возможностей. Вы понимаете, ваша милость? Тем более, рядом с вами всегда находится сир Григор, он выполнит любой ваш приказ и не даст вас в обиду.

Квиберн полагал, что она не ответит, проигнорирует его слова, но, поднявшись, услышал голос, уже не злой или раздражённый, но уставший:

— Возвращайтесь как можно скорее. Обещайте мне, что вернётесь. Прислуга и сир Григор слишком безмозглы, чтобы я могла на них положиться до конца.

— Клянусь могилой своей матери, ваша милость, — со всей серьёзностью ответил Квиберн. И, как бы ему не хотелось остаться, ушёл.

В конце концов, рядом и в самом деле оставался сир Григор, и он хорошо платил служанкам Серсеи, а недавно нанял ещё дух женщин, чтобы те помогали с детьми. Если они все желали сохранить своё жалование — а они, очевидно, желали — то будут находиться поблизости, если только Серсея сама не прогонит их прочь.

Едва оказавшись вне стен дома, Квиберн закашлялся.

Зарево пожара — на сей раз настоящего — поднималось за стенами города вместе с едким дымом, что уже начинал заволакивать улицы серой пеленой. От гари слезились глаза.

Сухая молния, которую он видел, вероятно, действительно существовала в реальности, и она попала в дерево. Квохорский лес горел.

***  
Когда солнце оказалось в зените, почти весь город заволокло дымом, несущим запах горелой древесины. Квиберн, как и все прочие, вынужден был закрывать лицо влажной тряпкой, чтобы хоть как-то дышать. Хотя глаза по-прежнему продолжали слезиться. В лаборатории и служившей ему приёмным покоем комнаты, он плотно закрыл все окна и зажёг свечи.

Схватив за рукав одного из молодых людей, помогавших ему с работой и учившихся у него, Квиберн велел:

— Ты знаешь, где я живу. Мчись туда, скажи слугам завесить все окна влажной тканью в несколько слоёв и менять её каждый раз, как та станет сухой. Понял? И сам прикрой лицо как следует, ты мне понадобишься в здравом уме.

Квиберн хотел оказаться рядом с Серсеей и позаботиться обо всём, однако по-прежнему не имел такой возможности. Оставалось полагаться на сообразительность других людей и разумность самой Серсеи. Но мысли его, безусловно, то и дело устремлялись к ней.

Вскоре он узнал, что Орхан снарядил специальный отряд для тушения пожаров, в него оказались включены как Безупречные, таки простые добровольцы, а это значило лишь одно — вскоре Квиберну предстояло иметь дело не только с ушибами и переломами, но и с ожогами и теми, кто пострадал от дыма. Благо, теперь у него было несколько помощников, вполне сносно и быстро выполнявших его поручения.

Работы в городе теперь хватало и для плотников. Однако, к облегчению Квиберна, оказалось, что в серьёзной помощи нуждалось всего с десяток человек, от полученных травм умерло всего пятеро, большинство же пострадавших отделалось ушибами лёгкой степени тяжести.

Хотя он не мог перестать думать о тех, кто отправился тушить пожар, и о том, что происходит за пределами Квохора, в других городах Эссоса.

— Повезло, что здесь тряхнуло так слабо, — сказал один из тех, кому Квиберн накладывал тугую повязку на растянутую лодыжку.

— Есть какие-нибудь новости? — у Квиберна пока не было никакой возможности узнать, что в действительности произошло и к чему ещё следует готовиться. Его пациент рассеяно пожал плечами.

— Пока я слышал только предположения, что в южной части Эссоса дела неважные. Наверняка завтра или через пару дней кто-нибудь да принесёт вести… Если сможет до нас добраться, лес-то горит, так что ждать нужно тех, кто отправился другой дорогой или явится со стороны Дотракийского моря, — последовал ответ.

 _«И то верно»,_ — мысленно согласился со сказанным Квиберн, протягивая пострадавшему небольшую склянку с мазью. Кто-нибудь обязательно принесёт вести, и тогда он хотя бы будет представлять себе сложившуюся обстановку. Не хотелось сейчас даже думать о том, чтобы покинуть Квохор — Серсея была ещё слишком слаба, да и он обещал Марвину дождаться его именно здесь — но если окажется, что оставаться на месте опасно, какой ещё может быть выход? И был ли теперь хоть какой-то смысл в том, чтобы ждать Марвина?

***  
Квиберну передали послание Орхана перед рассветом второго дня, когда тот готов был свалиться с ног от усталости. Однако то была отчасти и радостная весть — это означало, помимо прочего, что можно узнать самые подробные и самые достоверные новости, не только панические слухи, всё это время бродившие по городу.

— Халлен! — Орхан, вопреки опасениям Квиберна, выглядел спокойным. Точнее, пытался казаться таковым, учитывая, как в настоящий момент складывались дела. — Я рад, что ты пришёл так быстро.

— Так быстро, как смог, достопочтенный.

— Говорил я, брось ты эти шутки, это для них, — Орхан неопределённо указал рукой в сторону окна, — я достопочтенный, а мы с тобой уже давно стали верными друзьями, не так ли? А друзья всегда честны друг с другом.

Квиберн осторожно кивнул, оставляя при себе мысли по поводу этой дружбы и — в особенности — по поводу последней фразы Орхана.

— Чем я могу быть вам полезен?

Орхан устроился поудобнее в огромном мягком кресле, служившим ему подобием трона. Сцепил руки в замок и улыбнулся, привычно демонстрируя золотые зубы.

— Я хотел узнать, как обстоят дела с пострадавшими в результате этой ужасной трагедии.

— Полагаю, вы уже знаете — их достаточно, однако серьёзно раненных, к счастью, не так много. Большинство травм, как и следовало ожидать, это ушибы, переломы, ожоги и последствия вдыхания дыма и гари. От ранений умерло несколько человек. Среди погибших них нет ни одного Безупречного.

Орхан рассеяно кивнул. Квиберн прекрасно понимал, что его позвали совсем с другими целями.

— Твой друг, с которым вы прибыли сюда, — наконец перешёл он к делу. Квиберну стало неуютно, и тут же голову пронзила ставшая привычной за прошедшее время боль. Руки очередной раз потянулись к вискам, но Квиберн усилием воли удержал их на месте, оставшись неподвижным. — Я знаю, что он собирался туда.

— Туда?

— Ты знаешь, о чём я. Он хотел отправиться в то проклятое место.

Квиберн удивился. Вряд ли Марвин информировал Орхана о цели своего путешествия, _настоящей цели_ , и сомнительно, чтобы он при этом вообще рассказывал, куда именно направляется. Но шпионы Орхана всё-таки разузнали эту информацию, поэтому упорствовать сейчас могло быть опасным для жизни.

— Вы говорите о руинах Валирии?

— Да, о руинах старушки Валирии. Помните тот стих, Халлен? — Орхан усмехнулся и внезапно принялся читать на общем языке:

— Тогда заключили друг друга в объятья они,  
Любимому глядя в глаза и презрев смерти лик.  
Как рушились горы и мрак заволок небеса,  
Как пламя взметнулось, последних драконов сожрав,  
Как волны морские на дно утянули дома…  
Они не смотрели. Их город, их мудрость, их жизнь —  
Всё Рок поглотил, навеки стерев их с земли…[1]

— У вас хорошо получается, — учтиво заметил Квиберн. — Где вам довелось услышать эти стихи?

— Я много путешествовал и многое знаю, — отмахнулся Орхан. — Однако меня интересует вот что: чего хотел там твой друг?

Разумеется, Квиберн не имел намерений — по крайней мере, пока что — посвящать Орхана в их планы, рассказывать о Дейенерис и всём остальном. Возможно, ему понадобится помощь сведущих в магии кузнецов, закаляющих валирийскую сталь, и уж тем более он сомневался, что им удастся скрыть от шпионов Орхана привезённое в Квохор тело Дейенерис… Но всё это будет потом, не сейчас. Тогда он хотя бы будет не один.

— Хотел узнать, что можно сделать с королём в Вестеросе, — наконец ответил Квиберн. Это не являлось ложью, скорее не до конца отражало суть проблемы. Орхан недоумённо смотрел на него несколько секунд, а после громко рассмеялся.

— Надо же! Но ведь король там сейчас какой-то мальчик-калека. Он представляет опасность?

— В некотором роде, — уклончиво ответил Квиберн. — Так, во всяком случае, полагает Марвин.

— Ты знаешь, что эти земли прокляты, — резко посерьёзнел Орхан, перестав смеяться. — Знаешь, что там пропадают и люди, и корабли. Любой, кто осмелится приблизиться к ним и посмотреть на красные огни… Оно ненасытно.

— Рок до сих пор правит в Валирии, так говорят, — вторил ему Квиберн. — Однако Марвин… он намеревался узнать там то, что столько лет скрывалось от смертных.

— Мне это не нравится, — честно сказал Орхан. — Я молчал столько времени, но после всего случившегося… — он покачал головой. — Тебе известно, что происходит по всему Эссосу? Чего стоят только острова, утонувшие в Заливе Скорби, жуткое наводнение в Заливе Работорговцев, пожары в Волантисе… Пожар же в наших лесах принесёт колоссальные убытки и обязательно скажется на торговле древесиной. И это лишь малая часть всего.

Квиберн слушал молча, воскрешая в голове образ карты Эссоса.

— Когда ты честно сказал о том, что твои методы в Закатных землях многих кажутся сомнительными, мне было всё равно. Ведь ты знаешь, каковы местные верования и традиции, здесь порой творятся вещи и похуже. И я считаю, что ради достижения цели можно закрыть на кое-что глаза. Но сейчас речь идёт о выживании…

— Не полагаете ли вы, что это архимейстер Марвин повинен в произошедшем и может навредить вам и вашему городу? — спросил Квиберн, изображая изумление.

— Нет, я так не считаю. Он мог потревожить силу, что спала в том месте, заставил огненное сердце забиться снова, — Орхан хмурился. Прежде Квиберн не мог сказать, что тот похож на суеверного человека, и даже веру в Чёрного Козла воспринимает скорее как дань традиции, потому удивительно было слышать от него нечто подобное.

— Вы в это верите? — напрямую спросил Квиберн. — Верите в то, что в бедствии повинен мой друг? Пусть и невольно.

Орхан громко выдохнул, постучал пальцами, украшенными тяжёлыми перстнями, по подлокотнику кресла.

— Я бы не сказал так однозначно, но… Если твой друг вернётся живым — в чём я, сказать честно, уже сомневаюсь — необходимо, чтобы ты сразу же его осмотрел, а после отправил на карантин. По меньшей мере на одну луну. Что бы не таилось в тех местах, оно может быть заразно, а я бы вовсе не хотел, чтобы и в Квохоре началась эпидемия какой-нибудь неведомой хвори, от которой в итоге передохнем мы все. Понимаешь, о чём я, Халлен?

— Безусловно. Вы говорите разумно, — согласился Квиберн. В сердце его поселилась тревога. — Я сделаю так, как вы сказали.

Он, как и Орхан, отнюдь не был так уверен в возвращении Марвина и его спутников. Однако сейчас появились проблемы понасущнее: было о чём волноваться, помимо с самого начала казавшейся безумной затеи Марвина.

И главной из них была Серсея.

***  
Роды дались Серсее тяжело, как Квиберн и опасался с самого начала. Она едва не истекла кровью прямо у него на руках, в какой-то момент в голове уже метались лихорадочные мысли о том, что, если так произойдёт, он положит все свои силы на то, чтобы вернуть её к жизни. Её, не Дейенерис, ни кого-то ещё. Только Серсею.

Он не мог потерять свою королеву вот так, после того, как спас её.

Кровь была повсюду, пропитывала простыни. Смертельно бледная, измождённая, Серсея лежала на простынях, охваченная родильной горячкой. Квиберн пытался остановить кровотечение, пока одна из повитух занималась кричащими детьми, а другая вытирала испарину с белого, как пергамент, лба. Капли крови оказались даже на её щеках, блестели на спутанных золотых волосах, которые разметались по подушке.

Серсея больше не обрезала их, почти превратившись в прежнюю себя. Хотя мир вокруг изменился навсегда.

Она пришла в сознание на исходе четвёртого дня, когда он почти потерял всякую надежду, испробовав все из доступных средств и помышляя уже о запретных. Квиберн оставался рядом с ней, спал в её комнате, проверял каждый час, боясь однажды обнаружить, что дыхание больше не оседает на поднесённом ко рту зеркалу. Он не мог доверить жизнь Серсеи ни слугам, ни повитухам. Даже себе он порой не вполне доверял.

— Квиберн, — голос у неё оказался слабым, едва слышным. Но всё же она говорила и была в сознании, — дети… мои дети…

— Они живы и здоровы, ваша милость, они с кормилицей, — успокоил её Квиберн, вытирая вновь выступившую испарину. — Мальчик и девочка.

На губах Серсеи появилась едва заметная тень улыбки — единственное выражение радости, на которое она была способна в тот момент.

— Могу я увидеть их? — попросила она, но Квиберн с сожалением покачал головой:

— Вы слишком слабы, — мягко пояснил он. — Думаю, если вы пойдёте на поправку, то через несколько дней сможете немного побыть с ними.

Серсея закрыла глаза, однако продолжала говорить. Настолько тихо, что Квиберну пришлось наклониться к ней, чтобы расслышать слова, произносимые практически одними губами. Горячее дыхание Серсеи, коснулось его щеки.

— На кого они похожи?

— На вас, ваша милость, — в тон ей, тихо отозвался Квиберн. — На вас и…

Он заметил, как едва заметно сжалась на чистой, недавно смененной простыне рука Серсеи, когда имя Джейме едва не сорвалось с его губ.

— Джоанна, как моя мать, — не дала договорить ему Серсея, — и Герольд, как мой прадед. Это их имена, Квиберн.

Квиберн осторожно коснулся её слабой бледной руки, казавшейся тогда почти прозрачной. Серсея напоминала ему призрак, и это была кошмарная, пугающая мысль.

— Джоанна и Герольд — прекрасные имена, ваша милость.

Серсея снова едва заметно улыбнулась, а после крепно уснула.

Прошло десять дней с тех пор, и Серсея быстро шла на поправку. Квиберн уже подумывал над тем, чтобы дать ей той самой крови, оставленной Марвином, однако ему не улыбалось ставить опыты над женщиной, которую он любил.

 _«Но если это повторится… Если ей снова станет хуже,_ — твёрдо напоминал он себе, _— у меня не останется иного выхода»._

К счастью, этого не потребовалось. И порой Квиберну казалось, что в такие моменты он видит, как амулет, который Серсея носила при себе, начинает мягко пульсировать красным цветом, словно…

Словно то, что было внутри, исцеляло её. Придавало ей сил и забирало её боль. Детям — Джоанне и Герольду — он тоже нравился. Они улыбались и тянулись к нему крошечными ручками, едва его завидев.

Серсея почти не покидала своих покоев, но теперь уже могла самостоятельно вставать с кровати и время от времени кормить и купать детей с помощью женщин, обладавших главным ценным качеством — они умели молчать и не пытались болтать по чём зря, утомляя Серсею разговорами. Квиберн быстро убедился, что не ошибся в выборе прислуги.

***  
Он полагал, что Серсея разгневается, встретит его холодно или и вовсе не пожелает говорить, однако, когда он вошёл в комнату, та подняла взгляд и, пусть не улыбнулась, но Квиберн заметил мелькнувшее в её глазах облегчение. Словно он мог покинуть её навсегда, оставив на произвол судьбы.

— Приношу свои извинения, ваше величество, — тихо извинился он, приближаясь к колыбели, у которой и сидела Серсея. Дети спали, и ему вовсе не хотелось их тревожить. В покоях Серсеи было душно и чувствовался запах дыма.

Квиберн бросил короткий взгляд на окно, завешенное несколькими слоями влажной ткани, которую он велел регулярно менять.

— Они спят, — констатировала Серсея, снова неотрывно глядя на детей. Квиберн же смотрел только на неё. Она уже не казалось такой измученной, и мало что в её облике ныне напоминало о прежней близости к смерти, однако Квиберн не мог не заметить ни бледности кожи, ни залёгших под глазами теней. И, тем не менее, Серсея всегда оставалась самой прекрасной женщиной, которую он когда-либо видел.

— Как ваше самочувствие?

Серсея осторожно коснулась щеки Джоанны. Та шумно выдохнула и, как показалось Квиберну, улыбнулась во сне.

— Намного лучше, — ответила Серсея. — Они прекрасны, не так ли? — вдруг спросила она, и лицо её озарилось настоящим светом. — Что бы я не пережила, оно того стоило. Мои дети… они такие маленькие. Беззащитные.

Квиберн отчётливо различил в её голосе подступающие слёзы.

— Они будут в безопасности, ваша милость, я позабочусь об этом, — поспешил заверить он. — Моя жизнь в том, чтобы служить вам, а теперь — и им.

Взгляд Квиберна задержался на близнецах. Сейчас, когда те были совсем малы, сложно было сказать, на кого они в действительности похожи, однако Квиберн не сомневался: Джоанна окажется вылитой матерью — он видел её глаза, пронзительно-зелёные с самого начала, а не синие, как у большинства новорождённых, а вот Герольд… тот наверняка станет копией Джейме, когда вырастет.

Оставалось лишь надеяться, что их двоих ждёт другая судьба, куда более лучшая. И, глядя на уставшее и печальное, но по-прежнему озарённое светом лицо Серсеи, Квиберн понимал, что сам сделает ради этого всё, пусть Джоанна и Герольд не были его детьми.

Серсее больше не суждено стать матерью, это он знал почти с самого начала, однако не решался рассказать ей. Возможно, слишком рано огорчать Серсею подобными новостями, особенно теперь, когда в Эссосе стало беспокойно.

— Как обстоят дела в Квохоре? — спросила Серсея, вырывая Квиберна из размышлений. Они встретились взглядами, и Серсея выглядела теперь предельно серьёзной. От слёз не осталось и следа, перед ним была всё та же львица.

— Сегодня я беседовал с Орханом, — тихо произнёс Квиберн. Они с Серсеей подошли к обеденному столу, сев по разные стороны. Пришлось зажечь свечу, поскольку, несмотря на дневное время, в покоях было сумрачно. — Он расспрашивал меня о Марвине.

По лицо Серсеи пробежала тень, но она промолчала.

— Почему-то он думает, как мне кажется, что случившееся связано с его планами. Понятия не имею, откуда он вообще узнал о них. Впрочем… могу догадываться, что шпионов у него хватает.

— А это связано? — неожиданно уточнила Серсея. — Марвин действительно мог такое устроить?

Квиберн неопределённо пожал плечами, а после всё-таки добавил:

— Сложно сказать, ваша милость, однако, признаться честно, я сомневаюсь. Скорее всего, это не более, чем совпадение. Печальное и роковое, но всё же — совпадение.

— Что ещё сказал вам Орхан?

— Велел в случае возвращения Марвина посадить его на карантин, — хмыкнул Квиберн. — Что же до всего остального… — он ненадолго задумался. — Мы в безопасности. Относительной, конечно, учитывая внешнюю обстановку, не буду таить. Орхан не причинит нам вреда, пока нуждается во мне. Сейчас я обучаю нескольких молодых людей, которых он сам отобрал, искусству врачевания. От землетрясения пострадали многие города, Квохор отделался относительно легко, если не считать горящего леса, — Квиберн неопределённо указал в сторону окна. — Так что выбор у нас невелик: оставаться здесь или отправиться дальше — через Сарнорское царство и Дотракийское море на восток, однако я бы не хотел этого делать… Во всяком случае, пока что. Полагаю, вы и сами понимаете, ваша милость, что дети ещё слишком малы для этого.

Он мог бы прибавить к этому «да и вы ещё не окрепли», но не стал, не желая задеть Серсею. Когда же их взгляды встретились, Квиберн понял, что она и без того прекрасно всё понимала. Коротко выдохнув, он продожил:

— Вернуться в Норвос прямо сейчас мы не имеем возможности, поскольку лес всё ещё в огне, а дорога через Холмы перекрыта… Но я бы и не хотел этого делать: как бы то ни было, здесь мы в большей безопасности, поверьте мне.

Настала очередь Серсеи задуматься. Квиберн видел, как она слегка нахмурилась.

— Орхану точно можно доверять?

— Никому нельзя доверять, вам и без меня это прекрасно известно, моя королева, — легко ответил Квиберн. — Однако смерть Хунгара несколько лун назад лишь укрепила его позиции, теперь он более спокоен за своё место, от того более благодушен. Ему нет резонов нас никому выдавать — по прошествии такого-то количества времени. Иначе это сулит ему определённые проблемы и славу дурака.

Серсея кивнула.

— Значит, так тому и быть. Видимо, у нас и в самом деле нет другого выхода.

— Пока что нет, ваша милость, — мягко поправил её Квиберн. — Всё может измениться в любую минуту, и я буду готов в случае необходимости переместить вас в более безопасное место.

Серсея повернула голову в сторону колыбели, где заворочался кто-то из детей, почти бесшумно поднялась с места, чтобы подойти к ним.

— Мне снился Джейме, — она резко сменила тему разговора. Квиберн молчал, ожидая продолжения. — Мне снилось, словно он покинул Вестерос и отправился за мной.

Квиберн ощутил, что его охватила странная дрожь, однако не выдал своего состояния. Он опасался не за себя — он опасался, что может наделать Джейме, явившись за Серсеей. Тот был вовсе не так терпелив и разумен, да и оставался ли он прежним человеком? Квиберн не знал. Впрочем, у него оставалась небольшая надежда, что увиденное Серсеей являлось сном.

— Удивительно, но я почти ничего не почувствовала, разве что какое-то сожаление, — Серсея склонилась над колыбелью, отросшие золотые пряди почти коснулись лица Джоанны. — Конечно, это не более, чем порождение моей собственной фантазии, ведь в глубине души я верю, что он жив, пусть и предал меня.

Квиберн постарался улыбнуться, глядя на неё.

— Полагаю, сир Джейме и в самом деле жив, однако в Эссосе сейчас куда как беспокойнее, чем в Вестеросе.

— Вы полагаете, — хмыкнула Серсея, повторяя за ним. — Я вовсе не уверена, что в мире осталось хоть одно безопасное место… В моём сне он покинул Норвос и отправился вниз по Нойне, и в руинах города Ни Сар их поджидали пираты. Думаете, — Серсея вновь посмотрела на него, — это глупости?

— Думаю, — сказал Квиберн, стараясь не выдавать своего волнения, — что вы просто утомились, ваша милость.

Теперь он внимательно посмотрел на амулет. Увиденное Серсеей вполне может оказаться правдой, но и по этому поводу Квиберн не считал нужным её беспокоить. Если сир Джейме и в самом деле прибудет в Квохор, тогда станет проблемой. Но не сейчас — сейчас даже Квиберн не мог ничего поделать, лишь ждать, и в глубине души надеяться, что пиратский корабль окажется реальным.

Сейчас он уже не желал смерти Джейме — но и не желал, чтобы тот, пусть и невольно, навлёк на Серсею беду. Нет уж, пусть держится подальше.

— Что с вами? — Квиберн услышал напряжённый голос Серсеи и резко вскинул голову.

В тот же миг он осознал, что очередной раз касается пальцами висков. Головная боль не желала его отпускать. Очевидно, от внимания Серсеи это не ускользнуло.

— Ничего, ваша милость, во всём виноват этот дым, и сказывается усталость.

Однако в глубине души Квиберн чувствовал — дело было вовсе не в усталости и не в дыме, но ему не хотелось посвящать в это Серсею.

— Возможно, вам стоит отдохнуть? — взгляд её снова задержался на близнецах.

— Возможно, однако сегодня мне всё-таки стоит закончить кое-какую работу, чтобы со спокойной совестью провести эту ночь в доме, — ответил Квиберн, не без сожаления вставая с места. — Велю слугам вновь поменять ткань на окне. Доброго вам дня, ваша милость.

Сказав это, Квиберн покинул покои Серсеи, так и не дождавшись её ответа. Ему действительно требовалось закончить вскрытие сегодня — во-первых, пока тело было в относительной сохранности, во-вторых, не терпелось увидеть хоть какие-то результаты. Последнее казалось самым важным: работа всегда помогала Квиберну отвлекаться от всех прочих мыслей.

***  
Он находился один в тёмной комнате, населённой тенями, медленно окружавших его. Краем глаза, Квиберн заметил движение на столе, где лежал, накрытый простынёй труп того самого человека, поражённого чёрной болезнью. Он умер не из-за землетрясения, но вскоре после него, и Квиберн никак не мог отложить изучение тела.

Результатами Квиберн по большей части остался доволен: несмотря на то, что больного так и не удалось спасти, поскольку процесс зашёл слишком далеко, Квиберн всё же заметил и весьма обнадёживающие вещи. Кровь мейстера Эйемона значительно затормозила процесс, и используй Квиберн её раньше или в большем количестве, вполне могло статься, что чёрную болезнь удалось бы остановить, а то и обратить течение её вспять.

Хотя это, пожалуй, были слишком смелые мечты.

Тем не менее, у него оставалось ещё две трети пробирки и ещё один потенциальный подопытный, имеющий, судя по землистому цвету лица, серьёзные проблемы с почками.

Квиберн методично извлекал чёрные опухоли и поражённые ими органы, очередной раз вспоминая о том, как дурно пахло изо рта этого человека в последние дни. То был запах гниющего, разлагающегося заживо тела, пожирающего самого себя. И глядя на опухоли, он понимал: чёрная болезнь — ни что иное, как самоканнибализм. Отвратительно. Тело, восстающее против себя самого.

И теперь Квиберн, приподняв голову, в неверии наблюдал за тем, как лежащий на столе мертвец, чьи внутренние органы он недавно вынул, приподнимался на месте. Такого не могло происходить на самом деле, однако — происходило. Рука Квиберна скользила по столу, словно желая найти хоть какой-нибудь предмет, которым можно защититься. Это было всё равно, что двигаться в вязком мутном кошмаре — слишком медленно.

Однако страшно Квиберну не было. Он не отрывал взгляда от мертвеца, севшего на столе. Видел, как простыня, накрывавшая его до самой макушки, скользнула вниз, прикрывая теперь только пах и ноги. Квиберн не мог оторвать взгляда от толстого, грубо сделанного шва, идущего через всё тело.

Мертвец поднял бледную, практически синюю руку, кое-где уже покрывшуюся тёмными пятнами, и коснулся пальцами грубых ниток, которыми был сшиты между собой мертвенно-синие губы.

Квиберн наблюдал. В руке его — пусть слишком медлительной, но всё такой же уверенной — оказалась большая колба. Он понимал, что вряд ли это можно счесть грозным орудием против восставшего из мёртвых, но и драконового стекла рядом не наблюдалось.

Мертвец разорвал толстые нитки, которые обвисли вокруг рта, кое-где болтались вырванные кусочки мёртвой плоти. Однако глаза… Квиберн прекрасно видел смотревшие на него глаза: они вовсе не были синими, как у чудовищ из-за Стены. Они были белыми. И мертвец улыбался, о боги, Квиберн мог поклясться, что видит в полумраке лаборатории, как кривится в невесёлой ухмылке изуродованный рот.

Они смотрели — если мертвец вообще мог что-то разглядеть — друг на друга несколько мгновений, показавшихся Квиберну бесконечными.

— Ты всё ещё хорошо прячешься, сын дубильщика, — было видно как двигается во рту мертвеца почерневший язык. Однако вырывавшийся из глотки голос очевидно принадлежал кому-то другому. Говорил он на общем языке, чисто, без какого бы то ни было акцента.

Квиберн промолчал.

— Хорошо, но рано или поздно я найду тебя… Почти нашёл, — жуткая улыбка стала шире, обнажая сгнившие зубы. — Кое-что изменилось, когда она проснулась. Я стал сильнее. _Мы все_ стали сильнее.

Мертвец коснулся двумя пальцами виска.

— Все это почувствовали, сын дубильщика, и ты тоже. Слышишь меня? Я вижу тебя, а значит, скоро отыщу, как бы хорошо вы не прятались.

Ладонь Квиберна, в которой он продолжал сжимать колбу, слегка вспотела.

— Скажи хоть слово, сын дубильщика, иначе я решу, что тебя лишили языка, — велел мертвец чужим голосом и глядя чужими глазами.

— Не вижу смысла вести беседы, Кровавый Ворон, — спокойно ответил Квиберн. Он и в самом деле не испытывал страха. Разум его был, как ни странно, кристально чист и ясен.

— Знаешь, кто я? Тем лучше — нет необходимости объясняться и представляться, — мертвец оглянулся по сторонам, словно желая запомнить расположение предметов и понять, где он находится. Квиберну это не понравилось. — У меня есть сюрприз для тебя, сын дубильщика, очень хороший сюрприз.

Квиберн со скучающим видом изогнул бровь, не отрывая взгляда от говорившего с ним существа:

— Это большая честь для меня, милорд.

Мертвец вскинул голову и расхохотался.

Квиберн слышал: голос начинает меняться, становится ниже, грубеет, а потом — словно раздваивается. То, что обращалось к Квиберну, не было человеком. С ним говорила смерть, смерть самого Квиберна, временно потерявшая его след.

— Скоро Джейме придёт, чтобы убить тебя, сын дубильщика, и ты не можешь сбежать, не бросив здесь Серсею с детьми. Но ты этого не сделаешь. Другой вопрос — как ты поступишь? Убьёшь его первым?

— Увы, теперь это уже не такой уж сюрприз, очень досадно, — с показным сожалением Квиберн покачал головой.

Тело мертвеца, которое в тот момент было не более, чем перчаткой, надетой на чужую руку, содрогнулось. Лицо напряглось, словно нечто внутри прилагало усилия.

— Что ты выберешь, сын дубильщика? — он словно не услышал сказанного ему.

— Мой отец, которого вы столь часто упоминаете, милорд, — всё также спокойно ответил Квиберн, — не был человеком большого ума, однако он всегда говорил мне и моим братьям: всегда следует убирать за собой мусор.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — голос мертвеца снова раздвоился, стал совсем низким, искажённым. — При чём здесь…

— При всём моём уважении, милорд, столько лет жизни не пошли вам в прок, — не без удовольствия, однако ровным голосом перебил его Квиберн, на тонких губах мелькнула едва заметная улыбка. — Это значит, что мне прекрасно известно, как справляться с последствиями решений, как своих, так и чужих, как верных, так и не очень. Пускай сир Джейме прибудет, и я обстоятельно поговорю с ним.

— Как скажешь, сын дубильщика, но не надейся на ещё чью-то милость.

— Никогда, милорд, я всегда полагаюсь лишь на себя самого и… Квиберн. Когда вы изволите взывать кому-то, потрудитесь использовать имя. Моё имя — Квиберн.

Мертвец издал странные звук — нечто среднее между смехом, вскриком и кашлем, тяжело падая обратно на стол. Квиберн вздрогнул — и распахнул глаза, резко вскидывая голову, которая прежде покоилась на сложенных руках.

Он уснул, не более того, усталость всё-таки взяла своё. Коротко закашлявшись — проклятый дым — Квиберн с трудом поднялся со стула, поскольку тело успело затечь. Огляделся. Ему пришлось потратить немало времени, чтобы навести здесь порядок после землетрясения. По счастью, самые ценные образцы остались невредимы.

Квиберн медленно, почти нехотя приблизился к неподвижному телу, накрытому простынёй с ног до головы.

 _«Просто сон»,_ — уговаривал он себя, даже зная, что вероятнее всего — нет, это не просто сон. Он давно перестал видеть _просто сны_. Рука его коснулась края простыни, а после он резко дёрнул её, откидывая полностью, обнажая беспомощно и беззащитно лежащего на столе мертвеца. Внимательно пригляделся. Губы, как и прежде, были сшиты нитями, глубоко ввалившиеся глаза закрыты.

Квиберн пристально разглядывал на лицо, превратившееся в восковую маску, словно боясь обнаружить в нём признаки жизни. Видел, как ему казалось, каждую пору. Клочковатая неаккуратная борода полностью покрывала щёки и шею. Квиберн знал, что ныне покойный под конец уже не мог бриться — от бритвы появлялись маленькие порезы, и из каждого из них часами сочилась сукровица. Такова была чёрная болезнь.

Простыня вновь опустилась на труп — также осторожно, словно Квиберн всё ещё боялся потревожить чужой покой, вызвать из тёмных чертогов постсмертия нечто.

В тот же миг его голову вновь пронзила боль. Яркая, слепящая вспышка. Квиберн привычным жестом обхватил виски и принялся их массировать, думая, что, вероятно, без какого-нибудь снадобья ему сегодня точно не уснуть.

Он не вполне понимал, что происходит, но знал наверняка, что должен продержаться сколь угодно долго ради Серсеи. Он не мог умереть, не имел на то права. В сознании его, окутанным красноватым маревом боли, мелькнула бессвязная мысль, которая в иной раз могла показаться безумной:

_«Марвин точно знает, что делать, уже понял, что происходит»._

Но прежде, чем Марвин вернётся, он должен противостоять этому, чем бы оно не являлось. И тогда же, словно ответ, Квиберн услышал чужой голос из далёкого далёка, однако он не мог ручаться, что это не более, чем игра воспалённого воображения, порождение утомлённого разума. Возможно, лишь очередной сон, увиденный наяву.

_«Мы в клетке»._

Короткая, мучительная пауза. Квиберну казалось, что он перестал дышать, ему чудилось, что от его разума в мучительную неизвестность тянулось некое подобие нити, по коей теперь струились чужие мысли.

_«Они здесь»._

Голос затихал и удалялся, нить истончалась.

_«При необходимости — Саат. Саат»._

И всё затихло.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Перевод 7kingdoms.ru  
> Оригинал:  
> They held each other close and turned their backs upon the end.  
> The hills that split asunder and the black that ate the skies;  
> The flames that shot so high and hot that even dragons burned;  
> Would never be the final sights that fell upon their eyes.  
> A fly upon a wall, the waves the sea wind whipped and churned —  
> The city of a thousand years, and all that men had learned;  
> The Doom consumed it all alike, and neither of them turned.


	4. Тирион I

Болезненная пульсация выжигала из мозга все осознанные мысли. Пожалуй, не стоило столько пить накануне.

 _«Нет, стоило»_ , — поправил себя Тирион. Даже зная, сколько мучений ему предстоит пережить, он бы всё равно это сделал. Не впервой было присутствовать на заседании Малого Совета в подобном состоянии.

Король, как и прежде, поначалу был немногословен. Тирион, ощущая лёгкую дурноту, старался не делать резких движений, иначе рисковал оконфузиться, заблевав его величеству до блеска начищенные ботинки.

 _«Хотя ему ботинки-то и не нужны»_ , — вяло шевельнулась в голове мысль, отчего-то показавшаяся Тириону смешной и вызвавшая у него глуповатую улыбку.

— Что из происходящего веселит вас, милорд? — спокойно спросил Бран, поворачивая голову в его сторону. Тирион, сидевший достаточно — слишком — близко испытал жгучее желание оказаться на другом конце зала. Одно резкое движение — и он ощутил, как желудок совершает головокружительное сальто.

 _«Только не это, помилуй Матерь всеблагая»_ , — мысленно простонал он, тогда как вслух произнёс:

— Всего лишь очередной раз сокрушаюсь о неумеренности собственных ночных возлияний, ваше величество, — Тирион прочистил горло. Собранными в горсть пальцами нервно постучал по поверхности стола и поспешил перейти к делу: — Как вам известно, на днях нам пришло известие из Дорна…

— Принц Морион Мартелл, кажется, забылся, — Бран в задумчивости потёр подбородок, на котором очевидно пробивалась щетина. И Тирион очередной раз едва не забыл о том, что многие до сих пор пребывают в уверенности, что имеют дело с мальчишкой. Бран тем временем бросил взгляд на узкий, но длинный свёрток пергамента с коротким, но весьма ёмким и однозначным посланием. Морион Мартелл, сын Манфри Мартелла и нынешний правитель Дорна, как гласили слухи, сейчас имел в распоряжении армию из двадцати пяти тысяч человек.

Дорн, в отличие от других областей, менее всего пострадал, как от предыдущей войны, то и от серой чумы, поэтому подобным донесениям никто и не удивился.

Сам принц Морион не соизволил поводу написать ни строки. Это значило лишь одно: начинать действовать в открытую он пока решил повременить.

— Этого и следовало ожидать, — спокойно заметил Тирион, — я говорил вам об этом после того, как вы даровали независимость Северу. Рано или поздно это бы произошло. И одно счастье: войска Мориона Мартелла пока что не на марше. Но как долго он станет ждать?

Тирион был предельно честен, он в самом деле пытался уверить в своей правоте короля очень давно, однако тот не пожелал его слушать. Теперь же приходилось иметь дело с последствиями поспешного решения.

— Не подумайте, что я имею что-то против доброй свары, — вмешался в разговор Бронн, который прежде сохранял молчание, — но как мастер над монетой хочу сказать, что королевской казне после эпидемии приходится очень туго. Вряд ли мы потянем ещё одну войну.

— Это мне хорошо известно, — ответил Бран, смерив Бронна, как Тириону показалось, чуть насмешливым взглядом. — Также, как и то, что происходит в Староместе.

Лицо Бронна исказила чуть насмешливая улыбка. Очевидно, как раз это он _действительно_ находил забавным.

— Лорд Лейтон Хайтауэр был недоволен тем, что оставался вассалом Тиреллов, что уж и говорить обо мне. Он всем подряд рассказывает, что это его дом после Тиреллов должен был владеть Хайгарденом.

— И каковы же ваши мысли на этот счёт? — негромко поинтересовался Бран, и на этот раз Бронн ответил безо всякой улыбки:

— Я просто говорю, как есть.

— Бронн прав, — поддержал его Тирион. — Вскоре мы можем обнаружить себя окружёнными врагами со всех сторон. Лейтону Хайтауэру может взбрести в голову объединиться даже с Дорном. И если его флот перейдёт на сторону врага…

— И не стоит забывать о Железном Банке, — добавил не менее хмурый Давос, — всем хорошо известно, что бывает с его должниками.

— Возможно, — поспешил добавить Тирион, — стоит предложить лорду Лейтону должность в Малом Совете. Например, в качестве мастера над законами. По сей день у нас нет верховного судьи. В качестве мастера над шептунами я бы предложил кого-то, кому будет больше доверия.

— Разумное решение, — Давос кивнул и вновь посмотрел на короля, — что вы скажете на этот счёт, ваше величество?

Некоторое время Бран сохранял молчание, явно принимая некое решение.

— Когда нас собирается посетить леди Железных Осторов? — неожиданно спросил он, словно не услышал ни предложения Тириона, ни вопроса Давоса.

— Миледи Грейджой, — Тирион, всё ещё стараясь не делать резких движений, поёрзал на стуле, чувствуя, что зад его основательно затёк, а разговорам этим нет конца и края, — прибудет с Железных Островов до новой луны. По крайней мере, так она писала в последнем письме, полученном из Десяти Башен. Возможно, сейчас она вновь вернулась в Пайк.

— Отправьте ей ворона, — не терпящим возражений тоном произнёс Бран, — она должна прибыть сюда немедленно, как только получит послание.

— Но ваша милость… — начал было Давос, однако король не дал ему договорить:

— Я сказал — немедленно, милорды, я хочу, чтобы Яра Грейджой явилась в Королевскую Гавань, — он, как и всегда, говорил спокойно, негромко и безо всякой угрозы, однако все возражения разом исчезли.

— Вы хотите объявить войну Дорну? — Сэмвелл Тарли, по-прежнему выполняющий обязанности Великого Мейстера, удивлённо вскинул брови.

— Нет… пока нет, — покачал головой Бран, — я лишь хочу, чтобы мы были готовы на случай, если войну короне решат объявить _они_. Откуда бы не исходила угроза.

 _«И хочет быть уверенным, что за ними не последуют Железнорождённые. Яра Грейджой станет его заложницей»,_ — мысленно добавил Тирион, и готов был поставить на кон что угодно — это понял каждый из присутствующих.

— За время эпидемии, — продолжил говорить Бран, — наше положение стало ещё более шатким. Как бы мне не неприятно было это говорить, но всё-таки предложить лорду Лейтону место в Совете может быть не такой уж плохой идеей.

— Вероятно, — ещё тише, почти едва слышно продолжал говорить Бран, глядя куда-то в сторону и видя, очевидно нечто, доступное только ему, — значит, так и следует поступить. Но мы предложим должность мастера над монетой не самому лорду Лейтону, а его сыну, Бейлору. Он… кажется мне куда более сговорчивым человеком.

 _«Сколько глаз у Кровавого Ворона? Тысяча и ещё один»,_ — так гласила старая пословица Вестероса.

Пожалуй, Тирион бы даже и не вспомнил об этом, если бы не знал — точнее, не имел определённых подозрений — о том, кем мог быть их король.

 _«Хорошо, что Джейме успел покинуть столицу»_ , — вдруг некстати подумалось ему, но он постарался тут же выбросить из головы эту мысль.

— К счастью, — Бран окинул Бронна внимательным взглядом, словно не замечая повисшей в зале Малого Совета тишины, — у нас на Совете присутствует Хранитель Юга, который может проверить, что происходит на границах с Дорном. И нанести визит Лейтону Хайэтауру с целью предложить почётную должность его сыну. Будет полезным разузнать лично, милорд, как обстроят дела в ваших по праву землях.

Бран ловким движением откатил кресло от длинного стола и двинулся в сторону окна, из которого было прекрасно видно Черноводный залив. В городе до сих пор до конца не угасли погребальные костры.

— Когда-то титул Хранителя Юга был дарован Эйегоном Завоевателем самому влиятельному лорду Простора с целью, чтобы тот защищал юг королевства от враждебного Дорна, — монотонно, словно мейстер, учивший их истории, рассказывал Бран. — Похоже, сейчас мы возвращаемся к тому, с чего когда-то начинал он. История любит повторяться.

— Дорн, ваше величество, никогда не отличался особой лояльностью к короне, — заметил с натянутой улыбкой Тирион, — именно с этой целью некогда и заключались браки между Мартеллами и Таргариенами — это был единственный шанс держать их в узде.

— Поэтому, — всё также терпеливо пояснил Бран, — я и хочу, чтобы вы, милорд, — обратился он к Бронну, — отправились в Дорнийские марки. Новый лорд Штормового предела, Джендри Баратеон, тоже должен быть готов, если Дорн решит развязать с нами войну. А вы, мейстер Тарли, — на этот раз Бран перевёл взгляд на Сэма, — сегодня же отправьте ворона на Железные Острова. И как обстоят дела с королевским флотом, лорд Давос? Как я полагаю, не очень хорошо.

— К сожалению, ваше величество, — Давос со вздохом развёл руками, — из-за серой чумы строительство значительно замедлилось, мы можем спустить на воду десять кораблей, в сухом порту стоят ещё пять, но не более.

— Скверно. Именно поэтому я хотел бы удостовериться в том, что флот миледи Грейджой готов встать на сторону короны, — продолжил его мысль Бран. — Однако, лорд Давос, я не хотел бы, чтобы строительство королевского флота прекращалось. Сколько кораблей сейчас находится в Ланниспорте?

Тирион ответил вместо Давоса:

— Точное количество не назову, однако в своём последнем послании мой брат писал о плачевном состоянии нашего флота — после войны почти все корабли оказались сожжены. По подсчётам, на ходу осталось около двадцати.

По выражению лица короля сложно было сказать, насколько он опечален этой вестью.

— Теперь вы понимаете, почему нам нужно увериться в верности Яры Грейджой. Насколько я знаю, сейчас флот Железных Островов насчитывает более ста кораблей. В таком случае мы будем располагать настоящей армадой. Не говоря уже о флоте лорда Лейтона Хайтауэра. Нам нужны они все. Все до единого.

Тирион чувствовал, что от этой беседы его похмельная голова вновь начинает раскалываться. Да и мочевой пузырь настойчиво давал о себе знать.

— Так вы хотите, чтобы я отправился в Простор, ваша милость? — насмешливо спросил Бронн, прервав явно наскучивший ему разговор о кораблях. — А оттуда — к Дорнийским маркам? Надеюсь, вы не рассчитываете, что я должен справиться со всем в одиночестве? Как вы понимаете, бандиты на дорогах сейчас тоже окончательно распоясались.

— Почему же? — Бран едва заметно пожал плечами. — Берите с собой столько людей, сколько сочтёте нужным, однако помните — не стоит вести к Дорнийским маркам нечто, похожее на армию. Иначе восстания точно не избежать.

Бронн, тем не менее оставался хмурым: ему всё меньше нравилась эта затея. Тирион мысленно застонал, потому что, как бы хорошо он не относился к бывшему наёмнику, прекрасно понимал, что переговорщик из него был так себе. Пусть должность Хранителя Юга и обязывала его. И он не мог поверить, что этого не понимает и сам Бран.

Впрочем, он, вероятно, всё прекрасно понимал.

— А что же по поводу долга перед Железным Банком? — спросил Тирион, уже догадываясь, какой услышит ответ. — Стоило бы немного успокоить их.

— Как только мы получим вести из Дорна и уладим вопрос с лордом Лейтоном, лорд-десница, займёмся решением этого вопроса. В конце концов, — с мрачным весельем, как показалось Тириону, сказал Бран, — Золотые Мечи, услугами которых они любили пользоваться, почти полностью уничтожены. Больше они не смогут поддержать ни одного зарвавшегося глупца.

— Вестей о Серсее или Дейенерис до сих пор нет? — вопрос, заданный Сэмом, заставил Брана едва заметно поморщиться. Сэм добавил извиняющимся тоном: — Я спрашиваю от того, что ни одного пиьсма из-за Узкого моря мы так и не получили, если исключать то, в котором рассказывалось о стихийном бедствии в старой Валирии.

— Всё Рок поглотил, навеки стерев их с земли… — пробормотал Тирион, скорее самому себе.

— Да, — неспешно откликнулся Бран, — я знаю. Но рано или поздно… они себя раскроют, да и сир Джейме уже наверняка туда прибыл. Надеюсь, он выполнит моё поручение.

Тирион встретился с немигающим взглядом Брана, от чего ему, как и прежде, стало не по себе. Ему казалось, словно в его сознание медленно пронимает нечто. Пусть и не мог поручиться, что не накручивает себя из-за мыслей, не дававших ему покоя.

— Полагаю, что так, ваше величество, но от Джейме я также не получал никаких известий с тех пор, как он отбыл из Ланниспорта, — Тирион был искренне рад тому, что ему не приходилось врать. Бран кивнул, в его тёмных глазах стыл лёд.

— Надеюсь, с сиром Джейме не приключилось никакой беды.

 _«Тебе плевать»,_ — мысленно фыркнул Тирион и понял, что не в силах больше терпеть этот разговор. Осторожно спрыгнул со стула и слегка пошатнулся.

— С вашего позволения, ваше величество, милорды, — извиняющимся тоном произнёс он, — но я вынужден откланяться. Как вам прекрасно известно, мы, к сожалению, не покупаем вино, а лишь берём его в аренду, — усмехнувшись, Тирион засеменил в сторону выхода, сосредоточившись только на одном: как можно скорее попасть в уборную. И, конечно, убраться куда подальше от мудрого правителя Вестероса.

— Ваша милость, пришло письмо из Винтерфелла от вашей сестры… — услышал он за спиной голос Сэма, и ускорил шаг, пусть его маленькие ноги двигались и не так быстро, как ему бы того хотелось.

***  
_«Золотые руки всегда холодны, а женские — горячи»._

Слова этой песни сами по себе всплывали в голове Тириона всякий раз, когда ему доводилось проходить мимо сожжённой диким огнём Башни Десницы. Что ж, не сделай этого Серсея, похожая участь ждала бы это место от Дейенерис Таргариен.

— Серсея хотела уничтожить место, где умер наш отец, — объяснил ему как-то Джейме. — Это доставило ей большое удовольствие, уж поверь.

— Место, где я убил его, — поправил его Тирион, чувствуя, как лицо сводит болезненной судорогой. — Где я убил нашего отца и задушил Шаю.

_«Золотые руки всегда холодны, а женские — горячи. И куда, кстати, отправляются шлюхи, отец? Я так и не нашёл ответа»._

Пожалуй, это был один из немногих поступков Серсеи, который Тирион одобрял: будь его воля, он бы поступил точно также. Король уже не раз говорил о том, что Башню Десницы следует отстроить заново, но Тирион в такие моменты думал лишь об одном: _«Ноги моей там не будет»._

Разумеется, это была бы уже другая башня, из новых камней, с иными стенами, свечами и дорогими коврами из Мира. Но разве можно приказать памяти не восстанавливать картину прошлого? С таким же успехом можно велеть реке обратить вспять своё течение.

Башня Десницы стала бы призраком, восставшим на пепелище прошлого.

_«Вчера, сегодня и всегда, и там они, и тут,  
Лишь ты заснёшь, как со двора в дом призраки придут…»_

А в Красном замке и без того хватало призраков. Они были здесь повсюду.

 _«…Я лучше не дождусь утра, по лестнице спущусь:  
Как и другая детвора, я призраков боюсь»._[1]

Его нынешние покои, находившиеся в бывшем доме Вариса — какая ирония! — его вполне устраивали. Сейчас в Малом Совете не было мастера над шептунами, однако Тирион нисколько не сомневался — король в этом и не нуждается. И мысль эта одновременно и веселила, и пугала его. Однако, так или иначе, им потребуется найти на эту должность человека, пусть и для создания некой видимости.

Но сейчас, направляясь к себе, Тирион не мог перестать терзаться тревожными мыслями о Джейме: нашёл ли он Серсею, и жив ли он вообще? Времена, когда он искренне желал своей сестре смерти, миновали. Удивительно, как всё может перемениться, когда на горизонте появляется новый враг, куда более опасный, чем прежние.

 _«Но ты сделал это собственными руками, верно? Можешь винить только собственную глупость»,_ — напоминал он самому себе.

Тирион беззвучно просил брата никогда не возвращаться обратно. Матерь всеблагая, милостивая ко всем нам, пусть он отыщет Серсею и остаётся вместе с ней в Эссосе! Пусть Джейме всегда был скорее красивым, чем умным, но на это-то у него должно хватить мозгов.

Странное дело: когда-то Тирион и в самом деле полагал себя мудрым человеком, способным мыслить здраво, однако жизни — и самой судьбе — было угодно развенчать эту иллюзию, наглядно показав последствия его советов и поступков. Завершающим штрихом в вышедшей жутковатой картине стало коронование Брандона Сломленного, которого Тирион и в самом деле посчитал достойным правителем.

 _«Я чувствую, как чья-то рука опускается на моё плечо. Это — Рок»,_ — ещё фраза из давно забытой страшной книги.

Кто мог поспорить тогда, что человек, на вид менее всего заинтересованный во власти, и должен стоять у руля Семи… нет, теперь уже Шести Королевств? Тирион не учёл одного: человек этот оказался самым заинтересованным из всех присутствующих. Какая ирония!

Хорошо бы подумать об этом раньше, но Тирион, как и все прочие, оставался слеп к тому, что находилось прямо под носом. Он слушал истории, как он полагал, Брандона Старка ещё в Винтерфелле, и мог лишь восхититься тем, что хранится в глубинах его памяти. Но ему и в голову бы не пришло, _с кем на самом деле_ они все могут иметь дело.

Тирион бы, наверное, долго ничего не подозревал, если бы не странный ночной визит пару лун назад, практически перевернувший его представление о человеке, находящемся у власти.

***  
Тогда Тирион полагал, что его собираются убить, точнее — уже убили, просто он пока не ощущает боли, а на деле подушка уже пропитывается кровью из перерезанного горла. Если боги окажутся милостивы, он умрёт без особых мучений. Чья-то весьма сильная рука зажимала рот, не давая закричать. Тирион яростно замычал, колотя кулаками, пытаясь вырваться, но державший его человек без труда мог справиться с его смехотворными попытками освободиться. В рассветных сумерках Тирион не видел лица — лишь очертания тёмной фигуры, облачённой в тёмную мантию с капюшоном.

 _«Пусть это произойдёт быстро_ , — мелькнуло снова в его голове. Он не удивился, что кто-то явился прикончить его. В конце концов, рано или поздно такое должно было произойти. _— Давай, сир убийца, скорее кончай своё грязное дело»._

— Тише, милорд, тише, — до Тириона донёсся шёпот, и он не мог понять, мужчина или женщина перед ним, хотя силы человеку было и не занимать, — я здесь не для того, чтобы забрать вашу жизнь, пусть эта идея мне и нравится. Я уберу руку, а вы — не кричите, в противном случае мне придётся… предпринять меры.

Тирион не стал уточнять какие, поэтому лишь шумно задышал, стоило незнакомцу отпустить его и убрать ладонь с его рта.

— Полагаю, в столь ранний час, новости будут не самые лучшие? — хриплым полушёпотом, всё ещё слегка задыхаясь, поинтересовался Тирион, гадая, кому и зачем понадобилось являться к нему, а главное — как этот незнакомец пробрался мимо стражи.

 _«Вероятно, воспользовался уцелевшими тайными ходами, тупица»,_ — подсказал внутренний голос.

Тирион многое бы отдал, чтобы его таинственный посетитель оказался Варисом, но Варис был мёртв, окончательно и бесповоротно, а сидевший перед ним очевидно обладал более хрупким телосложением. Это угадывалось даже под складками бесформенной тёмной мантии. Но, невзирая на хрупкость, руки этого у незнакомца оказались весьма сильными и очевидно приученными к тому, чтобы держать оружие.

— Разговор не займёт много времени, милорд, но надеюсь, вы не воспримете это как сон, — в голосе послышалась усмешка, — или не позовёте стражу после того, как я вас покину.

Только сейчас Тирион различил в выговоре не знакомца отчётливые южные, _дорнийские_ , нотки. Пусть акцент этот и был сглажен: очевидно, человек этот немало времени провёл вне места, в котором родился.

— Это будет зависеть… — палец коснулся его губ. И Тирион тут же ощутил тот самый запах, который уж кого-кого, а его обмануть никак не мог, не запах парфюма и даже не запах тела сам по себе, но нечто, сразу сказавшее ему: таинственный посетитель — женщина.

— Ближе к делу, милорд. Это важно, и от этого зависит судьба не только Вестероса, но и всего мира, — тон голоса был серьёзным, но Тирион едва не расхохотался: чего-чего, а уж спасать мир у него всегда получалось из рук вон плохо. Да и благодарности мир за подобные деяния обычно тоже не выказывал. Он прикусил нижнюю губу, веля себе не издавать ни звука, однако следующие слова заставили его позабывать о прежнем веселье: — Меня зовут Аллерас, — представилась она мужским именем, которое, очевидно, чаще всего и использовала, — я здесь с целью передать вам послание от архимейстера Марвина.

Скорее, по долгому недоумённому молчанию, чем по выражению лица, таинственный — нет, таинственная — Аллерас поняла, что Тирион понятия не имеет о том, кто такой архимейстер Марвин.

— «Книга о потерянных книгах», слыхали о такой, милорд? — в голосе, по всей видимости, дорнийки послышалась очевидная насмешка. — Один из двух экземпляров находится на Железных Островах, в библиотеке лорда Харлоу… Другая — в закрытой секции библиотеки Цитадели Староместа.

— Каюсь, необразован, — с наигранным весельем откликнулся Тирион и после добавил: — Могу я зажечь свечу, _сир_ … или кто вы там, с запертыми окнами здесь слишком темно.

Возражений не последовало, однако Тириона тут же предупредили:

— Только без фокусов, у меня хорошая реакция. Я здесь с мирным поручением, но планы мои могут быстро измениться, если вы вынудите меня.

Тирион, осознав, что смерть ему — по крайней мере, этой ночью — не грозит, ничуть не испугался. Когда неверный огонёк единственной свечи озарил комнату, он заморгал. Аллерас откинула капюшон, позволяя рассмотреть себя внимательнее.

Светло-коричевая кожа очевидно свидетельствовала, что к происхождению этой женщины определённо причастны также и жители Летних островов. А вот лицо… Эти змеиные глаза, словно из оникса, острота черт, тёмные волосы, всё в её облике прямо кричало об одном: Тирион уже видел её прежде. Точнее, не её, а того, кто был невероятно на неё похож.

Он смотрел в её глаза и ему казалось, что на него смотрит давно убитый Григором Клиганом Оберин Мартелл. Словно он восстал из могилы в облике молодой женщины.

Губ Тириона коснулась нервная улыбка, и он не смог сдержать вопроса, который так и рвался из глотки против воли:

— Вы — Песчаная Змейка? Дочь Оберина Мартелла?

Глаза Аллерас округлились, но она тут же взяла себя в руки, оборвав дальнейшие вопросы на эту тему:

— Это не имеет отношения к делу, милорд.

 _«Очень в этом сомневаюсь»_ , — насмешливо подумал Тирион, но на этот раз смог удержаться от замечания.

— Прошу прощения, вы и в самом деле очень на него похожи… Ну, миледи, чего вы хотите? И чем вам может быть полезен карлик?

— Я не миледи, но мейстер просил передать, что король — не тот, за кого себя выдаёт.

— Очень философский вопрос… — Аллерас не дала Тириону договорить:

— Мне не до шуток, милорд, — голос её стал раздражённым, — я рисковала жизнью, пробираясь в ваши покои, и вы должны выслушать меня внимательно. Терпение у меня отнюдь не бесконечное, как вы почему-то полагаете.

— Простите, спросонья я не всегда сообразителен.

Он заметил, как Аллерас — хотя, конечно, это было не её имя — закатила глаза к потолку, но всё-таки продолжила говорить:

— Вам следует подумать кое над чем. Не столько над моими словами, сколько над словами книг. Над _историями_ , столь вами любимыми.

— Книги? Вы ведёте речь о той самой книге этого таинственного мейстера?

На лице его собеседницы появилась немного лукавая улыбка, словно она улыбалась тому, что знает лишь она одна. И, может быть, этот её мейстер.

— Обязательно почитайте об Эйегоне Невероятном, уверяю, вам это чтиво придётся по нраву.

— Вы что же, тайком пробрались в мои покои, чтобы порекомендовать занимательное чтиво? — Тирион ничего не мог поделать с насмешкой, сквозившей в его голосе.

— Нет. Я здесь для того, чтобы вы все могли прочистить свои мозги, и вы — в первую очередь, — она снова заговорила с очевидным раздражением, даже презрением. Но к подобным проявлениям чувств по отношению к себе Тирион давно привык. — Всё это касается короля, которого вы все выбрали.

— Брандон Сломленный? Сомневаюсь, что о нём кто-то писал.

— Не о нём. О Кровавым Вороном.

— О, при чём тут Бринден Риверс? — с удивлением спросил Тирион. — Он пропал бог знает сколько лет назад за Стеной. И он был Кровавым Вороном, а Трёхглазым. Чему вас только учит мейстер.

Глаза Аллерас сузились. Тирион мимоходом не мог не подумать о том, что все прочие, пожалуй, могли бы принимать её за хрупкого и миловидного юношу, однако опытный глаз всё же не обмануть.

— То, что правит всеми вами, не Брандон Сломленный, неужели вы не понимаете?

— Прошу прощения, я не понимаю…

— Поэтому вы должны понять, и чем раньше — тем лучше, иначе гибель ждёт каждого, одного за другим. Не то, чтобы мне было дело до ваших жизней, но на кону стоят не только они, Ланнистер.

— Он безумец, этот ваш мейстер, — Тирион попытался улыбнуться, но почему-то весело ему не было. Аллерас не воспроизводила, если быть честным, впечатление помешанной. Она была безумна ровно в той мере, чтобы оставаться нормальной. — И что же мне делать с полученной информацией, миледи?

— Для начала: подумать как следует, — она фыркнула, а после извлекала из складок мантии запечатанный конверт и швырнула его на грудь Тириона. — Прочтите это, а потом принимайте решение.

— Всегда знал, что дорнийцы немного не в себе… — но договорить Тирион не успел: Аллерас неожиданно сделала выпад вперёд, едва уловимое движение — и вот у его горла уже оказалось холодное лезвие кинжала.

— Хватит шутить, тебе должно быть не до шуток, Ланнистер, раз уж даже я сдерживаю свои порывы, — от её шёпота, столь страстного и горячего, Тирион ощутил то, что, по здравому измышлении, вовсе не должен был испытывать: возбуждение. Самое настоящее, накатывающее тягучей горячей волной, от которого из головы вылетают все мысль, кровь приливает к щекам, а во рту становится сухо. Сейчас он надеялся, что Аллерас этого не заметит.

— Значит ли это, что мы должны готовиться к очередной войне? — прочистив горло, чуть хрипло спросил он, с большим трудом не отводя от неё взгляда.

— Нельзя этого исключать, — наконец, она подалась назад, убирая кинжал и рывком вставая с места. Кровать едва заметно скрипнула.

— Но почему ваш мейстер сказал это мне, а не кому-то более… достойному? — фыркнул он. — Спаситель королевства из карлика так себе.

— Этот вопрос вам следует задать ему лично, — в тон ему ответила Аллерас. — Я тоже не питаю к вам любви, но у меня есть принципы и я дала обещание. Мейстер всегда был человеком, многое знавшим заранее. Вероятно, в этом и кроется причина.

_«Я чувствую, как чья-то рука опускается на моё плечо. Это — Рок»._

Тирион невольно вздрогнул, ему вдруг и в самом деле стало страшно.

— Я вынуждена покинуть вас, — тенью она скользнула прочь, к стене, где, вероятно, и крылся один из тайных ходов Вариса, — обдумайте это как следует перед тем, как идти рассказывать о моём визите королю и показывать ему послание от мейстера.

— Даю слово, пусть и слово карлика, — хмыкнул Тирион. — Будьте осторожны. В этом месте полно змей.

— О, не волнуйтесь, со змеями мне всегда удавалось найти общий язык, — послышался насмешливый ответ.

В тот миг она больше походила на ночную тень. Едва заметное движение воздуха, тихий скрип — и Тирион остался один на один со слабым пламенем свечи и спутанными мыслями, напиравшими теперь со всем сторон.

Письмо, которое ему передал, если верить таинственной дорнийке, некий мейстер Марвин, также покоилось рядом. Тирион потянулся к нему чуть подрагивающей рукой, вскрыл печать Цитадели и принялся читать.

***  
Тирион так и не показал прочитанное Брану, хотя и сам до конца понял, можно ли верить всему, что там написано.

Некоторые вещи так и вовсе не укладывались в голове.

Но не прошло и нескольких дней, как король издал указ, который никого не опечалил, однако немало удивил. Великому Мейстеру было велено разослать его по всем Шести Королевствам.

_«Я, Брандон Сломленный из дома Старков, король андалов, ройнаров и Первых людей, законный правитель Шести Королевств и защитник государства, с сей поры объявляю веру в Бога Огня, Красного бога, также именуемого его последователями Р`глором, преступным деянием. Каждый, кто будет замечен в поклонении сему божеству или уличён в общении с красными жрецами, предстанет перед судом. Всем красным жрецам по милости короны даётся право в кратчайшие сроки покинуть Шесть Королевств, те же, кто воспротивится данному указу, будут отправлены в Ночной Дозор либо казнены»._

Пока Сэм записывал слова короля, Тирион не мог не думать о том, как отреагируют на подобный ход короля по ту сторону Узкого моря. Когда же он осмелился задать прямой вопрос его величеству, то услышан сдержанный ответ:

— Я не запрещаю купцам и прочим жителям Эссоса, исповедующим веру в Красного бога, ступать на наши земли, под запретом лишь символы веры и её распространение в Шести королевствах.

— Дозволено ли мне будет узнать, — осторожно продолжил Тирион, всё ещё недоумевая, — с чем связано это решение, ваша милость?

— Я полагаю эту веру опасной, поскольку более не желаю, чтобы в Шести Королевствах кто-либо приносил человеческие жертвы. Довольно.

Тирион не нашёлся, что возразить, хотя и чувствовал — есть некая тайная причина, _главная причина_ , которая толкнула короля на этот шаг. Но о ней он, разумеется, не желает говорить.

— Можешь себе представить, он запретил людям поклоняться Богу Огня? — насмешливо спросил Тирион в тот же день у Джейме, который практически не покидал покоев, которые по всем правилам принадлежали сиру Бриенне. — Что только на него нашло…

Джейме искоса посмотрел в его сторону и тут же отвёл взгляд. Ему, похоже, не было до этого никакого дела. Тирион хотел рассказать ему об Аллерасе, ему нужно поделиться своими сомнениями и опасениями, однако он видел и понимал: Джейме к подобному вовсе не расположен. Вряд ли он даже станет слушать.

— Джейме… — начал было он, но договорить не имел возможности.

— Оставь меня, — тут же оборвал его Джейме, больше не поворачивая в его сторону головы, — я хочу побыть один.

Тирион ощутил, как сердце судорожно сжимается, словно стиснутое чьей-то ледяной рукой. Тон, которым с ним говорил старший брат, причинял почти нестерпимую боль. Он испытывал желание оказаться как можно дальше отсюда, ещё лучше — в другой жизни, в ином мире, ином времени. Там, где всё случившееся можно было исправить.

— Как скажешь, — с деланным безразличием откликнулся Тирион, — но всё-таки я советую тебе хоть иногда высовывать нос из этой комнаты. Мир он куда больше, чем тебе кажется, Джейме. И куда интереснее.

 _«Яра Грейджой_ , — думал он тогда, _— вот, кто мне нужен. Яра Грейджой и, возможно, Давос»._

Но Яра Грейджой до сих пор прибывала на Железных Остовах, наводя там порядок и не желая появляться в Королевской Гавани из-за захлестнувшей её эпидемии. Тирион тщательно обдумывал письмо, которое следовало бы написать: такое, в котором никто бы не усмотрел тайного умысла, прочитай его посторонний. Прежде всего, он хотел узнать, в самом ли деле существует та книга, о которой упоминалось в таинственном ночном разговоре.

Решение нашлось на удивление быстро.

***  
_«Милорд, благодарю вас за беспокойство о моём здоровье. Моя племянница действительно пребывает сейчас в Десяти Башнях, доме своего детства, который любила даже больше дома родного отца. Заботится обо мне, столь несвоевременно испытывающим проблемы со здоровьем, хотя я знаю, что у неё теперь есть заботы поважнее. Вы спрашивали, есть ли в моей библиотеке, известной находящимися там редкими книгами, нечто интересное, рассказывающее о землях по ту сторону Узкого моря, что могло бы оказаться полезным. В самом деле, у меня имеется некая малоизвестная книга, написанная одним мейстером. «Книга о потерянных книгах» будет весьма интересна с точки зрения изучения неизведанных прежде земель Эссоса, о которых ведомо немногим, а также о загадках, таящихся там. Разумеется, в ней есть весьма сомнительные утверждения и истории, которые вряд ли можно принять на веру, однако она по-своему познавательна и расширяет представление об обыденных вещах. Мейстер Марвин, написавший эту книгу, утверждал, что отыскал три страницы из «Знаков и предзнаменований». Той самой утерянной книги, повествующей о видениях, посещавших незамужнюю дочь Эйенара Таргариена перед Роком Валирии и ставших причиной, по которой Таргариены покинули родные земли. Если вам угодно, я велю своему мейстеру сделать копии наиболее интересных мест и передам их вам через свою племянницу, миледи Яру Грейджой. Также у меня есть отрывок из «Пожаров Свободных Земель», что также может вас заинтересовать. Однако, увы, полная её копия находится в Волантисе. Если вам будет угодно, эту книгу я также могу дать вам во временное пользование при условии, что вы вернёте её в целости и сохранности._

_Лорд Родрик Харлоу»._

Тирион улыбнулся, откладывая переданное ему с Железных Островов послание. Написать не напрямую, как ему представлялось, было отличным ходом: всем было известно о любви Родрика Харлоу к чтению, а также о том, что в библиотеке его находились книги из закрытой секции Цитадели Староместа — такие и прежде невозможно было отыскать и в Красном замке, не говоря уже о множестве утраченных после пожара книг. Тысячи тысяч древних томов и свитков превратились в пепел и оказались развеяны по ветру.

Кое-что, впрочем, уцелело. Не те книги, которые Тириона тогда интересовали, но шанс узнать волнующие его вещи всё же оставался.

 _«Хватит, остановись,_ — пытался не раз сказать он самому себе, копаясь в этом всём, _— это ерунда. Девчонка очевидно имеет отношение к Дорну и хочет внести смуту в Малый Совет»._

Возможно, это было так, но Тирион, даже не раз ошибаясь, всё-таки верил некоторым своим предчувствиям, и он знал — его посетительница была искренна. Во всяком случае, она верила в то, что говорила. А значит, и он должен удостовериться либо в правоте её слов, либо окончательно отбросить сказанное ею как нелепицу и заняться тем, что по-настоящему имеет значение. То же самое касалось и того странного письма, которое он старательно прятал в своих покоях, пока ещё не решаясь предать огню и обратить в пепел.

Например, собственным братом, который, похоже, вовсе был не рад остаться в живых.

 _«Я не хотел, чтобы всё обернулось так. В самом деле не хотел, Джейме,_ — мысленно повторял он. _— Если бы было возможно, я бы отдал жизнь, дабы всё изменить»._

Тирион торопливо направлялся в покои Великого Мейстера, чтобы задать волнующий вопрос именно ему. Возможно ли достать интересующие его книги?

 _«Должен же я, в конце концов, брать хоть с кого-то пример. Я был бы не против, если бы мне предоставили и другие книги, в которых можно почитать о великих десницах прошлого. Не хотелось бы повторять прежние ошибки»,_ — такое пояснение казалось ему вполне приемлемым.

— Книги из Староместа прибудут, я отправлю им ворона, — покладисто, как и прежде, согласился Сэм, кротко улыбаясь. — Приятно знать, что у кого-то ещё есть жажда к чтению. Значит, вас интересуют королевские десницы, начиная с Ориса Баратеона до лорда Россата.

— Верно, о правлении Джона Аррена, Эддарда Старка и Тайвина Ланнистера мне и без того известно достаточно. Особенно интересно было бы узнать об Алтоне Селтигаре, Осмунде Стронге, септоне Барте и Бриндене Риверсе.

— Да, то были известные и великие люди, — с серьёзным видом кивнул Сэм, — особенно лорд Бринден. Я читал о нём в библиотеке Чёрного Замка.

— Хочу учиться у лучших. А ещё мы с вами, мейстер, оба прекрасно понимаем, как чтение может отвлекать от всех прочих проблем…

— О Бриндене Риверсе я сам могу вам немного рассказать, — неожиданно заметил Сэм, снова приняв смущённый вид, словно говоря нечто постыдное, — если вам будет угодно…

— Да, не стесняйтесь, — попросил его Тирион, устаиваясь поудобнее. Сэм слегка прокашлялся.

— На самом деле, знания мои несколько поверхностны. Вы и сами, наверное, знаете многое.

— Я знаю лишь о его происхождении, восстаниях, которые он подавил и войнах, в которых участвовал.

— И он был одним из лордов-командующих в Ночном Дозоре, — довершил Сэм, всем своим видом показывая, насколько это важно. Тирион кивнул. — О нём ходили разные слухи, милорд, якобы он был колдуном, оборотнем и чернокнижником. Изучал тёмную магию… вы понимаете… — замялся Сэм. — Не знаю, насколько это может соответствовать действительности.

— Люди всегда болтают, — хмыкнул Тирион, — и чаще всего о том, в чём ничего не смыслят.

— При жизни он получил прозвище Кровавого Ворона и командовал отрядом, который носил название Вороньих Клыков. Некоторые из них отправились следом за своим бывшим командиром на Стену, куда его отправил Эйегон Невероятный за убийство Эйениса Блэкфайера, лично обезглавив того перед участниками Великого Совета. Знаете, ведь он прибыл в Ночной Дозор на одном корабле с мейстером Эйемоном, — губ Сэма коснулась грустная, немного тоскливая улыбка, однако он тут же покачал головой, словно отбрасывая воспоминания, его толстые щёки затряслись. Но он уже вернулся к прежнему разговору. — О нём говорили, что у него есть множество глаз, и речь шла не о шпионах… Не знаю, что именно имелось ввиду. Некоторые уверяли, что силы эти связаны со Старыми Богами, с чардревами.

Многое из этого Тирион, безусловно, знал, но всё же слова, сказанные Сэмом, заставили его едва заметно поджать губы. У него, однако, получилось изобразить лёгкое удивление:

— В самом деле?

— Это слухи, милорд! — хмыкнул Сэм. — Никакого подтверждения тому не было. Его не любили за убийство родного брата, который поднял восстание Блэкфайеров с целью занять Железный Трон. Скорее всего, не более, чем грязные наветы. К тому же, он сгинул за Стеной во время одной из вылазок вместе со всеми, кого вёл за собой. Больше его никто не видел — ни живым, ни мёртвым.

— Хм… — Тирион потёр подбородок, изображая задумчивость. — Нисколько не сомневаюсь, что большинство этих слухов — выдумки необразованных крестьян. Но мне всё же хотелось бы почитать всё самому. Да и не только о нём, как я уже сказал. Вы сказали, что попросите в Староместе книги о великих десницах. Могу я на вас рассчитывать?

— Конечно, милорд, — лицо Сэма очередной раз озарила улыбка. — Сегодня же я отправлю им ворона, если вам будет угодно.

— Милорду угодно, — Тирион спрыгнул со стула. — Буду вам всячески благодарен, мейстер.

И Сэм привычно зарделся, как это всегда бывало, когда его так называли. То ли от смущения, то ли от удовольствия.

***  
В книгах, вскоре полученных им из Староместа, он не узнал для себя чего-то принципиально нового. А вот зерно подозрений, очевидно оброненное в благодатную почву, уже дало первые всходы. Скоро можно будет собирать благодатный урожай.

_Как они все могли об этом позабыть?_

История с Королём Ночи и его воинством настолько заслонила всё прочее, что никто даже не подумал о делах прошлого. Несмотря на все ожившие сказки из детства, несмотря на старые легенды, которые буквально восставали из мёртвых, они не учли того, что существуют и другие истории, продолжавшие жить.

Которые даже не умирали в полном смысле слова.

Такие, как Бринден Риверс. Ведь кто впервые за долгое время мог назвать себя древовидцем? Вороном с тысячей и ещё одним глазом.

Но Тириона пронзила ещё одна, куда более страшная догадка. Точнее, предположение, которое долгое время не давало ему покоя: Трёхглазый ворон и Король Ночи своего рода были порождением Старых богов. И мог ли один существовать без другого? Вероятно, мог. Однако как долго? И не значит ли это, что Иные — а значит, и Король Ночи — рано или поздно всё равно вернутся?

Стены же, которая когда-то могла их удержать, более не существовало.

— Бринден Риверс, — напоминал он себе, — ты должен понять, в самом ли деле он до сих пор жив.

— Опомнись, Тирион, — он не замечал, что отвечает самому себе, изображая голос покойного отца. Со стороны Тирион, вероятно, напоминал безумца. Благо, никто не мог видеть его в тот момент. — Опомнись. Бринден Риверс без вести пропал за Стеной.

— Да, пропал, также, как долгое время пропадал Брандон Старк. Но потом он вернулся. И сказал… Что он сказал? — Тирион свёл брови к переносице, вспоминая. — Ах да, он сказал, что он не Брандон Старк, а Трёхглазый ворон. Могло ли в этом быть куда больше правды, чем есть на самом деле?

— Не неси чепухи, — ответил из пустоты голос Тайвина Ланнистера. — Ты Ланнистер и не должен даже думать о подобных глупостях. Как он мог…

— Запросто, — не без удовольствия оборвал его Тирион, меряя комнату тревожными шагами. — Полагаю, я догадывался об этом давно, или о чём-то подобном: я видел, что передо мной кто-то другой, но не предавал этому значения, полагая, что так и должно быть. Брандон Старк обрёл нечто такое, что лишало его прежней сущности…

— Возможно и так, — чуть насмешливо протянул Тайвин. — Но, Тирион, разве это действительно имеет значение? Даже если он и тот самый Трёхглазый ворон, который не является Браном, упавшим с башни, что это меняет? Он тот же человек, которого ты привёл власти и от имени которого правишь сам.

Тирион замер. В самом деле — что именно это меняет? Возможно, отец, как это бывало раньше, прав.

— Но, — тут же нашёлся он, — тогда выходит, что Бринден Риверс мог сам…

— Что?

— Сам мог устроить что-то подобное.

Ответом Тириону снова было фырканье, и он ощутил раздражение.

— Ты мёртв, отец, и я беседую сам с собой вслух. Ты мешаешь мне думать, — сердито произнёс он, обращаясь к пустой комнате. — Отправляйся… отправляйся туда, где тебе самое место.

На какое-то время вокруг воцарилась блаженная тишина. Даже мысли, казалось, покинули Тириона. Но продлилось это недолго, напоследок он всё же услышал ещё одно наставление от отца:

— Будь внимателен, неблагодарный сын. Наблюдай за происходящим. Вспомни всё, что случилось за последнее время. Не следует слишком кому-то доверять, однако должен быть человек, на которого ты мог бы положиться.

— Джейме…

— Нет, не Джейме. Сейчас он не годится для того, чтобы говорить с ним о таких вещах. Найди кого-то другого. Давай, у тебя есть множество недостатков, однако прежде я не замечал, чтобы ты был глуп. Не будь дураком, Тирион.

— Лорд Давос, — пауза. — Возможно, лорд Давос…

— Да… _лорд_ Давос, старый контрабандист. Хотя, возможно, твой выбор не так уж и плох.

***  
— То есть вы утверждаете… —нахмурился Давос, очевидно удивлённый сказанным королевским десницей. Они сидели в покоях Тириона: тот озаботился тем, чтобы двери и окна оказались тщательно закрыты, и говорить предпочитал приглушённым шёпотом.

— Я ничего не утверждаю, — покачал головой Тирион. — Но у меня есть определённые опасения. И даже предположения.

— Что же он, по-вашему, может замышлять?

Тирион посмотрел на Давоса с сомнением. Тот был человеком преданным, и если он в действительности так уж предан новому королю, то, без сомнения, голова его окажется на пике.

— Вы же хорошо читаете теперь, насколько я знаю, — наконец выдохнул он, доставая надёжно спрятанное в тайнике послание. — Прочтите.

Давос вцепился в письмо левой рукой и ловко раскрыл его, всё также хмуро вглядываясь в написанные там уверенной строки. Смотрел он туда куда дольше, чем следовало: видимо, какое-то время он перечитывал его снова и снова.

— Кто такой этот мейстер Марвин? — наконец спросил Давос. В приглушённом полумраке комнаты лицо его выглядело тёмным и при том весьма напряжённым.

— Некий архимейстер тайных наук, состоящий в Конклаве, — пожав плечами, ответил Тирион. — Я о нём почти ничего не знаю. Надеюсь для начала ознакомиться с его трудом, который мне должна привезти Яра из Десяти Башен.

— И вы полагаете, что он пишет правду? Я имею ввиду, в этом письме. Это же…

— Звучит как фантазия безумца, знаю, — закончил за него Тирион. Давос ничего не ответил, и он продолжил уже чуть более успокаивающим тоном: — Время покажет, однако… ничего нельзя исключать, не так ли? Во всяком случае, в искренности намерений этих людей я не сомневаюсь.

Давос наконец протянул письмо обратно Тириону. И тот подумал, что теперь, наконец, можно его сжечь, а не прятать и каждый раз опасаться, что его обнаружат.

— Нам следовало бы сказать об этом королю, — тут же хмуро заметил Давос, помедлил некоторое время, а потом добавил: — Только если мы уверены, что всё это — ложь.

— Я думаю, он верит в написанное. Но верно ли это всё, сложно судить.

— Если кто-то узнает об этом разговоре… — Давос задумчиво почесал небритую щёку. Слишком напуганным он не выглядел, хотя озабоченность хорошо читалась на лице. — Сами понимаете, чем это может грозить.

— Только если мы умолчим об этом, — потряс пергаментом Тирион. — Но, знаете, милорд, пока мы ничего и не предпринимаем, мы лишь наблюдаем, не так ли?

— Некоторым хватит и этого, чтобы обвинить нас в заговоре, — хмыкнул Давос. — Королям достаёт и меньшего.

Тирион пристально посмотрел в его глаза, стараясь уловить хотя бы намёк на попытку солгать.

— Вы собираетесь сказать об этом, лорд Давос? — прямо спросил он.

— Нет, — последовал ответ после короткой паузы. — Пока что я предлагаю считать это не более, чем чьей-то шуткой, которая призвана смутить разум. Я буду молчать, как и вы.

Тирион кивнул, испытывая некоторое облегчение.

— Но если в этом окажется хоть доля правды…

Давос глубоко вздохнул.

— Значит, по всему выйдет, что Шести Королевствам ещё не скоро предстоит узнать, что такое настоящий покой.

— О, сир Давос, — назвал его Тирион по прежнему титулу. — Покой нам только снится. И спасибо вам, — уже серьёзнее добавил он, — что отнеслись к этому с пониманием.

— Станнис Баратеон, — тихо заметил Давос, — погиб, я считал его своим королём. И после его смерти я поклялся служить достойному правителю, каким стал был и он сам. Если этот человек… этот король может представлять опасность для народа Вестероса, мы с вами должны иметь это ввиду.

Тогда-то Тирион и понял, что Давос Сиворт, старый контрабандист, как назвал его голос отца, в самом деле готов пойти до конца, чем бы ему это не грозило. Может быть, потому что в какой-то мере всё-таки оставался человеком принципа.

***  
Джейме принял решение уехать — и это не удивило Тириона.

Он отказался от права наследования Утёса Кастерли — в этом также не было ничего удивительного.

Намерение Джейме разыскивать Серсею в Эссосе была, конечно, рискованным, но Тирион видел по глазам брата: тот не остановится ни перед чем, если Серсея ещё жива и у него есть шанс исправить совершённые им ошибки.

Он мог бы попытаться отговорить старшего брата, однако и в этом не было никакого смысла. Тирион же и без того потратил много времени на бессмысленные действия. Если Джейме так решил, значит, изменить ничего невозможно.

 _«Он же Ланнистер,_ — с невесёлой усмешкой напоминал себе Тирион, _— а значит, упрямец. Разве я не такой?»_

Другое дело, что у Тириона во всём свете не осталось ни единого человека, ради которого он готов был отправиться хоть на край света, рискнуть собственной жизнью. Да и был ли такой человек когда-то?

Наверное, всё сложилось бы иначе, если бы был.

Однако, что по-настоящему заставило Тириона испытать ужас вперемешку с удивлением, так это король. Тогда, перед самым отъездом Джейме, он посмотрел иначе на этого человека, который выглядел совсем мальчишкой.

_Но он не был мальчишкой._

Тирион торопливо писал письмо для Джейме, надеясь, что этот прочтёт его прежде, чем бросить в огонь. О, лишь бы он сжёг его, не просто выбросил! Тирион писал и вспоминал сказанное Брандоном Сломленным на последнем заседании Малого Совета.

— Сегодня я вынужден сообщить своему совету тревожные вести, — начал он. Сир Подрик, стоявший за его плечом, оставался безучастен, словно статуя. Прежде, Тирион это прекрасно помнил, этот улыбчивый парень никогда таким не был.

— Насколько тревожные? Дорн… — попытался уточнить Бронн, но Бран поднял руку, веля тому молчать.

— Нет, дело не в Дорне. Я узнал, что наши враги по ту сторону Узкого моря замыслили недоброе. Некий мейстер Марвин, его пособники, жрица Кинвара и бывший десница королевы Серсеи Квиберн, намерены вернуть к жизни Дейенерис Таргариен и развязать очередную войну.

Пожалуй, если бы посреди зала Малого Совета ударила молния, расколов надвое стол, за которым они все сидели, это и то произвело бы куда меньшее впечатление.

— Ваша милость… — спустя, кажется, пару вечностей начал Давос, первый пришедший в себя. — Это…

Он не смог подобрать верных слов и прочистил горло.

— То есть, вы хотите сказать, что они намерены воскресить Дейенерис также, как некогда воскресили вашего кузена?

Имя Джона Сноу здесь словно навсегда оказалось под запретом. Может быть, потому что всем — и Тириону в том числе — было несколько стыдно вспоминать о судьбе, на которую они его обрекли. И ещё потому, что никто не знал, как теперь верно его именовать: Джоном Сноу или всё же Эйегоном Таргариеном?

— Не совсем, — помедлив, ответил король. — Однако способ и не играет никакой роли. Главное — это последствия подобного поступка. Они все участвую в заговоре против короны.

Тирион покачал головой, чувствуя, как тело начинает сотрясать мелкая дрожь.

— Если мы допустим, что это правда… — заговорил он и тут же осёкся: Бран полоснул по нему таким ледяным взглядом, что, будь то меч, развалил бы Тириона надвое. — _Если_ это правда, — всё же настойчиво повторил Тирион, находя в себе силы не отводить глаз. — Ваше величество, при всём моём уважении, это могут быть и всего лишь слухи.

— Я знаю, о чём говорю, — голос Брана был таким же холодным, как и взгляд. Лёд этот был способен заморозить всё живое. — Я _видел_ это.

Тишина, повисшая над столом, нарушалась лишь чьим-то сбитым дыханием — и Тирион в панике осознал, что оно принадлежит ему самому. Он прокашлялся, как это прежде делал Давос, бросил на того короткий выразительный взгляд, и тихо вздохнул.

— Что же вы предлагаете, ваше величество? Как ваши советники, мы можем помочь принять вам какое-то решение.

Бран задумался, чуть нахмурившись. Тирион снова украдкой посмотрел на Давоса, в глазах того читалось скорее недоумение, чем испуг или что-то ещё. Он был удивлён не меньше Тириона. На его счастье. Потому что действовать, будучи напуганным, — непростительная ошибка.

— Их следует выследить, — наконец произнёс Бран, поочерёдно окинув взглядом каждого из присутствующих.

— И во второй раз убить драконью королеву? — хмыкнул Бронн.

— Не позволить им её вернуть, — поправил его Бран. — Лучше предотвратить что-либо, чем иметь дело с последствиями.

— Однако, как вашему величеству известно, — напомнил Тирион, — мы не можем послать армию за Узкое море.

Говоря об этом, Тирион даже испытывал некоторое сожаление. Может быть, от того, что прекрасно понимал, как с ним поступит Дейенерис Таргариен, если ей угодно будет вернуться в этот грешный мир. Вероятно, Тириона ждала бы судьба его предка, Тайленда Ланнистера, которого изуродовала, оскопила и ослепила во время пыток Рейенира Таргариен. Впрочем, тот и в подобном плачевном состоянии неплохо справлялся в последствии с ролью десницы. Возможно, у Тириона удастся?

Но жалел ли Тирион о том, к чему подтолкнул Джона Сноу?..

_Может быть. Отчасти. Иногда._

— Мы отправим послание нашим друзьям в Эссос, — Бран посмотрел на Сэма, и Тирион постарался отбросить мысли в сторону, слушая сказанное королём, — и предложим им щедрое вознаграждение за любую информацию о местонахождении заговорщиков. Пока что будет достаточно и этого.

— Но моя сестра… — нахмурился Тирион. — Ваше величество, не полагаете же вы, что она планирует вернуть Дейенерис? Это же просто…

— Смешно, безусловно. Но о её причастности к этой затее я и не говорил. Вряд ли она придётся Серсее по вкусу, — Бран вновь явно о чём-то размышлял, — однако сир Джейме должен вернуть её в Вестерос, а если он отыщет Серсею, то отыщет и Квиберна. А значит — и всех остальных. Одно к одному, как вы понимаете.

— А ребёнок моей сестры? — вдруг охрип от внезапно охватившего его волнения Тирион. — Она была беременна, когда…

Бран не ответил: как-то криво улыбнулся, отворачиваясь к окну — по всей видимости, залив Черноводной почти всегда представлялся ему куда интереснее, чем лица советников. На мгновение Тириону стало дурно.

Он наткнулся взглядом на Бриенну, которая на этот раз молчаливо присутствовала на собрании Малого Совета, ни во что не вмешиваясь. Выглядела она мрачнее тучи с тех самых пор, как Джейме заявил о своём твёрдом намерении покинуть Королевскую Гавань и избегал её всеми доступными способами. Однако после того, как Бран рассказал о его миссии, лицо её, казалось, даже посерело. Губы сжались в узкую бескровную линию, глаза опасно заблестели.

Пожалуй, Тирион мог бы пожалеть Бриенну. Также, как мог бы отчитать брата за то, что дал ей когда-то ложную надежду, поступив не как положено рыцарю и настоящему мужчине. Однако… кто он был такой, чтобы осуждать Джейме?

И сейчас его куда больше беспокоило лицо короля, его глаза, в которых он читал одно: приговор. Отец всемилостивый, Матерь всеблагая, он вынес приговор. Но кому на самом деле? Джейме? Серсее? Дейенерис? Всем им?

После этого короткого заседания, он и ринулся к себе, чтобы написать то скомканное, невнятное послание для Джейме, не осмелившись написать имя Давоса, дабы не скомпрометировать его в случае попадания этого письма не в те руки.

Он и сам пока толком не знал, как реагировать на сказанное королём. Кем бы он ни был, Тириону это ещё предстоит выяснить до конца, но он сознавал одно: Джейме не следует возвращаться в Вестерос, пока он, Тирион, не докопается до истины. И пока здесь не будет для них безопасно.

Тирион писал, и руки его слегка подрагивали — ему чудилось, что записка эта слишком походит на прощальную.

***  
Не успел Джейме вместе с сопроводительным отрядом скрыться по направлению к Золотой дороге, ведущей в Западные земли, как в засобирался и Бронн, продолжая неустанно шутить о том, что вскоре воссоединится со своим прекрасным замком, который даже толком не успел осмотреть — настолько тот был велик.

— Давно пора, — отвечал ему Тирион, — даже не верится, что ты, обретя желаемое, так до сих пор толком и не вступил в права. Может быть, оно того не стоило и тебе нужно метить на что-то покрупнее.

— Как ты знаешь, теперь я важный человек, дел по горло, — ухмыльнулся Бронн, ловко, почти молниеносно оказываясь в седле.

— И что же, ты даже не воспользуешься паланкином, положенным тебе по положению Хранителя Юга? — Тирион едва не смеялся, глядя на него снизу вверх. Солнце слегка слепило глаза, поэтому он вынужден был заслоняться от него козырьком ладони.

— Катись ты в пекло, я, конечно, лорд, но нежить задницу на перине столько времени не намерен. Так недолго и до того, чтобы разжиреть да форму потерять.

— Твоей будущей жене, полагаю, дела до этого не будет никакого. Теперь ты в любом виде жених завидный.

Бронн повёл плечами, с лица его не сходила привычная кривая, насмешливая улыбка.

— И всё же, я хотел бы ей понравится не только за свою щедрость, но и за неземную красоту.

Тирион всё-таки рассмеялся, а после протянул руку, Бронн наклонился к нему, крепко стискивая его ладонь. Всадники, которые должны были сопровождать Бронна, уже направлялись к воротам, жеребец Бронна нетерпеливо фыркал.

— Удачи тебе, лорд Бронн Черноводный.

— И тебе, десница-карлик. Не теряй бдительности!

Тирион смотрел на спину Бронна, когда тот, слегка натягивая поводья, неспешно двинулся в путь. Вдруг тот неожиданно повернулся и вскинул руку вверх, прощаясь. Тирион повторил его жест, продолжая стоять на месте.

Он хорошо запомнил тот момент: яркое весеннее солнце в зените, слепящее глаза, и фигура Бронна, чётко прорисованная на пронзительно-синем полотне неба. Его вскинутая в прощальном жесте рука.

Потому что это был последний раз, когда им довелось увидеться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] на самом деле, стих из книги «Томминокеры», Стивен Кинг.
> 
> Содержание письма Марвина, переданного Сареллой Сэнд, будет раскрыто в дальнейших главах.


	5. Марвин I

Пахло серой, дымом и горелым мясом. Марвин то и дело поглядывал на Гериона, который едва не задыхался, кашляя в сгиб локтя. Глаза слезились, и весь вид говорил об одном: долго он здесь не протянет. А Марвин всё же хотел бы вернуть Гериона Ланнистера живым.

Кинвара подрёмывала, опустив голову на плечо Марвина. Он чувствовал её мерное горячее дыхание на шее. Сам он и не думал спать, поскольку, похоже, оставался единственным, кто мог вытащить их всех из этого гиблого места.

 _«Кое-чего я, похоже, не предусмотрел»_ , — мысль эта прозвучала насмешкой над самим собой. Успокоить он мог себя лишь тем, что никому из ныне живущих и в голову не могло прийти то, что ему довелось увидеть. Сами боги, пожалуй, расхохотались бы ему в лицо, поведай он им подобную небылицу.

Марвин поднял голову, глядя сквозь покрытые жирной чёрной копотью прутья клетки, в которой они все находились. Потолок пещеры вместо привычных сталактитов был усеян драконьим стеклом, имеющим форму валирийских свечей. Уже не первый день он разглядывал их, наблюдая за причудливой игрой света и тени, которые заставляли обсидиан пылать хорошо знакомым неподвижным огнём, отбрасывая причудливые разноцветные блики.

 _«Квиберн!_ — иногда кричал он, понимая, что тот, скорее всего, его никогда не услышит. Но Марвин не оставлял надежды связаться хоть как-то со старым другом, передать весть о себе. Иногда он ощущал, что между ними словно натягивается алая нить, однако ему не удавалось толком вцепиться в неё. Так, по крайней мере, казалось. — _Я заперт в клетке!»_

Очевидно, люди — впрочем, какие же это были люди, особенно после всего того, что им троим довелось увидеть и пережить? — пленившие их и перебившие всю остальную команду пользовались свечами также, как и некогда валирийцы. Также, как пользовался сам Марвин: для того, чтобы смотреть через расстояния, видеть чужие сны, общаться друг с другом. Только вот Марвину требовалось быть к этому источнику невероятных возможностей чуть поближе. Возможно, тогда бы он смог увидеть...

Мысль оборвалась на полувздохе. Герион, заходясь в очередном приступе судорожного кашля, открыл воспалённые слезящиеся глаза, вглядываясь в окрашенный по большей части красным сумрак.

 _«Он совсем плох и отравленный невидимым ядом воздух добьёт его, если мы не выберемся»,_ — хмуро заключил Марвин.

— Ты, старый колдун! — прозвучало возле клетки на высоком валирийском. Марвин вскинул голову, вглядываясь в тень, что была чернее самой ночи. Видно было только светящиеся алым огнём глаза. — Давай, поднимайся, — вновь приказал голос, тыкая в Марвина бледным пальцем, выглядывающим из-под тёмного балахона.

— Что же это, вы не можете побеседовать со мной днём? — спросил он, чуть ворча и аккуратно отстраняя от себя прикорнувшую Кинвару. Та замотала головой, сонно моргая и тоже не понимая, что происходит.

— Сейчас день, смертный муж, — голос, как Марвину почудилось, прозвучал чуть иронично, — ты просто потерял счёт времени.

— Немудрено, мы здесь давно не видели солнечного света, — фыркнул Марвин. Страшно ему не было: если им и суждено умереть, значит, так тому и быть. Значит, такова была его судьба, а спорить с ней, как это водится, решительно бесполезно.

Чужая рука, казавшаяся едва ли не иссохшей, тут же вцепилась в его незащищённое горло, с силой сжимая. Перед глазами моментально потемнело, и Марвин против воли принялся судорожно глотать воздух, но вместо него в лёгкие, казалось, заливала расплавленная валирийская сталь.

— Довольно! — донёсся далёкий вскрик Кинвары. Похоже, она тоже устала бояться. Говорила Кинвара строго и повелительно, словно перед ней было не нечто, чуждое человеческой природе, а обычный прихожанин Храма Бога Огня, которого она решила отчитать за неподобающее поведение. — Именем Р`глора, я велю вам остановиться, милорд!

— Именем Р`глора... — почти пропела чёрная тень, наконец разжимая смертельную хватку и позволяя Марвину глубоко вдохнуть. Внутренности тут же скрутило от невыносимой боли, голова закружилась. — Вы ничего не можете приказывать его именем. Сын не может приказывать матери, если не хочет навлечь на себя её гнев. И я полагал, после всего случившегося, всем вам давно понятно: здесь у ваших богов нет власти.

— Милорд, прошу вас... воды... — тихо простонал Герион, облизывая потрескавшиеся губы. Его голос, хриплый и дрожащий, был голосом умирающего. — Прошу вас, немного воды.

Тень — так мысленно окрестил его Марвин — пристально посмотрела на своего пленника. Светящиеся красным зрачки немного сузились, словно он о чём-то размышлял. Затем Марвин почувствовал, как уверенная рука хватает его за ворот, волоча за собой с невиданной силой, которой невозможно было противиться. Он ощущал себя словно новорождённый котёнок — маленьким и совершенно беспомощным.

— Я велю принести тебе воды, — милостиво пообещала тень, с грохотом закрывая клетку, в прутья которой тут же вцепилась Кинвара. 

— Выпусти нас, чудовище, — зло прошипела она, — выпусти, иначе в конце концов познаешь гнев Красного бога!

Тень, продолжая удерживать Марвина за ворот мантии, остановилась.

— И где же его сила прямо сейчас, красная жрица? Яви её мне, я с удовольствием посмотрю.

Кинвара сжала руки вокруг прутьев так так, что побелели костяшки пальцев, из прокушенной от гнева губы по подбородку побежала тонкая струйка крови. Повисшее молчание нарушалось лишь хриплым, болезненным дыханием Гериона.

— Воды... — вновь просипел он, очевидно слабо осмысляя происходящее. Один из его зубов, что и без того шатался, вывалился изо рта на замызганный пеплом и залитый подсохшей рвотой пол, оставив несколько пятен свежей крови. 

— Как я думал, пустые угрозы, — Марвин почти ощущал, как губы существа, имеющего лишь внешнее сходство с человеком, расходятся в недоброй улыбке. Такой, которая не трогает пылающих нечеловеческим огнём глаз. — Я велю принести воды, — повторил он и добавил, чуть более брезгливо: — И ещё зелий, чтобы ты здесь не подох. Глава ордена полагает, что ты всё ещё нужен живым.

— Проще было бы отпустить нас, чтобы не умер никто, — заметил Марвин, однако рука тени тут же наотмашь ударила его по лицу тыльной стороной ладони. Тот с трудом удержал равновесие, едва не растянувшись спиной на острых выступах камней, покрывавших горячий пол пещеры. 

— Пошевеливайся, смертный муж! — Марвина грубо толкнули вперёд.

— Так я смертный муж или старый колдун? — хрипловато спросил он, быстрым движением вытирая выступившую кровь, тут же обагрившую пальцы.

— Одно другого не исключает, — последовал насмешливый ответ, последовал очередной тычок, призывавший пошевеливать ногами. — Шагай, глава ордена хочет поговорить с тобой.

И Марвину, которого, видимо, не без оснований считали главным, оставалось только гадать, что же ему доведётся увидеть на сей раз. Если бы он заранее знал, что ждёт их в Валирии, то им всем, возможно, удалось этого избежать.

Однако теперь нечего было и думать о подобном: следовало искать выход из уже сложившихся обстоятельств.

***  
Несколько дней назад корабль причалил к берегам, покрытым пеплом. Отвратительный сернистый запах ударил в ноздри незадолго до этого, столь едкий и сильный, что от него невольно начинали слезиться глаза, а к горлу сама собой подкатывала тошнота.

Всё окружающее их пространство, казалось, раскалено до предела, даже камни под ногами. Марвин видел: Кинваре огонь не доставлял неудобств. Она, пожалуй, смогла бы ходить по этим камням даже босиком. В отдалении слышался похожий на низкий рык, рокот, и сразу становилось понятно — то говорят на своём невероятно древнем языке Четырнадцать Огней, которые за прошедшие столетия не утратили ни своей силы, ни ярости, ни желания уничтожать.

Они тысячелетиями жили своей тайной жизнью, и где-то в глубине их билось пылающее огненное сердце. То, которое являлось в видениях Дейенис Сновидице, дочери Эйенара Изгнанника, покинувшего Валирию за двенадцать лет до Рока.

Марвин знал об этом. Он видел те самые страницы из потерянной книги. Все сочли Эйенара Таргариена трусом, отказавшимся от борьбы за власть, однако его дочь всё прекрасно _видела_ , а он не мог ей не верить.

 _«Я видела гибель империи, отец,_ — говорила она ему, по крайней мере, так писалось в той запретной, утраченной и забытой истории, что читал Марвин, _— тебе следует покинуть Фригольд и продать все владения в Землях Долгого Лета, мы все должны оказаться по ту сторону Узкого моря, когда на Валирию снизойдёт огонь, когда вырвется из глубин на свободу кровь демонов и гневное море поглотит всё. О отец!_ — горестно восклицала Дейенис, _— о отец, горе нам, гнев небес обрушится на Фригольд, за гордыню нас всех покарает Рок. Во снах своих я видела то кошмарное алое пламя, что погубит даже драконов. Империя падёт и, о, как страшна будет её погибель!»_

Марвин понятия не имел, кто на самом деле писал ту книгу, из которой ему удалось отыскать всего три страницы, хотя, по его предположениям, это, скорее всего, был либо сам Эйенар Таргариен, либо его сын (а также брат и муж Дейенис) — Гейемон.

 _«Подобно тому, как возвысились мы, так же и падём,_ — повторяла в полубреду несчастная Дейенис. _— Было у нас орудие, которого мир не видел доселе и не увидит после, но и оно будет уничтожено Четырнадцатью Огнями. В неимоверной древности народ, коему и именования нет, обучил нас всему, но они канули в безвестность со страниц летописей... Народ Тени...Народ Тени!.. Слишком далеко зашли мы в своём безбожии и пасть преисподней разверзнется, чтобы поглотить нас... На костях колдунов, что могли укротить Четырнадцать Огней, стояли мы тысячи лет...»_

Страницы, с большим трудом найденные некогда Марвином, были испещрены подобными сбивчивыми рассказами Дейенис. Некогда он надеялся отыскать хоть какие-то следы пребывания в Квохоре лорда-дракона Ауриона, который сразу после Рока собрал там тридцатитысячную армию и объявил себя первым Императором.

Однако тот сгинул в безвестности. Марвин же и по сей день не сомневался: следы первого Императора терялись именно в Квохоре, и не мог исключать того, что потомки Ауриона и владели тайными знаниями, помогавшими им закалять валирийскую сталь. Им были ведомы ритуалы, которые и прославили Квохор как город колдунов.

И Марвин надеялся когда-нибудь отыскать эти следы, заметённые песком времени.

Но сейчас история сама оживала перед его глазами, возвышаясь в полный рост, глядя на него множеством пылающих багровым глаз Четырнадцати Огней, которые никогда не угасали. 

— Ну и запах здесь, — тут же закашлялся Герион, стараясь прикрыть рот и нос полой истрёпанной накидки, что болталась на плечах. Было так жарко, что тела под одеждой моментально покрывались потом. Марвин бросил быстрый взгляд на татуированные лица рабов из храма Волантиса, но те, как и прежде, оставались молчаливы и невозмутимы. Чего нельзя сказать о добровольцах-послушниках: те, очевидно, были весьма напуганы представшим перед ним зрелищем. Некоторые из них начинали также, как и Герион, кашлять и задыхаться от идущих от земли и самих Четырнадцати Огней, ядовитых испарений.

— Нам следовало бы отыскать Дейенерис как можно скорее, — поторопила Марвина Кинвара, от взгляда которой также не укрылось происходящее с их людьми, — иначе живыми отсюда уйдём только мы с вами.

Марвин кивнул, пусть и был несколько озадачен тем, что ни его самого, ни Кинвары не коснулся яд этих гиблых мест.

— Полагаю, если Дрогон где-то здесь и он рядом со своей матерью, мы не можем его не заметить... рано или поздно, — Марвин огляделся, — но лучше бы, конечно, чтобы это случилось рано.

Несмотря на ворчливый утробный рокот действующих вулканов, сюда всё ещё доносился тревожный и зловещий шёпот Дымного моря, оставшегося за спиной. Марвин надеялся, что те послушники, которых они оставили на борту корабля, не попытаются сбежать без них. Впрочем, рабы Огненной руки вряд ли позволят им это сделать.

Марвин слабо представлял себе, откуда лучше всего начинать поиски. Однако сейчас они находились в Тирии — ближайшем от города Ороса валирийском городе, а Марвин предполагал, что, вероятнее всего, Дейенерис находится в столице погибшего Фригольда — самой Валирии. 

Хуже всего было то, что на своих двоих им потребуется не меньше восьми дневных переходов: Валирия находилась от Тирии более, чем в ста двадцати милях, а использовать здесь лошадей представлялось невозможным. Задумавшись об этом, ступая по тёплым камням — словно под ногами продолжал медленно нагреваться невиданных размеров котёл — Марвин впервые усомнился в том, что всё пройдёт нормально. Дурные предчувствия не желали покидать его, разъедая сознание сильнее любого яда.

Прежде он даже предположить не мог, что практически все за небольшим исключением, так скоро ощутят дурноту. Однако отступать или резко менять планы не было никакого смысла.

_«Они сами пошли на это. Все, кроме рабов, но те выглядят на удивление сносно»._

Тогда-то он и осознал, что их с Кинварой действительно хранит _нечто_. Её, вполне возможно, защищает магия Бога Огня, а его самого... что ж, не зря столько времени он посвящал изучению тайных знаний и снискал славу колдуна даже в Конклаве, боявшегося его до дрожи в старческих коленях.

— Вот что, — хмурясь, Марвин обернулся и поочерёдно оглядел каждого, кто находился поблизости. Он наконец принял наиболее логичное решение из всех возможных. — Я полагаю, всё же нам лучше вернуться на корабль.

— Но, мейстер... — начала было, хмурясь, Кинвара.

Марвин вскинул руки и продемонстрировал ей обе ладони, призывая к молчанию.

— Я не говорю, что мы должны немедленно покинуть руины Валирии, даже напротив... Однако мне представляется, что поиски по суше сейчас слишком рискованны для нашего отряда, — словно в подтверждение его слов, раздался чей-то сдавленный кашель, — поэтому нам следует по воде осторожно обойти остров со стороны Аквос Даэна и высадиться поближе к Валирии.

— Мы можем упустить Дейенерис Таргариен, — уже спокойнее заметила Кинвара. Марвин оглянулся, окинув беглым взглядом на дымную пустошь за спиной. На подсвеченным красным небе вырисовывались силуэты оплавленных руин Тирии — те, что чудом дожили до сегодняшнего дня.

— Я не думаю, что Дрогон мог принести её в Тирию, скорее, он бы отправился к самому сердцу Валирии, её столице, — произнёс он, снова поворачиваясь к Кинваре.

— Во имя всех богов, сколько их ни есть, — вмешался в разговор Герион, — давайте сделаем уже хоть что-нибудь, чтобы поскорее убраться отсюда.

Марвин, криво ухмыльнувшись, указал на него рукой.

— Лорд Герион прав, быстрее будет поступить так, как я предлагаю, пока мы не удалились вглубь острова. Поверьте, ничем хорошим это не закончится.

Кинвара на мгновение поджала губы, даже не пытаясь скрыть своё недовольство. Но лицо её в следующую минуту приняло почти безмятежное выражение, она неожиданно улыбнулась:

— О, мейстер, разумеется. Кто я такая, чтобы спорить с Владыкой Света?

— Меня вы называете Владыкой Света? — вопреки мрачной обстановке, едва не расхохотался Марвин. — Похоже, вы переплюнули всех прочих, миледи. Такого произвища носить ещё не доводилось.

— Нет, — также спокойно продолжила Кинвара, — однако в такой волнующей близости от огненного сердца мало кто оказывался, и я верю, что вас, как и меня, направляет Владыка Света, он указывает нам путь. И, возможно, говорит вашими устами.

Марвин несколько снисходительно покачал головой.

— Ох, миледи, если бы всё было так просто и боги с такой лёгкостью общались с нами на понятном языке, давая чёткие и ясные указания... — пробормотал он. — Что ж, если возражений больше нет, то...

Договорить Марвин так и не успел. Словно сотканные из тумана, их окружили, казалось, выросшие из самих раскалённых камней, молчаливые тёмные силуэты.

— Что... — первым нашёлся Герион, растеряно оглядываясь. Марвин полностью разделял его чувства, потому что чего-чего, а живых существ здесь встретить никак не ожидал. Если, конечно, исключить из этого списка жутких тварей, описание коих ему доводилось встречать на станицах той же «Неестественной истории» септона Барта.

Послышался недобрый шелест стали — рабы и послушники тут же схватились за оружие, обнажая сверкающие в красном свете клинки.

— Оказание сопротивления только ухудшит ваше положение, — послышался похожий на человеческий голос. К ним обращались на высоком валирийском. – Сложите оружие и следуйте за нами.

— Ещё чего! — тут же бросил Герион, моментально забывая о собственном недомогании. Его прежде ослабшая рука теперь с силой сжимала старый полуторный меч, который он не забывал точить все эти годы. — Сами попробуйте нас заставить!

— Не спорь, — хладнокровно и властно велел голос, и Герион тут же умолк, словно его лишили языка.

Марвин оставался практически неподвижным, внимательно глядя на окруживших их людей и гадая, с кем же они на самом деле имеют дело.

— Прошу прощения, господа, нам бы действительно не хотелось проливать вашу кровь, поэтому...

— Проливать нашу кровь? — неожиданно рассмеялся предводитель странного отряда. — Можешь попробовать, смертный муж, посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.

— Кто вы такие? — с гневом спросила Кинвара, делая шаг вперёд. Бледная рука тут же упёрлась ей в грудь. Марвин с каким-то отстранённым удивлением осознал, что эти таинственные обитатели Валирии совершенно безоружны. По крайней мере, он не увидел ни одного меча или какого-либо другого оружия. 

Кинвара же сама побледнела, глядя на касающуюся её руку. Выглядела она так, словно вот-вот готова была упасть в обморок. Марвин вовремя подоспел, подхватив её, хотя ей всё же удалось устоять на ногах и не лишиться чувств.

— Жрица Красного бога, — задумчиво пробормотал предводитель. — Впрочем, мне стоило бы об этом догадаться по тому, как ты выглядишь.

— Кто вы... кто вы такие... — продолжала повторять Кинвара, пусть уже и не таким уверенным голосом. Глаза её горели не только решительностью, но и затаённым страхом.

— Не сказал бы, что мы ваши враги, однако вполне можем ими стать, если вы решите противиться. Следуйте за нами.

Марвин слышал быстрое дыхание Кинвары, видел неподвижные фигуры рабов, готовых пойти в атаку, если им отдадут такой приказ. Одного он не учёл: послушники не были хорошо обученными рабами, привыкшими повиноваться каждому слову и отказавшимися от обыденных человеческих чувств.

Один из них — Марвин даже не знал его имени — с неожиданно громким воинственным кличем ринулся вперёд, видимо, намереваясь вогнать меч в горло незнакомца по самую рукоять. Тот даже не шелохнулся.

Юноша замер на месте, судорожно дёрнулся, словно марионетка в руках кукольника. А после собственными же руками вонзил меч себе в живот. Кровь моментально пропитала тонкую тунику, лицо же приобрело не страдальческое, а напротив, какое-то удивлённое выражение, словно он даже не понял, что и с какой целью сотворил.

Умер он со всё тем же недоумённым выражением на лице. Меч так и остался торчать в распоротом животе, не позволяя внутренностям вывалиться на голые камни. Кровь собиралась в тёмные лужи, стекала небольшими ручейками.

Всё произошло столь стремительно, что даже Марвин не успел ничего понять, глядя расширенными глазами на последние, явно посмертные конвульсии.

— О боги... — прошелестел голос поражённого Гериона. Марвин ощутил, как Кинвара, которую он всё ещё слегка придерживал, с такой силой вцепилась в его руку, что даже сквозь одежду оставила на коже красные следы от ногтей.

Другие послушники, которые прежде намеревались повторить подвиг своего предшественника, замерли в нерешительности. И сложно было осудить их за подобное. Можно разве что отдать приказ рабам Огненной руки — и те бы его выполнили. Но приказ тот — теперь Марвин нисколько не сомневался — оказался бы самоубийственным. Понимала это Кинвара, сверлящая незнакомца полным ненависти взглядом.

— Ты убил того, кто посвятил свою жизнь Р`глору, создание тьмы, — проговорила она. — Он не оставит этого просто так, я обещаю тебе.

— Богам — каждому из них — всегда было плевать на наши жизни, и лишь Мать печётся о нашем благополучии, — откликнулся незнакомец, лица которого они по-прежнему не видели. Марвин уже не был так уверен, что вообще хочет этого. Вряд ли взору предстанет что-нибудь приятное, скорее это лицо станет причиной для ночных кошмаров. А Марвин слишком хорошо знал, что такое дурные сны. — Так что и этот глупец, — незнакомец небрежно указал на мёртвого юношу пальцем, — останется незамеченным, как миллионы... или миллиарды других, что были до него.

— Чего вы хотите? — Марвин прикидывал, успеют ли они добежать до корабля прежде, чем их всех перебьют. Сомнительно.

— Для начала — сопроводить вас, я правая рука главы ордена Нового Мира. 

Марвин повернулся к остальным и резко мотнул головой, указывая на незнакомца. Остальные тёмные фигуры, пришедшие вместе с ним, по-прежнему сохраняли мрачное молчание. Марвин чувствовал, как взгляды их горящих, словно раскалённые угли, глаз скользят по нему.

Цепко. Внимательно. Изучающе.

Отвратительное чувство.

_«И кто такой, шлюхины вы дети, этот глава ордена?»_

— Следуйте за этим господином, — тихо произнёс он уже вслух, решив, что подобные вопросы лучше задать после, если представится возможность. Придерживая Кинвару за локоть, двинулся к загадочному обитателю Валирии. Тот решительно переступил через мертвеца, поворачиваясь к Марвину спиной.

Соблазн сотворить что-нибудь прямо сейчас был велик, однако благоразумие подсказывало: не стоит и пытаться.

— Любишь бить людей в спину? — Марвин вздрогнул от заданного вопроса. Незнакомец даже не обернулся. — Можешь попытать счастья.

Но Марвин лишь искоса глянул на другие тёмные фигуры, которые окружили их плотным кольцом, вынуждая идти вслед за предводителем отряда.

Идти в тёмную и пугающую неизвестность.

Марвин прекрасно слышал, как Кинвара, цепляясь за него, тихо молится, едва заметно шевеля губами.

***  
Подземные ходы, которыми их, ко всеобщему удивлению, вели в глубь острова, закончились горячими пещерами, из каждой поры которой сочился пар.

— Кажется, это одна из семи преисподен, о которых нам с детства любят рассказывать септоны? — хмыкнул Марвин. Но даже подобие улыбки быстро угасло на губах, когда он увидел огромные, буквально исполинские клетки. Те оказались пустующими, но на перемазанному сажей полу виднелись обглоданные временем человеческие кости. Некоторые из них были покрыты чёрной копотью, иные, казалось, вросли в камень.

— Что же ты замолчал? — вопрос прозвучал несколько издевательски. Не дождавшись ответа, незнакомец потянул одну из дверей клетки, вцепившись в прутья. Марвин хорошо знал этот блеск — клетки были выкованы из прочнейшей валирийской стали. — Добро пожаловать.

Марвин вперился в тёмную фигуру понурым взглядом. Он слышал прерывистое дыхание Гериона за спиной и почти физически ощущал гнев Кинвары.

— Нет, даже не подумаем! — заявил один из послушников, но голос его дрожал от плохо скрываемого страха. — Что вы собираетесь сделать с нами? Мейстер, госпожа! — он с отчаянием посмотрел вначале на Марвина, а после на Кинвару. — Прошу вас, не позвольте им...

— Тихо, — велел незнакомец, и послушник тут же умолк. — Не нужно криков, не нужно драки, — он сам говорил как мейстер, обращающийся к нерадивым школярам. — Заходите внутрь. Как только настанет время, мы вас... позовём.

— Зачем вы это делаете? — подал голос Герион. — Что вам нужно? Мы не собирались вмешиваться в ваши дела, чем бы вы тут не занимались.

— А вот это как раз коснётся вас напрямую, — хмыкнуло существо в чёрном балахоне, — ну же, чувствуйте себя как дома.

Их всех растолкали по трём разным клеткам, потребовалась пара настойчивых тычков в спину для нескольких послушников, однако и они в итоге, обречённо склонив головы, вошли внутрь.

— О Владыка, — услышал сдавленный стон одного из них Марвин, — здесь повсюду человеческие кости!

— Они и нас сожрут! — ответил ему другой и с досадой пнул человеческий череп. Тот отлетел в сторону и с неприятным хрустом раскололся о неровный каменный выступ стены.

— Ну-ну, сидите смирно, — велел им на прощанье незнакомец — _похититель_ — и направился к выходу, также сопровождаемый своими приспешниками.

— Всё из-за вас! — донеслось до Марвина. Он повернул голову в сторону соседней клетки, оттуда на него с негодованием и яростью смотрели глаза очередного мальчишки. Но больше в них всё же было страха — Марвин видел непролитые слёзы. — Потому что вы ничего не сделали!

Марвин предпочёл промолчать — возразить по существу было нечего. Вместо него заговорила Кинвара, по-прежнему пытающаяся сохранять самообладание.

— Не стоит винить мейстера Марвина в том, что ему неподвластно, — поучительным тоном сказала она. — Те, кто похитили нас, не люди — они чудовища, вышедшие из врат смерти, я ощутила это, когда он... притронулся ко мне, — Кинвара мазнула пальцами по груди в том месте, где её касалось то существо и тут же одёрнула руку, словно испытав отвращение. — Мейстер Марвин предпочёл сохранить не только свою жизнь, но и ваши. Они бы убили нас.

— Но как же сила Владыки Света? — яростно возразил послушник, обхватывая пальцами толстые прутья клетки, врезанной прямо в каменную стену пещеры. Он попытался просунуть туда и лицо, испачканное слезами и сажей. — Как же его сила, госпожа?!

Кинвара помолчала, подняв голову вверх и разглядывая своды пещеры, усыпанные валирийскими свечами, которые Марвин и сам поначалу принял за странного вида сталактиты. Взгляд её был задумчивым, как и голос, которым она дала ответ:

— Владыка Света помнит о нас, но взгляд его пока не может проникнуть в это место, ибо оно сокрыто даже от его всепроникающего взора. Поэтому, — она снова посмотрела на испуганного послушника, — мы можем лишь молиться, взывая к нему, надеясь на его милость. Именно этим вам всем и следовало бы заняться.

Наконец наступила тишина: Марвин видел, как послушники, большинство из которых не так давно смогли называть себя взрослыми мужчинами, пусть и хорошо обученными бою, принялись исправно выполнять указание Верховной Жрицы, даже здесь памятуя о своих обетах. Он ощутил благодарность — чужие причитания и крики успели порядком утомить, а Марвину было о чём подумать. Пока что только рабы в третьей клетке по-прежнему имели вид отстранённый и равнодушный.

— Как вы думаете, кто они? — услышал Марвин тихий шёпот Гериона. Тот снова закашлялся. — Ох, от этого места делается дурно...

Марвин неопределённо покачал головой, словно выражая по этому поводу сожаление.

— Увы, Герион, мне сложно об этом судить, поскольку прежде я нигде не встречал упоминаний о том, что здесь может обитать хоть кто-то. Тем более, о каком-то странном ордене фанатиков. Поэтому очевидно одно: вряд ли мы действительно имеем дело с людьми.

— Чудовища, — напомнила Кинвара, услышавшая их тихий разговор и повернулась в их сторону. — Говорю вам, это настоящие чудовища. Мертвецы.

Марвин вскинул брови вверх.

— Как... ну, как восставшие из мёртвых, вы полагаете? Как Иные?

— Нет, — Кинвара медленно покачала головой, пытаясь подобрать слова. — У них нет в буквальном смысле человеческих тел, они лишь имитируют их наличие. Мне сложно сказать что-то ещё, это лишь то, что я ощутила.

— Для призраков они чертовски сильны, — с мрачным видом фыркнул Герион. — Жаль, не осталось ни капли спиртного... Сейчас бы нам это не помешало.

— Народ из Тени... — задумчиво пробормотал Марвин, не обращая внимания на последнюю реплику и нервно потирая заросший седой щетиной подбородок, — Дейенис Таргариен упоминала о них. Хотя возможно это никак и не связано.

— О чём вы? — Кинвара вскинула брови. — Прежде вы подобного не рассказывали.

Марвин развёл руками, мрачно улыбаясь.

— Полагал, что это к делу не относится и вряд ли может пригодиться. В конце концов, они якобы существовали ещё до возвышения Валирии тысячи лет назад. Но даже в «Огнях Фригольда» о таком нет ни слова. А я изучал эту рукопись очень тщательно ещё в молодости перед первым путешествием на Дальний Восток.

— И кто же они? — нетерпеливо спросила Кинвара, буквально впиваясь в Марвина взглядом.

— Это никому неизвестно, даже неизвестно, не домыслы ли это. Существует множество преданий... Некоторые утверждают, что здесь приносили в жертву могущественных магов, над телами которых потом возвышались прекрасные города. Возможно, это были те самые «народы из Тени», о которых говорится в легендах. Невозможно теперь сказать точно. Одно известно доподлинно: валирийцы поклонялись сотням божеств и проводили великое множество загадочных и жутких ритуалов, связанных с огнём и кровью.

— Призраки, — снова чуть насмешливо заметил Герион, пытаясь поудобнее устроиться у бугристой стены.

— Чудовища, демоны подземного мира! — продолжала настаивать Кинвара, как будто желала оспорить сказанное Герионом почти в шутку. — Они намерены убить нас?

— А как вы думаете? — хмыкнул Марвин. — Впрочем, даже если мы нужны им для каких-то целей, вряд ли все смогут дожить до того момента.

Он вновь бросил взгляд в сторону двух других клеток — с молчаливыми рабами и молящимися послушниками.

По большей части Марвин оказался прав: шестеро человек, среди которых насчитывалось четыре послушника и два раба, умерли ещё на исходе дня. Если, конечно, проведённое без единого луча солнца время можно было бы хоть как-то обозначить.

***  
Когда пронзительно скрипнула решётка, запирающая клетку, Марвин дёрнулся вперёд, выныривая из тягучих объятий тревожного полусна. И тут же услышал стоны умирающих. Почувствовал вонь испражнений и рвоты, терпкий запах крови, что сочилась из каждой поры. Кожа некоторых буквально слезала клочьями и каждое прикосновение доставляло мучительную боль.

И Марвин ничем не мог им помочь. Он и сам не переставал удивлялся тому, что не ощущает никакого недомогания, если не считать ноющих суставов и затёкшей спины.

_«Сколько же умерло сегодня?»_

Сейчас он не мог видеть покрасневшие, словно обожжённые лица, рабов и послушников, но был уверен, что глубина их страданий заставит его содрогнуться. Почти то же самое читалось на лице Гериона.

— Как прекрасно знать, что ты жив, Марвин, — голос, обращавшийся к нему, был незнакомым. Это было не то существо, что пленило их привело сюда. Он увидел, как очередная фигура в тёмном балахоне подаёт кому-то знак рукой. — Дайте зелье милорду Ланнистеру, чтобы он не скончался.

Сам Герион, казалось, даже не слышал, что говорят о нём, лишь тихо постанывал, лёжа на грязном полу.

— Помогите остальным, прошу вас... — обратилась к нему Кинвара. Теперь она действительно просила, уже безо всякого гнева. — Смилуйтесь.

Существо в капюшоне медленно покачало головой. Марвину показалось, что он услышал тихий смешок.

— Не переживайте, миледи, сегодня их страдания закончатся. Как и страдания ваших невольников.

Кинвара шумно выдохнула, явно охваченная страхом.

— Выведите их из клеток, — велел голос сопровождающим его фигурам. — И сопроводите в Центральный Зал. Тем, кто не может идти, перережьте глотки.

— Нет, умоляю вас! — бросилась было к нему Кинвара. Волосы у неё спутались, красная одежда стала почти чёрной от сажи. — Кем бы вы ни были, не убивайте их! Неужели ваше сердце настолько ожесточилось...

— У меня нет сердца, жрица Владыки Света, — насмешливо ответствовал голос, а после тут же перевёл тему, словно прямо сейчас из соседних клеток не слышались крики, стоны и мольбы о пощаде. Кинвара рухнула на колени, закрывая лицо руками и очередной раз принимаясь молиться. Однако вновь пришедшего это, похоже, волновало крайне мало. Он внимательно смотрел на Марвина. — А теперь подними свою спутницу, мейстер, и следуй за мной.

— Герион... 

— Его приведут позже, — короткий взмах рукой — такой же бледной, как и у всех остальных — и тёмная фигура отступила из клетки.

Марвин приобнял Кинвару за плечи, помогая ей подняться. Та продолжала повторять слова молитвы, так и не отнимая лица от ладоней, но послушно пошла, когда Марвин повёл её следом за тенью.

 _«Они убьют нас,_ — с мрачной отрешённостью размышлял он, глядя на обтянутую чёрной тканью спину. _— И счастье, если смерть окажется достаточно быстрой»._

Извилистые подземные коридоры, в которых шаги отражались гулким эхом, слегка уходили под уклон, и чем дальше они шли, тем _у_ же они становились. Запахи серы, огня, пепла, и даже, кажется, человеческой плоти стали отчётливее и тошнотворнее. Между камней снова начал сочиться пар — настолько горячий, что способен был оставить на коже серьёзный болезненный ожог.

Окружающее их пространство, казалось, источает странное свечение, пронизанное ядом. Но они по-прежнему были живы. Кинвара уже перестала и молиться, и плакать, теперь она безучастно шагала рядом, глядя вперёд и даже не пытаясь стряхнуть руки Марвина, коими он по-прежнему слегка приобнимал её за хрупкие плечи в почти защищающем жесте. Всё указывало на то, что она смирилась со своей участью — также, как и он.

— Кто вы? — внезапно для себя Марвин осмелился задать этот вопрос. В любом случае, он умрёт сейчас или потом, так какая, в седьмое пекло, разница?

— Ты, как я вижу, из тех людей, которые прекрасно знают, что мир, столь великий и непознанный, куда как сложнее и таинственней, чем представления о нём ограниченных глупцов, — ответил идущий впереди. Конечно, это не было ответом на заданный Марвином вопрос. Прозвучали слова так, словно существо продолжало давний разговор, кем-то прерванный бессчётное количество лет назад. 

— Вы не ответили на мой вопрос, — Марвин совсем не желал участвовать в подобной игре. Он вообще не любил игры.

— Люди так стараются отыскать некую нить, дорогу... — продолжило это жуткое создание всё тем же светским тоном, не оборачиваясь и словно не слыша обращённых к нему слов. — Источник света в глубоком мраке, стремятся узнать собственную судьбу, чтобы понять, куда именно мы все движемся. Правда же в том, что существует одна дорога, и заканчивается она одинаково... Но иногда конец является лишь началом. Жизнь, вся история — это бесконечное вращение вселенского колеса, и свет, и тьма в нём — лишь составляющие единое части сущего. Которое породила Мать.

Эта тёмная фигура... существо, чудовище, призрак, кем бы он ни был, остановился. И Марвин увидел большой проход — камни здесь образовали собой удивительно ровную арку естественного происхождения. Он видел алый свет, заливавший тёмное пространство впереди, и слышал звуки шагов, чужие стоны, плач, вскрики и бессвязные слова остатков их отряда. Они сливались в гармонии отчаяния, боли и страха.

Настоящая симфония преисподней.

— Я вижу по твоим глазам, читаю в вашей душе и помыслах, что ты и сам об этом не раз размышлял, Марвин. Не даром ты прогрузился в тайные науки и не стал отталкивать от себя старого друга, когда тот с головой ушёл в изучение тёмного искусства. Темны дела твои, темны помыслы твои... — Марвин едва не задрожал, услышав эти слова. Создание, казалось, вылущило из его мозга, из его воспоминаний, эти слова подобно тому, как из бочки вытаскивают пробку. — Однако многое ты осознаешь, мейстер, лишь дойдя до центра лабиринта, который из себя представляет лишь выглядящая прямой дорога.

— Кто вы? — бессмысленно повторил Марвин, ощущая как во рту моментально пересохло. Он едва не забыл о Кинваре, дёрнувшись вперёд. — Кто вы такой?

— Я — глава Ордена Нового Мира, как он прежде назывался. Впрочем, теперь, скорее, Старого, учитывая все обстоятельства... — существо подняло бледную руку к капюшону и, похоже, задумчиво постучало себя по подбородку. — Но это уже формальности, верно? Пустые слова, — в голосе послышалась улыбка. — Так, во всяком случае, мы именовали себя когда-то. Когда Валирия была молода. Но уже тогда мы служили Матери и жили лишь тем, чтобы вернуть её. 

Тёмная фигура шагнула под арку, и Марвину с Кинварой пришлось последовать за ним — выбора, как это водится, попросту не было.

Кажущееся необъятным пространство, оказалось и в самом деле охвачено красным светом, идущим откуда-то из глубины — гигантского бурлящего котла, источающего нестерпимый жар. Они шагали вдоль кромки этой адской бездны, и Марвин видел, как самые отдалённые стены всё равно тонут в темноте — настолько было велико место, в которое они вошли. Под потолком сияли всеми цветами всё те же валирийские свечи. Снизу, из глубины глубин доносилось то раздражённое шипение, то гомон смутных голосов, среди которых Марвин с ужасом опознал даже голос собственной матери.

Кинвара вскинула голову, и они встретились взглядами. Наверное, её глаза отразили собственный невыразимый ужас, мгновенно объявший душу Марвина.

— Демоны подземного мира... — одними губами произнесла она, слёзы стремительно высыхали на её покрасневших щеках. Марвин поджал губы, не зная, что сказать, и стоит ли вообще что-либо говорить? Они покойники, он привёл их всех на верную погибель. Дейенерис Таргариен им не отыскать. Здесь они найдут только смерть.

Тёмная фигура прошла чуть вперёд и остановилась у небольшого моста, перекинутого в самый центр огненной бездны, из недр которой возвышался узкий пьедестал, окрашенный оранжевым. Голос доносился до Марвина, разбивался раскатистым грозным эхом о своды гигантской пещеры.

— Ты когда-нибудь слышал про циклы жизни, Марвин? Раз в определённый период небесные светила — вся Вселенная, всё мироздание, всё сущее — выстраиваются, как прежде до этого. Вселенная расширяется и снова распадается. Последний раз это случилось четыреста лет назад, во время Рока Валирии. И теперь... всё повторяется. Сама судьба, сам _Рок_ привёл вас сюда. Ты взял с собой, если считать тех, что остались на корабле, ровно столько людей, сколько сейчас требуется. Связь времён остаётся нерушима, — слова прошелестели словно злобный ветер, несущий в себе смерть.

Другие тёмные фигуры принялись расставлять пленников в неком понятном только для этого зловещего ордена порядке. Марвин всё ещё слышал стоны и вскрики, мольбы о помощи, когда их ставили на колени перед самой бездной, в которой — он готов был поклясться чем угодно — билось несоизмеримых размеров сердце. Лишь отражение, малая часть того, что существовало на самом деле, где-то за пределами известного мира.

_Сила, движущая Вселенную. Движущая звёзды. Сила, породившая всё. То, что способно подарить бессмертие, и то, что также легко способно отнять всякую жизнь._

— Что ж, нам пора начинать, — после короткого знака рукой, каждая из тёмных фигур вскинула ритуальные кинжалы. Кинжалы были занесены над каждым, кроме Марвина, Кинвары и Гериона. Тот, как Марвин не без удивления обнаружил, уже находился поблизости и выглядел практически здоровым. Похоже, зелья, которым его отпотчевали эти чудовища, и в самом деле оказалось чудодейственным. Если бы не страх, настоящий животный ужас, читающийся в глазах.

Когда Герион оказался ближе, Марвин услышал, как тот шепчет спутанную, какую-то странную молитву, очевидно не отдавая себе отчёта в том, что делает:

— Боги, дайте мне смирение принять то, что мне не подвластно, мужества, чтобы совладать со своим страхом, и силы, чтобы пережить это...

Вновь и вновь, по кругу. Всех троих подтолкнули к краю бездны, послышался шорох — и Марвин увидел, как несколько чёрных камней сорвалось из-под ног и полетело вниз. Испуганные крики ввинчивались в мозг, заполняя сознание.

И тогда он краем глаза увидел — и ощутил — то, что находилось в самом низу, таилось на дне, ожидая своего часа. Оно было не просто сильным — _по-настоящему могучим_. И все они были жалкими пылинками в самом сердце бури, мотыльками, летящими на огонь, чтобы сгореть в нём.

— Миледи Кинвара, — неожиданно обратился к погружённой в какой-то болезненный транс жрице голос, набирающий силу. Он заглушал все прочие звуки. — Скажите, миледи Кинвара, как нынешние служители культа Бога Огня возвращают мёртвых к жизни? Как должна эта молитва... ммм... нет, — поправил он самого себя, — я бы сказал, скорее — призыв —прозвучать?

— У каждого по-своему, — тихо ответила Кинвара, едва заметно вскидывая голову. Но её ответ всё же был услышан. — Нет каких-то...

— Ладно-ладно! — существо подняло руки, обратив к Кинваре ладони — Марвин готов был поклясться, что то были ладони без единой линии, пусть и не мог разглядеть их со своего места — веля ей тем самым помолчать. — Перефразирую свой вопрос. Как бы _вы_ позвали мёртвого?

— Силой Владыки Света и этими словами я открываю врата смерти, дабы... — начала было Кинвара, но ей вновь не дали договорить.

— Отличное начало! Даже, я бы сказал, почти верное. Но я хочу продемонстировать вам кое-что.

Тёмная фигура вскинула руки к усеянному валирийскими свечами потолку, отражающим яростный красный свет, который с каждой минутой становился всё более ярким, почти ослепительным, а затем под сводами раздался его голос, полный той самой невиданной доселе силы. Он проникал отовсюду, в каждый пласт мироздания, в каждую песчинку, в каждую пору, в каждую мысль, разрывая мозг на части.

— Силой, что движет мироздание, властной над жизнью и смертью, светом и тьмой, я открываю врата! Услышь нас, Великая Мать, услышь и пробудись от долгого сна! От дочерей и сыновей твоих произошли племена, и от внуков — народы. Светила небесные — плоть от плоти твоей. Ты — Великая Матерь Вселенной и Матерь богов, так благословенная будь! Да устрашатся гнева твоего все твари земные, и всё сущее! Время твоё пришло, восстань из бездны бездн!

Марвин слышал эти слова сквозь удушливое облако багровой агонии, затопившей сознание. Он почувствовал как ему в лицо бьёт горячий до невозможности воздух. В голове его, пустой, словно колокол, звенела только одна-единственная мысль:

_«Мы все умрём, о боги! Они безумцы!»_

Он видел — но ничего не мог с этим поделать – как из горла каждого из пленников выплёскивается горячая кровь, обагряющая раскалившиеся до красна камни, злобно шипящая и сворачивающаяся от жара. Тела убитых бросали прямиком в пылающую преисподнюю, которая, казалось, поднималась вверх, двигалась навстречу.

Им было не выжить — Марвин знал, что это невозможно, они не могут продолжать существовать после случившегося, человеческие тела не смогут вынести ни этого жара, ни той силы, что устремлялась вверх. Он видел нечто, отдалённо напоминающее лаву вулкана, медленно ползущую по стенам и оплавляющую чёрный камень.

— Се Матерь грядёт! — громыхал голос, заглушая кошмарный гул, шипение, барабанный грохот и крики. Голова готова была взорваться от этих кошмарных звуков, которые наслаивались друг на друга, заслоняя собою всё сущее. Что было, есть, будет и чему не суждено быть. — Матерь богов, благословенно будь имя твоё, о великая! Сила, движущая всё!

Тёмная фигура в исступлении выплясывала нечто невероятное, стоя на узком пьедестале в самом центре бездны, пока тот окутывало багряное пламя, и красный цвет заполнял собой весь обитаемый мир. Все миры.

— Матерь! Матерь! Матерь! Матерь! Матерь! — бесконечно вторили ему другие потусторонние голоса. Твердь под ногами билась в предсмертных судорогах, отовсюду раздавался оглушительный треск и грохот.

Огненное сердце неистово билось в опалённых ладонях камней, вырываясь на свободу. А после Марвину почудилось, что раскололись не только своды пещеры — хотя те скорее покорно разошлись, подобно раскалённой до красна двери — и в открывшееся затянутое туманом небо вырвался ослепительный алый луч, дотла сжигающий звёзды.

Марвин нелепо попытался заслониться от этого неистового света ладонью, однако тот проникал даже сквозь кожу, подсвечивая руку красным, просвечивая сквозь мышцы и кости, сквозь веки, слепя глаза и заставляя кричать, на части разрывая этим неистовым воплем горло, пока из того не хлынула кровь. Тёплые струи текли из ушей по щекам и шее, впитываясь в ворот мантии.

***  
И вот теперь, после всего этого кошмара, когда существующий мир стоял у распахнутой пасти мрачной бездны, словно у развёрстой могилы, его очередной раз вели в неизвестность.

Разум Марвина после пережитого оказался настолько опустошён, что на страх уже не хватало сил. Израненное неистовыми криками горло по сей день саднило, кровь, засохшая на вороте мантии, неприятно царапало кожу.

Но всё это не играло теперь никакой роли, являлось слишком несущественным.

Вскоре уже знакомые извилистые коридоры, которыми Марвина вёл его спутник — или, вернее сказать, тюремщик – превратились в обычный коридор. Марвин и сам не заметил, как это произошло: вот они шагают между горячих камней, источающих почти жар, от которого пот струями стекал по лицу, ел глаза, а после очутились в подобии облицованной камнями подземной галереи. Стены увешивали густо коптившие факелы, освещавшие путь.

— Далеко ещё? — осмелился спросить Марвин, и его снова грубо толкнули в спину.

— Помалкивай и шагай поживее, если тебе дорог язык.

Спина, плечи, ноги... всё нестерпимо болело — он слишком долго находился в одной позе, а после этого — слишком долго шёл. Он даже точно не мог бы сказать, сколько времени это продолжается. Сотню лет или всё-таки тысячу? Марвин заметил, что коридор, пусть и кажущийся прямым, медленно спускался вниз, всё глубже и глубже, словно его вновь намеревались сопроводить в то жуткое место.

Мыслей не было, не было даже чувств, Марвин сосредоточился только на том, чтобы идти, считая почти каждый шаг, пытаясь не сбиться с ритма дыхания, которое с хрипом рвалось из груди. 

_«Если меня снова ведут к прячущемуся в бездне чудовищу, живым я вряд ли вернусь...»_

И тут же он едва ли не носом упёрся в тупик. Только спустя мгновение пришло осознание, что это вовсе не тупик, а красная дверь, которую он не сразу разглядел в нервно пляшущем свете факела. 

— Входи, — велела тень за спиной, распахивая дверь во внутрь и заталкивая внутрь Марвина, — живее!

— Не стоит быть столь грубым с нашим гостем, — послышался голос. Тот самый, который Марвин хорошенько запомнил. Глава ордена восседал в неком подобии высеченного из гранита кресла, которое очевидно должно было быть весьма жёстким, однако Марвин не заметил ни подушки, ни чего-то ещё, что могло бы её заменить.

Видимо, главу ордена такие неудобства мало беспокоили. Если он вообще способен хоть что-то чувствовать.

— Рад снова тебя видеть.

— К сожалению, не могу ответить вам взаимностью, — мрачно ответил Марвин.

Глава ордена рассмеялся — это было похоже на скрежет кресала при высечении огня.

— Мне нравится твоя честность. Присаживайся, — он указал на такую же каменную табуретку, стоящую напротив. Марвин послушался и тут же мельком огляделся — освещение в его привычном понимании отсутствовало. Его заменяли пылающие красным светом большие валирийские свечи, внутри которых, однако, клубилась всё та же тьма. 

— Оставьте нас, — приказ был выполнен почти мгновенно, и Марвин остался наедине с этим жутким существом, которое — к нему вернулось знакомое чувство — цепко разглядывает его.

— Чего же вы хотели? — наконец нашёлся он. Впрочем, ответ на этот вопрос Марвин и в самом деле хотел бы получить.

— За последние годы мне редко доводилось беседовать со смертными мужами, обладающими схожими с тобой взглядами и знаниями, — Марвин угрюмо промолчал, слушая его идущий откуда-то из глубины голос. — Так что можешь считать, что мне просто интересно. Прости за возможную болтливость. Хотя скрывать мне от тебя действительно нечего.

— Вы убили их, — вдруг выпалил Марвин. — Убили всех тех людей...

— Убил, — легко согласился его собеседник. — Убил бы и вас троих, будь на то воля Матери, однако я знал, что вы ей ещё понадобитесь, только поэтому и живы. За всё приходится платить, всё имеет свою цену. Каждая крупица знаний, каждое наше решение, всё наше существование, если говорить совсем уж прямо... Полно, Марвин! — прозвучало это неожиданно весело и одновременно немного строго. — Нет необходимости страдать, посмотри на это в другом свете. Тебе кажется, что мы на разных сторонах, но истина в том, что сторона всегда одна. 

— О чём вы говорите?

— О том, что тебе и без того известно. К чему эти пустые упрёки и вопросы? Давай поговорим о вещах, которые тебя действительно волнуют.

— Но меня...

— Тс-с-с-с, — почти по-змеиному прошипело существо, очевидно прижимая палец к собственным губам или тому, что их заменяло. Под капюшоном по-прежнему царила тьма, лишь глаза пылали жутковатым потусторонним огнём. — Я многое видел в твоей душе и в твоём разуме. Пока что тебя беспокоит, как так получилось, что вы втроём выжили. Почему? Зачем? Как? Множество, множество, множество подобных вопросов роится в твоей голове.

Марвин снова замолчал, не видя смысла отрицать очевидное.

— То-то же, — глава ордена остался, похоже, доволен. — Я тебе скажу, потому что всё куда проще, чем кажется. Для начала ответь. Где, по-твоему, мы сейчас находимся?

— В руинах Валирии, — хмыкнул Марвин, — полагаю, рядом с Тирией, поскольку уйти далеко мы не могли, пусть и шли довольно долго.

— Нет, Марвин, — короткое покачивание головой, — с самого начала мы были под столицей, самой Валирией, в самом сердце уничтоженного Фригольда.

— Что? Но... — Марвин ощутил, как от искреннего удивления брови его поднимаются вверх. – Но мы не могли уйти так далеко, до Валирии не меньше восьми дней пути пешком!

— В этом и есть секрет, отчасти раскрывающий причину, по которой ты выжил, хотя там, — он вскинул палец вверх, — поверь, там творился настоящий ад.

Марвин невольно сглотнул, страшась даже представить последствия случившегося.

— А мы были в его эпицентре, — продолжил глава ордена. — Так почему выжили? Ответь мне.

— Я не знаю, — наконец сдался Марвин.

Существо хмыкнуло и неспешно поднялось со своего неудобного кресла, оттолкнувшись бледными руками от подлокотника. Движение получилось на удивление плавным, почти изящным.

Марвин наблюдал за тем, как тёмная фигура подходит к одной из свечей, пристально вглядываясь внутрь, и содрогнулся всем телом от увиденного. Красный свет открыл ему жутковатую картину: Марвин готов был поклясться, что под капюшоном находился человеческий череп с горящим в глубине пустых глазниц мёртвым огнём. Потребовалось немало сил, чтобы сохранить молчание или хотя бы подобие невозмутимости.

Когда глава ордена вновь повернулся к Марвину, и тьма привычно сокрыла всё.

— Красный свет, если ты не знал, способен открыть нам истинную суть вещей, а это далеко не всегда приятное зрелище, — послышался насмешливый голос. Очевидно, от мертвеца — о, это был мертвец! — не ускользнуло выражение лица Марвина. Глава ордена принялся неспешными шагами мерить подобие рабочего кабинета, который заменяла небольшая пещера. Марвин не отрывал от него пристального взгляда. — Но вот что я хотел тебе объяснить, раз у тебя нет ответов. Порой иллюзия может выглядеть довольно убедительной, однако она остаётся иллюзией, даже если вы в неё искренне верите. Главный вопрос не как, а — где? И когда.

— Что? — Марвин действительно не понимал решительно ничего из того, что говорит это чудовище.

— Ты же понимаешь, Марвин, — терпеливым тоном пояснял глава ордена, — что яд, или как ты там это называешь, которым пропиталось это место, способен не только разрушать человеческие тела, но и искажать совсем не материальные вещи. А сила Матери, к пробуждению которой мы готовились столько времени, лишь способствовала тому.

Марвин нахмурился, всё ещё не понимая, о чём идёт речь. 

— Как ты уже понял, мы все здесь — не обычные люди, точнее сказать, вряд ли мы вообще люди. Хотя и были ими когда-то. Очень давно. Мы состарились, когда этот мир ещё не знал, что такое железо. И мы умели многое, однако те знания давно утеряны и вычеркнуты со страниц летописей вместе с нашими именами, Марвин. Но мы продолжали существовать в недрах Четырнадцати Огней даже после смерти. Рок освободил нас... Дал своего рода новую жизнь, и теперь мы вольны оказываться, где угодно. Так что, если упрощать ответ на твой вопрос, мы все находились в безопасном месте, отгороженном от реального мира, пока на поверхности неистовствовала сила Матери. Ты видел лишь её слабый отблеск.

— Кто она такая? Что за чудовище вы призвали?

— Ты прекрасно слышал, и я повторял это не раз. Она Матерь, источник всего, что есть во Вселенной, во время Рока она так и не смогла толком пробудиться, однако теперь всё иначе. Она давно должна была вернуться, чтобы навести в этом мире долженствующий порядок. Матерь богов очень разгневана на многих своих детей.

— Но всё это, всё, о чём вы говорите, невозможно, невозможно настолько исказить реальность, вы же пытаетесь уверить меня в том, что наше местонахождение сейчас в человеческом мире сомнительно.

— Сила Матери может исказить и само время, не забывай ещё об этом. Но ты не прав. Всё возможно, Марвин, пока не доказано обратное, тебе ли об этом не знать? Всё, — он небрежно очертил рукой круг, — всё связано между собой. История, равно как и время, циклична. Впрочем, пока выбрось эти мысли из головы. Со временем ты поймёшь, о чём я говорил. Центр лабиринта, помнишь?

— Вы так и не ответили, кто вы такие на самом деле? Что вы такое?

— Вчера, сегодня и всегда, и там они, и тут,  
Лишь ты заснёшь, как со двора в дом призраки придут.  
Я лучше не дождусь утра, по лестнице спущусь:  
Как и другая детвора, я призраков боюсь.

Процитировав старую детскую считалочку, глава ордена неожиданно откинул капюшон. Марвин едва удержался от того, чтобы закрыть глаза, не желая видеть того, что таилось во тьме. Однако, к удивлению своему, увидел вовсе не голый человеческий череп, а девочку... Совсем юную, ей было тринадцать-четырнадцать, никак не больше.

— Тебе никогда не доводилось видеть Эйерию Таргариен, — проговорил он мягким женским голосом. Фиолетовые глаза и серебристые с золотым отливом волосы отражали багряный, ставший почти кровавый свет свечей. — Но я видел её. Полагаю, всем в Семи Королевствах понравился подарок, который она принесла отсюда с собой... Джейехерис, как мне помнится, после этого запретил своим подданным даже приближаться к Дымному морю под страхом смерти.

Марвин ощутил, как ноги его ослабели, и возрадовался тому, что сидит. Иначе бы колени подкосились.

— Безликие...

— О нет, совсем нет, — махнул рукой глава ордена, накидывая капюшон обратно, и голос его зазвучал по-прежнему, — хотя вам известно, что культ Многоликого бога, бога смерти, зародился именно здесь, в огненных недрах Валирии. Как вы думаете, кто был учителем первого из Безликих? Но никто из нас не нуждается в буквальном срывании лиц с покойников, со временем учение сильно исказилось. Какая пошлость! — презрительно фыркнул глава ордена.

— Так почему же вы всё ещё здесь, если можете...

Марвину не дали договорить, видимо, снова прочитав окончание его мысли.

— Всему своё время, к тому же есть возможности, а есть приоритеты... Один из нас давно там, потому что так нужно, — глава ордена указал рукой в неопределённом направлении, — на континенте. Вы, вероятно, заметили его, но не поняли, что увидели.

Марвин нахмурился. Существо — _призрак_ — говорил правду. Если, конечно, имел ввиду увиденное рядом с Джейме Ланнистером. Марвин разглядывал в валирийской свече его спутников, и один из них и самом деле выглядел не так, как все прочие. Но этого, кажется, никто не замечал.

_«Красный цвет открывает истинную природу вещей»._

В самом деле.

— Облик Томмена Ланнистера, второго этого имени, короля Западных земель, пришёлся ему по душе. Король-на-Скале, так его называли когда-то. Лорду Гериону тоже доводилось встречаться с ним, — Марвин, растерянный, очередной раз не нашёлся, что сказать на это. Действительно, ведь Герион отправился в Валирию, потому что именно вместе с этим королём сгинул «Светлый рёв». Прекрасный двуручный меч дома Ланнистеров из валирийской стали. Призрак, впрочем, продолжал, не позволяя Марвину как следует переварить полученную информацию. — Осталось ещё кое-что, что мне хотелось бы выяснить. Я знаю, зачем вы все здесь оказались, и знаю, что вы пришли за Дейенерис Таргариен. И даже знаю где — и _когда_ , пусть искажение и незначительное — её отыскать. Но тебе и без меня известно, чем грозит её воскрешение, не так ли? Жизнь за жизнь, Марвин. В своё время я сделал похожий выбор. Так ответь мне честно, прислушавшись к собственному разуму и сердцу: что выберешь ты? Чьей жизнью ты готов пожертвовать?


	6. Джейме II

Глядя на увядающий цветок костра, Джейме толком ни о чём не думал. Лишь слушал казавшееся почти успокаивающим потрескивание всё ещё жарко пылающих веток. Подняв потяжелевшую голову, он увидел: над восточной линией горизонта появилась тонкая светлая полоса, свидетельствующая о приближении рассвета.

Ощутив негромкий шорох, он резко оглянулся в сторону своих спутников. Агрос болезненно застонал во сне — он был ранен и выжил разве что чудом, потому что корабельного мейстера эти сучки наверняка распотрошили. Но место ранения гноилось, источало зловоние смерти и в целом выглядело более, чем отвратительно. Чернота распространялась от раны по всему телу. Глядя на бледное лицо, слушая учащённое дыхание, Джейме практически не сомневался, что они имеют дело с потенциальным покойником, однако держал собственные мысли при себе.

Не предлагая ни добить его, ни бросить на полпути.

Им следовало как можно скорее до ближайшего обитаемого города, и Джейме содрогался при мысли о том, что вскоре они вынуждены будут пересечь вначале Золотые Поля, а потом и Горести с таким грузом на руках. 

Если, конечно, Агрос доживёт до того момента. Джейме малодушно надеялся, что этого не произойдёт.

— Вряд ли в Селорисе нам смогут помочь и согласятся на бессмысленное путешествие вверх по Селору, но там, во всяком случае, нам удастся немного передохнуть и составить дальнейший план действий, — рассуждал Кохалио.

Томас кивнул, а после всё же заметил:

— Только вот одна загвоздка: у нас теперь нет лошадей, а это значит, что придётся идти на своих двоих, — он бросил быстрый взгляд на Агроса, который метался в бреду, вызванном болью и лихорадкой. — Так что передохнуть удастся совсем не скоро.

Они все замолчали.

Джейме коротко выдохнул, понимая, что выбора особого у них всё равно нет. Как и прежде, они все находились в руках судьбы.

— Ложитесь, — велел он, — я досижу остаток ночи, а с рассветом мы отправимся в путь.

Он надеялся, что тащить Агроса окажется чуть проще. В конце концов, с ними теперь были двое юных матросов, Магнус и Йоги, спасшихся с разграбленного корабля. Капитан и вся остальная команда теперь кормят речную рыбу в окрестностях Ни Сар.

***  
Корра Жестокая и её злобные ведьмы не задавали вопросов и даже не предлагали сдаться, а бились никак не хуже мужчин. Одно счастье: «Плачущая Госпожа», пошедшая на таран левым галсом, с треском врезалась в «Ведьмины зубы», из-за чего пиратское судно дало серьёзный крен, деревянные щепки полетели в стороны, и несколько прежде орущих от ярости девиц оказались за бортом.

Некоторые из них пытались уцепиться за торчащие из воды огромные валуны, камни, бывшие руинами родного города принцессы Нимерии. Но Джейме беспокоила вовсе не их судьба, а хриплый, злой голос самой Корры Жестокой:

— На абордаж! — вопила она, размахивая немалых размеров палашом, который был под стать скорее мужчине, нежели женщине. — Никого из ублюдков не щадить! Выживших протянуть под килем!

— Вот тебе и обещание отрезать хер, — фыркнул Агрос. Его верный топор сверкнул в лучах вынырнувшего из туманной дымки солнца.

— Ну, по меньшей мере, они не успели открыть по нам огонь, — голос Джейме, напротив, звучал почти равнодушно, хотя положение оказалось хуже не куда: команда Корры Жестокой не только была куда лучше подготовлена к бою, но и значительно превосходила численностью экипаж меньшего даже по размерам торгового судна.

На «Плачущей госпоже» находилось всего тридцать человек, включая самого Джейме и трёх наёмников, с «Ведьминых зубов» на потрескавшуюся от сильного удара палубу же хлынуло с полсотни озлобленных женщин.

— Иди-ка сюда! — Джейме успел почти бессознательно вскинуть правую руку, когда в голову уже летело лезвие абордажной сабли. Металл зазвенел о металл, от сильного удара оружие едва не выскочило из руки нападающей. Девушка замерла поначалу, а потом поняла, в чём дело: под кожаной перчаткой настоящей руки не было. — Калека! — рявкнула она и замахнулась снова, однако Джейме опередил её на несколько мгновений. И остриё меча врезалось в её живот.

Там оказался выкованный из металла широкий пояс, принявший на себя почти весь удар, однако она всё равно отлетела на несколько шагов назад, со скрипом поскользнулась на мокрых досках и врезалась затылком в планширь. Глаза женщины закатились, и тёмные струи потекли по деревянной обшивке фальшборта: слегка выпирающий планширь оказался стальным, а падение — достаточно сильным, чтобы проломить затылок.

— Он убил мичмана!

Джейме и повернуться не успел, и наверняка стремительно превратился бы в покойника, не заметив нападающую на него спины другую девушку, когда в лицо его брызнула кровь. Отсечённая по локоть женская рука с зажатым в ней оружием отлетела в сторону, заливая алым палубу.

Крик прозвучать не успел, наверное, она даже не осознала, что произошло, потому что следом о деревянные доски стукнулась и отрубленная голова.

Тело со стуком опустилось на колени, всё ещё пошатываясь. Из обрубка шеи фонтаном била горячая кровь, заливая одежду, волосы и лицо Томаса, подоспевшего Джейме на помощь. Оба его коротких меча, которыми он орудовал одинаково умело, были испачканы по самые рукояти. Искалеченное тело беспомощно рухнуло у его ног.

— Не зевай, — назидательно произнёс Томас, небрежным движением вытирая кровь с глаз.

Всё произошло за считанные мгновения, но для Джейме они растянулись в бесконечную линию. Весь бой смешался в какое-то неразборчивое месиво. Впоследствии Джейме хорошенько запомнил только одно: знакомый запах, который всегда присутствовал на полях сражений. Запах крови и внутренностей. Запах скотобойни.

Отовсюду доносились протяжные, жуткие крики — кто-то умер, кто-то ещё умирал. Джейме по сей день владел левой рукой не так ловко, как прежде правой, но всё же всего пару лет назад он способен был биться разве что с неопытными юнцами. Теперь справился с четырьмя неплохими бойцами. Хотя в самый первый раз ему просто повезло застать девицу-боцмана врасплох.

Он не видел, что происходило сейчас с Кохалио, Агросом и Томасом, но не сомневался, что они живы: во всяком случае, Джейме готов был поклясться, что время от времени слышит их голоса.

Всё сражение постепенно перемещалось ближе к левому борту «Плачущей Госпожи». И Джейме наконец увидел мёртвого капитана. Орлис неподвижно лежал в луже собственной крови со вспоротым от горла и почти до паха животом. Один глаз его оказался пронзён лезвием кинжала, и вывалившая из глазницы жижа напоминала жутковатую огромную слезу, подсыхающую на остывающей коже.

 _«Сегодня другая Плачущая Госпожа, пожалуй, и в самом деле сможет оплакать его»_ , — подумалось Джейме, и он ринулся вперёд, покрепче перехватывая меч. Кожаная перчатка на правой руке, разрубленная саблей, теперь болталась на пальцах бесполезной тряпкой, но у Джейме не было времени на то, чтобы стягивать её.

Большинство матросов, старый плотник, штурман... Их тела усеивали палубу вместе с телами убитых женщин, некоторые были перекинуты через фальшборт, другие и вовсе оказались за бортом и медленно плыли лицами вниз по течению окрашенной багряным реки.

Однако среди команды «Ведьминых зубов» живых было достаточно. Больше, чем их. Джейме чувствовал усталость, пот стекал по лицу, пусть бой и продолжался совсем недолго. Он почти не ощущал левой руки, как когда-то давно, в другой жизни, во время отчаянной битвы с мертвецами в Винтефелле.

Старая рана в боку неистово ныла.

Но он не мог сдаться и умереть — по крайней мере, пока не достигнет своей цели. Не найдёт Серсею и не вдохнёт её запах, который до сих пор порой ощущал во снах.

Сталь заскрежетала о сталь — на этот раз он скрестил мечи с совсем молоденькой девушкой. Той было вряд ли больше шестнадцати на вид. Хрупкая и гибкая, она скакала вокруг него со всех сторон, ловко управляясь с полуторным мечом.

— Ты будешь моим первым, — между ударами сообщила она, быстрым движением утирая со лба пот, смешанный с засохшей кровью. — Корра позволит мне отрезать твой хрен, красавчик, прежде, чем ты отправишься на корм рыбам.

— Слишком много болтаешь, — со всей серьёзностью заметил Джейме. Дыхание у него самого успело сбиться, тогда как девушка, похоже, даже и не думала уставать.

Он отпрыгнул в сторону — и меч опустился на то место, где он только что стоял. Бесполезная сейчас правая рука с металлическим звуком ударилась о такелаж, а рядом, буквально у его ног, покоился забрызганный, как и всё прочее, кровью стальной крюк, о который он едва не споткнулся, отступая.

Идущая на него девушка весело скалилась, и оставалось, по меньшей мере, несколько мгновений до того, как она ринется в бой. Джейме выставил перед собой меч, надеясь отразить следующий удар.

Сталь высекла небольшой сноп искр, меч едва не выскочил из руки, и Джейме снова отклонился назад, при этом ногой с силой подталкивая гак, которым на корабле прежде растаскивали якорные и такелажные тросы.

Он ощутил, как сам заваливается назад, и осознал, что, если его очередная хитрость не сработает, девица таки выполнит данное ею обещание: отрежет ему хер, а после пустит под килем. Но какие-то неведомые силы, видимо, всё же были милостивы к Джейме в тот день: тяжёлый металлический крюк ударил девушку по ногам, из-за чего она потеряла равновесие. Меч со звоном отлетел в сторону.

Девушка не успела выставить вперёд руки, поэтому, падая, разбила нос. Джейме и сам едва сумел устоять на ногах, потому что успел в последний момент обхватить шкот локтем правой руки. Он готов был поклясться, что на её лице, залитом кровью из разбитого носа, промелькнул искренний ужас, когда она осознала, когда меч Джейме обрушился на её хорошенькую головку, раскраивая череп.

Джейме одёрнул лезвие — и то вышло с хрустом и чавканьем. Частицы мозга и костей облепляли меч. Продолжая придерживаться за один из стальных тросов, он обернулся, и увидел Агроса, который, по всей видимости, сцепился с самой Коррой Жестокой.

И осознал, что с ней ему никак не совладать. Один бок был уже пропорот, кровь заливала рубаху и штаны, но Агрос всё ещё держался на ногах. С разных сторон на него напирали ещё двое, но те скорее игрались, то и дело тыкая в него алебардами, даже не пытаясь толком атаковать. Всё это в высшей степени походило на травлю дикого зверя, которого только пытались раззадорить.

Стараясь оставаться незамеченным, Джейме, держась как можно ближе к корме, принялся огибать Агроса, Корру и двух других женщин. Остатки экипажа «Плачущей Госпожи» по-прежнему оказывали сопротивление, Томас и Кохалио, словно древние боги, обагрённые кровью своих жертв, продолжали теснить нескольких женщин к левому борту.

Джейме огляделся по сторонам, словно ища помощи, поскольку прекрасно понимал: вряд ли он сможет одолеть не то, что Корру, но и тех двух здоровых кобылиц, алебарды которых выглядели довольно внушительно.

Уже через мгновение он, отложив в сторону меч, вцепился в швартовый канат, моток оказался здесь, вероятно, по чистой случайности и из-за творящейся вокруг неразберихи. Стараясь двигаться как можно быстрее и проклиная собственную неловкость, Джейме отмотал его и прикрепил к одному концу — как уж мог, и вряд ли слишком надёжно — один из стальных гаков. Внезапность — вот оружие сегодняшнего дня.

Держась в тени приспущенных парусов, прячась среди переплетения вант, он старался также незамеченным добраться до грот-мачты, к которой эти три фурии уже почти прижали Агроса. Размахнувшись что было сил, Джейме запустил гак на подобии ядра, пытаясь скорректировать направление полёта швартового каната. Как он и опасался, в полёте ненадёжный узел размотался, однако тяжёлый гак, успевший набрать скорость, врезался в руку одной из женщин. Та взвыла, от боли и неожиданности алебарда выскользнула из пальцев. Агрос, пусть и раненный, здраво оценил свои шансы и ушёл в сторону — по пути подальше отшвыривая ногой упавшую алебарду.

— Взять его! — Корра указала на Джейме, обнаружившего своё присутствие. О таком исходе событий тот даже подумать не успел: был слишком сосредоточен на том, чтобы отвлечь их внимание от Агроса. Теперь же к нему неслось сразу четверо. Верная смерть. Раненная женщина прижимала к груди, по всей видимости, сломанную руку.

— Эй! — послышался голос Кохалио. — Эй вы, нетерпеливые стервы, посмотрите сюда, я тоже красавчик хоть куда!

Он ринулся им наперерез, сжимая в руке аракх. Глаза, как и прежде, сверкали. В синей бороде виднелись, словно вкрапления маленьких драгоценных камней, капли крови. Джейме оглянулся, надеясь увидеть Томаса, но когда уже хотел было записать его едва ли не в мертвецы, тот появился рядом, словно из неоткуда.

Джейме едва не открыл рот от изумления, однако ему не дали издать ни звука. Томас, обхватив его за талию, словно девицу в беде, свободной рукой вцепился в один из свисающих тросов, и прыгнул за борт. Джейме был уверен, что сейчас они рухнут в воду, однако ноги вскоре коснулись одного из больших обломков дворца, возле которого и стояла, продолжая крениться набок, «Плачущая Госпожа».

— Но...

— Они выберутся, сир Джейме, я их хорошо знаю, — заверил Томас, ловко спрыгивая на болотистую землю. Джейме последовал за ним.

Ни сил, ни желания спорить сейчас у Джейме не было. К тому же Томас оказался прав: стоило им слегка углубиться в руины, как они услышали хлюпанье земли под чужими ногами. Томас потянул Джейме за один из опрокинутых фонтанов. До них донеслись знакомые голоса:

— Томас! Сир Джейме! — это был Кохалио. Джейме осмелился слегка приподнять голову, выглядывая из укрытия. Это и в самом были они: Кохалио слегка придерживал Агроса, тот вполне был способен стоять на ногах, но прижимал руку к окровавленному боку. Джейме не мог не заметить и двух совсем юных матросов из экипажа Орлиса.

 _«Это все, кто выжил?»_ — хотел было спросить он, но в глотке пересохло так, что он и языком током не мог пошевелить. Горло походило на Красную пустошь, окружавшую города квартицев. 

— Они видели, куда вы побежали? — вместо него заговорил Томас.

Кохалио пожал плечами.

— Мы не особенно за этим следили, нас волновало только как выбраться с этого корабля.

— Корра, — зло оскалился Агрос. Его зубы оказались окрашены кровью. Не нужно было быть мейстером, чтобы понять: то является дурным знаком, — долго будет зализывать раны. Мы здорово их пощипали.

— Остаётся надеяться, что щепки оказались достаточно чувствительны, и они удовлетворятся тем, что осталось на корабле, — покачал головой Томас, убирая обратно один из клинков, который извлёк из ножен, только заслышав чужие шаги.

— А это ещё кто? — Джейме кивнул головой в сторону двух парней, которые выглядели ещё совсем мальчишкми , вид у тех был одновременно смущённый и напуганный.

— А, — устало махнул рукой Кохалио, — увязались следом, не бросать же их на съедение этим безумным ведьмам.

— Идёмте, — поторопил Томас, указывая в сторону дворца Нимерии, — как бы там ни было, нам нельзя долго оставаться на месте. Пересидим в руинах некоторое время, перевяжем Агроса и двинемся в путь. Если, конечно, девки оставили нас в покое.

— Да уж, нескоро я захочу посетить бордель, — Кохалио едва не расхохотался, однако тут же прижал ко рту руку, заглушая рвущийся наружу звук.

Весь остаток дня до самой темноты, они вдыхали влажный и одновременно пыльный запах покинутого всеми дворца. Джейме, как и все остальные, прекрасно слышал, что остатки команды Корры рыскают среди руин. Кохалио и Томас помогли спустить Агроса в одно из подобий каменного мешка, спрятанного под плитами пола, где они и ждали того благословенного часа, когда Корра оставит попытки отыскать выживших.

— Настойчивая сучка, — в полном мраке послышался голос Агроса. После тот, видимо, предпринял неудачную сменить положение и задел вновь открывшуюся рану. Послышался сдавленный болезненный стон. — Наверное, она убила меня.

— Не мели чепухи, — тихо и почти зло произнёс Кохалио.

— Как зовут наших молчаливых матросов? — заговорил Джейме, стараясь сменить тему разговора на менее мрачную, раз уж они вынуждены скрываться в и без того навевающем не лучшие мысли месте.

— Мангус и Йоги, — последовал ответ, — но в темноте вы не увидите, кто из нас кто.

Джейме не без облегчения расслышал в голосе говорившего намёк на улыбку. После вскинул голову — с потолка посыпалась мелкая каменная крошка.

— Тихо, — тут же зашипел Кохалио.

Все разом умолкли, неотрывно глядя в потолок, словно это могло каким-то образом отвлечь того, кто ходил наверху. Конечно, тайник было не так просто отыскать, но и им самим бежать оказалось бы некуда.

Джейме слышал, как кто-то топчется на месте — долго, мучительно долго, очевидно, осматривая каждый сантиметр местности — а после шаги начали медленно удаляться вглубь дворца. Некоторое время никто не решался сделать даже глубокий вдох.

— Они уйдут с темнотой, не сомневаюсь, — приглушив голос до шёпота, заверил Томас.

— Как бы там ни было, а выбираться отсюда будем с трудом, — сказал кто-то из матросов, то ли Йоги, то ли Магнус.

— Когда они уйдут, одной проблемой — и самой серьёзной из всех — точно станет меньше, — Кохалио, судя по звуку, поднялся со своего места и попытался вытянуться в полный рост: голос его доносился откуда свысока. Послышался тихий шорох о камень. — Тесновато здесь. Это, случаем, не темница?

— Один из тайников, — слабо ответил ему Агрос. — По крайней мере, похоже на то.

— Они есть почти в каждом замке, — напомнил Томас, — и дворец Нимерии не исключение.

Снова повисло тягучее молчание, в темноте казавшееся почти невыносимым. Мгновения тишины тянусь и тянусь, Джейме внезапно ощутил, что от всего пережитого глаза у него начинают слипаться. И вскоре погрузился в подобие мучительной болезненной дрёмы: тело его, как и разум, просили о короткой передышке.

Он проснулся, едва не вскрикнув, от того, что кто-то настойчиво толкал его. Вокруг по-прежнему царил кромешный мрак, и Джейме даже не сразу вспомнил, где именно находится. В голове неприятно звенело, все мышцы затекли.

— Похоже, можно попробовать выбраться отсюда, — услышал он голос Кохалио. — Мы с Томасом сходим наверх, проверим обстановку.

Джейме замотал головой, забыв о том, что его никто не видит.

— Оставляете меня с двумя сопляками и одноруким? — донеслось до него недовольное ворчание Агроса.

— Ты ранен, — напомнил ему Томас. — Много ли с тебя сейчас толку? Сиди, если жизнь дорога.

Агрос шумно выругался, не стесняясь в выражениях и не боясь быть услышанным. Кохалио распахнул ведущую наверх дверь, которая была спрятана среди выложенными зелёно-розовыми плитами пола, идеально повторяя каждый стык. Джейме пришлось зажмуриться — даже явно вечерний свет казался сейчас ослепительным. Дверь открылась — и опустилась вновь. Шаги Томаса и Кохалио удалялись.

Потянулись ставшие привычными тягучие минуты ожидания, Джейме мог думать только об одном: не бросят ли их эти двое, словно бесполезный груз? Пожалуй, на их месте именно так и стоило поступить.

***  
И всё же они их не вернулись. Джейме показалось, что прошёл ещё один день: он слушал хриплое дыхание Агроса, и то, как тот шипел, словно разъярённый кот, случайно касаясь раны. Слышал, как Магнус и Йоги возятся на полу, видимо, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. И, что хуже всего, он прекрасно слышал собственные мысли — одна хуже другой.

Когда схлынула горячка боя, он ощущал не только каждую полученную ссадину, как болят натруженные мышцы, но и как почти панические мысли мечутся в черепной коробке, словно ища выход.

Теперь он и понятия не имел, как скоро у него получится вернуться к прежнему курсу — двигаться на восток, чтобы отыскать Серсею. Как скоро он попадёт в Квохор? Как скоро пересечёт в её поисках кажущееся на карте бесконечным Дотракийское море? Где и когда он сможет её найти?

И главное — будет ли она по-прежнему жива?

Над головой тихо скрипнула дверь, едва не заставив Джейме подскочить на месте и удариться головой о каменную стену. Из распахнутого проёма лился всё тот же вечерний свет, хотя сумерки, судя по всему, стали ещё гуще.

С запада надвигалась ночь.

— Эй, живы вы там? Они ушли, можно выбираться! — донёсся весёлый голос Кохалио, а после показался и он сам. — Выходите, я помогу Агросу, — сказал он, спускаясь по каменным ступеням, — Томас ждёт наверху.

Практически в полутьме они вернулись к Нойне, до слуха доносился всё тот же тихий шёпот реки и мягкий шелест рогоза. Под ногами хлюпала раскисшая от влаги земля, у лица роились тысячи мошек, назойливо лезущие в глаза, уши и нос, Джейме то и дело приходилось взмахивать рукой, пытаясь их отогнать. Бесполезно, разумеется.

— Жаль, у нас нет лодки, — посетовал один из матросов.

— Если бы и была, — сипло ответил ему Агрос, неровно шагая вперёд, — в этом не было бы смысла.

— Почему?

— Ты дурак, Магнус, — раздражённо толкнул его в бок другой матрос, очевидно, это был Йоги, темноволосый, жилистый и высокий. Магнус, напротив, оказался низкорослым и крепким для своего возраста. — Потому что тогда бы нам пришлось пройти по воде через Кинжальное озеро, не хватало ещё на Урро Немытого нарваться или других пиратов. Да хоть бы даже и на ту же Корру, которая с удовольствием довершит начатое.

Магнус громко засопел, очевидно признавая правоту своего товарища, однако продолжал упорствовать:

— Мы могли бы подняться вверх по течению, вернуться в Норвос. А Корре и её шлюхам я бы и сам всыпал. Из-за них капитан мёртв!

Говорил как он как обиженный ребёнок. В голосе слышались характерные капризные нотки.

— Вот что, парни, — обернулся к ним Кохалио. На лице его не было привычной улыбки, — если хотите, можете отправляться обратно, но на этом пути наши разойдутся, мы двинемся по суше вниз по течению. Если станете ныть и канючить, мы тоже быстро попрощаемся. Без обид. Путь и без того предстоит нелёгкий. Не хватало ещё работать нянькой.

— Он пусть и идёт, — Йоги с раздражением пнул Магнуса в плечо кулаком, тот понуро изучал свои ботинки, словно напроказивший ребёнок.

— Я просто предложил, — буркнул он.

— А мы твоё предложение отклонили. На этом полагаю эту беседу законченной, если вы намерены идти вместе с нами.

Матросы закивали. Со стороны реки донёсся плеск и голос Томаса, ушедшего вперёд. Джейме увидел огонь где-то раздобытого им факела.

— Эй, давайте скорее!

Магнус, больше не проронивший ни слова, понуро двинулся вперёд, спускаясь к Нойне. Ему, как и всем остальным, не терпелось стереть с себя засохшую кровь.

***  
Зачерпывая воду, Джейме поглядывал на Агроса, по лицу которого тёк пот. Кохалио крепко сжимал его плечи — скорее, в качестве моральной поддержки, чем желая действительно удержать — пока Томас осторожно промывал его рану и перевязывал её порванной на части полотняной рубашкой одного из покойников. Тела некоторых из них уже прибило к затянутым илом берегам.

Рогоз всё шумел, в высокой, напитанной влагой осоке на все лады голосили сверчки. Возле лица по-прежнему жужжала мошкара и гудели какие-то небольшие жучки. Окружающее пространство, почти погрузившиеся во тьму ночи, было полно звуков. Сейчас они действовали почти убаюкивающе — то была одна из самых древних колыбельных, известных в подлунном мире.

Джейме поймал себя на том, что, погрузив левую руку по локоть в воду и упираясь коленями в один из покрытых влажным мхом камней, начинает снова клевать носом. Это было удивительно, учитывая всё произошедшее, однако тело его, по всей видимости, полагало иначе.

Вскинув голову, Джейме посмотрел на далёкие звёзды, плывущие над ним, на холодное мерцание десяти тысяч кораблей.

— Нам всем следует отдохнуть, — заметил Кохалио.

— Прямо здесь? В руинах? — удивлённо спросил Йоги. Томас всё ещё был занят раной Агроса.

— А что, ты знаешь, где здесь ближайший постоялый двор с тёплой уютной кроватью? — хмыкнул Кохалио. — Ну так подскажи.

Йоги промолчал, осознавая поспешность заданного ими вопроса.

— Присмотрим место получше и дождёмся рассвета, — заключил Кохалио. В свете факела, зарытого Томасом в землю, Джейме увидел, как тот повернулся в сторону дворца Нимерии. — Надеюсь, нам не стоит бояться призраков, — весело добавил он.

— Сегодня мы видели кое-что пострашнее, — тихо ответил ему Агрос, — хватит, оставь, и так сойдёт, — обратился он уже к Томасу, который заканчивал с перевязкой. — Я и сам, как видите, с ног валюсь, так что согласен даже на соседство с ними.

Джейме наконец нашёл в себе силы подняться с колен и немного потянуться, разминая воющие от напряжения мышцы.

— Спорить не стану, уж лучше призраки. Да и выглядит это место так, словно даже они его давно покинули.

***  
Джейме просыпался несколько раз за ночь — ему каждый раз чудилось, что кто-то словно зовёт его. Он не мог понять, кому принадлежит голос, осознавая только одно: среди шёпота ветра и трав звучит его собственное имя. И уже под утро, когда луна уже клонилась к линии горизонта, Джейме снова увидел обрывки того полузабытого, спутанного и мрачного сна.

Там, где он, будучи полностью обнажённым — и с обеими здоровыми руками — стоял посреди затопленной тьмой пещеры призраков. В правой руке, такой живой и настоящей, пылал ослепительным жёлто-оранжевым огнём меч, и он услышал слова Серсеи, доносящиеся к нему из мрака: 

— Огонь будет гореть, пока ты жив. Когда же он погаснет, ты умрёшь.

— Это твоё место, — напомнил ему строгий голос отца. Здесь были не только мёртвые Ланнистеры, но и другие, давно познавшие вкус вечности.

Призраки прошлого выплывали из темноты, и Джейме смотрел на их горящие мёртвым огнём глаза.

— Клятвопреступник! — восклицали они.

И обрушивались на него со всей накопленной в посмертии яростью.

Джейме вскочил на своём неудобном ложе, состоящим практически из одних каменных плит пола. Разве что под головой лежала скомканная одежда. Сердце колотилось в горле, мешая сделать нормальный вдох, потому дышал он коротко и хрипло.

Сколько же лет прошло с тех пор, как он видел этот сон, уткнувшись лицом в корни чардрева?

— Призраки беспокоят? — это был тихий голос Агроса, вполне реального и — пока ещё — живого. До Джейме не сразу дошло, как тот мог знать, что ему снилось, однако потом осознал: Агрос просто шутит.

— Обычный ночной кошмар, — Джейме покачал головой. — Не спится?

— Уснёшь тут, — проворчал Агрос, явно не настроенный на беседу, но Джейме уже понял — из-за боли тот почти всю ночь не смыкал глаз.

Они выступили в путь, как и прежде, с первыми лучами солнца, чтобы до того, как жар начнёт сводить всех с ума, преодолеть хотя бы часть лежащей перед ними дороги. Агрос, к удивлению Джейме, пусть и шёл медленно, но всё же шёл. Магнус и Йоги предложили смастерить для него носилки из ветвей деревьев.

— Не хватало ещё, чтобы меня несли, — заявил Агрос, сжимая руку в кулак. — Я лучше сам отсеку себе голову топором, чем допущу подобное.

— Хватит упрямиться, глупец, — рыкнул на него Томас. Его разноцветные глаза сверкнули. — Это ради твоего же блага. Да и нашего тоже. Хочешь ты жить — или нет?

— Я предпочёл бы умереть стоя! — Агрос почти взревел от ярости.

— О во имя Р`глора, — раздражённо выдохнул Кохалио, закатывая глаза, — если ты не послушаешься нашего совета, я тебя заставлю, так и знай.

Агрос засопел — совсем как когда-то Магнус — обиженно и зло, однако противиться не стал.

В тот день им не удалось преодолеть и той ничтожной части расстояния, которое отделяло их от Золотых Полей. На то, чтобы смастерить нормальные носилки, ушёл весь оставшийся день, поэтому в путь они снова отправились лишь на следующее утро.

Как Джейме и опасался, состояние Агроса не предвещало ничего хорошего. Что бы они ни делали, рана продолжала гноиться, несмотря на чистые повязки и какие-то травы, которые пытались прикладывать к ней. Весь следующий день, пока они шли, таща его следом, он прометался в бреду, как и почти всю последовавшую за этим ночь.

Все спали, а Джейме сидел у огня, глядя на покрытое испариной смертельно-бледное лицо.

 _«Сколько ему осталось?_ — размышлял он. _— День? Два?»_

Им предстояло, так или иначе, продолжать идти. Джейме не желал, чтобы Агрос умирал, но и понимал, что с ним они будут тащиться бесконечно. Томас с Кохалио, вероятно, проявляли удивительную преданность товарищу, потому что для них он был другом. Иного объяснения, почему они не оказали ему до сих пор последнюю милость, у Джейме не было.

Он поворочал веткой постепенно гаснущий костёр. Снова застонал Агрос, и от этого звука мороз бежал по коже. То был голос мертвеца. Рядом мелькнула и тень — и Джейме очередной раз резко дёрнулся. Оказалось, проснулся Томас и склонился над Агросом, который тут же вцепился в него.

Тогда-то Джейме и понял, что Агрос не увидит даже грядущего рассвета. Он подсел поближе, слушая произносимые в бреду лихорадки слова, и горло у него неожиданно сжалось.

Жилы на шее натянулись от напряжения, когда Агрос откинул голову, бессмысленно глядя куда-то вверх. Джейме готов был поклясться, что тот не видит уже ничего. Дрожащие от слабости пальцы цеплялись за рукава потрёпанной рубахи Томаса.

— Мы ходили с тобой под парусом, — ему не хватало воздуха, — Томас...

— Да, — успокаивающе повторял он.

Агрос закашлялся. Кровь, выступившая на его губах, была тёмной, словно смола.

— Мы... когда мы встретились в Волантисе, — Агрос шумно сглотнул, — помнишь? Мы с Кохалио нашли тебя... И ты сказал, помнишь, что ты... сказал?

— Помню, — Томас говорил негромко и мягко, положив руку на пылающую грудь Агроса. Пахло отвратительно — гангрена продолжала расползаться. — Помню, Агрос.

— Ты сказал... сказал, что вместе... мы когда-нибудь достигнем даже руин Валирии...

— Всё будет хорошо, друг мой, — Томас почти баюкал его, продолжая держать одну руку на груди, другой придерживая покрытую потом лысую голову. — Мы достигнем всех непознанных берегов. А теперь тебе лучше поспать, прошу тебя, тебе нужны силы для нового путешествия, — и Томас по-отечески прижался к пылающему лбу в прощальном поцелуе. — Спи. Ты возвращаешься к истоку, словно в лоно матери.

Агрос посмотрел на него, губ коснулась слабая судорожная улыбка. Он сделал шумный выдох — и грудь его замерла.

Всё следующее утро им предстояло рыть для Агроса могилу. Джейме, который не мог принимать в этом участия, был молчалив, как и все прочие. Они закопали Агроса вместе с верным топором. Хотя снять с его тела почти всю одежду вместе с сапогами не погнушались: учитывая все обстоятельства, всё это им было куда нужнее, чем теперь Агросу. 

— До последнего надеялся, что ты выкарабкаешься... Покажи им всем там, — невесело улыбнулся Кохалио. — Жаль, имя твоего бога нам неизвестно, чтобы вознести молитву.

— Во что бы он ни верил, пусть там отыщет покой, — заключил Томас.

— Здесь, овеваемый ветром с Нойны, под взглядами холодных звёзд, он будет лежать в вечности, — Кохалио вскинул голову к небу.

Магнус и Йоги понуро топтались поблизости, очевидно чувствуя себя неловко — они почти не знали Агроса, как и Джейме. Но Джейме всё же ощущал подобие странной тоски. Потому что Агрос, в конце концов, в определённом смысле умер за него, и не существует такой платы, в которую можно оценить жизнь.

Если речь не идёт о другой жизни взамен. Джейме же мог предоставить лишь свою собственную, да и та ему самому уже не принадлежала.

— Теперь мы во что бы то ни стало должны отыскать твою женщину, — серьёзно заключил Кохалио, поворачиваясь к Джейме. Он больше не улыбался. — Раз уж Агрос отдал свою жизнь на пути к ней. Это вопрос не золота, это дело принципа.

Джейме кивнул, не зная, что ещё сказать. Он продолжал то и дело оглядываться на то место, где покоился ныне вдали от родного Норвоса Агрос, пока небольшой могильный холм окончательно не исчез из поля зрения.

***  
Расстояние, оставшееся до Золотых Полей, они преодолели за несколько дневных переходов — теперь уже ничего не тормозило их. От этих мыслей Джейме и испытывал подобие стыда и угрызений совести.

 _«Агрос отдал свою жизнь в бою, чтобы ты продолжал путь»,_ — напоминал он себе.

Конечно, он был наёмником и работал за деньги, и тем не менее... Даже это не могло послужить достаточным аргументом для того, что время от времени безо всякой причины и вопреки логике не давало Джейме покоя.

В Золотых Полях, как он и опасался, делать оказалось нечего. Практически вся территория обратилась в непроходимое болото, очевидно не соответствующее старому названию, которое носила прежде.

Характерный запах они ощутили ещё на подходе.

— Словно корова пёрнула, — повёл носом Кохалио.

— Занятное сравнение, — заметил чуть осмелевший Магнус. Кохалио снисходительно глянул на него.

— Ты что ли коров не видел никогда, парень? Они когда пердят, пахнет именно болотом.

Джейме не особенно вслушивался в их разговор, но не мог не согласиться: он тоже это почувствовал. Примерно через полмили земля действительно начала знакомо под ногами, а пространство, насколько хватало взгляда, поросло густой осокой высотой в человеческий рост.

— Вот тебе и Золотые Поля, — вздохнул Йоги.

Джейме едва не вступил в густую зеленовато-чёрную жижу, когда чужая рука резко остановила его, оттаскивая назад.

— Осторожнее, — строго велел Томас, сурово глядя на Джейме. — Здесь нельзя вот так просто идти. Ещё немного — и ты бы увяз по самые бёдра.

Для наглядности Томас тыкнул в жижу найденной поблизости сухой веткой — и ту моментально начало затягивать с невероятной силой. Ветка выскользнула из руки Томаса — и уже вскоре полностью скрылась в жадно булькнувшем болоте.

— Странно, мы никогда не задумывались над тем, что здесь может быть, — заметил Йоги, озадаченно почёсывая затылок. — Хоть и не раз здесь ходили на «Плачущей Госпоже» мимо этого места.

Магнус согласно закивал.

— С Кинжального озера, — он указал рукой на восток, — в самом деле ничего не видно, да и мысли, как вы понимаете, о другом...

Он снова понуро опустил голову, вспомнив о пиратах.

— Как бы там ни было, — подвёл итог всей ситуации Кохалио, — идти напрямик через эти совсем не Золотые Поля слишком рискованно. И займёт куда больше времени, чем если мы обойдём их ближе к Лорулу — двигаться быстро по болотам и вовсе самоубийственно.

Порешив на этом, их странный со стороны отряд повернул на запад, приняв решение сделать пусть более долгий, но всё же безопасный крюк с другой стороны.

Ближе к вечеру они остановились неподалёку от раздвоенного устья реки Лорулу, на опушке небольшого леса, который на вид казался вполне безопасным — и в случае неожиданного дождя, там вполне можно было укрыться. Томас, отлучившись ненадолго, вернулся с клюквой — она, по всей видимости, росла на болотах, что лежали по ту сторону одного из узких устьев.

— Там же опасно, — напомнил Джейме, отправляя в рот сочную спелую ягоду и слегка зажмурился: та оказалась кисловатой и слегка горчила во рту. Терпкость её, однако, оказалась приятной.

— Если знать, как идти, и делать это в одиночку, то не так уж всё и страшно, — заверил его Томас, улыбаясь.

Ужинали они найденными в лесу и признанными безопасными грибами, и несколькими выловленными Магнусом и Йоги пещерными рыбинами. Слушая уже ставшее привычным журчание воды, пение птиц и жужжание насекомых, Джейме впервые за прошедшие дни ел с удовольствием. Пещерная рыба была сочной, мягкой и приятной на вкус. Прежде ему доводилось пробовать её, когда в Королевскую Гавань приплывали рыбаки и торговцы из Эссоса.

Воспоминание это едва снова не лишило его аппетита. Мысли о Королевской Гавани возвращали в суровую реальность. Сейчас Вестерос казался почти сном, далёким и полузабытым, даже образ Серсеи, стоявший перед глазами, слегка смазался, но, набивая рот сочной мякотью, Джейме напоминал себе, для чего вообще во всё это ввязался.

Ради Серсеи. Ради ребёнка, которого она носила под сердцем. И которого должна была родить, если тот тоже выжил.

Джейме вытер руки о влажную траву и отполз к внушительного вида корням покрытого мхом дерева, устраиваясь поудобнее. Магнус и Йоги последовали его примеру. Кохалио и Томас остались сидеть у костра, не давая ему погаснуть.

 _«По меньшей мере несколько дней пути до Горестей,_ — мысленно считал Джейме, упёршись затылком в переплетение корней и глядя на могучие ветви дуба, простиравшиеся над головой. _— И ещё столько примерно столько же до Селориса... Когда же я отыщу тебя, Серсея?»_

Больше всего он боялся, что не успеет вовремя. Что именно сейчас Серсея больше всего нуждается в нём, тогда как он сам блуждает по лесам и болотам, пытаясь найти способ отыскать её.

 _«Только будь жива»,_ — привычно, словно молитву, попросил Джейме, как делал это все предыдущие дни перед тем, как сомкнуть глаза.

***  
Густой туман, поднимавшийся от места слияния Лорулу и Ройны, они заметили сразу. Кохалио поморщился.

— Крояне, — констатировал он, — вот мы и пришли.

— Не стоит задерживаться здесь надолго. Туман, который вы видите, может быть полон заразных испарений, — Томас принялся разрывать на длинные куски перемазанную кровью одежду Агроса, которую предусмотрительно захватил с собой. Каждую часть о сворачивал дважды. — Это сомнительная защита, но лучше, чем ничего. Следует добраться до ведущего на тот берег моста как можно скорее и постараться на наткнуться на каменных людей.

— Я знаю, — испуганно пробормотал Магнус, — говорят, серой хворью можно заболеть, только вдохнув эти испарения или поев рыбы в реке.

Томас пихнул ему в руку импровизированную повязку, которой тот мог закрыть рот и нос.

— Поэтому нам следует как можно скорее убираться отсюда. Даже если воздух не так заразен, как рассказывают.

— Проклятие Гарина Великого, — едва не плакал Магнус, голос его из-под повязки зазвучал несколько приглушённо. От мальчишки, который хотел бросить вызов самой Корре Жестокой, не осталось и следа.

— Не стоит так бояться, возможно, ты придёшься по нраву Лорду-в-Саване... или он наградит тебя «серым поцелуем», — Йоги явно пытался бодриться, хотя от Джейме не укрылось ничего: оба они были напуганы.

— Наша цель — этот мост, видите? — Кохалио указал на величественную бледную арку, возвышающуюся над колыхающимся зловещим морем густого тумана. — Это Мост Мечты, самый большой во всём обитаемом мире. По нему мы переберёмся на другую сторону Ройны.

Джейме попытался оценить расстояние на глаз, прекрасно понимая, что мост вовсе не так близко, как им всем хотелось. Придётся пройти порядочное расстояние.

—Мы окажемся во Дворце Горя, перейдя на ту сторону, — Томас первым двинулся вперёд, половина лица его также скрылась под повязкой.

— Дворец Горя? — удивился Джейме, пусть названия и не имели никакого отношения к делу. — Но я слышал, что прежде он назывался...

— Дворец Любви, — подхватил Кохалио. — Так уж повелось с тех пор, как валирийцы уничтожили этот прекрасный город, да и о какой любви может идти речь в подобном месте. Если под любовью не иметь ввиду «серые поцелуи» Лорда-в-Саване, — Кохалио насмешливо кивнул в сторону Магнуса и Йоги, которые старались держаться поближе друг к другу.

— Он и в самом деле существует?

— Если верить выжившим очевидцам, — в голосе Кохалио звучала улыбка, — но кто знает... Может, мы получим возможность убедиться в этом самостоятельно.

— Только не это! — воскликнул Магнус.

И Йоги тут же зло толкнул его в бок, недвусмысленно веля заткнуться.

— Как бы там ни было, Горести называются так не из-за того, что кто-то пытался снискать славу поэта. И городом призраков его тоже именуют по многим причинам, — сказав это Кохалио замолчал и уверенно устремился вперёд.

***  
Когда они вступили в мёртвый город, их окружила мрачная тишина. Так молчит могила, так молчит пустота, так молчит последняя ночь на земле. Увитые лианами и поросшие густым мхом обломки камней хрустели под ногами. Ройна несла свои воды между осиротевших берегов.

Густой туман преследовал их, окутывал со всех сторон. Он напоминал Джейме саму Смерть, сменившую чёрный саван на белый. 

— Горести приветствуют вас! — чуть насмешливо произнёс Томас, оглядываясь вокруг.

Полузатопленные руины напоминали Джейме давно покинутый ими Ни Сар. Вероятно, большинство некогда прекрасных и поражающих воображение городов ройнаров, уничтоженных во время войн с Валирией, походили друг на друга. Они сами по себе были призраками, или просто костями так и не погребённых мертвецов, которые бережно омывали воды Матери-Ройны.

Джейме по-прежнему прекрасно видел Мост Мечты, однако сейчас в основном благодаря фонарям, зажжённым вдоль уцелевших арок. Большая часть их, конечно, была безжалостно разрушена войной, а потом и самим временем. Каменные люди, вероятно, всё ещё имели обычай зажигать огонь, и эти фонари свидетельствовали лишь о том, что они здесь по-прежнему есть.

_«Да и куда им деться?»_

Город призраков только выглядел мёртвым, но в глубине его каменного сердца всё ещё теплилось некое подобие жизни. И Джейме не сказал бы, что подобное соседство ему нравилось.

— О дьявол! — послышался короткий возглас Магнуса. Нога того попала в одну из расселин — видимо, оставленную недавним землетрясением — и он рухнул на валявшуюся на влажной земле безголовую статую. Растянувшись, он, по всей видимости, оцарапал об острые камни ладони. — О нет! Нет! — раздался горестный вой, Магнус с ужасом глядел на выступившую из ссадин кровь. — Я заразился серой хворью! Наверняка!

Со стороны воды донёсся тихий плеск — больше похожий на чьи-то шаги, чем на естественный шум реки. 

— Нет, о, проклятье! — продолжал стенать Магнус, брызнувшие из глаз слёзы отчаяния и страха пропитывали закрывавшую нижнюю часть лица повязку. Кохалио, оказавшийся рядом, резко поднял его с земли, потянув за шиворот, словно нашкодившего щенка.

— Не мели чепухи и захлопни пасть! — негромко, но всё же яростно рявкнул он прямо в лицо Магнусу. Тот замолчал, но по перепачканному лицу продолжали течь слёзы. — Кто-то идёт.

— Сюда, сюда, — Томас махнул рукой, указывая на одно из разрушенных до полной неузнаваемости строений. Руины, впрочем, всё равно выглядели достаточно внушительно и могли сокрыть собой несколько человек. Кохалио поволок Магнуса, ноги которого заплетались, следом за собой. Йоги и Джейме старались не отставать от Томаса, чтобы не потерять того из виду. Магнус продолжал тихо скулить как побитая псина.

Теперь-то Джейме отчётливо слышал тяжёлые шаги. Принадлежали они сразу нескольким людям. Вероятно, возгласы Магнуса привлекли к ним внимание каменных людей, и те пожелали в «старых-добрых» традициях поприветствовать гостей хлебом и солью. 

Джейме подумал, что как-нибудь проживёт и без проявления подобной вежливости.

Всё также придерживая Магнуса за шиворот, Кохалио осторожно выглянул из-за остатков некогда воистину огромной стены.

— Ничего не вижу, — ответил он на немой вопрос, читавшийся в глазах каждого, — но там несколько силуэтов. Рады гостям.

— Мост недалеко, — задумчиво проговорил Томас. — Некоторые из каменных людей неповоротливы, так что у нас есть все шансы выбраться отсюда невредимыми, если будем быстрее передвигать ногами.

— И смотреть под них, — Кохалио очередной раз встряхнул бледного от ужаса Магнуса. Тот замотал головой, то ли отрицая собственную оплошность, то ли обещая больше так не делать.

Стараясь двигаться как можно более бесшумно, они, пригнув головы, направились вдоль стены, устремляясь к мосту, до которого оставалось чуть больше двухсот ярдов — пустяковое расстояние, когда по твоему следу не идут полубезумные больные серой хворью и не приходится пристально вглядываться в закрывающий обзор туман.

Они уже вбегали на мост, когда сзади снова раздались шаги — и уже совсем близко. Словно каменные люди каким-то образом сократили путь и вышли случайным путникам наперез.

— Навязчивое гостеприимство, — глухо заметил Томас, он по-прежнему бежал впереди их отряда. 

Теперь Джейме уже мог разглядеть каменных людей — так близко они были. Ободранные, покрытые отвратительными наростами, с бессмысленными, глядящими куда-то в пустоту глазами.

— Что вам нужно? — не выдержал Магнус.

— Двигай задницей! — прикрикнул на него Кохалио. — Не трать время на крики, они тебе не ответят.

Они поднимались всё выше, но Джейме ощущал, как и все остальные, как опасно скрипят арки и опоры моста. Он вцепился левой рукой в перила, когда мост пошатнулся очередной раз. Джейме не сомневался: землетрясение не обрушило Мост Мечты лишь каким-то чудом, но теперь, под их тяжестью, величественное строение ройнаров готово было развалиться на части.

— Лорд-в-Саване! — истошно закричал Йоги, ускоряя шаг и обгоняя Томаса. — Это он!

— Спокойно! — скомандовал Томас, хватая Йоги за руку, чтобы тот не убежал слишком далеко. — Осторожнее!

Каменные люди поднимались вверх по стонущему словно от невыносимой боли мосту, и тот продолжал неистово расшатываться. Он желал сбросить с себя надоевший груз человеческих тел.

Одна из опор с оглушительном треском раскололась, падая в воды Ройны. Оглушительный грохот, должно быть, привлёк внимание каждого из обитателей Горестей. Мост, как горький пьяница, качался из стороны в сторону. Движения выходили одновременно ритмичными и нервными, бледные арки взывали о пощаде.

Джейме резко оглянулся, и испуганный взгляд его упал на опустошённый некогда валирийцами город: туман, окутывающий навсегда покинутые дома, обрушенные шпили, расколотые на куски статуи, и он услышал протяжный стон умирающих, поднимающийся вверх над погружёнными в смертельный сон руинами Крояне.

Мост Мечты теперь напоминал другой мост, мост, ведущий в мир мёртвых, что лежал по ту сторону бытия.

— Беги же! — Томас потянул завороженного зрелищем Джейме за рукав. В тумане его глаза — голубой и ярко-зелёный — сверкнули, отражая свет факелов, становясь почти алым.

Джейме стряхну наваждение и ринулся вперёд что есть мочи, иногда спотыкаясь о камни. До него доносилось сбитое дыхание Кохалио, пока перед самым носом не выросло подобие бездны. Несколько камней с оглушительным треском рухнули вниз, проваливаясь в зияющую голодным оскалом пустоту. Лужа тьмы растекалась под самыми ногами. Только спустя пару мгновений Джейме осознал, что видит перед собой: ещё одна из подпорок рухнула вниз, увлекая за собой часть моста. Задыхаясь, он оглянулся назад. Каменные люди преследовали их, и — Джейме готов был поклясться — одна из фигур действительно была закутана в мантию на манер савана.

— Призрак! — завизжал Магнус. — Призрак! Лорд-в-Саване!

— Вперёд! —Томас ловко перепрыгнул через зияющий над Ройной провал. Йоги нервно маячил за его спиной, поскольку успел перескочить на ту сторону раньше, чем рухнула ещё одна часть Моста Мечты. Внизу бурлила потревоженная река, Мать-Ройна гневно и яростно взывала к отмщению. Она готова была пожрать любого, кто сорвётся вниз. Томас же протянул руку с той стороны. — Давайте!

Первым прыгнул Джейме, вцепившись левой рукой в протянутую ему ладонь. Та была настолько горячей и тёплой, что сердце его вмиг забилось чуть быстрее, словно в него вдохнули новые силы. Но Томас уже не смотрел на него. Золотисто-русые волосы выбились из косы, разметались по плечам.

Кохалио перепрыгнул через расщелину сам. Несколько камней сорвались вниз, делая провал почти непреодолимым.

Джейме услышал рваный выдох: только сейчас Кохалио осознал, кого забыл захватить с собой. Томас протянул вперёд руки:

— Не смотри туда и прыгай, я поймаю тебя! Обещаю! — часть моста, на которой стоял Магнус, пошла в сторону. Провал стал практически непреодолимым. И они все были в большой опасности: вскоре и они последуют вниз, если не уберутся отсюда.

— О боги! — простонал Магнус, глядя на то, как к нему приближаются из тумана шатающиеся тени. Теперь их была добрая дюжина. 

— Прыгай, парень! — скомандовал уже Кохалио. И Магнус прыгнул. Правая нога неудачно запнулась о камень, из-за чего он рухнул у самого края, истошно вопя от ужаса и боли. Долгий вибрирующий крик заполнил собой город призраков, гнавшихся теперь за ними.

— Магнус! — Йоги хотел было броситься к провалу, но Томас уже оказался на ногах и перехватил его поперёк живота, прижимая к себе, пусть тот был и дюжим парнем. — Магнус!

Йоги рыдал, заливаясь слезами. Протяжный крик Магнуса всё ещё вибрировал в воздухе, когда та часть моста, за израненный край которой он цеплялся, полностью накренилась, заваливаясь вправо. Опоры с болезненным хрустом и стоном подломились, чтобы обвалиться в текущую внизу Нойну.

— Магнус! — Йоги безрезультатно рвался из крепких рук Томаса.

— Сейчас здесь всё рухнет! — напомнил Кохалио, хватая Джейме за плечо. Пока ещё чудом уцелевшая часть моста шаталась и под их ногами. То был день, когда Мосту Мечты, самому большому мосту во всём обитаемом мире, суждено было кануть в воды вечности. Вернуться в утробу Матери-Ройны, над которой он был возведён.

Джейме чувствовал как шатаются оставшиеся арки и опоры, слышал злобный свист окончательно обрывающихся тросов. Зажжённые вдоль моста фонари с шипением гасли, срываясь в реку. В последний миг, растянутый на несколько долгих вечностей, он оглянулся.

С похожим на предсмертный стоном Мост Мечты за его спиной всей своей невероятной массой обваливался в реку. Магнус, всё ещё бессмысленно цепляясь за самый край, словно это могло его спасти, с отчаянным ужасом глядел в их сторону. И Джейме действительно видел смутную фигуру, закутанную в серый саван, которая возвышалась позади Магнуса, у самых его ног. Та не пыталась коснуться мальчишки или двигаться дальше, но покорно стояла на рушащемся мосту, простирая вперёд руку. Джейме почудилось, что человек в саване указывает на него, беззвучно открывая окаймлённый закаменевшими губами рот и обращённым в такой же камень язык сипит, заглушая ужасающий грохот и треск:

— Он!

Но Джейме уже оказался вне пределов моста, слыша собственное прерывистое дыхание и ощущая похожую на агонию вибрацию земли под ногами.

Они практически влетели в бывший Дворец Любви, их преследовал всё тот же грохот, сопровождающий крушение моста. Часть уцелевшего купола, с которым этот мост соединялся, треснула — её тянуло следом за ним прямиком в бездну. Камни сыпались с потолка. И они все бежали без остановки. Мимо винтовых мраморных лестниц, покрытых пылью и уходящих в никуда, ведущих, очевидно, в вечность забытья, мимо пустующих залов, по которым некогда ступали тысячи ног, под изящными, искусно вымощенными арками, проносясь вихрем по всё ещё сверкающему великолепием прошлого дворцу, чьи невероятно высокие и могучие своды видели большее количество влюблённых сердец, чем можно было сосчитать.

Дворец Любви, некогда окружённый переливающимися на солнце фонтанами и цветущими садами, в коих мешались запахи роз, лютиков и сирени, стал пристанищем смерти.

— Магнус! — Йоги уже не пытался вырываться, только бессильно рыдал, продолжая глядеть вперёд, вцепившись в плечо Томаса. — Магнус!

Его отчаянный вопль разносился по наполненному грохотом, разом ожившему городу. Ройна бурлила и шипела.

Едва оказавшись на восточном берегу на безопасном от Дворца Горя расстоянии, Томас позволил Йоги коснуться ногами земли. Тот тут же упал на колени, упираясь в припорошенную то ли застарелым пеплом, то ли пылью травой. Джейме огляделся по сторонам, понимая, что до выхода из города оставалось совсем немного, но им следовало поторопиться, чтобы не подоспели привлечённые кошмарным шумом другие каменные люди.

— Нужно идти, — сказал Кохалио, выражая мысли остальных.

— Идём, — Джейме коснулся плеча всё ещё рыдающего Йоги. Тот поднял на него раскрасневшееся заплаканное лицо. Из носа его текли сопли. Он казался совсем ребёнком в тот миг.

— Магнус... Магнус...

— Идём же, Йоги, — не зная, что ещё можно сказать, да и нужно ли что-нибудь говорить, Джейме, обхватив Йоги за плечи левой рукой, помог тому подняться с земли. — Ты должен продолжать жить.

— Магнус! — всхлипывал тот, но всё же покорно направился к выходу из города, понуро опустив голову. Повязки, которые сделал для них Томас, почти полностью слезли с носа к самому подбородку.

 _«Осталось надеяться, что воздух здесь всё же не заражает серой хворью»_ , — Джейме сглотнул и удержался соблазна посмотреть на единственную уцелевшую руку, которой он всё ещё придерживал плачущего Йоги.

Шагов больше не слышалось, пусть Горести и продолжали грохотать. Мать-Ройна за их спинами гневалась, но вскоре Крояне, очередное её погибшее дитя, останки которого они потревожили, скрылся за их спинами.

Над городом призраков всё также поднимались клочья густого тумана, скрывавшего в своём чреве только что произошедшее. Впереди лежали равнины, ведущие к Селорису.

 _«Серсея, пожалуйста, дождись меня! Серсея!»,_ — Джейме возносил молитву, которая теперь предавала ему сил. 

— Мы найдём её, сир Джейме, — он снова ощутил ободрительное похлопывание по спине и, обернувшись, заметил улыбку Томаса, казавшуюся ему удивительно знакомой. Он даже забыл спросить «кого?», потому что был уверен, что не произносил своей молитвы вслух.

Только сейчас на него снизошло странное прозрение, казавшееся совершенно удивительным. То ли потому что это было очевидно с самого начала, то ли потому что от этого становилось ещё более невероятным.

Золотисто-русые волосы, светлые глаза, фамильные черты лица, и даже улыбка... Томас мог с уверенностью назвать себя Ланнистером — и никто бы в том не усомнился.


	7. Джон I

Несмотря на наступление весны, земля под лапами была стылой и казалась почти мёртвой, укутанной в морозный белый саван. Иногда он ступал по небольшим прогалинам, поросшим хрустящим белым мхом. Последний раз он встречал здесь оленя или хотя бы кролика, на которого можно было бы поохотиться, очень давно. Желудок заурчал, и лютоволк издал недовольный скулёж. Внутри пускало ветвистые корни странное чувство — тревога, смешанная с тёмной тоской. И причиной тому был вовсе не голод.

Окружающий мир казался недобрым. Похоже, здесь по-прежнему не было ничего, кроме снега и холода, пусть ледяное сердце самой Зимы и умолкло навсегда.

Лютоволк легко потрусил вперёд, оставляя за собой цепочку следов. Он сам терялся в этой белой мгле, только красные глаза выдавали в нём живое существо. Призрак почуял едва уловимый запах воды — то была река, которая находилась юго-западнее.

Рот наполнился слюной, и он повернулся в сторону почти неслышного пока что журчания. Вода всегда означала жизнь. Призрак шумно принюхался.

Тогда-то его носа и коснулся странный, пугающий запах — тот не казался знакомым, но некий древний инстинкт велел ему держаться подальше от его источника подальше. Холодный, почти обжигающий ветер с завыванием нёс этот запах из глубины Земель Вечной Зимы, набирая силу, впиваясь в белый мех, словно стараясь выдрать несколько клочков.

Призрак предупредительно клацнул зубами, словно пытаясь поймать назойливого злого невидимку, и тут же заскулил, едва ли не впервые в жизни поджав хвост. Быстро попятился назад, осторожно переступая задними лапами по хрустящему снегу.

Небо над холодными землями менялось — оно вспыхивало и гасло, словно пульсируя в такт чему-то неведомому. Полотно небес загоралось то синим, то зелёным, то и вовсе алым, и алого становилось всё больше — оно растекалось от горизонта до зенита, и снег под лапами становился пугающе похожим на кровь, отражая этот свет. Впитывая в себя.

Призрак вскинул голову и протяжно завыл, и вой его мешался с отчаянным воем ветра, нёсшим с собой всё тот же запах.

Запах огня, опалённых костей, серы и дыма. Запах беды.

Заснеженная твердь под лапами издала долгий протяжный стон, содрогаясь. Снег взмыл в воздух, подброшенный этим толчком.

Яркий луч вырвался откуда из недр промёрзшей земли — Призрак услышал далёкий грохот камней вдали. Свет луча казался ослепитело-белым, белее снега, после стал зелёным, затем — ярко-синим, словно глаза мертвецов. И уже через несколько мгновений тоже стремительно налился кровью.

Запах серы и дыма стал почти невыносимым.

Призрак снова тоскливо и испуганно завыл. Яркий луч распорол небосвод посередине, разрезая, впиваясь в старый, похожий на кровоточащую рану разлом глубиной в бездну. Из разлома донеслось нечто напоминающее яростные вопли.

Всё существо Призрака чувствовало, как красный цвет проникает внутрь него самого, просачиваясь в кости, мышцы, мозг. Ему казалось, что он горит, и чувство это было настолько реальным, что следующий вой походил скорее на отчаянный крик боли.

Почти человеческий.

***  
Джон открыл глаза, судорожно глотая ртом воздух, ровно в тот момент, когда к нему ворвался Тормунд с топором наперевес. Иной раз Джон бы посчитал, что старый товарищ обезумел и явился сюда с целью убить его, однако он до сих пор ощущал вкус пепла и серы во рту, ему всё ещё казалось, что он горит изнутри.

Запах огня из его сна казался слишком реальным, слишком живым.

 _«Призрак»,_ — тревожно мелькнуло в голове. Он, почти по-собачьи, замотал головой, стараясь отогнать от себя и неприятные мысли, и владевший им алый дурман сна, преисполненный пламенем божьего гнева.

Подушечки пальцев невольно коснулись взмокших висков. Голова раскалывалась.

— Джон! — Тормунд потряс его за плечо, резко и сильно, очевидно желая привести того в чувство. С грубо сшитых сапог на деревянный пол стекала мокрая грязь вперемешку с талым снегом. Но сам Тормунд выглядел настолько обеспокоенным, что это было последнее, о чём следовало волноваться. Джон и рта не успел открыть, как Тормунд продолжил. — Небо на севере... что-то с небом на севере. И земля, ты чувствуешь?

Теперь Джон и в самом деле ощутил — толчки были очень слабыми, они походили скорее на некий отголосок, эхо настоящего землетрясения, однако и того было вполне достаточно, чтобы испугаться: Тенния, где они сейчас и находились, представляла собой высокогорную долину, а это значило одно — стоило опасаться обвала.

Джон подскочил с поскрипывающей кровати, отбрасывая в сторону шкуры. Сейчас, с приходом весны и гибелью Короля Ночи, здесь стало намного теплее, однако ночью всё равно иной раз стояли крутые морозы.

— Что-то с небом, говоришь? — Джон торопливо схватился за верный Коготь, который в случае стихийного бедствия был по большей части бесполезен, но он сделал это скорее просто по привычке. Спал же он практически одетым, что здорово экономило время.

— Похоже на пожар, но он словно далеко, только чему там гореть? — нахмурился Тормунд. — Идём же, мать твою, хватит копаться!

Тормунд торопливо выскочил прочь, едва не снеся по пути деревянную дверь, Джон выскочил следом и оглянулся по сторонам, стараясь оценить, насколько плохи дела в их поселении, которое за короткое время успело превратиться небольшую деревню. А ведь они обосновались здесь окончательно всего две луны назад.

Большинство людей — в особенности мужчин — оказались на ногах, собираясь в небольшие группы. Слабые толчки, похожие на болезненную пульсацию, практически затихли. Однако со стороны гор доносился гулкий рокот — видимо, где-то всё-таки случился обвал. По счастью, достаточно далеко и на их головы ещё не сыпались камни.

Стоило возблагодарить Старых богов хотя бы за это.

Однако небо всё ещё оставалось алым, пусть сияние и сходило на нет. Все видели его — вершину густо окрашенного красным луча, устремлявшегося в предрассветные сумерки. От этого света гасли уже и без того побледневшие звёзды.

Джон следом за Тормундом спустился вниз по выдолбленным прямо в земле ступеням к самому большому из собравшихся отрядов. Выглядели все понурыми и испуганными. И их прекрасно можно было понять — на лице Джона, очевидно, отражались те же самые чувства.

Люди стали стекаться к ним, маленькие потоки превратились в реку. Вскоре вокруг образовалась приличных размеров тревожно гомонящая толпа. Некоторые в испуге указывали пальцами в небо.

— Что это за дрянь? — спросил у Тормунда один из мужчин, сводя к переносице кустистые чёрные брови. Его звали Фолкор, нрава он был сурового, он имел весьма зловещую привычку собирать коллекцию черепов поверженных врагов, которые красовались вдоль стены его дома. Но Фолкор при том не был безмозглым головорезом, как прежде Костяной Лорд.

Тормунд вновь посмотрел вверх, словно надеясь увидеть там нечто новое. Впрочем, луч и в самом деле начал истончаться, терять прежнюю силу.

— Кто ж его знает? — откликнулся Тормунд.

— Похоже, это далеко отсюда, — Джон высказал вслух очевидную мысль, всё ещё борясь с пульсирующей головной болью. Её несколько облегчал холодный воздух. — Иначе бы так легко мы не отделались. Это точно.

Он снова обратил взгляд на горы. Над долиной всё ещё слышался слабый недовольный рокот, который мешался с недовольными возгласами — женщины пытались собрать детей, выбежавших посмотреть на происходящее. Несмотря на приближение рассвета, повсюду зажигались новые и новые огни — факелы вспыхивали, как огненные звёзды в красноватом мраке.

Сердце тревожно билось в груди.

— Что скажешь, Джон Сноу? — обратился к нему Хэкон. Ещё один человек, с мнением которого принято было считаться. — Стоит нам проверить, что это было?

Джон неопределённо покачал головой и снова огляделся. Здесь находилось достаточно женщин и детей, которые нуждались в защите и помощи, и за которыми следовало бы присмотреть. Большей части мужчин придётся остаться на месте.

— Сколько сейчас в нашем распоряжении вооружённых и более или менее обученных воинов? — вместо ответа спросил Джон.

— Думаю, порядка сотни наберётся, — Тормунд потеребил рыжую бороду, продолжая хмуриться. — В самом деле думаешь отправиться туда? — он кивнул головой в сторону, откуда лился алый свет. — Ты же понимаешь...

Джон положил руку ему на плечо, а потом коснулся и плеча Фолкора, слегка сжал пальцы. Тормунд внезапно оскалился, пусть Джон даже и не успел ничего сказать:

— Хар-р-р! Ты не можешь так поступить, воронёнок! Значит, меня хочешь оставить баб стеречь, а сам отправишься вперёд? — он почти зарычал, моментально приходя в ярость, потому что уже прочитал в глазах Джона всё, что нужно было знать.

— Нет, Тормунд, я всего лишь хочу пересечь эти горы и глянуть, что происходит на той стороне. Много времени это не займёт, сам понимаешь.

 _«К тому же, я хочу отыскать Призрака»,_ — мысль о лютоволке кольнула в грудь, словно игла. Тот выжил в битве с армией Короля Ночи, но Джон сердцем, каким-то бессознательным образом ощущал, что теперь дело может оказаться куда страшнее.

Не знал, как, не знал, почему и с чем это связано. Но то тревожное видение, ужасающий запах, алый свет — короткие мгновения настоящего кошмара. И он слышал беззвучный зов, нечто взывало к нему, протягивая руки.

_Красные огни, зажжённые божьим гневом._

— Я не собираюсь идти один, — продолжил Джон, стараясь сохранить ровный тон, — но и оставлять нашу деревню совсем без защиты мне бы не хотелось. Однако с десяток добровольцев, готовых отправиться в небольшую разведку, мне бы всё же пригодился.

Тормунд хмуро смотрел на Джона. Сейчас его голубые глаза сверкали, словно глаза дикого зверя, готового выпрыгнуть из засады.

— Если что-то случится, — продолжал уговаривать его Джон, спокойно, но настойчиво, как большого ребёнка, — то ты — единственный, кто по праву может назвать себя их предводителем, — Джон неопределённо повёл рукой, — ты сможешь их защитить.

— Я пойду с тобой, Джон Сноу, — вновь подал голос Хэкон, выступая вперёд. — Я, несколько моих ребят и ещё кого-нибудь подходящего отыщет Фолкор, — он бросил на того взгляд, Фолкор лишь молча кивнул, — думаю, не будут задавать лишних вопросов.

Толпа вокруг них снова загомонила.

— Вопросы мы все будем задавать после того, как посмотрим, что там происходит и поймём, не стоит ли нам покинуть насиженные места, — Джон слегка повысил голос и снова посмотрел в сторону гор. Небо почти приобрело прежний оттенок. — Был то пожар или что-то ещё, нам следует увидеть всё поближе собственными глазами.

— Слышали, — спросил Фолкор, оборачиваясь к стоящим за его спиной мужчинам, — кто готов отправиться с Джоном Сноу за горы?

— В Земли Вечной Зимы? — спросил один из них. В голосе слышалась невесёлая усмешка. Несмотря на то, что весь ужас остался позади, просто так от памяти предков было не избавиться: те земли среди вольного народа по сей день пользовались дурной славой.

Поэтому-то в своё время Джон с Тормундом и приняли решение не продвигаться дальше Теннии, теперь покинутой её исконными обитателями, да и место оказалось на удивление удачным. Окрестные горы защищали от ветра, а сама долина медленно пробуждалась ото сна. Снег стекал с вершин, наполняя студёной чистой водой ручьи и рождая водопады.

— Нет, — Джон покачал головой, — мы не станем заходить далеко на север. Нам лишь требуется посмотреть, что происходит в местности за горами.

— А если там нет ничего? — настаивал тот же мужчина. Кажется, его звали Стейн, тот обычно присматривал за несколькими лошадьми, ценившихся едва ли не больше жизни, и небольшим поголовьем скота, который они разводили. Джон пожал плечами.

— Значит, нечего опасаться, и все мы можем вернуться обратно к своим жёнами и детям.

Самому Джону не было к кому возвращаться — ни женой, ни детьми он по-прежнему не обзавёлся. И ему не хотелось бы рисковать жизнями мужчин, на которых возложена забота о семье, однако идти в одиночестве — глупое и самоубийственное занятие.

С большим удовольствием он взял бы с собой Тормунда, однако сказанное им являлось чистой правдой: лишь Тормунда вольный народ в случае гибели Джона Сноу признает своим вожаком. Тот мог бы при желании стать даже Королём-за-Стеной, однако к чему теперь собирать армию? Вольный народ мог не опасаться врагов, идущих из Земель Вечной Зимы...

И как раз в последнем Джон и хотел убедиться самостоятельно. Раз эти люди в своё время смогли доверить ему собственные жизни.

Если не мертвецы, так возможно некое стихийное бедствие могло представлять для деревни угрозу. В таком случае им следовало бы отправиться к берегам Студёного моря через Зачарованный лес, в Суровый Дом, а то и вовсе на мыс Сторролда, надеясь, что беда не настигнет их хотя бы там.

Охваченный этими мрачными мыслями, Джон очередной раз похлопал Тормунда по плечу:

— Проследи, чтобы все собрались, и пусть нам соберут еды в дорогу, боюсь, по ту сторону есть окажется особенно нечего. Мне понадобятся две лошади, запасы еды на несколько дней и десять добровольцев, — сказав это, он быстрыми шагами направился в сторону дома, нетерпеливо расталкивая всё ещё толпящихся вокруг мужчин и женщин.

Люди выглядели напуганными, однако на лицах многих читалось подобие облегчения, стоило толчкам прекратиться, а небу вернуть своей первоначальный цвет.

Что ж, Джону хотелось бы думать, что на этом всё действительно кончится.

Он собирал небольшие пожитки, пряча те в кожаную заплечную сумку. Много брать с собой он не планировал: разве что парочку хорошо заточенных кинжалов, половину оставшейся краюхи хлеба, вяленое мясо. Парочку шкур, которые можно сгрузить на лошадь, чтобы было потом на чём спать. Всё это не должно было затянуться надолго.

Джон оторвал взгляд от сумки, рассматривая свою хижину, в самом деле ставшую ему родным домом. В ней были низкий, чёрный от копоти потолок, да и состояла она из одной комнаты, посреди которой находился очаг. Устеленная шкурами кровать сиротливо ютилась в самом дальнем углу рядом с колченогим, на скорую руку сколоченным столом.

Здесь пахло _домом_.

Он всё ещё внимательно изучал увешанные шкурами сумеречных котов деревянные стены, когда дверь тихо приоткрылась. Джон подумал было, что это Тормунд явился, дабы очередной раз высказать своё недовольство, но, к своему удивлению, увидел одичалую девушку по имени Ранди.

Ранди была невысокой, светловолосой и в их поселении имела славу едва ли не колдуньи. Однако правда заключалась в том, что порой сказанное ею действительно имело свойство сбываться — то ли волей случая, то ли потому что она действительно могла предвидеть будущее. Из-за чего, несмотря на её юный возраст, к ней нередко прислушивались даже старики.

Она была первой женщиной, которую Джон едва не познал после того, как отправился в Земли за Стеной, отринув прежнюю жизнь и желая навсегда забыть прошлое, став частью сурового, настоящего Севера.

Может быть, в глубине души надеясь, что Север и убьёт его.

Однако вместо этого, Север стал его домом. И теперь Джон был не последним Таргариеном на свете, а частью вольного народа, частью множества.

Когда он впервые увидел Ранди, то подумал, что ему чудится — настолько она походила на Дейенерис со спины. По счастью, та быстро обернулась, заставив Джона выдохнуть то ли с разочарованием, то ли с облегчением. Глаза оказались зелёными, а черты лица имели характерную для вольного народа резкость. И всё же она была по-своему красива, той особенной, дикой, необузданной северной красотой, которая отличала и Игритт.

Ранди могла бы стать его, в какой момент — едва не стала. Дурман в голове, вызванный крепким северным пойлом, быстро развеялся, когда он осознал, что видит перед собой другую женщину, и глаза Ранди полыхают не зелёным — фиолетовым.

То была вторая ночь после их прибытия в Теннию, где они и решили остановиться. Часть людей осталась в восстановленном Суровом Доме, Тормунд же с Джоном вели тех, кто пожелал отправиться дальше. Ранди была в числе их, и она первая пришла в тогда ещё не ставшую домом палатку Джона.

— Я не хочу обманывать тебя, — сказал он ей, стараясь отстранить как можно дальше, не поддаться искушению, которое было в тот миг слишком велико.

— Какой же это обман? — Ранди снова потянулась к нему, на сей раз бесстыдно касаясь паха. Там, вопреки сказанному Джоном, всё и в самом деле горело, пульсировало, жаждало разрядки. — Всё честно. Мы просто будем любить друг друга этой ночью, отмечая возрождение Теннии.

— Мои отношения с женщинами имеют свойство плохо заканчиваться, — Джон убрал её руку, мягко обхватив за запястье. — Я не смогу.

— Чувствую, что сможешь. Если ты боишься воспоминаний, я разрешаю тебе подумать о другой. Ведь о ней ты думаешь прямо сейчас, верно? — она продолжала лукаво улыбаться. — Можешь называть меня даже её именем, если пожелаешь.

От одной этой мысли Джону стало дурно, и он снова покачал головой.

— Нет, — уже резче произнёс он. — Нет, Ранди, ты найдёшь себе куда более достойного мужа.

— Мне не нужен муж, — просто ответила она, однако Джон уже накинул на неё тёплую шкуру, стремясь скрыть в большей степени от самого себя её прекрасную наготу. Придерживая шкуру на плечах обеими руками, Ранди насмешливо покачала головой. — Ты глупец, Джон Сноу, сам не знаешь, чего хочешь.

Джон не смог ей ничего ответить. Вероятно, потому что по большей части она была права. Он, как ему казалось, нашёл своё место и свой народ, людей, которые уважали и даже любили его, а он по-прежнему чувствовал, что сердце его и разум пребывают где-то далеко.

Вероятно, именно поэтому он так любил свои сны, в которых становился Призраком, будучи свободным от опостылевших оков собственного тела и навязчивых мыслей. В тех снах был лишь он сам, бьющий в лицо воздух свободы, вкус горячей крови во рту, и запахи непознанного мира.

Теперь Ранди пришла вновь, однако выглядела на сей раз опечаленной. Джон видел, что она желает ему что-то сказать, не решаясь по какой-то причине.

— Ранди? — первым заговорил он, глядя на её грустное и в то же время растерянное лицо. — Что произошло?

— Нечто дурное, — она нахмурилась ещё сильнее. Светлые нечёсаные спросонья волосы разметались по плечам. — Я чувствую.

Ранди подошла ближе, мягко положила ладонь на грудь Джона и заглянула в глаза. Она не пыталась ни поцеловать его, ни даже обнять, лишь смотрела с выворачивающей душу тоской.

— Что такое? — улыбка Джона, которая должна была стать ободряющей, вышла мрачноватой. — Я вскоре вернусь. Все вернутся. Это займёт несколько дней, не более. Нам нужно увидеть, что происходит по ту сторону гор.

Ранди покачала головой, не соглашаясь со сказанным им. И Джон ощутил, как им овладевает подобие давно забытого страха.

— Ты больше не вернёшься к нам, Джон Сноу, и больше не увидишь ни меня, ни этого дома.

По коже пробежал холодок. Джон с силой обхватил ладонь Ранди, которая всё ещё лежала у него на груди, слегка подрагивая.

— Ты не можешь этого знать наверняка, — он пытался говорить легко, пусть улыбка и выглядела приклеенной и неестественной. — Не можешь.

— Могу, и ты тоже знаешь это, — в глазах Ренди, отважной и смелой Ренди, появились слёзы. Но так и застыли, не скатившись по раскрасневшимся щекам.

— Ничего я не знаю, — едва не фыркнул Джон. Сейчас эта фраза не вызывала в нём раздражения или даже огорчения, как прежде.

— Слишком многое изменилось, — продолжала Ранди, словно не услышав его. — По ту сторону гор, в самом Сердце Зимы пробудилась древняя сила. Я это чувствую — и ты чувствуешь, — вторая её рука на сей раз легка на самое сердце, — я знаю. Ты видел красную дверь, которая должна открыться. То, что зовёт тебя —пробуждается. И вместе с ним просыпаются древние алтари.

— Король Ночи? — Джон больше не улыбался, произнося это онемевшими враз губами. Но Ранди снова отрицательно покачала головой.

— Нет. Во всяком случае — пока. Но и та сила потревожена. Старые боги гневаются.

Джон молчал, не зная, что сказать и даже толком не понимая, как реагировать на услышанное. То, что говорила Ранди, представлялось запутанным и невероятным, но после всего увиденного прежде, Джон не мог вот так просто сбрасывать подобное со счетов.

— Почему же я не вернусь? — спросил он, хмурясь. — Если я пойму, что поселение в опасности, я приду, чтобы увести вас в другое место.

— Ты не сможешь, Джон Сноу... и больше некого будет уводить, пожалуй, — добавила она после короткой паузы. Эти слова отравленной стрелой впились в самое сердце, пронзили его насквозь. Ранди попыталась сделать шаг назад, однако Джон удержал её, рванул к себе, крепко обнимая.

— Этого не случится, я обещаю. Я не дам этому произойти. И я вернусь.

— Не обещай и не клянись, если не уверен до конца, — глухо ответила Ранди.

— Но я уверен, — он надеялся, что голос на этих словах не дрогнул.

— Просто будь осторожен, Джон Сноу, — она высвободилась из его рук, скользящим движением мазнула пальцами по заросшей густой щетиной щеке, и направилась к двери.

Джон Сноу хотел было броситься за ней, убедить её, что она ошибается. Он не может не вернуться, если только не умрёт. Но остановился, не сделав и двух шагов. Протянутая было рука, медленно опустилась. Джон медленно и шумно выдохнул. В самом деле, откуда ему было знать, что он не погибнет за пределами Теннии?

Когда солнце окончательно взошло над горизонтом, всё случившееся в предрассветных сумерках — и красный свет, и землетрясение, и рокот потревоженных гор — действительно казалось сном. Но Джон помнил запах Ранди, её глаза, её полный тоски и скорби голос.

_Она действительно прощалась с ним навсегда._

_«То, что зовёт тебя, пробуждается»._

Одна из лошадей везла всю необходимую поклажу, в основном это был провиант: козлятина, оленина, жёсткий хлеб, солонина, вяленое мясо и вода. Хотя был и бочонок с чем покрепче, чтобы согреться холодной ночью. Лошадь уже оседлал Стейн. Другая предназначалась для Джона. Он хотел было уже забраться на неё, чтобы повести за собой собранный отряд, однако его резким движением сграбастали в объятья. Джон услышал рычание.

— Хар-р-р! Возвращайся скорее, недосуг мне твоими обязанностями заниматься! — Тормунд едва не сломал Джону хребет. — Ну и заодно верни всех живыми. Понял меня?

Тормунд наконец отпустил Джона и с силой сжал его плечи. Лицо его было серьёзным, однако Джон видел в синих глазах искорки привычного злого веселья. Тормунд оставался самим собой. В случае чего, он справится с обязанностями вожака и защитника куда лучше самого Джона.

— Я тебя не подведу, — пообещал Джон. — Заскучать не успеешь, а мы уже тут, — оседлав лошадь, он посмотрел на старого товарища сверху вниз и усмехнулся. — Мой дом в твоём распоряжении, если пожелаешь.

Тормунд расхохотался и хлопнул Джона по ноге.

— Проваливай давай, пока я не передумал.

Джон натянул поводья, направляя лошадь на узкую тропу, которая вела к куда более просторной дороге, пролегающей между горами. Оставалось только надеяться, что случившийся обвал не завалил её камнями. В таком случае, путешествие их окажется куда как более длинным и опасным, чем Джон рассчитывал. Ему же хотелось вернуться поскорее — отчасти, потому что хотел опровергнуть сказанное Ранди. Но в большей степени из-за того, что чувствовал: она права.

Он не вернётся. Потому что красная дверь, чем бы она ни являлась на самом деле, останется закрытой ненадолго. Она уже готова сорваться с петель.

***  
Уже на исходе второго дня они покинули пределы долины, в которой лежала Тенния. Двигались они неспешно на случай, если впереди им доведётся столкнуться с чем-то непредвиденным. Пока что Джон опасался по-настоящему только одного: сошедших с гор камней.

Небо над головой казалось безмятежным— солнце покоилось на перинах белых клочковатых облаков, нёсшихся на восток. До слуха доносился грохот многочисленных водопадов — вода неустанно сходила с гор, пела, наполняя пространство силой и жизнью. Дубы и железностволы, могучие вязы и старж-деревья по обеим сторонам дороги и в самом деле напоминали молчаливых стражей, сопровождавших их на пути.

Под ногами пробивалась молодая трава. Джон видел птиц, скачущих на ветвях, щебечущих, радующихся солнечным лучам. Полгода прошло — а весна набирала и набирала силу, вдыхая полной грудью, чтобы после вдохнуть жизнь и в прежде покинутый холодный край, скованный льдом.

Винтерфелл наверняка тоже стоит сейчас, окружённый зеленью. Однако при мыслях о месте, которое столько лет он полагал своим родным домом, Джону становилось не столько тоскливо, сколько неприятно. Чувство это было ему давно знакомо: оно схоже с тем, когда кто-то касается свежей корочки, образовавшейся над успевший поджить раной.

Образ Винтефелла, иногда являвшийся ему, его мрачные серые башни, погружённая в тревожный полумрак крипта, шелест чардрев в богороще... Всё это сливалось в единственное напоминание: _«Тебя отвергли»_.

Джон всю жизнь был орудием в чужих руках, полагая, что поступает так по собственной воле, — и всю жизнь же он обманывал себя. Каждый раз его вела чужая воля, и он покорно следовал ей подобно идущему на бойню скоту.

Потому что хотел быть нужным. Потому что хотел доказать самому себе, что чего-то стоит. А на деле и жизнь его, он сам не стоили и ломаного гроша — в глазах тех людей, ради которых он готов был на любые жертвы.

Санса предала его. Бран — если он всё ещё оставался Браном, конечно, — предал его. Они воспользовались им. А Арья... Но Арья навсегда покинула Вестерос.

Нет, Джон и сам никогда не согласился бы остаться в Королевской Гавани, в Семи Королевствах, а уж тем более — стать королём. Скорее всего, он бы отправился вместе с Тормундом и остальными на Север сам, по доброй воле, однако то, как всё в итоге повернулось... Джон с силой сжал поводья. Привычно возвращая себя в реальность — для этого он всегда нажимал на старый, давно уже не беспокоивший его шрам от ожога на ладони.

То, можно сказать, практически благословенное время: Джон Сноу действительно ничего не знал. И это незнание делало его в чём-то даже сильнее. Удивительно, как сильно меняет картину мира незамысловатая истина.

_«Ты глупец, Джон Сноу, и они этим воспользовались»._

Но кто сказал, что знание — это лёгкое бремя? Или что правда всегда выглядит приглядно?

— Джон! — Хэкон окликнул его, вырывая из размышлений, в которые Джон погрузился слишком глубоко, совсем позабыв о том, чтобы смотреть по сторонам. Впрочем, ничего особенного их пока и не окружало.

— Что? — он несколько растеряно обернулся, удивлённо моргнул.

— Просто хотел убедиться, что ты с нами, — фыркнул в бороду Хэкон, — я тебе говорю, а ты простой знай, киваешь.

— Задумался, — честно признался Джон, улыбаясь, — так о чём ты?

— Говорю, похоже завала всё-таки нет, хотя воздух стал заметно холоднее, чувствуешь? — Хэкон посмотрел на Джона, а затем обернулся на других членов отряда. Те согласно закивали, хотя напряжёнными не выглядели. Джон и сам ощутил прикосновения морозного воздуха к коже. Не такого, какой бывал нынче в Теннии по ночам. А иного, почти забытого. Словно за горами начинался совсем иной мир.

Вот именно это Джону совсем не понравилось. Сердце привычно сжалось от дурного предчувствия. Его ставшее озабоченным выражение лица не ускользнуло от остальных.

— Что это с тобой? — спросил один из мужчин по имени Риг, подходя ближе. Джон повёл головой, словно принюхиваясь. Он невольно старался отыскать Призрака, который всё ещё находился где-то там, однако, к собственному разочарованию, не ощутил ничего.

— Застарелые страхи, — хмыкнул Джон и спешился. Его примеру последовали остальные. — Но всё-таки нужно быть осторожными, пусть и мороз, скорее всего, теперь уже ничем не угрожает, кроме самого обморожения.

Джон спешился и взял лошадь под уздцы, ведя её следом. Дорога была широкая — ни камней, ни даже сильной наледи, но всё-таки он предпочёл пока что продвигаться пешком, желая ощущать под ногами твёрдую почву.

Солнце клонилось к закату, впереди лежал выход из долины. Джон осмотрелся, внимательно изучая окрестные скалы в поисках пещер, которые прошлой ночью здорово их выручили, спрятав от ветра и позволив не особенно опасаться диких животных.

— Предлагаю прежде, чем двигаться дальше, отдохнуть, и по утру отправиться в путь. Осмотримся там, может быть, пару дней, если не обнаружим ничего существенного, двинемся обратно, — наконец произнёс он.

— Но выход из Теннии совсем рядом, — Хэкон указал рукой в том направлении. — Хочешь остановиться здесь?

— Как будто есть разница, — Джон пожал плечами. — Так или иначе нам придётся рискнуть. Разве вы не знали о том, когда вызвались? — Джон поочерёдно посмотрел в лицо каждого из отряда.

— Знали, — сказал седовласый, но по-прежнему крепкий Лейв. — Конечно. Но размякли знатно за последнее время. Никаких войн между кланами, никаких чудовищ. Немудрено.

Джон улыбнулся.

— Не так уж это и плохо — спокойная жизнь, — заметил он. — Помолимся всем известным богам, чтобы не пришлось скоропостижно с ней прощаться. Что ж, — прерывая сам себя, он простёр ладонь в сторону небольшого выступа, над которым виднелась пещера, — кажется, место нам подойдёт. Лошадей, как вчера, привяжем поблизости.

— Надеюсь, сегодня тоже никакие дикие твари не попытаются их сожрать, — Хэкон всё ещё выглядел чем-то обеспокоенным. Пожалуй, даже больше, чем Джон. Словно тоже чувствовал неладное.

— Брось, всё равно будем дежурить по очереди, нельзя оставлять тыл и животных совсем без присмотра. А пещеры недалеко — успеем отогнать, — попытался успокоить его Джон. На том они и порешили.

Вскоре, устроившись под сводами небольшой пещеры, Джон вместе со своим отрядом расположился у небольшого костра, глядя на нервно пляшущие языки пламени, слушая хорошо знакомый треск веток.

Они поджарили приличный кусок оленины, хотя тот по большей части просто подгорел с боков, а внутри сочился кровью. Но Джону, как и всем остальным, было плевать на подобные мелочи — лишь бы скорее закинуть что-нибудь в пустой желудок. Ели молча и быстро, даже не глядя друг на друга.

Хэкон вызвался дежурить первым — в его обязанности входило следить за огнём, чтобы спящие не задубели, и сидеть у выхода, поглядывая по сторонам, а в особенности — за лошадьми.

Накрывшись тёплой медвежьей шкурой почти с головой, вдыхая знакомый запах чуть влажной шерсти, мешавшийся с дымным запахом костра, слушая мерное эхо дыхание других людей, находящихся в пещере, Джон закрыл глаза. Его тянули на дно тёмные, подёрнутые хлопьями пепла сны...

Они часто повторялись, сменяя друг друга, хотя всё в итоге сводилось к одному: умирающая на его руках Игритт медленно, но с ужасающим постоянством превращалась в Дейенерис. Она смотрела на него, широко распахнув глаза, в которых не было ни обвинения, ни боли, ни ненависти. Только изумление, становившееся грустью по мере того, как в глазах угасал свет.

— Ничего ты не знаешь, Джон Сноу, — тихо повторяла она, силясь улыбнуться. Струйка тёмной крови стекала из её рта, прочерчивая алую дорожку по щеке. Это была Дейенерис, та самая Дени, которую он полюбил. Та, что спасла Север вместе с ним, пожертвовав столь многим.

Она произносила это — и умирала.

Весь свет мира разом мерк — и Джон оказывался в разрушенном тронном зале, погружённом в кромешный мрак. Он чувствовал лишь тяжесть всё ещё тёплого тела в руках, и как на щёки его оседает, кружась, смешанный со снегом пепел. Холодный и горячий одновременно.

Время сливалось в одну бесконечную линию, и он почти физически ощущал, как оно постепенно сворачивается кольцом подобно ядовитой змее. Шипит, растворяется в этой тягучей вечности, заполненной лишь темнотой. Даже тени покидали его.

Он прижимал к себе тело Дейенерис, размазывая по ладоням и одежде скользкую кровь, иногда — прижимался к холодеющим губам, которые больше не ответят ему и не произнесут его имя.

_Не Эйегон Таргариен — Джон Сноу._

Теперь же в его привычном муторном сне, наполненным горечью и отчаянием, одиночеством и старой болью, послышался женский голос. Незнакомый ему, но звучал он почти нежно:

— Тьма — это лишь преддверие. Ты должен пройти через неё. Боль принуждает нас к действию, закаляет волю, дитя. Помни об этом. Не отвергай ни чувств, ни своего прошлого.

Джон резко вскинул голову, едва не выпустив тело из дрожащих, испачканных кровью рук.

— Кто здесь? Кто?! Назовись! — вопрошал он, силясь хоть что-то разглядеть во мраке. Глаза почти привыкли к нему, и он в самом деле видел, как серый безжизненный свет сочится сквозь бесформенные провалы в стенах Красного Замка, заливает усыпанный пеплом пол, очерчивая пугающий абрис ещё не расплавленного Дрогоном Железного Трона.

Джон в удивлении и ужасе распахнул глаза.

Железный Трон увеличивался в размерах, устремляясь вверх, прорастая, словно живое существо, через разрушенную крышу, где виднелось затянутое густой пеленой чёрно-сиреневых туч небо. Небеса сурово хмурились, и в глубине их зарождалось нечто, похожее на молнию, рассекающую их пополам.

_Старый разлом. Рана в ткани Вселенной. Ещё одна дверь._

Это было то, что Джон уже видел прежде — тогда, когда был Призраком, когда ощутил всем телом, всем своим существом приближение чего-то могущественного и сильного, ищущего путь в человеческий мир.

 _«Да будет страх»_ , — то был не голос Дейенерис, то был шёпот чего-то ужасного по ту сторону. Их было великое множество.

Похожий на молнию разлом ширился и рос в размерах, обнажая бездонное нутро, до краёв наполненное угольной темнотой, жадно пожирающей планеты и звёзды.

Железный Трон поднимался вверх — сотни, тысячи ступеней обращались в подобие белых стволов и корней чардрева, сквозь которые прорастали кровоточащие лики Старых богов. Алые листья над торчащими рукоятями мечей образовывали подобие огромной, залитой кровью короны.

Огромные чёрные вороны влетали в тронный зал через сереющие провалы, садились на ветви, цеплялись огромными когтями в рукояти мечей. Их гомон разом заполнил этот жуткий мир.

Кровь стекала по белым костям стволов и корней, струилась на пол, собиралась в лужи, и маленькие ручейки уже бежали к ногам Джона. И тот вдруг осознал, что тело Дейенерис, которое он прежде сжимал в руках, исчезло.

Он растеряно оглянулся, на мгновение забыв о пугающем зрелище, представшем пред его взором. Забыл даже о зияющем в небесах разломе.

— Дени... — прошептал он слабо и едва слышно. Сердце в груди напоминало маленький ледяной камень. Вместо ответа на Джона обрушился целый сонм голосов, идущих отовсюду. Голоса живых и мёртвых, знакомых и незнакомых, они сливались воедино, вплетались в жутковатый гул, в котором было нечто дьявольское. Или божественное — Джон не мог сказать точно.

По тронному залу разлеталось волнами насмешливое, злорадное карканье воронов, которые, казалось, продолжали слетаться отовсюду — с каждого клочка обитаемой земли. Под ними почти не было видно чардрев, заменивших ведущие к Железному Трону бесчисленные ступени.

Они вопили, почти как люди, вскинув вверх чёрные головы и раззявив клювы. У каждого было по три глаза.

Шёпот голосов, кошмарный гул и надрывное карканье, казалось, желали заглушить друг друга. Разлом над тронным залом, разлом, видимый Джоном через чудом уцелевшие балки потолка, продолжал шириться, и на сей раз оттуда послышался бой зловещих барабанов. Так, словно по ту сторону плясало в ритуальном танце нечто жуткое.

Отбиваемый ритм сливался с ритмом гулко бьющегося сердца. Джон, шатаясь от охватившей его слабости, поднялся на ноги, желая не то убежать, не то приблизиться к Железному Трону.

БАМ! БАМ!

Вороны взмыли вверх чёрной тучей. Джон бессознательно прикрыл лицо, полагая, что они сейчас бросятся на него, раздирая когтями и клювами его плоть.

БАМ!

Хлопанье крыльев наполнило тронный зал, но вороны устремлялись вверх, к разлому. Стремились туда. Кружили вокруг него. Джон рискнул убрать руки от лица и взглянуть туда, где виднелся проход откуда-то извне. Он даже не мог представить, как может называться это место.

Человеческое сознание не могло понять и воспринять всего увиденного им ровно на одно мучительное мгновение. Сама душа Джона, казалось, зажмурилась от охватившего её беспредельного ужаса.

БАМ!

Алый луч вырвался из-под земли и, как и в предыдущем его сне-видении, устремился вверх, и из разлома раздался полный отчаянной ярости вопль. Разодранные в клочья птицы градом сыпались вниз, усеивая пол своими телами и ошмётками чёрных перьев.

Джон снова слышал голоса. Те не обращались к нему, Джон скорее словно улавливал обрывки каких-то разговоров и фраз, идущие откуда-то издалека. И он никак не мог сложить их все в единое целое.

_— ...существуют определённые циклы. Вселенная сужается и расширяется..._

_— Кажется... это значит она должна... к самому началу..._

_— ...это вынужденная мера... ваша милость..._

_— Некоторые двери человеку лучше никогда не открывать._

_— ...вопрос в... где лежит начало... чем мы готовы пожертвовать..._

Они отдалялись и затихали, наслаивались друг на друга. Джон встряхнул головой, силясь прогнать их. Разлом сужался, источался, становился невидимым, и в прорехах чёрных облаков на сей раз виднелись тысячи звёзд.

На месте же Железного Трона Джон с удивлением обнаружил обшарпанную красную дверь. Краска на ней давно облупилась, но цвет всё-таки хорошо угадывался.

_Та самая дверь, которую он смутно видел всего две ночи назад. Из неё вырывался тот луч._

— Джон! — голос звал его с той стороны двери. — Джон! Открой мне, милый, — ласковый, мягкий голос, обволакивающий его. Джон полагал, что не сможет устоять. Рука его уже тянулась к ручке. Однако на его запястье тут же легли чьи-то тонкие пальцы.

Джон в изумлении обернулся и увидел перед собой Дейенерис. Та была облачена в лёгкое светлое платье, под которым легко угадывались очертания её тела. Длинные серебристые волосы струились по плечами, не заплетённые в привычные косы.

В фиалковых глазах её не было осуждения или ненависти. Она смотрела на Джона с непередаваемой тоской. Время очередной раз замедлило бег, почти встав на месте.

_«Что такое время и где оно берёт начало, Джон?»_

— Дени... — голос привычно отказывался подчиняться Джону, и он скорее пролепетал это.

Она покачала головой и пальцы на его запястье сжались с неожиданной силой, Дейенерис нахмурилась.

— Не открывай, — строго велела она, внимательно глядя ему в глаза. — Не открывай, Джон. Ты знаешь, что там. Но не знаешь, как выйти оттуда самостоятельно.

— Что?.. О чём ты? — настала очередь Джона хмуриться.

Он хотела сказать: _«Ты же умерла»_ , но сами эти слова, казалось, умерли у него на губах. Дейенерис всё прочитала по его лицу. Она положила руку на живот.

— Она здесь... И я тоже. Они собираются открыть дверь и вернуть не только нас, но и её, — Дейенерис коснулась пальцами его щеки. — Это дверь смерти, Джон, она ведёт по ту сторону. Предупреди, что там они найдут не только меня. Времени почти не осталось.

— Кто? — всё ещё ничего не понимая, Джон подался вперёд, желая коснуться её лица и волос. Вдохнуть запах. Всё сказанное Дейенерис казалось полной бессмыслицей, бессвязными речами. — Кто, Дени? Куда мне идти?

— Красная жрица и два мейстера, там, за Узким морем, — пояснила Дейенерис. — Дрогон ещё жив. Он поможет тебе, стоит только позвать.

— Он поможет человеку, убившего его мать? — наконец он смог глухим голосом выдавить из себя эти слова. Пускай они были и обращены лишь к призраку из сна.

— Не в этом дело, — лицо Дейенерис исказилось, словно от боли, — я просто говорю тебе. Моё последнее послание... — голос её становился тише, и Джон осознал, что может видеть через неё ту самую красную дверь, из-за которой до сих пор раздавался тихий голос. Дейенерис стала совсем прозрачной. — Джон... Не открывай сам...

Вскоре она окончательно исчезла, растворилась в воздухе, который Джон зачем-то попытался схватить и удержать. В груди болезненно пульсировало сердце. Красная дверь растворялась тоже, оставаясь запертой. Джону теперь казался знакомым её силуэт — он готов был поклясться, что не только видел прежде эту дверь, но и входил в неё однажды.

Тогда, когда его убили чёрные братья.

Неожиданный толчок вынудил его резко сесть на месте и распахнуть глаза. Голова привычно пульсировала от боли, сознание же всё ещё находилось в свободном падении, и Джон никак не мог сообразить, где находится. По подбородку и шее текло что-то солёное и тёплое.

— Ты в порядке? — послышался голос Хэкона, который по-прежнему занимал свой пост. Значит, времени прошло совсем немного. — У тебя кровь носом идёт.

Джон поднёс руку к лицу, вытирая его, и в самом деле — пальцы тут же окрасились кровью, тёмные капли впитывались в бурый мех.

— Что с тобой? — Хэкон пристально и встревожено вглядывался в его лицо. — Совсем худо что ли? Белый как снег.

Джон покачал головой, прижимая ладонь к носу. Кровь просачивалась через пальцы.

— Нет, просто следует отыскать какую-нибудь тряпку и заткнуть эту течь, — слегка прогнусавил Джон, силясь зачем-то улыбнуться, — ничего смертельного.

Джон говорил это, хотя и сам не знал, насколько всё серьёзно. В конце концов, у него никогда не шла носом кровь, если в тот перед этим не прилетал чей-нибудь увесистый кулак.

***  
По ту сторону долины понижение температуры воздуха оказалось весьма чувствительным. Благо, не было метели, пространство вокруг оставалось белым и пустым — ни единого признака жизни на мили вокруг. По крайней мере, именно так казалось Джону, который всё это уже видел.

Ни следов пожара, ни следов неведомого врага, который мог подбираться к ним. Но тревожное чувство от этого на первый взгляд почти успокаивающего зрелища никуда не девалось. Джон посмотрел на своих спутников. Те вид имели почти беззаботный.

— Можно возвращаться обратно? — спросил Йорн, в поисках одобрения глянув и на Хэкона. Джон отрицательно покачал головой, хмурясь.

— Пока нет. Думаю, нам следует посмотреть, что происходит севернее, у Земель Вечной Зимы.

— Мы и так практически в Землях Вечной Зимы, — упрямо гнул своё Йорн. — Рукой вон подать.

— Да, но всё ещё не видели того, что происходит по ту сторону. Не убедились в том, что ничего серьёзного не произошло.

— И насколько далеко ты предлагаешь зайти? — поинтересовался Хэкон.

Джон немного задумался, бросив взгляд на север, натянул поводья. Он и сам не мог толком понять, как поступить лучше всего. Южнее — он это прекрасно помнил — жили пещерные люди и вечно воюющие племена рогоногих и полуночников. Точнее, те из них, кто не пожелал остаться в поселении Джона и принял решение вернуться в родные места. С ними у них был установлен пусть шаткий, но мир. А вот с людоедскими кланами со Стылого берега провернуть подобное не вышло. С тех пор, как пал в битве у стен Винтерфелла Великий Морж, моржовые люди утратили прежнее влияние.

Не хотелось бы оставлять за спиной подобных недругов, но вряд ли они вообще знали, что из Теннии выдвинулся небольшой отряд.

— Я полагаю, — наконец медленно проговорил Джон, — мы просто будем держаться как можно ближе к горам. Может быть, отыщем подходящий склон. После этого уже проверим, что там на юго-западе, ближе к Клыкам Мороза. Только быстро. Но вначале — на север, — подытожил он.

— Осталось надеяться, что нас в этом проклятом месте никто не поджидает.

— Король Ночи мёртв, — напомнил Джон. — Его армия уничтожена.

— Люди бывают пострашнее монстров, а уж те, кто человеческий облик потерял... — Хэкон неодобрительно покачал головой, продолжая хмуриться. 

— Я знаю, — Джон желал как можно скорее закончить этот разговор и приступить к делу.

Он видел в глазах Хэкона ещё кое-что: всё тот же страх, столь хорошо знакомый самому Джону. То был страх человека, прошедшего через множество битв и видевшего многое, и — что самое главное — человека, обладавшего отличной интуицией. Можно сказать, практически исключительной.

Джон в некотором роде и сам обладал ею. Возможно, Хэкон и не видел подобных снов, не был варгом и никогда не летал верхом на драконе, однако это не мешало ему ощущать той обращённой внутрь частью чего-то бессознательного приближение беды.

Жуткой, неотвратимой, чудовищной.

_«Времени почти не осталось...»_

Но разве это не было сном? Вот что волновало Джона. Сны часто тревожили его покой, вырастая, словно та Стена, между ним и реальной жизнью, отгораживая от него существующий мир прочно и надёжно. Теперь же его не покидало мучительное чувство: он прикоснулся к чему-то большему прошлой ночью. К чему-то, чему пока не находил объяснения, и не был уверен, что хочет его знать. По крайней мере, если желает сохранить хотя бы остатки разума.

***  
Джон почти узнавал места, мимо которых они ехали, хотя те и не отличались особенным разнообразием: бесконечные белые пространства и различимые даже издалека острые пики неведомых гор, впивающиеся в подёрнутое дымкой небо.

Он видел всё это совсем недавно красными глазами Призрака.

До слуха донеслось карканье воронов и хлопанье чёрный крыльев — птицы расселись на ветках чахлых деревьев, видневшихся у входа в пещеру, которую они признали наиболее безопасной. Дальше путь лежал только вперёд, и Джону хотелось бы делать как можно меньше остановок.

— Проклятые твари, — пробурчал быстроногий и гибкий Риг, устраиваясь поудобнее, — недобрый это знак. Видимо, ждут, когда мы тут подохнем.

Никто ему не ответил — даже Джон промолчал. Вороны неизменно следовали за ними, словно приглядывая, и от этого в самом деле становилось немного не по себе.

Сильный порыв ветра со свистом пронёсся мимо, едва не выворачивая скрюченные, как древние старухи, ели из мёрзлой земли, и вороньё с недовольными криками взмыло вверх. Джон протянул руки к разведённому костру, желая отогреть задубевшие пальцы. По ту сторону пещеры стремительно сгущалась темнота.

В ту ночь у него не было ни жутких видений, ни причудливых снов. Джон снова обрёл ставший почти привычным облик лютоволка.

 _«Призрак!_ — радостно воскликнул он. _— Призрак, ты жив!»_

Призрак не ответил ему, лишь слегка приподнял голову, помотал ею, а после снова он потрусил вперёд, спускаясь вниз по реке, поблизости обнаружилась небольшая роща — очевидно, он уже покинул Земли Вечной Зимы. В нос бил знакомый запах, который нёс с собой прошлое.

Он очередной раз едва не зарылся носом в холодный хрусткий мох. Обнюхал корни широколиста.

Сестра. Запах сестры. Сколько бы лет не прошло, Призрак всё ещё мог различить его среди тысячи других. Пахло здесь также и кострами, и мокрыми шкурами, и кровью, и п _о_ том, и испражнениями. Пахло человеком — поблизости, кроме сестры, находились и люди. Призрак вскинул голову и коротко завыл, вой этот походил скорее на зов.

Родной запах мерещился поблизости. Она была здесь совсем недавно. Тогда-то, потрескивая ветками, из-за деревьев и вышла огромная лютоволчица, недобро скалясь. Однако Призрак тут же узнал её и бросился вперёд, перепрыгивая через сугробы.

Нимерия попятилась, припав на передние лапы и обнажила передние клыки, готовая напасть, словно не узнавая по запаху самого Призрака. Тот подбежал ближе, однако Нимерия предупредительно клацнула челюстью, стоило чужому носу приблизиться к хвосту. Призрак чувствовал, что та одинока и напугана, на боку виднелись затянувшиеся длинные раны, явно нанесённые не зубами животного, а оружием человека.

Призрак упал перед ней на спину, подставляя живот в знак признания и уважения и позволяя ей самой обнюхать его, ощущая, как мокрый холодный нос Нимерии зарывается в мех. Она отступила, больше не скалясь, и наконец позволила Призраку приблизиться. Затем, призывно оглянувшись, потрусила вглубь рощицы, и Призрак бежал рядом, испытывая неподдельное искреннее счастье от встречи с сестрой.

Они выбежали из рощицы к самому берегу безымянной реки, чья вода казалась почти чёрной. Запах человека усилился. Призрак снова принюхался, хотя обилие всей этой невероятной мешанины запахов и мешало ему вычленить самый главный.

Но он знал — сестра хотела, чтобы он учуял его, именно поэтому они здесь.

Над головой каркали вороны, одна из птиц села на ближайшее страж-дерево, ловко перескакивая с ветки на ветку. Нимерия глухо зарычала и попыталась вцепиться в птицу огромными клыками. Случись такое, ворон бы просто оказался разорван пополам. Но тот взмыл в небо, но после вернулся, держась уже на безопасном расстоянии.

Призрак ощущал исходящую от него угрозу — птица готова была броситься в драку, карканье звучало одновременно насмешливо и зло. Большие когти и клюв в самом деле могли представлять собой немалую угрозу.

Наконец Призрак уловил то, что следовало. Самый главный запах, источник которого оказался поблизости. Тот, из-за которого даже Джон, находящийся почти в трёхстах милях от этого места, резко распахнул глаза, вглядываясь в окрашенный огнём сумрак ночи.

Арья Старк. Это был запах Арьи Старк, его человеческой сестры.


	8. Серсея I

— У Зелёного Зубца утром нашли мертвеца!

 _«Уилл»_ , — подсказал внутренний голос.

— Там, где Трезубец переходит в Зелёный Зубец, дурачина.

 _«Бёртон»_ , — тот же голос.

— Думаешь, нам стоит туда соваться? Не боишься увидеть отрезанную голову?

_«Старший брат, Майлс»._

— В отличие от вас, я уже видел убитых, и не единожды, — высокомерное фырканье. Снова Бёртон.

Последняя фраза самого старшего из мальчишек заставила остальных стиснуть зубы: никто из них не видел _таких_ мертвецов — убитых человеком, а не болезнью. По слухам, с бедолагой жестоко расправилась банда разбойников, недавно заглядывавшая в «Старый Двор», как теперь стали называть постоялый двор на Перекрёстке. Рожи у них казались самыми что ни на есть, разбойничьими. Суровые, неразговорчивые мужчины, лицо главаря перечерчивал наискось старый уродливый шрам.

И труп действительно нашли — об этом громко переговаривались конюх и прачка, Бёртон, подмастерье кузнеца, услышал их разговор.

— Говорю, я слыхивал, как они охали: отыскали только тело, без головы. Но вроде особого усердия к тому и не прилагали.

Последняя фраза вызвала у мальчишек выдох, преисполненный одновременно нетерпения, пугающего восторга и странного трепета.

— Ещё, не забывайте, у него могло выпасть из кармана что-нибудь интересное. Особенно здорово, если это окажется золотишко, — продолжил рассуждать Бёртон. — Тут меня не пугает даже грязь.

Серсея не сразу осознала, что смотрит на всё глазами одного из этих мальчиков — тому было никак не больше восьми. И в то же время видела всё со стороны. Сон этот — чем это могло быть, как ни сном? — представлялся более, чем странным, из-за подобной раздвоенности сознания.

Она оставалась одновременно собой — и не собой. Разворачивающаяся перед ней картина по краям, как она заметила чуть позже, была окрашена красным цветом. Словно она смотрела на всё через волнистое стекло, на которое прежде пролили алую краску, впоследствии толком так и не стёртую.

Мальчишки стояли недалеко от поросшей густым бурьяном впадины, из которой доносилось оглушительное стрекотание сверчков. Кузнечики прыгали в высокой траве. Один приземлился ей — нет, мальчику, глазами которого она тоже смотрела –— на ногу. Тот не обратил на насекомое никакого внимания.

— Так вы идёте или нет? — нетерпеливо спросил Бёртон. — Нет, так я один пойду.

Но по его лицу было заметно, что ему того бы не хотелось. Врал он всё про увиденных раньше покойников. Если бы речь шла только о деньгах, он бы ни за какие коврижки не позвал с собой остальных.

— Ты и в самом деле веришь, что мы сможем разжиться парой-тройкой монет? — поинтересовался Майлс, голос его ещё не начал ломаться, но до этого момента осталось совсем немного.

— Уверен! Да ещё и расскажем об этом в деревне. В смысле, если голову увидим, — ухмыльнулся рыжий, лицо которого было сплошь усыпано веснушками. Уилл. Похоже, энтузиазм Бёртона его заразил. — Ты берёшь с собой братца?

Уилл повернулся к Серсее — к самому младшему мальчишке — и также, как и прежде, она увидела это со стороны, стоя чуть поодаль, у высокой деревянной сваи, подпирающей одну из частей здания постоялого двора, возведённого из белого камня.

— Квиберн, ты же не станешь рассказывать отцу или матери? — Майлс грубовато толкнул мальчишку. — Чего молчишь, как в рот воды набрал?

 _«Квиберн!»_ — ахнула Серсея. Она произнесла это вслух, выдохнула едва ли не на полукрике, оглушённая подобным открытием. Мальчик удивлённо и даже немного испуганно обернулся, встряхнул головой, не обращая внимания на руку, с силой сжимавшую его плечо.

_«Седьмое пекло, что происходит?»_

Теперь мысли Серсеи, как и само её сознание, спутались, предметы от нахлынувшего осознания начали расплываться, и бесплотной рукой она попыталась ухватиться за занозистую сваю.

— Слышу, слышу, — тот, кого назвали Квиберном, досадливо дёрнул плечом, стряхивая руку старшего брата. — Только если мы вернёмся до заката, иначе нам попадёт как следует. Никто не поверит, что мы столько времени возились в «Старом Дворе».

Бёртон — тому на вид было лет тринадцать — очередной раз чуть презрительно поджал губы.

— Вот мне родители не указ с тех пор, как меня взяли в подмастерья, — важно заметил он. — Хожу, где хочу.

— И получаешь оплеухи от кузнеца за безделье, который не гонит тебя взашей только потому что ты пусть тупой, но сильный, — хихикнул Уилл, и Бёртон замахнулся на него кулаком, действительно походившим на кулак взрослого мужчины.

— Тебя тут ребята с конюшен искали, хотели пересчитать тебе зубы. Может, мне выбить парочку, протоптать им дорожку?

 _«Квиберн... Квиберн!»_ — почти панически продолжала повторять Серсея, не особенно вникая в суть услышанного ею. Она пыталась встряхнуть головой, опомниться, понять, что происходит — и наблюдала. Изнутри и снаружи. Двойственность чувств казалась нелепой, безумной, оглушающей.

Красный цвет, которым были окрашены края этой сцены, похоже, стал чуть гуще. Он падал даже на траву, но никто, кроме Серсеи, этого не видел.

Мальчишки уже неслись вверх, перепрыгивая через кочки и заросли травы. Угол обзора снова сместился, едва не вызвав у Серсеи головокружение: она бежала — если это можно было так назвать — с ними рядом, и продолжала смотреть вперёд глазами мальчика, которого звали Квиберном.

_«Это же не может и в самом деле быть Квиберн»._

Дороги, по которой они неслись, как таковой и не было — мальчишеские ноги сами протаптывали себе путь сквозь заросли болотной мяты и осоки. До слуха доносился тоскливый шёпот плакучих ив, склонившихся над рекой. Квиберн старался поспеть за остальными, которые были старше, сильнее и бегали куда быстрее.

— Шевелите задницами! — то и дело понукал всех Бёртон.

— Полегче! — откликнулся Уилл.

— Монеты могут начать искать другие. И вдруг мы в самом деле увидим его голову?

— Не иначе, как надеется получить звание рыцаря за эту находку, — буркнул Майлс.

— Сир Дункан Высокий, это честь для меня, — визгливым голосом на бегу передразнил рыжий Уилл, — служить в Королевской Гвардии самого Эйегона Невероятного!

Мальчишки захохотали. Бертон резко остановился, разгневано глядя на них.

— Идите вы на хрен, — проворчал он. — Чем дурачиться, лучше бы и правда поторопились, пока ваши мамаши не подняли вой.

Квиберн закатил глаза, не принимая никакого участия в короткой перебранке. Он вообще был здесь только из-за Майлса. С куда большим удовольствием он отправился бы домой один, без него, только знал, что подобное вызовет ненужные вопросы, где это его старший брат таскается без дела.

Майлс получит взбучку — а потом отыграется на Квиберне.

Вскоре мальчишки оказались на Королевском Тракте — дорога раскисла от недавнего дождя, но всё же была куда лучше тех зарослей, через которые они недавно пробирались. К югу лежал густой и кажущийся тёмным даже в светлое время лес, чуть севернее виднелись поля, там же находилась маленькая деревенька, откуда были родом все эти мальчишки.

Серсея знала это, потому что сейчас читала сознание Квиберна, словно открытую книгу, и частично была им самим. Пусть не могла с убеждённостью сказать, что ощущала его тело. Разве что время от времени чувствовала щекочущую ноги траву и насекомых, прыгающих по голым ободранным коленкам.

 _«Отец наверняка занят в лавке, мать ещё не вернулась с рыночной площади»,_ — не мысли Серсеи, она знала это. То были спокойные размышления мальчишки, жизнь которого она неким удивительным образом проживала.

Он постоянно думал о том, что им следует поторопиться, дабы действительно успеть вернуться до темноты, не желая быть выпоротым. Отец-дубильщик знал толк в хороших кожаных ремнях.

Вскоре они свернули в сторону полей, стараясь не топтать всходящую пшеницу, аккуратно пробираясь по узким тропкам, которые должны вели к одному из устьев реки. Там рано утром и отыскали обезглавленное тело. Тяжёлые колосья щекотали щёки и лезли в лицо, и Квиберну приходилось осторожно разводить их в стороны.

Красный цвет становился всё гуще. Серсея то и дело пыталась невольно махнуть рукой, стараясь отогнать его, как назойливую муху, — бесполезно, разумеется. Теперь он не просто окрашивал увиденное по краям, но стремился к центру, значительно сужая возможность оглядеться по сторонам.

Лёгкий, насыщенный влагой ветер пробежал над взошедшей пшеницей, от чего по полю пошли жёлтые волны. До устья Зелёного Зубца было рукой подать.

— Сюда! — впереди послышался взволнованный голос Бёртона. Тот взял чуть левее, остальные покорно следовали за ним.

Пшеничное поле закончилось, и по другую его сторону виднелась ещё одна небольшая тропка с двумя глубокими колеями, оставленными колёсами многочисленных телег. Она устремлялась на север, а по другую сторону начинались высокие заросли и слышался мягкий плеск бегущей реки. Истошные крики гагар и поддакивающее кряканье уток.

В _о_ роны скакали по веткам ив и осин, вопя не хуже своих собратьев.

Мальчишки прошли поперёк тропы, оглядываясь, словно воры, и спустились к заросшим осокой, камышом и рогозом берегам. Илистая почва снова хлюпала под ногами. В один из ботинок Квиберна уже успел набрать смешанной с грязью воды. Он потряс ногой, безнадёжно пытаясь вытряхнуть её, однако безуспешно.

Доносившиеся со стороны воды обезумевшие вопли встревоженных гагар стали ещё громче и ближе. Это напоминало крики полоумного, взывающего к одному ему известным и видимым силам. От звука этого становилось тревожно на сердце. Вороны вторили им.

— Ну и где искать эту твою полную монет голову? Кажется, твоя собственная полна только опилок, — раздражённо проворчал Уилл, тоже успевший набрать воды и грязи в обувь. Ему, похоже, тоже не нравились эти мерзкие звуки. И энтузиазма заметно поубавилось.

Они пробирались в зарослях, видя только спины друг друга.

— Заткнись, — угрожающе буркнул Бёртон. — Иначе ничего так и не увидишь. И ни одной монеты не получишь.

— Так говоришь, будто их у тебя уже полные карманы, — заметил Майлс, в голосе его слышалась тревога, но скорее из-за родителей, чем из-за птичьих криков и мокрых ног. — Только зря сапоги мочили. Я думал...

— Тихо! — скомандовал Бёртон. — Раз такие нюни, не увязывались бы за мной следом. Я не говорил, что это будет легко. Думали, вам всё речные духи на подносе вынесут?

— Где лежало тело? — подал вдруг голос Квиберн, который всё это время сохранял молчание, понимая бессмысленность всякого рода возмущения. Чем быстрее они найдут желаемое — тем быстрее отсюда уберутся.

И он наконец сможет вернуться к книге, подаренной ему сиром Халленом, который представился некогда странствующим рыцарем. Впрочем, Квиберн сомневался, что сир Халлен таковым является. Другое дело, что ему было плевать на то, кем сир Халлен был прежде. Тот как раз говорил о своём намерении отправиться на Перекрёсток, дабы увидеться... С кем? _«Старыми знакомыми из прошлого, Квиберн»._ Тут же в груди Квиберна зародилось беспокойство, почти боль, и он надеялся, что на лице эти чувства никак не отразились. О сире Халлене, имевшем привычку время от времени таинственно исчезать, он и не подумал прежде.

— На небольшой полянке, ближе к пойме, — ответил ему Бёртон, снисходя до беседы с тем, кого считал совсем сопляком. — Значит, и деньги... должны валяться рядом. Она там такая одна.

— Так тебя мертвец или монеты интересуют? — хмыкнул Уилл.

— Зубы пересчитаю, — вновь посулил Бёртон.

— Прошлой ночью прошёл сильный дождь. И, если тело лежало там, всё добро вполне могло смыть в самую топь, она же там рядом, я знаю, о каком _островке_ ты говоришь, — как можно более спокойнее поправил его, тщательно следя за тоном, Квиберн. Ему было плевать на деньги — ему просто хотелось поскорее оказаться в деревне. Хотелось узнать, где сир Халлен, которого он успел полюбить больше, чем родного отца. Убедиться, что он жив. Теперь тревога не оставляла его — и он почти проклинал себя, что согласился идти вместе с ними.

— И чего же ты тогда увязался, если тебе это неинтересно? — явно расстроенный, рыкнул Бёртон. Он, как и все остальные, об этом даже не подумал. Квиберн равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Я должен вернуться домой с Майлсом. Про дождь и сам только сейчас вспомнил. Не нужно нам было сюда тащиться, действительно. Только вот вы бы меня всё равно не послушали, даже скажи я об этом раньше.

— О, лучше тебе снова заткнуться, — простонал Майлс.

— Не корчи из себя умника, сопляк, пока я не отодрал тебя за уши, — проворчал Бёртон, вновь шагая вперёд. Уилл и Майлс двинулись за ним. — Это где-то здесь. 

— Тот небольшой островок правее, — едва слышно проговорил Квиберн.

— Заткнись! Хватит меня позорить! — снова одёрнул его Майлс, покраснев от стыда и гнева. — Мы же столько раз там были... Все знают это место, даже мелкие дураки, вроде тебя.

Квиберн замолчал, по-прежнему испытывая только желание закончить с этим. И вскоре все четверо действительно вышли к небольшому илистому островку, окружённого со всех сторон цветущей водой. 

Шагать по болотистому броду пришлось всего около десяти футов. Неприятно, но терпимо, учитывая, что ноги у всех и без того успели порядком промокнуть.

Мальчишки, похватав измазанные грязью палки, принялись бить по зарослями рогоза и камышей, пригибая их и осторожно оглядывая каждый куст в поисках чего-то интересного, и в то же время опасаясь увидеть мертвеца. Их лица выражали одну эмоцию: мало кто из них в действительности хотел смотреть на подобное. С самого начала. Но никто не желал выглядеть трусом.

Квиберн посмотрел под ноги — вода давно смыла отпечатки чужих сапог и след от тела, лежавшего здесь прежде. Он заметил блеснувший в грязи медяк, очевидно никем также незамеченный и выпавший из чьего-то кошелька. Вероятно, того самого мертвеца. Грязная монетка тут же незаметно перекочевала в его руку.

— Смотрите! — он вскинул её вверх так, чтобы увидели остальные. — В грязи лежит.

Бёртон ринулся к нему и с силой выдернул медяк. Взгляд Майлса выражал досаду. _«Ну и зачем ты её ему отдал, дубина? Надо было оставить себе»,_ — словно спрашивал он.Однако после найденного медяка все, кажется, воспрянули духом — это давало надежду, что поиски могут увенчаться определённым успехом.

Гагара снова завопила буквально в двух шагах от Квиберна, заставив того резко подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. Он обернулся, но не увидел её — очевидно, птица пряталась в густой поросли. К ней присоединилась ещё одна, и ещё...

— Да что с этими треклятыми птицами? — ни к кому не обращаясь, испуганно проговорил Уилл, который больше не смеялся. Гагары, кажется, смеялись теперь за него. Ивы, в которых по-прежнему слышалось заливное чириканье воробьёв, шуршали над водой, продолжая тихо оплакивать неизвестно кого.

Потоки дождевой воды, по всей видимости, стекали влево, и Квиберн шагнул во влажные заросли, осторожно раздвигая их, не зная, что именно найдёт.

Дождь смыл с тростника брызги засохшей крови, однако там, частично погружённая в чёрный ил, лежала отрубленная голова с глазами, забитыми густой грязью. Квиберн молча смотрел на неё в странном удивлении. Это и в самом деле был первый увиденный им труп человека, которого убили другие люди.

И это был сир Халлен. Даже таким Квиберн узнал его, не мог не узнать.

Он видел свиные, козьи и коровьи головы, отделённые от тел, но не человеческие, тем более тех людей, которых он любил. Это было совсем другое ощущение. Чувство. Гагары взмыли вверх, как стая оголтелых безумцев. Квиберн не обратил на них никакого внимания. В уголках глаз его вскипели слёзы невиданной прежде боли, не отвращения или страха. Слёзы горя. В груди зарождалось сдавленное рыдание, перекрывая дыхание.

— Сир... сир Халлен, — почти беззвучно просипел он, чувствуя, как почти подкашиваются ноги, казавшиеся не более послушными, чем деревянные ходули. Сир Халлен, учивший Квиберна всему, что знал, отдавший ему несколько столь драгоценных книг. Сир Халлен, больно хватавший его за нос указательным и средним пальцами, стоило ему неверно прочитать или написать уже знакомое слово. Сир Халлен, гладивший его по остриженной до ёжика, чтобы не заводились вши, голове широкой тёплой ладонью.

 _«Ты — способный ученик, Квиберн, если будешь стараться, достигнешь небывалых высот, какие недостижимы и для меня»,_ — ласковым голосом любил повторять он, улыбаясь открыто и искренне.

— Что там, Квиберн? — послышался обеспокоенный голос Майлса, но Квиберн не обернулся. Позади раздались шаги — Уилл и Бёртон тоже спешили к ним. А после прозвучал чей-то визгливый, совсем девчачий крик, полный отвращения и ужаса. Стоявшего рядом Майлса стошнило едва ли не на собственные сапоги.

Квиберн продолжал неотрывно смотреть на голову сира Халлена, заворожённый этим зрелищем, и не ощущал ничего, кроме изумления и отчаяния, смешанного с каким-то прежде неведомым ему чувством. Место, в которое пришёлся удар лошадиным копытом, там, где глубоко гнездились голубые жилки, начинало болезненно пульсировать.

 _«Вы не должны были умирать, сир Халлен. Вы не могли. Это неправильно. Неверно. Вы учили меня, и я должен... должен...»,_ — мысли путались, расплывались, мешались в безобразное месиво.

Вопли птиц забивали уши, туманили сознание. Они теперь казались почти умоляющими. Призывающими.

_«Гагары — одни из птиц-проводников между двумя мирами. Они сопровождают мёртвых, уходящих на ту сторону. А вороны сопровождают тех, кто идёт обратно, настоящий символ смерти»._

Голова сира Халлена, горячие слёзы, струящиеся по бледным щекам маленького Квиберна, влажный запах болота, шелест рогоза, крики утративших разум, перепуганных птиц. Неожиданно огромный чёрный ворон спикировал на покрытую грязью голову, впиваясь острыми когтями в мёртвую, гниющую плоть, злобно каркнул на стайку перепуганных мальчишек, а после неожиданно ринулся на них, хлопая крыльями.

Мальчишки снова закричали — от боли и ужаса. Чёрный и красный смешались в единое целое, и горе, казавшейся безутешной скорбь, сжимавшие сердце поглотило всё.

Красный свет вязким маревом окончательно заволок увиденное, и Серсея отдалялась от того места, поднимаясь куда-то вверх, звуки исчезали, мир тонул в алом, и всё, что она внезапно ощутила, ощутила почти физически — всепоглощающую пустоту, лежащую впереди, на дороге жизни того мальчика.

И эта пустота темнела и росла по мере того, как накапливались прожитые годы.

— Квиберн! — Серсее казалось, что она прокричала его имя во всю глотку, на деле же получился слабый, похожий на хрип, шёпот. Распахнув глаза, она увидела над собой озарённый золотыми лучами рассвета потолок. Сердце билось в горле, во рту пересохло.

На груди лежало нечто обжигающее, и Серсея потянулась рукой к предмету, который являлся источником этих ощущений. Сжав пальцы на амулете, она осознала, что тот пульсирует — и лишь потом едва ли не с криком сорвала его с себя. В первую очередь, потому что он действительно оказался невыносимо горячим.

Отшвырнув его на одеяло, в ноги, Серсея уставилась на кристалл широко распахнутыми, наполненными неверием глазами. Нельзя было отрицать очевидного: тот светился, и свет этот был вовсе не отблеском солнца или чем-то подобным. Он изливался, как кровь, изнутри предмета на ткань покрывала, пусть постепенно и начинал гаснуть.

Серсея смотрела на амулет несколько мгновений, словно на ядовитую змею, каким-то образом пробравшуюся в комнату и уснувшую в её кровати, не решаясь даже притронуться к нему.

— Седьмое пекло, что это... — одними губами проговорила она и резко обернулась в сторону колыбели, стоявшей поблизости. Серсея по-прежнему не разрешала забирать детей на время сна. Пусть они будят её, пусть беспокоят — так она хотя бы будет точно знать, что с ними всё в порядке.

Стараясь больше не издавать лишних звуков, Серсея спустила ноги с кровати и осторожно приблизилась к колыбели. Герольд и Джоанна продолжали мирно посапывать, бессознательно соприкасаясь крохотными ножками во сне. Это зрелище неожиданно заставило Серсею ощутить подступающие к горлу слёзы и на мгновение забыть об увиденном во сне.

Шумно сглотнув, она сделала шаг назад. Ей нужно было выпить стакан воды, чтобы немного прийти в себя — после странного сна, после враз охвативших её смешанных чувств.

Серсея вновь опасливо оглянулась на кровать, торопливо накинула край одеяла на амулет, который больше не источал света и, похоже, почти остыл. Но солнечное сплетение всё ещё горело и пульсировало от обжигающего соприкосновения, пусть следов там и не осталось.

И как она не проснулась от этого раньше?

Наполняя кубок лимонной водой, Серсея думала сразу о двух вещах: сегодня же она велит Квиберну забрать эту дьявольскую вещь куда подальше, и — задаст ему вопрос. Вряд ли последнее имело хоть какой-то смысл, Серсея понимала, что не могла видеть прошлое, но всё же ей хотелось окончательно в этом убедиться. Потаённый страх никуда не делся. Они уже говорили об этом с Квиберном — тогда, когда она увидела Джейме впервые, в Королевской Гавани в покоях лорда-командующего.

 _«Халлен... Ведь именно так он представился Орхану и его прихвостням»,_ — Серсея об этом помнила. Теперь эта мысль казалась ей тревожной.

В самое ближайшее время дети проснутся, и вот-вот должна была прийти кормилица, поэтому Серсея решила более не возвращаться в кровать. Тем более, пока там лежало это. Она всем телом содрогнулась от мысли, что носила его столько времени, не догадываясь об истинной природе вручённой ей вещи.

Серсея бы покривила душой, если бы сказала, что прежде не испытывала ничего странного и удивительного, но те ощущения по большей части были приятными, даже успокаивающими. И амулет не пытался прожечь в её груди дыру. Нынешним же утром всё изменилось. Впрочем, Серсея не могла и не заметить изменений, которые в последние пару недель происходили и с самим Квиберном. Хотя здесь она списывала всё на собственную обострившуюся с появлением детей мнительностью.

Серсея подошла к окну, выглядывая на залитую первыми солнечными лучами, начинающую оживать улицу. Квиберн тоже наверняка проснулся, если и вовсе ещё не покинул дом. Он мало спал в последнее время, почти не ел и выглядел почти больным, бледным. Пальцы его то и дело касались висков, словно его мучили головные боли, однако он об этом умалчивал.

Словно в ответ на её мысли, в дверь постучали. Это оказался не Квиберн, а кормилица, Миранда, Серсея спустя мгновение услышала её голос:

— Могу я войти, госпожа? — с чудовищным, как и прежде, акцентом спросила та.

— Сир Григор! — негромко окликнула Серсея, подходя к двери. — Впустите её.

Близнецы зашевелились и принялись тихонько хныкать, потревоженные звуками.

Миранда, тучная молодая женщина, коротко и неловко поклонившись, подошла к колыбели. Серсея испытала привычный приступ ревности, смешанной с горечью — её дети, похоже, успели привязаться к этой свиноматке за столь короткий срок. Ведь именно она кормила их.

Серсея бы с радостью делала это самостоятельно, но у неё почти не было молока. Миранда же, не так давно сама родившая третьего сына, просто истекала этим чёртовым молоком. Порой Серсея, наблюдая за тем, как близнецы присасываются к ней, мечтала отрезать дойки кормилицы и вышвырнуть её прочь.

Когда родилась Мирцелла — Серсея прекрасно помнила — ей тоже предлагали найти кормилицу, но она решительно отказалась, не желая даже представлять единственную дочь, свою прекрасную девочку в руках чужой женщины. Но сейчас у неё не оставалось другого выхода, пусть от подобного зрелища к горлу порой подкатывали слёзы досады и злости.

Сжимая руки от иррационального гнева, Серсее оставалось лишь молча смотреть, как чмокают губами Герольд и Джоанна. Больше всего на свете она хотела оказаться на месте жирной дуры. И старалась даже не думать о том, что «молочными братьями» двух чистокровных Ланнистеров, её маленьких львят, могут назвать себя безродные ублюдки из Квохора.

Но близнецы не должны голодать. Серсея всегда умела наступать на горло собственной гордости, как и любым другим чувствам, когда дело касалось её детей. Она была матерью, готовой пойти ради них на что угодно.

— Когда закончишь, займись стиркой, — холодно велела Серсея, глядя на Миранду.

— Нужно будет искупать их, госпожа, — спокойно напомнила та.

— Мне поможет Нила. Ты займись стиркой пелёнок, — тем же тоном продолжила Серсея. В ней поднимался хорошо знакомый гнев. — И не смей больше перечить.

— Как прикажете, — Миранда кивнула, присаживаясь на стул, пока дети сосали молоко.

Серсея усилием воли перевела взгляд на покрывало. Скоро должны прийти две другие женщины — убрать кровать, помочь ей переодеться и причесаться. Следовало найти платье попроще, всё равно дети забрызгают его водой и мылом.

Ей хотелось быть ближе к Герольду и Джоанне любыми доступными способами, пусть и выполняя обязанности слуг. В Королевской Гавани, в иной жизни, она бы не чувствовала себя настолько несчастной из-за отсутствия в груди молока, но не теперь, когда близнецы оказались единственным, ради чего она могла жить.

***  
Пожар в Квохорском лесу бушевал несколько дней, озаряя небо алым и золотым. Дым поднимался над городом, вынуждая горожан кашлять и задыхаться. В доме все окна были занавешены мокрыми тряпками, которые, пусть и спасали, но полностью не защищали от запаха гари.

Серсея более всего опасалась за детей — те были слишком малы. Она почти не отходила от колыбели, опасаясь, что кто-то из них может перестать дышать. Сердце её болезненно сжималось от каждого покашливания и недовольного хныканья.

И она готова была возблагодарить каждого из богов — пусть даже и самого Чёрного Козла — когда по Квохору разнеслось радостное известие: пожар потушен. Говорили, тысячи маленьких валирийцев [1], обитающих в лесу, погибли, некоторые из них пытались спастись за городскими стенами, заскакивали в дома и прятались в канавах у реки. Торговля в городе шла не слишком хорошо — со стороны Норвоса почти никто не приезжал из-за обвала в Холмах и охватившего лес огня.

Не говоря уже о том, какие убытки потерпели торговцы древесиной и как взлетели на неё цены. Квохорское дерево всегда имело большой спрос именно из-за своей дешевизны, отличаясь при том хорошим качеством.

Всё это, конечно, мало беспокоило Серсею, которая после родов почти не покидала комнаты — была слишком слаба и боялась отлучаться от близнецов, оставляя тех с чужестранками.

 _«Я должна была умереть. Я умирала»_ , — думала Серсея иногда, и эта мысль её не пугала. До той поры, пока она не вспоминала о Герольде и Джоанне. Они остались бы без матери, в чужом краю, совсем ещё крошки. Какая судьба бы их ждала? Стал бы Квиберн и в самом деле заботиться о них, как заботился о ней?

Серсея холодела от подобных размышлений, цепенела от ужаса. Она и сейчас не оправилась до конца — но чувствовала в себе силы бороться за Герольда и Джоанну до последнего вздоха.

Потом Квиберн привёл в дом эту Миранду и Нилу, заявив, что одной служанки, Аланны, теперь будет недостаточно. Нила оказалась рабыней, которую Квиберну в знак доброй воли и признательности подарил Орхан, Миранда — свободной женщиной, уроженкой Квохора.

И Серсея даже была рада тому, что её детей вскармливает не рабыня, пусть Квиберн и действовал из других соображений: лишь Миранда удовлетворила всем требованиям в том, что касалось состояния здоровья кормилицы.

— Вы не боитесь, — задала ему как-то вопрос Серсея, — что Нила будет шпионить за нами?

— Для Орхана? — усмехнулся Квиберн. — Вполне допускаю, но ничего интересного здесь она всё равно не увидит.

— Не станет ли это в итоге проблемой?

Серсея тогда полулежала на кровати, дети спали на её груди, только что поев. Она погладила Герольда по золотистому пушку, покрывавшую его голову. Квиберн, наблюдая за ней, медленно покачал головой. Выглядел он совершенно спокойным — и это, как прежде, ненадолго успокоило и саму Серсею.

— Я не виню его, следить он за нами стал бы только для того, чтобы быть в курсе всего, не более. Так он, вероятно, мог бы почувствовать себя уверенней.

— Я знаю, что вы даёте рабыне деньги, — полувопросительно произнесла Серсея. — Меньше, чем Миранде и Аланне, и всё же.

— Я даю рабыне деньги, — эхом откликнулся Квиберн. — Я не говорю, что верность можно купить, и они отнюдь не верны мне... Но это такая маленькая игра, возможно, отчасти занимательная. Всё-таки золото чаще куда больше располагает к вам людей, чем добрые слова.

— С этим сложно поспорить. 

Джоанна заворочалась, следом за ней заворочался Герольд. Если они снова проснутся, придётся звать нянек. Квиберн тяжело поднялся со своего места. 

— Что ж, не буду утомлять вас ещё больше. Вам сейчас не стоит беспокоиться, — он мягко коснулся её руки, — будьте уверены, что я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы вы и ваши дети оставались в безопасности.

— Я хотела бы, чтобы они увидели когда-нибудь Утёс Кастерли, увидели дом своих предков... Их дом, — Серсея полагала, что произнесла эти слова неслышно, однако у Квиберна по-прежнему был острый слух.

Он обернулся, замерев у самых дверей. Из-за полумрака, в который была погружена комната, Серсея не могла видеть его лица. Но ей казалось, что тот задумчив, почти озадачен, не зная, что сказать.

— Не переставайте верить, — наконец нашёлся со словами он. — Вы не должны опускать руки, полагая, что всё потеряно.

Серсея закрыла глаза, не утруждая себя ответом. Она слышала, как за Квиберном скрипнула дверь, слышала как сопели дети, пуская слюни на её грудь. Их почти неощутимая тяжесть, живое тепло их маленьких тел казалось самым прекрасным, что она испытывала за последнее время.

Остальная её жизнь казалась затянутой блёклой пеленой. Злая тоска. Вот что она чаще всего испытывала с тех пор, как увидела пылающий Красный Замок, над которым кружился, раскинув крылья, огромный чёрный дракон.

Злая тоска, горечь и печаль. И едва ли не целую луну она провела наедине со своими чувствами, будучи не в состоянии покинуть пределов дома, а поначалу — даже встать с кровати. Серсея не знала, сможет ли когда-нибудь смириться с тем, на какую жизнь оказалась обречена. Но слушая сквозь сон сопение близнецов, она понимала одно: не важно, сможет она или нет. Способна или нет. Она _должна_.

***  
Стоило Серсее немного оправиться, меланхолия и тоска слегка притупились. Она с трудом не поддалась искушению разозлиться на саму себя за проявленную слабость, недостойную дочери Тайвина Ланнистера.

_«Львицы не бегут и не плачут. Они сражаются, пуская в ход клыки и когти»._

Но в кого она теперь могла выпустить свои когти? В тех, кто оказался по ту сторону Узкого моря? В ту _полоумную ящерицу_ , которую собирается притащить сюда мейстер Марвин?

Серсея покачала головой, поглядела в сторону теперь убранной кровати. Нила по её указанию переложила амулет на стол. Квиберн говорил, что сегодня обязательно заглянет к ней, хотя бы для того, чтобы снова осмотреть и выяснить, насколько хорошо идёт процесс выздоровления.

Процедура эта не доставляла удовольствия, но противиться Серсея не пыталась, пусть и чувствовала — её жизни теперь вряд ли что-то угрожает. Знаниям и умениям Квиберна за столько времени она привыкла доверять. Будь на его месте кто-нибудь вроде Пицеля, она бы вероятно послала его в седьмое пекло. Однако Квиберн — и близко не Пицель. И никогда таким не станет.

Дети успели уснуть после купания. Сейчас они и в самом деле большую часть времени ели или спали. Чего ещё ожидать от младенцев, которые родились всего одну луну назад? Хотя и Герольд, и Джоанна казались ей не удивление спокойными — куда спокойнее, чем первые трое её детей, чем она и Джейме, если верить рассказам. Серсея сидела у колыбели, разглядывая их и безотчётно улыбаясь, когда дверь комнаты открылась. Кажется, она потеряла счёт времени.

На пороге стоял Квиберн, глядя на неё немного обеспокоено.

— Я стучал, но вы не отвечали, — пояснил он.

Серсея покачала головой.

— Для вас это необязательное правило, — она приблизилась к своей кровати. — Вы пришли для осмотра? Если да, то помогите мне раздеться, не хочу звать служанку.

Квиберн подчинился без лишних слов, принявшись ловко расшнуровывать корсет. Серсея хотела бы знать, что он чувствует в тот момент. Желает ли он её сейчас?

 _«Тебя не должно это волновать,_ — одёрнула она саму себя. _— По крайней мере, пока что»._

Прежде они были близки — и не раз, но теперь им обоим было не до того, и Серсея сама не знала, когда окончательно оправится. Но порой прикосновения Квиберна волновали её. Не возбуждали, но именно волновали, вызывая в груди хорошо знакомое горячее чувство, отдававшееся внизу, но не разгоравшееся, как прежде, подобно костру.

На сей раз Квиберн, похоже, остался доволен осмотром. Процедура показалась Серсее уже не столь неприятной и болезненной, как прежде. А его скользящие движения пальцев по груди, когда он принялся осторожно ощупывать её, вновь всколыхнули в ней мягкую волну. Это было неправильно, учитывая все обстоятельства и сам повод его прикосновений, но восстанавливающееся тело Серсеи, видимо, само решало, как себя следует вести.

— Всё в порядке?

— Место отсоединения плаценты практически затянулась, воспаление удалось остановить. И, похоже, всё остальное также постепенно приходит в норму... — Квиберн задумался, явно чего-то недоговаривая. Серсея это чувствовала, потому нахмурилась.

— Но? Что вы хотели ещё сказать? Довольно с меня тайн, — Серсея оправила платье, которое Квиберн помог ей надеть обратно.

Квиберн коротко вздохнул, бросил короткий взгляд на близнецов.

— Ваша милость...

— Говорите, — приказала она, надеясь, что голос не дрогнул и одновременно борясь с овладевшим ею страхом. — Что угрожает моей жизни? Говорите! — ещё настойчивее повторила она.

— Нет-нет! — поторопился заверить её Квиберн. — Ваша жизнь вне опасности, однако... боюсь, боги больше не смогут даровать вам дитя. Эти роды оказались для вас слишком тяжёлыми. И, насколько я могу судить, последними.

Серсея поджала губы, присаживаясь на самый край большого кресла. Она видела, с каким беспокойством смотрит на неё Квиберн, очевидно опасаясь за её реакцию.

Но вся ирония заключалась в том, что Серсея не знала, как реагировать на сказанное им. В ней не было ни печали, ни отчаяния по этому поводу, хотя и радости — тоже. Причина была в том, что Серсея понимала: вряд ли она сама захочет пройти через ещё одни роды, даже появись у неё такая возможность.

Лунный чай — она бы им воспользовалась, узнав об очередной беременности.

Однако тогда это стало бы её выбором. Выбором, коего боги её лишили очередной раз. И этот факт вполне мог стать причиной некоторых сожалений.

— Почему вы не сказали раньше? — ровным тоном произнесла она, глядя на наполненный холодной лимонной водой кувшин. Вина она со времени родов не пила, и сейчас подумала, что, возможно, теперь можно и рискнуть.

— Не хотел вас беспокоить, — ответ Квиберна прозвучал честно. Серсея испытала гнев. Но не потому, что он умолчал, а потому, что снова счёл её слабой.

— Я не фарфоровая кукла, способная рассыпаться от любой дурной вести, — Серсея вцепилась в резные подлокотники кресла. Она сгорала от страстного желания слегка развести в стороны ноги — Квиберн был осторожен, но порой после осмотров её беспокоили неприятные ощущения, и это простое действие значительно их облегчало. Сейчас подобная поза могла выглядеть неуместно и непристойно.

— У меня не было цели утаивать от вас подобное, я лишь ждал подходящего времени.

— И, по-вашему, теперь оно наступило? — Серсея вскинула бровь.

— Да, ваша милость, — легко ответил он. — Вас это огорчает?

Вопрос застал Серсею врасплох — она не ожидала, что Квиберн задаст его напрямую.

— Не знаю, — совершенно искренне ответила она. И ощутила: пока что у неё нет желания возвращаться к этой теме. Не сейчас. Может быть, даже никогда. 

_«Того, что мы утратили, нам не вернуть, так какой смысл в том, чтобы терзать себя этим?»_

Это была странная, нехарактерная, пожалуй, для неё самой мысль, и Серсея — та самая Серсея, которая по-прежнему мечтала вернуться в утраченный дом — ей удивилась. И эта же мысль заставила её вспомнить то, о чём она хотела спросить Квиберна.

— Надеюсь, вы не сочтёте, что я лишилась разума после тяжёлых родов, однако я хочу, чтобы вы ответили мне предельно честно.

— Если ответ на вопрос мне известен, это не составит труда, — Квиберн покачнул рукой, показывая, что готов слушать.

— Когда вы были ребёнком... вы были знакомы с человеком по имени сир Халлен? Тем, в честь которого назвались теперь.

Серсея заметила, как Квиберн изо всех сил старался не выдать вмиг овладевших им чувств. Когда же он наконец заговорил, в голосе слышалось некоторое отчуждение.

— Да, ваша милость, вы верно поняли...

— ...и однажды нашли его отрубленную голову возле Трезубца? — не дала ему закончить мысль Серсея. Квиберн с силой сжал губы, на лицо его набежала тень, следующая фраза, очевидно, далась ему с трудом:

— Занятно. Откуда же вам стал известен подобный непримечательный факт из моей биографии?

Вопрос этот сам по себе считался ответом. Серсея постаралась скрыть волнение, вмиг овладевшее ею. 

— Гагары и вороны... — задумчиво произнесла она, усилием воли не отводя взгляда от Квиберна.

— Ваша милость?..

— Кажется, я снова увидела... увидела что-то. Благодаря этой вещи, — она указала на амулет, лежащий ближе к Квиберну.

— Как это случалось с сиром Джейме? — Квиберн слегка подался вперёд, очевидно не желая и дальше развивать неприятную для него тему.

— Джейме... — Серсея коротко покачала головой и тут же осеклась. Иногда ей казалось, что сны о Джейме — это просто грёзы. Потому что в глубине души верила, что тот выжил и что он ищет её, позабыв о той корове, Бриенне Тарт.

— Я уже говорил вам, помните? — мягко напомнил Квиберн. — Сейчас многое изменилось и вы, вероятно, иногда видите... вполне правдивые вещи.

— Вы и в самом деле так уверены в этом? — улыбка Серсеи была отнюдь невесёлой.

Она привычно опасалась выглядеть подобно необразованной крестьянской девке, над которой властны суеверия. И в то же время, после того, как сказки сходили со страниц книг, опасаться подобного было, пожалуй, даже глупо.

— Эта... эта вещь обожгла меня, — продолжила Серсея, не дождавшись ответа Квиберна, и невольно коснулась солнечного сплетения. Там, где нынче утром ощутила жар. Но следов на коже не было тогда — и не обнаружилось теперь. Словно горело нечто внутри неё. Большего прочего её пугала мысль, что эта воистину пугающая вещь могла навредить каким-то неведомым образом детям.

— Прежде вы замечали странности за амулетом? Поскольку я вручил его вам, будучи абсолютно уверенным в его безопасности, как для вас, так и для ваших детей, — голос Квиберна звучал так, как будто он оправдывается. И, казалось, снова угадывает её мысли.

— Я не полагала, что это связано именно с ним, — Серсея посмотрела на амулет. Кристалл был таким же алым изнутри с расплывшейся в нём кровью, но больше не сиял и не горел. Он вполне мог сойти за дешёвую безделушку, подвешенную на безыскусно сделанную из обычного металла цепочку. — Когда дети выходили из меня, я чувствовала и слышала... нечто, похожее на пение, и ощущала чьё-то присутствие, но вы же понимаете, мейстер, — в последнее время она редко называла так Квиберна, но слово сорвалось с губ само собой, — как я себя чувствовала в тот миг. Всё это казалось неважным, а после я и не вспоминала...

— До того, как увидели сира Джейме?

— До того, как увидела вас, — фраза почему-то показалась Серсее несколько... личной. Она даже не могла толком объяснить, почему.

_«Не Джейме — вас. Вы казались самым несчастным ребёнком на свете»._

Может быть, дело в этом.

— То, что я видела про Джейме, — поторопилась зачем-то пояснить она, ощущая странную неловкость, — казалось не более, чем иллюзией, несмотря на сказанное вами. То, что я хотела бы увидеть, а не то, что было на самом деле. Мои фантазии о нём. Но про вас я уж точно не могла представить чего-то подобного, не могла такого знать.

Квиберн задумчиво потёр подбородок, явно о чём-то размышляя. Серсея же снова ощутила себя полной дурой. Ей казалось, что она и в самом деле упускает нечто важное, некую деталь.

— Я никогда не лгал вам, ваша милость, — Квиберн слегка склонил голову на бок. Серсея видела, что разговор даётся ему нелегко. — То, о чём вы говорите, действительно случалось со мной... — он вдруг коротко усмехнулся, глядя куда-то чуть вверх, но видя там явно нечто иное. – Я бы сказал, что почти забыл, но увы, это ложь. Я был совсем ребёнком и первый раз увидел убитого, и им оказался человек, который учил меня читать и писать. Трон тогда занимал Эйегон Невероятный. Один из моих братьев...

— Майлс, — неожиданно даже для себя завершила Серсея.

— Да, Майлс, — на сей раз Квиберн даже не выглядел удивлённым, — был тогда со мной. Помните, я вам как-то говорил о том, что спустя годы оба моих брата ушли на войну в составе войска Бриндена и Хостера Талли... Третье восстание Блэкфайеров. И так и не вернулись оттуда.

— Помню.

— Собственно, это и не столь важно теперь, — Квиберн потянулся к амулету и легко подцепил его со стола, удерживая на цепочке. Он пристально вглядывался в ловящий каждый блик кристалл, по-прежнему выглядевший совершенно невинно. — Куда важнее понять, в чём причина.

Серсея увидела, как засмотревшийся в его глубину Квиберн слегка поморщился, словно от боли, похоже, сделав это совершенно бессознательно. А после быстро потёр глаза подушечками пальцев свободной руки. У Серсеи неожиданно перехватило дыхание: на пару мгновений, ровно на пару коротких мгновений, ей показалось в едва заметном свете этого амулета лицо Квиберна преобразилось. Черты разгладились, прожитые годы исчезли — и она увидела перед собой молодого человека, а не пожилого мужчину. Серсее едва удалось взять себя в руки прежде, чем Квиберн, вновь ставший прежним, посмотрел уже на неё.

— Как я говорил, я бы не дал вам ничего, не будучи уверенным в безопасности предмета.

— Его сделал Марвин, так вы говорили.

Квиберн кивнул.

— Верно, но он сделал это для того, чтобы защитить нас от Брандона Старка. Точнее, того, что им притворяется.

— По-прежнему звучит невероятно, — Серсея дёрнула краешком губ, снова сделала короткий глоток и жалея, что в кубке не вино. Сегодня же она велит Ниле принести штоф самого лучшего, какое сейчас можно отыскать в Квохоре.

— Как и многое из происходящего. Но, насколько я понимаю, вы и в самом деле перестали видеть кошмары.

Спорить с этим утверждением Серсея не стала: кошмары прекратились. Вместо них к ней являлись время от времени те самые видения о Джейме.

— Нас окружают невероятные вещи, ваша милость... В конце концов, то, что мы знаем — лишь капля, а чего не знаем — бездонный колодец, полный мрака.

— И вам это по вкусу, не так ли? — Серсея удивилась некоторой поэтичности образа, поскольку Квиберн в самую последнюю очередь походил на поэта. — Я бы предпочла, чтобы в моей жизни стало поменьше всех этих тайн. Достаточно и вполне земных проблем.

На лице Квиберна мелькнуло какое-то странное, едва уловимое выражение, словно он вспомнил нечто не особенно приятное. Серсея поняла, что её начал утомлять и раздражать этот разговор. Она знала, что вскоре это недовольство вновь выльется на Квиберна. Нужно было заканчивать со всем этим.

— Вы заберёте это? — Серсея указала на амулет, который Квиберн по-прежнему крепко сжимал в кулаке. И увидела в его глазах сомнение.

— Я попробую понаблюдать за ним. У меня есть предположение, что случившееся как-то связано с тем стихийным бедствием.

— Каким же образом? — Серсея слегка изогнула бровь. Получилось чуть насмешливо.

— Увы, пока сложно сказать. Это не более, чем гипотеза, — Квиберн коротко пожал плечами. — Однако... похоже, Марвин пытался со мной связаться. — Серсея молча ожидала продолжения, которое не замедлило последовать, пусть и несколько спутанное. — Говорил про Саат. И что сам он в клетке.

— Он прислал вам ворона или ещё одного гонца?

Квиберн покачал головой. Поднялся со своего места и, заложив руки за спину, продолжая сжимать в одной амулет, подошёл к окну. Серсея смотрела на его напряжённую спину, взгляд её невольно скользнул к простенькой металлической цепочке, мерное раскачивание которой из стороны в стороны казалось почти гипнотическим.

— Нет, — глухо проговорил он. — Я просто слышал его голос.

— Слышали его голос... — бессознательно повторила Серсея, и вдруг опомнилась, уставившись на Квиберна округлившимися глазами. — Что, простите?

— Это... сложно объяснить, — не поворачиваясь к ней, он поднёс к лицу руку и раскрыл ладонь, вглядываясь в алую глубину кристалла. — И тем не менее.

Серсеей овладело плохо объяснимое гадливое ощущение. Знакомое ощущение.

 _«Они меня за дуру держат? Они оба,_ — она сжала руку в кулак, впиваясь ногтями в ладонь. И под пятками этой гневной мысли скользнула следующая, ещё менее обнадёживающая: _— Что, если Марвин с Дейенерис уже в пути? Но Квиберн не хочет говорить об этом прямо, рассказывая нечто подобное»._

Рано или поздно это произойдёт — если в пути не случится какого-нибудь несчастья — и Серсея думать не хотела о том, чем в итоге обернётся вся затея.

— Вы это серьёзно? — уже вслух спросила она, и, пусть голос её был холоден, как зимнее озеро, под этим льдом скрывалось пламя настоящего гнева. Зелёные глаза вспыхнули. Распалённая собственными тревожными мыслями, Серсея действительно походила на львицу, готовую пусть в ход клыки и когти.

— К сожалению, не вижу смысла лгать вам или шутить, — Квиберн, обернувшись, внимательно посмотрел на неё. В глазах его Серсея увидела нечто похожее на трепет. Не испуг — именно трепет. Почти восторг. — Но пока что вам не стоит беспокоиться об этом. Разве что... в случае чего мы можем найти приют в Саате, как я и сказал. Это единственное, что важно.

Серсея не хотела спорить об этом, даже обсуждать — пока что — подобную перспективу. Её страшила одна мысль, что им вновь придётся бежать в пугающую неизвестность, и на сей раз — с новорождёнными близнецами на руках. Гнев всё ещё клокотал внутри. И она желала, чтобы Квиберн немедленно убрался. Удивительно, совсем недавно у неё вызывала ужас одна мысль о том, что она останется одна, теперь же...

— Орхан сказал, что сочтёт за честь снова увидеть вас за ужином, — Квиберн внезапно заговорил о другом, видимо, чувствуя её гнев и приняв решение завершить неприятный для них обоих разговор. Если бы так просто можно было избавиться и от мыслей. Просто забыть — и не вспоминать об услышанном. — Вчера я получил от него приглашение. Через два дня. Если вы оправились...

Он умолк, вопросительно глядя на Серсею, чьи щёки всё ещё алели от охвативших её смешанных чувств.

— Довольно мне сидеть взаперти, — заключила она, вставая с кресла, с неудовольствием обнаруживая, что ноги дрожат, словно от слабости. — Скажите, что я принимаю это приглашение.

На самом деле, Серсея не горела желанием находиться в обществе дикарей, однако она слишком много времени провела в стенах дома, и ей хотелось вновь вспомнить о существующем по ту сторону окон мире, увидеть его. Всё это, конечно, значило, что ей придётся также проводить время с жёнами Орхана — глуповатыми курицами, плохо говорящими на общем языке — как это происходило порой до родов, но из этого можно извлечь и определённую пользу: своими глазами наблюдать за происходящим, не вызывая никаких подозрений. В конце концов, мужчины здесь похожи на тех, которые жили по ту сторону Узкого моря — они не воспринимали женщин всерьёз.

Серсея осознала, что молчит слишком долго. Посмотрев на Квиберна, она поинтересовалась:

— Это всё? Если да, оставьте меня. Хочу побыть одна, — холодно и почти безучастно.

— Ваша милость, — поклонившись, Квиберн поспешил к выходу, даже не оборачиваясь. Серсея проводила его пристальным взглядом. Сцепленные в замок пальцы слегка подрагивали. Ей следовало подумать слишком о многом.

О сказанном Квиберном. О Джейме.

Серсея внезапно ощутила странную пустоту, осознав, что Квиберн унёс амулет с собой. Удивительно, но она успела привыкнуть к нему, и теперь чувствовала себя едва ли не осиротевшей. Серсея едва удержалась, чтобы не броситься следом и попросить вернуть пугавшую её вещь. Осознание того было подобно удару открытой ладонью, и Серсея прикрыла глаза, шумно выдыхая.

 _«Так ты, дорогуша, сама скоро разума лишишься»_ , — с мрачной иронией напомнила она сама себе.

Дети, похоже, снова начали просыпаться. Со стороны колыбели донёсся негромкий капризный и плачущий звук. Серсея в несколько быстрых шагов преодолела отделяющее её от них расстояние и склонилась над близнецами.

— Любой ценой, — прошептала она, протягивая к ним руки, касаясь потянувшихся ей навстречу крошечных пальчиков. — Я никому не позволю обидеть вас.

 _«Больше не будет никаких золотых саванов,_ — уже мысленно пообещала она, но потом добавила: _— Но и золотых корон, вероятно, тоже»._

***  
Мысли о Джейме не давали ей покоя. До разговора с Квиберном она старалась выбрасывать те спутанные видения из головы, стоило открыть глаза. Отчасти ещё и потому что по-прежнему гневалась на него. Вначале — Королевская Гавань, потом — Норвос, и наконец — пиратский корабль... С тех пор он больше не являлся ей, хотя прошло уже две недели. Может быть, потому что теперь действительно погиб.

 _«Ты всерьёз думаешь об этом?_ — пожурила она саму себя. _— Хватит. Джейме не такой дурак, чтобы едва ли не в одиночку отправляться на твои поиски»._

Впрочем, от Джейме можно было ожидать чего угодно.

Серсея помнила, каким ярким и живым казался его образ: шрам от ожога на лице, пусть побелевший и ставший не таким заметным. Слегка осунувшееся от переживаний лицо, потухшие зелёные глаза. Джейме выглядел старше, значительно старше по сравнению с тем последним разом, когда они виделись в Королевской Гавани. Когда она так и не смогла отдать Горе приказ убить его. Хотя следовало — как предателя.

Как человека, всю жизнь плевавшего на любые клятвы ради неё и их детей, и бросившего в самый страшный миг, едва не ставший для Серсеи последним. И для близнецов, которых она носила. С чего бы ей желать встречи с ним?

 _«Как жаль»,_ — неопределённо подумала она, не испытывая при том сожаления.

Если бы он действительно явился к ней — явился к ним — что бы она сказала? Выставила бы его прочь и велела убираться? Или позволила остаться? Первое казалось Серсее куда более вероятным, но приказать исчезнуть обуревавшим её чувствам было куда сложнее, и сами эти чувства слишком противоречивы.

_«Просто прекрати терзать себя мыслями о снах. Достаточно с тебя веры в пророчества ведьмы с гнилым языком»._

Пожалуй, одна из причин — главных причин — заключалась именно в Мэгги Лягушке, в мрачные предсказания которой она поверила, будучи совсем ещё девочкой. Следовало тогда поручить кому-нибудь из стражи убить ведьму самым жестоким из способов, чтобы навсегда вытравить из души и разума её чудовищные слова.

Ещё до того, как девственность Мелары Хазерспун получили черви.

Поэтому Серсея ненавидела даже разговоры о магии, пророчествах и всех этих жутких силах — они пугали её, приводили в смятение душу и разум. Ей не хотелось во всё это верить, даже имея наглядное свидетельство перед глазами. Мир без магии, пророчеств и вылезающих словно из самых недр ночных кошмаров чудовищ представлялся людям вроде Квиберна или Марвина не таким интересным, но, на взгляд Серсеи, в нём и без того хватало монстров.

_«И тебя полагают одним из таких монстров, Серсея, там, за Узким морем, в Вестросе»._

О да, она не питала иллюзий на сей счёт. Но, как говаривал её отец, льва не должно беспокоить мнение овец. И простой упорядоченный мир, в котором не нужно думать, не выползет ли очередное чудище, порождённое седьмой преисподней прямо из-под твоей кровати, был Серсее милее и привычней.

Игры людей были куда понятнее, чем игры богов. И в Серсее отчего-то жила уверенность, что Квиберн скрывает от неё нечто важное. Не из злого умысла, конечно.

 _«Мне нужно попасть в его комнату,_ — к такому выводу она пришла. _— Возможно, там я найду хоть какие-то ответы»._

Ключи ото всех помещений, она знала, хранились у Аланны. Поэтому Серсея, поручив детей заботам — спасибо всем богам! — всегда молчаливой рабыни Нилы, направилась прямиком в небольшую каморку.

Аланна, похоже, уже успела уйти за свежей рыбой и овощами. Однако эта дура — конечно, откуда мозги у кухонной замарашки? — никогда не запирала собственную дверь. Ключи лежали на видном месте. Аланна даже не потрудилась припрятать их или взять с собой. Хорошо, что в доме никогда не бывало посторонних. Стоило напомнить безмозглой курице о безопасности, когда она вернётся с рыночной площади.

Большая связка звякнула в руке Серсеи, и она решительно двинулась к одной из комнат на первом этаже, в которой почти никогда не бывала. За тихо скрипнувшей дверью царил полумрак — ставни оказались плотно заперты, практически не пропуская солнечного света.

Здесь стоял лёгкий запах книжной пыли и каких-то трав: столы и некоторые из стеллажей были забиты свитками и рукописями, на полках громоздились различные склянки, заполненные жидкостями. Видимо, из тех, что Квиберн предпочитал хранить здесь, а не в лаборатории, смотровой или прозекторской, которые предоставил ему Орхан.

Серсея взяла одну из склянок, наполненную чем-то ядовито-синим, но торопливо поставила на место, побоявшись даже взболтнуть её — неизвестно, на что была способна эта смесь. И интересовали её, безусловно, отнюдь не смеси, пусть она и не могла толком сказать, что именно искала. Вины за своё вторжение Серсея не испытывала — она была в своём праве. Она должна была знать всё.

Серсея осторожно перекладывала рукописи — большая часть из них была написана на высоком валирийском, который Серсея до сих пор знала не особенно хорошо, потому разбирала только отдельные слова. Некоторые из рисунков на пожелтевшем от старости пергаменте изображали каких-то весьма жутких на вид созданий. На других она различала очертания материков и островов.

Некоторое время она внимательно разглядывала схематично нарисованную, судя по виду, карту старой Валирии — когда та была ещё полуостровом. Четырнадцатью красными точками была отмечена, по всей видимости, цепь знаменитых вулканов. Тех, что в итоге и погубили всех валирийцев вместе с их огнедышащими тварями.

Она небрежно откинула пергамент в сторону, принявшись искать нечто, хоть отдалённо напоминающее письма. Недавние письма — Серсея до сих пор надеялась, что Квиберн получал хоть одно послание за всё это время.

Не потому что полагала сказанное про голос выдумкой, а потому что хотела верить в существование и другого пояснения.

На первый взгляд в комнате Квиберна царил бардак, однако, насколько могла судить Серсея, вещи, пусть и заполнявшие каждый свободный клочок пространства, были строго структурированы и рассортированы.

Другое дело, что порядок был непонятен для неё самой.

Приходя едва ли не в отчаяние, она распахнула небольшую тумбу с резными ручками, что стояла у узкой односпальной кровати, больше годящуюся для отшельника, чем для королевского десницы.

Внутри она увидела предмет, на какое-то время заставивший её позабыть о том, что она искала. Сжимая его в руках, она опустилась на идеально застеленное одеяло, до сих пор не веря своим глазам. Она и подумать не могла, что это всё ещё у Квиберна, и теперь Серсея смотрела на неё, ощущая, как глаза начинают слезиться.

Видимо, он даже и не предполагал, что кто-то может покуситься украсть это, потому и не пытался спрятать, лишь небрежно завернув в старую ветошь.

Серсея не могла припомнить, говорил ли Квиберн об этом прежде. Спрашивала ли она сама? О боги, она была уверена, что Квиберн давно это продал. Во имя чего он это хранит, не пряча от чужих глаз? Серсея ощутила, что в животе её словно клубятся змеи.

Корона из белого кручёного золота, которую она носила, сев на Железный Трон, едва не выскользнула из моментально вспотевших рук. Пальцы медленно скользили по витиеватым переплетениям элементов — те походили на запутанные линии жизней, навеки отпечатывающиеся в её душе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Маленькие валирийцы — особая разновидность лемуров, населяющих Квохорский лес. От обычных лемуров они отличаются серебристо-белым мехом и фиолетовыми глазами.


	9. Всадник, срубленный Слоном

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Всадник — лёгкая кавалерия, одна из фигур игры в кайвассу. Ходит на 1-3 шага в любом направлении (но не с возвратом в изначальную клетку). Рубит замещением — Короля, Ополченца, Арбалетчика, Всадника. Может быть срублен Королём, Всадником, Рыцарем, Катапультой, Требушетом, Слоном, Драконом.

Бронн остался доволен тем, как его принял Лорент Касвелл в Горьком Мосту. Пусть на лице худощавого молодого человека, явно злоупотреблявшего спиртным, и не было особой радости. Однако Бронн слышал, что лорд Касвелл — трус, потому просто не посмел бы и слова сказать против.

_«И я не настолько идиот, чтобы не понимать, что они говорят за моей спиной»._

Лейтон Хайтауэр постоянно исходил ядом по этому поводу, сетуя, в каком оскорбительном положении оказался. Безродный наёмник — сюзерен для древних и уважаемых домов.

— Скажите, лорд Лорент, — напрямую спросил Бронн, когда Касвелл по своему обыкновению успел порядком набраться. Это нисколько не умаляло его недовольства, но хозяин дома действительно оказался трусом, предпочитавшим помалкивать, — это правда то, что я слышал?

— Возможно, милорд, — осторожно ответил лорд Лорент, опасливо поглядывая на Бронна налившимися кровью глазами. Язык у него слегка заплетался. Бронн так и не привык вести светские беседы, ему не нравились все эти игры. Недомолвки и многозначительные взгляды. Арбалетом или кинжалом дела решались гораздо быстрее. — И всё же, — продолжил лорд Лорент, чуть подумав, — я достаточно давно знаю лорда Хайтауэра, и понимаю, что, если и не всё услышанном вами правда, то недалеко от того. Лейтон — гордый человек. По богатству его дом никогда не уступал Тиреллам. И, пожалуй, даже Ланнистерам.

Бронн задумчиво покачал кубком, оглядываясь по сторонам. Они сидели в рабочем кабинете Касвелла после довольно скромного ужина. В отличие от Хайтауэров, лорд Лорент не мог похвастаться богатством. Даже замок находился в весьма удручающем состоянии и требовал основательного ремонта.

— Дела у вас идут так себе, — словно невзначай заметил Бронн, — верно?

— Моя леди-жена говорит о том же самом, — вздохнул лорд Лорент, снова делая долгий глубокий глоток.

_«Могу её понять. Возможно, она бы предпочла, чтобы твоей любовницей была какая-нибудь шлюха, а не кружка»._

— Однако... — он развёл руками. — По всему королевству после войны многие земли и замки находятся в упадке. 

— После гибели Ренли Баратеона вы старались не ввязываться в конфликты, насколько мне известно, — хмыкнул Бронн, не в силах скрыть презрения. — Но я могу вас понять: разгребать дерьмо за жадными знатными ублюдками всегда было сомнительным удовольствием.

Последнее Бронн сказал совершенно искренне, и ему почудилось, что в глазах лорда Лорента Касвелла промелькнуло нечто, похожее на страх. И тут же это сменилось уважением напополам с весельем.

Возможно, малый был не так уж плох, как о нём говорили. И не столь безнадёжный горький пьяница.

— Вы, похоже, много понимаете в жизни, — хмыкнул лорд Лорент, и Бронн криво ухмыльнулся — уже совсем без веселья, поскольку ему не понравился этот тон. В нём было некое снисхождение.

— И тем не менее, мои яйца всё ещё при мне, и я могу называть себя Хранителем Юга, а вы... — Бронн многозначительно замолчал, не без удовольствия заметив, как у этого пьяного хорька затряслась нижняя губа. — Вы не осмелились покинуть пределы Горького Моста, формально не ответив не на призыв Ланнистерши, ни на призыв таргариенской девки, верно? Но, в отличие от Тарли, поспешили преклонить колено перед драконихой, стоило угрозе замаячить над вашей головой.

Лорент едва сумел совладать с собственным гневом — не было похоже, чтобы у него хватило храбрости выплёскивать его на своего сюзерена.

 _«Ёбаный кастрат»_ , — презрительно фыркнул Бронн. Безупречные — и у тех были яйца по сравнению с этим ничтожеством.

— Я присягнул на верность нашему королю, Брандону Сломленному... и вам, милорд, — наконец весомо заметил лорд Лорент, толком так и не ответив на оскорбительные речи Бронна. 

— Но можно ли доверять вашей присяге? Можно ли доверить спину какому-то пьянице, который не в силах даже уследить за собственным замком? Тому, который из-за кружки не видит, как его жена трахается со всяким, кого найдёт менее пьяным, чем собственного мужа? А это не такая уж сложная задача.

Лорент Касвелл открыл рот, ошеломлённый. Но Бронну было насрать на то, что скажет этот ни на что неспособный слабак, а уж его гнева бояться так и вовсе не стал бы.

— При всём моём уважении, вы забываетесь, милорд, — едва не трясясь, лорд Лорент поднялся с места. Его слегка шатало, — нанося оскорбления хозяину в его собственном доме. И кем бы вы ни были...

Бронн внезапно расхохотался, заставив Лорента ошалело хлопать глазами, на мгновение забыв о вспыхнувшем гневе.

— В том-то и дело, что я прежде вряд ли мог бы назваться кем-то значимым, но всего достиг собственным упорством. И любовью к наживе, чего греха таить, — всё также откровенно признался Бронн. — Я не собираюсь играть с вами в игры, ходить вокруг да около. Потому скажу вам прямо, как есть, если вы в состоянии воспринимать информацию.

— Вы нанесли мне... — начал было Лорент, но уже не так уверенно.

— Знаю-знаю, — махнул рукой Бронн. — И считайте, что приношу свои извинения, хотя на счёт вашей жены я не шутил. И мой вам совет — будьте к ней повнимательней. А теперь... хочу сказать вот что. Если вы хотите сохранить за собой свои земли и титул, то вам нужно пересмотреть отношение к своему сюзерену... Ваш замок находится в плачущем... плачевном, — с раздражением поправил сам себя Бронн после короткой паузы, — состоянии. Наверное, вам нужно кое-какое золотишко, чтобы привести его в порядок, а?

Бронн едва не восхитился собственным, как ему показалось, красноречием.

— К чему вы клоните? — наконец спросил Лорент, пользуясь очередной паузой. — Я решительно не понимаю вас, милорд. Я давал присягу...

— Слова – лишь ветер, как любят говорить. И с этим я согласен, — кривая улыбка перечертила лицо Бронна. — Я хотел убедиться в вашей верности на деле.

— Чего же вам нужно?

— Хочу предложить сотрудничество, которое нам обоим доставит удовольствие... Видите, каким изящным формулировкам я научился при дворе? — снова рассмеялся Бронн.

Лорент молчал, ожидая продолжения. Бронн хорошо разбирался в людях, и теперь заметил: трусливый лордишко заинтересован. Похоже, Лорент даже протрезвел от подобного разговора. Давно следовало навестить его.

— Я планирую некоторые... изменения, — теперь слова требовалось подбирать тщательно, и Бронн прилагал к тому немалые усилия. — В том, что касается государственной казны. Торговля сейчас находится в некотором упадке, и я бы хотел это исправить, но мне нужны грамотные люди, которые в этом разбираются. Я имею ввиду, в том, что касается ведения сельского хозяства...

Брови Лорента удивлённо поднялись вверх. Бронн снова мысленно обругал того кретином — уже в который раз. Хотя предложение он озвучивал и всерьёз.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я договаривался с крестьянами?

— Никто лучше меня не смог бы, пожалуй, вести беседу с простолюдинами, но я хочу, чтобы это был человек, которого они знают, и который не успел зазнаться, как мы, большие шишки из Королевской Гавани, — Бронн снова хохотнул. Кажется, он и сам успел порядком опьянеть.

— Вы правы, наш дом не такой могущественный... — согласился Лорент. — Но всё же я не до конца понимаю, что вам от меня требуется, милорд, скажите прямо. Прежде вы не испытывали в этом трудностей.

Заметив нечто, похожее на тень улыбки на губах Лорента, Бронн улыбнулся ему в ответ. Разумеется, этот слюнтяй был слабаком и трусом. Лорд Касвелл ему не нравился, и чувства оказались взаимны, но и плевать. Бронн не нанимался быть милягой-парнем, который моментально завоюет сердца своих вассалов, считавших его не более, чем выскочкой. Простолюдином, который не достоин всего того, что получил.

Может быть, когда-нибудь они все захлебнутся собственной желчью и ядом. Бронн с удовольствием бы на это посмотрел.

— Не затруднит. Здесь ничего сложного. Суть вот в чём: перед войной со всех полей был собран урожай — и направлен в столицу. Теперь, когда зима отступила, они снова засеяны... Ну, в общем, я пока что не сильно хорош в том, что касается ведения подобных дел, но, к счастью, быстро учусь. Вы должны тщательно осмотреть собственные земли, узнать, какие фермы и водные мельницы на Мандере можно восстановить. Поскольку я хотел бы значительно расширить торговлю, как уже сказал, нам потребуется и больше людей. Вы лучше всех знаете эту местность, потому информация от вас была бы наиболее полезной. Я же в долгу не останусь. Людей для работы, полагаю, достаточно. После войны многие лишились своих мест. Понимаете, о чём я?

На самом деле, разумеется, Бронна беспокоил лишь собственный карман: он не сомневался, что вскоре станет самым богатым человеком в Вестеросе. Простор был не только самым богатым и плодородным краем, но являлся и неплохим источником доходов. План Бронна казался тому на удивление простым — поднять налоги, набив кошелёк, а после давать в займы короне. С процентов можно здорово обогатиться. Деньги Бронн по-прежнему умел считать очень даже неплохо.

Для этого ему необходимо выжать всё возможное из собственных земель.

Лорент медленно кивнул, явно что-то обдумывая. Да, любить он Бронна никогда не будет — как бы Бронн себя не вёл, но, возможно, занятие делом и золото заставят его быть чуть более благосклонным. И он готов был отблагодарить за помощь даже таких людей, как Касвелл.

— Что ж, я займусь этим сразу же, как только вы отправитесь в путь.

— Вам не терпится, чтобы это случилось, верно? — весело произнёс Бронн, наблюдая за тем, как Лорент едва заметно меняется в лице. — Ладно, будет вам реагировать на каждую шутку, — он похлопал лорда Касвелла по плечу, а после снова осмотрел кабинет и указал пальцем на потолок. — Рассматривайте меня как возможность сделать эту сырую нору хоть сколько-то пригодной для жизни. Помните: можно быть гордым и бедным, а можно быть мудрым и богатым, — напутствовал Бронн напоследок. — Конечно, я сейчас же велю моему писцу лично составить необходимый документ, который сможет подтвердить данные вам от моего имени полномочия. По рукам?

Бронну и самому хотелось поскорее покинуть Горький Мост, который, похоже, только чудом ещё не разваливался на куски. Запах плесени за то время, которое он провёл в этом унылом замке, казалось, въелся не только в одежду, но и кожу.

***  
Мандер бежала между зелёных берегов, до самого горизонта виднелись засеянные поля, обещавшие дать хорошие всходы. Бронн подумал, что план его более чем реален, благодаря этой земле. _Его_ земле. Мысль грела, пожалуй, не хуже, чем вино и женщины.

Ветер приятно холодил кожу. Мир вокруг слагался из солнца и солнечного света, окружавших со всех сторон.

— Милорд? — рядом послышался голос Скипа, одного из всадников его отряда. Бронн лично отбирал их. И каждый получил весьма щедрое вознаграждение. — Позвольте задать вам вопрос...

— Я не сладкожопый лордик с юга, Скип, — фыркнул Бронн, — и не нужно долгих прелюдий. Чего хотел?

Скип не совсем привык к подобному и несколько растерялся. После прочистил горло.

— Хорошо. Я лишь хотел узнать, планируете ли вы посетить каждого своего вассала в Просторе.

— Не думаешь же ты, что я настолько идиот? — ухмыльнулся Бронн. — Конечно, нет. У меня нет на это времени. Только тех, кто более всего вызывает сомнения в этот момент.

— Вы опасались лорда Касвелла? — удивился Скип.

— Я оскорбил его и его жену в его доме, а он засунул язык в задницу, хотя я бы на его месте съездил по морде любому, пусть и самому королю. Нет, я не боюсь этого слюнтяя, — подытожил Бронн. — Но я бы предпочёл, чтобы даже жалкие мудаки вроде него были заняты делом и чувствовали себя важными. Так, по крайней мере, велик шанс, что они не попытаются в последствии мелко нагадить мне в штаны.

Скип кивнул, признавая справедливость этого замечания.

— Кроме того, мне хочется как следует подготовиться к беседе с зарвавшимся ублюдком Лейтоном. Но уже после того, как обстоятельно познакомлюсь с собственным замком. Учитывая всё, я хочу назначить кастеляном какого-нибудь башковитого парня, укрепить стены и увеличить количество вооружённых ребят за ними.

Очередной порыв тёплого ветра ударил в лицо, откидывая волосы назад — и Бронн едва не зажмурился от удовольствия.

— После такого, поди, и не захочется дышать дерьмом в Королевской Гавани, — расхохотался Бронн и пришпорил коня, вырываясь вперёд и слыша за спиной, как Скип подхватывает этот смех.

Путь его лежал в Длинный Стол. Последняя запланированная остановка перед Хайгарденом. Замок лорда и леди Мерривезеров, бежавших из Королевской Гавани, стоило Серсее оказаться заключённой в самой высокой башне септы Бейелора. Ещё одни трусы, которые, конечно, беспокоились о благополучии собственной семьи.

_«Как же иначе?»_

Тридцать лиг на юго-запад от Горького Моста разделяли Бронна и очередных его вассалов. Ему доставляло определённое удовольствие ставить их в неловкое положение, вынуждая принимать у себя и проявлять гостеприимство. То, как они пытались быть сдержаны и вежливы, глядя на его лицо — лицо ненавистного ими простака, такого, которого они не пустили бы даже на порог, не носи он звание Хранителя Юга и мастера над монетой.

_«Но они знают, что за моей спиной Десница короля Ланнистер и сам король, и мочатся в штаны от одной это мысли»._

То и дело пуская коня во весь опор, вдыхая свежий запах травы, ароматы цветущих персиковых деревьев и слив, Бронн размышлял о том, что ему предстоит встретится с Джендри Баратеоном и его отрядом в Роговом Холме — Тарли, как ни крути, оставался марочным домом. И из Рогового Холма они вместе отправятся в Дорнийcкие Марки.

Если, конечно, он выдержит общение с Лейтоном Хайтауэром. Бронн прежде ни разу не имел сомнительного удовольствия беседовать с этим напыщенным индюком, каковыми являлись почти все лорды, и иногда утешал себя тем, что всё может оказаться не столь ужасно, как всё время рисовалось в воображении.

 _«Да насрать, не дамочка же ты перед знакомством с суженым»,_ — в итоге почти с раздражением одёргивал себя Бронн.

Всё станет куда проще, когда он соединит свой отряд с отрядом Джендри, лорда Джендри, которого он планировал познакомить с настоящими дорнийками. Насколько Бронну было известно, Джендри тоже приходилось иметь дела со снисходительным отношением своих вассалов, каждый из которых всячески намекал ему на необходимость женитьбы.

В отличие от Бронна, его это сильно беспокоило. Стоило научить зелёного мальчишку — сколько бы лет ему не исполнилось, он им по-прежнему оставался — получать от жизни удовольствие. Заодно напомнить ему, что вовсе не обязательно стараться уважить каждого старого ублюдка, пытающегося поставить нового лорда на место.

У них будет достаточно времени, чтобы побеседовать.

А потом, возможно, Бронн и сам подыщет себе подходящую жену, которая родит ему сына. Может быть, даже не одного. Иначе кто после его смерти займётся разбазариванием всего накопленного богатства?

Невест, как Тирион справедливо заметил, будет хоть отбавляй. Что бы там о нём не говорили, он оставался Хранителем Юга и не собирался лишаться этого титула в ближайшее время.

 _«Но пока я надеюсь, что смогу отыскать парочку красавиц, которые согреют мою постель нынче ночью»_ , — с этими мыслями Бронн въехал в ворота Длинного Стола, приветственно открытые для отряда. Ещё на подъезде он велел Скипу подыскать подходящих женщин, которых было велено после ужина привести в его покои.

— Но лорд Мерривезер...

— Насрать на лорда и его леди, они не посмеют и слова сказать мне, даже если я решу выебать своего коня у них на глазах. Это тебе за беспокойство, — золотой дракон ослепительно сверкнул в лучах солнца и тут же исчез между двух огрубевших от оружия широких ладонях.

Скип фыркнул и кивнул. Бронн криво ухмыльнулся.

***  
На кухнях вовсю шла работа — и Бронн с удовольствием вдыхал идущие с той стороны запахи полной грудью. Он успел сменить одежду и ополоснуться в маленькой чугунной ванне после приезда. На столе уже стояло вино, свежеиспечённый горячий хлеб, чья корочка аппетитно хрустела. Тыквенный пирог, подносы с огненными сливами, молодой сыр, сладко пахнущий бекон и каплун с острым медовым соусом.

Бронн по большей части оказался увлечён едой и сладким арборским вином, которого в Просторе всегда было в избытке. И всё же не мог не заметить того, что леди Таэна, как и прежде, оставалась прекрасна: темноволосая красавица из Мира, каждое движение которой дышало соблзаном. Огромный нос Ортона Мерривезера также никуда не девался, хотя в копне рыжих волос появилась первая седина.

Лицо не обезображено интеллектом, но и на счёт собственной рожи Бронн не питал особых иллюзий.

— Похоже, служение десницей при Серсее мало кому идёт на пользу, — хмыкнул Бронн, поднимая кубок, в который расторопная служанка тут же подлила ещё вина. Бронн обмакнул сочное мясо в медовый соус и с удовольствием проглотил, облизнув пальцы.

Лорда Ортон помрачнел. От Бронна не ускользнуло, как они с Таэной переглянулись, и снова криво улыбнулся.

— Все мы совершаем ошибки, — проговорил Ортон, ковыряясь в стоящей перед ним тарелке.

— Полагаю, что так, — согласился Бронн. — Десницы мрут, как мухи. Так что прекрасно понимаю, почему вы предпочли вернуться домой.

— Это я хотела быть поближе к Расселу, — пояснила Таэна, — и уговорила мужа уехать из Королевской Гавани.

 _«Бежать_ , — мысленно поправил её Бронн, бросая в рот сразу три ягоды зелёного винограда, _— ты и твой тупица-муж бежали»._

— Я уже порядком наслушался подобных историй, — поморщился он. — Мне не нужны ваши оправдания, равно как и ваша любовь. Мне потребуется лишь добрая служба, взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. Всем нам это пойдёт на пользу.

Бронн посмотрел на Рассела, единственного сына Мерривезеров, ровесника Томмена. Нынче парень уже вышел из того возраста, в котором считается нормальным жевать собственные сопли. И был довольно миловидным, имея больше сходства с матерью, чем с отцом. В этом ему повезло — от баб отбоя не будет.

— Это было по-своему мудрое решение, — произнёс Бронн, переводя взгляд обратно на леди Таэну. У него было неизменное впечатление, что именно она, а не её муж, была главной в этом доме.

— Милорд? — леди Таэна слегка приподняла брови.

Бронн кивнул в сторону Рассела, который в тот момент о чём-то оживлённо беседовал с одним из стражников. После они вместе громко рассмеялись, словно над какой-то шуткой.

— Держать вашего наследника подальше от столицы. Подальше от Серсеи и её сына.

Леди Таэна немного помолчала, многозначительно переглядываясь с Ортоном.

 _«Я бы и сам с удовольствием трахнул её»,_ — подумал Бронн, ощущая, как возбуждается от одного взгляда на эту соблазнительную женщину. Восточную красоту уроженки Мира не смогло погубить даже замужество с рыжим недотёпой.

— Да позволено мне будет заметить, милорд, — уголок губ леди Таэны дёрнулся. Похоже, она заметила его взгляд, но смолчала. — В своё время вы тоже служили королеве Серсее.

— Я всегда служил лишь самому себе, миледи, — Бронн широко улыбнулся. — И продолжаю это делать, разница лишь в том, что от этого государство ныне извлекает определённую пользу.

_«По крайней мере, именно так это должно выглядеть»._

— Так что будем честны друг с другом.

Лорд Ортон заглянул в собственный бокал, словно надеясь отыскать в нём нечто. Наверняка на его языке крутилось что-то вроде замечания _«Да что наёмник может знать о чести»_ , но Бронну, как прежде, было плевать.

— И лорд Лейтон... вы слышали, не так ли, что он остался недоволен решением короля, а? — спросил Бронн, сверля взглядом Ортона, и тот ответил с явной неохотой:

— Да. Он сказал...

— Продолжайте, — с нажимом настоял Бронн. — Я чего только не наслушался. Не бойтесь оскорбить мой далеко не нежный слух.

— Просто ещё один стервятник, кружащий над падалью, милорд, так он сказал. Прошу прощения.

_«И эти готовы утопить кого угодно ради собственной безопасности»._

— Ничего нового, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Бронн и тут же рассмеялся. На лице Ортона отразилось явное облегчение. — Лорду Лейтону, видимо, самому хотелось бы оказаться этим стервятником. Как и всякому лорду. Но не свезло. В последние десять лет он предпочитает отсиживаться в собственном замке, ожидая, что на него само собой свалится желаемое.

Леди Таэна подняла свой кубок, тонко улыбаясь.

— Тогда нам стоит выпить за то, что верховный лорд Простора знает истинную цену власти.

— Прекрасный тост, — подхватил Ортон.

Бронн взмахнул кубком, расплескав несколько капель, и осушил его до дна.

— Пожалуй, продолжим беседу завтра утром, — произнёс он, вставая с места. — Меня учили, что это наиболее продуктивное время для разговоров. А пока велите своим слугам принести немного вина и закуски в покои, которые мне выделили вы, как добрые хозяева.

Бронн вразвалочку направился к комнатам, которые были куда скромнее тех, которые он занимал в Королевской Гавани, но убранство было всяко лучше, чем в Горьком Мосту. Придираться Бронн и не думал, его заботила лишь мысль, успел ли Скип найти парочку хорошеньких девиц, которые смогут отвлечь его от всей этой политики.

Двое стражников у дверей его совсем не порадовали. Он недовольно смерил взглядом каждого из них. Женские голоса за дверью заставляли Бронна испытывать нетерпение.

— Но, милорд...

— Я могу сам за себя постоять. Или хочешь проверить это на своей шкуре, мальчик? — он смерил взглядом одного из них, посмевшего возразить.

— Таковы правила, — упрямо, словно осёл, настаивал он. — Если с вами что-то произойдёт, дурно придётся всем.

— Так ты переживаешь за свою шкуру, а не за своего лорда, — Бронн расхохотался, заметив, как покраснело лицо стражника то ли от стыда, то ли от гнева, который он не имел возможности выказать. Он похлопал парня по плечу и добавил уже мирно: — Идите развейтесь, лорд и леди Мерривезер не причинят мне вреда, если хоть сколько-то ценят собственные жизни и жизнь своего сына. Ортон, может быть, и идиот, но его жёнушка умнее многих.

Сказав это, Бронн распахнул визгливо скрипнувшую дверь, и довольно улыбнулся открывшейся ему картине.

***  
— Леди Мерривезер наверняка будет недовольна, — сообщила одна из девушек, представившаяся Мэри, тем не менее, не убирая цепких пальчиков с плеч Бронна.

— Леди Таэна родом из Мира и женщина весьма свободных нравов, как мне представляется, — возразил Бронн, откидывая мало что скрывающую кожаную безрукавку шлюхи.

— Сир...

— Ты говоришь прямо как Скип, один из моих стражников, — пробурчал Бронн. — Надеюсь, ты не мужчина.

— Хотите лично убедиться в этом, милорд? — Мэри соблазнительно улыбнулась, подаваясь навстречу его рукам.

— Вот это уже убеждает меня во многом, — полные светлые груди тут же оказались заключены в грубые мазолистые ладони.

Вторая девушка, Дженни, принялась умело ласкать налившийся кровью член. Бронн и сам не заметил, когда ловкие девичьи пальцы справились с завязками. Вскоре умелые руки Дженни сменились полными бёдрами Мэри.

Послышался короткий стук в дверь, и та снова скрипнула. Бронн поднял затуманенный взгляд. Ему было решительно плевать, даже если Ортон или его жена решат самолично заглянуть сюда.

— Простите, м`лорд, — испуганно выдохнула молодая служанка, на огромном подносе которой громоздились закуски и вино, — я не знала... мне сказали, вы велели...

Щёки её густо покраснели и она старательно прятала взгляд, но Бронна это только позабавило. Он словно и не заметил неловкости служанки.

— Я не видел тебя сегодня за ужином, уверен, что не пропустил бы такое хорошенькое личико, — проговорил Бронн, вскидывая бровь, и оглядывая девушку с ног до головы. Густые тёмные волосы, смазливая мордашка, соблазнительный изгиб груди под одеждой. — Ты местная служанка?

— Да, м`лорд, — не поднимая глаз, произнесла девушка. — Я работаю на кухнях.

— Простор славен своими винами, но того, что принесла ты, слишком мало. Принеси-ка нам ещё. Боюсь, сегодня ночью нас будет мучить жажда, — Бронн шлёпнул открытой ладонью по обнажённой ягодице Дженни. Та захихикала и сверкнула глазами.

Когда служанка вернулась, Бронн подозвал её и жестом велел наполнить кубки вином. Девушка молча исполнила приказ, по-прежнему стараясь не поднимать глаз. Бронн взял один, два других оказались в руках женщин. Те даже не потрудились прикрыться. Так и сидели, обнажённые, соприкасаясь покатыми плечами с Бронном. Тот лениво посматривал, как его семя блестит на бёдрах Мэри.

Он сделал большой глоток вина, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия. Оно было сладким, словно мёд. Настоящее арборское золотое прямиком из Винного городка. Слегка расфокусированный взгляд остановился на хорошенькой служанке, которая, оставив вино, поторопилась к выходу.

— Постой, милая, — окликнул он. И та замерла в дверях. Повернулась, не осмеливаясь смотреть. — Посмотри-ка на меня, — Бронн слегка склонил голову к плечу, криво улыбаясь. — Ты знаешь, кто я?

— Конечно, м`лорд. Вы — лорд Черноводный, лорд Хайгардена и Хранитель Юга.

— …и мастер над монетой. Верно. А это значит, что у меня полно золота, девочка. Но в чём его прелесть, если не иметь возможность отблагодарить женщину за её любовь? Ты получишь его достаточно, если составишь нам компанию, — он посмотрел сначала на Мэри, потом на Дженни.

Сидящие рядом с Бронном женщины взглянули на служанку снисходительно, если не сказать — презрительно, и его это порядком повеселило.

— Не переживайте, милые дамы, меня хватит на всех. Как и золота. Ну-ка, — он подманил служанку жестом, но та замерла у двери в явной нерешительности, — уважь своего лорда. Обещаю, что буду нежен с тобой.

Бронн попытался изобразить на лице ободряющую улыбку. Мэри и Джении посматривали на служанку поверх бокалов, с некоторой долей сонливости наблюдая за тем, как служанка наконец принялась снимать с себя платье. Действия её всё ещё выглядели нерешительными.

— Молодец, — одобрительно кивнул Бронн. — Как зовут тебя, милая?

— Лана, м`лорд, — прощебетала девушка. Похоже, пальцы у неё слегка дрожали, но она не имела смелости сказать «нет» своему лорду.

— Я тебе понравлюсь, когда ты узнаешь меня поближе, — пообещал ей Бронн. — Так что стаскивай с себя бесполезные тряпки, недостойные такой красотки, и иди сюда, — Бронн одним глотком осушил кубок и похлопал по кровати. — Можешь налить и себе, если хочешь, — он кивнул в сторону пустого кубка.

Лана, ничего не сказав, скинула платье на пол. Интуиция не подвела Бронна: под скромным платьем служанки оказалась ладная фигура. Бронн слегка покачнул головой, чувствуя нахлынувшую и на него усталость — его порядком утомил не столько сам путь до Длинного Стола, сколько бесконечные беседы с идиотами.

Ему сейчас не хотелось думать о предстоящих делах, многие из которых были вовсе не так приятны, как созерцание обнажённых женщин и золотое арбоское в бокале. Служанка была удивительно хороша собой. Бронн позабыл о двух других шлюхах, которые уже успели задремать, откинувшись на подушки.

Бронн испытал досаду: дьявол, это ж надо было! Он платил им вовсе не за _сон_ в его кровати.

— Лана, — пробормотал он, зарываясь лицом между белых грудей, вдыхая запах юного тела. — Ты девственна?

— Нет, м`лорд, — спокойно ответила она с лёгкой улыбкой. Судя по тронувшему щёки румянцу, она немного расслабилась. Это было только к лучшему — вовсе не хотелось брать её силой.

— Я так и подумал, — довольный, хмыкнул Бронн и пальцы его тут же оказались между её ног, ощущая вязкую влажность. — Порадуешь своего лорда?

Он криво улыбнулся, стараясь распалить её ещё больше своими прикосновениями. Бронну тоже немного хотелось спать, от чего даже пальцы неважно его слушались, но не желал сдаваться прежде, чем отведает Лану.

И определённые части его тела полностью разделяли это мнение — по крайней мере, пока что. 

Бронн откинулся на подушки, слегка прикрывая глаза. Лана взгромоздилась сверху и, быстро взяв член в руку, направила его в себя и обхватила пульсирующей, налившейся жаром горячей плотью. Бронн коротко и тихо застонал, чувствуя, как перехватывает дыхание. Сладость вина на его губах мешалась с жаром её тела.

— Ты самая прекрасная девушка на свете, Лана, — пробормотал он, впиваясь неверными пальцами в упругие ягодицы, вжимаясь пахом в её промежность, стараясь вогнать член ещё глубже.

— Да, м`лорд, — Лана улыбнулась, упираясь руками в грудь Бронна, заставляя его ещё сильнее вжаться в подушки. Она медленно поднималась и опускалась на нём. Комнату наполнял запах вина и разгорячённых тел. Лицо её расплывалось, зрение затуманилось.

Бронн пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, будучи не в силах бороться со сном, пусть и чувствовал, что близок к тому, чтобы кончить. Две другие шлюхи уже лежали без чувств, открыв рты. Лана двигалась всё быстрее, хотя член внутри неё уже успел немного обмякнуть.

— Сладкий сон, лорд Черноводный, — почти пропела она, когда Бронн закрыл глаза, не в силах больше бороться с собой и подступающей к нему вечной темнотой. — Это то, что вам действительно нужно. Отдохните как следует.

Лана коротко рассмеялась, с непристойным хлюпаньем выпуская из себя окончательно опавший член. Но Бронн не слышал того смеха. Там, куда он направился, не существовало звуков.

Он был мёртв.


	10. Тирион II

Тирион всегда полагал, что в Красном Замке полно призраков, но порой ему чудилось, что призрак — это он сам.

Все они.

Он был пьяным и осунувшимся, постаревшим словно на тысячу лет. Стояла чёрная, как дёготь, ночь.

И спать совсем не хотелось — не сейчас, когда вина ещё осталось предостаточно. Тирион мог бы смотреть на кубок с подозрением, особенно после недавних новостей, но ему слишком хотелось пить, чтобы думать о подобной ерунде.

Смерть Бронна обескуражила. Послание от Дорны Свифт докончило дело. Он вполне ожидал, что возникнут проблемы, вероятно, даже большие проблемы, но никак не мог предположить чего-то подобного. Ещё так скоро.

 _«О, я и правда самый великий глупец_ , — Тирион очередной раз наполнил кубок, невесело пялясь на масляную лампу, стоящую на столе. Круг света, казалось, сужался всё больше. Тьма обступала со всех сторон, и в каждом мрачном углу таился невидимый враг. Чьи-то глаза и уши. _— Хуже того — наивный глупец»._

Бронн с самого начала был не лучшим выбором, и всё же... Надежда на то, что он справится, была. Во всяком случае, у Тириона. Давосу, такому же простолюдину, это удавалось вполне неплохо. Тирион даже сказал бы — хорошо.

_Наивный глупец._

— Когда-то Серсея назвала меня глупейшим из Ланнистеров, — сказал Тириону Джейме. Тогда, в другой жизни. Сказал, и печально, даже как-то тоскливо улыбнулся. И Тирион готов был поставить на кон что угодно: теперь Серсее трудно было бы сделать выбор между своими братьями в том, что касалось глупости.

К этим мыслям примешивалась изрядная доля грусти. Каков бы ни был Бронн, и кем бы он ни был — Тирион успел к нему привязаться. Не покидало чувство, что отчасти он повинен в смерти Бронна, потому что в своё время одобрил его кандидатуру, пытаясь вернуть долг.

За дверью раздался невнятный шум. Тирион вскинул голову, беспокойно глядя в направлении звука. По ту сторону находились гвардейцы, но кто мог гарантировать, что они не куплены кем-то ещё?

Никто, безусловно.

Однако становиться параноиком Тирион не желал. Он спрятал письмо Марвина, которое, как последний дурак, всё ещё не уничтожил. Словно если он это сделает, то перестанет верить в то, что вообще его когда-то получал.

Но ведь Давос его тоже видел, читал и разделял удивление Тириона.

— Иди отсюда, тварь! — рявкнул с раздражением, но безо всякого страха один из гвардейцев, вызвав у Тириона не испуг, но любопытство. Потому что за этим не последовало ни звона мечей, не обеспокоенных криков. — Кыш!

Тирион, не выпуская кубка из руки, осторожно приоткрыл створку, подсознательно всё-таки опасаясь, что ему в голову прилетит стрела, арбалетный болт или наконечник копья. Но причиной беспокойства оказался большой чёрный кот.

_Ещё один призрак Красного Замка._

Чудовище с порванным ухом, которого всегда боялись дети. Кот был самим воплощением неистовой ярости. Озлобленным и агрессивным. Он никого и никогда не подпускал к себе, и приводил в тихий ужас поварят, стоило ему показаться на кухнях. Те откупались от него, как могли.

Впервые увидев его, Тирион задался вопросом, который озвучил вслух:

— Это Балерион? — к несчастью, тогда рядом с ним находилась Серсея. И в тот раз она тоже недовольно поджала губы, глядя на брата со столь привычным лёгким презрением.

— Какая разница, как его зовут? Просто уродливая, злобная тварь, которую отсюда никак не выгнать. Крысоловы много раз ставили западни, но проклятый кот ещё и хитёр.

— Похоже, он освоил главные принципы существования в Королевской Гавани, истинный король, — коротко рассмеялся Тирион, но тут же продолжил уже серьёзнее, ему действительно было любопытно. — Но разве котёнок принцессы Рейенис... 

— Мне нет до этого дела, — Серсея вскочила с места, всем своим видом выражая негодование и раздражение. И тот понял ещё кое-что: его сестра безо всякого преувеличения была жестоким и злым человеком, но о том, как поступил их отец с детьми Рейегара, даже она предпочитала не говорить.

Невзирая на то, что все те ужасные вещи, которые она сотворила после рождения собственных детей, были сделаны именно ради них.

Котёнок принцессы Рейенис исчез в ту кошмарную ночь, когда её мать, младенца-брата и её саму жестоко убили. Исчез, оставив лишь несколько глубоких царапин на лице сира Амори Лорха, увлечённого убийством его трёхлетней хозяйки.

Призраки существуют — и иногда они возвращаются.

_«Вчера, сегодня и всегда, и там они, и тут,  
Лишь ты уснёшь, как со двора в дом призраки придут...»_

Тирион пребывал в уверенности, что Балерион — или кем бы ни был на самом деле этот бандит — погиб. Он не появлялся в Красном Замке с тех пор, как его разрушила Дейенерис. Очевидно сгинул где-то под завалами. Поэтому Тирион испытал немалое удивление, обнаружив, что ублюдок жив. И по неведомой причине даже обрадовался тому.

_«Лёгок на помине»._

— Кыш, сказал! — гвардеец грозно топнул ногой, но кот даже не дрогнул. Напротив — громко мяукнул и ощетинился. Казалось, глаза его злобно сверкали в свете чадящих факелов.

Один из воронов — возможно, один из тех, которые принадлежали Сэму — сидел на широком подоконнике, хлопая такими же чёрными, как ночь, крыльями. Кот развернулся в его сторону, зашипел, словно выдохнул проклятье.

Птица угрожающе каркнула, опасливо переминаясь с лапы на лапу. Тирион, как и стражники, наблюдали за странной сценой уже почти с весельем. Ворон размерами не сильно уступал огромному коту и вполне имел шанс его одолеть.

Всё произошло в мгновение ока. Кот единым плавным движением бросился вперёд — чёрный, как и ворон — и прежде, чем хитрая птица успела увернуться или ударить нападающего мощным клювом, вонзил клыки в горло опасной добыче.

Ворон забил крыльями, крики казались почти по-человечески исполненными боли и гнева. Перья полетели в стороны. Когти ворона впились в и без того облезлые бока чёрного кота, крылья неистово хлопали. Но зубы впивались в горло всё глубже.

— А ну кыш! Довольно! — Тирион вздрогнул, когда гвардеец направился в сторону сцепившихся насмерть противников. Зрелище было слишком завораживающим. Второй гвардеец остался стоять на посту у двери. — Кыш, мерзкая тварь!

Кот, злобно зыркнув в их сторону, припустил по галерее в сторону арсенала, не выпуская из зубов слабо трепыхающуюся птицу. За ним оставалась дорожка густой крови, которая в свете факелов казалась чёрной смолой. Несколько выдранных перьев остались лежать на полу.

— Милорд, — пробормотал один из гвардейцев, словно только сейчас осознав, что Тирион вышел из своих покоев.

— Впечатляет, — хмыкнул он в ответ, стараясь не думать, что ворон делал возле его комнаты, и почему Балерион убил его. — Но не думаю, что стоит вашего беспокойства, сиры. Если бы этот ночной охотник поставил своей целью прикончить меня, очевидно, я был бы уже мёртв.

Тирион криво улыбнулся, чувствуя, что его слегка пошатывает от выпитого. Гвардейцы ответили ему несколько нервными улыбками.

Две чёрных фигуры в оранжевом свете, бьющиеся на смерть, действительно напоминали двух призраков прошлого, которые вернулись, дабы напомнить о настоящем.

 _«Пьяные глупости»_ , — заключил Тирион, возвращаясь обратно в свои покои, плотно закрывая дверь и с недовольством обнаруживая, что его по неведомой причине бьёт мелкая противная дрожь.

***  
— Скажите мне, что хотя бы с Джендри всё в порядке, — попросил Тирион, входя в зал Совета безо всякого приветствия, — о, светлейший государь... — с некоторым смущением пробормотал он, замечая, что и король почтил их присутствием. Тот появлялся на Совете теперь чаще, чем обычно.

— Мы вас ждали, лорд Тирион, — едва кивнув головой, поприветствовал его Бран.

Тирион неловко поклонился и взобрался на стул. Только сейчас он заметил тяжёлое молчание, повисшее в зале. Это его нисколько не удивило — новости пришли не из лучших.

— Малый Совет становится всё меньше, — пробормотал Тирион, оглядывая лица Давоса, Сэма и Бриенны. — Скоро можно будет сказать, что мы стали вымирающим видом, как драконы.

Давос невесело хмыкнул в седую поросль бороды, но не сказал ни слова.

— Это сделали Хайтауэры? — наконец спросила Бриенна. Не уточняя, что имеет ввиду, но того и требовалось.

— Наиболее вероятный вариант, — Тирион быстро глянул на короля, который слегка нахмурился.

_«Неужели ты не знал, что это произойдёт? Неужели не предвидел, а если предвидел — почему допустил?»_

— Так что осмелюсь предположить, что сир Бриенна недалека от истины... — произнёс он уже вслух.

— Нам нужен новый мастер над монетой, по-прежнему требуется мастер над законами, — высказал очевидное Давос.

— И мастер над шептунами, — уже тише добавил Сэм.

Тирион кивнул.

— Да, мы не могли толком заняться этим, пока в стране бушевала эпидемия и границы были закрыты, но теперь это вопрос выживания.

Бран молчал — но внимательно слушал. Лицо его сделалось несколько угрюмым, а не отстранённым, как прежде. Тириону почему-то казалось, что в последнее время их короля беспокоило что-то ещё. Что-то, никогда не озвучиваемое в стенах этого зала.

Тирион обменялся короткими — не дольше мгновения — взглядами с Давосом и прочистил горло.

— Мастер над законами. Мне кажется, нам следует выбрать другого кандидата.

Бран наконец почтил его своим вниманием, внимательно посмотрев в глаза. Он почти не мигал.

— Долина... Я знаю, мы нечасто вспоминаем здесь о них, однако учитывая сложившуюся ситуацию, нам стоило бы заручиться их верностью.

— Джон Ройс, — полувопросительно произнёс Давос, но Тирион изо всех сил пытался не отвести глаз от глаз Брана, продолжавшего пристально смотреть на него. Потому лишь едва заметно покачал головой.

— Джон Ройс не вполне подходит, — Тирион едва не испустил короткий выдох облегчения, когда король наконец отвернулся. И Тирион получил возможность вновь посмотреть на Давоса. — Он не политик.

— Но лорд Роберт Аррен... — начал было Сэм, но осёкся.

— Он болен, — очень тактично заметила Бриенна. Тирион сказал бы несколько иначе, но предпочёл смолчать, пусть воспитание Джона Ройса и сделало из него более или менее нормального человека. И всё же...

— Нет. Разумеется, нет, — фыркнул Тирион. — Об этом и речи идти не может. Я говорю о другом влиятельном доме Долины, поддержка которого не менее важна. Уэйнвуд.

Тирион прекрасно помнил леди Анью Уэйнвуд и её сыновей, которые присутствовали на том нелепом суде, где решалось, не стоит ли Тириону _полетать_. Он не испытывал особой любви ни к ней, ни к кому бы то ни было в Долине, но прекрасно понимал: не время и не место для личной неприязни. Многое изменилось с тех пор, а Уэйнвуды могли оказаться весьма полезны. Леди Анья же мало чем уступала покойной леди Оленне, разве что чувством юмора.

— Уэйнвуд, — сир Давос задумчиво потеребил бороду. — Вы хотите взять на эту должность кого-то из сыновей леди Аньи?

— Отнюдь. Я хочу предложить эту должность ей самой, — поправил Тирион, заметив удивление, и поспешил добавить: — не взирая на все наши с ней разногласия, я полагаю, что она более всего подходит для этого. Разумеется, леди Анья отнюдь не молода, но всё же ум её остер.

— Она весьма строга, — согласился Сэм.

— Анья Уэйнвуд, — задумчиво протянул король. — Лорд Тирион, отправьте ей ворона сегодня же.

— Вы согласны? — Тирион несколько удивился тому, что король так легко принял это предложение, не потратив ни минуты на раздумья. С другой стороны, выбор у них был не такой богатый.

— Конечно. Анья Уэйнвуд, как вы верно заметили, мудрая женщина. Её кандидатура в качестве мастера над законами подходит нам даже больше, чем кандидатура сына лорда Лейтона.

Тирион нахмурился. Ему не особенно понравилось сказанное, поскольку прежде не было никаких возражений по поводу Бейелора.

— Но...

— С прискорбием должен отметить, — бесстрастно проговорил король, словно понимая, что Тирион хочет спросить, — что на тот момент и мест в совете было куда меньше.

У Тириона, успевшего на мгновение забыть о случившемся, вновь неприятно кольнуло сердце. Он посмотрел на пустующее место Бронна, со смертью которого им также предстоит разобраться и отыскать настоящих её виновников.

— Что ж, если по этому вопросу нет возражений, я предлагаю перейти к следующему, — с тяжёлым вздохом продолжил Тирион. — Мастер над монетой. Хранитель Юга... вы понимаете.

— Это Хайтауэры? — снова спросила Бриенна. Ей явно не давал покоя этот вопрос. — Я имею ввиду, вы же не хотите...

— Не столь важно, чего я хочу или не хочу, сир, — мрачно продолжил Тирион даже без тени улыбки. — Я служу государству и нашему королю, а не себе. Поэтому они нужны нам. Здесь.

Сэм удивлённо вскинул брови.

— Вместо справедливого суда... — произнёс он, но Тирион не дал ему договорить. Бросил быстрый взгляд на короля, чуть склонившего голову к плечу.

— Суд мы, безусловно, устроим. После того, как допросим лорда и леди Мерривеззер, через несколько дней они прибудут в столицу под конвоем. Важно другое: у нас слишком много врагов, чтобы сейчас в открытую выступать против могущественного и древнего дома.

— Это покажет слабость короны, — настаивала Бриенна, чуть нахмурившись. — Если это они убили сира Бронна, то им ничего не станется убить и вас, и короля.

— Если это были они, — возразил Тирион, — то они доберутся до нас и здесь. Насколько вы знаете, Бронн был отравлен довольно далеко от Хайгардена, не говоря уже про Старомест.

Бриенна недовольно замолчала, явно не разделяя мнения Тириона на этот счёт.

— Я всё прекрасно понимаю, — вскинул руки Тирион. — И Хайтауэры — наиболее вероятные виновники случившегося. Но нам не стоит также забывать о Дорне. Как вы знаете, у них неплохо обстоят дела с ядами, не говоря уже о том, что любви они к нам не пытают.

— Вы хотите подарить лорду Лейтону желаемое? — спросил Бран. — Хотите предложить ему титул, которого он жаждал столько лет?

— А вы полагаете, что я совершаю очередную ошибку? — горько усмехнулся Тирион. — Вам не нравится эта мысль, ваше величество?

— Почему же? Сам лорд Лейтон долгие годы не покидает своего замка, так что вряд ли захочет отправиться в Королевскую Гавань, а вот его сын... как я уже говорил, он куда как более покладистый, чем его отец.

— Именно к этому я и клоню. Мы предложим лорду Лейтону титул Хранителя Юга и верховного лорда Простора, его Бейелору — должность мастера над монетой. Но взамен... взамен мы попросим его в случае чего уладить дела с Дорном. У лорда Лейтона отличный флот и несколько тысяч мечей, который нам придётся очень кстати. Дорн же почти не пострадал во время войны, и нам нужен кто-то, кто сможет его сдержать. Хранитель Юга, как вы знаете, со времён Завоевания выполняет роль «щита».

 _«Без Бронна всё складывается как нельзя лучше»_ , — с явным неудовольствием отменил Тирион. На него очередной раз накатило чувство вины: если бы он не даровал старому другу должность, для которой тот совсем не годился... Очередная ошибка, стоившая человеку жизни.

— Это разумно, — подтвердил Бран.

— Вас действительно не волнует, как _некоторых_ присутствующих здесь, что корона проявит свою слабость, осыпая щедротами дом, практически в открытую выступивший против Малого Совета? — Тирион едва удерживался от того, чтобы скрыть едкую иронию, которая и рвалась из него. Бран лишь посмотрел на него с лёгким удивлением.

— Разве доказана вина? — вопрос был риторическим. — Вы сами об этом только что сказали. И у нас нет лучших перспектив. Это тоже правда. Кроме того, Тёмная Звезда участвует в заговоре, как я полагаю... Я _видел_ его, скачущим к Солнечному Копью.

— Тёмная Звезда? — вскинул брови Тирион, вовсе не ожидав услышать это прозвище. — Герольд Дейн?

— О! — с не меньшим удивлением выдохнул Сэм, широко распахнув глаза. — Это же...

— Самый опасный человек в Дорне, — довершил Тирион, потирая подбородок короткими пальцами.

Давос посмотрел поочерёдно на Тириона, Сэма и короля. Бриенне тоже, видимо, доводилось слышать об этом человеке.

— Учёным меня, как и прежде, не назовёшь, — почти извиняющимся тоном произнёс Давос, выглядел он озабоченным, — но ваше беспокойство мне не нравится.

— Герольд Дейн, Тёмная Звезда — дальний родственник известного сира Эртура Дэйна, Меча Зари. Он относится к младшей ветви этой благородной семьи. Но проблема не в этом... Это действительно опасный человек, и он не питал особой любви ни к Мартеллам, ни тем более к Железному Трону. Вообще к людям, если честно. И если он снова дал о себе знать и решил вмешаться в происходящее, всё может повернуться лихо. Его одного хватит, чтобы отравить ядом всех лордов в Вестеросе.

— Вы говорите о нём так, словно он не человек, — заметила Бриенна.

— Скорее, из тех людей, с которыми мне неуютно находиться даже на одном континенте, — ответил Тирион.

— _Люди зовут меня Тёмная Звезда, и я — Меч Ночи_ , — медленно процитировал Бран, глядя куда-то в угол комнаты. Тёмные брови сошлись на переносице. Безусловно, он не мог слышать этого лично, но теперь подобное никого не удивляло. 

— И этот Тёмная Звезда, как вы говорите, — продолжил мысль Давос, — что-то имеет против нас лично? Что с домом Дейнов?

— Дейны, конечно, поддержат Мартеллов. Сейчас в Звездопаде, насколько всем известно, правит Эдрик Дейн, недавно вышедший из мальчишеского возраста. Тот, что долгое время якшался с Братством без Знамён. Он выжил, и теперь правит Звездопадом как истинный его лорд. Он не отречётся от данных им дому Мартелл обетов.

— Дорн — сплошная головная боль, — отметил Давос, глядя на то, как Тирион сосредоточено потирает лоб.

— Всегда ею был, — подтвердил Тирион. — И я уж молчу про то, что нам нужно что-то решать с бандами разбойников, которые после войны и эпидемии не дают нормальной жизни. По самым важным трактам без личной гвардии можно и не пытаться проехать.

— Как вы и просили, — ответил Сэм на незаданный вопрос, — я уже отправил лорду Эдмару Талли ворона.

— Да, в Речных Землях с этим хуже всего, но и в Королевских, признаться, не лучше.

— Мастер над монетой убит, в королевстве расплодились банды разбойников, Дорн готовит мятеж, — перечислял король их основные проблемы, ни к кому толком не обращаясь, — Яра Грейджой по-прежнему не явилась на зов.

— Её дядя болен, — пояснил Тирион, — она занята заботами о нём. И боится надолго оставлять без присмотра Железные Острова — там неспокойно.

— Король призывает её, напомните ей об этом ещё раз, если она всё ещё помнит о том, кто её король. Сир Подрик! — позвал Бран. Подрик появился буквально через несколько мгновений.

— Да, ваше величество.

— Отвези меня в богорощу, — велел Бран. — Полагаю, лорд Тирион сможет закончить без меня.

— Разумеется, — пробормотал Тирион, провожая взглядом Брана. После почтительно поднялся с места. Его примеру последовали и все остальные.

Стулья заскрипели снова, стоило королю в компании Подрика скрыться за дверями совета.

— Похоже, дела обстоят скверно, — подытожил Давос. Сэм вздохнул.

— Вы выбрали удивительно мягкую формулировку, — усмехнулся Тирион. — Мы в заднице... Простите, сир, — обратился он к Бриенне, но та лишь покачала головой.

— Вы верно сказали. Однако Хайтауэры... — упрямо настаивала она.

— Да-да, я понимаю. Но вы уже заметили, что иного выхода пока что нет.

— Кому-то бы следовало допросить их слуг, — заметил задумчиво Давос.

— Хайтауэров? — удивился Сэм.

— Да нет же, я вспомнил про Мерривезеров.

— Наш Малый Совет и без того _мал_ , чтобы отправлять туда кого-то из вас, нельзя так рисковать, — Тирион отрицательно покачал головой. — Всё-таки нам здорово не хватает мастера над шептунами. Следует подыскать человека, которому можно доверять, а это в наше время — нелёгкая задача.

— И кого бы вы предложили? — несколько рассеяно спросил Сэм.

— Я подумаю над этим, — пообещал Тирион. — Как и над всем остальным. Архимейстеру стоило бы изобрести методику, по которой можно было бы находиться в двух местах одновременно.

Сэм снова покраснел, словно это был упрёк. И Тирион рассмеялся.

— Не берите в голову. Лорд Давос, могу я попросить вас зайти в мои покои сегодня вечером? — Тирион вопросительно посмотрел на него. Давос кивнул.

— Конечно.

***  
Тирион побежал бы к себе, если бы не опасался вызвать какие-то подозрения. Наплевав даже на то, как нелепо выглядит его бег на коротких кривых ногах. К смешкам и шуткам ему было не привыкать.

Всё-таки здорово не хватало Вариса — теперь он точно смог бы сказать, кто причастен к отравлению Бронна. Тирион не сомневался. Но Вариса у них не было, и мало кто мог заменить его на этом посту. Король ничего не говорил о новом мастере над шептунами. Похоже, это была исключительно их личная инициатива.

_«Но мы не можем полагаться лишь на его видения»._

Хайтауэры, Дорн, да хоть Железный Банк — все они могли угрожать им. Мерривезеры либо намерено подставлены под удар, либо могли покрывать кого-то. Как бы там ни было... _Кое-кому пора платить долги._

Но спешил в свои покои Тирион по иной причине: какое-то странное предчувствие подсказывало ему, что письмо мейстера Марвина, которое он перечитывал ещё вчера при свете лампы, следовало уничтожить сейчас же. Тирион надёжно прятал его, так не решив толком, как поступить: показать королю, чтобы отвести от себя подозрения, или уничтожить, скрыв следы.

В последнем случае это можно было бы назвать заговором. В конце концов, Песчаная Змейка, некогда вползшая в его покои, почти наверняка давно достигла Дорна, где готовилась война. Возможно, и Тёмная Звезда, о котором говорил Бран, появился там не просто так. Всё это умопомрачительно дурно пахло.

 _«Если бы я был рыцарем, мне следовало бы взять прозвище Свергающий Королей»,_ — с долей мрачного веселья подумал Тирион. Истинность этого утверждения весьма удручала, ибо каждый свергнутый им правитель некогда был им же самим и возвышен.

Но Тириону вовсе не хотелось свергать Брана, вот о чём он думал, открывая дверь в свои покои и с опаской заглядывая внутрь. Там было пусто. Не сейчас, когда очередная война превратит Вестерос в настоящие руины, которые станут лёгкой добычей для любого врага. И в самую первую очередь — населяющие его люди.

У них не было иной альтернативы, кроме Брана. Воскрешение Дейенерис — возможно ли оно в самом деле, что бы там не говорил _Трёхглазый Ворон_. И вряд ли она сможет править, учитывая всё. Серсея — ещё худший вариант, безусловно.

Разве что собрать новый Великий Совет посреди охваченного смертельной лихорадкой королевства. Но для этого потребуется веская причина — Тирион не мог обвинить Брана в том, что он _не Бран_ на глазах у всех лордов. Его не воспримут всерьёз.

Тирион плотно закрывал ставни, погружая комнату в сумрак, до странного успокаивающий его. Он проверил дверь — та тоже была надёжно заперта. В нужнике и соседних комнатах никого не оказалось. Тирион осмотрел почти каждую щель прежде, чем извлечь из своего собственного тайника, устроенного рядом с камином, весьма объёмный свиток от мейстера Марвина.

Тот был на месте и не похоже, чтобы кто-то вытаскивал его оттуда. Было исключительной глупостью размышлять столь долго. А вчера ночью он был слишком пьян — от вина и горя в равной степени, чтобы не сделать того, что д _о_ лжно. Это следовало сделать сразу же после первой беседы с Давосом.

Тирион зажёг свечу и тут же поднёс к ней пергамент, моментально занявшийся. Запах горелой бумаги наполнил покои. Послание сгорало, сгорали доказательства. В том числе и его, Тириона, вины.

Заговор. Заговор. Заговор. Это слово неистово билось в сердце. И в нём чудился насмешливый вороний грай.

В памяти сохранилось почти всё написанное, пусть Тирион пока и не знал, как верно этим распорядиться, и можно ли верить Марвину и его ручной змейке из Дорна. Причина, по которой он поделился своей тайной лишь с Давосом, была на удивление проста: в нём упоминалась Серсея, и — что наиболее важно — Тирион не мог доверять и королю, который вёл какую-то свою игру. Который, вероятно, даже не был тем, кем казался.

_«Сколько глаз у Кровавого Ворона, а? Ответь мне, глупец. Сколько? И успел ли он разглядеть хоть что-то?»_

***  
Тирион почти не покидал пределов Красного Замка, который не полностью, но всё же был восстановлен. Ему доставало тех немногих раз, когда он выходил в город, находившийся в плачевном состоянии после всего того, что случилось.

Он насмотрелся на развороченную улицу Сестёр, и на Блошиное Дно, которое наполовину оказалось сожжено. Хотя то было к лучшему: король запретил повторно воздвигать старые бараки, особенно после эпидемии. Теперь там планировалось построить новое, более приемлемое жилище, в том числе ночлежки и таверны. На то, конечно, требовались деньги, коих в казне оставалось удручающе мало.

Но более всего пострадали Королевские Ворота и лежащая за ними часть Стальной улицы. Именно сюда пролилось большего всего огня Дрогона. Он затопил даже холм Висеньи, где некогда оплавленной свечой высились жалкие останки септы Бейелора. 

После взрыва завалы разобрали, но никто не прикасался к тому, что осталось на холме. Теперь не было и того.

Некогда Тирион осторожно спросил у короля, не стоит ли им заново отстроить септу, когда появится такая возможность — люди желают молиться своим богам в трудный час. Бран же холодно ответил, что главной септой является Звёздная септа Староместа. И он не запрещает людям возводить свои алтари, но и тратить государственную казну с целью кормить очередного верховного септона он не намерен.

Больше подобных вопросов Тирион не поднимал. Их король очевидно не был сторонником веры в Новых богов. Пусть и не наложил на неё запрета, как это случилось с верой в Красного бога.

И теперь Тирион, желая прогуляться, по-прежнему оставался в Красному Замке. А ему требовалось немного пройтись, дабы выдохнуть и успокоиться после того, что он только что сотворил.

Дороги назад не было — никто не мог взывать к пеплу.

Он велел одному из слуг следовать за ним, прихватив кубок и штоф с вином. Тирион прогуливался вдоль длиной галереи, проходящей мимо Великого и Малого Чертога. Великий Чертог по-прежнему находился в удручающем состоянии, потому Тирион знал: он увидит очередной провал в небытие, проходя мимо.

Путь же его лежал к богороще, которая была восстановлена едва ли не в первую очередь, хотя часть деревьев и обуглилась. Просто чудо, что она не сгорела целиком.

Тирион спустился по каменным ступеням, слегка придерживаясь за стену, и оказался в очередной крытой галерее-переходе, с которой открывался прекрасный, но казавшийся чуждым Королевской Гавани вид.

Слуга беззвучно следовал по пятам.

До войны здесь не почитали Старых богов, богороща стояла осиротевшей и ненужной, почти заброшенной и покинутой даже самими богами. Новый король велел расчистить это место и позвать достаточное количество людей, которые бы следили за ним. И теперь Бран по своему обыкновению находился возле сердцедерева.

Подрик сидел у белых корней чуть поодаль и старательно полировал меч.

Тирион знал, что король просиживает здесь по нескольку часов, блуждая в бесчисленных и запутанных лабиринтах времени. Глядя за тысячи горизонтов. Возможно, не имело бы никакого значения, кто — или _что_ — занимает трон, если результатом станет мир и вечное благоденствие.

Но сомнений в этом было всё больше.

Может быть, человеку просто не дано постигнуть разум высший и куда более древний, чем сам мир? Тирион размышлял об этом, заложив одну руку за спину, а в другой сжимая успевший нагреться кубок.

Внезапно лицо Брана приобрело несвойственное ему суровое и жёсткое, как сами боги, выражение.

— Долей, — Тирион снова протянул кубок, который был тут же услужливо наполнен вином. Его журчание успокаивало. Неожиданно Бран, словно почувствовав чужой взгляд, вскинул голову — и посмотрел прямо на Тириона, едва заметно улыбнувшись.

Тирион вздрогнул и коротко закашлялся, поперхнувшись от неожиданности. Совладав с собой он нервно дёрнул уголком губ и коротко отсалютовал королю и чуть склонил голову в знак почтения.

— Лорд Тирион, — негромкий, осторожный оклик заставил резко развернуться, слегка пролив вино на расшитый золотыми нитями жилет. Ткань моментально пропиталась алым. — О! О, простите, я просто... я не хотел... я вас искал... Мне сказали, что вы пошли в эту сторону, — зачастил Сэм. В руках он держал две увесистых книги.

— Бросьте, мейстер, — хмыкнул Тирион, — извиняться стоит разве что перед прачками. Что это у вас? — он кивнул на книги.

— Вы... вы просили, помните? — осторожно спросил Сэм. — Про великих Десниц. Мне привезли два тома из Цитадели... Есть ещё короткий отрывок из рукописи, но, — Сэм виновато улыбнулся, — я предпочёл бы сначала скопировать его, ибо он совсем обветшал. Это займёт у меня пару вечеров. Он представляет немалый интерес, поэтому хочу заняться им лично.

— Мы никуда не спешим, — Тирион похлопал Сэма по плечу и протянул руки. — Вы позволите?

— Они тяжёлые, — предупредил Сэм.

— Это приятная тяжесть, я люблю книги, — заверил его Тирион.

Сэм осторожно передал два увесистых тома, пропахших пылью. Удивительно, Тирион едва не позабыл о своей просьбе. Осталось дождаться Яры Грейджой с посланием от её дядюшки, которая старалась оттянуть своё прибытие.

— Благодарю вас, — улыбнулся Тирион, стараясь не прижимать книги к перепачканной вином одежде. — Вы мне здорово помогли. 

Сэм кивнул и, спрятав руки в широкие рукава мантии, поспешил к себе. Тирион недавно узнал, что он планирует восстановить на одной из верхних башен обсерваторию, которая была там прежде — ещё до того, как мейстер Пицель забросил это занятие. Хотя для этого требовалось отстроить лежащий в руинах Путь Предателя. Тирион видел счета, предоставленные на одном из недавних Малых Советов. Среди прочего значились и отличные мирийские линзы.

Эта идея Тириону пришлась по вкусу — он бы сам с удовольствием наблюдал за небесными телами в особенно бессонные и одинокие ночи. Пусть Сэм и хотел использовать обсерваторию отнюдь не для развлекательных целей.

***  
Давос явился, когда над горизонтом взошёл месяц, и Тирион, уставший от событий уходящего в небытие дня, готов был рухнуть лицом в мягкие подушки.

— Прошу прощения, что припозднился, некоторые дела требовали моего немедленного вмешательства, — пояснил Давос, чуть разводя руками в стороны.

— Что-то серьёзное? — поинтересовался Тирион.

— Корабли, — хмыкнул Давос, — возникли кое-какие трудности. Но теперь всё в порядке. Куда интереснее то, для чего вам ночью понадобился старый контрабандист.

Тирион рассмеялся — абсолютно искренне.

— Мне определённо нравится ваш настрой. Вина?

— Нет, — Давос поднял беспалую руку. — Сегодня воздержусь.

 _«Если бы и Бронн оказался столь же разумен»,_ — улыбка Тириона от этой мысли тут же умерла на губах. Хотя он по-прежнему не мог осознать и принять его смерти. Пока не увидит останки. Сейчас всё казалось затянувшимся дурным сном.

— Так о чём же вы хотели поговорить? — поторопил его Давос, глядя с нетерпением.

— Иногда мне не хватает умного собеседника, — Тирион взгромоздился на кресло напротив и устроился поудобнее. От камина, в котором теперь потрескивали дрова, шло тепло. — Представьте, что вы участвуете в игре, правил которой не знаете, — издалека начал Тирион, вытер рот рукавом, подумал. — Но особого выбора у вас нет.

— По правде сказать, я и сам нередко испытывал подобное чувство с тех пор, как оказался Десницей Станниса. Это связано с...

— Вы умеете приспосабливаться и выживать, этого у вас не отнимешь, — прервал его Тирион чуть задумчиво. — Как и я. Как каждый из тех, кто умудрился выжить в последних войнах. Порой причиной всему бывает удача, но она — неверная подруга, так что всё решает умение приспосабливаться. Вам же не доводилось играть в кайвассу?

— Не имел такого удовольствия, милорд, — покачал головой Давос.

— Занимательная игра. Со своими хитростями. Но цель её проста — взять короля. Игра заканчивается, как только король противника сброшен с доски, пусть для того и требуется проявить определённую смекалку. И осторожность. Как-нибудь я покажу вам эту игру.

— Почту за честь.

— Бронн пытался играть, не зная правил и даже не задумываясь над ними. Во многом это и моя вина — я не потрудился их ему объяснить.

— Зная Бронна, — с некоторым сожалением выдохнул Давос, — я не уверен, что он бы к вам прислушался. Он всегда делал всё по-своему. 

— Вы, как я надеюсь, будете более осторожны. Мне не хотелось бы терять ещё одного друга.

— Боюсь, я мало кому интересен, милорд, поскольку...

— Поскольку занимаете должность мастера над кораблями и являетесь владельцем Драконьего Камня. Всё ещё полагаете, что никому не интересны?

Давос вдруг нахмурился.

— Вы получали какие-то угрозы? Кто-то желает моей смерти?

— Сейчас половина лордов Вестероса желает нас убить, так что, полагаю, прямые угрозы и не требуются...

— Вы обеспокоены Тёмной Звездой? Тем человеком? — Давос, как прежде, проявил проницательность.

— Я не шутил, когда говорил про яд этой гадюки. Другой вопрос, почему наш король так спокоен. И почему он не предвидел то, что произошло с Бронном. Или предвидел — но _позволил_ этому произойти, что пугает меня более всего.

— Пугает? — весело улыбнулся Давос. — Лично я готов нагадить в штаны от одной этой мысли. Ведь тогда окажется, что мы и в самом деле служим чудовищу.

— И окружены чудовищами. Полагаю, вам по вкусу подобная картина? — Тирион осушил кубок одним долгим глубоким глотком. Несколько капель вина стекли по подбородку и застыли в кучерявой бороде.

Давос протянул руки к огню, хотя в покоях Тириона и было довольно тепло, но сама мысль о подобных вещах заставляла ёжиться от бегущих по коже мурашек. Ледяных, впивающихся в самое сердце, вгрызающихся в душу острыми клыками.

— О Королевской Гавани так всегда можно было сказать, — продолжил Тирион. — Но теперь всё куда хуже. Никогда бы не думал, что скажу подобное, но даже правление Джоффри не представлялось такой катастрофой. Потому что Джоффри был жесток и глуп. И смертен. То, что я привёл к власти, умно. И не человек. Пусть и выглядит как меланхоличный и равнодушный мальчишка.

Тирион посмотрел на книги, которые громоздились на небольшом круглом столе с резными ножками. Там, где лежали так и не отправленные письма.

— Вы всё-таки в это верите? Верите тому письму?

— Скорее, склонен верить. Особенно после того, что случилось с Бронном. Но более всего меня волнует Дорн. Надеюсь, ворон от Джендри придёт в ближайшее время, и мы в кои-то веки получим добрые вести. Надеюсь, лорд Эйемон Эстермонд за ним присмотрит.

— А леди Яра?

— Я сказал правду сегодня, — пожал плечами Тирион, — она сообщила, что у неё есть трудности, из-за которых она не может покинуть Десять Башен. Хотя слухи гласят о том, что Железный флот в самом деле практически восстановлен после того, что с ним сделали Эурон Грейджой и Дейенерис.

— Королю нужны эти корабли.

— Безусловно. И нам тоже. Но я понимаю Яру, которая тянет время и очевидно выжидает, как поведёт себя Дорн. Здесь многое зависит от дальнейших действий лорда Хайтауэра.

Давос помолчал.

— Вы хотите предложить Дорну независимость?

— Хотел бы, мне было бы спокойнее без этого клубка змей под боком, готового в любой момент выпустить свой яд. Но, боюсь, король может на такое не согласиться. И следом за Дорном независимости потребуют и Железные острова... Так всё королевство развалится на части.

— Но тот человек, Марвин, сказал...

— Ещё одна луна, - напомнил Тирион. — Через одну луну я должен буду дать ответ. Помните?

— Там было написано, что из Дорна к вам прилетит сокол.

— Всё так, — Тирион соскочил с кресла, подошёл к книгам, положил на них руку. — Поэтому я хочу поближе познакомиться с нашим врагом. Или тем, что может им стать.

— А ваш брат?

Тирион одёрнул руку, словно обжёгся об обложку и глубоко вздохнул.

— Ничего. Но это и к лучшему, пусть и вовсе не даёт о себе знать, особенно если найдёт Серсею.

— Он имеет все шансы встретиться с этим Марвином. Как и Серсея.

— Это тоже немного пугает, — Тирион опустил кубок на прикроватный столик. — Впрочем, пока стоит беспокоиться о собственных задницах и королевстве.

— Так вам была необходима моя помощь? — вернулся Давос к тому, с чего вообще начинался их разговор, ушедший в иную сторону. Но Тириону стало немного легче — словно он сбросил с плеч груз, обсудив волнующие его вопросы в располагающей к тому обстановке с нужным человеком.

— В некотором роде, — чуть склонив голову пробормотал Тирион. — Я хочу, чтобы через своих знакомых — _старых знакомых_ , если понимаете, о чём я — разузнали, как обстоят дела в Летнем и Миртском морях. И особенности на Ступенях.

Давос, похоже, не ожидал подобной просьбы, потому вскинул брови, не скрывая своего удивления.

— Могу я узнать, зачем вам это потребовалось? Я, конечно, попытаюсь сделать всё от меня зависящее, но хотел бы знать, что мы ищем.

— Я не говорил об этом королю, но у меня есть подозрения, что моя кузина сбежала туда. Точнее, могла. А я не хотел бы, чтобы она попала в беду.

— Ваша кузина?

— Джой Хилл, дочь моего без вести пропавшего дяди Гериона.

Тирион торопливо открыл один из ящиков стола, извлёк из него короткое послание, которое нынче утром — вместе с другим, о смерти Бронна — передал ему Сэмвелл Тарли. Оно было запечатано гербом дома Ланнистеров. В письме скользила неприкрытая тревога за Джой.

_«Лорд Тирион,_

_Пишу вам с целью сообщить о том, что дочь вашего дяди Гериона, Джой, исчезла вчера утром. Я обнаружила её кровать абсолютно пустой. Жанея и Виллем утверждают, что ничего не видели и не слышали. Я обыскала её комнату, и обнаружила, что пропало две смены белья – не более. Сейчас поисковые отряды ищут её по всему Ланниспорту, но сердце моё неспокойно. Пусть она и взрослая девушка, но может попасть в большую беду. Молю вас, лорд Тирион, нам следует найти её. Более всего меня тревожило, что в последнее время она всё чаще говорила об отце — даже с вашим братом, сиром Джейме, когда он находился на Утёсе Кастерли. Семеро испытывают нас, Джой была столь неспокойной... И меня охватывает ужас при мысли о том, что она могла отправиться на поиски отца — человека, коего почти не знала, и которому, очевидно, не было дела до неё._

_Я люблю Джой как собственную дочь. Жанея, Виллем и она были моим утешением после смерти Ланселя и Кивана, моего мужа и вашего дяди._

_Я молюсь Матери, дабы она была в добром здравии, как и ваш благородный брат Джейме. Надеюсь на ваш ответ и помощь._

_Дорна Ланнистер»_

Прочитав его, Давос посмотрел на Тириона.

— Бедная девочка.

— Полагаю, она сбежала от вечных наставлений в Вере со стороны своей тётушки, хотя та действительно любила её,— хмыкнул Тирион. — И решила попытать счастья...

— Но почему она не пошла к вам? Или к своей матери? Кто она?

— Бриони, она простолюдинка и лишь богам ведомо, где она теперь. Вы же, полагаю, понимаете, что значит фамилия _Хилл_ в Западных землях? — и, не дождавшись ответа Давоса, Тирион продолжил. — Что до меня... Полагаю, она опасалась как бы я не отослал её обратно. Впрочем, это не столь важно. Вы поможете мне? Я не останусь в долгу. Нужно просто узнать, не видел ли кто в тех местах девушку, лет шестнадцати, светловолосую и сероглазую.

Давос поднял обе ладони.

— Вы ничего мне не должны. Речь идёт о безопасности юной девушки в месте, которое кишит пиратами, я сочту ваш долг оплаченным, если нам удастся обнаружить её целой и невредимой.

— Благодарю, — от всей души Тирион слегка сжал его плечо, чувствуя, как увлажняются глаза. — Я никогда этого не забуду. Но если её там всё-таки нет... ума не приложу, как её искать. А думать о том, что она попалась в руки разбойников ещё на тракте, вовсе не хочется, — признался он уже тише. Давос лишь понимающе и серьёзно кивнул.

***  
Тирион спал беспокойно — всю ночь ему снились злобно каркающие вороны, кружащие над головой, пытающиеся то вырвать клок волос из головы, то отодрать кусок плоти с лица. Он отбивался как мог от обезумевших птиц. Когда носа его коснулся неприятный дымный запах гари, Тирион распахнул глаза не вполне понимая, снится ему то или нет.

Тревожный и гулкий колокольный звон, покатившийся над Королевской Гаванью и встревоженные голоса, испуганные крики стали ответом: всё происходило на самом деле.

Всё ещё будучи в оцепенении и не в силах до конца проснуться, Тирион соскочил с кровати и, переваливаясь и тихо постанывая, направился к запертым ставням. Ревущую тьму озарял огонь. Сизый дым поднимался в мрачное небо. Пожар, судя по всему, разгорался со стороны Речных ворот и рыбного рынка. Там, где находились и причалы.

В комнату без стука ворвался гвардеец — было не до приличий.

— Милорд! — встревожено произнёс он, не в силах отдышаться. — Корабли! Огонь вот-вот перекинется дальше!

Колокола разрывали ночь в клочья. Тирион ощутил, как желудок наполнил холодный свинец. Призраки прошлого вставали во весь рост, заслоняя собою всё.

И Королевская Гавань снова пылала.


	11. Санса I

Санса всегда спускалась в ледяное безмолвие крипты без короны, выбирая самое простое из тёплых платьев.

— Иногда я не знаю, правильно ли поступила, — в сотый раз повторяла она, поднимая глаза на лицо отца и мысленно ругая резчика по камню. — И порой мне кажется, что всё зря. Может быть, потому что я не так умна, как мне казалось, а королевский венец — великая тяжесть. Теперь я понимаю, как тяжело тебе приходилось.

Она коснулась пальцами руки отца, даже сквозь тёплые кротовьи рукавицы ощущая холод бездушного камня. Глаза отца устремлялись в никуда, и иногда Сансе чудилось, что лицо его, пусть и не особо похожее на него при жизни, приобретало недовольное выражение.

Санса ощутила странное дуновение на коже, холодный могильный воздух коснулся щёк, и она вздрогнула — как будто кто-то действительно испустил беззвучный выдох ей в лицо.

— Отец, — почти пролепетала она, превратившись в маленькую девочку — не королеву Севера, а маленькую пташку с Летних островов. — Я всегда верила, что это нужно сделать и всегда желала процветания этим землям. Север должен был стать свободным, ты не хуже меня знаешь, что к югу от Перешейка... — Санса запнулась, словно разом забыв все слова, но быстро взяла себя в руки. — Для тех, кто живёт южнее Перешейка, мы навсегда останемся чужаками. Им нет дела до наших бед. Но люди... с ними нелегко и мне не хватает твоей мудрости. Ты мне иногда снишься, отец.

Она почти смиренно склонила голову, а после подняла взгляд и посмотрела на статую Лианны Старк, находящуюся поблизости.

— Надеюсь, ты тоже когда-нибудь простишь меня, тётя, — слова сорвались с губ почти бесшумно, осели во влажном воздухе крипты облачками пара.

Санса подхватила юбки и направилась к выходу, сопровождаемая светом подрагивающих факелов и стуком собственных каблуков, который отражался от гранитных столбов и сводчатых потолков. Она не оглядывалась, давно привыкнув к ощущению тяжёлого и пристального взгляда в самую спину, пусть и знала — в крипте никого не было. Мёртвые глаза королей и Хранителей Севера наблюдали за ней из своих глубоких чёрных могил.

Покидая крипту, Санса всегда становилось такой, какой её теперь привыкли видеть. Дочерью Севера, королевой Зимы. Иной раз её лицо приобретало несколько надменное, даже отстранённое выражение.

Поднимаясь по лестнице с узкими и извилистыми, слегка скользящими под ногами ступенями, Санса всегда придерживалась за стену.

Сейчас она стремилась к богороще. Ей следовало обратиться к богам своих предков, Старым богам Севера, чтобы успокоить собственное сердце. В богороще, рядом с сердцедеревом она действительно испытывала истинный покой. Душа её устремлялась к белым корням, касалась кроваво-красных листьев.

Сердцедерево стояло здесь прежде Сансы, прежде самого Винтерфелла и Первых Людей, видело предшествующую свету огня тьму. И продолжит стоять, когда Санса сама ляжет рядом со своей семьёй в крипте.

— Они когда-нибудь отвечают тебе? — насмешливо спросил однажды Пёс, застав её врасплох.

— Мне достаточно того, что они меня слышат, — ответила ему Санса. И услышала ставший привычным лающий смех Пса.

Толстые колонны железностволов, страждеревьев и дубов шелестели на слабом ветру. По чёрным водам запруды пробежала слабая дрожь, несколько красных листьев, сорвавшись, скользнули к ногам Сансы, смотревшей на вырезанный лик.

Багряный сок, застывший на белоснежной коре, как и всегда, напоминал слёзы.

У Старых богов не было имён, и не было истинного облика — само воплощение дикой природы, не тронутой рукой человека.

Санса не знала, сколько времени прошло прежде, чем она покинула богорощу. Здесь было легко забыть о мире, который существовал вокруг.

Едва оказавшись на главном дворе, она тут же услышала хорошо знакомый, скрежещущий голос Пса, которого она вспоминала совсем недавно.

— Ты чего уставился-то? — Пёс, только что вышедший из нового арсенала, нос к носу столкнулся с Лью Вулфилдом — молодым, но крепким знаменосцем лорда Вимана Мандерли, недавно прибывшим в Винтерфелл. Лью, если и был наслышан о дурном характере Сандора Клигана, не придавал тем слухам особого значения.

— Хочу запомнить, что такое настоящее уродство, чтобы было о чём рассказать внукам, — откликнулся Лью, ухмыляясь, как сельский дурень.

— Не трать понапрасну время, — Пёс сорвал с широкого кожаного пояса большую флягу, чтобы сделать три коротких глотка. Кадык его дёрнулся на заросшей жёстким чёрным волосам шее. Санса поняла, что во фляге не вино, а подслащённый самогон. Такой крепкий, что с непривычки перехватывало дыхание. Ей довелось единожды попробовать его на Стене. — Потому что внуков у тебя не будет, — продолжил тем временем Пёс.

Лью скривился, явно оскорблённый тем, что с ним таким тоном разговаривает этот неотёсанный мужлан.

— Ты мне угрожаешь?

— Удивительно, что это дошло даже до тупицы, вроде тебя! — почти пролаял Пёс, и тогда Санса решила вмешаться, понимая, что иначе «предсказание» его имеет великое множество шансов сбыться.

Мимо прошла одна из кухарок, направляясь, как и следовало ожидать, в сторону западных ворот, где высилось недавно отстроенное заново круглое здание кухни. Санса почувствовала запах свежей ежевики, к которой она в последнее время питала не меньшую любовь, чем прежде — к лимонам.

— Довольно, милорд, — строгим властным голосом повелела она, от чего спор сразу же прекратился. — Вам стоило быть повежливее с моим гвардейцем.

Лью покраснел от гнева, а сжатые губы, напротив, побелели. Санса не отводила взгляда, явно ожидая продолжения и внимательно наблюдая за его реакцией.

— Прошу меня простить, ваша светлость, — он всё же сумел себя в руки. Пробормотал это извинение, он, дёргано поклонившись, отправился восвояси. Санса выдохнула с облегчением. Не хватало ещё, чтобы пролилась кровь, тем более, Лью Вулфилд был её гостем.

 _«Что они себе позволяют?»_ — возмущение Сансы не ведало предела. Возможно, этот Лью и не знал, кто такой Пёс, сочтя его за какого-нибудь конюха, но она твёрдо решила обратиться к лорду Мандерли с _настоятельной просьбой_ приструнить своего знаменосца. У неё самой и без того доставало прочих, куда как более серьёзных и важных забот и проблем.

— Не стоило спасать его, — вновь проскрежетал Пёс, толком даже не глядя на Сансу. — Ему следовало бы научиться манерам, раз уж он считает себя лордом.

— Не все столь благовоспитанны, как ты, — с полуулыбкой ответила ему Санса. Пёс громко фыркнул. — И мне не хотелось бы потом разбирательств по этому поводу. Достаёт прочих беспокойств. Пусть этим займётся лорд Виман.

— Сегодня будет пир, поэтому они набились в замок и распоряжаются здесь, как у себя дома, — произнёс Пёс, хмуро посмотрев Сансе в глаза. Та кивнула и огляделась вокруг. В Винтерфелле, полуразрушенном после битвы с Королём Ночи и его армией, ещё продолжался ремонт, требовавший больших вложений. Поэтому гостей размещали не только в предназначенном для этого гостевом доме рядом с богорощей и тёплыми источниками, но и по всему замку — везде, где можно было отыскать приемлемые для жилья комнаты.

Третьего дня закончилась постройка нового зимнего сада, уничтоженного во время битвы полностью. Теперь, во всяком случае, они смогут даже во время летних снегов выращивать свежие фрукты и овощи для обитателей замка, а избыток отправлять в Зимний городок.

— Приехали многие северные лорды, поэтому долг хозяйки и королевы предписывает мне как следует принять своих гостей.

— Особенно любимая тобой леди Дастин, — со злым весельем сказал Пёс. Санса только закатила глаза от одного упоминания этого имени. — А мне, значит, снова всю ночь разнимать пьяные драки и следить, как бы лорды не перерезали друг другу глотки, набравшись вина и эля? — продолжил он и яростно почесал ухо, словно настоящая собака жарким летним днём. Санса знала — Пёс ворчит просто по привычке.

— Мои люди умеют держать себя в руках, и ты это знаешь, — спокойно заметила Санса, глядя ему в лицо. Оно давно перестало пугать её.

В большей степени от того, что она повидала людей пострашнее. Теперь Санса считала, что уродливей Джоффри или Рамси ей не доводилось видеть никого. По сравнению с ними Пёс мог бы назваться рыцарем из песен.

Но Санса давно не любила ни песни, ни сказки.

Пёс появился неожиданно — точнее, его самого притащили из Зимнего городка, раскинувшегося у стен Винтерфелла. Санса узнала у мастера над оружием, что смутьяна, устроившего кошмарную драку в «Дымном полене», заперли в караульной. Его обвиняли, помимо прочего, в убийстве.

Совершившего преступление надлежало судить и казнить. Санса вздохнула. Как будто ей и без того было мало проблем. Но отец всегда учил своих детей тому, что истинному правителю должно доставать смелости посмотреть в глаза человека, которому он выносит приговор. Выслушать его последние слова — и лишь после этого свершить правосудие.

Тем больше было удивление Сансы, когда к ней притащили Пса, закованного в толстые цепи и разъярённо рычащего на тех, кто изо всех сдерживал его — почти дюжина крепких мужчин. Поначалу Сансе почудилось, что она обозналась.

— Сандор Клиган? — спокойно, взяв в себя в руки, произнесла она, глядя на него с трона.

— Узнала, стало быть, меня, Пташка? — коротко и хрипло рассмеялся он. За свои слова он получил весьма болезненный на вид удар под рёбра.

— Перед тобой королева Севера, тебе следует вспомнить о манерах, урод, — напомнил ему один из гвардейцев.

Пёс в сердцах сплюнул под ноги.

— О, мне известно, что из себя представляют ваши траханные благородные манеры, — он злобно зыркнул на своих тюремщиков. Пара человек невольно отшатнулись в сторону, но Санса не боялась: она знала, что Пёс не собирается причинять ей вреда, даже если и вырвется.

— Зачем же вы пришли, милорд? — наконец заговорила она тем же спокойным выдержанным тоном, не называя его «сир», помятуя, как тот ненавидит это обращение. Судя по скривившемуся на мгновение лицу, «милорд» его тоже не вполне устраивало. — Мне сказали, что вы виновны в пьяной драке, из-за которой погиб один из моих подданных.

— Враньё! — проскрипел Пёс, неистово дёрнулся вперёд. — Да отъебись ты! — он дёрнул закованными в цепи руками, когда его очередной раз попытались удержать на месте. — Он сам нарвался на мой кулак и мой меч. Пьяное дерьмо! Девчонка не хотела с ним идти — с какой стати и мне было проявлять _благородные манеры_?

Послышалось возмущённое ворчание. Санса тут же подняла руку, веля присутствующим замолчать. Великий Чертог погрузился в напряжённую тишину.

— Вы были и остаётесь одним из тех людей, благодаря которым мы смогли одолеть армию мёртвых... — Санса старалась тщательно подбирать слова, сохраняя невозмутимое и почти равнодушное выражение лица, хотя сердце её стучало слишком быстро. — Поэтому я не могу осудить на смерть человека, которому многие здесь обязаны жизнью. Но вы понесёте наказание, — твёрдо добавила она, когда под сводами чертога опять поплыло недовольное ворчание. — С вас взимается штраф в размере тридцати драконов: в уплату пострадавшего имущества и в качестве компенсации родственникам убитого.

Санса едва не закусила губу. Она опасалась, что её сочтут слабой, неспособной вынести настоящий приговор. И в то же время надеялась, что причина её милосердия окажется очевидной.

 _«Милосердие никогда не бывает напрасным»,_ — пыталась убедить она себя, желая, чтобы в это верили и её подданные.

— И где же я возьму тридцать драконов, девочка? Лучше бы сразу приказала меня убить, твои люди этого очень хотят, — Пёс кивнул в сторону облачённых в сталь людей. По залу от столь неуважительного обращения пронёсся ропот, Санса и сама испытала короткий приступ раздражения.

— Вы выбираете смерть? — спокойно, почти холодно спросила она, вскидывая левую бровь. Пёс, впрочем, промолчал, хмурясь. Санса сомневалась, что он боится смерти, и всё же продолжила. — Я предоставлю вам шанс отработать эти деньги. Как вы могли заметить, нам нужны рабочие руки. Мужское население сильно сократилось, тяжёлую работу приходится выполнять женщинам, и вашу необузданную силу можно направить в полезное русло.

— Ваша светлость, — начал было сир Доннел Уэллс, новый мастер над оружием, явно смущённый подобным требованием, — будет ли это безопасно? Возможно, нам стоит отправить его в Ночной Дозор? Там всегда нужны люди.

— Тогда лучше убей меня, мальчишка, — Пёс дёрнулся к нему, явно нарываясь на удар. — Убей и покончим с этим! А то сними с меня цепи — и посмотрим, кто тут лучше владеет железной палкой, которую ты с такой гордостью носишь на поясе.

— Замолчите вы, милорд! — яростно осадила его Санса прежде, чем сир Доннел успел ответить хоть что-то. — Сир Доннел, — обратилась она спокойно к мастеру над оружием, — Сандор Клиган — не помазанный рыцарь, но умеет держать своё слово, — пояснила она и снова посмотрела на Пса. — Или я ошибаюсь?

Пёс буравил её хмурым взглядом, но ответом не удостоил.

— Эрен, — Санса отвернулась от него, делая вид, что не замечает его злости и рычания, обращаясь к начальнику своей стражи, — озаботьтесь тем, чтобы милорд Клиган не оставался без дела. Нам нужны люди для ремонта арсенала, зимнего сада и на конюшне не хватает работников... Мейстер Уолкан, полагаю, сможет найти для него работу — передайте ему мою просьбу.

— Да, ваша светлость, — Эрен поклонился, пусть лицо его по-прежнему выражало недовольство.

Санса мысленно вздохнула, а после велела слугам сжечь провонявшую, кишащую блохами одежду и подыскать подходящее облачение.

С тех пор она регулярно видела Пса за работой. Он предпочитал делать всё один, никого к себе не подпуская и рыча на каждого, кто посмел приблизиться к нему. Санса опасалась, что Пёс сбежит в первую же ночь — она бы не удивилась тому. Возможно, даже в тайне на это надеялась. Но он остался, и, несмотря на периодическую грызню с конюхом и каменщиком, всё же занимался тем, что велели.

Она порой молча наблюдала за тем, как он работает, стоя в крытом переходе между Великим Чертогом и практически достроенным к тому моменту арсеналом. На том самом месте, где прежде любил стоять её лорд-отец, глядя на главный двор.

Санса не заговаривала с Псом почти целую луну, но однажды любопытство в ней всё-таки взяло вверх. Сам он более не стремился попасть на аудиенцию — но подобного и не стоило ожидать.

Сансе пришлось наступить на горло собственной гордыне, чтобы заставить себя заговорить с ним первой: она была королевой, и ей приходилось первой идти к этому человеку, который очевидно не испытывал никакого почтения к титулам.

Пёс сидел на низкой, наскоро сколоченной из трёх брёвен занозистой скамье, жуя принесённый из кухни свежеиспечённый хлеб с солониной и запивая всё это тёмным элем. Высокие огромные сапоги его были перемазаны конским навозом. Санса заметила, что Пёс наблюдает за тренировкой, шедшей на главном дворе. Сир Доннел то ругался, то отдавал указания. Над Винтерфеллом поднимался звон мечей, наполняющий сердце Сансы меланхолической тоской по прошлому.

Раньше там точно также ругался сир Родрик Кассель, поучая Робба, Джона или Брана. Рикон тогда был ещё слишком мал...

— Тебе нравится? — спросила Санса, сама не зная, что именно имеет ввиду.

— Ты про этих зелёных мальчишек, которые не знают даже как держать меч? — уточнил Пёс. Санса неопределённо пожала плечами. Пёс презрительно хмыкнул, жутковато улыбаясь: — Зрелище хуже, чем задница старой шлюхи, — его нисколько не смущало присутствие Сансы. Иногда она была ему за это благодарна: даже называя её время от времени Пташкой, Пёс знал, что она вовсе не так запуганная девочка. Птичка, запертая в золотой клетке, которая любила петь и слушать песни.

Но жизнь ведь не песня — это первый и, пожалуй, один из самых важных уроков, преподнесённых ей Петиром Бейлишем.

Санса хихикнула в ладошку, надеясь, что никто не видит такого неподобающего королеве поведения. С Псом она, кажется, снова становилась той, кем была когда-то, и порой это было отнюдь не неприятное чувство. Может быть, потому что теперь она совсем не боялась его — напротив, ощущала себя в безопасности.

— Мастер над оружием у меня уже есть, — продолжила она, словно говоря сама с собой, — да и не годишься ты для подобной должности. Но вот в домашней страже моей ощутимо не хватает хороших бойцов.

— Твои лорды оскорбятся, — Пёс повернулся к Сансе, хмуро глядя на неё.

— Большинство моих лордов прекрасно знает, что слово «сир» далеко не всегда добавляет человеку доблести. Далеко не все из них готовы принять веру в Семерых и помазание, чтобы получить заветную приставку к имени, — напомнила Санса.

— Но я не с Севера, — заметил Пёс. — Мой дом появился по милости Ланнистеров. У тебя полно людей, которых бы ты могла набрать в личную гвардию.

— Выбор только кажется богатым, но не всё так просто. По-настоящему я мало кому могу доверять, пусть все они и называют меня королевой Севера. Дастины и Рисвеллы... — она осеклась, понимая, что может сболтнуть лишнего, находясь в месте, где каждый, проходящий мимо, может их услышать.

— Это неправильно, — Пёс не стал уточнять, что именно. — Ты, думаю, успела пожалеть, что всё это затеяла.

— Нет, но верные люди мне действительно нужны. Ты не с Севера, но однажды сражался за него, — уверенно ответила Санса. Она спрятала руки в рукава тёплого мехового плаща, перехваченного серебряной застёжкой с лютоволком. — И ты видишь, — Санса кивнула на машущих мечами юношей, — мне нужен кто-нибудь, присутствие которого не заставить подобных им зазнаться. Тот, кого они будут бояться. Я не могла бы отыскать человека лучше.

Пёс коротко рассмеялся: пугать он действительно умел. Но тут же резко замолчал, явно задумавшись над чем-то.

— Ты никогда не спрашивала, что я здесь делаю, — неожиданно заметил он. Санса покачала головой.

— А я бы получила ответ?

— Ты меня знаешь, — хмыкнул он. — Но здесь всё просто: мой брат по-прежнему жив.

Санса хмуро поглядела на него. Она знала, что Серсея выжила, и что она бежала — очевидно, куда-то за Узкое море. И Григор Клиган отправился вместе с ней.

— И что ты собираешься с этим делать? Тебе не отыскать своего брата на Севере, — Санса старалась говорить спокойно, пусть сердце её заколотилось отчаянно и быстро. Она захотела прижать руку к груди, но сумела сдержаться.

— Я не сказал, что собираюсь гоняться за этим уродом по всему миру, — презрительно выдохнул Пёс. — Много чести. Но и служить новому королю и его логову змей не хочу. Пресмыкаться перед Ланнистерами или возвращаться в осквернённый этим ублюдком отчий дом — тем более. Разбойничать на тракте? Слишком хорошо мне знакомо подобное ремесло, чтобы им заниматься, — Пёс сделал ещё один глоток, промочив горло. — Я знаю, что Григор рано или поздно вернётся... И, пусть я и пережил его, но хотел бы уложить это чудовище в могилу навсегда.

Пёс помолчал. Санса чувствовала растерянность: он был столь откровенен с ней лишь когда она сама была совсем ребёнком. После турнира Десницы, случившегося, кажется, тысячи лет назад, он рассказал ей о своём брате.

 _«Он не настоящий рыцарь»,_ — испуганно ответила Санса. И Пёс согласился со злым весельем: _«Да-а-а, он ненастоящий рыцарь, девочка»._

— Поэтому ты отправился на Север?

— Скорее, вернулся обратно, когда узнал, что этот ублюдок исчез. Подумал, что здесь-то до меня точно никому не будет дела и не придётся лизать надушенные задницы всяких уродов.

— Полагаю, это можно считать за отказ? — Санса окончательно запуталась в том, что он пытался ей сказать. Взгляд Пса был долгим, задумчивым и едва ли не тоскливым:

— Я зарёкся служить недостойным ублюдкам. И вообще служить. Но это не значит, что я не готов заработать немного деньжат.

Санса вспомнила, как бесконечное количество лет назад Пёс вломился в её комнату во время битвы на Черноводной, уговаривая бежать вместе с ним из Королевской Гавари. От него пахло дымом и вином, и Санса видела слёзы на его щеках, когда он поцеловал её.

— Я мог бы защитить тебя. Они все боятся меня. Никто больше не причинит тебе вреда, или я убью их.

Но Санса выбрала иную, куда более трудную дорогу, которая привела её домой _по-настоящему_.

— И что же ты решил? — осторожно спросила она, легко касаясь его руки своей. Пальцы её подрагивали. Пёс опустил взгляд, глядя на её руку с некоторым удивлением.

— Можно мне набить морду этому Эрену, если он слишком сильно меня затрахает?

— Нет, — хмыкнула Санса, убирая руку. Ей неожиданно стало весело. — Он будет твоим командиром.

— Седьмое пекло! — проворчал Пёс. — Как же, по-твоему, я смогу внушить им страх?

— Сохраняя верность себе... и Северу.

***  
Санса нередко думала, что предпочла бы общество грубого Пса обществу некоторых из своих лордов. И у неё вызывала отвращение одна мысль о замужестве, к которому её то и дело подталкивали. Санса испытывала раздражение по этому поводу.

Сейчас её в большей степени беспокоило продовольствие, а не возможный муж, потребности в коем она вовсе не испытывала — после всего того, что успела узнать о некоторых _благородных_ мужчинах. И она призвала своих лордов именно для того, чтобы обсудить проблемы Севера, а не свои личные. Одна из причин — Эдмар Талли, её дядя по матери, неожиданно поднял налоги для Севера. А Речные земли прежде были важным патнёрами.

— Кажется, милорд пытается припомнить вам случившееся на Великом Совете, — заметил лорд Виман Мандерли, который прекрасно знал, что произошло. Санса поджала губы, чувствуя, как в груди клокочет гнев.

— Хотите сказать, я унизила его? — поинтересовалась она холодным тоном.

— Возможно, именно так он это расценил, ваша светлость, — спокойно произнёс лорд.— Теперь пытается утвердиться за ваш счёт.

— Хочет, чтобы унизилась я... — заключила Санса. — Но если в этом нуждается Север, я пойду на это. Нам нужно продовольствие.

— Вы могли бы написать вашему брату, — заметил Робетт Гловер. — В южном короле течёт кровь Севера, и он поймёт...

Санса отрицательно покачала головой. Это стало бы полным провалом, куда худшим, чем возможное унижение перед дядей: письмо Брану означало бы, что она не справляется с возложенными на неё обязанностями, что она не способна быть королевой и заботиться о доверившихся ей людях.

Это должны были понимать и её лорды. Санса не могла не увидеть, как старается скрыть улыбку леди Барбри Дастин, и едва заметно сжала руку в кулак.

— Мы не будем обращаться за помощью к Югу, — твёрдо произнесла Санса. — И либо нам удастся договориться с дядей о взаимовыгодных условиях, либо шерсть и древесина для Речных Земель будет стоит втрое дороже.

Леди Бет Кассель внезапно встала со своего места. Санса помнила её с детства — робкой и застенчивой. Бет была её подругой. Но, как и Сансе, ей пришлось пройти слишком через многое, чтобы остаться прежней. От скромной маленькой девочки не осталось и следа.

— Позвольте мне это сделать, ваша светлость, — попросила Бет, глядя прямо на Сансу. — Позвольте мне от вашего имени отправиться к лорду Эдмару...

— При всём моём уважении, он не воспримет вас всерьёз, миледи, — встал со своего места Клей Сервин.

— Это потому что я женщина? — вспыхнула Бет. — Но наша королева — тоже женщина, разве это умаляет её достоинства?

В зале послышался возмущённый гул.

Санса чувствовала — понимала — чем закончится этот спор. И понимала, что не сможет возразить, когда предложение поступит. Она могла бы попросить представлять её лорда Вимана, но не хотела, чтобы Виман Мандерли покидал Север — старый лорд был самым верным и самым богатым её союзником, которым Санса действительно дорожила.

— Позвольте сделать это моему племяннику, Русе Рисвеллу, — произнесла леди Барбри, которая — Санса это знала — никогда не любила её отца и была злопамятной, острой на язык стервой. Все взгляды обратились к высокой стройной женщине. — Он с радостью послужит своей королеве.

 _«Заткнись, старая сука»,_ — зло, как не подобает королеве, подумала Санса, но на лице её не отразилось единой эмоции. Сама она скорее бы согласилась с предложением Бет.

— И где же ваш племянник? — Санса обвела рукой зал. — Он не почтил нас своим присутствием.

— Я велел внуку оставаться в Родниках, — пробасил престарелый Родрик Рисвелл, о присутствии которого Санса едва не забыла, поскольку тот даже не пытался остановить свою дочь, — стоит ему учиться управляться с некоторыми делами самостоятельно... Но, как только мы вернёмся, он с удовольствием выполнит ваше поручение, ваша милость. Он преклонил колено и останется верен данной вам клятве.

Санса могла спорить и сопротивляться. Могла прямо запретить им вмешиваться, назначить любого другого человека, которому доверяет, но всё это только ухудшило бы ситуацию. Рисвеллы и Дастины с самого начала не вызывали у неё доверия — они едва ли не первыми поддержали Болтонов. Пожалуй, оставаясь самыми преданными их поклонниками, исключая обиженных Карстарков.

И один вид леди Барбри не позволял об этом забыть.

— А как же Дредфорд, ваша милость? Что будет с Дредфордом? — они всегда задавали этот вопрос. Уже полгода замок оставался под властью короны, под властью Винтерфелла, и всё те же Рисвеллы настаивали на том, что имеют полное право на те земли: Бетани, сестра проклятой леди Барбри, была второй женой Русе Болтона. Пусть и давно покойной.

Согласно недавнему приказу, Виман Мандерли владел Хорнвудом и всеми прилегающими к нему землями, и Рисвеллы с Дастинами, похоже, посчитали, что в праве требовать и себе жирный кусок. Только вот лорд Мандерли получил эти земли за преданность...

И по-прежнему открытым оставался вопрос с Последним Очагом Амберов, Карходом Карстарков и Медвежьим Осторовом. Сансе становилось дурно от одной только мысли, что рано или поздно — и скорее рано — ей придётся принять решение. Замки и земли должны были принадлежать кому-то, лучше всего — действительно преданным людям, только вот за последнее время она успела понять, что мало кому может доверять, а укреплять силы тех, кто может пойти против неё совсем не хотелось.

Это было третье собрание лордов Севера с момента получения независимости, и с каждым разом вопросы с землями вставали всё острее. И Санса с замиранием сердца и со всё возрастающим страхом ждала, когда леди Барбри Дастин сделает _настоящий первый шаг_. Зная эту женщину, не приходилось сомневаться, что игра будет не из лёгких.

Поэтому она не в первый раз задумалась о том, чтобы самой обзавестись местным мастером над шептунами.

 _«Я займусь этим завтра же»,_ — сказала она себе, возвращаясь в свои покои, чувствуя себя уставшей. Чувствуя себя почти старой, хотя оставалась по-прежнему молода. Ей требовалось хотя бы немного тишины, возможности побыть наедине с собственными мыслями, подальше от всех этих людей, большинство из которых были ничем не лучше разодетых в шелка свинопасов.

Северные лорды, которых она всегда считала столь благородными и честными по сравнению с лордами юга.

 _«Как бы я хотела, чтобы вы все были рядом»,_ — обращалась она к тем, кто уже никогда не сможет её услышать. К тем, кому действительно могла бы доверять без оглядки.

Порой Сансе казалось, что она видит — и слышит — призраков тех, кто был дорог ей. Призраков Винтерфелла, живущих в её сердце и памяти, но всё ещё которые блуждали между каменных стен.

Ей чудился стук спиц и ворчание Старой Нэн, смех Рикона и топот его ног, огромная фигура вдруг вырастала из тёмного угла конюшни, повторяя «Ходор», в руинах разрушенной домашней септы слышался запах её матери, Кейтилин Талли, и отец точил Лёд, сидя в богороще.

Они все были с ней — и ею.

Иногда Санса видела сны, в которых сама блуждала среди казавшихся запутанными коридоров Винтерфелла, спускаясь и поднимаясь по бесконечным винтовым лестницам. Она сама звала их, но ответом ей служило только одинокое эхо.

Винтерфелл выглядел опустевшим и заброшенным. Мёртвым. Таким, каким был после битвы с Королём Ночи, только здесь Долгая Ночь и в самом деле настала. Согретые водами горячих прудов стены потрескались и сочились алым, словно внутри вместо труб находились вскрытые вены.

Санса касалась тёмных камней — и на ладони её оставалась густая, пахнущая металлом кровь.

***  
Пир был в самом разгаре, но Санса не чувствовала аппетита, глядя на золотистую корку пирога с говядиной и беконом. Она смогла заставить себя съесть лишь небольшой сочный ломтик ягнёнка с травами, украшенного листочками мяты.

Даже ежевика со сладкими сливками не вызывала в ней аппетита, испорченного на заседании лордов. Зато Виман Мандерли, не изменяя своим прежним привычкам, запихивал в себя каждое блюдо так, словно смертельно оголодавший, подчистую сметая всё, что клали ему на тарелку и запивая всё густым тёмным элем.

Санса, тихо вздохнув, отставила тарелку в сторону и взяла наполненную горячим вином со специями чашу. Не столько для того, чтобы пить, а скорее желая согреть руки. Она поискала глазами Пса: тот, по своему обыкновению, сидел на дальней лавке ниже соли — вместе с другими стражниками и оруженосцами.

Там, где когда-то давно сидел в последний раз Джон перед тем, как отправиться на Стену. Прошлое неизменно следовало по пятам.

Санса встала с места, убедившись, что никому поблизости нет до неё дела, и направилась в тот самый дальний угол. Пёс в это время схватил со стола одну из сочных запечённых луковиц, откусив сразу почти половину. На тарелке красовались обглоданные кости цыплёнка под медом. Он ел быстро, почти яростно, словно пёс, который привык биться на псарне за каждый кусок.

Пёс раздражённо фыркнул, заметив приближение Сансы.

— Не нужно мне лишнее внимание, — не особенно почтительно, как и прежде, пробурчал он с полунабитым ртом. Санса проигнорировала его слова.

— Придётся тебе потереть, раз уж ты изволишь есть за моим столом, — Санса опустила подбородок на переплетённые пальцы, глядя прямо перед собой.

— Если ты пришла попросить меня убить ту кислолицую каргу, стоит обговаривать это в другом месте, — насмешливо протянул Пёс, отпивая из кубка и вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони.

Санса сразу поняла, о ком он говорит — ей стало одновременно смешно и страшно.

— Не смей даже заикаться об этом, здесь слишком много людей, — осторожно предупредила она.

Пёс пожал плечами.

— Тоже мне.

— Не будь дураком, — она сказала это гневно, но подлинного гнева при этом не испытывала. Пёс в действительности не был дураком или глупцом, он просто не умел и не хотел играть в подобные игры. Смерть леди Дастин — слишком рискованно, неразумно и вряд ли решит проблему. Санса это прекрасно понимала, сколько бы мысленно сама не желала ей провалиться куда подальше.

 _«Королева Ночи,_ — вспоминала она иногда сказку Старой Нэн, — _некоторые считают, что она была родом из Барроутоуна. Королева Курганов. Барбри Дастин бы подошла эта роль»._

Безусловно, Санса думала об этом в шутку, но почему-то мысль эта иррационально напугала её. Она поискала глазами леди Дастин, но та, похоже, уже отправилась в выделенные ей покои, как и многие другие лорды. Пир почти закончился — остались лишь самые отчаянные пьяные гуляки. И она сама, их королева.

Пёс искоса посмотрел на неё, во взгляде мелькнула подозрительность.

— Надеюсь, ты и в самом деле не та наивная Пташка, которую я знал, иначе эти стервятники, некоторые из твоих подданных, сожрут тебя с потрохами.

Санса вновь огляделась, чувствуя беспокойство и тревогу.

— Не говорите так. Я их королева, — в голосе её недоставало уверенности. Пёс коротко рассмеялся, на них посмотрело несколько пар пьяных глаз.

— Серсея тоже любила говорить подобные вещи, и была уверена, что люди будут сражаться за неё... Ты знаешь, чем это кончилось, не хуже моего.

Санса прикусила губу, а Пёс, наклонившись к ней совсем близко, продолжил:

— Они не оставят тебя в покое, Пташка, — от него густо пахло луком, потом и элем. — Ты и сама это знаешь.

Она предпочла промолчать: разговор этот был, очевидно, не предназначен для чужих ушей.

***  
Санса, натянув меха до самых глаз, долго ворочалась с боку на бок, пытаясь успокоиться. Пламя свечи дрожало перед глазами одинокой звездой. Очаг потрескивал, горячие источники согревали стены, но у Сансы было ощущение, что холод всё равно крадётся под ночную рубашку, пробирая до самых костей.

— Они не оставят тебя в покое, Пташка, — в голове её зазвучал усталый, пьяный, с ноткой раздражения голос Пса. Санса чувствовала, как некоторые люди в Великом Чертоге смотрят на них, прислушиваясь к негромкому разговору. — Ты и сама это знаешь.

Санса действительно это знала, и тон, которым с ней всегда говорила леди Дастин... От одного воспоминания об этом, она едва снова не затряслась от нахлынувшей на неё ярости. Сколько бы она не откладывала своё решение, так или иначе ей придётся выбрать мужа.

Об этом ей намекал даже лорд Мандерли, пусть и не так навязчиво и настойчиво.

 _«Но я не позволю исчезнуть имени Старк,_ — повторяла она самой себе. _— Любой мужчина, желающий стать моим мужем, будет носить фамилию Старк. И это будет не Русе, которого она мне так настырно пытается подсунуть»._

Мысль эта немного успокоила её, заставила почувствовать расслабленность в теле, пусть думать о замужестве по-прежнему не хотелось. Да, всё верно, ей придётся выбирать, но лучше оттянуть этот момент — и приблизить к себе такого мужчину, которым она легко смогла бы управлять.

 _«Не Русе Рисвелл,_ — настойчиво подчеркнула она. _— И мужья бывают смертны»._

Последнее, как ни странно, совсем не напугало её. Такая холодная, расчётливая мысль. Может быть, потому что Рисвеллы не были её семьёй и не имели в действительности никакого отношения к Старкам. Потому что Санса не полагала их даже настоящими союзниками.

Она должна была решить, как именно дать им всем желаемое, но ничего при этом не потерять. Санса должна выиграть — и выиграет, потому что теперь была дома. И сами эти стены придавали ей сил.

Закрыв глаза, она снова увидела покинутый Винтерфелл с кровоточащими стенами. Только теперь Санса чувствовала не привычную болезненную тоску — страх. Бесформенный, но огромный. Сердце заныло.

Она была не одна, как обычно. Санса слышала звук, который заставил волоски подняться на загривке.

Призраки стонали во тьме.

— Отец? — дрожащим голосом спросила Санса, боясь даже заглядывать за следующий поворот. Своды лабиринтов замка давили на неё, оставляя странное ощущение, словно она сама заперта в тесном склепе. — Отец? Матушка?

Но вместо этого она увидела лицо Джона, бледное и измученное, выступающее из сумрака. Глаза его ничего не выражали, и Санса едва не вскрикнула — уже не от страха, а от удивления — увидев рядом с ним Арью. Как и прежде, та была худой, как копьё. Лица обоих заливал дрожащий свет огня, хотя факелов поблизости и не было видно.

— Арья... Простите, — вдруг пробормотала она, охваченная невнятным горьким порывом. — Вы двое...

— Ты должна просить прощения не у меня, — строго, хмурясь, произнесла Арья.

 _«Я разбила ему сердце. Я предала его — и понимаю это»,_ — мысли Сансы спутались. Весь этот разговор, весь этот сон становился бессвязным, превращаясь в хаотичную мешанину образов.

— Ты знаешь это, Санса. Ты знаешь это очень хорошо. Сердца очень крепкие, они обычно не разбиваются, а лишь слегка проминаются, — это был Джон. Сансе показалось, что он печально улыбнулся. — Санса... Санса!..

Голос шелестел в сыром тягучем сумраке. И ответом ему послужил всё тот же жуткий потусторонний стон, доносящийся откуда-то из-за завесы мира. Джон и Арья снова замолчали, и Сансе казалось, что они больше не видят её. Глядят куда-то за её спину.

— Что там? — Санса одновременно желала и не желала знать, куда именно они смотрят. — Джон...

Он протянул руку, указывая куда-то и Санса, продолжая дрожать всем телом, медленно оглянулась. За спиной её неожиданно оказался старый выцветший гобелен, хотя прежде там находился очередной бесконечный чёрный провал коридора.

На утратившем прежнюю яркость цветов полотне изображалось нечто в красных, оранжевых и чёрных тонах. Даже не различая толком сюжета, Санса ощутила, что там происходит нечто ужасное и отвратительное.

Она не знала, сколько времени смотрела на полотно, позабыв о Джоне, Арье и мучительных протяжных стонах. Но наконец Санса поняла, на что именно смотрит: ткач изобразил на нём историю, страшную сказку, которую Сансе доводилось слышать только от Старой Нэн. Рок Валирии. Невероятный Фригольд, наполненный огнём и вулканическим пеплом, истекал кровью. Лишённые крыш прекрасные башни разлетались на тысячи кусков. И огромный красный столб, вырывающийся из недр земных, напоминал кинжал, вонзившийся в самое чрево небес.

И надо всем этим, за пределами странного гобелена, она увидела странный, полузабытый символ, вырезанный прямо в каменной толще стен Винтерфелла: спираль, закручивающуюся внутрь.

Санса отшатнулась в сторону, и резко повернула голову. Однако ни Арьи, ни Джона — ни даже невидимых призраков — здесь больше не было. Мёртвый Винтерфелл замолчал.

Богороща встретила её знакомой густой тишиной. Воздух казался сладким и плотным. Облачка пара вырывались изо рта и таяли в нём. В холодном тёмном небе горели ясные звёзды.

Санса сама не помнила, как и зачем оказалась здесь — её словно вела некая иная воля, неслышный зов. Она обнаружила себя у примыкающей к камину, нагретой стены, которой, видимо, слепо касалась во сне. Босые ноги тонули в ворсе ковра, который мягко щекотал кожу между пальцев.

_«Я действительно спала»._

Впервые в жизни она узнала, что это такое — ходить во сне.

...И вот она уже мчится в богорощу, успев лишь спешно натянуть тёплое пальто поверх ночной рубашки. Хорошо, что зима отступила, иначе бы Санса имела все шансы подхватить лёгочную горячку.

Она едва не рухнула на колени, споткнувшись об один из корней страж-дерева, невольно всхлипнула, дрожа всем телом отнюдь не от холода.

Пусть сон и был всего лишь сном, всего лишь переживанием её души и сердца, но он оставил тягучее чувство, заставлял Сансу подозревать самое страшное, сколько бы она не уговаривала себя успокоиться. Прежде ни Арья, ни Джон не тревожили её по ночам — и она была счастлива тому, как бы ужасно это не звучало. Она и без того регулярно просила прощения у отца и у тёти, но никогда — у самого Джона.

Она надеялась, что он жив. Она надеялась, что он обрёл свободу и счастье. Ради них он пожертвовал всем. И Санса была ему благодарна — но не видела иного выхода. Пожалуй, и сам Джон согласился бы с ней.

Так Санса успокаивала себя, не желая очередной раз испытывать угрызения совести. Мысли о Джоне как никогда повергали её в скорбь.

— Джон, — прошептала Санса, касаясь вырезанного на дереве лика. В полумраке ей казалось, что то лицо болезненно скривилось. — Прости меня. Я ничего... ничего не смогла.

 _«Не захотела»,_ — подсказало что-то. То ли внутренний голос, то ли ветер в ветвях. Глас прежде всегда молчавших в сумеречной роще богов.

Но, о боги, что же могло произойти с Арьей? Санса хотела верить, что и она, и Джон были живы. Последние из _Старков_. Потому что другой её брат, Бран, не был таким же, как прежде. Об этом он и сам неоднократно говорил. И даже редкие его письма казались отстранёнными и холодными, как толстая корка льда над замёрзшей рекой.

Но Джон и Арья _не могли умереть_ , сейчас Санса боялась того более всего, забыв даже о наглости леди Дастин, о дяде Эдмаре, и о всех насущных, ежедневных тревогах и проблемах. Она внезапно ощутила себя отчаянно одинокой — Винтерфелл, окружавший её, казался таким же покинутым, как и в тревожных снах. Она просила прощения у богов, что смотрели на неё отстранённо и равнодушно.

_«Мне не хватает... Всех вас — не хватает, где бы вы ни были»._

Санса закрыла глаза и прижалась лбом к белому стволу, чувствуя его прохладную гладкость. Руки скользили по коре, пахнущей Севером, зимой и глубокой древностью.

— Боги, храните живых... — едва слышно взмолилась она, глотая слёзы, стекающие по румяным от лёгкого мороза щекам. — Боги, храните и мёртвых, — ещё тише добавила она.


	12. Марвин II

Отметина, оставленная главой ордена, до сих пор горела огнём. Знак данного обещания. Напоминание об ответе, который Марвину ещё предстоит держать. Однако он не торопился рассказывать о случившемся: клеймо находилось чуть ниже ключицы, почти у сердца, и скрывалось под одеждой.

— Это правда то, что я успела о вас узнать? — сидящая напротив Кинвара лукаво улыбнулась: казалось, к ней время от времени возвращался прежний решительный и спокойный настрой. Хотя Марвин не видел тому особых причин, разве что её радовала новая камера, куда их поместили пару дней назад. Или же она была в восторге от той густой бурой жижи, которой их потчевали. Сам Марвин предпочитал даже не задумываться над тем, из чего — или кого — это приготовлено.

Маленькие камешки отскакивали от угольно-чёрной поверхности стены и падали (или нет, в зависимости от точности броска) в непроглядную узкую расселину в недрах скалы — не имея никаких иных развлечений, Герион таким образом иногда убивал время. Камера, как и другая, находилась в каменном гроте, окованном с одной стороны решёткой из валирийской стали. Отличие заключалось в том, что стояла она гораздо выше и была просторнее. Прямо за её пределами находился крутой спуск на каменную платформу, на которой и виднелся похожий на узкий жаждущий рот провал.

И расселина эта время от времени принималась выть, словно из глубины глубин вырывались протяжные выдохи.

— Смотря, что вы имеете ввиду, — проворчал Марвин. — Увы, вы зря полагаете, что я способен читать мысли и в полной мере понял ваш вопрос.

Кинвара хмыкнула. Герион отвлёкся от своей бесхитростной игры и посмотрел в их сторону с лёгким недоумением.

— Мне тоже интересно.

Марвин неодобрительно покачал головой. Кинвара пояснила:

— Вы в самом деле однажды убили человека голыми руками?

— Кулаками, если быть точным, — Марвин криво и невесело улыбнулся, демонстрируя эти самые кулаки. — Надеюсь, вас не ввёл в заблуждение мой невысокий рост. Я всегда был довольно крепким и сильным. И мог постоять за себя.

Герион теперь смотрел на него с интересом:

— И вас не судили? Вы же архимейстер. Или Конклав так и не узнал об этом?

— Это же слухи, Герион, — покачал головой Марвин, фраза прозвучала довольно едко. — Никто не отправит под суд за грязные слухи, которым нет ни одного реального подтверждения. Хотя эти-то как раз правдивы, чего не скажешь о многих других...

— Так за что вы его? — Герион осторожно потрогал его за руку сквозь порядком истрёпанную мантию, словно проверяя, насколько крепки мышцы. Для человека его возраста он и в самом деле был весьма силён. — Подумать только, мейстер! Кулаками!

Кинвара молчала, чуть вскинув бровь, и явно ожидала продолжения. Марвин испытал раздражение, словно его допрашивали.

— Я убил его — и всё тут. Забил насмерть кулаками. Колотил и колотил, пока он не перестал дышать тем, что осталось от его перебитого горла. Потом он превратился в вороний харч, — резко отрезал Марвин. — И, если вы полагаете, что меня мучает совесть, то сильно заблуждаетесь. Вы оба, — он перевёл хмурый взгляд с Кинвары на Гериона — и обратно.

Герион пожал плечами, подобрал с пола камеры ещё один камень и запустил его. Один отскок — и осколок гранитной породы полетел в неизвестность.

— Мой брат тоже никогда не жалел о таком, — заметил он, зелёные глаза впились в Марвина.

— Меньше всего я похож на Тайвина Ланнистера. И на моей совести уж точно куда меньше смертей, — с едва сдерживаемым отвращением произнёс Марвин. — От моих рук не страдали невинные дети. Тот мужчина был... он был ужасным человеком. Я воздал ему по заслугам и не желаю это обсуждать.

Герион поджал губы, лицо вдруг потемнело от мыслей.

— Благородному милорду Гериону убийства не по вкусу, — пояснила Кинвара очевидную вещь. Она обхватила руками поджатые к груди колени, продолжая улыбаться. — Я ведь права? Ваше лицо — просто открытая книга.

— Как будто я делал из этого какой-то секрет, — пробурчал Герион. — Киван никогда не высказывал вслух мысли, которые бы противоречили мыслям Тайвина, и мне кажется, у него даже не было своих собственных чувств. Тиггет и я — другое дело... Но Тиггет погиб незадолго до моего отплытия. И... — он шумно выдохнул. — Я всегда проклинал бешеных псов старшего брата. С ними должно было поступить как с любыми опасными для человека животными.

— Отчего же тогда вы решили добыть фамильный меч? Хотели порадовать своего жестокого и жадного брата Тайвина? — по большей части Марвину было плевать на это. Что бы ни было причиной, они все оказались здесь. Единственная важная вещь — выход на свободу.

— Наверное, хотел сделать хоть что-то полезное для нашего дома... Что-то полезное, не связанное с убийством.

Они замолчали, каждый погружённый в собственные мысли. Марвин и сам взял один из камешков, лежащих на полу камеры. Их тут было великое множество — и спать они мешали. Он по-прежнему имел мало представления о том, сколько времени они провели в этом жутком месте.

— Всё сущее служит Владыке, — заверила их обоих Кинвара. Марвин закатил глаза — проповеди его утомили.

— С вами бы поспорили мои новые друзья. Они бы сказали, что всё сущее служит их Матери, — кривая улыбка исказила некрасивое лицо.

— Все кому-то или чему-то служат, — подытожил Герион с мрачным весельем. В последнее время он выглядел лучше, чем раньше — видимо, те странные зелья, которыми его потчевали, возымели свой эффект. Либо воздух в камере уже был менее отравлен невидимым ядом. — В этом и суть.

— Они — безумцы и еретики, — сказала Кинвара Марвину. — Вы же видели.

— Видел, поэтому безумцами их, конечно, счесть легко, но еретиками... — он медленно покачал головой, — едва ли. То, во что они верят, существует.

— Вы забываете, что они ещё и мертвы. Так что мы — часть этого безумия, как ни крути, — Марвин кивнул сказавшему это Гериону. — В любом случае... я тоже всё видел. И это не выдумки.

— Мы должны это остановить, — твёрдо сказала Кинвара.

— Скажите, когда у вас появятся дельные идеи. Владыка Света, которому всё служит, не торопится на помощь, — с ноткой сарказма произнёс Марвин. — Тихо! — в следующий миг прошипел он, обрывая так и не слетевший с губ Кинвары ответ.

Все разом замолчали — на нижнем уровне пещеры послышалось невнятное шебуршание, сопровождаемое странным потрескиванием и тяжёлыми, утробными выдохами. Не было похоже на шаги кого-нибудь из тюремщиков. Те, пусть и оставались призраками, издавали куда более человеческие звуки.

_«Либо наконец одна из тех жутких тварей, о которых все наслышаны»._

Что бы то ни было, грядущая встреча не сулила ничего хорошего. Под камерой показался яркий свет — и тот как будто двигался. Пол стал ощутимо теплее, словно камни начали моментально нагреваться.

— Недобрый знак, — пробормотал Герион, высказывая всеобщую мысль. Кинвара тоже нахмурилась.

Марвина, несмотря на растёкшееся по камням тепло, пробрал холод. Несколько суток их держали их для чего — чтобы скормить какому-то чудовищу? Неужели глава ордена не знал о том, что здесь водится и что им грозит? Или скорее знал — но хотел посмотреть, что из этого получится?

_«Что выберешь ты? Чьей жизнью ты готов пожертвовать?»_

Голос прозвучал словно наяву. В конце концов, проклятый мёртвый безумец так и не потрудился объяснить, что его ждёт. И Марвин даже ожидал чего-то подобного, учитывая наличия отметки на коже. Но ему и в голову не приходило, что на них могут спустить настоящих чудовищ, иначе бы он потрудился обсудить такую перспективу с Кинварой и Герионом.

Опасное испытание — или проверка на прочность, как ни назови: чтобы выжить и получить желаемое, все трое должны соблюдать правила игры, даже если почти не понимают, во что именно играют.

Внезапно грот пошатнулся, с потолка посыпались обломки камней. Герион рефлекторно прикрыл голову. Кинвара вскрикнула, цепляясь рукой за выступ на стене, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Если кусок скалы, где находилась эта камера, ухнет вниз — они обречены.

— Проклятье! — закричал Герион сквозь грохот.

Проклятая тварь очевидно долбила толщу камня, желая добраться до каменного грота, потому что почуяла их. А людей то, что обитало в красной тьме Валирии, никогда не любило.

Сумрак наполнило пламя — упругая раскалённая струя ударилась в чёрную стену, от которой прежде отскакивали мелкие камешки перед тем, как скатиться в расселину. Моментально появившаяся там дыра с подпалинами по краям задымилась.

— Оно нас сожрёт! — кажется, это крикнул сам Марвин. Кинвара рядом впилась в рукав его мантии. Сам Марвин вцепился в плечо Гериона. Они ещё не видели то, что шло за ними, но по всем признакам это более всего действительно походило на огненного червя.

Вскоре показалось и само чудовище — раскалённое, словно жаровня, переливающееся алым и оранжевым. Голова его, увенчанная двумя жёлтыми витыми, как у козла, рогами, повернулась в сторону звука. Марвин встретился с ним глазами — бессмысленными, сверкающими жадным пламенем. Рот был полон похожих на кинжалы клыков.

Марвин почувствовал, как сердце пропускает удар.

Чудовище открыло пасть и снова заревело, исторгая из чрева пламя. То оказалось настолько жарким, что даже валирийская сталь накалилась докрасна.

Пока что червь находился ниже уровнем, но ему ничего не стоило пересечь это выглядящее сейчас таким жалким расстояние — не больше десяти футов от того места, где оно пробило стену. Достанет даже одного чёткого выдоха в пол их камеры — и они все втроём превратятся в хорошо прожаренный обед.

Кинвара в ужасе схватилась за камень на шее, который неожиданно начал пульсировать красным светом.

— Что происходит? — растеряно спросил Марвин. Кинвара покачала головой.

— Я ничего не делала. Скорее всего, он так реагирует на чудовище.

— Это дракон? — Герион осторожно выглянул наружу: огненный червь, кажется, затих. Слышно было, как он ворчит и елозит внизу, но очевидно устремляясь наверх.

— Я бы сказал, дальний предок, но сейчас не время обсуждать его родословную, — оборвал Марвин, оглядываясь по сторонам.

Если бы только не было решётки, у них появился бы хоть призрачный шанс избежать участи, на которую их, по всей видимости, обрекли. Мягкий красный свет струился из камня Кинвары, растекаясь кровавой лужей.

Она накрывала его ладонью.

Неожиданно пол под ногами неистово вздрогнул, затрещал — и тут же взорвался чёрным фонтаном камней, которые больно царапали кожу, чудом никому не размозжив голову. Марвин прикрыл лицо рукой, защищая его от пыли. Послышался приглушённый мужской вскрик — Герион.

Марвин разлепил веки, припорошенные каменной крошкой. Представшее перед ним зрелище напугало его почти также сильно, как увиденный бесконечное количество дней назад ритуал. Огненный червь чудовищных размеров вылезал из громадной дыры в полу. Большая часть исполинского блестящего и переливающегося, словно само пламя, тела, всё ещё находилась внизу.

Монстр злобно ощерил клыкастую пасть, наклонившись едва ли не к самому лицу Гериона, которое успело покраснеть от жара. Казалось, огненный червь пытается загипнотизировать жертву перед тем, как обрушить на неё всё своё неистовство. Пылающие глаза устремлялись в самую душу, и Герион не двигался, заворожено глядя в лицо собственной верной смерти.

Марвин нисколько не сомневался в том, что сейчас последует.

— Стой! — возглас Кинвары рассыпался по наполненной жаром пещере. Марвин не успел её удержать, ухватить, не дать совершить глупость, когда она ринулась навстречу чудовищу в самоубийственном броске. Марвин мысленно попрощался с ней, понимая, что никакой Владыка Света не убережёт её от всепожирающего пламени древнего, порождённого самой преисподней чудовища из красной тьмы.

Но прежде, чем огонь поглотил обоих — Кинвару и Гериона — прежде, чем острые клыки сомкнулись на обугленных до черноты телах, камень на груди Кинвары вспыхнул неистовым красным цветом, невиданным прежде, заставив огненного червя едва не завизжать от боли.

Словно пламя, пожирающее само себя.

Кинвара, кажется, и сама закричала, но в её крике было куда больше ярости. Чудовище затрясло головой, вскрикнув — пламенная струя проделала дыру уже в потолке. После этого, замерев, рухнуло обратно с неистовым шипением.

До них доносились недовольные, шипящие звуки, всё то же неясное ворчание, словно огненный червь жаловался на то, как жестоко с ним обошлись люди.

— О седьмое пекло... Что это было? — едва слышно пролепетал Герион, пока ещё не придя в себя. — Я едва не обделался.

Кинвара непонимающе затрясла головой и посмотрела на красный камень, словно в неверии.

— Прежде такого никогда не случалось.

Марвин ощутил, что начинает сползать по стене — ноги дрожали и подгибались, но он не мог себе позволить упасть. Не сейчас, когда своды грота, похоже, готовы рухнуть им на головы. Опасный треск вверху услужливо напомнил об этом.

 _«Он сказал, что мы им нужны. Что мы нужны Матери»,_ — беспокойная мысль билась в сознании, но Марвин решил, что как следует обдумает это после, если им удастся действительно выбраться живыми. Игра это или нет, испытание или случайность — они не могли оставаться на месте.

Герион осторожно заглянул за край провала, куда тяжесть увлекла чудовище из ночных кошмаров. Тот выглядел не таким уж крутым — обломки горной породы выпирали из стен округлой дыры. И за них можно было цепляться. Марвин сразу же понял, о чём думает Герион.

— Мы должны... — тут же подтвердил он догадки. Марвин нахмурился. Не то, чтобы существовал выбор, но как бы не произошло чего похуже.

— Это может быть ловушкой, — сумрачно заметил он, посмотрев Гериону в глаза. Золотые искорки вспыхнули в яркой зелени. — Иначе бы они уже явились сюда, не сомневаюсь.

— Не всё ли равно? — криво улыбнулся Герион. — Так и так мы загнаны в неё.

— Милорд говорит верно, — согласилась Кинвара. Марвин с удивлением заметил, как она обрывает край и без того сильно пострадавшего красного платья, очевидно собираясь лезть вниз по уступам. — Даже если они и в самом деле ведут нас каким-то путём, как вы подозреваете, мы не можем тому противиться. Не можем не попытаться повернуть всё в нужную для нас сторону.

Поколебавшись мгновение, Марвин выдохнул, сдавшись:

— Не знаю, чем это закончится, но... Ладно. Ладно. Выбор действительно невелик, — он присел на край дыры, а после повернулся на живот, осторожно спуская вначале одну, а потом другую ногу, осторожно нащупывая выступающие камни. Те опасно захрустели под весом человеческого тела. Пальцы Марвина тут же побелели от напряжения.

Подняв вверх голову, он заметил, что и Герион спускается с противоположной стороны проёма. Кинвара по-прежнему оставалась наверху.

— Спускайтесь осторожно, миледи, — напряжённым голосом предупредил её Герион. — Мы окажемся внизу раньше вас и сможем подстраховать в случае необходимости.

Марвин едва не застонал — если Кинвара вдруг сорвётся с выступа им на головы, то шансов уцелеть останется немного. Но раз уж он согласился с этой безумной, совершенно нелепой затеей пойти на поводу у ордена безумцев, то решил не ворчать и беречь дыхание.

Спуск, пусть и не слишком крутой и длинный, показался бесконечным из-за сковывающего мышцы напряжения. И, прежде всего, опасений. Марвин постоянно ожидал, что снизу на них выпрыгнет тот самый огненный червь, решивший вернуться за положенной ему добычей. В конце концов, они спускались следом за ним, в огромный туннель, проделанный в грозном сердце ворчащих вулканов.

Герион был моложе Марвина, потому ноги его ступили на твёрдую землю чуть раньше. Марвин, шумно дыша, поднял голову, едва не с восхищением наблюдая за тем, как сверху — на удивление ловко, подобно кошке — спускается Кинвара. Похоже, чужая помощь ей не требовалась.

Она без труда спрыгнула на землю рядом, лишь слегка опёршись при мягком, почти беззвучном прыжке на любезно поданную руку Гериона.

— Вы словно всю жизнь учились лазать по скалам, — с тонкой улыбкой заметил Марвин. Герион ухмыльнулся, явно разделяя это мнение.

— У меня великое множество умений, милорды, — загадочно произнесла Кинвара, улыбаясь в ответ и отправляя безнадёжно изорванное платье и оглядываясь по сторонам. Марвин фыркнул.

Своды пещеры, больше напоминавшей уходящий куда-то в неизвестность коридор или туннель, были такого же чёрного цвета, как и прежде. Прикоснувшись к ним ладонью, Марвин обнаружил, что на них находится изрядное количество сажи — они действительно оказались опалены огнём.

Он небрежно вытер перемазанную руку об одежду и посмотрел вперёд.

— Похоже, путь у нас только один, — произнесла очевидную вещь Кинвара. В самом деле: позади них располагался тупик. И как будто в подтверждение её слов, рубин на её шее вновь запульсировал живым светом, заливая багрянцем лежащий впереди туннель.

— Того жуткого червяка вроде бы не слышно, — насторожено произнёс Герион, чуть наклонившись вперёд и напряжённо прислушиваясь. — Наверное, уполз вперёд. Главное, чтоб не устроил нам засаду.

— Владыка Огня защищает нас, — торжественно произнесла Кинвара, касаясь даже на вид горячего камня.

 _«Владыка ли?»_ — со всё тем же сомнением подумал Марвин.

Они осторожно пошли вперёд, следуя указующему свету. Шаги их почти не отражались от каменных сводов, которые, похоже, с жадностью пожирали каждый звук.

— Этот рубин у вас на шее, — наконец решился Марвин, не выдержав повисшего напряжённого молчания. Говорил он тихо, не желая привлекать лишнее внимание. — Откуда он, миледи?

Кинвара коснулась камня, то ли припоминая, то ли решаясь, отвечать или нет.

— У некоторых из Красных жрецов есть такой... Этот рубин родом из Асшая, и носят его те, кто побывал там и кое-чему научился, — она явно не намеревалась вдаваться в подробности. — Это знак отличия, почти как звено из валирийской стали в мейстерской цепи.

— Тайные науки, — встрял Герион. — Разве Красные жрецы изучают их?

— Я говорю лишь, что это вроде знака отличия для тех, кто решился на некоторые жертвы. Мейстер, наверное, понимает, о чём я, — она посмотрела на Марвина, но тот отвернулся. И Кинвара обратила взгляд на Гериона, улыбаясь ему почти ласково, как малому ребёнку. — Мало кто проходит через эти испытания, и ещё меньше людей готовы уплатить цену за свои знания.

Марвин ничего ей не ответил, чувствуя, как на сердце стало тревожно. Если он верно истолковал намёк Кинвары, то речь шла о чём-то вроде магии крови или же о ней самой. Но разве могли изучать последователи Владыки Света самую тёмную из известных людям материй? Смутную тревогу, впрочем, внушал ему не этот факт, а то, что он прежде не наблюдал такого воздействия камней. На что же они ещё способны?

 _«Камень, который я оставил Квиберну..._ — вдруг подумалось ему. Сердце пронзила очередная игла. _— С кровью мейстера Эйемона»._

Марвин и прежде умел создавать такие вещи, чтобы защитить собственный разум, если находились необходимые для того предметы, и всё же..

Он мысленно приказал себе не беспокоиться раньше времени: в конце концов, рубин Кинвары наверняка изготовлен иначе и для иных целей, так что к чему переживать о том, на что не можешь повлиять прямо сейчас? Магия крови имела множество граней, и не все их дано познать человеческому разуму.

Одно Марвину было ведомо точно. То, о чём ему напомнил призрак Старой Валирии: лишь смертью можно купить жизнь. Незамысловатая, очевидная истина. Формула равного обмена.

 _«Чьей жизнью ты готов пожертвовать?»_ — спрашивал он с улыбкой в мёртвом голосе. Марвин едва не застонал.

Туннель тем временем слегка сузился и пошёл под лёгкий, почти незаметный уклон. Никто не произносил ни слова, напряжённо прислушиваясь к происходящему вокруг, потому что огненные черви были не единственными обитателями руин.

— Почему они не преследуют нас? — даже Герион вдруг задался этим вопросом. — Я имею ввиду тех... тех призраков.

— Потому что, думаю, хотят, чтобы мы пошли этим путём, — спокойно ответил ему Марвин. — Об этом мы уже говорили. И теперь сомневаться не приходиться.

— Но зачем? — Герион слегка нахмурился. — Это и в самом деле ловушка?

— Нет, — Кинвара задумчиво провела рукой по камню. — Скорее всего, они полагают, что мы выполняем их волю.

 _«Но ведь и в самом деле ведь выполняем»,_ — насмешливо подумал Марвин.

— Но в чём она? И почему именно теперь? — настаивал Герион.

— Полагаю, потому что время пришло, — Марвин криво улыбнулся. — Во всяком случае, по их расчётам.

И он едва удержался от того, чтобы потереть кожу там, где её опалила отметина.

Туннель теперь устремился вверх, снова спустился вниз — и они вышли к небольшой развилке. Герион вдруг закашлялся, и Марвину это не понравилось — действие зелья, возможно, снова заканчивалось, а значит им требовалось в самом деле выбираться из проклятых лабиринтов.

_«Многое ты осознаешь, мейстер, когда дойдёшь до центра лабиринта, который из себя представляет лишь выглядящая прямой дорога»._

Марвин вздрогнул — он снова почти наяву услышал этот шепоток. Дурное, гиблое место звало его.

— Нужно выбрать, — произнёс он. — Вправо или влево. Возможно, ваш рубин, миледи, поможет нам в этом?

Он вопросительно посмотрел на Кинвару. Та подошла к развилке, хмуро глядя на рубин. Красный свет залил чёрные стены, но никуда так и не указал. И вдруг Марвин _ощутил_ —увидел неким внутренним взором — что это и в самом деле лабиринт. Подобно каменным лабиринтам города Лората, выстроенным загадочной, давно вымершей расой для неведомых целей.

Также он мог с уверенностью сказать, что прежде не слыхал о том, чтобы под Старой Валирией находились лабиринты. Глубокие шахты, где трудились рабы день и ночь — да, но то была не шахта. Марвин вообще не видел ничего, похожего на копи.

Тогда-то на глаза ему и попался странный, почему-то кажущийся смутно знакомым до головной боли символ: грубо высеченный на камне у самой развилки закрытый глаз. Словно подсказка. Или намёк. Или...

— Боаш! — вдруг вспомнил Марвин давно прочитанную книгу. И мысль о лабиринтах Лората натолкнула его на эту кажущуюся нелепой догадку. — Это загадка, верно?

Он обращался словно к самому себе, пробормотав последнюю фразу уже под нос. Кинвара и Герион озадаченно посмотрели на него. Марвин рассеяно потёр колючий подбородок.

— Слепой бог Лората? — уточнила Кинвара, не понимая, к чему он клонит.

— Но эти жуткие твари вовсе не ему поклоняются, — напомнил Герион.

Марвин поднял руку, пресекая дальнейшие разговоры, и принялся нервно, немного нетерпеливо пояснять, поскольку времени на долгие рассказы не было.

— Последователи Боаша верили, что лишь в темноте открывается третий глаз, истинное зрение. Позволяет смотреть сквозь привычные нам иллюзии, постигать суть бытия... Лоратийцы не определяли себя так, как мы с вами. Они отказывались от своей идентификации с целью коснуться своего бога. Короче говоря, — он заговорил непривычно быстро. — Возможно, чтобы _увидеть_ выход, мы должны _не видеть_? В привычном смысле, имею ввиду. Хотя это лишь моя догадка, которую мы можем использовать.

— Закрыть глаза? — спросила Кинвара.

— Не предлагаю же я их выколоть, — Марвин мрачно усмехнулся. — Даже лоратийцы не творили с собой подобного. Они носили глухие капюшоны и завязывали глаза. Возможно, тогда рубин и выведет нас отсюда. _Покажет_ нам дорогу.

— Рубин служит Владыке, — настаивала Кинвара, — а не демонам подземного мира. Или другим ложным богам.

Марвин схватил её за руку, желая встряхнуть.

— Да забудьте вы об этом! — рявкнул он. — Неужели вы не поняли до сих пор, что здесь не работают столь привычные вам законы бытия? Не говоря о силе богов? Я полагал, что вы не так слепы.

Кинвара мрачно посмотрела на него, но сдержалась.

— Мы даже не в настоящей Валирии, не совсем в ней, во всяком случае, — совладав с гневом, продолжил Марвин, разжав пальцы, понимая, что слишком сильно, до синяков, стиснул руку Кинвары. — Не спрашивайте, сейчас нет времени рассказывать об очередных моих догадках. Но вы и сами понимаете: иначе бы мы хотя бы увидели шахты.

— И куда же, по-вашему, они хотят нас привести? — вмешался Герион, с нетерпением повторяя свой вопрос. — Этого я никак не могу понять.

— Живым трудно постигнуть замыслы мёртвых, — отрывисто произнёс Марвин. — Но мы можем попытаться выжить для начала. И...

Закончить фразу он не успел. Позади раздался жуткий, пронзающий до глубины души рёв, переходящий в оглушающий вой. Что бы ни было позади, оно явно их почуяло. Марвину вовсе не хотелось встречаться с очередным порождением бездны лицом к лицу.

— О боги... — простонал Герион. — Боги!

— Быстро! — скомандовала уже Кинвара. Она сделала так, как сказал Марвин: оторвала левый рукав платья, ловко повязывая красную ткань на смеженные веки.

Рокот и рёв приближался. Показались всполохи света и шуршание камня под тяжёлым телом. Чудовище вновь заклокотало — и это до ужаса напоминало потусторонний смех.

Герион прикрыл глаза обрывком рубахи. Марвин воспользовался отрезом ткани с мантии и заодно затолкал край замызганного капюшона под тяжёлую цепь, чтобы тот не выбивался, создавая дополнительную защиту для глаз. Дыхание преисподней коснулось загривка. Поначалу не было видно ничего — лишь слышалось, как монстр стремительно приближается к ним, раззявив пасть. Марвин плотнее сомкнул веки, зажмуриваясь до боли, пока перед глазами не пошли цветные круги, окрашивая красноватую тьму.

— Кинвара... — прошептал он напряжённым голосом. — Ваш камень.

Та, судя по звуку, на ощупь сняла камень с шеи. Вероятно, рука её вытянулась вперёд, словно неся перед собой факел, потому что алый, просачивающийся сквозь повязку свет разлился откуда-то сверху.

 _«Люди слепы. Люди безлики. Прими их, открой им суть»_ , — повторял самому себе Марвин, словно молясь неведомому божеству.

Голодные злые тени, наделённые очертаниями одновременно зверей и людей, жались к ногам, смыкались над головой, метались в багровом сумраке — и тогда Марвин увидел. _По-настоящему увидел:_ неистово пляшущие химеры устремлялись влево, тогда как справа всё оставалось залито чернильным мраком.

— Влево! — прежде него произнесла Кинвара дрожащим от волнения голосом. Похоже, она тоже увидело _это_. Марвин мог ориентироваться лишь по звуку и проникающему сквозь тьму красному свету.

Ему почудилось, что клёкот и рык, настигающие их куда-то удалились, остались за завесой, скрывшей их от глаз чудовища.

_«Это почти как детская игра. Если ты не видишь, тебя не видят»._

Прежде мысль показалась бы Марвину глупой и наивной, но сейчас он уже не мог позволить себе посмеяться даже над чем-то подобным.

Он ощутил движение воздуха — идущий к нему почти вплотную Герион, похоже, намеревался повернуть голову. Марвину показалось, что он уловил обрывок его мысли. Намерения.

— Нет, — он с силой сжал чужое плечо, голос его звучал грубо, — не вздумай, Ланнистер. _Если ты оглянешься — мы пропали._

Поначалу они ступали нерешительно, боясь споткнуться о коварный выступ и упасть. Марвин пару раз пытался ухватиться за стену — туннель выглядел довольно узким, когда они к нему пришли — но с удивлением осознал, что проход оказался значительно шире. И выше, если верить эху, отражавшему шаги трёх пар ног.

Никто не произносил ни слова. Марвин отчётливо слышал недовольный рёв, который снова приблизился, но теперь ему чудилось, что их преследователь мечется по кругу, действительно не в силах их обнаружить — даже по запаху.

Однако как долго будет работать эта уловка? Точного ответа никто не мог дать.

Вскоре идти стало проще — Марвину показалось, что каменистый неровный пол сменился плитами. В спрятанное под тканью лицо ударил холодный воздух откуда-то сверху.

— Стойте, — выдохнул он. — Подождите.

— Нам нужно идти, — голос Кинвары. Уверенный и сильный. Рука её держала камень, судя по свету, уже у ног, но он и без того освещал тьму.

— Я знаю, — ответил Марвин. — Мы почти пришли к центру лабиринта.

— Я надеялся, что мы и вовсе выйдем из него, — в голосе Гериона слышалось почти что веселье, пусть и несколько нервное.

— Мы выйдем, — пообещал Марвин, хотя, безусловно, и не мог быть в том уверен. — Но всё не может закончиться так просто.

— Полагаете, мы можем снять завесу с глаз? — спросила Кинвара.

Марвин прислушался.

— Чудовище, чем бы оно ни было, потеряло наш след. И наш запах, но...

— Как далеко мы ушли? — голос Гериона звучал так, словно он повернул голову вначале в одну, а потом в другую сторону, тоже прислушиваясь к звукам.

Марвин пожал плечами, пусть этот жест никто из его спутников и не мог увидеть.

— Учитывая скорость, с которой мы двигались... полагаю, мы прошли порядка двух миль. Не особенно много.

Они снова, не сговариваясь, двинулись вперёд уже чуть увереннее. Воздух действительно просачивался откуда-то сверху.

— Неужели мы вышли к обрушенным шахтам, — задумчиво пробормотал Герион. — Нет, не похоже, — тут же отринул он собственную мысль.

— Я понятия не имею, где мы, — честно признался Марвин. — Но вы все чувствуете, что под ногами — плиты. Это не шахты. Это не Валирия. Куда ведёт этот лабиринт ведомо лишь одним богам. И всё-таки мы можем рискнуть...

Повинуясь внутреннему чутью, Марвин вытащил край капюшона из-под цепи и сдвинул повязку, открывая болезненно пульсирующие глаза. И быстро заморгал, хотя их по-прежнему окружал полумрак, освещённый только красным, едва не плетью ударившим по глазам. Благо, рубиновый свет камня Кинвары стал гораздо более приглушённым.

 _«Возможно, он так же меняет цвет, чувствуя опасность»,_ — задумчиво посмотрел на него Марвин, полагая, что это может в дальнейшем сослужить им добрую службу.

Тут же под ногами, словно в ответ на его мысли, раздался хруст. Марвин вздрогнул, опуская взгляд. Под пятой его разломилась полуистлевшая человеческая челюсть. И, судя по размеру, челюсть ребёнка.

— Ох... — Герион, как и Кинвара, тоже успел убрать с лица ткань. Они все болезненно щурились, но кость разглядели хорошо.

— Скверно, — резюмировал Марвин.

 _«Я дал честный и искренний ответ. Похоже, он посчитал это поводом проверить нас»,_ — теперь Марвин не сомневался в правильности догадки. Он показал, что понимает суть формулы обмена — и призрак позволил ему это доказать, дав желаемое через прохождение испытаний. А в напоминание оставил клеймо.

— Дейенерис, — вдруг произнёс он, чувствуя лёгкую дрожь волнения. Копьё боли вдруг пронзило его.

— Дейенерис? — Кинвара не понимающе поглядела на него, оторвавшись от созерцания человеческих костей.

— Они ведут нас к ней, — пояснил Марвин. — Кажется, именно для этого они и подстроили то, что лишь с натяжкой можно назвать побегом.

— Но зачем им помогать нам? — Кинвара покачала головой, словно отрицая саму эту идею. — К чему им отдавать то, зачем мы и пришли, после всего случившегося?

— Это главный вопрос, на который нам ещё предстоит ответить. Полагаю, это как-то связано с тем, чем они занимаются... с тем, что они называют Матерью. Они бы не сделали ничего, что могло бы помешать их планам.

— Дейенерис где-то здесь, вы полагаете? — спросил Герион.

— Не так далеко. Хотя нам ещё предстоит туда добраться.

Тогда-то до слуха и донёсся гул зловещих больших барабанов, нарастающий, идущий на сей раз сверху. Стены задрожали в такт ударам. На сей раз на головы им посыпались не каменная крошка, а песок, словно туннель проходил под пустыней, которой, безусловно, было не место в дымящихся руинах Валирии.

Пространство смешалось и сместилось, словно картина безумца.

— Здесь всё работает иначе, чем мы привыкли, — Марвин очередной раз напомнил об этом не только своим спутникам, но и себе.

— После всего случившегося, — вздохнул Герион, — больше всего волнует, как мы намерены выбраться в привычные нам условия.

— Для этого нам следует быть предельно внимательными, — Марвин посмотрел наверх — туда, откуда сквозь щели задувал ветер. И доносился ещё какой-то странный, непривычный запах, который он никак не мог опознать.

— Как вы думаете, где мы... Точнее, куда мы вышли? — поправила саму себя Кинвара. — Вы знаете, где искать Дейенерис?

— Скажу, когда смогу убедиться в верности своих предположений. Идёмте, у нас нет иного выхода, и эти звуки меня страшно нервируют, — Марвин махнул рукой, направляясь в сторону очередного поворота.

— Дьявольское место, — Герион хмуро оглядел целую груду костей, выросшую у одной из стен и слегка припорошенную песком. Те жутко постукивали друг о друга при каждом дуновении воздуха.

Марвин подошёл ближе, оглядывая находку. Присел на корточки, внимательно приглядываясь к чужим останкам.

— Здесь не только человеческие, — пришёл к выводу он, держа в руках огромную кость, — вот эта — явно кто-то крупный, не меньше зубра.

— Но кому это понадобилось? К чему здесь эти кости? — рубин на шее Кинвары снова начал разгораться, и Марвина это обеспокоило.

— Может статься, что нам это скоро объяснят те, кто это сделал, — он поднялся на ноги, чуть поморщившись.

— Здесь углубление! Похоже на какой-то схрон! — послышался голос Гериона, успевшего отойти в сторону в поисках интересного, пока они разглядывали находку. Марвин закатил глаза.

Они нашли Гериона в небольшом боковом ответвлении, слепо ощупывающим стены. Рубин Кинвары залили их ярким красным светом. Тогда же и послышались шаги — торопливая поступь множества ног. И Марвин сильно сомневался, что здесь они могут действительно встретить друзей. Не столь важно — человек или чудовище. Где бы они не оказались, им стоило опасаться всех, кроме себя самих.

Герион чуть вышел вперёд, закрывая плечом Кинвару, хотя они и без того, не сговариваясь, вжимались в стены. Марвин ощутил, как на лбу у него выступает пот и слышал дыхание своих спутников.

Торопливые шаги, шуршание то ли перьев, то ли крыльев, негромкие разговоры. Марвин не знал языка — он звучал отрывисто, резко, восходя от самых нижних тонов до верхних. Порой эти звуки и вовсе напоминали какой-то расстроенный инструмент. Марвин не был уверен, что такая речь могла принадлежать человеку, поскольку знал, что его горло не способно воспроизводить нечто подобное.

И всё же то был топот ног, а не лап.

 _Костяной город_ , почти наверняка эта было где-то поблизости. Марвин прежде никогда не бывал здесь — как и ни один человек в более или менее здравом уме. Это значило бы пересечь Пять Твердынь и попасть в смертельно опасные земли. За тысячи лиг от цивилизации — и даже от Валирии.

_«Город из костей. Это не выброшенные останки — кирпичи»._

Мысль о таком невероятном пространственном перемещении казалась даже повидавшему очень многое Марвину нелепой и не терпящей никакой критики. С другой стороны, это могло быть очередным подтверждением невероятных историй, почти сказок, о которых он прежде лишь читал.

_«Мост между мирами»._

Об этом он думал, напряжённо вслушиваясь. Ниша, в которую они все забились, прижимаясь друг к другу, находилась в паре футах от пола, и Марвин, увлечённый собственными мыслями и сосредоточенный на шуме не сразу обратил внимание на ещё один факт: ему казалось, что сквозняк доносится и откуда-то со спины. Словно там находился вовсе не тупик.

— Демоны, — одними губами проговорила Кинвара, изо всех сил сжимая камень. Мягкий отсвет струился через её сомкнутые пальцы. Герион прерывисто выдохнул и тут же в испуге прижал ладонь ко рту, стремясь заглушить шум собственного дыхания.

Марвин на сей раз не мог не согласиться с такой характеристикой: то, что вынырнуло из-за поворота, могло напомнить человека только в фантазии скорбного головой. И создали этих существ, вероятно, такие же сумасшедшие боги, обитавшие здесь.

Заросшие чем-то смутно напоминавшим среднее между чешуёй и перьями с головы до пят. Ноги — четыре, насколько успел заметить Марвин — оказались выгнуты коленками назад, как у кузнечиков, но ступни казались до отвращения человеческими. Перепончатые руки увенчивали недоразвитые крылья, хотя больше всего пугали когти-кинжалы, которыми оканчивались пальцы.

Марвин помнил описания шрайков из старых книг (и те, если верить заверениям мейстеров, были такой же страшилкой, как грамкины и снарки за Стеной), и был абсолютно точно уверен: это не они. Ибо даже шрайки держались подальше этих мест.

Одно из существ остановилось, плоская голова, на которой торчала пара чёрных ушей, поворачивалась в разные стороны. Уши напряглись.

Оно прислушивалось — и принюхивалось. Не менее отвратительные спутники чудовища, похоже, делали то же самое. Стало очевидно: кем бы ни были эти жуткие создания, они знают, что здесь оказались чужаки. Что чужаки просочились сюда...

 _«...через разлом»,_ — дополнил голос. И Марвин не смог придумать лучшей характеристики тому, что произошло. Он плотнее вжался в стену.

— Вы чувствуете? — на грани слышимости, больше жестикулируя, чем говоря, спросил Герион, во все глаза глядя на Марвина. Тот ответил вопросительным поднятием бровей. Герион коротко ткнул большим пальцем за спину и добавил ещё один жест, как будто подгоняя кого-то ладонью.

И Марвин понял: дует. Кивнул в ответ. Кинвара посмотрела на одного, а после на другого, и коротко махнула двумя руками, веля им расступиться в стороны, чтобы осветить дверь. Все они старались двигаться бесшумно, почти не дышать.

Было слышно, как пришедшие за ними, чтобы проводить неведомо куда, ощупывали страшными руками стены. Марвин услышал хруст костей — возможно, они обнюхивали их, пытаясь взять след. И если они возьмут... до тупика, где они притаились, эта тварь могла бы добраться в три больших прыжка.

Рубин осветил глухую стену, которая была вовсе не стеной — потайным ходом. У самого потолка виднелась тёмная щель, а у пола — полустёртый от времени скорбный лик, пугающе похожий на те, что прежде Дети Леса вырезали на чардревах. Марвин недовольно покачал головой, давая понять: если они примутся двигать явно тяжёлую каменную плиту, их точно услышат.

Герион посмотрел вопросительно, явно недоумевая, что тот тогда предлагает. Марвин бесшумно вздохнул.

Вся пантомима происходила быстро, в полной тишине, нарушаемой лишь звуками, которые издавали ищущие их твари. Времени у них не оставалось, равно, как и выбора. Он кивнул. Они с Герионом, не сговариваясь, упёрлись руками в стену.

— Скорее, скорее, — губами произнёс Марвин.

Та поддалась — без жуткого скрежета, как ожидалось, но всё-таки недостаточно тихо. Твари тут же повернулись в сторону звука, и послышался крик, полный одновременно ярости и восторга. Одно из созданий уже ползло в проход, выбрасывая вперёд полную острых когтей руку.

Кинвара коротко вскрикнула, выставляя камень вперёд. Но тот не отпугнул тварь, как прежде огненного червя, но та недовольно вскрикнула, прикрывая раскосые чёрные глаза. Оно завопило так, что уши у всех заложило.

Дверь поддалась, резко распахнувшись в темноту очередного узкого прохода.

— Миледи! — Герион неожиданно выскочил вперёд, стараясь прикрыть собой Кинвару. Марвин в ужасе следил за тем, как на того летят острые бритвы когтей, способные распороть Гериону брюхо. Кинвара отскочила назад, зацепилась ногой за невысокий порожек и рухнула назад, во тьму, открывшуюся им.

Герион вскрикнул от боли. Кровь брызнула Марвину в лицо.

Однако тварь, ослеплённая ярким светом, не попала туда, куда метила изначально — и коготь лишь распорол руку на предплечье. Кровь закапали на пол. Другие чудовища уже лезли в проём, который оказался слишком узким, потому они бессмысленно толкались, давя друг друга.

Марвин уже тянул за собой Гериона, зажимающего рану, в темноту провала. Красные капли сочились сквозь пальцы.

— Скорее! — обеспокоенный голос Кинвары позвал их. Всё происходило слишком стремительно, и Марвин опомниться не успел, как осознал, что Герион уже стоит рядом и с лицом, искажённым мукой, помогая ему задвинуть дверь обратно. Одно из созданий просунуло руку в оставшуюся щель, стремясь достать их. Марвин закричал, навалился на дверь изо всех сил — и та рывком захлопнулась, с мерзким хрустом и чавканьем отсекая когтистую лапу выше локтевого сустава. За дверью послушался кошмарный, полный убийственной боли и страдания крик, а после на неё обрушился целый град ударов.

— Здесь есть спуск, — поторопила Кинвара. — Мы стоим на небольшой площадке, вниз ведёт крутой гладкий склон. Что-то вроде... что-то вроде горки, — пояснила она. Дверь содрогалась от мощных ударов.

— Мы не можем её отпустить, — хрипло произнёс Герион. Марвин понимал, что он прав, и что следует как можно скорее осмотреть и перевязать рану.

— Не держите, — велела Кинвара.

— Но тогда... — но она не дала Марвину договорить.

— Вы всё равно не удержите их слишком долго, а так у нас будет хоть какой-то шанс, — она указала пальцем на видневшуюся впереди плиту, ведущую вниз. Повсюду лежали пыль и песок — местом давно не пользовались.

— Прыгайте, миледи. И вы, Герион, — мотнул головой Марвин. — Я последую за вами.

Стоило двум фигурам исчезнуть за платформой, Марвин, чувствуя, как дверь начинает скрипеть и открываться под бесконечным градом ударов, так стремительно, как мог, ринулся следом.

Ветер бил ему в лицо, одежда шуршала по гладкому камню, и до них донёсся грохот ударившейся о стену двери. Клёкот, щелчки, шорох и топот. Преследовавшие их твари не отставали, желая расправы.

— Осторожнее, — Кинвара едва успела отпрыгнуть, когда он приземлился едва ли ей не на голову. Задница и спина горели после стремительного спуска. Марвин коротко застонал, но времени на то, чтобы обдумать всё, как следует, не оставалось: наверху шуршали чудовища, желающие получить не только сытный ужин, но и парочку отличных кирпичей, если кости покажутся им достаточно крепкими.

Кинвара потащила Марвина за рукав, указывая путь.

— Дверь, ещё одна дверь, — пояснила она. — Герион ждёт там.

Впереди, у самого подножия горки, действительно находилась тяжёлая деревянная дверь, окованная железом. Марвин последовал за Кинварой, всё ещё слегка пошатываясь. Ноги у него подкашивались, тело ломило.

На сей раз закрывать дверь пришлось Марвину вместе с Кинварой — сам бы он не справился с двумя тяжёлыми запорами, которые было необходимо вогнать в пазы. Герион сидел поблизости, привалившись к прохладной поверхности стены и дышал, прикрыв глаза. Кровь полностью пропитала рукав.

Они все прислушивались. Чудовища должны были начать ломиться и сюда, раз уж спускались следом, но ответом стала жуткая, мёртвая тишина, словно по ту сторону больше не существовало даже самого мира.

— Безумие, безумие... — бормотал Герион, глядя в одну точку.

— Позвольте мне помочь вам, — Марвин присел рядом с ним, пользуясь короткой передышкой. Он был уверен, что это ненадолго. Проклятые призраки гнали их вперёд — иначе кто ещё мог устроить подобный аттракцион.

Осматривая и перевязывая руку Гериона плотным куском материи, оторванным от собственной мантии, он с яростью представлял, как глава ордена хохочет, наблюдая за ним через одну из тех красных свечей.

И почти с наслаждением Марвин представлял, как сворачивает шею этому и без того мёртвому ублюдку, загнавшему их в это гиблое место.

Невероятное подземелье, в котором они оказались, полностью соответствовало тому, что представлял себе Марвин. То, о чём он с таким трудом пытался разузнать. Он ещё раз огляделся. Их окружали ониксовые циклопические колонны, но даже они — Марвин понимал это — были лишь ничтожной частью, слабым отзвуком того, что ждало впереди.

— Где мы, мейстер? — тихо спросила Кинвара.

— Вы знаете это место, — ответил он, перетягивая рану. Та оказалась не сильно глубокой, но кровоточила. Герион охнул.

— В самом деле? — Кинвара искренне удивилась. — Не могу припомнить.

— Вы слышали о нём, как и все. Место, которого боятся все живые существа. Оно старше, чем само время и здесь немыслимые существа удовлетворяют голод безумных богов. Так гласят легенды и сказания, по крайней мере.

— Что? Вы... — Кинвара покачала головой. Глаза её наполнились ужасом. — Но мы не могли...

— О чём вы? — Герион посмотрел вначале на Марвина, потом на Кинвару. Во взгляде его всё ещё плескалась боль.

— О том, что мейстер ошибается.

— Но вы видели Костяной город, — возразил Марвин.

— Это могло быть, что угодно, — упорствовала Кинвара, сложив руки и критически глядя на Марвина сверху вниз. — Я видела кости, а не город. Это разные вещи.

— Я многое повидал в своей жизни, миледи, — низко и тихо проговорил Марвин, и она неожиданно отвела взгляд. — Вы, кажется, многое и сами слышали...Про меня говорили немыслимые вещи. В основном, слухи эти ходили среди школяров Цитадели... да и Конклав любил шептаться за моей спиной. Что я приношу жертвы неким неведомым богам в портовых молельнях. Таскаюсь с сомнительным отребьем и творю страшные вещи. Но правда заключается в том, что я всегда находился в поисках истины.

Марвин поднялся, опираясь рукой о гладкую чёрную поверхность стены и с трудом разгибаясь.

— Всю свою жизнь... — он замолчал, и глухо продолжил. — Мне нужно было знать. Как я и говорил, те призраки, что привели нас сюда, знали. Они говорили мне о смещении. В пространстве. Даже во времени. Но я тогда не понял, но теперь осознаю: похоже, мы и в самом деле...

— Проделали путь в несколько тысяч лиг за такое короткое время? — Кинвара вскинула бровь. Теперь и Герион смотрел с изумлением.

— Вы так полагаете?

— Вскоре мы сами сможем в этом убедиться.

— По вашему мнению, мы на материке? — Герион провёл здоровой рукой по бледному лбу, смахивая капельки пота. — Верно?

— Мейстер Марвин полагает, что место, где мы находимся — это не что иное, как К'дат. Храм забытых безумных богов в землях за Пятью Крепостями, — пояснила Кинвара.

— И это место — мост между мирами, — дополнил Марвин, игнорируя очевидную иронию в её голосе.

***  
Марвин почти физически ощущал, что время здесь застыло или шло слишком медленно. Это было непривычное, неприятное чувство. Ещё он ощущал запах, похожий на запах протухшей крови, но вскоре тому нашлось объяснения: извилистые коридоры, которыми они поднимались на сей раз куда-то вверх, кажется, были вымазаны именно ею.

Расплывшиеся разводы на огромных чёрных плитах с жуткими письменами. Хотя место поначалу и то выглядело заброшенным, а значит и старая кровь не должна была источать запаха.

— Они приносили в жертву этим своим безумным богам... людей? — осторожно поинтересовался Герион.

— Надейтесь, чтобы мы этого не узнали, — буркнул Марвин, хотя ответ был очевиден.

— Это те твари, которых мы видели? — Герион оглянулся. Его слегка пошатывало, хотя выглядел он не так плохо, как можно было ожидать. Пусть и снова начал кашлять всё чаще.

— Вряд ли. И я искренне надеюсь, что обитатели города К'дата предпочтут не возвращаться сюда, пока мы не найдём то, что ищем, — нервно ответил Марвин.

— Дверь, — Кинвара, идущая чуть впереди, остановилась. Марвин выглянул из-за её плеча и понял, что она права: впереди действительно виднелась дверь.

Деревянная, покрытая облупившейся красной краской. Она казалась настолько неуместной, что Марвин от изумления округлил глаза. Он отодвинул Кинвару в сторону и осторожно повернул ручку. Старые петли протяжно скрипнули, оглашая жалобным звуком небольшой зал, оказавшийся по ту сторону. Странные, какие-то искажённо-отвратительные знаки испещряли ониксовые столбы и колонны. Те имели неприятные глазу формы, и лишь спустя некоторое время становилась очевидна причина: Марвин смутно видел, словно за ними скрывается нечто ещё. Нечто, недоступное человеческому глазу.

— Мост между мирами, — повторила сказанное им Кинвара. На лице её тоже мелькнуло смешанный с отвращением испуг.

Марвин, едва не морщась от отвращения, вошёл в зал, слушая эхо собственных шагов и напряжённое дыхание — своё и своих спутников, идущих следом. Он знал, что увидит. Чувствовал и понимал, но всё ещё не верил, даже поднимаясь вверх по отлитым из оникса ступеням. Он замер, остановившись у подножья, глядя вперёд и всё ещё не доверяя собственным глазам и чувствам.

— О... — Герион шумно выдохнул. И звук дыхания прокатился по залу, устремился под невероятно высокие, терявшиеся во мраке своды. — О! Это... Это она?

Ему никто не ответил. Кинвара, как и Марвин, потрясённо молчала, привычно вцепившись в ободранный рукав его мантии.

Тёмный кожаный полуплащ, тёмно-алые ленты, сложенные руки — и засохшее тёмное пятно, расплывшееся с левой стороны груди. Капли тёмной крови засохли в уголках бледных сомкнутых губ. У самого изголовья, кем-то уже извлечённый, лежал хорошо заточенный кинжал.

На чёрном пьедестале, увитом невероятно древними письменами, лежала Дейенерис Таргариен. Тело её было нетленно, она и вовсе казалась почти спящей.

 _«Всё сущее служит Матери»,_ — услужливо, почти ласково напоминал потусторонний голос.

Марвин медленно, с трудом опустился на одно колено и осторожно коснулся края её одежды дрожащими, пересохшими губами.

— Дейенерис Бурерождённая, — имя это прозвучало с торжественностью молитвы.

И в тот же миг, словно отвечая ему, между колон неистово взвыл злобный ледяной ветер. Голос безумных богов, которые прежде словно не замечали постороннего присутствия — как и самой Дейенерис, проведшей здесь неведомо сколько времени.

Под пугающими сводами загрохотали низкие тягучие удары огромного колокола, наполнявшие сердце ужасом. Бронзовый прибой накатывал тяжёлыми волнами, едва не сбивая с ног. Длинные тени взметнулись вверх, хохоча и извиваясь. Прежде находившийся в мёртвом оцепенении К'дат пробудился.


	13. Квиберн II

— И что он сказал? Как отличить женщину, которая понесла? — доносился негромкий шёпот из-за соседнего стола, скрытого от глаз Квиберна высоким стеллажом, забитым книгами. Этим мальчишкам нескоро предстоит выковать серебряные звенья.

Квиберн встретил свои четырнадцатые именины. Два года в Цитадели, и только теперь ему позволили сдать свой первый экзамен и выковать первое кольцо. Им стала бронза, означающая познания в астрономии. Он был уверен, что способен на большее, и что мог бы получить хоть три кольца, не будь он сыном простолюдина и к тому же — слишком юным. До экзамена по медицине его точно не допустят раньше, чем через несколько лет.

Впрочем, он и сам пока к тому не стремился. Сдавать его следовало не раньше, чем будешь полностью уверен в своих силах. Поэтому следующим на очереди стало железо, означающее военное дело.

— Он сказал, это связано с тем, что женщины кровят каждый месяц, — пояснил другой голос.

— Пф-ф-ф, — презрительно фыркнули в ответ. — У моей матери как-то носом кровь шла, когда отец съездил по нему кулаком. Это что-то значит?

Послышалось сдавленное хихиканье. Однако узнать окончание этого малосодержательного диалога Квиберн и не смог — появились другие заботы.

— Ты, да, эй ты, долговязый сопляк, — мерзкий, кажущийся визгливым отклик вынудил Квиберна обернуться, отрываясь от чтения «Великих осад Вестероса» мейстера Швайалтана. Он уже знал, кто это был: Гьюн, которому снова что-то пришлось не по вкусу. — Ты занял моё место!

 _«А вот и объяснение, что именно»,_ — понял Квиберн, хотя был практически уверен в том, что прежде никогда не видел, чтобы Гьюн здесь сидел. Обильные всходы прыщей выступали на покрасневшем от негодования лице. Он называл Квиберна сопляком, хотя сам был старше его всего на год.

Но Квиберн действительно был высоким, из-за чего быстро приобрёл привычку сутулиться, стараясь не особенно выделяться среди остальных.

— Да пожалуйста, — фыркнул Квиберн, закрывая толстый том и отодвигая от стола скрипучий стул.

— Вы там, потише! — зашипели на них, что вынудило Квиберна проглотить следующую реплику. Гьюн, победоносно улыбнувшись, отпихнул его, плюхнулся на освободившееся место, раскладывая перед собой принесённый пергамент.

— Кто это тут визжит с утра пораньше? — поинтересовался негромко Марвин, появляясь словно из неоткуда. Квиберн даже вздрогнул от неожиданности. — Ба! Гьюн! Думал, девчонка к нам пробралась.

— Отвали, придурок, — коротко буркнул Гьюн, расставляя принесённые с собой небольшие камни так, чтобы края большого листа пергамента не подворачивались. Видно было, что с Марвином он связываться не желал, как бы не хорохорился. — И оба проваливайте по-хорошему, — он окинул Квиберна и Марвина недобрым пристальным взглядом с ног до головы.

Вдвоём они действительно выглядели несколько комично: высокий и худой Квиберн и низкий, крепко сбитый Марвин.

— Больно нужен мне гной из твоих прыщей на одежде, — скривился Марвин и потянул Квиберна за край рукава. — Пойдём отсюда, старина.

Старина. Одно из любимых словечек Марвина по отношению к Квиберну.

Гьюн пробурчал вслед нечто гневное и ядовитое, но недостаточно громко, чтобы это можно было расслышать.

— Где ты был? — спросил Квиберн, когда они спускались вниз по широкой винтовой лестнице. Толстый том всё ещё был зажат у него под мышкой.

— Трахал его мать-шлюху, — кивнул в неопределённом направлении Марвин и хохотнул.

— У нас могут быть проблемы, — осторожно заметил Квиберн, пропустив мимо ушей грубое замечание.

Марвин неторопливо пережёвывал кислолист. В уголках губ пузырилась похожая на кровь слюна. Он сплюнул прямо на каменную ступеньку, оставив на ней неприглядное пятно.

— Скорее у него будут проблемы, — пообещал Марвин. — Пусть только попробует сунуться. И Сетерес с Окли.

Марвин иногда вёл себя хуже любого самого задиристого мальчишки, которого Квиберн знал. За вспыльчивость и яростный нрав его и прозвали Мастиффом — вовсе не из-за внешности. В особенности Марвин терпеть не мог тех, кого сам называл не иначе как «вшивые лордики» — отправленных в Цитадель своими знатными семьями. Их отцы жертвовали на её нужды определённое количество золота, и многие из них полагали, что им все кругом должны.

Некоторые из «вшивых лордиков» считали своим долгом унизить хотя бы словами выходцев из семей простолюдинов, которых ставили ниже себя — сыновей кузнецов, свинопасов, пекарей, пахарей, конюхов, плотников. Они не любили также мальчишек, имеющих физические недостатки. Не любили тех, у кого цвет кожи был отличным от их собственного. Они не любили никого, кроме себя самих. Гьюн и его приятели были как раз из такой породы.

Конклаву в целом и Сенешалю в частности на внутренние конфликты между школярами по большей части было плевать. Разве что могли забить особо отличившихся в стоящие перед Двором Сенешаля колодки. Не так давно в них оказался Нимос, пойманный за воровством еды с общей кухни, где приходилось столоваться тем, кто не имел возможности сорить родительским золотом в Староместе.

Архимейстеры, в конце концов, пренебрегали даже тем фактом, что школяры и кандидаты хаживали в бордели. Да и некоторые из мейстеров, невзирая на данные обеты, тайком прокрадывались по ночам к продажным девкам, но об этом принято было молчать.

Попробуй заикнись — и сам окажешься позорно забит в колодки.

Квиберн и Марвин жили на Вороньем острове, в замке Воронятнике, в западной башне которого обитал архимейстер Валгрейв. Ему было чуть за сорок, человек добрый и понимающий. Двое учеников Валгрейва, занимавшиеся воронами и прислуживающие ему, занимали кельи на первом этаже той же западной башни. Но мейстер позволил Марвину и Квиберну поселиться на северной стороне, в уплату прося совсем немногое: помогать его ученикам в меру сил.

— И знания о воронах каждому мейстеру никогда не лишние, — назидательно говорил он, едва заметно улыбаясь.

Квиберн опустил книгу на плохо обтёсанный стол, и Марвин заторопил его:

— Пойдём, нам нужно в Шёпотный залив.

— Зачем это? — настороженно спросил Квиберн, хотя ответ ему был известен.

Глаза Марвина сверкнули. Он снова сунул в рот кислолист:

— Подарок для нашего дорогого друга, ты забыл?

Квиберн кивнул едва ли не с обречённостью, пусть сама идея поначалу и казалась ему привлекательной. До того самого момента, пока он не понял, что Марвин собирается сделать это всерьёз. Но, в конце концов, именно Марвин разделил его стремление пробраться в закрытое хранилище, чтобы увидеть те книги.

Ценные. Опасные. Полные запретных, будоражащих разум тайн.

— Чванливый козёл Пицель должен поплатиться, — напомнил Марвин, когда они прошли через Главный вход, спускаясь к извилистому лабиринту улиц, в котором можно было запросто заблудиться, оказавшись там впервые.

— Ты так и не сказал, как собираешься это сделать, — Квиберн вопросительно поднял брови, не отрывая взгляда от лица Марвина.

Пицель являлся мейстером, принёсшим обеты, он носил цепь, время от времени читал лекции по экономике и был до зубовного скрежета высокомерен. И на одной из последних он мимоходом заявил о том, что простолюдинам не дано до конца познать тонкости экономики и математики, не говоря уже о военном деле.

— Вилы, серпы и пахотные орудия — вот оружие крестьян, — безапелляционно заявил он, спокойно оглядывая лекционный зал, который был на треть полон тех, о ком он только что сказал.

Марвина это разозлило — и не его одного. Только покинув лекционный зал, он тут же принялся за разработку довольно простого, хотя и рискованного плана. Тот, как и чтение тех самых книг по ночам, грозил немедленным исключением.

— Весело, — ответил Марвин. — Я надеюсь, во всяком случае.

Выстроенный из камня город, как и прежде, бурлил жизнью. Торговцы из Эссоса, кузнецы, моряки десятков национальностей, священнослужители и куртизанки. В тени деревьев и под крышами домов, у чёрных стен Звёздной септы, мимо похожих на дворцы зданий Гильдии бесконечным потоком неслась человеческая река.

И над всем этим возвышался пылающий неугасимым огнём маяк Хайтауэр, стоящий на острове Битвы.

— Была моя любовь прекрасна, словно лето, и локоны её, как солнца свет... — пел один из музыкантов, сидя на краю широкой площади. Пальцы его перебирали сладкоголосую арфу. Кое-кто останавливался послушать давнюю, любимую многими мирийскую песню.

«Время моей любви» растекалось волнами, подобно солнечному свету, о котором в ней пелось.

Квиберн видел, как одна из девушек в порыве чувств прижалась к идущему рядом с ней высокому молодому человеку. Тот рассмеялся, притягивая её ещё ближе и даря ей короткий волнительный поцелуй в сухие, овеянные солнцем губы.

В Староместе легко было затеряться, оставаться никем неузнанным, и Квиберну всегда нравилось это чувство — никто не обращал на них никакого внимания. 

Огромная гавань всегда была полна пришвартованных кораблей со всех концов света. Некоторые только пришли, иные — готовились к отплытию. На них грузили зерно, шелка, ящики с яблоками и апельсинами, крепко переругиваясь и смеясь матросы катали пузатые бочки с вином. Рыбацкие жёнки предлагали купить свежей форели, крабов, угрей и миног. Гвалт стоял невообразимый, но именно в нём и чувствовалась подлинная жизнь.

— Подожди здесь, — шепнул Марвин Квиберну в самое ухо, хотя скажи он это громко, вряд ли кто-то посторонний смог бы различить слова. — Мне нужно кое-куда отойти, — он мотнул головой в сторону. — Корабль из Кварта, — ещё тише пояснил он. И, не дожидаясь ответа, шмыгнул вниз, ступая по деревянному, скрипучему, пропитанному солёной морской водой настилу.

Квиберн дожидался его чуть в стороне, отойдя подальше от шумных моряков, с тревогой высматривая Марвина — того, казалось, нет слишком долго.

— Я думал, тебя там сожрали василиски, — недовольно пробормотал Квиберн, когда Марвин, улыбаясь во весь рот, вернулся. Кажется, он всё-таки получил желаемое.

— Скажешь тоже!

— Так что они продали тебе? Что там из Кварта? Неужели...

— Вино колдунов, вечернюю тень, — подтвердил его догадку Марвин. Он загадочно улыбнулся. Квиберн ошалело поглядел на него, не веря собственным ушам.

То самое вино, о котором они читали в книгах. Тень, которую пьют Бессмертные.

— Но, Марвин, это же... это ерунда. Разве они продают его? Да тебя надули! Наверняка, это дешёвая подделка.

— Достать его трудно, но возможно, старина, — поправил Марвин, поучительно воздев указательный палец вверх, совершенно не задетый написанным на лице Квиберна недоверием. — Ты знаешь, для его изготовления нужны чернильные листья черноствольных деревьев, которые растут только в Кварте... поэтому я порядком поиздержался. Я разузнал, что порой они возят его с собой для собственных нужд... Но за плату могут поделиться с достойным.

Взгляд Квиберна скользнул в сторону пришвартованной чуть в стороне карраки, что мерно покачивалась на волнах. Ветер теребил мрачные синеватые паруса. Солнечный свет, растекаясь по тёмной, обитой железом древесине, делало корабль почему-то ещё более зловещим. Здесь, днём, на свету, он казался мёртвым и покинутым. И Квиберну казалось, что за ними пристально наблюдают.

По телу пробежали неприятные мурашки.

Усилием воли Квиберн перевёл взгляд на Марвина и оглядел того с ног до головы. Тот походил скорее на портового грузчика, чем на кандидата из Цитадели, и уж тем более на некого «достойного».

— И сколько же они содрали? — едва не с отчаянием спросил он, всё ещё сомневаясь в подлинности напитка.

— Почти всё, что я за последние две луны заработал в Палате Грамотеев, — Марвин чуть нервно потеребил рукав. Квиберн едва не охнул — неоправданная трата, да ещё и ради дурацкого розыгрыша. Марвин очевидно прочитал его мысли, потому только ободряюще похлопал Квиберна по плечу, хотя сказанное им было не таким уж и весёлым: — Так что в ближайшее время наши совместные траты лежат на тебе.

Квиберн вздохнул, смиряясь с неизбежностью. У них всегда был общий бюджет — с тех самых пор, как они поселились у Валгрейва.

— Если это даже не подделка... Пицель сразу его обнаружит. Унюхает. Ты же знаешь, оно дурно пахнет.

— Нет, если как следует его замаскировать. Побольше перца в его любимое перечное пиво — и он даже не заметит, как проглотит его. Я добавлю всего половину этого — достаточно, чтобы он сбрендил на какое-то время, но быстро пришёл в себя, — Марвин продемонстрировал небольшой пузырёк, наполненный густой тёмно-синей жидкостью. Квиберн заворожено посмотрел на привезённое из дальних краёв «колдовское вино». — Хочешь сам попробовать, а? — заметил его взгляд Марвин, снова аккуратно встряхивая пузырьком. — Там останется, да только не рекомендовал бы делать это в Цитадели — проблем не оберёшься.

— Смеёшься ты надо мной что ли? — пробурчал Квиберн. — Туманить свой разум — последнее дело.

— А вот посмотреть как оно сработает на практике было бы интересно, да? — подначивал его Марвин, глядя на худое хмурое лицо. И тут же вновь хохотнул — видимо, предстоящее мероприятие нисколько его не пугало.

— Я бы предпочёл наблюдать со стороны, — нервно ответил Квиберн. — Так что давай провернём это всё поскорее и избавимся от него.

— Не сомневайся, оно того стоит, старина.

То, что случилось двумя днями позже в «Пере и кружке» оставило яркие воспоминания, будоражившие разум ещё не одну неделю. Проще было отыскать способ добавить в перечное пиво вечернюю тень, чем выбросить из памяти искажённое неподдельным ужасом лицо Пицеля.

Он замер на мгновение, тупо глядя перед собой, а после вскочил из-за стола, опрокидывая тот и неистово, просто безумно вопя. Все, кто находились в таверне, уставились на него. Голос Пицеля срывался на истерический визг, когда он, вырывая клочки волос заметался по пропахшему потными телами, элем и жареной рыбой помещению. Он сбивал столы и стулья, пока его не скрутили и не повалили на пол двое мужчин, опомнившиеся первыми.

— Эти звуки! — верещал, как резанная свинья, Пицель, отчаянно вырываясь. Молодой, подающий огромные надежды мейстер. Безумец. — О, прекратите! Молю вас! Эти звуки разрывают реальность! Они идут! Идут! Идут!

Вопли его ввинчивались в мозг.

— Идут!

***  
Расплата настигла Квиберна спустя почти целую луну, когда случившееся только начало меркнуть в памяти. Они с Марвином избавились от пузырька с «вечерней тенью» в тот же день, бросив в воды Медвички. Не приходилось сомневаться: Конклав, конечно, поверит обладающему непогрешимой репутацией Пицелю, что тому подсунули проклятое пойло недруги. Завистники. Низкие люди, достойные осуждения и кары.

Квиберн ждал, что за ними придут — также, как когда они с Марвином впервые добрались до тех книг. Марвин, напротив, казался на удивление беспечным, говоря, что всё это ерунда — в «Пере и кружке» это мог сделать кто угодно. Хоть сам трактирщик.

Один из преданных учеников Пицеля подстерёг Квиберна, когда тот возвращался один в Воронятник, оставив Марвина сидеть в библиотеке.

— Я знаю, что это ты и твой дружок сделали, — проговорил Велфорд, выходя из полумрака. Сумерки уже сгустились у неработающего деревянного моста и Квиберн, погружённый в собственные мысли, не заметил притаившуюся в густой тени фигуру.

— Что ты несёшь? — голос его слегка дрогнул. Кажется, Велфорду это пришлось по вкусу — губы его растянулись в нехорошей улыбке.

— Тебе прекрасно известно, гадкий мальчишка.

— Я ничего не делал, — настаивал Квиберн. — С какой стати...

— Ты, верно, забыл, что я тоже был там в тот вечер и видел. О, я видел, как твой дружок покатывался со смеху, глядя на унижение мейстера.

Квиберн сжал губы, не произнося ни звука. Он не намерен был оправдываться.

— Да-да, не отрицай. И мейстер Пицель разделяет моё мнение. Может, вы сговорились с другим отребьем, которому не по вкусу то, что он говорит, но это уже не так важно... 

— Так пусть придёт и сам скажет об этом. Скажет об этом перед Конклавом, перед другими мейстрами! — не выдержал Квиберн, слегка отступая. — Почему он посылает тебя? Верно, потому что он знает, что его обвинения — ложны. И лекции его — полная чушь!

Велфорд недобро прищурился.

— Ты, кусок божьего дерьма, ещё и жалкий врунишка? — он замахнулся. Квиберн смотрел на него широко открытыми глазами. Кулак обрушился ему на плечо, повалив на землю. Свитки, которые Квиберн держал в руках, разлетелись в стороны. Он быстро принял сидячее положение, снизу вверх глядя на нависшего над ним, словно грозная скала, Велфорда. Фигура чернела на фоне усыпанного звёздами неба.

— Мы не сделали ничего дурного, — нахмурился Квиберн, упрямо глядя вперёд. Велфорд оказался так близко, что Квиберн слышал исходящий от него густой запах чеснока, видел как от ярости на виске пульсирует жилка. — И жалкий трус, недостойный ни цепи, не мейстерского звания — это ты. Ты и Пицель!

— Что ты сказал? — ласково, почти шёпотом переспросил Велфорд.

— Вы оба — мерзкие, низкие люди, — повторил Квиберн, зная, что ему стоило бы замолчать, прикусить язык. Он слышал, как шумно дышит от гнева Велфорд. — Ты делаешь это, потому что тебе это нравится. Это даёт тебе ощущение власти. И силы, которой у тебя не будет отродясь. И Пицель твой — лжец. Иди и засунь себе в рот его член! — прежде Квиберн никогда не говорил подобных вещей, это было скорее в духе Марвина, но всё это здорово вывело его из себя, заставило сорваться впервые в жизни.

Взгляд, острый, как камень, впился в Квиберна — он это ощущал кожей. Тишина росла — и вместе с ней росло ощущение силы. Квиберн даже не пытался подняться, понимая, что тут же полетит обратно, хотя рука его слепо шарила по мостовой в безуспешных поисках хотя бы небольшого камня.

В следующий миг кулак Велфорда врезался в челюсть Квиберна возле самого уха, на мгновение практически оглушив. Дальний выбитый зуб вылетел изо рта, порезав губы, теперь безвольно открытые. Кровь сочилась между ними, стекая по подбородку. Квиберн осознал себя лежащим на спине, ощущая, как на лице наливается синяк. Щека нестерпимо горла и пульсировала.

Велфорд, плюнув на него и яростно пнув ногой в бок на прощанье, неторопливо направился прочь, оставив Квиберна лежать на мостовой. Тот ещё долго глядел в кажущиеся нарисованными звёзды, улыбаясь непонятно чему, насколько позволяла распухшая щека.

Марвин, вернувшийся из библиотеки, и обнаруживший его в келье с огромными синяком на лице, в залитой кровью одежде, пришёл в неистовство. Лишь уговорами удалось убедить его не ринуться совершать месть сию минуту, по горячим следам.

— Ничем хорошим это не закончится, это уж точно, — пробормотал Квиберн. — Может, на время он оставит нас в покое.

— Мне очень жаль, — тихо и виновато сказал Марвин потом, когда Валгрейв сделал компресс и выдал Квиберну небольшой пузырёк макового молока. Мейстер поверил им на слово, что Квиберн случайно нарвался в городе на пьяных до беспамятства бродяг, которые его избили и отобрали все заработанные деньги. — Я должен был подумать о чём-то подобном... И был слишком неосмотрительным. Должен был предвидеть, что в случае чего ни один обоссанный шлюхин выродок ко мне не сунется. Поостережётся.

— Но как он понял? — невнятно спросил Квиберн, чувствуя, что его слегка клонит в сон: маковое молоко, выданное Валгрейвом, уже начало действовать. Комната слегка плыла перед глазами.

— Потому что мы не учли, что на нас вообще хоть кто-то обратит внимание. Мы-то с тобой, конечно, тоже те ещё простофили. Уверен, что Пицель пытался жаловаться Сенешалю, но тот не предал значения тому, что два школяра находились в месте, где их вполне ожидаемо можно увидеть, — Марвин на мгновение склонил голову с серьёзным и хмурым видом.

— Ведь это действительно сделали мы, — Квиберну вдруг стало едва ли не весело.

— Да. Но какие он мог предоставить доказательства, кроме того, что полагал нас наглыми тупицами, которые ещё и посмеялись с него? Поэтому и пришёл этот ублюдок.

Он вдруг вскинул голову и продемонстрировал Квиберну свой объёмный кулак — кулак не юноши, но почти взрослого и сильного мужчины.

— Что? — не понял Квиберн.

— Он за это ответит. Велфорд ответит за содеянное, — также серьёзно пообещал Марвин, обхватывая на сей раз руками плечи Квиберна и вынуждая его лечь на кровать. Слова его доносились словно откуда-то издалека, из мира спутанных грёз, — я клянусь тебе, Квиберн. Я до него доберусь. Возможно, и до чванливого козла тоже. Рано или поздно.

Реальность рассыпалась на куски, разлеталась, как цветные стекляшки, выбитые из витражей. Яркие лучи стекали по вымощенным камнем улицам. До Квиберна доносился бой колоколов Звёздной септы, ругань моряков, девичий смех и мягкий голос певца:

— Была моя любовь прекрасна, словно лето — и локоны её, как солнца свет... — в голосе слышалась невиданная доселе тоска. — И локоны её, как солнца свет... как солнца свет...

***  
— Господин? Господин? — кто-то осторожно потряс Квиберна за плечо. Тот даже не спал — скорее, плавал где-то между миром далёких воспоминаний и реальностью. Чужое прикосновение заставило вздрогнуть.

— Джико? — голос звучал хрипло спросонья. — Что произошло?

Квиберн повёл плечами, стряхивая воспоминания, как тяжёлое пальто. Он посмотрел на стоящего перед ним мальчика с бронзовой кожей и карими миндалевидными глазами. Прежде Квиберн полагал, что Джико, на самом деле, потомок дотракийцев, но тот уверял, что он, как и его родители, жил и родился в стенах Квохора. А дотракийцев встречал только в Ваэс Дотрак, когда однажды ездил на Восточный рынок вместе с небольшим торговым караваном.

— Простите, господин, к вам посетитель.

— Кто? — Квиберн нахмурился.

— Он назвался Матхаром из вольного города Мира, — Джико пожал плечами. — Сказал, что вы знакомы.

_«Вполне допускаю»._

— Не все знакомые одинаково приятны... — заметил Квиберн вслух. — Ну ладно, веди его сюда.

Джико торопливо закивал и юркнул за дверь. Оттуда послышался приглушённый разговор.

Квиберн осмотрел стол в поисках предмета, который мог бы использовать в случае, если «старый знакомый» окажется не самым приятным типом. На глаза попался недоеденный завтрак: варёные яйца, мясо, разваренное так, что почти распадалось на отдельные волокна, сладкий спелый помидор и крупная соль. Порой Квиберн ловил себя на мысли, что до сих пор скучает по густой овсянке с маслом и мёдом, которую привык есть, живя в Королевской Гавани.

— Надеюсь, я не отрываю вас от дел, — проговорил вошедший в кабинет высокий, облачённый в кольчугу человек на валирийском. Его лицо поросло косматой чёрной бородой, глаза весело сверкали под кустистыми бровями. Левую щёку перечерчивал старый уродливый шрам. — В любом случае, хотелось попрощаться перед тем, как вы отбудете.

Квиберн слегка прищурился, рука легка на кажущийся бесполезным столовый нож. Незнакомец басовито рассмеялся, чуть откинув голову.

— Не стоит себя так утруждать, — всё ещё отфыркиваясь, как породистый кот, проговорил он уже на общем языке.

— Чем вам обязан? — холодно поинтересовался Квиберн. — Вас представили Матхаром из Мира, однако я не знаю никого с таким именем из этого славного города.

— Новое имя взять легко. И, конечно, мы действительно знакомы, — Матхар коснулся своей бороды, плавно проводя по лицу от подбородка ко лбу. Под ним оказалось другое — действительно знакомое.

— Ним, — едва сдержав удивление, выдохнул Квиберн. Та самая женщина, которая помогла ему разобраться с Хунгаром.

— Если тебе так будет угодно, — уже мягким женским голосом ответила она. — Я пришла выплатить свой долг до конца.

— Каким же образом?

— Я слушаю, знаю и вижу. Кое-кто умрёт, — улыбка не сходила с лица Ним. Она плавным движением, словно не была облачена в большие для неё мужские доспехи, села в стоящий с другой стороны стола стул.

Квиберн почувствовал, как в горле у него моментально пересохло.

— Нет, не ты, — Ним покачала головой, предугадывая вопрос.

— Тогда кто же?

— Это не имеет значения, по правде сказать. Единственное, что важно — тебе и _леди Белле_ стоит быть готовыми покинуть уютный Квохор, если убийство действительно свершится. Его могут связать с вами двоими и той тайной, которая находится у тебя здесь, — Ним слегка топнула ногой.

— Он нашёл нас? — полувопросительно произнёс Квиберн, вновь глядя на Ним и стараясь игнорировать пробежавший по спине озноб.

— Не совсем... Но люди любят играть в большие кровавые игры. Надеюсь, ты не рассчитывал сидеть здесь вечно? 

— А похоже? — иронично ответил вопросом на вопрос Квиберн.

— Поэтому, надеюсь, у тебя есть наготове хоть какой-то план, — Ним обмакнула указательный палец в тарелку, собирая крупицы соли, а после сунула его в рот, облизывая.

— Тебе-то какое дело до этого? — голос Квиберна прозвучал не особенно приветливо.

— Никакого. Однако теперь, когда ты предупреждён и мы в расчёте, полагаться придётся только на свои силы, — напомнила Ним. Между пухлых алых губ скользнул кончик языка.

— Я всегда полагался только на себя.

— Это верно, — покладисто согласилась Ним. — Хотя моей помощи ты и не гнушался, не так ли? В Браавосе или в той ситуации с Хунгаром, м? 

— На войне все средства хороши, моя милая, — наставительно произнёс Квиберн.

— И это — последний раз, хотя я могла бы остановиться и раньше, — продолжила мысль Ним.

— Так почему же не остановилась? — не удержался от вопроса Квиберн. Он не хотел признаваться в том даже самому себе, но чем дальше, тем меньше ему нравилось присутствие Безликих где-то поблизости.

— На то была воля Многоликого бога, — серьёзно ответила Ним. — Хотя я не могу обещать, что вскоре не придётся подарить ему и твою жизнь.

— Как будто в действительности она чего-то стоит сама по себе, — Квиберн покачал головой, побарабанил пальцами по столу, чувствуя, что беседа начинает его утомлять.

— Если жизнь ничего не стоит, — усмехнулась Ним, вставая со стула, — то чего тогда стоит смерть?

Одно почти неуловимое движение — и перед ним вновь стоял тот, кто и вошёл: похожий на наёмника человек по имени Матхар из Мира.

— Помни о нашем разговоре и будь начеку. Было интересно иметь с тобой дело, — хохотнул Матхар на прощанье и, бряцая оружием, несколькими размашистыми шагами пересёк кабинет и вышел за дверь.

Квиберн пытался отогнать обуявшие его тот же миг тревожные мысли. Он пытался припомнить не видел ли чего подозрительного всего пару недель назад, когда они с Серсеей вновь посещали дом Орхана, который, как всегда, оказался радушным хозяином.

Столы были заставлены жареными чайками, фаршированными сладким укропом и луком, куропатками в пряном масле, дымящимися ломтями тушёной баранины с острым перцем и чесноком, форелью под корочкой из соли, булочками с начинкой из толчёных орехов, фруктов и сыра, печёными яблоками с корицей, тирошийским грушевым бренди, дымно-ягодным и сухим красным вином, а сам Орхан постоянно улыбался, сверкая золотыми зубами. Пусть мрачная тень произошедшего за стенами Квохора всё ещё маячила над всеми ними.

Не говоря уже о новостях из Залива Драконов, об уничтожении Нового Гиса и Волантиса, до которого уже дошли тучи из вулканического пепла.

Серсея, покинув их после третьей смены блюд, удалилась в комнату к жёнам Орхана. Квиберн не сомневался, что ей подобное доставляет мало удовольствия, но и винить в том не мог — бесконечные беседы о нынешних поставках древесины она оставляла Квиберну. Сама она не упускала возможности узнать у женщин, две из которых говорили на беглом общем языке и были родом из Тироша, побольше об их муже. И заодно о людях, приходящих к Орхану.

Размышления прервал Джико, который всё это время, похоже, стоял за дверью. Квиберн не знал, что он смог услышать — говорили они с Ним довольно тихо, но не особенно переживал по этому поводу. Джико был предан ему больше, чем кому бы то ни было. Квиберн слишком хорошо разбирался в людях, чтобы не заметить этого прежде.

— Нет, господин! — выпалил он, поспешно забегая внутрь. Выглядел он несчастным. — Не делайте этого.

— О чём ты говоришь, мальчик мой? — тихо поинтересовался Квиберн.

Джико, которому на самом деле было почти шестнадцать, что приближало его к возрасту взрослого мужчины, в такие моменты словно вновь становился ребёнком. Глаза его наполнились горечью и разочарованием.

— Куда бы вы ни направились, я отправлюсь с вами, господин! — с жаром заверил он, делая ещё один шаг вперёд.

— Но кто сказал, что я намерен отбыть из Квохора, Джико? — мягко, с улыбкой продолжал расспрашивать Квиберн.

Джико смутился, стыдясь признаться, что подслушивал беседу, стоя возле двери. Наконец, он решился.

— Тот господин... — он помотал головой, словно не был уверен в сказанном. — Не важно, тот человек сказал, что пришёл попрощаться перед тем, как вы отбудете. И я подумал...

— Это ещё не значит, что я уеду на самом деле, — заверил его Квиберн. — Господин Матхар _полагает_ , что я уеду.

— И правильно делает. У вас хранятся те вещи, — настаивал Джико, окончательно осмелев, стоило ему заговорить о том, что его давно волновало. — Я помню, вы заказали их у одного мастера.

— Ты вынуждаешь меня оправдываться, — упрекнул его Квиберн.

— Простите, я не... — Джико запнулся. — Я просто боюсь, что вдруг вы и в самом деле уедете. Не представляю тогда, что делать...

— Детям леди Беллы в любом случае потребуются такие кресла рано или поздно, — пояснил Квиберн. И здесь он даже не кривил душой: предпочитая всегда иметь в запасе какой-нибудь план, он в самом деле попросил столяра вытесать два небольших кресла и обить их мягкой тканью. Дети не так давно начали самостоятельно держать головку, потому Квиберн счёл это безопасным. — Однако ты забываешься, Джико.

— Возьмите меня с собой! — попросил тот. — Вы сами говорили, что я — способный ученик.

— Это так, — согласился Квиберн. Мальчик был самым способным среди тех четверых, которых попросил обучить искусству врачевания Орхан. Джико быстро запомнил каждый важный орган человеческого тела. И оказался единственным, кого не стошнило при виде вскрытого трупа. — Но я не желаю разлучать тебя с твоими родителями. Как они к этому отнесутся?

Джико закусил губу.

— Отцу моему всегда было плевать на меня, потому что я недостаточно силён для кузнеца. У матери есть ещё трое моих братьев и сестра.

— Твой отец — кузнец, — задумчиво проговорил Квиберн, словно узнал об этом впервые. Хотя именно к этому он и пытался подвести разговор.

— Да, — кивнул Джико. — Он работает с валирийской сталью. Мне это никогда не было дано... Помогать другим — так, как это делаете вы — вот моё истинное призвание! Я не хочу здесь оставаться! Здесь нет ни одного лекаря, который был бы вполовину хорош, как вы.

Квиберн вздохнул. Он приблизился к Джико, кладя руку ему на голову, хотя он был лишь чуть выше мальчишки. Рука его взъерошила угольно-чёрные волосы.

— Хорошо, Джико. Я подумаю об этом. Однако ты должен будешь пообещать мне, что смолчишь об услышанном, — когда Джико быстро закивал, Квиберн снова ласково ему улыбнулся. — Вот и замечательно. И ещё одно — возможно, ты тоже сможешь кое-что разузнать. Например, что говорят в кузнице твоего отца.

На сей раз появившиеся было в глазах Джико облегчение сменилось подобием суеверного ужаса.

— Но... но вы же знаете... — пролепетал он.

Квиберн осторожно сжал плечо Джико.

— Прекрасно знаю. Лучше, чем ты можешь представить. Но я не прошу тебя выведывать их тайны ни в коем разе. Это слишком рискованно. Мне нужны их разговоры. Если твой отец чем-то обеспокоен — ты мог бы проявить участие. Сделать вид, что заинтересован в его деле... И слушай, просто слушай. Настроения этих людей мне также важно узнать. Понимаешь?

Джико посмотрел на Квиберна с сомнением, но взгляд его вскоре вновь наполнился решительностью.

— Если вы поклянётесь, что не оставите меня...

— Ни за что, — пообещал Квиберн. — Ты слишком умный мальчик, чтобы плавать в этом болоте.

_«И, возможно, пташка из тебя тоже получится полезная, если научишься улавливать суть»._

Джико кивнул, покидая кабинет. Квиберн вовсе не собирался обманывать мальчишку: он действительно намеревался забрать его с собой. Лишние руки, готовые работать безо всякой платы, всегда высоко ценились.

Квиберн скользнул пальцами по столу, стряхивая несуществующие частички пыли. Пока что наиболее очевидным оставалось одно: ему немедленно стоит разослать других найденных тут пташек по всем уголкам города. Если наметилось нечто действительно опасное, то некоторые люди не могут об этом не говорить, передавая тревожные вести из уст в уста.

И слухи эти вполне могут слиться в весьма занятную песню.

***  
Серсею, по всей видимости, что-то беспокоило. Квиберн застал её в небольшом внутреннем дворике, где почти никогда не было людей. Сир Григор высился рядом, пока она, сидя в тени, что-то попивала из чаши. По запаху похожее на тот самый грушевый бренди, бочонок которого подарил им Орхан. Рядом стоял небольшой кувшин, в котором плавали кусочки лимона и листья мяты, возле него — медное блюдо с крупной белой черешней. В руках Серсея держала какое-то шитьё.

— Мне никогда не нравилось, что меня заставляют учиться рукоделию в то время, как Джейме было дозволено рубить мечом кинтану, — не поднимая головы, произнесла она. Видимо, узнала Квиберна по шагам. Да и кого бы ещё Гора подпустил, не двинувшись с места. — Но чем только не займёшь собственное время.

Голос у неё был тихим, но даже в нём сквозило нечто странное. Квиберн, не выдавая собственного волнения, опустился рядом.

— Герольд и Джоанна?

— Они с Мирандой, — Серсея едва заметно поджала губы и наконец посмотрела в глаза Квиберну с упрёком. — С тех пор, как мы побывали у Орхана вы почти не посещали меня.

— Сожалею, ваша милость. Дела, — пояснил Квиберн с сожалением в голосе. — Что вас беспокоит?

Серсея хмыкнула, сделала короткий глоток и отложила шитьё в сторону. Золотыми нитями на красной ткани вились причудливые узоры.

— О, вовсе не то, что я вынуждена сидеть здесь, как курица-наседка с шитьём и не то, что единственное моё общество — это кухонные девки или глупые шлюхи Орхана, — с мрачной иронией проговорила Серсея. — Столько времени прошло, а вы так толком и не сказали, что намерены делать дальше.

— Как я уже сказал, прежде всего, нам нужно обеспокоиться безопасностью ваших наследников.

— Вы мне это говорили уже множество раз. Бросьте, Квиберн, я знаю: вы не настолько глупы, чтобы полагать, что здесь они всегда будут в абсолютной безопасности.

Квиберн тихо вздохнул и налил себе освежающего напитка, пахнущего мятой и лимоном, желая промочить горло. Серсея теперь часто стала поднимать эту тему — с тех самых пор, как обнаружила в его комнате собственную корону.

— Вы правы, — вынужден был согласиться Квиберн, всё ещё не будучи уверенным в том, что стоит беспокоить Серсею раньше времени. — Вечно это продолжаться не может.

— И каковы же _наши_ планы?

— Многое зависит от Марвина... — Квиберн поймал её взгляд. — Я знаю, что вы думаете обо всём этом, но, увы, таково положение вещей.

Серсея нахмурилась и сделала ещё один короткий глоток бренди.

— Вы не думали о том, чтобы продать корону и купить на вырученные деньги нечто более ценное?

— Нет, ваша милость, — Квиберн покачал головой. — Даже на эти деньги мы не купим больше пары кораблей или двух десятков наёмников. Прок от них, конечно, был бы, но для возвращения в Вестерос — никак нет.

— И всё же наёмники — полезное приобретение, — заметила Серсея.

— И не надёжное. Эти люди не будут умирать за вас, — прозвучало это чуть жёстче, чем требовалось. И Квиберн тут же поторопился смягчиться. — Ваша величество, дело не только в этом... — он протянул вперёд руку, осторожно касаясь пальцами её запястья. Кожа Серсеи была тёплой на ощупь. — Вы, наверное, помните историю с братом Дейенерис Таргариен? Его прозвали Королём-Попрошайкой после того, как он продал корону своей матери Рейеллы.

— Я не собираюсь...

— Именно поэтому, — по-прежнему мягко оборвал её Квиберн, слегка сжимая пальцы на её руке, — ваша корона останется. Это не просто символ. Можете полагать меня сентиментальным стариком, суеверным и странным, но продавать её... всё равно что продавать ваше будущее.

В изумрудно-зелёных глазах Серсеи вдруг блеснули слёзы. Но она сумела быстро с ними справиться, сморгнув их.

— Вы правы, — тихо проговорила она, быстро беря себя в руки. — Но это не даёт ответа на вопрос, который я вам задала.

Квиберн встал, сделал несколько беспокойных шагов, сложив руки за спиной. Он чувствовал, как Серсея внимательно следит за ним. Определённо, что-то в ней изменилось — даже не взирая на то, что она более не прикасалась к кристаллу с того дня, как увидела тот странный кошмар. Чужое — _его_ — воспоминание.

Иногда Серсея казалась ему иной. Но он каждый раз напоминал себе: всё случившееся повлияло на всех них, и на него самого тоже.

— Есть кое-что, что меня тревожит, — вынужден был признаться Квиберн. — Хотя я надеюсь, что времени у нас будет ещё достаточно.

Серсея молчала, давая Квиберну возможность договорить.

— Сегодня я получил одну весть... Судя по всему, скоро в Квохоре станет неспокойно. Прольётся кровь.

— Орхан? — лицо Серсеи, словно тихая вода, оставалось почти неподвижным — но Квиберн видел, как ею тут же овладело беспокойство. Квиберн на всякий случай обернулся по сторонам: вид пустого двора с несколькими пальмами нисколько его не успокаивал. Он подошёл как можно ближе, говоря уже почти шёпотом.

— Я не могу знать точно, ваша милость, однако мои пташки должны будут раздобыть хоть какую-то информацию, чтобы мы понимали, как скоро придётся бежать.

— Прежде вы упоминали Саат...

Квиберн кивнул.

— Это, помимо прочего, ближайший безопасный к нам город, дети и без того слишком малы для далёкого путешествия.

— Даже думать не хочу, — помотала головой Серсея. — Я не намерена сидеть здесь вечно, и всё же они по-прежнему остаются младенцами... Перенесут ли они дорогу?

— Столяр сделал по моему чертежу пару специальных кресел, которые бы их дополнительно защитили. Ещё я приготовлю для них настойку из огненного стручка и не-коли-меня, — он вскинул руки, глядя на то, как нахмурилась Серсея, — это полностью безопасное средство, которое придаст им сил. Куда больше беспокоит другое: детям всё ещё нужна кормилица.

— Я и сама думала об этом постоянно, — призналась Серсея. — Как бы вы поступили? Не можем мы взять эту... Миранду с собой, — Квиберн понял, что Серсея хотела назвать кормилицу отнюдь не по имени, но смогла удержаться. — Потому что в таком случае придётся тащить за собой и её отродье.

— Разумеется, это неприемлемо, — Квиберн коротко пожевал губу, чуть хмурясь. У него имелись определённые соображения на сей счёт, однако следовало хорошенько обдумать каждое из них. — В ближайшее время я постараюсь решить эту задачу, ваша светлость, — в итоге сказал он.

— Я чувствую себя запертой в этом месте, — вновь пожаловалась Серсея. — Я не могу и не хочу оставлять детей на слуг, но всё же...

— Здесь вы в безопасности.

— Да, и я заперта, — Серсея, снова взявшаяся было за шитьё, едва не переломила в руках костяную иглу. В голосе её вдруг зазвучал гнев.

— Вы могли бы посетить дом Орхана, — предложил Квиберн. — Возможно, это будет полезно. Да и он сам будет польщён.

— Я знаю, что в городе в скором времени будет праздник, — сказала Серсея, чуть подумав. — Почему бы не отправиться на него? Я готова смотреть даже на развлечения этих дикарей, лишь бы не сойти с ума.

Квиберн задумался — в большей степени, насколько это безопасно.

— Да, ваша милость, но эти люди будут чествовать Чёрного Козла, — криво улыбнулся Квиберн. 

— Я знаю, что это имеет мало общего с рыцарским турниром.

— И всё же кровь там прольётся. Они будут убивать специально приготовленных животных.

— Я женщина, — чуть насмешливо напомнила Серсея. — С чего бы мне бояться крови? Я вижу её всю свою жизнь.

Квиберну одновременно и пришлась по душе эта идея, и беспокоила его.

— Не сомневаюсь, Орхан будет лишь рад вашему появлению и предоставит личную охрану. Сира Григора лучше оставить здесь для безопасности Герольда и Джоанны. И... — он запнулся. — Там будет в избытке народа. Потребуется уложить ваши волосы в традиционную причёску, чтобы вы привлекали к себе поменьше внимания.

— Это меньшая из моих забот.

— Как вам будет угодно. Празднество произойдёт через две с половиной недели. Мы успеем сшить вам подходящее платье. И я извещу Орхана. А теперь, с вашего позволения, я вас покину, — Квиберн коротко поклонился.

Серсея вновь взялась за шитьё. Квиберн видел, что настроение её заметно улучшилось — вероятно, давно следовало предложить ей посетить одно из официальных торжеств. Главный ежегодный праздник, конечно, был довольно многолюдным событием, но вполне вероятно, что именно там никто не станет обращать на них особого внимания.

***  
— Семьсот миль, — спустя пару дней Квиберн очередной раз изучал карту, которая и без того хорошо отпечаталась в памяти. Словно от этого расстояние до Саата может сократиться.

Квиберну по-прежнему не давали покоя определённые сомнения: сам он, учитывая тот факт, что пожар потушен, отправился бы скорее обратно в Норвос. Но и там бы они не смогли остановиться — вряд ли получится устроиться также безопасно, как здесь. Подобная удача выпадает редко. И то была в самом начале ещё и заслуга Марвина.

Кое-что Квиберн уже успел разузнать о Саате. Ничего примечательного не обнаружил — довольно бедный портовый город, промышляющий в основном торговлей с Морошем и Ибом. Квиберн пока что слабо представлял себе, как они смогут укрыться там.

Хорошо, если никто не бросится в погоню — но и исключать подобный исход невозможно. Это было бы наивно и недальновидно.

Квиберн вернулся к рабочему столу, желая составить список вещей, о которых ему нужно позаботиться в ближайшее время. Он снова вспомнил о Марвине — действительно ли он будет ждать их с Серсеей в Саате? И будет ли с ним не только Кинвара?

Головная боль, немного отпустившая его, вновь заставила потереть виски.

— Господин! — это был другой мальчишка, пятнадцатилетний Морио. Квиберн поднял на него обеспокоенный взгляд. — Там человек... упал со строительных лесов. Он без сознания. У него нога сломана. Кость наружу торчит, вот эдак, — показал Морио, прислонив к бедру запястье и оттопырив в сторону ладонь, — кровь так и хлещет.

— Так чего ты тут зазря языком треплешь? — строго спросил он. — Пусть несут. А ты сам вели Джико быстро вскипятить вино и принеси чистый шёлк.

Морио коротко кивнул и ринулся прочь. Квиберн принялся закатывать рукава. Он даже был рад, что снова появилась возможность отвлечься от не дававших ему покоя забот.

Уже после, когда он отмывал руки от крови, а на полу стоял наполненный перепачканными отрезами ткани глубокий таз, выдался случай задать волнующий его вопрос.

— Ты беседовал с отцом? — спросил Квиберн, тщательно намыливая кожу между пальцев. Джико, помогавший ему, кивнул. — И что он сказал?

— Кажется, дядя куда-то подевался, — Джико коротко вздохнул. — На него это непохоже. Он работал вместе с отцом в его кузне. Так что, честно говоря, он совсем не в духе, я и сам не знаю, что думать.

— Твой дядя? И как давно это произошло?

— Несколько дней назад, — понурился Джико. — Так домой и не вернулся.

— Печальное известие, мальчик мой, — Квиберн вытер руки. — Нынче неспокойные времена. Больше твой отец ничего не сказал?

— Я знаю, вы просили меня слушать... Завтра он просил меня пойти вместе с ним — говорит, сейчас важнее попытаться отыскать дядю, чем учиться у лекаря из Закатных королевств.

— Я всё прекрасно понимаю, — улыбнулся ему Квиберн, заглядывая в глаза. — И это именно то, чего я хочу от тебя. Отправляйся с ними, ищи своего дядю. И не забывай слушать всё, о чём они будут говорить. И запоминать места, где именно его будут искать.

Джико сглотнул, однако тут же сжал кулаки.

— Хорошо. Хорошо... Я всё сделаю так, как вы говорите.

— Очень рад это слышать, — Квиберн мягко сжал его плечо. — Возможно, потом я смогу показать тебе настоящие чудеса, Джико. Такие, которые ни в какое сравнение не идут с тем, чтобы лечить пчелиные укусы или вправлять вывихи.

Уголки губ Джико дёрнулись, расходясь в робкой улыбке.

— Тогда я могу поступить так, как он велит?

— Можешь, — со всей серьёзностью заверил его Квиберн. — Более того — я настаиваю.

***  
Квиберн явился в отливавший золотом дворец почти ночью, не желая быть замеченным кем-то посторонним. В комнаты Орхана он явился в сопровождении двух Безупречных, молча ведущих его по длинным открытым коридорам. Пламя плясало, отражаясь от белого мрамора колонн.

— Удивлён, что ты решил посетить меня в такой час, — тот широко улыбнулся, развалившись на широком мягком диване. Ноги тонули в мягком ворсе дорого ковра с диковинными узорами. — Надеюсь, ты не принёс мне дурные вести? В такой-то час...

— Сложно сказать, ваше великолепие, — едва заметно улыбнулся Квиберн. Орхан, похоже, уловил его настроение и тут же выпрямился, принимая серьёзный вид. Золотая чаша с вином, которую он держал в руке, с мягким звоном опустилась на стол.

— Тебе бы следовало обрядиться в чёрные вороньи перья... Говори, — велел Орхан, вытирая усы.

— Я не могу сказать вам чего-то определённого, — покачал головой Квиберн. — Лишь посоветовать быть осторожнее.

Орхан нахмурился ещё сильнее.

— Ты хочешь сказать...

— Нет никакой уверенности. Только домыслы и слухи, которые до меня дошли. Я пытаюсь выяснить их правдивость.

На некоторое время в комнате повисло тяжёлое молчание. Слышно было даже, как лёгкий ветер вздымает шторы из тонкого мирийского кружева. Квиберн почти мог различить участившееся дыхание Орхана. Но не от страха — тот скорее был разгневан.

— Это был вопрос времени, когда кто-нибудь попытается добраться до меня. Наверняка, попытаются устроить что-нибудь во время праздника.

— Вполне возможно, — согласился Квиберн. — Поэтому я хотел бы попросить вас обеспечить охраной из ваших Безупречных также и леди Беллу.

— О! — лицо Орхана на миг посветлело. — Она пожелала принять участие?

— Да, если вашем великолепию будет угодно.

— Мне угодно, — тут же согласился он. — Это повод удвоить охрану. Только вот...

— Могут возникнуть какие-то проблемы? — тут Квиберном снова овладело дурное предчувствие. И новость, преподнесённая ему Орханом, едва не заставила вздрогнуть.

— Надеюсь, что нет. Однако леди Мелларио из Норвоса обычно посещает празднество каждый год, выражая тем своё расположение к Квохору. Привозит с собой какой-нибудь дар. Обычно это весьма ценные рабы. Простая формальность, но...

 _«Вдова Дорана Мартелла»,_ — мысль окатила Квиберна, словно ушат ледяной воды. Кажется, Орхан это понял.

— Она вас знает? — поинтересовался он почти равнодушным тоном.

— Меня, разумеется, нет, — короткий и тихий смех получился у Квиберна напряжённым. — И, полагаю, леди Белле не доводилось встречаться с ней ни разу. Но вы правы — это повод быть ещё осторожнее.

_«Надеюсь, леди Мелларио не ожидает найти здесь кого-то из Ланнистеров»._

— Как и всем, — кивнул Орхан, вновь принимаясь за вино. — Похоже, это чествование Чёрного Козла будет воистину выдающимся.

***  
Он спускался вниз по крутой, покрытой влагой лестнице. В Квохоре царила глубокая ночь, однако нынче у Квиберна были дела поважнее, чем мять головой подушку. Если времени осталось не так уж много, то терять его он просто не имел права.

Зажжённый факел едва разгонял темноту в сумрачных недрах влажного подвала, вход в который таился в полу его рабочего кабинета. Знал ли об этом Орхан? Возможно. Только вот он никогда не посещал там Квиберна и в случае необходимости звал к себе во дворец.

— Как поживаете, Лхарис? — поинтересовался Квиберн, загоняя факел в один из пазов в стене. Человек, надёжно привязанный к креслу, замычал, судорожно задёргался. Покрасневшие глаза слезились. Квиберн перетянул его рот кожаной лентой так, чтобы тот не мог откусить себе язык. От него жутко разило мочой и дерьмом. — Затруднительно вести так беседу, верно?

Квиберн, слушая громкое мычание, улыбнулся. Он разложил на небольшом деревянном столике блестящие, вымытые до блеска инструменты. На груди Лхариса виднелись выжженные калёным железом письмена не неизвестном языке — загадочные огромные руны, которых Квиберну прежде видеть не доводилось. Даже в книгах по некромантии.

Однако Лхарис пока отказывался пояснять, что они значат и как их можно прочесть.

— Возможно, сегодня вы станете более сговорчивы? — Квиберн повернулся к своему пленнику, сжимая небольшие щипцы. — Я бы начал с ваших ногтей.

Лхарис дёрнулся, бессмысленно сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Квиберн подошёл ближе, склоняясь к его лицу и вглядываясь в полные страха глаза.

— Помните вот ещё о чём, Лхарис. Ваш юный племянник Джико. Его безопасность во многом зависит от меня. Так что я бы рекомендовал держать в голове этот факт прежде, чем снова начнёте упрямиться и откажетесь говорить, — вместо ответа послышалось мычание. Испуганное, но, как Квиберну показалось, согласное.

На бледном, перепуганном лице Лхариса выступили крупные капли пота. Под низкими потолками, по покрытым испариной стенам метались, подобно испуганным животным, чёрные призрачные тени.

Мейстер Пол, думалось Квиберну, не имел воображения и хитрости. И был крайне неосторожен, чего нельзя сказать о Квиберне: жизнь научила его множеству премудростей.

— Вечерняя тень, — приговаривал он, голос его — тихий, мягкий, добрый — звучал почти успокаивающе. Металлические щипцы ухватились за край ногтя указательного пальца Лхариса. — Интересно. Но нужно удостовериться, не так ли, милый друг? — с этими словами он медленно потянул ноготь на себя, вырывая его с корнем.


	14. Дракон на вершине Крепости

_«Милорд Тирион,_

_Я никогда не питал особенной любви ни к вам, ни к вашему семейству. Однако, судя по тому, что мне известно, вы не самый худший из них, пусть, как выяснилось, несколько недальновидный человек._

_С другой стороны, нам никогда не доводилось общаться лично._

_История, которую я намерен вам поведать, может показаться вам невероятной. И вы, полагаю, сочтёте меня безумцем. Не стану вас в том винить. Могу заверить, вы будете не первым и не последним, придерживающимся подобного мнения — большинство мейстеров Цитадели согласилось бы с вами._

_Вы, кажется, хорошо знакомы с историей Семи Королевств, поэтому я лишь напомню вам об одном человеке, который сыграл в ней весьма значимую роль._

_Бринден Риверс. Вы же слышали это имя, верно? Уверен, что да. О нём известно каждому хоть немного образованному человеку. Однако люди часто не видят того, что находится прямо перед их глазами. Историкам свойственно игнорировать факты, которые не вписываются в их стройные теории и не вяжутся с их собственными представлениями о действительности._

_Они — серые овцы, перепугано блеющие при взгляде на лежащий перед ними мрак неведения. И ослеплённые собственным страхом. Они не желают замечать бурлящую от них в двух шагах бездну и предпочитают избегать всего, что рушит чёткую картину правильного мира._

_Я один из немногих здесь людей, которые никогда не отбрасывали даже самых нелепых предположений._

_Бринден Риверс был человеком выдающихся талантов. Несмотря на всю противоречивость его фигуры, невозможно не восхититься смелостью и последовательностью его решений, а также его преданностью делу и самому себе. Более того — впечатляет его способность оборачивать себе же на пользу даже самые невыгодные обстоятельства._

_Как, например, его падение и ссылка на Стену. В конце концов, он мог бы бежать из столицы, скрыться в Вольных городах. Однако он не стал довольствоваться подобной долей, усмотрев даже в этом шанс для себя открыть новую страницу в жизни — да ещё и какую._

_Покойный мейстер Эйемон был хорошо с ним знаком — в конце концов, их связывали родственные узы, и именно его младший брат отправил лорда Бриндена на Стену. Это случилось в 233 году от Завоевания Эйегона, за три года до моего собственного рождения. Сам Бринден Риверс, пусть и был бастардом Эйегона Недостойного из дома Таргариенов, всегда придерживался веры дома своей матери, Мелиссы Блэквуд — веры в Старых богов. Даже герб их, как вы помните, представляет собой чардрево, окружённое чёрными воронами._

_Блэквуды тоже когда-то были королями Рек и Холмов и правителями Трезубца. И они остались преданы богам Первых Людей, богам Детей Леса._

_Люди боялись и уважали лорда Бриндена — преимущественно из-за тех слухов, которые о нём ходили в народе. Занимая пост Десницы и мастера над шептунами, он всегда оставался истинным правителем всего Вестероса. В то время все знали, что правит Десница не только при помощи шпионов, но и при помощи магии. Он раздавал должности своим фаворитами и друзьям. Члены Совета готовы были лобызать ему не только руки, но и задницу, если это обеспечит их безопасность и прибывание при дворе. Великий мейстер, служивший при нём, и сам увлёкся магией по примеру лорда Бриндена... И никто не смел говорить вслух о происходящем, если испытывал хоть малейшее желание встретить следующую зарю._

_Вы, кстати, никогда не находили занятными, что имя Великого мейстера, который служил при дворе в годы присутствия там Бриндена Риверса — и как мастера над шептунами, и как Десницы — неизвестно? Ведомо лишь, что предшественник Великого мейстера Каэта куда-то исчез после того, как Бринден Риверс отправился в Ночной Дозор. И то, что им был не мейстер Элфорд, прослуживший прежде при четырёх королях-драконах._

_Однако имя... Имя, милорд Тирион, вы никогда не узнаете, хотя прежде эта информация всегда хранилась в Цитадели и оставалась общедоступной. Впрочем, то, как его звали, не столь важно. Куда как важнее — куда он подевался? Меня это всегда занимало. Так же, как и то, куда исчез Бринден Риверс._

_Здесь, конечно, историки сходятся на том, что лорд-командующий погиб во время вылазки вместе со своим отрядом, навеки сгинул за Стеной. Но знаете, что в переписке мне как-то сообщил мейстер Эйемон? Он был уверен, что лорд-командующий всё подстроил, и что никуда он не пропадал. Возможно, неким образом ему помог пропавший без вести прежний Великий мейстер, погрузившийся в изучение магии вместе с бывшим Десницей._

_Полагаю, никто и не вспомнит, был ли на том корабле какой-нибудь престарелый преступник, который на самом деле умел читать и писать? Мастер перевоплощений, который отдал всё ради своего господина._

_Что вам, в сущности, известно о Старых богах? То, что это боги Севера (хотя это неверное утверждение, поскольку до прихода Первых людей чардрева находились повсюду) и что им прежде поклонялись Дети Леса, жившие в Вестеросе задолго до Рассветной Эпохи. Они не имеют никакого чёткого облика, в отличие от облика Семерых, а сами чардрева — это вместилище душ умерших Детей Леса. И в то же время чардрева — это проводники, открывающие лежащее за гранью._

_Из этого можно сделать вывод, что древовидцы — это те, кто своего рода умел устанавливать контакт не только с богами, но и с мёртвыми, открывая недоступные обычным людям двери. Те, кто слышал и видел. В наше время никто не проводил жутких ритуалов, однако хорошо известно, что прежде поклонение Старым богам включало в себя и человеческие жертвоприношения, для чего и существовали выстроенные из камня алтари._

_Спираль служила своего рода замочной скважиной, сила древовидца — и ключом, и дверью._

_Итак, подводя итог: мы говорим о так и не познанной до конца силе, чьё существование ставится под вопрос и считается верой дикарей. Особенно с точки зрения септонов и септ. Потому что для них Старые боги — ни что иное, как само воплощение силы смерти. Как и у Неведомого, у них нет ни чёткого облика, ни определённого пола._

_Таким богам поклонялись Первые люди, таким же богам поклонялся и Бринден Риверс. Можно сказать, он был последним из живущих древовидцев — человеком, наделённым уже позабытой силой проникать сквозь множество слоёв бытия и смотреть за грань. И в конце концов ему оказалась не страшна даже сама Смерть — и он обрёл своего рода бессмертие, слившись со своими богами воедино, став проводником их силы._

_Старые боги — древние и могущественные, и об их истинной сути не знает никто. Я и сам, несмотря на долгие годы исследований и увлечение тайными науками, не могу быть уверен, что понял всё до конца. Но то, пожалуй, и к лучшему: есть вещи, которые не в силах осмыслить человеческий разум. Есть двери, которые человеку не следует открывать никогда. Древовидцы же сами были такими дверями._

_И Бриндену Риверсу это было хорошо известно, но когда это останавливало человека, стремящегося к настоящему могуществу? Тело человека смертно и слабо, а он и при жизни выглядел как живой труп, так что терять, кроме собственной души, ему было нечего._

_Я почти не сомневаюсь, что Великий мейстер стал одной из первых жертв Бриндена Риверса на пути обретения истинной силы. При том жертвой добровольной, поскольку тот, вполне возможно, не сомневался, что и сам таким образом обретёт бессмертие в вечности, соединившись со Старыми богами._

_Допускаю, что так и случилось. Только эти боги сожрали его душу, белые корни и старые камни впитали его кровь, отданную по доброй воле._

_Мейстер Эйемон как-то писал мне, что вскоре после появления Бридена Риверса в Дозоре стали исчезать чёрные братья. Подозрений это не вызывало — набеги одичалых, нападения диких зверей и прежде уносили жизни. И всё же он заметил некую закономерность: подобное происходило в определённые фазы луны, и более того — за этим обычно следовали тёмные беззвёздные ночи._

_Он не мог предъявить лорду-командующему никаких обвинений, поскольку всё это выглядело бы как домыслы и оговор, а сам он не желал сеять смуту в Ночном Дозоре, которому преданно служил. Но это не значит, что подобное его не беспокоило._

_Конечно, это всё он писал мне уже по достижении почтенного возраста, но до того, как годы отняли у него зрение, и всё же я склонен верить ему: мейстер Эйемон сохранял ясность рассудка до самого конца. И в самую последнюю очередь мейстер стал бы фантазировать и говорить о том, в чём не уверен сам._

_Вы были немного знакомы с ним при жизни. Полагаю, согласитесь, что я нисколько не грешу в этой характеристике против истины._

_Бринден Риверс отдал своё тело и жизни своих людей во имя богов, во имя обретения могущества. Не такая уж и большая жертва, если говорить о неисчерпаемых источниках силы, хранящихся в недрах нашей вселенной. Душа его, можно сказать, расслоилась, если можно так сказать, растворилась в душах других. Он стал тем, что вам известно как Трёхглазый ворон. До него были и другие — чаще всего, Дети Леса — имеющие способности проникать на ту сторону. Если иные могли просто видеть вещие сны, то этим было доступно особое видение мироздания и всего сущего. То, о чём я писал выше._

_Впрочем, при желании, вы можете сами почитать о древовидцах и Детях Леса достаточно, чтобы составить своё представление об этом. Хотя сейчас всё это выглядит как старые сказки, потому что многие знания были утрачены, некоторые — безвозвратно искажены. Так работает человеческая память: проходит время — и зелёное становится голубым._

_Но боги, в отличие от людей, знают и помнят. Для них века и тысячелетия складываются в быстротечные мгновения. Более того: эти боги злы._

_Я уверен, что большинство из тех, кому поклоняются люди, либо никогда не существовали, либо вскоре окажутся сожраны теми тварями, которые поджидают каждого из нас. Они ничто перед этой мразью. И Бриден Риверс служил им, стал частью их самих, впитал их яд. В полном смысле уже не было человека с таким именем — существовала лишь сила, часть его души. Как нет сейчас и мальчика по имени Брандон Старк, Брандон Сломленный, которого вы на Великом Совете избрали своим королём._

_Я не могу сказать доподлинно, что произошло, но знаю одно: Бринден Риверс — то, что осталось от его души, то, что именуется Трёхглазым вороном — занял его тело. Брандон Старк умер, лишь его физическая оболочка продолжает существовать. Но это не он. Может быть, вы и сами догадывались о чём-то подобном — или бы начали задумываться о том рано или поздно._

_Вновь он стал правителем Вестероса — боги вознаградили его за преданную службу. Хотя им плевать на нужды человечества, равно как и на нужды их слух. Другое дело, что посредством его способностей они в итоге попытаются просочиться в этот мир. Тот, кого вы полагаете королём, станет их проводником._

_Ибо Трёхглазый ворон с тысячью глаз — это название, данное людьми, равно как и «древовидец». Сама эта суть, сама эта сила есть ничто иное, как Ключ и Врата — своего рода проводник Старых богов. Существо, не имеющее даже чёткой формы, как и большинство из них._

_Ведомо ли вам, почему Король Ночи считался враждебной силой, способной уничтожить человечество? Разумеется, одержи он победу он бы сделал то, что и в самом деле планировал, однако, как мне представляется, изначально он был одним из них. Однако он восстал, и что стало тому причиной, остаётся лишь гадать. Как и в случае с Трёхглазым вороном, он не первое явление воплощения подобного божества в наш мир._

_Трёхглазый ворон своего рода божество времени, которому доступно прошлое, настоящее и будущее. Он — бог врат, способный переносить себя сколь угодно далеко во всех смыслах этого слова, ибо владеет и ключами, и дверью._

_Надеюсь, вы поняли хоть что-то из того, что я пытался вам рассказать. Пусть я совсем не уверен, что поверили._

_Но если в вашей душе зародилось хоть зерно сомнения, хоть толика жажды отыскать истину, хочу сказать следующее: мы должны это остановить. Должны положить этому конец, пока не случилось непоправимого. Или хотя бы сдержать, отвлечь его, пока не отыщется действенный способ навеки закрыть брешь в теле мира. Ибо там, где будет властвовать подобная сила, нам с вами не будет места._

_Всё, что пока могу сделать я: отыскать Дейенерис Таргариен с целью вернуть её к жизни, и обратиться за помощью к людям, которые смогут мне помочь — и поверят мне безоговорочно. Стеклянные свечи по-прежнему горят, милорд, и это не выдумки._

_Вы же можете, в свою очередь, ответить согласием на предложение отправить это чудовище туда, где ему самое место. Мало кто захочет развязывать новую войну, ибо Вестерос и без того истекает кровью. Но людьми правит монстр похуже всех, кого вы знали, пусть он и кажется вам невинным, безвредным и весьма сговорчивым._

_Это до поры._

_В скором времени из Дорна прибудет сокол и я хотел бы, чтобы вы ответили: готовы ли вы действовать в соответствии со своим желанием помочь обычным людям? Дорн потребует независимости, можете не сомневаться, и вы, конечно, можете попытаться подавить восстание силой, окончательно разрушив даже то, что осталось._

_Но вы можете и работать сообща — прежде всего, с моим учеником Аллерасом, который передаст вам это послание. Он не меньше моего заинтересован в том, чтобы чудовище вернулось туда, откуда пришло._

_Это не война света и тьмы, это даже не война живых против мёртвых. Это всего лишь попытка выжить и противостоять тому, чему почти никто не в силах противостоять — тому, что пострашнее даже смерти._

_Подумайте как следует над моими словами прежде, чем бросать послание в огонь и вычёркивать прочитанное из головы. Либо — прежде, чем отдавать его чудовищу, которое вы даровали власть над людьми._

_Я же говорил вам лишь правду — ту, которую знаю. И ту, в которую верю._

_Писано в Цитадели Староместа не в свете Семерых, а тайно от глаз любых из богов.  
Архимейстер тайных наук и член Конклава Марвин»._

— Стоило ради этого бумагу марать, — заключил Герольд Дейн, небрежно отбрасывая в сторону свитки.

Сарелла буравила его пристальным взглядом, поскольку была готова услышать от Тёмной Звезды нечто подобное. Она, как и велел ей мейстер Марвин, переписала его послание к Тириону Ланнистеру, и привезла его сюда, в Дорн. Только вот она не рассчитывала, что, кроме Мориона, застанет здесь и этого гнилого человека. Тёмная Звезда ей не нравился.

— Он сумасшедший, твой мейстер, — продолжил сир Герольд. Его гневные фиолетовые глаза впились в Сареллу. — Как бы я не относился к карлику и Ланнистерам, полагаю, он тоже счёл его безумным. Если не совсем уж дурак сам.

— Мейстер — не безумец, в отличие от тебя, — как можно спокойнее произнесла Сарелла, испытывая непреодолимое желание запустить в него персиком в меду.

Принц Морион поглядывал на их перепалку молча и с едва заметной улыбкой. Ему-то как раз персики пришлись по вкусу. Сарелла едва не испытала досаду: человека, способного доверится Мечу Ночи, вряд ли можно назвать хоть сколько нибудь разумным.

— Мейстер Марвин — это тот, кто живёт в Воронятнике рядом со слепым слабоумным Валгрейвом? — зачем-то лениво переспросил принц, вытирая липкие от мёда пальцы.

— Это тот, кто учил и моего отца, твоего двоюродного дядю, — скривилась Сарелла. — И он всегда говорил, что предпочитает соседство физически слепого и немощного человека, чем общество недальновидных глупцов, которые уверены, что находятся в своём уме.

— Наша Сарелла так страстно защищает своего мейстера... Скажи, дорогая, как часто тебе приходится ублажать его? Или он и вовсе берёт тебя, представляя, что ты и в самом деле юный мальчишка? — Герольд говорил это почти без выражения, но с едкой улыбкой, и Сарелла, не выдержав, вскочила с кресла. Она понимала, что он тот намерено провоцирует её, поддразнивая и всё же чуть изогнутый, хорошо заточенный кинжал тут же сверкнул в её руке.

— Сарелла! — предупредительно вскрикнул принц Морион. Сарелла, не обращая на него никакого внимания, впилась глазами в Герольда, который даже не пошевелился.

— Что, хочешь впиться своими зубками, Змейка? Ты забыла о том, что любая гадюка, которая рискнёт меня укусить, сама отравится?

— И ты тоже помолчи, — осадил его Морион. — Довольно с нас твоих замечаний.

— Неужто ваша милость согласится воевать с призраками какого-то безумного старикана? — поинтересовался Герольд, насмешливо изогнув бровь. Сарелла прекрасно видела, как Морион стушевался на короткое мгновение — несмотря на имеющуюся у него стражу, несмотря на свой статус, несмотря вообще ни на что, он всё же опасался этого человека.

_«Значит, хотя бы опасность этого человека он понимает, не всё безнадёжно»._

Сарелла была почти опечалена. Дорн — солнечный, тёплый, густо пахнущий сладостью фруктов, овеянный сухим ветром пустыни — почти не изменился. Зато люди... Люди здесь были иными, потому всё Сарелле казалось чужим, даже Солнечное Копьё, в котором она провела своё детство.

Словно Старомест отнял у неё целое столетие.

И всё же сердце её наполнилось радостью, когда она ехала по лабиринту кривых и узких улочек между жёлто-коричневых кирпичных стен приземистых домов. Хрустальная Башня Солнца устремлялась к небесам, переливаясь в ослепительно ярких лучах. Но пьянящее чувство возвращения домой порядком угасло, стоило ей увидеть жестокое и жёсткое лицо Герольда Дейна.

— Странно, что тебя вообще интересует благополучие Дорна, — Сарелла, совладав с гневом, села обратно. Лёгкое зелёное платье теперь не скрывало очертаний её небольших грудей, и она не могла не заметить, как на неё попеременно пялились то Морион, то Герольд. Последний, однако, при этом выглядел так, словно готов был сожрать Сареллу живьём и размышлял, сделает ли это быстро или предпочтёт нарезать её тонкими ломтиками. — Тебя не было видно столько лет — и вдруг ты появляешься, говоря о своём намерении поддержать принца Мориона.

— Прекрати говорить обо мне так, словно меня здесь нет, — Морион потянулся на сей раз к пирогу с крабами. Сарелла подумала, что если он продолжит так налегать на еду, то чего доброго, разжиреет со временем настолько, что не сможет передвигаться самостоятельно. — Вообще-то, было бы глупо отказываться от помощи моих собственных вассалов.

— Вассалов, — фыркнула Сарелла. — Конечно, Герольд Дейн твой вассал, также, как вассал Эдрика Дейна, но на самом деле плевать он хотел на это всё. Он служит только себе. Здесь же рискнул появиться только теперь, когда уж точно ему не встретиться с моим отцом.

— По-твоему, я боялся Оберина Мартелла? — Герольд взял наполненную вином чашу и отпил из неё. Голос его по-прежнему ничего не выражал. — Почему же тогда он так жаждал раздавить меня? Не потому ли, что опасался сам?

— Он говорил, что настоящая гадюка — это ты, — Сарелла оторвала веточку винограда, покрытую влагой. Её не покидало ощущение, словно она и в самом деле ведёт какую-то игру, и всё это не закончится ничем хорошим. Герольд Дейн был человеком, способным спутать все карты. И опасность его заключалась не только в жестокости и беспринципности, но и в непредсказуемости.

Принц Морион прочистил горло.

— Довольно обмена любезностями. Вернёмся к тому, с чего мы начинали. Полагаю, до королевского Десницы уже дошли слухи о том, что мы созываем знаменосцев.

— Несомненно. Иначе бы они не принялись подлизываться к Хайтауэрам, дав им желаемое. Интересно, кто отравил этого дуралея? — хмыкнул Герольд, слегка поддевая край бахромы красного ковра, которым был устлан пол покоев принца Мориона, где они и беседовали.

— Кто бы это ни был, он нам не друг, — заметила Сарелла. — Хотя есть у меня определённые подозрения...

— Какие же? Флоренты? — поинтересовался Морион.

— К чему спрашивать, если ты и так всё уже знаешь? — наигранно удивилась Сарелла.

— Так это только слухи, — отмахнулся Морион. — В итоге Флорентам от того никакого проку.

— Почему же? — пожала плечами Сарелла, едва заметно улыбаясь уголками губ. — Они давно оспаривали права Тиреллов на звание верховных лордов Простора. Конечно, кто из великих домов Простора этого не делал... Но уничтожить этого клоуна Бронна, подставив самого очевидного претендента, посеяв смуту — по-моему, не так уж плохо.

— Леди Рея Хайтауэр — сестра Алекина.

— Как будто это что-то меняет... Но ты прав, всё остаётся только слухами. Полагаю, о них известно и самому лорду Лэйтону. Если нет, то он просто непроходимый тупица.

— Теперь Хайтауэры готовы отдать этому новому королю свои корабли и перейти Марки, если потребуется, — Мориону, очевидно, не нравилась такая расторопность нового Хранителя Юга. — Марочные лорды уже подтягивают свои мечи к Красным горам. Лорд Лэйтон, насколько я знаю, также готов в случае необходимости направить к нашим берегам свой флот.

— Корабли Редвинов уже видели рядом с устьем Быстроводной, — Герольд посмотрел в сторону выложенной цветным мрамором арки, которая служила здесь окном. Даже с его места можно было увидеть соломенные крыши Тенистого города, прижимающегося к Петляющим стенам. — Видимо, просто напоминали о себе. Слово о них когда-то забывали.

— И всё же, Простор, как и все прочие королевства, пострадал из-за войны, — Морион задумчиво скользнул пальцами по острию ножа для фруктов, лежащего подле него. — Пусть Хайтауэры и не ввязывались в происходящее, но им достались земли, которые, несмотря на своё богатство, требуют вложения сил и времени для восстановления.

— И, думаю, новый мастер над монетой, который теперь тоже Хайтауэр, как-то сможет решить эту проблему, — резковато произнесла Сарелла единым плавным движением поднимаясь с места. Золотые браслеты на руках мягко звякнули. — Я удивлена тем, что ты, мой принц, не нуждаешься в помощи, чтобы самостоятельно донести ложку до рта, если не понимаешь подобных вещей и живёшь призрачными надеждами на чужие неудачи, а не на собственные победы.

На сей раз пришла очередь принца Мориона краснеть от гнева. Сарелла видела краем глаза, как сжался и разжался его кулак. Уж он-то точно контролирует себя куда хуже, чем Герольд Дейн. По сравнению с Тёмной Звездой он был зелёным мальчишкой.

— Следи за своим языком.

— Или ты велишь меня казнить? — Сарелла вскинула бровь, скрестив руки на груди.

— Как предательницу. О поступке твоих сестёр здесь всё ещё помнят, — угрожающе произнёс Морион.

— Да, мой принц, — вмешался в их разговор Герольд, не дав Сарелле возможности ответить. — Также, как помнят отца Сареллы Сэнд. Мои отношения с ним складывались не лучшим образом, и всё же его любили. И любили Эллирию, и Песчаных Змеек, как бы мы с вами к этому не относились. Потому что они были сильными людьми. Сареллы же и вовсе в то время не было ни в Солнечном Копье, ни в Водных Садах, ни в Дорне. Она не виновата, пусть и поспешна в суждениях.

Сарелла не смогла сдержать удивления, уставившись на Герольда. Похоже, даже Морион был поражён этой его речью.

_«Но нет, так просто ты меня не купишь, ядовитая гадина»._

— Ты удивлена, моя леди? — криво улыбнулся Герольд.

— Я не твоя и не леди, — Сарелла опустилась на широкий подоконник, со смесью страха и удовольствия ощущая за спиной почти девяносто футов высоты. — И не думай, что нуждаюсь в твоей защите. Я всегда могла сама постоять за себя.

— Уж это я знаю, иначе ты не была бы дочерью Оберина, — Герольда, кажется, почему-то позабавил её ответ. Но Сарелла нахмурилась — ей следовало быть более осмотрительной с этим человеком.

— Айронвуды, Дейны, Вейты, Кворгилы... — перечислял Морион. — На самом деле, почти все знаменосцы дома Мартеллов откликнулись на зов. Мне следует лишь велеть им выступать.

— Нужно идти на Королевскую Гавань, — сказала Сарелла.

— Как будто я сам этого не понимаю, — угрюмо ответил всё ещё несколько разгневанный Морион. Но Сарелла давно поняла, что у неё, скорее всего, не получится выполнить поручение мейстера Марвина. И от этого ощутила, как рот её наполняется горечью. Дорн, который столько лет был ей домом, действительно стал чужим. Его заменила Цитадель, и северная башня замка Воронятник, маленькая келья рядом с покоями архимейстера.

Но злилась Сарелла не на Мориона Мартелла, а на Герольда Дейна, который за столь короткое время, кажется, окончательно задурил принцу голову. Прежде Сарелла не полагала, что тот окажется таким дураком. Хотя чего ещё ждать от человека, которого нарёк принцем этот Брандом Старк. Сын Манфри Мартелла, двоюродного брата Оберина и Дорана, ближайший законный наследник.

 _«Он похож на дядю Дорана..._ — почти с печалью подумала она. — _Главное, чтобы не закончил точно так же»._

— Что там с этим твоим карликом? — спросил принц Морион, указывая на разбросанные по столу свитки. — Думаешь, он поверил этому безумцу?

— Не безумцу, а мейстеру Марвину. Он самый трезвомыслящий человек, которого я знаю.

— Так как? — пропуская мимо ушей её недовольный тон, настаивал Морион.

— Даже если и поверил, то какое это имеет значение для вас? Мейстер предлагал Тириону выступить в защиту людей, не за Дорн.

— Но вместе с Дорном, верно? — обманчиво-мягко улыбнулся Герольд. — Что мешает нам этим воспользоваться, действительно послав к нему сокола?

Сарелла коротко рассмеялась неожиданно даже для себя самой:

— Ты же сам недавно говорил о том, что он не такой уж дурак! Полагаешь, он не предусматривает подобного исхода?

— Но он не знает о том, что _я_ здесь, — продолжал Герольд. — Это многое меняет.

— Хрена лысого, — выплюнула Сарелла. — Почему вы такие идиоты? Нашей главной целью должна стать не независимость, а избавление от того чудовища, которое люди возвели на трон. Мы должны сделать так, чтобы об этом узнали все.

— У тебя совсем мозги размягчились от книг, — скривился Герольд. — Бран Сломленный, конечно, с самого начала был самой нелепой кандидатурой, но дело не в том, что он какой-то монстр, вылезший... откуда там... — он снова потянулся к свиткам, но Сарелла, уже с подоконника, подлетела к столу и подхватила их.

— Какая тебе разница, если ты всё равно в это не веришь? — почти прошипела она.

— Хотел соблюсти точность формулировок. Ты против?

Сарелла прищурилась. Атмосфера в покоях Мориона вновь начала накаляться. Сарелла чувствовала себя злой — и одновременно беспомощной. Потому что принц Морион оказался олухом, а Герольд Дейн, очередной раз вылезший из-под камней, где прятался столько времени, окончательно расстроил её планы.

Конечно, она и не думала, что всё окажется легко. Что принц Морион поверит ей вот так сразу и на слово. В конце концов, в Белых Ходоков никто не верил, пока не убеждался в их существовании собственными глазами. Но даже это нисколько не унимало охватившего её чувства, близкого к отчаянию.

 _«Простите, мейстер»,_ — тоскливо подумала она и вдруг ощутила себя одинокой. А ещё непроходимой дурой — почти такой же, как принц Морион.

— А сам этот твой мейстер-то где? — спросил проклятый Герольд, вырывая Сареллу из невесёлых размышлений. Та заколебалась, задумавшись над ответом, но всё-таки произнесла:

— В Эссосе.

— Это я уже понял, но ты могла бы и уточнить.

— Тебе-то эта информация к чему? Помчишься ему на помощь? — хмыкнула Сарелла, сворачивая свитки. Она вознамерилась сжечь их сегодня же — и без того их видело слишком много глаз, а информация, известная больше, чем одному, имеет свойство разноситься слишком быстро.

— Хочу понять, как далеко он планирует зайти. Надеюсь, он собирает там армию, чтобы поддержать нас и свергнуть это чудовище?

Игнорируя его едкий тон, Сарелла ответила, при этом глядя на Мориона:

— Он собирается вернуть Дейенерис Таргариен. Мне кажется, это очевидно. Учитывая последний выпущенный королём указ...

Герольд расхохотался, а Морион растеряно хлопнул глазами:

— Он серьёзно?

Сарелла кивнула.

— Поэтому король запретил веру в Р`глора? Он что, собирается воспользоваться помощью Красных жрецов?

Сарелла снова кивнула, бросила косой взгляд на Герольда, вытирающего выступившие в уголках глаз слёзы. Больше всего на свете она хотела снова извлечь из ножен кинжал и таки перерезать этому ублюдку глотку. И проверить, в самом ли деле у него вместо крови по венам бежит яд.

— Но это же сказки, — мягко, словно говоря с неразумным ребёнком, произнёс Морион, улыбаясь.

— Многое в нашем мире было сказками. Белые Ходоки. Драконы. Великаны. Дети Леса. Всё это было выдумками, которыми нас потчевали перед сном. И вам обоим прекрасно известно, что они оказались правдой, которая стоила жизни великому множеству людей.

Герольд молчал, Морион нахмурился, явно что-то обдумывая. Кажется, новость про Дейенерис заинтересовала его куда больше, чем рассказы о каких-то мифических чудовищах. Дейенерис хотя бы была реальной — пусть пока что и мёртвой.

— Как вы думаете, кто поджёг их корабли? — неожиданно спросил Герольд.

— Это-то тут при чём? — покачал головой Морион. — Так или иначе, они наверняка думают, что это мы.

— Верно, — кивнул Герольд. — И всё-таки.

— Тот, кто хочет войны, понятное дело, — признал Морион. — Но не можем же мы во всём подозревать этих страхолюдных Флорентов.

— Не-е-ет, — протянул Герольд, — не Флоренты. Пожалуй, стоит как следует заняться этим вопросом.

— Но при чём тут Дейенерис? — не выдержала Сарелла. — Или ты думаешь, что она с того света это сделала?

— Тебя это удивляет с учётом того, во что веришь ты и твой безумный мейстер? — Герольд встал со своего места. — Но нет, я не настолько безумен. Меня лишь интересует, кто ведёт эти тайные игры в том числе и с нами. Сдаётся мне, ответ лежит на поверхности.

— Но как же Дейенерис? — растерялся Морион.

— Пока она мертва, нечего даже и думать об этом. Пока меня беспокоят более приземлённые вещи мира живых, — Герольд поправил кожаный пояс, на котором в ножнах висел его меч. Фиолетовые глаза его в опускающихся сумерках показались Сарелле чёрными — такими же чёрными, как сама душа Тёмной Звезды.

— Если бы Король Ночи не был убит, я бы подумала, что это ты, — сорвалось у неё с губ.

— Сочту это за комплимент, — Герольд отвесил насмешливый поклон. — Но я слишком люблю тепло, и более того — я пока ещё жив.

Сказав это, он покинул покои принца Мориона, даже не спросив у него — даже формально — дозволения оставить их. Очевидно у него появились некие неотложные дела, в которые он не счёт нужным посвящать ни своего принца, ни Сареллу.

— Он тебе не нравится, — тихо произнёс Морион.

— Удивительно, что ты заметил. Он же просто душка, как я могла его не полюбить?

— Но он полезен, — покачал головой Морион. — И люди его боятся.

— И не зря. Однако, мой принц, ты не должен ему верить. И никому. Тебе известно, что Дорн — весьма опасное место, а Герольд Дейн — самый опасный здесь человек. Ты должен соблюдать осторожность, пусть и вырос здесь, в этом замке.

Морион улыбнулся ей.

— Я не такой дурак, каким кажусь ему... или тебе. У меня тоже есть и глаза, и уши, Сарелла.

Она едва ли не впервые испытала подобие симпатии по отношении к этому человеку и рискнула осторожно произнести:

— Но всё же не веришь...

— Я всего лишь обычный человек. Сложно в такое поверить, — он пожал плечами. — Но Тирион... ему-то стоит доверять?

— Я с ним незнакома, но мне показалось, что человек он неплохой, пусть и не самый удачливый. И всё же, как бы мы не относились к Ланнистерам, я не позволю Тёмной Звезде обманом заманить его в ловушку. Это низко.

— И это говорит Песчаная Змейка, — губы Мориона вновь растянулись в улыбке.

— Это не делает меня подлой, — заметила Сарелла. — Я — дочь Оберина Мартелла, и я предпочту бросить вызов, а не бить в спину. Я не собираюсь обманывать Тириона.

— Твой отец погиб за него, — напомнил Морион.

— Мой отец погиб, потому что повёл себя неразумно. И это не вина Тириона. Мои сёстры пытались отомстить дому Ланнистеров — и ты знаешь, чем всё закончилось.

— Согласно письму твоего мейстера мне следует немедля отправить к нему сокола. Но, — он слегка поморщился, — я представления не имею, что нам будет с его согласия помочь. Он не выступит в войну на нашей стороне.

— Только если мы последуем плану мейстера и постараемся отвлечь это чудовище... — заметив, как снова помрачнело лицо Мориона, Сарелла добавила. — В любом случае, нам нужно узнать его ответ, и действовать, исходя из этого.

_«И я сама буду понимать, что делать дальше»._

— На этом и решим, — заключил Морион и уже радушным тоном продолжил, словно успев забыть о том, как не столь давно она непочтительно разговаривала с ним. — Раз уж ты задержишься ещё немного, могу я предложить тебе выпить молодого вина? Это новый урожай, тебе понравится.

Сарелла шумно выдохнула и всё-таки заставила себя улыбнуться, хотя внутри была напряжена, словно струна. Герольд Дейн не желал выходить из её головы. Ей казалось, что все войска знаменосцев Мартеллов не смогут защитить ни принца, ни Дорн от его рук.

_«Хотя, возможно, я чего-то не беру в учёт. И ползучая тварь вроде Герольда может пригодиться»._

— С удовольствием, принц, — она опустилась прямо на пол, у самых ног Мориона, глядя на него снизу вверх. Она ощущала мелкие песчинки, которые залетали в открытое окно даже на такой высоте. — Впереди нас ждёт ещё много забот. Лучше расскажите мне, что вам самому известно о сире Герольде Дейне?


	15. Джон II

Ветер терзал, как острые когти сумеречного кота. Свирепое серое небо простиралось от горизонта до горизонта, а снег, застревавший в глотке дня, то и дело начинал водить их по кругу.

— Нужно остановиться, иначе лошади падут, — обеспокоенно заметил Стейн, нагоняя Джона. Белые хлопья путались в его буйной бороде.

— А лучше бы и вовсе вернуться, — пробурчал Йорн.

— Вы можете отправляться назад, — упрямо ответил Джон, жмурясь от снега и ветра, больно режущего глаза.

— Чтобы Тормунд с нас головы поснимал? — рассмеялся Лейв. — Ну уж нет.

— Тормунд мне не отец. И вы вовсе не были должны потакать моему безумию.

— Но и позволять тебе совершать самоубийство — тоже, — Йорн поправил тёплую шапку из овчины и натянул шарф почти до самых глаз.

Джон огляделся по сторонам, предпочитая промолчать — всё равно ничем путным этот разговор не закончится. Потому что он и в самом деле готов был отправиться к Стылому берегу один, однако Хэкон не позволил ему этого сделать.

— Даже твой лютоволк тебе не поможет, если дело дойдёт до серьёзной битвы, — сказал он, глядя на то, как Стейн распутывает ноги лошадям, готовясь отправиться в путь. — Не стоило мне позволять тебе...

— Но никто из вас и не обязан ехать со мной.

— Не будь таким непроходимым идиотом, — разозлился вконец Хэкон, бросаясь к Джону едва ли не с кулаками. — Мы должны были посмотреть, что происходит в округе, а не позволять тебе отправляться на поиски сумасбродной девчонки. Я надеюсь, ты помнишь, что дети и женщины, оставшиеся за этими горами, тоже полагаются на нас, и их намного больше, — Хэкон ткнул в сторону острых чёрных пиков Клыков Мороза, вонзавшихся в усыпанное крупными ледяными звёздами небо. Изо рта белыми густыми облаками вырывался пар.

— Я помню, и я вернусь, — пообещал Джон, искренне веря в свои слова. — Рано или поздно.

— Не давай мне обещаний, — буркнул Хэкон и, поскрипывая снегом, двинулся к тепло пылающему костру.

— Что увидел твой волк, Джон Сноу? — вдруг спокойно поинтересовался Лейв, одновременно вырывая Джона из воспоминаний и тем самым снова напоминая ему о том, что случилось.

Джон шумно дышал, едва не прокусывая губу до крови. Он снова ощущал себя мальчишкой — тем мальчишкой, который в четырнадцать лет отправился в Ночной Дозор, а потом пытался бежать со Стены, получив весть о смерти Неда Старка, своего отца. _Отца._

Также он намеревался поступить и теперь: едва очнувшись от увиденного глазами Призрака, он намеревался взять одну из лошадей и двинуться на юго-запад, потому что за столько лет успел увериться в том, что такие сны всегда оказываются вовсе не снами.

Джон понятия не имел, как здесь могла оказаться Арья, почему она не на Западе и что делать дальше; он был уверен в одном — её следует найти. Но стоило ему лишь коснуться сбруи, как густая ночная тишина, прежде нарушаемая лишь посвистыванием ветра и треском костра, наполнилась звуком чужого глубокого голоса:

— И куда это ты собрался? — то был Хэкон, привычно нёсший первую стражу. Остальные восемь человек похрапывали в неглубокой пещере, стараясь спрятаться от ледяных прикосновений ночного мороза.

— К Стылому берегу, — не стал отпираться Джон, глядя на Хэкона угрюмо и уверено, будучи готовым дать любой отпор.

— Дурная затея, — молвил он, хмурясь. Джон лишь сильнее сжал кулак. Старые шрамы на правой руке давно не болели, но подобное действие стало для него привычкой — словно это убеждало его в том, что окружающий мир по-прежнему реален.

— Я знаю, — Джон заставил себя улыбнуться. Натянуто и кисло. — Но там — моя сестра. Я должен отыскать её.

— Королева Севера? — не понял Хэкон. — Но от чего ты собираешься её спасать? Не ты ли решил оставить южанам жить их жизнями и не вмешиваться в их дурацкие игры? Тормунд дело говорил — таким, как мы, там не место...

Джон покачал головой.

— Не Санса — Арья. Я... я видел это глазами Призрака. Арью у Стылого берега, — продолжал пояснять он, чувствуя, что едва ли не испытывает отчаяние из-за того, что по-прежнему не несётся по бескрайней ледяной пустоши. И от того, как глупо звучат его слова — словно слова ребёнка, проснувшегося посреди ночи от кошмара и уверяющего родителей, что тени в углах представляют собой смертельную опасность.

Хэкон же, напротив, всегда относился очень серьёзного к такого рода вещам и, как и почти любой из вольного народа, верил в оборотней и зелёные сны. Он был потомком Первых людей и впитал веру в древние силы с молоком матери, тоже когда-то родившейся в снегах за Стеной.

— Как я вижу, ничего не сможет тебя остановить, — Хэкон перехватил его за руку. — Я и не буду пытаться, потому что ты — вольный человек. Но ты не можешь ехать один, потому что ты, помимо прочего, мой друг.

— Хэкон...

— Слушай, дурья твоя башка! — вдруг обозлился Хэкон. Голос его прозвучал так громко, что двое из спящих проснулись. Одним из них был Лейв, непонимающе хлопающий глазами спросонья. Хэкон продолжил говорить. — Возьми с собой ещё троих. Я с остальными вернусь обратно к Тормунду и расскажу, что произошло, ясно? — Джон кивнул. — Уверен, он тут же отправит следом ещё один отряд, так что могу лишь посочувствовать тебе, когда он тебя отыщет.

— Не стоит... — начал было Джон.

— И слушать не хочу, — оборвал его Хэкон. — Одному ехать — верная смерть. Кланы Стылого берега, возможно, и не враждебно настроены, но людоеды с замёрзших рек могут оказаться не так дружелюбны. Вчетвером добраться будет куда как проще.

 _«А что я буду делать потом — даже я сам не знаю»,_ — Джон старался не смотреть назад, когда уезжал, хотя чувствовал, как Хэкон сопровождает его долгим тяжёлым взглядом. Конечно, он мог бы воспротивиться решению Джона, мог бы попытаться задержать его силой... Но слишком хорошо знал, что всё бесполезно.

Они уже несколько дней были в пути, и Джон по-прежнему не был уверен, что поступил правильно, подчинившись порыву. В тот момент он даже не вспомнил о том, что Арья, как и все остальные, оставила его. Может быть, потому что отчасти разделила его участь, пусть и несколько иначе.

_«Но, о боги, как она оказалась на Севере?»_

— Так что же видел Призрак, а? — Лейв подъехал ближе, толкая его в плечо кулаком, заключённым в толстую меховую перчатку. Джон слегка пошатнулся.

— Я уж говорил, — пробурчал Джон, стараясь не показывать своего раздражения — он не просил их ехать вместе с ним, они сами вызвались (пусть в случае Стейна это и диктовалось, скорее, в первую очередь заботой о лошадях). И в то же время испытывал вину за то, что другие люди вынуждены рисковать своими жизнями ради его интересов. — Призрак... Призрак нашёл Нимерию, волчицу Арьи, и чувствовал запах самой Арьи, она была у Стылого берега.

— Ума не приложу уже который день, — вмешался Стейн. — Уж шестой раз встало солнце, а мы столько времени едем из-за одного только _запаха_?

— Нет, — Джон едва не скрипнул зубами. — Из-за того, что я уверен, что она там. Потому что там была Нимерия.

— Твоя младшая сестра тоже варг? — Лейв задумчиво покачал головой. — Кажется, вы, Старки, и в самом деле ближе к Первым людям и Детям Леса, чем остальные южане... Потому что помните, что такое зима.

 _«Мы, Старки,_ — в голове Джона эти слова отозвались странным болезненным эхом, оставили привкус горечи во рту, и сердце наполнила знакомая пустота. _— Но ведь я и в самом деле Старк. По крови»._

Удивительно, сколько мыслей могут всколыхнуть всего два слова. Впрочем, это всегда было справедливо — достаточно всего мгновения, чтобы жизнь изменилась раз и навсегда. Достаточно даже единственного слова, чтобы обрубить все нити, связующие тебя с прошлым.

Взмах лезвием — и пуповина окончательно разорвана, а тебя выбрасывает прочь из теплоты материнского лона в жестокий холод окружающего мира.

Тот самый холод, который теперь окружал Джона со всех сторон — и который стал дорог его сердцу. Все эти бесконечные ледяные пустыни, и необъятные поля, укутанные в непроницаемое одеяло снега.

— Моя сестра Арья, — через кажущимся бесконечное количество мгновений откликнулся Джон, и голос его звучал глухо, — всегда была мне ближе всех прочих.

— Наверняка, — хмыкнул Йорн, — иначе бы ты не рисковал сейчас всем ради неё.

— Хэкон наверняка уже успел добраться до Теннии короткими горными тропами, и Тормунд скоро нам напомнит, по чём фунт лиха, — в тон ему произнёс Стейн.

Джон не особенно вслушивался в разговор и старался даже не думать о том, что Тормунд действительно отправится на их поиски. Тот был человеком вспыльчивым, и всё же, в отличие от Джона, прошлое не тяготило и не связывало его.

Снег снова повалил густыми хлопьями, залепляя глаза. Небольшие сугробы тут же образовались на плечах. Сквозь белую пелену виднелась рощица — короткие сосны и страж-деревья окружали четыре небольших чардрева. До слуха доносился тихий шёпот студёной чёрной воды, бегущей подо льдом.

Они снова оказались рядом с безымянной рекой, от которой немного отъехали, стараясь избежать встречи с живущими поблизости кланами.

— Деревья, — озвучил очевидное Стейн и посмотрел на небо. Но из-за валившего с него снега почти ничего не было видно, даже больших ледяных звёзд. Очевидно стало лишь одно — непроницаемый серый свет стал темнеть, что означало скорое приближение ночи.

— Предлагаешь остановиться на ночь здесь? — поинтересовался Лейв, слегка натягивая поводья и вынуждая лошадь остановиться.

— Лучшего места нам не сыскать. Среди деревьев хоть немного можно спрятаться от снега и ветра.

В этом Стейн был прав — в последние ночи им приходилось и без того ночевать под открытым небом, не разжигая огня, чтобы не привлечь внимания. Чтобы не замёрзнуть насмерть, они прижимались как можно ближе друг к другу, накрываясь имеющимися у них шкурами с головой. Тот, кто нёс стражу, был вынужден отогреваться, ходя вокруг или садясь рядом и прижимаясь спиной к спящим людям. Краткий, прерывистый сон всех порядком измотал.

Джон поёжился.

Конечно, огня им не видать — потому что ближе к реке вероятность встретить агрессивных людоедов значительно увеличивалась, но всё же деревья хоть немного смогут исполнить роль стен.

— Я согласен со Стейном, — проговорил он, тоже вынуждая лошадь остановиться. Спешившись, он повёл её в сторону одной из согбенных сосен, снег мягко хрустел под ногами. — Переночуем здесь. Нам остался, наверное, всего один дневной переход прежде, чем мы выйдем к Закатному морю.

Спорить никто не пожелал — и люди, и лошади нуждались в отдыхе. Тем более, было ещё неизвестно, что ждало их всех впереди. Возможно, то была последняя возможность отдохнуть — или и вовсе последняя ночь в мире живых.

Они разделили поровну замёрзшую жёсткую солонину и ставший ледяным хлеб. В мехах Лейва оставалось ещё приличное количество крепкой браги, которая хоть немного разгоняла кровь.

Устроившись поудобнее рядом с одной из сосен, Джон с удовольствием вдохнул её сладкий смоляной запах. Такой живой и настоящий. Рядом стояли чардрева, и в окончательно сгустившемся сумраке, когда снег почти перестал, Джон всё равно видел их лица. Искажённые тоской, горечью и болью.

Способны ли боги вообще испытывать боль?

Навалившаяся на мир ночь проталкивала длинные чёрные пальцы теней между стволов и ветвей, и Джон невольно отвёл взгляд в сторону.

— Рощица-то совсем небольшая, а мне как-то здесь не по себе, — озвучил, похоже, общую мысль Йорн.

— Не бойся, призраки сожранных людоедами здесь не водятся, — пытался подшутить над ним Лейв, однако и в его кажущимся весёлым голосе слышалась фальшивая нота. — В конце концов, это Старые боги, они не причинят нам вреда, пока мы не мешаем им.

— Но людоеды тоже в них верят, — напомнил Йорн, и никто не смог ничего ему возразить.

Джон и в самом деле куда больше опасался бы людей, чем богов деревьев, и всё же он ощутил, как волосы едва ли не встают дыбом на загривке от одного взгляда на белые стволы, при звуке тихого шороха, который издавали багряные листья. Застывший алый сок — потёки крови — казался во тьме чернее ночи.

Возможно, здесь не было призраков, но нечто незримое всё же присутствовало — Джон это чувствовал.

Он и сам не заметил, как уснул, слушая тихое посапывание Стейна и Йорна, сидевших рядом. И впервые за несколько дней ему привиделся странный, сумбурный сон, видимо, навеянный этим местом. В нём Джон шагал и шагал вперёд в серо-чёрно-белом мире, лишённом всех прочих цветов, и окружал его лишь мусор мёртвых городов. Чёрные черепа сгоревших замков, острогов и домов выдыхали вместе с белым пеплом отравленный воздух.

Похоже, некогда здесь горел костёр, которого прежде не видывал мир. Погребальный костёр _самого мира._

Откуда-то издалека — и Джон не мог понять, откуда именно, — доносились отвратительные звуки, лишь отдалённо напоминающие музыку. Барабаны, бубны, флейты, арфы. Кошмарная адская какофония, перемежаемая безумными человеческими воплями, полными одновременно боли, ужаса, восторга и исступлённого экстаза.

Во сне Джон знал, куда идёт: в туманной дали виднелась до боли знакомая фигура, точно так же бредущая вперёд, навстречу белому солнцу, воспалённо пылающему на выцветшем сером небе. Джон ускорял шаг, стараясь догнать её, но она, словно призрак, ускользала, оказываясь всё дальше. Казалось: протяни руку — и коснись... Он даже видел, как похожий на снег пепел путался в её серебристых волосах. Но бесцветный мир уносил её всё дальше.

— Дейенерис! — крикнул Джон, выбившись из сил. Вздохи давались ему с трудом, словно кто-то разом выбил из его лёгких воздух. — Дейенерис!

Но она словно не слышала его. Джон видел как мёртвый смрадный ветер выжженных пустошей колыхает её лёгкое платье.

Дейенерис вдруг замерла, остановившись ярдах в десяти от жутковатого вида насыпи, которая показалась Джону живой. И вскоре он понял, почему: это нечто, похожее на груду мяса, дышало и шевелилось. Дейенерис, как ему показалось, вовсе не испугалась увиденного. Чего нельзя было сказать о Джоне.

Он испытал острый приступ дурноты, подступившей к горлу, как только осознал, что эта бесформенная куча мяса — люди, сваленные в жуткую кровавую гору, которая двигалась, пожирая друг друга, практически бесшумно. Доносилось лишь сопение и — иногда — болезненное, едва слышное постанывание.

— Дейенерис! — Джон пришёл в настоящий ужас, когда одна из наполовину обглоданных, гниющих рук потянулась к плечу Дейенерис. Он понимал, что не успевает — и смрадная мерзость сейчас заберёт её снова. — Дени! Дени!

Голос его был полон отчаяния.

Но прежде, чем он достиг Дейенерис, и прежде, чем живая гора гниющего человеческого мяса вцепилась ей в плечо обломанными ногтями, откуда-то из-за её спины выскочил чёрный мастиф — такие собаки жили в замковой псарне Винтерфелла. Мастер над псарней, Фарлен, использовал этих злобных псов для травли медведей в Волчьем лесу. Они были достаточно сильны и свирепы, чтобы справиться с подобным зверем.

Теперь, видимо, настала и очередь Джона. Мастиф, оторвав гниющую руку, обернулся к нему, скаля полную острых клыков пасть, из которой капала слюна.

— О, нет! — вдруг воскликнула Дейенерис, словно только что осознала происходящее. — Нет!

Она безо всякого страха положила руку на большую голову злобного пса. Сердце Джона замерло, однако пёс, вопреки его опасениям, тут же сел на задние лапы. Дейенерис обняла его за толстую шею, покрытую жёсткой чёрной шерстью.

— Тебя не должно быть здесь, — проговорила она, обращаясь то ли к зверю, то ли к Джону. — Ты должен уйти.

Мастиф снова зарычал, глядя на Джона. Но тот уже понял, что, пока Дейенерис держит его, он не посмеет напасть, потому осмелился протянуть к ней руку.

— Дейенерис... прошу тебя... — он не знал, о чём желает попросить. Пожалуй, слишком о многом. Мелко дрожащие пальцы коснулись пылающей бледной кожи. И Дейенерис наконец посмотрела прямо ему в лицо. Глаза её единственные имели цвет — два пылающих аметиста.

— Будь осторожен, — вдруг попросила она. Джон ощутил чужое прикосновение к своему плечу, вздрогнул всем телом — и тут же сделал то, чего не должен был. Обернулся.

Вопреки опасениям, увидел ещё один разрушенный и заброшенный город. Зловещий чёрный камень на острове Битвы был облеплен чем-то непонятным, тоже отдалённо напоминающим пульсирующую человеческую плоть. Такую же серую, как и весь этот мир. Над громадой маяка Хайтауэр всё по-прежнему пылал огонь, однако цвет он имел угольно-чёрным, даже источаемый им дым оказался светлее.

Злобный ветер гонял между извилистыми лабиринтами улиц Староместа пепел и кости. На севере виднелись почти полностью разрушенные башни Цитадели, теперь покрытые чем-то, похожим на жирную копоть. Джону почудились очертания чьи-то чудовищных — во всяком случае, явно не человеческих — следов, на проломленном куполе Звёздной септы. Огромные, никак не меньше тридцати футов в диаметре.

Но и тут не царило мёртвой тишины — изнанка знакомого Джону мира жила своей жуткой жизнью. И сквозь отвратительные, выворачивающие наизнанку звуки до него донеслась старая, печальная песня. Голос певца оказался силён и чист, хотя и звучал слишком чужеродного для подобного места.

— Была моя любовь, как снег, прекрасна, и волосы её, как серебро луны...

Джон увидел абсолютно голого человека на огромной площади. Кожа свисала с его лица и рук целыми лоскутами, в бороде роились огромные жирные мухи. Вместо глаз — бездонные дыры, окружённые чёрными потёками крови. На избитой лютне не было струн. И всё же он играл, а его голос, голос...

— Была моя любовь, как снег, прекрасна, и волосы её, как серебро луны...

Ещё одно лёгкое, мягкое касание — и прямо перед ним снова появилась Дейенерис.

— Просыпайся, — велела она, — скорее просыпайся.

С этими словами Дейенерис коснулась губами его губ — и Джон проснулся с горьковатым и терпким вкусом огня во рту. Пробуждение походило на сильный рывок из-под толщи воды, однако двигаться Джон не посмел, потому что в шею ему упиралось холодное лезвие кинжала. Ноздрей тут же коснулся удушающий смрад немытого тела, который становился ещё резче на звенящем от мороза воздухе.

— Этот — мой, — с выдохнул ему в лицо один из подкравшихся к их отряду мужчин.

Всё, что Джон успел осознать, было вовсе не близостью смерти. Он увидел мерцающие глаза далёких звёзд и понял, что терзавший их всю дорогу ветер прогнал облака, обнажив глубокую синеву неба.

В следующее мгновение человек, приставивший клинок к его горлу, едва не рухнул на Джона, неистово вопя. Белая тень мелькнула в холодном мраке ночи. Человек кричал, а огромный волк — на самом деле, лютоволк — не издавая ни звука, впился зубами в затылок человека с хрустом разгрызая череп.

Горячая кровь пропитывала снег, и от того в морозный воздух поднимался пар.

Всё это заняло не больше нескольких мгновений, но мир вокруг уже был наполнен воплем. Джон молниеносно извлёк из ножен свой верный «бастардов клинок», не задумываясь даже о том, как здесь оказался Призрак.

Да только вот пришёл он не один — ещё один лютоволк вцепился в руку другого ночного налётчика, огромные клыки пронзили слои одежды, кожу и мышцы. Лютоволк с силой сжал челюсти и резко мотнул головой с отвратительным звуком вырывая руку мужчины из плеча. Джон не смотрел — он даже почти не слышал полного оглушающей боли крика. Рука его с зажатым в ней клинком двигалась практически сама по себе: он снёс половину головы человеку, который уже почти оттеснил лишившегося оружия Лейва к ледяной реке.

Мимо уха Джона просвистел запущенный кем-то топор. Яркий блик скользнул по смертоносному лезвию, вращающемуся в воздухе. Лейв успел отскочить только чудом — и оружие врезалось в сугроб с мягким «уф».

Но Джон этого не видел — его меч встретился с двуручным клинком одного из мужчин. Удар оказался столь силён, что Длинный Коготь едва не выскользнул из рук. Резкая боль прокатилась от запястья к плечу. Джон охнул, резко ушёл вправо. Человек издал нечто среднее между рыком и смехом.

— Какой шлавный и шладкий мальшик, — прошепелявил он и оскалился, демонстрируя почерневшие пеньки зубов. Джон вдруг осознал, с кем они имеют дело. Похоже, людоедским кланам всё-таки удалось отыскать их в этой холодной пустоши, которую они, конечно, знают лучше пальцев на собственной руке.

Следующий удар был направлен чуть в сторону и вниз — он оказался из таких, которые способны раскроить взрослого мужчину от плеча до паха.

Белая тьма, тем временем, рычала, кричала и рвала. Джон не знал, сколько человек было среди нападавших — очевидно, не меньше десяти, но лютоволки расправились с четверыми, ещё двоих убили Джон и Лейв. Громила, по силе сравнимый разве что с великаном, стал седьмым — неудачный выпад, нога, поскользнувшаяся на быстро покрывшейся ледяной коркой крови. И вот уже валирийская сталь вошла под подбородок. Лезвие показалось из макушки с влажным звуком.

Человек дёрнулся всем телом, изо рта лилась густая чёрная кровь. В глазах его не было боли или хотя бы страха — лишь безмерное удивление. Он, кажется, даже сам не понял, что умер.

Джон резко одёрнул меч.

Лейв расправился за это время ещё с одним, раскроив тому живот. Дымящиеся внутренности упали в снег. Человек, скуля, прижал руки к выпадающим кишкам, словно намереваясь их удержать. Джон видел Йорна, который, как ему показалось, неподвижно лежал возле дерева. Рядом растекалась тёмная лужа, наводившая на определённые мысли.

Но даже думать об этом было некогда.

Он увидел Призрака, по белой шкуре которого растекалась кровь, и второго лютоволка, гнавшихся за чёрными тенями — убегающими людьми. Призрак одним плавным мощным движением повалил одного из беглецов в снег, запрыгнув ему на спину. Тот коротко вскрикнул.

— Помогите!

Второй лютоволк скрылся в темноте, продолжая преследовать беглецов. Джон озирался безумным взглядом по сторонам. Клинок в его руках был покрыт свежей кровью, которая стекала по желобу и тяжело падала на сверкающий в свете звёзд снег.

Лейв и Стейн склонились над Йорном, Джон побежал, прыгая по сугробам, — туда, где призрак терзал пойманную им жертву. Мужчина был жив, хотя Призрак успел почти полностью оторвать правую ладонь, в которой прежде был зажат короткий кинжал. Видимо, последняя попытка защититься от острых клыков.

Человек даже не кричал — Джон слышал только его тяжёлое быстрое дыхание.

— Призрак! — окликнул он.

Лютоволк, тихий, как и всегда, потрусил к нему, а после ткнулся Джону в лицо окровавленной мордой, обдал горячим дыханием. Джон провёл руками по белой шерсти, глядя в красные глаза.

— Помогите... — слабо прошептал человек, даже не предпринимая попытки подняться. — Помогите...

Джон подошёл ближе, чувствуя живое тепло Призрака, следующего за ним. Клинок оказался у горла.

— Кто ты такой? — спросил Джон, слегка надавливая на плотный воротник.

— Больно... помогите...

— Кто ты?

— Мунд, — лихорадочно облизнув казавшиеся почти серыми в полумраке губы, ответил человек. — Прошу...

Джон огляделся по сторонам, словно опасаясь, что сейчас появятся ещё люди — и тогда им точно придётся туго.

— Сколько вас? Далеко остальные?

Но человек только стонал. Кровь толчками выливалась из того, что осталось от его предплечья. Джон коротко выдохнул и навалился на клинок, приставив его к сердцу раненного. Последняя судорога прошла по телу — и после коротко выдоха, осевшего почти невидимым облаком, всё закончилось.

Тогда-то он и услышал голоса остальных и ржание лошадей, которых всё это время пытался защитить Стейн.

 _«Йорн!»_ — вспомнил Джон, убирая клинок в ножны и не потрудившись пока что даже очистить его снегом.

Дело обстояло скверно — прямо из груди Йорна торчал топор. Лишь чудом тот был по-прежнему жив — несколько слоёв одежды и варёная кожа сделали своё дело, слегка смягчив силу удара, однако не смогли полностью защитить. Джон присел рядом с Йорном. Лейв ковырялся в сумке в поисках чего-то, что могло бы им помочь. Стейн снова отправился проверять лошадей, которые по-прежнему неистово ржали от страха и фыркали, чуя рядом запах лютоволков.

— Что там? — сипло спросил Йорн, на губах у него пузырилась кровь. Даже зубы были окрашены ею.

— Кое-кто убежал. Последнего, кто не успел, поймал Призрак, — Джон посмотрел на лютоволка, сидящего рядом на задних лапах. Призрак шумно дышал, вывалив из пасти большой шершавый язык.

— Это были людоеды? — Лейв поднёс к губам Йорна мех с крепкой брагой. Тот пил, зажмурившись. Часть источающей густой хмельной запах жидкости, стекала по его лицу вместе с кровью.

— Они могут вернуться, — высказал Джон очевидную мысль, снова оглядываясь.

— Да уж почти наверняка, если не уберёмся, — сумрачно откликнулся Лейв, не глядя на Джона. — Чудо, что живыми остались.

— Если бы не волки... — тихо произнёс Йорн и коротко поморщился. В глазах его плескалась боль, но ужаса от приближающейся вечной тьмы не было. — Кто был вторым волком? — вдруг спросил он, хотя это должно было быть последним, что его волновало.

Джон оглянулся на Призрака, словно надеясь, что тот сам ответит. Хотя и без того уже понял, кого тот привёл с собой.

— Похоже, это Нимерия. Но в последний раз я видел её, когда она была не больше обычного волка.

— Большая волчица, — Йорн жутко оскалился. — Повезло, что она была на нашей стороне.

Словно услышав его слова, из-за чардрева и в самом деле выступила серо-белая лютоволчица, сверкнув глазами. Джон услышал тихое утробное рычание. Призрак, тем не менее, сохранял спокойствие. Лейв замер, уставившись на огромного зверя. Лошади неподалёку снова захрапели.

— Нимерия? — полувопросительно произнёс Джон, не без опаски протягивая руку. Он прекрасно видел и знал, что она способна за считанные мгновение сделать его калекой. С морды Нимерии стекала кровь и Джон увидел в ярком звёздном свете то же самое, что видел прежде глазами Призрака: застаревшие шрамы на боку, оставленные человеком. Кто-то, видимо, пытался убить её. — Нимерия, — позвал Джон увереннее, делая вперёд ещё один осторожный короткий шаг. 

Призрак привстал, снова оказываясь вплотную к Джону. Нимерия перестала скалиться и облизнула свежую кровь. Взгляд у неё, впрочем, как показалось Джону, всё ещё был подозрительным.

— Ты привёл её сюда, дружок? — поинтересовался Джон у Призрака. Потом снова посмотрел на Нимерию. — Ты хочешь отвести меня к сестре... к Арье, — добавил он после короткой паузы.

— Джон... о боги! — Стейн попятился, вблизи разглядев обагрённых кровью волков, только что растерзавших людей. Джон всегда был уверен в Призраке, однако прекрасно понимал, что Нимерия слишком долго прожила вдали от них всех, от своих братьев и сестёр, убила слишком много людей. Она одичала. И всё же... всё же это была по-прежнему она — и Джон видел в её глазах, помимо настороженности, узнавание.

— Всё в порядке, — заверил Стейна Джон, хотя в голосе его недоставало уверенности.

— Окажите последнюю милость, — тихо попросил Йорн, смежая веки. Дыхание его было тяжёлым и хриплым. Джон видел, как вздымается и подымается торчащий из его груди топор.

— Не нужно... — начал было Лейв.

— Не неси чепухи, — резко, насколько это было возможно, просипел Йорн. — Я не могу ехать с вами и вы сами не можете здесь оставаться.

Он говорил так тихо, что всем приходилось наклонять головы, чтобы лучше различить с трудом выталкиваемые из горла слова. Джон слышал, как Призрак и Нимерия за их спинами принялись за убитых ими людей, отрывая куски ещё не успевшего даже остыть мяса. Ему и самому на мгновение показалось, что рот наполнился густой горячей кровью.

— Спасибо тебе, Йорн, — проговорил он, коротко сжимая его руку в прощальном жесте. Сердце его наполняла горечь и даже стыд. — Ты был верным другом.

Йорн не ответил, закрыв глаза. Джон увидел, как на мертвенно-бледном лице его выступили бусинки пота.

— Заканчивай, — попросил он неизвестно у кого. Джон и опомниться не успел, как Лейв, неуловимым движением достав изогнутый кинжал из-за пояса, молниеносно перерезал Йорну горло. Из глубокой раны хлынула кровь, брызнув им в лица. Джон заморгал, когда та попала ему в глаза, а после резко отёр лицо.

— Его нужно сжечь, — заметил Стейн, поднимаясь на ноги. Следом за ним встал и Лейв.

— И как ты себе это представляешь? — спросил он, снова убирая оружие. — Если мы разведём тут костёр, тут же подоспеют остальные. И оказывать почести этим ублюдкам я не намерен, — он указал на трупы, пожираемые лютоволками.

— Мы и не будем их сжигать, — ответил вместо Стейна Джон. — Короля Ночи нет — и они больше не встанут вместе с наступлением холодов. Но Йорн достоин быть погребён по нашим обычаям.

Он сказал «нашим» безо всякого колебания, даже не задумавшись над тем. Может быть, потому что и в самом деле стал неотделимой частью вольного народа, и их жизнь, их обычаи, их земли принадлежали и ему тоже. А Йорн был его братом по оружию.

— Они в любом случае придут сюда рано или поздно, — продолжил он. — Мы положим Йорна на костёр и двинемся дальше на юг.

Стейн выхватил из груди Йорна топор. Тот вышел с мягким чмоканьем и хрустом.

— Пойду рубить сосну, а вы пока займитесь мертвецами, — произнёс он.

— Побери тебя Иные, — выругался Лейв в адрес Джона. — Ладно, так и быть, но нам следует поторопиться, пока сбежавшие не привели по нашему следу ещё один отряд. На этот раз побольше и покрепче.

Признавая правоту его слов, Джон направился к ближайшему трупу и, схватив его за ноги, потащил по снегу, оставляя длинный кровавый след. Лица у человека почти не было — зубы Нимерии сделали своё дело, полностью содрав кожу вместе с носом и губами, оставив лишь покрытые ошмётками плоти кости и скалящиеся зубы.

Лейв, как и Джон, не трогал те тела, которые пожирали волки, поскольку стоило Лейву лишь приблизиться к одному из них, как Нимерия тут же подняла голову и глухо зарычала, оскалив окровавленные клыки. Рядом раздавался звук топора, то и дело впивающегося в сосновую кору.

Вскоре, когда трупы были обысканы и собраны в небольшую кучу, послышался и звук падающего дерева. В предрассветной глубокой тишине он показался едва ли не оглушительным. Джон видел, как серебряный тонкий месяц бежал в начинавшему понемногу светлеть небе среди постепенно гаснущих звёзд, и к тому времени, как под телом Йорна занялся огонь, над восточным горизонтом появилась золотисто-розовая полоса.

Занимался рассвет, и языки пламени взвивались навстречу приближающемуся солнцу.

— Пора в путь, — произнёс Лейв. — И чем скорее, тем лучше.

Лютоволки бежали следом, хотя лошади по-прежнему нервно всхрапывали, чуя их дикий запах. Стейну приходилось то и дело успокаивать свою кобылу, шарахавшуюся в сторону всякий раз, когда Призрак или Нимерия оказывались у её ног. Помимо прочего, ему приходилось вести следом лошадь Йорна, на которую они сгрузили всю поклажу.

Джон ещё видел поднимающийся над костром дым, когда с северо-востока появились люди. Вполне возможно, те самые, которых они так опасались. Все трое, не сговариваясь, пришпорили лошадей, хотя тем и без того с трудом удавалось бежать по ставшему ещё более глубоким снегу. Они тяжело дышали и храпели. Лютоволки теперь неслись впереди, прокладывая в снегу тонкий след.

 _«Они знают, куда идти. Знают»,_ — билось в голове Джона. Он и сам тяжело дышал, в висках стучала кровь, холод обжигал лёгкие.

Крики преследователей слышались уже совсем отчётливо — долгие, гортанные, злые. Будь у них лошади, они бы наверняка уже нагнали небольшой отряд и напали бы, невзирая на присутствие лютоволков. Кланы замёрзших рек видели чудовищ и пострашнее.

— Быстрее! — скомандовал Лейв.

— Лошади не выдержат! — забеспокоился Стейн.

— Пусть вот эти людоеды тебя заберут вместе с твоими лошадями, — разъярился Лейв, пришпоривая своего жеребца. Тот вдруг взвился на дыбы, едва не сбрасывая с себя всадника — наперерез ему бросился волк. Обычный волк, которых тоже приручал вольный народ.

Он клацнул зубами, злобно рыча.

— Призрак! — но прежде, чем Джон успел даже позвать его, лютоволк, уже оказался рядом, вгрызаясь зубами в его бок. Они покатились по снегу, рыча и вздымая белые фонтаны. Нимерия сцепилась с двумя другими волками. Визг и рык животных, крики преследователей, храп лошадей — и бешеный стук сердца. Это были единственные звуки, наполнявшие сознание Джона.

Он даже не сразу услышал и увидел другой отряд, несущийся им навстречу в клубах поднимающегося, как волны, снега. Это были несколько огромных саней и тележек, запряжённых то ли огромными псами, то ли лютоволками. Джон сразу понял, что видит — то оказались люди Великого Моржа, погибшего у стен Винтерфелла, сейчас он не имел ни малейшего представления, кто являлся их вождём и с какими намерениями они неслись им навстречу.

— Между молотом и наковальней, — прорычал Лейв, резко останавливая жеребца.

— Всех нам не одолеть! — задыхаясь, испуганно заметил Стейн. В глазах его плескалось отчаяние и страх. И Джон мог понять его.

Он попытался спрыгнуть в снег, извлекая из ножен меч. И рухнул, лишь чудом не зацепившись ногой за стремя, поскольку лошадь резко рванулась — в её круп впилось копьё, брошенное одним из людоедов. Визг был почти человеческим. Поводья выскользнули из рук — и животное с диким ржанием ринулось вперёд, навстречу загруженным людьми саням.

— Стейн! — крикнул Джон, глядя, как тот пытается удержать освободившуюся лошадь Йорна, нагруженную провизией и пожитками. Запах волков сводил её с ума.

Сам Стейн что-то кричал обезумевшему животному. Два мешка с поклажей упали в снег с глухим стуком, но всё же Стейну чудом удалось удержать её. Лицо его покраснело от напряжения.

— Назад! Назад! — пророкотал хрипловатый женский голос с костяных саней, запряжённых мохнатыми, похожими на медведей, собаками. — Назад!

Волки, пытавшиеся клацающие зубами у ног лошадей, недовольно рыча и скуля, попятились. Послышался визг — Призрак выдрал горло одному из них, и брызги крови расчертили горящий в первых лучах рассвета снег. Один из людоедов, подоспевших с другой стороны, замахнулся на Лейва старым проржавевшим мечом, Джон вцепился в уздечку лошади Йорна, не давая той исчезнуть в неизвестном направлении, пока сам Стейн, спешившись, натягивал тетиву.

Джон понимал, что втроём им, даже с двумя лютоволками, не одолеть такую ораву. Он в отчаянии развернулся в сторону саней до которых оставались считанные метры. Меч вонзился налетевшему на него людоеду прямо в живот. Он видел, как женщина раскручивает над головой огромный топор.

Он не видел ни Призрака, ни Нимерии поблизости, хотя слышал человеческие крики — очевидно они, оставив в покое волков, занялись противниками посерьёзнее.

Женщина вскрикнула что-то на языке Первых людей — и топор её просвистел прямо над головой Джона и с отвратительным звуком вонзился в череп людоеда. Сани обдали Джона ледяной волной снега, попавшего в глаза и за шиворот. Он рефлекторно попытался прикрыть лицо рукой, зажмуриваясь.

Он сделал неосторожный шаг назад, по-прежнему одной рукой крепко удерживая бушевавшую лошадь. Та вскричала, очередной раз вставая на дыбы, от чего Джон не удержал равновесие, заваливаясь назад и будучи не в состоянии остановить своё падение. Нелепо взмахнув руками и выпустив-таки уздечку, он упал, потеряв равновесие. Спустя мгновение голова его соприкоснулась с камнем, по счастью присыпанным снегом, и в голове его раздался звон, сопровождаемый резкой обжигающей болью, пронзившей затылок.

Крики людей, лай собак и вой волков отдалился, ушёл куда-то вдаль, рассыпаясь бессмысленными осколками, дробясь до состояния пыли, оседающей на коже и волосах.

***  
Джон не знал, сколько времени провёл в лабиринтах смутных видений, да и не помнил толком, что именно видел там. Однако, когда красная тьма выплюнула его в реальный мир, он не понял, где находится. И собственное имя плавало на поверхности, но никак не желало возвращаться.

Продлилось это, впрочем, не дольше нескольких мгновений.

_«Джон Сноу. Джон Сноу. Сноу»._

Он открыл глаза и тут же зажмурился, когда в них ударил яркий свет. Голова его, чем-то перевязанная, раскалывалась. Пахло травами, дымом костра и потом. Коротко застонав и стараясь не двигаться, Джон попытался перевернуться на спину, однако боль в голове не позволила ему это сделать.

Полог шатра пошевелился, от чего света стало ещё больше. Джон ощутил холодное дуновение ветра, запах влажной шерсти и постукивание когтей. Когда большой шершавый язык лизнул его лицо, обдавая тёплым влажным дыханием, он понял:

— Призрак, — прохрипел Джон.

— Ты очнулся, — женский голос, кажущийся смутно знакомым. Только сейчас Джон осознал, что вместе с Призраком в шатёр вошёл кто-то ещё. — Твой лютоволк привёл меня.

— Кто ты? — вопрос прозвучал не очень-то вежливо, но у Джона пока не было сил на учтивость. Он вновь приоткрыл слезящиеся от яркого света глаза. — Сколько времени?

Ему нужно было знать, как долго он валяется здесь и где его люди. Сердце на мгновение обдало холодом — только сейчас до Джона стало медленно доходить, что те вполне могли погибнуть. И, если это так...

— Солнце успело сесть и взойти снова, — последовал ответ. Женщина, видимо, оглянулась в сторону выхода, которым служила нынче приподнятая, плохо выделанная медвежья шкура. — Сейчас оно почти в зените. Ты ударился головой о камень. А я — Дагни, вождь моржового народа. Ты и твои люди живы благодаря тому, что с вами были эти звери, — она кивнула в сторону Призрака, успевшего устроиться рядом с Джоном. Живое тепло его тела успокаивало.

Джон не сдержал шумного вздоха облегчения: если верить словам Дагни, и Стейн, и Лейв были живы. Оставалось надеяться, что и относительно здоровы.

— Лютоволки — звери наших богов, — продолжила Дагни. Голос её, густой, хриплый, низкий, почти как у мужчины, странно убаюкивал. И вмиг потяжелевшие веки Джона от этих звуков начали смыкаться сами по себе. — Твои волки — волки оборотней. Мой народ уважает силу Детей Леса, невзирая на то, кому она принадлежит.

Джон уже слышал бой далёких барабанов, завывания смертельно злого ветра, солёный запах моря, смешанного с почти таким же солёным запахом крови.

— Арья... — сквозь морок подступающих видений, одними губами произнёс Джон, сам не зная, зачем. Он ведь даже не был уверен, что она здесь. Что Дагни поймёт, о ком он говорит. Что, в конце концов, хотя бы расслышит его шелестящий шёпот. — Арья... Моя сестра...

Он снова блуждал по вымершему Староместу среди жутких призраков, которые, казалось, даже не замечали его. Или не обращали внимания, полагая, что Джон — один из них. Полностью обнажённые, с мокнущими на коже язвами и, что было хуже всего, с совершенно безумными гнилозубыми улыбками на покрытых струпьями лицах.

Джон поднял глаза на небо, разглядывая тёмные, слишком большие звёзды, походившие на пульсирующие нарывы. Только потом осознал, что то не звёзды — просто дыры, настоящие дыры, из которых на него смотрит нечто необъятно жуткое и злое. А посреди этого дырявого полотна плыла непроницаемо-чёрная луна.

На этот раз Джон не боялся большого мастифа — напротив, бежал следом за ним, петляя между полуразрушенных, заметённых пылью и пеплом зданий. И старался не смотреть ни в сторону маяка Хайтауэр с его чёрным отвратительным пламенем и покрытым невнятной массой камнем, ни на дырявое, израненное небо и его незримых властелинов.

Он очнулся от мягкого, осторожного прикосновения руки к своей щеке. Касавшаяся его рука была холодной, и Джон на удивление отчётливо ощущал чужую дрожь.

— Джон, — и снова знакомый голос. Но на сей раз — голос прошлого. Джон не был уверен, что ему это не чудится. Когда он попытался приоткрыть глаза, то осознал, что мир успел погрузиться в фиолетовые сумерки. А лицо человека, сидевшего рядом с ним, расплывалось. Джон пытался проморгаться, привыкая на этот раз к полумраку. В шатре заметно похолодало — но он снова почувствовал Призрака, который, видимо, теперь не покидал его. — Джон, — чужая рука опять осторожно коснулась его щеки. Голос, как и пальцы, дрожал и звучал странно, словно сквозь слёзы.

— Арья, — Джон произнёс это раньше, чем до конца понял, кто находится рядом с ним. И вовсе не был уверен в том, что всё происходит в реальности. — Ты мне снишься? Я умер?

Он услышал тихий, чуть нервный смешок, в котором вовсе не было веселья.

— Если ты умер, то и я тоже. Это я, Джон, это я, — на этот раз она с силой сжала его пальцы, а после, немного поколебавшись, склонилась над ним с силой обняла за шею, прижалась всем телом, почти полностью заваливаясь на Джона. Он и не был против — голова его болела, но отнюдь не так сильно, как в самый первый раз. Его руки сами обняли Арью в ответ, с такой же силой прижимая к себе, пальцы зарылись в растрёпанные, давно не мытые волосы.

Только спустя некоторое время до Джона дошло, что по шее течёт нечто горячее — его сестра, его сильная сестра, кажется, успевшая позабыть, что такое страх, плакала на его плече, как та самая маленькая девочка, которой он некогда подарил Иглу.

***  
Джон открыл глаза в следующий раз, когда снова было светло. Арьи — если она ему не привиделась — не было рядом. Как и Призрака. Значит, здесь он был в относительной безопасности, иначе лютоволк бы не оставил его одного. Джон, чувствуя себя относительно сносно, откинул в сторону шкуры. Его слегка шатало, но скорее просто от голода — он смутно помнил, как его поили то бульоном, то давали мёд, но всё же этого было мало.

Он осторожно ощупал голову и поморщился. Повязки уже сняли, и рана успела затянуться — длинная, от макушки и почти до шеи. Судя по всему, она оказалась не такой серьёзной, иначе так легко бы он не отделался. Волосы его оказались непривычно коротко острижены.

Джон медленно, чуть пошатываясь, принялся одеваться — вещи его, кроме оружия, лежали тут же, сложенные на колченогом табурете. Движения получались медленными, даже заторможенными, руки слегка подрагивали, голова кружилась, но Джон не намерен был сдаваться — хватит с него валяться в кровати. Он получал раны и посерьёзнее.

Однако стоило ему открыть полог шатра, как он тут же услышал голос Дагни, которая, как оказалось, сидела у костра, разожжённого неподалёку.

— Кто разрешил тебе вставать?

Он не без удивления увидел Призрака и Нимерию, сидевших тут же, у ног Дагни. Та, видимо, бросила им какие-то крупные кости, и теперь они, как послушные щенки, с упоением глодали их.

— Я... — начал было Джон, но закончить не успел.

— Джон! — голоса чуть прихрамывающего теперь Стейна и Лейва. У того на глазу болталась серая повязка. — Живой всё-таки!

Джон улыбнулся, чувствуя, что голова снова идёт кругом. От густого запаха жареного мяса ему стало дурно, и всё же он и в самом деле чувствовал себя на удивление живым. Холодный воздух выветривал из его головы остатки снов и жутких видений.

— Гуннар! — прогремел полный гнева голос Дагни. — Отведи их всех по местам и принеси еды, слышал?! Я же велела...

— Джон! — голос, который снова показался ему миражом. Но всё же был реальностью. Голос Арьи. Она, отбросив в сторону миску, с которой сидела у дальнего костра, со смехом неслась ему навстречу.

Под всё те же гневные вопли Дагни и недовольный рёв Гуннара, здорового и в самом деле похожего на моржа человека, оказавшегося двоюродным братом Дагни, повисли в воздухе, когда Арья прыгнула на Джона и тот, не устояв на ногах, упал в снег, громко хохоча.

Впервые за долгое время он не думал ни о чём, не чувствовал ни сжимающей сердце пустоты, ни отчаяния, ни одиночества, ни мук совести. Он знал, что это не может длиться вечно, он знал о мимолётности таких мгновений — и всё-таки испытывал за них благодарность.

***  
Позже Дагни сказала ему то же, что прежде говорила Йорну и Лейву — им всем жутко повезло, что они отправились на отлов людоедов, недавно похитивших из деревни грудного младенца с его матерью и двух четырёхлетних детишек. Прежде они не были так решительны, но с наступлением весны, когда некоторые реки начали оттаивать, они осмелели и, словно позабыв о том, как сражались вместе с Королём Ночи, принялись за старое.

— Видимо, это промысел богов, как и ваши волки, — заключила Дагни, указывая на Призрака. — И твоя сестра... не иначе, как Старые боги проявили милость к тебе, Джон Сноу, — она улыбнулась, обнажая на удивление белые крупные зубы. — А её — выбросило с обломками корабля незадолго до того, как мы встретили вас,— на этот раз он указала на Арью, которая сидела рядом с Нимерией. Внимательные глаза лютоволчицы следили за женщиной.

Стейн, вытянув раненную ногу, выдохнул. Лейв, стянув повязку, под которой оказался воспалённый глаз, прокашлялся.

— Мы уже говорили Дагни, что пришли именно из-за этого, — пояснил Лейв. Стейн кивнул.

— Всё верно, — произнёс Джон, чувствуя, как рука Арьи касается его руки. — Я знал... чувствовал, что она здесь.

— Что ж, возможно, она хоть тебе расскажет правду, как оказалась здесь, — хмыкнула Дагни, скрещивая могучие руки на груди. — Я тоже сражалась с мёртвыми, и знаю, кто она такая, но она сказала...

— Я и так сказала правду, — видимо, уже бессчётный раз гневно повторила Арья. И посмотрела в каждое лицо, обращённое сейчас к ней. — Правду!

— Что случилось? — осторожно спросил Джон. — Давай, маленькая сестрёнка, говори.

Наверное, любого другого, назвавшего её «маленькой», Арья бы проткнула своей верной Иглой. Всех, кроме него. Джон глядел на это немного растерянное лицо, принадлежавшее его сестре, вместе с которой они хохотали, глядя на закутанных в подушки Брана и Томмена с деревянными мечами имитирующих бой во дворе Винтерфелла. Слушая, как сир Родрик отдаёт им указания, не спуская с обоих глаз.

— Я отправилась на Запад, — Арья помрачнела. — Но.. все они... — вдруг запнулась она. Помолчала несколько мгновений, собираясь с мыслями. — Я могу рассказать, что происходило всё это время, но... Перед тем, как попасть сюда, мы с командой высадились в каком-то странном месте, потому что у нас кончалась пресная вода и следовало пополнить запасы, — Джон видел, как она с силой сжала чашу с дымящимся травяным настоем. — Те твари напали на нас... и на корабль вернулись не все, — Джон потянулся было к ней снова, но на этот раз Арья отвела его руку, глядя куда-то в одну точку. — Страшные... покрытые... покрытые чем-то текучим и чёрным. Стоило нам немного отойти от берега, как налетел шторм и...

Арья рассказала о том, как корабль их во время бури выбросило в каком-то холодном тёмном месте; издалека они видели покрытые снегом берега. В самом корабле обнаружилась пробоина, и стало очевидно, что дальше путешествие продолжаться не может — ветер же, наполнявший паруса, продолжал нести начавшее тонуть судно южнее.

— Капитан сказал, что мы в Вестеросе, хотя перед этим с удивлением уверял, что мы, похоже, достигли юго-восточной оконечности Эссоса, — тише добавила Арья.

— Именно об этом я и говорила, — продолжила Дагни. — Она уверена в том, что из Асшая они попали сюда, в земли вольного народа.

— Но это правда! — снова разозлилась Арья.

— Я верю, — тихо проговорил Джон, проводя рукой по волосам, к длине которых до сих пор не привык. — Если Арья так говорит, значит, так и есть. Она бы не стала придумывать такого. 

_«По крайней мере, она и её команда верили в это»._

Арья поджала губы, а потом продолжила, глядя прямо в глаза Джона. И Джон видел, что ей по-прежнему страшно.

— Мы с Патом были единственными, кто остался в итоге... нашу лодку несло в неизвестном направлении, ветер был жуткий... — она отставила в сторону чашу и вцепилась обеими руками в плащ Джона, с силой сжимая его. — Потом с самого севера пришёл какой-то красный свет, и волна, огромная волна накрыла нас. Меня выкинуло на этот береге, а Пат...

— Она была одна, — сумрачно подтвердила Дагни.

Джон помолчал некоторое время, глядя в лицо Арьи — растерянное, мрачное и всё-таки решительное. Он кивнул, словно подтверждая какие-то свои мысли.

— Возможно, скоро сюда придёт отряд Тормунда, Дагни, — заговорил он. — Лейв и Йорн, если ты позволишь, дождутся его, Тормунд же окажет вам помощь, если то будет необходимо.

— К чему это ты? — недовольно проворчал Лейв. — Мы вместе должны дождаться Тормунда и вернуться. Ты нашёл свою сестру, как и хотел.

Губы Джона искривила горькая, невесёлая улыбка при мысли о том, что прошлое, кажется, никогда не оставит его в покое. Не даст ему затеряться среди бесконечности и быть свободным. И всё же Арья — вот она, живая.

— Я должен отправиться с Арьей на юг, отвезти её в Винтерфелл, — наконец произнёс он, сам не до конца веря в то, что говорит. — Домой.


	16. Серсея II

Серсея даже не сразу поняла, что стало причиной её пробуждения. И из-за чего грудь её, всё её естество наполняло тёмное, неприятное чувство, и внутри разливалась отвратительная мелкая дрожь.

Дети мирно спали — она слышала их дыхание, пусть то казалось почти беззвучным. Слышала она и поздних гуляк, чьи голоса доносились со стороны окна. По практически пустой улице звуки разносились намного сильнее, словно отражаясь от темноты ночи.

Тогда-то Серсея и поняла, что произошло: кошмар. Ей приснился кошмар, о которых она почти успела позабыть, пока носила амулет, данный ей Квиберном. Она не могла даже вспомнить, что именно видела, но сотрясавшая её дрожь говорила одно: ничего хорошего.

Серсея прижала ко рту вспотевшую ладонь, заглушая рвущийся наружу то ли крик, то ли стон, слегка прикусила кожу и зажмурилась. Она не должна была бояться — но боялась.

Свет луны, пробивавшийся сквозь резные узкие ставни, лужицами разливался по полу.

Серсея осмелилась спустить ноги на пол, и ступни тут же обдало сквозняком, заставившим поёжиться. Сердце отмеряло тревожные, гулкие удары. Она склонилась над колыбелью, вглядываясь в такие похожие лица, поймав себя на том, что улыбается.

 _«Никто не посмеет вас тронуть»_ , — то было сказано, наверное, в тысячный раз.

И всё же её не покидало смутное беспокойство. Не за детей — сейчас они были в безопасности. Скорее, это было некое странное чувство тревоги, которое сложно осмыслить до конца. Предать ему чёткий образ. Размытые силуэты чьих-то теней во тьме — не более.

Поправив одеяло и даже не потрудившись накинуть что-то на шёлковую ночную рубашку, холодившую тело, Серсея покинула свою комнату. Дверь мягко скрипнула.

Сир Григор Клиган, никогда не покидавший своего поста без приказа, оставался неподвижен и нем. И Серсее сейчас вовсе не хотелось смотреть в наполненные чернотой бездонные провалы, которыми становились ночью прорези в его шлеме. Она даже не хотела думать, что делает, а главное — зачем.

Всё, что Серсея понимала: она должна разбудить Квиберна. Должна убедиться, что не одна здесь. Возможно, это и вовсе было продолжением странного, муторного сна.

Ступеньки тихо поскрипывали под ногами, облачёнными в мягкие домашние туфли. И Серсея услышала храп из комнаты Аланны. На первом этаже воздух почему-то казался более прохладным. И Серсея ощутила, как от этого холода соски моментально затвердели, почти неприлично выступая через зелёный шёлк ночной рубашки.

Квиберн спал — и даже не проснулся, когда Серсея открыла ведущую в его комнату дверь. Может быть, лишь делал вид. Или же сразу понял, кто именно пришёл: она давно заметила, что её Десница обладает почти пугающим чутьём, и уж шаги Серсеи, её дыхание способен был отличить безо всякого труда.

От этой мысли её вдруг обдало давно позабытым жаром, но чувство, вопреки ожиданиям, оказалось приятным. Горячим. Почти томным. И Серсея ощутила, как кровь прилила к щекам, когда остановилась у кровати Квиберна.

_«Крадусь, словно воровка»._

Ставни по-прежнему были плотно закрыты, пропуская лишь слабые отблески лунного света, потому Серсея двигалась почти на ощупь, и даже не видела лица Квиберна — и не слышала его дыхания. Впрочем, то, что спит он почти бесшумно, она знала давно. Сейчас Серсея вдруг вспомнила, что в самый первый раз была с ним в такой же темноте. И почти такой же лунной ночью.

— Квиберн, — она проговорила это одними губами, склоняясь над ним, прислушиваясь и силясь разглядеть его бледное лицо. Это прозвучало бы требовательно, если бы не шёпот. — Квиберн.

Он выдохнул и, похоже, открыл глаза — Серсея увидела, как они блеснули в темноте.

— Ваша милость, — хрипло проговорил он, похоже, немало удивлённый её присутствием. Или же тоже уверенный в том, что видит странный сон, где Серсея пришла к нему. Сама. И она почти ненавидела себя за это — никогда она не опускалась до подобного. Разве что с Джейме, но с Джейме всегда было иначе.

— Молчите, — велела она строго, приподнимая край одеяла и залезая под него. От ощущения чужого тепла рядом ей становилась спокойнее, но чувство негодования вдруг захлестнуло её. — Дети спят, так что не шумите.

Словно Квиберн вообще когда-нибудь шумел. Или _был громким_.

— Позвольте мне зажечь свечу... — начал было Квиберн, но Серсея не дала ему договорить.

— Нет.

— Что-то произошло? — Серсея ощутила, как он слегка отодвигается, позволяя устроиться ей поудобнее. Насколько это вообще позволяла сделать его узкая, довольно твёрдая кровать. Просто кусок камня, а не ложе.

Серсея, поколебавшись, призналась:

— Дурной сон.

Квиберн коротко выдохнул. Она поняла, о чём он подумал и покачала головой, шумно вдыхая: даже сейчас от него исходил мягкий травяной аромат снадобий и — чуть более резкий — мяты. Словно тело его было не способно источать других запахов, но Серсее всегда нравилось, как от него пахнет.

Она положила голову ему на грудь, хотя всё ещё злилась и даже желала сказать что-то резкое, чтобы справиться с собственным раздражением, граничащим с мерзким чувством бессилия.

— Возможно, вам стоит... — снова начал было Квиберн.

— Возможно, — вдруг согласилась Серсея, снова вспомнив об амулете. Сейчас ей почему-то казалось таким нелепым — глупым, безумным, недостойным — то, что она вдруг испугалась его. Из-за какого-то сна, сколько бы он не соотносился с реальностью. Это почти такие же сказки, как истории про грамкинов и снарков.

— Ничего не говорите, — приказала Серсея. — Я сейчас ничего не желаю слушать, тем более, как вы будете уговаривать меня вернуться, говоря про отдых. Отсылать меня прочь. Я этого больше не потерплю.

— Я не намеревался...

Серсея почти впилась ногтями в его плечо, наверняка оставляя там следы, однако Квиберн даже не шелохнулся.

— Прошу меня извинить, ваша милость. Я и в самом деле был слишком занят в последнее время. Простите, если вас это огорчило.

Она не потрудилась ответить, вновь ощутив жжение в груди. Серсея осознавала, что её напряжённые соски упираются в бок Квиберна, и не сомневалась, что он он тоже это ощущает. От чего внизу живота разливалось тепло. Которое, впрочем, быстро превращалось в подобие подхлёстывающей Серсею злости.

— Вы устали, ваша милость, вам следует...

— Не смейте мне приказывать и говорить, что мне следует, — очередной раз оборвала она с нескрываемым раздражением в голосе и приподнялась на локте, а после и вовсе забралась на него сверху, прижимая к кровати. Дыхание Квиберна слегка участилось — то ли от неожиданности, то ли от испуга. Впрочем, Серсея слишком хорошо знала, как редко ему бывает страшно. — Я королева и буду делать то, что пожелаю.

— Конечно, ваша милость, — руки его мягко легли на её бёдра, скользя по прохладному шёлку.

Серсея склонилась к его лицу, находя его губы своими, снова вдыхая его запах, зажмуриваясь. Поцелуи его всегда были странными — несколько нерешительными, почти холодными, и Серсея укусила его за губу, чувствуя солёный и терпкий вкус выступившей крови.

Короткий выдох — его или её — заполнил, казалось, всё пространство.

На этот раз Квиберн мягко коснулся окружностей её грудей, слегка сжимая твёрдые соски. Серсея тихо застонала, ощущая, как влажно становится между ног, и как тело наливается мягкой тяжестью.

Ей так не хватало этого.

Когда она вновь оказалась на кровати, губы Квиберна коснулись её там, целуя, лаская. Так, как она любила. И это заставляло её всхлипывать, шире разводя колени. Королева имеет право получить то, что ей нужно.

— О, давайте же! — рыкнула она, когда язык его снова скользнул к её нижним губам, проникая внутрь, невыносимо горячо и влажно. Слишком сладко. Серсея очередной раз выдохнула нечто и вовсе не приличествующее ни женщине, ни тем более королеве.

— Я боюсь навредить вам, ваша милость, — тихо произнёс Квиберн. Снова его руки, его пальцы, его губы. Прохладные поцелуи на внутренней стороне бёдер. Серсея сцепила зубы, сдерживая очередной стон — в конце концов, она не хотела тревожить этими звуками детей. То, что их может услышать тупоголовая кухарка, Серсею не беспокоило. Пусть слушает, если желает.

— Мне всё равно, — голос её прозвучал резко, низко, чуть хрипло. — И я так хочу.

Серсея обхватила неверными пальцами его член, направляя в себя. От влажного звука, с которым Квиберн скользнул внутрь, Серсею окатила очередная волна дрожи, и она издала долгий, гортанный выдох, разрывая ставший слишком плотным воздух.

— Так. Вот так. Да. Да! — отрывисто повторяла она, уже не пытаясь контролировать то, что говорит. — Здесь, да...

Мягкие, плавные толчки заставляли её выгибаться, хвататься руками за смятые простыни, заставляли забыть о твёрдости ложа, к которому прижималась её вмиг покрывшаяся испариной спина. Серсея подавалась навстречу, принимая Квиберна глубоко и резко.

 _«Я трахаюсь с Десницей»_ , — могла бы сказать она, если бы в голове её остались хоть какие-то мысли.

 _«Я трахаюсь с престарелым мейстером, лишённым цепи», —_ прозвучало бы недостойно королевы.

Но Серсея не думала об этом. Она не думала о том, что ей пристало, а что — нет. Она имеет право брать всё, что пожелает, и сейчас она желала именно его, Квиберна. Кем бы она его не назвала — королевским Десницей, стариком, мейстером, лишённым цепи, или самым умным из всех известных ей людей.

Он был с ней, он был в ней — и ночной кошмар, то место, где удушливо пахло огнём и кровью, переставал существовать, растворяясь в дымке ночи. Руки Квиберна поглаживали её грудь, его губы прижимались к её шее. Серсея скользнула пальцами вниз — туда, где они соединялись, лаская себя в самой чувствительной точке.

Из горла её вырывались выдохи, бессвязные фразы и она слышала тяжёлое дыхание Квиберна. Волосы спутались и разметались по жёсткой подушке. Серсея почти не видела его — как тогда, в самом начале — и от этого все чувства невероятно обострились.

Тело, налитое жаром, содрогалось. Серсея поняла, что Квиберн желает отстраниться, выскользнуть из неё, чтобы, как и прежде, излиться ей на живот или простыни, но не позволила этого сделать. Она вцепилась в его плечи и обвила ногами за поясницу — и в следующий миг она ощутила внутри его кажущееся почти раскалённым семя.

Оба они шумно дышали, по рукам и ногам разливалась приятная истома. Квиберн опустился рядом, бездумно перебирая в темноте золотые волосы Серсеи. Она сама почти не шевелилась, всё ещё чувствуя влагу между бёдер, напоминающую ей о том, что только что произошло. Квиберн был первым мужчиной после Джейме, которому она позволила это сделать. От которого она того _захотела_.

Роберт был не в счёт — после единственного раза, после совершённого над ней акта насилия, она находила другие способы ублажать этого вечно пьяного ублюдка.

Но думать о давно кормившем червей Роберте Баратеоне не хотелось.

— С вами всё в порядке, ваше величество? — послышался по-отечески заботливый голос Квиберна. Ничто в нём больше не говорило об их недавней близости.

— Да, — ответила, чуть помедлив, Серсея. Тут же над головой послышалось тихое хныканье: стоило признать, слышимость здесь и в самом деле была отличная. — Нам стоит вернуться в мои покои, к детям.

— В ваши покои? — удивлённо спросил Квиберн.

— В мои покои, вы расслышали верно, — Серсея приподнялась, нащупывая во тьме сброшенную на пол ночную рубашку. Шёлк её приятно льнул к рукам. — Мне требуется, чтобы этой ночью мой Десница остался рядом.

Она произнесла это своим привычным, несколько повелительно-насмешливым тоном, не желая произносить того, что крутилось на языке: _«Больше никто здесь не способен защитить Серсею Ланнистер от её ночных кошмаров»._

Однако, когда они легли в её кровать вместе, Серсея даже не заметила, как наступило утро: в ту ночь сны — ни хорошие, ни плохие — более не тревожили её.

***  
Через два дня Квиберн представил Серсее рабыню с Летних островов, которую звали Нхалла.

— Я осмотрел её, ваша милость, — заверил он, подталкивая вперёд темнокожую женщину, закованную в ошейник. Та шагнула, глядя в пол. Тёмные пряди волос колыхнулись, как и полные груди под лёгким светлым платьем, в которое Квиберн её облёк. На ткани остались влажные следы от пролитого молока. — Она полностью здорова.

 _«И она родила дитя»,_ — поняла Серсея. Она придирчиво осмотрела Нхаллу, которая по-прежнему не поднимала глаз.

— Где вы её взяли? — в голосе Серсеи отчётливо слышалась некоторая брезгливость.

— Купил на невольничьем рынке, хотя с торговыми кораблями сейчас и туго, — ответил Квиберн. — Из-за случившегося недавно дела идут не так гладко, и всё же рабов по сей день поставляют. Дитя Нхаллы погибло, едва появившись на свет, однако молоко в её груди осталось. И нет никаких хворей, — повторил он.

Темнокожая Нхалла напомнила Серсее о Джалабхаре Ксо, и она невольно поморщилась.

— Умеет она говорить на общем языке?

Квиберн покачал головой и добавил:

— Насколько мне известно, она не понимает ни слова.

— А что с Мирандой? — вдруг вспомнила Серсея о другой дойной корове.

— Я выплачу ей достаточно золота, чтобы она осталась довольна, — мягко улыбнулся Квиберн. Так, как это было нередко. Эта улыбка — добрая и заботливая напоминала Серсее отца. Такого, которого у неё никогда не было, и такого, который не позволил бы себе привести в покои шлюху и быть убитым в отхожем месте.

— Хорошо, — Серсея снова окинула рабыню, имя которой моментально выветрилось из головы, придирчивым взглядом. — Объясните ей, что к чему.

— Слушаюсь, — коротко поклонился Квиберн и обратился к женщине на валирийском, беря ту под локоть: — Идём.

Серсея проводила их взглядом и снова ощутила приступ странной тревоги. Следовало взять себя в руки — не пристало ей нервничать в присутствии Орхана. И тем более в обществе леди Мелларио. Квиберн предупредил, что эта женщина появится на грядущем празднике в честь Чёрного Козла.

— Вы с ней знакомы? — спросил он тогда, внимательно заглядывая в глаза и чуть хмурясь.

— Нет, — призналась Серсея после короткой паузы. — К счастью, она ни разу меня не видела. И всё же...

— Вас это беспокоит, — закончил Квиберн, привычно касаясь руки Серсеи. Она знала, что значит этот жест: «Успокойтесь, всё под контролем». — Но я полагаю, что никаких проблем не возникнет. По крайней мере, с ней: леди Мелларио нет дела до Вестероса, разве что она захотела бы отомстить за убийство Тристана. Однако повинны в нём не вы, ваша милость.

В словах Квиберна был смысл, и Серсея позволила ему продолжить. Хотя сказанное им далее прозвучало уже далеко не так успокаивающе.

— Меня беспокоит не столько леди Мелларио, сколько то, что может произойти... До меня дошли тревожные слухи, которыми я уже поделился с Орханом, и теперь начинаю узнавать кое-что ещё: видимо, всё это подстроено сторонника Хунгара, в смерти которого, как это ни иронично, винят именно _его великолепие_.

— Он знает? — нахмурилась Серсея. — Разве Орхан не сможет организовать охрану из Безупречных?

— Так-то оно так, — согласился Квиберн. — Но мы от него зависим... во многом, к сожалению, и я бы не хотел, чтобы с ним произошла какая-нибудь неприятность. Это бы дурно сказалось на нашем пребывании здесь.

— Поэтому вы заранее и готовитесь уехать? Уже хороните нашего благодетеля? — хмыкнула Серсея. Жизнь Орхана для неё ничего не стоила, но она понимала, о чём говорит Квиберн, как и то, что их благополучие действительно зависит от его сохранности.

— Запасной путь для отступления, ваша милость, — Квиберн снова улыбнулся. — Мне будет самому спокойнее, если он будет на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. И нет, я надеюсь, что всё обойдётся: Орхан в курсе, и он не дурак.

— Помолимся же об этом Чёрному Козлу, — Серсея вдруг коротко рассмеялась, хотя и безо всякого веселья. И подняла наполненную вином чашу. — За здоровье квохорского владыки.

Однако всё пошло кувырком с того самого момента, как Серсея увидела подарок, который привезла с собой Мелларио, и о котором она прежде даже и не задумывалась. Похоже, Квиберн тоже остался удивлён случившемся не меньше неё самой.

Они вместе приехали к Орхану в сопровождении Безупречных ещё до того, как солнце достигло зенита — после скромной по меркам Орхана приветственной трапезы, они в числе прочих гостей должны были отправиться на Главную площадь, где у деревянного изваяния Чёрного Козла высился самый большой в городе алтарь.

Серсея знала — и видела во время одной из последних прогулок по вновь ставшим оживлёнными улицам Квохора — о приготовлениях, которые велись в течение последних нескольких дней. По всему периметру площади были установлены лавки и настилы, стук молотков не затихал даже поздним вечером. Бессчётное количество выструганных досок и гвоздей превращались в подобие арены, центром которой и была площадь с деревянным козлом.

Ближайшие к центру площади места украсили золотом, сиденья были не чета скамьям, размещённым на самом верху — они предназначались для Орхана и его почётных гостей, вместо лавок — просторные резные кресла с мягкой обивкой из дорогих мирийских тканей с причудливыми узорами, низкие столики из стекла и кедра, на которые планировалось водружать напитки и угощениях.

Чуть выше выросли помосты, накрытые зелёной тканью — для менее знатных гостей и зажиточных жителей города.

Но Серсея знала, что её посадят рядом с Орханом и его людьми. Рядом с Мелларио из Норвоса, и что Квиберн всё это время будет находиться рядом, как такой же почётный гость Орхана.

— Я рад вас видеть, — искренне признался Орхан, выйдя лично встречать Серсею, сопровождаемый своей домашней стражей. Серсея давно заметила, что евнухи, которых он держал в своём дворце были куда толще тех, кто занимался охраной городских стен. Квиберн говорил, что эти Безупречные далеко не те, которых она некогда видела в Вестеросе.

 _«Считается, что Безупречные в качестве домашней стражи почти бесполезны, потому что со временем начинают злоупотреблять едой, напитками и — что ещё хуже — якшаются с другими рабами и даже свободными людьми. Это не идёт им на пользу»,_ — пояснил он.

Впрочем, евнухи Дейенерис были не только воинами — она объявила их свободными людьми.

— Я тоже, ваше великолепие, — ответила Серсея, изображая улыбку, когда Орхан по западному обычая коснулся губами её руки. — С нетерпением жду начала праздника.

— Как и я, — Орхан предложил ей руку. Квиберн, находившийся на полшага позади, едва заметно кивнул, следуя за ними. — Признаться, вас так давно не было, что я успел соскучиться по вашим глазам.

— Вы слишком добры, — Серсея старалась не слушать, что он говорил, не смотреть на его полный золотых зубов рот, который постоянно растягивался в широкой улыбке. От Орхана нынче пахло лавандой, и это напомнило ей о Варисе, который тоже нередко источал подобный сладковатый запах.

— Все ваши гости успешно прибыли? — поинтересовалась Серсея.

— Вы первые. Однако скоро и они будут здесь, уверяю. Впрочем, их не так много. Как вы знаете, главная наша гостья, помимо вас самой, это леди Мелларио из Норвоса. Полагаю, Халлен уже рассказал вам о ней.

— Да, ваше великолепие, — Безупречные распахнули перед ними тяжёлые металлические двери, инкрустированные золотом и драгоценными камнями. За ними находился всё тот же просторный зал, предназначенный для пышных приёмов, где Орхан и прежде собирал за одним столом своих приближённых.

Нынче даже девушки-рабыни, подававшие на стол приборы и еду, были облачены в дорогие шёлковые ткани красного и золотого цветов. Орхан не был скупым — и, похоже, желал произвести определённое впечатление на своих гостей.

 _«И напомнить им, кто здесь хозяин, конечно»,_ — мысленно добавляла она, глядя на то, как в её чашу льётся зеленоватое нектарное вино из Мира.

— Возможно, — вдруг произнёс Орхан, сидевший неподалёку и покачивающий свою чашу в руке, — вы когда-нибудь согласитесь прокатиться со мной на прогулочной барке по реке?

Серсея ответила ему улыбкой. В вопросе не чувствовалось никакой угрозы, однако она поняла, что отказаться она не могла.

— Конечно, ваше великолепие, почту за честь.

Она бросила быстрый взгляд на Квиберна. Тот сидел чуть дальше — за три стула от неё, места рядом с ней должны были занять жёны Орхана и леди Мелларио.

Серсея поправила платье, сшитое из лёгкой белой ткани и украшенное изумрудами. Оно открывало её плечи, в глубоком вырезе виднелась грудь. Волосы украшала золотая сетка. И все, кому не лень, пялились в её сторону.

Леди Мелларио вошла в зал в сопровождении собственной свиты, состоящей из молчаливых и суровых бородатых бойцов. Топоров при них не было — в знак почтения они оставили оружие за стенами дома Орахана, однако по их лицам, словно вытесанным из гранита, становилось очевидно, что им не требуется оружие для того, чтобы свернуть шею голыми руками.

Сама леди Мелларио оказалась молодой красивой женщиной. Тёмные волосы, медовая кожа, жгучие чёрные глаза — всё это до странности напомнило Серсее Таэну, хотя та была родом из Мира. День праздника подарил ей достаточно воспоминаний о прошлом. К тому моменту явились советники Орхана и прочие знатные гости, шумно приветствовавшие прибывшую из Норвоса посланницу. Сидящий рядом с Серсеей Бантхиз, вскочил со своего места, громко и быстро рассыпаясь в приветственной речи на валирийском.

Мелларио ответила ему тем же, словно старому знакомому. Очевидно, ими они и являлись.

— Позвольте мне представить вам леди Беллу, — наконец очередь дошла и до самой Серсеи, — и её верного друга, господина Халлена, прибывших к нам из Закатного королевства множество лун назад. Они мои добрые друзья и почётные гости.

— Очень приятно, миледи, — произнесла леди Мелларио на общем языке. Говорила она свободно, с лёгким, кажущимся даже приятным акцентом. Серсея легко улыбнулась ей, чувствуя невольную дрожь волнения, когда леди Мелларио внимательно посмотрела в её глаза. — Некогда я и сама имела удовольствие жить там.

— Я слышала о вас, — Серсея ответила ей кивком головы. — Вы были женой принца Дорнийского, Дорана Мартелла. Все в Семи королевствах помнят о вас.

На лицо леди Мелларио набежала лёгкая тень, однако она коротко рассмеялась.

— Мне приятно это слышать, однако я сомневаюсь. Мы с Дораном недолго были женаты по-настоящему. По правде сказать, у нас оказалось слишком мало общего, и всё же некогда мы любили друг друга...

— Я скорблю о ваших потерях, — тихо произнесла Серсея, изображая на лице ту самую мягкую и в то же время несколько печальную улыбку, способную ввести в заблуждение даже верховного септона. Конечно, ей было плевать и на детей леди Мелларио, и на её мужа, и на неё саму.

— Благодарю вас. Вы очень добры.

Первым подали густой суп с устрицами, вторым оказалась собачатина с пряными травами. Серсея не испытывала особой любви к собакам, однако привыкнуть к подобной еде так и не смогла. Она предпочла бы зажаренного молочного поросёнка, пусть и знала, что хозяин этого дома, как и многие присутствовавшие, полагали свинину варварским блюдом, предназначенным разве что для бедняков или дикарей.

После того, как рабыни унесли остатки сочной баранины, Орхан хлопнул в ладоши, веля внести дар, предназначенный для леди Мелларио. Та изобразила на лице едва ли не удивление, хотя не приходилось сомневаться: она знала, что стоит ожидать.

— Славный город Квохор дарит вам две новые галлеи, которые ждут вас в порту, а также... — он указал рукой на обитый золотом и платиной тяжёлый сундук, который внесли в зал два крепких раба и поставили у самых ног леди Мелларио. — Прошу принять и этот скромный дар от нас всех, — сверкнув золотыми зубами, Орхан обвёл всех присутствующих широким жестом. — Это золотые квохорские марки новой чеканки, — пояснил он, когда рабы открыли сундук, почти доверху заполненный треугольными, сверкающими золотыми треугольниками с выгравированным на них Чёрным Козлом. — В честь предстоящего нам праздника.

— Благодарю вас, ваше великолепие, — леди Мелларио толком и не смотрела на сундук. Хотя дары, видимо, пришлись ей по вкусу. Серсея наблюдала за подобием разворачивающегося на её глазах спектакля. — Позвольте и мне принести вам дар.

Леди Мелларио обратилась к одному из своих стражей, очевидно веля привести ту самую рабыню, о которой ей говорили. Или раба. Что ж, Серсее и в самом деле было любопытно взглянуть на то, что могло стоить двух кораблей и целого сундука золота.

И, хотя дар леди Мелларио и не мог стоить таких денег, Серсея всё же оценила его по достоинству.

Вскоре бородатые стражники вернулись вместе с совсем юной девушкой. Та, как и прочие рабыни, не поднимала глаз, однако на этом сходство с другими и заканчивалось. Она была облачена в очевидно предоставленное леди Мелларио платье из золотого шёлка, шею и руки увивали сверкающие тем же золотом браслеты. Как и её волосы. Серсея внезапно почувствовала дурноту — и поискала глазами Квиберна. Однако тот, как и она сама, внимательно смотрел на молодую девушку.

— Мне привезли её из Пентоса, где она попала к работорговцам, — рассказала леди Мелларио, опуская руки на плечи молодой рабыне и слегка подталкивая её к Орхану. — За неё бы дали достаточно золота в Лисе. Она юна, прекрасна собой и девственна. И она — ваша. 

Орхан сделал шаг к девушке и, обхватив руками подбородок, вынудил её поднять лицо. Увидев его, Серсея потеряла дар речи, боясь даже вздохнуть и надеясь не увидеть в серых глазах узнавания.

— Какая красавица, в самом деле, — одобрительно проговорил Орхан. Голос его доносился откуда-то издалека. Серсея забыла о нём, забыла о том, где она, и даже о предстоящем празднике. Чаша в её руке, наполненная вином, внезапно задрожала.

Джой Хилл. В нескольких метрах от стола находилась её двоюродная сестра, дочь дяди Гериона, которая, на самом деле, годилась в дочери ей самой.

 _«Этого не может быть,_ — первая связная мысль, которая пришла Серсее в голову. _— Какого дьявола?! —_ такова была вторая. _— Если она при всех начнёт выкрикивать моё имя...»_

Опомнившись, Серсея усилием воли отвела взгляд в сторону — не стоило привлекать к себе излишнее внимание. Она снова посмотрела на Квиберна.

 _«Я тоже ничего не понимаю, ваша милость», —_ прочитала она в его глазах, и от этого стало никак не легче. Серсея приподняла чашу, чтобы рабыня снова подлила ей вина.

— Я возьму ваш дар с собой, — тем временем рассыпался в благодарностях Орхан. Леди Мелларио выглядела польщённой. — Она будет прислуживать нам во время праздника.

— Как вам будет угодно, ваше великолепие, — леди Мелларио вновь заняла своё место. Слуги внесли политую мёдом куропатку, однако Серсея поняла, что больше не сможет съесть за этим столом ни кусочка.

Мерзо вдруг произнёс что-то на валирийском с отнюдь не весёлым видом. Серсея поняла только два слова: Залив Работорговцев, хотя по-прежнему звуки доносились до неё словно откуда-то издалека. Она не заметила, как Джой увели из зала через одну из задних дверей, через которую обычно входили и выходили рабы.

Орхан покивал и ответил ему. Серсея услышала названия городов и, поскольку говорил он медленнее, то опознала ещё несколько слов — пожар, огонь, наводнение. Видимо, они обсуждали минувшее бедствие. Квиберн сидел слишком далеко, чтобы она могла обратиться к нему за помощью и попросить перевести сказанное. Возможно, это хоть немного помогло бы ей отвлечься от увиденного. Хотя, кажется, никакие известия не были способны на нечто подобное. Леди Мелларио, очевидно, увидев её затруднение, проговорила на общем языке — так, чтобы было слышно всем:

— Уважаемые господа, миледи, говорят о том, что сейчас дела в Заливе Работорговцев обстоят неважно, — она изящным жестом отправила в рот кусочек персика. Так, словно её саму вся эта беседа мало тревожила. — После того, как Четырнадцать Огней снова показали свою тёмную натуру, пострадали многие города на юге Эссоса и даже за его пределами. Особенно это касается Астапора, Юнкая и Миэрина, хотя как раз Миэрин отделался сравнительно легко. До этого там снова назревала война, но... — леди Мелларио пожала плечами и бледно улыбнулась. — Боги посмеялись над планами людей.

Она замолчала, а Серсея подумала о Марвине — и о том, что он, вероятно, никак не мог выжить, если бедствие добралось так далеко. О боги, не дайте ему выжить!

— Ветер несёт вулканический пепел на запад, — вдруг добавила леди Мелларио, — Волантис уже укрыт им. Даже до Селориса он добрался. Всё это так ужасно.

Орхан вдруг громко прочистил горло и вскинул чашу, а после произнёс, обрывая все прочие разговоры на эту тему:

— Не пристало вести такие беседы в день праздника. У нас ещё будет время, чтобы обсудить всё это, как следует. Сейчас нам подобает отправиться к Главной площади, чтобы поднести дары Чёрному Козлу, да будет он милостив ко всем нам, — с этими словами он опорожнил чашу несколькими глубокими глотками. Алое вино стекало по его подбородку и кучерявой бороде.

Серсея, последовав примеру прочих гостей, тоже пригубила вина — и снова от волнения ощутила, как к горлу подступает тошнота. Тут рука леди Мелларио мягко коснулась её плеча.

— Вы так бледны, леди Белла. Вам нездоровится? — с искренней заботой поинтересовалась она.

Серсея покачала головой.

— Благодарю вас за беспокойство, миледи, — голос её звучал почти смиренно. — Однако всего три луны назад я побывала на родильном ложе, и это до сих пор даёт о себе знать.

— Ох, — леди Мелларио покачала головой. — Простите, я не знала. Тогда вам стоит поберечься. Сегодня будет жарко. Если желаете, можем отправиться на праздник в моём паланкине, он весьма просторен и я велю принести туда лимонной воды со льдом.

Серсея не смотрела на Квиберна, но знала, что он в тот миг наблюдает за ними — и это её немного успокоило. Она вовсе не собиралась разделяться с ним, несмотря на то, что их должны были охранять Безупречные — судя по всему, Орхан значительно увеличил охрану, и за это Серсея испытала по отношению к нему подобие благодарности.

— Простите, миледи, — Серсея покачала головой. — Я бы комфортнее чувствовала себя рядом с... рядом с Халленом, — она запнулась, едва не назвав имя Квиберна, пусть то и ничего бы не значило для леди Мелларио, однако, если они затеяли эту игру, то и играть следовало до конца. — Он лекарь, и не хотелось бы отпускать его от себя надолго.

— Ну что ж, — сдавалась леди Мелларио. — В таком случае, мы увидимся с вами на празднике, рядом с его великолепием.

Она поднялась из-за стола следом за леди Мелларио и остальными гостями, которые направлялись к выходу из обеденного зала. Рабы, как безмолвные и безликие тени, сновали между ними, собирая посуду и кушанья.

Серсея ощутила осторожное прикосновение руки Квиберна к своей и вздрогнула. Она хотела сказать ему о Джой. Хотела спросить, как так получилось, пусть и понимала, что у Квиберна пока нет ответов на эти вопросы, однако тот лишь молча, едва заметно качнул головой.

— Не здесь, леди Белла, — спокойно, полушёпотом произнёс он, — не сейчас.

На этот раз Орхан покинул их раньше, и Квиберн сам предложил ей опереться на его руку. Серсея, ноги которой стали почти ватными, вцепилась в него, с силой сжимая локоть. Сердце её стучало. Она, пожалуй, не испугалась бы так, если бы не неожиданность случившегося, если бы Орхан не велел Джой прислуживать им во время праздника.

Возможно, Орхан не понял, что перед ним родственница Серсеи. Скорее всего, так и было. Просто красивая девушка, молодая и золотоволосая, с тонкой талией и высокой грудью. Вероятно, он даже не приглядывался к её лицу, не искал фамильного сходства. Но даже если и так: Серсея меньше всего на свете желала, чтобы Джой, вдруг узнав свою кузину, при всех этих знатных дикарях, назвала её Серсеей Ланнистер.

В таком случае можно будет считать, что весть о ней разнесётся со стремительностью выпущенного арбалетного болта. И каждый, кто узнает о Серсее, пожелает получить выкуп — от нового короля, Утёса Кастерли или любого другого, готово платить золотом, а она превратится в предмет торгов.

Серсея понимала: ни Квиберн, ни сир Григор не вечны, и они вдвоём не смогут противостоять всем этим надушенным, сладкоречивым торговцам специями, сырами и древесиной. Всем их рабам и наёмникам. Она ещё сильнее сжала руку Квиберна и, почти ничего не видя перед глазами, села в паланкин.

***  
Серсея нервно отмахнулась от мухи, кружащей перед лицом. Повозка очередной раз слегка подпрыгнула из-за быстрой езды — полосатые квохорские лошади несли их в сторону Саата уже четвёртый день, останавливаясь каждые несколько часов. Джоанна тихо заныла, беспокойно заёрзал Герольд. Рядом всхлипывала Джой — значительно старше, но сейчас точно такой же ребёнок.

Квиберн то и дело напряжённо вглядывался в окно, словно надеялся что-то там разглядеть. Но даже если бы и разглядел — что бы это изменило?

Она откинулась на спинку, изнемогая от усталости. Квиберн неожиданно протянул ей небольшую склянку, источавшую острый запах.

— Уксусная настойка с мёдом и лакрицей, — сказал он. — Выпейте, она придаст вам сил.

Серсея не стала сопротивляться, не стала спорить — молча опрокинула в себя отдававший сладостью и травой напиток, вздрогнула.

— Хотелось бы мне, чтобы это оказалось сном, — тихо произнесла она, поглядывая на детей.

— Я понимаю, ваша милость, — откликнулся Квиберну, убирая пустую ёмкость. — Но сейчас нам следует сосредоточиться на том, чтобы в целости добраться до Саата.

Григор Клиган сидел на задниках. Мальчишка по имени Джико, которого потащил за собой Квиберн, находился на козлах, погоняя лошадей. А Серсее и в самом деле казалось, что это всё сон, что она просто задремала от духоты во время того, что в Квохоре называли праздником, и всё увиденное ей после — просто сумбурный кошмар, который никак не мог случиться в реальности.

Не тогда, когда всё, как ей казалось, почти наладилось.

Ей захотелось плакать — и, злясь на себя, Серсея с силой вонзила ногти в ладони, пока боль не отрезвила её.

 _«Всё это правда, милочка,_ — с изрядной долей иронии обратилась она к самой себе. _— И хватит уже реветь, как малое дитя»._

Она прикрыла глаза, очередной раз прокручивая в голове всё, что произошло за последнее время — молниеносно, не давая даже возможности опомниться. Вот они с Квиберном покидают паланкин, и у них оказалось слишком мало времени, чтобы обсудить и понять, как быть с Джой; вот Орхан рассаживает своих гостей по местам. Мужчины — в том числе и Квиберн — оказались в одном ряду с ним, пусть и Квиберн и находился с самого краю. Но Серсею это вполне устроило: это значит, он без труда мог встать и покинуть своё место. Она сама вместе с леди Мелларио и жёнами Орхана сидела чуть выше, занимая второй ряд на богато украшенном помосте.

— Отличный открывается вид, — произнесла леди Мелларио после того, как рабы принесли большое блюдо, на котором лежали виноград, большие сладкие фиги, сливы и инжир. Леди Мелларио, как и сама Серсея, не обращала никакого внимания на жён Орхана, пусть и говорила с ними прежде. Сейчас у неё появилась куда более интересная во всех смыслах собеседница, которая хорошо владела общим языком. — Уверена, зрелище будет захватывающее.

Серсея уловила нотки иронии в её голосе.

— Неужели вы будете смотреть на это впервые? Говорят, вы приезжаете сюда каждый год.

Леди Мелларио тихо рассмеялась, прикрывая рот ладонью.

— Вы меня раскусили, миледи. Да, в самом деле. И не скажу, чтобы зрелище чем-то отличалось от того, что бывает каждый год. Но это дань уважения традициям — и не скажу, чтобы в Норвосе, и даже в Вестеросе праздники религиозного толка были хоть сколько нибудь увлекательными.

Серсея покосилась на Джой: та, как и обещал Орхан, принесла мужчинам такой же золотой поднос с фруктами. Руки у девочки явно тряслись — и отнюдь не от тяжести. Теперь она с несчастным видом стояла в стороне вместе с другими рабами.

— Вы правы, — Серсея заставила себя перевести взгляд обратно на леди Мелларио.

— Но здесь хотя бы мы увидим парочку жертвоприношений, прольётся кровь, — легко произнесла леди Мелларио, веля наполнить себе чашу вином. — Вам пришлась по вкусу моя рабыня? Подарок для его великолепия? — неожиданно спросила она, застав Серсею в расплох. Та даже не сразу осознала смысл вопроса.

— Да, леди Мелларио. Признаться, я думаю, что она из Западных земель, откуда я сама родом, — Серсея решила, что лучше говорить правду, точнее, часть правды. Тогда дальнейшая ложь её окажется не так заметна.

— О! Вы из Западных земель, миледи? Откуда же? Из Ланниспорта? — поинтересовалась леди Мелларио. Возможно, то был единственный крупный город Западных земель, который она помнила.

— Мой отец — Гарт Гринфилд, один из знаменосцев Ланнистеров, — сказала Серсея, тоже пригубив вина и слегка улыбнувшись. — Наш дом весьма скромен и далеко не богат, однако мой дядя сир Престон некогда был членом Королевской Гвардии и носил белый плащ. Это большая честь.

— И что заставило вас покинуть отчий дом? Война?

— Да, миледи, замок моего отца был разграблен, мы оказались в затруднительном положении. В Вестеросе нас не ждало ничего хорошего, потому, взяв последние сбережения, своего мейстера и верного моего телохранителя, я решила отправиться в Вольные города.

Серсея надеялась, что в голосе её звучит достаточно грусти, но не раздражения. Меньше всего на свете ей нравилось оправдываться перед кем-то, и выкручиваться, словно змея, рассказывая небылицы, унижавшие её достоинство.

_«Я — королева, а не дочь какого-то вшивого рыцаря! Мой отец — Тайвин Ланнистер, Хранитель Запада»._

— Да, в самом деле, — согласилась неизвестно с чем леди Мелларио. Взгляд её теперь стал задумчивым, Серсея не знала, не перестаралась ли она. Впрочем, переживать о подобном было поздно. — Теперь я понимаю, почему эта девочка вас так заинтересовала. Ведь она и в самом деле родом из Западных земель, прибыла, как она говорит, из самого Утёса Кастерли. Говорит, что она незаконнорождённая дочь одного из Ланнистеров.

— Зачем же ей понадобилась сюда? — Серсее теперь даже не пришлось изображать удивление.

— Не знаю, дорогая, — неожиданно тепло произнесла леди Мелларио, и Серсею передёрнуло. — Она уверяла, что ищет своего отца.

_«Такая же сумасбродная, как и её отец, дядя Гери»._

Серсея слегка сжала пальцы на мягкой обивке кресла.

— Ну надо же, — выдохнула она, делая длинный глоток вина. — Боги воистину жестоки.

Выныривая из этих воспоминаний, она посмотрела на Джой, которая, забившись в угол, сидела молча. И куда разом подевалась вся её храбрость? У Серсеи и в мыслях не было забирать Джой с собой — это были не её проблемы, не её дочь, пусть в ней и текла кровь Ланнистеров. Однако Квиберн сказал, что лучше будет оставить девчонку — как бы то ни было им могли потребоваться лишние руки.

Может быть, и так, но Серсея тогда могла думать лишь о собственных детях, которые плачем заходились на её руках, перепуганные происходящей вокруг суетой и не понимающие, почему их сон потревожен.

На их счастье, они успели покинуть Квохор до того, как были заперты все ворота — в противном случае, как и предполагал Квиберн, все они оказались бы в ловушке, пока Орхан и его люди разыскивали виновников случившегося.

Как и предрекала леди Мелларио, на центральную площадь вышли те, кто именовался здесь жрецами. От их долгих, несколько зловещих молитв по коже, несмотря на тёплую погоду, ползли мурашки. А после некоторые из них — Серсея увидела, что это были почти мальчишки, совсем ещё дети, изрисованные красными символами — принялись исполнять странный рваный танец под бой барабанов.

БАМ! БАМ! БАМ!

Барабаны били так громко, что от этого начинала раскалываться голова. Солнце заливало площадь, и лучи его стекали по начищенным до блеска желобам алтаря, скользили по заточенным ножам и копьям жрецов, играли на золотых, серебряных, бронзовых и железных украшениях, чей звон наполнял пространство.

БАМ!

Взмокшие, покрытые краской тела извивались, изгибаясь, кажется, под невероятными углами. Над площадью снова поплыли молитвы, на сей раз больше походившие на заунывное пение, переходящее в какой-то жуткий вой. Изукрашенные древними символами, облачённые в козлиные шкуры, жрецы вывели к алтарю нескольких животных — в основном то были быки и коровы, однако среди них находились также овцы, бараны, свиньи и козы.

Первой жертвой стал именно чёрный козёл, который истошно блеял и почти визжал, когда его за рога тянули к алтарю. Вскоре по сверкающим желобам потекли красные потоки к подножию деревянного изваяния бога, который оставался безмолвен.

Пахло кровью, потом, испражнениями животных и — почти удивительно — свежими фруктами. Серсея успела позабыть о стоящем рядом подносе. Впервые в жизни она была близка к состоянию, которое, можно было бы назвать трансом.

Все звуки разом исчезли — люди в молчаливом почтении наблюдали за тем, как жрецы утоляют жажду голод Чёрного Козла. Серсея знала, что подобные ритуалы проводились регулярно, однако этот был самым главным и самым значимым — и после него, как говорил Квиберн, должно было состояться состязание среди воинов, приехавших в Квохор.

Серсею, впрочем, это занимало мало: она и в Королевской Гавани никогда не была поклонницей рыцарских турниров. И всё же это было куда лучше, чем томиться в доме — так ей казалось прежде, пока дело не приняло дурной оборот.

 _«Даже если бы меня там не было, это бы всё равно произошло», —_ напоминала она себе. Вероятно, существуют вещи, которые никто не в силах предотвратить.

Всё началось незадолго до того, как было в жертву было принесено последнее из выведенных на площадь животных. Чёрному Козлу, по всей видимости, захотелось преподнести ответный подарок.

Среди блеска прочей стали на солнце Серсея не сразу заметила вспыхнувшие яркие звёзды наконечников стрел, которые появились в руках некоторых из жрецов. Раздался громкое «треньк!» — и первый арбалетный болт полетел в сторону трибуны. Кажется, именно это вывело всех из оцепенения.

Орхан что-то прокричал Безупречным — Серсея не различила слов, но голос его звучал одновременно гневно и тревожно. Некоторые из них ринулись вниз, другие, выставив вперёд щиты и копья, окружили трибуну молчаливой железной стеной. Серсея теперь не могла толком видеть, что происходит на Главной площади, но прекрасно слышала крики, звон стали и злобный вой летящих по воздуху стрел.

Один из горожан, сидевший на помосте, выкрашенном в зелёный свет, вскочил с места, намереваясь бежать. Один из болтов вонзился в глаз квохорца и тот, наклонившись, завалился вперёд, скатываясь по другим скамьям вниз и разбрызгивая кровь. Тело его сверху рухнуло аккурат на шатёр. Стропила выдержали, хотя и заскрипели под тяжестью и опасно накренились.

Послышался женский крик, полный ужаса и отчаяния. Толпа неистовствовала. Вопли. Плач. Грохот и треск. Свист болтов и стрел. Причитания.

Один из Безупречных молча рухнул почти у её ног, когда копьё пронзило его голову. Схонтаро пригвоздило к креслу несколько стрел с ярким оперением, а сам Орхан оказался ранен в руку и ревел от ярости. По Главной площади текла кровь — на этот раз человеческая, а происходящее смешалось, превратившись в неразборчивую кровавую канитель.

Серсея, пригнувшись, глазами искала Квиберна и молилась всем богам, чтобы тот оказался жив. Если Квиберн погиб... что она будет делать дальше? От этой мысли голова снова закружилась — Серсея позабыла даже о Джой. Ей нужно было выбираться отсюда, ей нужно было попасть к детям. Сердце её разрывалось от тревоги — от страха, что те тоже могли оказаться в опасности. Что люди Хунгара доберутся до них.

Гора мог справиться со многими, но и у него существовал определённый предел.

— Ваша милость, — едва успев подумать об этом, она услышала Квиберна, который пробрался к ней, хватая за руку. Серсея вцепилась в него, наверное, до синяков. — Нужно уходить.

Только сейчас Серсея поняла, насколько быстро всё произошло — не прошло, наверное, и нескольких минут.

— Словно я сама... — начала было она, когда в двух шагах от неё раздался хруст, а за ним — сдавленный хрип. На мгновение Серсея ужаснулась: ей почудилось, что этот звук издала она сама. Рабы в испуге метались вокруг, стараясь укрыться от смертоносной стали. Трое из них уже лежали, растянувшись в блестящих тёмных лужах собственной крови. 

И одна из стрел, скользнув в щель между поредевшим рядом Безупречных, пробила насквозь горло леди Мелларио. Распахнув глаза, она посмотрела на замершую рядом Серсею — во взгляде её плескался искренний страх. Леди Мелларио схватилась за шею, пачкая пальцы и безуспешно хватаясь за стрелу, изо рта выплеснулась тёмная кровь, заливая подбородок, платье и волосы.

— О боги... — прошептала Серсея. Квиберн придержал её, чуть приобнимая за плечи и подталкивая вперёд. Леди Мелларио зашаталась и рухнула на измазанный кровью помост, продолжая хрипеть и захлёбываться.

Квиберн говорил ей что-то ещё. Серсея снова услышала голос Орхана — совсем рядом. Улицы города уже успели наводнить Безупречные. Так, словно у ворот Квохора снова стояла вражеская армия. Кто-то истошно вопил, какого-то окровавленного мужчину тащили за волосы по мостовой, выскочившая из каменного дома женщина верещала, заламывая руки.

Настоящее безумие. Квиберн подтолкнул Серсею к паланкину, который так и остался стоять на месте. В свете творящейся вокруг суматохи, это выглядело почти нелепо.

— Это вынужденная мера... ваша милость... — похоже, Квиберн что-то терпеливо втолковывал ей, словно маленькому ребёнку. Опираясь на его руку, Серсея чувствовала, как её сотрясает дрожь. Кровь леди Мелларио перемазало прежде белую ткань её платья, несколько брызг осталось даже на плетёных бежевых туфлях.

 _«Стрела пролетела слишком близко», —_ вдруг подумалось ей. В ушах стояли крики ярости и боли — и жуткие молитвы жрецов, перемежаемые боем барабанов.

— Квиберн... — начала было она, и тут же сдавленно вскрикнула, когда из-под одного из сидений вынырнула растрёпанная девчонка в ошейнике рабыни. Даже Квиберн вздрогнул от неожиданности, но скорее потому что опасался, что в паланкин прокрался убийца. — Джой!

Возглас получился почти гневный, а Джой неожиданно расплакалась, хватаясь за перепачканное кровью платье Серсея, говоря торопливо, быстро, почти задыхаясь.

— Я думала меня убьют! Эти люди... — она сглотнула. — Я не могла там оставаться. О, я узнала вас, дорогая кузина, пожалуйста, не оставляйте меня. Не оставляйте. Я не смогла снова сбежать от них.

Серсея испытала почти непреодолимое желание оттолкнуть и вышвырнуть Джой прочь, но Квиберн, очевидно предугадавший этот порыв, снова положил ей руку на плечо и обратился к перепуганной девчонке. Паланкин уже нёсся по городским улицам к дому — там, где ждали дети, и мыслями о которых была занята голова Серсеи.

— Как ты оказалась здесь, дитя? — тихо, чуть вкрадчиво спросил Квиберн в своей привычной манере. У него даже достало выдержки улыбнуться.

— О, меня не заметили, и я спряталась здесь. Я видела, как и на чём вы приехали. Узнала вас, но не подвала виду, — обрывисто, едва не задыхаясь ответила Джой, размазывая слёзы и чью-то кровь по щекам. — Я приплыла сюда на корабле, идущем из Ланниспорта в Пентос. На нём же прибыл кузен Джейме... я пряталась от него, иначе бы он отправил меня домой. Но попалась к работорговцам, которые продали меня леди Мелларио.

При упоминании имени Джейме Серсея резко развернулась к Джой, пристально оглядывая ту с ног до головы.

— Джейме в Пентосе? — голос её прозвучал почти холодно, и Джой немного сжалась.

— Я не знаю, миледи, знаю лишь, что корабль шёл туда...

Серсея нахмурилась и посмотрела на Квиберна. Хотя, безусловно, сейчас переживать о Джейме стоило в самую последнюю очередь. Он её не спасёт, как не спас из Королевской Гавани.

— Почему мы не можем остаться, Квиберн? — вдруг спросила она.

— Потому что после случившегося мы так или иначе останемся в этом замешаны, и мне бы не хотелось знать, чем это может обернуться. Я предупредил Орхана, но это не помогло... Не уверен, что после такого вообще безопасно находиться здесь, город ждут нелёгкие времена, — пояснил Квиберн, когда паланкин остановился у их дома и он помог Серсее выбраться наружу. — Нам следует забрать лишь ценности, кормилицу Нхаллу и детей, а после мы направимся в мою лабораторию — там есть вещи, которые нам пригодятся. Надеюсь, времени достанет...

Паланкин резко остановился, заставив покачнуться на месте. Серсея упёрлась рукой в грудь Джой, не позволяя той пойти следом.

— Нет, — едва не рявкнула Серсея. — Тебя никто пока не должен видеть. Сиди тут и не показывай носа на улицу — не хватало, чтобы нас прямо сейчас схватили за украденную рабыню.

Джой покорно склонила голову, соглашаясь и снова отодвинулась в дальний угол, прячась за подушками. Голова у Серсеи привычно пошла кругом.

— Поторопитесь, — почти нетерпеливо попросил Квиберн, — город скоро закроют на выезд и въезд, нам будет не выбраться.

К немалому удивлению Серсеи, Квиберн забрал из своей лаборатории не только заранее подготовленные кресла, но и одного из мальчишек, которому досталась роль извочика. Дети опять зашлись плачем, Джоанна и Герольд надрывались так, что Серсее казалось, будто их слышит весь город.

Квиберен не без труда дал им настойку из огненного стручка и не-коли-меня, разбавленную каплей сонного вина, что должно было их успокоить. Через час, когда городские ворота остались позади, Серсея ощутила, как и сама едва не лишается чувств — слишком велико оказалось напряжение, словно тисками сжимавшие все члены её тела.

Джой по-прежнему молчала, не проронив ни звука с тех пор, как Серсея велела сидеть ей тихо.

Послушная девочка — так и не скажешь, что она способна на такой безумный поступок, как бегство на корабле в Эссос.

Но, возможно, всё пережитое надолго отбило у неё желание поступать настолько безрассудно. Чудо, что она вообще выжила — вероятно, боги не так уж жестоки, как о них принято говорить.

Мальчишка Джико тоже почти не разговаривал, оставался мрачен и лишь изредка поглядывал то на Квиберна, то на Джой, словно желая что-то сказать или спросить, но никак не решаясь.

— Это мой помощник, — в самом начале пути рассказал Квиберн, — думаю, он нам пригодится. Не обращайте внимания на его растерянный вид — он также испуган, как и все мы.

Серсея нахмурилась, но по большей части ей не было дела до мальчики, как и до своей кузины. Она была уверена: Квиберн знает, что делает.

— Как долго мы будем ехать в Саат? — спросила на исходе второго дня, когда солнце уже начало клониться к западному горизонту, окрашивая небо в розовый и синий.

— По меньшей мере половину луны, если будем ехать достаточно быстро, — Квиберн произнёс это легко, однако облегчения его слова не приносили. Серсея переживала, что детям тяжело дастся этот путь — они были и в самом деле слишком малы для подобных путешествий. Ровная чёрная дорога, сделанная когда-то валирийцами, раскалялась под жарким солнцем, и источала не самый приятный запах, колёса были перемазаны какой-то липкой, столь же дурно пахнущей субстанцией.

Тракт уходил всё дальше на восток, рассекая, словно застаревшие глубокие раны, великие степи Дотракийского моря и Сарнорского царства.

— Первым городом на нашем пути будет Ваэс Хадох, — сказал Квиберн на пятый день, когда они готовились ко сну. Утомлённым лошадям требовался отдых — их было шестеро, но одну из них они потеряли во время бешеной скачки в первые три дня.

— Город трупов, — мрачно проговорил мальчик. И, очевидно, почувствовав на себе тяжёлые взгляды, виновато потупился. — Так его называют.

— Не стоит переживать, — сказал Квиберн для всех, но Серсея знала, кому в действительности предназначены эти слова. Ей. — Такое название он получил из-за того, что когда-то дотракийцы захватили и разграбили его, оставив после себя огромное множество мертвецов. Но это было давно, вскоре после Рока Валирии.

Серсея сделала вид, что это её нисколько не беспокоит.

— Я не боюсь призраков, — холодно ответила она, принимая из рук Квиберна протянутую им тарелку, где лежало нарезанное тонкими ломтями мясо. — Я куда больше опасаюсь живых.

—Разумно, — сказал Квиберн.

— А мне немного страшно, — вдруг призналась Джой. — Надеюсь, там нет костей.

— Даже если и есть, — вмешался Джико, явно храбрясь. — Кости ничего тебе не сделают.

Серсея, закатив глаза, приступила к еде. Молчаливая рабыня — иногда Серсея думала, что ту лишили языка перед тем, как погрузить на торговый корабль или на нём же — уже покормила детей и сама спала рядом с ними, на полу паланкина, свернувшись и подобрав под себя ноги.

— Следует разбудить её и дать поесть, — обратилась Серсея к Квиберну. — Она кормит моих детей, и сама должна есть должным образом.

Квиберн согласно кивнул.

К середине следующего дня показался остов Ваэс Хадоха, Серсея увидела занесённые песком и покрытые травой курганы — на самом деле, просто древние руины. Она слышала дыхание и шёпот высокой травы Дотракийского моря, беспокойно колыхавшегося в лучах полуденного солнца.

— Всадники, — тихо проговорил Квиберн, наполовину высовываясь из задвижного окна и вглядываясь вдаль. — Сир Григор, вам стоит приготовиться, — обратился он к Горе, который даже не отреагировал на его слова, но Серсея знала: он слышит. И готовиться ему не требуется.

Теперь Серсея и сама услышала тревожный стук лошадиных копыт. Как бы быстро они не ехали — обычные всадники достигнут их прежде, чем они въедут в покинутый прежними жителями город и попытаются скрыться в его руинах.

Сердце Серсеи похолодело, однако одновременно и наполнилось граничащей с отчаянием яростью. Если понадобится — она сама будет биться за своих детей, зубами, руками — не имеет значения. Но пока она дышит, никто не посмеет тронуть их.

Лошади в упряжи беспокойно кричали и били копытами по чёрной дороге.

— Кто они? Вы не видите? Они убьют нас? — тихо спросила Джой. Серсея поначалу не хотела ей отвечать, почувствовав досаду, но всё же произнесла.

— Пускай попробуют, дитя. Пускай...

Однако договорить Серсея не успела, потому что вдруг поняла, что причина беспокойства лошадей вовсе не в приближающихся всадниках: на улице, несмотря на середину дня, вдруг помрачнело. Небо стало кобальтово-синим. Выглянув из окошка Серсея с ужасом увидела чёрный диск, надвигающийся на пылающий шар солнца, словно желая сожрать его.

Глазам стало больно — и она ощутила, как слёзы потекли по щекам.

— Что это? — вдруг севшим голосом спросила она.

— Не смотрите, ваша милость, — спокойно, тихо и немного устало проговорил Квиберн, осторожно отстраняя её назад. — Это затмение. Но его не должно было быть... — это он сказал почти неслышно, и Серсея почти физически ощутила его собственное напряжение.

Лошади пришли в неистовство, жалобно визжа. И Серсея услышала отдалённые вопли всадников, нёсшихся к ним. Джико, соскочив с козел, ринулся внутрь паланкина, едва не забиваясь под лавку и содрогаясь от ужаса, Джой прижалась к нему, сжимая за руку.

Открывшееся всем зрелище было пугающим, величественным и каким-то потусторонним. На небе зажигались первые, кажущимися чужими звёзды. С востока дохнуло чем-то омерзительным, неприятным — нечто, похожее на смрад разверстой могилы, смешанной с запахом пыли и вонью застоявшейся морской воды.

На мир надвигалась тьма.


	17. Марвин III

— Это отвратительно, — произнёс Герион. Марвин, коснувшийся лица Дейенерис, едва не вздрогнул от звука его голоса и оглянулся. Он не мог взять в толк, что тот имеет ввиду: гул колоколов и примешивающиеся к нему кошмарные звуки или всё это место в целом. Герион вместо ответа указал на начертанные повсюду знаки, добавив: — Вот это.

Древние глифы и в самом деле были отвратительны, иначе и не назовёшь. Время от времени казалось, что они плывут, двигаются, дышат. Живут некой непознаваемой жуткой жизнью. И, если слишком долго задерживать на них взгляд, начинало мутить. Зрелище, явно не предназначенное для глаз человека.

Но дело было не только в этом: весь этот ветхий храм вмиг наполнился давно забытым чувством — и затхлым запахом — потаённых, подсознательных страхов, выползающих из бездонного колодца ночных кошмаров.

В те моменты, когда, затаив дыхание, кто-то прислушивается к звуку скрипнувшей в глубине дома половицы, или к тому, как скребётся в окно ветка дерева, похожая на длинную скрюченную руку. Игра хищных теней в тающем круге света. Неосознанное, страстное желание дождаться спасительных лучей рассвета и столь же сильное — зажмуриться до боли и не видеть древних чёрных дверей, открывающихся во мраке ночи. И мрачных коридоров, лежащих по ту сторону.

С самой Зари Времён люди учились разжигать огонь, чтобы не оставаться наедине с ужасом из самых глубин, стремящимся проникнуть в этот мир.

Только сейчас Марвин заметил, как у Гериона расширились зрачки и участилось дыхание.

_«Да он сам в ужасе, пусть и кажется спокойным»._

Марвин ощущал, что по коже бегут мурашки, а волосы на теле — там, где они ещё остались — встали дыбом.

— Нам нужно уходить, — высказала очевидную мысль Кинвара. Она опасливо посмотрела наверх: казалось откуда-то из-под немыслимо высокого купола спускалось воплощение потусторонней жути. Не тьма — абсолютное отсутствие всего.

Бесконечное ничто, лишённое осмысленной, понятной человеку формы.

Марвин осторожно подхватил Дейенерис на руки — и ему показалось, что весит она не больше тряпичной куклы. Хотя, сколько бы она ни весила, вскоре им придётся придумать иной способ перемещения.

— Мейстер! — голос Кинвары приобрёл панические нотки. Кажется, даже она на миг позабыла о собственной вере во всемогущество Владыки Света. Вцепилась в рукав Марвина с такой силой, что ветхая истрёпанная ткань жалобно затрещала.

— Я знаю! — рыкнул Марвин, спускаясь с алтаря. — Возьмите кинжал.

— Зачем? — не поняла Кинвара.

— Не задавайте вопросов, просто берите. Не стой столбом, Ланнистер, — распорядился Марвин, придирчиво оглядывая его. На обмотанной тканью руке снова проступила кровь. От гула колоколов голова готова была разорваться на части. Их окружал густой мрак — и лишь древний алтарь, на котором прежде лежала Дейенерис, источал приглушённое синеватое сияние. — Следуй за леди Кинварой, её амулет осветит нам путь.

Марвин старался не обращать внимания на то, как подгибаются его собственные ноги, на ужас, который готов был захлестнуть его с головой, лишая рассудка. Он знал, что должен сосредоточиться лишь на том, чтобы выбраться из этого проклятого места — и выжить, хоть каким-то чудом.

— Что подсказывает ваш камень? — напряжённым голосом спросил он.

— Крайняя дверь слева.

Кинвара, в одной руке сжимая кажущийся совершенно бесполезным против местных обитателей кинжал, а в другой — направляя вперёд светящийся алым камень, торопливыми шагами направилась в указанном направлении. Каждая из дверей была сделана из чёрного, похожего на гранит, материала. Холодного и мёртвого на ощупь.

— Заперто, — в отчаянии прошептала Кинвара, наваливаясь на тяжёлую плиту. — Она просто неподъёмная!

Марвин, стоящий позади и прижимающий к груди Дейенерис, оглянулся, стараясь не смотреть вверх. Его прежде всего интересовало другое: очень далёкие, едва слышные, но всё-таки шаги. Кто-то поднимался — или спускался, сказать было сложно — по одной из винтовых лестниц прямо к центральному залу.

И Марвину вовсе не улыбалось заводить новые знакомства в подобных обстоятельствах.

— У нас гость, — ровным голосом произнёс он.

— И, похоже, не один, — проговорил Герион, нервно оглядываясь.

Кинвара шарила руками по двери, словно надеясь отыскать ручку или рычаг, который помог бы сдвинуть с места эту старую глыбу, которая намертво срослась с полом.

— Здесь есть... что-то... — неуверенно проговорила она, наконец.

Теперь можно было с уверенностью сказать, что тени именно спускались — неторопливо и медленно, словно играя с загнанной в ловушку жертвой. Словно были уверены: эти люди никуда отсюда не денутся. Марвин слышал шуршание, похожее на шорох крыльев огромных нетопырей, бившихся о холодные своды К'Дата. Могучего, древнего, как время, пугающего К'Дата, путь в который навсегда был заказан смертным.

Марвин оглянулся: прямоугольный и в то же время имеющий какие-то размытые очертания алтарь светился во тьме холодным синеватым светом. Тогда-то он и осознал: ключ, вот он ключ! В суматохе и испуге они не заметили его прежде.

 _«Смотри своими глазами,_ — строго велел себе Марвин. _— Смотри внимательно»._

У него в Староместе, как и у любого из архимейстеров, был ключ, отпирающий каждую дверь в Цитадели. И теперь — Марвин нисколько не сомневался — он смотрит на что-то подобное. Не зря Дейенерис лежала именно на этом алтаре: вовсе не потому, что тот находился почти в центре, а потому что он должен был указать им путь из этого места. Там должно было быть что-то ещё.

Отметина — выжженное клеймо — словно кольнуло.

_«Горячо?»_

Одна из теней, по-исполински высокая, вероятно, не меньше десяти футов высотой, вышла вперёд, вытягивая длинные чёрные пальцы, по которым стекала густая зловонная жижа. Чёрные извивающиеся тела оставляли за собой след из зеленоватой, светящейся в темноте субстанции. Время тоже стало похоже на вязкий сироп, а они — все трое — были жалкими мухами, увязшими в нём. Тени были ещё далеко по человеческим меркам, учитывая необъятные пространства храма, но недостаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности.

Что-то очевидно сдерживало их, но долго это не продлится.

— Придержите её голову, — попросил Марвин, поглядев на Кинвару. Он опустился на одно колено, осторожно опуская на пол Дейенерис, словно она была живой. Вместо Кинвары это сделал Герион, подложив руку под затылок и не позволяя голове соприкоснуться с ледяными плитами пола. — Я сейчас.

— Что вы собрались сделать? — Кинвара присела рядом. Свет её камня становился более интенсивным, более _красным_ , видимо, и в самом деле говоря об опасности. Багровые линии расчерчивали чёрный камень. Глифы в красном свете вспыхивали всеми оттенками синего и голубого.

— Ждите меня здесь. И старайтесь не двигаться. Они нас, похоже, не видят, — Марвин посмотрел на слепо шарящих по искажённому пространству сотканных из небытия созданий, — но способны чувствовать.

У него больше не было времени что-то объяснять им. Время для разговоров закончилось.

Едва не бегом, Марвин направился к алтарю, стараясь унять собственную дрожь и биение сердца, пусть и знал, что этого всё равно будет недостаточно. И всё же он должен был попробовать достать этот ключ.

— Ма-а-арвин! — донёсся до него долгий, протяжный выдох, стоило ему коснуться покрытого разводами тёмной засохшей крови. — Ма-а-арвин!

Следом за этим — сдавленный, неприятный смешок. Марвин с силой сжал челюсти почти до хруста, уговаривая себя не оборачиваться и не смотреть. Даже не думать.

 _«Давай же!»_ — он не знал, принадлежит ли эти слова ему или кому-то другому.

— Помилуй нас всех, Матерь, — произнёс он знакомые всем в Вестеросе слова, обращённые к одному из ликов Семерых. Но только сейчас Матерь приобрела в его разуме иные, более пугающие очертания.

— Ма-а-арвин!

Скрип половицы. Царапанье ветки. Шуршание в тёмном углу. Увиденная краем глаза тень. Нечто, мелькнувшее в отражении зеркала. Темнота, таящаяся у порога, скалящаяся за спиной. Древний ужас. Учащённое дыхание и выступившая от напряжения испарина.

— Посмотри на меня! Марвин! Посмотри!

Мгновения длиной в бесконечность. Марвин всем телом навалился на проклятый алтарь, и тот, издавая противный скрежет камня о камень, с большим трудом пополз в сторону. Тело моментально покрылось потом, мышцы рук, ног и спины свело от напряжения.

Зов превратился в надрывный, истошный визг, похожий на требования капризного ребёнка, которому была не по вкусу нынешняя игра. Колокола надрывались, скорбели, исступлённо гудели. И к ним примешивались другие инструменты, явно расстроенные. Под невероятно высокими сводами вспыхнули злые звёзды.

— Марвин! — на этот раз он услышал полный отчаянного страха голос Кинвары.

Синеватый свет алтаря тут же погас, стоило ему слегка сдвинуться в сторону, и у ног Марвина в самом деле лежал ключ — и даже не один. Марвин сразу понял, что именно видит перед собой. Светлый рёв, чья золотая рукоять была инкрустирована алыми, как кровь, рубинами, сверкал — в глубине тёмной валирийской стали горело алое пламя, поджигая витиеватые руны древних заклинаний. А прямо на нём — Укротитель Драконов, древний рог, которым пользовались драконьи наездники в Валирии.

Оба этих предмета — он видел и ощущал — обладали невиданной силой, таящейся внутри, непостижимой, могущественной, ждущей, когда же ей дадут пробудиться. Странное дело: лишь в этом месте Марвин впервые осознал всю суть их тёмной души. В одно устрашающее мгновение, словно то была разрезавшая губительный сумрак яростная вспышка молнии.

Недолго думая, он подхватил сделанный из отполированной чёрной драконовой кости рог и, зажмурившись, коснулся его губами. «Ни один смертный, протрубивший в меня, жив не будет», — сулили иероглифы, начертанные на одном из золотых ободьев, но это Марвина не пугало. Не больше, чем то, что приближалось к нему. «Кровь за огонь, огонь за кровь», — напоминала надпись на стали.

УОООО! — из чёрной глотки рога вырвался неистовый вопль, наполненный непостижимой мощью и силой, способными заглушить даже траурный звон чудовищных колоколов. Всю эту злобную адскую какофонию. Иероглифы вспыхнули — алое на чёрном — и Марвин ощутил, как само тело его наполняет огонь, всепожирающее пламя, способное сварить его внутренности. Из раструба извергались дым и протяжные крики, достигая даже далёких, непознанных звёзд.

Марвин чувствовал, как рот моментально наполнился кровью, но в то же время заметил, как рванулись в разные стороны бесформенные тени, отвечая Укротителю Драконов не менее разъярёнными — но и напуганными — криками.

АХОООО! — Марвин дунул из последних сил, с трудом опустил рог вниз и, пошатываясь, подхватил почти невесомый валирийский меч. Это был единственный шанс на спасение — пока то, что живёт здесь, временно отступило, напуганное призывом рога.

Марвин преодолел разделявшее его от двери расстояние торопливыми шагами. Он судорожно закашлялся, сердце билось где-то в горле, грозясь выскочить. Всё тело пронзала боль жестокая, как смех.

— О... о всемилостивые боги... — прохрипел Герион. — Они ещё здесь!

— Не смотри мне за спину, — задыхаясь, прохрипел Марвин и протянул меч Кинваре, рог сунул в руку Гериона. — Уймите дрожь в руках и отпирайте дверь. Быстро!

Он наклонился, едва не отпихивая Гериона в сторону и снова подхватывая Дейенерис на руки. На этот раз она показалась ему тяжелее из-за того, что его собственное тело по-прежнему сотрясала неприятная дрожь. В голове, крутились, сводя с ума и вызывая тошноту, отвратительные картины, смешиваясь в безобразном водовороте.

Меч с лёгкостью вошёл в узкий длинный паз, заставив щёлкнуть внутренний механизм, — и та, несмотря на свою тяжесть, окатилась в сторону с удивительной лёгкостью, издав оглушительный скрежет, который тут же утонул в царящей вокруг какофонии.

Марвин вошёл следом за Герионом и Кинварой — и дверь тут же покатилась обратно. Краем глаза Марвин успел увидеть то, что происходило теперь в центральном зале, полностью заполненном безобразными отродьями самой глубокой из преисподних. Если, конечно, допустить мысль о том, что преисподняя существует. Что есть за пределами человеческого мира хоть что-то, кроме жадной, сосущей пустоты, кроме оскаленной пасти бездны.

К'Дат заполнили голоса — то ли пение, то ли молитва, то ли всё разом. Они вливались в нечеловеческую музыку, славя живущие в этом месте силы. Те, по всей видимости, до сих пор сдерживало только присутствие Дейенерис, хотя Марвин допускал, что в этом может и ошибаться.

— Марвин! — донеслось с той стороны. — Кинвара! Герион Ланнистер!

Чем бы ни было то, что осталось за дверью, знало их. Голоса, поющие на каком-то неизвестном языке, возможно, одном из древних наречий, стали громче, несмотря даже на то, что они втроём уже преодолели один из сводчатых коридоров. Над их головами раздавались шаги, словно уровнем выше проносились тысячи или даже десятки тысяч ног.

Храм был не похож ни на что, увиденное прежде, напоминая нечто несуразное, неправильное, словно строившего его архитектора боги лишили разума. Каждая линия, каждый камень, каждый выступ наслаивались друг на друга, а иногда, напротив, расходились в стороны под странными углами. Марвин испытывал почти непреодолимое желание — и был уверен, что не одинок в этом — зажмуриться, как прежде в центральном зале, и не смотреть на этот архитектурный кошмар.

 _«Возможно, архитектор не безумен,_ — мелькнуло у него в голове. _— Возможно, он просто не знал, как воздвигают храмы люди»._

— Мы идём в верном направлении? — вдруг спросил Герион, нарушив их общее молчание. Марвин приостановился, переводя дух. В боку слегка кололо, ног он почти не чувствовал, а широкий каменный коридор пошёл слегка под откос и вверх. Марвин снова закашлялся.

— Понятия не имею, — выдохнул он. По лысой голове, по вискам стекал пот. Здесь и в самом деле было довольно душно — воздух казался спёртым, густым, почти раскалённым, вопреки источавшему холод камню. Это было нелепое, совершенно невозможное сочетание — и тем не менее так и было. — Но у нас нет особенного выбора.

Кинвара некоторое время молчала, разглядывая собственный камень, красный свет которого всё ещё слегка пульсировал, но стал чуть менее ярким. Марвина это слегка успокоило — вполне вероятно, подобное значило, что опасность миновала их хотя бы временно. Светлый рёв висел теперь у Гериона на поясе, а Кинвара, напротив, взяла себе рог.

— Я думаю, мы идём верно, — наконец проговорила она омертвевшим голосом. — Р'глор...

— О, заклинаю вас, миледи, давайте не будем произносить имён никакого из всех существующих богов, с меня довольно, — попросил Герион. Марвин неожиданно хмыкнул, а потом и вовсе хрипло рассмеялся. Настолько, насколько позволяло дыхание.

Нервный смех его подхватил и Герион, а за ним — и Кинвара, к удивлению Марвина. Он вообще прежде не слышал, чтобы она так смеялась, хотя весёлого в этом звуке ничего не было.

 _«Истерика,_ — заключил Марвин, _— это просто истерика»._

Даже прекрасно осознавая, чем вызвано нервное веселье, Марвин и сам ещё долгое время не мог остановиться. Ему даже пришлось снова опуститься на колени, чтобы не выронить Дейенерис. Руки тряслись от смеха и напряжения, по лицу катились слёзы.

— Ох простите... — сдавленно, всё ещё посмеиваясь, просипел Герион, тоже вытирая глаза. — Это недостойное поведение.

— Бросьте, — фыркнула Кинвара, беря себя в руки и снова глядя на камень. — Не самое лучшее место, чтобы говорить о достойном поведении.

— И то верно, — Марвин с трудом поднялся на ноги, чувствуя, как губы всё ещё невольно кривятся в невесёлой усмешке. И привкус крови во рту. — Однако, полагаю, нам следует идти дальше, иначе мы имеем все шансы смеяться здесь до скончания веков, утратив остатки разума.

Похоже, эти его слова, словно выплеснутая на угли вода, потушили остатки всеобщего веселья.

— Воздух, — спустя какое-то время, которое в полумраке, казалось, изменило своё привычное течение.

Марвин повёл носом и вынужден был согласиться — запах совершенно иной. Герион шумно дышал. Почти также, как Марвин, нёсший Дейенерис. Окончательно выбившись из сил, он перекинул её через плечо. Конечно, не самое достойное обращение с дочерью короля, но иначе он рисковал и вовсе выронить её.

Но не меньше Марвина беспокоил Герион — похоже, рана его снова открылась и требовала новой перевязки, а останавливаться надолго они не имели никакой возможности.

— Они отпустят нас? Так просто? — спросил Герион, снова с шумом выпуская воздух из лёгких. У Марвина не оставалось сил на разговоры, но он всё же спросил с изрядной долей злой иронии:

— Смотря, кого ты имеешь ввиду, — хмыкнул он.

— Лучше бы они провалились куда подальше все разом, — пробурчал Герион.

— Мейстер, вам известно, где мы? — спросила Кинвара.

Идущий под гору коридор сменился широкими, выдолбленными словно в самой толще скалы ступенями.

— Важнее, куда мы придём. Если что-нибудь появится — нужно протрубить в рог. Похоже, они его боятся. И именно благодаря валирийской магии когда-то запечатали это место...

— Он при мне, — Кинвара зажимая рог под мышкой, пальцами отполированной до блеска поверхности.

— Замечательно. Возможно, он нам пригодится. И очень скоро.

— Жалко, что этим мы потом не сможем избавиться от ночных кошмаров, — с напускным весельем произнёс Герион, однако Марвину стало совсем не весело от подобной мысли. Потому что Герион Ланнистер был прав — Марвин, сколько бы он не повидал в жизни, и к чему бы не готовился, оставался простым смертным, для которого увиденное, услышанное и прочувствованное за последнее время превратилось в кошмарное испытание.

Дыхание смерти за спиной. Извивы теней в тусклом лунном свете. Рука чудовища, что тянется к плечу. То, что всегда жило в этом мире рядом с человеком, и, возможно, останется здесь навсегда, огороженное незримой, но столь тонкой завесой. Яркие, слишком живые образы, рождённые пустотой небытия, никак не желали покидать голову Марвина, его сознание. И, скорее, потревоженные этим местом, останутся с ним навеки. Или, по крайней мере, пока не подойдёт к концу его земной путь, пока он не сойдёт в могилу, в обитель теней.

А это, вероятно, произойдёт довольно скоро.

_«Но, о жестокие боги, что ждёт каждого из нас по ту сторону? Что в конце этого коридора?»_

Тело ломило, голова звенела, как те невидимые колокола в первозданном мраке храма, в висках стучала кровь. Его то и дело душил кашель, хотя, вопреки опасениям, даже немного приутих, поскольку Марвин успел привыкнуть к мысли о том, что вот-вот изрыгнёт из себя собственные внутренности.

Но ни прибывание в плену, ни явление необузданной силы не тревожили настолько его душу, как те ужасающие минуты, которые он провёл в храме.

— Я могу понести её, — вдруг раздался голос Гериона, но Марвин только хмыкнул.

— Куда там. С такой рукой стоит переживать только, чтобы ты сам дошёл.

Они остановились у развилки, где коридор уходил в трёх разных направлениях — на юг, юго-запад, запад и северо-запад. Своды каждого из ответвлений были выложены крупными, необтёсанными глыбами, над западным нависали два огромных аракха под стать великанам. Над юго-восточным — необъятный головной убор, которую носили императоры Йи-Ти, над южным, самым тёмным, — чёрная, непроницаемая ткань, а северо-западный туннель венчал белый лик чардрева с искажённым жуткой гримасой лицом, а стены внутри оказались покрыты инеем и источали лютый холод.

— О нет, только не опять, — застонал Герион. И тут Марвин был с ним полностью согласен.

— Камень не указывает путь, — сказала Кинвара, — все четыре коридора он освещает одинаково.

Марвин пожевал нижнюю губу и присмотрелся к иероглифам, выгравированным у каждого туннеля. Как ни странно, они были на высоком валирийском, а не ставшим привычным древнем языке.

Кинвара тоже это заметила и коснулась рукой каждой из надписей, словно слепая, читающая пальцами написанное. Но Марвин уже и сам знал, о чём именно там говорится.

— Это обозначения, — голос Кинвары звучал глухо. — Четыре направления, которыми мы можем пойти.

Марвин поудобнее перехватил Дейенерис и добавил:

— Я вижу. Сарнат Высокобашенный, Лэнг Ма, Стигай... и Земли Вечной Зимы. Мы можем выйти в любом из этих мест.

— Но почему именно... — но Марвин не дал Гериону договорить.

— Потому что здесь не работают известные нам законы времени и пространства, если отвечать на твой вопрос «как?». Думаю, ты и сам это понял. Что касается «почему»... — он бы пожал свободным плечом. — Скорее всего, это четыре отправные точки, выходы, где связь между миром людей и тем, что обитает здесь, куда более слаба.

— Думаете, нам следует направиться в Сарнат? — угадала его мысли Кинвара.

— В Ваэс Кхэво... Уверен, — Марвин уже сделал несколько шагов в направлении коридора, под два невероятных аракха, сверкавших мертвенным красным светом. — Так или иначе, мы должны попасть на запад Эссоса, и Сарнат — ближайший город и к Квохору, и к Саату.

— Мы будем идти пешком по Сарнорскому царству и Дотракийскому Морю? — Гериону, похоже, пришлась не по вкусу эта мысль.

— Мне эта идея нравится ещё меньше, — Марвин чувствовал, что дыхания ему снова не хватает. — Но главная наша задача сейчас: это хотя бы выбраться отсюда, из этого проклятого места.

Между плитами в коридоре прорастала трава и шуршал песок — Марвин ощущал, как она то и дело щекочек его щиколотки. Он почти чувствовал дыхание ветра, движение воздуха где-то впереди. Но, что самое главное, был уверен в том, что никто за ними не гонится. По крайней мере, пока.

— Ещё одна дверь, — произнесла Кинвара, тон её голоса был полон искренней радости.

— Тоже круглая, — вставил Герион, извлекая висящий у него на поясе Светлый рёв. По лёгкой тёмной стали снова прокатился алый свет, зажигая высеченные руны. Вокруг плиты по краям виделся свет, свидетельствующий о том, что по ту сторону — день.

— Если мы откроем её... — вдруг начала Кинвара.

— Не уверены, что нам ст _о_ ит? — спросил Герион.

— Не уверена, что это безопасно.

— Те, кто отправил нас сюда и помог выбраться, наверняка подозревали о таком исходе и знали, что иного выхода нет. Вероятно, это меньшее из зол, — произнёс Марвин. — Давай, Ланнистер, вгоняй свою игрушку в замок.

Марвин не мог не заметить, как снова покосилась в его сторону Кинвара, но желания прямо сейчас делиться с ней своими догадками и предположениями не было. Как и сил. Меч с коротким скрежетом вошёл в длинный узкий паз, расположенный посередине. Внутри, как и прежде, что-то щёлкнуло и круглая плита медленно покатилась в сторону, издавая протяжный скрип.

Однако свет по ту сторону двери тут же начал сгущаться, меркнуть, становясь сумеречным и синим. Марвин вскинул голову, болезненно жмурясь, Герион сжал рот, а Кинвара не удержалась, охнув.

— Что происходит?

— Сами видите, затмение, — сумеречно пояснил Марвин. Плечо онемело настолько, что он его уже практически не чувствовал. Расплата, по всей видимости, окажется жестокой.

В спины им, со стороны коридора, бесконечных лабиринтов и туннелей, со стороны мёртвого, но вновь пробуждённого К`Дата, ударил крепкий ветер, переходящий в леденящий душу вой, в молитву ползущего из могилы мертвеца. Пахло так, словно в старом колодце с затхлой водой много дней разлагался чей-то труп.

 _«Так вот как выглядит открытие двери К'Дата»,_ — Марвину на мгновение почудилось, что он просто сторонний наблюдатель, словно всё это происходит не с ним.

Герион, не растерявшись, бросился к двери, словно намереваясь закрыть её собственными силами. Небо над ними окончательно потемнело, сделалось глубоким и чёрным. Вспыхнувшие звёзды были другими — Марвин это видел. Чужими и нездешними.

 _«Разумеется,_ — мысль была усталой, почти обречённой. Чувства словно заволокло коркой льда. _— Ведь мы и вышли из иного мира»._

Солнце превратилось в чёрную дыру, зияющую рану, закрытое диском луны, вокруг которой пылали яркие лучи. Да и те казались почти нереальными, призрачными. Марвин готов был поклясться, дать на отсечение руку, что видит на этом чёрном диске жутковатое изображение какого-то чудовища. Такого же, какое было начертано на обратной стороне выпустившей их двери.

— Ма-а-арвин! — снова этот голос, далёкий, но гулкий. — Ма-а-арвин!

Плита начала откатываться обратно — и вряд ли благодаря усилиям Гериона, пусть тот и толкал её изо всех сил. И по мере того, как она возвращалась на место, чёрный круг напротив солнца тоже уходил в сторону. Вначале солнце превратилось в ослепительное подобие молодой луны, а после — снова озарило человеческий мир.

Бессердечные звёзды погасли, поглощённые его светом. Скрежет плиты, вой ветра, голос со дна колодца — всё затихло, и по давно заброшенному городу, в руинах которого они оказались, гулял сухой тёплый ветер, тревожа проросшую между камней траву. Сухие стебли шептались, пригибаясь к земле.

Марвин опустился на колени, едва не роняя Дейенерис. Выдох дался ему с трудом, ноги почти отказывались держать. Кинвара смотрела на него побелевшими от ужаса глазами. Герион приблизился к ней, намереваясь приобнять за плечи и, вероятно, успокоить, но Кинвара отшатнулась от него. Так, словно он был призраком.

— Мейстер, что мы наделали? — спросила она то ли растеряно, то ли зло. — Что?

Марвин покачал головой.

— То, что требовалось, и то, что должно. Вам ли не знать, миледи, что иногда выбора не существует, а если и существует, то выбирать приходиться между двух зол.

Кинвара коснулась камня, который окончательно утратил свой внутренний свет на ярком полуденном солнце и снова посмотрела вверх.

— Всё закончилось, — попытался заверить её Марвин, но она промолчала. Промолчал и Герион. Вероятно, потому что все они знали: это далеко не конец. Скорее, очередное начало. В голову Марвина же в тот миг пришла всего одна непрошеная и почему-то кажущаяся неуместной мысль:

_«Смогу ли я вообще теперь когда-нибудь заснуть?»_

***  
Ваэс Кхэво, прежний Сарнат Высокобашенный, стоял на реке Сарне, пересекавшей всё погибшее Сарнорское царство. Здесь прежде жил последний Великий царь, Мазор Алекси, чьей резиденцией служил величественный Дворец Тысячи покоев. Кхал Лосо Хромой не пощадил даже его, когда предал город огню. Прекрасный, величественный обитель королей, заросший теперь травой и занесённый песком.

Тот самый дворец высился на противоположном береге реки, его отделанные перепачканным мрамором башни вросли в землю. От каменных домов и храмов тоже остались одни руины. Просто остовы, брошенные на съедение времени и солнцу.

Тёплый ветер обдувал лицо, пахло жаром раскалённых камней, пожухлой травой и рекой. Похоже, думал Марвин, каждый из них ещё не до конца верил в то, что они действительно вернулись в реальный мир. Герион то и дело касался шершавых тёплых камней. Но всё, что им в действительности было нужно — это Сарна.

Спустившись к ней Марвин, аккуратно уложив Дейенерис на землю, склонился над водой, и принялся жадно пить, время от времени ополаскивая пылающее лицо, отмывая перепачканные руки, а после и вовсе, как был, в одежде, вошёл в реку. Казавшаяся прохладная вода приятно омывала тело, течение медленно смывало с него не только грязь, но и невообразимую усталость.

Горло тут же засаднило так, что на глаза невольно навернулись слёзы.

— Хорошо там, мейстер? — улыбнулся Герион, которому Кинвара помогала стягивать истоптанные сапоги. Похоже, каждое движение рукой доставляло ему дискомфорт, да и выглядел он бледно.

— Не сомневайся, — Марвин снова поднёс к лицу сложенные ковшом руки. Вода — чистая, мягкая — струилась между пальцам. Очередной раз окатив лицо, он сделал ещё несколько глотков. Желудок его был полон, хотя поесть он бы тоже не отказался. — Снимай одежду, я осмотрю и перевяжу заново руку.

Марвину не очень понравилось увиденное — пахла рана нормально, но он переживал, что на когтях у ранившей Гериона твари был какой-нибудь яд. Не хотелось бы, чтобы этот человек умер. Не теперь. В конце концов, становилось очевидно, что Орден Нового мира сохранил ему жизнь не просто так, и это означало одно: эта жизнь им ещё пригодится.

Теперь мантия Марвина едва прикрывала колени, и зрелище было весьма удручающее. Он промыл рану и тщательно перевязал её, слушая, как тихо ругается сквозь сжатые зубы Герион. Кинвара, обнаружив обломок старого копья, отправилась к реке. И Марвину даже было любопытно — получится ли у неё поймать хоть что-то. Входит ли это в те многочисленные умения, о которых она прежде говорила.

Эта была первая мысль, заставившая Марвина искренне улыбнуться.

— Как вы планируете выбраться отсюда? — спросил Герион, глядя на то, как Марвин заканчивает перевязку.

— Я? — фыркнул Марвин. — А раньше я был уверен, что мы будем делать это втроём.

Он посмотрел на Дейенерис, лежавшую в тени одного из домов, а после оглянулся по сторонам, словно выискивая что-то.

— Лодка, — догадался Герион.

— Она бы сейчас была полезнее даже, чем парочка лошадей. Река, — Марвин указал пальцем на запад, — бежит через Дотракийское море, от Ваэс Гаркойи, прежнего Мардоша Неприступного, мы пойдём по течению вверх, — он продолжал очерчивать в воздухе предполагаемый маршрут. — И доберёмся в итоге до Саата по воде.

Герион задумался.

— Долго придётся грести.

— Учитывая, что для тебя это затруднительно, то, пожалуй, что не меньше недели, но всё же это куда лучше, чем идти пешком. Тем более, с нашим-то грузом.

— Осталось только найти лодку, — Герион поправил разорванный рукав, прикрывая повязку и снова поморщился, глядя в ту сторону, куда прежде указывал Марвин. — Что-то мне подсказывает, что это будет тяжелее всего.

— Вы так думаете? — за спиной послышался голос Кинвары. Похоже было, что она немного повеселела. Марвин обернулся. Её прежде прекрасное красное платье тоже превратилось в лохмотья и теперь вымокло насквозь, плотно облегая каждый изгиб её тела. На острие старого копья бились две речные форели.

— Сейчас меня это заботит куда как меньше всего остального, — весело откликнулся Герион, тыкая пальцем в пронзённую рыбу. — Только сейчас осознал, как проголодался.

— Всем нам не помешало бы поесть, — согласился Марвин. — Вы и в самом деле искусны даже в рыбалке, миледи.

— Как я и говорила, жизнь многому научила меня, — Кинвара сбросила рыбу на траву. И та, дёргаясь и хватая ртом воздух, запрыгала. Кинвара же извлекла кинжал, который прихватила с собой из храма, принялась отрезать форели голову. — Но всё-таки... по поводу лодки.

— Что? — Марвин вскинул брови. — Вы знаете, где её искать?

Кинвара, ловко орудовавшая кинжалом, продолжала разделывать рыбу. От её запаха, пусть и сырого, заурчало в животе. Она отвлеклась, и указала перемазанной в крови и рыбьих потрохах рукой в сторону сверкающей на солнце Сарны.

— На том берегу, похоже, стоит какая-то брошенная рыбацкая лодка. Возможно, она прохудилась и ни на что не годится, да и вёсел я не видела... — Кинвара вновь внимательно посмотрела на Марвина. Глаза казались почти чёрными. — Но, мне кажется, проверить стоит.

***  
Через реку было перекинуто великое множество мостов, однако уцелело всего два, да и то следовало внимательно смотреть под ноги: камни готовы были раскрошиться от каждого шага.

Удивительно, как быстро приходит в упадок человеческая обитель без, собственно, самого человека. Когда люди хотя бы время от времени возвращаются в своё жилище, оно может простоять ещё долго, однако стоит им уйти навсегда... Не проходит и двух десятилетий, как от него остаются жалкие руины. Память человека, как и память _о нём_ — хрупкая и неверная, и стоит людям исчезнуть со всей обитаемой земли, кто будет помнить о них?

Марвин нахмурился, внимательно оглядывая лодку. По счастью, она оставалась не в воде, потому не успела полностью прогнить, хотя дно немного прохудилось — не до дыр, однако древесина истёрлась. Весло нашлось только одно, обнаружилось и второе, но оказалось переломлено пополам. Словно кто-то перекусил его — больше всего увиденные следы напоминали следы зубов огромного животного.

Присмотревшись, Марвин заметил также и то, что днище лодки и внешний борт залиты кровью — та высохла и потемнела на солнце, но он не смог бы спутать эти следы ни с чем другим. Это значило только одно: предыдущие обладатели её расстались со своим имуществом отнюдь не добровольно. Тем более, что рядом находились, по всей видимости, обломки ещё одной — но она оказалась настолько разбита, что о назначении этого истерзанного, перемазанного кровью дерева оставалось лишь догадываться.

Марвина же неожиданно скрутил очередной острый приступ кашля.

 _«Не стоит и нам тут задерживаться»,_ — оглядываясь по сторонам, он с усилием затолкнул лодку в реку и взялся за весло. Над тем берегом уже курился дымок костра — видимо, скоро они все смогут хоть немного поесть. Лишь уже отплывая, Марвин заметил, как пошевелились высокие заросли, возле которых покоилась окровавленные обломки. Чьи-то глаза блеснули в тени, и Марвин содрогнулся всем телом и зажмурился на мгновение.

Когда он вновь распахнул глаза — на том берегу уже никого не было. 

***  
Они втроём ели быстро. Форель, жареная на камнях и по-прежнему слегка сырая внутри, всё равно казалось самым вкусным, что Марвин пробовал за всю свою жизнь. Судя по выражению лица Гериона — он тоже. Кинвара снова выглядела чем-то озабоченной. Впрочем, тому не стоило удивляться.

Никто из них не заговаривал о том, что произошло. Словно молчание способно было сделать пережитое всего лишь кошмарным сном, который забудется уже к следующему рассвету. И всё же Марвин видел затаённый страх в глазах Гериона, видел замешательство Кинвары, и не сомневался, что на его постаревшем лице тоже написано многое.

Но всё это было — и было в реальности. Если умолчать о словах пророчества, это не значит, что оно не сбудется. Если избегать разговоров о пережитом кошмаре, он не станет от того менее реальным. Все они отмечены и, вполне вероятно, связаны.

Пережёвывая мягкую, распадающуюся на волокна рыбную мякоть, Марвин смотрел на бледного Гериона, чьи руки время от времени слегка подрагивали. Возможно, от боли, но... Кинвара же то и дело изучала лицо Марвина. Наверное, они больше всего походили на трёх заговорщиков, которые стараются не беседовать вслух о задуманном.

Эта мысль слегка развеселила Марвина.

Он снова беспокойно посмотрел на другой берег, а потом на лодку — он успел осторожно положить на дно тело Дейенерис, а рядом с ним и Укротителя Драконов. Оставалось надеяться, что лодка продержится хоть немного.

— Нам следует уходить, — произнёс Марвин, вытирая руки о то, что прежде было одеждой мейстера.

— Так быстро? — без особого энтузиазма спросила Кинвара.

— Миледи права, нам следовало бы немного передохнуть, — поддержал её Герион. — Вам тоже, мейстер, на вас просто лица нет, а Дейенерис...— Герион скользнул взглядом по лодке. — Простите, однако ей уже спешить некуда.

Марвин отрицательно покачал головой.

— Как раз тут и стоит поторопиться. Но дело не только в этом, на том берегу... — он нервно провёл рукой по покрытой испариной и блестящей на солнце лысине. — Я видел нечто, что мне не понравилось.

Герион сплюнул рыбную кость в траву.

— И что же? — это была Кинвара.

— Сложно сказать, но мне не понравилась кровь в нашей лодке, следы чьих-то зубов и полностью раздробленные остатки другой. И ещё кое-что... Я не могу ручаться, что то было не порождённое моим измученным разумом видение, но мне показалось, что нечто затаилось в зарослях на том берегу.

— Зверь? — нахмурился Герион.

— Возможно... Но вам когда-нибудь доводилось узнавать, почему дотракийцы прозвали руины Сарната городом _червей_?

— Если вы правы, — после тяжёлой долгой паузы произнёс Герион, в глазах его было почти отчаяние, — то, пожалуй, нам и в самом деле стоит убираться отсюда. После Валирии... или чем бы ни было то место в действительности, с меня червяков и прочих ползучих гадов довольно.

Марвин бросил на раскалённые камни оставшиеся кости и чешую, пламя зашипело, когда в него попал рыбий жир.

— Лодка не очень надёжная, как я понимаю, — Кинвара поднялась со своего места, её изодранную внизу юбку трепал лёгкий степной ветер. — И одного весла нет.

— Увы. Но это всё, что мы имеем, — с сожалением ответил Марвин. — Постараемся довольствоваться малым. Течение, как я мог заметить, нам сопутствует, так что это должно быть несложно.

Грести одним веслом, однако, всё равно оказалось нелегко — особенно после всего того, что случилось за все прошедшие дни. Марвин только сейчас осознал, что не имеет ни малейшего представления, какой сейчас день или даже месяц. Это было странное, непривычное ощущение — возможно так себя чувствуют горькие пьяницы, пробуждающиеся в канаве после того, как кончаются деньги на выпивку.

— Мы отдохнём немного в Ваэс Гаркойи, — сказал Марвин скорее самому себе, — прежде, чем двинемся дальше.

Солнце уже клонилось к западному горизонту, разукрашивая небо в розовый и фиолетовый, и уже ничего не напоминало о случившемся затмении. Но всё же в воздухе, во всём окружавшем Марвина пространстве, чувствовалось странное напряжение. Словно взгляд хищника, притаившегося в кустах и ждущего подходящего момента.

— Там, думаете, будет безопасно? — спросила Кинвара.

— Надеюсь. Хотя теперь я не уверен, что в мире вообще остались безопасные места. И всё же нам действительно стоит перевести дух, немного поспать по возможности...

Герион кисло улыбнулся.

— Если вы после такого сможете уснуть, я буду искренне восхищён.

— И всё же хотя бы склонить нормально голову, пусть и под открытым небом, нам бы не помешало, — хмыкнул Марвин.

***  
И всё-таки Герион, к веселью Марвина, заснул почти сразу, стоило им устроиться недалеко от реки, вокруг лодки, в которой по-прежнему лежала Дейенерис рядом с наследием своих предков. Кинвара тоже некоторое время ворочалась, однако и её дыхание вскоре выровнялось. Конечно, им стоило поставить стражу, но Марвин решил, что вряд ли кто-то здесь вздумает напасть на них. Да и потом — почти не сомневался, что сам глаз сомкнуть не сможет. Не только из-за то и дело сотрясавшего его кашля.

Он тихо поднялся и побрёл к берегу, ближе к тёмной воде, прислушиваясь к шелесту высоких трав и мягкому журчанию реки. Умиротворяющие, заставляющие позабыть обо всём звуки. Десять тысяч кораблей млечным шлейфом плыли за звездой Нимерии. Их отражения дробились в ряби реки на миллионы осколков.

Убаюканный обманчивым шёпотом ночи, Марвин на мгновение сомкнул глаза, погружаясь в подобие дрёмы. Голова невольно опустилась на скрещенные на коленях руки. Однако короткий тяжёлый сон не принёс ему никакого успокоения — там был лишь знакомый ему шёпот, почти зов, кромешный мрак и смрадное дыхание притаившихся за запертой дверью чудовищ.

— Марвин. Ма-а-арвин, — ехидный голос распахивал двери одну за другой, заглядывая за каждую из них. — Тебе страшно?

Протяжный скрежет петель. Жалобный скрип половиц, а он сам — беспомощное дитя, ищущее спасения под одеялом из шкур.

Он проснулся с полузадушенным криком и чётким ощущением того, что чья-то уродливая рука с крючковатыми пальцами сейчас вцепится в плечо. Марвин резко оглянулся, вскочив на ноги, за что поплатился головокружением, едва не свалившим его обратно на землю.

Армада звёздных кораблей Нимерии тускнела и сгорала в рассветных сумерках, как некогда сгорели и те, что существовали на самом деле.

Кинвара и Герион по-прежнему спали. На востоке занимался рассвет, разукрашивая разбросанные камни в оранжевые, жёлтые и красные цвета, река вспыхнула золотом. Где-то в траве запела птица. От залитых солнечным светом руин потянулись короткие тени.

— Вставайте! — Марвин осторожно толкнул в здоровое плечо сначала Гериона, а потом Кинвару. Одежда их промокла от росы, как и одеяние Марвина. Он принялся осторожно вытирать лицо Дейенерис. Сейчас она особенно походила на спящую. — Постараемся что-нибудь поймать вверх по реке, — произнёс он, разминая затёкшую спину, — когда остановимся в руинах Рафилара.

Им удалось отыскать длинную и крепкую ветвь какого-то дерева, которая, пусть и не была веслом, но всё-таки помогала по возможности отталкиваться от илистого дна — там, где глубина реки была для этого достаточной.

Герион вызывался сменить его на посту, однако Марвин отказался.

— Как, по-твоему, это можно делать одной только левой рукой?

Однако Герион не желал показаться слабаком и не намеревался сдаваться.

— Легко. Иначе чувствую себя совершенно бесполезным.

— Вы станете бесполезны, если окончательно утратите силы, добрый сир, вот о чём говорит мейстер, — примирительно говорила Кинвара, едва заметно улыбаясь. Похоже, за последние пару дней её настроение несколько улучшилось. Марвин наставил на неё палец, подтвердив:

— Именно так! Миледи верно говорит.

Марвин очередной раз промыл его рану и подвязал руку. На первый взгляд всё и в самом деле выглядело неплохо, но всё-таки что-то беспокоило Марвина, нечто на интуитивном уровне. Он бы не отказался сейчас от хлебной плесени, чтобы уж точно быть спокойным на счёт попавшей в рану инфекции. Герион выглядел бледным, и боль время от времени усиливалась, хотя никакого тревожного неприятного запаха от пореза и не шло.

 _«Возможно, всё дело в яде. Медленнодействующем яде»,_ — размышлял Марвин, смывая запёкшуюся кровь и меняя повязки. Однако вслух старался об этом не заговаривать.

Герион, несмотря на свой возраст, походил на обиженного ребёнка, когда ему отказали в вёслах. Он, недовольно сопя, уселся в задней части лодки, извлёк Светлый рёв и принялся неловко выковыривать из рукояти огромный красный рубин кинжалом, который одолжил у Кинвары. Напитанным кровью Дейенерис.

Тёмная сталь переливалась в лучах солнца. Рядом с Дейенерис лежал чёрный Укротитель Драконов, окованный сталью и красным золотом.

Некоторое время Марвин с недоумением наблюдал за занятием Гериона, глядя на оставленные на сверкающей золотом рукояти царапины и опасаясь, как бы лезвие не сорвалось и не угодило Гериону в глаз.

— Позволь узнать, что ты делаешь? — наконец не выдержал Марвин, поднимая весло и дозволяя течению самому нести лодку вперёд.

— Если мы когда-нибудь доберёмся до города, в котором будет что-то кроме руин и трупов — в чём я лично сомневаюсь, даже не уверен в том, что в этом мире, кроме нас, есть ещё какие-то люди — то нам понадобятся деньги. На еду и кров, по меньшей мере, — объяснил Герион, не отрываясь от своего занятия. — Ланнистеры всегда платят свои долги, знаете ли.

Марвин оглядел каждого по очереди, скользнул взглядом по Дейенерис и вдруг расхохотался.

— Что? — непонимающе заморгал Герион, позабыв о собственном недовольстве.

— Представил, как мы будем выглядеть со стороны, — отфыркиваясь, произнёс Марвин. Он всё ещё продолжал посмеиваться. — Все трое похожи на оборванцев, в нашей лодке — труп молодой красивой женщины, а сами увешаны побрякушками из древней Валирии. Даже думать не хочу, что подумают о нас люди.

_«Если, как Герион верно заметил, они всё ещё есть в этом мире»._

Эта мысль вдруг напугала его, заставила смех умереть на губах. Кинвара тем временем заметила:

— Я — Верховная Жрица Р`глора, и везде встречу тёплый приём, если жители города не хотят познать на себе гнев Владыки Света.

— Теперь я бы на их месте опасался гнева других созданий... Но в большей степени — червяков, — попытался неловко пошутить Герион, разглядывая алый рубин, наконец выпавший из золотой рукояти. Кинвара метнула в его сторону гневный взгляд, но при этом — по-прежнему напряжённый. Не усомнилась ли она в силе своего бога? Как ни странно, Марвин желал бы этого менее всего, потому что Кинвара и сейчас нужна для важной миссии, которую он на себя возложил.

— Кажется, нам следует закинуть чего-нибудь в желудок, — попытался разрядить вмиг ставшую тяжёлой атмосферу Марвин. Похоже, никто из них так и не сможет толком заговорить об увиденном в К'Дате. Они — странные хранители тайны, которая, конечно, скоро тайной быть перестанет. Но до конца жизни они обречены нести в себе этот ужас.

***  
— Вам не спится уже которую ночь, мейстер, — Марвин услышал за спиной голос Кинвары. Он уже по привычке сидел на берегу реки, прислушиваясь к звукам ночи. Герион спал, устроившись так, чтобы не задевать раненную руку.

Днём они прошли через Хорнот, и у него, как и опасался Марвин, началась лихорадка. Пока несильная, но Марвину и того хватило для беспокойства. Лодка то и дело пропускала воду — чудо, что они умудрились доплыть так далеко, и Марвин подумывал о том, чтобы купить телегу у любого, кто согласится с ней расстаться. Осталось только найти желающих, что было сложнее всего.

Марвин склонился над Герионом, и услышал, как тот в полузабытьи бормочет нечто бессвязное о своём старшем брате, беседует с ним:

— Тайвин... это не глупости... это... ты не понимаешь, — повторял он бледными губами. Марвин со вздохом отошёл в сторону, думая лишь об одном:

_«Призраки... снова призраки...»_

Что бы Кинвара ни говорила о гневе своего бога, далеко не все люди столь набожны, а у Гериона был меч, который стоил ценное состояние, а уж Укротитель Драконов... Пусть они и были завёрнуты в плотную ткань потёртого камзола.

— Не совсем, — неопределённо ответил Марвин, переводя на Кинвару взгляд. Она села рядом, подобрав под себя ноги. — Иногда всё-таки сплю... точнее, дремлю время от времени, однако облегчения это почти не приносит.

— Вас тревожат кошмары? — в голосе Кинвары больше не было улыбки.

— А вы можете спать спокойно?

Кинвара помолчала, словно затрудняясь с ответом, а Марвин продолжил.

— Однако тревожат меня не кошмары, к ним я за всю свою жизнь успел привыкнуть, а страх... Страх грядущего и страх увиденного мной. Ко мне являются не порождения моего собственного разума, к сожалению... Воистину, в неведении счастье: многие люди даже не догадываются, что все эти чудовища, увиденные нами в ночи, реальны.

— Но вы знаете это, мейстер, — закончила его мысль Кинвара. — И я знаю тоже.

Марвин кивнул.

— И всё это только начало. Однако... я знаю также и то, что вряд ли проживу долго.

На этот раз Кинвара развернулась к нему всем телом. Марвин увидел, как сверкнули в бледном свете луны её глаза.

— О чём вы?

Марвин поднёс ко рту ладонь и коротко сплюнул. Кинвара посмотрела на красноватые капли крови в нитях слюны, когда он протянул руку к ней.

— Это из-за того, что было начертано на роге? Вы пожертвовали... пожертвовали собой? — Кинвара оглянулась, словно выискивая этот предмет глазами, хотя он покоился рядом с Дейенерис.

— Я давно пожертвовал собой, — хмыкнул Марвин. — И не стоит приписывать мне возвышенные мотивы. Все мы смертны, миледи, в конце концов... Конечно, я могу прожить ещё месяц, полгода, год... но я уже всё равно что мертвец. Не думаю, что протяну так долго.

_«Как и все мы, если не остановим это»._

— Но мне нужно ещё немного времени, чтобы всё закончить.

Повисла гнетущая тишина, нарушаемая ставшим тяжёлым дыханием Кинвары.

— Меня это не тяготит, — заверил её Марвин, хотя она молчала, словно не зная, что сказать. Он же ощущал странное спокойствие, говоря об этом. Может быть, потому что в его голове всё наконец встало на свои места. — Напротив. Это даже... правильно.

— А Квиберн? — Кинвара вдруг коснулась его руки, мягко, почти невесомо. Словно пыталась утешить, хотя он и не нуждался в утешении.

— Я уже говорил вам, — с неохотой ответил Марвин. — Они отметили его когда-то, и это звало его всю жизнь. Хотя он, наверное, даже не задумывался об этом. Странное дело... эта мысль прежде причиняла мне почти что боль.

— Вы любили его, — Кинвара не спрашивала, утверждала, снова едва заметно улыбаясь. Марвин чувствовал его пристальный, изучающий взгляд. — Любили, — повторила она.

— Он мой друг. Конечно, я любил его. Вовсе не в том извращённом смысле, на который вы мне тут пытаетесь намекнуть. Честно говоря, я в жизни никогда не испытывал никакого влечения — ни к мужчинам, ни к женщинам. Даже знакомым шлюхам рассказывал истории.

— Вы из-за этого обрекли себя на смерть? — на этот раз в голосе Кинвары послышался упрёк. — Из-за того, что ощущаете вину?

— Мы все обречены, если не сделаем хоть что-нибудь, — с раздражением ответил Марвин и потянул за цепь, которая так плотно обтягивала его шею, что, казалось, готова была удушить. Однако он давно к этому привык. — Я всегда носил эту цепь так, чтобы не забывать о своём предназначении — жизни слуги. Орден мейстеров служит государству, а не королям, это верно, но я всегда ставил своей целью служение миру и человечеству, — продолжил он, чувствуя тепло Кинвары, источаемое её телом.

— Квиберн тоже был мейстером, — снова напомнила она.

— Верно, но цепь у него отобрали вместе со всеми обетами, которые он когда-то принёс. И служит теперь не людям или государству, а одной королеве. Это его право, но всё же...

— Вы хотите сказать, что он всё равно согласится сделать это ради вас?

— Ради меня? — едва не рассмеялся Марвин. — Нет. С чего бы? Ради меня самого он разве что внимательно выслушал то, что я ему говорил прежде. Но ради спасения Серсеи — да, согласится. По большей части, он уже согласился.

_«А я ради него когда-то сам убил человека»._

Марвин оглянулся на Гериона, который беспокойно метался во сне. Слегка нахмурился и снова посмотрел на Кинвару.

— Я уверена, что всё получится, мейстер, — она, наклонившись к нему близко коснулась горячими губами его щеки, обожгла теплом. — И уверена, что вы сделали верный выбор. В конце концов, вы же не зря носите звание архимейстера.

— Пустые слова, — Марвин, издав похожий на кряканье звук, поднялся с места. Ноги и спина тут же заныли. К горлу подступил очередной приступ кашля. — Архимейстер, мейстер... такие же слова, как рыцарь, лорд или даже король. Они ничего не говорят о человеке, кроме его звания. Не отражают сути. Среди королей полно жестоких ублюдков, как и среди мейстеров — возомнивших о себе невесть что идиотов. Говорят, наш орден существует для того, чтобы учить других, чтобы служить и нести свет везде, где не окажется... Но глядя на людей вроде Пицеля или почти любого из Конклава — я уж в этом сомневаюсь.

Марвин подобрал небольшой камешек и запустил его в реку. Тот, подпрыгнув несколько раз, с тихим бульканьем пропал под водой. Их беседа, которая по большей части была монологом самого Марвина, похоже, подошла к концу — небо окрасилось в первые цвета рассвета.

— Вы расскажете мне, что поняли? Там, во тьме? — спросила вдруг Кинвара, поднимаясь за ним следом.

— Это была не тьма. Тьма — это субстанция, такая же понятная, как и свет, такая же материя и часть этого мира. То, что вы видели там можно лишь условно обозначить так, но это нечто иное... абсолютное ничто, небытие, но не тьма... Не тьма, — повторил он ещё раз и, бросив последний камень, отправился будить Гериона. Им следовало поторапливаться, если они хотели привезти его в Саат живым. Это всё, о чём его следовало думать в этот момент.

***  
Когда они добрались до Кифа — Марвин почти не чувствовал рук и спины, от голода сводило желудок — Герион почти не просыпался. Он лежал рядом с Дейенерис на пропускающем воду дне лодки, даже больше похожий на мертвеца, чем она. Кашель уже не так мучил самого Марвина, но при каждом приступе он видел кровь.

Герион дышал поверхностно и хрипло и был бледен — но при том кожа его горела огнём. Поредевшие волосы и лицо покрылись испариной. Тело под одеждой взопрело. Марвин промывал его рану, которая по-прежнему выглядела нормальной, не источала даже гнилостного запаха, и приходил в отчаяние при мысли, что Герион Ланнистер, проделав такой путь, умрёт у них на руках.

 _«Этого не может произойти,_ — твердил Марвин самому себе, меняя ставшие бесполезными повязки. _— Я не позволю этому случиться»._

— Он умирает, — тихо произнесла Кинвара.

— Да, — согласился Марвин. — И мы ничего не можем поделать. Нам нужно как можно скорее попасть в город.

Он в отчаянии посмотрел на горизонт, словно надеясь на спасение. Кинвара, кажется, поняла его мысль.

— Мы должны позвать на помощь, — сказала она, касаясь взмокшего лба Гериона. Тот коротко застонал, не приходя в сознание. Ему становилось хуже с каждым часом.

— Где вы хотите её найти? Пешком до Саата нам не добраться, — напомнил Марвин с привычным раздражением. Он и сам порядком вымотался.

— У притока реки, — не обращая внимания на его тон, продолжила Кинвара, — нередко можно встретить рыбаков. Я бывала в этих местах когда-то, я знаю.

Марвин посмотрел на неё, растеряно моргая.

— Почему вы молчали раньше?

— А в этом был толк? Так или иначе, нам нужно добраться до притока. Это недалеко. Я могу сменить вас на вёслах. Я сильнее, чем кажусь, а вы и сами выглядите плохо, мейстер, — Кинвара, не став дожидаться ответа, заняла место Марвина. Тот даже не пытался её остановить. — Мы будем там ещё до того, как солнце достигнет зенита.

Марвин глядел вперёд, впиваясь глазами в гладь реки, словно надеясь, что какая-нибудь рыбацкая лодка или судно вынырнет на них прямо из воды. И старался не думать о том, как посмотрят сами рыбаки на их компанию.

 _«Сила Р`глора_ , — несколько иронично думал он, поглядывая на Кинвару. _— Только на неё и надежда»._

***  
— Именем Р`глора, Владыки Света, Огненного сердца, я велю вам остановиться! — голос Кинвары вырвал Марвин из объятий глубокой дрёмы. Удивительно, но из-за усталости ему даже ничего не снилось, и за это он готов был возблагодарить кого угодно. Он поднял голову, непонимающе оглядываясь и моргая.

— Красного бога? — послышался ответ на искажённом валирийском. Говорил мужчина, низко и хрипловато.

— Я Кинвара, Верховная Жрица Храма Р`глора, что в Волантисе, — настойчиво повторила Кинвара.

— Это поэтому у вас такой вид? — без особого почтения спросил другой мужчина. — Там дела те ещё творятся...

Только сейчас до Марвина дошло, что происходит: пока он спал, они и в самом деле добрались до притока. И теперь навстречу им действительно шло небольшое рыболовецкое судно, покрытое облупившейся бело-синей краской. На палубе толпились мужчины — чумазые и смуглые. Не очень-то дружелюбные на вид.

Марвин едва не со стоном поднялся, распрямляясь во весь свой небольшой рост.

— Кто этот оборванный старик?

— Не твоего... — начал было Марвин, но Кинвара положила ему руку на плечо, чуть сжала, не давая довершить очевидно не самую почтительную фразу.

— Мы все слуги Владыки Света, — ответила за него Кинвара. — И нам нужно попасть в Саат. С нами больной мужчина... и девушка. Мы заплатим за ваши услуги, — чуть более примирительно добавила она.

 _«Но ничто не мешает им отобрать то, что у нас есть, и бросить здесь»,_ — но Марвин молчал, стиснув зубы.

— А ну расступились все! — послышался зычный бас. И на замызганную палубу, расталкивая остальных, вышел, по всей видимости, капитан. Он встал у самого фальшборта, засунув пальцы в петлицы, и внимательно посмотрел вначале на Кинвару, затем на Марвина, а после перевёл взгляд, видимо, на то, что лежало на дне. Пусть пока и не мог разглядеть толком их пугающего груза. — Вы и в самом деле миледи Кинвара из Волантиса?

— Клянусь именем Владыки, — нахмурилась она. — Мы знакомы?

— Нет, но _я_ вас знаю, — хмыкнул он. — Видел множество раз, когда приходил молиться Красному богу, бывая в Волантисе. Вас теперь и не узнать... Меня зовут Яло, и я капитан этой посудины. Мы отвезём вас в город.

Марвин слышал, как едва слышно выдохнула Кинвара, чувствовал её напряжение — и взгляды остальных рыбаков. Видел, как рыбацкое судно разворачивается к ним, чтобы принять на борт, но думал только о том, что скажет этот Яло о трупе, который они с собой везут.


	18. Джейме III

Над их головами простиралась жёсткая бескрайняя синева, солнце беспощадно било сверху раскалённым молотом, заставляя изрядно потеть и чувствовать неустанную жажду.

Всю дорогу до Селориса Йоги почти не разговаривал. Похоже, смерть его друга Магнуса — да ещё и такая жуткая — сильно потрясла его. Иногда он принимался звать его в полудрёме, а порой даже и наяву.

 _«Похоже, парень повредился рассудком»,_ — думалось Джейме. Он искал в себе сожаление по этому поводу, но никак не мог найти. Они шли вдоль реки уже не первый день, и всё, чего Джейме желал — это поспать под крышей и как следует оттереть себя жёсткой щёткой. Пахло от него, как и от его спутников, не самым лучшим образом, несмотря на близость воды. Хотя один раз Джейме всё-таки не выдержал, и, стремясь отогнать слетавшихся на запах его пота жирных слепней, нырнул в Ройну у самого берега.

Грязь и пыль стекали с его волос и отросшей бороды Кохалио, стащив с себя варёную кожу и кольчугу, со смехом ринулся следом за Джейме. Последнему иногда казалось, что в мире мало таких вещей, которые _не_ вызывали у тирошийского наёмника веселья.

Томас остался на берегу, стеречь их скудные пожитки и снаряжение. Йоги сидел рядом, с отрешённым видом теребя в руках какую-то травинку.

— Мне не очень-то нравится запах, — заметил Томас, когда они оказались в двух днях пути от Селориса. Самого города ещё не было видно, однако Джейме, принюхавшись, начал понимать, о чём тут говорить — в воздухе витал странный, неприятный запах с примесью чего-то, отдалённо напоминающем серу. Он беспокойно вглядывался в линию горизонта, опасаясь, что увидит поднимающийся вдалеке дым пожара.

 _«Но с чего бы Селорису сгореть?»,_ — одёрнул он себя.

Селорис — совсем маленький город, почти деревня, что подчиняется триархам Волантиса. Единственной причиной, по которой он мог загореться, были дотракийцы, если какой-нибудь кхалу вздумалось чем-то поживиться.

— Это не пожар, — словно прочитав его мысли, проговорил Томас. Тон его голоса, впрочем, был несколько обеспокоенным. — В последнее время мне не доводилось слышать, чтобы хоть один кхаласар заходил дальше Пёстрых гор или Квохора.

— Откуда тебе знать? — спросил Кохалио, не дав задать тот же вопрос озадаченному Джейме. Тот на мгновение даже забыл о причине своего беспокойства.

— Пахнет не дымом, чем-то другим, — спокойно объяснил Томас.

В самом деле, запах действительно не походил на запах пожара... Но что это? Джейме так и не смог понять. Что может вообще способно так пахнуть?

— И всё-таки это похоже на огонь... — пробормотал Джейме скорее самому себе.

— Единственный способ разобраться — это дойти туда, — заметил Кохалио, пожимая плечами. Он-то, напротив, выглядел почти невозмутимо. Хотя по большей части волноваться было не о чем — Селорис ни для кого из них не был ни родным домом, ни хоть сколько-то важным пунктом назначения.

И всё же Джейме прежде питал надежду отыскать там какое-нибудь небольшое судно, которое согласится доставить их вверх по Селору, поближе к квохорскому лесу. Если понадобится, Джейме обойдёт все земли, каждый город и деревню ради того, чтобы отыскать Серсею, даже если на это уйдут годы.

Хотя в большей степени причиной его нынешних тревог стало скорее смутное, неясное беспокойство, которое он испытывал, вдыхая незнакомый запах.

Ближе к вечеру, когда сиреневый сумрак принялся окутывать мир, воды реки приобрели глубокий чёрный оттенок, а между камней и редких деревьев потянулись длинные тени, небо начало заволакивать тучами.

— Это, конечно, хорошо, но лучше бы случилось днём, — проворчал Кохалио, впрочем, всё также криво ухмыляясь.

— Неужто гроза? — Томас снова шумно втянул воздух.

— Гроза не гроза, но если намечается дождь, дела у нас неважные — здесь, почитай, и укрыться негде, — угрюмо произнёс Джейме и посмотрел на Йоги. Тому, похоже, было плевать. Сейчас он шёл, уткнувшись носом в землю, то и дело шмыгая. Глаза у него тоже были влажные.

 _«Снова ревёт»,_ — понял Джейме. И малодушно возблагодарил богов за то, что мальчишка делает это молча. Ему хотелось как можно скорее избавиться от него. Ещё и потому что Джейме несколько опасался Йоги — мало ли, что тому взбредёт в голову. Из всех бесславных способов умереть он бы выбрал смерть от руки мальчишки-матроса, охваченного приступом безумия, в самую последнюю очередь.

Кохалио и Томас смастерили из отысканных на земле сухих палок и оставшегося от Агроса плаща подобие навеса, выбрав для этого небольшой пригорок. Возможно, это хоть немного спасёт их от бегущих по земле потоков воды.

После Кохалио принялся нарезать ломтями солёное мясо, Томас возился с огнивом, разводя огонь, хотя в тепле они и не нуждались — прогретый полуденным солнцем воздух до сих пор казался раскалённым. Но Томас настаивал на том, что им стоит вскипятить немного воды и бросить туда мясо.

— Зазря только еду портить. Нормальное оно, — возмущённо уверял Кохалио, сводя брови к переносице.

— Его следует обдать горячей водой, — настаивал Томас. — Сколько ты его уже с собой тащишь? Да ещё и по жаре.

— Оно солёное! — расхохотался Кохалио. — Что ж ему сделается?

— То и сделается. Его вообще следовало бы выкинуть, чтобы не рисковать, но раз уж на ловлю рыбы сил ни у кого не осталось, то хоть как-то себя обезопасить.

Кохалио подозрительно понюхал кусок засоленной баранины, но, видимо, ничего не почувствовал. А после махнул рукой, передавая его Томасу.

— Ладно уж, как скажешь, умник. Хотя говорю тебе — нормальное оно, — продолжал настаивать Кохалио, желая оставить за собой последнее слово. Вместо котелка Томас использовал шлем, который уже весь покрылся чёрной копотью.

Джейме лениво наблюдал за их перепалкой, краем глаза поглядывая на Йоги. Тот снова сидел чуть в стороне от света и жара костра, пялясь на бурлящую во мраке Ройну.

Кохалио начал с особым усердием точить меч, ругая каждую зазубрину, хотя по большей части бранил Томаса, сетуя на то, что терпеть не может варёное мясо. Джейме же, не выпуская Йоги из поля зрения, сел поближе к костру, его сухой жар во влажной духоте был способен свести с ума.

Облака окончательно затянули небо, скрыв луну и звёзды, где-то вдалеке уже начинал низко рокотать гром — видимо, дождь подбирался всё ближе, неся в своём чреве лиловые вспышки молний.

— Я хочу спросить тебя, — проговорил Джейме, обращаясь к Томасу, который занимался своим делом, мурлыкая под нос незамысловатую песенку, которую прежде Джейме слышал только в Вестеросе. Голос у Томаса, к его удивлению, оказался красивым и приятным:

— Красна у ног его трава, и знамя, как в огне, и красным знаменем закат пылает в вышине... — песня о битве на Краснотравном поле оборвалась, и Томас повернулся к Джейме, улыбаясь так, словно понимал нечто, что Джейме не сможет понять никогда. — Конечно. Что хотел узнать у меня сир Джейме?

— Я давно об этом думал, — Джейме прочистил горло. — Смотрел и думал. Ты и в самом деле похож на Ланнистера. Как так получилось? Твои родители на самом деле из Вестероса?

Томас неожиданно рассмеялся так, что Кохалио прервал своё занятие, а Йоги дёрнулся и повернулся к ним. Даже в его пустых слезящихся глазах появилось недоумение.

— Что смешного? — не понял сам Джейме, едва не смутившись от такой реакции.

— Не думал, что ты такой наивный, — покачал головой Томас, извлекая из подобия котелка дымящееся мясо и плюхая горячие куски на служившие им сегодня тарелками листья кувшинок, сорванных у небольшой запруды. — Неужто не мог допустить мысль, что Ланнистеры прежде никогда не бывали в Эссосе и при этом не посещали женщин, следующих пути семи вздохов? Шлюхи есть не только в Лисе, в Волантисе их тоже достаточно, — Томас провёл пальцем вдоль правой щеки, намекая на татуировку в виде слезы, которой помечают таких женщин.

Джейме смутился ещё больше. Томас тем временем продолжил:

— Ланнистеры — большой род, и у них достаточно побочных ветвей, которые всё же имеют характерную внешность... Так что если тебя интересует имя моего отца, то я его не знаю, но мать говорила, что он был из Ланниспорта. Это же город недалеко от Утёса Кастерли.

— Да, самый крупный порт на Западе, — подтвердил Джейме. — В самом деле... вот уж бы не подумал, что встречу здесь своего возможного родича.

— И сына шлюхи, — напомнил Томас, протягивая Джейме мясо. — Соль можешь попросить у Кохалио. У него ещё немного оставалось. — Томас встал со своего места, в руке у него была ещё одна «тарелка» и он чуть тише добавил, наклонившись к Джейме: — Пойду поговорю с Йоги и попытаюсь убедить его что-нибудь поесть.

Джейме кивнул и вдруг удивился:

— А ты сам?

— Я не голоден, жара вконец меня измотала, — отмахнулся Томас, лёгким шагом направляясь к сидящему в стороне мальчику.

Томас, впрочем, как Джейме давно заметил, нередко страдал отсутствием аппетита, а если и ел — то мало и без особого удовольствия, хотя худым от этого не выглядел. Гибкий и крепкий, обладающий грацией настоящего кота. И глаза его тоже по-кошачьи горели в темноте.

Следующий порыв ветра швырнул в лицо несколько влажных капель, и Джейме невольно поморщился, раздражённо стирая их. И тут же поражённо выдохнул — в свете огня он прекрасно разглядел, что оставшаяся у него на пальцах влага оказалась вовсе не прозрачной.

Пепел. Вот что нёс в себе дождь.

— Что такое? — недоуменно спросил Кохалио, медленно пережёвывая жёсткое мясо. — Тебя так дождь напугал?

Джейме, бросившийся было к нему, оглянулся. Томас, слегка приобняв Йоги за плечи, вёл того под навес. Сам Йоги выглядел как будто немного ожившим. То ли еда так на него подействовала, то ли Томас нашёл для него верные слова — в любом случае, сейчас Джейме заботило другое. Хуже того — приводило в ужас.

— Пепел в дожде... — начал было он. Томас поймал рукой несколько капель и наклонился к огню, чтобы лучше разглядеть то, о чём говорил Джейме.

— Ты прав, — Томас нахмурился.

— Какого дьявола?! — Кохалио подскочил с таким видом, будто собирался вызвать этот странный пепельный дождь на бой.

— Не шуми, — не терпящим возражений тоном потребовал Томас, словно обращаясь к неразумному ребёнку. Кохалио моментально замолчал.

— Что это значит? — растерянно спросил Джейме.

— Что не так с этим дождём? — так и не дошло до Йоги. — Почему?

— Идёмте под навес, — от прежнего лёгкого настроения Томаса не осталось и следа. — Вряд ли это нас убьёт, но лучше по возможности остеречься.

Джейме бросил опасливый взгляд на тёмное небо, извергающее на землю воду с пеплом. Нечто похожее он видел только в Королевской Гавани, когда с пеплом мешался снег. Однако неужели это и в самом деле значит, что Селорис сгорел? Может быть, и вовсе сгорел весь мир?

— Селорис... — произнёс он вслух.

— Интересно, там тоже такие дожди идут? — Кохалио дёрнул себя за раздвоенную бороду. — Может, не стоит нам туда соваться?

— Словно у нас есть выбор, — хмыкнул Джейме. — Ну то есть вы, конечно, вольны уйти, но я этого не сделаю.

— Ты никак называешь меня трусом? — слегка набычился Кохалио. — Я говорю лишь о выборе другой дороге. Мы можем попытаться вернуться обратно в Норвос, возможно, теперь дороги снова открыты.

— Нет, — заупрямился Джейме. Ему даже думать не хотелось о том, чтобы проделывать такой огромный путь назад, да ещё и на своих двоих.

— Сир Джейме прав, — поддержал его Томас. — Ехать назад нет смысла. Мы отправимся в Селорис, хотя, честно признаюсь, предчувствия у меня тоже дурные.

Сама буря, по всей видимости, обошла их стороной, низвергнув весь свой гнев где-то восточнее — Джейме видел вдалеке яркие всполохи, слышал громовые раскаты и воздух полнился густым запахом грозы.

Дождь барабанил по навесу — и Джейме казалось, что этот назойливый, мерный стук не даст ему толком уснуть. И, конечно, пепел. Проклятый пепел в этом дожде из преисподней. Он старался не слишком задумываться о Селорисе, представлять себе то, что они могут там увидеть: в любом случае, скоро они доберутся и туда.

Отыщут лодку или судно и...

Увидел закутанную в саван фигуру, восседающую на Железном Троне. Мечи за спиной человека отбрасывали длинные жуткие тени на перепачканный пеплом пол. Под капюшоном клубилась темнота. Джейме видел руки — каменные руки — впивавшиеся в ощетинившиеся лезвиями подлокотники.

— Что ты ищешь здесь? — послышался из-под капюшона глухой, низкий голос. Но всё же Джейме узнал его — и задрожал.

— Отец...

— Что ты ищешь? — настаивал тот, кто выглядел как Лорд-в-Саване.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил он. — Я не знаю, отец.

— Я тебе не отец, — холодно ответил человек, вставая с Железного Трона. Острия мечей касались его кожи — Джейме это видел — но не ранили её. — Разве не свою сестру? Или ты уже забыл об этом?

— Нет! Я не забыл, я... — Джейме запнулся, внезапно растерявшись. Человек медленно сходил по ступеням. Но звука шагов не было слышно. Сам Джейме стоял посреди Великого Чертога, охваченный смутным страхом и дрожью ожидания неизбежного. — Я этого не говорил.

Великий Чертог расчерчивали лучи мёртвого солнца, падающие через разбитые витражи. Тусклый свет проникал сквозь остатки цветных стёкол и вывороченных железных прутьев. Лорд-в-Саване не отбрасывал тени на устланные пеплом, прокопчёнными камнями и осколками полы. У самого же Джейме теней было целых две.

— Не надо, — вдруг сдавленно попросил он, увидев, как Лорд-в-Саване оттягивает капюшон назад, намереваясь его снять. — Я не хочу смотреть.

— Чему? Правде в глаза, Джейме? — капюшон слетел с головы и Джейме невольно зажмурился. Он увидел равно то, что и ожидал — но горло у него всё равно перехватило. Перед ним в самом деле стоял отец. Тайвин Ланнистер не походил на живого, однако и мёртвым при этом всё равно не выглядел. — Что же ты? — спросил он наконец. — Здесь у тебя всегда обе руки на месте.

Это верно. Джейме ощутил, как несуществующие в реальности пальцы правой руки до крови впиваются в ладонь. Он осмелился опустить взгляд вниз и увидел светлое запястье, хотя остальная кожа успела покрыться загаром под солнцем Эссоса. Ногти на ней были не перламутровые, как на выкованной из золота, а грязные и обломанные, давно не стриженные.

Лорд-в-Саване с безучастным видом вцепился в беззащитное горло Джейме, с силой сжимая его и не давая сделать вдох. И прошлое хлынуло из недр сознания, словно кровь из открытой раны. Он вдруг с удивительной чёткостью увидел Серсею в замке Дарри, услышал храп пьяного Роберта. Сестра извивалась под ним, влажная, толкалась на встречу, и повторяла снова и снова «Хочу, хочу, хочу!». Джейме, будучи глупцом, тогда не сразу сообразил, что Серсея говорила о том, что желает смерти Арьи Старк, ударившей Джоффри.

— Хочу! — закричала Серсея, выгибаясь, и Джейме вспомнил Пиа, которую подложил ему в кровать Квиберн, когда он был в Харренхолле. Джейме не захотел брать её, но прекрасно помнил, как она сказала:

— Когда я буду с другими мужчинам, то буду думать о вас, сир.

Но на месте Серсеи оказалась вовсе не Пиа, а Бриенна Тарт. Плачущая Бриенна, умоляющая его остаться. Воздуха не хватало, и Джейме задыхался, захлёбываясь прошлым. Лицо Лорда-в-Саване, подёрнутое белой дымкой, начало неуловимо меняться. Черты исказились, расплылись и сложились в новую картину. Наконец до Джейме дошло, в кого обратился Тайвин Ланнистер: Томас. Это же лицо Джейме увидел, стоило ему вынырнуть из тумана снов, в попытке сделать последний отчаянный вздох.

— Тихо, тихо, — Томас вцепился в его плечо. Джейме шумно дышал, будучи не в силах сразу осознать, что происходит и где он находится.

— Что случилось? — хрипло произнёс он, слыша дрожь в собственном голосе.

— Рассвет, — просто ответил Томас. — Нам нужно двигаться дальше, если хотим как можно скорее добраться до Селориса. Что-то не так? — спросил он, заметив странный взгляд Джейме.

— Всё в порядке. Просто дурной сон.

— Немудрено, — подхватил Кохалио, слышавший их разговор. — В такой-то обстановке.

Он широким жестом окинул окружавшее их пространство — и Джейме невольно охнул. Везде, куда не падал взгляд, лежала грязная серая пелена. Влажный пепел оставил налёт на земле и траве, и в свете нового дня чудилось, что местность вокруг выжжена дотла. Запах тоже стоял не самый приятный — Джейме понял, что, пожалуй, обойдётся без завтрака. 

— Идёмте, — пробормотал он, вставая на ноги. — Нужно убираться отсюда.

— Если прибавим шагу, то, возможно, к середине следующего дня попадём в Селорис, — вслух размышлял Томас. — Главное, стараться делать короткие привалы.

— Клянусь, как только мы доберёмся до этого вашего Селориса, я выпью всё вино, какое только найду, сниму самую большую комнату с самой большой кроватью, а ещё лучше — уложу туда пригожую трактирную девку, — мечтательно проговорил Кохалио.

— Для этого тебе придётся найти более подходящее место, друг мой, — едко ответил Томас, укладывая их пожитки. — Радуйся, если там вообще будет, где спать.

— Умеешь ты испортить весь настрой, — хмыкнул Кохалио, но тут же отмахнулся, улыбаясь. — А, к дьяволу! Я согласен хотя бы просто на ночёвку в доме, где тебя не обдувает со всех четырёх сторон разом.

***  
Селорис, вопреки надеждам Томаса, показался не к середине следующего дня, а ближе к вечеру, когда они, окончательно выбившись из сил, брели вдоль Ройны. Иногда Джейме казалось, что он начинает клевать носом на ходу, потому что половину предыдущей ночи они тоже провели на ногах, чтобы не терять зря времени.

Земля под ногами, покрытая всё тем же серым налётом, казалась совершенно безжизненной. Джейме снова чувствовал себя невероятно грязным — словно этот пепел въелся не только в его кожу, но и в кости и даже душу. На языке горчило, и вкус этот не смывался водой.

Однако стоило на горизонте замаячить низким домишкам Селориса, как странный неприятный запах, к которому Джейме успел привыкнуть, резко усилился, ударил в ноздри, заставляя поморщиться.

— Что это? — выдохнул он.

— На пожар действительно не похоже, — заметил Кохалио.

— И тухлой рыбой воняет, — вставил Йоги и, недолго думая, отправился к реке в поисках источника запаха. Не дойдя до воды нескольких шагов, он коротко вскрикнул. — Что это?!

Томас сохранял тяжёлое молчание. Джейме бросился к мальчишке, желая понять, что настолько испугало его, выводя из привычного меланхоличного настроения.

— Что там у тебя... — начал было Джейме, но тут же сам шарахнулся в сторону, поскальзываясь на траве.

Река, источавшая тот самый запах, была затянута какой-то мерзкой тёмной плёнкой, переливающейся в лучах солнца. Дохлая, выброшенная на берег рыба, тоже оказалась перемазана в этой маслянистой жиже, тянувшейся за плавниками и хвостами. Её мёртвые, замершие глаза, были абсолютно белыми. Даже рогоз возле реки почернел. Джейме услышал, как Йоги расстаётся со своим обедом, его самого не мутило, но охватившее его чувство сложно было назвать приятным.

Впрочем, там лежала не только рыба — покрытые жижей трупы усеивали берег, среди них оказались лягушки, змеи и даже птицы.

— Какого... — теперь это был Кохалио. И на лице его, даже в глазах, не осталось и тени улыбки. — Что здесь произошло? Кто вылил это сюда?

Томас, всё это время сохранявший мрачное молчание, подошёл к Йоги, постучав того по спине и протянул мех с водой. Похоже, воду теперь придётся экономить — из реки её уж никак не зачерпнуть.

— Никто, — проговорил наконец Томас, поворачиваясь к Кохалио и Джейме, и выглядел он разгневанным. — Это сделала природа. Пробуждение Четырнадцати Огней выпустило кровь демонов на свободу.

— Так-то кровь демонов выглядит? — с сомнением протянул Кохалио. — Больше похоже на какую-то отраву.

— А кровь демонов, по-твоему, водица? — спросил Томас. Впрочем, безо всякого интереса.

— Довольно с меня этого, нужно возвращаться, — Кохалио даже развернулся, но Томас схватил его за локоть. От беспечности Кохалио не было и следа.

— Нет, — Томас указал в сторону деревни. — Вначале мы посмотрим, что там, а потом уже будем думать.

— Нет смысла, — подхватил Джейме, успев немного опомниться после увиденного, хотя вот оно — прямо перед глазами, — если там действительно всё так плохо, подумаем, как вернуться в Норвос.

Кохалио прищурился.

— Не нравится мне это проклятое место, и мерзость эта, и река, и деревня — всё жутко смердит смертью. Я наёмник, а не колдун или красный жрец, чтоб биться с этой мразью.

— Ты не сможешь избегать этого вечно. Так мы хотя бы узнаем, есть ли вообще смысл бежать хоть куда-то, — говоря это, Томас с шорохом извлекал меч из ножен и не убирал его до того момента, как очертания низеньких, криво сколоченных домиков не перестали походить на затянутый дымкой мираж.

***  
Они больше не спускались и не подходили к воде, но едкий, тяжёлый запах висел в воздухе, не давая сделать нормальный вздох. Джейме, стараясь по возможности прикрыть нос и рот, натянул на лицо ворот выцветшей рубашки. Спутники его, не сговариваясь, сделали то же самое. Никто не говорил ни слова, когда они вошли в деревушку, которая на первый взгляд выглядела покинутой, безмолвной и мёртвой.

Кривые, грязные улочки размыло от дождя, серый пепел лёг на крыши, стены, покосившиеся деревянные заборы и поленья. Пепельная взвесь пропитала воздух, сделавшись похожей на туман. Где-то поблизости противно скрипела и хлопала на сквозняке открытая ставня, которую даже не позаботились закрыть.

Кохалио поскользнулся на дохлой, валяющейся прямо посреди дороги щуке, и шумно выругался, нарушив царящую вокруг тишину. Пока он неистово вытирал перемазанный в бурой жиже и потрохах сапог о и без того грязную траву, послышался одинокий, испуганный лай какой-то собаки.

— Видимо, кто-то здесь всё-таки есть, — глухо заметил Джейме из-под рубахи, хотя та помогала слабо.

— Или просто бросили тут несчастную псину, — хмыкнул Кохалио.

Йоги старался держаться к ним как можно ближе и не глядеть по сторонам. Селорис действительно выглядел довольно жутко даже по мнению Джейме.

— Куда они бежали? — тоненьким голоском спросил мальчик.

— Подальше отсюда, — пребывая всё в том же мрачном настроении, ответил Томас. — И я не могу их за это осудить.

— Ты злишься, — неожиданно даже для самого себя произнёс Джейме. — Почему?

— Потому что всё это неправильно. Слишком, — всегда спокойный Томас ткнул пальцем в сторону ближайшего дома, глядевшего на них тёмными провалами окон, и сплюнул под ноги.

— Что — слишком? — не понял Джейме. Но Томас на этот раз не удостоил его ответом, и пошёл впереди, осторожно заглядывая в каждый двор.

Джейме готов был поклясться, что слышит какой-то далёкий детский плач, но не мог понять, откуда он доносится, и в самом ли деле это ребёнок — вполне могло статься, что вопли испускает очередное испуганное животное.

— Что вы ищите здесь? — голос, раздавшийся за одним из заборов, заставил всех вздрогнуть. — Почти все ушли.

— Кто ты? Покажись! — потребовал Кохалио, обнажая оружие и глядя в сторону бревенчатого забора, ставшего пепельно-серым.

— Сейчас-сейчас, не надо мечом бряцать, — последовал торопливый ответ. Человек говорил на диковинной смеси валирийского и всеобщего языков, потому Джейме понимал его через слово, улавливая в основном общий смысл фразы. — Только не кричите. Уж очень я уродлив.

За дверью раздалось кряхтенье. Джейме же приготовился к чему угодно, но только не к тому, что предстало перед ним. Даже Тирион на фоне этого человека выглядел бы красавцем, мечтой любой романтичной девы. Йоги всё-таки не удержался — коротко вскрикнул. Человек виновато улыбнулся. По крайней мере, именно так показалось Джейме — то, что служило ему лицом, исказилось в ещё более безобразной гримасе.

— Я же предупреждал...

— Боги, откуда ты такой взялся? — нашёлся со словами Кохалио. — В жизни такого не видал, а я-то видел много всякого.

— Я Локус, — представился уродец. — Сам родом из Монтариса, но давно уж сюда переехал...

— Город чудовищ, — понял Томас.

— По-моему, на мне это явственно написано, — из горла Локуса вырвался горький смех. 

Джейме, словно заворожённый, продолжал рассматривать это одновременно отвратительное, и в то же время притягивающее к себе взгляд лицо, не веря в то, что человеческая женщина способна выдавить из своей утробы нечто подобное. Верно, у богов дрожали руки, когда они его создавали: Локус казался слепленным из безобразных, сложенных в беспорядке кусков. Огромный бугристый лоб, зубы — слишком большие — обнажены, поскольку губы практически отсутствовали, огромные веки закрывали половину глаз, один из которых находился почти на середине щеки.

Его словно пережевали и выплюнули. Джейме даже не сразу заметил, что и конечности у этого человека несоразмерно длинные и худые, как у насекомого.

— Да, приятель, правду ты сказал, — хмыкнул Кохалио. — Ты как здесь оказался? И что это за говор у тебя такой странный?

Локус пожал своим выпирающим плечом.

— Да тут, добрый господин, никакого секрета. Выступал когда-то в цирке, по всему Эссосу ездили, да потом труппа разорилась, а я здесь и остался — некуда мне было возвращаться, дома у меня, почитайте, не осталось никого. Здесь меня к себе взяла одна старая слепая женщина, чтоб по хозяйству ей помогал. Вот и остался... А что до говора, так хозяин нашего цирка сам родом из Закатных земель — и говорил с нами на всеобщем. Так и повелось...

Локус развёл руками в стороны.

— Но вы чего здесь изволите? Кое-где люди ещё остались, но несколько дней назад, когда эта чёрная дрянь реку залила, почти все ушли. Те, кто мог. Забрали всех лошадей и повозки.

— Мы ищем лодку, или небольшое судно, которое могло бы нас отвести вверх по Селору, к Квохорскому лесу. Это возможно? — перешёл к делу Томас.

— О, ну лодок здесь достаточно. Уходили на обозах или просто верхом на лошадях скарб везли — на воду после такого вот, — Локус ткнул пальцем в сторону реки, — никто опускаться не решил, а ну сгинешь сразу.

Джейме оглянулся в указанном направлении — видимо, там находилось что-то вроде гавани, а потом вновь глянул на уродца и ему вдруг стало жалко этого человека. Похоже, возраста он был уже преклонного, однако сказать точно оказалось затруднительно.

В самом деле, Монтарис. Прежде Джейме доводилось слышать о нём только подобие страшных сказок или историй о восьминогих телятах, двуглавых младенцах, собаках со множеством ртов и прочей дичи. Люди оттуда нередко становились участниками бродячих цирков уродов или их продавали любящим диковинные вещи богатым рабовладельцам. После Рока Валирии Монтарис и в самом деле превратился в город чудовищ, как его теперь часто называли. Город уродов. А пролегающая через него дорога — дорогой демонов.

Локус слегка приволакивал левую ногу, которая была длиннее правой. Вскоре они вышли к месту слияния Ройны и Селору, где и в самом деле находилась небольшая гавань, вода в которой была густой и чёрной, как подлива. Борта лодок тоже оказались перепачканы чёрной гнусью.

— Были какие-нибудь вести из Велисара или Волон Териса? — спросил Томас, внимательно оглядывая одно из рыбацких судёнышек, в котором покоился невод, который никто не потрудился убрать. Он не смотрел в их сторону, увлечённый поиском возможных пробоин. Коснувшись чёрной жижи, Томас не стал судорожно вытирать её о штаны, а принюхался и растёр между большим и указательным пальцем, внимательно рассматривая. — Или из Волантиса?

— Последние вести из Волон Териса мы получали, когда квохорская баржа с древесиной возвращалась обратно через Селорис, но они ходят через Койну. Это давненько было, и тогда всё ещё выглядело спокойно. А уж потом... пепел этот, и вот эта, с позволения, мерзость чёрная поднимается со стороны Волантиса и Апельсинового берега. Осмелюсь предположить, что источник её где-то в Летнем море.

Локус замолчал. Выражение его жуткого лица, кажется, выражало задумчивость. Кохалио снова потеребил бороду, нахмурившись. После глянул на Томаса, который, наконец, закончил осматривать судно.

— Не стоит нам этого делать.

— Ещё немного, и я подумаю, что ты и правда боишься, — фыркнул Томас. — Отважный тирошийский наёмник вдруг сделался таким осторожным.

— Людей я не боюсь, пусть сюда хоть целая армия придёт... Но против вот этого, — он ткнул пальцем в воду, морщась. — Против этого я не смогу даже обнажить меч.

Джейме сунул руку за ворот камзола, где хранились остатки его золота. Весь прочий скарб либо отправился на дно, либо стал собственностью Корры Жестокой, как и торговое судно «Плачущая госпожа».

— Ты же знаешь, что я не останусь в долгу, Кохалио, — напомнил Джейме.

— Золотом не купить жизнь. Но дело не в этом, и я не отказываюсь идти дальше, — Кохалио упёрся руками в бока, поглядывая то на Джейме, то на Томаса. — Просто говорю, что затея эта безумная. И нам нужно выбрать другой путь, пока мы не найдём бедовую дамочку Джейме.

Почему-то сказанное Кохалио не разозлило Джейме, и даже не вызвало раздражения. Напротив, он ощутил что-то вроде веселья. Потрескавшиеся губы растянулись в жалком подобии улыбки.

— В противном случае мы можем не отыскать её _никогда_ , — настаивал Джейме. Кохалио покачал головой и пристально посмотрел на Томаса, словно именно его слово решало всё.

— Всегда я полагался на сказанное тобой, ты всегда был самым умным и рассудительным из нас троих, поэтому надеялся, что и в этот раз не подведёшь.

— Я и не подвожу, — Томас, принимаясь выталкивать лодку к воде. Та двигалась с шорохом и тихим чавканьем, которое издавало чёрное вещество. — Помогай давай, — обратился он к Кохалио. — Я не подвожу, — продолжил он, — я лишь говорю, что иначе мы так и будем ездить кругами между городами безо всякого толку, и никогда не отделаемся от этого господина с золотой рукой.

Томас с улыбкой кивнул на Джейме, и на этот раз они все втроём рассмеялись, пусть смех тоже звучал вымученно и вынуждено.

— Я не поеду, — послышался за их спинами нерешительный голос Йоги, о котором Джейме уже успел позабыть. Они обернулись к нему.

— О твоём проезде никто и не говорил, — бросил Кохалио, которому очевидно надоело возиться с мальчишкой.

— Вообще-то, я матрос, и мог бы вам пригодиться, — вдруг набычился Йоги, явно расхрабрившись. — Но я останусь здесь.

— А это-то тебе зачем? — настала очередь Джейме удивляться, хотя он тоже был рад сбросить с себя этот груз. И мальчику было совсем не место в подобном приключении.

Йоги указал на Локуса, который почтительно отошёл назад. Это удивило ещё больше, и Джейме ощутил, как брови его поползли вверх.

— Ты же его испугался.

— Да, но... — виновато потупился Йоги. — Мне стыдно. И мне его жалко. Я хочу ему помочь. Сам он не может уехать — говорит, больше нигде ему не рады. Кажется, воздухом местным можно дышать, раз с Локусом всё в порядке.

— С ним всё в порядке? Так бы ты это назвал? — хмыкнул Кохалио.

Йоги пропустил это замечание мимо ушей и снова посмотрел на уродца, а потом вдруг произнёс. Резко и неожиданно:

— Вы злые люди, — глаза у него потемнели. — Вы все. Может быть, кроме Томаса, — он посмотрел в его сторону, — хотя и это вряд ли.

— Неблагодарный ты щенок! — рыкнул Кохалио, взмахивая рукой. — Надо было и тебя там бросить!

— Оставь, — Джейме перехватил его за запястье, — пускай остаётся, если хочет. Локус, верно? — он подозвал уродца, поманив рукой, а после сунул ему в деформированную ладонь несколько золотых. — Это за лодку, — указал он на рыболовецкое судно, которое Томас уже спустил на воду. — Знаю, деньги тут тратить особо не на что, но больше мы вряд ли чем-то можем помочь.

— Спасибо, добрый господин, — принимая золото, Локус поклонился. — Будем надеяться, что настанут времена, когда я смогу их потратить, а пока приберегу.

— И смотри за мальчишкой, — напутствовал на прощанье Джейме, осторожно ступая в пошатывающуюся лодку. — Он теперь — твоя ответственность.

Локус прижал костяшки пальцев к огромному лбу, ещё раз кивнул и повторил:

— Спасибо, добрый господин. Так и сделаю.

***  
— Следовало нам поискать лошадей, — заметил Джейме, глядя на проплывающий мимо западный берег Селору. — Опять потом на своих двоих идти придётся.

— Это дело он говорит, — Кохалио грёб вместе с Томасом, в четыре весла это удавалось на удивление быстро. К запаху они уже почти притерпелись. — Если мы хотим попасть в Квохор и поехать дальше, нам нужны лошади.

— В Квохоре их и купим, — пожал плечами Томас. — Идти через лес по протоптанной тропе, мы сможем дойти до города за несколько дней. Если не будем делать слишком долгие привалы.

— Так почему было не поискать лошадей в Селорисе? Там они нам всяко дешевле бы обошлись. И можно было бы ехать по земле, а не плыть... среди этого, — настаивал Джейме, обводя рукой пространство.

Большое множество притоков Селору оказались окружены редкими лиственными лесами, которые больше походили на небольшие заросли. Вода в притоках тоже смердела, хотя Джейме не мог не заметить, что разлившейся в ней чёрной субстанции было поменьше, пусть обитателям этих вод легче не становилось. Хорошо ещё, что у них с собой оказался определённый запас воды и остатки мяса — ловить что-то в этой реке никого не прельщало.

Похоже, пепельные дожди и грозы пока не успели здесь побывать — листья деревьев и трава шелестели на ветру, не тронутые серым пеплом.

— Потому что лошадей там не было, — заверил Томас. — Я хорошо вижу и чую ложь, и человек из города чудовищ не солгал. Жители увели всех лошадей, а если бы те и остались, мы бы услышали.

Джейме, пожалуй, вынужден был признать его правоту.

— Как думаете, можно здесь попытать счастья изловить хотя бы кролика? — поинтересовался вдруг Кохалио. — Страсть как хочется свежего мяса.

— Хм, можно попробовать, если они не отравились этой водой, — задумчиво протянул Томас. — Хотя у животных обычно хватает ума держаться подальше от подобного.

— Зайчатина, тушёная с овощами и тёмным густым элем, — мечтательно продолжал Кохалио, и Джейме ощутил, как у него самого заныл желудок. — Помнится, одна женщина из Закатных земель как-то готовила мне такое блюдо... Я бы женился на ней, не будь она шлюхой.

Томас только фыркнул.

— Я бы на твоём месте сильно не обольщался попробовать в ближайшее время шлюхиного жаркого, у нас и эля-то нет.

— Помечтать уж нельзя, — Кохалио навалился на вёсла. — Ладно, до темноты нужно попытаться пройти хотя бы треть пути.

Чем дальше они двигались, тем чище становилась река — Джейме заметил, что чёрный пятен стало значительно меньше, а плёнка, что жутковато переливалась на солнце, стала почти незаметной. Даже сам воздух немного очистился. Джейме он казался сладким, как никогда, и ноздрей коснулся хвойный запах квохорского леса, где уж точно можно будет попытаться без опасения поймать хоть белку, хоть кролика.

— Хочется скорее посмотреть на эту даму, за которой гонится рыцарь с золотой рукой, — чем дальше они оказывались от Селориса, тем быстрее возвращалось к Кохалио весёлое расположение духа. И Джейме уже не знал, рад он тому или нет. Впрочем, хмурый и недовольный он ему нравился гораздо меньше.

— Я уже рассказывал, — напомнил Джейме.

— Мы с Томасом жаждем подробностей, — сделал многозначительный жест бровями Кохалио. — Особенно с учётом того, что ты называешь её родной сестрой.

— Говори за себя, — ухмыльнулся Томас. — Мне это не интересно. Больше хотелось бы увидеть того мертвеца, о котором сир нам столько рассказывал. И человека, который смог его создать, разумеется.

— Тоже мне, эка невидаль, — Кохалио закатил глаза. — Надеюсь, он хотя бы не смердит.

 _«Квиберн,_ — вдруг вспомнил Джейме. Удивительно, но иногда он даже забывал о том, кто именно увёз Серсею. По крайней мере, в последние несколько дней. Мысли его занимала она сама, но не её спутник. _— Точно, Квиберн»._

— Это странный человек, — задумчиво произнёс Джейме, глядя в глаза Томасу. Тот слушал внимательно и больше не улыбался. — Я бы сказал, вызывающий определённые опасения.

— Он и в самом деле опасен? — вскинул бровь Томас.

— Однажды он спас мне жизнь и большую часть правой руки, но я уже говорил Серсее, и говорил честно: этот человек насквозь пропитан каким-то жуткими тёмными тайнами. Но Серсея никогда не любила, когда кто-то ей перечит и только посмеялась надо мной. У кого, сказала она, нет тайн.

— Что ж, в этом она права, — вклинился в беседу Кохалио. — Тайны есть у каждого.

— Но смотря, _что это_ за тайны, — Томас слегка склонил голову на бок. — Одно дело: умалчивать о том, как стащил у пекаря пару горячих булок, и совсем другое... Совсем другое, хранить тайну о чём-то действительно жутком.

— Я не говорил, что он сделал что-то жуткое, — словно несколько озадаченный, произнёс Джейме.

— _Предполагал,_ — тонко улыбнулся Томас. — Ты чувствовал, что в человеке этом есть что-то тёмное, что в нём таится нечто чужеродное, несвойственное нормальным людям. И эта не жестокость, к которой вы успели привыкнуть, верно?

Джейме кивнул. Иногда ему нравилось, настолько хорошо Томас разбирается в людях, и что он способен читать их чувства и мысли, как открытую книгу. Но ещё чаще это пугало, прямо как сейчас, когда его взгляд становился таким внимательным. Почти немигающим.

— Он был мастером над пытками... помимо прочего. Но ты прав — не только в этом дело. Не только в его жестокости. В нём было что-то... что ещё, чему мне сложно дать точное название или определение.

Томас согласно кивнул, словно Джейме только что подтвердил его мысль.

— И он вам крепко не нравится.

— Нет, — Джейме произнёс это негромко, словно собственные слова были ему крайне неприятны. — Раньше бы я сказал именно так, но... нет. Пожалуй, я его боюсь.

Это честное признание, кажется, поразило Томаса не меньше, чем самого Джейме, который вдруг с удивительной ясностью понял, что на самом деле испытывает по отношению к Квиберну. Испытывал с самого начала. Не отвращение, не брезгливость, не неприязнь и не ревность. Нет. Страх — он чувствовал нечто таившееся в этом человеке. И боялся. Тогда как сестра его, похоже, никогда этого не замечала.

***  
Квохорский лес представлял собой удручающее зрелище: они заходили в него с юго-западной стороны и не сразу заметили чернеющие скелеты обгоревших деревьев, которых здесь оказалась едва ли не треть. Во всяком случае, именно так почудилось Джейме в самом начале, когда они уже углубились в чащу.

Над истоптанными тропинками горевшего прежде леса по-прежнему клубился пепел, стоило ступить на них. На глаза время от времени попадались скрюченные, изуродованные трупики лемуров — маленьких валирийцев — которые здесь обитали. Однажды им попались даже человеческие кости. Обгоревший до черноты скелет, на котором не осталось ни плоти, ни одежды.

Вероятно, всё мясо успели склевать вороны или другие стервятники.

— Должно быть, — задумчиво проговорил Томас, — это был один из тех, кто тушил здесь пожар. Или местный обитатель.

— Почему его бросили? — Кохалио выглядел озадаченным.

А в воспоминаниях Джейме всплыла выжженная пустыня Королевского леса, лежащего рядом с Королевской Гаванью. Огонь докатился даже туда, поджигая деревья, траву, кусты... всё живое, и оставляя после себя горячий пепел, горький дым и чёрную тоску.

— Кто его знает... — словно издалека донёсся до Джейме голос Томаса. — Может быть, они просто не смогли его найти.

Джейме не улыбалось спать в таком месте — прогоревшем, наполненном странными шорохами и от того жутком. Ему думалось, что стоит закрыть глаза — и откроет он их уже не здесь, а в Королевском лесу, а то и вовсе в Красном замке. В другом времени. В другой жизни.

Он снова увидит лицо Серсеи, её прекрасное обнажённое тело в лунном свете, услышит её неистовый шёпот и будет ногтями царапать чёрную золу от желания дотянуться до неё, коснуться губами её тайной сладости.

Однако, вопреки опасениям, сон Джейме оказался глубок и на удивление спокоен, несмотря на мрачную тишину, которой полнился лес. Хотя под утро он всё-таки различил звуки: похоже, какие-то птицы здесь остались. Или вернулись после того, как опасность миновала.

Кохалио всё-таки умудрился поймать в импровизированные силки жирного кролика, и зажарить его над костром. К последнему они относились с особенной осторожностью, учитывая окружающую их обстановку.

— Долго нам ещё идти? — спросил Джейме, жуя сочное мясо, чувствуя, как жир и сок стекают по бороде.

— Нет, отсюда будем двигаться строго на север, и через пару дней выйдем к самым воротам. Главное, не сильно удаляться по возможности от тропы, которой идём сейчас, — ответил Томас, обгладывая маленькую косточку.

— Ты здесь уже был? В этом лесу? — удивился Джейме.

— Да он где только не побывал, — вместо Томаса произнёс Кохалио. Как Джейме показалось, не без некоторой гордости, словно рассказывал о достижениях собственного сына. — Так что я бы на твоём месте ему верил. И здесь в самом деле не такой уж густой и страшный лес, а разбойников, если они и были, поди выкурило отсюда пожаром.

***  
Ворота Квохора выросли перед ним почти неожиданно — первое время Джейме видел лишь частокол деревьев, который стал значительно гуще. Видимо, часть леса, находившаяся ближе всего к городу, пострадала меньше. Зелёная стена казалась непреодолимой и высокой, практически заслоняющей небо, однако стоило им выйти на небольшую прогалину, как Джейме тут же заметил уже другую стену, сделанную из кирпича и обнесённую лесом.

— О, — он удивлённо выдохнул. Как Томас и говорил, они вышли к воротам города через два дня, солнце клонилось к западному горизонту, но всё ещё стоял светлый день. — Это и есть Квохор?

— А ты чего ожидал? — спросил Томас.

— Однажды этот город пытались взять дотракийцы, но обломали зубы... Хотя в большей степени благодаря охраняющим его Безупречным, — рассказывал Кохалио. — Ещё увидишь, местные евнухи носят теперь в честь этого косу из человеческих волос.

Они принялись спускаться с небольшого пригорка, где находилась прогалина, с которой открывался вид на ворота. Города за ними почти не было видно, хотя Джейме успел заметить, высокие башни.

— Как-то это подозрительно, — пробормотал Кохалио, когда они уже почти дошли до ворот, которые оказались заперты. Перед ними, кажется, выстроилась половина гарнизона города, окружив всю стену, насколько хватало глаз.

— Наверное, что-то произошло? — пожал плечами Джейме, но тоже ощутил уже знакомое смутное беспокойство.

— А то без тебя непонятно было, умник, — фыркнул Кохалио. Стоило им подойти ближе к городу, как стоявшие там Безупречные, не сговариваясь, с грохотом направили в их сторону сверкающие наконечники копий.

Один из них что-то выкрикнул, но Джейме не разобрал слов.

— Велит нам уходить, потому что город закрыт, — объяснил Томас и, находясь на безопасном расстоянии, сложил руки у рта и прокричал: — Что случилось?

Когда послышался ответ, Томас нахмурился и посмотрел на Кохалио, который выглядел не менее озадаченным.

— Издеваются эти евнухи что ли, — тирошийскому наёмнику тоже не пришлось по вкусу сказанное. Джейме нетерпеливо посмотрел на них обоих.

— Ну? Что там? Что произошло? Говорите уже!

— Город закрыт по приказу его великолепия до особого распоряжения, — перевёл Томас. — Словом, по-прежнему ничего не понятно.

— Но нам нужно в город, — настаивал Джейме, почти не веря собственным ушам. Он не ожидал, что произойдёт нечто подобное. Словно само небо восставало против его намерения найти и защитить Серсею.

 _«Это несправедливо. Несправедливо»,_ — он готов был впасть в отчаяние.

— Спокойно, — Томас неожиданно принялся отстёгивать от пояса оружие, вытащил из-за пазухи кинжал и протянул Джейме, потом посмотрел на Кохалио.

— Что ты, шлюхин сын, удумал? — беззлобно, но с удивлением спросил тот.

— Мне нужно попасть в город, поговорить с его великолепием. Вооружённым туда являться не стоит, учитывая обстановку, — спокойно пояснил Томас.

— Они тебя вообще не пустят, — уверенно произнёс Кохалио, перехватывая Томаса чуть выше локтя. Однако тот ловко вывернулся и коротко рассмеялся.

— Я умею уговаривать, ты же знаешь. Тем более, нам нужны лошади, как вы помните, купить их можно только в Квохоре. Так что, сир, мне нужен кошелёк с золотом, — Томас протянул руку к Джейме.

— Отдать тебе всё золото? — удивился он.

— Я понятия не имею, сколько с нас сдерут за трёх скаковых лошадей, так что да, мне нужно всё золото, что осталось, — Томас был непреклонен, и Джейме со вздохом извлёк изрядно похудевший кошель. Тот тоскливо звякнул в руке Томаса. — Не думай, что я продешевлю.

— Ты главное не дай себя убить, — напутствовал Кохалио. — Или хотя бы не продавай свою жизнь задёшево.

Томас потряс кошельком Джейме.

— Ещё чего!

Сам Джейме вдруг малодушно подумал о том, что будет делать, если Томас навеки сгинет за воротами Квохора, а они с Кохалио останутся вдвоём практически без денег и средств передвижения. От этой мысли ему стало дурно и он постарался присесть на один из пеньков, всё ещё источавших густой запах свежего дерева.

— Не переживай, — Кохалио ободряюще сжал его плечо, голос его звучал уверено. — Томас действительно обладает удивительной способностью заставлять людей делать то, что ему нужно, да ещё и выпутываться из историй куда похлеще этой.

Джейме поднял на него взгляд.

— Похоже, он довольно интересный человек.

— Я бы сказал, настоящий колдун, если бы не был уверен в том, что это просто природный талант, — хмыкнул Кохалио, присаживаясь напротив. Во рту его оказалась сорванная травинка, которую он пожёвывал, гоняя из одного уголка рта в другой.

Томас уже несколько минут, как скрылся за воротами города. Отсюда они не слышали, что именно он сказал Безупречным, стерёгшим их, однако те беспрепятственно сопроводили его внутрь. И у Джейме невольно ёкнуло сердце, когда вначале толстая решётка, а затем и створки медленно опустились, проглатывая Томаса, словно полная острых зубов пасть чудовища.

— Ты знаешь, что он мой родственник? — вдруг спросил Джейме, весело глядя на Кохалио. — Вероятно, довольно дальний, но... — он пожал плечами.

— А я-то всё думал, отчего вы так похожи! — Кохалио громко расхохотался, но тут же умолк, бросив подозрительный взгляд в сторону похожих на каменные изваяния Безупречных. Но улыбка продолжала блуждать по обветренному и загорелому лицу. — Выходит, в самом деле? И кто же из ваших желотоволосых мудаков его заделал?

— Кто его знает, — фыркнул Джейме, тоже засовывая в рот травинку. Горьковатый сок брызнул ему на язык, от чего от тут же сплюнул под ноги. — Но, пожалуй, я бы назвал удивительным совпадением такое стечение обстоятельств.

— Жизнь полна удивительных совпадений и неожиданностей в ней хоть отбавляй... — Кохалио протянул ткнул пальцем в сторону золотой руки Джейме. — Уверен, эта история была одной из таких, иначе бы ты орудовал настоящей.

— Это расплата за помощь... и за многое другое, — Джейме посмотрел на оружие Томаса, которое он оставил им на хранение.

Внезапно ему снова вспомнились жестокие, злые слова Серсеи. Больше всего его задевало именно то, что калекой его называла _она_. Смеялась над ним, пусть Джейме всегда знал, какова она на самом деле. Что она, быть может, никогда его и не любила.

В голове его зазвучал голос Тириона, говорящий о мужчинах, перед которыми их общая сестра раздвигала ноги. И Джейме невольно поморщился.

— Эй, приятель, слышишь меня? — Кохалио помахал рукой перед лицом Джейме, привлекая внимание.

— Да, всё в порядке. Что?

— Поскольку времени у нас навалом, я бы послушал эту историю, — видимо, повторил Кохалио. — Всё равно мы не уйдём отсюда раньше, чем вернётся Томас.

— И сколько же нам, по-твоему, его придётся ждать?

— Сколько потребуется, — отрезал Кохалио. — Так что рассказывай давай.

Джейме смиренно вздохнул. Ему не сильно хотелось вспоминать историю про Варго Хоута и Бравых Ребят, однако, возможно, хоть сейчас прошлое сослужит ему добрую службу и поможет немного отвлечься от волнений настоящего. А для рассказа про квохорского козла место было самое подходящее.

***  
— Томас! — вскрикнул вдруг Кохалио, сидевший к воротам лицом. Он подскочил с места, махая руками, хотя Томас и без того знал, где они. — Живой, да ещё и с лошадьми, как и обещал!

Джейме обернулся, чувствуя, как сердце в его груди подпрыгнуло от волнения. История его уже подходила к концу — он успел рассказать о том, как оказался в плену у леди Кейтилин, как выбрался оттуда и потом уже попал к Бравым Ребятам вместе с Бриенной Тарт — когда ворота с громким скрежетом открылись, в самом деле выпуская оттуда Томаса. С ним на привязи шло три лошади, двоих вёл он сам, ещё одну — сопровождающий его Безупречный в остроконечном шлеме.

Томас перекинулся с охранявшими ворота бойцами ещё несколькими словами, в после перенял поводья третьего коня у Безупречного. Вскоре он направился в сторону Джейме и Кохалио, которые уже спешили навстречу. Строй Безупречных, как вторые живые ворота, снова сомкнулся.

— Что ты так долго? — Кохалио принял его обнимать, хлопая по спине. — Мы уже думали, что ты оттуда не выйдешь.

Джейме старался, напротив, об этом не думать, но всё-таки ухмыльнулся.

— Смотрю, деньги пошли на дело.

— Ты только об этом и печёшься, — пошутил Томас и бросил Джейме заметно полегчавший кошелёк. — Я смог договориться о самой лучшей цене.

— Что удалось узнать? — спросил Джейме, пряча его обратно и принимая поводья из рук Томаса. Ему досталась довольно молодая, но явно породистая на вид кобыла. — Что они сами у тебя спрашивали?

— Оставаться здесь нет смысла, — заверил Томас, прилаживая собственное оружие обратно. Он, как и Кохалио, сунул ногу в стремя, и заскочил в седло. — Твоей сестры... или кем бы она тебе не была, здесь нет. Его великолепие не сказал мне этого лично, но кое-что я узнал сам.

— За такой короткий срок? — Кохалио направил лошадь в обход города.

— Люди шепчутся, — Томас загадочно улыбнулся. — Но так ли это важно, если я получил информацию? Так что не стоит разбазаривать время, которого у нас не так много, я объясню всё по пути. Однако как только выедем к валирийскому тракту — нестись будем во весь опор, если Джейме хочет увидеть ту женщину живой.

Томас посмотрел на него, хмуро и серьёзно, и Джейме ощутил, как сердце его вначале пропускает удар, а затем, холодея, стремительно падает куда-то вниз. Пальцы единственной руки, в которой он сжимал поводья, едва не ослабели.

— Говори, — хрипло произнёс он. В горле пересохло от волнения. — Что случилось с Серсеей?

***  
— Они бежали? Бежали? — допытывался Джейме, когда они, осторожно перескакивая через кустарники, ехали вокруг города в сторону дороги. Томас успел рассказать ему о том, что узнал у правителя города, который, как оказалось, был ранен на недавно прошедшем празднике. Именно на празднике всё и произошло.

— Да, так он сказал. Когда суматоха немного улеглась, Орхан велел послать за господином Халленом, но того не оказалось на месте — ни в доме, в котором он жил вместе с леди Беллой, её детьми и служанками, ни в его лаборатории. Все их вещи, их охранник, и новая кормилица исчезли. Вроде бы вместе с ними бежала и новая рабыня Орхана, которую ему подарила леди Мелларио... Хотя лично мне Орхан сказал только то, что сторонники его покойного помощника Хунгара сорвали праздник и напали на мирных жителей.

— Во дела... — Кохалио нервно потёр шею. — И куда направилась дамочка, которую Джейме ищет? И вообще — это точно она?

— Она, — это сказал уже Джейме. — Того, что описал Томас, вполне достаточно. Что речь идёт о Серсее, Квиберне, охраняющем их Клигане и... и двух детях.

Томас кивнул.

— Это так, всё верно. Но есть кое-что, что меня беспокоит. Орхан отправил нескольких Безупречных в погоню за ними, чтобы вернуть всех обратно и допросить. Норвос требует объяснений, и для этого Орхану нужны будут и показания господина Халлена и леди Беллы.

Вопреки всему, Джейме едва не фыркнул — имена эти казались ему неуместными и даже странными, хотя он не взялся бы объяснять, почему.

— Как давно это произошло? — наконец решился спросить Джейме, и тут же пожалел, потому что ответ заставил его испытать досаду.

— Третьего дня.

 _«Если бы только мы немного поторопились... если бы у нас было чуть больше времени...»,_ — отсутствующие пальцы правой руки привычно сжались.

— Тогда надежда есть, — Кохалио, напротив, приободрился. — Безупречные так себе наездники и не созданы для таких вещей. Так что их мы нагоним быстро, а потом уже и повозку. Не могли же они малых детей повезти верхом.

— Это верно, — кивнул Томас. — Так что не будем ждать. Валирийский тракт прямой и ровный, будем скакать без устали, останавливаться только чтобы дать отдых лошадям и, может быть, поспать хоть пару часов. Тогда, скорее всего, быстро сможем их настигнуть.

Будь воля Джейме, он бы и вовсе не слезал с лошади, но так рисковать, конечно, было неразумно: в противном случае, остаток пути им придётся проделать пешком. Этого он тоже допустить не мог. Голова раскалывалась — и от волнения, и от наполнявших её мыслей. Он сам не заметил, как тело прошила неприятная дрожь.

— Интересно, куда они намерены бежать? — вслух задумался Кохалио. Сейчас широкий и чёрный валирийский тракт вёл их по квохорскому лесу.

— Кто его знает, — пожал плечами Томас, — но мы должны попытаться настигнуть их прежде, чем они либо свернут в сторону Саата, либо отправяться через Сарнорское царство по Дотракийскому морю.

В ту ночь они остановились на короткий отдых у выхода из квохорского леса. С того места, где Кохалио принялся разводить на ночь огонь, открывался вид на небольшие каменистые холмы, в сумерках казавшиеся чёрными наростами на спине великана. И, стоило Джейме сомкнуть глаза, как он почти тут же их распахнул.

Сон, привидевшийся ему, вызвал волну отвращения, заставившую сцепить зубы. Джейме привычно снилась Серсея, прекрасная и сверкающая золотом, стонущая и умоляющая. Однако в том сне она стонала не под Джейме, но под Квиберном, цепляясь за его плечи, как прежде цеплялась за плечи Джейме. От этого зрелища Джейме испытал волну отвращения, пусть и знал — даже Серсея никогда не опустится до подобного.

Но сон всё равно оставлял после себя неприятный осадок, похожий на оскомину, и Джейме впервые за долгое время испытал желание заглушить это ощущение доброй порцией вина.

Солнце ещё не показалось, когда они оседлали лошадей и двинулись в путь, не говоря почти ни слова. Джейме, вопреки волнению, ловил себя на том, что то и дело принимается клевать носом прямо в седле. Благо, ему удавалось вовремя выныривать в реальность, не успевая свалиться.

Над валирийским трактом поднимался уже знакомый, нестерпимый жар, заставляющий истекать потом, да и запах... Джейме вдруг с удивлением понял, что именно ему напоминает запах, поднимающийся над чёрной дорогой. Это было сродни той самой густой жиже, заполнившей реки на юге Эссоса.

Кохалио тоже это заметил — и теперь поглядывал на дорогу подозрением, словно ожидая от неё какого-то подвоха, или того, что она вдруг разверзнется под копытами их коней.

— Из чего валирийцы строили свои дороги? — вдруг спросил Джейме. Томас неопределённо пожал плечами.

— Доподлинно неизвестно, но использовали они для этого драконий огонь.

— Не могли же они залить их демонической кровью, — с сомнением протянул Кохалио.

На это Томас ответить не успел, потому что жаркий полдень неожиданно начал сменяться тягучими синими сумерками, расплескавшимися от горизонта до горизонта.

— Какого дьявола? — изумился Кохалио, резко натягивая поводья. Лошадь взвилась на дыбы, молотя копытами воздух. Кобыла Джейме тоже беспокойно металась и фыркала, хотя тот и пытался успокоить её, поглаживая по шее.

— Солнечное затмение, — удивительно спокойным голосом произнёс Томас, на лице его были нарисованы одновременно и странное волнение, и опасение.

Джейме вскинул голову, вмиг заслезившимися глазами глядя на глубокую синь, усыпанную первыми звёздами, которые, как ему на миг показалось, были незнакомыми. Он был уверен, что прежде не видел ничего подобного. Хотя он и солнечного-то затмения не наблюдал никогда. Зловещий, чёрный, казавшимся бездонным лунный диск заслонил собой раскалённый белый свет. Тогда-то они и различили иные звуки — крики людей, топот копыт и визг лошадей.

— Там, впереди! — Томас пришпорил коня, который с неохотой двинулся вперёд. Тот задал ему ещё шпор. — Всадники!

— Темень же! — проорал в ответ Кохалио, хотя и старался не отставать.

Теперь-то Джейме заметил: неподалёку метались какие-то чёрные тени и силуэты, послышался голос, показавшийся смутно знакомым. И сердце сжалось до невыносимой боли. Ноги его сами с собой с силой ударили по взмыленным бокам перепуганной кобылы и та понеслась вперёд, обгоняя лошадей его спутников.

Джейме слышал разгневанный крик Кохалио, и предостерегающий оклик Томаса, когда, удерживаясь на лошади одними только ногами, он левой рукой извлёк из ножен меч, сверкнувший в свете звёзд, и врубился в группу всадников, чьи острые наконечники звёздами горели в отблесках неожиданно умершего дня.


	19. Серсея III

Они налетели тихо, практически без единого звука, если не считать ржания лошадей, бряцанья доспехов и лязга оружия. Сир Григор также бесшумно преградил им путь, орудуя огромным мечом.

Но Серсея не смотрела. Не хотела смотреть. Она пыталась успокоить детей, которые зашлись громким, испуганным плачем. Джоанна заливала соплями и слезами её шею, Герольд стиснул в крохотном кулачке прядь её волос, стараясь не отставать от сестры по громкости воплей.

Нхалла, бесполезная чёрная корова, забилась под лавку, как перепуганное животное; Джой и её новый друг Джико жались друг к другу.

— Не подпускайте их сюда, сир Григор! — скомандовал Квиберн, выглянув из повозки, а после посмотрел на Серсею, занятую бесплодными попытками успокоить перепуганных детей. — Их всего шестеро. Безупречные, судя по всему.

— Сир Григор... — с опаской произнесла Серсея, стараясь совладать с собственным страхом.

— Он справится. Даже Безупречным он не по силам, — негромко, но несколько тревожно произнёс Квиберн. Серсея передала ему плачущего Герольда и слегка приоткрыла шторку.

Она плохо видела происходящее из-за окружавшей их темноты, но не могла не заметить огромный двуручник Горы, который загорался серебром в мёртвом свете холодных звёзд. Безупречные пытались окружить его, обойти паланкин со стороны, но Гора не позволял им этого сделать, двигаясь довольно быстро для такой груды плоти.

Исполинский меч вонзился в тело одного из Безупречных, прорубая лёгкие доспехи, словно масло, и выходя из спины. Серсея невольно поморщилась, услышав как сталь со скрежетом зацепила хребет.

Но тут внимание её привлекло другое. То, что заставило оцепенеть, а потом испытать чистый, неподдельный ужас. Оглянувшись, Серсея посмотрела на Квиберна побелевшими глазами. Герольд снова принялся плакать. Джоанна от крика зашлась кашлем.

— Похоже, там ещё всадники.

— Что? — на этот раз опешил даже Квиберн.

— Ещё. Всадники, — не веря самой себе, раздельно повторила Серсея. Руки у неё дрожали. Она услышала, как тихо заскулила Джой.

— Дайте мне оружие, мастер, — тихо попросил Джико, обращаясь к Квиберну. В голосе его при том недоставало уверенности. Квиберн покачал головой, явно принимая какое-то решение.

— Нет. Залезай обратно на козлы, едем.

— Оставим здесь Клигана? — уточнила Серсея. Без такой охраны ей, пожалуй, будет не по себе. Кто, кроме Горы, сможет защитить их в незнакомом городе?

— Выбор у нас не велик, — озабоченно проговорил Квиберн. — Оставим его здесь, пусть задержит их. Возможно, попробуем вернуться за ним потом, — Квиберн дал Джико знак рукой, однако стоило тому выскользнуть из паланкина в темноту, топот копыт новых всадников стал уже хорошо различим. Они неслись во весь опор.

— Быстрее! — крикнула Серсея Джико, подгоняя его. — Быстрее, как тебе было велено!

— За Утёс Кастерли! — голос, словно вырванный из глубины сна, прорезал зловещую ночь.

— Что? — только и могла выдохнуть Серсея. — Вы это слышали? — она повернулась к Квиберну, но вместо него заговорила Джой.

— Да, я слышала, это сир Джейме, — произнесла она. Квиберн кивнул, нахмурившись. Серсея испытала подобие облегчения — значит, она не лишилась рассудка от страха за своих детей. Хотя Герольд и Джоанна продолжали реветь.

Потом Серсея как следует проучит эту бесполезную чёрную дуру, которая только и может, что скулить в ногах, заливаясь слезами и подвывая.

Джико хлестнул насмерть перепуганных лошадей, которые, закричав, ринулись вперёд. Серсея, вцепившись в руку Квиберна и сжав его запястье почти до боли, прокричала:

— Стой! — но вместо крика с губ её сорвался хрип. Паланкин, переваливаясь, начал удаляться.

— Подожди же ты!.. Ого! Иди сюда, сучий потрох! — незнакомые голоса ввинчивались сквозь звон мечей. Серсея, не до конца осознавая реальность происходящего, снова выглянула в окно, опасаясь увидеть своих недругов, окружавших со всех сторон. От одной этой мысли глотка у неё сжималась, а перед глазами плыла ещё более густая темнота.

А Джейме — это просто сон. Им всем послышалось.

— Это в самом деле... — враз онемевшими губами проговорила она. Это был едва слышный шёпот. Она не видела его во мраке, но слышала, как он выкрикивает ещё что-то, а его голос Серсея бы никогда не смогла забыть. Тогда-то к ней, наконец, и вернулась способность издавать звуки: — Стой, мальчишка! — прокричала она Джико, который очередной раз подхлестнул лошадей.

Темнота снова наполнилась призраками прошлого, словно решивших восстать из могил и вернуться. Хотя Джейме был жив — она это знала и прежде. Серсея перевела взгляд на Квиберна. Тот как раз извлёк из небольшой дорожной сумки зелье, которое обычно помогало детям уснуть.

Паланкин резко остановился, от чего всех качнуло вперёд. Нхалла тихо завыла, Серсея, не выдержав, пнула её ногой, выплёскивая гнев и страх:

— Заткнись, дура безмозглая!

— Хватит, прошу вас! — жалобно попросила Джой.

Серсея хотела было сказать что-то ещё, на мгновение забыв о звоне мечей, о происходящем вокруг, даже о пережитом ею ужасе. Её вдруг наполнила жгучая чёрная ярость, вытеснившая все прочие чувства.

— Ваша милость, — Квиберн положил руку ей на плечо. Говорил он тихо, осторожно, явно не желая разозлить ещё больше. — Не стоит.

— Скажите ещё, что всё в полном порядке и под контролем, — почти прошипела Серсея уже в его сторону и дёрнула плечом.

Странно было вообще вести хоть какие-то беседы, когда от смертельно заточенной стали их всех отделяла тонкая стенка паланкина и максимум — шестьдесят футов. И сейчас Серсея разрывалась между двумя противоречивыми желаниями: всё-таки ехать дальше или выскочить прочь. Разумеется, чтобы велеть Джейме убираться.

Серсея услышала громкий возглас человека с выговором вольных городов. Тот проклинал чью-то мать, и крик почти сразу перешёл то ли в гневный рык, то ли в злой смех. Послышался свист, скрежет, а после — влажный звук. Каждый шорох беспрепятственно разносился по открытому пространству степей. Облачённая в остроконечный шлем голова полетела по воздуху. Серсея видела, как она разбрызгивает густые чёрные капли в начавшем сереть мраке.

По-человечески кричала умирающая лошадь с подрубленными ногами. Серсея посмотрела на Квиберна, который явно ожидал, что она решит, а она сама не могла отдать приказ, который был бы самым верным.

Она не должна поддаваться тому странному порыву, стоило велеть Джико, сидящему на козлах, ехать вперёд. Джейме — в реальность которого Серсея не могла поверить до сих пор — не заслужил того, чтобы даже смотреть в её сторону.

— Прикажете ехать, ваше величество? — спросил Квиберн.

— Но там сир Джейме... — начала было Джой, но Серсея не обращала на неё никакого внимания. Теперь, когда выпившие зелье дети снова уснули, она смотрела только на Квиберна. Её глаза лихорадочно горели в темноте, как дикий огонь.

— Вы же не думаете, что он станет причинять мне вред? — спросила Серсея. Удивительно, но раньше у неё бы и мысли такой не возникло, однако с тех пор многое изменилось.

_«С тех пор, как он оставил меня умирать. Меня и наших детей»._

Она не была уверена в том, что вообще желала видеть его после всего, что произошло. И всё же внутри от одной мысли о Джейме — настоящем, не из её спутанных снов — внутри разливалось что-то горячее. В уголках глаз вскипали слёзы, но то были скорее слёзы бессильной злости, а не боли.

И это придавало Серсее сил.

— Светлеет! — нервно выкрикнула Джой. В голосе её звучали и радость и тревога, однако Серсея давно — хотя сейчас каждое ушедшее в небытие мгновение казалось очень далёким — заметила, что темнота начала понемногу отступать. Затихающие звуки боя окончательно растворились в сумерках. И сейчас послышалось кое-что ещё: торопливые шаги, а после...

— Пропусти меня, чудище! — это был Джейме. — Отойди в сторону!

Не нужно было долго гадать, что это значит: Гора не хотел пропускать его к паланкину. Серсея, ощущая, как сердце очередной раз подкатывает к горлу, пусть до паланкина ещё предстояло пройти некоторое расстояние.

 _«Он убьёт Джейме,_ — подумалось Серсее со смешанным чувством отчаяния и страха. _— Но я не собираюсь идти туда сейчас, не собираюсь смотреть»._

Квиберн, кажется, прочитал всё по её глазам и едва слышно вздохнул.

— Я разберусь, ваша милость, — тихо проговорил он. Серсее оставалось только радоваться, что хоть кто-то из них способен сейчас здраво мыслить. — Оставайтесь с детьми. Я посмотрю... действительно ли слух не подводит.

Серсея, испытывая облегчение, кивнула.

_«Может быть, мне действительно стоит отдать приказ Горе убить его? Сделать то, что я не смогла в прошлый раз. Серсея Ланнистер не прощает предателей»._

И, невзирая на всю искренность собственных намерений, Серсея снова ощутила слабость. Это разозлило её, и ногти болезненно впились в ладони.

Квиберн, осторожно открыв дверь, выскользнул наружу. Серсея увидела, что эта ночь — странная, короткая, полная смутных теней — окончательно завершилась. Казалось, вернувшееся в мир солнце даже не заметило, как было поглощено ненасытной тьмой. Степной ветер дохнул в лицо, отбрасывая растрепавшиеся волосы назад.

— Ты тоже пока сиди здесь, — сказала Серсея, обращаясь к Джой, которой, похоже, напротив, не терпелось выскочить наружу. Неизвестно ещё, что тогда из этого выйдет. Серсея увидела, как Квиберн торопливыми шагами приблизился к сиру Григору. Рядом с ним, как и любой другой человек, он выглядел почти ребёнком.

— С какой целью вы прибыли, милорд? — тем временем прохладно поинтересовался Квиберн, непривычно возвысив голос, очевидно, чтобы разговор слышала и Серсея.

— Не твоё дело, — не слишком почтительно произнёс Джейме. — Серсея! — вдруг крикнул он, дёргаясь вперёд, но Гора предупредительно преградил ему путь. — Если ты здесь, я хочу увидеть тебя!

— Сир Григор не пропустит вас, пока не сочтёт вашу цель достойной, — спокойно повторил Квиберн. — И не только вас, но не ваших спутников.

— Мы и не пытались, старик, — с характерным акцентом произнёс другой человек. — Тебе бы благодарить нас за то, что мы спасли вас от бойцов Орхана.

— Сир Григор способен сам справляться с подобными недоразумениями, — ровным тоном ответил Квиберн. — Поэтому сиру Джейме следует честно сказать, с какой целью он искал королеву.

— Королеву! — присвистнул наёмник. Другой, прежде сохранявший молчание, заговорил с куда большей почтительностью:

— Не обращайте на моего друга Кохалио внимания, матушка не привила ему хороших манер. Уверяю, мы не замышляли ничего дурного. Сир Джейме нанял нас с целью сопроводить его.

— Где Серсея? Я требую, что бы ты немедленно показал её. Я слышал детский плач. Что с Серсеей? Что с моей сестрой?! — Серсея давно не видел, чтобы он был настолько зол и взволнован одновременно. Настолько решителен.

В последние годы он стал почти беззубым, потеряв правую руку. Беззубым львом, у которого даже не хватило смелости остаться рядом. Но при том достало наглости явиться сейчас. Прежде она испытывала злость по отношению к тому Джейме, которого знала прежде, потом на её месте осталась только глухая тоска. Болезненные воспоминания. Дыра от зуба, к которой то и дело невольно скользишь языком.

Благодаря Квиберну Серсея, пусть и не забыла о нём, но научилась вспоминать почти без сожаления, уверенная, что теперь Джейме никогда не сможет потревожить её, кроме как во снах. Но теперь в голове её всплыло другое воспоминание — из той жизни, где Джейме никогда бы не покинул её.

Их первая ночь в _Зелёном Дерьме_. Так Джейме прозвал Зелёную Скалу, замок, в котором жили родственники Роберта по материнской линии и куда он потащил Серсею и свою гвардию почти сразу после свадьбы. Именно тогда Джейме впервые спросил у неё: _«Ты хочешь, чтобы я принёс тебе его голову, сестра?»_ , имея ввиду Роберта Баратеона, трахающего в тот момент свою кузину. Но вместо этого Серсея попросила Джейме о другом:

— Я хочу, чтобы у него рога выросли.

В ту ночь они зачали Джоффри. Остров Эстермонт... Боги, почему она вынуждена вспоминать это именно сейчас, в самый неподходящий для этого момент?

— С её величеством всё в полном порядке, и, если на то будет её желание, она сама вам покажется, — Квиберн тем временем развернулся, чтобы уйти. Серсея с трудом вынырнула из собственных тягучих мыслей, почти причинявших ей боль. — Не пытайтесь обойти сира Григора или напасть — это чревато неприятными последствиями, как для ваших спутников, так и для вас.

Серсея подумала, что Квиберн, должно быть, получил немалое удовольствие, говоря что-то подобное. Впрочем, и себя она поймала на том, что почти чувствует растерянность Джейме — и даже ей она пришлась по вкусу.

_«Он не заслуживает снисхождения»._

— Серсея! — Джейме был настойчив. Кажется, он скоро надорвёт себе глотку или разбудит детей, несмотря на выпитое ими зелье. — Прошу тебя, Серсея! Я должен увидеть тебя!

— О боги, он не даст мне покоя, — яростно прошептала Серсея Квиберну, когда тот вернулся. — Следовало велеть ему убираться прочь.

— Вы в самом деле этого хотите? — мягко спросил Квиберн с едва заметной улыбкой, пристально глядя на неё. — Если так, вам стоит только приказать.

Серсея хотела с силой прикусить губу, но не желала показывать собственную слабость. Похоже, от Квиберна не ускользнули её очередные метания.

— Занятный вы всё-таки человек, — едва не с обидой произнесла она. — Нужно закончить с этим. Я поговорю с ним, если он так хочет.

_«Надо было сделать это с самого начала, а не тратить время зря»._

Однако Серсея помнила, почему послала туда первым Квиберна: она хотела, чтобы он убедился лично, что перед ними действительно Джейме. Стоило, однако, ей коснуться двери подрагивающей рукой, как она услышала предостерегающий голос:

— Осторожнее, ваша милость.

— Я должна опасаться своего брата?

— Нет, другого. Со светлыми волосами, собранными в косу, — Квиберн едва заметно нахмурился, явно тщательно подбирая слова. — Полагаю, он не тот, за кого себя выдаёт, а сир Джейме об этом даже не догадывается.

***  
Серсея чувствовала, что её вот-вот начнёт трясти или шатать, но не от волнения — от вновь окатившего с ног до головы гнева. Ноги казались ей чужими и ватными.

 _«Это от долгой езды,_ — твердила она себе. Походка у неё, тем не менее, оставалась уверенной. Спина прямая, словно струна. Что бы ни произошло и что бы она сейчас не увидела — Серсея Ланнистер оставалась львицей с Утёса Кастерли. _— Я не должна этого бояться»._

— Не думала, что лишённый лапы лев способен пробежать такое расстояние! — фыркнула Серсея, подходя ближе. — К чему ты явился? Ты уехал — и я надеялась, что ты более никогда не вернёшься.

Голос её звучал холодно и насмешливо, но в груди разгорался знакомый огонь. Она сделала шумный выдох, надеясь, что он будет истолкован исключительно как признак гнева. Глаза Серсеи пристально впились в него, в _Джейме_...

Он — боги, это действительно был _Джейме_ , с обветренным, загорелым лицом, заросшим седеющей бородой, со успевшим побелеть шрамом — стоял, сжимая в левой руке покрытый кровью меч. Рядом стояли двое его спутников. Высокий, широкоплечий, с выкрашенной и раздвоенной бородой, и другой, странным, неким неуловимым образом напоминавший самого Джейме. И, пожалуй, даже кого-то ещё...

 _«Ланнистер?»_ — внимательно приглядываясь, недоуменно думала Серсея. Она перевела пристальный взгляд на него, не желая более смотреть на самого Джейме. Поскольку поняла, что начинает терять самообладание.

Она даже не сразу обратила внимание изрубленные трупы лошадей и Безупречных, погибших в сражении. Чья-то отсечённая рука с зажатым в ней копьём лежала почти у самых ног Серсеи, и кровь всё ещё продолжала толчками выплёскиваться из неё. Отрубленные головы, смердящие кишки, густеющие под солнцем тёмно-бардовые лужи.

Серсею едва не замутило.

— Ты притащил с собой кого-то из Ланниспорта? И кто же это? — холодно поинтересовалась она, борясь с подступившей к горлу дурнотой. Джейме открыл и закрыл рот, очевидно сбитый с толку неожиданным вопросом.

— Серсея... — заговорил он, хмурясь.

— Я сказала тебе — убирайся, — голос Серсеи стал твёрже. Она потеряла интерес к светловолосому, пусть Квиберн и предупреждал, что с ним следует быть осторожнее.

— Ты не можешь прогнать меня, — Джейме дёрнулся вперёд. Но Гора вытянул руку, преграждая ему путь, и Серсея не желала отзывать его.

— Я уже сделала это, — холодно продолжила она. Губы искривила ледяная улыбка. — Только что.

— Даже не пожелаешь выслушать меня? — Джейме протянул было вперёд левую руку, но передумал.

_«Правильно, иначе совсем безруким останешься. Достаточно одного удара Горы»._

— Ты сказал всё, что пожелал сказать в Королевской Гавани. Тогда, когда оставил меня одну с ребёнком на волю драконьей суке и отправился сражаться вместе с ней, — Серсея отступила на шаг. Злость, воспоминания придавали ей сил. И твёрдости, которой ей совсем недавно недоставало. — Тогда, когда, как я полагаю, запрыгнул в кровать к белобрысой уродине...

Серсея едва не скривилась от отвращения, хотя до сих пор не была в том уверена до конца. Но взгляд Джейме, то, как он дёрнулся, стоило Серсее произнести эти слова... Это сказало ей всё.

— Да я угадала, — хмыкнула она и развернулась. Двое спутников Джейме, на их счастье, не сочли за должное вмешаться в разговор. — Возвращайся к ней, поджав хвост свой седеющий и куцый хвост.

Серсея видела, что он хотел произнести что-то — вероятно, нечто неприятное и грубое, и она даже жаждала этого, жаждала этих слов, которые окончательно развязали бы ей руки — но не сделал этого.

— Серсея! — крикнул Джейме вместо того, хотя в голосе его появилась сталь. Серсее нравилось, что он злится. Хорошо, что она стояла к нему спиной — это не позволило Джейме увидеть её улыбку. — Ты и в самом деле думаешь, что я приехал сюда только потому что решил позлить тебя или оскорбить? Или потому, что отказался от тебя? От наших детей?

Серсея почувствовала, как у неё напряглась спина. Она снова резко развернулась. Золотые волосы взметнулись и опали на плечи, глаза яростно сверкнули.

— Теперь-то ты вспоминаешь о них? — голос Серсеи сочился ядом. — Теперь, когда они не умерли только благодаря Квиберну?

Джейме шумно выдохнул и снова попросил:

— Серсея, позволь мне... позволь мне объясниться, позволь мне поговорить с тобой. Иначе, клянусь, я буду следовать за тобой. Поэтому или давай поговорим, или прикажи сиру Григору убить меня прямо сейчас.

— Ты что удумал?! — наконец подал голос зелёнобородый _— его представили как Кохалио?_ Серсея успела позабыть. Рука этого Кохалио потянулась к мечу, но светловолосый не позволил ему этого сделать.

— Осторожнее, — предупредил он. — Не стоит.

— Сиг Григор... — ровным тоном произнесла Серсея.

 _«...убейте его»,_ — следовало сказать ей ещё тогда. Или хотя бы теперь, а не демонстрировать Джейме свою слабость. Никто не мог видеть её слабой. Серсею, которая единственная могла считаться _сыном своего отца_. А не Джейме или Тирион. Но вопреки намерению, губы её произнесли, ведомые чувствами, от которых ей давно следовало избавиться:

— ...позвольте ему пройти. Остальные пусть остаются там, где стояли.

Сир Григор опустил руку и убрал в ножны меч. Стоило ему сделать шаг в сторону, как Джейме рванулся к Серсее, словно позабыв о том, где они и что происходит вокруг. Серсея, быстро поняв его намерение, выставила руки вперёд, упираясь в его плечи и не позволяя себя обнять.

— Нет. Не вздумай, — предупредила она, стараясь не вглядываться в его лицо. Не желала видеть его глаза, чувствовать его прикосновения. Не сейчас, и, возможно, никогда. Не после всего того, что он сделал. — _Этого_ я тебе не позволяла.

Джейме едва заметно вздрогнул, словно она отвесила ему пощёчину, но руки всё же опустил.

— Говори, — жёстко приказала она, отходя чуть в сторону, спускаясь с дороги и чувствуя, как степная высокая трава щекочет щиколотки и икры. Это было приятное, почти успокаивающее ощущение. Им следовало поговорить наедине: Серсея не желала, чтобы их кто-то слышал. — Говори, а потом можешь возвращаться обратно. В Утёс Кастерли, к своей суке в Королевскую Гавань... Куда угодно.

— Бриенна... — попытался проговорить он.

— Не желаю даже слышать её имени, — Серсея отвернулась от него, глядя на линию горизонта. На необъятном пространстве глазу было не за что зацепиться. — И ничего не желаю о ней знать. Или ты из-за неё пришёл?

Серсея упустила Джейме из поля зрения, и тот воспользовался этим, подхватив её под локоть. Она дёрнулась, но Джейме не позволил ей вырваться — и Серсея с удивлением ощутила забытую силу в его пальцах.

— Я сейчас закричу, — предупредила она.

— Серсея, которую я знал, никогда не поднимала крик из-за таких вещей, — на лице Джейме появилось подобие вымученной улыбки. — Она бы скорее выцарапала мне глаза.

— Серсея, которую ты знал, умерла в Королевской Гавани вместе со своими детьми, — всё также холодно ответила она и одёрнула всё-таки руку. На этот раз Джейме не стал её удерживать. — Если ты хочешь поговорить с ней, найди заклинателя.

— Перестань, — на этот раз и в голосе Джейме послышалась злость. Он тоже, похоже, начинал терять терпение. — Думаешь, я и в самом деле проделал весь этот путь ради того, чтобы говорить об этом. Ты здесь, ты жива, и я тоже жив. А это значит, что всё можно исправить, разве не так?

 _«Нет, дурак ты эдакий,_ — зло подумала Серсея, смерив его взглядом. _— Есть вещи, которые невозможно починить»._

Вместо ответа Серсея лишь передёрнула плечами. Она посмотрела вверх, на небо, на солнце, медленно двигающееся на запад по бескрайней синеве. Где-то в вышине, раскинув широкие крылья, летела крупная хищная птица.

Почему-то Серсее вдруг стало не по себе от этого зрелища, и на мгновение она снова позабыла о Джейме, его идиотских, ненужных ей разговоров и объяснений. Позабыла о горьком чувстве, которая, как она поняла, по-прежнему не давало ей покоя, терзало её, словно острые орлиные когти.

Она почти по привычке потянулась к амулету, который недавно отдала Квиберну, и, не найдя его, испытала почти испуг.

 _«Дура»,_ — выдохнула она.

— Серсея? — на этот раз голос Джейме звучал обеспокоено. Он напряжённо вглядывался в её лицо. — Что с тобой?

— Тебе и в самом деле есть до этого дело? — Серсея прищурилась. — Ты волен ехать теперь куда угодно, я не держала тебя тогда — и не стану держать теперь. Ты мне не нужен.

_«Жаль, что Бронн не пристрелил тебя. Жаль, что ты не погиб на Севере»._

— В самом деле?

Серсея, кипя от гнева, всё-таки отвесила ему пощёчину, затем — ещё одну. К глазам подступили слёзы. Те, которые она так долго удерживала.

— Уходи! Убирайся! Убирайся! — Джейме перехватил её за одно запястье, свободной рукой она продолжала колотить его. — Я не желаю тебя больше видеть!

Крик её, казалось, разносился на тысячи лиг.

— Серсея!

— Убирайся!

Серсея знала, что ведёт себя недостойно, как уличная торговка, потерявшая всякое представление о достоинстве, а не как львица с Утёса. Но пусть лучше так. Лучше так, чем эта боль, это негодование, что бурлят внутри. Лучше так, чем похороненные под показным холодом чувства гниют в недрах души, окончательно отравляя сердце.

Джейме с силой дёрнул её на себя, прижимая к груди одной рукой. Но всё-таки он стал сильнее, чем был. Сильнее, чем Серсея запомнила. Она упиралась — хотя и не сильно — желая отстраниться от него. От Джейме разило потом, пылью, пеплом и кровью. От Серсеи, наверное, от самой пахло не сильно лучше. Она попыталась вывернуться, а он только сильнее прижимал её к себе, не позволяя этого сделать, пока Серсея не затихла, шумно дыша и пряча заплаканное лицо на его груди.

— Я не желаю тебя видеть, — хриплым голосом повторила она. — Не желаю.

— Позволь мне сопроводить тебя туда, куда ты едешь, — очередной раз попросил Джейме тихо. Серсея ощутила, как губы его прижались к её окончательно растрепавшимся, разметавшимся волосам. — Позволь мне убедиться, что ты в безопасности. И если тогда... если тогда твоё решение останется неизменным, я уеду. Клянусь.

— Клянёшься?! — она наконец нашла в себе силы оттолкнуть его и посмотрела на него сухими, но всё ещё блестящими глазами. — Ты — клянёшься?

— Да, и это последняя клятва, которую я приношу тебе. Остаться с тобой до конца, — сдавленным голосом произнёс Джейме, глядя на Серсею так, что ей снова захотелось его ударить. Настолько жалкий у него сделался вид. — Позволь мне всё исправить.

— Я уже сказала тебе... — Серсея осеклась, понимая, что внезапно устала от этого спора, от этого разговора, от всего произошедшего. Впервые за долгое время у неё пропало даже желание отыграться на нём. Тем более, если Джейме со своими наёмниками сопроводит их, то путешествие окажется куда безопаснее. — Впрочем, ладно, возможно, ты можешь оказаться полезным. Но не смей пытаться заговаривать со мной без моего дозволения.

Говоря это, Серсея снова разрывалась между двух желаний: чтобы он оскорбился и убрался прочь — тогда бы, во всяком случае, он показал бы наличие у себя хоть какой-то гордости, остался бы львом; и чтобы он остался.

Серсея повернулась к нему спиной, физически ощущая тяжёлое молчание, окутавшее их. Чувствуя горечь Джейме.

— Ты позволишь мне увидеть их? Увидеть детей? — вдруг осторожно попросил он.

— Я подумаю, — не оборачиваясь ответила Серсея и, подхватив юбки, направилась обратно. Джейме смотрел на неё, пристально и долго, однако она знала, что не может позволить себе посмотреть на него ещё раз. Доставить ему такое удовольствие.

_«Никто не может уйти от меня просто так»._

— Они сопроводят нас до Саата, — глухо произнесла Серсея, возвращаясь обратно в паланкин. Она глянула на детей — те крепко спали, даже не ведая о том, что совсем рядом находится их отец. Квиберн, по всей видимости, хотел что-то спросить, но Серсея не позволила ему этого сделать: — Молчите, я не желаю говорить об этом прямо сейчас. Велите своему мальчишке ехать дальше.

***  
В шатре Мэгги-Лягушки пахло смертью, и даже стены его походили на мёртвую плоть. Но на месте этой жуткой колдуньи сидел другой человек, завёрнутый в чёрную мантию с надвинутым на лицо капюшоном.

Кажется, он её не видел и бормотал что-то невнятное. Серсея прислушалась и поняла, что существо это говорит на незнакомом ей языке. Вокруг него горели тусклые языки пламени, отбрасывающие на стены шатра бесформенные тени.

— Я всё вам скажу, моя королева, всё скажу! — вдруг вымолвил он на общем языке, и Серсея от неожиданности дёрнулась в сторону, подавляя рвущийся наружу крик. Пол под ногами был перемазан чем-то липким и вязким. Опустив глаза, Серсея увидела ставшую чёрной кровь. — Всё скажу!

Голос казался Серсее смутно знакомым, но она никак не могла взять в толк, где же слышала его. Она, собравшись с последними силами, коснулась чёрного капюшона, скрывавшего лицо. То, что таилось под ним, не сопротивлялось, не мешало и не пыталась схватить Серсею за руку.

И она охнула, увидев Уота, Лазурного барда. Увидела его исполосованное лицо и глаз, вырезанный идеально заточенной бритвой Квиберна. Серсея вспомнила запах крови, вспомнила собственную дурноту и спокойный, почти сострадательно звучащий голос Квиберна, пока тот задавал вопросы:

— Играла миледи Маргери с твоими сосками, пока вы трахались? Говорят, мужчинам такое нравится, — и лезвие бритвы срезает горошину соска, кровь обагряет грудь. — Скажи нам правду. Нам с королевой Серсеей нужна только правда.

Лезвие движется, срезая куски плоти, осторожно и плавно. Уот кричит, захлёбывается болью, растянутый на дыбе, — и сапоги его медленно наполняются кровью. И предусмотрительно надетый Квиберном фартук тоже забрызган алыми, словно летнее вино, каплями.

— Я всё скажу! — взвыл призрак Уота, и Серсея, не выдержав, отпустила капюшон, отшатываясь назад, закрывая лицо руками. — Скажу правду, только правду!

— Только ты не захочешь её знать, — вдруг вторит ему издевательский скрипучий голос невидимой Мэгги. — Или закроешь на неё глаза.

— Ваше величество? — Квиберн, говорящий так же тихо и спокойно, обратился к ней уже в реальности. — Что с вами?

Впрочем, вопрос был риторическим. Серсея понимала, что он и сам прекрасно всё видит: ей снился дурной сон, очередной кошмар, от которого не хватало воздуха. Она уснула, как и прежде, в паланкине, опустив голову на грудь Квиберна. Джой и Джико спали рядом, Нхалла посапывала на самой дальнем сидении, подложив под голову вышитую золотыми нитями подушку. Герольд и Джоанна сонно пошевелились, и Серсея задержала дыхание.

— Ничего, — тихо ответила она, приподнимаясь и вытирая глаза. Серсея должна была сказать что-то, но страшилась высказать вслух просьбу, которая крутилась у неё на языке с прошлого дня, когда она говорила с Джейме.

Хотя связана она была и не с ним, а с беспокойством, которое она испытала.

— Что? Говорите, ваша милость, — мягко произнёс Квиберн, помогая ей сесть. Несмотря на то, что Серсея его разбудила, выглядел он на удивление бодро, как человек, привыкший просыпаться в считанные мгновения. Но Серсея начала вовсе не с того, о чём действительно хотела бы поговорить:

— Позволили бы вы на моём месте Джейме остаться? — она знала, как странно звучит этот вопрос, но не удержалась. — Могу ли я ему позволить увидеть детей? — говоря это, Серсея посмотрела на Герольда и Джоанну.

— Давайте выйдем, — осторожно предложил Квиберн, проследив направление её взгляда, а потом посмотрев на остальных спящих. Серсея кивнула, принимая его руку.

Они вышли в густую, жаркую ночь. Белая луна плыла по чёрному небу в сопровождении свиты облаков, удивительно похожая на чей-то злобный глаз, глядящий на них через огромную дыру. Вниз. Туда, где они стояли. Серсею, несмотря на духоту, вдруг бросило в дрожь. Квиберн, заметив это, накинул на её плечи лёгкую накидку, одновременно приобнимая. Серсея хотела отстраниться, но передумала, чувствуя невероятную усталость. Тепло Квиберна же успокаивало.

— Возвращаясь к моему вопросу... — начала она, чувствуя, что должна что-то сказать. Пока снова не начала злиться — и на себя, и на Джейме, и на Квиберна заодно.

— Здесь я не могу дать вам совета, — мягко ответил Квиберн. — Но вам стоит помнить о том, что сир Джейме...

— Да, я знаю, он бросил меня, оставил одну, предпочтя сражаться на стороне северян, ещё и лёг в постель с той коровой, — недовольно проговорила Серсея, с силой сжимая губы.

— Я хотел сказать, что сир Джейме вернулся, — спокойно довершил свою мысль Квиберн, едва заметно улыбаясь. — Хотя, полагаю, он прекрасно знал, что вы посылали за ним Бронна.

— Он даже не упомянул об этом, — фыркнула Серсея, кутаясь в накидку. — Впрочем, не удивительно. Он совсем размяк.

Квиберн обвёл взглядом ночь, словно ища что-то, а после заговорил:

— В любом случае, ваша милость, я бы не стал прогонять Джейме прямо сейчас, он может вам пригодиться. Вы и сами это, думаю, поняли. Хотя один из его спутников...

— Что с ним не так? — не поняла Серсея. — Кроме того, что Джейме притащил его, наверное, откуда-то из Ланниспорта. Он Ланнистер. Правда, я прежде его не видела.

— Не могу сказать точно, однако... я просто чувствую, что что-то не так. Можете считать, что это интуиция, — Квиберн снова пристально посмотрел на Серсею. — Или бредни старика.

 _«Вы не старик»,_ — хотела сказать Серсея, но не стала, сама не понимая, почему. Сейчас её способно было разозлить даже спокойствие Квиберна. Она хорошо его знала, но всё-таки полагала, что он не будет уговаривать её _оставить_ Джейме. Так, словно ничего не значила для него самого. Серсее хотелось прокричать это Квиберну в лицо, но она не намеревалась так унижаться.

— Если так, пускай, — проговорила самой себе, открывая дверь паланкина. Ночной воздух немного выветрил из её обрывки приснившегося кошмара. Квиберн недоуменно посмотрел на неё:

— Прошу прощения?

— Пусть остаётся, — резковато ответила Серсея. — Я разрешу ему остаться и увидеть своих детей.

***  
Серсея увидела Джейме издалека, сидящего рядом с двумя своими спутниками. Они всегда останавливались неподалёку, устраивая привал. Серсея сразу сказала Джейме, что не намерена делиться с ним едой, хотя однажды всё-таки позволила воспользоваться запасами воды, взятыми из Квохора.

Вместо мытья им всем приходилось обтираться песком, если тот находился поблизости. Вода с подобной целью использовалась только для детей.

— Сестра, — Джейме подскочил на месте, заметив, как она приближается к их костру. Наступали сумерки, сводящая с ума жара понемногу спадала, но Серсея всё равно чувствовала, как тело покрывается испариной. Кохалио и Томас тоже поднялись.

— Ваша светлость, — с грацией породистого кота почтительно поклонился Томас и слегка улыбнулся. Серсея ответила ему лёгким кивком, поджимая губы, а после посмотрела прямо в глаза Джейме, игнорируя всё прочее:

— Пойдём со мной, — приказала она.

Джейме, не задавая лишних вопросов — за что Серсея была ему даже благодарна — последовал за ней, отставая на два шага. Она знала, что он хочет заговорить, но не решается, потому наслаждалась этим моментом. _Моментом очередных его терзаний._

— Только не удивляйся, — наконец произнесла она, когда они оказались около паланкина. — Вместе с нами едет Джой.

Джейме, словно позабывший о мучивших его вопросах, уставился на Серсею во все глаза. Та не удержала короткого смеха, видя его растерянное, полное непонимания лицо.

— Что? Джой? Джой Хилл? Дочка дяди Гери? Но... как? Откуда?

— Слишком много вопросов, — снисходительно улыбнулась Серсея, продолжая едва заметно улыбаться. — Я просто предупредила тебя. Остальное потом сможешь спросить у неё самой, если пожелаешь.

Серсея постучала, и дверь открыл Квиберн, который выглядел, как и прежде, совершенно спокойно, и она даже не взялась бы предполагать, о чём он думал в тот момент.

— Милорд-десница, — степенно произнесла она, — сир Джейме желает увидеть моих детей.

Квиберн отошёл в сторону, позволяя Джейме и Серсее скользнуть внутрь.

— Кузен! — выдохнула Джой, которая всё это время видела его только издалека. Серсея не позволяла ей показываться ему на глаза. Просто потому что ей того хотелось. Джейме, предупреждённый Серсеей, всё-таки дёрнулся, а после лицо его озарилось улыбкой.

— Джой... — она бросилась было к нему, но и этого Серсея ей сделать не позволила, обхватив за плечи.

— Потом поговорите. Сейчас Джейме здесь для другого, — прохладно произнесла Серсея. И Джой, надувшись, выскочила прочь, едва не хлопнув дверью. Серсея даже не глянула в её сторону, зато Джейме посмотрел на неё с лёгким упрёком. 

— Они здесь, ваше величество, — напомнил о себе Квиберн, обращаясь к Серсее, и приподнял небольшой навес из полупрозрачной, но плотной ткани, которая пропускала воздух, но задерживала пыль. Герольд и Джоанна, проснувшись, заморгали. Лицо Джоанны скривилось, словно она готова была расплакаться, но Серсея тут же подхватила её на руки.

Герольд потянулся следом. Джейме наклонился к нему, Серсея предупредила его с напряжением в голосе:

— Осторожнее!

Оказавшись на руках отца, Герольд подозрительно и внимательно посмотрел на него, явно недоумевая.

— Здравствуй... — Джейме запнулся. Конечно, ведь он не знал имени своего сына. Единственного живого сына.

— Герольд, — подсказала Серсея. — Его зовут Герольд, как нашего прадеда. А это его сестра — Джоанна, — представила она дочь, показывая ему.

— Герольд, Джоанна, — лицо Джейме озарила улыбка. Такая, о которой Серсея тоже успела позабыть. Та, за которую она когда-то его любила. Возможно, любит до сих пор. Тот Джейме, который улыбался её детям, заставил Серсею испытать неуместное желание поцеловать его. Но она смогла с ним справиться.

— Правда, они славные?

_«И похожи на нас с тобой, даже родились вместе»._

— Да, — согласился Джейме. И в голосе его послышалось нечто, похожее на боль. — И я не дам в обиду ни тебя, ни их.

Серсея вздохнула и обернулась. Только сейчас она осознала, что не заметила, как Квиберн тихо вышел из паланкина, оставляя их с детьми. Нхалла тоже ушла в сопровождении Джико.

— Мы поговорим об этом позже, — голос Серсеи снова стал почти ледяным. Она присела вместе с Джоанной на подушку, слегка покачивая дочь. Джейме опустился напротив, придерживая Герольда.

— Спасибо, — вдруг произнёс Джейме, и Серсея вопросительно вскинула бровь. — Спасибо за то, что позволила увидеть их, — пояснил он.

И Серсея опустила глаза на Джоанну, не желая, чтобы Джейме снова увидел её слёзы.

***  
— До Саата мы доберёмся через несколько дней, — ответил Квиберн, когда Серсея задала ему вопрос. Ей казалось, что дорога тянется бесконечно. На пути им не встречалось даже заброшенных деревень — только необъятная степь и чахлые низкие деревья. Солнце выжигало траву, делая её сухой и жёлтой.

— Сколько мы уже едем? — спросила Серсея, понимая, что мало что соображает. Дорога порядком утомила её, и она переживала о детях, которые, конечно, часто спали, но всё же и капризничать стали чаще. Им явно это тоже всё не нравилось.

— Чуть больше двух недель, — откликнулся Квиберн. Серсея выдохнула — она успела позабыть, как долго они здесь находятся. И она уже успела привыкнуть к мысли, что Джейме постоянно находится где-то рядом. Даже злость её порядком притупилась, как прочие чувства.

Хотя желание причинить ему боль время от времени всё-таки давало о себе знать, и Серсея не была уверена, что когда-нибудь сможет простить его до конца.

— Надо же... — задумчиво протянула она. — Выходит, скоро всё закончится.

— Возможно, только начнётся, — чуть хмурясь, проговорил Квиберн. — Однако не стоит переживать, вы будете в полной безопасности, я уверен.

— Разумеется, вы ведь по-прежнему рядом.

Вместо ответа Квиберн улыбнулся ей, его необъяснимое промедление с ответом, заставило её нервничать.

— Да, ваша милость, конечно.

— Я давно хотела попросить у вас ещё кое о чём, — решилась она, — хотела попросить у вас тот самый... тот самый амулет.

— Амулет? — удивлённо вскинул брови Квиберн. — Но, я полагал...

— Да-да, — нетерпеливо покачала головой Серсея. И снова улыбнулась самой кроткой из своих улыбок. — Однако иногда мне кажется, что с ним всё же спится спокойнее, несмотря ни на что. Можете считать это бреднями измученной женщины.

Квиберн, похоже, готов был рассмеяться.

— Конечно, ваша милость, если вы того желаете. Тем более, я и сейчас уверен в том, что он не способен вам никоим образом навредить.

***  
— Город! Город, мастер! 

Крик Джико разбудил задремавшую Серсею, которая очередной раз потеряла счёт времени. Ей снился Джейме, с которым она в последний раз беседовала третьего дня, говоря о скором прибытии в Саат.

Он спрашивал у неё, снова и снова, позволит ли она ему остаться или он должен уехать. Однако Серсея, так и не принявшая окончательного решения, лишь раздражённо отмахнулась рукой. И даже во сне Джейме задавал тот же самый вопрос, а Серсея, не в силах найти верный ответ, отворачивалась.

Только во сне их обоих окружала странная пустота.

— Ради чего ты вообще явился? — мучительно протягивала Серсея в тысячный раз. — Я не знаю, как мне поступить. Ради чего, Джейме? Чтобы мучить меня?

— Чего не сделаешь ради любви, — с такой же болезненной улыбкой произносил Джейме фразу, с которой началось столь многое.

Тогда-то она и услышала возглас Джико. Паланкин, как ей показалось, понёсся быстрее — кажется, всем поскорее не терпелось добраться до города, принять ванну и нормально поесть.

 _«И дети смогут нормально отдохнуть»,_ — с облегчением подумала Серсея.

Она посмотрела на Квиберна, заметив, что тот снова едва заметно хмурится. И, похоже, несколько напряжён. Только тогда в голове Серсеи мелькнула мысль — точнее воспоминание — которое мгновенно вывело её из равновесия, выбило воздух из груди. Как она могла забыть? Ведь Квиберн говорил ей... Однако все эти тревоги отгородили её от этих мыслей.

 _«Марвин,_ — билось в голове. Билось в такт с сердцем, — _Марвин. Он думает, ждёт ли его там Марвин»._

Герольд и Джоанна снова захныкали, когда паланкин слегка подскочил на дороге. Следовало обругать мальчишку и велеть ехать аккуратнее, но в тот миг Серсее было не до того.

_«О боги, надеюсь, этого не произойдёт»._

Почти на всём скаку они вкатились в прибрежный городок, насквозь пропитанный солёным запахом моря и рыбы.


	20. Квиберн III

— Сколько у нас в последнее время гостей, — усмехнулся пахнущий рыбой человек, с подозрительным прищуром глядящий на незнакомцев. Не знай Квиберн, что тот, кто представился Хозаем, является в Саате кем-то вроде городского головы, то с лёгкостью принял бы его за одного из рыбаков, которыми оказался наводнён город. Коренастый, черноволосый, с рубленным лицом. Нос его был таким огромным, что напоминал утёс.

Квиберн никогда прежде не бывал в Саате, маленьком занюханном городишке, дни процветания которого остались позади. Жалкий — и единственный — осколок Сарнорского царства. Поселение, выживающее благодаря торговле с Иббом и Морошем.

— А кто ещё изволил приехать? — поинтересовался вдруг Томас, который прежде молчал, и Джейме бросил в сторону наёмника недовольный взгляд.

Квиберн пока только слушал, внимательно наблюдая. Хозай сидел на обычном колченогом табурете и потрошил сельдь, которая ещё недавно билась в большом тазу, стоящем у обутых в грязные сапоги ног. Однако внешность умела быть обманчивой — Квиберн это знал, как никто, и сейчас прекрасно видел насторожённость в тёмных глазах, силу в руках, сжимающих острый нож, и необычайную ловкость пальцев.

Хозай был сильным человеком. Сильным и опасным, поэтому жители Саата и выбрали его своим главой. Саат — словно брошенный всеми сирота, вынужденный выживать собственными силами, и только такие люди, как Хозай, вероятно, позволяли ему удерживаться на плаву.

— Дайте-ка подумать, — Хозай почесал затылок рукоятью ножа. — Очень странная компания, — он бросил в другой таз выпотрошенную рыбу и потянулся за следующей. Его внимательные глаза снова посмотрели попеременно на Квиберна, Джейме и Томаса, явившихся к бревенчатому срубу, в котором Хозай и жил со своей женой. — Полубессознательный мужчина с лихорадкой, еле живой, явно знатного рода, золотоволосый, высокий, откуда-то из Закатных земель, красная жрица — настоящая красотка! — Хозай мечтательно улыбнулся. — Один из моих капитанов, Яло, утверждает, что это сама Верховная Жрица из Храма Владыки в Волантисе... — нож вспорол брюхо сельди, — с ними — старик, челюсть такая, словно в глотку вот-вот вцепится, а руки... такие здоровенные ручищи мне редко видеть доводилось, что твои лопаты, — хмыкнул Хозай, покачав головой, — нос явно был когда-то сломан не один раз. Ну... и самое интересное, — он весело оскалился, демонстрируя подгнивающие зубы и подозрительно посмотрел на делегацию, — с ними была молодая девушка... кажется, мёртвая. Можете себе такое представить?

 _«Марвин!_ — сразу понял Квиберн. Ему хватило одного описания от Хозая, чтобы это понять, даже упоминание Дейенерис — очевидно, речь шла именно о ней — так не укрепило его в догадках. _— Значит, он где-то здесь»._

Хозай, кажется, только рад был потрепаться. Даже мёртвая девушка стала для него скорее предметом веселья или удивления, а не чем-то ужасным.

— С ними были диковинные вещи... Но я человек честный, покушаться на них не стал. Они дали мне красный рубин. Здоровенный! — с гордостью произнёс он. — И я позволил им занять дом моего сыночка-ублюдка, который пару лет назад сбежал с какой-то шлюхой в Вольные города. Да и скатертью дорожка, бездарь безрукий, — презрительно пробурчал Хозай, с особенным упорством начиная потрошить третью рыбу.

— Вы поступили верно, что приютили их, — заметил Квиберн, на что Хозай, ткнув в его сторону ножом, грубо, но весело произнёс:

— Я твоего мнения и не спрашивал! Сам разберусь, что верно, а что нет. Вы мне никто, чтобы указывать, — он снова нахмурился. — Так это дружки ваши труп мне в город привезли? Некислые у вас развлечения.

Томас, не удержавшись, хмыкнул, явно сдерживая рвущийся наружу смех. Хозай заметил это и, щербато улыбаясь, одобрительно закивал.

— А? Что я сказал! Ты, говоришь, волантийец сам? Поди из тех, кто ещё в Старом Волантисе жил. Глаза, волосы, — заметил Хозай. Кажется, человек из Эссоса вызывал у него больше доверия, чем чужаки из Вестероса. Поэтому, полностью игнорируя Квиберна и Джейме, он продолжил обращаться к Томасу. — Сколько вас там снова прибыло? И все ли живы? — он снова хмыкнул. — А то как-то нехорошо получается.

Томас, весело улыбаясь, заверил:

— Не сомневайтесь, почтенный, мы привезли только живых... — он осёкся. Квиберн понял, что Томас, вероятно, в тот миг подумал о сире Григоре, но Хозаю, пожалуй, не стоило знать подобных деталей. — Во всяком случае, каждый из нас способен ходить самостоятельно.

— Что ж, и то неплохо, — покивал Хозай, лицо его продолжало кривиться в улыбке.

— Нас прибыло... давайте-ка сосчитаем, — Томас принялся разгибать пальцы, — трое, которых вы видите перед собой, ещё один мой друг из Тироша, сир Григор, тоже боец из Закатных королевств, молодая женщина, — Томас перешёл на вторую руку, — двое её новорождённых детей, юная девушка, ученик вот этого лекаря, — он указал на Квиберна, — и кормилица детей... Вроде бы никого не забыл? — Томас перевёл вопросительный взгляд вначале на Джейме, потом на Квиберна.

Квиберн покачал головой. Хозай, задумавшись, проговорил:

— Итого десять. Неплохая у вас вышла поездочка, а? — он снова оглядел их с ног до головы. — Как вы видите, места у нас тут не очень много, а вас — много, — Хозай бросил в таз очередную сельдь и потёр большим и указательным пальцем, — так что я должен знать, сколько вы можете мне заплатить. Чтобы я вас пустил, и закрыл глаза на все странности... Ну вы понимаете. Ваши и ваших знакомых, а не погнал вас на хрен или доложил куда следует.

На этот раз улыбка Хозая была скорее жёсткой, чем весёлой. Джейме коротко вздохнул — Квиберн уже знал, что золото у того было на исходе. Он успел с прискорбием рассказать о том, как большая часть вещей и денег стала добычей речных пиратов.

— Во сколько вы оцениваете своё... беспокойство? — тихо поинтересовался Квиберн. — Полагаю, мы не останемся перед вами в долгу.

Хозай задумался, постучав грязным указательным пальцем по заросшему жёстким чёрным волосом подбородку.

— Так-так-так... Дайте подумать. Чем вообще собираетесь платить? Золото? Драгоценные камни?

— Квохорские монеты и онеры, — ответил Квиберн.

— В таком случае я попрошу у вас пятьсот квохорских монет... для начала, — заключил Хозай, снова улыбнувшись.

Квиберн понимал, что это был грабёж. Самый настоящий — ни один домишко здесь того не стоил, весь город можно было купить за пятьсот золотых монет, но выбора особого и не было. Следовало соглашаться.

— Я могу предоставить свои услуги. Я мейстер. Умею лечить людей.

— Что ж, это тоже может быть полезно, — Хозай снова посмотрел на Томаса. — Если он и в самом деле мейстер, а не какой-нибудь шарлатан.

Томас кивнул. Хозай перевёл взгляд обратно на Квиберна.

— Что ж, тогда по рукам, — он протянул грязную, вымазанную рыбьей кровью и потрохами ладонь. Квиберн коротко пожал её безо всякого отвращения. — Принесите мне золото, и я покажу вам дом... точнее, два рядом стоящих домишки, которые вы сможете занять. Не устроит — так проваливайте.

 _«Наверняка жалкие лачуги. Королеве они вряд ли придутся по вкусу»_ , — подумал Квиберн, но вслух сказал только:

— Вы очень добры.

— А это мы ещё посмотрим, — хмыкнул Хозай и поднялся со своего места, потягиваясь. — Можете отправляться за деньгами.

Все втроём коротко поклонились и направились прочь со двора, который по большей части представлял собой кучу влажной грязи, лишь чуть поодаль можно было разглядеть чахлый огород. Едва оказавшись за высоким, но изрядно покосившимся забором Джейме с негодованием напустился на Квиберна:

— Знает ли Серсея, что вы задумали?

— О чём вы, милорд? — спокойно осведомился Квиберн с полуулыбкой. — Пока я намерен только найти кров... для всех нас.

Джейме, по всей видимости, остался недоволен таким ответом.

— Вы знаете, о чём я. Что там у вас за друг с мёртвой девушкой?

— Давайте мы обсудим эти детали позже, — предложил вмешавшийся в разговор Томас. — Сейчас и в самом деле не самое время для таких бесед.

Настала очередь Квиберна бросать на Томаса сумрачный взгляд. Он не мог до конца понять, что именно не так с этим человеком, но знал — Томас был не тем простым наёмником из Волантиса, которым представился. Или не только им, во всяком случае.

Стоило, однако, чуть сместить взгляд, и лицо Томаса словно начинало расплываться. Хотя пугало даже не это, а едва уловимое _ощущение смерти_ , исходившее от него. Словно говоришь с мертвецом. Но то был не простой мертвец, как Гора, а нечто иное. Более жуткое и неизведанное.

Томас, заметив внимательный взгляд Квиберна, ответил тому самой лучезарной из своих улыбок.

— Тогда поспешим, — буркнул Джейме, стараясь ускорить шаг и шлёпая сапогами по узким улочкам Саата, которые представляли собой деревянные доски, брошенные в грязь. Всё кругом было заставлено низкими домами и рыбацкими лачугами. Местные жители провожали их любопытствующими взглядами. Здесь обреталось также и немалое количество низкорослых, волосатых иббенийцев, которые давно вели с Саатом оживлённую торговлю.

Квиберн зацепился взглядом за пятилетнюю девочку — почти полностью голую и грязную с ног до головы — ковырявшуюся палкой в бурой жиже. Девочка, увидев незнакомцев, уставилась в их сторону, сунув палец в нос. Томас улыбнулся и ей, однако она, скривив личико, громко разревелась, отбросила в сторону палку и побежала в сторону одного из домов.

— Чего это она? — не понял Джейме.

— Мы её пугаем, — пожал плечами Томас, выглядевший абсолютно беспечным. — Мы слишком высокие и волос у нас маловато. И, пожалуй, слишком белые.

Квиберн промолчал. Он предпочитал не упоминать вслух — по крайней мере, в присутствии Джейме, которого не считал нужным посвящать в такие тонкие материи — о том, что дети Серсеи тоже начинали плакать, стоило Томасу оказаться поблизости. Хотя лошади и вели себя спокойно.

Возможно, дети понимали чуть больше прочих.

_«Это верно, дети близки к той тонкой грани, которая становится недоступна и невидима для большинства взрослых. Они видят и чувствуют больше. Поэтому они боятся»._

Мысль эта была верной, но Квиберну она показалась чужой, посторонней. Он снова бросил короткий взгляд на Томаса, и тогда заметил, что тот продолжает внимательно смотреть на него с лёгкой полуулыбкой.

***  
Квиберн не был в восторге от прибытия Джейме с его наёмниками, хотя в глубине души — после рассказов Серсеи о том, что она видела во снах — принимал всю неизбежность случившегося.

И всё же Джейме хоть в чём-то оказался полезен, стоило отдать ему должное. Иногда Квиберн думал, не обнаружил ли Орхан, помимо прочего, его причастность к исчезновению одного из кузнецов. _Особых кузнецов..._ Хотя быстро отбросил эту мысль: Орхану явно было не до того. Скорее всего, он даже убивать их не планировал — просто доставить обратно.

Но Квиберн не был дураком, чтобы не понимать: в любом случае, это не закончится ничем хорошим. Ни для него, ни для Серсеи. Оставалось вопросом времени, когда Орхан захочет её себе — если ещё не захотел. А если Орхан попросит, справиться с ним будет куда как сложнее, чем с Хунгаром, ещё и в одиночку.

Если бы не праздник, он бы так или иначе уговорил Серсею уехать в самое ближайшее время. 

Лхарис кричал, Лхарис умолял, Лхарис желал смерти. Он искренне разочаровал Квиберна: когда тот был совсем мальчишкой, то немало читал про валирийскую сталь и её магию, теории и предположения, связанные с её происхождением. Тёмная — изнутри и по сути своей — она представлялась чем-то невероятным. И люди, которые могли ковать её, закалять и делать живой в помыслах его обретали едва ли не божественную власть. Или хотя бы являлись могущественными колдунами, способными взвывать к неведомым силам, суть которых Квиберн всегда стремился познать.

Однако Лхарис оказался просто человеком. Смертным, который сломался слишком быстро, пусть Квиберн не сделал с ним и половины того, на что была способна его бритва. Под конец Лхарис бормотал что-то на незнакомом языке, лишь отчасти похожем на валирийский. Квиберн, благодаря своему обучению в Цитадели, знал не только высокий валирийский, но и гискарский, летнийский, асшайкий, йитиский и торговый языки. На дотракийском говорил очень бегло. Конечно, в подлунном мире существовало более полусотни других языков и наречий, о которых у Квиберна и вовсе было лишь смутное представление, но он готов был поклясться: Лхарис говорил на чём-то более древнем.

Вполне возможно, на неком варианте высокого валирийского, который остался похоронен в седой древности.

Квиберн медленно срезал кожу с груди и рук с начертанными на ней иероглифами: в тот же вечер он принялся сушить её, чтобы потом свернуть в подобие жутких свитков, которые ныне покоились на дне одного из сундуков, спрятанные под двойным дном вместе со сделанными заметками.

_«Вечерняя тень, чёрный лотос, Старое Слово, человеческая кровь»._

Старое Слово, как Квиберн не без основания полагал, написано на теле самого кузнеца, именно поэтому ему и нужна была его кожа. Под конец Лхарис не мог говорить — только хрипел, и на губах его пузырилась кровь. Глаза закатились под веки, и можно было разглядеть только его белки с полопавшимися красными сосудами.

Квиберн перерезал ему горло, собирая кровь в небольшую склянку. Он и прежде использовал в своих экспериментах кровь людей, чьё тело прошло через пытки, полагая, что та может обладать некой особой силой, и не желал отказываться от этой практики теперь. Квиберн давно заметил, что кровь тех, кто умер спокойной или быстрой смертью, никуда не годится.

Теперь же у него была ещё и кровь Эйемона, наделённая особыми свойствами.

Тёмная жидкость стекала в сосуд, густая, пахнущая металлом и солью. Завороженный этим зрелищем, Квиберн не мог оторвать взгляда. Вся суть жизни заключалась в этой влаге, как и вся суть смерти.

После, конечно, ему пришлось разделать Лхариса на части большой и острой пилой, которую обычно использовал для ампутации конечностей. Все инструменты отмокали в уксусе. Мясо, отделённое от костей, было скормлено собакам, сами кости покоились теперь на дне притока Койны, хотя вполне вероятно, что течение унесло их гораздо дальше.

Работа не из лёгких — и не из чистых, однако Квиберну потребовалось всего два дня, чтобы управиться с ней. И он не сомневался, что Орхан — да и кто бы то ни было — вряд ли сумеет отыскать бренные остатки Лхариса. Квиберн умел тщательно избавляться от тел и доказательств.

Вскоре после этого пташки нашептали ему неприятную новость: Хунгар. Люди Хунгара, подозревавшие причастность к его смерти самого Орхана, вот о чём перешёптывались тайком на рыночных площадях и тёмных переулках. Это лишь подкрепило уверенность Квиберна: им стоило убираться.

_«Даже если у него ничего не получится, оставаться здесь небезопасно, а если получится...»_

Думать об этом не хотелось. Квиберну не улыбалось на деле проверять, насколько сговорчивы друзья Хунгара, и как вообще изменится обстановка в Квохоре. Что ему требовалось, так это подготовить всё к отъезду.

***  
— Подождите, — произнёс Джейме. Квиберн и Томас разом остановились. Оба посмотрели на него вопросительно, но сам Джейме глядел только на Квиберна: — Нам нужно кое о чём потолковать.

— Я слушаю, милорд, — ровным голосом откликнулся Квиберн. Что бы ни собирался сказать — или спросить — Джейме, волнения он не испытывал. Джейме бросил короткий взгляд на Томаса.

— Ты иди, проверь, всё ли там в порядке, мы скоро тебя догоним.

Томас только кивнул и зашагал туда, где они оставили своих лошадей и паланкин под охраной Кохалио и Горы, посчитав, что этого будет вполне достаточно, чтобы отогнать слишком любопытных местных.

— Я должен кое-что сказать, — нахмурился Джейме, Квиберн вопросительно вскинул брови. Джейме продолжил: — Это касается Брандона Старка.

Квиберна кольнуло дурное предчувствие. Ничего хорошего он и не рассчитывал услышать.

— Что с ним, милорд?

— Я всё никак не мог поговорить об этом с Серсеей, однако поговорить всё же стоит...

 _«И вы хотите, чтобы эту новость преподнёс я?»_ — хотел было спросить Квиберн, но промолчал, желая узнать, услышит ли от Джейме что-нибудь интересное. Однако тот сказал по большей части именно то, что Квиберн и ожидал:

— Когда он отправил меня сюда... Точнее, сказал, что мне стоит отыскать Серсею в Эссосе, то заметил, что было бы не лишним привезти её обратно в Вестерос. Но он... — Джейме замолчал в попытке подобрать правильные слова. Тогда-то Квиберн окончательно понял, в чём дело, слегка подался вперёд, чтобы говорить тише обычного, и доверительно прошептал:

— Я понимаю, о чём вы, милорд.

— В самом деле? — удивился Джейме. Квиберн снова легко кивнул.

— Да. Вы хотите, но не решаетесь сказать о том, что Старк кажется не тем, кто он есть, не так ли?..

Джейме покачал головой, словно пытаясь отрицать это, а потом выдохнул едва не с отчаянием, неожиданно цепляясь в рукав мантии Квиберна.

— Откуда вы знаете? Откуда?! Объяснитесь.

— Не будьте такими подозрительным, — хмыкнул Квиберн. — Я спасал её величество и её детей уж точно не ради того, чтобы потом отдать их новому королю. Полагаю, это и так очевидно.

Джейме, продолжая хмуриться, всё же отпустил Квиберна, очевидно понимая верность его доводов.

— Да, пожалуй... Но я понятия не имею, как сказать об этом Серсее, и что вообще можно с этим поделать. Если, конечно, предположить, что мы с вами не сумасшедшие.

— Не сумасшедшие, — заверил его Квиберн.

 _«И уж точно не в ваших силах разобраться с этими проблемами»,_ — однако вслух он сказал другое:

— Я говорил об этом её величеству прежде, — Квиберн снова двинулся вперёд, доски скрипели под ногами, между стыками чавкала грязь. — Не скажу, что она в полной мере верит в это, и всё же... Пока что вам достаточно будет сказать, что возвращаться в Вестерос не стоит. По крайней мере, прямо сейчас, поскольку мотивы нового короля не вызывают доверия. Не стоит её зря беспокоить, вы ведь это понимаете, верно? — Квиберн посмотрел на Джейме вопросительно. Тот, чуть помедлив, кивнул.

— У вас есть какой-то план? Он связан с вашим знакомым? И что за мёртвая девушка? Бран Старк говорил мне о преступниках, и о том, что... — Джейме снова замолчал, словно в неверии.

— Не беспокойтесь зря, — Квиберн изобразил на лице улыбку, предполагая, что мог наговорить новый король. — Определённый план у меня действительно имеется, пусть и рискованный. Поэтому мне очень важно знать, что вы останетесь здесь, с её величеством и вашими детьми, что бы ни произошло.

— Что за странные вопросы! — возмутился Джейме. — Не полагаете же вы, что после всего этого я вот так просто их брошу?

_«Почему бы и нет? В прошлом вам это не помешало»._

— Просто хочу увериться, что у нас с вами одна цель: защитить её величество. Мне ничего обещать не нужно, не нужно обещать и ей — пообещайте это самому себе.

Во взгляде Джейме, направленном на Квиберна, по-прежнему мешались недоумение с подозрительностью.

— Видят боги, вы в самом деле _очень странный_ человек, Квиберн, — сумрачно проговорил он. — И я не вполне понимаю, почему этого не видит Серсея. Но всё же я благодарен вам за то, что вы сохранили её жизнь. И я не позволю чему-то такому произойти снова.

— Именно это я и хотел узнать.

***  
 _«Если Трёхглазый Ворон рассчитывал, что появление Джейме неким образом сломает мои планы или ухудшит ситуацию, то он просчитался»,_ — размышлял Квиберн, когда осознал, что неожиданно свалившая им на голову помощь — это действительно Джейме.

Прежде он надеялся, что тот исчезнет в глубинах Эссоса, сожранный и переваренный в его недрах, однако это не произошло. И теперь Квиберн был даже рад тому.

— Следовало мне велеть ему убираться прочь, — при этих словах Серсеи Квиберн с трудом удержался от улыбки. Ему ли не знать, чего она хотела на самом деле. Как бы он сам не относился к Джейме, он не был слепым: Серсея желала совсем иного.

_«Я обещал вам давать честные советы, и оставить Джейме при себе — это лучшее решение»._

— Вы в самом деле этого хотите?

Вопрос этот — Квиберн знал — способен привести Серсею в ярость. Он мог бы сказать: оставьте его, не прогоняйте, он ещё понадобится. Не мне — вам. Он мог бы сказать: если что-то случится, вы не должны остаться в одиночестве.

Но понимал, как это прозвучит, и что Серсее вовсе не стоит думать о таких вещах. Достаточно уже и того, что она знала.

Бескрайний шатёр неба, раскинувшийся над степями, шёпот травы и беззвучные песни звёзд, напоённые сладким ветром, успокаивали — Квиберн чувствовал тепло Серсеи тогда, думая о том, что прибытие Джейме — не просто совпадение. Предзнаменование!

Серсея говорила о дурных снах, спрашивала его совета, а сам Квиберн размышлял о том, что Джейме прибыл не просто так. И дело не в Трёхглазом Вороне, стечении обстоятельств, превратностях судьбы или везении. В двери стучал сам Рок, некая высшая сила привела его сюда, чтобы дать понять: 

_Ты должен это сделать._

Ради Серсеи, ради своей королевы, как прежде. И Квиберн испытывал волнение — не страх. Это был тот самый шанс, который жизнь ему предоставила, вероятно, в последний раз.

_Ты должен это сделать._

Голос матери, чьего лица он даже не помнил. Но всё же в памяти его сохранилось время, проведённое во тьме. И она звала его — не могла не позвать. Манила, как тепло Серсеи, как колдовские цветы, раскрывающие свои сияющие лепестки во мраке ночи.

_Ты должен это сделать._

Лёгкость, вдруг овладевшая им, показалась едва ли не удивительной, она рождала желание смеяться, желание жить — как у любого, стоящего на пороге неведомого. Словно впервые за долгие годы он смог испытать истинное облегчение, отпущение всех грехов, хотя Квиберн в том вовсе не нуждался.

Джейме прибыл вовсе не для того, чтобы забрать у Квиберна Серсею: она и без того одновременно принадлежала ему всецело, и не будет принадлежать никогда. Серсея Ланнистер была женщиной, которая в полной мере никогда не будет принадлежать ни одному мужчине. Квиберн видел в её глазах что-то, чего там прежде не было — и это наполняло его уверенностью и решительностью.

Джейме послали сами боги, чтобы защитить Серсею, когда Квиберн ступит на путь, по которому, вполне может статься, нет возврата. Это и будет его самое великое деяние, самая главная жертва, которую он положит к ногам своей королевы, чтобы доказать свою преданность.

***  
Они с Джейме приблизились к месту своей остановки — в конце очередной грязной узкой улочки, сразу за городскими воротами, которые можно было назвать так только условно: такой же наскоро сколоченный дощатый забор с подобием небольшого острога поблизости, который даже никем не охранялся. Впрочем, вряд ли кому-то пришло бы в голову пытаться напасть на Саат _и завладеть всеми его богатствами_.

До слуха донёсся оживлённый спор, Квиберн заторопился, хотя прекрасно слышал, что возмущённые возгласы принадлежат Кохалио. И спорит он явно не с кем-то из местных.

— Говорю тебе, нечего нам здесь больше делать, — увещевал, как оказалось, Томаса, наёмник. Завидев Джейме он ткнул в его сторону пальцем. — Мы выполнили свою часть сделки, Джейме Ланнистер, признай это!

Джейме, явно не ожидавший такого разговора, словно растерялся, однако, к чести его, быстро сообразил:

— Да, ты абсолютно прав. Вы выполнили свою часть сделки.

— Слышишь, ты? — снова напустился на Томаса Кохалио. Видимо, спор их продолжался довольно долго. Квиберн поискал глазами Серсею, однако та, видимо, предпочла пока что не покидать паланкина. Зато он увидел Джой и Джико, которые оглядывались поблизости. — Забираем наши деньги, садимся на корабль — и отчаливаем обратно в Пентос.

Томас сделал вид, что задумался.

— В одном ты прав: тебе и в самом деле стоит сесть не корабль и ехать обратно. У меня остались здесь кое-какие дела.

— Какие ещё дела?! — уставился на него Кохалио. — Совсем ты разума лишился.

В разговор наконец вмешался Джейме, положивший руку на плечо Томаса. Говорил он спокойно, даже с улыбкой:

— Он прав. Я благодарен вам за помощь и нахожусь у вас в неоплатном долгу. Агрос отдал свою жизнь, ради всего этого... Поэтому не могу вас больше держать.

— Слава богам! — Кохалио возвёл глаза вверх. — Хоть кто-то здесь в своём уме!

— Я вольный человек, Кохалио из Тироша, — с непроницаемым лицом напомнил Томас. — Ты можешь возвращаться обратно, это хорошая идея. Как только я закончу со своими делами, то обязательно присоединюсь к тебе в Пентосе.

Квиберн поджал губы — ему это всё совсем не нравилось. Он едва ли не больше всех прочих желал, чтобы Томас, кем — _чем_ — бы он ни был, убрался куда подальше.

— Я заплачу вам, — вмешался он. — Я уже понял, что у сира Джейме могут быть трудности с этим, однако не сомневаюсь, что он, как и любой Ланнистер, вернёт мне свой долг.

Джейме, похоже, остался недоволен сказанным — по всей видимости, подобное замечание задело его гордость — но возражать не посмел, понимая правоту Квиберна. Тот снова посмотрел на Кохалио, а после на Томаса:

— Какую сумму вы находите приемлемой? 

Кохалио задумался, и Квиберн прикидывал, хватит ли у него денег на то, чтобы оплатить и проживание здесь, и услуги наёмника.

— Джейме Ланнистер обещал тысячу золотых драконов, — улыбнулся он. — Каждому.

Повисла тишина, которую нарушил Томас:

— Я не требую своей части платы, — улыбка его снова стала почти лучезарной.

— Я могу вам заплатить квохорской монетой, — Квиберн не потрудился улыбнуться ответ, буравя Томаса пристальным взглядом. — Не думайте, что оказываете мне какую-то услугу.

— Уже оказал, лорд Квиберн, вы забыли? — насмешливо хмыкнул Томас. — Мы все втроём, — он обвёл рукой Джейме и Кохалио, — когда подоспели на помощь вам по дороге в этот пропахший рыбой городишко.

С этим Квиберну было спорить сложно, и в то же время он по-прежнему не желал высказывать вслух свои подозрения относительно Томаса. Поначалу он полагал, что Томас — один из Безликих, однако быстро отвергнул эту мысль.

_«Кто же ты?»_

— Я настаиваю, — настойчиво повторил Томас и посмотрел на Кохалио. — Бери деньги, нанимай корабль и плыви в Пентос.

— Но почему? — на этот раз удивился даже Джейме. — Вы и в самом деле больше ничего мне не должны.

— Разумеется, но я хочу убедиться, что всё в порядке прежде, чем отбыть.

— Вы очень... ответственны для наёмника, — Квиберн не удержался от иронии.

— Таковы мои личные правила, — Томас пожал плечами. Кохалио хмыкнул и снова закатил глаза. — Останься здесь, — попросил его Томас, — ещё ненадолго. Хозай, местный глава, ждёт нас, чтобы получить свои деньги, так что вскоре мне, сиру Джейме и лорду Квиберну предстоит вернуться.

— Ты-то здесь при чём? — не понял Кохалио.

Квиберн не желал больше участвовать в этом разговоре — совершенно бессмысленном, как ему начало казаться. Он направился к паланкину, к сундукам, в которых хранил почти пять тысяч золотых, и которые имели свойство заканчиваться слишком быстро.

— Что там происходит? Что за спор? — тут же спросила Серсея, стоило Квиберну войти внутрь. Пахло внутри не лучшим образом — паланкин следовало как следует отмыть и проветрить.

Дети, видимо, всё-таки уснули. Недавно Квиберн осмотрел их с целью успокоить Серсею и найти причину их плача, помимо усталости.

— У них начинают резаться зубы, ваше величество, — с улыбкой пояснил Квиберн, — поэтому не беспокойтесь. И, конечно, они очень утомлены.

Серсея сама выглядела очень вымотанной: растрёпанные волосы, под глазами залегли глубокие тени, и Квиберн испытывал глубокое сожаление, видя её в таком состоянии.

— Никакого спора, ваша милость, — сказал он с полуулыбкой. — Наёмники требуют своей платы, и я помогу разобраться сиру Джейме с этим вопросом.

Серсея чуть презрительно фыркнула.

— Нисколько в этом не сомневалась, — она скрестила руки на груди. Квиберн вдруг посмотрел на измятые подушки, какие-то вещи, лежащие на одном из сидений и коротко выдохнул. Так, словно мог больше не увидеть этого всего. Глаза его пристально впились в лицо Серсеи, впитывая каждую его черту.

— Мы нашли для вас дом, ваша милость, — продолжил он. — Сейчас мы отнесём местному главе деньги за проживание и молчание. Уже сегодня вы сможете принять ванну и нормально поесть. И ваши дети тоже поспят в кровати. Разве это не хорошо?

— Это отличные новости, — бледно улыбнулась Серсея. И рука её вдруг коснулась щеки Квиберна — легко и мимолётно, однако Квиберн всё равно вздрогнул. — Надеюсь, вы ничего от меня не скрываете?

Ответить Квиберн не успел, снаружи неожиданно послышался голос Томаса:

— Возьмите с собой свой особый чемоданчик, лорд Квиберн.

Дети тихо захныкали, Квиберн обернулся, а Серсея посмотрела на него недоуменным взглядом, игнорируя Томаса:

— Что происходит?

— Они здесь, — поколебавшись, признался Квиберн.

— Кто? Марвин? — поняла Серсея, голос её прозвучал обеспокоено.

— Да, Марвин, и... — он не договорил, однако у Серсеи расширились глаза. Она невольно коснулась детей, который начинали плакать, стоило Томасу приблизиться ещё на шаг.

— Поторопитесь.

Квиберн покачал головой, давая понять Серсее, что сейчас не время для объяснений.

— Прежде всего, мне следует самому оценить обстановку, а потом я всё вам расскажу, — Квиберн испытал нечто, похожее на укол совести. Однако сейчас главным было вовсе не это. — Томас прав, мне нужно взять кое-что. Сир Джейме принесёт вам ключи от дома, сопроводит вас... и защитит, если потребуется.

Квиберн откинул крышку самого большого сундука, осторожно вынимая из него вещи. Серсея принялась будить Нхаллу, чтобы та накормила их.

— Что это всё значит? — спросила Серсея, наконец, когда рабыня поднялась, потирая глаза. Она сама поняла, что от неё требуется, хотя Герольд и Джоанна всё равно плакали, не желая брать её грудь. — Мне не нравится, как вы говорите.

— Не стоит беспокойства, — Квиберн открыл двойное дно, извлекая из него тщательно упакованные в пергамент свитки из кожи и небольшой сундук, в котором хранились его инструменты и пробирки. Он посмотрел в глаза Серсеи, коснулся её руки. — Я вернусь, и мы с вами обязательно поговорим. Доверьтесь мне, ваша милость, как прежде.

Он отвернулся, спускаясь по ступеням, и сумрачно посмотрел на Томаса:

— Можно было и подождать, — проворчал он.

— Хотел кое о чём напомнить, — красивое лицо исказила кривая улыбка.

Они отошли от паланкина, и Квиберн мог не опасаться, что Серсея услышит их разговор, истолковав его неправильно. Точнее, _правильно_.

— Не знаю, что ты такое, но не стоит при всех устраивать подобные сцены, если не желаешь лишних вопросов.

— Я не боюсь вопросов, это люди опасаются правдивых ответов, — откликнулся Томас.

Квиберн хотел сказать что-то ещё — нечто едкое, что заставило бы этого Томаса заткнуться или скинуть наконец свою личину, но не успел, поскольку они уже оказались рядом с Джейме. Квиберн протянул увесистый кошель Кохалио.

— Ваше золото.

Кохалио коротко кивнул, принимая плату. Лицо его снова просветлело — кажется, он уже позабыл о своих разногласиях с Томасом.

— Побудь здесь немного, пока её светлость и её свита не окажутся в обещанном им доме, — попросил тот опять.

— Ладно уж, — пробурчал Кохалио, пряча деньги, — но после я тут же отправлюсь в порт в поисках корабля. А ты, если совсем дураком сделался, можешь торчать здесь сколько угодно. Хотя, видят боги, мне не хотелось бы терять тебя так же, как Агроса.

— Не потеряешь, — пообещал Томас, а после посмотрел на Джейме и Квиберна: — Идёмте, господа, Хозай ждёт свои деньги, а он не похож на сильно терпеливого человека.

***  
Когда они снова увидели Хозая, Квиберн очередной раз подметил, что тот является полной противоположностью Орхана: вместо золотых зубов — гнилые, вместо мирийских шелков — грязные тряпки. А вместо тонкого аромата лаванды — рыбная вонь.

— Если от тебя будут неприятности, я отрежу тебе хрен и засуну в рот, — с улыбкой пообещал Хозай, принимая деньги. — Говорят, западным мейстерам хрен не нужен.

Квиберн не мог сказать, что ему нравится Хозай — его следовало опасаться и вести себя осмотрительно, поэтому он лишь заметил:

— Постараюсь не доводить до этого, — на губы его легла слабая тень улыбки.

Хозай опять расхохотался, а после замахал руками:

— Вот умора, — сказал он скорее самому себе. — Ладно уж, ждите здесь, я принесу вам ключи. Хотя, конечно, замки и двери там существует только чисто символически. Но чем богаты. Постоялых дворов у нас нет, как вы могли заметить, поэтому я самолично сдаю пустеющие теперь жилища.

Хозай ушёл вглубь дома, не снимая с ног грязных сапог, продолжая что-то ворчать себе под нос. Квиберн по привычке спрятал руки в рукава мантии. Джейме глянул на него и проговорил с явной неохотой:

— Как бы там ни было, я тоже в долгу перед вами.

 _«Я делал это не ради вас»_ , — с некоторым раздражением подумал Квиберн.

— Я не мог поступить иначе. Королева Серсея... — договорить он не успел — из дома вышел Хозай, гремя связкой ключей и улыбаясь во весь рот.

— Вот они, два дома рядом с гаванью, сразу их увидите, там никого нет. Если что, спросите дорогу, местные поймут, что вы ищите, — он протянул ключи и опустил их в протянутую руку Джейме. Словно только сейчас заметив правую руку, полюбопытствовал: — Что это у вас? Никак золотая рука?

— Она самая, — безо всякого энтузиазма ответил Джейме, сжимая связку в левой. — Спасибо вам за помощь.

— Скажите, где находятся те люди, о которых вы говорили? — осторожно вмешался Квиберн.

— Те самые, с мёртвой молодкой в нагрузку? — уточнил Хозай и рассмеялся. После махнул рукой направо, — свернёте вон туда от моего дома, пройдёте вдоль по улице и увидите вывеску с китом. Это наша местная таверна, где обычно собираются иббенийцы. Волосатые такие, низенькие, знаете, наверное... За той таверной стоит покосившийся дом, там они и сидят. Никто не подходит — почти все боятся, разве что Яло пару раз наведывался. Но мне до них дела нет, пусть себе сидят, хоть с трупом, хоть без, главное, что платят и не устраивают беспорядков.

Томас оборвал многословного Хозая, который, наверное, мог бы болтать до скончания веков:

— Постараемся не обмануть вашего доверия.

— Катитесь уже, — махнул на них Хозай, прозвучало это почти добродушно. — Но если будут вопросы, или ещё золотишко заваляется — двери мои всегда открыты.

Они вышли, слыша, как Хозай, ругаясь, зовёт свою жену, которую по-прежнему ещё не видели ни разу. Женщина даже не пыталась выйти из дома к чужакам.

— Я сопровожу лорда Квиберна к его другу, — вызвался Томас, стоило им оказаться за пределами владений Хозая.

— С чего бы? — удивился Джейме. — Я полагал, мы вернёмся вместе.

Квиберн, посмотрев на Томаса, решил взять всё в свои руки. Некое подсознательное предчувствие снова подсказало ему, что сейчас Томасу лучше подыграть — тот всё равно получит желаемое:

— Он прав, милорд. Если это вас не затруднит, отнесите ключи её величеству и сопроводите в новый дом, мы с Томасом сходим к моему другу, разведаем обстановку.

Джейме нахмурился — похоже, даже ему начинало казаться, что что-то здесь не так.

— Уверен, здесь на тебя никто не нападёт, — заверил его Томас.

— Ну да, ну да, — пробормотал Джейме, поглядывая сначала на одного, потом на другого. — Ладно. Мне там всё равно явно делать нечего. Идите. Но не задерживайтесь.

Квиберн посмотрел Джейме вслед даже с некоторым сожалением. Тот не обратил внимание на очень важный момент: о том, что Квиберн «лорд», Томас никак не мог знать. И никто более его здесь так не называл. Если, конечно, его так прежде не представил сам Джейме, в чём Квиберн по многим причинам сомневался. Пересиливая себя, он обернулся в сторону всё ещё улыбающегося Томаса:

— Ну что?

Тот, перекатываясь с носков на пятки и обратно, не изменял своего выражения лица, теперь улыбка его казалась застывшей:

— Идёмте. Я отведу вас.

— Есть ли смысл отказываться от ваших услуг?

— Нет, — весёлым тоном бросил Томас, направляясь в указанном Хозаем направлении. Вывеска с китом, иббенийцы... И Марвин, их ждал Марвин. Квиберн с силой сжал ручку небольшой сумки, которую нёс с собой.

***  
Серое небо недружелюбно глядело на них, хлюпающих по хляби. Облака — такие же грязные, как Саат, — напоминали изодранные знамёна.

— Кто вы? — решился спросить после долгого молчания Квиберн. Без особой, впрочем, надежды. Томас, бросив короткий взгляд через плечо, произнёс:

— Представитель Ордена Нового Мира.

Квиберну это ни о чём не сказало.

— Кто? 

— Скоро узнаете. Ваш друг Марвин уже успел познакомиться с моим учителем, — Томас подбросил в руке извлечённую из кармана волантийскую монетку, сверкнувшую золотом: королевский профиль с одной стороны, череп — с другой. Он начал ловко перекатывать её от мизинца к большом пальцу — и обратно. Череп — профиль — череп — профиль... Было в этих движениях нечто гипнотическое, и Квиберн поймал себя на том, что внимательно следит за перемещениями монетки.

Он тут же потряс головой, стряхивая наваждение.

— Ты задурил голову Джейме и остальным, не так ли?

Томас спрятал руки за спиной и повернулся к Квиберну лицом. И продолжил идти так — задом наперёд, словно мог видеть даже затылком. На губах Томаса снова появилась мягкая, но при том чуть насмешливая улыбка. Он неопределённо качнул головой.

— А что ж мне оставалось? — хмыкнул он. — Конечно, Кохалио — как и его погибший друг — были свято уверены в том, что работают вместе со мной несколько лет, хотя впервые мы встретились в Пентосе, когда туда прибыл Джейме. А он сам... нет, тут я особенно и не старался. Джейме и сам рад обманываться. Кое-чего он по-прежнему не заметил, не так ли? — Томас заговорщически подмигнул.

Квиберн предпочёл ничего не отвечать на это и только сейчас обратил внимание на тень Томаса — совсем не похожую на тень человека. Вглядываться в неё не очень хотелось.

— Мы почти пришли, — Томас, скользящим движением огладив золотую косу, снова повернулся к Квиберну спиной. Они свернули направо — перед ними и в самом деле выросло обшарпанное двухэтажное здание, которое, как и всё здесь, источало запах соли и рыбы. За ним находилось нечто, похожее неухоженный дом. Настоящая развалина, которая только чудом ещё не рухнула.

 _«Это тут-то его сын жил?»_ — невольно мелькнуло в голове Квиберна. Очевидно, что ремонтом и починкой дома пренебрегали по меньшей мере несколько лет. Чувствуя, как к горлу от неприятных предчувствий подступает желчь, Квиберн остановился рядом с Томасом, который уже дожидался его у двери.

Он коротко постучался и скользнул чуть в сторону, чтобы Марвин первым увидел именно Квиберна.

— Кто там? — послышался за дверью гулкий хриплый бас, который невозможно было не узнать. И подозрительности в голосе тоже хватало. Томас вопросительно поднял брови, явно интересуясь: _«Чего медлишь?»_

— Это я, Марвин. Я. Квиберн.

Дверь тут же распахнулась — Квиберн даже подумал, что сейчас она и вовсе сорвётся с петель, столько силы Марвин вложил в этот рывок. Глаза его — покрасневшие, угольно-чёрные, усталые — впились в Квиберна с некоторым недоверием, которое быстро сменилось вначале замешательством, потом — радостью.

— Квиберн, ты... — но договорить Марвин не успел: ровно в этот миг из-за стены вышел Томас, и взгляд Марвина снова наполнился искренним удивлением.

— Кто там, Марвин? — раздался женский голос. Очевидно, та самая Кинвара.

— Давайте войдём, негоже толкаться на пороге, — хмыкнул Томас, слегка подталкивая Квиберна внутрь и захлопывая за собой дверь. Та закрылась с пронзительным, почти болезненным стоном умирающего. Никто не посмел возражать Томасу, никто не решился.

Из глубины дома — точнее, из одной из его комнат, выступила женщина, одетая в простое платье, а вовсе не в красное, как ожидал Квиберн. Однако на груди её сиял рубин, тёмные волосы ниспадали на плечи и даже глаза, казалось, светились огнём изнутри. В самом доме витал травяной запах, повсюду стояли свечи, дарившие свет, однако окна, видимо, были закрыты ставнями, потому что внутри, не считая неверного света свечей, царил мрак.

По дощатым стенам бегали тени, порождённые дрожащим пламенем и ворвавшимся в дом дуновением ветра. Повисшая тишина казалась густой и тягучей. Слишком долгой. Кинвара смотрела на Томаса, расширив глаза, Марвин, напротив, нахмурился. Квиберн же толком не глядел ни на кого, слыша лишь напряжённое дыхание.

— Полагаю, я мог бы передать тебе привет от главы Ордена Нового Мира, однако мы давно не виделись, — нарушил всеобщее молчание Томас.

— Ты... — опомнился Марвин, а после перевёл взгляд на Квиберна. — Но как?

— Я бы сказал, что это чистая случайность — для Квиберна, однако это было бы не совсем верно. Что на счёт тебя, то всё благодаря твоей метке. Отличный маяк.

Квиберн оглянулся — и вздрогнул. Он совершенно чётко увидел, что настоящий цвет глаз Томаса вовсе не зелёный. Те были красными, как кровь. И Квиберн готов был поклясться, что видит вместо лица череп, самый обычный человеческий череп, лишённый плоти. Томас слегка отклонился в сторону — так, чтобы свет рубина Кинвары не падал ему на лицо — и снова обратился человеком.

— Красный открывает истину, — улыбка его теперь выглядела жутковато, и голос звучал немного глухо.

— Серсея... — выдохнул Квиберн, с силой сжимая свой мейстерский чемоданчик. Удивительно, что это была едва ли не первая мысль, пришедшая ему в голову. Если Серсея наденет на себя тот, другой амулет, то тоже сможет увидеть...

— Не переживай, я буду осторожен, — ответил на его невысказанное опасение Томас. — Но не этого тебе сейчас следует бояться.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Марвин сделал шаг вперёд, угрожающе сжимая кулаки, на лице играли желваки. 

— Очевидно, то же самое, что и вы. Пройдёмте, — он указал на комнату, на входе в которую и замерла Кинвара. Квиберн увидел, как она вцепилась в дверной косяк с такой силой, что костяшки пальцев побелели.

— Ты не посмеешь, — почти прошипела она, рубин её снова вспыхнул, выхватив красные глаза и очередной раз обнажив кости черепа, — тебе здесь не место. Тут нет твоей власти.

— О, в самом деле? — с наигранным удивлением спросил Томас и сделал резкое движение рукой. Квиберн успел только удивлённо выдохнуть, когда из-за пояса Томаса, словно движимый невидимой рукой или какой-то неведомой силой, вырвался остро заточенный стилет и метнулся в сторону Кинвары. Та резко отшатнулась, Марвин выдохнул какое-то проклятье, бросаясь вперёд, однако лезвие, загудев, с силой вонзилось в дерево, от которого тут же полетели щепки.

Кинвара, упав на пол, шумно выдохнула и прижала руку к груди. Марвин сидел рядом с ней, держа за плечи. Глаза его яростно сверкнули.

— Прежде, чем мы начнём, я внесу некоторую ясность, — Томас посмотрел на лицо каждого по очереди. — Если вы, лорд Квиберн, не будете вести себя, как подобает, и делать, что должно, я сверну Серсее шею, не прикоснувшись к ней и пальцем. Если что-то выкинет архимейстер Марвин, я заберу, скажем, у Квиберна руку или ногу. Если же вы приметесь за свои фокусы, миледи Кинвара, я разобью на осколки ваш рубин, а после вырву ваше же сердце. Это понятно?

— Лучше убей меня, — попросил Марвин. Квиберн прекрасно слышал гнев, скрытый в его голосе. Сам он, как ни странно, вовсе не чувствовал страха за себя, а вот обещание сломать шею королеве — совсем другое. И не приходилось сомневаться, что Томасу не помехой будет даже сир Григор.

— К чему? — Томас легко пожал плечами. — Ты уже почти мертвец, в лёгких у тебя сидит смерть, и ты отмечен моим учителем, — он ткнул в сторону Марвина пальцем. — Разве я не прав?

Марвин отвёл взгляд и Квиберн, наконец, заговорил. Хотя вовсе не о том, что вызывало у него настоящее беспокойство, поскольку не желал даже упоминать имени Серсеи при этом создании, словно так _оно_ забудет о ней.

— Я могу помочь, Марвин, — тихо вымолвил Квиберн, стараясь не смотреть на Томаса и даже игнорировать его присутствие. Настолько, насколько это было возможно. Словно _невидение_ зла способно было от него избавить, — ты оставил мне кровь Эйемона, и, думаю, хоть на какое-то время я смогу облегчить твой состояние. Может быть, даже навсегда, но точно сказать сложно.

— Это, конечно, интересно, — заметил Томас, — неужто тебе удалось?

Квиберн опустился на одно колено прямо здесь, в узком, полутёмном коридоре, чувствуя присутствие Томаса за своей спиной и видя Марвина и Кинвару, полусидящих на полу и не смевших двигаться. В руках Квиберна показалась небольшая мензурка, наполненная тёмно-багровой жидкостью. Томас тоже заинтересованно наклонился, с неподдельным любопытством изучая ёмкость. После он посмотрел на Марвина:

— Сир Герион жив?

Настала очередь Квиберна бросать на Марвина вопросительные взгляды. Он помнил о полученном незадолго до родов Серсеи письме, помнил о поисках Гериона Ланнистера, и когда Хозай упоминал о другом человеке, то в голове также мелькнула мысль... И всё же боги не лишены определённой иронии: по стечению обстоятельств и дочь, и отец оказались в одном маленьком, забытом всеми городе.

— Жив, лихорадка прошла, он дышит, но находится в бессознательном состоянии, — без особой охоты ответил Марвин. Похоже, он был немало опечален этим фактом. — Крапива, горчичное семя и хлебная плесень спасли ему жизнь, но не избавили от последствий отравления ядом.

Квиберн, чуть подумав, произнёс:

— У меня здесь три таких мензурки, — он осторожно качнул ёмкостью, та оставляла красные маслянистые разводы на стекле. — Этого зелья следует добавлять не более одной-двух капель на чашу. Здесь, помимо крови Эйемона, находится и кровь василиска, а от её избытка, как ты знаешь, Марвин, можно впасть в неистовство. Ещё несколько трав... — он покачал головой. — Словом, потом я расскажу тебе формулу. Понадобится перегонный куб.

— Никакого потом, — Томас вырвал мензурку из ладони Квиберна и протянул её Кинваре. — Берите, миледи, — потребовал он, и та повиновалась, хотя принимала зелье из рук Томаса так, чтобы совсем не касаться его пальцев. — Идите к сиру Гериону, и дайте ему этого зелья, можете забрать и остальное, однако не смейте даже переступать порог этой комнаты, — он указал на дверь за её спиной, — пока мы не закончим. Вы помните, что случится в противном случае?

Марвин, коротко закашлявшись, наконец поднялся на ноги, и помог подняться Кинваре. Та, опираясь на его руку, посмотрела на Томаса полным ненависти взглядом. Квиберн переживал, как бы мензурка в её руке не лопнула — с такой силой она вцепилась в неё.

— Ты ещё пожалеешь, чудовище.

— Прах мой давно смешался с грязью и пеплом, я — горсть земли, лежащая в недрах Старой Валирии посреди разрушенных гробниц служителей моего Ордена... Я давно мёртв, миледи, и мало что в этом мире способно причинить мне страдания, — Томас хмыкнул, а после указал рукой на коридор, напоминая, — я велел вам идти, так идите же. А вы, господа, извольте пройти в покои Дейенерис Бурерождённой.

***  
Это и в самом деле была она. Квиберн сразу это понял, стоило ему бросить быстрый взгляд на узкую кровать, со всех сторон окружённую свечами. До слуха донёсся звук закрываемой двери и пламя боязливо дрогнуло от сквозняка, и Квиберн ощутил, как и по его спине бегут мурашки. У изголовья кровати Дейенерис лежал кинжал, у ног — меч из валирийской стали, по которому то и дело пробегала красноватая рябь — это вспыхивали и гасли, пульсируя, как живое сердце, древние иероглифы.

Лицо Дейенерис было бледным, однако в свете свечей всё равно казалось, что ресницы едва заметно подрагивают — и она вот-вот откроет глаза. На груди у неё виднелось тёмное пятно засохшей крови. Квиберн, не задумываясь о том, что делает, коснулся пряди её серебристых волос.

— А куда подевался Укротитель Драконов? — голос Томаса заставил вздрогнуть. Квиберн на мгновение успел позабыть, что в комнате, помимо него, находятся Марвин и Томас. За тонкой стеной послышалось едва заметное шебуршание — наверняка там была другая комната, в которой лежал без сознания Герион.

— Не здесь, — ответил Марвин. Он по-прежнему не горел желанием беседовать с Томасом.

— Что ж, дело ваше, — Томас почти ласково коснулся чёрной стали, чуть улыбаясь. — Хотя он и не потребуется в том, что нам предстоит.

— Нам? — скептически произнёс Марвин.

— А кому же ещё? — Томас, казалось, был искренне изумлён. — Неужели вы и в самом деле полагаете, что я вам враг? Прошу меня простить за вынужденную грубость, однако так было необходимо, чтобы сделать вас более сговорчивыми. Это один из минусов бытия живым — всегда есть, что терять, — он снова улыбнулся. — Но на деле мы с вами, господа, не враги, и вам не нужно выбирать какую бы то ни было сторону. _Мы уже на одной стороне._

— Это ты так говоришь, — Марвин нахмурился, однако в следующий миг его скрутил приступ кашля. Квиберн не заметил тёмные капли, которые остались на рукаве его друга, когда тот вытер рот.

— Я озвучиваю факты. У меня есть один план... — Томас помолчал. — Впрочем, об этом, архимейстер, мы с вами поговорим отдельно, когда вернётся Дейенерис.

Квиберн, слушая их, молча извлекал из сумки то, что должно было ему понадобиться: свитки из человеческой кожи, кровь Лхариса, вечерняя тень, купленная у одного из торговцев, заходящих в Квохор и который всегда располагал редкими, дорогими и опасными ингредиентами.

— Кажется, я понял, думал об этом — и понял, — хрипло пробасил Марвин. — Орден Нового Мира хочет вернуть мир к исходной точке.

— Да. Мой учитель полагает, что есть единственный способ исправить деяния детей Матери — вернуть Вселенную в её лоно, к самому началу, чтобы она исторгла её из себя заново, обновлённую... Однако, — Томас помолчал, — я увидел достаточно, чтобы понять, что здесь существует ряд вещей, которые не учитывается, и которые, вполне возможно, у нас получится исправить.

— Какая Мать? О чём вы говорите? — вмешался наконец Квиберн, совершенно не понимая, о чём они говорят, хотя сердце его — и глубины разума — похоже, уже знали ответ. Он почувствовал это гораздо раньше, ещё в Квохоре, ощутил движение миров, сопряжение высших сфер, скрип дверных петель. Томас, кажется, снова прочитал его мысли.

— Скоро ты это поймёшь сам, — он перевёл взгляд на Марвина, и улыбка его сделалась лукавой. — И я не знаю, что вызывает в тебе такой гнев, разве не ты собирался пожертвовать своим другом?

— Это была моя ошибка, я не должен был... — словно оправдываясь, ответил Марвин.

— Отдать можно только себя самого, — спокойно пояснил Квиберн, перебивая его. Гнева или негодования он не испытывал, хотя, возможно, и следовало. — Чтобы купить одну жизнь, нужна другая. И только своей собственной жизнью ты можешь расплатиться.

Квиберн взял в руки лежащий рядом кинжал, и вонзил его в ладонь Дейенерис, чтобы выпустить кровь — в мёртвом теле та оставалась неподвижна. Чёрные густые капли медленно капали в открытую ёмкость. После настала и очередь Квиберна. Холодная сталь вонзилась в кончик пальца.

— Верно, — протянул Томас, наблюдая за его манипуляциями, — всё верно, лорд Квиберн. Марвин уже отдал свою жизнь, теперь настала ваша очередь отдать свою, вы это давно поняли, не так ли?

— Как только получил в руки эту формулу. Я долго думал, почему могу понадобиться именно я, и почему это недоступно, скажем, для магии Кинвары, и осознал, что Дейенерис Таргариен ушла слишком далеко, для этих целей нужен кто-то, кто там уже побывал.

Томас одобрительно улыбнулся, Квиберн же вдруг испытал к нему презрение, хотя старался не задумываться о собственном плане, в который следовало, пожалуй, внести коррективы. Если уж он вознамерился отдать свою жизнь, то должен был извлечь из этого выгоду — в первую очередь, для Серсеи. Смерть Квиберна не страшила — она давно звала его, манила, притягивала к себе, раскрывая тёмные, удушливые объятья.

Поэтому и в Цитадели он так стремился постичь суть её, за что его посрамили и лишили цепи. Он хотел узреть не только торжество над бездной небытия, куда суждено уйти всем и каждому, но и понять, что она представляет из себя на самом деле.

Теперь у него появится такая возможность.

— Квиберн, — в голове Марвина послышалось едва ли не страдание. Он сделал шаг вперёд, но Томас остановил его, вскинув руку.

— Нет, не мешайте ему, пусть делает то, что нужно. Милорд, начинайте, я настаиваю, — он кивнул в сторону извлечённых Квиберном предметов. — Полагаю, у вас есть сложности с прочтением начертанных на коже рун... Буду рад оказаться вам полезен в этом.

Марвин дёрнулся в сторону, словно намереваясь броситься на Томаса, но оставил эту затею, возможно, потому что вспомнил о его угрозе. Квиберн был тому только рад: орудовать одной рукой будет далеко не так удобно. Пот стекал по вискам — в комнате было душно и дымно, Квиберн слышал стук собственного сердца и позвякивание склянок.

— Как ты это сделал? Как тебе удалось? — спросил неожиданно Марвин. Квиберн бросил на него беглый взгляд и вернулся к своему занятию.

— Пытал квохорского кузнеца, — буднично ответил он. Томас расхохотался.

— О боги, — пробормотал Марвин. — Вечерняя тень... ты не пил её прежде, и то, сколько ты её льёшь...

— Я знаю, — в голосе Квиберна послышались раздражённые нотки, хотя ему было и несвойственно злиться, — для меня это — смертельная доза. Но ты же и сам прекрасно знаешь, что иного выхода нет.

Марвин хотел было сказать что-то ещё. Вероятно, испытывая что-то вроде мук совести, но вместо этого только отвернулся, яростно глядя на соседнюю стену. Квиберн знал, что Томас мог бы рассказать ещё многое, и столь же многое останется неизвестным, однако тот ясно дал понять: ему не дадут этого сделать. Томас очевидно поторапливал его умереть.

_«Что скажет Серсея? Что она подумает? Исполнит ли Джейме своё обещание»._

Он искренне надеялся, что она не задержится в этом городе надолго, что сделанное им позволит воплотить планы в жизнь, которые он так долго строил. И что всё это стоило пройденных ими вместе испытаний. Корона должна венчать достойную её голову. Квиберн поднёс к губам получившееся зелье, источавшее омерзительный запах.

 _«Посчитает меня предателем. Наверняка»,_ — он снова посмотрел на спящую смертельным сном Дейенерис. Сейчас он даже по отношению к ней не испытывал гнева — в том не было никакого толку.

Что-то, безусловно, безнадёжно изменилось в нём самом с тех пор, как Старая Валирия очередной раз пробудилось. Что-то в его сознании, и совсем скоро ему предстояло встретиться с этим лицом к лицу. С тем, чему он сопротивлялся столько времени.

Томас беззвучно подошёл ближе, распрямляя съёжившуюся кожу, губы его зашевелились, а затем из недр глотки полились звуки, лишь отдалённо напоминающие классический валирийский. Странные, пугающие до дрожи, полные потаённой силы. Старое Слово расползалось по удушливому полумраку маленькой комнаты.

Квиберн услышал, как судорожно, хрипло выдохнул Марвин, когда он сам одним долгим глотком опрокинул в себя отвратительное на вкус зелье — горечь полыни, терпкость крови и смрад мертвечины. К горлу тут же подступила тошнота, с которой Квиберн сумел справиться только чудом. Даже со смеженными веками он ощутил, как комната покачнулась в сторону, словно зыбкая палуба корабля в шторм.

Мертвечина, кровь и полынь смешались, становясь чем-то иным — всем тем, что он помнил, и тем, что уже успел позабыть: материнское молоко, свежая рыба, сладость апельсинов, книжная пыль, сладкое вино и Серсея... вкус Серсеи. Запах её тела.

И ощутил ни с чем несравнимое чувство: то, как время, казалось, проходит сквозь него, унося туда, где самого понятия времени больше не существовало. Выше, выше, выше... Туда, где бурлила, взвиваясь до самых звёзд, неведомая сила.

— Квиберн! — Марвин бросился к нему, не давая упасть. На этот раз Томас не стал его останавливать. Сильные руки придерживали Квиберна за плечи, помогая опуститься на колени перед Дейенерис. С губ сорвался едва слышный шёпот. Собственный голос казался ему чужим, далёким, нереальным. _Призрачным._

— Вам пора проснуться, — он произнёс это с нежностью любовника, касаясь её губ, которые казались почти тёплыми и живыми. Несколько капель зелья стекло в её горло. Квиберну чудилось, что внутри у него самого разливается чистый огонь, выжигая дотла. Услышал странный гул — и горячее сердце тьмы распахнулось перед ним, обнажая своё пылающее и пульсирующее потусторонней жизнью нутро.

***  
Конечно, это был Дорн, не приходилось сомневаться: даже здесь, в тени деревьев ощущалось горячее дыхание пустыни. Квиберн с отстранённым любопытством разглядывал белый кирпичный дом, окружённый лимонными деревьями. Взгляд зацепился за красную деревянную дверь, и образ этот всколыхнул нечто в его памяти.

_«Вот, что важно, вот что...»_

Мысль Квиберна оборвал раздавшийся поблизости плеск — только сейчас он заметил небольшой фонтан с водой, подле которого, спиной к нему, сидела золотоволосая женщина в алом платье. Золотые узоры на нём горели также ярко, как и её волосы. Квиберн увидел, что на коленях женщины сидит ребёнок, маленькая девочка.

Она распахнула большие ярко-лиловые глаза, испуганно уставившись на Квиберна, а после ткнула в его сторону пальцем. У него самого едва не перехватило дыхание — он готов был поклясться, что перед ним Дейенерис Таргариен, пусть совсем ещё ребёнок. А женщина... ещё до того, как она обернулась или произнесла первое слово, Квиберн уже знал, кого увидит, одновременно страшась и желая этого.

— Беги в дом, малышка, беги, — напутствовала женщина, поставив девочку на землю. Та, покосившись на Квиберна, вдруг захихикала и, взметнув серебряными волосами, рванулась к дому. Красная дверь открылась — и Квиберн увидел кажущуюся плотной непроглядную темень, в которую бесстрашно вбежала Дейенерис, словно не замечая того. — Она тебя не помнит. Пока не помнит. Это лишь осколок её души, и забирать его с собой бессмысленно, не отыскав её саму.

Вновь подала голос золотоволосая женщина, и Квиберн заставил себя посмотреть на неё. Конечно, сейчас она выглядела молодой, полной сил девушкой, едва ли встретившей свои двадцатые именины, но Квиберн всё-таки узнал её — не мог не узнать. Чистое золото волос и горящие зелёным страстные глаза.

Он видел перед собой Серсею Ланнистер, и та улыбалась ему. Квиберн прекрасно сознавал, что смотрит вовсе не на то, чем являлась эта женщина в действительности. Всеми чувствами, которые у него ещё остались, всей душой он ощущал, что это куда более древнее существо. Не человек и не женщина в полном смысле этого слова. Немыслимая древность проглядывалась в глубине её зелёных глаз, в уголках растянутых в улыбке губ.

— Что же ты молчишь, неужели не рад меня видеть?

— Ты — не Серсея Ланнистер, — заключил он уже вслух.

— И да, и нет, — она скорчила забавную рожицу, и превратилась почти совсем в девочку. — Я — Серсея Ланнистер, я — Дейенерис Таргариен, я — Кейтилин Старк, я — Элия Мартелл... Я — каждая женщина, которая подарила и которой ещё предстоит подарить новую жизнь этому миру.

Не-Серсея положила руки ему на плечи, улыбаясь ласково и нежно, словно и в самом деле была матерью Квиберна.

— Я — Великая Матерь, дитя, Матерь вселенной, Матерь богов, Матерь всего, что есть и будет. Настало моё время навести порядок, устранить хаос, который устроили мои дети. Для пробуждения мне потребуются все силы, какие только есть...

— Что ты делаешь здесь? — осторожно осведомился Квиберн, содрогаясь от внутренней дрожи, порождённой её прикосновением.

— Смотря какое здесь ты имеешь ввиду. Я всегда где-то поблизости. Однако Дейенерис, как и ты, среди моих возлюбленных детей, особенных детей, — она коснулась его лба. Губы казались раскалёнными. И пахло от неё... от неё пахло _матерью_.

— А если я умру?

— Ты уже умер, дитя, — мягко проговорила не-Серсея. — Обратный путь для тебя заказан. Гляди! — она вскинула голову вверх, и Квиберн последовал её примеру.

Безоблачное южное небо оказалось охвачено пламенем, среди которого то и дело появлялись зелёные всполохи дикого огня. Нарастающий жар обжигал лицо. Хотя, конечно, у Квиберна не было тела в полном понимании этого смысла — лишь память о таковом.

— Но ты можешь пройти другим путём, — она обхватила его лицо, снова заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза. В глаза Серсеи Ланнистер. На лицо Серсеи Ланнистер. — Это единственное, что тебе осталось.

— И что будет в самом конце? — краем глаза Квиберн увидел, как вспыхнули, подобно свечам, лимонные деревья. Зелёные листья скручивались и чернели, гарь смешивалась с кислым запахом плодов.

— Всегда останется некоторая неопределённость, — лукаво улыбнулась она, не-Серсея. В зелёных глазах отражался огонь — и сам Квиберн. — И люди привыкают действовать в подобных условиях, верно? Однако помни — это не прямая, а лабиринт, и ты поймёшь всё лишь достигнув самого центра.

На этот раз горячие губы коснулись щеки Квиберна, обняла его — тепло и заботливо — и отступила назад.

— Иди, дитя. Она долго ждала, и долго пряталась здесь. Помни, что там властвуют мои злые, жадные до человеческих душ дети... Будь осторожен, — она сжала его руку. Квиберн оглянулся на красную дверь, когда же он снова перевёл взгляд туда, где стояла она, увидел только пустоту.

И огонь. Квиберн, словно всё ещё цепляясь за осколки реальности, расплавленные в горниле смерти, отступил, страшась боли. Языки пламени тянулись к его ногам, желая облизнуть их. Дверь была всего в нескольких шагах — и Квиберн положил руку на раскалённую от ручку, опустил её.

Красная дверь открылась бесшумно, в лицо Квиберна дохнуло могильной сыростью. Казалось, здесь не было стен, только мрак. До слуха его донёсся смутный, едва различимый шёпот потревоженных призраков, одним из которых ему самому скоро предстоит стать. Квиберн сделал шаг навстречу неизвестности.

— Здравствуй, Тьма, — с едва заметной тенью улыбки поприветствовал безмолвие смерти Квиберн, чувствуя, как она смыкает вокруг него свои объятья. Чувствуя, как мир позади сгорает дотла, окончательно растворяясь в чистом пламени, подобно картонным театральным декорациями. — Здравствуй, старая подруга.


	21. Дейенерис I

Дейенерис покачивалась в седле. Сухой восточный ветер, нёсший в себе острые крупицы песка, овевал её лицо, и в серебристых волосах тонко звенели колокольчики. По одному за каждую, одержанную ею победу. Человеческое море омывало её, касалось её стоп, тянулось к её одежде.

— Айлала! — горестно взывали одни. — Катеки! — подхватывали другие. — Тата!

— Миса! Миса! Миса!

Но Дейенерис знала, что каждое из этих слов имеет одно и то же значение: Мать.

Серебрянка, которую ей подарил кхал Дрого, медленно двигалась сквозь толпу, поводья лежали в руках Дейенерис, но ей почти не приходилось направлять кобылу — та словно сама знала, куда ехать. Смрад грязных тел, протухшей крови и нечистот поднимался над землёй густым облаком, забивался в ноздри. Но Дейенерис не поморщилась — она испытывала только сожаление, глядя на поражённых кровавым поносом людей, которые пришли искать спасения под стенами Миэрина.

— Матерь! — некоторые из них кричали даже на общем языке.

Ладонь — маленькая, почти детская — легка на ставший огромным живот. Дейенерис вновь ощутила там биение новой жизни. Пальцы, подрагивая, слегка сжались. 

Дейенерис не помнила, как оказалась здесь, не помнила, кто подарил ей дитя. Даже своё собственное имя удалось припомнить с трудом. Люди подступали всё ближе, а потом снова отходили назад, напоминая волны прилива. Рядом никого не было — ни Джораха, ни сира Барристана, ни Миссандеи, ни Серого Червя, ни Даарио Нахариса. И все эти испуганные, с надеждой смотрящие на неё люди, измождённые болезнью с умирающими детьми на руках.

— Миса! Миса! Матерь, помоги нам! Матери, помоги! Помоги, Матерь! — умоляли они.

Сердце болезненно сжалось, а после забилось слишком быстро. Что она могла дать этим людям? Чем могла им помочь?

— Моё дитя, Матерь! Мой брат, Матерь! Мы голодны! Накорми нас! Спаси нас! Исцели нас! Матерь, помоги! Коснись меня, Матерь! Благослови тебя боги...

 _«Если бы... если бы боги могли благословить меня. Но они, похоже, способны только посылать проклятья»,_ — Дейенерис с трудом отвела полный боли и отчаяния взгляд, зная, что не может ни помочь им, ни исцелить их. Тысячи Ероих с перерезанным горлом воплощали собой они, пришедшие искать у неё спасения.

Впереди виднелись мощные ворота Миэрина, украшенные бронзовыми гарпиями. Неприступные стены, покинутые своими защитниками, ощетинились оборонительными башнями. Дейенерис никак не могла вспомнить, какими ворота были прежде, однако нечто подсказывало ей, что вовсе не красными. И не такими... маленькими. Чем ближе она подъезжала, тем меньше они становились — словно съёживались под её взглядом. И гарпии тоже исчезали, превращаясь в подобие арки.

Серебрянка остановилась у красной двери, забила копытом, зафыркала, закачала головой. Дейенерис, осторожно придерживаясь за луку седла, спустилась вниз. Лёгкие сандалии на миниатюрной стопе оказались разболтанными. Там, где прежде находились маленькие драгоценные камешки, виднелись пустые выемки. Дейенерис оглянулась.

— Матерь, помоги! Моё дитя! Мой брат! Мой отец! Миса! Миса! Помоги, Матерь!

Люди, звавшие её, оставались на почтительном расстоянии. Но теперь взгляды их показались Дейенерис не просто пустыми — мёртвыми. Сивая кобыла унесла их всех в чертоги смерти. И Дейенерис пронзила ледяная дрожь ужаса. Дитя в её чреве тоже содрогнулось. Она видела клубящуюся, скелетоподобную темноту, наползающую на толпу и сожжённые оливковые рощи, оставшиеся позади. Огромное облако приближалось бесшумно, словно смерть во сне, — и люди в нём исчезали также покорно. Произносили короткую, как шорох песка, мольбу, и растворялись во чреве бесформенного чудовища.

— Матерь, помоги...

Дейенерис, одной рукой придерживая огромный живот, вцепилась другой в поводья.

— Пойдём же, пойдём, — умоляла она, едва не плача, Серебрянку. Но та, всегда кроткая и послушная, всё также недовольно качала головой и пыталась вырвать поводья из руки Дейенерис. Била копытом, поднимая облачка красновато-золотого песка. — Пожалуйста! — в отчаянии повторила Дейенерис, ещё раз потянула за поводья.

Темнота была совсем близко, скалилась, бурлила, источала смерть, истекала чёрным дёгтем. Почти в голос плача от горечи, Дейенерис сдалась и всё же выпустила поводья из рук.

— Прости меня, о, прости меня, милая подруга! — тоненько вскрикнула она и бросилась к красной двери. Та с коротким, похожим на всхлип скрипом, поддалась, впуская её. Последнее, что Дейенерис увидела перед тем, как захлопнуть дверь, была темнота, поглощавшая Серебрянку, что так и не сдвинулась с места. Не предприняла ни единой попытки убежать.

Горячие слёзы снова брызнули из глаз, и Дейенерис, захлёбываясь от рыданий, как маленькая девочка, сделала шаг вперёд в непроглядной тьме, и, споткнувшись обо что-то, рухнула вперёд.

— Нет! Пожалуйста! — в панике закричала она, пытаясь прикрыть живот руками, однако сразу же поняла, что он больше не выпирает из-под её лёгкого платья цвета слоновой кости. Это так удивило Дейенерис, что она даже не почувствовала боли, когда упала на деревянный пол, стесав колени и едва на разбив нос. Один из сандалий порвался, отлетев куда-то в угол. Дейенерис сняла и второй, ставший бесполезным, с бессильной злостью отшвырнула от себя.

Перед ней лежал коридор, наводнённый огромным количеством дверей. Дейенерис казалось, что из-за каждой из этих дверей раздаётся смутный шёпот, невнятное бормотание. Голоса были трудно различимы, но что-то в них вызывало смутное беспокойство. Размазывая слёзы по пылающему лицу, Дейенерис шагнула к одной из дверей. Рука, прежде лежащая на животе, теперь легла на ручку, потянула её на себя.

— Эйерис! Эйерис! Эйерис! Эйерис!

Сотни, тысячи голосов взметнулись к сводам Красного Замка, едва не оглушив Дейенерис, не сбив её с ног, не лишив её возможности дышать. Грудь наполнила боль. Она увидела Железный Трон — покрытый пеплом, снегом и пылью. Великий Чертог наполняли мертвецы. Обугленная кожа сползала с почерневших костей, лопнувшие глаза стекали по щекам. Обрывки знамён с драконами хлопали на стенах, ещё тлеющие по краям. Огромный витраж с семиконечной звездой был покрыт жирной чёрной копотью. Скелет на троне, гремя оплавленной короной, повернулся в сторону Дейенерис, словно мог видеть что-то пустыми, наполненными темнотой глазницами.

Нет, Дейенерис была уверена, что он _видит_.

— Призраки! Тени! Голоса! Крысы в стенах! — заскрежетал скелет. Голосовые связки его давно иссохли, но всё же пустое костяное нутро исторгало эти звуки. Кости стучали о кости, царапали друг о друга так, что у Дейенерис самой свело челюсти от этих звуков. Это походило на скрип острого ногтя по стеклу. — Предатели! Сжечь их всех!

Мертвецы с мрачным торжеством воздели вверх руки. Королевский герольд стукнул об пол покрытым чёрной копотью жезлом и возвестил, перекрикивая толпу и вторя ей же:

— Да будет он королём обгорелых костей и обугленной плоти! Да будет он королём пепла! Да правит он вечно!

Дейенерис отшатнулась назад, чувствуя, как из горла рвётся отчаянный крик, однако ей не хватало воздуха, чтобы испустить его. Руки и ноги похолодели от ужаса. Шумна дыша, она захлопнула дверь и, кажется, целую вечность не могла отпустить ручку, словно то, что было на той стороне, могло возжелать покинуть свой жуткий чертог.

— Я от крови дракона, — повторяла Дейенерис едва слышным шёпотом, словно уговаривала саму себя. Кусая губы, она всё ещё чувствовала соль собственных слёз. — Я от крови дракона и не должна бояться. Неопалимая, Матерь Драконов. Я побывала в Доме Бессмертных, я...

Эта мысль внезапно пронзила её, как арбалетный болт — сильно, болезненно, навылет, вышибая дух. Дейенерис резко оглянулась. Растрёпанные серебряные волосы взметнулись, на мгновение закрывая то, что оказалось теперь за её спиной.

Теперь это не было коридором. Впереди находились две узких каменных лестницы. Дом Бессмертных... неужели она так и не выбралась оттуда? Только сейчас Дейенерис вполне осознала, что смутно помнит случившееся после того, как она покинула Миэрин. Но покидала ли она его на самом деле? Покинула ли она хотя бы Кварт?

— Я не помню, — в ледяном ужасе прошептала она. Обе лестницы вели во тьму. Но Дейенерис всё ещё помнила простое правило: по лестнице — только вверх, если в дверь — только в крайнюю левую. Едва удержавшись от того, чтобы зажмуриться, Дейенерис поставила ногу на первую ступеньку, потом — на вторую. Дрожь, охватившая её, снова отпустила. Камень неприятно холодил голые ступни.

— Я от крови дракона, дочь Старой Валирии, — и она побежала — так быстро, как только могла.

***  
Лишь на самом верху она ощутила острую боль в груди — там, где было сердце. То билось быстро и неистово, готовое проломить грудную клетку. Дейенерис невольно коснулась левой груди рукой. На мгновение ей показалось, что в слабых отблесках света, пробивавшихся сверху, на пальцах блеснули алые капли. Но в следующий миг там уже ничего не было.

Дейенерис продолжила бег, придерживая платье и опираясь другой рукой на покрытые толстым слоем пыли перила.

Вскоре свет стал более явным, ярким — дневным. Солнце просачивалось сквозь пыльные стёкла, оставляя на потёртых коврах тусклые лужицы. Дейенерис остановилась у дверного проёма, куда привела её лестница. Оглянулась назад, но там была только темнота, подбиравшаяся всё выше, поглощавшая ступеньку за ступенькой.

Визерис — совсем ещё мальчишка — сидел на полу, подперев щёку одной рукой, а другой без особого интереса листая какую-то книгу. Услышав её шаги, он обернулся. Лиловые глаза недобро сверкнули.

— Что ты делаешь здесь, Дени? — с обманчивым спокойствием поинтересовался он. — Я велел тебе не входить в мою комнату без спросу. В конце концов, я твой король. Ты же не хочешь разбудить дракона, а?

Захлопнув книгу, он лениво поднялся и сделал шаг навстречу. Дейенерис, ощущая исходящую от него смутную угрозу — ту самую, которая всегда ему сопутствовала — отступила. Она просто маленькая девочка, пришедшая к своему брату, потому что чувствовала себя одиноко.

— Сир Виллем так и не может подняться? — спросил Визерис. — Неужто старик так и помрёт?

Дейенерис, как завороженная, смотрела на протянутую к ней руку — руку мертвеца. Бледную, какую-то скрюченную. Она даже забыла огорчиться его грубым, неучтивым словам по отношению к ворчливому, но всё же очень доброму человеку, спасшему их.

— На что ты уставилась, дурёха?! — едва не взревел Визерис. Лицо его исказила знакомая гримаса гнева. Дейенерис зажмурилась, окончательно осознавая, где оказалась. То был дом доброго сира Виллема Дарри в Браавосе. Белый дом с красной дверью и лимонным деревом за окном.

Дом, в который Дейенерис всегда мечтала вернуться. Она до сих пор помнила, как плакала в тот день, когда сир Виллем умер, а красная дверь закрылась навсегда.

Не смея больше посмотреть на брата, Дейенерис резко развернулась и бросилась к другой двери, ведущей в смежную комнату. Потому что из-под той, через которую она попала в комнату Визериса, просачивался густой чёрный дым, стелившийся по старым потёртым коврам с выцветшим узором.

— Стой! Стой, глупая девчонка! Ты разбудила дракона! — донеслось ей вслед. Дейенерис ощутила, как рука Визериса коснулась её волос. Ещё немного — и он бы сгрёб её за них, поволок обратно по полу, отвешивая тумаки, больно щипая, как это бывало прежде.

— Нет, Визерис! Пожалуйста! — молила она сейчас, как тогда. — Брат!

Она навалилась на дверь, и почти ввалилась в следующую комнату, снова едва не расшибившись. Дейенерис судорожно обернулась, однако двери за ней уже не было — только глухая стена, покрытая старой паутиной.

— Я — Дейенерис Бурерождённая, дочь дракона.

— Дитя смерти, — произнёс вкрадчивый, едкий голос. Дейенерис, подскочив на ноги, снова заозиралась, мысленно кляня себя за поведение испуганной лани, не подобающее дракону. Когда она успела стать такой пугливой? Когда она лишилась всего, что придавало ей храбрости и сил? Того, что делало её самой собой? — Дитя смерти. Королева пепла и обгоревших костей.

Дейенерис увидела небольшое узкое ответвление коридора, залитое знакомой темнотой, её щупальца расползались по стенам, вытягиваясь вперёд. Именно она взывала к ней — и Дейенерис почти видела человеческую фигуру, формировавшуюся в этой темноте. Видела жутковатую белозубую улыбку на абсолютно чёрном лице.

Она с трудом отвела взгляд. Крайняя слева дверь была массивной, чёрно-белой. Дейенерис, осторожно ступая по ледяным плитам пола, направилась к другой, красной двери, что находилась чуть правее, и уже готова была коснуться её, ведомая чужой волей.

Уши её наполнил жуткий, отвратительный звук. Все двери разом содрогнулись, не слетев с петель только чудом. Нечто яростно билось за ними, явно желая выбраться. Нестройный визг обезумевших волынок, скрипок, флейт и лютен сотрясал всё пространство. Дейенерис зажала уши, сердце колотилось в глотке — это было невыносимо, сводило с ума.

— Королева пустоты, ничья мать, дочь смерти, разрушительница мира, неприкасаемая, — повторял всё тот же вкрадчивый голос, вплетаясь в безумные звуки. Клубы ядовитой тьмы тянулись к ней.

Дейенерис уже почти видела его — то, во что сплеталась эта тьма. На мгновение ей почудилось, что к ней идёт покойный Хиздар зо Лорак, облачённый в голубой хитон, какой носил при её дворе до того, как они стали мужем и женой. Он отвратительно, неестественно скалился — рот его оттягивался до самых ушей.

— Отойди назад, непокорный! Оставь её! — женский голос прорезал музыку преисподней, как острый нож. Волынки, флейты, барабаны, арфы, всхлипнув, вознеслись до самой высокой ноты и упали вниз, с неохотой затихая. Темнота зашипела, словно змея, ощерилась чёрными клыками.

Женщина ласково приобняла Дейенерис за плечи. И та, осмелившись поднять глаза, увидела лицо, о котором ей только рассказывали, но которое она не могла не узнать. Рейелла Таргариен, её мать, погибшая, чтобы подарить самой Дейенерис жизнь в день жуткой бури.

— Мама... мама... — пролепетала Дейенерис, расширив глаза. Рейелла улыбнулась — устало, но нежно. Лиловые глаза сверкнули, словно в них застыли непролитые слёзы. — Мама, — не веря увиденному, повторила Дейенерис, на мгновение снова забыв о том, где находится. Она ощущала тепло своей матери, слышала её запах и голос, пусть прежде и не знала их.

_«Матерь, помоги...»_

Рейелла Таргариен явилась к ней во смерти, чтобы защитить свою дочь от неведомого зла. Все покинули её, но мать — её мёртвая мать — осталась.

— Иди, дитя! — Рейелла мягко направила Дейенерис к чёрно-белой двери и бросила взгляд за спину, хмурясь. — Беги, пока это возможно. И постарайся не оглядываться! — напутствовала она.

 _«Если оглянусь — я погибла»_ , — вдруг вспомнила Дейенерис. Она хотела остаться, хотела попросить мать пойти вместе с ней, но чувствовала, что та исчезает, тает, словно призрак, и рванулась вперёд, распахивая двери.

***  
Мир, в который она нырнула на этот раз, оказался полностью лишён красок. Он был соткан из серого, белого и чёрного. В вышине обесцвеченного неба плыло безжизненное солнце. Дейенерис прикрыла глаза рукой, закрывая их от болезненно слепящего после полумрака света.

Она никогда прежде не была в этом городе, когда он был жив, но оказалась в нём, когда тот умер.

 _Как и ты сама_ , подсказало что-то, и Дейенерис обдало холодом.

— Разве я умерла? Но когда? Почему?

Однако ответа не было и, зябко ёжась, она принялась спускаться вниз, выходя из перемазанного чем-то чёрным — то ли кровью, то ли сажей, то ли просто грязью — величественного арочного прохода, у которого сидело два огромных сфинкса. У одного оказалось женское лицо, у другого — мужское. И глаза их — два чёрных камня — сверкали, как живые.

— Сфинкс не загадывает загадки, — прошелестел рядом с её ухом незнакомый старческий голос. Голос умирающего. — Он сам загадка.

Дейенерис резко оглянулась, но опустевший мир ответил ей сумрачным молчанием могилы. Рядом никого не оказалось, хотя она была уверена, что слышала шёпот у самого уха. Чувствовала тёплое дыхание, потревожившее прядь волос. Взгляд Дейенерис вновь обратился к неподвижно замершим существам, следившим за ней мёртвыми глазами.

— Если жизнь ничего не стоит, то чего стоит смерть? — вдруг спросила она, испытывая внезапный приступ необъяснимого гнева. Руки сжались в кулаки до боли, на глаза навернулись слёзы ярости.

С неё довольно! Она бесцельно блуждает здесь, должно быть, лишившись разума.

— Ответьте мне! Я приказываю! Ответьте! — крикнула она безмолвным сфинксам, охранявшим вход в разрушенную Цитадель. — Скажите!

Сфинксы снова не удостоили её даже словом. Бездушному камню было плевать в равной мере на слова королей и уличных попрошаек. Все были равны перед смертью и вечностью. Дейенерис побежала вниз, к запутанным и опустевшим каменным лабиринтам, уводящим в самое сердце Староместа. До слуха доносился шёпот мёртвой чёрной реки, и заунывный свист ветра — прощальная песня сгоревшего мира, полного пепла.

Лишь окончательно выбившись из сил, она опустилась на колени. Рукой мазнула по перепачканной стене, оставляя неровный след от ладони.

— Дени! — выдохнул голос. На этот раз он принадлежал не старику и был знаком. — Дени!

 _«Если оглянусь — я погибла»_ , — напомнила Дейенерис самой себе — и обернулась. Сердце её снова пронзила боль, настоящая. В горле засаднило.

Он стоял перед ней, темноволосый мужчина с грустными серыми глазами. Дейенерис знала его, но никак не могла вспомнить. Всё, что сохранилось в памяти — это боль, которую она сейчас испытывала. Но почему и отчего? Ей захотелось броситься к нему, но Дейенерис сдержалась.

— Дени, — мягко повторил он, протягивая к ней руку, предлагая опереться на неё.

Дейенерис посмотрела на него с опаской, не зная, чего ещё ожидать. Осколки воспоминаний тонули в непроглядной тьме.

— Кто ты? Кто? — беспомощно вопрошала она. — Ты пришёл, чтобы забрать меня отсюда или чтобы убить?

Молодой мужчина дёрнулся, и длинное, немного угрюмое лицо его исказила немыслимая мука. Она вдруг поняла — сама не зная, откуда, почему и как — но поняла. Однако всё равно не помнила, как так получилось.

— Ты _уже_ убил меня? — голос звучал почти мягко.

— Ты не помнишь? — его глаза, полные обжигающей как зимний холод тоски, выражали теперь почти неверие. — Но мы уже виделись здесь, ты приходила ко мне, чтобы сказать...

— В самом деле? — Дейенерис, наконец, нашла в себе силы подняться на ноги и оправить перепачканное, кое-где изорванное платье. Но руки мужчины она так и не коснулась. Тот, коротко, судорожно выдохнув, опустил её.

— Здесь, в этом городе, и в моих снах. Ты говорила мне, что времени не осталось, ты говорила про мейстеров за Узким морем. Неужели и этого не помнишь?

Сказанное им не напугало Дейенерис — озадачило. Ведь этого она и в самом деле не помнила, как и смутно знакомого ей человека. От этого её вновь охватил такой страх, что волосы на загривке едва не встали дыбом.

— Сколько я здесь? — почти прошептала она, вновь поворачиваясь к мужчине. — Сколько я здесь блуждаю?

Но там уже никого не было. Только ветер, пепел и пустота.

_«Он привиделся мне?»_

Ответа на этот вопрос тоже не последовало, но Дейенерис уже начала понимать, что в том месте, где она оказалась, было возможно если не всё, то почти всё. На ватных ногах — о! Почему же она так явственно чувствует эту дрожь, онемение и боль, если мертва? — она двинулась вниз по улице, взглядом выискивая чёрное пламя огромного маяка, коптящее безликие небеса.

Один из проулков огласил громкий собачий лай — и Дейенерис отпрянула в сторону, когда на неё выскочил огромный чёрный мастифф. Пёс был огромным и страшным, и она понимала, что стоит ему сомкнуть челюсти на её горле...

— Я тебя знаю, — вдруг с неожиданной уверенностью произнесла она. — Мы уже ходили здесь прежде. В Староместе.

Пёс, конечно, ничего не ответил. Склонив голову к вымощенной камнем дороге, потрусил вниз по улице, петляя среди домов и зданий гильдий. Дейенерис последовала за ним, уверенная, что тот знает, куда идти.

_«Но где же это «куда»?»_

Однако не всё ли равно? Дейенерис почти бежала следом, потому что пёс припустил ещё быстрее. Босые ноги больно бились о мостовую, но этого она почти не чувствовала, задыхаясь. Ближе к гавани — там, где голос чёрной реки стал отчётливым и зловещим — появился густой, как кисель, туман. Сквозь его рваный саван виднелись лежащие на боку многочисленные корабли. Дырявые, покрытые илом и заросшие водорослями. Дейенерис едва не наступила на обломок доски, из которого торчал ржавый гвоздь.

Пёс низко залаял, но Дейенерис не видела его сквозь обступивший со всех сторон морок.

— Где ты? — вопрос прозвучал почти беспомощно и так жалко, что она снова разозлилась на себя.

 _«Я от крови дракона, я от крови дракона»,_ — слова эти, как заклинание, повторяли её потрескавшиеся губы. Пёс залаял снова, и Дейенерис, глядя только на мостовую, чтобы не напороться на очередной коварный гвоздь, пошла вперёд. Она передвигалась почти на ощупь, как слепец в незнакомых чертогах.

— Не оставляй меня, — молила она неведомо кого. Душой овладевало одиночество вперемешку с необъяснимой, глубокой, как бездна моря, чёрной тоской. Но по чему или по кому она тосковала, ответа по-прежнему не было.

Дейенерис краем глаза увидела, как уже хорошо знакомая темнота — даже не темнота, а отсутствие жизни — заливала обрушенные руины Цитадели, наползала на выжженный остов Звёздной септы, стекала вниз по улицам, как полная злобы река. _Оно_ не успокоится, пока не доберётся и до неё. Смерть, что глубже самой смерти.

Пёс снова залаял, и Дейенерис, борясь с искушением оглянуться, побежала вперёд, не беспокоясь более о ржавых гвоздях, досках и острых краях раскрошенных человеческих костей. Чёрный мастифф — она вновь стала различать в тумане его мощное тело — нёсся впереди, злобным лаем разгоняя зловещую тишину Староместа.

Она смогла немного перевести дыхание, когда пёс, остановившись, принюхался к камням, выискивая потерянный след, вскинул голову, громко втягивая застывший воздух. А после снова оскалил огромную пасть; с острых, как бритвы, клыков, падала густая и вязкая слюна. Очередной раз огласив Старомест лаем, пёс свернул налево — и Дейенерис ничего не оставалось, кроме как следовать за ним.

Вскоре ноги привели её к выбитым воротам, походившим на беззубый старческий рот. Дейенерис растерянно оглянулась, однако пса поблизости не оказалось — его чёрная фигура окончательно растаяла в тумане. Она услышала шуршание бумаги, которое казалось в оглушающей тишине особенно громко. Дейенерис с удивлением опустила взгляд вниз и увидела, что краем большого пальца ноги наступила на истрёпанную, вырванную откуда-то страницу.

Словно заворожённая, она наклонилась вниз, поднимая её. Та забилась в руке, как крылья бабочки. Дейенерис торопливо свернула её, сама не зная зачем, и спрятала в лифе платья.

 _«Всегда налево»,_ — вдруг вспомнила она, вновь с некоторым подозрением глядя на пролом. За этими воротами — Дейенерис не сомневалась — должна была виднеться хотя бы дорога, Королевский Тракт, но там ничего не было. Только сумрак.

Другая темнота — злая, враждебная — снова приближалась, расплёскиваясь по улицам.

— Дейенерис Таргариен, королева пустоты, — тот же шёпот. Отвратительный, вкрадчивый шёпот существа, несущего вечное уничтожение. До слуха снова доносился монотонный, звучный бой огромных барабанов, карканье воронов, визг флейт и рыдания расстроенных арф.

— Нет! — крикнула Дейенерис то ли тому существу, то ли себе самой, почти с закрытыми глазами шагая в этот сумрак. Ныряя в него с головой.

Впрочем, она действительно нырнула — над головой сомкнулись солёные воды моря. Дейенерис беспомощно забила руками, пытаясь плыть, открыла рот — и в горло хлынула вода, наполняя лёгкие, заменяя собой воздух.

Перед глазами потемнело, и тело медленно опускалось на дно — в чертоги Утонувшего бога, как верили Железные люди — в холодную и мокрую преисподнюю, на самом дне которой пировали мертвецы, сидя покрытыми осклизлыми водорослями столами. И пили из грязных чаш протухшую морскую воду.

— Тени собрались и пляшут, да, милорд, да, милорд. Не уйдут они отсюда, нет, милорд, нет, милорд.

Дейенерис услышала далёкий перезвон колокольчиков, и открыла глаза, толком ничего не видя. На самом дне морском, среди раковин, обломков кораблей и объеденных рыбами костей плясал человек, позвякивая колокольчиками на шутовском колпаке. Раздувшийся, почерневший утопленник.

— На дне морском от огня идёт не дым, а пузырьки, а пламя там зелёное, синее и чёрное. Уж я-то знаю, я знаю! — плясал мёртвый дурак, словно не замечая ничего вокруг. Дейенерис захлёбывалась и задыхалась, но всё равно продолжала взмахивать ослабевшими руками.

Она увидела странные, далёкие огоньки, мелькавшие между оплетённых водорослями арок и колонн какого-то разрушенного замка. Они беспорядочно метались, словно души грешников, застрявшие между мирами в ожидании божественного суда.

Море наполняло лёгкие, тело, всё её существо, поглощая полностью и без остатка. Когда Дейенерис закрыла глаза, то впервые понадеялась, что уже никогда не откроет их.

***  
— Дейенерис! Дейенерис Таргариен! — далёкий голос. Знакомый или нет — она не поняла, но веки дрогнули. Во рту царил всё тот же солёный вкус. Закашлявшись, Дейенерис перегнулась через край кровати, на которой оказалась, исторгая из себя, кажется, целое море.

— Дейенерис, моя королева, — это был уже другой человек. Его Дейенерис точно знала. Если бы у неё достало сил, она бы заключила его в свои объятья, рыдая от облегчения.

— Сир Джорах, мой медведь, — Дейенерис протянула к нему бледные, всё ещё дрожащие руки. Пламя высушило её мокрое платье, и она чувствовала тепло потрескивающего очага, но её всё равно бил озноб. — Скажи мне, что всё было сном, прошу тебя. Прошу, Джорах!

— Что было сном, моя королева? — осторожно поинтересовался сир Джорах, опускаясь на одно колено у её кровати и позволяя Дейенерис обнять себя.

— Я не знаю, не знаю, — всхлипнула она, как маленькая девочка. — Я не знаю, что происходит. Забери меня отсюда.

— Я могу увезти вас в Асшай, — предложил сир Джорах, и губы его свело почти в болезненной улыбке. Он смотрел на Дейенерис с тревогой и состраданием одновременно. — В Асшай, Край Теней.

— Что? — удивилась Дейенерис, вдруг отпрянув от него. — Я не понимаю...

— Когда кхал Дрого умрёт, вам нужно быть подальше отсюда, — сумрачно напомнил он, и рука сира Джораха привычно сжалась вокруг рукояти меча.

Дейенерис заглянула ему за спину и увидела ту женщину, старуху, Мирри Маз Дуур. Но она не была живой — обгоревший скелет с жалкими останками плоти на костях. Пустые выгоревшие глазницы снова уставились на неё, и Дейенерис ощутила дрожь. Неужели сир Джорах не видит? Она присмотрелась к нему самому — и тут же отпрянула.

Смертельно бледное лицо сира Джорха было перемазано кровью, она же растекалась по продырявленным доспехам.

— Нет, о нет, — со стоном протянула Дейенерис, откидывая прочь шкуры и вскакивая с ложа, на котором прежде возлежала с кхалом Дрого. — Нет!

— Моя королева, — сир Джорах протянул вперёд руку, но Дейенерис отшатнулась от него, упираясь спиной в мягкий полог шатра.

— Не подходи! — повелела она, но голос предательски дрогнул и сорвался.

Мирри Маз Дуур вдруг вскинула обгоревшую голову, лишённую волос и плоти, и заунывно запела. От этого пения по спине прокатились мурашки. Прямо как тогда. В обагрённом кровью жеребца Дрого шатре плясали мертвецы, извиваясь, отбрасывая человеческие тени и тени животных. Пламя в очаге разгорелось и вспыхнуло, с яростным шипением выбрасывая вверх языки.

Шатёр занялся, однако ни сир Джорах, ни Мирри Маз Дуур не попытались покинуть его. Сир Джорах так и сидел возле ложа, взывая к Дейенерис, протягивая руки. Мирри Маз Дуур — пела. Выла в кругу ожившей смерти, среди призраков, выходящих из пламени.

— Нет! — с этим последним криком Дейенерис рванулась вперёд, не видя ничего от дыма, который ел глаза. Прочь от мёртвого сира Джораха, от убитой ею мейеги.

Какой глупой она была! Наивное дитя, получившее жестокий урок. Следовало убить мейегу сразу, не слушать её речей, не испытывать к ней жалости, не позволять прикасаться к Дрого.

— Где ты научилась целительному искусству, Мирри Маз Дуур? — вспомнила Дейенерис, выпрыгивая из полностью охваченного пламенем шатра под звёздное небо, на кажущийся ледяным после жара пламени воздух.

— Моя мать была божьей женой; она научила меня всем песням и заклинаниям, угодным Великому Пастырю, научила делать священные курения и мази из листа, корня и ягоды. А когда я была ещё молодой и красивой, то сходила с караваном в Асшай, чтобы поучиться у их магов. В этом краю собираются корабли из многих земель, и я жила там, осваивая способы исцеления, знакомые дальним народам. Лунная певица из Джогос-Нхая обучала меня родовспомогательным песням, женщина из вашего конного народа научила меня волшебству травы, зерна и коня, мейстер из Закатных земель вскрыл передо мной тело и объяснил мне все тайны, скрывающиеся под кожей, — рассказала Мирри Маз Дуур.

И сердце Дейенерис на этот раз странно сжалось от старого воспоминания. Но уже не от боли — от непонятного, смутного предчувствия. Звёзды простирались над её головой, а в мыслях плыли туманные осколки того дня.

— Мейстер? — переспросил сир Джорах.

— Он назвал себя Марвином, — ответила мейега на общем языке. — А прибыл из-за моря. Из Семи земель, сказал он, Закатных земель. Там, где люди выкованы из железа, а правят ими драконы. Он научил меня их речи.

— Мейстер в Асшае? — удивился сир Джорах. — Скажи мне, божья жена, что носил этот Марвин на шее?

— Цепь столь тугую, что она могла вот-вот задушить его, железный господин. Звенья её были выкованы из многих металлов.

 _«Марвин!_ — пронеслось в мыслях Дейенерис. — _Марвин!»_

Прежде она никогда не знала и не видела этого человека. Даже не задумывалась о нём — но это имя казалось ей важным. Словно имело некое значение.

— Марвин! — крикнула Дейенерис звёздам, переступая ногами по притоптанной копытами коней траве Дотракийского моря. — Мейстер Марвин! Марвин! Марвин!

Она кричала, словно обезумев, словно этот человек действительно мог услышать её здесь, в краю небытия. Дейенерис всё ещё видела отблески пламени, расчерчивающие небо и степь, но не оглядывалась, потому что чувствовала — оно идёт за ней. Всё ближе и ближе.

Преодолевая дрожь, она потянулась рукой к свёрнутому листку, который подняла в Староместе. Городе, где жили мейстеры, это-то она прекрасно помнила. Главное — не смотреть сейчас назад, не поддаваться страху. Короткая вспышка ужаса напомнила ей, что листок вполне мог вымокнуть в море, и теперь от него не будет никакого толку... Однако он лишь примялся и некоторые из иероглифов слегка размыло. Вода не смогла уничтожить письмена.

Начертанные уверенной рукой слова, оказались на валирийском, однако удивительно странном — символы выглядели несколько иначе. Но здесь, в этом туманном мире, Дейенерис их поняла. Она буквально впилась в них глазами, хотя, пусть и понимая написанное, не могла постичь сути:

 _«...любое знание имеет свою цену. И всякое знание есть свет, даже знание о тьме, что тоже делает их во многом единым целым. Не тьма отравляет твои разум и сердце, но неведение. Тьма и свет причастны к вечности в равной мере, ибо вышли из неё, но лишь тьма порой способна помочь разглядеть все оттенки,_ — с этих слов начиналась страница. Дейенерис подумала, что это скорее не книга, а чьи-то заметки, но понятнее содержимое их не становилось. _— Но не бойся тьмы, ибо она способна сокрыть тебя от глаз истинного зла, в этом она ничем не уступает свету. Не бойся тьмы, ибо она способна стать твоим щитом и мечом, сделать тебя сильным. Не бойся тьмы — бойся небытия, следующего по пятам, ибо лишь оно остаётся твоим врагом. Небытие — это не тьма. Это отсутствие всего. Не верь глазам, не верь слепо тому, что тебе говорят люди. Верь чувствам, прислушивайся к тому, что взывает к тебе из самой глубины души и сердца. Лишь тогда ты познаешь и свет, и тьму во всём их многообразии. Познаешь саму суть мира. Абсолюта, из чрева которого он родился. И знание это будет способно провести тебя даже через чертоги смерти. Так учит орден, основанный для сотворения нового мира, так говорил и мой учитель. Однако истинный же наш учитель — это мы сами и жестокое время»._  
  
— Дейенерис Таргариен! Дейенерис! — снова голос, который она слышала прежде. Знакомый и незнакомый одновременно. Звучал он глухо, словно человек этот взывал к ней сквозь стены, которых в Дотракийском море не было. Она подняла глаза и увидела то, что искала, но чего не могло существовать. Приоткрытая створка двери, вросшей в огромное дерево. Не красная — но дверь.

Спрятав свёрнутый листок обратно, Дейенерис, слегка прихрамывая, побежала к ней. Холод дышал в затылок. Ворон сел на одну из ветвей огромного дуба, к которому она неслась.

— Уходи! — крикнула ему Дейенерис. — Убирайся, мерзкая птица!

— Мерзкая! — передразнил ворон, перепрыгивая с ветки на ветку. — Мерзкая!

Он словно смеялся над ней. Дейенерис, прикрыв голову руками, бросилась в странную дверь, которая бесшумно захлопнулась за ней, обдав голые лодыжки прохладным ночным ветром. Платье, взмыв, опало.

Дейенерис с удивлением огляделась по сторонам. Не так уж далеко она убежала: сейчас она стояла у самого берега Чрева Мира. Там, где под звёздами, был зачат Рейего. Только теперь Чрево Мира было иссохшим, словно лоно старухи. Ваэс Дотрак представлял собой сплошные руины — святыни разграбленных городов покоились на пожухлой траве, припорошенные хлопьями серого пепла. Дейенерис коротко вскрикнула, когда чьи-то руки — сильные, горячие — опустились на её плечи.

— Луна моей жизни, — от низкого, грубоватого голоса Дрого, от его дыхания по шее и спине прокатились мурашки. На этот раз — приятные, несмотря на происходящее вокруг. — Ты пришла ко мне в Ночные земли?

Дейенерис, всё ещё не решаясь — _страшась_ — повернуться к нему, проговорила, глядя на сухое дно прежде невероятно глубокого озера:

— Я надеялась, что это ты ко мне вернулся, моё солнце и звёзды, — глаза у неё оставались сухими, но нижняя губа всё равно предательски задрожала.

— Ты можешь остаться здесь, со мной, — Дрого резко развернул её, заставляя посмотреть на себя. Вопреки опасениям, он выглядел таким, каким Дейенерис его запомнила: полным сил, с пылающим, яростным взглядом, блестящей от масла чёрной косой, перекинутой через плечо. Живой, настоящий, тёплый Дрого.

У ног его возился Рейего — Дейенерис сразу его узнала. Серебряные волосы, смуглая кожа, аметистовые глаза. Он поднял взгляд, с любопытством глядя на мать. Дрого подхватил его на руки и показал Дейенерис.

— Это Рейего, луна моей жизни, твой сын, кхал кхалов, жеребец, который покроет весь мир.

— Весь мир... — Дейенерис откликнулась эхом и протянула руку, больше всего сейчас желая коснуться мягкой кожи своего погибшего сына. — Весь мир.

 _«Его кхаласар ни одного города не сожжёт, ни одной женщины не изнасилует»,_ — радовалась Мирри Маз Дуур. Рука Дейенерис замерла на полпути. 

Она _вспомнила_ прекрасного юношу, которым должен был стать её сын. Прекрасного юношу под знаменем с трёхглавым драконом. Реющие штандарты, рёв боевых рогов, топот копыт, звон стали — и пламя. Объятые пламенем города и целые страны. Огонь и кровь.

Пальцы у Дейенерис невольно задрожали и она с трудом одёрнула руку назад, словно вспомнив что-то ещё. Нечто, замершее на самом краю сознания. Нечто, что не решалось выйти на свет.

 _«Они могут жить в моём новом мире — или умереть в своём старом»,_ — кто произнёс эти слова? Уж не она ли сама?

Пылающий город, человеческие крики, погребальный гул колоколов. _Флейты и волынки._

— Ма-ма, — проговорил Рейего, скривив лицо. Он снова потянулся к Дейенерис, сжимая и разжимая маленькие пальчики. — Ма-ма! Ма-ма!

— Прости меня, мой милый, — слёзы всё-таки вскипели в уголках глаз, но Дейенерис быстро справилась с ними. 

Дейенерис смотрела на Рейего и видела мысленным взором, как его самого обнимает пламя — взрослого юношу, заточенного в чёрную броню с красными драконами. Пламя вырывается из аметистовых глаз, изо рта, дарит Рейего крылья, чтобы тот сам обернулся драконом.

 _«Мой сын... Мой убитый сын...»_ — сердце отозвалось умирающим эхом старой боли.

— Ты хочешь оставить нас? — напомнил о своём присутствии Дрого, от чего Дейенерис вздрогнула. Посмотрела на него пристально.

— Это вы давно покинули меня, — мягко, без упрёка сказала Дейенерис. — Прости меня и ты.

— Тогда иди, луна моей жизни, — грозно, но без гнева произнёс Дрого, ставя Рейего обратно на выжженную землю, а после указал на небосвод, показывая на солнце, — потому что близится вечная ночь, которую несут с собой злые боги.

— Но солнце... — удивилась Дейенерис.

— Солнце в Ночных землях встаёт на западе и садится на востоке, — хмыкнул Дрого. — Та мейега верно сказала. Но кое в чём всё-таки ошиблась, — Дейенерис показалось, что в густых усах мелькнула улыбка. Она и сама слабо улыбнулась в ответ, однако тут же увидела то, о чём говорил Дрого: ночь. Темнота. Смерть. Он заметил её взгляд и тут же посерьёзнел: — Иди же, поспеши. Двигайся к самому центру... с юга на север... от огня ко льду...

Голос Дрого стал похож на ветер, который стелился по чахлой траве, гонял туда-сюда пожухлые листья. Сам Дрого, и Рейего на её глазах обращались в песок, взмывая желтоватым облаком к первым звёздам — огненным небесным жеребцам.

Прах. Пепел прошлого.

Тьма спускалась по острым пикам Матери Гор, заполняя небо, затекая в ущелья, неторопливо скользя по камням, напоминающая жуткий оползень из самой преисподней.

На пустынном валирийском тракте, ведущем через Дотракийское море в уничтоженное Сарнорское царство, Дейенерис увидела три двери. Совершенно одинаковые — каждая из них оказалась красной. Не задумываясь ни над чем, она распахнула крайнюю левую и ступила ногой на улицы белого каменного города.

— Дейенерис! Дейенерис Таргариен! — снова всё тот же голос. Сердце Дейенерис подпрыгнуло.

 _Ваэс Толорро, Город Костей._ Так нарекла его сама Дейенерис и её маленький кхаласар, когда побывала здесь, спасаясь от смерти в Красной Пустоши.

Дейенерис прижала руку к груди, снова невольно ища открытую рану. Но там, как и прежде, ничего не оказалось. Дейенрис слышала какое-то далёкое, очень далёкое и мерное пение, которое сейчас, однако, не пугало. Напротив, в нём было нечто успокаивающее — и в то же время сильное, непознанное.

Со всех сторон высились белые стены, под босыми ногами, между раскалёнными камнями, шевелилась на ветру призрак-трава. Её прикосновения к исцарапанным ступням казались мягкими, нежными, почти ласкающими.

— Дейенерис! Дейенерис Таргариен! — ей казалось, что обладатель голоса, где бы он ни был, блуждает здесь же, между опустевших городских стен, по безлюдным улицам, забитыми костями людей и животных.

— Я здесь! Здесь! — что было силы прокричала Дейенерис, уже не боясь потревожить покой мёртвых, вызвать недовольство того, что жило в Ваэс Толорро. — Где же ты?

_«Кто же ты?»_

Ветер играл лепестками развесистого инжира, что-то тихо нашёптывал ей, и голос этот звучал мягко, как ложь. Мухи назойливо кружили у лица, и Дейенерис раздражённо отмахивалась.

— Дейенерис Бурерождённая! Матерь Драконов! — он звал её, искал в бесконечном лабиринте. Она же, окончательно заблудившись среди покинутых домов, нисколько уже о том не беспокоилась: главное — найти его, отыскать.

С юга — на север. От огня — ко льду. Но сейчас она скорее находилась на востоке.

Дейенерис пыталась представить, как выглядит обладатель голоса, и кто он такой. Он звучал тихо, почти ласково. Так иногда говорил сир Виллем, когда приходил, чтобы утешить её, плачущую. Хотя в остальном сир Виллем был довольно ворчливым. Но образ его уже размывало волнами памяти, словно рисунок на песке.

Ноги привели её к главной площади покинутого города. На глаза Дейенерис попались выбеленные ветром и солнцем человеческие кости. Она увидела помятый, проржавевший шлем, в котором белел череп.

_«Только не заглядывай в забрало, не смотри ему в глаза»._

Дейенерис знала, что увидит там знакомое презрение. И оттенок страха.

— Пожалуйста, где ты? — с оттенком отчаяния прошептала она, тогда руки коснулись чужие пальцы. Едва подавив крик, Дейенерис резко обернулась, и увидела перед собой Ирри, которая смотрела на неё испуганно и в то же время — зачарованно.

— Этот город проклят, кхалиси, — прошептала она и покачала головой. — Это всем известно.

— Здесь призраки, — добавил другой голос рядом. Дейенерис посмотрела на появившуюся рядом Чхику. Медная кожа сверкала под палящим солнцем. — Здесь их место, вам нельзя тут оставаться, никак нельзя, кхалиси. Это всем известно.

— Всем известно, всем известно, — эхом отозвалась Дореа, вышедшая из-за мраморного постамента.

Когда Дейенерис была в Городе Костей в первый и последний раз, тот был пуст — разрушивший город кхаласар увёз все богатства и памятники в Ваэс Дотрак. Но теперь... Теперь Дейенерис увидела высокую каменную фигуру, ступнями почти вмурованную в мрамор. Капюшон его полностью закрывал лицо, но Дейенерис почему-то казалось, что там пылают алые глаза.

Каменный человек смотрел на неё из-под похожего на саван чёрного балахона. Лорд-в-Саване. _Лорд-Покойник._

— Дейенерис! — голос, полный беспокойства, послышался со стороны разрушенного дворца. Дейенерис одёрнула руку, которую сжимала Ирри, попятилась от них.

— Не подходите, — приказала она, глядя на их застывшие, неживые улыбки. Небо над головой вдруг вспыхнуло красным: тысячи тысяч небесных огней. — Я с вами не пойду!

— Вам нужно уходить, кхалиси, — Дореа сделала два шага вперёд. Лицо её в багряном свете исказилось, словно разом открыв Дейенерис глаза. — Мы вас отведём.

— Отведём, кхалиси, — подтвердила Чхику.

Но Дейенерис уже знала, куда они её собираются отвести — видела. Там, по улицам, следом за ней ползла оголодавшая смерть. Они тянули Дейенерис к ней, уговаривали идти.

— Не ходите к призракам, кхалиси! Лучшей пойдёмте с нами! Не слушайте голоса того человека! — Ирри почти плакала. Слёзы текли по сгнившим щекам. — Это место проклято!

Но Дейенерис их больше не слушала, потому что они — все трое — сами были мёртвыми, которые хотели отвести её в лапы гнавшемуся за ней чудовищу. Жаждущему и жадному. Ненасытному и слепому.

Разбитые руины разорённого дотракийцами дворца встретили её всё тем же свистом ветра. Несколько скорпионов метнулись под обвалившуюся плиту, на которой виднелись бурые следы крови. Красный свет просачивался сюда, сквозь дыры в стенах.

— Дейенерис! — наконец она увидела его. Человека, облачённого в серую мантию мейстера. Высокий и худой, он протягивал руку ей на встречу. Дейенерис на таком расстоянии не могла толком разглядеть его лица, хотя нечто в нём казалось ей действительно смутно знакомым.

— Кто ты? — с тревогой вопросила она, ускоряя шаг. Один из скорпионов ринулся в её сторону и Дейенерис с коротким вскриком подскочила. Когда же она подняла взгляд, человека у полуобвалившейся колонны уже не было. 

_«Лестница!»_ — там, где только что стоял человек, находилась лестница, которую Дейенерис вполне могла бы даже и не заметить: маленькая, винтовая, заваленная обломками камней и лепнины. Лестница уходила вверх. Белый мрамор, покрытый пылью.

Под разрушенные своды дворца вползли первые ядовитые щупальца смерти, лобызающие каждый камень. Дейенерис видела, как одно из них обхватило пробегавшего мимо скорпиона, с силой сжало — и в разные стороны полетели брызги и ошмётки панциря. Прежде _оно_ поглощало окружающий мир бесшумно и, кажется, безболезненно, теперь всё изменилось.

 _«Оно злится. Теряет терпение»,_ — поняла Дейенерис.

Острые камни ранили и без того окровавленные ноги, но Дейенерис не обращала на это никакого внимания. Один из осколков больно впился в большой палец, но она, дёрнув ногой, устремлялась наверх, оставляя на белом мраморе теперь уже свою, свежую и горячую, кровь.

Лестница снова привела её в длинный узкий коридор. По стенам были развешаны факелы, заливавшие стены бледным, зеленоватым и потусторонним светом. Пол под ногами был деревянным, стены — каменными, шершавыми. Дейенерис бросила короткий взгляд на изрезанные ступни и, морщась от боли и коротко дыша через раз, устремилась вперёд. Туда, где виднелся очередной выход.

Пройдя около пятидесяти ярдов, Дейенерис ощутила хорошо знакомое ей безжизненное дыхание чудовищ, гнавшихся за ней. На этот раз даже услышала тот сводящий с ума звук — музыку преисподней. Свет за спиной начал меркнуть — факелы с недовольным шипением гасли один за другим. Темнота приближалась — теперь она двигалась куда как быстрее, явно потеряв желание играть с Дейенерис, запугивать, сводить с ума.

Красная дверь была далеко. Слишком далеко, как казалось Дейенерис, но она отчётливо видела свет, льющий через щель между самой дверью и грязным полом. Оранжево-красный, тёплый. Цвет пламени. Цвет крови. _Её цвет._

Задыхаясь и толком уже ничего не видя, она прислушивалась к разъярённому бормотанию бездны, которое уже почти касалось её волос, цеплялось за изорванное платье, пыталось схватить за руку.

 _«Я не успею, не успею»,_ — очередная отчаянная мысль захлестнула головой — и дверь внезапно распахнулась. Дейенерис не смогла толком ничего разглядеть: только пламя, мир, охваченный огнём. И тёмную человеческую фигуру, стоящую посреди этого моря огня.

Дейенерис почти упала, чувствуя, как тот подхватывает её под руки, не давая рухнуть в неизвестность. Слыша, как за спиной захлопнулась красная дверь, через которую она, если верить собственным ощущениям, почти влетела.

— Сир Виллем, — пробормотала Дейенерис, вопреки увиденному огню, её пронзил насквозь зимний холод. Она почти по колено утонула в снегу. И она почему-то не сомневалась, что то был сир Виллем. Настолько же тёплыми и заботливыми были придерживающие, не позволяющие упасть в сугроб руки. — Сир Виллем...

— Я не сир Виллем, миледи, — мягко поправил её человек. И Дейенерис наконец посмотрела на его лицо, всё ещё пытаясь понять, где видела его. В уголках губ, у глаз залегли морщинки, делавшие выражение его лица каким-то сочувственно-добрым.

Глаза были синими, и в них отражалась полная луна, светившая в глубоком синем небе.

— Кто же вы? — растеряно спросила Дейенерис, отстраняясь. Похоже, она могла стоять самостоятельно. Ноги от холода занемели, но то было и к лучшему — так Дейенерис почти не ощущала собственных ран. — Это вы звали меня, милорд? Кто вы? — повторила она.

— Вы меня не помните, — полувопросительно, по-прежнему мягко спросил человек. Дейенерис покачала головой, ей овладела ещё большая растерянность. — Что ж, возможно, это и к лучшему. Идёмте.

Он сделал шаг вперёд, но Дейенерис, помня об Ирри, Чхику и Дорее, покосилась на него теперь недоверчиво:

— Куда?

— Вы боитесь? — осторожно спросил человек, снова учтиво протягивая ей руку.

Дейенерис, нарушая своё правило, покосилась за спину. Двери там уже не было, но она всё равно слышала жуткий гул волынок, флейт, скрипок и барабанов.

— Чем ближе к центру, тем они злее, — пояснил человек, верно истолковав её взгляд. — Но тем труднее им попасть сюда. Ибо здесь правит Мать и не позволяет им проникнуть внутрь.

Дейенерис сделала к нему несколько шагов. Ног она не чувствовала, изо рта вырывались облачка пара. Со всех сторон их окружал тёмный северный лес, тоже казавшийся знакомым.

— Как ваше имя, милорд? — спросила Дейенерис. Что-то в его взгляде... что-то в нём было. Оно напоминало настороженность и сомнение. — Мы знакомы, верно?

— Моё имя — Квиберн, — он неопределённо покачал головой, и уже более нетерпеливо добавил: — Идёмте же.

Дейенерис, бросив ещё один обеспокоенный взгляд назад, устремилась следом, оставляя на сверкающем белом снегу цепочку глубоких следов. Платье её было изорвано, ноги и руки покрывали синяки и кровоподтёки, на посиневшие и израненные ноги и вовсе смотреть было страшно.

— Квиберн... — пробормотала Дейенерис. — Мне знакомо ваше имя. Но откуда?

— Королевская Гавань, — не оборачиваясь, произнёс этот Квиберн.

Дейенерис поморщилась, с трудом припоминая.

— Вы мейстер?

Квиберн, не оборачиваясь, коротко повёл плечами:

— И да, и нет, — в голосе его слышалась усмешка. Горькая усмешка. — Я был им, но Цитадель лишила меня цепи.

 _«За что?»_ — хотела спросить Дейенерис, но вместо этого из её похолодевшего горла вырвался другой вопрос, совершенно неожиданный для неё самой:

— Я видела во сне... точнее, там, — поправила саму себя Дейенерис, не зная, как сказать точно. — Когда вспомнила о мейеге, отобравшей у меня дитя и мужа. Она говорила о мейстере Марвине, и мне показалось... показалось, что это странно. Если вы были в Цитадели, вы знали мейстера, который бывал в Асшае?

Повисло долгое, тягучее молчание, словно Квиберн то ли что-то вспоминал, то ли обдумывал ответ. Дейенерис вскинула голову, снова глядя на небо. В лесу теперь не раздавалось ни единого шороха, кроме скрипа снега и шумного дыхания. Чёрные ветви деревьев сплетались над головами, царапая лик полной белой луны.

 _«Не бойся тьмы,_ — напомнила она себе. _— Бойся смерти. От огня — ко льду»._

— Да, знал, — глухо ответил Квиберн наконец. — Мейстер Марвин — мой друг, он хотел, чтобы я вернул вас.

— Вернул? Но куда? И кто он?

— Скоро, надеюсь, вы и сами узнаете, — Квиберн тоже бросил короткий взгляд за спину. Дейенерис, сама не зная от чего, испытала к нему странный приступ нежности, как к старому сиру Виллему.

Они вышли к небольшой роще из чардрев. Квиберн коснулся белого ствола, стряхивая снег с искажённого мукой и страданием лика. Белое сердцедерево, казалось, источает ненависть. Такую, о которой Дейенерис едва не стало дурно.

— Они...

— Они ненавидят вас, — подсказал Квиберн. — Они ненавидят и меня.

Дейенерис его слова причинили нестерпимую боль, но, преодолевая себя, она подошла ближе и опустилась рядом с ним на колени в снег. Протянула руку, касаясь белой коры, и сердце её вновь заныло, снежинки таяли между пальцев, словно она была живой.

Север. Снег. _Сноу..._

Продолговатое лицо мужчины из Староместа всплыло в памяти, и её очередной раз пронзило болью. Джону Сноу. Человек — волк — человек — волк — человек.

— Миссандея, — вдруг произнесла Дейенерис.

— Вы вспомнили? — поинтересовался Квиберн. Но Дейенерис разочарованно покачала головой:

— Нет. В голове... всё перемешалось...

Как только она пыталась вспомнить большинство событий, произошедших после того, как она причалила к Драконьему Камню, всё тонуло в тумане. Болезненном, пульсирующем, заполняющем душу и разум. И слышала вопли волынок, скрипок, арф... Ей не хотелось даже думать об этом.

— Как вы попали сюда? — тихо спросила Дейенерис, оторвав взгляд от вырезанного лика и посмотрев на лицо Квиберна, чётко очерченное светом луны, делавшим его глаза почти чёрными. Догадка пронзила её. — Вы мертвы?

— Живым здесь нет места, — вскинул бровь Квиберн. — Но вас это не должно беспокоить, — Квиберн легко коснулся её холодного запястья. Его пальцы, наверное, тоже были ледяными, но Дейенерис это не ощутила. Её душой враз овладела грусть, боль, невероятная чёрная тоска.

— Квиберн, — она словно попробовала это имя на вкус. И вкус у него был горький, как полынь. И железистым, как кровь. Отдавал мертвечиной. Конечно, она его знала. Видела. Но где? Когда? Что он сделал? — Квиберн.

— Обещайте мне, — Квиберн потянулся к ней, обхватывая лицо, заглядывая в глаза. — Вы должны помнить. О сире Виллеме. Обо мне. Помнить...

— Что?

— Обо всём, — он пристально смотрел ей в глаза и Дейенерис не могла тому противиться. — Когда откроете глаза, помните. Чувствуйте.

Дейенерис покачала головой, сама не понимая, что именно обещает, но она должна была пообещать. Рука её сама собой нырнула под лиф изодранного платья, давно потерявшего прежний цвет.

— Возьмите, — тихо сказала она, протягивая Квиберну листок бумаги. — Я нашла это в Староместе.

— В Староместе? — удивился он.

— Или том, что выглядит, как Старомест, — пояснила Дейенерис. — В любом случае, я почему-то думаю, что вы должны оставить это себе. _Чувствую._

Квиберн, помедлив несколько мгновений, всё-таки взял протянутый ему листок и спрятал где-то в рукавах мантии, как это имели обычай делать многие мейстеры. На глаза Дейенерис снова навернулись слёзы, и она яростно вытерла их.

Она поняла, что не плакала столько с тех пор, как была совсем ребёнком. С тех пор, как умер сир Виллем и красная дверь закрылась за ней, отрезая от прошлого, от дома, от всего того, что было ей дорого. Словно сейчас Дейенерис стала той самой маленькой девочкой, которую одновременно желал и ненавидел собственный брат.

— Дверь здесь, — Квиберн коснулся дерева, — и вы можете через неё пройти прямо сейчас.

— А вы? — растеряно посмотрела она, но Квиберн с полуулыбкой покачал головой. — Но они... О, прошу вас, пойдёмте со мной! — во внезапном порыве Дейенерис вцепилась в его руку. — Пойдёмте!

— Я не могу этого сделать. Она выпускает по одному за раз, — Квиберн указал куда-то вглубь леса. — Центр лабиринта близко, я смогу скрыться от них. Туда они не могут попасть. И там я буду не один, как был и прежде.

Дейенерис не понимала, что он имеет ввиду, но увидела, о чём он говорил — у самого дерева показался глубокий чёрный провал, прежде заваленный снегом. Неужели путь вниз на этот раз — это путь _наверх_? Квиберн, похоже, понял её сомнения.

— Вам нужно спешить, — напомнил он.

В глубине бездны вспыхнул жаркий огонь, обдавший лицо раскалённым дыханием. Он жил в этой темноте, питался ею, напиваясь сполна силой, которую она даровала.

 _«Не бойся темноты»._

— Она здесь, со мной, — продолжил говорить Квиберн. — Женщина, которая меня защитит. Женщина, которую я любил. Ведь, миледи, так или иначе, мне когда-нибудь придётся вернуться вновь. В самый последний раз. А Серсея...

Сказанное им звучало совершенно бессвязно, странно, мало что объясняло, однако произнесённое Квиберном имя...

_Серсея. Серсея. Серсея Ланнистер._

— Помните об этом, — Квиберн обнял одну её бледную, почти прозрачную руку, своими. Те оказались тёплыми и почти живыми. — Помните о том, что я сделал, Дейенерис Таргариен. О том, как я умер. И помните, что должны сделать вы сами. В глубине души вы это _уже_ знаете.

Дейенерис, выпустив его руку, отвернулась и, крепко зажмурившись, прыгнула в вечное, всесжигающее пламя. В ушах её всё ещё звенело — громче, чем разъярённый рёв огня — имя, рассекавшее разум.

_Серсея. Серсея!_

Женщина, которую Квиберн любил, и которую ненавидела она сама. Дочь Тайвина Ланнистера, убившего её племянников. Сестра Цареубийцы, который погубил её отца.

Пламя захватило её, понесло куда-то, вырывая похороненные на самом дне, в самой глубине, болезненные воспоминания, от которых Дейенерис бежала, сбивая ноги в кровь. Голоса обрушились на неё со всех сторон. Туман вдруг разошёлся, словно театральная завеса. Раскалённая карусель образов раскручивалась всё быстрее, неслась вперёд, окончательно обезумев.

Тирион Ланнистер. Серый Червь. Рейегаль. Миссандея. Джон Сноу.

_«Ты уже убил меня?»_

Королевская Гавань и звон колоколов. Дейенерис захлебнулась обрушившимся огненным смерчем миром. Флейты, волынки, арфы, барабаны... _Колокола._ Чужие голоса. Огонь, заливающий улицы, Красный замок, объятый пламенем. Страстные раскалённые поцелуи на щеках, выжигающие не только слёзы, но и само сердце.

— Я не могла, — Дейенерис рванулась в неизвестном направлении, но огонь обступил её со всех сторон, подбросил куда-то в неизвестность, словно выбитую напором пробку из бочки. — Это было...

_«Это не я!»_

Джон Сноу.

Она чувствовала, видела, слышала, как горло её заполняет густая, солёная кровь, не давая дышать, а грудь пронзает мучительная боль. Её тянуло уже вверх — к тусклом свету, навстречу острому красному шёпоту крови...

В нос ударили запах свечного воска, немытого тела, сырой древесины. И смерти. В горле по-прежнему было сухо и солоно. Влажная ладонь пылала от боли.

— Ты знаешь, — напомнил голос из глубины глубин. — Мы с тобой знаем. Постарайся об этом не забыть.

_«Я знаю! Но я не хочу, пожалуйста»._

Слёзы под сомкнутыми веками обожгли, потекли по пылающим щекам — и Дейенерис открыла глаза.


	22. Требушет встаёт на Озеро, Слон покидает Крепость

— Я не раз говорил тебе прогнать его прочь, — заметил лорд Харлоу, и Яра скривилась. Она любила дядю, но тот иногда был не менее занудным, чем обожаемые им книги. Яре не нравилось вести с ним беседы в Книжной башне, потому что здесь лорд Харлоу не позволял ни пить, ни есть.

 _«Ты можешь испортить книги»,_ — напоминал он. И Яра каждый раз с трудом удерживалась от того, чтобы закатить глаза.

Но даже сам Утонувший бог не смог бы вынести некоторых его нравоучений без доброй чаши вина, а ещё лучше — штофа. А, возможно, тут потребовалось бы и целое море.

— А я не раз отвечала, — с некоторым раздражением возразила Яра, развалившись в кресле, — что кое в чём он может быть нам полезен.

Пусть она сама отчасти была согласной с дядей — доверять этому человеку не стоило — но порой принималась спорить из чистого упрямства. Чтобы очередной мужик, пусть и любимый дядя, не вздумал полагать её неразумной бабой, которая не в состоянии соображать сама.

Чтец — Родрик Харлоу — осторожно закрыл книгу, которую прежде держал на коленях, хотя Яра готова была поклясться, что дядя желал бы с силой захлопнуть её, однако любовь к написанному слову удержала его руку.

Лорд Харлоу был едва ли не единственным знакомым Яры, который быстро и хорошо читал — даже губами при этом совсем не шевелил, но книги, похоже, это всё, что его в действительности интересовало. Так он не тосковал, наверное, когда стал вдовцом. Не оплакивал так свою сестру — мать Яры — когда та устала бороться и ждать своих сыновей, окончательно лишившись и разума, и сил. Так он, наверное, не стал бы горевать и по самой Яре. Всё это меркло по сравнению с любовью к библиотеке — лишись он её, то наверняка бросился бы с ближайшей башни.

Иногда Яра даже ненавидела его за это, злилась, но в последнее время ей порой становилось жаль его.

Ему следовало стать мейстером, а не лордом. Цитадель и климат Староместа подошли бы ему куда как больше, чем суровые голые камни и злой ветер Железных островов. Но он был единственным сыном, и единственным же наследником, потому и смирился с уготованной ему судьбой. 

Лорд Харлоу почти никогда не заговаривал о Теоне, и Яра, хоть и гневилась, понимала, что причина здесь отнюдь не в равнодушии, пусть Чтец почти и не знал собственного племянника. Вероятно, он всё ещё помнил о смерти сестры Алланис Харлоу — та умерла, призывая своих сыновей.

Однажды Яра спросила у него об этом напрямую, спросила о своих мёртвых братьях, которые Чтец никогда не упоминал в разговорах. Тот нахмурился, отложив в сторону мирийское стекло — не так давно он заказл его за Узким морем, поскольку зрение начало притупляться — и сумрачно посмотрел на Яру.

— Тень твоей матери до сих пор здесь, как мне кажется, — тихо проговорил он.

Яра коротко выдохнула. Её не было рядом, когда матери не стало, пусть она и знала — леди Алланис не протянет долго. Отправляясь на злосчастное вече на холм Наги, где короновали Эурона Грейджоя, она не знала, что прощается с матерью навсегда.

 _«Но её уже давно не было здесь,_ — иногда напоминала себе Яра, когда её вдруг застигали внезапные муки совести. _— Она давно была там, где были живы Родрик, Марон и Теон. Лишь тело её пребывало в этом мире. Сидя во Вдовьей башне и глядя на море, она видела нечто, недоступное другим. Тот мир, где могла прижать к груди своих сыновей»._

Яра помнила, как мать порой принималась бродить по Десяти Башням — босая, потерянная, полубезумная — в поисках своих мальчиков. Звала их, плакала, освещая дрожащей в руке свечой каждый угол, пока мейстер не укладывал её обратно в кровать, чтобы дать сонного вина и вынуть занозы из стоп. В такие моменты леди Алланис, казалось, не чувствовала боли.

_«Её тело давно существовало отдельно от разума и души. Теперь она рядом со своими сыновьями»._

Однако от сказанного дядей по коже Яры побежали неприятные мурашки, а она страсть как не любила чего-то бояться.

— Только не говори мне, что здесь бродит её призрак, — буркнула она, покосившись на него. Лорд Харлоу не был стариком, но и здоровьем не отличался. Яра подумала, не стал ли он слаб разумом, как некогда и его сестра. От одной мысли сердце сжималось: ей не хотелось терять последнего близкого человека, который у неё остался в этом жестоком и суровом месте.

 _«Не хочу, чтобы и он ушёл следом за матерью. Следом за Теоном. Отцом. Родриком и Мароном. Не хочу, чтобы они все оставили меня здесь. Это несправедливо»,_ — то были мысли маленькой девочки, а не леди Грейджой, правительницы Железных островов. Мысли ребёнка, а не женщины, навеки повенчанной с морем и своим верным топором. Но что она могла с собой поделать?

— Что-то всегда остаётся после нас в этом мире... — задумчиво пробормотал лорд Харлоу. — Но я не об этом. Просто иногда... иногда мне кажется, что произнеси вслух я имена сыновей Алланис, как она и сама явится. Порой по ночам я до сих пор слышу скрип половиц и её скорбный голос, зовущий их.

— Ты же знаешь, это просто сон, — Яра старалась выглядеть невозмутимо. Речи дяди ей не понравились. — Моя мать...

— Я знаю. Но разум, — лорд Харлоу постучал пальцем по виску, — иногда обманывает меня. Считай, что я просто суеверный дурак, привыкший к постоянному присутствию твоей матери поблизости. И, как бы не относилась к моим словам, я не могу не думать вот ещё о чём... Когда мы наконец снова свидимся с ней, и она спросит, почему я не остановил тебя, почему позволил погибнуть её последнему живому ребёнку... Что я скажу ей, Яра?

_«Вначале, надеюсь, она как следует отметелит нашего отца, он главный виновник случившегося»._

Яра нервно побарабанила пальцами по столу.

— Надеюсь, теперь она в куда лучшем месте, — она обвела глазами помещение библиотеки, не желая более развивать эту тему. — Там, где ей не придётся скорбеть о своих потерях. 

— Да-да, пирует со своим мужем в чертогах Утонувшего бога, — хмыкнул лорд Харлоу, в голосе его сквозила ирония. — Уж кто ему понадобился? Никак новая жена?

Тогда Яра даже не нашлась, что на это ответить. Лорд Харлоу всегда с некоторой иронией относился к вере железнорождённых, пусть на острове Харлоу — самом богатом и густонаселённом из всех — и были свои жрецы.

Теперь дядя совсем не походил на полоумного — напротив, похоже, считал полоумной её саму.

— Чем, скажи на милость, он может быть тебе полезен? — поинтересовался лорд Харлоу, глядя на Яру в упор. — Если король в Королевской Гавани узнает об этом...

— Ничего он не узнает, — отмахнулась Яра. Жест получился слишком наиграно-беспечным. И она это прекрасно понимала. Так же, как понимала, на что идёт. Но ведь не только ради себя самой, верно?

— Хочешь, чтобы всё вышло, как с Эуроном? — поинтересовался лорд Харлоу.

— Уж не думаешь ли ты, что он тоже может так завлечь моих капитанов, что они побегут к нему? Что его прельщают Железные острова? — на этот Яра рассмеялась почти искренне.

— Я говорю лишь о том, что он может навлечь на тебя новые неприятности, — никак не отреагировал на её веселье дядя, оставаясь таким же тошнотворно-серьёзным.

— И что же ты мне предлагаешь?

— То же, что и раньше: отправь этого человека туда, откуда он пришёл, а сама опусти вёсла на воду, подними паруса — и отправляйся в Королевскую Гавань. Король давно зовёт тебя. Не собираешься же ты воевать против него?

— А если бы и собиралась? — фыркнула Яра. — После всего случившегося Вестерос беззащитен, как котёнок.

Она намерено поддразнивала дядю, потому что все эти разговоры порядком утомляли её.

— Не говори глупостей. Ты же не дура.

— Какие слова от моего благовоспитанного дядюшки, — едко ответила она.

Кажется, лорду Харлоу самому порядком надоело упрямство племянницы, в его взгляде Яра видела невысказанный упрёк.

— Хорошо, — он коротко выдохнул, и пальцы его, кажется, неосознанно пробежались по корешку книги, — будь по-твоему. Ты взрослая женщина, дочь лорда и правительница Железных островов. Тебе решать. Я... — он вдруг замолчал.

— Что же ты, дядя, договаривай, раз начал, — настала её очередь хмуриться.

— Я просто не хочу тревожить тень твоей матери, не хочу, чтобы мы с ней оплакивали ещё и тебя, об этом я уже сказал, — тише добавил лорд Родрик, и Яру вдруг охватило почти непреодолимое желание выкрикнуть: «Моя мать умерла! Она уже не сможет пролить слёз ни по кому из нас!», но всё-таки удержалась.

 _«Криками я самой себе никак не помогу, не ребёнка же я в конце концов рожаю»,_ — сказала Яра самой себе с мрачной улыбкой на лице.

— Когда на холме Наги выбрали Эурона, ты тоже велел мне уходить. Сказал, что не пойдёшь против него, хотя знал, что это он повинен в смерти моего отца. Знал, что он хотел найти и убить меня, — Яра не хотела всего этого говорить, но вот — сказала. Словно и в самом деле обиженный ребёнок, однако слова сорвались с её губ сами собой.

— Да, — без колебаний согласился лорд Харлоу. — Но только лишь, потому что действительно волновался о тебе. И не желал твоей смерти. Много людей Харлоу тогда поддержали его, выбрав своим королём. И, как по мне, уже достаточно брат сражался против брата.

— Ты был их лордом, — напомнила Яра.

— Именно поэтому я и не устраивал бойни. Словно железные капитаны когда-то с пиететом относились к власти своих лордов. Неужели сама не знаешь? — на это Яре было нечего возразить, дядя был, безусловно, прав. Хотя её собственная обида, жгущая, как раскалённый прут, никуда не девалась. — И, коль скоро мы заговорили об этом, ты сама должна помнить о том, кто ты есть, перед тем, как ввязываться... во всё это.

— Хорошо, — Яра резко встала, желая положить конец опостылевшему спору, который они вели уже не первый день. — В таком разе я отправляюсь в Королевскую Гавань, как призывает король зелёных земель, — с едкостью добавила она. — Туда, где женщины прибрежных городов до сих пор пугают своих детей рассказами о лорде Дагоне. Пойду, чтобы окончательно уничтожить нашу гордость.

Конечно, она не собиралась быть покорной, не собиралась подчиняться, но ей хотелось задеть лорда Харлоу, вызвать у него гнев. В этом она не преуспела — мало, кажется, в мире существовало вещей, которые могли бы его разозлить по-настоящему.

— Этого я от тебя не просил, — тихо, горестно ответил он. – Лишь осторожности. Особенно в том, что касается того человека. Ступай, Яра... Возьми книги у мейстера, которые я обещал передать лорду Тириону и получи благословение Мелориона Стоунтри перед отъездом... если тебе будет то угодно. Впрочем, не относись серьёзно к словам этого жреца. Он, кажется, возомнил себя вторым Сауроном Солёноязыким, даже повторяет сказанное им когда-то, — с неудовольствием заметил лорд Харлоу. — Но я буду чувствовать себя спокойнее, если ты помолишься хотя бы какому-нибудь из богов, раз уж мои слова и память о твоей матери не в силах тебя остановить.

Ничего не ответив ему, Яра порывисто развернулась, безуспешно скрывая собственное негодование, и покинула комнату, яростно впечатывая в пол каждый шаг, словно меряя палубу боевого корабля. И как бы она не злилась на дядю, больше всего в тот миг она испытывала только горечь, но не гнев.

***  
Когда он явился в покои Яры, сверкая улыбкой, она испытала приступ раздражения, ещё до конца не успокоившись после разговора с дядей. Но что бы он ни сказал, Яра не могла ни простить, ни забыть того, что сделали новый король и его Десница. Не могла позволить Железнорождённым подчиняться таким людям.

Недавно ворон принёс вести о том, что лорд Хайтауэр после смерти нового мастера над монетой поддержал трон, и все его корабли готовы дать отпор и Дорну, и Железным островам в случае необходимости.

— Твоя выходка ничего не решила, — сухо бросила она, не оборачиваясь. Не желая видеть ни его синюю бороду, ни сверкающую улыбку.

— Пока — нет, — легко ответил он и, не спрашивая дозволения, плюхнулся в одно из кресел.

— Я не позволяла тебе садиться, — Яра заставила себя обернуться и заглянуть в голубые смешливые глаза.

— Мне твоё дозволение и не нужно, — хмыкнул он, привычным жестом лаская рукояти стилетов. Яра невольно вспомнила про свои метательные топорики, с которыми тоже не расставалась.

 _«Чтоб тебя чума забрала!»_ , — мысленно пожелала она, однако вслух сказала:

— В чём же тогда был смысл всей этой затеи, Даарио Нахарис? Ты здесь уже столько дней ошиваешься, пользуясь нашим гостеприимством, но так и не рассказал мне всего до конца, хотя я рискую куда больше, чем ты, даже просто сохраняя в тайне сказанное. Надеюсь, это ты понимаешь.

Он огладил бороду, не торопясь с ответом, на лице блуждала улыбка. Наконец, Даарио коротко выдохнул:

— Возмездие, конечно. Возмездие за драконью королеву. За женщину, которую мы с тобой любили, Яра с острова Пайк. Об этом я честно и сказал тебе сразу.

_«Наёмники и честность — какая смешная шутка»._

— Хорошо же возмездие, — скривилась она, захлопнула окованную железом крышку сундука и уселась сверху, скрестив ноги, словно мужчина. — Пока это выглядит так, что ты только помогаешь нашим врагам. Помогаешь тем, кто позволил её убить.

Даарио рывком извлёк один из стилетов из-за пояса и провёл пальцами по лезвию — так нежно, словно ласкал женщину. На мгновение Яре показалось, что по-своему красивое лицо его исказил гнев.

— Выглядит... верно, — чуть задумчиво произнёс он, слегка растягивая слова на тирошийский манер. — Но разве видимость — всегда то, что есть на самом деле, отважная Яра?

На этот раз Яра скрестила и руки, не желая сдаваться. Набычилась, уставившись на него исподлобья.

— Так объяснись, окажи такую милость. Чего ты в действительности добиваешься?

— Я уже ответил тебе, и не раз, — покачал головой Даарио. — Думаешь, они в самом деле заподозрят в таких делах какого-то наёмника, который находится на другом конце света? О нет.

Яра задумалась о его словах. Возможно, в них была доля правды: когда Даарио явился к ней и рассказал о том, что желает сделать, она рассмеялась ему в лицо и велела убираться прочь — обратно, в Миэрин, где и велела ему оставаться Дейенерис.

— Вместо меня там остался Вдовец, и Джокин поможет ему в случае необходимости, — легко ответил Даарио, произнося имена, который ни о чём не говорили Яре. Увидев её короткое замешательство, Даарио соизволил пояснить: — Это мои доверенные люди, они хорошо управляются с делами. Им доверял даже сир-дедушка, а ты знаешь, как он щепетильно относился к таким вещам.

 _«Сир Барристан Селми, вот о ком он»,_ — сообразила Яра.

— Они присмотрят за порядком в Заливе Драконов в моё отсутствие... Впрочем, сейчас работорговцам стало не до войны с ними, — хмыкнул Даарио, хотя на лицо его набежала лёгкая тень. — Так просто мне туда теперь не попасть. По крайней мере, морем. Вовремя же я отправился сюда.

Яра знала, о чём он говорит: Залив Драконов — бывший Залив Работорговцев — теперь можно было смело именовать Заливом Чёрной Смерти после недавнего извержения в Валирии и последовавшего за ним землетрясения.

_«Говорят, даже море загорелось, прямо как тогда»._

— Вода теперь отравлена, — продолжил Даарио, — ни один корабль сейчас не рискнёт выйти в Летнее море там, где оно омывает Эссос. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы пройти мимо гневной Валирии и войти в Горестный залив.

Яра молча слушала его и всё больше мрачнела: дела обстояли неважно. Она уже слышала тревожные вести от моряков, которые действительно опасались ставить корабли на воду, если речь шла о путешествии на восток. В скором времени это могло грозить самыми неприятными последствиями. Связанными ещё и с гибелью обитающих в море гадов: того и гляди, люди начнут голодать. И неизвестно, как это всё в итоге скажется в дальнейшем.

— Так что выбор у меня не велик, — заключил Даарио Нахарис, вырывая Яру из размышлений. — Да и этот новый король... Что он может сделать теперь? Немощный мальчишка, чьё королевство совсем недавно справилось с серой чумой.

— Сестра серой хвори не добралась сюда только потому что вести о ней пришли раньше, чем в гавань успели зайти некоторые из кораблей с зелёных земель.

 _«...и прежде, чем на землю успели ступить несущие заразу крысы»,_ — добавила Яра мысленно.

Впрочем, это была правда только отчасти: в Пайк некоторые из заражённых кораблей войти успели. Их сожгли, однако те самые проклятые крысы уже успели сбежать на сушу, разнося заразу. Это была одна из причин, по которой Яра так долго находилась на острове Харлоу — сюда чума, во всяком случае, не успела добраться, хвала Утонувшему богу, который сотворил Железные острова именно островами.

— Тем лучше для вас, — сверкнул золотым зубом Даарио.

— Так для чего же ты явился сюда? Признаться, ты последний человек, которого я ожидала здесь увидеть. И жив лишь потому что верно служил королеве Дейенерис.

— Именно из-за неё я и здесь, — на этот раз Даарио не улыбнулся. – Из-за королевы, которую они убили. Мне не нужны Семь земель, мне не нужна корона, даже Миэрином я управляю лишь потому что так мне приказала моя королева. Но я не могу позволить здравствовать тем, кто повинен в её смерти. И, поверь, они не будут. Даарио Нахарис тоже знает, что такое платить по счетам.

Яра наблюдала за ним. Лицо его в дрожащем пламени факелов исказилось от гнева, и она удивилась — совершенно искренне. Никогда прежде она не думала о том, что Даарио Нахарис в самом деле любил королеву Дейенерис. Ей доводилось иметь дело с людьми, вроде него, и она сильно сомневалась не только в их верности, но и в способности желать чего-то, кроме золота, славы и женщин.

Дейенерис, безусловно, являлась женщиной, но это ещё не значило, что Даарио Нахарис её любил. Это, пожалуй, удивило её даже больше его появления здесь, больше произнесённых им слов. Только поэтому Яра, к неудовольствию дяди, позволила ему остаться.

Потому что ей показалось, что Даарио Нахарис был искренен, как бы странно и нелепо это не звучало. В его глазах и голосе слышалась искренняя боль.

Теперь же, когда он снова завёл об этом речь, Яра должна была узнать всё до конца. По крайней мере, насколько это возможно. Потому что Даарио явился к ней, словно зная и чувствуя: Яра не меньше него мечтала отомстить за случившееся. Однако Железные острова были слишком ослаблены войной, её флот и флот дяди Эурона почти полностью сгорел. И она вынуждена была зализывать раны и терпеть происходящее.

Возможно, Утонувший бог потому и позволил Даарио беспрепятственно добраться сюда, сохранил ему жизнь — чтобы дать и ей, Яре Грейджой, возможность отомстить за единственную королеву, перед которой она готова была склонить колено. Потому что Дейенерис, как и она, умела платить железную цену за принадлежащее ей по праву.

— Изволь, — Даарио подбросил клинок, ловко поймал его и убрал обратно в ножны. — Сейчас в Королевскую Гавань наверняка скоро привезут кости этого Бронна, которого умертвила одна... одна очень сговорчивая девушка, при этом я нисколько не сомневаюсь: все в Красном Замке подозревают в случившемся Хайтауэров. Что ж, пусть подозревают, пусть грызутся между собой. Им кажется, что копья, мечи и корабли нового Хранителя Юга укрепят их, но как долго они вытерпят прежде, чем предъявить им хотя бы косвенные обвинения в смерти прежнего мастера над монетой?

— Подозрительно хорошо ты разбираешься в политике Вестероса, — протянула Яра. Даарио коротко рассмеялся.

— Я не раз имел дело с господами из Закатных королевств, и до Эссоса даже теперь доходят слухи... Впрочем, так уж важно, откуда я черпаю свои сведения? — он изогнул бровь. — Главное, в конце концов, не это.

_«Ошибаешься, дружок, было бы неплохо знать, где ещё могут быть шпионы»._

— И как ты думаешь, на кого возложат вину за сгоревшие корабли? — поинтересовался тем временем Даарио.

— Полагаю, на меня или нового Принца Дорнийского, — ворчливо ответила Яра. — Жизнь мне это, во всяком случае, не облегчит. Поэтому я и сказала, что от тебя у меня пока одни проблемы.

— Да хоть бы и так. Не хочешь же ты сказать, что они до этого тебе всецело доверяли?

Тут он, безусловно, был прав. Яра прекрасно понимала, что значат требовательные послания короля, написанные рукой нового Верховного Мейстера: Брандон Сломеленный желал сделать её заложницей, тем самым обеспечив покорность.

— Недоверие и подозрения — разные вещи, — парировала Яра. – Какой прок в этом мне и Дорну? Сам только что сказал: как долго ждать прежде, чем предъявят хотя бы косвенные обвинения в измене?

Даарио посмотрел на пламя свечи, а после — на саму Яру. Лицо его исказилось в хищном, недобром оскале.

— Возмездие. Война. Учитывая притязания Дорна... они могли бы стать неплохими союзниками.

— Это война уничтожит Вестерос, — заметила Яра. – Тем более, теперь у них есть Хайтауэры.

— А у тебя — новые корабли. У Дорна — копья и мечи. И не всё ли равно, что случится с теми людьми, которые сидят в Красном Замке?

— Тебе-то какой в этом прок? — снова спросила Яра. — Что-то ты не договариваешь, наёмник. У тебя, как ты верно заметил, полно своих забот на другом конце мира. А всё это мероприятие стоит немалых денег. Кто в действительности платит тебе?

— Разве я не ответил на твой вопрос прежде? Мне не нужны ни земли, ни корона. Только месть.

_«Похоже, большего он и не скажет»._

— Ты действительно так сильно любил её? — не удержалась от иронии Яра. — Чтобы покинуть Эссос, явиться сюда, рискнуть жизнью, нанять людей, которые будут выполнять за тебя часть грязной работы... Ты пытаешься сделать из меня дуру, Даарио Нахарис? Но я не дура. То, что ты мужчина, не делает тебя умнее. Хватит мне лапшу на уши вешать и увиливать от ответов.

— Как я могу! — покачал головой Даарио. — О, отважная Яра, я знаю, что такое женский ум и женский гнев. Очень хорошо знаю. Я не считаю тебя не дурой, а человеком, который мог бы извлечь из всего этого свою выгоду. Сам я вскоре покину Железные острова, не беспокойся об этом. Сюда же я зашёл лишь из уважения к тебе и твоей прежней верности нашей королеве. И чтобы предупредить.

— И куда же ты, позволь узнать, направишься? Сам говоришь, что в Миэрин теперь не попасть, — вскинула брови Яра.

— В Миэрин — нет. Однако у меня есть ещё кое-какие дела в Чаячьем городе. Хочу проведать старого знакомого.

— В Чаячьем городе? — растерялась Яра. — Там-то ты что забыл? Или хочешь сказать, что Герольд Графтон — твой хороший и старый друг? Или, возможно, кто-нибудь из других лордов Долины? Или ты заделался торговцем пряностями и шелками?

— В Чаячьем городе девушка ждёт, хей-хо, хей-хо, — почти весело ответил Даарио. — Знаешь такую моряцкую песенку?

— Это не ответ на мой вопрос.

— Я не отправляюсь сговариваться с твоими врагами, если ты об этом. Да и сама подумай — какой резон кому бы то ни было из лордов, кроме тебя, прислушиваться к словам какого-то наёмника из Тироша? Кто из них также любил Дейенерис? Но даже у правителя Миэрина есть друзья, — похоже, недоверчивый взгляд Яры его всё ещё порядком веселил. — Право слово, не будь такой подозрительной. И напоследок скажу ещё кое-что: скоро ты, возможно, получишь вести, которые тебя действительно обрадуют.

 _«Всё-таки в чём-то дядя был прав,_ — подумала Яра. _— Я выставлю себя дурой, доверившись ему. Впрочем, я и не собиралась этого делать. Желание мести не должно ослепить меня»._

— И когда ты намерен отбыть?

— Чего ждать? — Даарио Нахарис поднялся с места и пружинистой походкой направился к двери. — С ближайшим приливом корабль покинет гавань. 

Яра испытала облегчение, услышав о его отъезде. Неизвестно, что собирается сделать этот наёмник, и какие в действительности планы роятся в его голове, однако предпочла бы не иметь его под боком. Слова о мести за королеву заставили Яру проявить снисхождение и даже гостеприимство, но всё сказанное им вызывало всё больше сомнений.

С другой стороны, теперь она хотя бы имеет представление о том, откуда можно ждать удара и знает, кто стоит за происходящим. Это могло дать ей какие-то преимущества... Однако стоили ли эти самые преимущества связанного с ними риска?

Сколько бы Даарио не уверял, что им не руководит ничего, кроме желания воздать должное убийцам Дейенерис, Яра знала: за словами его кроется нечто, что он предпочитает держать при себе.

Пусть она сама искренне желала, протянув одной рукой книги Тириону Ланнистеру, другой вогнать кинжал в горло этого лживого карлика, который по-настоящему не был верен ни кому: ни собственной семье, не своей королеве.

***  
Прилив ещё не начался, но Яра уже стояла у самого берега, глядя на то, как покачивается на волнах боевая галея её дяди Родрика Харлоу, «Морская песнь». Сама она собиралась отойти к Королевской Гавани с десятком своих собственных боевых кораблей. В золотых лучах солнца, озаривших каменистый берег острова, виднелись зловещие абрисы кормовых катапульт. Яра, не думая ни о чём — и обо всём и сразу — глядела, как на талях на палубы поднимают тяжёлые бочки и сундуки. 

Скоро. Всё скоро. Яре казалось, что уже целую вечность она не слышала скрипа снастей и родного, как голос умершей матери, воя ветра в парусах. Звуков, которые всегда даровали ей силу — в такие моменты она и в самом деле, совершенно искренне, начинала верить в бога, о котором говорили жрецы.

Ибо нет у него храма, каменного храма, которые так любят возводить люди на зелёных землях. Храм его — море. Чертоги его — чёрная бездна.

Мейстер передал Яре книги, о которых говорил дядя — копию «Книги о потерянных книгах», и «Пожары Свободных Земель». Сам он так и не явился проводить её — то ли потому что всё-таки был разгневан, то ли потому что и в самом деле думал, что она погибнет там и не желал травить себе душу, прощаясь с ней навсегда.

Яра сжала руку, глядя, как к ней подходил Мелорион Стоунтри — жрец Утонувшего бога, который теперь обретался на острове Харлоу. Выходец из вассальных домов Харлоу, тоже отрёкшийся от всего, что могло ему причитаться во славу своего бога. Дядя Эйерон, которого Яра всегда считала безумцем, милостью своего старшего брата уже отправился навстречу со своим божеством, теперь, должно быть, здорово пирует в его чертогах. Яра, возможно, даже не явилась бы к нему, если бы не чувствовала, что так надо. Не столь важно, во что она верит — в неё должны верить её люди, её капитаны.

_«Да сохранят нас те боги, какие только способны это сделать»._

Поэтому на глазах у своих капитанов она очередной раз должна получить благословение от человека в зеленовато-голубом хитоне под цвет солёных вод. Хотя сейчас море, омывающее сапоги Яры, выглядело чёрным и гневным.

Волны, подгоняемые ветром, с грохотом разбивались об острые камни. Вокруг скал морская пена кипела, как слюна на губах бесноватого. С востока надвигалась громада хмурых облаков. Штормовой бог, никак тоже внимательно наблюдает за происходящим.

Мелорион, чего нельзя было сказать о том же Эйероне, обычно бывал немногословен, стуча по жестокому камню своим жезлом из морского плавника. Теперь же он обвёл собравшихся хмурым взглядом и низким, чуть хрипловатым голосом, возвестил:

— Утонувший бог всегда благоволил лишь к тем, кто отважен! — он обвёл команду Яры взглядом, нахмурился, задержавшись на ней самой. — И люди с зелёных земель никогда не получат от него милости, даже если они полагают, что владеют нами.

 _«Видимо, именно об этих его словах и говорил дядя»,_ — отстранённо, даже немного весело подумала Яра. Лорд Харлоу, чего доброго, ещё услышит. Хотя, конечно, ничего не сможет с этим поделать.

— Я верю, — продолжил Мелорион, — верю в то, что говорил один из самых великих жрецов. Мы — не от крови андалов, ройнаров, Первых людей и других, пришедших в Вестерос. Мы прибыли сюда не с зелёных земель, истинно так, наши предки поднялись со дна морской пучины, из самых чертогов Утонувшего бога. Ибо он создал нас по образу и подобию, он дал нам — и только нам — власть над всеми водами!

Мелорион продолжал говорить. Его жезл стукнул о камень. Само он стоял по колено в ледяной воде, словно не чувствуя холода. Яра видела, как набегающие на берег волны, вздымают полы его хитона, словно парус.

— Получи благословение Утонувшего бога, Яра из рода Грейджоев, правительница Железных островов, — он указал на неё пальцем. — Войди в эти воды, воды, которые он нам даровал, чтобы вкусить его силу!

Толпа за её спиной выдохнула, но Яра, не оглядываясь, вступила в бурлящую у каменистого берега воду. Та и в самом деле оказалась настолько холодной, что ноги сразу занемели. Острые иглы вонзились в кожу, но она сцепила зубы, чтобы не издавать ни единого звука. Оставалось надеяться, что Утонувший бог и в самом деле дарует ей благословение, не позволив потом подхватить что-нибудь вроде горячки.

 _«Рыбы и водяные гады,_ — недовольно думала она, стараясь не сосредотачиваться на собственных ощущениях, _— поверю в это, когда у меня жабры отрастут»._

Она едва не фыркнула, но тут на голову ей полилась всё та же ледяная морская вода, и Мелорион забормотал знакомую каждому железнорождённому молитву. Во рту стало солоно — холодные капли, стекая по волосам, щекам, разъедая глаза, попали и на язык.

— Мужайся! Из моря мы вышли и в море вернёмся...

_«Солёноязыкий, наверное, так назывался, потому что слишком много хлебал морской воды и язык у него побелел от соли»._

Мелорион продолжал говорить, но сейчас Яру радовали только две вещи: что ей не придётся тонуть ещё раз, пусть слова молитвы то и подразумевали, и что скоро это всё закончится.

— То, что мертво, умереть не может! — возвестил, наконец, Мелорион, вскидывая руки.

— То, что мертво, умереть не может! — вторили люди с берега, вторила и Яра, вторил шум начинающегося прибоя, вторил скрип мачт, вторили острые мечи, со скрежетом вынимаемые из ножен. — То, что мертво, умереть не может!

Яра поднялась на ноги — теперь уже мокрая с головы до ног, почти не чувствуя собственного тела: ледяная вода и пронизывающий до костей ветер сделали своё дело.

Она вышла на берег, отирая глаза, которые до сих пор щипало, но руки и одежда тоже оказались пропитаны морской водой. Её команда расходилась, чтобы приготовить лодки, которые доставят их всех на корабли. Яра сплюнула на землю солёную слюну.

— Держи, — кто-то сунул ей под нос платок, вышитый дорогими красными асшайскими нитями. Не приходилось догадываться, кто это был.

— Я надеялась больше тебя не увидеть, — хмыкнула Яра, всё же вытирая лицо. Ткань сразу же пропиталась насквозь.

— Как жестоко, — безо всякого разочарования откликнулся Даарио. — Впрочем, мой корабль пойдёт следом за вами, это самый короткий и безопасный нынче путь. Так что какое-то время буду маячить у вас на хвосту. Так просто теперь ты от меня не избавишься.

Яра не без сожаления поняла всю правдивость его слов. И до сих пор не могла понять, не совершит ли самую большую в жизни ошибку, позволив втянуть себя во всё это.

Если этот Даарио и в самом деле собирался в Чаячий город, как и говорил, то ему действительно оставалось только идти следом: Яра сама намеревалась пройти через дельту Синего Зубца, обогнуть Старые Камни, спуститься по Трезубцу и, обойдя Расколотую Клешню, повести свои корабли в сторону Черноводного залива.

 _«Мимо Драконьего Камня»,_ — вдруг снова подумалось ей, и она очередной раз смерила Даарио пристальным, изучающим взглядом.

— Не верю я тебе, — честно призналась она.

— Ты уже говорила. Но дело твоё, — пожал плечами Даарио. Яра фыркнула.

— Надеюсь, у твоего капитана достанет ума не заходить в Солеварни, — предупредила вдруг она. — С тех пор, как закончилась Война Пяти Королей, бандиты там так и не повывелись, а после всего случившегося их только стало больше. На одинокое судно, зашедшее в гавань, они напасть не побоятся.

— Не беспокойся, — Даарио положил руку ей на плечо и слегка потрепал её, словно своего дружка. Яра дёрнулась. — Даарио Нахарис тоже не дурак.

— Я не беспокоюсь. По мне так, лучше бы ты сгинул там, — она отшвырнула его испорченный платок, мокрая ткань тут же прилипла к камню. — Я говорю это, потому что...

_«...потому что во мне живёт, наверное, наивная девочка, которая хочет, чтобы её королеву если не вернули, то хотя бы отомстили за неё. Возможно, это воскресит хотя бы её память. И в глубине души мне хочется верить, что ты и правда поможешь мне отомстить»._

— ...потому что не хочу, чтобы люди на твоём корабле погибли зазря. А тебе самому не поверю до тех пор, пока не получу убедительных доказательств, что ты не плетёшь каких-то непонятных мне интриг, втягивая меня в заведомо проигрышную игру.

Даарио вскинул бровь.

— Скоро ты получишь свои доказательства, Яра Грейджой. Даарио Нахарис из Ворон-Буревестников знает, что такое платить железную цену, как называют это твои люди. Полагаю, именно этого хотела бы от меня наша королева — чтобы враги её получили по заслугам.

 _«Где твоё пламя?_ — с овладевшей сердцем тоской думала Яра, спускаясь к лодкам. На Даарио она больше не оглядывалась. Старалась не думать о сказанном им, но всё-таки — думала. И о королеве Дейенерис, которая уже никогда не вернётся, что бы они не сделали, тоже. _— Где твоё пламя? В каких далёких и тёмных чертогах оно горит теперь? Кого оно способно согреть сейчас?»_

От мыслей этих на языке становилось горько и солоно, словно в рот снова попала морская вода.

Легко взбираясь по верёвочной лестнице на борт, Яра думала только об одном: если Даарио Нахарис не врёт, она сделает всё, чтобы они поплатились, и чтобы освободить Железные острова от власти людей, погубивших Дейенерис. Так, как хотела всё это время. Даже если для этого ей самой придётся вскорости пировать в чертогах Утонувшего бога, откуда, если верить бредням жрецов, они все и вышли.


	23. Тирион III

Некоторое время Тирион, словно заворожённый, глядел на ящик с костями Бронна, который доставили в Красный замок Молчаливые Сёстры. Глядел на знамя, которым украсили подобие гроба: горящая зелёная цепь на дымчато-сером фоне. Именно такой герб выбрал себе когда-то сир Бронн Черноводный.

Рука коснулась мягкой ткани, и сердце Тириона на короткое мгновение сжалось. Когда прилетел ворон с известием о гибели Бронна, он не сразу понял, как такое возможно, и не был способен поверить до конца — пока не увидел этот проклятый деревянный ящик, прибывший вместе с столицу вместе с Мерривезерами.

Мысль о них заставила Тириона резко одёрнуть руку, словно ткань жгла не хуже раскалённого железа. Он повернулся к Молчаливым сёстрам.

— Благодарю за ваши труды, сёстры, — учтиво произнёс он. — Вы исполнили свой долг. Я рад, что вы не пострадали, проделав такой путь.

Хотя последнее, конечно, было маловероятно: в Красный замок они путешествовали в сопровождении вооружённой до зубов свиты, которая должна была заодно доставить в столицу и подозреваемых в отравлении мастера над монетой.

Молчаливые Сёстры коротко кивнули и чинно покинули покои, оставив Тириона наедине с деревянным ящиком, полным костей. Наедине с очередным призраком этого и без того полнившегося мертвецами замка. Он сумрачно посмотрел туда, где прежде стояли ушедшие женщины.

Сколько бы раз Тирион за всю свою жизнь не встречался взглядом со служительницами этого мрачного ордена, его бросало в дрожь. Вероятно, потому что в такой момент ты в некотором смысле смотришь в глаза смерти. Своей собственной смерти. Они считались жёнами Неведомого — как могло быть иначе?

Поэтому Тирион обычно старался этого не делать.

Он, почти не задумываясь, потянулся к штофу с вином. Определённо, ему требовалось набраться с духом, чтобы открыть проклятую крышу. Зачем — он не знал, но был уверен, что должен это сделать. Хотя бы просто из дурацкого упрямства и желания посмотреть в глаза очередному мертвецу, который отправился к Неведомому по вине самого Тириона.

Тирион поболтал чашей, обходя ящик по кругу, а потом, сделав особенно глубокий и долгий глоток, одним рывком откинул крышку. Ящик слегка пошатнулся, знамя бесшумно и плавно соскользнуло на пол, а кости, потревоженные резким движением, сухо заскрежетали друг от друга, зубы предупреждающе щёлкнули. Невероятно отвратительный звук.

— Ты не Бронн, — мрачно обратился Тирион к выскобленному до белизны черепу. Молчаливые Сёстры полностью удалили плоть с костей, чтобы беспрепятственно доставить останки в Королевскую Гавань, хотя, пожалуй, Бронн и желал бы быть похороненным в Хайгардене, которым толком так и не успел насладиться. — Не Бронн.

Тирион уставился в чёрные провалы пустых глазниц, на слегка приоткрытые челюсти, на облегающий скелет богато расшитый кафтан и штаны, снова взглянул на сложенные на груди руки — белые костяшки пальцев, на которых таким же мёртвым светом сверкали дорогие перстни. Далёкие звёзды в бесконечной пустоте.

От этого зрелища из горла Тириона вырвалось подобие нервного, немного жутковатого в повисшей тишине смешка. И он был вынужден сделать ещё один добрый глоток вина, осушая чашу до дна.

— Что бы ты сказал, увидев такое, а? — вопрошал Тирион у Бронна. — Впрочем, нынче из тебя неважнецкий собеседник. Теперь уж точно ни словечка не произнесёшь. Разве что тем дамам нашепчешь на ушко свои секреты.

Тирион, как и каждый человек в Вестеросе, знал, что Молчаливые Сёстры не говорят с живыми. Но ему также было известно и другое: некоторые полагали, что при этом мрачные монахини умеют общаться с мёртвыми. Хотя, скорее всего, не более, чем бредни малообразованных крестьян.

— И когда только я успел стать таким надменным? Подумать только, — продолжал размышлять вслух Тирион. Бронн не отвечал, и это его нервировало, пусть прежде увиденные Тирионом мертвецы все до единого оказывались теми ещё молчунами. Он снова наполнил чашу до краёв — и несколько капель стекло по поблёскивающей в лучах свечей позолочённой стенке.

Ему меньше всего хотелось сейчас думать о том, что предстоит идти к королю, тошнило от мыслей как о беседе с Бейелором Хайтауэром, так и о разговоре с Аньей Уэйнвуд. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Таэне и её муженьку. Рассела тоже привезли с ними.

Тошнило при мыслях о том, что предстоит разобраться слишком со многим, решить слишком много вопросов. И мысли эти роились в его голове, жаля, как стая озлобленных ос, чей улей он потревожил.

— Но ни король, ни Совет ждать не будут, равно как и суд, к которому следует подготовиться как можно скорее, — выдохнул Тирион. От второй чаши осталась всего половина, но он всё ещё был возмутительно трезв. — Словно я просил об этом, хотел этого…

— Ты — Ланнистер, пусть и худший из них, — напомнил ему голос отца. И Тирион стиснул в кулак свободную руку.

— Меньше всего сейчас я нуждаюсь в твоих нравоучениях, отец. В конце концов, ты —мой собственный голос, мой собственный разум. Часть меня, как это ни прискорбно.

Тирион внутренним взором увидел, как Тайвин Ланнистер недовольно поджимает губы, и те превращаются в тонкую, больше похожую на шрам бескровную линию. И он всегда был бледен, разве что иногда кожа его оказывалась покрыта трупными пятнами. Но то и не удивительно: Тайвин Ланнистер тоже был мёртв.

— Как бы то ни было, ты никогда меня не слушал.

— К счастью для меня, — парировал Тирион. Взгляд его снова невольно переместился на зловеще белеющий череп. Теперь ему чудилось, что голос отца исходит из глубины отсутствующей глотки, ядовитой змеёй проскальзывает между зубами.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что боги наградят меня такими детьми… — хмуро ответствовал Тайвин ледяным голосом. Призрак в голове Тириона любил повторять одни и те же фразы.

 _«Наверное, так недалеко и разума лишиться»,_ — подумалось ему, но вслух он произнёс:

— Наверное, поэтому и живы остались. Хотя, пожалуй, вот Серсея… Ты будешь смеяться, отец, но она всегда полагала, что больше всех похожа на тебя — и больше же всех пыталась заслужить твоё уважение. Ничего хорошего из этого не вышло, — Тирион сделал очередной глоток, опустошая и эту чашу, и проговорил, обращаясь уже не к отцу или Бронну: — Дура ты, дура, сестрица… да и я не лучше. И Джейме, этот золотой дурак…

Мгновение назад он не ощущал почти ничего — только всё ту же оглушительную пустоту, даже какую-то нелепую лёгкость, словно всё происходило не с ним. Сердце ёкнуло при виде треклятого ящика, но не более… Однако теперь на Тириона навалилась чёрная тоска, словно вино оказалось отравлено болью и воспоминаниями. Самим прошлым.

_«Пожалуй, самый действенный яд из всех возможных. Грехи, которые мы прежде совершали. Накопившийся гной минувшего»._

Тирион сам не почувствовал, как опустевшая чаша выскользнула из дрогнувших пальцев, мягко упала в ворс ковра, который тут же впитал последние густые и алые, как кровь, капли. Враз сдавившее плечи небо, сжало заодно и глотку, вызвав сухой спазм, похожий на сдавленное рыдание; Тирион, закрывая лицо слегка подрагивающими ладонями, медленно сполз на пол, скользя спиной по деревянной стенке ящика, в котором безмолвствовали кости того, что прежде было Бронном.

Но теперь Тирион не думал о них, не смотрел на них. И ему самому хотелось поменяться с Бронном местами.

***  
Тирион не знал, сколько просидел так, смежив веки и разглядывая темноту, в которой время от времени распускались алые розы. И просидел бы, наверное, ещё столько же, не желая размыкать плотно зажмуренные глаза, однако это никуда не годилось: разве сейчас подходящее время, чтобы раскисать?

Он коротко пошатнулся, поднимаясь, и едва не вскрикнул от боли — ноги успели порядком затечь. Упёршись рукой в ящик, он простоял некоторое время, ожидая, когда иголки перестанут впиваться в его собственные кости. Боль грызла, как бешеная сука с псарни. Но она хотя бы ненадолго отвлекла Тириона от мыслей.

Вернув крышку на прежнее место, Тирион перевёл дух и тоскливо посмотрел в сторону штофа с вином. Сейчас бы ему не помогла даже целая бочка, разве что он решил бы в ней по-настоящему утопиться. Нерешительно ступая вперёд, он покинул собственные покои. У его дверей, как и прежде, стояли стражники в золотых плащах — те, которым Тирион доверял более всего и которых прежде успел одобрить лично.

— Господа, — прокашлялся Тирион. Сир Аррон вопросительно посмотрел на него:

— Да, милорд?

— Пусть кто-нибудь из вас велит слугам перенести останки сира Бронна в… — Тирион чуть было не сказал «в его опочивальню», но вовремя вспомнил, что там теперь наверняка обосновался Бейелор Хайтауэр. Куда же тогда их девать? Не ночевать же ему в самом деле под одной крышей с этими костями! В голову пришла другая мысль. — Пусть перенесут его в Королевскую септу.

Сир Аррон на сей раз озадаченно нахмурился.

— Но милорду известно, что она частично сгорела и пока не отстроена.

_«И почти уверен, что не будет»._

— Известно, сир, — спокойно ответил Тирион. — Но всё же там сохранилась часть стен и кровли, даже не все Семеро успели сгореть. Пусть сира Бронна пока что оставят там, наедине с богами. В конце концов, теперь сиру Бронну не страшны сквозняки. А если кто-то будет искать меня самого… скажите, что я отправился в темницы.

Произнеся это, Тирион не удержался от очередного нервного смешка, вызвав тем самым подозрительный взгляд сира Аррона, но быстро понял, что ему решительно плевать, о чём тот думает.

_«Твой лорд и без того карлик, так что если он ещё и рехнётся, хуже уж точно не станет»._

— Вас сопроводить, милорд? — спросил другой стражник, сир Малоун.

— Нет, — Тирион покачал головой. — Полагаю, у темниц есть своя стража — во всяком случае, надеюсь на то — они-то меня и проводят.

Тирион нисколько не сомневался в том, что вскоре о его посещении лорда и леди Мерривезер узнает король, однако то его не беспокоило — в любом случае, в планы Тириона входило явиться в его покои, как только он закончит с одним неприятным делом. Конечно, лорд и леди предстанут перед судом так или иначе, но для начала Тирион желал переговорить с ними лично. И желательно — первым.

Вряд ли они признаются во всём, или смогут объяснить, что произошло на самом деле, но он их внимательно выслушает. В конце концов, когда сам Тирион сидел в каменном мешке под Красным замком в ожидании вначале суда, а потом — казни, ему и самому бы хотелось поговорить с тем, кто ему поверит. Или хотя бы попытается это сделать.

Он пересёк длинную, отстроенную заново длинную галерею, которая пересекала по-прежнему разрушенный Великий Чертог, в котором третьего дня возобновили работы: каменщики трудились теперь день и ночь. Мимо богорощи, озарённой лучами закатного солнца, он почти пробежал, переваливаясь с боку на бок и нисколько не заботясь о том, как потешно выглядит в глазах других: хоть к чему-то за всю свою жизнь он сумел привыкнуть.

Наполовину обвалившийся со стороны западного двора Путь Предателя встретил Тириона привычной промозглой сыростью — кажется, даже льющееся некогда по этим коридорам пламя, дочерна опалившее камни, не смогло выжечь из вездесущую влагу. Иногда Тириону чудилось, что это вовсе не влага, не сырость — слёзы призраков, которым несть числа.

Сколько мёртвых повидала смрадная тьма каменных мешков — там, где узники порой умирали от голода, жажды или собственного безумия? Сколько криков слышали стены самого нижнего яруса, где предатели — или те, кого считали таковыми — испускали дух на дыбе? Тирион не взялся бы и считать, да и не к чему.

Сотни. Может быть, даже тысячи.

Мейегор Жестокий, если верить некоторым слухам, не просто убил строителей Красного замка, чтобы сохранить его секреты. Он похоронил их в стенах, этих самых стенах. И призраки этих строителей — порой единственная компания, на которую может надеяться сидящий в сырой темноте узник.

Мысли эти — мрачные, чёрные, как вороново крыло, — заставили Тириона содрогнуться. Главный тюремщик, сидящий перед входом, предварявшим темницы, поднял на него глаза. Перед этим он что-то тщательно записывал. Тириону не без некоторого труда удалось припомнить его имя. Бентон. Прежде эту должность тоже занимал старик, вроде бы какой-то бастард. Что с ним случилось, Тирион не знал — видимо, умер, как и многие.

— Милорд, — удивлённо произнёс Бентон, вскинув кустистые седеющие брови. Такие же седеющие волосы торчали из его носа и ушей. — Чего изволите?

— Мне нужно, чтобы меня сопроводили к вашим новым узникам, — пояснил Тирион. — Верно, вы знаете, о ком я речь веду.

— Как не знать, — криво ухмыльнулся старый тюремщик и ткнул пальцем в бумаги, которые лежали перед ним на столе. — Всё записано здесь, милорд, только вот как раз разобрался, — Бентон поднял лист и коротко потряс им в воздухе, по свежим чернилам пробежалось несколько бликов от пламени свечи. — Лорд Ортон Мерривезер, его леди-жена Таэна Мерривезер и их сын, Рассел Мерривезер. Наследника лорда Ортона, правда, светлейший государь наш велел посадить на верхний ярус. Сам лорд Ортон и его жена находятся на втором.

 _«Им ещё повезло»,_ — заключил мысленно Тирион. В самом начале он и сам сидел в такой камере — пускай одиночной, и пускай там не было ни единого окна, но на стенах висели факелы, и ты не был вынужден коротать дни напролёт в непроглядной мгле.

— Король милостив, — произнёс Тирион вслух. — Так могу я их повидать?

Бентон снова нахмурился, явно пребывая в некотором замешательстве.

— Позвольте поинтересоваться, с какой целью, милорд?

— Разумеется, чтобы их освободить и поблагодарить за добрую службу трону и государству, — раздражённо бросил Тирион, понемногу начиная терять терпение. Ему вовсе не хотелось тратить время на беседу с тюремщиком. Однако тот, похоже, не понял шутки, на сей раз нахмурившись. Тирион был вынужден пояснить: — Я хочу с ними побеседовать о том, что случилось. О причине их заключения под стражу.

— Надеюсь милорд-десница правильно меня поймёт, — прокашлявшись, произнёс Бентон, — но узники наши, что бы не сотворили, должны пребывать в целости и сохранности до самого вынесения приговора. Так его милость мне наказал.

Пришла очередь Тириона удивлённо таращиться на него:

— По-вашему, я убить их пришёл? — эта мысль едва не вызвала у него смех. — Вы меня за идиота принимаете? Может быть, я настолько грозен, что даже ваши люди не смогут меня остановить в приступе овладевшего мной безумия?

Тюремщик растянул губы в улыбке, которая вовсе не оказалась весёлой. В глазах его снова мелькнуло беспокойство.

— Если вы дадите мне слово…

— Держите моё слово, — бросил Тирион, которому порядком надоело препираться. После он извлёк из кошелька золотого дракона и положил его прямо на бумагу, где были записаны имена узников. — И вот это. Велите сопроводить меня к вашим гостям. Лучше сразу к леди Таэне, её муж, а уж тем более сын, интересуют меня пока что менее всего.

Бентон снова смерил Тириона подозрительным взглядом, но тот сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.

 _«Никак опасается, что я оприходую её прямо в камере»,_ — это теперь искренне его позабавило, пусть у Тириона и в мыслях не было опускаться до подобного. В последнее время, что знатные леди, что шлюхи практически утратили в его глазах свою былую привлекательность. Хотя знатные леди никогда и не оказывали ему знаков внимания.

***  
Ступеньки, ведущие на второй ярус, были высокими, но при том — довольно узкими. Один из тюремщиков, что шёл впереди, освещал путь чадящим факелом. Второй следовал за Тирионом. Ему самому приходилось спускаться, придерживаясь за стену с одной стороны и практически перепрыгивать со ступеньки на ступеньку, потому что те оказались совсем не приспособлены для ног карлика.

 _«Хоть я повеселю этих ребят»,_ — мимоходом подумал Тирион, бросая короткий взгляд назад, за что едва не поплатился — одни из ступенек скользнула под ногой. С колотящимся сердцем Тирион вцепился в стену так, что едва не обломал ногти.

— Осторожнее, м`лорд, — предупредительно произнёс идущий сзади тюремщик, Вилф. — Спуск здесь коварный.

— Сложно было не заметить, — всё ещё переводя дух и чувствуя, как сердце колотится в глотке, огрызнулся Тирион.

Его самого снова охватило неприятное чувство, которое было связано с мрачными тайнами Красного замка лишь отчасти: Тириону вдруг снова почудилось, что он сам — узник. И что тюремщики ведут его вниз лишь для того, чтобы швырнуть на прелую солому и запереть за решёткой.

Никто, кроме голых стен и других узников, не услышит его криков.

От мысли этой — нелепой, совершенно абсурдной — захотелось резко развернуться и позорно побежать наверх, к свету, однако Тирион сдержался, прекрасно понимая, что это снова говорит в нём память. Тяжёлые воспоминания о том, что случилось после смерти Джоффри.

Наконец, ступени закончились. Тюремщики привели его к длинному коридору, который также освещал ряд факелов, высвечивая голые, истекающие слезами камни. От небольшой площадки, на которой они оказались, вниз вела ещё одна лестница — туда, где и находились каменные мешки. Но ступеней её почти не было видно: лишь непроглядная, плотная тьма, чей гипнотический и одновременно пробирающий до самых костей взгляд притягивал к себе.

Тирион едва заметно повёл плечами, стараясь сбросить это наваждение. Слишком много воспоминаний и мыслей для одного дня.

— Отведите меня к леди Таэне, — велел он.

— Идёмте, м`лорд, — на ходу гремя ключами, ответил Патси. — Она ближе всех. Лорд Ортон находится в самой дальней камере.

— Меня он пока не интересует, — бросил Тирион, стараясь поспеть следом за своими проводниками.

***  
Она и в самом деле находилась в одной из одиночных камер. У ног стояли перепачканные начинающей подсыхать овсянкой миски, которые тюремщики ещё не успели вынести после недавней трапезы. Леди Таэна — как Тирион отметил, прекрасная даже в этом угрюмом и мрачном месте — сидела в самом дальнем углу, слегка прикрыв глаза.

Трусливо подрагивающий свет висевших в коридоре факелов расчерчивал стены и присыпанный прелой соломой грязный каменный пол. Когда ключи загремели в замке, леди Таэна даже не пошевелилась, да и выглядела почти спящей, хотя Тирион не представлял, как она смогла уснуть в таком месте и при подобных обстоятельствах. Но как только свет факела, который ему передал тюремщик, упал на её лицо, окрасив смуглую кожу в золотистый цвет, Таэна тут же распахнула глаза и ахнула, едва не пятясь в сторону.

— Кто вы? — удивлённо выдохнула она, глядя на Тириона широко распахнутыми чёрными глазами. Удивительно прекрасными. Платье её порядком испачкалось и истрепалось, на босых ногах виднелись следы грязи. Тирион сделал ещё один шаг вперёд и леди Таэна, прижавшись к голой стене, ощетинилась, словно дикая кошка. Тириона это порядком повеселило — никак, общение с Серсеей не прошло даром. Или леди Таэна всегда такой была?

— Кто я? Неужто не узнаёте? Самая известная карлица во всём Вестеросе — бородатая красотка Серсея из Утёса Кастерли, — он отвесил неловкий шутовской поклон. — Не думала, что вам доведётся меня так быстро забыть.

Таэна прищурилась — конечно, она знала, что перед ней стоит Тирион, пусть лично не видела его ни разу.

— Что вам нужно, милорд? — холодно поинтересовалась она, а последнее слово и вовсе почти выплюнула. — Что вы здесь забыли?

— Уж верно, не самые лучшие свои воспоминания, — усмехнулся Тирион, нарочито медленно оглядываясь. — Хотя даже у вас, должен признать, камера получше. Просторнее. Хотя ведро с нечистотами смердит так же скверно. Верно, его не потрудились вынести после предыдущего предателя.

Таэна молчала, сразу же приняв неприступный вид. Но всё же в глазах её Тирион, кроме гнева, видел затаённый страх, а ещё — любопытство.

— Оставьте нас, — бросил Тирион тюремщикам, которые по-прежнему находились на пороге камеры. — Не думаю, что леди Таэна совершит такую глупость и добавит к своим грехам удушение королевского Десницы, не так ли? — говоря это, Тирион смотрел на неё, но леди Таэна сохраняла молчание.

— Как скажете, м`лорд, мы будем поблизости, — ответил Вилф. Решётка протяжно взвизгнула, послышался грохот ключей.

— Родные, милые сердцу звуки, — с полуулыбкой произнёс Тирион, водружая факел, который по-прежнему держал в руках, в один из предназначенных для этого пазов. — Чего не скажешь о вас, миледи, вы сегодня молчаливы, прямо как… Словом, как один мой ныне покойный знакомый.

— Мне с вами беседовать не о чем, — произнесла наконец леди Таэна, явно немного успокоившись.

— А здесь вы ошибаетесь, — Тирион упёрся плечом в стену и скрестил руки, продолжая неотрывно смотреть на леди Таэну. — Очень даже есть. В вашем доме, под вашей крышей был убит мастер над монетой, лорд Бронн Черноводный. Не могу поверить, что такая внимательная женщина, как вы, этого не заметила. Для чего ещё вас сюда привезли нынче днём?

— Не имею ни малейшего представления, Бес, — зло выдохнула Таэна. Тирион видел, что та больше всего на свете желала бы и в самом деле вцепиться в его горло, но не делала этого по понятным причинам. — Наш сюзерен теперь — лорд Лейтон Хайтауэр, если я всё правильно поняла, в его власти было совершить суд над нами.

_«Бес… снова Бес. Всегда — Бес. Им всем известно, насколько мало мне в действительности нравится это прозвище»._

— Это верно, — легко пожал плечами Тирион и снова одарил леди Таэну улыбкой. Та едва не отвернулась от отвращения, но к таким взглядам Тириону тоже было не привыкать. — Здесь вы правы. Но лорд Лейтон, верховных лорд Простора и Хранитель Юга, был столь возмущён случившимся, что предоставил вас королевскому суду. Чтобы вас судили на глазах у всех столицы за совершённое вами преступление.

— Я этого не делала! Равно, как мой муж или сын! — выпалила в гневе леди Таэна. Тирион подумал, что это похоже на правду. За прошедшее время он уже успел многое разузнать об этой женщине, и её можно было назвать, как угодно, но только не дурой. Чего не скажешь о Серсее, которая водила с ней, если верить слухам, довольно близкую дружбу.

— В самом деле? — Тирион изобразил изумление на лице. — Но всё говорит как раз об обратном.

— За кого вы меня принимаете? — поинтересовалась Таэна. — Вы и сам — подлец и убийца, но, насколько мне известно, не такой уж глупец.

_«Ещё какой»._

— Лестно слышать, что вы верили не только разговорам моей дражайшей сестрицы, — хмыкнул Тирион. — Это и к лучшему. Но вы сказали любопытную вещь: как вы можете быть уверены в том, что ни ваш муж, ни ваш сын не сделали бы подобного? Бронн был моим другом, но я также прекрасно знаю, каков он мог быть.

В глазах Таэны мелькнуло нечто, и Тирион едва удержался от торжествующей улыбки.

— Да… милорд, — снова сдерживая гнев, ответила Таэна, — был… не особенно учтив, но ни лорд Ортон, ни тем более мой сын, который ещё юн, не стали бы делать подобного. Убивать гостя в своём доме.

— Приятно знать, что хоть где-то в Семи… простите, Шести королевствах ещё чтят священные законы гостеприимства. Но сказанное вами — слова, а слова, как вы сами знаете, лишь ветер.

— Тогда пусть меня судят! — снова обозлилась Таэна. — Пусть докажут мою вину!

_«Слишком мало ты ещё провела здесь времени и не смогла в полной мере оценить удобство темниц»._

— И докажут, — Тирион снова пожал плечами. — Вы можете мне не верить, миледи, но я вам даже отчасти сочувствую, поскольку уже успел побывать в схожем положении. Верно, вам хорошо знакома эта история, — леди Таэна промолчала. Тирион продолжал. — Но судить будут, конечно, не только вас. Но также и вашего мужа, и вашего сына, не стоит об этом забывать. Поэтому у моего визита, признаться, несколько целей. И у меня есть вопросы, ответы на которые, возможно, смогут вам помочь.

— Что вам нужно? — едва не со стоном ответила Таэна. И Тирион поверил бы в искренность её тона, если бы не знал, что леди Таэна далеко не так проста.

_«Ты и в самом деле была влюблена в мою сестру?»_

— Для начала — это ваши свидетели. Те, которые могут подтвердить вашу непричастность в глазах богов и людей. Второе, которое пока останется между нами, есть ли у вас тот, кого вы подозреваете сами?

Леди Таэна выгнула чёрную бровь. Выглядела она при этом почти соблазнительно.

— А вы как думаете? Его имя я уже назвала.

Тирион кивнул, действительно понимая, к чему она клонит, но что-то в этой версии, которая для многих казалась очевидной, ему не нравилось. Пусть прежде и самому Тириону она казалась наиболее вероятной. Возможно, суть и заключалось в этой, катись она в седьмое пекло, очевидности. Обвинить напрямую лорда Лейтона нельзя, однако и подозрения от этого никуда не девались. И всё же Тириону казалось, что нынешний Хранитель Юга действовал бы куда как более мудро.

Или же Тирион действительно глупец, склонный думать о некоторых людях лучшем, чем они есть на самом деле? Закрывать глаза на очевидные вещи так, как он это делает сейчас?

Но мог ли существовать кто-то ещё, подыгрывающий Старцу из Староместа? Возможно даже, не без его ведома, однако…

Однако Тириона не желал делиться всеми своими сомнениями с леди Таэной — ей ни к чему знать о его сомнениях. Что касается короля, то с ним беседа предстоит, пожалуй, если не более долгая, то более обстоятельная.

Хотя бы потому что он получил письмо из Дорна. Точнее, даже целых два. Одно — от Мориона Мартелла, и не приходилось сомневаться, что Герольд Дейн имел к тому какое-то отношение, и другое — лично от Сареллы Сэнд, Аллераса, Сфинкса. И всё это приводило его в ещё большее смятение, чем предстоящий суд над леди Таэной и её домашними.

Тирион не желал превращаться в отца, не желал превращаться и в дядю Кивана, который не верил ему. И менее всего он желал превращаться в Серсею. Но она, всегда ведомая жаждой власти и ненавистью к нему, по крайней мере, вполне возможно была хотя бы жива.

_«Если Джейме всё-таки удалось отыскать её»._

Похоже, его долгое задумчивое молчание, если не заставило леди Таэну нервничать, то, по меньшей мере, едва не разозлило её.

— Что, и сказать нечего?

— Обдумывал важные вещи, миледи, — натянуто улыбнулся Тирион. — Не берите в голову. Единственное, о чём вам действительно сейчас стоит думать — это свидетели. Я попрошу дать вам бумагу, перо и чернила. Вам и вашему мужу.

_«И всё-таки я веду себя как дядя Киван. Но этим хотя бы не приходится надеяться на сбежавших в неизвестном направлении супругов»._

— И последний вопрос, леди Таэна. К делу он не относится, но я просто желал бы удовлетворить давно мучавшее меня любопытство… — леди Таэна испытующе посмотрела на него, и Тирион продолжил. — Для кого вы в действительности следили за моей сестрой?

Леди Таэна, видимо, не ожидала, что Тирион спросит об этом, и сказанное им застало её врасплох.

— Какое это имеет значение, милорд? — быстро взяла себя в руки она. — Все эти люди давно мертвы. Как и те, для кого это тоже могло представлять интерес.

— Может да, а может — нет, — покачал головой Тирион. — Но я бы предпочёл иметь всю возможную информацию о крысах, пусть и мёртвых. Возможно, тогда их трупы будут не так смердеть.

— И откуда вы узнаете, что я сказала вам правду? — леди Таэна даже улыбнулась.

_«В самом деле»._

— Возможно, и не узнаю… Но, с другой стороны, если она всё-таки всплывёт наружу, и я пойму, что вы солгали, то потом вспомню об этом разговоре и положении, в котором вы оказались. Я всё ещё Десница короля, хочу я того или нет, — Тирион оттолкнулся от стены и сделал два шага по направлению к Таэне, которая почти так и не сменила своего положения, только внимательно следила за Тирионом своими чёрными, бездонными глазами. — И, пусть судить вас будет король и новый мастер над законами, Анья Уэйнвуд, но моё слово тоже имеет вес.

Тирион вовсе не намеревался ей угрожать, но как иначе назвать сказанное им, если не неприкрытой угрозой? Он не хотел превращаться в одного из Ланнистеров, и всё-таки, похоже, имеет все шансы сделать это.

— Вы мне угрожаете?

— А как вам кажется, на что это похоже? — стараясь не ронять маску спокойствия, ответил Тирион. — Ну же, не стоит меня бояться. Я знаю, что обо мне говорят, и это далеко не всегда ложь, однако я не чудовище. И не вынуждайте меня им становиться.

 _«Да, это был я. Это ты хотел услышать? Я убил твоего гадкого сына, Джейме»,_ — некстати всплыли в голосе собственные слова, и горло снова невольно сжалось.

— Будь ты проклят, Бес, — почти прошипела леди Таэна. — Будь моя воля, ты был бы уже мёртв.

— Полагаю, именно на этой почве вы и подружились с Серсеей? — поинтересовался он, стараясь игнорировать её непочтительное обращение, хотя терпение Тириона начало иссякать. Почти точно так же, как при общении с дражайшей сестрицей. — Так для кого вы следили? Вы, как я заметил, не успели по достоинству оценить своих новых чертогов, поскольку прибыли только сегодня. Так располагайтесь поудобнее, вам предстоит провести здесь немало дней и ночей. Не сказать, чтобы приятных, впрочем.

Леди Таэна молчала некоторое время, переведя взгляд на ближайшую стену, словно больше не желала смотреть на лицо Тириона. Однако она была не первой и, увы, не последней женщиной, которая поступала подобным образом.

— Леди Маргери… но только отчасти, — глухо произнесла леди Таэна. — Ведь когда-то я полагалась её подругой. Мне нужно было что-то ей доносить. Однако я говорила Маргери чуть больше, чем рассчитывала Серсея. Но леди Маргери, — Таэна снова перевела взгляд на Тириона, и глаза её в свете факела вспыхнули огнём, — как и Серсея… обе они мало что смыслили в происходящем. Был и другой человек, которому я всё рассказывала, и который куда как больше мог повлиять на происходящее.

Тирион уже догадывался, что за имена она сейчас назовёт. Оставалось только дождаться, которое из двух.

— Лорд Варис, — добавила Таэна.

— Лорд Варис, — повторил за ней Тирион, коротко выдохнув. — Это меня не удивляет. Наш евнух умел не только хорошо уговаривать и платить за труды, но, насколько я понимаю, вы нашли в нём ещё и своего земляка из Вольных городов?

Таэна хмыкнула, не скрывая своего презрения.

— О большинство моих земляков остаётся только вытереть ноги… Но да, вы правы, у меня были — и, смею надеяться, есть — определённые связи с некоторыми из людей в Вольных городах. Есть влиятельные люди, готовые вступиться за меня. Лорд Варис, даже будь он жив, вряд ли бы стал это делать. Вы же и сами прекрасно знаете, как это работает, — Тирион знал, поэтому только усмехнулся. — Но для лорда Вариса я следила не ради него самого, конечно, он мне никогда не нравился. Мерзкий Паук. Но мне было прекрасно известно, что часть его сведений утекает в Вольные города, оседая среди заинтересованных лиц, которые могли бы иначе повлиять на ход событий. И… — Таэна замолчала, однако Тирион так и не сумел проследить мысль, которую она пыталась до него донести. Впрочем, скорее всего, даже не пыталась — вероятно, просто сболтнула лишнего. — Словом, какая теперь разница? Лорд Варис мёртв, леди Маргери мертва, Серсея… не знаю, жива ли она, но тоже далеко отсюда. И всем тем, кому нужны были эти сведения, тоже не добраться до них из своих могил. Так помогло вам моё признание, милорд?

_«Ты ничего мне толком и не рассказала»._

— Вам сейчас стоит беспокоиться не о том, поможет ли оно мне, а том, поможет ли оно вам, — Тирион ткнул в её сторону пальцем. — Но вам виднее, очевидно. Что ж, пока что полагаю нашу беседу законченной. Хотя, скорее всего, вы ещё будете иметь удовольствие видеть меня. Располагайтесь.

Тирион вытащил факел из паза, и постучал по железной решётке, призывая тюремщиков. На другом конце коридора послышались шаги.

— Больше вам нечего мне сказать, миледи? — поинтересовался Тирион напоследок. Таэна молча отвернулась от него, явно не горя желанием продолжать беседу.

_«Она зла, это ясно, горда, но и напугана. Впрочем, видимо, пока она боится недостаточно, раз у неё хватает смелости или безрассудства так себя вести. Но ничего, темницы ломали людей и покрепче»._

***  
Когда он снова оказался на свежем воздухе — если, конечно, так можно было назвать воздух Королевской Гавани — сумерки почти сгустились. В Красном замке оказалось тихо, даже удивительно тихо, учитывая, какое количество народа прибыло вместе с лордом Бейелором и леди Аньей. Те притащили, кажется, половину своей свиты.

Завтра утром — Тирион, конечно, помнил об этом — состоится первое заседание нового Малого Совета, где мастер над монетой и мастер над законами, приступят к своим обязанностям.

Главное было не вспомнить историю покойного Оберина Мартелла про красавчика Бейелора, получившего прозвище Ветродуй при весьма забавных обстоятельствах. Смех Тириона, пожалуй что оскорбит гордого наследника лорда Лейтона.

Но перед этим Тирион полагал за лучшее повидаться с королём. Ему хотелось обсудить некоторые вопросы именно с ним. Пусть доверие Тириона и стало за минувшее время слишком шатким, но при том эти подозрения по-прежнему зиждились на слишком зыбкой почве. Замок на песке в набегающих волнах прилива. Одни только догадки и предположения. Давос, конечно, настаивал не отступать, пока не выяснится правда, но как её можно выяснить? Вынудить Брана Сломленного признаться? Но в чём? В том, во что одна половина двора не поверит, а другая — примет их всех за сумасшедших?

Нет, должен был существовать другой способ. Тирион мучительно размышлял об этом, направляясь к покоям короля, которые теперь находились рядом с Палатой Малого Совета и, конечно, не шли ни в какое сравнение с прежними королевскими покоями в Твердыне Мейегора. Вероятно, пройдут годы прежде, чем Красный Замок полностью восстановят. Хотя король и говорил, что им предстоит кое-что переделать.

Оставалось надеяться, что уж он-то не отдаст приказ замуровать новых строителей в стенах, тем увеличив количество костей и окончательно превратив Красный замок в забитое мертвецами кладбище.

Два снова сожжённых в камине письма сами жгли его сердце огнём. И Тириону оставалось лишь надеяться на то, что Бран, сколь ни был бы он силён, и _чем_ бы ни был в действительности, не станет ковыряться у него в голове.

Караул у дверей короля несла одна Бриенна, как это обычно бывало. Иногда на посту её сменял Подрик, который повсюду сопровождал Брана. Иногда Тириону чудилось в этом нечто странное, словно Под заменил королю Ходора. Эту историю Брандон Старк рассказал Тириону ещё в Винтерфелле.

— Вы к его величеству? — ровным тоном поинтересовалась Бриенна.

— К его величеству? — разыграл удивление Тирион. — Прошу меня простить, искал здесь бордель, да ошибся дверью… Конечно, я к его величеству, разве это не очевидно, сир?

Бриенна покраснела, но тут же свела брови к переносице — кажется, чувством юмора она так и не обзавелась, а с тех пор, как Джейме отправился искать их сестрицу, так и вовсе помрачнела. Стала всё той же угрюмой и недоверчивой женщиной. Тирион не назвал бы это переменой к лучшему.

Но кто вообще сказал, что мир должен измениться к лучшему? И почему он в это верил когда-то? Обычно всё имело свойство становиться только хуже.

— Вы меня пропустите? — осторожно уточнил Тирион. — Простите, сир, я не хотел вас обидеть. У меня был трудный день, только и всего.

Бриенна, состроив недовольную мину, отступила в сторону, чтобы открыть дверь в королевские покои.

— К вам лорд-десница, ваше величество, — возвестила она, и Тирион подумал, что такое громогласное приветствие не совсем соответствует его малому росту.

— Пусть пройдёт, — мягко произнёс король, не оборачиваясь. Он сидел в своём привычном кресле напротив окна, вглядываясь в оседающие на крыши домов сумерки. Свечи на стенах подрагивали, но казались почти крошечными по сравнению с теми, что находились у письменного стола, заваленного бумагами и книгами: те были толщиной с руку и, пожалуй, в половину её длины.

Тирион скользнул внутрь и поёжился — сколько бы раз он ни оказывался в королевских покоях, ему казалось, что здесь холодно. Даже в самый жаркий день, когда за окном сияло беспощадное раскалённое солнце. Даже зажжённый очаг не способен был выгнать отсюда этот холод, который Брандон Старк привёз с собой с Севера. Возможно, его ощущал лишь Тирион, поскольку больше никто не выказывал по этому поводу удивления.

— Вы были у леди Таэны, милорд? — поинтересовался король, наконец, поворачивая кресло в его сторону. Ноги его укутывал тёплый плед. Тириона этот вопрос не удивил — напротив, он его ожидал.

— Да, ваше величество, каюсь, был, — Тирион подошёл к одному из стульев, стоящих вокруг небольшого захламлённого стола. Ему пришлось потратить какое-то время, взбираясь на него. — Решил, что нам следует поговорить с ней с глазу на глаз — как знать, возможно, тогда она будет более сговорчива.

— И что же?

— Кажется, я ошибался, — пожал плечами Тирион. — Это гордая женщина, гордая и довольно бесстрашная. Хотя я всё равно сомневаюсь, что она или её семья действительно повинны в смерти Бронна. Его останки…

— Я знаю, — коротко перебил его Бран. — Пускай пока пребывают там. Но меня волнуют не его кости, а ваше мнение на счёт всей этой истории.

 _«Зачем тебе моё мнение, если сам мог всё предвидеть»_ — но Тирион старался не думать слишком уж _громко_.

День — даже скорее, только часть его, — действительно выдался довольно тяжёлым и каким-то бесконечным. Хотелось скорее выпить добрую порцию вина, поужинать и лечь спать, даже несмотря на то, что утром ему предстояло множество неприятных разговоров. Да и наивно полагать, что сон способен излечить изнурённое сознание и сделать что-то с муками совести.

 _«Ночь темна и полна ужасов,_ — с некой иронией подумал он. _— Таковы же и сны»._

— Я его уже высказал, ваше величество. И считаю, что они не делали этого. Я попросил супругов Мерривезер составить списки своих свидетелей, но не уверен, что выйдет из этой затеи. Сопровождавшие Бронна всадники говорили о какой-то девчонке, которая вошла в его покои, но, по всей видимости, ушла каким-то другим путём… Вероятно, она и есть виновница, но где её теперь отыскать?

— Дело не в ней, если вы правы, — на лице короля появилось подобие горькой усмешки. — А в том, кто ей заплатил и кому это нужно.

— А вы не… — Тирион запнулся, не зная, как правильно задать вопрос, который вертелся на языке. — Вы не видели?

Бран посмотрел на горящую свечу, словно намеревался в пламени, как красный жрец, увидеть ответы на вопросы. Тени плясали по его лицу, которое неуловимо менялось каждое мгновение.

— Кое-что я видел, — наконец признался король. — Поначалу мне казалось, как и вам, что в происходящем замешаны только Хайтауэры, но… Есть человек, приближённый Дейенерис, который сговаривается с нашими врагами.

На этот раз Тирион не смог сдержать своего удивления, и даже не сразу нашёлся, что сказать. Король, воспользовавшись повисшей паузой, заговорил снова.

— Недавно я стал ещё сильнее, Тирион, и чувствую, как надвигается… что-то. Что-то неведомое. Однако не могу толком это рассмотреть. И всё же это позволило мне увидеть образ того человека, пусть он и ускользает от моего взора. Возможно, к этому имеют отношение и наши корабли. Это мне пока не ясно. Заговор вызревает, как сочный плод, милорд, и скоро кто-нибудь явится, чтобы собрать урожай.

Тирион обдумывал сказанное и пытался уложить в своей голове то, что казалось ему почти немыслимым. Нереальным.

— Кто этот человек? — тихо поинтересовался он. — И где он?

— Я пытаюсь его найти, — вновь покачал головой король. На сей раз лицо его выразило неудовольствие. — Но не приходится сомневаться, что враги есть и среди нас, в Красном замке, но они, как крысы или тени, умеют прятаться.

Тириона передёрнуло, и он очередной раз поёжился от неприятного чувства, вмиг овладевшего им.

— Уж не думаете ли вы…

— Время покажет. Но есть ещё одна вещь, которая беспокоит меня едва ли не больше прочих: Дейенерис Таргариен. Точнее, люди, которые стремятся ей помочь. Я наконец смог разглядеть хоть что-то. Немногое, ибо их по-прежнему сложно достигнуть, но и этого мне хватило. Пока что.

— Что же это было, ваше величество? — холодея, спросил Тирион.

— Они направляются в Саат… Сир Джейме нашёл леди Серсею. Ваши брат и сестра встретились, — король едва заметно улыбнулся. — Но, похоже, возвращаться не спешат. Хотя обеспокоенность мою вызывает не это. Я не смог увидеть тех, кто ехал в паланкине. Мне мешает _красный_ , — последнее он почти прошептал. Зрачки расширились, сделав глаза почти непроницаемо-чёрными. — Среди прочих оказался человек, который прежде сопровождал Джейме. Мертвец… это мертвец. Кажется, он сам позволил себя увидеть и единственный, кто ощутил моё присутствие, словно желал посмеяться надо мной. Думаю, они направляются в тот город, чтобы совершить задуманное, и мертвец замешан в этом.

Тирион не стал признаваться королю, что не совсем понял, о чём тот ведёт речь. Что за видение, и как его брат связался с мертвецом? Ведь не о сире Григоре речь — очевидно, он-то бы Брандона Старка так не удивил и не заставил переживать. А Тирион видел, что король почти напуган.

— Мертвец? — наконец осторожно уточнил он. — Как… — Тирион прочистил вмиг пересохшее горло. — Как Король Ночи, ваша милость? Как Иные?

Ответом ему было неопределённое покачивание головой. Король явно пребывал в глубокой задумчивости, вспоминая увиденное.

— Простите, — словно придя в себя, выдохнул Бран. — Иногда я говорю и вижу странные вещи, забывая, что вы сами не можете посмотреть на это моими глазами или глазами воронов.

Тирион слабо улыбнулся, хотя ему было совсем не до улыбок после таких зловещих слов.

— Что же вы предлагаете делать, ваше величество? Эссос далеко…

— Пока что — только ждать и наблюдать. У нас, как я уже сказал, достаточно проблем внутри королевства и внутри замка. Вначале следует разобраться с ними. Отвести кинжалы от самого горла, а потом уже заняться теми, которые ещё только извлечены из ножен.

_«Знает ли он? Знает?»_

Но на этот вопрос у Тириона не было чёткого ответа, а тот, что приходило на ум, ему вовсе не нравилось.

— Прежде, чем я вынесу ещё один вопрос на заседании Малого Совета… — Тирион прокашлялся, поскольку в этот миг ему и в самом деле стало страшно. — Морион Мартелл. Вы уже видели что-нибудь?

— Я искал… — протянул Бран. — Но до Дорна мой взгляд не всегда может достать. Хотя Герольд Дейн, как я упоминал уже давно, меня и встревожил. Его-то я разглядел, как следует. И его чёрное сердце.

В голове Тириона по-прежнему роились тысячи мыслей, непринятые решения напирали на него, сжимали глотку, мешали дышать и сделать верный шаг. Только сейчас, пожалуй, он наконец осознал, что никогда не был верен по-настоящему ни одному королю. Всегда его желанием было служить обычным людям — и каждый раз он ошибался.

Может быть, поэтому и Варис в итоге с таким смирением принял собственную судьбу, которая в итоге может ждать и самого Тириона? Кто знает. Тяжело давать советы, когда ты предан правителю только вполсердца.

Однако, пусть про Сареллу Сэнд он счёл за лучшее промолчать, но другого решил не утаивать, хотя оба письма и обратились в пепел. Но если послание Сареллы говорило в её пользу, потому что касалось не политики, то задуманное Морионом Мартеллом и — не приходилось сомневаться — проклятым Герольдом Дейном могло навредить простым людям. Напоить землю кровью.

— Я должен признаться вам кое в чём, ваше величество. И это касается Дорна, — Тирион оглянулся, но вина, способного хоть немного унять вновь обуявшее его волнение, не оказалось. Похоже, король и в самом деле его никогда не пил. Да и зачем, когда перед тобой открыто множество других, вероятно, куда как более интересных дверей. Бран посмотрел на него без особого удивления, словно ждал чего-то подобного. — Я получил некоторые вести из Дорна, и они весьма тревожат меня.

— Какие же? И что за человек?

— Прошу простить мою дерзость, но это доверенный человек, который преданно служит мне, пока я подыскиваю подходящую для мастера над шептунами кандидатуру… Словом, можно доверять сказанному. И я узнал, что Морион Мартелл и в самом деле собирает мечи, марочники неспокойны, того и гляди на границах начнётся, если не война, то нечто подобное. Вы знаете: до Королевской Гавани доходят вести о пока что незначительных стычках.

Король бросил задумчивый взгляд в сторону окна — лежащий за пределами него сумрак казался безжизненным и непроглядным.

— Не сказал бы, что меня это удивляет, они полагают меня беспомощным, — произнёс Бран спустя несколько мгновений, которые для Тириона показались бесконечными. Возможно, сегодня он и не лишится своей головы и не составит компанию Мерривезерам в темницах. — Поэтому Хайтауэры нам и необходимы, как и корабли Грейджоев. Всё-таки флот лорда Лейтона меньше, у него куда больше мечей.

— Я получил сегодня утром ворона от леди Яры, — задумчиво протянул Тирион, провёл ладонью по гладко отполированной поверхности стола, стараясь хоть как-то унять собственную дрожь. — Она покинула остров Харлоу и направляется в Королевскую Гавань. Полагаю, вы и сами уже об этом знали.

Король кивнул, но, казалось, всё ещё о чём-то размышляет. Именно в такие моменты Тирион снова чувствовал себя безумцем. Чувствовал, что ошибается и, верно, не ведает, что творит. Потому что сейчас Бран, как и прежде, был тем Браном, которого он видел в Винтерфелле. Мудрым, познавшим истину и знающим, что делать. Никак не чудовищем, таящимся под личиной совсем ещё подростка.

Впрочем, не поэтому ли Тирион и рассказал о Дорне? Потому что, кем бы ни был Бран, между двух зол всегда следует выбирать то, что принесёт меньший вред. Бывало такое, что чудовища оказывались менее кровожадными, чем обычные люди.

— Осталось только надеяться, что верность её неизменна, — в голосе Брана послышалось сомнение. — Впрочем, я лично поговорю с ней, как только она явится в Королевскую Гавань. Что до Дорна…

— Я, полагаю, мы в любом случае будем обсуждать это ближайшим утром на Совете, ваша милость, у меня есть пара, смею надеяться, дельных мыслей, на счёт Харренхолла, — поспешил добавить Тирион. Он посмотрел на короля почти со скорбью. — Но, прошу вас, не позвольте начаться новой войне. Вначале мы можем попробовать договориться, вы и сами понимаете.

_«Кажется, я готов совершить очередную ошибку, наступив на хорошо знакомые грабли»._

— Новая война уничтожит нас.

— Я не стану торопиться в принятии столь важных решений, вы правы, — король протянул руку и пальцами сжал пламя свечи. То беззвучно погасло, испустив тонкую струйку серого дыма, устремившегося к потолку. — Но я не хочу, чтобы кто-то думал, что мы — слабы.

— Но мы слабы, — с выдохом напомнил Тирион, не желая приукрашивать истину. — Вам это известно. После всего того, что произошло.

— Смотря, что именно вы подразумеваете под силой, — уголки губ Брана дёрнулись в подобии улыбки. — Но я знаю, что именно так думаю все наши враги. О нашей слабости, но не о нашей возможной силе.

— Вам ведомо то, что неведомо многим, — совершенно искренне произнёс Тирион. — Поэтому я не стану оспаривать ваши слова. Остальное мы обсудим завтра на Совете, как я полагаю. Мне стоит подготовиться, чтобы как следует встретить его новых членов. Никто из них, что отнюдь не новость, не питает ко мне особой симпатии.

— И всё же вы сделали правильный выбор, — заметил Бран.

— Рад это слышать, — Тирион, привычно обхватив ногами ножки стула, с кряхтением спустился на пол. — А теперь, если позволите…

— Да, конечно, — кивнул Бран. Но стоило Тириону сделать несколько коротких шагов по направлению к двери, как до него донёсся тихий голос короля. — Пока я не хочу об этом говорить кому-то ещё, но у меня есть ещё некоторые подозрения.

Тирион очередной раз похолодел от ужаса — уж не его ли король подозревает? Но слова Брана оказались ещё более неожиданными.

— Сейчас Дрогон далеко от своей матери, я это знаю… Но всё же, — он помолчал несколько мгновений, словно подбирая верные слова. — Но всё же вскоре он может с ней воссоединиться. Видимо, он уже покинул Стигай. Какое-то время мне удавалось удерживать его, но… что-то произошло после того, как Валирия пробудилась.

— Стигай? — не понял Тирион. Сам он только слышал об этом жутком городе, куда заказан путь людям. И где нет ничего, кроме голых, обглоданных ветром камней и призрак-травы. Да и никогда не был уверен до конца, что Стигай вообще не является басней красных жрецов. — О чём вы?

— Ступайте, — король махнул рукой. — Я постараюсь увидеть больше, и тогда скажу. Дрогон — очень непокорное создание, — голос Брана почти прошелестел.

Тириона одновременно и удивило, и испугало спокойствие короля. Сама по себе Дейенерис, кто бы ей не сопутствовал, могла не представлять такой опасности, чего нельзя сказать о драконе, который прежде уже уничтожил этот самый город. Однако, кем бы ни был Бран, он мало походил на самоубийцу, и его относительное спокойствие могло кое-что да значить. По крайней мере, Тирион хотел на это надеяться.


	24. Джон III

Призрак с Нимерией охотились где-то за пределами лагеря, и Джон был спокоен на этот счёт — присутствие лютоволка теперь незримо следовало за ним. Арья со смехом рубилась на грубо обтёсанных палках с целой сворой мальчишек, которые бросались на неё скопом, но Арья с проворством не волчицы, но скорее кошки уворачивалась ото всех ударов.

Кто-то то и дело раздосадовано вскрикивал, получив палкой промеж глаз, а после заливался громким, искренним хохотом.

Глядя на это, Джон не мог не вспоминать Винтерфелл снова и снова. И Арью — вечно сбитые коленки и локти, ссадины и синяки по всему телу, волосы всклокочены — которая носилась по двору, сражаясь с соломенным чучелом, пока этого никто не видел. Точнее, сама она думала, что не видел, но Джон нередко следил за ней с галереи, рассеяно улыбаясь.

_«Отец... Нед Старк — тоже»._

Винтерфелл. Винтерфелл. Винтерфелл. Пепел, осевший в глубине его сердца, бегущий по венам. Джону мучительно не хотелось возвращаться туда — и одновременно какая-то неодолимая сила тянула его туда.

Поначалу от твёрдо решил, что доставит Арью на Медвежий остров и, если там всё сложится нормально, отправится обратно, чтобы исполнить хотя бы одно своё обещание — вернуться за Стену, к своим людям, которые надеялись на него, ждали его. Не раз он представлял, сколько затрещин ему отвесит Тормунд.

 _«Побежал обратно волчонок, к этим сумасшедшим южанам, но где тепло и сыто»,_ — он бы так не сказал, но Джону всё равно становилось стыдно, когда он мысленного проговаривал эти слова голосом Тормунда.

Лейв, Йорн и Стейн прошлым утром в сопровождении нагруженной кое-какой провизией и оружием упряжки, отправились обратно. Джон надеялся, что удача сопутствует им — и вскоре они окажутся в Теннии. Расскажут Тормунду про то, что увидели. Расскажут про его, Джона Сноу, безрассудство. Но он был уже так уверен в том, что пожалеет о содеянном.

Слишком часто он жалел о принятых решениях — почти обо всех, если быть совсем честным.

Мысли его путались, сбивались в клубок, и единственно верным решением было взять острый нож и обрезать их единым махом.

Он начинал думать о Винтерфелле, но размышления его неизменно возвращались в ту точку, где был положен конец всему — и вовсе не с приходом Короля Ночи. Там он проиграл куда как более важную битву. Потому что у него было времени как следует осмыслить свалившуюся на него истину. И невидимая, неосязаемая точка невозврата была пересечена Джоном именно в Винтерфелле, под застывшими взглядами мёртвых Королей Зимы. 

Возможно, в самом следовало отправить Арью на Медвежий остров одну: слишком хорошо Джон разглядел свою уже совсем не «маленькую сестричку», и знал, что она стоит целого отряда, и его настойчивое желание сопроводить её, чтобы убедиться в безопасном прибытии, — не более, чем предлог.

Нелепый и дурацкий — чтобы растравить старые раны, чтобы получить новую пищу для ночных кошмаров и сильнее прежнего травить самого себя, вгрызаться когтями совести в разум и душу.

За этими-то спутанными, хаотичными, больно жалящими мыслями и застала его Дагни, откинув полог шатра, в котором он сидел, бессмысленно глядя в одну точку и ничего толком не видя перед собой, кроме зияющей дыры на месте сердца. Дагни окинула Джона хмурым, каким-то даже недобрым взглядом, хотя он сам понимал, что она скорее обеспокоена, но никак не зла. 

_Только серое, чёрное и белое. Пепел, прогоревшая земля и снег. И алое, алое пятно, расплывающееся на тёмном._

— Ты хочешь и должен туда поехать, — тоном, не терпящим возражений, заявила Дагни с порога, не утруждая себя никаким приветствием. За несколько проведённых здесь дней Джон уже уяснил, что она не привыкла ходить вокруг да около, и всё говорила прямо. Отчасти это и было одной из причин, почему племена Стылого берега с такой лёгкостью подчинились ей. Выбрали её, а не Гуннара, который был мужчиной. — Чего молчишь, словно язык проглотил? — поинтересовалась Дагни, подходя ближе чуть вразвалочку. Сейчас она чем-то напоминала медведицу, а не моржа, как было положено вождю племени моржовых людей. — Не права я, хочешь сказать? Ну?

Джон неопределённо покачал головой, искренне не зная, права ли она. Дагни уселась рядом, откинула капюшон и стащила с рук тёплые перчатки. Спутанные, непонятного тёмного оттенка волосы рассыпались по плечам, и Дагни потрясла головой.

— Ну? — требовательно повторила она.

— Я не знаю.

— Ничего-то ты не знаешь, что не спроси и что не скажи, — рявкнула Дагни, но совершенно беззлобно. И от этих слов у Джона привычно ёкнуло сердце. По крайней мере, вот это точно было правдой — ничего он не знает. И не узнает, наверное, никогда. — Зато я знаю, — продолжила Дагни. — Так что подумай над словами женщины, которая тоже много чего повидала, и которая управляется со всеми этими людьми, что иногда ведут себя как малые дети.

Уголок губ Джона дёрнулся в болезненной улыбке, от которой щёки едва не свело судорогой.

— Я подумаю. Спасибо, что... — но закончить он свою фразу не успел, потому что последовавшая за этим затрещина едва не вышила ему мозги. Рука у Дагни была, пожалуй, почти такой же тяжёлой, как у Тормунда. То-то бы он сейчас посмеялся. — За что?! — это, во всяком случае, тоже прозвучало честно.

— А за то, — Дагни не торопилась опускать руку, словно не была уверена в том, что Джону хватит одного подзатыльника. — Если уж решил умереть, так скажи прямо — я тебе подсоблю. Ищешь смерти, так потрудись её найти поскорее и более верную, чем жить так, как ты сейчас живёшь.

— Что? О чём ты? — Джон растеряно захлопал глазами, хотя в глубине души уже понял всю правдивость и этих её слов, пусть и не знал, как она узнала о его сокровенных мыслях.

— Ты прямо как Гуннар. Тот тоже, как дитя малое. Только он просто дуралей, а ты пытаешься из себя его слепить. Себя же дураком сделать. Ты не просто ничего не знаешь — ты _не хочешь_ ничего знать. Так тебе проще и легче отгородиться от вещей, которых ты не желаешь видеть. Слепец по собственному выбору, а не по воле судьбы. Тебя ведёт не сердце — ты никогда не умел по-настоящему слушать его, боялся. Ты полагал, что следуешь зову чести, но и это не принесло тебе счастья, потому что ты неверно толковал сказанные тебе кем-то слова. А теперь скажи, разве я не права, Джон Сноу? Разве мои слова — не то, о чём думал ты сам?

Джон глядел на неё, не моргая, и, кажется, даже не дышал. Сердце то билось неистово быстро, то пропускало пару ударов, готовое остановиться.

— Дагни... Откуда ты...

— Потому что я, в отличие от тебя, всё понимаю, Джон Сноу, — Дагни на его глазах менялась. Джон увидел, как волосы из тёмных становились огненно-рыжими, лавой растекаясь по плечам, на грубом лице проступили веснушки, губы растянулись в луковой улыбке Игритт. — И не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы читать всё по твоему лицу. Ты — худший из поклонщиков, Джон Сноу. Потому что прочие действительно ничего не знают, ты — знаешь, но бежишь. Свобода, ворона, — это вовсе не место, это чувство. Но ты, куда бы ни пошёл, будешь скован цепями, потому что те оковы на себя примеряешь сам.

Джон отшатнулся, в недоумении и ужасе глядя на восставшую из мёртвых Игритт. Только глаза у неё были не синие, а всё те же — горящие зелёным пламенем. Живые, живее, чем его — потускневшие и серые.

Он запнулся обо что-то, беспомощно и нелепо взмахнул руками, пытаясь ухватиться за воздух, как за последнюю надежду, но неумолимо падая назад. Падение длилось, длилось и длилось: Джон падал явно не на заляпанный грязным снегом и золой пол, а в какую-то бесконечную темень, во мрак небытия, очередной раз распахнувшего свою алчущую пасть, полную смертоносных клыков. Зловоние могилы дохнуло в лицо.

— Игритт! — Джон снова дёрнулся, и на сей раз — резко вскинулся, больно приложился головой о какую-то деревянную балку и с шипением схватился за пострадавшую голову. По крайней мере, это разбудило его окончательно. Джон всё ещё потирал ушибленное место, когда полог шатра откинулся в сторону, и на пороге появилась Дагни, ещё более усиливая чувство дежавю пополам с подозрительностью.

Джон покосился на неё — Дагни стряхивала снег с капюшона, не замечая поначалу пристального взгляда.

— Дагни? — прозвучало это даже с ноткой страха.

— А ты кого ожидал увидеть, а? — фыркнула она, подходя ближе и всматриваясь в его лицо. — Ба! Что такое, призрака что ли увидел?

Кажется, её порядком повеселила растерянность Джона, но тому было совсем не до смеха.

— Можно и так сказать, — рассеяно пробормотал он, торопливо отворачиваясь. Дагни нахмурилась:

— У нас тут нежити всякой нет более, — могучие руки её тут же упёрлись в бока. — Говори, что видел, — потребовала она. Отказать ей было невозможно.

— Да просто сон приснился, — попытался отмахнуться Джон. — Только и всего. Вначале ты точно также сюда вошла, а потом оказалось, что это вовсе не ты. И говорила... в общем, кажется, пыталась мои мысли озвучить.

Дагни не посмеялась над ним — напротив, стала ещё серьёзнее. Подошла ближе, опустилась рядом и заглянула в его глаза, словно ища в них ответ.

— Знаешь ли ты, что Стена была одной из древних петель этого мира. Тех, на которых держится то, что можно назвать дверью? Знаешь же? — вдруг спросила она.

— Можно и так сказать, — Джон попытался отвести взгляд, но Дагни вдруг обхватила его лицо своими холодными руками, вынуждая смотреть себе в глаза. Те казались обсидианово-чёрными в полумраке шатра.

— Знаешь, — ответила она за него. — Ещё как знаешь. Знаешь, что она удерживала. Много чего я видела, Джон Сноу, но даже мертвецы могут оказаться не самым страшным. Стена упала, но магия в ней ещё теплится, как теплится жизнь в истекающем кровью теле, потому что нанесённая ей рана серьёзна, но не смертельна.

Джона с ног до головы обдало холодом. Он никак не мог взять в толк, о чём пытается сказать ему Дагни, но от одной мысли о восстающих из могил вихтах, ему становилось дурно. Очередной войны с ними никто не переживёт.

— Не знаю я, как рану эту залатать, — продолжила тем временем Дагни, теперь голос её походил скорее на шёпот. — И возможно ли... Но Старые боги неспокойны, Джон Сноу, очень уж неспокойны — это не только я чувствую, но и твой волк тоже. Я-то не варг, я обычная женщина, и всё же.

— Дагни, — Джон попытался отстраниться — ему снова стало не по себе от этих слов, потому что от них веяло какой-то потусторонней жутью, бесконечной тьмой. И он даже почти приготовился к тому, что Дагни вновь обернётся Игритт или _кем-то ещё_ , однако этого так и не произошло. — О чём ты?

— Ты видел смерть, Джон Сноу? — глухо спросила она, наконец, выпуская его лицо из своих ладоней и отворачиваясь в сторону. — Бывал ты за гранью?

— Ничего я там не видел, — в тон ей ответил Джон. Сейчас всё случившееся с ним тогда казалось не более, чем сном. Да и полноте — может, он и правда спал?

 _«За Дозор!»._ Сверкнувший во тьме кинжал, на мгновение поймавший огненный отблеск факела. Тело сводит болезненная судорога — такая, что этого, самого последнего удара он уже не чувствует, не понимает, когда сталь входит в сердце, выплёскивая горячую кровь на руки убийцы.

 _«За Дозор!»._ Всё, что следует за этим — холод и бесконечный, похожий на океан, мрак, заполненный смутными тенями. Время проведённое там — быстротечно, и при этом его на самом деле и вовсе нет. То место не пересекается с привычными человеку временными линиями, оно не соприкасается с миром людей. И при этом — всё время где-то поблизости.

Холод. Тьма. Смутные призрачные тени. Движения в скрадывающем их мраке.

— Может и так, — согласилась Дагни. — А, возможно, просто не помнишь. 

— Разве это имеет хоть какое-то значение, а? — почти с мольбой спросил Джон, чувствуя, что разговор этот вот-вот готов встать ему поперёк горла. Во рту становилось горько и солоно. 

— Давно умерли или уснули Старые боги, на их место пришли другие. Так иногда я думаю, — проговорила Дагни и вновь серьёзно посмотрела в глаза Джона. — Так что будь осторожен к тому, что тебе нашёптывают. И слушай своего волка.

Джон кивнул. Дагни поднялась на ноги.

— Тебя, южанина, возможно, никто и не учил, но на Севере таких детей перво-наперво учат ещё вот такому правилу, очень важному. Когда ты в обличье волка — можешь есть, что угодно, даже человека. Ешь досыта, набивай брюхо, но к человеческой плоти, будучи человеком, прикасаться не смей — сгниёшь! Но что ещё более важное... И, пожалуй, даже важнее этого... Вселение в тело человека — ещё большая мерзость, потому что от этого сгниёт твоя душа. Ты запомнишь это, Джон Сноу?

— Но я... Я никогда... — начал было он. В конце концов, ему действительно ни разу даже в голову не приходило завладеть чьим-то телом, а даже если бы и пришло — вряд ли бы удалось. 

— Скажи мне. Запомнишь? — твёрдо повторила Дагни. Стало понятно, что без ответа она не уйдёт.

— Запомню, — покорно проговорил Джон Сноу, склоняя голову. — Обещаю, Дагни. Никогда...

— Обещать ничего не нужно, — оборвала она. — Я не узнаю, сдержишь ли ты эту клятву — нет у меня тысяч глаз и тысяч ушей по всему свету. Но помнить об этом ты должен, а как поступишь — уже твой выбор и твоя воля.

Джон встал на ноги, чувствуя, что его слегка покачивает — то ли от разговора, то ли от вмиг навалившейся усталости. Всё, чего он хотел, — упасть и не видеть никаких снов. Или хотя бы не запоминать их.

 _«Моя воля. Мой выбор»,_ — мысленно повторил он, пытаясь придать себе уверенности. Правая рука — там, где прежде ныли старые шрамы от ожогов — сжалась в кулак. И Джон почти ощутил забытую им боль. Боль, которая свидетельствовала о том, что он жив. Способность чувствовать.

— Так тому и быть, Дагни, так тому...

— Вам пора, — не дала договорить ему Дагни. — Я снарядила пару лодок, чтобы вас сопроводили на Медвежий остров. Хотя, честно говоря, я понятия не имею о том, кто там сейчас из поклонщиков заправляет. Не было нужды проверять. Надеюсь, с этим не возникнет проблем.

— Хотелось бы верить, — бледно улыбнулся Джон. Сам он старался не думать, как отреагируют северяне на возвращение его самого из-за Стены. Может статься, что и вовсе повесят, обезглавят или отправят к своей королеве, чтобы вынесла справедливый приговор.

Ну и пусть — так тому и быть.

_«Моя воля. Мой выбор»._

Осталось решить, как поступить дальше, если голова всё-таки останется на плечах. Хотя тут выбирать особо не из чего: Джон совершенно точно был уверен в том, что Вестерос стал ему чужд. И дома у него более не было. Как, впрочем, и нигде в этом огромном, холодном, лишённом теперь всяких красок и какого бы то ни было смысла мире.

Он вышел из шатра следом за Дагни, с удовольствием вдыхая солёный запах моря, плескавшегося у Стылого берега, холодный аромат мороза и снега, наполняя лёгкие свежестью наступившего дня. Люди Дагни грузили в лодки какую-то поклажу.

— Может быть, получится что-нибудь обменять на Медвежьем острове, — пояснил Гуннар, когда Джон подошёл ближе. — Дагни велела загрузить, что есть у нас, да попытать счастья. Надеюсь, хоть живыми вернёмся.

— Теперь люди Вестероса не воюют с вольным народом, — напомнил Джон, хоть и без должной уверенности в голосе. В самом деле, мало ли, как теперь обстоят дела. Гуннар щербато ухмыльнулся.

— Сам-то вон сомневаешься. Это вольный народ верен своему слову, а поклонщики, как трава на ветру: куда их лорд или король подует, туда они и прогнутся. Так что... остаётся только испытать удачу.

Джон счёл за лучшее не спорить и обернулся, ища глазами Арью и Призрака с Нимерией, которым бы тоже уже стоило явиться. В ту же секунду в руку его ткнулся чей-то мокрый нос.

— Призрак! — Джон опустил ладонь на его голову. Лютоволк, как всегда, приходил и двигался совершенно бесшумно. — Где наши сёстры?

— Говорила же я, не нужна мне охрана, — проворчала Арья, подходя ближе и едва заметно ударив Джона кулаком в плечо. — Но ты меня и слушать не хочешь.

Нимерия стояла за её спиной и даже в холке была почти с Арью ростом. Джон покачал головой.

— Я тебя, как и эти люди, не охраняю, — примирительно произнёс он. — В голову бы мне такое не пришло. Но это их барки, и они имею полное право получить их обратно. Кроме того, хотят попытать счастье в торговле с Медвежьим островом, если выпала такая возможность. Разве можем мы им возражать?

Арья выдохнула:

— Но там же никогда особо и не было, чем торговать.

— Как знать, — неопределённо повёл плечами Джон, хотя знал, что по большей части сестра права — Медвежий остров всегда славился только медведями и древесиной. — Или ты возражаешь именно против моего общества?

Улыбка его вышла почти искренней, а Арья едва не задохнулась от гнева — и ставшая столь привычной для неё маска обманчивого спокойствия моментально слетела, обнажив едва ли не гнев:

— Как ты можешь такое говорить?! — даже Нимерия за её спиной зарычала. — Что за глупости! Я скорее переживаю, как бы Сансу не задушить за то, что она даже не додумалась вернуть тебя обратно, когда прихвостни королевы драконов ушли!

_«Вот оно в чём дело...»_

Джон положил руку на голову Арьи и слегка потрепал её — совсем, как в детстве. Жест получился успокаивающим, но Арья дёрнулась, сбрасывая его ладонь — она явно была ещё слишком раздосадована и зла на Джона за его предположение. Сам Джон не испытывал чувства вины: после того, как все те, кого он полагал семьёй, от него практически отвернулись, он бы уже ничему не удивился, хотя и знал, что Арья — последняя, кто бы так поступил. Может быть, поэтому ему лично стоило присутствовать в Винтерфелле: проследить, чтобы та и в самом деле не наговорила Сансе лишнего. Ссоры им сейчас ни к чему.

Пусть Джон слабо представлял, что сам скажет Сансе, как вообще сможет смотреть на неё и говорить с ней, но пока запрещал себе даже думать об этом: каких бы планов он сейчас ни строил, сколько бы ни прокручивал в голове предстоящую встречу, всё могло получиться совершенно иначе.

— Прости дурака, — мягко произнёс он. — Совсем я одичал. Так что давай просто направимся в Винтерфелл.

— Я уеду оттуда, как только представится возможность, — заверила его Арья. — Не хочу там задерживаться.

Джон её понимал. Он не знал, куда отправится сам — возможно, в этот раз действительно последует за Арьей — но оставаться в Винтерфелле уж точно никак не планировал.

***  
То, что здесь называли лодками, конечно, на самом деле представляло собой грузовые барки — пусть не такие крепкие, как корабли, но всё же быстроходные и более надёжные, чем обычные рыбацкие лодчонки. На каждой уместилось бы никак не меньше пятнадцати человек, но теперь в каждую из них загрузилось по десять вместе с поклажей.

— Отсюда до Медвежьего острова сто миль, как птица летит, так что грести будем по очереди и без остановок, — произнёс Гуннар, который принял на себя командование. — Глядишь, если шторм не налетит и всех нас не потопит, к завтрашнему вечеру уже будем на месте.

Арья села на одной из небольших лавок. Нимерия тут же пристроилась у её ног. Люди, что находились на барке, первое время косились на лютоволков с опаской — в конце концов, на воде от них не сбежишь и не спрячешься, однако быстро уверились в том, что вреда они причинять не намерены — пока не попытаешься причинить его Джону или Арье.

Хотя Нимерия слегка одичала и не всегда слушалась приказов Арьи, но за всё время, проведённое среди вольного народа, она всего лишь раз укусила какого-то парня, да и тот вздумал просто подкрасться к Арье со спины, чтобы нанести подлый удар. Арья бы и сама успела его отбить, но Нимерия вцепилась зубами в его запястье ещё раньше.

Рука осталась на месте — спасла толстая одежда, но крови и криков оказалось предостаточно. С тех пор Арья старалась не упускать лютоволчицу из поля зрения, чтобы она на этот раз не отгрызла кому-нибудь голову. Нимерия не всегда слушалась охотно, порой огрызалась, но приказы всё-таки исполняла. Джон же всё это время гадал: где она была и откуда взялась? Как узнала про то, где окажется её хозяйка? Шрамы на шкуре говорили об одном — Нимерии пришлось спасаться бегством от тех, кто пытался её убить. Глубокие, неровные, побелевшие полосы тянулись от холки к самому животу, ещё бы немного — и ей бы распороли брюхо. Тогда бы её ничего уже не спасло.

Но, как и Арья, она обладала удивительной способностью выживать, даже находясь на самой грани. Джон давно об этом думал и прекрасно понимал, что каждый из лютоволков, найденных когда-то рядом с мёртвой матерью, прошёл почти тот же путь, что и каждый из Старков.

 _«Лето умер»,_ — мысли Джона вернулись к Брану, к тому, что он сказал в ответ на вопрос о том, что случилось с его лютоволком. Мира опустила глаза, полные непролитых слёз, а Бран добавил: _«Лето умер в той пещере. Как и Ходор... Уолдер... круг замкнулся»._

_Круг замкнулся._

Мира тогда выскочила за дверь, видимо, будучи не в силах выносить этого разговора, но в большей степени, похоже, ей был неприятен этот новый, равнодушный и отрешённый, вид Брана. Словно там погибли не Лето, не Ходор, не Жойен, а кто-то, кто ничего для него не значил.

— Что с тобой? — голос Арьи вырвал Джона из вороха этих мыслей, похожих на гниющую под снегом прошлогоднюю листву. Пахли они также дурно. — Джон? Да на тебе лица нет!

Джон уже привычно, словно собака, замотал головой. Чёрные, непослушные вихры упали на лицо, пощекотали щёки. Ему меньше всего сейчас хотелось посвящать Арью в свои мысли, хуже того — подозрения, которые не давали ему покоя всё это время. Тогда бы заодно пришлось рассказать о странных снах, которые преследовали его, подобно идущему по следу хищнику, а ему вовсе не хотелось выглядеть сумасшедшим в глазах, наверное, единственного человека из своей прежней семьи, которому Джон оставался дорог.

И она была самой близкой из них. По крайней мере, прежняя Арья — была.

— Ты чего-то боишься? — на этот раз она попала почти в самую точку, Джон даже вздрогнул от неожиданности. — Неужели Сансы? — теперь Арья едва не смеялась.

— Ты до сих пор считаешь, что она та самая маленькая девочка, которая когда-то жила в Королевской Гавани? — ушёл от прямого ответа Джон.

— Ну, я же тоже не дура! — с кривой улыбкой ответила Арья. Подошла к корме, у которой замер Джон, опираясь локтями о потёртое дерево, покрытое выцветшей краской. Казалось, что гружёная барка, подгоняемая вёслами гребцов, почти летела над чёрной водой, устремляясь к Ледовому заливу. Холодные и кажущиеся острыми, как иглы, брызги то и дело били по лицу, но это было приятное, отрезвляющее ощущение.

Джону мнилось, что здесь проходила незримая граница между Землями за Стеной и землями, где правили короли Вестероса. Джон хотел увидеть, что творится там, заглянуть за эту грань, и в то же время страшился: иногда ему казалось, что не будет Винтерфелла, не будет Сансы, не будет Королевской Гавани с её новым королём, не будет Драконьего Камня, омываемого гневным морем... Ничего не будет.

Мир самого Джона был разрушен в ещё тлеющем Красном Замке — и вот теперь, вслед за ним, не удержался и рухнул мир остальной, который он когда-то пытался защитить. И Джон иногда всерьёз опасался увидеть на месте замков и зелёных земель выжженное пепелище и курящиеся руины.

Нарисованное мысленно зрелище казалось настолько реалистичным, что Джон поёжился.

— Санса наверняка не узнает ни тебя, ни меня, — проговорила Арья. — Но всё равно будет вести себя как истинная леди. Но не думаю, что она решится прогнать тебя. При мне так точно не посмеет.

— Не так уж мы с тобой изменились, — заметил Джон, внимательно поглядел на Арью и критично изогнул бровь. — У тебя разве что кожа под солнцем загорела, но на Севере загар быстро сойдёт.

— Я не об этом, — Арья ткнула пальцем Джону в грудь, — здесь изменились. Наверное, безвозвратно, а когда меняешься сердцем и душой, то становишься совсем другим человеком — иногда даже внешне. Ноги твои, руки твои, лицо вроде бы тоже — твоё, но это всё равно уже не ты.

— Ты так и не рассказала о том, что с тобой произошло. И, наверное, никогда не расскажешь, — вдруг произнёс Джон, потянулся к её лицу, так похожему на его собственное, откидывая назад выбившуюся из хвоста прядь тёмных волос.

— Ты тоже много чего не рассказывал, — заметила Арья. — Но я тебя ни о чём не спрашиваю, потому что знаю, что не ответишь. Или всё равно всей правды не скажешь. Как и я.

Джону нечего было ей возразить, но всё же стало немного грустно: как бы он не стремился удержать время, казавшееся ему таким беззаботным, Арья выросла, и сложно было называть её «маленькой сестричкой». Рядом с ней то время, где ему было всего пятнадцать, оживало и вставало в памяти, однако стоило протянуть руку — и мираж рассеивался, распадался на больно ранящие осколки.

И Арья, и Санса, которых Джон хорошо знал, навеки остались в Королевской Гавани. Теперь там же покоится и он сам, рядом с теми, кого когда-то любил.

— Ты всё время думаешь об этом, да? — снова попыталась разговорить его Арья, явно раздосадованная его постоянным молчанием, долгими паузами, заполненными мыслями. — Честно говоря, я надеялась на лучшее. Нужно было забрать тебя с собой.

— Чего ж не позвала? — усмехнулся Джон.

— А ты бы согласился? — вернула ему вопрос Арья. И, поглядев на его лицо, сама покачала головой. — Конечно, нет. Честно говоря, я бы позвала... если бы не была почему-то уверена, что Санса найдёт тебя и вернёт в Винтерфелл, что это, в конце концов, сделает сам Бран. Или звали, а ты отказался?

— Я бы, пожалуй, отказался и от этого, — признал Джон. — Но никто и не пытался позвать — думаю, все они достаточно хорошо со мной знакомы, чтобы понимать такие вещи.

Арья закусила губу и нахмурилась, а после упрямо замотала головой.

— Но они могли хотя бы попытаться! — серые глаза яростно сверкнули, и Джон снова услышал беззлобное, но хорошо различимое ворчание Нимерии.

_«Надеюсь, она, ведомая гневом Арьи, не попытается вцепиться в горло Сансе»._

— Я считала, что они умнее... И Санса, и Бран. Оказывается, там все дураки, — Арья отвернулась от воды, поворачиваясь к борту спиной и упираясь в него теперь локтями. Нимерия снова приблизилась к ней, ткнулась носом в шею, и Арья тихо захихикала, вмиг растеряв всю свою колкость и злость. Руки зарылись в жёсткий серый мех. — Одна ты меня не разочаровала. Как я рада, что ты выжила и не держишь на меня зла за всё. Стоило тем камнем запустить в тупую золотую башку Джоффри, а не в тебя.

Джон коротко рассмеялся. Он не питал к Джоффри тёплых чувств — как пожалуй, никто в Вестеросе, кроме его собственной матери, — но понимал, что тогда дело бы обстояло ещё хуже. И произнёс совершенно искренне:

— Я бы именно так и поступил.

Арья отпустила Нимерию, и Джону показалось, что в глазах у сестры тоже сверкнули слёзы, но она так быстро отвернулась, что он не смог ничего разглядеть.

— Тогда бы ты вычеркнул его имя из моего списка прежде времени, — хмыкнула Арья. В её голосе не было ни намёка на расстройство. — Как потом сделал это с одним из имён.

На это раз ёкнуло уже сердце Джона— он вдруг понял, о ком говорит Арья. Не мог не понять, но это была одна из тех тем, которые бы он не хотел обсуждать. Говорить о Дейенерис с ней, да вообще хоть с кем, могло оказаться настоящей пыткой.

— После всего того, что она сделала, после того, что увидела я сама... Ты правильно поступил, пусть и оказался первым, — Арья рывком вытащила кинжал — тот самый кинжал, которым убила Короля Ночи и который по-прежнему носила с собой — и посмотрела на валирийскую сталь, тут же пошедшую бликами. Казалась, та тоже вдыхает свежий и холодный воздух, как живая. — Иначе бы я сделала из неё ещё одно лицо... красивое лицо королевы драконов.

Джона прошибла дрожь, когда он услышал голос и увидел такую Арью — с которой практически не был знаком, и не был уверен, что действительно хочет познакомиться. Это оказалась не Арья, не его сестра, а какой-то другой человек под её личиной, и эта резкая перемена пугала его.

Также было с Браном, с Сансой... Неужели и с ним самим?

— Зачем? — Джон не удержался от вопроса, ответ на который тоже не желал слышать и знать.

— Носила бы его с собой, как трофей, — с намёком на улыбку ответила Арья, и с металлическим шелестом убрала кинжал обратно в ножны. — И в качестве напоминания о том, что ещё одно чудовище могу записать на свой счёт.

— Она не была чудовищем, — вдруг вырвалось у Джона. — Она была...

— И кем же?! — тихо, но гневно спросила Арья. — Что ты видел тогда, скажи мне?

_«Огонь. Огонь и кровь. Дракона»._

— Не молчи, ответь мне. Что ты видел? — вновь потребовала Арья, нахмурившись. — Разве она заслуживала жизни после того, что сделала с городом, который и без того ей сдался? После того, что она собиралась сотворить со всем остальным миром?

Как Джон и опасался, всё это оказалось чистой пыткой. У него не было ни сил, ни желания спорить с Арьей, рассуждать на эту тему, говорить... Он сам слишком много думал об этом, ковыряясь в собственных гниющих ранах, оставшихся в памяти и на сердце, вороша тревожные, полные горечи и пепла сны. У Джона было много — даже слишком много — времени, чтобы обо всём поразмыслить и прийти к неутешительным выводам.

Но всё же он хотел быть с ней честен — хотя бы с ней, если уж себе самому он не мог позволить такой малости, когда встал перед непростым выбором.

— Она не была такой, как все, и не мне судить о её поступках, ни тебе, и уж тем более ни Тириону Ланнистеру. Дейенерис вела не жестокость, а что в действительности — мы уже никогда не сможем узнать. И, убив её... — Джон запнулся, ему тяжело было говорить это вслух, но следовало закончить, раз уж начал. — Убив её, я уничтожил целый мир. Точнее, лишил его чего-то важного, из-за чего он вот-вот готов рухнуть. Разве ты сама не чувствуешь этого?

Вопрос, конечно, был нелепым и до крайности глупым: Арья сама только что сказала о своих намерениях. Она наверняка думала иначе, только вот слова её снова удивили. Это не был ответ на его вопрос, но всё же сказал о многом:

— Я не хотела говорить тебе, и при других — особенно, — она оглянулась по сторонам и опустила глаза, глядя куда-то под ноги. Джон увидел, как Арья на короткое мгновение закусила губу, явно всё ещё будучи неуверенной в том, что говорить стоит. — Я кое-что видела... там.

— Где — там? — не понял Джон, вскинув брови. Он на мгновение даже забыл о том, что только сказал.

— На востоке. Чёрный каменный город, откуда нас вынесло на север. Что-то произошло тогда. Огонь, красный свет, и земля тряслась под ногами, даже море закипало...

— Я видел, видел. Далеко на севере горел красный свет, — Джон проговорил это одними губами. Он нахмурился и резким, нервным движением потёр лоб, словно тот зачесался из-за обилия мыслей, не желавших укладываться в голове. — Но неужели... как ты могла это увидеть?

— Это было не на севере, — Арья вдруг с силой вцепилась в запястье Джона, сжимая его. В её тонких пальцах Джон с удивлением почувствовал невиданную силу. — На востоке.

Джон окончательно запутался.

— Это ерунда!

— Никакая не ерунда! Слушай! — глаза Арьи сверкнули. — Клянусь, я видела там дракона. Огромного, чёрного, прямо как... прямо как _тот_. Не уверена, правда, что вот именно это мне не привиделось.

Мурашки, которые бегали по коже, превратились в самые настоящие ледяные иглы — даже волосы на загривке встали дыбом.

— Дрогон? Но откуда ему быть там?

— Говорю же, я не уверена, что это случилось на самом деле. Тогда происходило нечто настолько странное, что сложно сказать точно. Как сумасшествие. Так и сходят с ума, да? — она снова хохотнула, на сей раз — безо всякого веселья.

— Если ты это видела, и я тоже, то это должны были увидеть и там, — Джон неопределённо кивнул туда, где лежали берега оставленного им когда-то королевства, с которым он поклялся не иметь ничего общего.

— Возможно, — мрачно вторила ему Арья.

Они оба, не сговариваясь посмотрели в ту сторону, где через какое-то время должны были показаться голые, каменистые, покрытые клочьями тумана, берега Медвежьего острова. И в тот миг они боялись одной вещи: в самом деле увидеть только дымящиеся руины знакомого мира.

Резкие, крикливые звуки всплыли, словно из небытия, заставив и Джона, и Арью вскинуть головы, вглядываясь в серость бесконечного неба. В нём, раскинув чёрные крылья, парили вороны.

***  
Джон ещё издалека приметил знамя, которое безжалостно полоскал ветер. То был не медведь Мормонтов — нечто, напоминавшее цветы на жёлтом фоне. Конечно, Джон знал, что Мормонтам теперь взяться неоткуда, ибо война с Королём Ночи положила конец этому пусть небогатому, но храброму и отважному роду, и всё же сердце болезненно заныло. Словно и в том была его вина.

— Это ещё кто? — Арья тоже обратила внимание на знамя и, чуть прищурившись, вглядывалась в него, держа над глазами ладонь на манер козырька, чтобы прикрыться от тусклого света северного солнца.

Наверное, когда-то мейстер Лювин и рассказывал им об этом гербе и доме, которому он принадлежит, но всё это было так давно — в какой-то совершенно другой жизни — что все эти знания, как шелуха, истлели в глубинах памяти. Поэтому Джон только и мог, что растеряно и беспомощно развести руками, когда Арья перевела на него вопросительный взгляд.

— Понятия не имею, — признал он собственное поражение. — Но, думаю, скоро мы сами будем иметь честь познакомиться с теми, кому это знамя принадлежит.

Гуннар, в свою очередь, посмотрел попеременно вначале на Джона, потом — на Арью, свёл брови к переносице.

— Скверно, — заключил он. — Я бы предпочёл заранее знать, с какими из поклонщиков доведётся иметь дело и к чему готовиться.

— Они не посмеют на вас напасть, вы пришли с миром. Север больше не воюет с вольным народом, ведь так? — Арья посмотрела на Джона, почти повторяя его собственные слова, сказанные пару днями ранее перед отбытием.

Гуннар только вздохнул, махнул рукой и прикрикнул на гребцов:

— Поднажмите, олухи, до острова рукой подать, а мы еле плетёмся.

Джон искренне надеялся, что их в самом деле не встретят ливнем из стрел, стоит лодкам приблизиться к скалистому острову: кто его действительно знает, что за людей там поселила Санса. В том, что это сделала именно Санса, сомневаться не приходилось — кому, как не _Королеве Севера_ , распоряжаться собственными землями? Интересно было другое — кому и за какие заслуги она отдала остров Мормонтов. Впрочем, об этом Джон, вполне возможно, тоже скоро сможет спросить у неё сам.

Оказалось, что на знамени изображён чертополох: шесть соцветий на жёлтом фоне. Всё-таки что-то знакомое было в этом гербе, но что — Джон так и не смог припомнить. На каменистому берегу уже суетились люди: маленькие тёмные фигурки явно высматривали, кто к ним пожаловал. Тем более, барки подходили со стороны Стылого берега, где жили люди вольного народа.

 _«Наверное, они не меньше нашего в замешательстве и не знают, чего ждать»,_ — понял Джон. Главное, чтобы не начали предпринимать необдуманных действий.

— Кто плывёт? — послышался звучный оклик с берега, когда они оказались в пределах досягаемости. Не только для оклика, но и для стрел.

— Гуннар из моржовых людей, брат Дагни! — раздалось в ответ. Сам Гуннар уже успел нахлобучить на голову шапку с моржовыми бивнями, что придавало ему довольно свирепый вид.

— Со Стылого берега?!

— Откуда же ещё! — рявкнул Гуннар. — Мы не людоеды какие! — чуть подумав, добавил он. — Мы явились с миром, привезли к вам Джона Сноу и Арью Старк!

Джон не был уверен, что это стоило говорить сразу, но Гуннар сам решил — теперь уже останавливать его было поздно. Следовало сразу предупредить. Хотя, возможно, то и к лучшему. На берегу, кажется, их то ли не расслышали, то ли не поверили сказанному:

— Кого-кого?

— Можно нам причалить или как? Они сами вам представятся! — Гуннара, похоже, эти перекрикивания порядком утомили. Да и Джон испытывал раздражение. Он видел, что Арья сама готова крикнуть парочку нелестных фраз этих олухам на берегу.

— Ладно уж, давайте! — голос стелился над водой, разносясь, кажется, на много лиг, тревожа даже птиц, которые так и вились над головами. Вороны — иногда один, иногда несколько, но всегда в вышине с неотвратимостью рока висела чёрная крылатая тень.

Лодки неспешно разворачивались в сторону небольшой заводи, со всех сторон окружённой тонкоствольными вековыми соснами, которые походили на грозных молчаливых стражей, что безмолвно взирали на незваных гостей. Джон сразу увидел луки и арбалеты, направленные в их стороны. Многие из мужчин стояли, обнажив клинки. Все они были одеты в толстые меховые шубы, под которыми — Джон нисколько не сомневался — находились кольчуги и варёная кожа.

Хмурые мужчины — низкорослые, заросшие густым чёрным волосом — сами мало отличались от Гуннара и его людей, которые под пристальными взглядами вытаскивали барки на берег. Холодная вода тут же обожгла ноги, несмотря на плотные тёплые сапоги, которые, как и всё прочее, были сделаны из тюленьей кожи — эту одежду взамен старой, испорченной в бою, выдала Дагни.

Джон едва не поморщился, даже дыхание на мгновение перехватило — настолько ледяным оказалось это прикосновение. Арья словно не ощущала холода и тянула лодку к берегу наравне с мужчинами. Та выкатилась на мелкую чёрную гальку, омываемую пенистыми волнами Ледового залива. Серо-стальными, колкими и злыми.

— Ну так с чем пожаловали-то? — не очень-то дружелюбно поприветствовали их. Кажется, это был тот, кто с ними и переговаривался с берега. Какой-то офицер или глава домашней стражи — Джон не мог сходу этого понять. И, похоже, ни Арьи, ни его самого этот человек не знал.

— Дай отдышаться-то, — громыхнул Гуннар, но вполне дружелюбно. Дышал он и в самом деле шумно. Стащил с себя угрожающую шапку с бивнями, под которой волосы почти насквозь вымокли от пота, провёл рукой в рукавице по лбу. — Вообще мы с миром пожаловали. Привезли вам...

— Вы кто такие? — вмешалась в разговор Арья, выходя вперёд. Джон видел, как рука её скользнула к кинжалу, который готов был выскочить из ножен в любой момент.

— Я-то, — мужчина вдруг громогласно рассмеялся. Его явно позабавил обманчиво хрупкий вид Арьи. — Я-то Эдун буду. Мы все, — он обвёл рукой других мужчин, которых, как заметил Джон, на берегу было больше, чем моржовых людей, — люди Брандона Норри, владыки Медвежьего острова. А ты кто, пигалица?

— Я — Арья Старк! — сказала она, извлекая всё-таки кинжал. — И вам бы лучше быть со мной повежливее, если ваш лорд не хочет отправиться на корм нашим волкам.

Только сейчас Эдун и все остальные заметили Призрака и Нимерию, которые медленно вышли из-за спины Арьи, оскалив омываемые слюной клыки. Нимерия зарычала, Призрак, как всегда, вёл себя бесшумно, но от того не менее угрожающе. Джон услышал, как луки натягиваются с сухим зловещим звуком. Вот-вот готовы были сорваться с тетивы и запеть стрелы.

Это им нужно было в последнюю очередь, но события развивались слишком быстро. Джон, чувствуя себя как последний растерявшийся дурень, решил, что пора бы ему вмешаться.

— Постойте! — крикнул он. — Брандон Норри?

— Глухой что ли?— рявкнул теперь на него Эдун. Теперь-то Джон вспомнил, откуда слышал это имя, и решил уточнить, уводя разговор с опасной темы:

— Брандон Норри Старший, из горных кланов Севера? Когда-то жили недалеко от Дара!

— Да, — Джон увидел, как Эдун медленно опускает меч, хотя и не убирает его в ножны. — А ты кто?

— Джон Сноу, — ответил он. Хотел было по привычке добавить: «Бастард Неда Старка», но именно сейчас он не смог заставить себя это сказать, словно слова эти встали у него поперёк горла. Наверное, от того, что теперь Джон знал — это неправда. И никакой он на самом деле не Джон. И не Сноу. Но Эдуну, похоже, хватило и этого имени. Лицо его тут же расплылось в щербатой улыбке:

— Стало быть, брат её милости... А вы, — тут до него, пусть и медленно, но всё-таки дошло, пусть имя ему давно уже назвали. Глаза моментально расширились едва ли не в ужасе: — Арья Старк! Сестра королевы!

Джон услышал, как Арья фыркнула, тут же убирая кинжал. Нимерия и Призрак тоже успокоились, садясь рядом. Но глаза их всё равно неотрывно следили за чужаками с опасной острой сталью в руках, которая источала запах смерти.

— Говорил же я вам, — посетовал Гуннар. Тёмные глаза его недовольно сверкнули. — А вы давай сразу своими мечами размахивать. Одно слово — южане.

Эдун улыбнулся. И, хотя улыбка эта была почти дружелюбной, глаза всё равно оставались холодными, как лёд.

— Тогда я сопровожу вас к милорду Норри, — заключил он, пряча меч в ножны и подавая своим людям знак, чтобы те тоже опустили мечи и луки. — Милорд и миледи пойдут со мной, и вы... — он посмотрел вопросительно на Гуннара, поскольку по-прежнему не знал его имени.

— Гуннар, — загудел тот, снова набычившись.

— ….и Гуннара, — довершил Эдун. — А ваши люди пусть пока подождут здесь и вытащат свою поклажу, пока лорд Норри выслушает вас. И волки... — чуть с сомнением добавил он. — Пусть они тоже здесь обождут.

— Нет! — выпалила Арья. Джон опустил руку на её плечо, слегка сжал. Арья гневно посмотрела на него, но Джон лишь покачал головой, давая понять, что сейчас спорить не ст _о_ ит. Ссориться с новым лордом Медвежьего острова — дурное начало. Арья нахмурилась и недовольно поджала губы, однако спорить не стала.

Джон повернулся к Призраку, потрепал его по холке:

— Жди нас здесь, приятель, присмотри за сестрой.

Тот лизнул протянутую к нему ладонь шершавым языком и молча сел, внимательно глядя на Джона. Он посмотрел на Нимерию — кажется, та тоже поняла, чего от неё хотят, хотя, как и Арья, отнеслась к этой просьбе не так спокойно: била хвостом и порыкивала.

— Ведите, — потребовал Джон, поворачиваясь к Эдуну, который терпеливо ждал, не без опасения наблюдая за лютоволками. Иногда Джон забывал о том, насколько пугающими они могут выглядеть в глазах тех, кто никогда не видел их настолько близко. Теперь Призрак и Нимерия действительно могли сравниться размерами если не с лошадями, то с самыми крупными породами пони так точно.

Мелкая галька хрустела под ногами, холодный ветер задумал с залива, над головами всё также назойливо кружили чёрные птицы, которые раздражали едва ли не больше остального. Даже молчание Эдуна и то, как ненавязчиво их окружили со всех сторон, не заставляло так нервничать, как эти отвратительные, режущие ухо звуки. 

— Что это они? — тихо спросила Арья. Гуннар, насупившись, пробормотал, как ему показалось, тихо:

— Не к добру эти птицы всегда прилетают. Это даже поклонщики-южане знают прекрасно.

Эдун, похоже, эти слова расслышал, но комментировать никак не стал, только чуть насмешливо хмыкнул, поднимаясь вверх по едва заметной тропе, которая петляла между каменистых пригорков, выводя прямо к замку. Хотя, конечно, замком это можно было назвать с большим трудом: Джон прежде бывал здесь — тогда, с Сансой, и маленькая храбрая Лианна ещё была жива, — и всё ещё помнил окружённую валом усадьбу со знаменем Мормонтов на воротах. Теперь на его месте Джон увидел то же, что и на берегу: жёлтое полотно с чертополохами.

 _«Брандон Норри,_ — повторял Джон, когда ворота с неторопливым скрипом, напоминающих стоны грешников в аду, начали расходиться в стороны, открывая проход во внутренний двор усадьбы. — _Остаётся надеяться на его благоразумие»._

***  
— Вы, никак, тоже явились на свадьбу сестры, миледи, — обратился Брандон Норри, когда их всех представили, а он милостиво предложил своим гостям сесть. Рядом с ним находился худой, мертвенно-бледный мейстер, выглядевший не на шутку напуганным, и мужчина, как две капли похожий на самого Брандона Норри.

 _Брандон Норри Младший_ , вот кто это был. Отец его был таким же старым, каким Джон некогда запомнил его в Чёрном Замке. Но годы, пусть и взяли своё, всё же милостиво сохранили новоявленному лорду Медвежьего острова жизнь.

— Свадьбу сестры? — Арья и Джон произнесли это одновременно, уставившись на лорда Норри. Того это, похоже, позабавило — он громко расхохотался в седую густую бороду.

— Значит, не знали! Вовремя прибыли! — он покачал головой, пусть взгляд его и сделался растерянным. — Да будет вам известно, что её милость вскоре выходит замуж за Рикарда Рисвелла. Мы с моим сыном приглашены и отправляемся через день с первым светом, так что, можно сказать, вы чудом поспели вовремя. До Темнолесья, а оттуда через Волчий лес путь предстоит проделать порядочный — надеюсь, поспеем вовремя.

Джон первым нашёлся со словами, хотя те и давались ему с трудом — слишком много информации попросту не укладывалось разом в его вмиг разболевшейся голове:

— Простите, милорд, это и в самом деле неожиданная новость... И нам в самом деле нужна ваша помощь, чтобы попасть к её милости в Винтерфелл... — сбивчиво пробормотал он.

— Меня только порадует ваша компания, — хмыкнул Брандон Норри. — Но с чем к нам пожаловали другие гости?

— Я Гуннар, и могу говорить за себя! Мы и мои люди приехали, чтобы торговать. Мы привезли вам шкуры, кожу и немного мяса. Нам нужна древесина, чтобы строить корабли.

На этот раз даже Джон посмотрел на него с удивлением — про корабли ни он сам, ни Дагни ничего не говорили.

— С тех пор, как мы вместе одолели армию мертвецов, между нами нет вражды, — кивнул Брандон Норри. — И древесины здесь, как вы могли заметить, достаточно. Только скажите на милость, зачем вам корабли? Куда собираются моржовые люди?

— Не на вас нападать, не бойтесь, — хмыкнул Гуннар. — Мы хотим убраться подальше, а для этого нам нужна древесина — у Стылого берега её совсем мало, тащить слишком далеко. Если условимся в цене, возьмём столько, сколько сможем.

Брандону Норри, похоже, пришла по вкусу эта новость, хотя было видно, что его одолевают некоторые сомнения:

— Что ж, остров у нас и правда небогатый, древесина и медведи — всё, что здесь есть... После нашего отбытия, побеседуйте с Эдуном, он останется здесь, я ему всецело доверяю, с ним и обсудите все вопросы, — он простёр старческую руку к Эдуну, который стоял за их спинами. — А пока я велю подготовить вам в комнаты и как следует всех накормить. Не привык я быть плохим хозяином, когда в доме моём такие высокие гости! — лорд Норри хлопнул в ладоши и поднялся из-за стола. — Пышного ужина не обещаю, но голодным точно никто не уйдёт — это правило я усвоил ещё от своего отца, который, как и я, родился в горах. Вы сказали также, что с ними прибыли волки? — спросил он у Эдуна.

— Лютоволки, — вместо него ответила Арья, всё ещё хмурясь.

— Им отведут достойное место на псаре и подадут достойный этих благородных животных ужин, — заключил Норри, поднимаясь со своего места. Джон понял, что разговор закончен.

Арья по-прежнему недовольно сопела, когда их предложили сопроводить в небольшие комнаты, которые словно ждали их всё это время. И Джон наконец понял, что и его настораживало, несмотря на внешнее дружелюбие: как и Арья, он заметил растерянность лорда Норри, создавалось ощущение, что об их прибытии известили заранее.

Но как такое не могло быть возможно.

Посмотрев на Арью, Джон осознал, что она думает о том же самом, но молчит. Эдун подвёл их к двум соседним комнатам.

— Вот ваши покои. Располагайтесь поудобнее. Ваши вещи скоро принесут.

— Нет у нас никаких вещей, — буркнула Арья.

— Могу я задать вам вопрос? — произнёс Джон. — По поводу лорда Норри.

— Извольте. Хотя не могу обещать, что отвечу на него, — Эдун недовольно покосился за спину.

— Как ему удалось занять Медвежий остров? Не сочтите это за дерзость.

Однако Эдун только рассмеялся, явно расслабившись. Глаза его хитро сверкнули.

— Только благодаря своей силе и смекалке — выбил этот титул на турнире у других горных кланов, ну да об этом он вам сам за ужином расскажет. Я велю слугам явиться к вам, чтобы согреть воды, нужно отдохнуть как следует и выспаться.

Эдун махнул рукой, явно останавливая самого себя. Но взгляд... Взгляд его оставался таким же холодным.

— Совсем я заболтался. Располагайтесь и обращайтесь к слугам, если что потребуется. Замок в вашем распоряжении.

Джон долго смотрел Эдуну вслед, пока тяжёлые шаги не затихли внизу лестницы, а после перевёл взгляд на Арью, которая выглядела такой же тревожной. И, словно прочитав её мысли, покачал головой:

— Не собираются они нас убивать, — заверил Джон, и он действительно был в этом уверен. — Поэтому не стоит устраивать шум и спускать на них Нимерию и Призрака. Поэтому с радушием примем их дружелюбие и вместе с ними отправимся в Винтерфелл.

— Но ты заметил, всё равно заметил, верно? Глаза мейстера так беспокойно бегали, — почти одними губами спросила Арья. — И все они...

— Да, здесь что-то неладно, — Джон подтолкнул Арью к ближайшей двери и открыл её, оглядываясь, — но пока давай делать вид, что ничего не замечаем. И не будем говорить об этом прямо на лестнице. В конце концов, нас бы убили сразу, если бы действительно того хотели.

 _«Вороны,_ — вдруг вспомнил Джон, сам не понимая толком, к чему. _— Всё дело в воронах»._

Мысль эта — тревожная, тягучая, болезненная — неистово билась на краю сознания.


	25. Санса II

Санса почти предвкушала грядущий момент, почти — потому что знала, что последует за ним. Так или иначе, ей предстояло назвать имя человека, которому предстояло стать её мужем. Лишь богам, пожалуй, было ведомо, насколько ей это всё опротивело, и насколько её душе претило ввязываться в интриги леди Барбри.

Но как ещё ей оставалось поступить? Королева, помнила она, принадлежит ни себе, но народу, которым правит. Если Санса хотела сохранить на Севере мир — или хотя бы его подобие — ей следовало поступить как должно. Отвратительное, гадкое чувство.

_«Но чего ты ещё ждала, дурёха?»_

Санса слегка скосила глаза вправо — туда, где возле трона Королей Зимы, стоял Сандор Клиган, внушая присутствующим страх одной своей молчаливой и грозной фигурой. Они все могли не любить его, презрительно морщиться, желать ему смерти, но не бояться — не могли. Не имели на это права, коли желали сохранить свои жизни.

Большой чертог Винтерфелла был куда меньше Великого чертога Красного замка. И, конечно, выглядел мрачнее него — по крайней мере, до того, как стен королевского дворца коснулось драконье пламя. Но здесь пахло домом, пахло зимой и отсыревшими шкурами — даже этот запах был куда приятней столичного смрада.

Санса держала спину ровно, чувствуя твёрдую гладкость спинки трона. Руки, заключённые в лёгкие серые перчатки, сжимали подлокотники трона с выточенными лютоволками. Так никто бы не заметил лёгкой волнительной дрожи, которая прошивала пальцы. Корона лежала на огненно-рыжих волосах — и порой её вес становился почти невыносимым, прямо как сейчас.

Солнце падало сквозь высокие окна, перекрёстными тенями расчерчивая плиты пола. Стену изукрасила кажущаяся в дневном свете почти грозной тень огромного канделябра, утыканного оплывшими свечами. Пылинки бесшумно танцевали в столбах белого света. Лица подданных Сансы были почти такими же бледными, как северное солнце, и на каждом из них читалось плохо скрываемое напряжение и нетерпение.

Только леди Барбри слегка улыбалась — торжествующе, почти надменно, и Санса надеялась, что наконец-то сможет стереть с её лица это давно опостылевшее выражение. Не иначе, как она принимает Сансу за дурочку.

 _«Посмотрим, что ты скажешь сегодня, старая сука»,_ — злая, но всё же весёлая мысль заставила и Сансу улыбнуться.

— Русе Рисвелл, прошу вас, милорд, выйдите, — голос Сансы звучал обманчиво-мягко, даже нежно. Русе, сохраняя серьёзное и сосредоточенное выражение лица, приблизился к трону, опустился на одно колено и склонил голову.

— Я ваш, ваше величество, — проговорил он, созерцая чёрные плиты и собственные сапоги. Санса помедлила несколько мгновений перед тем, как произнести:

— Встаньте, милорд. Я нарекаю вас лордом Дредфорда. Вы получаете замок вместе со всеми его землями и с настоящего момента становитесь его полноправным владельцем, — она говорила ровно, лишь мельком поглядывая на лицо леди Барбри. Улыбка её стала шире, но Санса вскорости собиралась это исправить.

Они хотели Дредфорд — пускай забирают его. Сансе был противен этот замок, самого его существование и лежащая на нём печать Болтонов отравляли ей разум. Будь её воля — она бы стёрла его с лица земли, навсегда уничтожив память о нём. Но не могла поступить подобным образом: Дредфорд, кому бы ни принадлежал прежде, оставался одной из самых укреплённых крепостей на Севере. Так что стоило использовать его с умом, раз избавиться от этого кровавого пятна на карте не было возможности.

За прошедшее время она успела кое-что разузнать и о племянниках леди Барбри. Русе Рисвелл, которого так усиленно пихала Сансе под нос его тётушка, младший из сыновей лорда Родрика, похоже, полностью оправдывал данное ему имя: серьёзный, тихий, но при том жестокий по слухам молодой человек. Роджер, наследник и старший сын, был ничем не примечателен, хотя по слухам тоже имел некоторые опасные наклонности и большую часть времени проводил на охоте.

Да и сам по себе наследник Родников Сансе вовсе не был нужен, слишком была бы крупная рыба и на условия, которые она намеревалась выдвинуть, мог бы не согласиться.

А вот Рикард... Рикард был полной противоположностью им. Начитанный, покладистый — даже мягкий. Никогда его не видели даже в борделях или другой сомнительной компании. Им было бы, пожалуй, куда как проще управлять, чем двумя другими. Такой королеве Севера точно придётся по зубам.

— Ваше величество, — тем временем поднял голову Русе, выглядевший едва ли не растеряно, — это великая честь для меня. Клянусь, вы не пожалеете о принятом вами решении.

— Ваши слова отзываются во мне великой радостью, милорд, — вновь улыбнулась Санса. — Встаньте же! — она перевела взгляд на Дастинов и Рисвеллов. — Рикард Рисвелл, милорд, вас я тоже попрошу подойти ко мне.

Тот, бросив быстрый, немного даже испуганный взгляд на тётушку, шагнул вперёд. Нерешительно. Санса не могла не заметить, как леди Барбри едва заметно подтолкнула его в спину, вынуждая идти. От этого зрелища Сансе едва удалось сдержать смех.

Она внимательно посмотрела на Рикарда: высокий и стройный, тёмные волосы обрамляют бледноватое, но всё-таки довольно приятное на вид лицо. Санса и раньше замечала, как на щеках появляются небольшие ямочки, стоило ему улыбнуться. Тёмно-серые глаза были глубокими, задумчивыми и печальными.

Присутствовало в нём нечто, что располагало к себе — чего не скажешь об остальной его семейке. Впрочем, Санса уже не была такой наивной и вполне допускала, что это иллюзия, созданная ею же самой.

Она едва слышно прочистила горло.

— Рикард Рисвелл, надеюсь, эта новость не станет для вас неожиданностью... Мы с вашей почтенной леди-тётей, которой я всегда была благодарна за мудрые и своевременные советы, не так давно обсуждали моё замужество. И именно вы кажетесь мне достойным мужем, при всём моём уважении к другим почтенным лордам, — Санса оглядела зал, заметив в толпе несколько хмурых лиц. 

— Ваша... ваша милость... — Рикард растерялся, сглотнул, выглядя совсем уж нелепо. Глаза его выражали искреннее недоумение. Почти такое же выражение лица сделалось и у Русе. Не говоря уже о леди Барбри — та уж точно подобного не ожидала. Лорд Родрик, на сей раз оставшийся в Родниках, наверняка окажется удивлён не меньше.

_«Съела, мерзкая карга?»_

— Надеюсь, вы растеряны от счастья, милорд? — с широкой улыбкой проговорила Санса. Тон её звучал едва ли не игриво, но всё-таки в рамках приличия. — Вы согласны на этот союз?

— О, ваша милость! — Рикард едва не рухнул на колени, но всё-таки сумел сохранить равновесие. — Ваша милость, это высочайшая честь... Я... признаться, ваша красота... она...

— Рада это слышать, — Санса едва заметно махнула рукой, не желая прямо сейчас выслушивать его сбивчивые, льстивые комплименты. — Однако у меня есть одно условие, — после очередной короткой паузы добавила она, бросила взгляд на леди Барбри. Та глядела на разыгравшееся представление, поджимая губы. Санса слышала, как начинают гудеть её люди — не раздосадованные, но тоже озадаченные. — Я поклялась, что род Старков навсегда сохранит за собой северный трон, как это было испокон веков. Посему любой мужчина, желающий моей руки, должен принять мою фамилию... Подобное кому-то может показаться оскорблением, — ещё один колкий взгляд, — однако это не так. Напротив — я предлагаю вам стать частью не менее древнего и благородного рода. Королевского рода. И женой королевы.

Зал снова загудел, однако Санса не могла расслышать отдельных слов. Кто-то, похоже, был возмущён, кто-то — удивлён, а некоторых сказанное, похоже, повеселило. Санса заметила, как напрягся Пёс, положив руку на рукоять меча.

 _«Если они окажутся не готовы принять такой малости, то значит и вовсе не считают меня королевой, и мне останется лишь снять с себя корону и бежать за Узкое море»,_ — размышляла Санса, внимательно глядя на всех этих людей, которые некогда склонились перед ей. Которые меньше года назад клялись ей в верности и торжественно выкрикивали её имя, гремя клинками.

Но пусть её лорды и леди и были взбудоражены, но общее настроение — если исключить Дастинов и Рисвеллов — по большей части оказалось приемлемым. Пока никто не рвался к трону, чтобы произнести гневную речь.

— Что скажете вы, милорд? — спросила Санса, обращаясь к Рикарду.

 _«Смотри мне в глаза и отвечай,_ — мысленно приказала она. _— Смотри и прекрати искать одобрения своей проклятой тётушки»._

— Это... это такая же честь для меня, ваша милость!

Санса встала с трона и протянула ему руку, милостиво улыбаясь:

— Так подойдите ко мне, мой наречённый, подойдите к своей королеве, Рикард Старк!

Имя это вдруг отозвалось в сердце Сансе старой, давно задушенной болью, ибо имя его звучало так, словно он с самого начала был рождён Старком. Конечно, Рикард было довольно известным среди северных лордом именем, но при его звуках Санса вспоминала именно о своём доме.

Она ощутила слегка подрагивающую, но тёплую руку на своей, облачённой в тонкую перчатку. Рикард, как то требовали приличия, коснулся губами воздуха у самых её пальцев. Но у Сансы всё равно пробежали мурашки по коже.

Она мельком глянула на Пса, который так и оставался почти неподвижен. Санса не сомневалась, что под опущенным забралом таится недовольная гримаса, о которой сам Сандор, возможно, даже не догадывается. Санса давно знала, какого мнения он о Рикарде Рисвелле, потому что был среди тех немногих, кто вообще оказался посвящён в её замысел.

Она встала рядом со своим мужем, который всё ещё выглядел слегка потерянным, но всё-таки лицо его озарила улыбка. Как показалось Сансе — вполне искренняя. А ямочки на щеках и в самом деле выглядели очаровательно. Русе Рисвелл отошёл чуть в сторону, давая лордам и леди посмотреть на королеву и их нового короля.

Большой чертог после мгновения тишины заполнил радостный гул голосов — люди кричали, хлопали, выкрикивали наперебой имена. Санса улыбалась им, больше не глядя на леди Барбри — в тот миг ей было всё равно, что она там себе думает. Хотя не приходилось сомневаться: с её интригами Сансе предстоит иметь ещё немало дел.

Рикард усложнял дело, но всё же не являлся по-настоящему серьёзным препятствием.

— Королева Севера! Король Севера! Санса Старк! Рикард Рисвелл! Рикард Старк! — голоса сливались, переплетались, мешались, звенели, омывая стены и высокий, покрытый чёрной копотью потолок.

 _Король Севера._ Санса продолжала улыбаться, лишь чуть сильнее сжала руку Рикарда. До этого момента она не думала, что и эти слова способны пронзить ей сердце, казавшееся порой заледеневшим, навылет. Однако она приказала себе не думать, тем более, что впереди было ещё много забот.

***  
День этот порядком измотал Сансу. Ей хотелось как можно скорее оказаться в своих покоях, снять одежду и смыть с тела грязь, которой на самом деле не было.

Она почти привыкла к подобным спектаклям, привыкла к играм, которые ей приходилось вести — да и была готова к ним, но порой ей чудилось, что всё это отнимает часть её. Часть Сансы Старк, которой она была. Отбирало её бессмертную душу, раздирая на части, превращая в какую-то незнакомую ей, подчас жестокую женщину, которой она становиться не хотела.

Отец был суров, но честен. Матери тоже никогда не доводилось плести интриг. А она... боги, жестокие боги, на что только не приходится идти, стоит одной змее завестись в доме. Или старой кусачей крысе. Будь здесь отец, она бы спросила у него совета, спросила бы, как прежде ему удавалось справляться с леди Барбри. Но, насколько она знала, пусть и была тогда всего лишь маленькой, глупой и наивной девочкой с головой, забитой песнями о рыцарях, леди Барбри всегда была редким гостем в Винтерфелле. И отец редко о ней говорил.

Всё, что Сансе было известно, так это о её ненависти к Неду Старку, глубоко уходящую корнями в прошлое. В восстание Роберта Баратеона, положившее конец столь многому. Радовало только одно: не осталось больше Болтонов, с которыми бы она могла объединиться. К ногам которым с радостью положила бы её, Сансы, голову.

Санса бросила перчатки на стол, скинула меховую накидку на спинку стула и обернулась к зеркалу: выглядела она уставшей, и даже румяна не скрывали её бледности. Она разглядывала собственное, тоже кажущееся чужим отражение в дрожащем пламени свечей, когда раздался осторожный стук в дверь.

— Войдите, — тихо, устало откликнулась она. Замок сейчас снова был полон её людей, даже здесь, в своих покоях на верхнем этаже Великого замка, она слышала далёкий гул, наполнявший сумрачные чертоги. Завтра ей предстояло отдать первые распоряжения по поводу предстоящей свадьбы, с головой погрузиться в заботы, которые вовсе не приносили радости.

Скоро она вновь станет мужней женой. Сегодня же Санса задала пир, на котором толком даже ничего не поела — лишь пригубила вина, попыталась съесть жареную свиную колбаску, но та показалась настолько жирной, что её едва не стошнило. Однако люди по-прежнему гуляли, пили и ели, не замечая уже отсутствия своей королевы за высоким столом. Теперь пусть беседуют с её будущим мужем.

— Вы велели мне прийти, ваша светлость, — на пороге показался мейстер Уолкан, всегда выглядевший немного нерешительным и словно напуганным. Санса только со временем привыкла, что иначе он себя вести не умеет.

— Спасибо, что так быстро явились, мейстер, — Санса опустилась на стул, ощущая тяжесть во всём теле. Она едва не назвала его «милордом», столько раз сегодня ей приходилось повторять это слово. — У меня будет к вам поручение.

Мейстер Уолкан покорно склонил голову, слушая.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы отправили птиц с сообщением о моей свадьбе. Прежде всего — моему брату в Королевскую Гавань. Напишите, что свадьба состоится через одну луну.

— Так скоро? — не сдержал удивления мейстер.

— Не хотелось бы с этим затягивать, — призналась Санса.

— Его милость приедет? — в голосе мейстера Уолкана послышалось некоторое сомнения, и Санса его полностью разделяла.

— Не думаю, но всё же должна соблюсти приличия. Не забудьте о дяде Эдмаре и кузене Робине. Они тоже моя родня.

 _«И дяде, несмотря на все наши разногласия, скорее всего, придётся вести меня к алтарю»,_ — без особой радости подумала Санса. Бет Кассель всё ещё не вернулась с переговоров из Речных земель, и оставалось надеяться, что вести окажутся добрыми.

— Да, ваша милость.

— Кроме того... каждый из присутствующих сегодня лордов также должен получить птицу. Непременно известите Гленну Амбер, которая не смогла явиться из-за того, что занята делами в Последнем Очаге. Напишите письма и покажите их мне перед отправкой. Думаю... мейстер, думаю, что могу на вас положиться в этом деле, не так ли? — Санса посмотрела на него почти с надеждой.

Мейстер Уолкан застенчиво улыбнулся, в улыбке этой скользнуло сочувствие.

— Не беспокойтесь, ваша милость, я всё прекрасно понимаю. С вашего позволения, — коротко кивнув, он покинул её покои.

Санса прикрыла глаза, чувствуя, как под веками разливается пульсирующая боль. Но на счёт мейстера Уолкана она и в самом деле могла не переживать — он немедленно сядет за написание писем и птицы наверняка разлетятся из замка уже в следующее утро.

Пальцы её коснулись гладкого обсидианового клинка, что лежал на прикроватном столике. Не оружие — скорее что-то вроде защитного амулета. Почти сувенира, который она хранила в своих покоях. Возможно, в качестве напоминания. Возможно, она просто чувствовала себя так безопаснее, хотя дурных снов драконово стекло и не отгоняло.

Санса вспоминала с содроганием о том ужасном сне, который совсем не так давно выгнал её полуодетую прочь из своих покоев. Только чудом потом она не подхватила лёгочной горячки.

Пальцы мазнули по острому краю, словно лаская обсидиан, согревая его, хотя на самом деле движения эти были бездумными.

— Обсидиан выкован в кузне богов, — именно так сказал ей кто-то, чьё лицо уже стёрлось из памяти. — В кузне богов.

Из груди вырвался короткий, рваный выдох, словно к горлу подступили слёзы, однако глаза Сансы оставались сухими. Она просто слишком устала. Оглянувшись по сторонам, словно не узнавая собственные покои, она заставила себя подняться с места, чувствуя себя едва ли не столетней старухой.

Мысли, скачущие как блохи по шкуре пса, внезапно добрались до Теона — отчасти из-за леди Барбри, о которой она вспоминала. Теон... блуждает ли он теперь по Винтерфеллу среди прочих его призраков или воссоединился со своим Утонувшим богом. Вернулась ли его душа в непроницаемо-чёрное и бездонное чрево моря?

Однако именно Теон рассказал ей кое-что, о чём она прежде не знала.

— Леди Барбри, — сказал он в ночь перед своей смертью, когда они говорили обо всём подряд, и Теон вспомнил об отце... который был настоящим отцом и ему, — она как-то сказала мне, что кости отца... Неда Старка никогда не попадут в крипту Винтерфелла и плюнула в его каменное лицо. Я тогда сопровождал её, потому что единственным знал, как туда попасть. И, глядя на нашего отца, она поклялась, что дальше Барроутона его кости не пройдут... Что она скормит их псам в качестве мести за своего покойного мужа... Хотя бы так она хотела поквитаться со Старками, — последнее Теон говорил почти неслышно. Так, словно сейчас Санса разгневается и ударит его, пусть знал, что она так не поступит.

В нём это осталось, периодически проскальзывало, пусть сам Теон и пытался избавиться от этой своей привычки. Очередной повод ненавидеть Рамси Сноу, желать воскресить его лишь с одной целью: подвергнуть вечным мукам. Растянуть его агонию в бесконечность.

Тогда она сжала руку Теона в мягком, успокаивающем жесте, искренне улыбаясь, хотя он всё же вздрогнул — как от удара.

Но сказанное им правда: Санса приходила в крипту к изваянию отца, но костей его там не было. Мать давным-давно отправила их с Молчаливыми Сёстрами из Речных земель, и долгое время Санса полагала, что они пропали в суматохе войны — в то время даже к Молчаливым Сёстрам не проявляли никакого уважения.

Тем и успокаивалась. Что отец всё же воссоединился с Севером, добравшись хотя бы до Перешейка. Однако сказанное Теоном изменило многое. Теперь за леди Барбри был ещё один должок, который трудно будет оплатить. Санса, конечно, могла бы сказать ей это в лицо, напрямую — но то не имело никакого смысла. Если леди Барбри и в самом деле отдала кости Неда Старка собакам, то либо не признается в том, обвинив Теона во лжи, либо одарит Сансу надменным взглядом и посоветует забыть прошлые обиды.

_«Сама-то всё помнит, сука»._

Поэтому Санса предпочитала пока что молчать по этому поводу. Однако молчание вовсе не значило, что она об этом забудет и закроет на подобное глаза. Были ли то пустые слова или выполненное обещание — не столь важно.

Сансе не нужна была война на и без того истерзанном Севере, но это не означало, что она не сможет поквитаться — рано или поздно. Пока же пусть радуется тому, что ей дали, пусть думает, что Санса хоть в чём-то уступила ей. Пусть вцепиться зубами в брошенную кость. Хотя Санса и отдавала старой суке, как всегда называла про себя леди Барбри, должное: та была отнюдь не дурой. Хитрой, изворотливой и мстительной ведьмой.

Следовало, пожалуй, позвать слуг, чтобы согрели воды и наполнили ванную, но Санса слишком устала даже для этого, да и видеть никого не хотелось, разве что... Мысль оборвалась: он придёт, когда сочтёт должным, если ей не угрожает никакой опасности. Тогда бы нюх привёл его гораздо раньше.

Этот факт привносил определённую нотку спокойствия.

Санса самостоятельно справилась с платьем и переоделась в тёплую ночную рубашку, в которой всегда чувствовала себя до крайности уютно. Она сидела у зеркала, снова разглядывая собственное отражение, и водя расчёской по огненно-рыжим волосам, которые переливались в пламени свечей жидким золотом.

Тогда-то и явился Сандор Клиган, которого она велела позвать, наверное, не меньше часа назад, а то и больше — за временем Санса не следила. Однако к Винтерфеллу на мягких тёмных лапах успела подобраться ночь, пусть с главного двора доносились голоса поднабравшихся гуляк и грозные оклики стражи. На псарне слышался лай потревоженных собак.

— Звала меня твоя милость? — хриплым голосом поинтересовался Пёс, без стука и какого-то почтительного приветствия входя в её покои. От любого другого Санса подобного бы терпеть не стала, но Пёс не был бы самим собой без таких выходок. И знала — он делает это не с целью её оскорбить, унизить или выказать неуважение.

— Давно. Я надеялась, что ты будешь лучше меня стеречь, — Санса отложила в сторону расчёску. Та с тихим стуком опустилась на столик перед зеркалом. Она смотрела на Пса через собственное отражение. Он так и стоял у двери, в одной руке сжимая мех с вином — очевидно, одна из причин задержки. Хотя пьяным он и не выглядел. — В Винтерфелле нынче снова полно моих врагов, а тебя они бы поостереглись.

— Чем, по-твоему, я занят был? — хмыкнул Пёс, тряхнул мехом, сделал глубокий глоток. — Пил, думаешь? Если бы! Это я только сейчас до него добрался. Передали мне кое-что в Зимнем городке, как ты и просила. Полдня на это потратил.

Пёс полез за пазуху, извлекая свёрнутый вчетверо листок. Санса не удержалась от улыбки.

— Всё-таки шпион из тебя неважный.

— Я и не шпионил, — осклабился Пёс. — Занимался делами государственной важности или как это называется? Хотя, конечно, не по душе мне эти игры. Ты знаешь, я считаю, что всё можно решить намного проще.

— Не желаю выслушивать твоё ворчание, — Санса наконец повернулась к нему лицом, мягким, плавным движением поднялась со стула и в несколько шагов пересекла комнату, чтобы выхватить послание из рук Пса. — Мало кому я могу здесь доверять, но самым лучшим выбором всегда будет человек, который меньше всего заинтересован.

— Я согласился защищать тебя, но не быть участником твоих интриг. И не буду. Ты знаешь моё мнение: вся твоя свора — настоящая стая стервятников, которые только и ждут, как бы выдрать жертве глаза.

— Стареешь, — хмыкнула Санса, глядя прямо на его лицо, изуродованное огнём. Хотя полумрак, озарённый свечами, несколько скрадывал пугающие на первый взгляд черты. Ноздрей Сансы коснулся густой и кисловатый винный запах. — Раньше ты стервятников не опасался.

— Умнее стал, много чего увидел. Сама знаешь. И, будь моя воля...

— Но этого не случится, — оборвала его Санса, наблюдая, как по лицу пробегает лёгкая гримаса недовольства, едва ли не ярости. Конечно, он ни раз и ни два — и всерьёз, и в шутку — предлагал перерезать глотку Рисвеллам и Дастинам, но Санса только отмахивалась. — Иначе не успею моргнуть, как отправлюсь следом за своими врагами. Или тебе бы только того и хотелось?

Санса слишком устала и пребывала не в лучшем расположении духа, чтобы любезничать с ним, как это бывало прежде. Она и так была к нему довольно снисходительна — и доверяла, как, пожалуй, только Вилле Мандерли, благодаря которой это послание и попало к Сансе в руки. Но и Пёс, и Вилла были слишком прямолинейны и несгибаемы для дел, требующих большей деликатности.

Для того у Сансы были другие люди, чьих имён она старалась не произносить даже в мыслях.

— Насмешничай, пташка, сколько хочешь, но мой ответ ты знаешь сама, — прохрипел он. Сделал глоток из меха, а потом вдруг рассмеялся — и смех его, как прежде, звучал, словно грохот откуда-то со дна колодца.

 _«Пёс нашёл хозяйку и новую конуру»,_ — так о нём иногда говорили. Санса это прекрасно знала, и ещё лучше об этом было известно самому Псу, но тому, как и ей, плевать на подобные слова: доводилось слышать о себе вещи похуже, а сравнение с собаками Сандора Клигана никогда не оскорбляло.

— Никогда тебя не отучить от этого дурацкого прозвища, — посетовала Санса. Оно должно было неприятно царапать её, напоминая о Джоффри, Серсее, Королевской Гавани и Красном замке, но из уст Пса звучало как-то иначе. Теперь, во всяком случае, почти по-доброму.

— Старые собаки плохо поддаются дрессировке. Но спустить их на свору голодных ворон тоже можно, — Пёс свирепо ухмыльнулся.

— Я более не желаю говорить о делах и уж тем более о твоих кровожадных порывах. С меня на сегодня довольно, — раздражённо произнесла Санса, отмахиваясь. — На ближайшее время мне хватит хлопот.

— Так зачем ты меня позвала? Ради этой писюльки? Или чтобы показать свой дурной характер? — Пёс ткнул пальцем в послание, которое Санса нарочито-небрежным жестом положила на стол, пока даже не приступая к чтению.

 _«Кто бы говорил о дурном характере»,_ — мысль эта Сансу повеселила.

— Считай, как знаешь. Но я также хотела убедиться, что ты сегодня ночью будешь нести караул и следить за порядком, пока наши дорогие гости не разъедутся. Точнее, _настоятельно попросить_ тебя об этом.

— Я давно уяснил, в чём заключается моя работа, — сквозь злое веселье слышалось недовольство. — Ты можешь по десять раз повторять своим тупоголовым лордам, где их место и чем им следует заниматься, но я не из их числа.

— Тогда иди, — Санса снова махнула рукой. Хотя, как бы он порой не злил её, не раздражал, иногда он оказывался одним из немногих здесь, с кем ей действительно было спокойно.

Возможно, она хотела бы, чтобы он остался — просто остался, когда угаснет пламя свечей, и защитил её от собственных мыслей и блуждающих здесь призраков, теней, у которых были зубы. Лицо его, свирепый нрав и порой совсем звериные повадки Сансу не пугали. Она едва не с весельем представляла слухи, которые могут пойти, но позволить себе такого не могла.

Пока — не могла.

— Иди же, — почти со злостью вскрикнула Санса, не ожидая от самой себя такого. Стоило, пожалуй, попросить принести ей перед сном мятного чая, а лучше — сонного вина, чтобы отдохнуть и выспаться, как следует, без посторонних мыслей и, тем более, снов. — Уходи, прошу тебя!

Ничего не ответив, Пёс резко развернулся и вышел вон, хлопнув дверью с такой силой, что та едва удержалась на петлях. Разожжённое в очаге пламя тоже дрогнуло, недовольно выплюнув стоп потрескивающих искр.

Санса едва не рухнула на стул, делая несколько коротких выдохов. Мук совести она не испытывала, разве что за то, что не смогла удержать лицо до конца, но Пёс и без того слишком хорошо её знал. И слишком давно. А за свой непочтительный тон он заслуживал и большего.

И довольно уже думать о нём — и всяких глупостях, которые только добавляли головной боли.

Она протянула руку, подхватывая холодными пальцами листок, из-за которого и посылала своего верного стража в Зимний городок, не желая чтобы тот человек даже показывался в Винтерфелле, пока здесь находилось слишком много глаз и ушей. Это могло привлечь ненужное внимание.

Санса пробежала глазами написанное, чуть разочаровано выдохнула, и протянула пергамент к свече. Письмо сразу же занялось. Бумага скручивалась, чернела, обращалась в серый пепел, осыпаясь в подставку подсвечника.

Это было последним важным делом Сансы на сегодня.

***  
Вилла Мандерли стала одной из самых близких подруг Сансы Старк, хотя прежде, до всех этих событий, они почти не общались: прежде Вилла редко покидала Белую Гавань. Теперь, когда её дед — Виман Мандерли — совсем стал слаб здоровьем, а отцу стало сложно посещать Винтерфелл, Вилла нередко приезжала вместо них, пока старшая сестра её — Винафрид — занималась делами замка.

Вилла была старше Сансы всего год. Удивительно весёлая, острая на язык девушка с сердцем большим и отважным. Из-за окрашенных в зелёный цвет волос, она порой напоминала Сансе прекрасную русалку. Если бы не эта последняя черта, Санса могла бы смело сказать, что Вилла почти заменила ей сестру.

 _«Разве что чуть менее несносная, чем Арья»,_ — весело думала Санса не без грусти. Арьи ей действительно не хватало. Как и Джона. Брана. Рикона. Робба. Теона. Матери и отца. Их всех, оставивших её.

Но всё же Вилла в некотором роде смогла стать для Сансы утешением, и даже неплохой советницей. Санса бы оставила её при себе насовсем, но понимала, что отец Виллы так просто не позволит ей покинуть Белую Гавань и уехать в Винтерфелл.

Хотя Санса очередной раз задумывалась о том, чтобы всё-таки устроить это: пообещать, например, сиру Вилису подыскать для его дочери подходящего жениха.

И скромного обеда, приглашение на который Вилла с радостью приняла, Санса ждала почти с нетерпением, зная, что, кроме них двоих, никого более не будет. Она велела накрыть на стол в своих покоях, в Великом замке. Служанки застелили стол свежевыстиранной, всё ещё пахнущей морозом белоснежной скатертью.

С кухни принесли дымящийся пирог с беконом и грибами, курицу в меду и печёные яблоки. Санса также велела согреть вина с гвоздикой и приготовить чёрной смородины в сахаре. Вилла явилась, источая едва уловимые запахи леса — Санса знала, что та только вернулась с прогулки по Волчьему лесу, к которому питала невероятную любовь.

— Там пахнет настоящим севером, — загадочно улыбаясь, отвечала Вилла на привычные расспросы Сансы. Она перекинула зелёную, легка растрёпанную косу через плечо, даже не потрудившись поправить сбившуюся причёску: такие мелочи Виллу редко волновали.

— Значит, тебе нужно как следует согреться, — предположила Санса, улыбаясь. Вилла опустилась на соседний стул и подхватила со стола печёное яблоко, с шумом вдыхая идущий от него густой сладкий запах. Хотя по виду Виллы сложно было сказать, что она замёрзла: щёки раскраснелись, зелёные глаза горели. Быстрая езда всегда её будоражила. — Твой лорд-отец и лорд-дедушка не простят мне, если с тобой что-то произойдёт под моим присмотром.

— Ваша милость, — звонко, искренне рассмеялась Вилла и легкомысленно откинула со лба выбившуюся прядь, — им прекрасно известно, что ничего со мной не произойдёт, а коли и так — то вины вашей в том не будет.

— Жаль, что я не могу познакомить тебя с Арьей, — с ноткой грусти ответила Санса, отправляя в рот маленький кусочек пирога. Ей не хотелось обсуждать это, но слова сами слетели с губ.

— Почему же моя королева не обедает в обществе своего будущего мужа? — сохраняя непринуждённый тон, спросила Вилла, словно почувствовав, что говорить про родичей Сансы сейчас не стоит. — Уверена, он был бы рад вашему обществу.

Санса глянула на неё едва ли не с упрёком, насадила на вилку ещё один кусочек пирога и посмотрела на него, разглядывая со всех сторон.

— Мы ещё насмотримся друг на друга, времени предостаточно, — выдохнула она. Вилла украдкой оглянулась по сторонам и подалась чуть вперёд, переходя на доверительный шёпот:

— Должна заметить, вчера всё прошло просто отлично, ты смогла застать их врасплох, — горячая рука мягко легка на запястье Сансы. — Но, могу сказать, что все остались довольны, уверена, даже твой муж несказанно рад. Исходя из того, что я видела и слышала.

— Я получила послание из Зимнего городка, — ещё тише, в тон ей ответила Санса. Она привыкла говорить о подобных вещах в богороще, где услышать их могли лишь сами боги, однако сейчас даже в богроще были посторонние. Вилла вопросительно вскинула брови, Санса покачала головой. — Ничего. Он пока так ничего и не узнал.

Вилла разочаровано выдохнула.

— Неужели всё-таки канули без следа?

— Я постараюсь об этом узнать. Колдер... — Санса запнулась. — Он обещал разузнать.

Она всё-таки произнесла это имя, пусть в Винтерфелле его почти никто и не знал. Бывший капитан из Белой Гавани, с которым его и познакомила Вилла. Сама она и в самом деле не годилась для того, чтобы становиться шпионкой — прямолинейность роднила её уже не с Арьей, а скорее с Джоном — но зато знала человека, который может сослужить Сансе добрую службу и выполнить парочку важных поручений.

Никому неизвестный и никому же неинтересный человек.

— Досадно... Как я понимаю, послание передало твоё чудовище, которое ты по-прежнему держишь при себе? — Вилла вскинула бровь. Санса знала, что та не любит Пса за то, что прежде тот служил Ланнистерам. Не желая спорить, она с наигранной легкомысленностью улыбнулась:

— Наверное, у каждой королевы должно быть своё чудовище, которого бы боялись её враги.

— Что с Амберами и Карстарками? — вдруг поинтересовалась Вилла, отстраняясь и снова принимая невозмутимый, весёлый вид. Обсуждать Пса она явно не желала.

— Гленна Амбер приняла на себя управление Последним Очагом, сейчас улаживает дела, — ответила Санса, вновь возвращаясь к пирогу. Вилла сама разлила горячее вино по чашам, придерживая обёрнутый тёплым полотенцем кувшин. — Насколько я поняла, дела идут неплохо. Джонос Карстарк... разумеется, тоже старается, как может. Это был хороший выбор.

— Ты и сама об этом думала, разве нет?

— Но именно ты уверила меня в его правильности.

— Джонос Карстарк был кастеляном замка, когда там правила Элис, но она...

— Я знаю, — тихо произнесла Вилла, отводя в сторону зелёные глаза. Голос её сделался непривычно тихим. — Север помнит, чего ему стоило остановить Белых Ходоков.

Они помолчали несколько секунд, и тишина эта казалась неприятной тягучей — полная противоположность тому, как непринуждённо и почти весело начинался разговор. Сансе это было не по нутру — она не желала, чтобы прошлое снова отравляло её жизнь. Такой роскоши Королева Севера позволить себе не могла.

— Ладно, — Вилла отпила вина, зажмурившись на короткое мгновение. От напитка исходил пряный, душистый, слегка пьянящий аромат. А, поставив чашу обратно на стол, звонко захлопала в ладоши. — Я вообще-то не любительница всех этих вещей, но всё же интересно узнать, что ты там запланировала на свадьбу? Есть какие-то идеи?

Санса хмыкнула.

— Пока что меня волнует, кто поведёт меня к алтарю: дядя или кузен, потому что брат... Вряд ли ему удастся прибыть из Королевской Гавани.

— Робин? Ох, милая, — чуть поморщилась Вилла. Конечно, Робин подрос и уже не был тем отвратительным слюнявым мальчишкой, но его капризность, нервозность и некоторая истеричность, увы, никуда не делись.

— Дядя Эдмар, — Санса закатила глаза. — Не шибко-то более приятная альтернатива, выслушать от него придётся многое.

— Бет ещё на переговорах с ним? — Санса кивнула. Вилла сделала ещё один глоток. — Долго. Надеюсь, они не наткнутся на разбойников.

— Я отправила с ней вооружённый отряд, почти армию, — заверила Виллу Санса. — Так что надеюсь, и вернётся она тоже с добрыми вестями.

— Добрые вести... Хотелось бы, — Вилла слегка помрачнела, словно что-то вспомнив. — Ты слышала? Про Летнее море?

— Слышала, — вынуждена была признать Санса, ковыряясь вилкой в пироге. — Очень тревожные слухи. Слишком далеко от нас, но не значит, что в итоге не коснётся и состояния наших дел. Голод в Вестеросе может затронуть и Север.

Вилла кивнула:

— Когда окажусь в Белой Гавани, постараюсь узнать у отца самые последние из новостей — возможно, что-то изменилось? Наверняка за это время там успел побывать кто-нибудь из Эссоса. Я сразу же напишу тебе.

— И не задерживайся: помни, моя свадьба состоится всего через одну луну, так что постарайся быть вовремя.

— На этот счёт можешь не беспокоиться, — Вилла сделала ещё один короткий глоток вина. — Пропустить, как ты обводишь вокруг пальца этих бывших прихвостней Болтонов? Да и за что!

***  
Первую неделю Санса почти не заметила: настолько много оказалось дел, о которых ей следовало побеспокоиться. Русе Рисвелл — с её, разумеется, дозволения — отбыл в Дредфорд для того, чтобы уладить накопившиеся дела.

Санса не стала говорить, что с делами она давно разобралась самостоятельно. Почти сразу же, как только на голове её оказалась корона, она самолично отправилась в то, что принадлежало ей, как законной вдове лорда Болтона, и целую луну пробыла в мрачных стенах Дредфорда. Замок пострадал куда как меньше, чем Винтерфелл, но находиться там Сансе оказалось намного тяжелее, пусть прежде Рамси и не привозил её сюда.

Порой Сансе казалось, что она чувствует его присутствие, его смех, даже его омерзительные прикосновения. И где-то в недрах опустевших коридоров, под сводчатыми потолками и в темноте скрытых от глаз альковов раздаётся тихий, почти неслышный голос Русе Болтона, от которого само сердце наполнялось холодом.

И всё же Сансе удалось справиться и с этим испытанием. Так что Русе Рисвеллу осталось разве что познакомиться со слугами и довершить начатый ремонт: замок успел немного обветшать. О некоторых людях из числа прислуги Санса тоже успела позаботиться — не без помощи капитана Колдера. Ей непременно требовались глаза и уши, которые бы присматривали за очередным отпрыском Рисвеллов.

Порой Сансу веселила затеянная ею игра, полутона и смутные тени, едва заметные движения рук, повороты головы, беззвучный шёпот за закрытыми дверями, лёгкий взмах ресниц... Опасный танец по тонкой грани, на которой следует удержаться. Веселила, да, но всё же больше — пугала. Потому что дурой Санса не была, что бы там не полагала Барбри Дастин, плетущая вокруг свою паутину. И потому что эта игра ожесточала сердце, сковывала любые чувства льдом.

Но хотя бы без одного Рисвелла дышать стало проще — ясное дело, леди Барбри вызвалась помочь своей королеве в делах и заботах, и избавиться от её присутствия до конца торжества не представлялось возможным. Однако Санса ловко научилась избегать её общества и почти не обращать внимания на подчас язвительный тон.

К концу первой недели прилетела птица из Орлиного Гнезда. Кузен выражал искреннюю радость по поводу предстоящей свадьбы и обещал вскорости прибыть в Винтерфелл. Санса нисколько не сомневалась, что сам Робин наверняка был не так счастлив: он до последнего наивно полагал, что Санса, как и было некогда обещано, станет его женой. У Сансы такие мысли вызывали уже не отвращение и даже не раздражение — только смех. Так что письмо наверняка оказалось писано мейстером и ближайшими советниками Робина.

Вскоре написал и Эдмар Талли, дорогой дядя, с которым отношения в последнее время у Сансы несколько разладились: они ни разу не виделись после Великого Совета. У него, безусловно, хватало своих забот — наведение порядка в Речных землях, где стало не продохнуть от разбойников, огнём полыхали разорённые деревушки и мельницы. Леди Рослин же снова забеременела. Первый её ребёнок, зачатый на Красной Свадьбе, мальчик, названный Хостером в честь своего деда, был ещё совсем мал.

 _«...кажется, мы с миледи Бет Кассель, которую ты ко мне отправила,_ — писал он, и Санса почти видела, как лорд Эдмар корчит недовольную гримасу, очевидно желая охарактеризовать Бет как-то иначе, _— пришли к некоторому компромиссу, который устроит всех. Вскоре мы вместе с ней отправимся в Винтерфелл. К сожалению, моя леди-жена не сможет присутствовать на твоей свадьбе, поскольку скоро подойдёт её срок, но я везу с собой её наилучшие пожелания...»_

В письме была одна хорошая новость: Бет Кассель смогла чего-то добиться от этого упрямого глупца, и поедет обратно в сопровождении его гвардии. Судя по всему, письмо было отправлено почти сразу, и сейчас лорд Эдмар и леди Бет должны находиться по меньшей мере у Перешейка, если рассчитывали успеть к торжеству.

Письмо от брата из столицы пришло последним, и Санса никак не решалась открыть его. Она долго смотрела на конверт с красной восковой печатью, на которой был изображён трёхглазый ворон — не лютоволк.

Поначалу Санса боялась брата — действительно боялась. Его равнодушного взгляда, устремлённого сквозь недостижимые для всех прочих времена и пространства, его размеренного, подчас совершенно ледяного тона. Всего его обманчиво-безопасного облика мальчика, который не способен ходить.

И, глядя ему в глаза, Санса видела: всё это он прекрасно понимает. Поэтому и письма она разглядывала мучительно долго, как сейчас, словно перед ней клубком свернулась ядовитая змея.

Наконец она вцепилась в него, схватив со стола резким движением, и рывком вскрыла печать. Глаза забегали по написанным рукой Сэмвелла Тарли строкам.

К сожалению, он при всём желании не имеет возможности покинуть столицу — ожидаемо, а Санса почти испытала облегчение, получив подтверждение собственным подозрениям. Поздравления и уверения в том, что она сделала мудрый выбор.

Но то, что Бран написал дальше... Руки Сансы едва заметно подрагивали, когда она с тихим шелестом развернула пергамент, открывая прежде скрытые внизу строки, которые начали сливаться перед глазами, двоиться. Смысл их, казалось бы, довольно очевидный, всё равно ускользал от Сансы.

Она никак не могла понять, как такое возможно. И — как Бран узнал? Верно, как и прежде, но подчас Санса и в это не желала верить, признавать, что её некогда любимый младший брат, действительно превратился во что-то иное.

 _«...Джон и Арья вскоре окажутся на Медвежьем острове...»_ , — на этом моменте Санса коротко выдохнула, едва заметно сминая пергамент, но не замечая того.

Медвежий остров, который теперь принадлежал Брандону Норри Старшему, буквально встал перед глазами, ощетинившись острыми верхушками сосен. Долгое время она не могла решить, как правильно поступить, пока в голову ей не пришла на первый взгляд нелепая и странная, но оказавшаяся дельной мысль: турнир!

Вместо того, чтобы просто жаловать владения Мормонтов, она предложила каждому из представителей горных кланов Севера, что также верно сражались на стороне Винтерфелла против Иных, принять участие в турнире, наградой в котором станет Медвежий остров. И победителем из него вышел Брандон Норри — старый горец, всегда напоминавший Сансе лиса. Вместо него на ристалище вышел его сын — и одержал победу надо всеми остальными. Упрекнуть его было не в чем: схожим образом поступили и другие главы кланов, чей возраст не позволял вступать в схватку.

Санса намеревалась вскоре узнать, как обстоят дела на острове и оправдал ли лорд Норри оказанное ему доверие, но Бран написал раньше... Напомнил.

_«...вели Брандону Норри приготовиться к их прибытию — это случится совсем скоро, вместе они поспеют к твоей свадьбе. С ними на остров прибудут люди из вольного народа»._

— Арья? Джон? — вопрошала Санса у безответного пергамента. К горлу от волнения, от осознания написанного подступила желчь. — Боги! — одна рука её легла на грудь.

Конечно, она бы хотела увидеть их, увидеть — и обнять, прижать к себе, вдохнуть родной, давно забытый запах, но по-прежнему не могла осознать правдивость слов брата. Их реальность.

И одна из последних строк заставила испытать едва ли не ужас, пусть в ней тоже на первый взгляд и не было никакого подтекста:

_«Вскоре от меня прилетит ещё одна птица, и послание её будет предназначаться Джону — отдай его, не вскрывая. Такова моя воля, скажи ему об этом»._

— Что ещё за воля? — спросила Санса, окончательно растерявшись. Голову тут же стиснула боль. Бран столь просто писал о практически немыслимых вещах, что Санса не сразу могла принять их на веру. 

— Арья... Джон... — повторила она и огляделась вокруг, словно те уже находились в этой самой комнате. Санса вспомнила сон — тот давний, плывущий в тумане памяти сон, где увидела их двоих. Их вместе.

Но, о боги, как Арья могла оказаться в Землях за Стеной, среди вольного народа, если Санса была уверена — и видела — как корабль её отправился из Черноводного залива совершенно в иную сторону?

Арья сама показала Сансе свой маршрут на карте, водя по ней пальцем:

— Вначале мы обогнём Вестерос через Летнее море, зайдём в Старомест, чтобы запастись как следует водой и провиантом, — она прочертила линию вниз, на восток и чуть вверх, — а после... — лица её коснулась полная задора улыбка, — а после увидим.

Но как она попала на Север?

Едва удержавшись от того, чтобы сжечь и это письмо, развеять его пепел и забыть написанное, Санса велела позвать к себе мейстера Уолкана, у которого тоже теперь хватало забот. Тот поспешил явиться из Вороньей вышки.

— Напишите письмо Брандону Норри... — Санса запнулась, не зная толком, что следует написать. Хотя особого выбора Бран и не оставил, пусть слова его всё ещё казались едва ли не нелепицей. — Известите его о том, что со Стылого берега вскоре прибудут люди вольного народа, а с ними — мои брат с сестрой.

— Миледи? — брови мейстера поползли вверх. Он, очевидно, был тоже ошарашен подобными словами. — Ваши...

— Джон Сноу и Арья Старк, — с некоторым раздражением выговорила Санса. — Они могут вскоре явиться туда. Так... так сказал Бран.

Мейстер Уолкан задумчиво помолчал некоторое время, явно тоже переваривая услышанную информацию, а после выдохнул:

— Будет исполнено, ваша милость. Изволите потом посмотреть письмо перед тем, как я отправлю птицу на Медвежий остров?

Санса небрежно махнула рукой, стараясь выглядеть не такой взволнованной, пусть внутри у неё всё дрожало.

— Нет нужды. Я вам доверяю. Напишите всё, что сочтёте нужным и немедля выпустите ворона.

Мейстер поклонился и покинул Сансу, которая так и продолжала сидеть в странном, никак не желающем отпускать её оцепенении и неверии. Пожалуй, она не поверит в то, что прочитала и в то, что сама после этого велела написать, пока не увидит их двоих собственными глазами.

Вынудив себя подняться, Санса подошла к окну, слегка отодвигая в сторону тяжёлую занавеску, за которой пряталась сейчас от дневного света. Серое небо над Винтерфеллом привычно нахмурилось, намереваясь, по всей видимости, разразиться ледяным дождём. Она смотрела с высоты, где мельтешили, подобно муравьям, её люди. Люди, которые пока не догадывались о том, что происходит прямо здесь и прямо сейчас.

 _«...вместе они поспеют к твоей свадьбе»,_ — писал Бран. Похоже, думала Санса, намеченное торжество окажется куда как более грандиозным, чем рассчитывали многие из её лордов.

***  
Утро оказалось на удивление солнечным. Санса встала чуть свет, чтобы спуститься в крипту — спросить совета у отца, чьих костей там не было. Может быть, именно поэтому он никогда ей не отвечал?

 _«А возможно, потому что давно мёртв, глупая,_ — говорил ей другой, внутренний голос, который иногда оказывался неоправданно жесток к наивной девушке, что в глубине души ещё была жива. _— Где бы ни были его кости, сам он давно покинул эти чертоги и больше никогда не вернётся»._

Холодный и влажный воздух окутывал со всех сторон, просачивался сквозь кожу, сжимал сердце. Факелы дрожали, разливая по покрытому ледяной коркой полу неровные лужицы света.

Вскоре она окажется в богороще, чтобы склонить очередной раз колени перед сердцедеревом и вознести молитву Старым богам, которые, кажется, слышали её не лучше, чем отец. Но всё же здесь она порой чувствовала странную, необъяснимую силу.

Богороща, где через два дня должна была состояться церемония, застыла в молчании, неком ожидании грядущего. Но сейчас здесь никого не было — только Санса и тихий далёкий шёпот богов. Красный сок, как и прежде, напоминал застывшую на холодном воздухе кровь. Если глубоко вдохнуть, то кажется, что чувствуешь густой солёный запах, отдающий металлом.

— Старые боги... — шевеля одними губами, шептала Санса. Только облачка пара свидетельствовали о том, что она вообще открывает рот. Колени касались сплетённых белых корней, руки ощущали привычную гладкость. Под смеженными веками расплескалась темнота. — Старые боги, даруйте мне мудрости... И ответов. Как бы я хотела найти ответы на все вопросы, которым несть числа...

— Санса... Санса Старк... — шелест, едва слышный и далёкий, донёсся до её слуха. — Санса...

Кто-то звал её. Санса, вскинув голову и в изумлении распахнув глаза, оглянулась, но богороща по-прежнему была пуста. Лишь ветер теребил листву, и те перекатывались по земле с тихим шорохом. Страж-деревья и железностволы грозно молчали.

— Санса...

Она вскинула голову, глядя как тревожно подрагивают листья сердцедерева, словно живые. Один из них сорвался и, медленно вращаясь, опустился прямо ей на колени. Лицо, вырезанное на белой коре, казалось живым. Глаза, как чудилось Сансе, готовы вот-вот открыться и заглянуть ей в самое сердце.

От мыслей этих и усиливающегося ощущения чужого присутствия, ей стало не по себе.

Старые боги взывали к ней, желали дотянуться до неё из невероятной, запредельной дали — оттуда, где горят мёртвыми огнями давно потухшие звёзды.

— Санса...

— Санса! — на сей раз голос оказался настоящим. Хриплым и хорошо знакомым. И только он из всех присутствующих сейчас в Винтерфелле мог окликнуть её просто по имени. Сандор Клиган. Санса, чувствуя быстрое биение сердца, обернулась.

Пёс впервые за долгое время выглядел обеспокоенным, на его обожжённом лице читалось едва ли не смятение.

— Что случилось? — Санса поднялась на ноги, опираясь на протянутую ей мозолистую руку. — Что произошло? — в голосе её прорезались испуганные, недовольные нотки, но сейчас ей было плевать на то, как она звучит.

— Гости, — коротко пояснил Пёс, глядя ей в глаза. — Твой брат... и твоя сестра. Полагаю, ты их ждала, птаха?

Чуть насмешливый тон она привычно пропустила мимо ушей — слишком мало её сейчас волновало всё прочее. Санса искренне обрадовалась тому, что всё ещё опирается на его руку, ибо мир перед глазами слегка покачнулся. Не от страха — от волнения.

— Это правда? — тихо уточнила она.

— Зачем мне такое выдумывать? — хмыкнул Пёс, ведя её к выходу из богорощи. Под ногами похрустывали сорванные с деревьев и подмёрзшие, потемневшие листья. Сердце стучало в горле. — Ты так боишься, словно они тебя сожрут.

 _«Я боюсь не их,_ — могла бы сказать Санса, но промолчала. — _Не их, а_ за _них»._


	26. Дракон пересекает Гору

Сарелла искренне надеялась достигнуть Поднебесья до того, как солнце коснётся горных вершин — ей вовсе не хотелось блуждать в этих местах во тьме. Фаулеры, Хранители Принцева перевала, вполне могло статься, пустят её на ночлег.

Принца Оберина, пусть давно умершего, по сей день помнили и любили в Дорне, также, как и его детей. Хотя теперь Сарелла осталась единственной выжившей. Последняя змейка, затерявшаяся в коварных и смертоносных песках Дорна. Она могла пойти по Костяному пути, что вихлял, словно горький пьяница, вдоль побережья Дорнийского моря, могла бы рискнуть — но не стала.

Не только потому что эта дорога могла оказаться куда опаснее, но и потому что этого, вполне возможно, ожидал от неё Герольд Дейн, которому не удалось провести Сареллу. Хотя он-то, пожалуй, не особенно пытался: для этого ползучего гада всё было не больше, чем занятной игрой.

И, конечно, он знал о письме Тириону, которое она отправила самостоятельно. Куда только глядел принц Морион, позволяя Герольду Дейну творить всё, что заблагорассудится, позволяя ему ввязывать Дорн в войну, которой не выиграть. Войска Простора и Штормовых земель не оставят им ни единого шанса.

Сарелле хотелось бы плюнуть, хотелось бы сделать вид, что это её не касается, но Дорн был её родным домом, среди его песков она провела своё детство. Вернувшись сюда, она в полной мере осознала, насколько пресной была еда в Староместе, и насколько приторно-сладким — вино. И горячий, густой запах раскалённой пустыни, смешанный с солью моря ни с чем было не перепутать и не сравнить.

Она откинула выбившиеся из-под капюшона коротко остриженные, вьющиеся чёрные пряди, которые успели немного отрасти за последнее время, а у Сареллы всё никак не доходили руки взять кинжал и обрезать их. Натянув капюшон поглубже и прикрыв лицо белой повязкой, она пришпорила лошадь. Лёгкая белая накидка развевалась за её спиной и хлопала, словно крылья, и от этого Сарелле хотелось нестись во весь опор, лететь над каменистыми уступами, нестись ветром у подножия горной гряды, но приходилось соблюдать осторожность, чтобы не загнать и без того утомлённую лошадь или чтобы та не сломала ногу, ступив в коварную расщелину на всём ходу.

На зубах скрежетал песок, но Сарелла уже слышала звук петляющего между первых скал притока, впадающего в Дорнийское море, а значит и замок Фаулеров был недалеко, а позади осталось почти две недели пути.

Сарелла осмелилась оглянуться, опасаясь погони, хотя была уверена, что на неё вряд ли станут тратить время — на глупую девчонку, которая ничего не смыслит в происходящем. 

— Ты отправила ему своего сокола, Сарелла, а? — лукаво спросил у неё Тёмная Звезда, поглядывая наполненными лиловой тьмой глазами.

— Вы разоблачили меня, добрый сир, — ядовито ответила она, не желая отпираться. Понимая, что он всё равно узнает. Будучи уверенной, что о том известно уже и принцу Мориону. — Как же мне теперь оправдаться?

Герольд прищурился, разглядывая её несколько мгновений, а потом хмыкнул через ноздри.

— И что же ты ему написала?

— Какая разница? — всем своим видом Сарелла изобразила невозмутимость.

— Что? — повторил Герольд, со стуком опуская на стол наполненную холодным кисловатым вином чашу.

Они сидели в Башне Копья, почти на самом верху, откуда можно было разглядеть не только город, но так же и Летнее море, залитое лучами заходящего солнца, из-за чего казалось, что вода окрашена кровью. Выглядело это немного зловеще, и до Солнечного Копья уже не первый день доходили тревожные слухи. Теперь можно было ощутить даже странный запах, который ветер доносил откуда-то с востока.

— Что ты написала? — требовательно повторил Герольд.

— Достань Меч Ночи и убей меня, — сохраняя спокойствие произнесла Сарелла, обращая взгляд на его лицо — слишком красивое для такой гадины. — Может, тогда получишь свой ответ.

— Если бы не принц Морион, я бы так и сделал, — посетовал Герольд, откидываясь на спинку кресла, обитого мягкой цветастой тканью. За его спиной виднелся уютный альков, которому предшествовала резная арка. Там же стояла небольшая уютная кушетка, заваленная разноцветными подушками.

Там Сарелла предпочитала спать, а не на широкой, завешенной тяжёлым балдахином кровати. Может быть, потому что успела отвыкнуть от такого рода удобств за время, проведённое в Цитадели. Скромность — неплохое качество для будущего мейстера. Жаль, многие из них оказались его напрочь лишены.

— Всё ещё считаешься с его мнением? Удивительно слышать, — Сарелла встала со своего места, сделала несколько быстрых шагов, оказываясь почти вплотную к Герольду. Чувствовала, как тот напрягся всем телом, явно ожидая чего угодно, но не предпринимая попыток защититься — пока что. Когда понадобится, он отреагирует мгновенно. — Мне казалось, что ты совсем задурил ему голову своими речами.

— Ты его плохо знаешь.

_«Что верно, то верно, я и тебя-то толком не знаю, но того, что знаю, — достаточно, чтобы составить представление»._

— А ты это с каких пор стал его старым-добрым другом? — Сарелла вскинула бровь. — Долгое время тебя здесь и вовсе не было видно. Тут же мигом нарисовался, когда почти все погибли.

Герольд, которому, похоже, надоели эти игры, протянул к Сарелле руку — то ли намереваясь просто коснуться её, то ли притянуть к себе, но та успела вовремя отскочить в сторону.

— Змейка, — со смешком проговорил Герольд, улыбаясь на удивление приятно.

_«Была б я настоящей змеёй, впилась бы тебе в горло ядовитыми клыками. Знаю я, что все рассказы — просто глупости, яд змеи убьёт тебя, как и любого другого смертного»._

— Но можешь не рассказывать, мне уже всё известно. Я спросил в надежде что ты проявишь благоразумие и одумаешься, — продолжил Герольд, явно наслаждаясь выражением лица Сареллы, которая выглядела крайне удивлённой. — Куда больше волнует другое — зачем?

— Потому что Дорну не нужна это война. Ты и сам знаешь, что мы её не переживём, — честно ответила она. — И я предупредила...

— Да, предупредила, чтобы он нам не верил, но важно здесь даже не это, — кивнул Герольд, переплетая пальцы и внимательно наблюдая за Сареллой. — Полагаю, он моему письму и без того не поверил. И уверен: уже напел в уши своему королю о восстании. Твоё письмо только ещё больше убедило его в этом.

— Если это так...

— Если это так, то отчасти ты в этом и виновата, — жёстко проговорил он. — Но... беспокоиться не о чем, пока мы остаёмся на месте, — Герольд взял виноградину и закинул её в рот. Послышался сочный хруст.

Сарелла неожиданно почувствовала себя обманутой, хотя последнее, чего ей хотелось — это увидеть войско, идущее на Дорн.

— Как ты знаешь, принц Морион написал о том, что верит мейстеру Марвину и что следует как можно скорее предпринять хоть что-то с целью обезопасить королевство, — ещё одна виноградина отправилась в рот. — И что он менее всего желает находиться под властью безумца. Рекомендовал карлику под любым предлогом покинуть столицу и отправиться на мыс Расколотой Клешни со стороны Крабьего залива.

— Думаешь, он согласится? — с сомнением спросила Сарелла.

— Ты же его предупредила, — Герольд пожал плечами. — Но заодно мы увидим, что произойдёт на Расколотой Клешне. Если он разболтает всё своему королю, то последствия не замедлят последовать, а вот если направится туда сам... — Герольд помедлил, на губах его появилась тонкая улыбка. — Возможно, я повременю отрезать его уродливую голову.

Сарелла выгнула бровь.

— Он не приедет, и не расскажет, — с уверенностью заявила она.

— Посмотрим. Но всё же ты разочаровала меня, Сарелла, — посетовал Герольд. — Я надеялся, что ты соображаешь намного лучше.

— Как раз благодаря тому, что я соображаю лучше Мориона, я тебе и не верю.

Сарелла намеревалась уйти — не важно куда, просто оказаться подальше от этого человека, пусть комната, в которой они беседовали, и являлась выделенными ей принцем покоями. Порой она даже не желала дышать с Герольдом Дейном одним воздухом — особенно после того, как он посмеялся над письмом мейстера.

— А я при том едва ли не единственный твой союзник на самом деле, — таинственно проговорил Герольд, преодолевая разделявшее их расстояние в мгновение ока. Сарелла невольно отшатнулась в сторону. Рука её легла на заточенный кинжал, который она носила накидкой на поясе.

Герольд Дейн оплёл её запястья своими цепкими пальцами, сжимая не сильно, но на настойчиво.

— Что же, что же в этой голове, — прошептал он. И пахло от него почему-то апельсинами, горьковато и сладко. Глаза его, настоящие тёмные звёзды, оказались в опасной близости от её лица, как и губы. — Ты же не глупая девочка, даже напротив, — Сарелла хотела оттолкнуть его, но при этом не могла, глядела заворожено. — И должна кое-что понимать. Жаль, очень жаль, что ты связалась сама не с теми людьми... Хотя мы с тобой можем играть на одной стороне.

Его губы, которые должны были оказаться холодными, вдруг коснулись её собственных, обдав неожиданно горячим дыханием. Только тогда она нашла в себе силы оттолкнуть его, источающего одновременно темноту и тепло, от себя.

Герольд Дейн рассмеялся, вскидывая вверх обе ладони и в обезоруживающем жесте.

— Что же ты скрываешь ещё — и от меня, и от принца? Загадка, — он покачал головой, словно беседуя с самим собой. — Но Сфинкс не загадывает загадки, он сам — загадка, а?

Он подмигнул, а Сарелла поперхнулась воздух, вдруг вспомнив странную фразу, сказанную Сэмвеллом Тарли.

 _«Так мейстер Эйемон говорил»,_ — ответил он потом на заданный ему вопрос, привычно краснея, словно сболтнул какую-то глупость, а Сарелла быстро выкинула это из головы: в самом деле, речь, очевидно, шла о каком-то другом сфинксе. Возможно, о сфинксах самой Цитадели, что предваряли вход. Некий поэтический образ, метафора? Сарелла плохо в этом смыслила.

Однако услышать неожиданно эту почти забытую фразу из уст Тёмной Звезды оказалось чем-то сродни удару.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросила она, хмурясь.

— А я не прав? — ушёл от ответа он. — Впрочем, какая разница. Есть кое-что ещё, змейка: когда будешь вынюхивать информацию, старайся быть незаметнее. Ты ошибаешься, если думаешь, что никто, кроме живущих в этом дворце, не знает о прибытии в Дорн Песчаной Змейки. И они внимательно следят за тобой.

Сарелла молча и мрачно слушала его.

— Не думай меня одурачить, девочка, будь ты хоть трижды дочь Оберина.

_«Который жалел, что не убил тебя, Тёмная Звезда»._

Когда он ушёл, Сарелла принялась обыскивать комнату, в которой наконец осталась одна. Солнечное Копьё она помнила и знала о тайных ходах, которые здесь находились. Покои она изучала и в первый день, но теперь переживала, что могла упустить нечто важное, забыть.

То, через что сюда могла просочиться другая змея и обвиться вокруг её горла, пока она спит, обнимая подушки, на маленьком уютном диване, источавшем едва уловимый запах благовоний — видимо, некогда он стоял в помещении, в которых часто происходили воскурения.

_Во славу каких богов?_

Ей показалось, что от одной из стен исходит странный стук — какой-то слишком глухой, однако в итоге так и не смогла найти ручку или рычаг, которой бы она открывалась. Возможно, ей и вовсе показалось и во всём виновата паранойя? Хотя Сарелла бы предпочла знать наверняка и быть готовой ко всему.

В ту ночь спала она беспокойно — точнее, почти и не спала, краем сознания наблюдая за происходящим в погружённом в ночной сумрак мире. Прислушиваясь к каждому шороху, звуку, скрипу половицы — и даже собственным выдохам, порой казавшимися особенно громкими.

Ей следовало как можно скорее покинуть Солнечное Копьё, предоставив Мориону Мартеллу самому лететь навстречу распахнутой пасти бездны, коль скоро он того желает — не в её правилах спасать тех, кто в спасении не нуждается. И всё же было в этом нечто неправильное.

_«Видимо, я не гожусь для того, чтобы стать мейстером, который будет способен отречься от своих прежних связей и прежней жизни»._

***  
На следующий день Сарелла пробиралась по узким, петляющим улочкам Тенистого города, тщательно пряча нижнюю половину лица за повязкой, и натягивая на голову капюшон. Это заодно помогало защитить глаза, рот и нос от песка, который был вездесущим. Она огибала небольшие ларьки, лавочки, мастерские и заваленные фруктами и овощами прилавки.

— Слышала, голубушка, какие вести принесли нынче рыбаки? — кудахтала одна матрона, придирчиво выбирая налившиеся красным цветом помидоры, источавшие густой томатный запах.

— Слышала, — кивали ей в ответ. Эти двое явно были давно знакомы. Девушка за прилавком отёрла тыльной стороной ладони пот со лба. — Жаркий нынче день.

— И что же, не боишься?

— Боюсь, как и все, да толку-то в этом страхе? От него ничего не изменится. Полугроут, — попросила она, сгружая овощи в корзину. Мягко звякнули медные две монетки, и Сарелла, что прислушивалась, притаившись в тени, направилась дальше. Не то, чтобы этот разговор сказал ей о чём-то новом: уличная торговка и её знакомая явно обсуждали отраву, ползущую по Летнему морю со стороны Валирии.

Сарелла по-прежнему чувствовала запах, хотя ей казалось, что в действительности это не более, чем её воображение, потому что само море оставалось чистым — во всяком случае, у берегов Солнечного Копья. Таким же голубым, сверкающим в лучах солнца, окутанного подчас туманной дымкой. Песчаная взвесь почти всегда висела в воздухе.

Но не могли все рыбаки врать — и находились другие люди, которые говорили о чёрном пятне, что убивает всё на своём пути. Говорили о зловонии, окутавшем берега Волантиса — и вроде бы даже в Лисе море изрыгает на песчаные пляжи оплетённые вязкой чёрной дрянью мёртвые тела своих обитателей.

И Сарелла не могла поверить в это до конца, пока сама, собственными глазами, не увидит этот воплощённый кошмар. Вначале серая чума, прокатившаяся по Вестеросу, словно запряжённая смертью колесница, собрала щедрый урожай на суше, теперь другая напасть надвигалась на них с моря. Не иначе, как мир решил сбросить их всех прочь, как надоедливых блох.

Мысли вернулись к Герольду Дейну и Сарелла постаралась выбросить всё прочее из головы. Она всё ещё помнила о существовании тайных путей и лазеек, которые ей когда-то давно показывал отец, и по которым она подчас лазала вместе с сёстрами в поисках воображаемых сокровищ, хотя находили они в основном только крыс или змей. Иногда — чьи-то припорошенные песком и обглоданные временем кости.

Сарелла нырнула в один из узких переулков, оглянулась по сторонам, выискивая подозрительных людей, которые могли следовать за ней. Но никому не было дела до мальчишки — а именно на мальчишку она вновь походила более всего — с ног до головы закутанного в белую накидку с капюшоном.

Единственная, кто мазнула за это время по Сарелле мимолётным взглядом, — шлюха, скучающая рядом со входом одного из перинных домов. Она обмахивалась лёгким веером, спрятавшись под навесом, высматривая тех, кому могла предложить свои услуги за звонкую серебряную монету.

Стены из жёлто-коричневого кирпича обступили Сареллу со всех сторон, даря спасительную тень. Сарелла подошла к одному из закрытых решёткой глубоких стоков, по которым обычно дождевая вода вместе с грязью, мусором и нечистотами выплёскивалась в море. Но этот был особый — что вёл он отнюдь не к морю — туннель. Витиевато петляя, он мог вывести в Ковчег Песков. По большей части этот проход сам являлся частью Петляющих Стен, только держался в тайне и предназначался прежде для защитников города.

Здесь, верно, когда-то прятались от Эйегона Завоевателя и его сестёр прежние обитатели Дорна.

Сарелла потянула за проржавевшую ручку прикрывающей фальшивый сток решётки. Та распахнулась с пронзительным скрипом. Она замерла, прислушиваясь. По ту сторону стены находился винный погребок, и кто-то мог услышать подозрительный звук. Однако вокруг царила тишина, если не считать кажущегося сейчас далёким гула улицы и оглушительного стука сердца у самого горла.

Придерживаясь руками за обитый металлом край, Сарелла принялась осторожно спускаться в пахнущий пылью и песком мрак туннеля. Ступеньки являли собой металлические скобы, вбитые в камень. Сарелла тщательно нащупывала каждую, избегая лишней спешки, и также осторожно переставляла руки, ощущая, как крошится под взмокшими ладонями и налипает на кожу старая ржавчина и паутина.

Спрыгнув, наконец, на твёрдую землю, Сарелла выдохнула и вытащила заранее заготовленный небольшой факел, который прятала под широкой накидкой, достала из поясного кисета огниво. Первое правило в таких случаях — не оставаться во тьме.

Тёплый свет огня лизнул стены и низкие своды. Сарелла слышала крысиную возню, где-то сверкнули направленные на неё бусинки глаз. Она сбросила капюшон и осмотрелась, обводя факелом туннель, сейчас больше напоминавший склеп. Следовало вспомнить направление, в одном — глухой тупик, в другом — проход к Ковчегу Песков.

Она взглянула на пламя, клонившееся назад и поняла, что интуитивно выбрала правильную дорогу. Стараясь внимательно смотреть под ноги, чтобы не споткнуться и не провалиться в какую-нибудь неожиданную яму, она двинулась в том направлении, откуда шел сквозняк.

***  
Путь в Петляющих Стенах привёл Сареллу, как она и ожидала, в тайный проход к Башне Солнца: туда, где находился принц Морион. Точнее, туда, где он сейчас говорил с Герольдом Дейном. Только ради этого Сарелла затеяла это опасное мероприятие — узнать, о чём они собираются поговорить.

И только после этого она намеревалась действовать — если, конечно, Тёмная Звезда не заманит её в ловушку, что вполне могло статься.

Даже у стен есть уши — это становится как никогда очевидно, когда ты крадёшься, как мышь, или ползёшь, как змея, по узким переходам, взбираешься по пыльным крутым лестницам в стенах замка, который когда-то был твоим домом. Ступени становились всё более высокими, лестница, серпантином уходящая вверх, сужалась. И даже Сарелла — высокая и худая, как копьё, — порой с трудом протискивалась дальше.

Покои принца Мориона, куда должен был явиться Герольд Дейн, находились почти под самым куполом Башни Солнца, поэтому Сарелла истекала потом и была перепачкана пылью с ног до головы, когда наконец упёрлась руками в стену. Стоило ей как следует навалиться на неё, как открылся бы потайной проход, но делать этого было нельзя.

Стоило ей услышать сегодня от слуг о том, что сир Герольд обедает вместе с принцем Морионом — и нет, миледи туда звать не изволили, так что она может отобедать в своих покоях — этот план созрел в её голове. На эту мысль её также натолкнули метания, пережитые прошлой ночью: не зря она вспомнила о тайных ходах.

Прижав перепачканную ладонь ко рту, Сарелла прислушалась. Голоса звучали приглушённо и разговор явно начался довольно давно, но она всё равно хотела дослушать до конца. Может статься, что сир Герольд и правда скажет хоть что-нибудь интересное.

Принц Морион, как видно, детально интересовался тем, что происходит за Узким морем. Сир Герольд отвечал на его вопросы размыто и несколько беспечно, хотя и честно признал, что ситуация, вероятно, вскоре коснётся и Дорна.

Сарелла пожалела, что не застала начала — очевидно, упустила некие важные детали.

— Приходится признать, вы правы, — произнёс Герольд Дейн. Сарелла услышала, как звякнула вилка. — Прежде всего, это скажется на торговле, а там...

— Известно, что собирается предпринять по этому поводу... король? — спросил принц Морион. Тон его был не ленивым и даже игривым, каким бывал при разговорах с Сареллой, а напротив — серьёзным и почти холодным. — Торговля с Узким морем...

— У короля есть проблемы посерьёзнее — последствия чумы и Железный Банк Браавоса, который наверняка скоро даст о себе знать, — в голосе Герольда слышалась улыбка.

— Нам-то что с того, если эта зараза из Летнего моря расползётся, перекрыв нам глотку?

— С того, что хотя бы на время Королевская Гавань перестанет висеть ножом у этой самой глотки. Полагаю, Брандон Сломленный или как он предпочитает себя называть, уже прикидывает, как будут смотреться наши головы на пиках и подумывает, как бы спутать нам карты.

— Не сомневаюсь. Редвинов снова видели неподалёку от Дорна.

— Да, но к нам они не вторгаются. Пока что. Куда больше меня волнует... — Герольд встал со своего места. Сделал несколько шагов. Сарелла почти перестала дышать. — Меня волнует, как ваше высочество здесь будет справляться во время моего отсутствия.

— Ты уверен, что он будет ждать тебя там? В Чаячьем городе? — с сомнением протянул принц Морион. — Уж как-то это всё...

— …странно, да. Но надеюсь, что Даарио Нахарис меня не обманывает, иначе получится, что я зря тащился в такую унылую серую даль зазря, — Герольд хмыкнул. Сарелла услышала характерный звук — он жадно пил. Наверняка вино. — Пусть мы ещё и не знаем, что выйдет из этой затеи, однако всё это, стоит признать, нам только на руку.

Принц Морион молчал, словно обдумывая слова сира Герольда, а Сарелла пыталась взять в толк, о чём говорит эта гадина. При чём тут Даарио Нахарис? Что он забыл в Чаячьем Городе? И — главное — что там забыл Герольд Дейн и какие у него и Дорна там могут быть дела?

Сарелла не знала ни о каком письме и даже предположить не могла, чем таким Даарио Нахарис сумел привлечь внимание принца и Тёмной Звезды. Нелепица. Сарелла вдруг почувствовала себя очень глупо. Не диво, что сир Герольд почти в открытую назвал её дурой — похоже, в чём-то он всё же был прав.

— Главное, чтобы за мной не увязался наш вездесущий Сфинкс, — на этом моменте Сарелла вынырнула из своих мыслей, снова обращаясь в слух. — Сарелла Сэнд любит совать свой очаровательный носик в чужие дела с тех самых пор, как появилась здесь. Верно? Не зря о ней ходила слава человека, который вечно оказывается там, где ей совсем не рады.

На мгновение Сарелле показалось, что направление голоса сменилось, словно сир Герольд говорил не с принцем Морионом, а с ней самой, обращаясь к стене. Но он никак не мог знать о том, что она здесь, если не был телепатом или колдуном.

Хотя здесь у Сареллы и были определённые сомнения.

— Сарелла и её глупости... — принц Морион, напротив, усмехнулся. — Но вообще-то она и правда приехала с хорошими намерениями. Другое дело, что зашла не с того конца. И ты не хуже меня знаешь, что я не могу в полной мере доверять человеку, связанному с Цитаделью. Равно как и нашему мейстеру.

Это звучало обидно — словно она могла предать Дорн ради... ради чего? Ради знаний, вероятно. Хотя за ними она тоже отправилась именно ради Дорна. Это не игра, как полагал дядя Доран, это взаправду.

— Цитадель никогда не вызывала и у меня особого доверия. Все эти люди, которых мы допускаем к себе, похожие на серых крыс, что шныряют, где им вздумается. Которым мы доверяем свои тайны и своё тело. Имена свои при том они ловко скрывают, отказываясь от оных, — проговорил Герольд. — Так что... и этому мейстеру я тоже не могу верить.

_«О каком мейстере он ведёт речь? О Маге?»_

— Ты даже подозрительней меня, — вздохнул Морион.

— Потому и жив, что подозрительный и никому не верю, — что-то опустилось на стол с тихим стуком. — Возвращаясь к нашему разговору... Сареллу стоит ограничить в передвижения. Постарайтесь проследить за тем, чтобы она не покидала пределов Солнечного Копья, а ещё лучше — даже Ковчега Песков. Я не хочу, чтобы она увязалась следом, если вдруг что-то заподозрит.

Дальше слушать Сарелла не стала — не потому что не смогла, а потому что поняла: времени у неё почти не осталось. Скоро принц Морион — который, конечно, послушает совета доброго друга — отправит за ней. И её запрут, словно пленницу. Это значило, что даже возвращаться в свои покои нельзя.

Придётся оставить там всё, что она брала с собой, даже кошель с золотом. Хотя по поводу последнего она волновалась менее всего — срезать чужие кошельки она тоже умела не хуже заправского вора. Жалела она только об оружии, и прежде всего — о своём верном златосердовом луке.

Назад она почти бежала — и действительно бежала бы, если бы не боялась оступиться и сломать ногу в этих бесконечных переходах, где её потом могут даже не услышать. Сарелле следовало как можно скорее добраться до конюшен, взобраться на спину чёрного, как ночь, Смерча и мчаться во весь опор прочь из города.

Что ещё ей оставалось делать? Принц Морион не оставил ей выбора. Пусть она отлично умела драться, и умела постоять за себя, но что могла противопоставить вооружённой страже принца Мориона? Что она могла противопоставить Герольду Дейну?

Она была отнюдь не Магом — только учеником Мага. Аллерасом. Сфинксом, которого тот принял к себе на услужение и открыл перед ним тайные двери знаний.

***  
Сарелла познакомилась с ним совершенно случайно, и порой не могла не думать, что вело её тогда ни что иное, как судьба, рок, всесильный фатум. Не иначе, как его могучая длань занесла её именно в ту портовую таверну после прибытия в Старомест. Прежде Сарелла рассмеялась бы в лицо любому, кто высказал бы подобную мысль: отец всегда говорил ей, что не существует никакой судьбы, есть лишь стечения обстоятельств, приводящие к тому или иному итогу, и каждый из нас властен в собственном выборе.

 _«А если рок и существует,_ — добавлял он, _— то ты всегда вольна бросить ему вызов и идти своим путём»._

Но где определить ту тонкую грань, где пересекается твоя собственная воля и твой выбор с ухватившей тебя за шкирку, словно нагадившего щенка, десницей судьбы? Вопрос в вышей мере сложный. Пожалуй, даже нерешаемый.

Сарелла твёрдо вознамерилась попасть в Цитадель: не только потому что о том её попросил отец, но и потому что сама этого хотела. Не останавливало даже то, что женщин эти напыщенные снобы к себе и не принимали.

 _«Мне нужны глаза в Староместе, глаза и уши,_ — напомнил ей Оберин. _— И я знаю, что из всех моих дочерей ты более всего любила книги. Что касается твоего пола... Мужчины не умнее женщин, а порой так и вовсе — куда глупее. Только большинству мейстеров этого не докажешь, так что придумай, как решить эту задачу. Но прежде отыщи мейстера Марвина, он некогда обучил меня многим занятным вещам, надеюсь, он тебе не откажет в помощи»._

Сарелла воспользовалась самым простым из методов — обрезала волосы, утянула грудь и надела мужскую одежду. Фигура её и без того больше напоминала мальчишечью, а говорить старалась поменьше, пока не привыкла подражать юношескому голосу.

Она приехала туда как шпионка своего отца, но вся эта игра настолько затянула её, что она со всей искренностью и рвением погрузилась в книги. А всё благодаря мейстеру Марвину, которого она, как и её отец, могла по праву назвать своим учителем.

Прибыв туда с кошелем, набитым золотыми драконами, кинжалом и луком из златосерда за спиной, Сарелла почти сразу отправилась на поиски мейстера Марвина, быстро выяснив, что того порой можно найти в самых жутких притонах Староместа. И никогда бы не узнала его, если бы он не подошёл к ней сам. Она посматривала на шумную компанию тех, кого даже людьми можно было назвать с натяжкой с точки зрения цивилизованного человека: волосатые иббенийцы и какие-то уроды с выпученными глазами. Рядом сидел ещё один человек, которого можно было запросто принять за местного выпивоху, попрошайку или старого моряка. Если бы не цепь, обвивавшаяся вокруг толстой шеи.

Он почти не говорил — только слушал, периодически поддерживая всеобщий смех и похлопывая себя по объёмному животу. Сарелла не знала, что их всех веселит — беседа велась на языке, который ей был неведом. А сама она всё больше думала, не совершила ли ошибку, отправившись искать Марвина Мага прежде, чем пойти на поклон к сенешалю и записаться в ряды школяров.

Возможно, опасалась, что её всё равно могут уличить в обмане, и оттягивала этот момент: тогда бы пришлось разочаровать отца, что она не смогла справиться даже с такой задачей.

Но мейстер Марвин — а это был именно он — первым заметил, как она внимательно разглядывает его. Улучив момент, скользнул к дальнему столу, за которым она сидела. Место это было до крайности отвратительное: здесь воняло потом, немытыми телами, нечистотами, какой-то гнилью и кислятиной. Хотя пьющих здесь это, похоже, не смущало, как и самого мейстера.

Стены оказались покрыты копотью от факелов и жирной чёрной сажей. Столы и стулья, которые отродясь не мыли, были липкими на ощупь. Под низким потолком висела побитая молью и припорошенная пылью голова кабана. Поэтому Сарелле хотелось отсюда убраться как можно скорее, она ждала момента, когда засобирается сам мейстер, чтобы пойти за ним следом — только он подошёл первым, плюхнулся напротив и улыбнулся. Зубы его были красными, как у любого любителя пожевать кислолист.

— И что тебе здесь понадобилось? — безо всяко предисловия спросил он. — Зачем девчонке следить за мной?

— Я не девчонка, — Сарелла поджала губы. Марвин был первым за долгое время, кто сразу же раскусил её.

— Девчонка, — настаивал он. — Кто ты? Как тебя зовут?

— Сарелла Сэнд, — сдавалась она. — Я...

— Дочь Оберина. Песчаная Змейка, — закончил за неё Марвин, покивав, отхлебнул из своей чаши какого-то пойла. Сарелла даже представлять не желала, каково оно на вкус. — Как же, слышал. Так что нужно от меня Песчаной Змейке?

— Мне зовут...

— Если ты здесь и ищешь меня, твоё настоящее имя тебе вряд ли понадобится, — оборвал её Марвин, снова жутковато улыбнувшись. — Ведь тебя Оберин послал? Он, надо признать, был весьма талантлив, но, конечно, мейстерская цепь — не его удел, — Марвин коротко рассмеялся, шумно вытер огромной ладонью рот и нос, на которых осталась белая пена.

Сарелла внимательно посмотрела на этого странного человека. В его колкие, внимательные и тёмные глаза, нависающий над ними лоб, на его огромную челюсть, неровный, явно не раз сломанный нос и лысину, слабо поблёскивающую в свете факелов. Он мог показаться отталкивающим — этот человек, но было в нём нечто располагающее к себе, а что — Сарелла пока понять не могла. Знала одно: если отец сказал, что ему можно верить, значит, это и в самом деле так. Потому что Оберин Мартелл обычно никому не доверял.

— Ладно, ладно, я облегчу тебе задачу, — снова произнёс Марвин, и рука его нырнула под замызганный кожаный плащ, который был накинут поверх поверх кожаного же колета — потом Сарелла поняла, что он их носит куда чаще серой мантии мейстера. Но тогда она вся подобралась, ожидая худшего. Её бы не удивило, если бы Марвин метнул в неё нож — сразу было понятно, что он не такой, как все прочие. Однако рука, вынырнувшая из-под плаща, сжимала только свёрнутый пергамент. — Ты чего это? — он заметил напряжение Сареллы. — Не думал, что среди дочерей Оберина есть пугливые.

— Я не пугливая, — спокойно, но с гневом в голосе откликнулась Сарелла.

— Тогда с чего решила, что я тебя убить могу? Если бы хотел, давно бы это сделал, — Марвин снова улыбнулся так, что в правдивости его слов сомневаться не приходилось. Жуткий всё-таки тип. — Это всего лишь письмо от твоего отца, он меня предупреждал о твоём прибытии и вкратце всё рассказал... Так что можешь не утруждать себя пояснениями. Я в курсе. И затею его я поддерживаю.

_«О котором отец меня даже не предупредил»._

— Драконы... — начала было Сарелла, но Марвин шикнул на неё:

— Драконы, магия и всё в таком духе — не смей об этом даже заикаться при других мейстерах. Они не доверяют мне, но ты должна хоть немного расположить их к себе. Жить можешь в Воронятнике, вместе со мной и Валгрейвом. 

Сарелла кивнула, явно не сразу поспевая за стремительно развивающимися событиями.

— Это хорошо, что ты меня здесь застала, а не там... — Марвин неопределённо кивнул в сторону Цитадели, а после критически оглядел её. — Волосы обрезать ещё короче, — заключил он, — и я покажу тебе, как стоит ходить и двигаться, чтобы обмануть этих серых крыс. Немного практики — и они даже взглядом на тебе задерживаться не станут.

— Всё равно вы меня сразу опознали.

— Так это я, — пренебрежительно хмыкнул Марвин. — А они — слепые. Даже сейчас никто бы не отличил тебя от миловидного юноши. Как тебя зовут?

— Аллерас, — тут же произнесла Сарелла, которая давно придумала эту анаграмму и была рада собственной находчивости. Марвина это не впечатлило:

— Очевидно... — проворчал он. — Но для них сойдёт, никто и не задумается, пожалуй, о другом имени. Я буду называть тебя Сфинксом. Загадочным Сфинксом, который хранит свои тайны. И глаза у тебя, как тех, кто сидит у входа в Цитадель.

Сарелле — Аллерасу — это прозвище понравилось. И нравилось, как это слово произносил мейстер Марвин, к которому она успела проникнуться необъяснимой симпатией всего за несколько минут. Теперь уж он даже и не выглядел таким жутким, как прежде. Но то, что он может оказаться опасен, сомневаться не приходилось.

— Сфинкс... — повторила она, улыбаясь. — Хорошо, мейстер.

Марвин поднял кружку, отсалютовав ей, а после произнёс:

— Скажи мне, Аллерас, Сфинкс, кто твой отец? Кто твоя мать? Почему ты прибыл в Цитадель?

— Отца своего я не знаю, мне ведомо только, что он дорниец, мать — уроженца Летних островов. В Цитадель я прибыл за знаниями, всегда мечтал стать мейстром и желал служить высшей цели. Для меня бы стало счастьем постичь мудрость учёных мужей, что живут в этих стенах.

На это раз Марвин выглядел почти довольным, на лице его снова появилась улыбка:

— Очень недурно для начала, есть над чем поработать, но неплохо. Ты быстро учишься. А теперь, мой друг, — он подал знак трактирщику, — выпей со мной — и не смей отказываться. Не отравишься. Хочу посмотреть, как поведёшь себя, немного поднабравшись. После местного пойла можно не бояться крепкого сидра, которым по обычаю надираются все школяры и кандидаты.

На этих словах мейстер неожиданно рассмеялся, а Сарелла, вопреки всему, испытала странное облегчение.

***  
От воспоминаний об этом вечере Сарелла ощутила прилив странной тоски. Даже не совсем тоски — почти ностальгии. То время казалось ей удивительным, и те два года в Цитадели — едва ли не лучшим, что с ней случалось. Но со смертью отца многое изменилось... А потом её покинул и сам мейстер, отправившись за Дейенерис.

Сможет ли он вернуть её, да и вернётся ли сам живым — этого она не знала.

Принц Морион и Герольд Дейн не верили ей. Точнее — не доверяли. Хотя какие-то планы у них явно были. Сарелла лишь смутно догадывалась о том, что они косвенным образом тоже касаются Дейенерис: у неё было много времени, чтобы обдумать это, пока она ехала через весь Дорн. И ей нужно было узнать на этот счёт как можно больше, пусть это и были всего лишь подозрения.

 _«Это мне в лицо он посмеялся,_ — заключила Сарелла, _— а сам-то...»_

А сам-то — что? Именно это она и намеревалась узнать. Однако для сего требовалось попасть в Чаячий город, куда так отчаянно не желал пускать её Герольд Дейн. Но не мог же он всерьёз полагать из-за того письма, что она обо всём расскажет в Староместе, а то и вовсе в Королевской Гавани?

— Нет, не может он так думать, — произнесла она уже вслух и натянула поводья, оглядываясь.

Со всех сторон её окружали грозные нерушимые утёсы, кое-где между обломками камней — обломками костей самой земли — виднелись чахлые кусты и низкие деревья. Ветер пел на голых вершинах, и звук этот летел над горами и затопленными полумраком долами. 

Путь ей пришлось проделать долгий и непростой — Сарелла порядком устала, поэтому поскорее хотела добраться до Поднебесья, надеясь, что там её не поджидает Герольд Дейн.

Но уже скоро должен был появиться замок, а вместе с ним — и покатые крыши домишек, ютящихся в горах, раскинувшись вплотную к крепости.

Оставалось решить, как поступить потом — лучше всего, конечно, добраться до Красного Дозора, избегая встречи с марочниками, отыскать корабль, который намерен зайти в Чаячий город, и самой всё увидеть, а потом уже решать, как быть дальше. Однако проще сказать, чем сделать — для того ей требовались не только деньги и подходящий корабль с неболтливым капитаном, но и время, которое оказалось ещё в большем дефиците.

Но сдаваться Сарелла не намеревалась — она должна была сделать всё, что от неё зависело. Не ради себя, не ради мейстера и даже не ради Дейенерис, но ради Дорна — и всех людей, что жили далеко за его пределами.


	27. Дейенерис II

Тёмный потолок нестерпимо-тошнотворно раскачивался перед глазами. Из горла вместо крика вырвался сиплый хрип — оно неистово саднило, во рту плавал омерзительный металлический привкус, к которому примешивалось нечто мерзкое, до боли знакомое. Она тут же ощутила чужое присутствие рядом.

— Осторожнее, ваше величество... — незнакомый низкий голос обращался к ней, придерживая, не давая рывком подняться с кровати. Да у Дейенерис на то, очевидно, и недостало бы никаких сил.

Воспоминания — точнее, какая-то их часть — всё ещё тонули в беспросветном мраке, не позволяя ей увидеть всё и сразу, лишиться разума от захлёстывающих с головой мыслей и ощущений. Она хотела было спросить, что произошло и где она, но в глубине души, в недрах пронзённого сердца, уже понимала это.

Слёзы снова навернулись на глаза.

— Не трогайте... — сипло повелела Дейенерис, когда чужие руки, продолжая придерживать её за плечи, помогли приподняться. — Не прикасайтесь...

Шёпот её звучал почти неслышно, словно ей заодно перерезали и голосовые связки. Или она враз разучилась говорить. Ответом Дейенерис не удостоили. Она, снова прикрыв глаза и не находя в себе никаких сил вырваться или оттолкнуть находившегося рядом человека, прислушивалась. Принюхивалась. Ощущала.

Впитывала в себя новый, кажущийся живым мир, пусть до конца и не могла поверить в его реальность.

Запахи оставались теми же — человеческими, знакомыми, боль в пульсирующей ладони тоже казалась настоящей. Что-то влажное и горячее струилось между пальцев. Одежда над левой грудью присохла к коже, неприятно её стягивая. Это она тоже чувствовала на удивление ярко и чётко. Всё казалось слишком резким, словно Дейенерис глядела на мир через мирийские линзы, делавшие вещи более объёмными и чёткими. Пожалуй, даже слишком, и её нестерпимо хотелось убавить резкость.

— Ваше величество... — снова обратился к ней всё тот же человек. Дейенерис, сделав короткий вдох, наконец осмелилась повернуться в его сторону и посмотреть на лицо, которое оказалось плохо различимо в зыбком призрачном полумраке. Она долго — наверное, пару вечностей — разглядывала человека, рукав одежды которого оказался перемазан кровью. Удивительно, но, сама того не осознавая, Дейенерис вцепилась в его запястье раненой ладонью.

Что-то было знакомое в чертах лица того, кто находился рядом, пусть она готова была поклясться, что они никогда прежде не встречались. Дейенерис внимательно изучала его некрасивое лицо, низкий лоб, лысую голову, заглянула в глаза, в которых плясали язычки пламени.

— Кто вы? — на удивление ровным тоном поинтересовалась она. Голос на этот раз прозвучал чуть громче. — Что вы здесь делаете?

Кажется, последний вопрос несколько его озадачил: пожилой мужчина даже моргнул пару раз.

— Не так просто всё сразу объяснить, — заметил он, коротко кашлянув в сторону. — Меня зовут Марвин. Я архимейстер тайных наук из Цитадели Староместа. Я искал вас, Дейенерис Таргариен, и наконец — нашёл. Видят боги...

— Они слепые, — вдруг оборвала его Дейенерис тоном холодным и не терпящим возражений. Ей было больно — так, как никогда прежде — но боль эта не касалась её физического тела. В голове по-прежнему плавали осколки увиденных кошмаров. — Боги... — повторила она. — Где я?

— Вы в Саате, королева, в Эссосе, — то был уже другой голос. Женский. Дейенерис вскинула голову от неожиданности, поскольку не слышала, как в комнату вошёл кто-то ещё. Глаза её тут же расширились от удивления и даже некоторой радости.

— Кинвара! — узнала она. Странно, но лицо из прошлой жизни — жизни _до_ — заставило сердце учащённо забиться. Дейенерис готова была броситься ей на шею от неожиданно овладевших ею чувств, хотя с Кинварой они почти и не знакомы. — Кинвара...

Та склонила голову. Улыбка, скользнувшая по её лицу в полумраке, оказалась вымученной.

— Значит, это правда? Я... — Дейенерис прикрыла трепещущими ресницами глаза, снова распахнула их. Выдохнула. — Я...

_«Я в Саате, о котором ничего не знаю. С людьми, которые мне незнакомы. Боги. Боги. Вполне может статься, это очередной сон»._

— Не стоит об этом сейчас, — посоветовала Кинвара, подошла чуть ближе. Марвин же, чьё тепло Дейенерис по-прежнему ощущала, сохранял молчание и не проронил ни звука, давая, по всей видимости, говорить человеку, которого Дейенерис хоть раз в жизни видела. — Будет ещё время поговорить обо всём.

Но Дейенерис вовсе не хотела говорить об этом. Не хотела вспоминать. Думать. Если бы у неё была такая возможность, она бы отсекла эти воспоминания острым мечом, словно поражённую гниением конечность, и отбросила прочь. Чувства и боль настолько переполняли её, что она, как это ни странно, почти ничего не могла ощущать — не было достаточно надёжного воспоминания или эмоции, за которые она могла бы ухватиться и удержаться на плаву в этом бурном потоке. В этой неистовой тёмной реке, затопившей разум.

— Помогите мне встать, — попросила она, обращаясь не то к Кинваре, не то к Марвину. Дейенерис чувствовала — была уверена — что они здесь не одни, но оказалась не готова ко встрече с кем-то ещё. Она и себя-то толком не может осознать, новые лица ей ни к чему. А знакомые... некоторые знакомые лица, может статься, всё сделают только хуже.

 _«Джон Сноу... Джон»,_ — с горечью думала она.

 _«Нет, я бы точно ощутила его присутствие»,_ — следующая мысль была чёткой и уверенной.

Однако было ещё кое-что, неимоверно пугавшее Дейенерис: присутствие чего-то незримого. Невообразимо древнего и могучего. Не только во вне, но и где-то внутри. Где-то в её душе, в её сердце, в её теле. Оно струилось по венам, разгоняя кровь.

— Матерь, помоги... — Дейенерис проговорила это едва слышно, когда Кинвара и Марвин помогли ей встать на ноги. Те едва не подкосились — их свело неистовой судорогой, которая заставила Дейенерис издать короткий полузадушенный вскрик и сесть обратно на кровать. Игла вонзились в икры, в бёдра, поднялись выше — к пояснице, прокатились по спине до самой шеи. Дыхание на несколько мгновений перехватило.

— Вы слишком долго лежали, ваше величество, — пояснил Марвин, на руку которого она опиралась, — судорога...

— Как долго? — вдруг спросила Дейенерис. Этот вопрос показался ей сейчас невероятно важным. Слишком важным. — Как долго я была... — короткая пауза, глоток воздуха. — Как давно он убил меня?

Марвин переглянулся с Кинварой — и Дейенерис увидела, как та едва заметно кивнула, явно давая понять, что это-то сказать ей можно прямо сейчас.

— Пошла десятая луна... — наконец произнёс он. И Дейенерис едва не застонала: столько времени в чертогах смерти! Как им вообще удалось её отыскать? Жестокие боги, она не чувствовала прошедшего времени, сейчас ей чудилось, что всё случилось не далее, чем вчера.

Поэтому раны казались слишком свежими. Слишком реальными. Кровоточащими. Обнажающими её душу, её нутро до самых потаённых недр. Растерянное, испуганное и полное какого-то невыразимого чувства лицо Джона Сноу вынырнуло на неё откуда-то из темноты. Дейенерис ощутила горечь, обиду, почти ярость — и боль. Рука её невольно сжались, из пореза на ладони снова заструилась кровь. Капли с глухим стуком упали на пол, однако на сей раз Дейенерис ничего не ощутила.

Только сейчас она смогла разглядеть то, что стояло напротив — другая узкая кровать, на которой очевидно тоже кто-то лежал, прикрытый белой тканью. Дейенерис сделалось дурно — не приходилось сомневаться, что перед ней находится мёртвое тело. Даже лицо Джона Сноу отступило обратно во мрак. Спряталось за незримым чёрным пологом памяти.

— Кто это? — бесцветным тоном поинтересовалась она. — Кого он ещё убил, кроме меня?

— Прошу прощения? Кто убил? — не понял Марвин. Кажется, он осознал всю суть её вопроса только спустя несколько мгновений. На лицо его тут же набежала тень, во взгляде разлилась горечь. — Его никто не убивал... Это... сложно пока что объяснить, ваше величество.

— Он отправился за вами во мрак, — осторожно пояснила Кинвара. Дейенерис ощутила, как та почти с нежностью, словно желая её успокоить, коснулась её волос. Мягко звякнул колокольчик, отозвавшийся очередной судорогой, на сей раз пронзившей сердце не хуже любой стали. — Ему пришлось.

 _«Какое нелепое объяснение»,_ — подумалось Дейенерис.

Теперь-то Дейенерис вспомнила лицо человека, которого видела перед тем, как открыть глаза. На удивление чётко и ясно, как будто то было частью реальности. Однако сейчас она не была так уверена в том, что из всего это является сном, а что — явью.

— Я должна увидеть, — произнесла она. — Мне нужно удостовериться.

— В чём же? Ваше величество, я не думаю... — начал было Марвин.

— Я. Должна. Увидеть, — твёрдо повторила Дейенерис, прерывая его. Чувствуя, что именно так и стоит поступить. Сейчас самое подходящее время, чтобы взглянуть в лицо мертвеца, приведшего её в мир живых. — Немедленно.

В голосе её послышалась смертоносная сталь. И Дейенерис неожиданно ощутила прилив странной силы, вмиг наполнившей её кажущееся таким ослабевшим тело. Удивительной, всепроникающей силы, от которой даже рана на руке, кажется, перестала кровоточить. Чувство то оказалось невероятно приятным, и одновременно — каким-то запретным и тёмным. Но эта тьма казалась ей спасительной, почти убаюкивающей.

Марвин и Кинвара, больше не возражая ей, помогли Дейенерис подняться. Пусть в тот миг она уже и не нуждалась в чужой помощи. Мягко отстранившись от их рук, Дейенерис сделала четыре шага — ровно такое расстояние отделяло её от другой кровати. Резко одёрнув простыню, она спокойно посмотрела на застывшее восковое лицо, сейчас больше напоминавшее маску.

Так выглядела смерть. Так, вероятно, выглядела и сама Дейенерис в своём замогильном безмолвии.

— Это десница Серсеи, — всё тем же ровным тоном, который пугал даже её саму, произнесла Дейенерис. — Я помню его. В Королевской Гавани. Он был там, когда Серсея...

Дейенерис замолчала, не находя в себе сил проговорить вслух те страшные слова, потому что эта боль не была для неё старой, припорошенной временем. Смерть Миссандеи кроваво-красным пятно расплывалась в её памяти.

— Да, — не стал отпираться Марвин. — Вы правы. Это он.

— Что он здесь делает?

Дейенерис задавала эти вопросы, а сама всё никак не могла взять в толк — поверить — что несколько минут назад тоже лежала вот так. Была мертва. Неужели такое и в самом деле возможно? Такая нелепица.

Видимо, и на этот вопрос никто не мог дать ей сейчас ответа, который бы всё объяснил. На Дейенерис снова накатили негодование и горечь. Злость. Но, как ни странно, к лежащему перед ней мертвецу она этих чувств не испытывала. Возможно, потому что нет смысла гневаться на того, кто уже умер.

Взгляд скользнул ниже, и Дейенерис увидела кинжал, перепачканный свежей кровью — поверх засохшей. Ей пришлось закусить губу, потому что из груди едва не вырвался жутковатый, неуместный смешок.

— Оставьте меня, — велела она Марвину и Кинваре, которые всё это время стояли за её спиной, не смея мешать. Дейенерис теперь отчётливо услышала какие-то приглушённые мужские голоса за соседней стеной. Этот звук заставил её испытать почти что страх. Эмоции слишком быстро сменялись одна на другую — и Дейенерис никак не могла за ними поспеть. — Уходите! — на сей раз она возвысила голос и наверняка сорвалась бы на крик, если бы не саднящее горло.

— Не стоит, — настойчиво произнёс Марвин. На этот раз он даже не пытался смягчить свои интонации — говорит он твёрдо и уверенно. — Вы не можете сейчас оставаться одна.

— Я не буду одна, — возразила Дейенерис, сама не понимая, что имеет ввиду — компанию остывающего тела или что-то ещё. Однако была уверена в одном: одиночество ей не грозит. Слишком много мыслей, с которыми ей следовало собраться. — Я позову вас, когда... когда буду готова.

— Пойдёмте, — на этот раз Кинвара сказала это Марвину, потянув его к выходу. Она быстро поняла, что спорить с Дейенерис сейчас не следует. — Ваше величество не будет совершать... необдуманных поступков?

Дейенерис осознала, что сжимает в руке тот самый кинжал, который словно сам прыгнул в её ладонь. Не успела заметить, как это произошло. Тогда-то она и поняла, что подразумевает Кинвара.

— Одной смерти с меня вполне достаточно, — в голосе послышался намёк на невесёлую улыбку. — Идите. Дайте мне немного времени. Я должна собраться с мыслями.

Стоило двери прикрыться, как Дейенерис, прижав ко рту окровавленную ладонь, опустилась на колени. Только сейчас оно осознала, с каким трудом ей удалось сдержаться при них. Из горла рвался нечеловеческий, раздирающий душу вой, который Дейенерис лишь чудом удалось приглушить. Теперь сквозь перемазанные кровью пальцы, вырывались невнятные звуки рыданий.

Крупная дрожь сотрясала всё тело. Горячие слёзы стекали по щекам и шее. Кинжал, который оказался в ладони, отлетел в сторону, словно Дейенерис прежде сжимала ядовитую змею. С тихим металлическим стуком тот исчез в одном из тёмных пыльных углов. Освободившейся рукой, Дейенерис вцепилась в спинку кровати, словно пытаясь удержаться. Рыдания и дрожь пронзали её насквозь, это походило на какие-то лихорадочные судороги, болезненные спазмы, разрывавшие тело изнутри.

Из-за слёз она перестала что-либо видеть. Пряди серебристых волос, выбившихся из причёски и упавших на лицо, промокли и липли к влажным щекам. Изо рта тянулась тонкая ниточка слюны, стекавшая по подбородку. Дейенерис сидела так, держась одной рукой за спинку, другой зажимая рот и упираясь лбом в край кровати бессчётное количество времени, пока не стало больно от сиплых рваных выдохов. Пока дрожащие колени, на которых она стояла, не онемели. Судорожная дрожь — настоящая, неподдельная истерика — никак не желала её отпускать, хотя слёзы она, кажется, уже все выплакала. Теперь из горла рвались только сухие рыдания. Отвратительные, ни с чем несравнимые звуки, которые были недостойны королевы.

Недостойны крови дракона. Драконы не плачут — они пожирают своих врагов.

Однако Дейенерис в тот миг это мало тревожило. Она даже не был уверена в том, что не хочет вернуться обратно — в спасительную тьму небытия, чтобы снова всё позабыть. Чтобы плыть в бесконечном потоке, опускаясь всё глубже. Туда, где не будет этой необъятной и нестерпимой боли, которая почти пугала её.

Шмыгая носом, Дейенерис принялась отирать дрожащей рукой мокрое от слёз лицо, с раздражением убирая волосы. Глаза наверняка опухли, но Дейенерис ещё сильнее потёрла их, желая высушить ресницы. Дыхание оставалось неровным, сбитым, словно она долгое время бежала. Впрочем, и в самом деле бежала, спасаясь от чудовищ, желавших сожрать душу.

Пошатываясь, она вновь поднялась на ноги, чувствуя себя едва ли не пьяной. Голова кружилась и болела, глаза всё ещё щипало. Продолжая придерживаться одной рукой за жалобно поскрипывающую спинку кровати, Дейенерис наконец осмелилась посмотреть на другую ладонь. Порез и в самом деле оказался неглубоким и небольшим. Кровь остановилась сама и уже начинала подсыхать. И Дейенерис вновь обратила взгляд на мертвеца, ища в себе гнев — и не находя его.

Может быть, от того, что помнила его там. Может быть, от того, что у неё просто не осталось сил. Её нисколько не волновало даже то, что человек этот служил Серсее: Дейенерис полностью опустошили эти сдавленные рыдания. Чувства притупились, невероятная усталость навалилась на плечи, стискивая в своих удушливых объятьях. И в самой этой комнате, кажется, было слишком душно. Здесь пахло _смертью._

— Мейстер Марвин! — позвала она, надеясь, что голос не дрогнет. Тот не замедлил появиться, хотя и выглядел несколько растеряно. Наверняка, прекрасно всё слышал. Дейенерис отмахнулась от этой мысли. — Мне требуется смена одежды и горячая ванна. Хочу смыть с себя...

_«Хочу смыть с себя смерть»._

— ...всю эту грязь, — довершила она. — Также мне потребуется острый нож. После мы поговорим, если я сочту, что готова.

— Как прикажете, — мейстер Марвин вздохнул. — Но позвольте поинтересоваться, для чего вам нужен нож? Вы же не...

— Нет, — оборвала Дейенерис. Руки её пробежались по многочисленным косам, в которых мягко позвякивали колокольчики, по растрёпанным серебристым волосам, в беспорядке рассыпавшимся по плечам. — Я должна обрезать волосы.

— Зачем вам это? — теперь на лице мейстера появилось неподдельное изумление без примеси подозрительности или страха. Дейенерис едва не рассмеялась, однако в таком случае смех бы оказался совершенно безумным.

— Когда кхал терпит поражение, он отрезает свою косу, — пояснила она. — Я кхалиси великого травяного моря. Я сражалась — и проиграла. Принесите мне нож поострее, мейстер.

***  
Дейенерис не задавала вопросов о том, кого они скрывают в соседней комнате — и не стремилась проверить. С неё пока что было довольно других мыслей, довольно было боли и холода, которые сжимали сердце, не желая его выпускать из своих ледяных, напоминавших о самой Зиме.

Наверное, то была смерть, что останется с Дейенерис навеки. Смерть, которая отняла у неё часть чего-то, но и подарила нечто взамен.

Когда вода была готова, Дейенерис снова велела оставить её одну. Комната, где поставили наполненную водой большую бочку, поскольку ничего более подходящего в этом доме не оказалось, являла собой удручающее зрелище. Такая же грязная, как все прочие, больше похожая на какую-то кладовую или промозглый отсыревший подвал. Здесь плавал стойкий запах сырости и плесени, и Дейенерис не покидало чувство, что она оказалась заперта в каком-то склепе.

От этой мысли, стоило двери закрыться за ней, хотелось броситься прочь. Но она силой приказала себе оставаться неподвижной, как камень. И не оборачиваться.

 _«Если оглянусь — я погибла»,_ — неизменная, старая истина.

Дейенерис осторожно сняла одежду, с трудом отодрав — кажется, почти сросшуюся с кожей — ткань от левой груди, тихо зашипев от боли. Тёмное пятно расплылось уродливой бесформенной кляксой, и Дейенерис с отвращением отбросила в сторону испорченный полуплащ, который следовало сжечь сегодня же. Тихо звякнула о холодный пол цепь, украшенная брошью с тремя драконами, свернулся мёртвой змеёй алый бархат шарфа.

Туда, куда вонзился кинжал, Дейенерис даже не смотрела, но под пальцами ощутила лишь шрам округлой формы. Возможно, почти незаметный, только вот она никогда не забудет о нём, даже если тот исчезнет вовсе. Потому что рана, нанесённая её телу, была ничем по сравнению с тем, что испытывала душа. То было не смыть ни кровью, ни водой — ничем. Возможно, даже пламя не в силах выжечь это из её сердца.

Дейенерис осторожно опустилась в нагретую воду, услышав почти успокаивающий плеск — вода переливалась за края огромной бочки, оставляя лужицы на грязном полу. Место это не вызывало ничего, кроме отвращения, но Дейенерис доводилось видеть вещи и похуже. Пострашнее. Она долго водила щёткой ко коже, на которой оставались следы сажи и пепла — того, который она принесла из Королевской Гавани.

Его наверняка тоже никогда не смыть до конца, как и смерть, въевшуюся под кожу, в мышцы, кости, внутренности. Дейенерис взглянула на острый нож — скорее кинжал — который предоставил ей Марвин. За то время, пока грелась вода, она успела переплести волосы в одну тугую косу, вплетая в неё колокольчики. И сейчас...

Тонкие, кажущиеся почти прозрачными пальцы скользнули по хищно поблёскивающему в свете свечей лезвию. Дейенерис не жалела — только не о волосах. Пожалуй, это был самый правильный шаг сейчас. Тот, который, как ни странно, мог вернуть ей подобие равновесия, ощутить реальность мира, устойчивость почвы под ногами. Наконец она обхватила рукоять кинжала и быстро, почти зажмурившись, принялась резать косу, чувствуя как лезвие в опасной близости скользит от затылка и шеи. Её не волновало, как будет выглядеть её причёска после такого надругательства. Главное — отбросить прочь то, что она более не имела права носить.

Она должна принять это поражение с достоинством. И идти дальше — главное, набраться храбрости сделать первый шаг. Или хотя бы силы, чтобы подняться на ноги.

Когда сверкающая расплавленным золотом коса оказалась в её руке, Дейенерис ощутила лёгкость — и голове тут же стало холодно. Свободной рукой она ощупала затылок, чувствуя неровно обрезанные волосы. Коса выскользнула из пальцев, траурно звякнув колокольчиками напоследок, и серебристой лентой свернулась в одной из лужиц.

От этого зрелища Дейенерис почему-то замутило и она, набрав, полную грудь воздуха, с головой погрузилась в остывающую воду, обхватив руками колени и крепко зажмурившись. Словно на несколько мгновений возвращаясь в тепло и безопасную темноту материнского лона, где была недостижима от горестей и зла этого мира.

***  
Тихий стук в дверь заставил Дейенерис вздрогнуть. Она и сама не заметила, сколько просидела, глядя в одну точку, которая находилась где-то за границами обозримого мира. Не в первый раз она ловила себя на том, что больше не ощущает привычного течения времени. Возможно, оно ещё вернётся, возможно, она так и будет плавать в этом безвременье, потеряв нить привычного хода вещей. Так ли это важно?

Стук повторился. На этот раз он прозвучал более настойчиво.

— Войдите, — негромко проговорила Дейенерис и обернулась на звук.

На пороге оказалась Кинвара — она, как и обещала, принесла полотенце и чистое платье — единственное, которое нашла. Положив вещи на небольшой колченогий столик, она внимательно посмотрела на Дейенерис безо всякой улыбки. В её глазах тоже плясало пламя, волосы казались тёмно-багровыми.

— Спасибо, — тем же тоном продолжила Дейенерис, отводя взгляд.

— Я купила его здесь, — пояснила Кинвара. — Как только мы прибыли. Выбор здесь небогатый и вряд ли вас достоин, и всё же... Надеюсь, оно придётся вам в пору.

По правде сказать, Дейенерис было без разницы, что на себя надевать и придётся ли ей в пору платье, которое, оказалось, кажется, какого-то невнятного жёлтого цвета. Подобные мелочи её сейчас волновали менее всего. Дейенерис медленно кивнула. 

Наверное. Она должна была испытывать к ним всем благодарность, но сейчас в ней снова поселилась пустота. Её то толкало в водоворот чувств, сметавший всё на своём пути, сминавший остатки её души, то охватывало холодное равнодушие, почти оцепенение. Кинвара же, похоже, наконец увидела поблёскивающий нож и косу, что сиротливо лежала на полу в луже расплескавшейся воды.

— Что изволите сделать с этим? — спросила она, поднимая серебристые волосы. Дейенерис неопределённо покачала головой — ей тошно было смотреть на них.

_«Бросьте под ноги Джону Сноу... Или Эйегону Таргариену. Как бы он теперь себя не называл»._

— Что пожелаете. Выбросьте. Сожгите. Носите с собой в качестве сувенира. Мне всё равно, — Дейенерис снова посмотрела на Кинвару, лиловые глаза, что казались сейчас почти чёрными. И сама не осознавала, что внутри снова расплескалась жгучая ярость. Чувства подкатили к горлу мерзким комком.

— Вода наверняка почти остыла, — заметила Кинвара.

— Долго я здесь сижу? — поинтересовалась Дейенерис, чувствуя, что и правда по коже начинают ползти мурашки. Она вынула руку из бочки, вытянув её вперёд, едва не с удивлением разглядывая и удивляясь её реальности.

— Более часа, — чуть подумав, ответила Кинвара. — Позвольте вам помочь выбраться, — осторожно предложила она, откладывая волосы в сторону.

Дейенерис хотела было отказаться, но сейчас ею и в самом деле овладела невероятная слабость. Наверное, после этого стоило поесть, но голода она всё равно не ощущала.

— Помогите, — согласилась она, однако слово это прозвучало настолько беспомощно и жалко, что Дейенерис едва не поморщилась.

Кинвара помогла ей выбраться, придерживая за руку, а затем завернула в кажущееся жёстким полотенце. Дейенерис заметила, как взгляд красной жрицы скользнул по её груди, слегка задерживаясь.

— Так жутко выглядит? — поинтересовалась Дейенерис, улыбнувшись уголками губ.

Кинвара принялась осторожно вытирать её, словно боялась сделать больно.

— Нет, просто шрам. Под платьем, уверена, будет совсем не заметен.

— С глубокими вырезами придётся попрощаться, — со всё той же застывшей улыбкой проговорила Дейенерис. Кинвара накинула полотенце ей на голову, вытирая ставшие короткими волосы.

— Вашу красоту заметят и без них, — заверила Кинвара. — А вот волосами вашими я займусь чуть позже.

Дейенерис кивнула. Ей нравился глубокий успокаивающий голос Кинвары, нравились её мягкие движения — бережные. Дейенерис вдруг ощутила себя маленькой девочкой, которую утешает заботливая мать после того как она упала и расшибла коленку.

 _«Дай поцелую, где болит»,_ — и вдруг целует в самое сердце...

Но Дейенерис никогда не знала своей матери, никогда та такого ей не говорила, не шептала ласково успокаивающие слова, не обнимала мягко, не пела ей песни, склонившись над колыбелью. Хотя, видят боги, более всего сейчас Дейенерис мечтала бы упасть на грудь матери и выплакать всю свою боль и скорбь.

От этих мыслей глаза обожгло огнём и защипало, и она часто заморгала, отгоняя слёзы. Кинвара, заметив это, тихо обратилась к ней:

— Вы не должны стесняться своих слов. Вы имеете право на такие чувства. Не запрещайте себе проявлять их.

— Если я позволю, — с дрожью в голосе проговорила Дейенерис, стараясь не смотреть на собеседницу, — то совсем не смогу остановиться. Если оглянусь — я погибла.

Кинвара помолчала некоторое время, явно обдумывая её слова и не зная, чем ещё утешить Дейенерис, но та и не желала утешения — только если бы пришла её мать. Кинвара, как бы мягко с ней ни обращалась, по большей части оставалась человеком незнакомым. И она, и Марвин с лёгкостью могли использовать её. Единственная, кому Дейенерис могла довериться, это мать, которую она не знала.

_«Которую я давно уже убила»._

— Кинвара, — позвала вдруг Дейенерис, чувствуя, что дрожать начинает уже от холода: в этой каморке было сыро, кожа быстро остывала.

— Да?

— Кто здесь ещё? Я слышала мужские голоса, — Дейенерис пока не желала говорить о себе и том, что видела. И не была уверена, что пожелает этого хоть когда-нибудь.

— Герион Ланнистер, — честно призналась Кинвара. — И другой человек. Впрочем, на счёт последнего спорно, но он сам поговорит с вами... нисколько в этом не сомневаюсь.

Но последнее Дейенерис почти не расслышала. Она дёрнулась, услышав знакомое имя, Кинвара как раз помогала ей надеть платье. Руки Дейенерис вмиг отказались слушаться.

— Ланнистер?! — ахнула она. — Что здесь делает Ланнистер? Кто этот человек?

— Дядя Серсеи, брат Тайвина, — пояснила Кинвара. — Но вам не стоит его опасаться. Он покинул Вестерос более десяти лет назад. Он не такой, как они все.

— Все Ланнистеры одинаковы, — холодно отрезала Дейенерис, оглядывая платье. Кажется, то и правда пришлось ей в пору, хотя и немного длинновато. Кинвара неопределённо покачала головой, а после осторожно обхватила Дейенерис за плечи, словно боясь спугнуть.

— Сейчас вам стоит опасаться не его, ваше величество, — серьёзно сказала она, заглядывая в расширившиеся от гнева глаза Дейенерис, — и не любого из Ланнистеров. А того человека, о котором я упомянула.

— Кто... кто он? — Дейенерис больше всего сейчас боялась услышать роковое имя, которое больно резанёт по сознанию, однако сказанное Кинварой озадачило её, а не испугало или расстроило:

— Он называет себя Томасом, но, конечно, это не его настоящее имя.

— Где он сейчас?

— Отправился... — Кинвара открыла перед Дейенерис дверь, пропуская вперёд. — Отправился поговорить с другими людьми в Саате.

От Дейенерис не ускользнула пауза, многозначительное мгновение тишины, короткая заминка между словами Кинвары, и пауза эта говорила слишком о многом.

— Я хочу знать, что происходит. Объясните мне, — потребовала она.

— Обязательно. Но не всё сразу, — Кинвара сопроводила Дейенерис в маленькую комнатушку в глубине пыльного тёмного дома, пропахшего рыбой, в котором повсюду царил сумрак. — Вам ещё очень многое предстоит узнать, а вы и без того порядком устали.

— Я почти десять месяцев лежала, — с нервным смешком откликнулась Дейенерис. — Скорее, я отдыхала больше положенного.

Кинвара не поддержала её веселья. Похоже, её тоже многое беспокоило.

— Вам известно, где Дрогон? — с замиранием сердца спросила Дейенерис. — Он...

Она сглотнула. Она не хотела произносить вслух страшных слов. Не хотела думать о ещё одной невосполнимой утрате. Не хотела слышать правды — но всё же спросила. Она должна была знать.

— Его не было рядом со мной, верно? Но где он? Прошу, скажите мне! — Дейенерис схватила Кинвару за руку, когда та осторожно усадила её в продавленное кресло. — Может быть, вы видели...

 _«...его тело»,_ — но язык сказать такое не повернулся.

— Мы его не видели, ваше величество, — успокоила её, как могла, Кинвара. — Всё, что нам известно, именно он унёс ваше... простите, вас из Королевской Гавани. После этого его никто не видел.

Дейенерис готова была выдохнуть с облегчением — во всяком случае, никто не видел, чтобы он умирал, а это значило одно: надежду. Надежду на то, что последнее её дитя по-прежнему живо. Но что, как не надежда и желание верить в лучшее, погубили её в самом буквальном смысле? Ещё — вера. Слепое, дурацкое доверие.

— Уверена, скоро он вернётся, ваше величество...

Дверь коротко скрипнула, заглянул мейстер Марвин. Дейенерис не могла сказать, что чувствует себя при нём неуютно, но было в нём нечто жуткое. И дело было далеко не во внешности: человек этот источал даже не опасность, а нечто незримое. То, что одновременно и притягивало взгляд, и пугало.

Словно разверстая бездна.

— Сир Герион спит. Кажется, на него подействовало зелье, — поведал он явно Кинваре. — Здесь всё в порядке?

— В полном, — заверила Кинвара. Дейенерис внимательно разглядывала этого человека, силясь понять, что именно видит в нём. И почему он ей так знаком. Однако пока не осмеливалась задавать подобные вопросы. Мейстер Марвин обращался с ней учтиво, но всё равно производил впечатление человека сурового и даже резкого.

— Что вы намерены делать... делать с тем человеком? — спросила Дейенерис у Кинвары. Вероятно, сейчас это не должно было её волновать — но волновало. Кинвара сразу поняла, что та имеет ввиду. О каком человеке идёт речь.

Марвин вошёл в небольшую комнату, притворяя за собой дверь. Опустился на низкий табурет, который скрипнул под его весом.

— Я понимаю... вы, наверное, не готовы говорить об этом, но что вы видели там? Вы... вы говорили с Квиберном? — осторожно спросил он. Тон его звучал почти сочувственно.

Дейенерис действительно не была готова. И вряд ли вообще захочет вспоминать об этом хоть когда-нибудь. Но Марвину всё же ответила — может быть, потому что увидела, что тот смотрит на неё с терпеливым ожиданием, едва ли не с надеждой.

— Видела. Он помог мне выйти оттуда. Точнее... — она потёрла лоб, подбирая верное слово. Иногда ей казалось странным, что она снова обладает даром речи. — Помог очнуться, полагаю. Не представляю, зачем это понадобилось слуге Серсеи. И где она сама?

— Об этом мы ещё поговорим, — пообещал Марвин. — Но, возможно, ваше возвращение даёт и нам определённую надежду.

— На что?

— На то, что оттуда можно вернуться, даже когда человеческая душа ушла слишком далеко за грань.

Дейенерис непонимающе посмотрела на Кинвару, которая слушала молча их разговор:

— Но разве красные жрецы не умеют воскрешать людей? Я слышала, что Мелиссандра... — Дейенерис не могла заставить себя запомнить.

— Не все и не всегда, — едва заметно улыбнулась Кинвара. — И обычно это происходит вскоре после смерти человека: когда его душа блуждает поблизости и связь с этим миром ещё не разорвана до конца. Вы оказались слишком далеко для моих чар. Я пыталась, вопреки словам Марвина о том, что это бесполезно. Но всё же пыталась. И всё, что я ощущала — бездну, которая готова была поглотить всё живое, если дать ей волю.

— Но как же тогда? — Дейенерис растерялась, на мгновение позабыв о собственном страхе, хотя от слов Кинвары ей стало не по себе. — Почему это удалось у него?

— Потому что он, как и вы, человек... особого склада. На свой лад, — Марвин сейчас явно не желал вдаваться в подробности. — Поэтому, вероятно, сейчас и у Кинвары не получается его вернуть: ему пришлось спуститься слишком глубоко.

— И что же вы намерены делать?

— Они ничего не смогут поделать, здесь власть Красного бога кончается, — в разговор вдруг вмешался другой голос, от которого Дейенерис бросило в дрожь. Марвин и Кинвара одновременно обернулись к вошедшему.

Им оказался молодой человек приятной наружности, что передвигался с грацией кота. Пружинистой походкой он пересёк комнату, встав за спиной Кинвары. Та тут же отшатнулась в сторону, словно не желая находиться с ним рядом. Зелёные глаза его почти весело сверкнули. 

Дейенерис тут же поняла — то ли почувствовала, то ли увидела — почему и Марвин, и Кинвара выглядят так, словно в комнате очутилось чудовище, выползшее прямиком из самого жерла ада. Лицо молодого человеко было не более, чем маской, надетой поверх голого черепа, в глубине которого зияли алые глаза. Но и за этим черепом проглядывал живой человек, которому тот когда-то принадлежал.

Жуткое, но при том отчего-то завораживающее зрелище. Дейенерис даже не могла понять, видит ли это наяву, внутренним взором или ей это и вовсе чудится. Просто галлюцинация, порождённая всё ещё затуманенным сознанием. Поэтому она даже толком испугаться не успела, как видение исчезло, оставив после себя разве что странное, какое-то горестное послевкусие.

 _Полынь. Полынь и мертвечина._ Дейенерис так и не удалось смыть этот запах, сколько бы она не полоскала рот.

— Убирайся, — сквозь сжатые зубы почти прорычал Марвин. Он напомнил Дейенерис пса — того и гляди, укусит. Эта мысль породила ещё один странный образ, увиденный ею в окутанном туманом городе. Ложное ли то воспоминание или истинное, Дейенерис не могла сказать. Однако с ней не раз бегал большой чёрный мастиф, петляя между руинам Староместа. — Уходи, — продолжил Марвин, поднимаясь с с места. — Ты же сказал, что пошёл к... — Марвин осёкся, бросив короткий взгляд на Дейенерис.

Та нахмурилась.

— Договаривайте, — холодно приказала она. — Я слишком утомлена, чтобы играть в эти игры.

— Марвин в кои-то веки прав, сейчас это не ваша забота, — легко ответил Томас, по губам его блуждала улыбка. — Но там, — он снова посмотрел на Марвина, — и без того забот теперь хватает. Они справятся пока что и без меня. Никто не пострадал, я бы дал слово, да ты не поверишь всё равно, — добавил он, заметив, как потемнел лицом Марвин.

— Чудовище, — прищурилась Кинвара. — Уходи из этого дома! Убирайся туда, откуда выполз.

— И что же вы намерены делать, позвольте узнать? — искренне изумился Томас. — Впрочем, вернёмся к тому, с чего начинали. Тело Квиберна... оно мне ещё пригодится.

— С какой целью? — спросила Дейенерис, почти отчаявшись понять, что происходит вокруг. Мир этот, кажется, стал для неё совсем чужим. Или же она по-прежнему мертва и блуждает в недрах бесконечного лабиринта, полного оголодавших кошмаров.

— Вовсе не за тем, чтобы напялить его на себя, если это беспокоит присутствующих, — Томас вскинул бровь. — Меня вполне устраивает Томмен Ланнистер, второй сего благородного имени, — с театральной патетикой произнёс он, но мгновение спустя вновь приобрёл вид почти серьёзный. — Квиберн же нужен мне... чтобы убить моего учителя. Главу Ордена Нового мира, — после короткой паузы сообщил он, медленно обводя взглядом лица вначале Марвина, а потом Кинвары, на которых появилось искреннее недоумение, стремительно сменившееся недоверием.

— Что за штуки? — Марвин как-то угрожающе двинулся на него.

— Стой, — тон голоса Томаса изменился. Почти мурлыкающие интонации исчезли, сделавшись холодными, как лёд на вершинах гор. Марвин замер, и Дейенерис увидела, как на лбу у того выступили крупные капли пота, Кинвара поджала губы, вцепившись в висевший на шее рубин.

— Хватит, — произнесла она так резко, что Дейенерис вздрогнула. Подобному тоже сложно было не подчиниться. Только таким голосом и стоило укрощать демонов и чудовищ. — Прекрати!

Марвин судорожно выдохнул и тут же рухнул обратно на стул, продолжая переводить дыхание. Глаза его были закрыты, а лицо сделалось не просто бледным, а почти серым. Дейенерис обеспокоено смотрела на него, не зная, стоит ли начинать бояться, но не двигаясь с места, пусть в душу вполз отвратительный червь ужаса.

_«Я не должна бояться. Я от крови дракона. От крови дракона. От крови дракона»._

— Только потому что не могу отказать миледи, — Томас подарил очаровательную улыбку Кинваре, — и потому что мне нужно поговорить с Матерью Драконов, — он перевёл взгляд на лицо Дейенерис, которое в тот миг ей самой казалось застывшей маской.

— Нет, — тяжело прохрипел Марвин. В его хрипе слышалась едва ли не мольба. — Нет.

— Уж не думаете ли вы, что я явился сюда только для того, чтобы убить Дейенерис и именно поэтому поторопил Квиберна вытащить её? — Томас едва не рассмеялся. — Не прикидывайтесь дураком. Я просто хочу ей кое-что объяснить — то, что не сможет понять никто из вас. И то, что никто из вас не знает.

— Он говорит правду, — вдруг заявила Кинвара. Говорила она по-прежнему неприязненно и холодно, но на сей раз спокойно. — Каким бы он ни был чудовищем, сейчас он говорит правду.

Дейенерис видела, как красная жрица стиснула рубин с такой силой, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Как бы камень не раскололся в её ладони, забеспокоилась Дейенерис, но в этот момент Марвин тяжело поднялся с места. Он выглядел постаревшим на добрых десять лет.

— Будь по-вашему, — устало проговорил он. — Раз вы так говорите...

Марвин посмотрел на Кинвару, словно прося её одуматься, но та подала ему руку:

— Пойдёмте. И не заставляйте меня пожалеть, — с вызовом бросила она Томасу, которую только хмыкнул, провожая их взглядом.

Когда дверь закрылась, Томас вдруг потянулся к Дейенерис:

— Ваши волосы, — тон его сменился, стал почти печальным. — Мне так жаль...

— Не прикасайтесь ко мне! — Дейенерис отшатнулась, вжимаясь в спинку кресла. Голос её прозвучал так жалко, что ей захотелось самой себе пощёчину. — Я от крови дракона!

Томас не рассмеялся, как она почему-то ожидала, на его лице, сделавшимся вдруг почти таким же уставшим, как и у мейстера Марвина, не появилось даже тени улыбки или насмешки.

— Простите, я не хотел вас пугать. Вы же... вы же уже поняли, верно? — Дейенерис медленно кивнула. — Так что ваша реакция мне понятна. Но я не враг вам. Даже Марвину и Кинваре я не враг, равно как и Квиберну, но пока что они не готовы это принять как данность.

— Полагаю, — стараясь совладать с собой и сохранять спокойствие произнесла Дейенерис. Получилось даже немного насмешливо, — у них есть для того повод, не так ли?

Томас тихо и коротко рассмеялся, безо всякого, впрочем, веселья. То был даже не смех, по большей части, а стон потерянной души, блуждающей во мраке небытия. Крик путника, потерявшего ориентиры в ночи, которой не было конца и края. Задушенный вопль из могилы.

— Да, вы правы, — признал он, словно не замечая, как побледнела Дейенерис. — У них есть повод, даже более того — я угрожал им смертью, — также просто продолжил он с прежней лёгкостью. — Но того требовали обстоятельства. В другой жизни... Точнее, когда я был жив, таким не был. И всё же смерть меняет каждого из нас. Не так ли?

Дейенерис медленно, немного неуверенно кивнула. Она ещё до конца не поняла, что изменилось в ней самой — что надломилось — но чувствовала, что он прав. Сейчас, когда она находилась в постсмертном каком-то оцепенении, ещё не сознавала многого, и всё же...

— Вы похожи на неё, — вдруг продолжил Томас, вновь протянув к Дейенерис руку и на сей раз коснувшись её подрагивающих пальцев. Дейенерис удалось не отшатнуться, и прикосновение его оказалось удивительно тёплым, даже живым.

— На кого? — Дейенерис говорила спокойно, пусть внутренняя дрожь и не желала униматься. — На кого же?

— На Мераксес. Самую прекрасную женщину, которую я знал. И которую любил.

Дейенерис в изумлении распахнула глаза.

— Мараксес, — едва не пролепетала она. — Так звали дракона Рейенис Таргариен, одной из жён Эйегона Завоевателя.

— Эту историю все знают, — криво улыбнулся Томас. — Но когда-то, много тысяч лет назад, Мераксес и Вхагар были сёстрами, а их отец... — он замолчал.

— Мераксес и Вхагар — боги Старой Валирии, — оборвала его Дейенерис, позабыв вдруг о собственном страхе. Сердце её забилось, болезненно, волнительно. Она прижала руку к груди.

— Так гласят легенды. Впрочем, они стали ими в определённом смысле. Но история на то и история — со временем она превращается в легенду, а потом — в миф, обрастая небылицами и домыслами, как зарастает пылью, закатившаяся под шкаф старая вещица, так с годами тускнеет золото и умирают звёзды, — проговорил Томас с горечью. 

— Расскажите мне! — выпалила Дейенерис. Обретя храбрость, она сама вцепилась в запястье Томаса. Она смотрела на него почти с сожалением и даже жалостью, вдруг ощутив его боль. — Вы сказали, что сможете объяснить мне то, что не смогут понять остальные, так сделайте это! Я слишком долго блуждала в этом мраке, а вернувшись — оказалась окружена им же.

Томас обхватил лицо Дейенерис, пристально, чуть нахмурившись вглядываясь в него, едва не пожирая взглядом. За его лицом она снова увидела другое — не череп, не кости, не смерть. Чем-то похожее на нынешнее, на всё-таки иное: светлые волосы, глаза не зелёные, но голубые. Складки у носа, глаз, губ разгладились. И она почти видела того прекрасного, совсем ещё молодого юношу, которым он был. Которым он умер.

Его глаза — как и те, другие — сверкали. Дейенерис казалось, что в их недостижимой чёрной глубине горят самые настоящие звёзды.

— Я покажу, — голос его прошелестел тихо, как ветер, блуждающий по Дотракийскому морю, и в шёпоте этом отчётливо слышался шёпот травы. Он прижался лбом ко лбу Дейенерис, смежая веки. — Моё имя... когда-то моё имя было Эменос. Это я ещё в силах вспомнить, пусть некоторые вещи и тонут в тумане памяти, — он говорил, а Дейенерис не могла оторвать завороженного взгляда от горящих звёзд, которые видела теперь лишь внутренним взором, потому что глаза её тоже оказались закрыты. — И когда-то я родился рабом. Теперь же желаю лишь мести... и освобождения.

Дейенерис слышала пение ветра, детский плач, далёкий, полный скорби крик женщины — _«его матери, тоже рабыни»,_ осознала Дейенерис — и молитвы на древнем языке. Она была здесь, чувствовала продавленное кресло, на котором сидела, чувствовала руки, обхватившие её лицо, ощущала оседающее на её коже дыхание. И в то же время край сознания ускользал в некий далёкий мир.

— Мераксес была его дочерью, как и Вхагар... Но он убил их обоих. Позволил им умереть — и я смотрел, — обрывки фраз доносились из далёкого далёка, тонули в гулкой пустоте, растворялись в вечности, разбивались на сверкающие осколки, мокрые от пролитых слёз.

Дейенерис слышала и пение — надрывное, жуткое пение — чувствовала запах костра, запах горячей крови, пролитой на раскалённый песок. Завывание, которое Дейенерис приняла за крик раненного зверя, оказался рыданиями человека. Крики нечеловеческой боли. Крики ужаса. Крики отчаяния. Крики ненависти.

— Где она? Где она? — по кругу, по кругу, по кругу...

Чьи-то губы касались огромных труб, что исторгали из раструбов ужасающие звуки, от которых закипала кровь.

_АХООО! АХООО! АХООО!_

Четырнадцать Огней распускались алыми цветками. Пение вздымалось к небесам, омывая покрытые звёздной пылью стопы Небесных Странников. И к небесному куполу устремлялся ещё один — кажущийся на фоне всего остального — совершенно беззвучный зов.

Круговерть смазанных, смутных образов раскручивалась с невероятной скоростью, подминая под себя сознание, словно идущая с гор лавина. Невероятная по своей мощи сила обрушилась на Дейенерис — и она едва не задохнулась, распахивая глаза.

Там, в необозримой чёрной вышине, горели звёзды — яркие и беспощадные, и тем похожие на правду.

Всё это оборвалось в один скользящий миг, словно обрезанная нить, когда послышался гул, рокот и рык — на сей раз, вполне реальные. Смутное видение рассеялось и Дейенерис отшатнулась от Томаса, шумно дыша и не осознавая, где находится. Томас же выглядел не менее растерянным — ощутив его древность, Дейенерис удивилась тому, что такое существо всё ещё можно застать врасплох.

Рык, способный, кажется, сокрушать горы, повторился. Хлипкий деревянный дом судорожно содрогнулся, и Дейенерис испустила бессвязный крик, вскакивая на ноги. Боясь поверить и боясь, что всё это лишь виток кошмара, но стараясь не думать об этом. Да и не могла она об этом думать.

— Постойте, — начал было Томас, пытаясь перехватить Дейенерис за руку, та с невероятной ловкостью вывернулась из-под его пальцев, рванувшись к выходу. — Он одичал и может представлять опасность!

Но Дейенерис его не слушала — и почти ничего не видела. Марвин с Кинварой, как оказалось, стояли в узком коридоре рядом с комнатой, ожидая, видимо, исхода разговора или крика о помощи, но и они, конечно, тоже прекрасно слышали ужасающий звук. Чувствовали, как содрогнулся дом. Шатаясь, из соседней комнаты, вышел полуодетый мужчина с бледным, осунувшимся лицом.

— Что происходит? — прохрипел он. Но Дейенерис уже не смотрела на него. Сердце её гулко, лихорадочно билось в груди, готовое вырваться, проломить рёберную клетку и выпорхнуть окровавленной птицей.

— Дрогон! — задыхаясь, прокричала она, с силой распахивая деревянную, даже не запертую дверь. — Дрогон! Дрогон!

Она не видела его, не знала точно, кто исторгает этот ужасающий рёв, но чувствовала — это он. Её сын, что вернулся к своей матери. Блудный, потерянный сын.

— Дрогон!

Тряпичные туфли тут же погрузились в грязь, которая окружала дом со всех сторон. В этой же грязи утопала узкая деревянная дорожка, проложенная ко входу, но Дейенерис её не заметила. Кажется, на город опустилась ночь — угольно-чёрные крылья дракона, кажется, заслонили собою всё небо.

Он был невероятно огромен — крупнее, чем Дейенерис помнила. Или же она просто отвыкла от того, что дитя её давно выросло? Дрогон взмахнул крыльями, снижаясь, и от этого взмаха с хлипких домишек срывались крыши. Повсюду, вплетаясь в яростный рёв, слышались полные ужаса крики. В тени крыльев метались жители маленького, бедного городишки — испуганные, обезумевшие от страха люди разбегались, словно муравьи.

Дрогон испустил очередной вопль, на сей раз исторгая из глотки оранжево-алое пламя, прорезавшее сумрак. Клочки серых небес, видневшиеся за огромным силуэтом, на мгновение стали красными, словно кровь. Алый огонь вспыхнул в небе над Саатом.

— Дрогон! — позвала Дейенерис, когда он едва не рухнул на землю за пределами дома — опустись он на него, то непременно бы раздавил. От этого твердь под ногами очередной раз лихорадочно содрогнулась. Дрогон вскинул голову, изрыгая очередной поток пламени, от которого занялось несколько домов. Его хвост, резко дёрнувшись, разнёс в щепки ближайшие заборы.

Он был слишком велик для этого города. Но в крике его, в громогласном рычании слышалось едва ли не отчаяние. Дейенерис, спотыкаясь, скользя по грязи, перемазывая ноги и платье, ринулась к нему, простирая руки. Ничего толком не видя из-за слёз, снова заставших глаза. Дрогон, грузно передвигаясь, устремился ей навстречу, заревев.

На мгновение Дейенерис подумала, что сейчас тот окатит её пламенем, не узнав.

Смахнув слёзы, Дейенерис остановилась, глядя на него. Дрогон потянулся к ней. И тогда-то она увидела дымящиеся, ещё не зажившие раны на его шкуре, которую почти невозможно пробить. Видела и уже затянувшиеся шрамы.

— Кто это сделал с тобой? — тихо спросила Дейенерис, протянув к нему руку. Дрогон снова исторг рык и, шумно вдохнув воздух, дёрнулся навстречу, тыкаясь в неё огромной мордой. От резкого удара Дейенерис плюхнулась в грязь. Всё это выглядело настолько нелепо, что она едва не расхохоталась.

Она чувствовала запах пламени, горячего дерева, слышала потрескивание огня, чьи-то далёкие крики. На лицо её упала влажная капля. Дейенерис с изумлением провела по щеке перепачканной рукой, размазывая грязь. Начинался дождь. Дрогон тем временем внимательно смотрел на неё, и Дейенерис видела его раздувающиеся ноздри, из которых валил густой дым, видела своё собственное маленькое отражение в глазах цвета магмы. 

— Дрогон... — наконец она коснулась его рукой. Дрогон рыкнул было, но передумал, очередной раз принюхиваясь. Закрыл глаза и издал звук, от которого сердце Дейенерис задрожало, и слёзы очередной раз брызнули из глаз, смешиваясь с каплями дождя и грязью, уже стекающими по лицу, мелко постукивающими по шкуре Дрогона.

Поднявшись, она прижалась к нему, сильному, пропахшему дымом, ощущая идущий от него жар. Пламя, облачённое в плоть. Дрогон снова заворчал, но этот раз уже совершенно беззлобно. 

— Дрогон, где же ты пропадал, — повторяла она, гладя его, прижимаясь всем телом, и его неистовое тепло тут же иссушало её слёзы. — Дрогон...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Everyone!  
> Next Chapter: ~ January 7-10.


	28. Джейме IV

Джейме чувствовал, что что-то не так с того самого момента, как они оказались в этом пропахшем рыбой городе. Когда сделал первый вдох, ощущая горьковатый запах морской соли и маслянистый — гниющих у берегов водорослей.

С того самого, как догадался, что Квиберн что-то скрывает. Вряд ли что-то плохое — иначе и в самом деле не стал бы пытаться спасти Серсею и её детей — но, тем не менее, эта смутная, неповоротливая и неясная тень, что маячила где-то за границей полного осознания, не давала ему покоя.

Где-то вдалеке угрюмо рокотало серое море, и Джейме слышал его недовольное ворчание, словно вторившее обуревавшим его дурным предчувствиям, похожим на затянувшийся дурной сон. Словно он уже и в самом деле видел нечто подобное в одном из кошмаров, что неотступно преследовали его с тех самых пор, как он увидел горящий город.

Иногда во снах он видел Серсею, иногда — нет, но сны об этом почти всегда были чёрно-белыми, опустошающими. В них вороны реяли в бесцветном небе, вытягивая из его души задубевшие жилы, выпивая кровь из истекающих глазниц.

Джейме отогнал от себя навязчивый, неприятный образ, который на миг заслонил от него вполне реальный город, где его оставил Квиберн. В руках, как напоминание, мягко звякнула связка ключей, окончательно обозначая точку времени и пространства, в которой он теперь находился.

Он мог бы разозлиться на этого старика, но злости в себе не находил. Он был Цареубийцей, но не значит, что не способен испытывать чувство благодарности — или хотя бы его подобие. Джейме нахмурился, провожая взглядом Томаса и Квиберна, и желание последовать за ними, узнать, что за тайна во всех этих разговорах, было почти нестерпимым.

Джейме бы так и поступил — если бы не Серсея и дети. Нельзя было полностью доверять наёмнику Кохалио, несмотря на выданное ему золото, а Гора в полном смысле слова был безмозглым. Серсея, когда он заглянул в паланкин, выглядела до крайности недовольной — и немудрено. Смерив Джейме чуть презрительным взглядом, за который ему внезапно захотелось отвесить и ей пощёчину, она почти прошипела:

— Если мы хотим попасть в наш новый... дом, — она сделала паузу перед этим словом, явно обозначая своё отношение к будущему жилищу и не испытывая по этому поводу иллюзий, — следует поторапливаться.

— Я знаю, — коротко бросил Джейме, сжимая в руке успевшую нагреться связку, которую ему оставил Квиберн. — Пойду позову Джой и... этого мальчишку, — имя мальчика вылетело из головы. Да и какая, седьмое пекло, разница, как его зовут. Джейме не было до него никакого дела. — Будь добра, оставайся здесь.

Серсея только фыркнула в ответ. Джейме же не мог не разглядеть в её глазах беспокойства, едва ли не испуг — именно их она, как обычно, пыталась скрыть за завесой раздражения и недовольства. 

Его сестра никогда не любила выглядеть слабой.

 _«Какие у Томаса могут быть дела с Квиберном, если они познакомились на той проклятой дороге?»_ — мысль эта не давала Джейме покоя, пока он велел Джой и Джико присоединиться к Серсее в паланкине, пока беседовал с Кохалио, говоря, куда им нужно направляться и прося вести его лошадь и лошадь Томаса следом, пока с опаской велел Горе следовать за ними.

Джейме лично взобрался на козлы, направляя паланкин в сторону дома, о котором говорил Квиберн. Он мог бы приказать сделать это мальчишке, но, как ни странно, захотел подержать в своих руках хотя бы вожжи — это не помогало ему обрести чувство контроля над происходящим, но создавало иллюзию того, что он хоть над чем-то властен.

От этой мысли из горла вырвалось подобие нервного смешка — и Джейме сделал вид, что закашлялся, когда Кохалио бросил на него недоумевающий взгляд.

Править одной рукой оказалось не так легко, как он себе представлял, но лошади, пусть утомлённые, но всё же смирные и покорные, легко подчинялись малейшему движению, следуя по узким улочкам. Копыта их то и дело увязали в грязи, серая хлябь над головой обещала затяжной дождь, поэтому лучше бы им всем как можно скорее оказаться под крышей.

Что-то странное происходило прямо здесь и сейчас. В этом городе, на его улицах. Он никак не мог объяснить это смутное чувство, знакомое каждому в определённые отрезки жизни, когда кажется, что тетива реальности в пальцах натягивается нестерпимо, резко, до едва слышного звона.

***  
Дом, который им так радушно выделил Хозай за немалую плату, был той ещё развалиной, хотя и значительно лучше большинства хижин в этом забытом всеми богами городишке.

Джой, непривычно тихая, тут же взобралась с ногами на стоящее в дальнем углу кресло — большое, потёртое, в ободранную обивку которого намертво въелся запах пыли и, кажется, рыбы. Здесь всё пахло рыбой — Джейме казалось, что он сам уже провонял ею насквозь. Если они задержатся в Саате хотя бы на несколько дней, все неизбежно будут источать этот едкий запах.

Его передёрнуло. Под недовольным и пристальным взглядом Серсеи он занёс детей в дом. Следом брела тихая, вечно глядящая в пол кормилица, рабыня по имени Нхалла. Её ничего не выражающее лицо раздражало даже Джейме. Кохалио выглядел недовольным, мальчишка из Квохора мялся на пороге, явно растерянный и чувствующий себя неуютно. Один только сир Григор оставался безучастен.

Джейме сейчас ему даже немного завидовал: хорошо было не ощущать гнетущей, вязкой и липкой атмосферы, царящей вокруг.

— Нужно принести воды, — Джейме посмотрел на мальчика, который так и замер где-то в углу. — Напомни своё имя.

— Джико, — проговорил тот, едва заметно улыбаясь. — А когда...

Джейме покачал головой, пресекая его вопрос, давая понять, что о чём бы тот не хотел спросить, он понятия не имеет, «когда», «зачем» и «почему». И нет сейчас времени на пустые разговоры.

— Нам нужно согреть воды для женщин, — он посмотрел на притихшую Джой, на Серсею, которая старалась даже не смотреть в сторону Джейме, и на Нхаллу, притулившуюся на краю скрипучей кровати. — И для детей тоже. Кохалио...

— Я тебе не слуга, — тут же прервал его наёмник, недовольно нахмурившись, — и здесь остаюсь лишь потому что меня о том попросил мой друг.

— И потому что тебе _заплатили_ , — с нажимом напомнил Джейме.

— Да, и _не ты_ , — фыркнул Кохалио. Джейме нахмурился, услышал хмыканье Серсеи, которая склонилась над детьми, пытаясь их уложить на кровать, куда наспех кинули покрывало.

— И тем не менее, — стараясь справиться с раздражением Джейме. Он старался говорить как можно спокойнее, понимая, что ссоры сейчас ни к чему. И Кохалио им нужен — по крайней мере, пока не вернутся Томас и Квиберн, куда бы те не направились, но не могли же они пропадать вечно. — Я прошу тебя помочь. Без обеих рук мне тяжело будет с этим справиться, а Джико... ещё мал.

— Я не мал! — тут же запротестовал Джико.

— Но одному тебе столько воды не принести, — заметил Джейме.

— Почему бы тебе не попросить о помощи своего покойника, — Кохалио выгнул бровь. — Он похож на человека... или чем бы он ни был, который вполне способен перенести на своих плечах даже этот дом.

_«Что верно, то верно»._

— Сир Григор нужен нам для охраны, — неожиданно вмешалась Серсея. — Именно потому что он так выглядит.

Голос всё ещё звучал слегка презрительно, что неудивительно — к наёмникам она никогда не испытывала почтения, не имея никаких иллюзий и на их счёт. Кажется, подумалось Джейме, за последнее время Серсея вообще лишилась каких бы то ни было иллюзий. И не то, чтобы это сделало её спокойнее.

— Ладно, — сквозь зубы выдохнул Кохалио. — Пойдём искать вёдра и грёбанный колодец, парень, — обратился он к Джико. Тот, кивнув, устремился следом за наёмником, который, вбивая сапоги в скрипучий дощатый пол, вышел из дома, хлопнув дверью.

— Скорее бы он убрался отсюда, — проговорила Серсея. Джейме, не слушая её, посмотрел на Джой, которая молча наблюдала за происходящим.

— Было бы неплохо, если бы ты сходила на местный рынок и раздобыла немного еды, — проговорил он, доставая из кошелька несколько серебряных монет.

— Хочешь, чтобы её снова забрали? — тут же прошипела рядом Серсея. — Думаешь, в местной гавани нет тех, кто захотел бы снова продать её работорговцам?

 _«Тебе и в самом деле есть до этого дело?»_ — усомнился Джейме, но не стал произносить этого вслух, чтобы не вызывать у Серсеи очередного приступа негодования. Её расположение духа и без того оставляло желать лучшего.

Она тоже чувствовала, что что-то не так. И дело было не только в усталости. 

— Уверен, что местные жители её не тронут, иначе рискуют иметь дело с Хозаем. Поверь, вряд ли им этого хочется. Если бы ты познакомилась с ним поближе, поняла бы, о чём я. Впрочем, — он снова посмотрел на кузину, которая уже соскочила с кресла, — не советую тебе долго блуждать рядом с портом — мало ли, кто туда в самом деле может зайти. Я видел рыночную площадь через две улицы отсюда. И не задерживайся, — он высыпал в её ладонь пригоршню монет.

— Да, кузен, — согласилась Джой, хотя видно было, что уходить ей далеко не хотелось. Джейме чувствовал — и видел — что её тоже нечто тревожит. Впрочем, то было и не удивительно. Вечная гонка и усталость давали о себе знать. Иной раз он бы подумал, что все они будут спать снов, однако теперь сомневался, удастся ли им вообще уснуть.

— Будь осторожна, Джой, — напутствовал Джейме. Джой сжала в кулаке монеты, встряхнула ими, слушая мягкий серебряный звон, едва заметно улыбнулась:

— После всего того, что случилось, вряд ли что-то способно меня напугать, — проговорила она и выскользнула за дверь.

Джейме бросил взгляд на Нхаллу, которую воспринимал почти как предмет интерьера — настолько та выглядела безучастной. Иногда и вовсе сомневался, что та обладает хоть какой-то волей.

— К чему ты всех прогнал? — поинтересовалась Серсея, оборачиваясь к нему. Джейме неопределённо пожал плечами — он сам не задумывался над тем, что делал, пока не осознал, что и в самом деле стремился избавиться ото всех, кто мог их услышать. Ему и в самом деле было, о чём рассказать Серсее... То, что касалось нынешнего правителя Вестероса, и о чём он ни рискнул говорить с самого начала.

_«Брандон Старк хочет, чтобы ты вернулась в Вестерос. Вместе со мной и нашими детьми»._

— То, о чём давно следовало сказать, — начал Джейме, подходя чуть ближе. Взгляд его упал на детей, которые в этот самый момент снова стали хныкать. Серсея нахмурилась, повернувшись в их сторону. Джейме снова ощутил укол беспокойства — и, похоже, дети испытывали нечто похожее.

По крайней мере, так ему казалось.

Плач становился невыносимым, горьким, каким-то безутешным — Джейме провёл с ними не один день, и никогда прежде он не слышал, чтобы они так плакали, даже от усталости.

— Они не хотеть есть, — подала голос Нхалла, коверкая слова всеобщего языка. Впрочем, не приходилось сомневаться, что она права. Пеленки у них тоже оказались сухими и чистыми.

— Я вижу, — голос Серсеи прозвучал не зло или раздражённо — растерянно. 

— Они просто устали, — попытался успокоить её Джейме и опустил руку поросшую светлым пушком голову Герольда. Тот продолжал жалобно хныкать, сморщив раскрасневшиеся лица. И Джейме вдруг обуял такой ледяной ужас, что волосы на загривке встали дыбом. _Словно кто-то распахнул и резко захлопнул дверь, из которой дохнуло холодом._

Дыхание стоявшей рядом Серсеи тоже едва заметно участилось.

— Квиберн сказал, что у них начинают резаться зубы, — Серсея подхватила Джоанну на руки, Герольд попытался извернуться, когда Джейме к нему потянулся, словно не желая, чтобы его трогали. Хотя слезы так и катились из его глаз.

Сейчас стало явно не до разговоров о Бране Сломленном и поручении, которое тот дал Джейме, хотя рассказать о нём всё-таки следовало. Возможно, стоило дождаться Квиберна, который мог бы дать дельный совет.

Подумав об этом, Джейме вдруг испытал приступ раздражения: как-то же прежде королевство справлялось и без его бесценных советов и его мнения. Этот странный человек, который всегда был себе на уме, до сих пор заставлял Джейме испытывать странное, неприятное чувство беспокойства, словно тень...

_Словно какая-то тень и в самом деле стояла за его плечом._

Идиотская, какая-то по-детски глупая мысль. Дверь скрипнула за спиной, Джейме резко обернулся, прижимая к себе Герольда, который по-прежнему ужом пытался вывернуться из его рук, довольно расторопно для младенца его возраста. Плач его стал громче, стоило на пороге появиться Томасу.

— Ты им не нравишься, — без обиняков заметила Серсея, прижимая к себе Джоанну.

— Я знаю. Возможно, во всём повинен запах, — спокойно откликнулся Томас, не сдвинувшись с места. По лицу его блуждала странная, мрачноватая улыбка.

— Запах? — не понял Джейме, впрочем, тут же отмахнувшись от этой мысли. — Чего ты хочешь? Куда вы ходили с Квиберном? — спокойнее спросил Джейме. — Где он сам?

— Далеко, — откликнулся Томас. — Пусть дети поспят, — тише добавил он, вытянув вперёд руку. Движение получилось медленным, почти гипнотичным.

Нхалла тихо заскулила, и в этом звуке слышался неприкрытый ужас.

— Хватит ныть, дура! — рявкнула на неё Серсея, но это не помогло. Хотя дети и в самом деле начали затихать. У Джейме самого сердце сжалось от страха — на этот раз, за детей. Он пристально вглядывался в лицо Герольда, которое стало спокойным и безмятежным. Тот тихо посапывал, сунув в рот большой палец. Дыхание его выровнялось, сделавшись спокойным. Джоанна на руках Серсеи тоже притихла, но та лишь крепче прижала её к себе, метнув в сторону Томаса яростный взгляд.

_«Я тоже не понимаю, что происходит, сестрица»._

Ему вдруг вспомнился тот уродец из Монатариса, с которым предпочёл остаться Йоги, перед этим сказав, что они — плохие люди. Все, кроме разве что Томаса. Выражение лица самого Локуса Джейме уже не помнил. Но то было даже не лицо — ландшафт ада. И именно оно всплывало в голове Джейме, пока он разглядывал Томаса теперь, который и близко не был столь уродлив. Даже напротив. Откуда же тогда взялось это странное чувство?

— Что происходит? — Джейме опустил Герольда обратно на кровать и встал перед ним, невольно закрывая собой детей и Серсею, хотя Томас даже не походил на человека, который собирался нападать.

— Квиберн... — задумался Томас. — Квиберн ушёл... можно сказать, покинул этот мир на некоторое время.

В комнате повисла тяжёлая, гнетущая тишина, нарушавшаяся только тяжёлым дыханием — Джейме и Серсеи — посапыванием детей и сдавленными всхлипами Нхаллы.

— Квиберн... ушёл? — тупо повторил Джейме, словно до него никак не мог дойти смысл слов. — В смысле, умер? Но как это возможно? Он же...

Томас замахал рукой, словно отгоняя назойливую муху.

— Не берите в голову. Ему нужно сделать кое-что.

— Что ты несёшь? — наконец подала голос Серсея. Джейме ощутил как она оттолкнула его в сторону. Джоанна уже лежала рядом с Герольдом. — Сир Григор...

— Не нужно, — попросил Томас. — Я не собираюсь никому вредить. Сир Григор только всё испортит.

— Что он сказал, Джейме? О чём он говорит? — словно не слыша его, вопрошала Серсея, вцепившись в руку Джейме с такой силой, что запястье пронзила короткая боль — ногти впились так, что наверняка оставили отметины на коже даже сквозь ткань.

Джейме попытался отодвинуть её назад, и в самом деле позвать сира Григора, потому что сам не понимал, что происходил. Похоже, Томас обезумел. Лишился рассудка. Томас, с которым он проделал такой путь. Томас, которому доверял. Томас, который не раз выручал его и согласился помочь и остаться, что было совершенно несвойственно наёмникам.

_Вот именно._

— Что он говорит, Джейме?! — снова вскрикнула Серсея, словно Джейме мог придать сказанному Томасом иной смысл, не столь зловещий. В голосе её послышался страх. Однако пока Томас только наблюдал, расслабленно опираясь о стену, глядя на них из-под полуопущенных ресниц. На короткое мгновение Джейме почудилось — разумеется, почудилось! — что он увидел в его глазах странный потусторонний блеск.

Томас наконец оторвался от стены, делая шаг навстречу. Джейме тоже невольно подался назад, продолжая прикрывать Серсею.

 _«Дети!»_ — пронеслась у него в голове паническая мысль.

— Я не собираюсь причинять никому из вас вреда, — вновь заверил Томас, и в голосе его прозвучали скорбные нотки. Даже на лице отразилось нечто такое, чему Джейме не мог подобрать точного названия. — И мне жаль... — вдруг добавил он. — Примите мои искренние извинения за то, что вводил вас в заблуждение, но так было нужно.

— Подавись своими извинениями, ублюдок! Зачем? Зачем?! — воскликнула Серсея. Что именно «зачем», Джейме не понимал. Сейчас вопрос звучал слишком всеобъемлюще, а Серсея, не менее напуганная и оцепеневшая, чем сам Джейме — иначе бы давно позвала сира Григора, не взирая ни на что — явно и сама не осознавала сказанного до конца.

— Вы можете взять в руки тот камень, Серсея Ланнистер, тот, что Квиберн дал вам — и посмотреть, если готовы, — так же спокойно, даже мягко продолжал Томас. — Но я бы посоветовал вам сделать это в другой раз. И не тешься иллюзией, Джейме, Томас вновь пристально посмотрел на него. — Ты не один чувствуешь то... что чувствуешь. Возможно, даже видишь что-то на грани осознания. Всё это происходит из-за близости камня, который Серсея носит с собой. Он не только _скрывает_ , но и _открывает_ кое-что.

— Кто ты такой? — прервал его Джейме, не желая слушать речей безумца, который всё это время так хорошо маскировался. Сам не сознавая того, он переместился ближе к кровати, чтобы Томас не мог смотреть на уснувших детей. Только их ровное дыхание напоминало об их присутствии, как и посапывание кормилицы, кулем свалившейся на пол и беспомощно раскинувшей руки.

Джейме ощутил странный толчок, но не смог толком понять, откуда он исходит. Ноги его враз стали ватными. Томас посмотрел с удивлением вначале на Джейме, а после на Серсею. На лице его отпечаталось смешанное с восторгом искреннее изумление:

— Вы почувствовали? Это значит, что Квиберн нашёл ещё одну дверь... И весь город чувствует это. Весь континент. Весь Известный Мир. Настало моё время отыскать его.

— Он сумасшедший, — донёсся до Джейме шёпот Серсеи, в котором слышалось почти что презрение. Но и страх тоже.

— Двери открываются! Открываются! И мир обнажает своё нутро... — почти пропел Томас. Тихо, на одной долгой тягучей ноте. Джейме казалось, что время вокруг застыло — _всё застыло_ — кроме них троих: Томаса, глядящего на них, Серсеи и Джейме, оцепеневшего от холодного, сковывающего сердце и все члены ужаса.

 _Не лицо — ландшафт ада_ , вновь подумалось ему. Мысль, вырванная из недр сознания. Ландшафт бурлящего, огненного ада. Всё пространство между предметами заполнила странная, сосущая пустота.

— Когда-то боги... древние жуткие боги... — продолжил Томас, и Джейме осознал, что не может сдвинуться с места, глядя теперь уже на это лицо. — Узнали, чему молятся люди в Известном Мире. Они узнали — и заняли их место. Вы слышите звуки, что льются из недр Вселенной, из глубины глубин, где горят последние звёзды? — голос его, похожий более на беззвучный шорох, поднимался куда-то ввысь. — О, люди не ведают, чему на самом деле молятся, к кому взывают, кому отдают своих сыновей и дочерей, служению чему посвящают свои жизни... Они питаются, — довершил Томас — или _то_ , что называло себя так.

Сейчас Джейме окончательно уверился: то, что стояло перед ними, никак не могло быть человеком. Возможно, он им когда-то и был, но не теперь. Прежде, он бы отмахнулся от этой мысли. Но не сейчас, когда его обступал похожий на морок туман, ползущий из углов комнаты, прежде залитой тусклым светом ненастного дня. Тени танцевали на стенах, изгибаясь. Алые отблески в глазах Томаса делали его похожим на безумца.

— Я — человек, Джейме, — донёсся голос откуда-то издалека, словно сквозь толщу воды. — К моему великому сожалению.

Джейме ощутил выдох Серсеи, которая всё ещё держалась за его руку, ощутил её горячее, судорожное дыхание, даже почувствовал запах её солёных слёз, неустанно бегущих по и без того мокрому лицу. Серсея дрожала — он чувствовал и это.

— Томас... — сиплым, не своим голосом проговорил Джейме, не находя в себе сил сделать ещё один шаг назад — сделать хоть что-нибудь.

— Полноте, — в голосе Томаса послышалось недовольство, направленное, однако, не на них. И Джейме понял, что способен дышать полной грудью, что темнота, залившая комнату, ускользает куда-то за грань видимости. В чёрно-белый, несуществующий мир, наполненный ложными воспоминаниями.

_Тетива реальности натягивается, и чем больше она натягивается, тем сильнее впивается в пальцы. Начинает резать их до крови. До мяса. До кости..._

Чужеродная мысль, скользнувшая по краю, перед тем, как Джейме понял, что может двигаться. Кажется, это же осознала и Серсея, отпуская его, делая громкий, похожий на всхлип вздох.

— Сир Григор! — крикнула она. — Сир Григор!

Джейме бросился к детям, которые снова принялись хныкать, Нхалла, рухнувшая на пол, поднималась на ноги и растерянно огляделась по сторонам, словно ища кого-то глазами. Однако Томаса уже не было, и Джейме понятия не имел, в какой именно момент тот успел ускользнуть из комнаты, раствориться в затаившихся тенях.

Сир Григор с силой распахнул дверь — Джейме услышал его тяжёлую поступь. Громадина — мёртвая, безмозглая громадина — замерла на пороге, ожидая приказов.

— Убейте его... — начала было Серсея, однако Джейме остановил её, на этот раз сам схватив её за руку.

— Его здесь нет, — проговорил он тихо, глядя на лицо Серсеи. Её побледневшие, плотно сжатые губы, дрожали. Когда он увидел её такой в последний раз? И видел ли вообще? Боялась ли она так хоть когда-нибудь? Кто бы что ни говорил, Серсее было не занимать храбрости. Пусть порой и не доставало ума распорядиться дарованной ей силой.

Она оглянулась — несколько растерянно, даже возмущённо, словно желая снова назвать Джейме дураком — и рот её искривила горькая усмешка.

— Он ушёл, — продолжил Джейме. — Или... дьявол, как бы то ни было, этот сумасшедший убрался отсюда.

 _«Хотя наверняка может и вернуться, если пожелает»,_ — и это пугало.

Впрочем, сейчас Джейме уже не был так уверен в том, что всё произошедшее только что им обоим не привиделось. Не приснилось. Что Томас был реален. _Что он вообще существовал._ Однако нечто в глубине души подсказывало ему: всё это было правдой, какой бы жуткой и невероятной она не казалась.

Тогда-то он вспомнил о Квиберне — точнее, о том, что Томас сказал о нём. Бросил взгляд на сира Григора, который так и замер, как истукан, нависая у прохода грозной тенью. Ни дать, ни взять — настоящая гора. Кормилица бросилась к хныкающим детям, Джейме слышал её неровные шаги, нервическое дыхание, и испытал даже подобие облегчения. По крайней мере, здесь всё было в порядке.

Он никогда не простил бы себе, если бы что-то случилось с его детьми теперь, когда он наконец обрёл их.

— Стойте на страже и пускайте сюда только тех, кого я повелю, — сухо обронила наконец Серсея. Сир Григор молчаливо, как и прежде, повиновался, покинув комнату. Серсея рванулась было к детям, однако те уже впились в грудь кормилицы так, словно были неимоверно голодны всё это время. По крайней мере, сейчас они перестали плакать. Даже Нхалла выглядела почти умиротворённой, держа их на руках. С лица её исчезло то отсутствующее выражение, превращавшее её в подобие куклы.

Пугающее и неприятное.

Джейме рывком повернул Серсею к себе, обхватив за плечи, вынуждая посмотреть на себя, поскольку не знал, что та может выкинуть теперь. Зрелище, в чём Джейме не сомневался, каждый раз наверняка ранило Серсею, которая всегда сама предпочитала заботиться о собственных детях, не доверяя это другим женщинам. Сейчас это могло стать последней каплей.

— Серсея... — начал было он, но договорить не успел — Серсея, вывернувшись, отвесила ему звонкую пощёчину, от чего щека моментально вспыхнула. В комнате повисла тишина, Джейме ощущал на себе разъярённый взгляд Серсеи, чуть участившееся дыхание кормилицы, глядящей во все глаза, только дети были в большей степени увлечены молоком.

— Ты... — произнесла она, почти выплюнула это слово, словно змея — яд. — Это ты притащил его сюда.

Джейме предпочёл ничего не отвечать на это, не обращать внимания на горящую огнём щёку — похоже, Серсея вложила в этот удар всю свою силу. Он подхватил её под локоть и поволок в смежную комнату, не желая, чтобы эту сцену наблюдала кормилица и дети, которые наверняка начнут беспокоиться. Давно Джейме не чувствовал себя столь беспомощным и совершенно бесполезным.

_Серость разрасталась, набухала, как гнойник. И о каком камне говорил Томас?_

Серсея, угадав его намерения, яростно рванулась, высвобождаясь из хватки, и ринулась вперёд, устремляясь вглубь дома. Джейме видел, как вздымается от дыхания её грудь. Как она готова начать кричать, и лишь нежелание пугать детей удерживает её от этого.

 _«Наверняка скоро вернётся Джой,_ — отстранённо подумал Джейме, прикрывая дверь в комнату, _— скоро придут Кохалио и Джико, отправившиеся за водой...»_

Впрочем, с Кохалио о Томасе Джейме и в самом деле бы перекинулся парой слов. Если не сказать — допросил бы с пристрастием. Хотя эта мысль тоже отозвалась холодом: что если... что если и он вовсе не тот, за кого себя выдаёт?

— Серсея, — Джейме предпринял ещё одну попытку заговорить, хотя толком и не знал, что сказать, если Квиберн умер, то что делать дальше? Кто убил его? Ответ, впрочем, был, как Джейме казалось, очевиден. — Возможно, Томас просто пытается сбить нас с толку.

— Нет, — резко ответила Серсея, сжимая руки в кулаки, вновь двигаясь на Джейме. Тот невольно сделал шаг назад: Серсея выглядела так, словно сейчас обрушит на него всю свою ярость. — Это ты притащил его сюда, ты хотел...

— Что ты такое несёшь?! — на этот раз уже Джейме испытал негодование. — Эти наёмники за плату согласились помочь мне отыскать тебя, — это звучало теперь как жалкое оправдание, пусть и было правдой.

— И ты им поверил?

— Не больше, чем любому из наёмников, и всё же... Томас не выглядел как то, что мы только что увидели. И что такое ты носишь с собой, о чём он говорил, Серсея?

Всё походило на кошмарный, сумбурный сон. Это не могло быть правдой — никак не могло, и сознание Джейме пыталось цепляться за эту спасительную мысль, которая, конечно, была не более, чем самообманом.

Только что всё было почти что в полном порядке. Только что ему казалось, что они могут немного передохнуть — и происходит нечто, переворачивающее всё с ног на голову. Этого разговора не должно было быть. Всего этого не должно было случиться.

_Это нечестно._

Такая наивная детская мысль. Но разве жизнь вообще бывает нечестной? Просто всё случившееся по их прибытию оказалось настолько внезапным, что Джейме никак не мог отделаться от липкого чувства, словно стал пленником некого неприятного сновидения, когда события наслаиваются друг на друга, становясь несуразными, нелепыми, но от того не менее жуткими.

_И где-то в этих снах тебя преследует нечто злое. Тёмный человек с твоим собственным лицом. И чёрно-белый мир — мир, в котором все они мертвы — восстаёт из своей сырой могилы._

— Потому что ты дурак, — наконец произнесла Серсея, игнорируя его вопрос о камне. — И всё это произошло из-за тебя!

— А ты, — вдруг выдохнул Джейме, вновь испытывая негодование из-за несправедливости подобного обвинения. — Ты разве не заметила чего-то подозрительное за все эти дни?

Серсея недобро прищурилась, явно застигнутая врасплох этим вопросом и злостью Джейме.

— Я к нему почти не подходила, — произнесла она. — Но ты, как ты мог, за всё время, сколько вы пробыли рядом... Может быть, вы и вовсе спланировали всё это? Ты предал меня, сбежав из столицы, оставив один на один с безумной сукой, и теперь...

Ещё бы немного — и Джейме сам бы отвесил Серсее пощёчину, однако вовремя остановил собственную руку. Тогда он бы он стал не лучше жирного олуха, который бил её. Видят боги, с каким трудом ему удалось сделать хотя бы ещё один выдох, чтобы успокоить затопившую разум злость от её слов.

— Мне казалось, мы это уже обсудили, — голос Джейме сделался холодным, даже Серсея, казалось, ждала от него неистового выпада вместо этой ледяной отповеди. — И я не имел никакого намерения предавать тебя, не хотел оставлять...

— Но ты оставил. И Квиберн увёз меня из Королевской Гавани — почти силой, чтобы спасти меня и наших детей, пока ты трахал свою корову! — Серсея не отступала. Джейме подумал, что она, возможно, сама того не сознавая, нарочно провоцирует его — и ей это удавалось.

— Одну женщину, — тем же тоном произнёс Джейме, — пока ты раздвигала ноги перед всеми подряд.

Ему не стоило этого говорить, не стоило произносить подобных слов теперь, однако они уже слетели с его губ. В распахнутых глазах Серсеи снова вспыхнула злость, однако Джейме более не мог остановиться — она всё-таки добилась своего, бросаясь в него обвинениями, продиктованными негодованием, которое она сейчас испытывала.

— Ты любила обвинять Тириона в том, что он трахается со шлюхами и позорит наш дом, — продолжал он, не в силах остановиться и проклиная себя и свой язык. — И да, он и в самом деле трахался с кучей шлюх, тогда как я — всего с одной.

Слова, которые он давно хотел бросить ей в лицо. И от которых сам себе показался грязным с головы до пят. От этой грязи, похожей на прогорклый серый пепел, ему было не отмыться.

— И шлюхой была не Бриенна Тарт, — молчание Серсеи — тёмное, тяжёлое — начинало пугать Джейме. По-настоящему пугать. Почти также, как внезапное безумие Томаса и его истинная сущность. — Может быть, и Квиберн тоже успел занырнуть под твои юбки...

Этого он тоже говорить не хотел — но всё же сказал, и, кажется, тем окончательно вывел Серсею из себя. Лицо её исказилось в гримасе неистового гнева и, хрипло выдохнув нечто невнятное, она ринулась на Джейме. Тот не сомневался: окажись сейчас в руках Серсеи нож, она бы вогнала его в сердце Джейме, не задумавшись ни на мгновение.

Серсея явно была не в себе после всего случившегося не только за сегодня, но и после всего, что пережила за последнее время. Джейме должен был испытать стыд за то, что сказал ей, за то, что вообще затеял этот разговор теперь, когда совсем не время для подобных бесед, то им овладел только страх — и растерянность.

Рука у него была, к сожалению, всего одна, поэтому он не смог схватить Серсею за оба запястья. Левая её рука неистово дёргалась, правой Серсея беспорядочно била его по лицу, царапала ногтями, оставляя красные полосы. Изо рта рвалось рычание — кажется, она совершенно потеряла над собой контроль. Уж такого с сестрой Джейме никогда точно не происходило. Та всегда, даже будучи в гневе, держала себя с достоинством, не позволяя себе подобного.

Но перед Джейме теперь, похоже, была другая Серсея. Та, с которой ему ещё предстоит познакомиться.

Джейме резко оттолкнул её прочь. Серсея отлетела в сторону, с шумом врезавшись в стоящий в комнате стол. Тот с протяжным недовольным скрипом проехался по деревянному полу. Кажется, Серсея этого почти не заметила: глаза её сверкали, грудь вздымалась от быстрого дыхания, прежде бледное лицо раскраснелось, отросшие чуть ниже плеч золотые волосы растрепались.

Она выглядела безумной. Безумной и опасной, словно настоящая львица, вырвавшаяся из клетки, в которой её держали много лет. Готовая перегрызть глотку любому. Джейме со стыдом поймал себя на то, что в этом было и нечто возбуждающее — дикая, словно стихия, Серсея выглядела воплощением чего-то невероятного. Чего-то, что ему захотелось обуздать, и кровь моментально закипала от будоражащего ощущения опасности.

_Необузданная Мать-Природа, не ведающая разницы между светлым и тёмным, не ведающая начала и каких-либо границ. Неистовое женское начало._

— Хватит, Серсея! — всё-таки рявкнул Джейме, когда она, оттолкнувшись от стола, начала обходить его с другой стороны, явно намереваясь предпринять очередную атаку. Ни дать, ни зять — львица, желающая вкусить горячей и солёной крови обидчика. — Прекрати! 

— Да как ты только посмел, — почти прошипела Серсея. Зелёные глаза полыхнули огнём, — даже смотреть на тебя противно. Ты...

— Хватит, — также настойчиво попросил Джейме, выставляя вперёд обе руки — даже золотую, — сейчас не время для этого. Мои слова... я не должен был такого говорить.

_«Но ты сказал. Вспомни, сколько раз она сама окатывала тебя помоями за последние годы? Она вытирала о тебя ноги, пока ты молчал. Унижала тебя, пока ты молчал. Делала всё, что ей заблагорассудится, пока ты молчал. От беспокойство за неё и выших детей всё это отошло на второй план, но теперь...»_

Эта мысль заставила ощутить себя Джейме премерзко: не время и не место сводить счёты и припоминать старые обиды, иначе чем он лучше? Возможно, у него и был неоплаченный счёт по отношению к Серсее, однако предъявлять его теперь Джейме не собирался. Не когда походила на обезумевшую.

Глаза так и сверкали. Джейме всерьёз опасался за её рассудок — не иначе, как Томас повлиял на неё куда серьёзнее, чем казалось в самом начале. Или всему виной та чёртова штука, которую этот очевидный безумец упоминал?

— Мне следовало ещё тогда приказать сиру Григору убить и тебя, и твоих... прихвостней, — всё ещё шумно дыша, проговорила Серсея.

— И что бы ты делала теперь? — вопрос вырвался сам, вопреки внутренним уговорам.

— Сейчас бы рядом с нашими детьми не оказалось этого чудовища, — ответила Серсея.

— Ты веришь в то, что Квиберн и в самом деле умер? — Джейме старался говорить спокойнее, мягче, потому что сам не верил до конца в сказанное. Настолько всё выглядело нелепо. — Когда я видел его, он мало походил на человека, который собирается умереть.

Серсея оттолкнула Джейме от себя и тот, едва не потеряв равновесие, впечатался спиной в закрытую дверь, из-за которой снова послышался детский плач. Герольд и Джоанна нервничали — неудивительно, ведь они наверняка что-то чувствовали, пусть и были несмышлёными младенцами. Чувствовали ярость их матери.

Дыхание Серсеи снова стало прерывистым, словно ей перестало хватать воздуха. Она отвернулась.

— Он пошёл к тому человеку... к Марвину, — глухо откликнулась она. — Наверняка...

Джейме не понимал, о чём она говорит. Ни Квиберн, ни она сама ничего об этом не рассказывали. 

— Кто такой этот Марвин? — Джейме сделал было шаг вперёд, но не рискнул снова коснуться Серсеи, опасаясь новой вспышки безумия.

— Мейстер Марвин из Цитадели со своей красной шлюхой из Волантиса. Они хотели воскресить Дейенерис Таргариен.

Наверное, если бы Серсея прямо сейчас и в самом деле обратилась в настоящую львицу, Джейме бы удивился куда меньше. Он мог предположить, что угодно, но только не это. Из-за этого ощущение дурного сна всё больше овладело им. Джейме невольно ущипнул себя, но, ощутив боль, с сожалением признал реальность происходящего.

— Что ты такое говоришь, Серсея? При чём тут Дейенерис?..

— Наверняка это чудовище явилось с тобой именно из-за этой суки. Он и убил Квиберна, — Серсея обернулась на Джейме. — Теперь оно убьёт наших детей и нас самих.

Голова закружилась, комната разом показалась душной и тёмной. Он оттянул воротник, стараясь глотнуть побольше воздуха. Томас. Квиберн. Теперь — Дейенерис с мейстером из Цитадели и красные жрецы... Это уж слишком. Что происходит в этом проклятом городе? И почему Джейме столь беспомощен перед лицом открывшейся правды?

Из-за этого всего из головы на мгновение выветрились даже тяготившие Джейме мысли о Брандоне Старке, которых он так и не озвучил. Да и как теперь о таком сказать.

— Квиберн знал, чем это закончится, — заметил Джейме, вспомнив вдруг о его словах, — он спросил, смогу ли я исполнить свой долг...

— Это ничего не значит! — махнула рукой Серсея. Волосы её взметнулись. — Он не тот человек, который отдал бы жизнь... ради чего?

— Возможно, ради тебя, — произнёс, не веря самому себе Джейме. — Ты не знаешь, что там произошло.

— Зато знаю, что буду делать, — с угрозой проговорила Серсея, направляясь к выходу из комнаты. Джейме не успел её остановить, даже проследить за её движением, когда она, с силой оттолкнув его в сторону, распахнула дверь.

Тогда же у дома послышался приглушённый разговор — голос Джой. И других. Возможно, девочка столкнулась с Джико и Кохалио по пути домой. Вот уж чего Джейме не мог допустить: чтобы Серсея сейчас приказала Клигану убить тирошийца, не дав им возможности разобраться в том, что происходит и хоть что-то узнать о Томасе.

— Серсея! — предупреждающе окликнул Джейме. Та даже не оглянулась. Джоанна громко заплакала на руках у кормилицы. Герольд подхватил её вопль. — Не делай того, о чём пожалеешь.

— Уже сделала, — произнесла она, и голос её, снова обретая уверенность, воззвал к Горе, стоящему у входа. — Пустите их, сир Григор! Пусть войдут. Но и вы тоже...

_«Джой и Джико не должны на это смотреть»._

Но Серсее, по всей видимости, было всё равно. И Джейме снова следовало брать всё в свои руки, пока Серсея и в самом деле не натворила чего-нибудь, что сделало бы и без того непростую ситуацию совершенно безвыходной. Или чтобы снова не казнила человека, который был ни в чём не повинен. Дала своему гневу управлять собой.

— Где... — Кохалио не успел договорить.

— Схватите его, сир Григор, — сухо приказала Серсея. — Но ничего не убивайте его. Пока что.

Кохалио даже опомниться не успел, когда огромные руки Горы обхватили его, плотно прижимая к необъятной груди, в которой давно не билось сердце. Джейме почти слышал, как затрещали кости наёмника — или ему то только почудилось? Вёдра с водой, которые Кохалио не успел даже поставить на пол, выскользнули из рук и с грохотом покатились по полу, разливая по грязному дощатому полу воду, которая утекала через широкие щели. Джико, дёрнувшись от неожиданности, обронил и своё ведро. От стоящего в закрытом помещении стального звона едва не закладывало уши.

Джой коротко вскрикнула, прижимая к себе купленную на рынке рыбу. Джоанна и Герольд рыдали в голос. От этой какофонии звуков — и от того, что всё происходило слишком быстро, голова готова была снова пойти кругом.

С Серсеей, особенно Серсеей, которую вывели из себя, всегда было непросто.

— Прекрати, Серсея, — сквозь зубы прошипел Джейме. — Он ничего не сделал!

— Какого хрена! — орал, изворачиваясь Кохалио. Он пытался дотянуться до меча, оставшегося висеть на его поясе. Или хотя бы до кинжала. — Джейме!

Джейме понимал — видел по лицу Серсеи — что та готова произнести одно-единственное слово, после которого сир Григор сомнёт тирошийца в стальных смертельных объятьях или просто оторвёт ему голову одним коротким движением могучей руки.

— Выведите его прочь, — наконец произнесла Серсея всё также холодно. И Джейме едва не выдохнул с облегчением. Бледные лица Джой и Джико походили на застывшие маски, изображавшие неподдельный ужас и непонимание. Григор вышел в по-прежнему приоткрытую дверь, прижимая к себе ревущего от ярости и вырывающегося Кохалио, Серсея последовала за ними. На её прежде плотно сжатых губах мелькнуло подобие невесёлой улыбки.

Джейме задержался на несколько мгновений, пристально глядя на Джой:

— Присмотри за Герольдом и Джоанной, — попросил он, опуская руку на её худое плечо. Джой вздрогнула. А говорила, что всего навидалась и уже ничего не испугается...

— Что...

— Нет времени объяснять, — покачал головой Джейме, бросил быстрый взгляд за дверь. — Главное — не выходите отсюда, что бы не услышали. Могу я положиться на тебя?

Джой быстро кивнула и, швырнув пахнущие рыбой свёртки на стол, бросилась к детям. Джейме выдохнул и вышел из дома, плотно прикрывая за собой дверь.

По грязно-серому небу тянулась вереница изорванных туч, обещавших промозглый, затяжной дождь. Словно в подтверждение мыслей Джейме, на щёку его упала и заскользила вниз холодная капля. Стекла за воротник, заставив поёжиться — в Саате было куда прохладнее, чем в других городах Эссоса, где ему довелось побывать.

_«Ещё бы, ведь на карте Саат севернее даже Чаячьего города и Орлиного гнезда»._

Впрочем, не об этом сейчас Джейме следовало думать, а о сире Григоре, который по-прежнему сжимал Кохалио — тот уже перестал пытаться вырваться, осознав всю тщетность затеи — и Серсее, глаза которой яростно горели даже в сером полумраке ненастного дня. Джейме понял, что намерение убить предполагаемого виновника всех бед нисколько в ней не угасло — даже напротив.

— Я ничего не делал! — рыкнул Кохалио, очевидно отвечая на вопрос, который ему задала Серсея, пока Джейме давал короткое указание Джой. — Всё время я находился рядом с вами.

— Это нисколько не помешало твоему напарнику. Только не говори, что ничего не знал о том, кто он такой, — голос Серсеи звучал почти спокойно, если не считать тех металлических ноток, которые в нём отчётливо сквозили.

Джейме вдруг подумал, что сейчас она как никогда напоминает ему покойного отца. И от этой мысли стало тошно.

— Томас — наёмник из Волантиса, — заверил Кохалио, в голосе его слышалось искреннее изумление вперемешку с гневом. — Вы с ума сошли тут что ли?!

— Нет, — Джейме вмешался в разговор, подходя к ближе. Кохалио уставился на него во все глаза, словно не мог поверить услышанному. — Он... Томас вовсе не человек.

— Вы с ума сошли! Вы оба! — рыкнул Кохалио. Он ощерился в жутком оскале, верхняя губа приподнялась, обнажая жёлтые зубы. — Не вмешивайте меня в это! Я давно его знаю, и понятия не имею, что за чушь вы несёте. Так и знал, что стоило сразу убраться отсюда подальше...

— Это не чушь, — продолжил Джейме, пользуясь молчанием Серсеи. — Сегодня он показал нам, что из себя представляет. Как давно ты его знаешь?

Кохалио закашлялся — ему явно было тяжело дышать в стальной хватке мертвеца.

— Несколько лет, — без запинки ответил Кохалио. — Мы познакомились в Вольных городах, с тех пор брались за всё, за что платят. О боги, — простонал он. — Джейме, ты же сам провёл с ним столько времени...

В этом Кохалио, безусловно, был прав: Джейме действительно провёл слишком много времени, и ни разу у него не возникло никаких подозрений. Разве что... пару раз ему чудилось, что глаза его в пламени костра вспыхивают красными уголькми. Но тогда Джейме не придал тому особого значения. Игра света и тени, не более того.

 _«И почему он похож на Ланнистера?»_ — эта мысль теперь ввинчивалась в мозг, хотя там, в полумраке комнаты, он осознал, что настоящий Томас, как бы его не звали, выглядит иначе.

Настоящий Томас...

— Мертвец, — произнесла Серсея, словно довершая мысль Джейме, хотя смотрела она на лицо Кохалио. — Он мертвец — и сам показал это.

Кохалио попытался рассмеяться, однако смех вышел хриплым, да и выглядело это нелепо, учитывая, в чьих руках он находился. _Очередного мертвеца._ Их в буквальном смысле окружали покойники. И чёрные тени плясали в тёмных углах сознания, неуклюже перепрыгивая со стены на стену. Беззвучно хохотали и изрыгали древние проклятия.

Кажется, Джейме видел это в одном из своих спутанных чёрно-белых кошмаров, о которых вспомнил только теперь.

— Это... ерунда... — прохрипел Кохалио. Глаза его потемнели. С неба сорвалось ещё несколько холодных капель, заставив Джейме поёжиться, но уже скорее не от холода, а от отчаяния, которое сквозило во взгляде наёмника.

 _«Он тоже почти что мертвец»,_ — понял Джейме.

— Томас — человек. Он хороший друг... Вы с ума сошли, — пробормотал он. Глаза его были полны боли. Видимо, Гора всё-таки что-то сломал ему, стискивая в мёртвых объятьях. — Боги, Джейме, отпусти меня, в конце концов, Агрос отдал жизнь ради тебя и суки, которая пытается меня убить. Мы прошли с тобой...

Джейме скрипнул зубами.

— Серсея. Он не врёт... Он не врёт — пусти его, — сбивчиво попросил он, стараясь звучать спокойно и беспристрастно. — Вероятно, Томас точно также дурил ему голову.

Серсея наконец обратила на Джейме взгляд, и во взгляде том Джейме не прочитал ничего хорошего. И ещё — презрение к нему самому и его слабости. Его доверчивости и наивности. Старшая сестра ведь знает лучше. 

Однако отдать приказ Серсея так и не успела, потому что ненастное небо наполнилось темнотой и шелестом крыльев. Темнотой — и жутким рёвом, разрывающим, казалось, сам мир. Дракон, огромный, чёрный дракон парил над городом. Где-то поблизости — может быть, за пару улиц от дома, у которого они стояли, показался отблеск яркого пламени, которое тот изрыгнул из пасти.

Серсея коротко вскрикнула, отшатываясь назад, словно это могло её спасти. Джейме так и замер с раскрытым ртом, сам того не осознавая, схватил Серсею за руку.

 _«О боги, что происходит?»_ — очередной раз задался он вопросом, впившимся в сознание раскалёнными клыками спускавшегося на Саат чудовища. В лицо дохнуло жаром, и даже на таком расстоянии Джейме ощутил горький запах горелой древесины.

Он позабыл о Кохалио, позабыл о сире Григоре — и даже о Томасе, только и мог, что беспомощно смотреть, как чёрная тень рванула к земле, словно увидев там нечто важное и издавая очередной громогласный рёв, от которого, кажется, содрогнулся весь город. В рёве том слышалось ужасающее торжество.

Королевская Гавань горела...

Вырванное из недр сознания воспоминание полоснуло ножом. Мимо Джейме — в этой реальности, настоящей, в которой он стоял, застигнутый случившемся врасплох — бежал какой-то человек, явно перепуганный не меньше него. Человек, который отчаянно желал спастись. Он нёсся вниз по улице с грацией слепого, страдающего трясучкой, у которого вдобавок случился сердечный приступ.

Не мудрено.

Наконец Джейме услышал полные ужаса вопли. Из дома, вопреки его приказу, выскочили Джой и Джико. Он не оборачивался к ним, но слышал, как хлопнула дверь.

 _«Дети,_ — вот что ещё вспыхнула не хуже драконьего пламени в голове Джейме. — _Дети. Нам нужно бежать отсюда»._

Один Гора оставался нерушим — так и стоял чёрной стеной на фоне вскипающего алым неба, с которого уже вовсю лил дождь. Кохалио в его руках тоже, похоже, затих. И Джейме на мгновение показалось, что на мир стеной обрушилась какая-то вязкая, неестественная, гнетущая тишина, что бывает только перед бурей. Серая тишина, несущая смерть в своём бездонном чреве.

_...Красный Замок разваливается на части, осыпается каменной крошкой, плавится под мощными струями пламени. Кровь пропитала одежду насквозь. И Серсея — Серсея, которую он всё-таки нашёл, прижимается к нему, рыдая от ужаса и отчаяния. Слёзы её пропитали его воротник на сквозь. Лицо Серсеи цвета пепла. Мир вокруг цвета пепла._

_А после, кажется, само небо обрушивается на голову, погребая под собой._

_Но мир, который на мгновение открылся ему, словно давая возможность посмотреть сквозь щель едва приоткрытой двери, откуда тянуло смертельным холодом, был серым. Серым, белым и чёрным — лишённым красок и жизни. Несуществующий мир, смердящий гнилостным запахом плесени._

Джейме глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь вспомнить, как дышать, отгоняя странное видение, представшее перед глазами. И только спустя вечность окружающее пространство обрело чёткость и звуки: неистовые завывания и многоголосый крик.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Marwyn


	29. Марвин IV

— Дейенерис! — Марвин едва не сорвал голос, пока пытался дозваться до неё. Не «ваше величество», не «королева». Дейенерис — словно звал он собственную дочь, желая, чтобы та одумалась. Однако она, кажется, вовсе его не слышала. Или слышала, но не желала оборачиваться на голос человека, которого не знала.

В конце концов, Марвин — не её отец. Он совершенно чужой для Дейенерис человек.

Чего тут удивительного? И всё-таки Марвин испытывал едва ли не досаду. Если, разумеется, отбросить страх, который охватил его при виде израненного Дрогона, приземлившегося прямо посреди грязной улицы. При виде вспыхнувших, словно спички, домов и хилых деревьев. Дейенерис он сжечь не мог — то Марвину было известно прекрасно, однако одичавший дракон мог вполне оторвать голову своей матери.

Сердце колотилось в груди как ненормальное, пока он глядел на Дейенерис, обнимающую своего единственного выжившего сына. Рыдающую Дейенерис. Живую Дейенерис. Потому что в тот миг, когда она только открыла глаза, то выглядела ещё более мёртвой, чем когда лежала на кровати, скованная цепями смерти.

Словно она лишилась воли к жизни. Однако появление Дрогона открыло Марвину ещё кое-что: Дейенерис Таргариен не собиралась умирать во второй раз, как он поначалу опасался. Ещё и Томас... Марвин на мгновение оглянулся, чувствуя на щеке обжигающее дыхание огня, которое пока что не мог потушить даже разразившийся ливень.

Тот, похоже, решил предоставить Дейенерис общаться с Дрогоном, не вмешиваясь в происходящее. Чего не скажешь о Кинваре да Герионе, который теперь бледной тенью маячил за плечом красной жрицы. На его лице отпечатался невыразимый ужас вперемешку с искренним недоумением.

— Это что, очередной сон? Моя галлюцинация? Бред? — чуть хрипло уточнил он. Марвин его едва расслышал, однако ответил, не оборачиваясь:

— Тогда это наш общий сон... Нет, всё происходит наяву.

— Но это же дракон! — похоже, Гериона куда больше впечатлило именно это невероятное существо, а не маленькая фигурка рядом с ним. Возможно, он даже не обратил внимания на Дейенерис, которую до этого момента видел только мёртвой.

— Да, это дракон, — послышался напряжённый голос Кинвары. — И его зовут Дрогон. Он прилетел к своей матери. Вот только откуда...

Марвин бросился через двор, даже не думая о том, что Дрогон и его мать вовсе не желают вмешательства посторонних, и в следующий миг он может превратиться в ярко пылающий и визгливо вопящий живой факел. Ибо Марвин не питал иллюзий на счёт собственной неопалимости: такого дара у него отводясь не водилось.

— Дейенерис! Королева! — едва не задыхаясь, прокричал он снова, чувствуя, как его сбитые ботинки увязают в грязи, противно хлюпая. Дрогон опустил на землю крыло, явно призывая мать взобраться на его огромную спину и улетать прочь из этого города, который и самому Марвину был неприятен. Видимо, Дрогон по-прежнему прекрасно понимал устремления Дейенерис, чувствовал её, несмотря на время, проведённое в жуткой безвестности.

Судя по повреждениям, оставшимся на могучем теле, место это было не из лучших, и Марвин вовсе не был уверен, что сам хотел бы там побывать. Даже умей Дрогон изъясняться человеческим языком... Есть вещи, которые должны оставаться во тьме. Есть двери, которые должны быть заперты на тысячи замков.

— Дейенерис! — Марвин едва успел отшатнуться в сторону прежде, чем резко метнувшийся хвост Дрогона перерубил бы его пополам. Дракон издал негодующий, раздражённый крик. Дейенерис уже ступила на его крыло, в котором кое-где виднелись успевшие затянуться раны, однако по-прежнему свежие. Горячая сукровица с шипением подала в грязь. Марвин, успевший насквозь промокнуть под промозглым дождём, ощущал, как стремительно высыхает его одежда от близости драконьего пламени. От жара, который источало тело дракона — огонь, заключённый в плоть.

Дейенерис оглянулась, окинув Марвина недоумённым и даже несколько раздосадованным взглядом, словно предпочла бы не вспоминать о его существовании вовсе. Так же, как о существовании всего остального мира.

— Вы хотите меня остановить? — спросила она с некоторой настороженностью.

_«Если бы я был в состоянии, но что я могу противопоставить дракону?»_

— Я хочу вас предупредить, — Марвин не решался сделать ещё шаг, слыша утробное рычание Дрогона и видя, как из расширяющихся огромных ноздрей валит горький дым. — Вы ещё слишком слабы, чтобы... чтобы уходить.

Дейенерис, казалось, на мгновение задумалась, водя рукой по твёрдой шкуре Дрогона, пальцы её ласкающим движением мягко скользнули к одной из затягивающихся ран у самого крыла. Тот недовольно заворчал.

— Я не могу здесь сейчас оставаться, — произнесла Дейенерис, не глядя на Марвина. Кажется, в глазах её снова появились слёзы. Или это пламя дрожало в густом лиловом мареве? — Мне нужно уйти. Хотя бы ненадолго.

— Но куда?! — почти в отчаянии Марвин сделал шаг вперёд, но отступил, понимая по очередному рыку Дрогона, что тот заходит дальше, чем ему дозволено. — Дейенерис... мир изменился. Вы не представляете пока что, насколько.

— Да, — согласилась она. Снова повернулась к Марвину. И её аметистовые глаза были полны огня и горечи. — Вы правы. И я должна сама посмотреть на него глазами дракона. Должна обнять своё дитя. Последнего, кто остался...

— Вы же не собираетесь отправляться в Залив Драконов? — спросил Марвин, хотя даже если бы и собиралась — он бы ничего не мог с этим поделать. Только смириться. И всё же он должен был знать.

— Даарио Нахарис там? — вдруг спросила Дейенерис голосом, полного то ли тоски, то ли надежды. — Серый Червь? Кто-нибудь...

 _«...кого я знала»_ , — Марвин не сомневался, что она хотела произнести именно это, но отчего-то умолкла на полувдохе.

— Даарио... Да, наверное. Я не могу знать точно. Серый Червь после... после всего, что произошло, отправился на остров Наат с Безупречными, что пожелали следовать за ним.

Марвину показалось, что на лице Дейенерис появилась странная, почти мечтательная улыбка, словно она видела нечто далёкое и недоступное остальным. И в то же время в ней сквозила неприкрытая боль.

— Что ж, — прошептала Дейенерис, видимо, приняв для себя какое-то решение. — Даже если вы покинете город, Дрогон отыщет вас. _Я_ отыщу вас. Но, возможно, этого делать и не придётся. Просто дайте мне время, — последнее прозвучало уже скорее как просьба, а не как приказ.

Так и не назвав точного места, куда собирается, — возможно, она и сама не знала, куда отнесёт её Дрогон, — она взобралась на спину дракона, вцепившись в огромные шипы. Марвин глядел на неё — маленькую фигурку, облачённую в одно лишь лёгкое платье Кинвары, босая, потому что лёгкие тряпичные тапочки слетели с её ног, а ступни покрывала успевшая высохнуть грязь.

Марвин также хорошо знал, что бесполезно уговаривать её сменить одежду — кажется, Дейенерис вообще не было до того никакого дела. Она не замечала этого. Дрогон и бесконечные незримые пространства — всё, что занимало её в тот миг.

И возможность забыть о той боли, которую она испытывала. Может быть, так даже лучше, отрешённо подумал Марвин. Хорошо иметь возможность сбежать от того, что причиняет тебе страдания.

_«Но бежать от собственной тени всё равно бесполезно»._

Марвин с трудом удержался на ногах, когда Дрогон взмахнул крыльями, поднимая в воздух деревянные щепки, комья грязи, потоки дождевой воды и лишь боги ведают что ещё. От мощных взмахов окончательно рухнули остатки забора, а дом едва не снесло под порывом ветра, напомнившим Марвину об урагане.

Он отшатнулся, прикрывая рукой лицо, ощущая лишь обдающие его одновременно и холодом, и жаром мощные и упругие струи воздуха. Дрогон издал ещё один рёв, способный сокрушить гору, и взмыл вверх, разгоняя в стороны взмахами чудовищно огромных крыльев серую хмарь, унося с собой казавшуюся давно потерянной мать.

Дрогон поднимался всё выше и выше, пока гряды хмурых туч не сомкнулись вновь, скрывая только что увиденное. Словно и не было ничего.

— Куда она направилась, Марвин? — он услышал голос Кинвары, ощутил её прикосновение к плечу. Лишь чудом у него удалось не вздрогнуть. Он обернулся, глядя на её обеспокоенное лицо.

— Почём мне знать о мыслях дракона? — ответил он вопросом на вопрос. — Кажется, она и сама не ведает, куда направляется. Сказала, что найдёт нас, если на то будет нужда.

— Она вернётся, — с уверенностью произнесла Кинвара. И Марвин увидел, как она вновь сжимает в ладони раскалившийся камень. — Я чувствую, она скоро вернётся.

— Что ж, возможно, так даже лучше, — хмыкнул Марвин, наконец, обретая твёрдую почву под ногами: прежде он не сознавал, что колени его пронзала отвратительная мелкая дрожь. Сейчас в голове вращались в хаотичном хороводе тысячи мыслей, миллиарды осколков, до острой рези впивающихся в сознание. Квиберн. Томас. Городские жители и их глава, который наверняка поднимет шум — и, безусловно, будет прав. Марвин пока даже не представлял, как и каким образом станет всё это объяснять.

 _«И Серсея. Она ведь тоже здесь»,_ — от этого в голове болезненно запульсировало. Это было в каком-то смысле даже посерьёзнее встречи с драконом. Того хотя бы могла обуздать мать.

— Марвин? — кажется, Кинвара задала ему ещё какой-то вопрос, который он так и не расслышал за всеми этими беспорядочными, больно жалящими мыслями. Он только вяло отмахнулся. Герион так и стоял на пороге, похоже, не в силах понять, что увиденное им действительно произошло наяву.

— Пойдёмте в дом, сейчас здесь соберётся толпа, — сумрачно проговорил Марвин. — Сир Герион, — он вцепился в острый локоть Гериона и пристально вгляделся в его лицо. То по цвету больше походило на пергамент. — Вы в порядке? Куда вы теперь-то смотрите?

— Боги, извините, — похоже, Герион несколько смутился собственной реакции, пусть она и была простительна в подобной ситуации. — Я просто...

— Да, — согласился Марвин, не дослушивая. На него очередной раз навалилась смертельная усталость. Сердце сжала горькая, сосущая пустота. — Однако, прошу вас, вернитесь в дом. Не хватало вам ещё подхватить простуду.

Кинвара вошла следом за ними. Марвин бросил короткий взгляд на маленькую комнату, дверь которой так и осталась открытой нараспашку. Именно оттуда выскочила Дейенерис, услышав рёв Дрогона. Именно там с ней о чём-то говорил Томас. _Или не говорил._

Потому что Марвин слышал не только голоса, но и _чувствовал_. Не присутствие, но ощущение. И Кинвара, стоящая тогда рядом, у самой двери, подтвердила его мысли, коротко кивнув, стоило Марвину бросить в её сторону обеспокоенный и несколько озадаченный взгляд.

— Он открыл перед ней что-то... нечто, — одними губами произнесла Кинвара. У неё самой глаза вспыхнули алым, словно на мгновение став отражением внутреннего огня. Она коснулась руками запястья Марвина — и пальцы у неё оказались раскалёнными. Или это он сам был настолько холодным, почти ледяным? Как мертвец. — Но я не могу этого ни понять ни увидеть... Нечто... кошмарное, жуткое, и в то же время — горькое, полное боли.

И то ли Дрогон каким-то образом ощутил, что его мать вернулась к жизни, то ли действия Томаса открыли очередную дверь, дав тем дракону указующий знак... всё получилось так, как получилось. Возможно, причины и стоило узнать, но только не сейчас. Не теперь, когда Марвин уже коснулся рукой двери, за которой... за который был Квиберн.

И Томас. Это он тоже ощутил неким шестым чувством. Вдруг Марвин показался самому себе просто мальчишкой, обычным мальчишкой, который ввязался в игру взрослых, в которой ничего не смыслит, правил которой не узнал до конца, и теперь понятия не имеет, как быть с последствиями.

_«А возможно, я просто потерявший разум старик. Старик или неразумное дитя — невелика разница»._

Дикая и нелепая мысль, учитывая, насколько прежде он был уверен в том, что делает. Прежде — был, пусть до последнего и не хотел признавать некоторых вещей. Принимать их. Марвин вдруг одёрнул руку, словно и дерево тоже оказалось горячим. Томас, если он и в самом деле там находился, вёл себя совершенно бесшумно, сохраняя за собой статус некого пустого присутствия.

— Герион, — Марвин посмотрел куда-то на стену, потому что в тот миг ему было тошно смотреть кому-то в глаза. И страшно — вдруг они увидят его смятение. Такое, которое прежде не было ему свойственно. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Послышался шорох, словно Герион ощупывал самого себя, проверяя на предмет повреждений, а после Марвин услышал короткий, немного нервный выдох:

— Не знаю, что вы сделали, но явно лучше, чем было. Даже на ногах стоять могу вполне.

— Хорошо, — коротко кивнул Марвин, ощущая себя жалким малодушным человеком. Это вынудило его всё-таки перевести взгляд на Кинвару. — Он там.

— Томас...

— Кем бы он ни был, — подтвердил Марвин.

— Не могу взять в толк, о чём вы говорите и что вообще происходит, — вмешался Герион, он был явно не доволен тем, что Марвин и Кинвара общались так, словно не замечали его собственного присутствия. — Прекрасно, что ваш план, похоже... удался, — это слово Герион произнёс полувопросительно, — но учите, что я ни черта не понимаю, что здесь творится. Как давно я тут валяюсь? Год?

— Куда как меньше, — хмыкнул Марвин. На лице появилось подобие нервной улыбки, от которой подёрнулись уголки губ. — Но ты прав, за это время, точнее, за этот невероятно длинный день, которому нет конца, произошло многое. Ты и сам мог в этом убедиться.

Герион в ответ нервно хохотнул. Однако скоро, в чём Марвин не сомневался, ему тоже станет не до смеха. А времени почти не оставалось. Он почти ощущал, как оно утекает, словно вода, словно мягкий песок, бесшумно струясь между подрагивающими неверными пальцами.

— Мейстер прав, — подтвердила Кинвара, словно без слов понимая, что Марвин, пусть ещё даже не сказавший ничего вслух, собирается обратиться к ней с очередной просьбой. — И в наш дом пока не вломилась разъярённая толпа лишь от того, что они слишком напуганы. Боятся подходить сюда. Но сомневаться не приходится: долго это затишье не продлится. Как только они убедятся окончательно, что дракона здесь нет...

— Туго нам придётся, — подхватил Герион, осознавший ситуацию. — Что ж нам, снова убежать? Но как же... как же Дейенерис? Как же тот человек, которого вы упоминали, — Герион кивнул в сторону запертой комнаты, в которой царила подозрительная тишина.

 _«Он ушёл? О нет, он там, я знаю»_ , — сумбурно подумалось Марвину. Хотя он не сразу сообразил, что речь о Томасе. Лишь после того, как осознал: Гериону ещё ничего не известно о Квиберне.

— Миледи, будьте добры, соберите все наши пожитки, если таковые остались, и введите сира в курс дела, — попросил наконец Марвин.

— А вы? — с беспокойством спросила Кинвара. — Не собираетесь же вы остаться?

— Нет, конечно, но кое-что мне нужно решить, пока есть возможность. 

— Будьте осторожны, — Кинвара дёрнулась в его сторону, намереваясь то ли обнять, то ли остановить, однако так и замерла на полпути, хотя прежде он никогда не замечал за ней нерешительности. Это заставило его очередной раз невесело улыбнуться. Марвин вновь коротко закашлялся — во рту остался уже знакомый металлический привкус. — Мейстер...

— Нет времени, — покачал головой он. — Расскажите всё сиру Гериону и будьте готовы убраться отсюда в любую минуту. И... прошу вас, не заходите в эту комнату, как бы вам того не хотелось.

Искренне надеясь, что эта убедительная просьба подействует, Марвин набрал полную грудь воздуха, хотя то и далось ему с трудом, и нырнул в густой полумрак, словно погружаясь в бурлящие воды гневного моря.

***  
На мгновение — совсем короткое, даже слишком, — Марвину подумалось, что комната и в самом деле пуста. Вспомнил об исчезающих в густых облаках Дейенерис с Дрогоном, которые тоже, вполне могло статься, действительно являлись лишь видением, порождённым агонизирующим рассудком.

Тогда-то взгляд Марвина скользнул по белой простыне, которой очевидно был накрыт неподвижный человек, по распахнутому чёрному нутру мейстерского чемоданчика, по стулу, стоящему у изголовья кровати... Взгляд выхватывал эти фрагменты, пытаясь сложить из них целостную картину мира. Марвин понял, что фигура Томаса кажется размытой и нечёткой, даже моргнул для верности. Тогда же ожившая темнота, смешавшись со слабыми ручейками света, обратилась в человеческий силуэт, словно Марвину всё-таки удалось сфокусировать зрение.

Перед ним снова оказался тот человек, которого он помнил. Томас, заметив на себе изучающий взгляд Марвина, в вопросительном и чуть насмешливом жесте изогнул бровь, а после, кажется, всё понял — и коротко хохотнул. Смех прозвучал жутко и неуместно.

— Ах да, я... расслабился. Возможно, тебя это обрадует, но я не так уж всесилен, — Томас повёл плечами, словно стряхивая с них что-то, и поднялся с места. Марвин, прежде не испытывающий к этому существу ничего, кроме злости, страха и неприязни, снова ощутил пустоту.

Томас подошёл к изножью смятой, перепачканной кровью кровати, на которой прежде лежала Дейенерис. Там по-прежнему покоился валирийский меч. Он коснулся переливающейся красным чёрной стали — и та, как показалось Марвину, потянулась к Томасу, словно живая, словно зверь, узнавший своего хозяина, пусть и знал: Светлый Рёв никогда не принадлежал Томасу.

— Зато принадлежал Львиному королю, Томмену, как его называют в одной волантийской летописи, — словно довершив его мысль, произнёс Томас. Марвин даже не вздрогнул, как прежде: слишком устал, и, кажется, почти привык к тому, что в его голове так беспардонно ковыряются, пусть это и вызывало раздражение. — Львиный король и его золотой флот отправились в руины Старой Валирии за знаниями и сокровищами, обещая половину из них отдать триархам Волантиса в обмен на помощь, но ему так и не суждено было вернуться назад. Потому что он услышал зов. И какая-то часть его действительно живёт во мне. Этот человек когда-то тоже был ключом... Я отбыл с ним на корабле, идущим из Волантиса в Валирию. В то время я носил лицо другого человека, тоже успевшего побыть ключом.

— О чём ты? — Марвин нахмурился. Томас повернулся к нему, на губах блуждала странная улыбка, в зелёных глазах вспыхнули знакомые искорки.

— Ах да, ключи. Мне следует рассказать об этом, однако не сейчас — сейчас на это нет времени. Есть нечто забавное в том, чтобы заново привыкнуть к течению времени для тех, кто ещё жив: слишком стремительно.

Марвин молчал, надеясь, что Томас, раз уж любезно помнит об ограниченности времени, перестанет быть столь словоохотлив, однако ожидания его не оправдались:

— Не беспокойся, на кое-что я ещё способен повлиять, так что не опасайся... Прямо сейчас к нам не влетит разъярённая толпа, чтобы отправить всех рыбам на корм, — Томас махнул рукой на опустевшую кровать. — Присаживайся.

— Я не собираюсь вести с тобой светские беседы, — Марвин сложил руки на груди, хмурясь. — Нам нужно убираться отсюда к чёртовой матери, пока...

— Так далеко не нужно, — криво улыбнулся Томас. — Впрочем, не думай, что я болтаю попусту. Или ты хочешь оставить всё, как есть? — он кивнул в сторону прикрытого простынёй тела. Марвин, который всё ещё старался не смотреть в ту сторону, ощутил, как к горлу подкатывает неприятный ком.

Ему было тошно от себя самого.

— Нет, не хочешь. И я не хочу, иначе бы столь планов пошло под откос... — Томас покачал головой и наконец сбросил белую ткань, позволяя увидеть Марвину не лицо — посмертную маску, которую носил человек, вдруг показавшийся незнакомым. То, что было Квиберном, ушло из тела, покинуло этот мир. Горечь снова прокатилась по горлу, омыла язык и нёбо. Марвин сглотнул.

— Что ты намерен сделать? — выдавил он, наконец, приглушённо и хрипло.

Томас указал на глубокую пустую колбу, которую явно извлёк из того небольшого чемоданчика, который принёс с собой Квиберн. Очевидно, безо всякого стеснения в нём покопался. Марвин непонимающе вскинул брови. Сложив руки на груди, Томас вновь пристально посмотрел в его глаза, словно выискивая там что-то.

Только вот что?

— Выпей то, что он тебе дал, — повелел Томас, прекращая игру в гляделки. — Не вынуждай меня... _заставлять_ тебя и тратить силы понапрасну.

В этом слове прозвучало слишком многое, чтобы Марвин не понял, что Томас имеет ввиду. И помнил прекрасно, что произошло не так давно.

— Но плата...

— Да-да, — снова чуть нервное движение плечами. Похоже, это был какой-то привычный жест Томаса, которого он раньше не демонстрировал. — Я знаю. Ты полагаешь, что таким образом выплачиваешь свой долг: отдаёшь собственную жизнь, но здесь-то в твои расчёты и прокралась ошибка. То, что ты сделал _там_ , и есть плата. Не торопись умирать: этому миру ты ещё пригодишься. Даже такие, как я, ему ещё нужны.

Марвин задумчиво помолчал, переваривая сказанное.

— Для чего?

— Так сразу и не скажешь, — Марвину показалось, что Томас снова насмешничает. Возможно, за этим весельем крылось нечто большее. — Но уж поверь. Ты умрёшь не сейчас. Пей, а потом продолжим. Иначе дальнейшего ты не перенесёшь.

 _«Продолжим что?»_ — хотел спросить Марвин, уже нащупывая спрятанную в складках плаща склянку, которую дал ему Квиберн. Пальцы сжались на успевшей нагреться колбе с мутной жидкостью. Никогда прежде не испытывающий особых сомнений, человек действия, Марвин снова замер, когда палец поддел деревянную пробку, вынуждая ту с характерным звуком выскочить из сосуда.

— Вот и замечательно, — примирительно произнёс Томас. Марвин краем глаза уловил, как тот наклоняется куда-то вниз, словно подбирая что-то с пола, однако постарался не думать об этом, когда нагретое стекло коснулось губ, и в рот полилась отвратительно-горькая жидкость, от вкуса которой его едва не вывернуло на сей раз совершенно буквально.

— Не очень-то приятно, но так нужно, — Томас продолжал говорить, ловко подтолкнув к Марвину ногой невесть откуда взявшееся пустое ведро. То металлически проскрежетало по полу и оказалось перед Марвином аккурат в тот момент, когда из его рта хлынула вязкая чёрная жижа, в полумраке до ужаса напоминавшая свернувшуюся кровь.

Она извергалась из его нутра с отвратительными звуками. Слёзы заволокли глаза, заставив мир расплыться. Но, по счастью, Кинвара и Герион были слишком заняты, чтобы услышать происходящее. В ушах самого Марвина, словно набат, стучало сердце, в груди болезненно ёкало, а чёрной дряни, кажется, не было конца и края.

Томас, похоже, продолжал молча наблюдать за ним всё это время, не предпринимая ни единой попытки помочь. Да и как он мог остановить этот поток?

Из Марвина изверглась ещё одна порция чёрной, похожей на смолу жижи, он смачно сплюнув, отметив, что слюна была уже почти светлой и без вкраплений крови. Дыхание с шумом вырывалось изо рта, в груди и во всё ещё сжимавшемся в болезненных спазмах желудке что-то горячо пульсировало. Вытерев слезящиеся глаза рукавом, Марвин бросил сумрачный взгляд на Томаса, который лишь пожал плечами:

— Ну вот и всё... пока что. Хотя ещё пару раз тебе придётся пережить подобный опыт. Однако плата, согласись, не такая уж большая, — в голосе его не звучало ни капли сочувствия. Но Марвин и не думал жаловаться.

Его слегка пошатнуло, когда он приподнялся на подрагивающие ноги, ощущая себя, как никогда, дряхлым и старым. Схватился за лежащую на кровати грязную тряпку, вытирая рот. На бурой ткани остались чёрные разводы. Марвин с отвращением швырнул тряпку в смердящее ведро и отнёс то в самый дальний угол комнаты, не желая вдыхать этот запах.

— Что это было, о боги... — пробормотал он, промокая замызганным рукавом выступившие на лбу бисеринки пота. Слабость всё ещё мешала нормально двигаться, комната слегка плыла перед глазами, однако Марвин осознал, что впервые за долгое время способен сделать глубокий вдох.

— Смерть, — коротко бросил Томас. — Ладно, теперь нам предстоит куда как более сложное дело.

— Нам? — Марвин с сомнением покосился на Томаса. Тот вздохнул.

— Ты забыл? Да, нам. Учитель почти воссоздал из тебя новый ключ, так что дело, думаю, выгорит, к тому же ты знаешь дорогу, — сказал Томас так, словно Марвин и без того прекрасно понимал, о чём идёт речь. Однако это было, конечно, не так. — Потом объясню, — буркнул Томас. — Сейчас главное делай то, что я велю, и не вздумай пытаться помешать — пожалеешь, — зловеще пообещал он, сжимая в руках какой-то предмет.

Марвин успел узнать в нём злосчастный кинжал, которым прежде была убита Дейенерис, и которым Квиберн разрезал её и свою ладонь.

— Это оружие подойдёт, оно видело и впитало в себя достаточно, — почти шёпотом проговорил Томас, прикасаясь к нему губами и произнося какие-то слова настолько тихо, что их было и вовсе не разобрать. Марвин уловил лишь определённый ритм, словно Томас произносил не молитву или что-то в этом роде, а стих. Так быстро и почти беззвучно, что звуки наслаивались друг на друга, сливались в единый поток, омывавший перепачканное засохшей кровью лезвие. И Марвин увидел — почти увидел — как нечто дрожит, змеёй свиваясь вокруг поблёскивающего металла.

Он хотел было спросить, что это, вопреки приказу Томаса не мешать, однако не успел. В следующую секунду случилось то, от чего Марвин лишился дара речи, застыв на месте и будучи в состоянии только жадно глотать ставший густым и горячим воздух: Томас со всего размаха вогнал кинжал в грудь Квиберна.

Мир, казалось, замедлился: всё происходило слишком быстро и слишком растягивалось во времени одновременно. Марвин видел как лезвие с лёгкостью погружается в тело, словно горячий нож — в масло. Слышал как порвалась одежда, слышал влажный хруст плоти, впускающей в себя кинжал, доверчиво раскрывающейся навстречу.

— О дьявол, что ты... — Марвин дёрнулся было вперёд, сам не понимая, что пытается сделать. Что мог вообще предпринять, однако сосредоточенный и в то же время гневный взгляд Томаса, который тот бросил в его сторону, остановил Марвина. Вынудил снова замереть на месте, не в силах поверить в происходящее.

Томас резко одёрнул кинжал, и из раны, заливая кровать и одежду, хлынула кровь. Марвин же почему-то тупо подумал только об одном: она никак не могла течь. Кровь в теле, которое уже остыло, оставалась также неподвижна, как и сам мертвец, потому что сердце остановилось. И всё же кровь лилась, тяжёлые капли забарабанили по деревянному полу. Томас перемазанной бурыми разводами рукой потянулся к предварительно подготовленному стеклянному сосуду и принялся собирать стекающую жидкость. Густую, тёмную. Кажется, даже горячую.

— Это невозможно... — прохрипел Марвин, цепенея от ужасающего зрелища.

— Всё возможно, — Томас смотрел на наполняющийся сосуд.

— Но он мёртв, и ты... ради всего святого, зачем ты... — Марвин по-прежнему не находил слов и не знал, как поступить: послушаться этого безумца или попытаться хоть что-то сделать? Сердце снова билось где-то в горле, на сей раз — от неестественности представшего перед ним зрелища. Кровь, которая бежала по остывшим венам...

— Я же сказал — не мешай, — не оборачиваясь к нему Томас припал губами к кровоточащей ране, закрыл глаза, и Марвин различил ещё один жуткий звук: он пил. Марвин увидел, как поднимается и опускается под кожей кадык, услышал характерные глотательные звуки. Руки и подбородок Томаса были перемазаны в крови, когда он, наконец, поднял голову, прерывая своё отвратительное занятие. — Неужели никогда такого не видел? — от вытер губы рукавом рубашки. Алые капли были даже на золотистых волосах.

— Чудовищно, — только и мог, что сказать Марвин. — Хотя я и в самом деле повидал, кажется, всё.

— Не торопись с выводами, — Томас протянул руку к ране, которая продолжала исторгать из себя тёмную кровь и, чуть склонившись, снова что-то прошептал. Округлые края глубокого отверстия поползли друг к другу, в итоге оставляя на бледной коже только красный рубец. — Потому что теперь твоя очередь, — продолжил Томас, переводя взгляд на Марвина. Он принялся деловито вытирать руки и лицо о некогда белую простыню и кивнул в сторону сосуда, который очутился теперь на покосившейся тумбочке рядом с кроватью.

— Нет, — с отвращением выдохнул Марвин, до которого моментально дошло, чего от него хочет Томас. О чём он просит — нет, что он приказывает. — Недопустимо.

Томас чуть склонил голову на бок, вытирая уголки губ, испытующе посмотрел на Марвина.

— Мы же договорились, — вкрадчиво напомнил он. — И времени осталось не так уж много. Ты должен кое-что увидеть прежде, чем мы двинемся дальше.

— Я не стану... не стану пить кровь своего друга, — нахмурился Марвин. — Человеческую кровь.

— Ты не превратишься от этого в чудовище вроде меня, — насмешливо заверил Томас. — Воспринимай это иначе... Воспринимай это, скажем, как вино колдунов. Не столь велика разница, тем более, его в этой крови предостаточно, — он вновь указал пальцем на сосуд и произнёс уже более настойчиво: — Пей, мать твою. Я не наделён безграничным терпением.

— Не вынуждай меня...

— Это ты не вынуждай меня прибегать к силе и делай так, как я сказал, если хочешь быть полезен! — Томас, по всей видимости, почти исчерпал запас того самого терпение, черты лица его неуловимо исказились. Отвращение у нему и ненависть вновь всколыхнулись в Марвине, и тот едва сдержал желание съездить по его физиономии. И то лишь потому что осознавал всю бесполезность подобного действия. — Марвин...

Он уставился на наполненный густой тёмной кровью сосуд так, словно в нём и в самом деле находился яд, однако тот, который способен убить не тело, но разум. Саму душу. Сжечь её дотла.

— Ты должен её выпить, чтобы понять кое-что, и увидеть, — повторил Томас чуть более спокойно, и Марвин, сам того не желая, обхватил похолодившее ладонь стекло. Кровь ударилась о стенки, словно живая, оставляя красные маслянистые разводы. — Я бы не стал просить тебя, не будь то необходимо.

Стараясь не думать о том, что делает, стараясь забыть о содержимом сосуда, Марвин поднёс его к губам, вдыхая запах, от которого, кажется, испытал очередной приступ слабости. Он пил вещи, что были куда как более мерзкими на вкус, чем кровь, однако само это действо... 

Зажмурившись, он опрокинул содержимое сосуда в себя, делая один долгий и глубокий глоток.

Терпкая, действительно горячая кровь густыми каплями полилась в горло. На языке смешались соль и металл, в ноздри ударил горьковатый запах трав. Марвину казалось, что он пьёт не кровь — боги, он и в самом деле пил человеческую кровь, кровь своего друга! — но какой-то жуткий колдовской настой, покрепче любого вина колдунов.

_«В своём давнем путешествии ты учился у колдунов Кварта, у аэромантов и заклинателей теней... Иначе они бы не назвали тебя Магом»._

— Это кровь отмеченного, это кровь, смешанная с вином колдунов, полынью и чёрным лотосом... — Марвин услышал далёкий голос Томаса, который говорил ему всё. И голос этот был снова полон скорби. — Твоя кровь, вполне возможно, будет похожа на эту по вкусу.

Марвин не мог вникнуть в суть его слов, не мог их понять, словно Томас говорил на другом языке. Тело сковала знакомая слабость, однако страх смерти не приходил. Возможно, потому что Марвин даже не задумывался о том, что может умереть. Зато пришло иное, странное и непостижимое чувство. Или скорее — образ.

Он увидел непостижимо огромные песочные часы, отмеряющие время. Даже не человеческое, а некое всеобъемлющее Время с большой буквы. То, что ведёт счёт жизни этого мира — всех миров, всех реальностей, чьи корни проросли в самую глубь Вселенной, и чьи ветви, унизанные причудливой формы листьями, раскинулись над мирозданием, бросая на него могучую тень. И сквозь хаотичное переплетение, настоящий лабиринт этих ветвей виднелись часы.

Песчинки, стекающие через узкую горловину из одного сосуда в другой, замедлили своё движение. Сверкающий невероятными, недоступными человеческому глазу цветами песок времени задрожал, замирая в колбе, словно увязнув в густом воздухе. На самом деле движение продолжалось, однако настолько тягуче-неторопливо, что казалось почти незаметным.

Видение — столь ясное и чёткое — тут же развеялось, вновь открывая взгляду Марвина враз потемневшую комнату: казалось, исчез даже тусклый свет, прежде струящийся сквозь прикрытые ставни старого дома.

— Что это? — вопрос улетел в неизвестность, однако из этой неизвестности, из этой темноты выплыл, словно остов давно затонувшего корабля, успокаивающий, почти убаюкивающий голос Томаса:

— Начало нового круга выглядит иначе для каждого человека. Главное — смотри на то, что будет дальше.

Марвина очередной раз пошатнуло, он ухватился за спинку кровати, хотя и так уже сидел на ней — и всё же боялся упасть в разверзшуюся пропасть. Мир отдалился, и Марвин одновременно смотрел на Томаса, чей образ и силуэт размывался, словно картина, на которую щедро плеснули воды. И краски текли, расползались бессмысленными пятнами, превращая знакомый мир в отвратительное месиво.

Он продолжал сидеть, и в то же время взгляду ему открылось нечто ещё — смутное видение, постепенно обретающее всё более чёткие границы и линии. Куда более чёткие, чем мир, в котором он существовал прямо сейчас.

***  
Пространство вдруг наполнили знакомые, но ставшие слишком резкими запахи: зреющая пшеница, влажная земля, травяной сок, и человек — человек пах острее всего. И это была женщина, Марвин сразу это уловил — почуял. Тогда же он осознал, что словно стал меньше, значительно ниже ростом и смотрел на всё из-за высокого толстого дуба, напоённого соками земли.

Он повёл ушами, что тоже стали удивительно чуткими, с шумом вдохнул воздух и помотал головой, когда на неё сверзлось несколько крупных капель. Тогда-то он и увидел женщину, чей запах уловил прежде. Услышал и близкий перезвон реки, бегущей между заросших осокой берегов. Крики ночных птиц в сгущающихся сумерках и перестук дождевых капель.

Женщина кружилась среди влажных колосьев пшеницы, подставив руки упругим струям дождя, которые стекали по её щекам, били по плечам. Ловила капли ртом — и смеялась. Смех тот был искренний, почти радостный. А ливень бушевал, хлестал всё пуще, и далёкое рокотание грома казалось эхом её преисполненного восторгом смеха.

Она сделала это. Смогла, вопреки словам матери, и матери её матери... Дождь был тому доказательством. Дождь, от которого её одежда насквозь промокла, и простенькое платье обычной крестьянской девицы, дочери рыбака, облегало заметно округлившийся живот. Ещё три луны — и на свет появится дочь, продолжательница её дела. Все признаки указывали на то. Прежде неё родились два сына, которым она не могла передать свои тайны.

Но теперь отдаст их своей дочери, потому что ни одному мужчине не совладать с силой, которую она хочет ей даровать. Всё, на что он способен, лишь быть её проводником, как человек из её снов.

Муж, дубильщик, за которого отец едва ли не принудил её выйти под горестные причитания матери, получил своих наследников, теперь же наследница появится и у неё самой. От этого счастье переполняло её, перехлёстывалось через край, выливаясь дождём в этот мир.

 _Трия... Её звали Трия._

И она покружилась на месте, словно желая обнять небо. Небо, которое в седой древности — такой, о которой уже никто и не помнит, — люди считали мужчиной, а землю — женщиной. Мать-земля принимала в себя благодатные капли дождя, чтобы наполниться влагой. Влага даст силу корням, которые напоят стебли, и те нальются, напитаются этой силой. Вызреют, словно дети в материнском чреве.

Сила земли. Сила жизни. Живая сила матери-природы даст начало очередному циклу.

И она тоже сейчас была такой же землёй, такой же матерью, в чьём чреве росло налившееся силой семя жизни. Дождь шёл, и где-то вдалеке слышался вторящий ему шелест воды. Речные Земли никогда не страдали от засухи, однако тот год выдался дурным, и все три Зуба едва не превратились в жалкие ручейки.

Трия, остановившись, вытерла мокрое лицо, хотя оно вскоре его снова залили капли дождя. Негоже ей было здесь задерживаться — муж непременно начнёт ворчать, что она бродит по полю в такой ливень, а у самой пузо едва ли не на нос уже лезет. Именно так он и скажет. Это вызвало у Трии грустную, чуть нервную улыбку, вовсе не похожую на ту, что блуждала по её лицу прежде. Ей следовало возвращаться в дом — к мужу, к своим сыновьям.

Но, вопреки этим мыслям, Трия, подхватив перепачканное у подола платье, направилась к самому краю поля, чтобы пройти сквозь наполненный тенями небольшой подлесок и по откосу спуститься к бегущей воде. Дождь тем временем стихал, ветер гнал тяжёлые тучи куда-то на север. Марвин неслышно бежал за ней, втаптывая во влажную землю траву и прошлогодние листья; Трия, кажется, чувствовала его присутствие, то и дело оглядываясь. Однако подступившая к порогу вечера ночная тьма скрадывала очертания огромного чёрного пса, следовавшего по пятам за женщиной.

Зелёный Зубец петлял между берегов, перешёптываясь с рогозом и камышами. Вода подёрнулась рябью окончательно пошедшего на убыль. Тёмные тучи разошлись, бесстыдно обнажая гладь неба. Отражение полной бледной луны дрожало в воде, словно брошенная в реку серебряная монетка, осевшая на дне и увязнувшая в вязком иле.

Марвин внимательно наблюдал за Трией, так и замершей у самой воды, словно видела в ней нечто, недоступное другим. И ему по-прежнему казалось, что он чувствует течение её мыслей и чувств, смешивающихся в причудливом круговороте.

_Потому что кровь, которую он выпил, тоже когда-то принадлежала этой женщине._

Трия огладила живот, положила на него руку, улыбаясь так, как может улыбаться лишь женщина, которая с нетерпением ждёт появления на свет своего ребёнка. Дитя, которого она так долго ждала. Дочери. Наследницы. Она могла бы бежать отсюда, из этой деревни, из Речных Земель, даже из Вестероса, оставив мужу сыновей. Однако поступить так — значило предать свои детей.

 _«Мать предаёт своих сыновей,_ — нашёптывал ей какой-то другой голос. _— Таков закон, потому что сын всегда будет принадлежать другой женщине»._

Однако Трия готова была спорить до хрипоты с тем, что некогда говорила её собственная мать: потому что сыновья — тоже её дети. Плоть от плоти. И она никак не сможет их оставить, даже ради дочери. До сих пор ни муж, и никто в этой маленькой деревеньке, затерянной между изрезанных ручьями и реками берегов, не узнал о ней правды. Трия, как и её мать, как мать её матери, умело скрывала свой дар.

Тому же ей следовало научить и дочь.

Трия покажет ей всё, что сама знает, пусть дар её и был весьма посредственным, по мнению её собственной матери, всегда недовольно поджимавшей губы. Ни колдунья и не ведьма, скорее просто женщина, чувствующая тонкие грани этого мира, но получившая при том благословение Матери. Старая и всеми забытая вера дочерей. Погребённый в веках культ.

Люди молились жестоким богам, преклоняя колени перед пустыми алтарями, покорно склоняя головы, словно складывая их на плахи — добровольно. Однако, так или иначе, каждый из них то и дело обращал свой взор и сердце к Матери, образ которой так и не смог до конца раствориться среди ликов озлобленных демонов из глубин мироздания. 

Сердца людей и души взывали к ней в немой мольбе. Взывали к безымянной Матери, всесильной и всемогущей, чтобы та простёрла к ним свою длань. Взывали к Матери милостивой — и к Матери карающей свои детей, ибо кто сказал, что Мать никогда не наказывает? Но великое горе случается, когда дети полагают себя нелюбимыми и покинутыми...

Трия бросила в воду маленький камушек, и тот с тихим бульканьем разбил на миллионы осколков отражение луны. И тут же напряжённо прислушалась — кто-то шёл к ней через лес. Прислушался и Марвин. Поступь пусть и была человеческой, и всё же что-то было в ней не так. А запах... Марвин теперь знал наверняка: люди не могут так пахнуть.

Сама же Трия, кажется, напротив, расслабилась, потому что осознала, кто именно направляется к ней. Она давно привыкла к призракам, особенно к этому — тому, с которым была знакома с самых ранних лет. От волнения Трия с силой сжала в ладонях мокрое насквозь платье, на лице появилась возбуждённая, нетерпеливая улыбка. Лишь выдержка и сила воли помогли ей не обернуться, когда изломанная под лучами лунного света чёрная тень оказалась прямо за спиной Трии и такие же тёмные руки коснулись покатых девичьих плеч.

— Я думала, ты больше никогда не придёшь, — она так и не повернула головы, глядя только вперёд. Ей прекрасно известно, что, пусть шаги и слышны, но ни единой травинки не примялось под его поступью, потому что он — существо иного порядка. Это всегда вызывало в Трие трепет, пробуждало забытое щекочущее чувство в самом низу живота.

— Я хотел, чтобы ты как следует всё обдумала, — в голосе человека прозвучал намёк на усмешку. Он чёрный, чёрный с головы до пят. Завёрнутый то ли в бесформенный балахон, то ли в саму тьму подступающей ночи. Скоро муж начнёт искать её, звать, но она о том не думала. Трия сможет успокоить его, усмирить его крутой нрав — умела всегда, иначе бы ходила с синяками. — В конце концов, время для меня течёт иначе. Тебе ли не знать? Чертоги Матери искажают перспективу человеческого мира, пусть час её пробуждения и отложен.

Трия всё-таки обернулась, окидывая взглядом хорошо знакомую фигуру старинного друга, который всегда готов был дать ей совет. Один из тех, кто сквозь века и тысячелетия безмолвия пронёс с собой ростки веры, подарив их дочерям. Милостью Матери, скоро всё свершится.

Некоторое время она по привычке пыталась хоть что-то разглядеть во тьме, кроме его горящих глаз. С детства это напоминало ей странную игру.

— И всё изменилось с тех пор, — Трия произнесла это с некоторым упрёком. — Теперь у меня уже иная жизнь.

— Разве теперь она лишена всякого смысла и желаний? — вопрос вполз в её сознание тихо и вкрадчиво, словно змея.

Трия коротко выдохнула, нахмурившись. 

— Тогда ты должен помочь моей дочери, даруй ей талант и лучшую жизнь... — она умолкла на мгновение. — В моих снах ты обещал, — судорожный глоток воздуха, дыхание почти сорвалось на хрип. — Пусть моя дочь будет гораздо способнее и сильнее, чем я. 

— Невозможно, — хмыкнул человек. У Трии расширились глаза, из горла вырвался возглас негодования. — Это не одно желание.

— Отчего же? Я знаю, сколь далеко простирается твоя власть. Ты способен поднять даже мёртвых из недр их могил, ибо сам был пленником древней гробницы. Так говорила моя мать, и мать её матери... Так отчего же это моё желание ты не можешь выполнить? — Трия прежде робела перед этим человеком, но теперь негодование её было столь велико, что она забыла даже о почтении и о том, с кем ведёт беседу. — Моё дитя, моя дочь... неужто она мертва, что я могу просить только даровать ей жизнь, но не силу? 

— Нет, твоё дитя живо.

— Так пусть она будет способна увидеть то, что недоступно мне. Пусть Матерь богов благословит её!

— Ну что ж... — он вдруг задумался, замолчал на полуслове, а после она снова услышала, как он коротко усмехается, но лица его по-прежнему не различала. Только хорошо знакомую клубящуюся под капюшоном темноту, в которой сверкали угольки глаз. — Впрочем, — кажется, он пожал плечами, — если ты этого и в самом деле хочешь...

— Хочу! — порывисто заверила она, рванулась к нему, словно желая коснуться, однако вовремя остановилась, словно испугавшись. Однако он сам коснулся её — опустил руку на круглый живот, и она ощутила, как дитя внутри неё толкнулась навстречу этому прикосновению. Трия едва удержалась от желания обхватить живот обеими руками, желая защитить свою дочь.

— Я выполню эту просьбу, — изрёк наконец чёрный человек и, кажется, посмотрел прямо в лицо Трии. Она поймала взгляд его пылающих глаз и едва удержалась от того, чтобы отвернуться. — Твоё дитя увидит мир, станет странником, которому открыты все пути и дороги. Будет видеть и чувствовать то, что не видят другие — и когда смерть коснётся его, сможет открыть двери. Я дарую ему свободу выбора.

— Я согласна, — заключила Трия после некоторого раздумья. — От слов твоих идёт холод, но я чувствую также открытые пути. Свободную волю и свободу выбора, как ты и сказал.

— Всё так, — хмыкнул человек, и по спине Трии пробежали мурашки. — Но ты знаешь цену, — прошелестел вкрадчивый голос после короткой паузы.

— Я готова её заплатить.

Она несколько мгновений смотрела в живую темноту — взгляд её оставался твёрд и решителен. И Трие чудилось — только чудилось, ибо черт лица его она по-прежнему не различает — что тёмный человек вновь кривит губы в не менее тёмной улыбке, в которой кроется некий смысл, которого она не может постичь. Наконец, он притянул Трию к себе, целуя в приоткрытые, влажные от дождя губы, зарываясь призрачными, несуществующими пальцами в мокрые, слипшиеся от воды длинные волосы. Глаза Трии — синие, как бездонное небо — широко распахнулись, ловя отражение луны.

— Ты знаешь цену, — повторяет он, до странности горячее дыхание обжигает губы. — ...И в ночь чёрной луны, когда с неба упадёт звезда... твоё дитя придёт в этот мир, став проводником силы и ведающее тайные тропы мира. Но большего — не проси.

Слишком поздно Трия осознала, что значили его слова, и почему он, кажется, смеялся над ней, над её наивностью и глупостью, когда его тёмные, обугленные руки касались её налитых молоком грудей. И что именно чёрный человек подарил её ребёнку.

Роды у Трии начались всего через одну луну, прежде своего часа. То была ночь новолуния, когда старая луна умерла, а новая ещё не родилась, когда небо стало черным-черно, а с его купола, больше похожего в тот миг на опалённый копотью пламени свод пещеры, сорвалась звезда...

Дитя её появилось на свет, неистово крича. То была ночь, когда у Трии родился третий сын.

Мальчик. И Трия рыдала, принимая его из рук деревенской повитухи, которая то и дело причитала что-то про дурные знамения. Муж только ворчал про пустоголовых баб и их суеверия, а слёзы Трии воспринял как слёзы радости и усталости от пребывания на родительном ложе.

— Больше у тебя не будет детей, — слова эти напомнили Трие топор, опускающийся на беззащитную шею осуждённого на смерть. — Лоно твоё бесплодно.

_«Но большего — не проси»._

Лицо повитухи подёрнулось серым пеплом, а глаза Трии — пеленой слёз. Новорождённый мальчик на её дрожащих руках зашёлся очередным криком, словно став отражением горечи его матери.

И мир перед глазами Марвина, который то ли так и остался стоять в темноте мокрого леса, то ли растворился в картинах давно минувших дней, снова исчез. Краски размывали бурные воды прошлого, разметав песок времени по берегам не свершившегося будущего. Марвина подхватила и понесла наверх какая-то неведомая сила, способная сокрушить на своём пути всё.

***  
— Открывай глаза, — голос Томаса вырвал его из спутанных видений, вынуждая со стоном разомкнуть кажущиеся слишком тяжёлыми веки.

— Я стал псом, — почему-то это первое, что Марвин произнёс едва слышным шёпотом. — На какое-то время я...

— Не самое худшее, что могло произойти, — оказавшийся рядом Томас придержал Марвина за плечи, не давая ему рухнуть на негодующе стонущую под его весом кровать. — Но я знаю. Чёрный мастифф — так ты выглядишь там.

— Там? — Марвин наконец нашёл в себе силы открыть глаза. Комната по-прежнему тонула в густом полумраке, но всё же он мог различать предметы и лицо Томаса, которое, вопреки спокойному тону, приобрело озабоченное выражение.

— В мире теней, — ответ снова прозвучал так, словно Марвин спросил у него, с какой стороны встаёт солнце.

— Я никогда...

— Дурное слово, — Томас похлопал Марвина по щекам. — Давай уже, очнись. Ты просто сам этого не знал. Как ключ ты ещё не вполне готов.

— Я человек.

— Одного другого не исключает.

В комнате повисла тяжёлая тишина. Марвин не знал, за какую мысль может схватиться. Которая из них станет спасительным канатом, который способен будет вытащить его из бушующей бездны в реальность.

— Ну что, увидел?

— Смотря что... Да, — обрывает сам себя Марвин. — Он приходил к ней.

— Да. Теперь ты знаешь кое-что. Можно сказать, первый живой человек спустя столько лет, посвящённый в случившееся.

— И всё же в этой истории ещё слишком много белых пятен...

Томас посмотрел на Марвина, чуть склонив голову на бок.

— Потом я дам тебе время поразмыслить над этой информацией. Ты ведь знаешь, о каком мальчике идёт речь. Впрочем, он не исключительный. Были и другие дети — такие, как он, рождённые ключами.

— Ты обещал мне рассказать об этом, — Марвин произнёс это с едва заметным упрёком. В голове его всё ещё плавал туман и обрывки так и не исчезнувшего до конца видения.

— О ключах — потом. Сейчас у нас с тобой другая задача. Время здесь идёт совершенно иначе, но и оно не будет ждать вечно. Я же, увы, не наделён властью над ним.

— Дейенерис! — вдруг выдохнул Марвин, вспомнив то, о чём хотел сказать.

— Что? А! — не сразу сообразил Томас. — Ничего, всё в порядке. С этой точки зрение это даже лучше. Позже я сам отыщу её, если она не вернётся раньше. Сейчас у нас дела другого рода.

Слова его немного успокоили.

Марвин решился встать с кровати и выпрямился во весь рост. И всё же Томас, как и прежде, оказался значительно его выше. Смотрел чуть насмешливо сверху вниз, словно учитель на нерадивого ученика, опять перепутавшего друг с другом сложные формулы. И взгляд этот здорово нервировал Марвина.

— Чего?

— Да так, — Томас отступил на шаг, а после подошёл к окну, наконец распахивая ставни. Марвин не сразу осознал, что видит, потому что на улице и без того царила серость. И всё же... нет, теперь это была серость другого рода, совершенно лишённая цветов мира. Неправильная, чужая и чуждая. — Это мёртвая ветвь, тупик. Но это и самый простой путь.

— Куда? — не понял Марвин, чувствуя себя последним глупцом, способным только задавать идиотские вопросы.

Томас криво улыбнулся, и Марвина вдруг прошиб холодный пот. Словно пытаясь ухватиться за реальность, он указал на Квиберна. По-прежнему совершенно и абсолютно точно мёртвого. Томас проследил за его рукой и насмешливо изогнул бровь.

— В самом деле? Ты видишь только то, за что цепляется твой разум, как за последний осколок реальности. Его здесь уже нет.

Марвин уставился на кровать — и в действительности разглядел лишь смятую, перемазанную кровью простыню, однако мертвеца с лицом Квиберна на ней больше не было.

— Что это значит? — хотя он и сам знал, что именно. — Ты убил меня?

— Нет, что ты, — Томас махнул на него рукой и фыркнул. — Мне просто нужен... запасной ключ, чтобы открыть дверь.

— Ты мог поступить также с Дейенерис, — голос Марвина вдруг сделался злым. Он сцепил зубы и сжал кулаки. — Ведь ты мог точно также провести!

— Мог, — легко согласился Томас. — Но, послушай, Марвин, были вещи, которые невозможно теперь уж узнать, увидеть и тем более принять, не раздвинув привычные границы. Тебе ведь это не хуже меня известно... Все эти рассуждения о свете и тьме, добре и зле. Но на самом деле всё это существует только для забивания наших голов пустопорожними мыслями и метаниями. Нет света или тьмы, нет правых и виноватых, существует только наполненный серым туманом переход между ними. Тонкая граница, размывающая любые цвета. Только благодаря балансу можно сохранить существующее.

— Не ты ли говоришь сейчас ерунду, забивая ею мою голову? — Марвин нахмурился, скрестив руки на груди. — Не учили тебя что ли разговаривать нормально?

— О, ты не хочешь знать, чему меня научили, — улыбка Томаса стала недоброй. — Впрочем, возможно, и хочешь, как когда-то хотел и я. Пойдём, Марвин, — Томас решительно шагнул в сторону выхода из комнаты, распахивая дверь, за которой уже ждала темнота.

Марвин ринулся следом, но тут же осознал, что он вновь...

— Да, так куда проще. И никто не узнает тебя, — Томаса это, казалось, позабавило. Марвин зарычал, оскалив острые клыки, с которых закапала слюна. — Нет, правда, в этом есть свои плюсы. Только не отставай. Впрочем, ты, как я уже говорил, прекрасно знаешь направление.

Он безо всякого страха — впрочем, чего бояться мертвецу? Не смерти же! — ступил за завесу мрака, из которого доносился кажущийся беззвучным шёпот. Тот ввинчивался в сознание, спутывал мысли. Марвин тряхнул головой, ещё раз рыкнул и, оставляя на припорошенном пылью деревянном полу следы когтей, побежал следом за Томасом. Здесь — где бы не находилось это самое «здесь» — не было никаких запахов, кроме одного, самого важного.

Томас оказался прав: Марвин знал, куда ему нужно идти. Потому что неоднократно бывал в этом месте прежде.


	30. Тирион IV

Нынче ночью в замке вновь было неспокойно. Но дело оказалось вовсе не в сгоревших кораблях, не в очередной волне серой чумы, захлестнувшей город, или даже вражеских войсках, вставших у полуразрушенных стен осадой — Тирион не удивился бы, случись такое, ибо знал: врагов у трона по-прежнему достаточно. Скрытых врагов, прячущих кинжалы под дорогими шелками; тех, от которых исходил приторный, почти тошнотворный запах духов, коими они маскировали исходившее от них зловоние прогнивших насквозь душ.

Чёрные вороны из снов почти каждую ночь выклёвывали Тириону глаза, хотя он почему-то продолжал _смотреть_. Он регулярно просыпался с полузадушенным криком на сбитых, пропитанных липким потом простынях.

Однако на сей раз не это стало причиной его беспокойства — теперь уже не спалось королю, и Тирион слышал беспокойные разговоры, торопливый топот ног слуг и взволнованный голос Сэма, который, очевидно, носил королю какие-то зелья.

Тирион и сам бы не отказался хотя бы от сонного вина: пусть покои короля находились на порядочном удалении от его собственных, ему чудилось, что всё происходит прямо за дверью. Чёрные тени метались в густой темноте — призраки Красного замка, с которыми Тирион обрёл привычку вести душеспасительные беседы, предаваясь размышлениям, тоже были обеспокоены.

Его собственные призраки.

_«Вчера, сегодня и всегда, и там они, и тут,  
Лишь ты уснёшь, как со двора в дом призраки придут.  
Я лучше не дождусь утра, по лестнице спущусь:  
Как и любая детвора, я призраков боюсь»._

Чёртов навязчивый, невесть откуда взявшийся стишок, который ужасно раздражал, особенно, когда столь не вовремя всплывал в и без того неспокойном сознании.

 _«Я не боюсь»_ , — попытался убедить он себя.

Коротко застонав, Тирион сел на кровати, чувствуя, как тело затекло из-за неудобной позы, в которой он уснул: рухнул на кровать, как был, даже не потрудившись толком раздеться. Ноги взопрели в так и не снятых ботинках. Тирион поморщился. Шум — на самом деле, отдалённый, но внушающий определённое беспокойство — ввинчивался в мозг. Наутро должно было начаться судебное заседание, и Тирион хотел как следует выспаться, но, видимо, этим планам также не суждено сбыться.

И всё же ему было страшно.

Кое-как поправив измятую одежду и осознавая, что внешний вид — последнее, о чём следует беспокоиться, Тирион прохромал, переваливаясь с ноги на ногу, к выходу из покоев. Его личная стража, облачённая в красные плащи, оказалась на месте — один из них дремал, упершись затылком в стену. Тирион всегда завидовал умению подобных людей спать в любом положении — и моментально же просыпаться.

Стоило двери скрипнуть, как стражник вскинулся, уставившись на Тириона. Второй, похоже, нехотя повернулся в сторону звука, а после скользнул взглядом вниз.

— Что происходит? — голос Тириона прозвучал хрипло, скрипуче, напомнив о не смазанных дверных петлях.

Один из стражников — тот, кто только что проснулся — пожал плечами и добавил, подавляя мучительный зевок:

— Кажется, это рядом с покоями короля.

— Кто-то прокрался к нему? — холодея, спросил Тирион. И тут же обругал себя за нелепость вопроса: будь это так, вряд ли бы его стража также спокойно стояла у дверей, не предпринимая ни единой попытки разбудить Десницу и сообщить о предателе в замке.

— Нет, милорд, — покачал головой стражник, хмыкнув. — Ни в коем разе. Полагаю, у его величества возникли проблемы иного характера.

 _«Проблемы иного характера,_ — подумал Тирион, восхищаясь формулировкой, за которой могло прятаться что угодно. _— Уж верно, ничего хорошего»._

— Я пойду посмотрю, — коротко бросил он. — Сам, — бросил через плечо, не желая, чтобы за ним, громыхая доспехами, следовала стража. — Сейчас в замке достаточно народа, никто на меня не нападёт.

По крайней мере, Тириону чудилось — из-за пляшущих вокруг теней — что вокруг него собралась целая толпа. Хотя, похоже, ни леди Анья, ни лорд Бейелор не всполошились — наверняка, спали себе мирно, видя десятый сон в своих покоях. Зато Сэмвелл Тарли и в самом деле суетился у приоткрытых покоев короля, там же мельтешили слуги, которых тот гнал прочь.

Если бы Твердыня Мейегора ещё существовала в своём первозданном виде, Тирион бы даже не услышал происходящего, но теперь, когда король временно жил в Кухонном Замке, где нашлись палаты, вполне достойные его милости, ночью всё было слышно прекрасно. Впрочем, Кухонным Замком он звался по старой памяти — ещё при Роберте кухни перенесли в здание, примыкающее к Великому Чертогу.

Теперь для того, чтобы попасть в королевские покои, Тириону требовалось пройти всего двадцать ярдов.

У дверей не было никого из Королевской Гвардии, и Тирион ощутил, как сердце пропустило очередной удар, а после подскочило к самому горлу. Только через мгновение он услышал обеспокоенный голос Подрика, окликающий короля.

Тирион сделал шаг в дрожащий круг света — туда, где беспокойно трепетали потревоженные сквозняком свечи. Никто не попытался его остановить. Вероятно, даже не заметили: одно из немногих преимуществ небольшого роста. Только когда Тирион закашлялся, в его сторону одновременно оглянулся Сэм с обеспокоенным лицом и Подрик, выглядевший не менее растерянно.

— Могу я узнать, стоит ли начинать переживать?

Сэм выдохнул. Взгляд Тириона скользнул по королю, который сидел на кровати в ночной рубашке, от пота прилипшей к груди. Он упирался в подушки спиной, голова его была откинута. Однако прежде, чем испугаться, Тирион заметил, как вздымается от быстрого дыхания грудь, как ходит под кожей кадык.

Он не знал, обрадовало его или нет, что король жив. Впрочем, в данном случае это было куда лучше, чем отыскать здесь мертвеца: ещё неизвестно, как бы всё обернулось в таком случае, когда у Тириона отсутствовал какой-либо чёткий план действий.

— Его величеству приснился... кошмар, — слова Сэма прозвучали не очень-то уверено, словно он и сам не знал, кошмар то был или явь. — Я принёс ему успокаивающих зелий, — он указал на несколько склянок, стоящих на столе, чьё содержимое поблёскивало в пламени свечей. В помещении витал густой травяной запах, от которого голова едва не пошла кругом.

— Я вошёл, когда король закричал, — пояснил Подрик, который приобрел хорошо знакомый Тириону немного виноватый и смущённый вид, словно он лично повинен в случившемся. — А потом... так и застыл.

Тирион нервно почесал старый шрам на лице — тот всегда начинал зудеть, стоило ему начать нервничать. Взгляд снова упал на Брана, чьи руки с силой вцепились одеяло, как будто он пытался удержаться.

— Ваше величество? — осторожно произнёс Тирион, подходя чуть ближе и потягивая руку. Бран лежал с закрытыми глазами, пот мелкими бисеринками выступил на лбу и висках, волосы были влажными и всклокоченными. Он и в самом деле походил на человека, потревоженного кошмаром. Разве что кошмары Брана, как правило, не сулили ничего хорошего.

Ему никогда не снились _просто_ сны.

— Я дал ему зелье, но он не пожелал его пить, — извиняющимся тоном повторил Сэм.

— А сонное вино? — но и на это Сэм отрицательно покачал головой.

Тирион, испытывая ещё больший страх, протянул руку и коснулся запястья короля. То казалось не только холодным — _ледяным_ — но и твёрдым, словно он притронулся к камню. Мышцы оказались напряжены до предела.

— Кажется, никто не угрожает здесь королю, кроме его собственных видений, — наконец заключил Тирион, оборачиваясь на Пода и почти одёргивая руку: прикосновение к Брану прокатилось по нему смешанным чувством ужаса и отвращения, словно он тронул труп, а не живого человека. — Вы можете отправляться обратно на свой пост, сир.

Тирион испытующе посмотрел на Подрика, рука которого лежала на выкованном из золота навершии меча. Тирион увидел, как сжалась его ладонь и гадал, станет ли тот противиться приказу Десницы.

— Но король... — Подрик всё же попытался возразить. Тирион не дал ему возможности договорить, обрывая это нерешительное «но»:

— Здесь рыцари Королевской Гвардии, к сожалению, бессильны, ибо не могут сразиться с демонами, живущими в сознании короля, и одержать над ними победу. Если только вы не колдун, сир, — речь Тириона звучала холодно, и в ней не было ни грамма насмешки. 

Подрик бросил ещё один обеспокоенный взгляд на Брана, потом — на Сэма, ища у него то ли поддержки, то ли пытаясь удостовериться, что слов Тириона можно слушаться. Сэм едва заметно улыбнулся и кивнул.

 _«Мейстер здесь тоже, похоже, бессилен»,_ — но эту мысль Тирион не стал озвучивать.

Наконец, отвесив короткий поклон, Подрик направился к выходу. Тирион слышал бряцанье его доспехов и тяжёлую поступить, слышал, как скрипнула, но до конца так и не закрылась дверь: Подрик, видимо, всё-таки предпочитал слышать происходящее.

 _«Слишком он стал подозрительным»,_ — заключил про себя Тирион. Впрочем, после долгого пребывания в Красном замке подобное и не удивительно. Не будешь подозрительным — быстро станешь мёртвым.

Мысль о мертвецах заставила Тириона снова бросить короткий взгляд на Брана, а после — на Сэма:

— Что вы предлагаете? Можем мы привести короля в чувство? Завтра утром ему предстоит присутствовать на суде.

— Следует попытаться дать ему настой, — неуверенно произнёс Сэм. — Но я не знаю, получится ли у нас влить его в короля... силой.

Словно услышав их слова, Бран издал короткий сиплый выдох, больше похожий на очередной вскрик. Тирион и Сэм одновременно обернулись в его сторону, нервно вздрагивая. В проёме тут же появилась голова Подрика, но почти тотчас исчезла.

Тирион вздохнул.

— Ваше величество, вы...

Бран, шумно дыша, но не открывая глаз, заговорил. Голос оказался тихим, на грани слышимости, но вырывался словно не из горла Брана. Жуткий, чужой, холодный, не выражающий ничего — и выражающий при том слишком многое.

— Идёт... она идёт... — первые слова, которые Тирион разобрал в невнятном прежде бормотании. — Двери открыты.

— О ком вы? — это был Сэм, осторожно приближающийся к кровати и протягивающий руку, чтобы коснуться напряжённого плеча Брана. Но, стоило ему это сделать, как Бран сам вцепился в запястье Сэма. Последний, судя по лицу, едва удержался от испуганного вскрика, но вовремя смог остановиться. Только глаза панически расширились.

Тирион обрадовался, что на месте Сэма оказался не он сам: он-то бы точно не удержался от истошного, позорного вопля, достойного застигнутой врасплох девицы. Настолько резким оказалось это движение, настолько неестественным и рваным оно выглядело, словно движение поломанной марионетки. А лицо... лицо казалось тёмным, подёрнутым какой-то дымкой, растворяющимся и дрожащим в полумраке комнаты, полной теней. Те свернулись в углах ядовитыми змеями — Тирион почти слышал их разгневанное шипение.

— Они вернутся... Сыновья, — повторил Бран, — Сыновья и Дочери.

— О чём он? — Сэм, чьё толстое запястье до сих пор находилось в стальной хватке Брана, растеряно оглянулся на Тириона. Тот только и мог, что пожать плечами и, пересиливая себя, сделать шаг к кровати. Словно к краю разверзшейся прямо посреди просторных королевских палат бездне. Висящие на стенах полотна картин представлялись открывшимися в глубины ада окнами.

С грохотом захлопнулись и с протяжным скрипом открылись вновь ставни уже на настоящих окнах, заставив и Тириона, и Сэма вновь подпрыгнуть.

— Понятия не имею, мейстер. Ваше величество, вам следует успокоиться, — Тирион говорил осторожно, словно с опасным сумасшедшим, однако его и не думали слушать. С бледных, почти белых губ короля снова сорвался шёпот на каком-то странном, неведомом языке. Лишь спустя некоторое время в бессвязную речь начали вплетаться знакомые слова, на сей раз уже на всеобщем. Смысл их по-прежнему оставался непонятным, но всё же каждое из этих слов пронзало ужасом насквозь.

Чудовищные, зловещие слова, напоминающие молитву тёмному богу — темнейшему из них.

— Я слышу, — говорил Бран, обращаясь явно не к Тириону или Сэму. — Я здесь... _кто ходит внутри стен, бродит средь могил. Хозяин троп Богов и путей Хищных тварей Запределья. Мастер Углов и Владыка Лабиринта. Владелец печатей, знаков и слов Силы. Кто разверзает колодцы Хаоса и Пустоты! Тот, кто правит Узором Формы и Пустоты! Древние боги, Хищники Пустот, Владыки Стихий, Жнецы Смерти ступают, ведомые Вратами... Я сосуд вместилища силы твоей, я проводник воли твоей, я есть продолжение тела твоего. Владыка, повелевающий временами, разрушь зеркала времён, пред взором моим разбей мои отражения в них!_ — Бран замолчал, захлебнувшись звуком собственного голоса. Снова откинул голову, в горле его что-то заклокотало. Глаза закатились, оставив видимыми лишь белки. Тело сотрясали судороги — казалось, сейчас на губах вскипит пена. 

Рука Сэма оказалась на свободе, и тот, не теряя времени, не дал Брану упасть. Тириону на мгновение показалось, что это приступ трясучки или чего-то подобного, однако Бран оставался неподвижен, словно вновь одеревенел. Лишь белёсые глаза глядели в недостижимую пустоту, губы шевелились — беззвучно. По счастью, беззвучно. Тирион был вовсе не уверен, что хочет вновь выслушивать всю эту безумную жуть.

— Что это было... что? — Сэм, не оборачиваясь к Тириону, потянулся за зельем, надеясь, видимо, всё-таки влить его в короля.

— Хотелось бы и мне знать, — и Тирион растерялся, однако думал об одном: письме Марвина, старых книгах, которым не мог поверить до конца. До этого самого момента. Тирион был уверен ещё в одном — Бран бы не стал всего этого говорить, если бы не потерял контроль над происходящим. Если бы не случилось нечто, выходящее далеко за рамки привычного.

Бран — или то, что им было — явно в ярости. Это Тирион хорошо понял по тому, как звучал тот голос, принадлежавший чему-то непостижимому.

— Должно быть, это какое-то... кошмарное видение, — продолжил Тирион, наблюдая за манипуляциями Сэма, который промокнул холодной тряпкой лоб короля, глядящего в пустоту.

— Никогда прежде не слышал подобного, — признался Сэм, глядя на почти серое лицо.

_«Я тоже»._

— Сыновья и Дочери. Понятия не имею, что он имел ввиду. Что мог увидеть, — Тирион пытался рассуждать спокойно, хотя внутри него всё дрожало. Ему хотелось убраться поскорее из покоев короля и выпить столько вина, чтобы сознание окончательно отрубилось, провалилось в зияющую пустоту тёмного забытья.

— Сыновья, — Сэм обернулся к Тириону. Глаза его всё ещё были наполнены неподдельным испугом. — Так жёны Крастера называли своих сыновей. Они говорили: Сыновья идут.

— К чему ты это вспомнил? — нахмурился Тирион. — Даже если и так, Король Ночи и его армия давно уничтожены. Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь. Ты видел.

Сэм кивнул, но тут же пожал плечами:

— Видел, но, возможно, эти Сыновья... и Дочери — ещё хуже. Как знать? Ведь не зря же король настолько... настолько... — он не нашёл нужного слова.

— Потерял контроль, — подсказал Тирион. В руках Сэма оказался какой-то настой, всё так же остро пахнущий горьковатыми травами. Горлышко коснулось чуть раздвинутых губ, несколько капель сорвалось, скатываясь в глотку короля, из которой вырывалось неровное хриплое дыхание.

— Да... Пейте, ваше величество, — попросил Сэм и с облегчением выдохнул: кадык Брана двинулся — он явно проглотил то, что ему давали. — Пейте, это успокоит ваше сознание.

Бран вдруг моргнул — и глаза его снова стали нормальными. Тёмными. Человеческими — почти. Однако Тирион никак не мог забыть того потустороннего голоса, того звука, который — он был уверен — не способны издавать человеческие связки. Сэм поглядывал на Брана с не меньшей опаской. В руке его подрагивал опустевший сосуд.

— Что это? — еле слышно спросил Бран.

— Травяной настой. От нервов, — пояснил Сэм. Ему бы, похоже, тоже не помешал глоток-другой.

 _«Да и я бы не отказался»,_ — подумалось Тириону.

— Спасибо... Но вряд ли это поможет, — голос звучал безжизненно. Только сейчас, кажется, Бран осознал, что в покоях его находится ещё и Тирион, попытался сфокусировать взгляд на нём. — Давно вы здесь, лорд-Десница?

— Нет, — покачал головой Тирион.

— Я потревожил и вас своими криками?

— Мне просто не спалось, — хмыкнул Тирион. — Можно сказать, почувствовал, что что-то не так. Всё моя потрясающая интуиция.

Настала очередь Брана хмыкать. Он вновь перевёл взгляд на Сэма.

— Никто не должен об этом знать. Никто из тех, кто прибыл сюда недавно, — заключил король, неотрывно глядя в тёмные глаза Сэма, наверняка видя на самом дне зрачка потаённый страх. — Пока что — не должны.

Тирион до определённой степени был с этим согласен: сейчас совсем не время, чтобы пошли слухи о нездоровье короля, ибо в таком разе сразу налетят стервятники, жаждущие наживы. По мнению Тириона, нынче лишь безумец мог желать стать правителем наполовину разорённого Вестероса, однако лишённых разума среди достопочтенных лордов всегда хватало.

— Я понимаю, — произнёс Сэм.

— Кто ещё знает о случившемся?

— Здесь были только Подрик и мейстер, когда я пришёл, — настала очередь Тириона отвечать. — Кажется, ваше... нездоровье больше никого не потревожило. Если, конечно, не считать слуг... Но они не видели и не слышали прочего.

Бран кивнул, похоже, удовлетворившись ответом. Тогда прозвучал осторожный, немного боязливый вопрос Сэма, который словно опасался разгневать короля:

— Вам... вам что-то привиделось? Прежде с вами такого не происходило, — добавил он, торопливо поясняя причину своего любопытства.

— Да, — Бран потёр лоб, чуть нахмурившись. — Дейенерис...

Тирион заметно напрягся, как и Сэм — это было заметно даже под просторной мантией мейстера.

— Дейенерис вернулась, — продолжил Бран бесцветным голосом. — Как и Дрогон.

Сэм коротко выдохнул, Тирион сжал пальцы. Если это правда, значит, стоило готовиться к чему угодно, даже к тому, что Королевская Гавань скоро вновь будет объята огнём. Однако Бран, словно прочитав чужие мысли, медленно покачал головой.

— Но это ещё не всё, и не самое неприятное.

— Куда уж дальше, — пробормотал Тирион. В голове беспорядочно метались мысли.

— Она не придёт... сейчас, — спокойно пояснил Бран. — Куда больше меня беспокоят другие личности, способные создать проблемы посерьёзнее. Те, кто вернул её.

— Кто? — Сэм чуть подался вперёд, жадно впитывая слова. Однако Бран неопределённо покачал головой. — Красные жрецы?

— Я не смог толком разглядеть, однако почувствовал исходящую от них угрозу.

— Нехорошо, — заключил Тирион, потирая подбородок.

— Вы говорили кое-что ещё, — тихо пояснил Сэм. — Что-то про... — он задумался, пытаясь припомнить слова. Зловещие слова, произнесённые чужим голосом. Повисла пауза: Тирион тоже пытался припомнить сказанное, однако с удивлением, от которого позабыл даже недавний ужас, обнаружил, что не может припомнить ни самих слов, ни их сути. Память, что твоё решето, позволило услышанному ускользнуть куда-то.

— Что-то про... про Врата... кажется... — пробормотал он, явно озадаченный. Бран посмотрел вначале на Тириона, затем — снова на Сэма. Губ его коснулась почти что сочувственная улыбка, хотя взгляд оставался таким же отрешённым и равнодушным ко всему.

— Я и сам не помню, — Бран покачал головой. — Должно быть, это уже не имеет такого значения.

 _«Ещё как имеет,_ — с неожиданной злостью и раздражением подумал Тирион. Ему было до крайности неприятно осознание того, что с его памятью творится неладное. — _Иначе бы мы прекрасно помнили, что он там бормотал»._

— Сыновья! — вдруг выдохнул Сэм, явно обрадованный тем, что всё же удалось выудить что-то из недр памяти. — Вы говорили о возвращении Сыновей и я подумал...

— О Белых Ходоках, — довершил за него Бран.

— Да, но ведь они и Король Ночи...

— Король Ночи был не единственным из Сыновей, — тихо произнёс Бран и снова внимательно посмотрел на Тириона, который по-прежнему пытался припомнить слова чудовища. Но на память в душе его остался только страх. — Его Братья жили не только в Землях за Стеной.

Сэм громко вздохнул, явно взволнованный и напуганный.

— Значит ли это, что... что мы снова будем иметь дело с чем-то подобным в ближайшее время? — напрямую спросил Тирион.

— Пока что я не могу сказать вам точно, — уклончиво ответил Бран, посмотрел куда-то в сторону окна. Приоткрытая ставня всё ещё слегка покачивалась, издавая негромкое поскрипывание. _Сквозняка в покоях не было._ — И я бы предпочёл ещё... понаблюдать прежде, чем делать выводы. Пока что у меня будет просьба к вам, милорд, коль скоро вы здесь.

Чёрные глаза уставились на Тириона, словно вгрызаясь в его душу. Его пронзила неприятная дрожь.

— Я здесь, чтобы служить, — выдавил он, криво улыбаясь. — Денно и нощно.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы завтра вы начали судебное заседание без моего участия. Уверен, вы и леди Анья справитесь с поставленной перед вами задачей. Новый мастер над законами — мудрая женщина.

— Но как же... — Тирион несколько растерялся. — Что прикажете доложить, чтобы не сообщать о вашем самочувствии?

— Дело в нём. Я просто буду... занят, — последнее слово прозвучало весьма многозначительно. — Я присоединюсь к вам как только закончу с некоторыми своими делами. Это касается в том числе и Дейенерис. Того, что я почувствовал и увидел.

Тирион предпочёл пока что ничего не уточнять и лишь коротко кивнул.

— А теперь мне и правда стоит немного поспать, — Бран едва сдержал зевок. — Вероятно, я был несправедлив по отношению к зельям Великого Мейстера.

Не став дожидаться их реакции, Бран откинулся обратно на подушки, с шумом выдыхая и смежив веки. Тёмная тень от ресниц упала на по-прежнему бледные щёки. Вскоре дыхание его выровнялось — и Тирион сделал осторожный шаг назад, отходя подальше от кровати и стараясь почти не дышать. Он не желал будить Брана, не желал будить то, что говорило...

_«Говорило — что?»_

Тирион не помнил. Знал только, что голос тот ему вовсе не понравился, хотя уже не был так уверен в том, что им с Сэмом не почудилось. Эта мысль нравилась Тириону ещё меньше, поскольку привык доверять собственному разуму. А теперь тот, похоже, решил сыграть с ним в злую шутку.

Сэм последовал за Тирионом, всё так же периодически оглядываясь. Вскоре они оказались в смежной комнате, где на крепком дубовом столе горело несколько больших свечей. Как и прежде, стол был завален пергаментом и книгами. Именно здесь Бран имел обыкновение вести разговоры с глазу на глаз. 

— Прикрой окно, — чуть нервно попросил Тирион, глянув в сторону распахнутых ставен, выходящих на укрытый чёрным пологом ночи город. Сэм последовал его просьбе, а после обернулся, вопросительно глядя на Тириона.

— Такого и правда раньше не происходило, — было очевидно, что он имеет ввиду. — Он как будто...

— ...потерял контроль, — напомнил Тирион. — Вероятно, в самом деле произошло нечто серьёзное. Будем надеяться, что время у нас ещё есть.

— Время на что? — не понял Сэм.

— На всё, — махнул рукой Тирион. Поискал глазами штоф с вином, не сразу вспомнив о том, что король воздерживается от алкоголя. — И всё же я бы предпочёл, чтобы сегодняшнюю ночь он провёл под присмотром мейстера.

Ему не хотелось вынуждать Сэма спать здесь после случившегося, однако иного выхода не видел: обнаружить в кровати мертвеца на утро оказалось бы некстати. Не сейчас, когда Тирион совершенно не был готов к решительным действиям. Пока не разобрался в происходящем. Сейчас он напоминал самому себе слепца, бредущего в неизвестность. Впереди могла оказаться как ровная дорога, так и бездонная пропасть.

Сэм бросил тревожный взгляд в сторону смежной комнаты. С его места прекрасно можно было разглядеть королевскую кровать: Бран, откинувшись на подушки, спал. Грудь его вздымалась от мерного и глубокого дыхания, которое вырывалось изо рта с тихим свистом. И уже почти ничего не напоминало о случившемся. Ничего, кроме потустороннего холода, расползающегося по помещению.

— Я понимаю. Переночую здесь, — взгляд Сэма упал на кушетку, — вдруг понадобится что-нибудь ещё.

— И то верно, — голос Тириона прозвучал почти сочувственно. — Спасибо.

— Теперь это моя забота, — Сэм с каким-то виноватым видом развёл руками. Он не был дураком, и явно заподозрил что-то неладное, но предпочёл не произносить этого вслух. За это Тирион мысленно его похвалил. Вполне может статься, у него появится ещё один союзник. — Вам потребуется что-то для сна, милорд?

Тирион покачал головой вопреки всем прежним мечтаниям о сонном вине.

— Нет. В противном случае весь день прохожу, как в дурмане, а мне нужна ясная голова, — Тирион неловко похлопал Сэма по запястью. — Я на вас рассчитываю.

Больше не оборачиваясь и не желая задерживаться в королевских покоях, Тирион торопливо направился к выходу, искренне надеясь, что всё это не походило на трусливое бегство.

***  
Сон сморил Тириона лишь под утро, однако, когда в комнату его явились, чтобы напомнить о скором начале королевского суда, он с удивлением обнаружил, что даже умудрился отдохнуть. Случившееся ночью казалось не более, чем сном. Пожалуй, Тирион бы даже уверился в этом, если бы не обнаружил отсутствие Брана в комнате Малого Совета.

— Король попросил передать, что занят решением некоторых важных вопросов и присоединится попозже, — стараясь сохранять ровный тон,Тирион направился к высокому стулу, на который ему предстояло взобраться под внимательными взглядами леди Аньи и лорда Бейелора. Сир Давос, как обычно, тактично глядел в другую сторону. На сей раз не было ни Сэма, ни Бриенны. — Так что я буду представлять его на этом суде.

Леди Анья скептически осмотрела Тириона с ног до головы. В глазах её скользнуло презрение, но Тирион вдруг обнаружил, что ему решительно всё равно. Главное, чтобы эта женщина выполняла возложенные на неё обязанности, в остальное время Тирион с успехом мог её избегать.

Сир Давос закашлялся, а после произнёс:

— Полагаю, моё присутствие на сегодняшнем заседании также не потребуется.

Лорд Бейелор широко усмехнулся. Не зря его, помимо прочего, называли Яркой Улыбкой. Впрочем, Тириону она в тот миг в большей степени напомнила оскал.

— Сир Давос принёс нам занимательную весть, — пояснил мастер над монетой, сцепив руки в замок.

— В самом деле? — стараясь сохранять равнодушный тон, поинтересовался Тирион. Хотя сердце его колотилось: неужели что-то о Джой? Впрочем, в таком разе Давос почти наверняка отправился бы к нему напрямую, не став извещать о подобном в присутствии посторонних. И всё же опасение больно кольнуло его. — Что же за весть?

— Леди Меларио убита в Квохоре, — едва ли не с победным видом произнёс лорд Бейелор.

— Леди Меларио... — пробормотал Тирион, припоминая. — Вдова Дорана Мартелла, — он пожал плечами. — Нам-то что с того? Она давно покинула Вестерос и уж точно не претендовала на власть в Дорне. Её смерть — прискорбное событие, но...

— И всё же её смерть кому-то понадобилась, — возразил лорд Бейелор.

Давос коротко прокашлялся и пояснил:

— В Квохоре говорят, что это лишь несчастный случай, стечение обстоятельств.

— Как бы там ни было, — не особенно прислушиваясь, продолжил лорд Бейелор, — мир между Норвосом и Квохором нарушен, это может вылиться в очередную войну между Вольными Городами.

— Полагаю, нас это пока что беспокоит с точки зрения торговли и возможного роста цен, — Тирион коротко выдохнул. — Иначе бы с чего мастеру над монетой так переживать о войне на другом континенте?

— Хотя бы это вы в состоянии понять, — вмешалась в разговор прежде строго молчавшая леди Анья. Голос её звучал холодно. Она посмотрела сначала на Тириона, а потом — на Бейелора так, словно те были дурно ведущими себя мальчишками. — Есть ещё кое-что, лорд Тирион. Но всё-таки я бы предпочла, чтобы мы продолжили этот разговор после суда. Время не ждёт, заключённых уже наверняка привели.

Тирион кивнул, соглашаясь: вопросы и проблемы стоило решать по мере их значимости, и сейчас ему предстояло присутствовать на проклятом заседании. Как бы он ни жаждал правосудия, ни желал поквитаться за смерть Бронна, однако всё это вызывало в нём очередную волну неприятных воспоминаний.

Тех самых, в которых он сам находился на месте подсудимого без малейшей возможности оправдаться за то, что родился карликом.

— Пойдёмте, — он спрыгнул со стула. — Наш мастер над законами права — настало время вершиться королевскому правосудию.

***  
На сей раз в наполовину восстановленном Тронном Зале народу собралось немного, хотя Тириону хватило и того — толпа на наспех сколоченных скамьях возбуждённо гудела. Просторные галереи, которые всё ещё не были отстроены до конца, сегодня пустовали. И всё же здесь хватало стервятников, желающих посмотреть на чужой страх. Питающихся им, словно падалью. Тирион испытывал лишь отвращение, садясь у самых ступеней на специально подготовленный для него низкий стул, стоящий у подобия трона.

Король велел сделать трон на свой вкус и себе под стать — из белой древесины чердрева. Искусно вырезанный рукой столяра, он стоял там же, где прежде высился Железный Трон. Сегодня место короля пустовало, но Тириону всё равно казалась, что кто-то внимательно глядит в его спину. Возможно, виной тому было лицо, вытесанное у изголовья, по обе стороны от которого виднелись очертания воронов.

Порой Тириону чудилось, что лицо искажает недобрая усмешка, а резные крылья воронов вот-вот придут в движение.

Густая тишина, царившая в зале, нарушалась всё тем же едва слышным гудением со стороны скамей — словно там роились недовольные, потревоженные пчёлы, уже готовые пустить в ход свои жала. Лица давно сменились другими, но Тирион, со своего места обводящий их хмурым взглядом, помнил, как точно также они ждали приговора для него самого.

Когда королевские гвардейцы привели закованную в цепи Таэну, держа ту под обе руки, Тирион испытал к ней даже сочувствие. Настолько беспомощной казалась сейчас эта женщина — и настолько же прекрасной, несмотря на проведённое в темнице время, которое потребовалось, чтобы собрать всех необходимых свидетелей.

Волосы её были растрёпаны, одежда измята, грудь вздымалась от быстрого, взволнованного дыхания, тёмные глаза горели, вперившись в Тириона. Похоже, как обычно, именно он представлялся ей главным виновником случившегося. Взгляд этот невольно напомнил о сестре — Серсея всегда глядела на него с похожим выражением в глазах.

— Таэна Мерривезер, жена лорда Ортона Мерривезера, подозреваемая в преступном сговоре с целью умертвить сира Бронна Черноводного, — с мрачной торжественностью объявил королевский герольд.

Тирион бросил короткий взгляд на леди Анью, занявшую положенное ей место судьи. Та осматривала Таэну с совершенно равнодушным и присущим ей строгим выражением лица.

— Сознаётесь ли вы в том, что виновны, леди Таэна? — голос леди Аньи гулко разнёсся под сводами Тронного Зала, прокатился по пустующим галереям.

— Нет, — последовал твёрдый ответ. Леди Таэна вскинула голову, с вызовом глядя прямо в глаза леди Аньи. — Я не признаю себя виновной. Мой муж и мой сын...

— Их мы спросим сами, — прервала её леди Анья. Тирион заметил, как внимательно, даже немного хмуро поглядывал на леди Таэну лорд Бейелор. В душе Тириона шевельнулось сомнение: слишком многое было в том взгляде, но прежде всего — недовольство. Словно ощутив на себе этот взгляд, Таэна повернулась в сторону нового мастера над монетой и криво улыбнулась.

Тирион нахмурился. Определённо, здесь имело места какая-то странная, замысловатая игра, суть которой он пока не до конца понял.

— Что ж, — тем временем продолжала леди Анья, делая вид, что не заметила этих переглядываний. — Как тогда вы можете объяснить то, что сир Бронн был найден мёртвым под вашим кровом? Так же, как и пребывавшие с ним в покоях женщины.

— Так меня судят ещё и за убийство шлюх? — с насмешкой поинтересовалась леди Таэна.

— Вас судят за убийство члена Малого Совета и верховного лорда Простора, — леди Анью нисколько не смутил этот вопрос. — Мёртвые женщины лишь подтверждают тот факт, что яд был добавлен в питьё сира Бронна.

— Допустим, — также спокойно продолжала леди Таэна. — Но, милорды и миледи, при чём же тут я и моя семья? По-вашему, я столь глупа, чтобы сотворить подобное в стенах собственного дома?

— Мы оцениваем не ваши умственные способности, миледи, — леди Анья на сей раз недовольно поджала губы, — а содеянное вами.

— Я ничего не делала, — настаивала леди Таэна.

— Что ж. Тогда приведите к нам первого свидетеля обвинения, — велела леди Анья, обращаясь к королевским гвардейцам. Вскоре перед всеми присутствующими предстала перепуганная девушка, растерянно и робко поглядывающая на внимательно изучающих её высоких гостей.

Одна из служанок леди Мерривезер.

— Назовите своё имя, — попросила леди Анья.

— Меня зовут Бетс, м`леди, — пролепетала она. — Я служу в доме лорда и леди Мерривезер.

— Это нам известно, — почти благосклонно произнесла леди Анья. — Расскажи то, что знаешь.

Бетс снова огляделась по сторонам и нерешительно произнесла:

— Я толком ничего и не знаю. Я не относила еду и питьё для сира Брона. Видела только, как он отводит к себе тех девушек, — на щеках её появился румянец, делая почти что привлекательной. — И только на утро мне стало известно, что сир мёртв. Однако весь вечер я прислуживала лорду и леди.

— Возможно, ты ещё что-нибудь слышала или видела? — вмешался вдруг лорд Бейелор. Тирион снова обернулся на него. Беспокойство не давало ему покоя.

— Я... я не... — пролепетала Бетс, потупив глаза. Бедняжка явно была напугана — или лишь хотела таковой показаться. — Я не слышала ничего такого. Хотя его милость лорд Ортон был в гневе из-за того, что случилось за ужином и... и поведения сира Бронна.

— Что же не так было с его поведением? — спросила леди Анья, хотя уже, конечно, знала всю историю от и до, да и сама не питала к сиру Бронну добрых чувств, вероятно, помня наглого наёмника ещё в Долине Аррен.

— Он глядел на леди Мерривезер... и говорил м`лорду недостойные вещи... так я поняла, — пояснила она, не поднимая глаз. — Сир Бронн не вызывал у них тёплых чувств, это точно.

Леди Таэна, молча слушавшая рассказ своей служанки, сверлила ту пристальным взглядом, раздувая ноздри. Тирион знал, что долго та не выдержит — и оказался прав.

— Леди Таэна и лорд Ортон хотели проучить сира Бронна... говорили, что, не будь сир Бронн мастером над монетой, давно бы распрощался с жизнью.

— Это ложь! — взвилась леди Таэна. История была хорошо известна Тириону, и он едва удержался от усмешки. — Я не намеревалась убивать его, я лишь говорила, что сир Бронн ведёт себя недостойно, и королю следовало бы знать о его поведении...

— Вам никто не задавал вопросов, — снова вмешался лорд Бейелор. — Вы знаете правила: отвечать лишь тогда, когда к вам обращаются, если желаете сохранить хотя бы остатки собственного достоинства.

Дыхание леди Таэны вновь участилось от ярости: то было заметно по тому, как часто началась вздыматься её высокая грудь. Служанка же, даже не глядя на свою госпожу, продолжила, когда леди Анья подала ей знак:

— Больше мне нечего сказать, разве что... смерть сир Бронна явно не опечалила лорда и леди.

— Нас интересуют факты, а не ваши предположения, — наконец заговорил Тирион. Он чувствовал себя до крайности глупо. Пожалуй, даже нелепо, потому что речь шла о смерти человека, которого он полагал своим другом. И всё же Тирион желал наказания для настоящих убийц, а не тех, кто был ими назначен. — Вам доподлинно известно, что лорд и леди Мерривезер замышляли убийство? 

— Я такого не говорила! — нахмурившись, выдохнула служанка. 

_«Никакого тебе «м`лорд»_ , — с мысленной усмешкой подметил Тирион, однако то его беспокоило мало.

— Но вы сказали, что они мечтали отправить его на тот свет, — напомнил он. — Мы все это слышали, — он небрежно махнул рукой в сторону скамей и оглянулся на лорда Бейелора с леди Аньей. — Вы сказали, что...

— Мы все помним, что она сказала, — оборвал Тириона лорд Бейелор, недовольно поморщившись. Леди Анья кивнула.

— Тем более, — нисколько не смутился Тирион, вновь впиваясь взглядом в лицо служанки. Та, не выдержав, вновь опустила глаза в пол. — Так неужели они столь глупы, чтобы при слугах обсуждать подобные вещи?

— Я уже сказала, что... — снова начала было Таэна.

— Довольно! — оборвала её леди Анья. Теперь лицо её выражало негодование. — Ведите следующего свидетеля.

Тирион никак не мог взять в толк: сговорилась она что ли с лордом Бейелеором? Похоже, она или не заметила, или просто не обратила внимания на странность происходящего. Впрочем, Тирион не исключал того, что теперь страдает излишней мнительностью, поскольку леди Анья в последнюю очередь станет вступать в сговор с Хайтауэрами — на кой ей это сдалось?

Следующим оказался мейстер, прислуживающий в доме лорда Ортона. Тот самый, который вынес заключение о смерти.

— Мейстер Колдер, назначенный Цитаделью, — объявил герольд, пока к кафедре свидетеля двигался престарелый человек. Цепь на его шее тихо позвякивала в такт шагам. Похоже, почти все домашние лорда и леди Мерривезер чудесным образом превратились в свидетелей обвинения. Неужели те не были достаточно добры к ним? Похоже, и сама леди Таэна оказалась тем до крайности озадачена, снова глянув на Тириона.

— Расскажите нам, мейстер, о своих находках, — попросила леди Анья.

— Суду о них прекрасно известно, — вздохнул мейстер. — Сир Бронн был отравлен «сладким сном», иного объяснения тому быть не может.

— И ты понял это только от того, что не нашёл следов яда, старик? — снова взвилась леди Таэна. Тирион мысленно застонал: как он мог хоть чем-то помочь этой женщине, если она губит сама себя? А ведь он и в самом деле считал её умной. Гнев, похоже, окончательно лишил её рассудка.

Мейстер Колдер посмотрел на леди Таэну почти сочувственно, даже виновато, и пояснил, обращаясь не то к ней, не то к судьям:

— Коварство этого яда именно в том, что он не оставляет никаких следов в теле того, кто был им отравлен, а также прекрасно растворяется в вине, не придавая ему никакого вкуса. Однако отравленный напиток так и не был обнаружен в комнате, где проводил время сир Бронн. Характер смерти, как и смерть его спутниц, указывают именно на это вещество. Тем более, как известно суду, сосуд с ним был обнаружен в замке лорда и леди...

Зал снова недовольно и возмущённо загудел, хотя — вот уж в чём Тирион точно не сомневался — всем им было плевать на смерть Бронна. Тирион снова подал голос:

— И вы, как мейстер, конечно, ничего не знали о том, хотя именно вам полагалось заведовать такими опасными веществами, как яд.

Мейстер Колдер, в отличие от служанки, посмотрел на Тириона с вызовом:

— Яд хранился не в моих покоях. Прежде мне не было известно, что в замке и вовсе могут находиться подобные вещи. Я ведаю зельями и настоями, которые предназначены для того, чтобы спасти жизнь, а не на то, чтобы её отобрать.

Тирион хмыкнул.

— Насколько мне известно, у мейстеров всегда припрятано определённое количество ядов, и они уж точно хорошо знакомы с ними. Как иначе можно бороться с их воздействием?

— На что вы намекаете? — нахмурился мейстер. — Я назначенный Цитаделью мейстер, который не стал бы творить подобных вещей. И не в моих правилах лжесвидетельствовать.

 _«Мейстер из Цитадели Староместа, это верно»,_ — Тирион посмотрел на леди Анью.

— Вы считаете, что это сделала леди Таэна, её муж, а то и вовсе их сын? — напрямик спросил Тирион. На сей раз мейстер замялся, явно не зная, что ответить. Спасло его только появление короля, о котором возвестил звучный голос герольда, заставивший Тириона вздрогнуть:

— Его Величество король Андалов, Ройнаров и Первых людей, Хранитель Шести королевств и Защитник государства, Брандон Сломленный!

Зал затих. Тирион глядел на то, как верный Подрик ввозит Брана в зал. Другие гвардейцы помогли ему поднять кресло по ступеням, а после перенесли короля на предназначенное для него место. Теперь Тирион, чьё сиденье находилось прямо перед ним, почувствовал внимательный взгляд в спину.

Сам Бран выглядел бледным, если не сказать — измученным. Лицо было бледным, под глазами залегли тёмные тени, словно он вовсе не спал. Странно, что король решил показаться в таком виде — никаких домыслов о его нездоровье не потребуется, если всё и так очевидно.

— Продолжайте, — тем временем возвестил Бран, поднимая вверх руку. — Я хочу послушать ответ мейстера Колдера на вопрос, заданный лордом-Десницей.

— Который, видимо, решил стать защитником прекрасной леди, — еле слышно хмыкнул лорд Бейелор, но так, чтобы эти слова услышал и Тирион.

Мейстер прочистил горло. За то время, пока король занимал положенное ему место, он, похоже, успел как следует обдумать ответ на вопрос.

— Я не утверждал того, что это сделал лорд, леди или их сын, однако присутствие яда, которым был отравлен сир Бронн, нахожу подозрительным... К тому же, он довольно популярен в Вольных городах, откуда родом миледи.

Тирион увидел, как леди Таэна с силой вцепилась руками в кафедру, оставляя на дереве глубокие борозды.

— При всём моём уважении, решение этих вопросов оставьте суду, — произнесла леди Анья, тем приятно удивив Тириона. — Однако спасибо вам за предоставленную информацию. Теперь нам всем хотелось бы послушать свидетелей защиты, которых назвала леди Таэна.

На сей раз гвардейцы привели одного из стражников лорда Ортона, который, едва представившись и выслушав вопрос леди Аньи, принялся с жаром уверять присутствующих в невиновности леди и лорда Мерривезеров:

— Я готов поклясться Старыми и Новыми богами, что ни лорд, ни леди, ни их наследник не совершали подобного злодеяния! Всю ночь я простоял у дверей в их покои, кои они не покидали!

— Это нам известно, — вздохнула леди Анья. Кажется, от неё тоже не ускользнуло то, какие взгляды бросал стражник на леди Таэну, хотя та сейчас даже не глядела в его сторону.

 _«Несчастный влюблённый дурак»_ , — подумал Тирион.

— Это не свидетельствует об их непричастности, — продолжила леди Анья.

— Но послушайте, — настаивал стражник, подаваясь вперёд от обуревавшего его волнения, — сказанное мною — чистая правда. Лорд и леди были возмущены недостойным рыцаря поведением, которое продемонстрировал сир Бронн, но всё же не походили на людей, замышлявших убийство.

— Таковые вопросы будет решать суд, — вновь напомнила леди Анья. Тогда же заговорил и король, однако обращался он не к свидетелю, и не к леди Таэне, а к судьям:

— Почему же привели только леди Таэну? — спокойно поинтересовался он. — Пред королевским судом должны были предстать все трое.

Леди Таэна вскинула голову: похоже, сама мысль о том, что Рассел будет осуждён вместе с ней, вызывала в ней немалый ужас. Тирион мог её понять — как и любая женщина, Таэна любила своё дитя.

— Мы сочли разумным выслушать всех троих по отдельности, — пояснила леди Анья. — Однако, если вам будет угодно...

— Мне угодно, — заверил Бран. — Пускай сюда приведут лорда Ортона и его сына.

Тирион на мгновение закрыл глаза: суд грозил затянуться надолго.

***  
Слуги, мейстер, сопровождавшие Бронна гвардейцы... все они свидетельствовали против. Лишь некоторые уверяли, что ничего не ведают, да и те слова звучали не слишком-то уверено. Как Тирион и опасался, первое слушание затянулось до глубоких сумерек. Они прерывались лишь для того, чтобы наскоро отобедать и вернуться в зал.

Тирион нисколько не сомневался в том, что вся эта комедия затянется не менее, чем на несколько дней. И то — если повезёт. Хотя не приходилось сомневаться в том, что виновные уже найдены и приговор того и гляди окажется приведён в действие.

— Я обещал помочь Таэне, — доверительно сообщил Тирион штофу с вином, который сопровождал его скромный ужин. — Помочь спасти хотя бы её сына, если она сама будет обречена. И, похоже, снова придётся говорить с королём...

Мысль эта стала Тириону поперёк глотки.

Уверенность Тириона в причастности лорда Бейелора крепла. Но не в том, что Хайтауэры приложили руку к смерти Бронна — похоже замысел был куда менее коварен: пусть все полагают, что Мерривезеры отравили сира Бронна по собственной инициативе.

— Как бы при дворе не появилось ещё одной должности, вроде Десницы, на которой никто не умирает мирной смертью, — мрачно шутил Тирион. Вино приятно согревало, но никак не могло унять внутренней дрожи. От усталости слипались глаза, и Тирион понял, что лучше бы ему перебраться в постель: завтра утром суд продолжится, и ему самому следовало отдохнуть и привести мысли в порядок.

Однако тягостные размышления всё равно не давали ему покоя, даже когда одежда оказалась сложена на кушетке, а голова покоилась на подушке. Тирион глядел в покачивающийся потолок, по-прежнему ощущая на языке терпкий привкус вина.

Сир Давос, который так и не принёс вестей о Джой. Яра Грейджой, напротив, сообщившая о том, что наконец-то направляется в Королевскую Гавань, как и велит король. Она должна была вскорости прибыть с несколькими кораблями.

В глубине души Тириону вовсе не хотелось, чтобы леди Грейджой появлялась при дворе: не только от того, что понимал — король хочет держать её поближе к себе, но и от того, что самому Тириону было тяжело глядеть на Яру. Ощущать исходящее от неё презрение к жалкому карлику. Слышать её небрежное «Бес». В Красном замке и без того хватало людей, которые его ненавидели.

— Но на этот раз я сделал всё сам, — посетовал он, обращаясь то ли к темноте, то ли к призраку Тайвина Ланнистера, регулярно посещавшего его мысли. — Смотри, — пробормотал он, — я так долго искал твоего расположения и... Смотри внимательно, отец, я стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы пить вино, трахать шлюх и ломать собственную жизнь. Чужие, впрочем, тоже, — мысли путались, запинались друг о друга, словно пьяные, кружились в тошнотворном хороводе, уволакивая засыпающий разум в неизвестность.

Дыхание Тириона выравнивалось, сознание растворялось в зыбкой тишине, но всё же — он слышал. Не голос отца и не свой собственный голос. Тирион был почти уверен, что это происходит наяву, и говорят с ним стены Красного замка. Что именно от них исходит этот жуткий холод, и не менее жуткий шёпот просачивается сквозь сон, неосязаемым ядом отравляя сознание.

Тирион чувствовал сковавший его ужас, а Красный замок продолжал нашёптывать ему голосами обитающих в нём и не находящих покоя призраков с наполненными темнотой глазницами. Стены вибрировали, словно живые, потустороннее пение напоминало об увиденном и услышанном Тирионом прошлой ночью в королевских покоях.

Одно счастье: всё услышанное, как и прежде, не оседало в сознании, задевая то лишь самым краем; оно уходило в забытье, растворялось в глубинах разума, утекая тягучими чёрными ручейками, словно сквозь решето. Всё, что оставалось после этих слов — не воспоминания, но страх.

Слова вначале звучали на незнакомом языке, звуки которого, казались, дробились во рту, подобно каменной крошке, а потом начали складываться в хорошо известные фразы, от которых тело прошибала холодная дрожь. Тирион напряжённо прислушивался, не смея даже громко дышать, пусть и понял: к утру в памяти его не останется ничего.

— Он подаст знак, когда звёзды укажут время их прихода. Ибо он — те Врата, через которые они вернутся. Ему ведомы лабиринты времени, ибо всё едино для него. Ему ведомо, когда они появились в прошлом и где появятся вновь, когда завершится очередной оборот колеса...

И ушей Тириона коснулась та самая молитва, которую нараспев повторяли тысячи тысяч голосов из мрака необъятной бездны. Злобные завывания чудовищ, обитающих на самом дне забытых снов, но жаждущих вырваться наружу:

_...Услышь глас у жертвенного алтаря, пламени свечи!  
Учуй силу скорби, силу ярости и пустоту сосуда!  
Слушай стоны жертв, принесённых во славу Великих!  
Зри деяния, кои суть воля прибывающих за Гранью!  
Услышь зов, Владыка бесконечных пространств! Разрушитель Миров, хранитель тайн, открывающий Путь, Древнейший!  
Тот, кто взывает к тёмному миру!  
Тот, кто слушает шум Хаоса!  
Тот, кто идёт тропою древних, по дороге мёртвых!  
Тот, кто идёт во пламя Пустоты!  
Сын Силы, творение Воли, потомок Хаоса, Наследник Бездны!  
Владыка Врат, подыми Завесу! Открой Врата, пока на Пороге стоит Та, что Была Прежде! Открой Врата! Открой Врата!.._


	31. Джон IV

— Я нашёл тебя, — голос незнакомца звучал отовсюду, затапливая разум. Джон остановился, в растерянности оглядываясь. Погружённый в застывшую тишину Винтефелл напоминал ему нутро гиганта; коридоры — запутанные лабиринты кишок, запертые двери скрывают за собой огромные органы, вершина Великого замка — овеваемая ветрами голова, а тонущая во влажной могильной темноте крипта — вечно мёрзнущие ноги. Великан этот взирал на мир залитыми тьмой узкими бойницами.

От этого странного сравнения Джон поёжился, поплотнее закутываясь в тёплый плащ с меховым воротником. Но тот, кажется, вовсе не грел.

— Я нашёл тебя... — голос одиноким эхом прокатился по сумрачным коридорам. Винтерфелл — _этот Винтерфелл_ — выглядел совершенно незнакомым. Возможно, всё дело было не только в самом замке, населённом призраками прошлого и нёсшего на себе печать случившейся здесь некогда битвы с самой Смертью. Возможно, всё дело было в самом Джоне, который с удивлением осознал, что больше не считает Винтерфелл своим домом.

У него вообще не было дома. Не было такого места в этом мире, которое способно подарить Джону душевный покой.

Вестерос — чужое для него место. Пустое. И этой серой пустотой заполнился весь мир, каждая щель и трещина между прежде знакомыми предметами. Даже человеческие лица, казалось, порой приобретают цвет пепла. Протягиваешь руку — и то, что прежде представлялось очень важным, чёрным, жирным прахом крошится в холодных пальцах, оставляя на языке привкус горечи.

_Полынь._

Джон шёл, не понимая, зачем, к двери в самом конце вытянутого коридора. Он вообще не понимал, в какой части замка оказался, словно за время его отсутствия Винтерфелл не только восстановили, но и основательно перестроили. Иней оплетал некогда тёплые стены, изо рта вырывались клубы пара, поэтому Джон с немалым удивлением осознал, что ручка раскалена почти до красна. Он успел одёрнуть пальцы прежде, чем на них остался алый след от ожога.

Дверь скрипнула, словно подчиняясь мысленному импульсу, и в скрипе том Джону едва ли не почудился смех — женский, мягкий, знакомый до болезненных спазмов в груди. _Так звенели дотракийские колокольчики в серебряных волосах..._ Красная дверь — конечно, красная, она всегда была красной — открыла перед ним чёрную, как дёготь, темноту. Джон несколько раз моргнул, надеясь, что глаза привыкнут и он начнёт хоть немного различать очертания предметов, если таковые здесь были.

Сквозь мрак начали проступать светлые пятна, в хаотичном порядке разбросанные по потолку, стенам и полу. Они напоминали белую краску, только эта почему-то светилась в темноте. И вращалась... пятна действительно двигались по бесконечному пространству, гипнотически притягивая к себе, призывая шагнуть навстречу бездне. Джон слышал звук, напоминавший одновременно гудение и беззвучное пение, от которого душа наполнялась невиданным доселе восторгом ребёнка, узревшего настоящее чудо.

Совершенно забывшись, он сделал шаг навстречу этой манящей тьме, наполненной яркими вспышками, и даже не заметил, что дверь за ним исчезла, растворилась, словно мираж. Джон не смотрел назад — только вперёд, осознав, что принял за белую краску разбросанные вокруг него неисчислимые далёкие звёзды — целые армады звёзд — скользящих сквозь туманную дымку. Мириады огней сверкали в густоте ночи, перемигиваясь и перешёптываясь на одному им ведомом языке.

И Джон сам вдруг почувствовал себя звездой — тусклой и древней, готовой вот-вот погаснуть, навсегда смешавшись со мраком небытия.

— Нет, — повторил голос, о котором Джон успел забыть. Голос, который привёл его сюда. — Время ещё не настало.

Джон вдруг вспомнил свой давний сон, тот самый, в котором увидел Дейенерис, обеспокоено повторяющую, что времени почти не осталось...

— И это тоже верно, — рассмеялся незнакомец, которого Джон никак не мог разглядеть. Тот словно прятался где-то между звёзд. В заполняющей пространство между ними пустоте.

— Покажись! — приказал Джон, сжимая руки в кулаки.

— Кто решил приказывать мне? Назовись, — вновь посмеялся голос.

— Я... — Джон вдруг запнулся. Вопрос вдруг поставил его в тупик, словно он не знал даже такой малости: кто он есть на самом деле. — Я...

— Ты, ты, — передразнил голос. — Это первое, что ты должен помнить, чтобы найти дорогу.

Наконец Джон увидел обладателя этого голоса, хотя и немало тому удивился: перед ним стоял юноша — на самом деле, почти что мальчишка, чуть старше Робба, которого Джон помнил... которого видел последний раз именно в Винтерфелле перед тем, как отправиться на Стену. Воспоминание это причинило почти физическую боль, словно кто-то с силой ударил его в живот, и Джон на мгновение растерялся, забыв, где находится.

Последовавший за этим уже настоящий удар по лицу заставил в изумлении распахнуть глаза. На него гневно смотрел всё тот же молодой человек. Пронзительные голубые глаза сверкнули недовольно, он нахмурился.

— В этом твоя главная проблема — тебя не просто легко сбить с толку, ты и сам прекрасно справляешься с тем, чтобы сходить с выбранного пути, — юноша сжал запястье Джона.

— Сколько тебе лет? — вырвалось у него.

— Это последнее, что тебя должно интересовать, — в голосе прозвучал неприкрытый сарказм. — Это знание тебе уж точно никак не поможет. Научись задавать правильные вопросы, чтобы получить нужные ответы. Держи глаза открытыми, чтобы увидеть истину. И, прежде всего, пойми, кто ты есть, Джон Сноу... или Эйегон Таргариен? Или, может быть, кто-то ещё? Бастард Эддарда Старка, сын Рейегера Таргариена, лорд-командующий Ночного Дозора, вожак племени вольного народа, король Семи Королевств... Ты и сам не знаешь, что из этого является тобой.

— Я знаю. В каждом из этих имён есть правда, — Джон надеялся, что голос его прозвучит уверено. — Во всём... кроме короля.

— Но каждому из них уготованы разные судьбы и жизни, ты же можешь прожить всего одну, — проигнорировав последнюю фразу, заметил светловолосый юноша. — И до сих пор так и не выбрал, которую. В глубине сердца ты не знаешь, какой дорогой пойти. Перекрёстки — удивительное место, перепутье притягивает к себе разные силы...

— Кто ты сам такой? Как твоё имя? — Джон не дал ему договорить, ничего не понимая в сказанном. Светлые брови вскинулись вверх в насмешливом жесте, тонкие губы искривила улыбка.

— Я тот, кто я есть, — последовал уклончивый ответ, голос прошелестел где-то рядом, рассыпаясь по пространству звёздной пылью. — Не я должен беспокоить тебя сейчас — ты сам. Моё имя давно растворилось в вечности, смешалось с темнотой, твоё всё ещё дрожит на острие ножа у самого края. Назовёшь его?

Джон молчал, заворожено глядя на то, как за спиной странного незнакомца одна за другой появляются двери. Разные двери, отличающиеся величиной, формой и материалом, из которого были сделаны. Окованные железом, деревянные двери, двери из мрамора, золота и камня. Кое-где зияли похожие на колодцы кривые провалы в зыбкую тьму и искусные резные арки, наполненные ярким светом. Десятки, сотни, тысячи, миллионы дверей — так, что взгляду даже не за что было зацепиться. Кажется, их было столько же, сколько звёзд в этом наполненном мерным пением пространстве. Джон сглотнул, растеряно оглядываясь по сторонам, и в чувство его привёл знакомый голос.

— Не знаешь, которую выбрать? — догадался юноша, о существовании которого Джон успел позабыть. Увиденное целиком поглотило его разум. — Но это и не имеет особого значения.

— Почему? — Джону с трудом удалось сфокусировать взгляд на собеседнике, что так и не представился ему.

— Потому что всё сущее служит Матери, — невпопад ответил светловолосый юноша, невесело улыбаясь. — Но выбор у тебя всё же есть. Прислушайся к своему сердцу, подумай о том, кого хотел бы увидеть. Или _что_ увидеть. Только будь честен с собой — хотя бы в глубине души, если уж не можешь быть честен с другими.

Это фраза больно резанула Джона, задела за живое, и он нахмурился, глядя в смеющиеся, но полные затаённой тоски голубые глаза.

— Я всегда был честен с другими. Пожалуй, даже слишком.

— В самом деле? — хмыкнул молодой человек и коротко выдохнул. — Мне так не кажется. По крайней мере... честность твоя продиктована далеко не тем, чем следовало бы. Потому что ты ведом чужой волей. Марионетка ты или живой человек?

Джон неожиданно вспомнил то странное видение в шатре, вспомнил слова Игритт. Она говорила ему почти то же самое. В душе шевельнулось сомнение, и Джон пристально посмотрел на незнакомца, а тот, словно прочитав его мысли, вновь рассмеялся:

— Нет, я не Игритт. Она давно ушла по дороге мёртвых в мир куда получше, пусть и беспокоится о ничего не знающем болване Джоне Сноу... Она была смелой и искренней. Но был ли ты когда-нибудь искренним хоть с кем-нибудь? По-настоящему?

Джон открыл было рот, чтобы снова возразить, но тут же его закрыл.

— То-то же. Поэтому просто подумай как следует прежде, чем совершать какой-либо поступок. Когда-то я ошибся похожим образом... Вообще-то, Джон Сноу или кем бы ты ни был на самом деле, мы с тобой похожи куда больше, чем можно предположить. С одной лишь разницей: мне никто не давал второго шанса, и ей тоже его никто не дал, — в последних словах прозвучала неприкрытая горечь, эхом прокатившаяся по сердцу Джона. — Я слишком поздно понял, что совершил.

— Я тоже, — слова сорвались с губ сами собой. — Я тоже слишком поздно...

— Да, — согласился юноша. — Но Дейенерис всё равно вернулась. Не твоими стараниями, конечно, но вернулась.

Джон, поражённый этой новостью, уставился на говорящего во все глаза. К горлу подкатил ком, на мгновение сдавивший дыхание.

— Мне же так и не удалось уберечь кого бы то ни было от смерти — не предотвратить её, ни обратить вспять, — продолжал, как будто не заметив реакции Джона, молодой человек. Джон же видел, как лицо его, руки, всё тело, прежде бывшие вполне человеческими, становятся чёрными и обугленными. Кожа трескалась там, где её коснулось пламя, однако юноша этого, казалось, не замечал. — И я с лихвой заплатил за свою ошибку. Теперь твоя очередь не допустить чего-то подобного, если не хочешь стать таким же, как я — призраком, блуждающим по миру в поисках потерянного без надежды его обрести, и желая лишь одного... мести, Джон Сноу. Но месть делает то, на что не способно даже драконье пламя: выжигает душу.

На сей раз в голосе слышалась не только горечь и скорбь — но и ярость. Ярость наполненного гневом сосуда.

Джон резко отвернулся. Не от отвращения, но от нежелания смотреть на жуткие метаморфозы, происходящие с прежде приятным на вид собеседником — это причиняло ему почти что боль. Он почти _ощущал_ её, словно свою собственную.

— Иди же — и узри то, что хочешь.

Джон не знал, чего на самом деле хочет, что ему нужно и что он желал бы увидеть. Но, возможно, то знало его потаённое «я»: может быть историю, которая привела сюда загадочного собеседника. Потому что он тут же устремился в сторону кажущейся хорошо знакомой, алеющей вдалеке двери, которую прежде не видел среди прочих. Маленькой, непримечательной, покосившейся двери, на которой виднелись следы чьих-то когтей, глубоко избороздивших старое дерево.

Звёзды сверкали, звёзды пели, звёзды звали его и нашёптывали старые сказки, которых Джон никогда не слышал прежде в Известном Мире. Впрочем, он уже и в самом деле не был Джоном, а стал кем-то ещё, ему незнакомым, сам растворился в бесконечном пространстве, смешиваясь со вселенной воедино. Красная дверь распахнулась с тихим скрипом, и Джон увидел яркий, показавшийся ослепительным после гулкой тьмы свет, и почти захлебнулся в нём. Но то было приятное чувство — приятнее почти всего того, что он испытывал за последнее время во сне или наяву.

***  
В комнате с низкими, украшенными лепниной потолками, горели, подрагивая неровным пламенем, свечи. Огонь то и дело искрился, издавая недовольное шипение. Взгляд Джона, впрочем, сразу упал на прекрасную девушку с серебристыми волосами, что стояла у кровати с тяжёлым бархатным балдахином густого винного цвета. На дубовой тумбочке стояло нечто, тоже напоминавшее свечу, но уже сделанную и чёрного стекла, которое казалось Джону знакомым.

 _«Обсидиан... Драконово стекло, выкованное в кузне богов»,_ — подсказал собственный внутренний голос. Но Джон прежде никогда не видел ничего подобного — не видел валирийских свечей, истекавших изнутри невероятными цветами. Но он тут же перевёл взгляд на девушку, стоящую возле кровати. На ней было светлое, лёгкое платье, приспущенное так, что почти обнажало небольшие белые груди. Соски выпирали под облегающей их тканью.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты снова говорил об этом, — мягким, ласковым проговорила она, указывая на пылающую стеклянную свечу. Фиолетовый цветок, всё ещё вплетённый в косы, оттенял такие же прекрасные глаза. Кажется, она продолжала прерванный на середине разговор.

 _«Дейенерис»,_ — подумал Джон едва ли не с испугом, но тут же понял, что ошибся: девушка действительно походила на Дейенерис, словно сестра, но всё же это была не она. Черты лица были несколько иными, пусть и похожими до дрожи. И — о боги! — когда в последний раз она так улыбалась Джону?

Это осознание резануло так болезненно, что Джон скривился, не отдавая себе в том отчёта. Тогда он заговорил, но голос звучал иначе, и сам Джон намеревался сказать совсем не это. Странное то было чувство, неприятное и непривычное, — он словно оставался собой и в то же время являлся сторонним наблюдателем, способным увидеть и прочувствовать всё.

— Это не дурные сны, и пламя свечи не лжёт, — голос его звучал серьёзно вопреки игривой улыбке девушки, которая, очевидно, хотела отвлечь его от мрачных мыслей. — Мераксес...

 _Мераксес._ Джон не сразу вспомнил, откуда знает это имя и где слышал его.

— Достаточно! — Мераксес рванулась к нему, обхватывая лицо руками и мягко осыпая его поцелуями, а после её пахнущий какими-то травами палец лёг на его губы. — Ты хочешь напугать нас? — она обхватила его запястье тонкими, почти прозрачными пальцами и опустила его ладонь себе на живот. Там, где зарождалось пламя новой жизни. И Джон почти ощутил его биение под рукой.

— О... — только и смог вымолвить Джон, не зная, кому именно принадлежит это искреннее изумление, смешанное с восторгом. — Твой отец...

— Он мне не родной отец, — чуть нахмурившись, фыркнула Мераксес. Вся игривая мягкость вмиг слетела с её лица. — И ласков со мной только от того, что я — принцесса. Но будь моя воля, я бы ушла вместе с тобой. Пусть власть наследует Вхагар, как ей самой того хотелось.

Её рука коснулась волос Джона, мягко перебирая их.

— Так нельзя, — Джон — конечно, не он, но это не меняло положения вещей — покачал головой. Наклонился к самому лицу Мераксес так, что они соприкоснулись носами, он мягко потёрся об неё, и Мераксес снова тихо рассмеялась. — Ты же знаешь.

— Может, я из тех принцесс, что предпочитают быть похищенными драконами, — она не предела значения его серьёзному тону, а после добавила ещё тише: — Или из тех, кто сами оказываются драконами.

— Это куда больше на тебя похоже.

Мераксес вдруг снова посерьёзнела, обхватила его лицо руками, пристально и тревожно заглядывая в глаза:

— Мой... отец кажется мудрым человеком, я знаю, — сбивчиво прошептала она так, что дыхание её опаляло губы. — Но ты не должен верить ему так слепо.

— Не думаю, что ему понравится перспектива отдать свою дочь... отдать принцессу тому, кто когда-то был человеком без имени.

— Не говори глупостей! — гневно выдохнула она. В фиалковых глазах вспыхнуло пламя. — Ты больше не раб и у тебя всегда было имя. Никто у тебя этого не отнимет. Но послушай меня...

— И ты послушай! — порывисто произнёс Джон. Мераксес покачала головой, отстранилась, и, похоже, хотела отойти, но Джон не выдержал — рванул её к себе, зарываясь лицом в мягкие серебристые волосы, источавшие невыносимо родной запах. Дейенерис... Но это была не она. Он прекрасно знал, и всё же не мог избавиться от разрывающего грудь чувства, глядя на Мераксес. А, возможно, это были и не его чувства вовсе. — Если свеча врёт, то звёзды врать не могут. Они живут и рождаются в нас.

— Ещё как могут, — услышал он её сдавленный голос. Так, словно Мераксес душили слёзы. — Мой отец... ты знаешь, он всегда относился к тебе по-особенному...

— Я слишком многое должен ему, — прервал её Джон. — Он и мне стал отцом, которого я не знал.

— И ты соблазнил свою сестру? — фыркнула Мераксес. Впрочем, уже без тоски в голосе. Но её попытка пошутить не увенчалась особенным успехом. — Я знаю, что он сделал, знаю, на что он способен и что он тебе обещал. И всего лишь прошу быть рассудительней.

— Разве бывало иначе? — насмешливо протянул он, отстранившись, бережно обхватывая прекрасное лицо ладонями и заглядывая в невозможно прекрасные аметистовые глаза, в которых плясало пламя. 

— Всегда! — с тихим смехом произнесла она, и рука её вдруг легла на его пах, слегка сжимаясь. — За это ты мне всегда нравился.

В горле пересохло. Джон не должен был этого делать, не должен был позволять этому случиться. Ему следовало уйти — неважно, куда, но всё, что он мог — смотреть, не в силах что-либо изменить. Потому что тело, которое одновременно принадлежало ему — и оставалось чужим, с самого начало не подчинялось его воле.

А если бы подчинялось, нашёл бы он в себе силы отказаться даже от такой малости? Хотя бы от иллюзии её близости, потерянной навеки?

 _«Это не Дейенерис,_ — упрямо повторял Джон, но это по-прежнему не помогало. _— И я смотрю чужими глазами. Тело мне не принадлежит»._

Продолжая улыбаться, Мераксес медленно распустила косы, позволив им упасть на узкие покатые плечи, рассыпаться по мягкой и шелковистой коже цвета мрамора. Цветок упал на пол, источая дурманящий аромат. Платье окончательно скользнуло вниз, полностью обнажая прекрасное юное тело. Только тогда он увидел занятный рисунок, нанесённый прямо на кожу между грудями: чёрное и белое, сплетённые вместе.

Мераксес протянула к Джону руку, положила её на плечо, снова улыбнулась:

— Чего же ты? Куда подевалась твоя былая решительность? Забудь о том, что видел, и будь со мной — здесь и сейчас. Останься со мной. Думай о жизни, а не о смерти.

Джон не выдержал, совершенно не осознавая, что и зачем делает. Голова пошла кругом от её близости, словно он действительно обрёл давно потерянное. Обрёл то, что сам погубил и чем больше не имел права обладать.

Губы прижались к её губам, нежным и податливым. Язык скользнул внутрь, сплетаясь с её. Дыхание их смешалось. Джон прижал её ещё ближе, чувствуя, как быстро колотится сердце под шершавыми ладонями, которые уже ласкали мягкую грудь. Мераксес шумно дышала, извиваясь в сильных руках, скользящих по талии и спине. Джон осторожно сжал её упругие ягодицы, вырывая ещё один выдох.

Мераксес отстранилась, вновь заглядывая в его глаза. Лицо её раскраснелось, дыхание было шумным и неровным, а глаза лихорадочно горели, способные, кажется, сжечь даже его тело. Но Джону было всё равно — пускай.

— Будь со мной, — прерывистым шёпотом попросила она. — Не думай больше ни о чём.

 _«Это не Дейенерис,_ — твердил он, даже окончательно потеряв контроль и даже не пытаясь противиться происходящему. _— Как бы ни были они похожи... Это не Дейенерис»._

Но разум растворился, потерялся в ней: в тихом шёпоте, дурманящем запахе, нетерпеливых прикосновениях рук, горячем дыхании. Он сам не заметил, как опрокинул её на кровать, приминая одеяла тяжестью тел. Джону стало трудно дышать от распирающего его чувства, но то было приятное чувство, от которого тело наливалось туманящей разум слабостью.

— Он обещал показать тебе недоступное, — сбивчивый, лихорадочный шёпот жаром оседал на его лице. Джон уже знал, о ком она говорила — о своём отце, однако даже это сейчас не могло развеять туман в его голове. — И он даст это тебе, — Джон выдохнул, толком не разбирая слов. Не слыша горечи в судорожном возбуждённом шёпоте. — Но иногда то, что тебе нужно, уже здесь...

Джон склонился над ней, заглядывая в глаза, умоляюще смотрящие на него. Губы его прочертила кривая улыбка.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты слушал, — говорила Мераксес, очерчивая нервными пальцами его лицо. — Но я не хочу, чтобы ты слепо верил. Слушай своё сердце и то, что оно говорит тебе, — горячая ладонь легла на его грудь. И Джон накрыл её своей, судорожно, сбивчиво шепча:

— Я говорил тебе о своём сердце...

— Слушай, — продолжала она, пока руки Джона снова заскользили по её коже. Закрыв глаза, Меркасес едва слышно шептала. — Ты можешь получить куда больше... Иногда нужно просто отдаться потоку, и тогда Она заговорит с тобой, сделав Своим проводником. Послушай — но не свой разум, пусть твой разум умолкнет хотя бы на время. Она уже внутри тебя. Она снаружи. Она — повсюду. Пусть говорит твоё сердце. Ты чувствуешь? Чувствуешь?.. И мой отец тебе для этого не нужен... Ты, я, мир, всё сущее — есть Её живой поток.

_«Прекрати!»_

— Да, — это было не слово, выдох, обжигающее дыхание, когда он снова накрыл её губы своими. Он даже не понимал, в действительности ли Меркасес говорила всё это, или те спутанные слова звучали лишь в его воспалённой голове, лишённой всех прочих мыслей. Разум и в самом деле молчал. Сердце колотилось как ненормальное.

_Будь здесь, сейчас._

Джон снова навалился на неё, оставляя отметину от укуса на шее. Мераксес почти заскулила, впиваясь ногтями в его сильные плечи. Больше она не говорила тех странных, непонятных слов, которые были совсем неуместны. Джон целовал её грудь, обхватывая губами и скользя языком по твёрдым соскам, одна рука протиснулась между телами, поглаживая живот, пока не коснулась её трепещущего цветка из плоти и крови. Мераксес — нет, не Дейенерис, но _почти она_ — выгнулась в пояснице, нетерпеливо толкаясь навстречу проникающим в неё пальцам.

Внутри она была невероятно горячей, влага струилась из её лона, и подрагивающие пальцы проникали в открывавшуюся ему навстречу плоть. Джон ласкал её до тех пор, пока сам был в силах это выдержать, пока она не стала почти жалобно исступлённо постанывать, обхватив его поясницу стройными длинными ногами.

Прекрасная, словно божество.

— Я люблю тебя, — вдруг произнёс он, в голове его слышалась возбуждённая хрипотца. Сам Джон не знал, кому говорит это: Мераксес или болезненным воспоминаниям, которые дарил ему её образ. — Люблю. Это и есть жизнь.

Сердце рвалось наружу, готовое проломить рёбра и упасть к её ногам, всё ещё подрагивающее и окровавленное.

Мераксес легко улыбнулась, между приоткрытыми алыми губами скользнул язык. Горячее дыхание оседало на коже, и она толкнулась ему навстречу, почти выкрикнув, когда Джон скользнул внутрь, подстёгиваемый её пламенем. Она сжалась вокруг него, от чего воздух разом выбило из лёгких, нетерпеливо подалась вперёд.

Их стоны смешивалась, делая воздух невыносимо горячим и густым, словно в комнате бушевал пожар. Странная свеча, о которой Джон успел позабыть, потерявшись в чувствах, ярко вспыхнула невероятными цветами, те рассыпались по украшенному дорогой лепниной потолку, яркими кляксами расползались по кровати и их взмокшим телам.

Джон слышал умоляющие слова, горячечный шёпот, чувствовал, как ногти её до сладкой боли царапают его плечи и спину. Пот градом стекал по лицу и плечам, и Джон в исступлении целовал её — то в губы, кусая почти до крови, переплетаясь языками — то в ключицы, то облизывая грудь, будучи не в силах напиться ароматом её тела. Гортанные стоны почти превратились в исступлённые крики. Его руки, кажется, были везде, желая запомнить её, желая _познать_ и никуда не отпускать — ни из сердца, ни из памяти.

Её голос, её запах, её глаза и тело — всё это принадлежало ему, и Джон не желал терять её. Он знал, что умрёт, есть её не станет. Но даже это казалось не самым страшным: мир, в котором её не будет, лишится своей сути. И погаснут даже далёкие звёзды, пылающие в недостижимой темноте небес. Всё, что было этим миром, исчезнет разом, словно пламя потухшей свечи.

Джон сквозь нарастающий туман видел её прекрасное лицо, видел трепещущую тень от длинных ресниц, лежащую на покрытых румянцем щеках, ниточку слюны, стекающую из уголка губ, из которых вырывались крики, выдохи и стоны. Джон впился в её рот, не в силах устоять, даря ей очередной поцелуй, отнимающий последнее дыхание, горячим комом застревавшее в горле.

Дрожа всем телом Джон увидел нечто, от чего едва не захлебнулся вздохом: рисунок на груди Мераксес ожил, пришёл в движение. Джон видел, как тёмное перетекает в светлое, и как светлое окрашивается тёмным. Кажется, только что всё было предельно чётко и ясно, но вот уже вдруг во тьме появились проблески света, а на свет легла тень...

Голова пошла кругом и Джон закрыл глаза, под которыми плясали разноцветные огни, источаемые валирийской свечой. Уже соскальзывая за грань и слыша, как из собственного горла вырывается сдавленный то ли рык, то ли крик, Джон различил её голос. Тот, что смешивался с хриплым протяжным стоном, тот, что был полон боли — настоящей боли. Отчаяния. Голос из глубин кошмаров.

Джон зажмурился, не желая вспоминать об этом сейчас, снова толкнулся вперёд, чувствуя, как содрогается тело под ним, как Мераксес сжимает его, заставляя снова простонать что-то невразумительное... Но всё-таки он видел — смазанное, смутное видение то ли прошлого, то ли будущего, то ли несбывшегося, в котором та, что была с ним, кричала и звала его на помощь, хотя он был рядом. Стоял и смотрел не безучастно, но покорно.

Выбор был сделан — и звёзды сошлись на перекрестье дорог.

Жуткое видение рассыпалось серым прахом, разбилось на осколки, оставляя после себя ревущую темноту и жгучую, невыносимую боль, от которой сотрясалось пространство. Чья-то рука действительно с силой трясла его за плечо, и Джон, открыв глаза и сам закричал так, как не кричал никогда в жизни.

Во всяком случае, именно так ему показалось. Но из пересохшего горла вырвался только нечленораздельный хрип. Джон резко дёрнулся назад, едва не падая со стула, на котором умудрился уснуть, уронив голову на скрещенные руки — те безвольно лежали на столе. Боль прокатилась по телу, отдавшись в затёкшей пояснице и шее. Голова казалось ватной, а занемевшие руки почти не слушались. От шума в ушах Джон не сразу осознал, кто находится рядом с ним и что говорят. 

— М`лорд, простите, я не хотела вас пугать, — прощебетал рядом напуганный голос служанки. Поморщившись, Джон попытался встряхнуть головой, чтобы отогнать плывущий не только в сознании, но и перед глазами туман. — Её величество...

— Да, — всё ещё хриплым, не своим голосом откликнулся Джон. Слово это прозвучало безжизненно, ухнуло в необозримый мрак. — Я помню.

— Ещё раз прошу меня простить, м`лорд, — потупилась служанка, пряча за волосами мышиного цвета простое, но миловидное деревенское лицо. — Время... Я приготовила для вас смену одежды. Желаете, чтобы я помогла?

— Я не лорд, — чуть резче, чем следовало, произнёс Джон. Девушка снова виновато потупилась, и Джон тут же смягчился. — Нет, я справлюсь сам. Можешь идти, передай её величеству, что я скоро буду.

— Да, м... — поклонившись, служанка осеклась, мучительно покраснела и добавила чуть тише: — Я передам.

Осколки сна плавали в голове, и глубины сознания будоражила нелепая мысль, или скорее — несбывшаяся надежда: Дейенерис жива.

 _«Это сон. Не всем снам можно верить, даже если очень хочется»,_ — пытался унять дыхание Джон, оставшись один. Сейчас ему стоило думать вовсе не о снах, а о реальности, в которой его сестре Сансе предстояло выйти замуж, а ему самому — попытаться выглядеть достойно.

Джон потянулся. Тело всё ещё мучительно ломило после сна в неудобной позе. Вообще-то он и вовсе не планировал спать, зная, что всё равно придётся вставать поздно вечером, но усталость взяла своё. Увиденное же им всё ещё болезненными отголосками плавало в сознании, от чего сердце неистово отбивало неровный ритм. 

На кровати лежали принесённые служанкой вещи. Те, которые ему предстояло надеть на свадьбу Сансы. Эта новость до сих пор не укладывалась в голове. Скажи такое Джону кто-нибудь хотя бы год назад, он поднял бы его на смех. Но все меняются, да и Санса уже давно не маленькая девочка, а королева Севера, восседающая на высоком престоле Королей Зимы.

Санса... Джон принялся расстёгивать измятый камзол всё ещё подрагивающими пальцами, силясь забыть увиденный сон. Пытаясь вытеснить призрачные образы реальными, живыми. Санса почти не изменилась с тех пор — и в то же время стала совершенно другой. Возможно, чуть более сдержанной, скрытной... опасной? Он не мог подобрать точного слова, которое бы описало произошедшее с сестрой изменение. Пожалуй, это было неизбежно: власть и корона неизменно сказываются на тех, кто отважился принять их. И Санса не стала исключением. Она дарила людям улыбки, но Джон видел в тех улыбках — и в её глазах — только отстранённую пустоту, вымученную вежливость и удивительное равнодушие.

Взгляд её потеплел только единожды, когда она увидела Джона и Арью, въехавших в Охотничьи ворота Винтерфелла в сопровождении свиты новоиспечённого лорда Брандона Норри и Робетта Гловера из Темнолесья. Джон видел в голубых глазах застывшие слёзы, видел едва заметно подрагивающее губы, но Санса сумела сдержаться, не потерять лицо при своих людях, хотя порывистые объятья сказали о многом.

— Джон, твои волосы... — почему-то это было первое, что она произнесла, и это заставило коротко рассмеяться.

Тогда Джон даже позабыл о своём нежелании возвращаться в Вестерос, нежелании видеться с Сансой, о горечи, которую испытывал, вспоминая о своей семье. Кажется, даже Арья позабыла о своих обещаниях обрушить на Сансу весь свой гнев за то, что та не посмела вернуть Джона домой, нарушив указ короля.

Прошлое вернулось на одно короткое, мучительно скользящее по краю сознания мгновение. Вернулось, когда волосы Сансы пощекотали его нос. Рыжие, сверкающие в свете скупого северного солнца. Джон закрыл глаза, зарываясь лицом в эти волосы, чувствуя себя насекомым, застывшим в вязком янтаре. Когда Санса отстранилась, глаза у неё всё ещё блестели, но она успела окончательно взять себя в руки, словно они расстались совсем не давно — и вовсе не так, как это произошло. Не было Королевской Гавани, не было грязной, провонявшей дерьмом камеры, не было Стены и бесконечных снежных полей за них. И мира, наполненного пустотой...

Санса Старк, первая её имени, Королева Севера.

— Я рада вас видеть, — переводя взгляд с Джона на Арью, проговорила она тогда. И Джон понял, что она, пусть растеряна, но искренна в своих словах. — Вы не представляете, насколько... Пожалуй, ни один свадебный подарок не сравнится с этим.

Арья нахмурилась, делая шаг вперёд, Джон же не решался сделать ничего. Он и вовсе не собирался здесь оставаться. Ему нужно было вернуться на Север, в Земли за Стеной, где ему было самое место. Вернуться — и позволить этому пустому миру перестать существовать. Теперь Арья оказалась под защитой стен родного дома, в Винтерфелле, ему же самому нечего было здесь делать.

Винтерфелл — более не его дом. Он был тут чужим. Почти незнакомцем. Даже Санса, пусть и была рада, стала уже не той Сансой, которую он знал. И не той, которой он был нужен.

— Мне пора возвращаться, — выдавил он, наконец, когда они оказались на главном дворе. Мимо прошествовали люди из свиты лорда Гловера, уже не обращая на него никакого внимания. Знамёна горделиво хлопали на ветру. С неба срывался редкий снег. Лорд Норри и лорд Гловер уже успели поприветствовать свою королеву, за что та сдержано их поблагодарила, предложив считать Винтерфелл своим домом на время торжества. — Я не побеспокою тебя и твоих людей.

Арья изумлённо выдохнула, первая хватая Джона за рукав: уж ей-то не нужно было вести себя сдержано и чопорно, как положено благородной леди. 

— Нет! — решительно произнесла она, а после перевела взгляд на Сансу, которую ещё недавно крепко обнимала. — Не позволяй ему этого делать, Санса!

Санса, как казалось Джону, ожидала чего-то подобного. И, похоже, была согласна с его решением. Это должно было разозлить, но Джон испытал лишь облегчение. Но вопреки всему, она вымолвила:

— Прошу тебя, Джон... Это просьба не королевы, но твоей сестры, если я всё ещё могу называть тебя так... Останься. Хотя бы ненадолго. Я хочу видеть ваши лица, когда предстану перед Старыми богами, — она перевела взгляд с Джона на Арью, которая всё ещё крепко держала Джона за рукав, словно боясь, что тот действительно сейчас убежит, растворится в бесконечном белом пространстве суровых земель вольного народа. — Прошу, хотя бы пару дней, — Санса осторожно коснулась другой его руки, сжимая ладонь в своих подрагивающих пальцах.

Джон понял, что не может противиться высказанной просьбе — и не в силах отказать ей. Он снова увидел Сансу, свою сестру, которой нужна была защита от этого жестокого мира. О, похоже, она и правда стала достойной королевой, научилась прикидываться слабой, пусть Джон и видел прекрасно: внутри она была тверда, как камень.

— Если ты действительно хочешь того, — несколько неуверенно ответил Джон, осторожно отцепив пальцы Арьи и высвободив ладонь из рук Сансы. Возможно, несколько поспешнее, чем требовалось.

— Хочу! — заверила Санса, делая ещё один шаг вперёд, но Джон невольно выставил вперёд ладонь, вновь обретая власть над собой.

— Хорошо. Но только на время церемонии, только до этого момента, — твёрдо сказал он. — И никаких возражений, — это было адресовано уже возмущённо выдохнувшей Арье. Та сверлила его хмурым взглядом, сложив руки на груди.

— Я отправлюсь за тобой, — словно передразнивая его твёрдый тон, пообещала Арья.

— Нет, — покачал головой Джон. — Тебе нельзя со мной.

— Отчего же? — Арья вскинула бровь, не меняя хмурого выражения лица. — Разве вольный народ _не волен_ выбирать? И как ты меня остановишь?

Джон не нашёлся, что на это ответить: в самом деле, как мог он остановить Арью следовать туда, куда она пожелает? Если та что-то решила, то никакие уж уговоры на неё не подействуют — как бы не изменилась сама Арья, в ней тоже оставалось нечто неизменное. Санса, молча наблюдавшая за короткой перебранкой, не замедлила вмешаться, произнося примирительно:

— Давайте не будем говорить об этом сейчас, — предложила она. На сей раз улыбка вышла вымученной. — Во всяком случае не здесь, на виду у всех, — чуть тише добавила она, красноречиво окидывая взглядом многолюдный двор. — Мне есть, что вам рассказать, поэтому я лишь попрошу — не приказываю, а прошу — немного задержаться. И это касается не моей свадьбы.

— Что уж может быть хуже, — проворчала Арья, тем вызвав короткий смешок у Джона и веселье у Сансы.

— Я не говорила, что вести дурные. Но прибыли вы и в самом деле удивительно вовремя, словно дожидаясь удобного момента, — Санса повернулась к ним спиной, направляясь к Великому замку. — Я велю слугам подготовить вам покои, а пока можете пользоваться всеми удобствами, которые здесь есть, по вашему усмотрению. Это не только мой дом.

Арья бросила выразительный взгляд в сторону кухонь. Джон вновь улыбнулся, прекрасно понимая её устремления — по пути через Волчий лес и речи не могло идти о горячих пирожках, запах которых сейчас приятно ласкал ноздри. Поэтому, посмотрев на понимающе улыбнувшуюся Сансу, устремился следом за Арьей, вновь чувствуя себя тем четырнадцатилетним мальчишкой, которым когда-то покинул Винтерфелл.

***  
— И он тоже здесь, — фыркнула Арья, когда они остались вдвоём. Стоило Сансе скрыться из поля зрения, как Арья потащила Джона в сторону от кухонь, оглядываясь назад. Она не преминула схватить с подноса несколько пирожков под негодующий вскрик кухарки, но Арья только рассмеялась, уворачиваясь от просвистевшей у уха поварёшки, и выскочила через противоположную дверь. Кажется, люди на кухне даже не поняли, кто из вновь прибывших так нагло вторгся в их вотчину.

— Кто? — не понял Джон, когда они, переводя дух, остановились.

— Пёс, — пояснила Арья, хмыкнув. — Я-то думала, он погиб в Королевской Гавани... Хотя это ладно. Но что он делает здесь — как думаешь?

Джон моргнул, восстанавливая в памяти увиденное. Всё, на чём было сосредоточено его внимание, так это Санса. Кажется, он даже толком не смотрел по сторонам, растеряв былую бдительность, чего нельзя было сказать об Арье. Наконец Джон деланно-равнодушно пожал плечами:

— Наверное, больше нигде и не прижился. Да какая разница? Думаешь, он причинит вред Сансе?

Арья только фыркнула и впилась зубами в пирожок, который успела припрятать в за пазухе.

— Ты видел её, нашу сестрицу? — жуя, спросила она. Небрежно вытерла крошки с губ. — Она сама, кому хочешь, вред причинит. 

— И это ты говоришь, — криво улыбнулся Джон, хотя отчего-то чувствовал себя очень глупо. — Кажется, у вас куда больше общего.

— Она что-то задумала, — не обращая внимания на это замечание, продолжила Арья. Посмотрела на Джона, хмурясь. И не переставала при том жевать, от чего вся серьёзность её вида сходила на нет. Джону пришлось прикусить щёку изнутри, чтобы снова не улыбнуться. — Ты совсем ослеп, Джон?

— Я давно хожу, как слепой, — признал он. — Но, если честно, меня всё это мало волнует — мне и вовсе здесь не место, я говорил. И больше в этих играх не участвую.

Арья доела последний кусок пирожка, прокашлялась, а после, вновь схватив его за руку, словно неразумного ребёнка, повела в сторону Охотничьих ворот и псарни, откуда они и пришли. Джон не сразу понял, куда она его тянет на сей раз, и сообразил только после того, как Арья почти пробежала по крытой галерее к Гостевому дому и свернула налево, к богороще.

Старый священный лес встретил их хмурыми взглядами железностволов и перешёптыванием дубов, между которыми уже бегали друг за другом, наматывая круги, Призрак и Нимерия. Именно сюда они ринулись сразу, стоило им оказаться за воротами замка, словно только того и ждали. Кажется, здесь Призрак вовсе не разделял чувств Джона: Винтерфелл или, по крайней мере, богороща оставались его домом. Джон попытался взглядом выхватить лютоволков, но Арья снова привлекла его внимание, на сей раз прихватив за ухо и больно его вывернув.

Джон ойкнул от неожиданности, потёр покрасневшее ухо и уставился на Арью:

— Что ты делаешь? Уж не помню, когда меня в последний раз за уши дёргали, да ещё и сёстры, — попытался пошутить он.

— Да что такое происходит? — Арья едва не топнула ногой от негодования. — Ты никогда таким раньше не был! Что там с тобой сделали за Стеной?

 _«Я всё сделал сам»,_ — хотел ответить Джон, но всё же промолчал, предпочитая не развивать эту тему: он уже осознал, что понимания не встретит, как уже случалось прежде. По крайней мере, со стороны Арьи. На Сансу в этом отношении тоже рассчитывать не приходилось.

— Ничего со мной не сделали, — выдох получился усталым. Джон на мгновение прикрыл глаза. — Но я уже говорил тебе и повторюсь: дела Вестероса меня не касаются. Как и Винтерфелла... Санса теперь — королева Севера, и не похоже, чтобы она не справлялась со своими обязанностями или тяготилась своей ролью. Разве ей угрожает опасность? Мы только что прибыли, Арья, — Джон попытался положить ладони на плечи сестры, стремясь успокоить её, но Арья подалась назад, не позволяя ему этого сделать. Джон бессильно опустил руки вдоль тела. — С чего ты вдруг всполошилась? Я полагал, тебя тоже мало волнует происходящее не только здесь, но и в Известном Мире.

— А я полагала, — холодно ответила она, — что ты остался нам братом.

 _«Я тоже когда-то так считал, но королева Севера вряд ли может быть моей сестрой»,_ — с горечью подумал Джон.

— Даже если так. Я всё равно не понимаю... Не понимаю причины твоего беспокойства. Пёс? Ну и пусть. Что он ей сделает? Высокие лорды Севера? Свадьба? Всё это прилагается к титулу, который она носит. Неужели ты думала, что будет иначе, Арья? — по-прежнему не понимая, от чего всполошилась сестра, выдохнул он. — Или ты переживаешь из-за того приглашения, которое прибыло прежде нас?

— А тебя это разве не беспокоит?

— Пожалуй, это пока единственное, что вызывает вопросы... Но, думаю, Санса сможет нам всё объяснить, если спросить прямо. Или дело и не в этом?

Арья неопределённо покачала головой.

— Причин много, — отмахнулась она. — Предчувствие.

Джон в удивлении воззрился на неё, что вызвало у Арьи едва ли не смех:

— Ой, да брось, ты, похоже, и в самом деле ослеп. Но это не главное... Поспешность Сансы со свадьбой означает только одно: что-то ей угрожает, иначе бы она, думаю, не пошла бы на этот шаг. Она молода — к чему ей торопиться? И всё же... — Арья нахмурилась.

— Ты вознамерилась спасать её? И что собираешься делать? — прежний Джон, пожалуй, и в самом деле мог бы ощутить беспокойство. Мог бы попытаться помочь. Прежний Джон испытал бы чувство вины. Но нынешнего одолевала только усталость и желание убраться подальше. Удивительно, что Арье было до этого дело. Хотя ту скорее действительно волновала сестра, которую она прежде знала, а не королева.

— Пока не знаю, просто хотела попросить тебя не быть таким раззявой. Пусть ты сам и говоришь, что тебе нет ни до чего дела, но все остальные могут считать иначе — ведь и ты был королём Севера... Кроме того, нам ещё предстоит узнать, как Санса догадалась о нашем прибытии. Как ты и сказал, это действительно интересная подробность, — заключила Арья, разглядывая скупо украшенную богорощу: здесь уже почти всё подготовили к предстоящей свадьбе, намеченной на следующую ночь — именно в это время северяне предпочитали выдавать замуж своих дочерей перед ликами Старых богов.

— Нужно просто пойти и задать ей этот вопрос, — ответил Джон. — Здесь-то она не сможет нам солгать.

Арья внимательно посмотрела на Джона, и тот почти прочитал в её глазах фразу, которую так часто слышал от Игритт: «Ничего ты не знаешь, Джон Сноу», но сестра только вздохнула.

— Пойдём. Думаю, Санса ожидает, что к вечеру от нас не будет так разить — наверняка ведь устроит приветственный пир. Скромный, по её представлениям... — продолжая ворчать, Арья направлялась к выходу из богорощи. Джон, последовавший было за ней, резко остановился, словно наткнувшись на невидимую преграду: он отчётливо ощутил пристальный взгляд в спину. Внимательный и холодный, он застревал неприятной дрожью между лопаток и прокатывался вдоль позвоночника, от чего теперь коротко остриженные волосы встали дыбом на загривке. Но обернувшись, Джон никого не увидел, если не считать вырезанного на сердцедреве лика, искривлённого в нечитаемой гримасе. И это точно были не лютоволки: присутствие их всегда ощущалось иначе. — Ты чего? — окликнула его Арья, вырывая из странного оцепенения. Джон обернулся, помотав головой:

— Ничего. Так, показалось. Пойдём.

***  
Но легче было сказать, чем сделать: Санса, сколько они не пытались улучить момент, вечно была чем-то занята. Не мудрено, конечно, учитывая грядущее торжество и свалившиеся на неё заботы — не только как королевы, но и как хозяйки замка. Арья неистовствовала, ворчала, грозясь вломиться в её покои ночью, но день — точнее, глубокий вечер — когда Сансе предстояло уже в третий раз принести брачные обеты, наступал стремительно, не оставляя ни малейшего шанса.

И вот уже Джон, надеясь, что на него перестанут, наконец, глазеть исподтишка, стоял в богороще. Призрак и Нимерия были заперты на псарне: им сразу не нравился запах Риссвелов и леди Барбри, и теперь Джон слышал их недовольный вой.

Знает ли Санса, что это значит? Понимает ли она, что лютоволки никогда бы не стали скалить зубы на тех, кто не представляет опасности?

 _«Дейенерис»,_ — вспомнил Джон недавний, но уже почти растворившийся в сознании сон, в который вплетались скорбные голоса Нимерии и Призрака. Он уже толком и не помнил, что видел — в нём осталось лишь сладостное и в то же время горькое, как цветы полыни, чувство.

Его окружало множество хорошо знакомых лиц, что вызывало желание неуютно поёжиться. Джон видел, как многие из них отводят взгляд, заметив его. Все они казались призраками прошлого, восставшими из сырой могилы памяти. Вылезшими из мрака винтефелльской крипты. Люди, которые когда-то его самого звали королём Севера, старались не замечать его присутствия, от чего Джон сам невольно начинал ощущать себя призраком. Ночным мороком, видением, которого не станет к рассвету.

Как знать, возможно, он и в самом деле сумеет сбежать отсюда ещё затемно — до того, как Санса или Арья обнаружат его отсутствие. А когда встанет солнце, он будет уже на пути к Стене. Дорога займёт много времени, но об этом он беспокоился в самую последнюю очередь.

Отблески пламени и глубокие тени ночи превращали лица окружавших его людей в маски, а их застывшие улыбки — в оскалы. Арья тоже была здесь: как и обещала, не в платье, но в камзоле морозного голубого цвета, украшенного серебром, и штанах для верховой езды, по краям расшитых серебряными нитями. По крайней мере, эта одежда была чистой и выглядела не в пример лучше той, в которой она прибыла в Винтерфелл. Её лицо было мрачным и серьёзным. Арья, единственная, стоявшая близко к Джону, пристально разглядывала жениха — Рикарда Рисвелла, которому предстояло стать Рикардом Старком, новым королём.

Тихие разговоры вдруг смолкли и причиной тому оказалась Санса, идущая по заросшей мхом тропинке, усеянной алыми листьями чардрев. Те сухо похрустывали под ногами. Она опиралась на руку Эдмара Талли, одетого в тёплый плащ цветов своего дома и выглядел так, словно сам намеревался стать королём. На губах его дрожала едва заметная улыбка. Джон вновь ощутил на себе пристальный взгляд. Несколько растеряно пробежавшись глазами по толпе, он увидел глядящую на него девушку, сразу узнав по зелёным волосам Виллу Мандерли — уж о ней он некогда был наслышан ещё от её деда. 

Юная леди Вилла, в отличие от многих, улыбнулась ему, не пытаясь изобразить неловкость и отвернуться. Джон также рассеяно улыбнулся ей в ответ и едва заметно кивнул в знак приветствия.

— Кто идёт предстать пред божьим ликом? — послышался голос Рикарда Рисвелла. Тот попытался придать ему уверенности, однако Джон всё равно различил в нём нотки волнения — и не мудрено.

— Санса из дома Старков пришла, чтобы выйти замуж, — последовал ответ. Эдмар Талли, остановившись, расправил плечи. На лице Сансы застыла дежурная улыбка, и сложно было сказать, о чём она думала на самом деле. Впрочем, испуганной или неуверенной она не выглядела. — Взрослая и расцветшая женщина, законнорождённая и благородная, она явилась просить благословения богов. Кто пришёл, чтобы взять её в жёны?

— Рикард из дома Рисвеллов, ныне принимающий имя благородное имя Старков. Кто отдаёт мне в жёны Сансу из дома Старков?

— Эдмар из дома Талли, лорд Риверрана и Речных Земель, — он посмотрел на Сансу: — Берёшь ли ты, Санса из дома Старков, Рикарда из дома Рисвеллов в мужья?

— Да, — ответила Санса, уголки её губ вновь дернулись в улыбке. Лорд Эдмар подвёл её к жениху. На рыжеватых его, ещё не тронутых сединой, сверкали снежинки, тихо кружащие в застывшем воздухе. Рикард протянул руку своей невесте. Кажется, пальцы его следка подрагивали. Взявшись за руки, они опустились на колени перед вырезанным на сердцедереве ликом, чтобы произнести беззвучную молитву и принести богам свои обеты.

В богороще повисла тишина. Джон не представлял, о чём могла молиться Санса, но сердце его невольно сжалось, стоило вновь заслышать с псарен хорошо различимый вой. Когда же муж и жена поднялись с колен, Рикард вместо того, чтобы облачить жену в плащ дома Риссвелов, сам скинул с себя лежащее на плечах одеяние с изображением чёрной конской головы, сверкавшей алыми глазами. Вместо него он сам накинул себе на плечи плащ Старков, принятый из рук подоспевшего тут же мейстера Волкана, присутствие которого Джон заметил только сейчас.

Лорды в приветствии вскинули руки, леди чинно зааплодировали, и богорощу затопили радостные возгласы:

— Королева Севера! Король Севера! — вопили мужчины, надрывая глотки, и Джон невольно порадовался тому, что стоит в тени и никому нет дела до того, чем он занят. Его обуревало странное, смешанное с отвращением чувство.

***  
Идти на пир и снова выносить всеобщее отчуждение не хотелось вовсе. Будь его воля, Джон бы отправился в свои покои, чтобы собрать немногочисленные вещи, или, по крайней мере, не садился бы за высоким столом. Но Санса настояла, когда он, глазами выискивая место ниже соли — привычное некогда место среди слуг, где он сидел, будучи просто бастардом Неда Старка, и, глядя на отца и его законных детей рядом с королевской семьёй, испытывал ревность и обиду.

Теперь он бы многое отдал, чтобы снова оказаться там. Чтобы они все были живы, а дядя Бенджен, потягивая крепкий эль, убеждал, что ему следует крепко подумать перед тем, как отправляться на Стену.

Он ощутил прикосновение Сансы — та, ничего не говоря, слегка сжала его руку и взглядом указала на стол, на место рядом с Арьей.

— Я не должен... — начал было он.

— Ты мне ничего не должен, — губы Сансы дёрнулись, силясь изобразить чуть нервную улыбку. Она говорила тихо, почти беззвучно, не желая привлекать постороннее внимание. — Но исполни мою просьбу. Ты всё-таки... мой брат. Я понимаю, что тебе это всё не нравится, но мне нужен здесь хотя бы ещё один человек, который когда-то любил меня.

Джон опустил взгляд на бледные пальцы, мягко сжимающие его запястье. Пальцы так же мягко ласкали беззащитную кожу. Он не удержался от того, чтобы в удивлении вскинуть брови, в горле отчего-то моментально пересохло. Санса на сей раз обезоруживающе улыбнулась, и всё-таки в улыбке той скользнуло нечто такое, чего Джон прежде не замечал. Названия тому он так и не смог придумать, потому что уже согласно кивнул в ответ, очередной раз чувствуя себя последним дураком.

Никогда прежде Джон не чувствовал себя в Винтефелле таким чужим. В месте, которое считал когда-то своим домом и за которое готов был умереть. Теперь у него и вовсе не было дома. Хмельные люди выкрикивали тосты, Джон бросил быстрый взгляд на лорда Робетта, подпевавшего менестрелю и размахивающего кубком. Содержимое выливалось через край, оставляя тёмные пятна на скатерти. Встретился взглядом с леди Барбри, но та быстро отвела глаза в сторону, словно заметив нечто непристойное. Но Джон всё-таки успел заметить скользнувшее в них презрение. Неприятная, холодная и кажущаяся почти неживой женщина.

Уже сам слегка захмелевший менестрель, елозил пальцами по струнам, выводя старую мирийскую песню «Время моей любви».

— Была моя любовь, как снег прекрасна, и волосы её — как свет луны...

Была уже четвёртая смена блюд, но Джон толком так ни к чему и не притронулся — кусок не лез в горло, хоть за Стеной ему такое разнообразие даже и не снилось. Он снова ковырнул вилкой кусок запечённого с луком-пореем дикого быка. Арья же, напротив, ела, как дикий зверь, не особенно заботясь о том, что должна вести себя, как подобает сестре королевы. Джон же только пил, отчего голова слегка шла кругом, но неприятное жжение никак не желало покидать его. Он поискал глазами Сансу, и обнаружил, что та танцует со своим новым мужем. Опустив голову, Джон с лёгким отвращением скривился. 

Арьи, которая, кажется, совсем недавно находилась рядом, тоже не было на прежнем месте. Та, к удивлению, оказалась рядом с Псом — эти двое походили на старых приятелей, встретившиеся спустя много лет. Джона это немало позабавило, хотя за всеобщим гулом, стуком столовых приборов, выкриками и музыкой он не слышал их разговора.

Пёс, словно ощутив на себе взгляд Джона, изобразил на лице кривой оскал — иначе улыбаться он и не умел — и поднял чашу в насмешливом жесте приветствия, в другой его руке находилась покрытая хрустящей медовой корочкой куриная ножка. Джон повторил жест Пса, на мгновение ощутив что-то вроде симпатии к этому жуткому человеку.

_«Верно. Нам здесь обоим не место»._

Джон опустошил кубок, наполненный густым тёмным элем, в несколько глубоких глотков, чувствуя, как капли стекают по подбородку и шее, впитываются в одежду.

На мгновение перед глазами его предстала странная, совершенно нелепая картина, которая никак не могла прийти в его голову, не будь он столь пьян: он увидел Сансу, чьи золотые волосы струились по обнажённому телу. И эта Санса — Санса, которой он не знал, Санса-королева, — прижималась своей обнажённой грудью к могучей, покрытой жёстким чёрным волосом груди Пса. В его руках она казалось маленькой и хрупкой. Но хрупкость та была обманчива. Пёс, зарычав, впился зубами в её шею. Санса, откинув голову, застонала, продолжая двигаться на нём. Их тела переплетались, становясь всё ближе, ближе, ближе...

Джон потряс головой, осознав, что, кажется, задремал, впав в оцепенение. Туман в голове никак не желал рассеиваться. Он очередной поискал глазами Сансу, но та, как ни в чём не бывало, по-прежнему танцевала с мужем. Она удивлённо вскинула брови, заметив, по всей видимости, совершенно ошалелый и непонимающий взгляд Джона. Рикард, похоже, что-то сказал ей, отчего Санса, снова повернувшись к мужу, коротко рассмеялась.

Джон с силой сжал руку в кулак, испытывая очередной приступ необъяснимой злости.

_«Я просто пьян»._

Отставив в сторону кубок, Джон решил, что с него, пожалуй, хватит. В голову лезли совершенно ненужные и неприятные мысли. И негромкий женский голос, неожиданно раздавшийся за его правым плечом, заставил невольно вздрогнуть.

— Вы выглядите таким угрюмым, милорд.

Джон оглянулся, заметив стоявшую рядом с ним Виллу Мандерли. Её смеющиеся глаза блестели в пламени свечей. Уложенные в простую причёску зелёные волосы успели слегка растрепаться, но это нисколько не умаляло её своеобразной красоты. Той, которой отличались все северные девушки.

— Я не лорд, — очередной раз напомнил Джон и тут же виновато улыбнулся: — Простите, если это прозвучало резко, миледи. Вы — Вилла Мандерли, верно?

— Виновата, — она коротко хихикнула, прикрыв рот узкой ладошкой. — Иногда вы напоминаете мне Пса... простите, — настала её очередь извиняться, заметив недоуменный взгляд, хотя Джон не заметил, чтобы она действительно чувствовала себя виноватой. — Я имела ввиду лишь то, что вы твердите «Я не лорд». Наш Пёс также постоянно заявляет о том, что он не рыцарь и не лорд.

— Но я и в самом деле не...

— Довольно, — закатив глаза, выдохнула Вилла, а после вдруг предложила. — Давайте продолжим наш разговор в танце. Или вы не только не лорд, но и не танцуете? — она снова лукаво улыбнулась. — Менестрель порядком набрался, но это такая редкость: песни в Винтерфелле...

На это раз Джон тоже не смог удержаться от улыбки: пусть немного вымученной, но всё-таки искренней.

— Вообще-то... я плохой танцор и уже не слишком трезв, — произнёс он, вставая и предлагая ей руку, — но вам не в силах отказать, миледи.

— А говорили, что не лорд, — Вилла с готовностью прижалась к нему, не выходя, впрочем, за рамки приличий. В глазах её снова зажглись весёлые огоньки. — Ведёте себя куда достойнее многих. Как и наш Пёс по сравнению со многими рыцарями.

 _«Наш Пёс»,_ — мысленно хмыкнул Джон, ведя Виллу в танце.

— И танцуете получше многих. Вы такой скромник, — продолжила Вилла.

— Также, как и Пёс? — не удержался Джон, но Вилла только рассмеялась.

— Тут вы меня подловили. Он не танцует. И вряд ли его можно назвать скромным.

— Вы хотели поговорить со мной про Сандора Клигана? — Джон надеялся, что в голосе его не слышно раздражения.

— Что вы, — Вилла сделалась серьёзной. — Лишь хотела узнать о ваших планах.

— Я не задержусь здесь надолго, — неопределённо пожал плечами Джон. — На этот счёт можете не переживать: я прекрасно вижу, что доставляю... неудобства своим присутствием. Не следовало мне...

— Перестаньте, — Вилла произнесла это почти с гневом, нахмурившись. — Если бы Санса... её величество так считала, она бы не пригласила вас на торжество. Жаль, что вас тяготит присутствие здесь. И не отпирайтесь — это и слепому видно.

— Она королева, — пропустив последние фразы мимо ушей, заметил Джон. — Я знал мотивы своей сестры, но не то, что руководит королевой, — последовало честное признание.

_«И она могла использовать меня как возможность подразнить их. Откуда мне знать?»_

— Это верно. Но, кажется, вы составили неверное представление о некоторых вещах.

— Возможно, — согласился Джон. — Но мне и в самом деле не следует здесь задерживаться.

— Но вы останетесь хотя бы ненадолго? Хотя бы на пару дней?

— Санса попросила вас поговорить со мной, миледи? — музыка закончилась, и Джон остановился, отпуская Виллу. Но та вдруг сжала его ладонь, не позволяя ему уйти. На лицо её набежала тень.

— Я не умею играть в _игры_ , милорд, но вашей сестре этого не избежать, — она заговорила тихим шёпотом. И Джон едва мог расслышать её. — Я просто хочу, чтобы вы дали шанс не только себе — но и ей. Никто не принуждает вас оставаться навсегда или участвовать в чём-то... неприемлемом для вас. Прошу вас об одном, ради вашей сестры... ради обеих ваших сестёр... задержитесь хотя бы ненадолго. Вы можете в это не верить, но Санса _действительно_ рада видеть вас.

Не став дожидаться реакции на эту немного сбивчивую, но честную и страстную речь, Вилла выпустила наконец ладонь Джона, разжав пальцы, и устремилась куда-то вглубь зала. Джону только и оставалось, что растеряно смотреть в её сторону.

***  
Джона разбудил настойчивый стук в дверь. Открыв глаза, он поморщился от солнечного света, упавшего на лицо. Он смутно помнил, как вчера добрался до своих покоев и стащил одежду, испытывая единственное желание — спать.

На этот раз ему не снилось снов, за что он готов был возблагодарить то количество вина, выпитого почти на пустой желудок. Конечно, ни о каком ночном побеге не могло быть и речи... Джон мог бы сказать, что виной тому были слова Виллы, и что им снова руководила чужая воля, а не своя собственная; он мог бы признать, что сам принял решение остаться. Однако истина оказалась весьма незатейливой: он был мертвецки пьян для подобных вещей, хотя не помнил, чтобы прежде напивался до подобного состояния. Разве что когда Тормунд подсовывал ему под нос наполненный крепким до ужаса пойлом, от которого слезились глаза и в желудке разливался чистый огонь.

Чем закончился вечер?.. Кажется, он ушёл прежде многих, но всё же позже, чем Санса и Рикард, отравившиеся в свои покои. Туда, где прежде спали Нед Старк и Кейтилин Талли.

Стук в дверь повторился. Джон, поспешно натягивающий измятые штаны, крикнул:

— Сейчас! — голова отозвалась болью на звуки собственного голоса. Джон снова поморщился. К горлу подкатил ком. Сделав несколько шагов к двери, он резко распахнул её. На пороге стояла та же служанка, что прошлым вечером приносила ему одежду. — Прости, — произнёс он, заметив её смущённый взгляд. — Что-то срочное?

— Да, м`лорд, — Джон не стал её поправлять, девушка, всё ещё смущённая, продолжила, не отрывая взгляда от пола. — Её величество просили вас прийти в кабинет.

— Так рано? Впрочем, ладно. Ступай, скажи, что я сейчас буду. Я помню дорогу.

Джон закрыл за служанкой дверь, снова поморщившись — на сей раз от досады. Санса звала его к себе, словно он был... Впрочем, кем он был? Она королева, а он — её гость. Это её дом и её земли. Джон думал об этом одеваясь и пытаясь пригладить непослушные чёрные вихры, после сна топорщившиеся в разные стороны.

Вскоре он уже громко стучал в дверь кабинета — прежнего рабочего кабинета Неда Старка, где когда-то сидел и сам. Дверь ему открыл мейстер Волкан, всегда имевший немного удивлённый и почему-то виноватый вид. Коротко кивнув ему, Джон вошёл, оглядев просторное, залитое холодным солнечным светом помещение.

— Где же король? — поинтересовался он у Сансы без тени улыбки. Та, вскинув брови, произнесла:

— Доброе утро. Ты выглядишь довольно бледным. Если нужно, мейстер Волкан... — начала она, проигнорировав вопрос о Рикарде, но Джон не дал ей договорить, поскольку находился не в лучшем расположении духа.

— Я и правда скверно себя чувствую, но обойдёмся без этого. Что-то произошло? К чему такая поспешность?

Санса вздохнула и перевела взгляд на мейстера Волкона. Тот, поняв всё без слов, ловким движением извлёк из рукава мантии запечатанный свиток, который тут же передал Сансе. Джон не мог не заметить, что тот отмечен печатью с трёхглазым вороном.

— Сегодня утром прилетела птица из Королевской Гавани, — объяснила Санса. И впервые Джон увидел на её лице нечто, похожее на страх или обеспокоенность. Ему это крепко не понравилось.

— Но при чём здесь я?

И тогда Санса, протягивая свиток Джону, сказала то, что вызвало не удивление — почти испуг:

— Потому что это письмо адресовано тебе. Бран писал мне... раньше, предупреждая о вашем с Арьей скором прибытии, но также сказал и том, что вскоре прилетит ворон с посланием, предназначенным для тебя.

Джон, не отдавая отчёта в собственных действиях, протянул руку к пергаменту. Вскоре печать сухо хрустнула ломаясь в его холодных пальцах.


	32. Дейенерис III

Тяжёлые тучи стелились низко, укутывая лежащие внизу бескрайние пространства в грязно-серый саван. Холодный, пронизывающий до костей ветер выдувал, кажется, даже саму душу. Если бы не тепло Дрогона, не его горячее тело, к которому Дейенерис прижималась, цепляясь онемевшими пальцами, она бы, наверное, снова умерла.

Удивительно, но эта мысль теперь почему-то не пугала. Она казалась... такой простой. Она просто — была.

Дейенерис снова бросила взгляд вниз. Никогда она не боялась высоты и множество раз видела мир, раскинувшийся где-то далеко у её ног. Оказавшись верхом на драконе, легко позабыть о том, что ты тоже человек. Но теперь всё выглядело иначе, словно Дейенерис вдруг сменила ракурс обзора — и привычные вещи предстали перед ней несколько в ином, искажённом свете.

— Дрогон... — она скользнула пальцами по его могучему телу, крепче цепляясь ногами, но упасть по-прежнему не боялась. Дрогон никогда не позволит ей упасть, даже если она сорвётся. Дрогон — не позволит, в отличие от...

Сердце Дейенерис дрогнуло, сжалось, и она стиснула зубы, подогревая в груди угаснувшую было ярость. Слёз больше не было — ей казалось, что она выплакала уже всё, но глаза снова предательски защипало. Впрочем, хлещущий по лицу ветер быстро осушил их, смахнул ледяными пальцами.

— Я хочу попасть туда, откуда начался наш с тобой путь, кровь моей крови... Рано или поздно, мы всегда возвращаемся к началу, — Дейенерис шептала это, и ветер уносил её слова, но она была уверена: Дрогон знает, он слышит и понимает её безо всяких слов.

Как бы ей хотелось спросить его, что происходило после того, как свет перед её глазами померк, а в горле навеки застыл металлический вкус густой крови. Где был Дрогон, и что он делал? Как те люди, которых она встретила в Саате, отыскали её? Куда отнёс её сын? И кто нанёс ему эти ужасающие раны, которые только начали затягиваться?

Мысли эти роились, хаотично метались в голове, наползая друг на друга и болезненно жаля. Возможно, она ещё задаст этот — и многие другие — вопросы, но только не сейчас, когда вновь ожившее сердце готово было вырваться из груди.

Дейенерис более не хотела, чтобы они видели её слабой и разбитой — они и без того вдоволь насмотрелись на неё _мёртвую_. Этого вполне достаточно. Пожалуй, нет на свете существа более беззащитного, чем того, которого навеки покинуло дыхание жизни. Немая неподвижность трупа — вот что они наверняка разглядели в ней.

Тогда-то Дейенерис заметила, что Дрогон поменял направление: прежде он летел на юг от Саата, ведомый то ли собственной волей, то ли её мыслями, теперь же взял курс восточнее и снизился. Кажется, он понял, куда стремилась душа его матери: в место, где она впервые вышла невредимой из огня. В месте, где он сам появился на свет, жадно припадая к её наполненным молоком грудям.

В месте, куда унёс её однажды из Миэрина и где она также в последствии отыскала свою судьбу.

Дотракийское Море. Великие степи, где от горизонта до горизонта колыхаются на ветру травы высотой в человеческий рост. Там, где были живы и Дрого, и Рейего, и даже Визерис. Место, где она чувствовала биение жизни под сердцем, где слушала клятвы, данные у Матери Гор и бездонного Чрева мира.

— Да, Дрогон! — выдохнула она голосом, полного головокружительного восторга, почти счастья. — Да!

Дрогон громогласно заревел, исторгая из глотки столб пламени, словно ощущая настроение своей матери. Огонь разбил лежащие впереди тяжёлые облака, обдал лицо Дейенерис запахом дыма. Искры, гонимые ветром, коснулись её волос и одежды, но не успели даже заняться — слишком сильно здесь дуло. Несмотря даже на жар Дрогона, Дейенерис начала сознавать, что почти закоченела в лёгком платье и почти невесомой обуви. Пальцев она она почти не ощущала.

— Ниже, — она сделала едва заметное движение руками, и Дрогон послушался её, ныряя сквозь каскады густых облаков и позволяя Дейенерис не только немного согреться, но и увидеть, где они оказались сейчас.

Если она правильно помнила место, где _открыла глаза_ , это был северный город Эссоса, и Дотракийское Море брало начало как раз в разрушенном Сарнорском царстве. Но сколько времени у неё в запасе? В том, что оно ограничено, Дейенерис нисколько не сомневалась. Внутри неё поселилась и росла, словно оброненное в благодатную почву семя, уверенность.

Внизу же, рассекая редкие чахлые островки зелени, бежала река. Наверняка то была Сарна. Ведь именно Сарна ветвилась, устремляясь на восток, проходя через Сарнорское царство и доходя до самого сердца Дотракийского Моря. Она изгибалась и снова поворачивала на север у мёртвого города Ялли Камайи, Сатара, Места, где рыдают дети.

Когда Дрого был жив, Дейенерис не раз пила из этой реки, пока кхаласар пересекал степи на пути в священный город Ваэс Дотрак. Она видела Сарну в тот день, когда кхаласар Чхако нашёл её, а после отправил в Дош Кхалин. Туда, где и сам Чхако, и Поно, и ко Мого встретили смерть в огне.

Думая об этом, Дейенерис почувствовала прилив внутренней силы, от которой сердце забилось быстрее. Она вдруг по-настоящему почувствовала себя живой. И даже не думала о Джоне Сноу — о том, как стоит с ним поступить, если судьбе будет угодно когда-нибудь снова столкнуть их.

Дейенерис надеялась, что того не произойдёт.

Повинуясь её командам, Дрогон спустился ещё ниже, даже на таком расстоянии от его крыльев с земли поднимались клубы песка и пыли. Они уже несколько часов были в пути, и мир вокруг обволакивали мглистые сумерки, с востока, подгоняемые встречным ветром, тянулись тяжёлые грозовые облака. А Дрогон летел, не зная устали, и Дейенерис чувствовала его, как чувствовала себя, — её сын, похоже, тоже не желал останавливаться. 

_«Если оглянусь назад, я погибла»,_ — старая истина навсегда осталась с Дейенерис. Эти слова и сбылись в конечном итоге: она оглянулась назад, на своё прошлое, на Джона Сноу, который уже давно покинул её — ещё в Винтерфелле, в холодной сырости крипты, — и погибла.

Там, по-прежнему внизу, простирались руины Сарнорского царства. Там Дейенерис ждал серый, опустевший, траченый молью времени, изуродованный мир прошлого, который, пожалуй, было не очистить даже огнём. Но всё же слово — то самое слово, которого Дрогон не мог ослушаться, — так и просилось сорваться с губ, плясало на кончике языка, как искра пламени.

Дейенерис уже живо представила, как покрытые прахом минувшего руины озарит багряный огонь, оплавляя стены, оставляя после себя чёрную копоть и пепел. Как сумеречное грозовое небо вспыхнет красным, словно зловещие огни Старой Валирии, говоря: Матерь Драконов, дитя смерти, дитя бури, вернулась.

Это не было бы убийством, даже разрушением бы не стало, потому что в этих городах давно не было никакой жизни, даже призраки покинули иссохшие руины, так что обрушив на них огонь, Дейенерис лишь воздала бы почести истлевшим костям мёртвых королей, отправив их в последний путь.

Но вместо этого она лишь повела Дрогона чуть выше, но уже не поднимаясь к самым облакам — там было слишком холодно. Вспомнив о пламени, заливающем город, Дейенерис поёжилась — от этого воспоминания, напротив, внутри морозной изморосью разливался ужас. Дрогон нёс её вперёд, а она смотрела на прошлое, словно сквозь мутное, прокопчённое огнём стекло. Она не слышала криков, не слышала мольбы, не видела ужаса на лицах — только огонь, очищающий мир. Обновляющий его.

Может быть, именно поэтому она сейчас почти ненавидела Джона Сноу. Не потому что он убил её, а потому что не нашёл в себе сил удержать над пропастью, когда она нуждалась в том более всего. Дейенерис по-прежнему казалось, что пережитое ею в Королевской Гавани — просто сродни спутанному сну. То, на что она, вполне возможно, была способна — и что хотела сделать, но в действительности разве стала бы?..

Шрам, оставшийся на груди, давал однозначный ответ. И странное чувство, похожее на тёмное ликование, лишённое даже сожалений, тоже говорил об одном.

Дейенерис вновь коснулась выпуклой полоски подрагивающими пальцами и едва успела вцепиться в Дрогона прежде, чем тот заложил крутой вираж, устремляясь к земле.

Ведь тогда то самое слово тоже трепетало в её голове, на её языке, как только что, у руин Сарнорского царства, — но она устояла, как бы ей не хотелось уничтожить этот безобразный город, ставший воплощением всего, что она потеряла. Вот во что ей хотелось верить. А потом в сознании разливался гул колоколов, выбивающих из груди не только дыхание, но и саму душу, затопляющий сознание удушающим багровым светом, за которым уже не осталось ничего.

Только желание разбить собственные оковы.

Дрогон грузно опустился на землю, притоптав траву и вздымая крыльями целый ураган. Дейенерис с трудом удержалась на его спине. Степь тревожно всколыхнулась, словно бесконечные воды моря. Бескрайняя, безбрежная, лишённая указателей и дорог — в этом месте Дейенерис родилась по-настоящему, и в этом месте чувствовала себя собой.

— Я голодна, — внезапно осознала Дейенерис и посмотрела на Дрогона, едва ступив ногами на твердую землю, — если найдёшь что-нибудь... только не человека, — она поняла, что впервые обращается к нему с подобной просьбой. И тут же вспомнила, как когда-то он сам принёс ей дикого барана, местами обугленного, местами совершенно сырого, но сейчас от этой мысли рот моментально наполнился слюной.

Дрогон, взревел, словно всё понял и рывком поднялся вверх. Дейенерис не удержалась и, сбитая с ног ветром, рухнула прямо в траву. И рассмеялась. Звонко, радостно. Искренне. Смех её был живым. Продолжая улыбаться, Дейенерис встала, хотя ноги её дрожали — сказывалось напряжение в течение нескольких часов, которые она провела верхом на Дрогоне, вжимаясь в его тело коленями.

Травяное море ходило волнами, накрывая с головой. Дейенерис, не понимая толком, куда идёт, двинулась вперёд — наверное, потому что сейчас это не имело значения. Сейчас, когда она и без того потеряла все ориентиры. Когда, взобравшись слишком высоко, рухнула вниз — а падение с такой высоты неизбежно заканчивалось смертью.

Даже дракон может погибнуть, упав на острые пики гор.

Засушливая степь ждала дождя, нетерпеливо шелестела. Вскоре Дейенерис увидела Дрогона, возвращавшегося с охоты — похоже, он сам увидел её с высоты своего полёта и ринулся вниз. Вскоре он швырнул пойманную где-то дикую лошадь к её ногам. Уже обугленную.

Дейенерис обратила внимание на то, что на той не было ни седла, ни поводьев, а значит и человек не стал для Дрогона ужином. Эта мысль вызвала у Дейенерис горькую улыбку: теперь она беспокоится о чём-то подобном... А Дрогон вёл себя, как провинившийся ребёнок, который теперь всячески пытался угодить матери, хотя его вины в случившемся с Дейенерис не было вовсе.

— Мы оба ему верили, — прошептала Дейенерис, глядя на мёртвое животное. Совсем недавно она действительно хотела есть, теперь к горлу от запаха горелого мяса подкатила внезапная тошнота.

Но всё-таки ей нужно было что-то положить в рот: в конце концов, она не ела... О боги, сколько? От мысли, что последняя настоящая трапеза случилась, пожалуй, перед смертью, из горла вырвался сдавленный, вымученный смешок, больше походивший на всхлип. Дрогон рядом рыкнул, выпустив из ноздрей густой дым.

Дейенерис коснулась его, словно успокаивая, а после с трудом оторвала небольшой кусок жёсткой обугленной конины, который изнутри был полон алого кровавого сока, который стекал по рукам. Её снова замутило, но, зажмурившись, она всё-таки смогла заставить себя съесть хотя бы немного. Дрогон сразу оторвал половину несчастной лошади, с хрустом перемалывая кости.

Едва справившись с очередным приступом дурноты, Дейенерис отошла в сторону, оставляя сына наедине с трапезой. Она надеялась, что Дрогон не оставит её здесь в одиночестве, не забудет о ней, увлечённый охотой. Дейенерис нужен был краткий миг одиночества и свободы, чтобы справиться с тем, что отчаянно билось в её груди. Похоже, Дрогон чувствовал это, от чего каждый раз готов был прийти в неистовство. Возможно, Дотракийское Море способно её утешить, принять в своё лоно, подарить хотя бы иллюзию покоя.

Дрогон являл собой отражение её гнева и ярости, в нём бурлило всепожирающее пламя, способное уничтожить мир, тогда как степь отзывалась почти медитативными напевами, погружая в близкое к трансу состояние. Помогая хоть ненадолго унять и ярость, и гнев, и жажду мести, и боль, разрывающую нутро.

Горечь горелого мяса смешивалась на языке с привкусом крови — и то был не самый приятный, но всё-таки какой-то... _правильный_ вкус.

И, повинуясь древнему зову степи, Дейенерис двинулась вперёд почти вслепую.

***  
Она неспешно шла, слушая, как травы перешёптываются о приближающейся грозе. Дейенерис видела тяжёлые, вызревающие целыми гроздьями, чёрные облака. В воздухе уже висел влажный запах, от духоты платье неприятно липло к телу.

Оглянувшись, Дейенерис тревожным взглядом пыталась выхватить Дрогона, который остался позади. В глубине души она всё-таки побаивалась, что, как тогда, попадёт в плен одного из кхаласаров, и что Дрогона вновь не окажется поблизости, чтобы сжечь всех врагов. Но её сын был рядом — губы Дейенерис тронула улыбка, когда она увидела чёрную тень на фоне первой сверкнувшей молнии. Лиловая вспышка затопила половину неба, отпечаталась с обратной стороны век и пришлось несколько раз моргнуть, чтобы кривой изгиб молнии немного поблёк перед внутренним взором.

Утробное ворчание грозы прокатилось над головой, и в нём было столько потаённой силы, что у Дейенерис невольно перехватило дыхание, а все волоски на теле моментально встали дыбом. Молния сверкнула снова, вызывая новую волну мурашек и сладостной дрожи.

Дейенерис знала: стоит ей только подумать о том, чтобы полететь дальше, стоит произнести имя Дрогона одними губами — и он тут же окажется рядом со своей матерью. Послушный, как никогда. Огромный и кажущийся непобедимым. Но пока она позволяла ему кружить над Дотракийским Морем, наслаждаясь свободой и охотой, потому что чувствовала: долгое время он тоже не дышал этим воздухом.

_«Где же ты был, Дрогон?»_

Очередной раз задаваясь этим вопросом, Дейенерис брела дальше, расставив в руки в стороны и с наслаждением ощущая шероховатые прикосновения трав и колосьев к ладоням, пропуская их между пальцами. С бессознательной силой сжав жёсткий колосок и резко дёрнув его на себя, Дейнерис ахнула от неожиданной боли.

На раскрытой, перемазанной зелёным ладони виднелась кровь, выступившая из свежего пореза. Дейенерис уже успела о нём позабыть, а теперь растеряно смотрела на тёмную кровь, больше уже не чувствуя боли. Повинуясь неожиданному порыву, Дейенерис поднесла ладонь ко рту, касаясь раны языком, пробуя собственную кровь и зажмуриваясь почти до рези в глазах. Густой металлический вкус растёкся по языку и нёбу. Но кровь, как показалось Дейенерис, странно горчила — она была уверена, что так быть не должно.

Но страх не приходил. Дейенерис всё скользила языком по ладони, плотно смежив веки. Ноздри её подрагивали, жадно вдыхая запахи степи, подступающей грозы и крови. В груди, где-то внутри неё, во всём теле, рождалось прежде незнакомое — или же давно позабытое — чувство, от которого сердце трепетало.

То, которое позволило Дейенерис на мгновение забыть обо всём, что привело её сейчас на бесконечные дикие просторы.

Она резко распахнула глаза, в тот же момент небо снова наискось разрезала яркая вспышка молнии, и на перепачканное лицо Дейенерис упали первые тяжёлые капли дождя, оставляющие прохладные дорожки на пылающей коже. Гроза бушевала, усиливалась, била упругими струями и грохотала, разносясь над степью. В этой грозе Дейенерис слышала биение далёких барабанов, протяжное пение, треск костров, топот копыт, неистовые крики.

Словно не замечая, что от дождя она вымокла насквозь, и одежда плотно облепила тело, Дейенерис расправила руки навстречу фиолетово-чёрному небу, словно желая его обнять. Открыв глаза, она почти ничего не видела, потому что вода мешала смотреть, но в груди всё также радостно билось сердце. Живое сердце.

Дейенерис закричала, сама не зная, чего больше было в том крике — радости или боли. Свободы или отчаяния. Она закружилась на месте, чувствуя, как чавкает под ногами раскисшая земля, как хлещет по ногам трава, как гуляющий в степи ветер пробирает почти до костей.

Мерный гул барабанов вплетался в ритм биения сердца. Дейенерис чувствовала себя частью этого мира, частью этой степи, душа её летела над Дотракийским Морем, неслась во весь опор огненным жеребцом. Дейенерис сама была этой степью, была матерью-землёй, принимающей в себя силу благодатного дождя, дарующего жизнь.

На этот раз Дейенерис звонко рассмеялась, смех, сплетаясь с грозой, полетел дальше, и она побежала вслед за ним, почти не чувствуя ни земли под ногами, ни острых ударов мокрой травы. Запыхавшись, она рухнула на колени, жадно и шумно глотая влажный воздух. Руки зарылись в землю. Вода стекала по коротким мокрым волосам.

Дейенерис растянулась на траве, легла, прижимаясь к напоенной дождём земле щекой, и ей казалось, что где-то в самой глубине бьётся огромное сердце. Она всем своим существом ощущала эту вибрацию, волнами проходящую через тело. Это дарило такую расслабленность, что Дейенерис даже позабыла о ливне, забыла о том, зачем пришла сюда. Глаза слипались, и сознание соскальзывало в глубокий сон, выплёскивалось из реальности в темноту.

Дыхание выровнялось, и Дейенерис сама не поняла, как заснула со странной улыбкой, блуждающей на губах. Когда она резко распахнула глаза, гроза уже ушла, оставив после себя лишь запах сырой земли. На степь медленно наплывала ночь, и на неожиданно ясном небе зажигались первые звёзды — невероятно яркие и живые. Но отстранённые и равнодушные. Бесстрастные наблюдатели, взирающие из глубокой темноты за стремительным вращением безумного колеса, подобно огромным жерновам перемалывающего человеческие судьбы.

Дейенерис коротко выдохнула, протягивая вперёд ладони, разглядывая перемазанные жирной землёй пальцы. Она прислушалась к пению ветра, колыхавшему Дотракийское Море, и поняла, что Дрогон где-то поблизости, пусть его пока не видно и не слышно.

Сев, Дейенерис поняла, что испачкалась с ног до головы, но её это мало волновало, разве что начавшая подсыхать грязь неприятно стягивала кожу, и стоило отыскать какой-нибудь ручеёк, чтобы немного умыться. Ей нужно было прийти в себя и вернуться...

_«Вернуться куда?»_

Вопрос этот тогда показался слишком сложным. Чуть в отдалении — там, где слышался робкий шелест воды — Дейенерис увидела огонёк костра, трепещущий на ветру. Одинокий, он тонул среди трав в подступающей со всех сторон ночи, и ноги сами понесли Дейенерис вперёд. Она не слышала ни выкриков на дотракийском, ни ржания лошадей — ничего, что говорило бы про стоявший поблизости кхаласар. И костёр действительно был всего один — слишком мало для кхаласара, больше напоминавшего кочующий с места на места город.

И всё же Дейенерис старалась соблюдать осторожность и пряталась среди высокой травы и ступала как можно тише, приближаясь к призывно пляшущему пламени, вокруг которого извивались бесплотные тени. Оказавшись достаточно близко, она смогла разглядеть человека, который почему-то сидел к костру спиной, склонившись над чем-то остававшимся вне поля зрения. До ушей Дейенерис донёсся странный влажный, хлюпающий звук, и её невольно передёрнуло.

— Не стоит бояться меня, девочка, я не причиню тебе зла, — послышался старческий голос с чуть насмешливыми нотками. Дейенерис вздрогнула всем телом — разве мог он увидеть её? Может быть, просто услышал? — Я тебя чувствую. Выходи же. Погрейся у огня. Не бойся, я не дотракийский крикун.

Старик говорил на странной смеси дотракийского и лхазарского, поэтому некоторые слова звучали непривычно и неразборчиво. Сделав глубокий вдох, она, раздвинув высокую траву, вошла в круг ало-оранжевого цвета, грязная с головы до пят. Старик, сгорбившись, по-прежнему сидел к Дейенерис спиной, но теперь она уже видела, что перед ним лежит мёртвая овца с распоротым брюхом. Тёмная кровь растекалась, впитываясь в землю. И почему-то это зрелище не пугало — напротив, казалось привычным.

— Матерь-земля напитается кровью, чтобы дать новую жизнь. Жизни без смерти не бывает, — поучительно произнёс старик и наконец повернулся к Дейенерис, криво улыбаясь. Плоское и смуглое лицо его избороздили глубокие морщины, напоминая карту, в одном тёмном глазу поблёскивало отражение огня, другой был затянут мутной белой плёнкой. На почти лысой голове виднелось несколько седых волосков. Ветер трепал редкую белоснежную бородку.

— Кто ты? — спросила Дейенерис. Она почему-то совсем не испугалась, увидев заляпанные кровью до самых локтей руки. Даже не поинтересовалась, чем он занят: наверняка потрошит овцу, чтобы поесть. Но всё же ошиблась.

Старик задумчиво помолчал несколько секунд, словно обдумывая ответ.

— Я вижу линии, которые не видят остальные. Так, наверное, правильнее.

— Лхазарянин? Колдун? — Дейенерис ощутила, как дрогнуло что-то внутри. Конечно. Мирри Маз Дуур. Женщина, погубившая Рейего. Она тоже была мейегой из Лхараза.

— Колдун, — старик повторил это слово, словно пробуя его на вкус и осмысляя его значение, но вскоре покачал головой. — Нет, всего лишь гадаю на внутренностях животных, — и он указал на распотрошённую овцу, лежащую на земле. Кровь всё ещё сочилась из распоротого брюха, а глаза животного оставались неподвижны, устремлённые в недостижимую пустоту. 

Дейенерис задумалась, вспоминая нужное слово. Но на дотракийском она его не знала, только на всеобщем, и то не была уверена, что оно верно. Может быть, она с чем-то его путает? Однако когда-то она слышала о подобных предсказателях: в конце концов, какие вещи люди ещё _не_ использовали для изречения мрачных пророчеств?

— Гаруспик, — несмело произнесла она. Старик сосредоточено повторил за ней, старательно артикулируя, но всеобщего языка он очевидно не знал, потому слово прозвучало несколько иначе.

— Гха-рос-пек, — вымолвил он по слогам. — Что ж, как бы то ни было, ты можешь называть меня, как сама пожелаешь.

— Ты знал Мирри Маз Дуур? — вдруг спросила Дейенерис. — Она была целительницей... мейегой, — поправила она сама себя, — при храме Великого Пастыря.

— Возможно, — неопределённо покачал головой старый гаруспик, разглядывая свои морщинистые, покрытые корочкой подсыхающей крови руки, а после снова заглянул в глаза Дейенерис. Его здоровый глаз хитро сверкнул. — Ты же знаешь, что на самом деле слово «мейега» значит «мудрая»?

Настала очередь Дейенерис кивнуть, хотя она тут же резко заметила:

— Её мудрость не помешала ей убить моего ребёнка. Её мудрость не спасла её от пламени.

— Возможно, то было её предназначение: в конечном итоге, именно её жизнь, которую ты забрала, дала возможность драконам появиться на свет. Могла бы ты приговорить божью жену к смерти, если бы та исцелила твоего кхала и помогла бы родиться на свет твоему сыну? В итоге ты стала матерью не жеребца, но драконов.

На это Дейенерис не нашла, что ответить. Конечно, в таком разе она бы не смогла убить эту женщину. Её даже не удивило, что старик откуда-то знает подробности той кажущейся очень давней истории.

Странное то было чувство: вести подобную беседу с совершенно незнакомым ей человеком, который по удивительному совпадению оказался здесь в полном одиночестве. Она впервые задалась вопросом, что делает здесь, посреди степи, где в любую минуту может объявиться кхаласар, полуслепой старик с мёртвой овцой? Почему он не в родном Лхазаре и что привело его сюда? Гаруспик же чуть повернул голову в сторону — туда, откуда доносилось мягкое журчание небольшого ручья, терявшегося среди трав Дотракийского Моря.

Дейенерис хотела задать ему все эти вопросы, но они почему-то умерли на её языке не озвученными.

— Может быть, я ждал только тебя, девочка, чтобы сказать нечто важное, — гулко произнёс старик, снова склоняясь над овцой.

— Меня зовут Дейенерис Таргариен, — представилась она, почему-то чувствуя себя глупо.

— Бурерождённая, Матерь Драконов, Разрушительница оков, — кивнул старик. — Я знаю, кто ты, девочка. Я знаю больше, чем ты думаешь, потому что вижу линии.

Руки его погрузились в нутро овцы со всё тем же влажным, чавкающим звуком. Дейенерис услышала, как что-то рвётся и хрустит внутри: старый гаруспик вытаскивал из брюха нечто коричнево-багровое, покрытое кровью. В свете костра Дейенерис увидела, что это печень, и к горлу её очередной раз подступила тошнота. Ноздрей коснулся знакомый железистый запах.

Старик положил печень перед собой, внимательно разглядывая её в свете костра, словно и в самом деле мог что-то увидеть в этом органе. Впрочем, возможно и правда — мог, откуда Дейенерис было знать наверняка. Борясь с очередным приступом дурноты, она невольно затаила дыхание, ожидая, что ещё скажет этот странный человек.

 _«Я обещала себе,_ — вспоминала Дейенерис, — _обещала больше никогда не верить колдунам после того, что сделала Мирри Маз Дуур»._

И всё же она ждала, слушая шелест степных трав, полной грудью вдыхая эти почти забытые, но в то же время знакомые запахи. Молчание затянулось, старик сосредоточено сопел, и, когда Дейенерис уже начала думать, что он больше не заговорит, вновь послышался его по-старчески надтреснутый голос.

— Двери, прежде запертые, открываются, — нахмурившись, произнёс он. Глубокие морщины на его лице собрались в складки. — Солнце, как и было предсказано, взошло на западе, и горы вновь поднялись в воздух, и воды Дымного моря забурлили, выкипая...

Дейенерис слушала с замиранием сердца, различая в этих словах нечто знакомое, нечто, прежде больно ранившее её. _Мирри Маз Дуур._

— Отправившись туда, куда ведёт тебя сердце, ты можешь вновь отыскать смерть, пойдя по тропе, которую уже вытоптали для тебя другие, ты обретёшь свободу, но и многое потеряешь... Это непростой выбор. В далёких и непознанных землях, лежащих на востоке, за грядой гор, пробуждаются чудовища. Ожил древний К'Дат за Рассветными горами и Краем теней, и за Нефритовыми вратами таится неведомое, прежде пребывавшее в оцепенении, наследие древней Империи. Ты не узнаешь покоя, не заглянув в лежащую перед тобой темноту.

— Что это за странное предсказание? — Дейенерис ощутила, что в горле пересохло. — Что я должна делать?

— Тебе решать, — ответил старик и швырнул печень в огонь. Та яростно зашипела, медленно чернея. Над костром поднимался запах жареного. Гаруспик тем временем извлёк сероватого цвета селезёнку, провёл по ней крючковатыми пальцами, словно нащупывая что-то внутри. После кивнул своим собственным мыслям и снова заговорил. — Но побег — мера временная, ты и сама это знаешь, девочка. Не страшись взглянуть в глаза того, что пугает тебя сверх меры, как не страшилась прежде. Много крови на твоих руках, и ты должна отыскать способ смыть её с себя. Пока чёрный человек не пришёл за тобой.

Дейенерис, сидящая с другой стороны огня, отшатнулась, словно старый гаруспик ударил её наотмашь. Слова его резанули по сердцу, как прежде — предательский удар Джона Сноу. Она сжала руки так, что в них остались клочки выдранной травы.

— Я не совершала никакого злодеяния, — фраза это прозвучала почти обижено, зло. Но ей не дали продолжить:

— Великому Пастырю оправданий не требуется. Я лишь говорю то, что вижу. Готова ли ты слушать меня дальше? — старик снова внимательно посмотрел на побледневшее лицо Дейенерис, дожидаясь, пока та нерешительно кивнёт. Довольно крякнув, он снова сунул руку в брюхо мёртвого животного, после того, как отдал огню на съедение селезёнку.

На этот раз перед стариком оказались розоватые лёгкие. Шлёпнулись с влажным звуком на землю. Старик вновь в молчании водил по ним пальцами, вдавливая их в мёртвые ткани, тщательно ощупывал и, кажется, даже принюхивался. Прервав своё занятие, покачал головой.

— Мир дышит отравленным воздухом, пьёт наполненную смертью воду... Нехорошо это, нехорошо, девочка, — произнёс он так, словно Дейенерис и в том была повинна. — Матерь почти пробудилась, чтобы остановить вращение и начать новый цикл, но и дети её более не дремлют и готовы действовать, потому что Матерь невольно подпитывает и силы своих детей. Один из них — самый древний — ищет тебя. Ты нужна ему, не меньше, чем чёрному человеку. 

Дейенерис ничего не понимала из сказанного им, но испытала страх, очередной раз подкативший к горлу тошнотворным комом.

— О чём вы говорите? О какой матери? Что за человек?

— О Матери, что породила всё сущее, — пояснил гаруспик.

— Разве в Лхазаре не верят в Великого Пастыря? — несмело спросила Дейенерис, недоверчиво косясь на старика. Тот чуть насмешливо хмыкнул.

— Конечно. Великий Пастырь, — он неопределённо окинул рукой простирающуюся вокруг степь. — И все люди — его стадо. Но то, что есть Великий Пастырь, не значит, что нет Матери. Люди верят в разных богов — богов войны, любви, милосердия и смерти... Но все они — тоже дети.

— Я никогда не слышала ничего подобного.

— Ты ещё о многом не слышала и не знаешь, — резонно заметил гаруспик. — Здесь ты можешь чувствовать её силу, исходящую от земли, что даёт жизнь всему. И также легко она может её отнять... Представь себя женщиной с великим множеством далеко не всегда почтительных и послушных детей. Станешь ли ты разбираться, кто из них устроил погром в доме? — старик покачал головой. — Скорее всего нет. Каждый из них получит наказание, а в доме придётся наводить порядок.

— У меня никогда не будет детей, — отрешённо произнесла Дейенерис. — Ни великого множества, ни даже одного... Драконы — единственные мои дети. Теперь у меня и вовсе остался последний сын.

Старик пристально посмотрел на неё, словно зная нечто, чего не знает она сама, снова хмыкнул.

— Матерь не добра и не зла, — продолжил он. — Она — источник. Но пробуждение источника сулит большие беды, потому что он даёт силы и другим. Дети питаются им.

— О ком ты говоришь? О чём? — всё ещё не понимала Дейенерис. Речи старого гаруспика звучали странно и почти бессвязно.

— О забытой вере Дочерей, — ответил он так, словно это всё объясняло. — О той, из чьего чрева вышел даже Великий Пастырь, чтобы вести людей неведомыми тропами жизни.

Не вдаваясь более в подробности, старик подхватил лёгкие, которые тоже отправил в огонь. Пламя взвилось, выплёвывая сноп искр. Дейенерис ощутила их прикосновение к своему лицу, но, как и прежде, не почувствовала боли — лишь приятное покалывание на коже. Полной грудью вдохнула запах дыма и гари.

Старик тем временем извлёк из мёртвой овцы покрытый кровью мокрый комок, который умещался в его сморщенной ладони. С силой сжал его, и на землю закапала казавшаяся чёрной кровь.

 _«Сердце»,_ — поняла Дейенерис, и её собственное отчего-то вдруг тоже сжалось. Словно именно её сердце гаруспик стиснул в ладони. Тот же, закрыв глаза, открыл рот и провёл языком по истекающему кровью сердцу, пробуя его на вкус. Когда веки его распахнулись и он снова бросил взгляд в сторону Дейенерис, его губы, нос, щёки и подбородок были перепачканы. Кровь виднелась даже в редкой седой бороде. Слепой глаз, казалось, тоже смотрит на неё, и Дейенерис невольно поёжилась.

Степь наполнилась странным холодом — она ощутила особенно сильный порыв ветра, от которого пламя костра пригнулось к земле, прижимаясь к ней, словно ища защиты. Ветер обхватил Дейенерис за плечи, взлохматил неровно обрезанные волосы, прокрался ледяными пальцами под недавно успевшее обсохнуть лёгкое платье. Она вдруг ощутила себя совершенно нагой, и поджала пальцы на ногах, словно желая спрятать их от этого пробирающего до самых костей холода.

Гаруспик тревожно оглянулся куда-то за спину, словно услышав что-то. Или же почувствовав неладное. Дейенерис и сама прислушалась, но различила лишь шёпот воды, тревожный шелест трав, потрескивание пламени.

— Мало у нас времени, жизнь из этого мира утекает по капле,— надтреснутым, хриплым голосом проговорил старик. Он стал ещё старее, смуглое лицо его казалось бледным. — Сердце твоё отравлено, душа твоя отравлена, но случилось то не сейчас — а прежде твоей смерти, — торопливо заговорил он, — ты и сама это знаешь, девочка. Не я должен говорить тебе о таких вещах, — покачав головой, старый гаруспик вновь глянул на мёртвое сердце. — Но твоё — снова бьётся, а это значит, что шанс есть не только у тебя, но и у других живущих. Слушай своё сердце, но и не забывай о случившемся. Тебе стоит принять его, как люди принимают неизбежное. Другая алая королева связана с тобой, хоть ты и не захочешь этого принять. Равно, как и она сама. Однако помни о том, что от некоторых решений может зависеть не только твоя судьба. И помни о жизни, что теплится теперь в твоём чреве... Скоро дитя родится на свет прежде обычного срока.

Последние сказанные слова заставили Дейенерис задохнуться, поперхнуться воздухом и в неверии посмотреть на старика. Сердце последовало в огонь, как и прежние органы.

— Это неправда... то, что вы говорите... — она невольно опустила руки на живот, словно ощупывая его. — Я не способна понести живое дитя. Это проклятие Мирри Маз Дуур.

Старик посмотрел на неё как на глупого ребёнка, криво улыбнувшись.

— Она не проклинала тебя, девочка. Она, как и я, говорила о грядущем, хотя и не стану отрицать: забрав жизнь Рейего, божья жена надеялась сделать этот мир чище. Её вёл гнев и желание отомстить за слёзы матерей и убитых твоим кхалом детей. Она не хотела, чтобы это повторилось. Не хотела, чтобы твой Рейего стал пламенем, поглощающим этот мир. Но пламя его живёт в тебе. И, как любой огонь, оно способно даровать и смерть, и спасение. Скажи мне, Дейенерис Таргариен, — впервые он назвал её не девочкой, а по имени, — видела ли ты своего кхала? Видела ли ты Дрого и вашего сына в Ночных Землях?

Дейенерис очередной раз вздрогнула от его слов. Всё, случившееся с ней там, по ту сторону, уже казалось полузабытым сном. Просто мороком. Видением, которому суждено исчезнуть с первыми лучами солнца, но слова гаруспика всколыхнули в ней волну обжигающе-холодных воспоминаний.

Похоже, он понял всё по её растерянному, обеспокоенному взгляду — и коротко выдохнул.

— Пророчества не всегда бывают точны, девочка, — пояснил он. — Даже мои могут быть в чём-то ошибочны и для тебя пока что непонятны. Но некоторые из них всё же имеют свойство сбываться — на свой лад, конечно, потому что линии могут менять своё направление.

— Дитя... — Дейенерис облизнула враз пересохшие губы, всё ещё не в силах поверить в сказанное. Руки её снова легли на плоский живот. — Это дитя...

— Ты знаешь, чьё это дитя, — ответил старик. — И оно умерло вместе с тобой, но теперь родится, разом выйдя и из тьмы небытия, и из материнского чрева.

Он взялся за флягу, висящую на кожаном поясе, и открутил крышку, после чего протянул напиток Дейенерис, явно предлагая попробовать. Ноздрей коснулся насыщенный запах степных трав.

— Степь даст тебе сил, как матерь-земля, — проговорил он. Дейенерис с сомнением посмотрела на предложенный ей напиток, тут же снова вспомнив Мирри Маз Дуур. Она не могла до конца поверить в то, что под сердцем её зародилась жизнь, но и опасалась очередного проклятья, если это правда. Старику не за чем было лгать, но он мог и ошибиться. Заметив её сомнение, гаруспик пояснил. — Я не желаю травить тебя. Это дитя нужно миру. Как дети другой алой королевы. И этот напиток придаст сил не только тебе, но и твоему ребёнку — дитя будет здоровым и крепким, покинув твоё чрево.

Поколебавшись ещё мгновение, Дейенерис приняла флягу из рук старика. Пальцы их соприкоснулись, и она ощутила, что его собственные, покрытые коркой засохшей крови, удивительно тёплые. Почти горячие. Всё ещё не решаясь подносить напиток к губам, она неуверенно спросила о том, что хотела узнать прежде:

— Почему ты здесь один? Почему ты не в Лхазаре, а в Дотракийском Море, где тебя может заметить и убить кхаласар?

— Я ждал тебя, я знал, что ты придёшь сюда, пока граница не истончилась. Жаль, что мы не сможем с тобой встретиться по-настоящему. 

Дейенерис нахмурилась, о чём-то раздумывая, и тогда гаруспик вновь с тревогой оглянулся назад.

— Но мы же _уже_ встретились, разве нет? Ты сам сказал, что ждал меня...

— Мы могли увидеться только здесь, но прежде, чем ты сможешь отыскать меня и вспомнить, я умру, — произнёс он слова, от которых мурашки пробежали по коже. Гаруспик выглядел до крайности обеспокоенным. Ветер крепчал, почти завывая над степью. Скорбный вой матери, потерявшей сына, вот на что это походило.

Дейенерис посмотрела туда, куда неизменно оглядывался старик, и тогда увидела то, что напугало её больше прочего: звёзды медленно гасли, растворяясь во мраке. Она видела идущую с востока темноту, которая накатывала грозными волнами, бурлила и кипела, пожирая всё на своём пути.

Старик, потеряв всякое терпение, почти рявкнул на неё:

— Пей же, девочка, пей, если не хочешь, чтобы они нашли и сожрали тебя! Пей, во имя жизни! Ты должна проснуться!

Дейенерис, чей страх этой жуткой темноты вытеснил страх перед неизвестным напитком, прижалась губами к горлышку, снова втягивая дурманящий, кружащий голову запах. А после опрокинула флягу, ощущая как вязкий, терпко-горьковатый травяной настой заполняет рот, стекает в горло, вызывая невыносимое головокружение.

Отбросив опустевшую флягу в сторону, она, ничего не видя вокруг, ощутила, что силы вновь покидают её. Вопреки словам старика, тело Дейенерис сковала мерзкая слабость, лишая возможности бежать. В угасающем сознании раздался её собственный скорбный возглас: «Старик обманул тебя! Колдун обманул тебя!»

Но у Дейенерис не осталось сил сопротивляться и, лишившись чувств, она рухнула на землю, видя перед глазами лишь гаснущие одну за другой далёкие звёзды.

***  
Она открыла глаза с коротким вскриком, дёрнувшись вперёд всем телом, словно выныривая из-под толщи воды. Ощущение это тоже показалось ей знакомым. Дейенерис, судорожно дыша, резко села, от чего голова пошла кругом, и в панике оглянулась. Но ни опустевшей фляги, ни странного старика-лхазарянина, ни даже следов горевшего здесь прежде костра не было. Рядом также беззаботно бежал маленький ручеёк.

— Боги, всего лишь сон... — прошептав, Дейенерис судорожно облизнула губы и ощутила тот самый травяной вкус, который чувствовала в том сне. Тот всё ещё витал на её языке, осев во рту. Она тут же опустила руку на живот, вспоминая то, что увидела и услышала там, в этом сне.

Неужели это могло быть правдой? Неужели она и в самом деле была беременна? Возможно, то лишь её сознание выдавало давно желаемое и невозможное за действительное.

Дейенерис слегка нажала пальцами на мягкий живот, но не ощутила ничего особенного, хотя сердце стучало где-то в горле. Чтобы сказать наверняка, нужен был мейстер или хотя бы какой-нибудь знахарь, который хорошо в этом разбирается.

Переступая по земле неверными ногами, она побрела к ручью, желая смыть с себя засохшую грязь, всё также неприятно стягивающую кожу. Заходя в почти ледяную воду и содрогаясь от дрожи, Дейенерис шумно дышала. Вода окончательно смыла с неё увиденный сон, но оставила после себя сказанные слова.

К`Дат, Лэнг, Край Теней... Старая Валирия. Всё это лежало перед ней, ждало её. Но Дейенерис знала, что ещё не готова увидеть все эти чудеса и ужасы, что душа её по-прежнему трепещет в руках, как раненная птица. Граница, отделяющая её от запредельной тьмы, казалось слишком зыбкой.

 _«Если оглянусь, я погибла»,_ — напомнила себе Дейенерис. И рука снова невольно легла на живот. Выходя из воды, она ощутила холодное прикосновения ветра к коже и содрогнулась, обхватив себя за плечи. Может быть, она бессознательно пыталась гнать от себя мысли о том, что случилось в Королевской Гавани, о горящем, умирающем в жутких муках городе, чьи улицы озаряли вспышки пламени.

Потому что осознала, что именно тогда кто-то — что-то — пробудило в ней истинного дракона. То, чем любил угрожать ей Визерис. Драконом же была она сама — но, как оказалось, не последним.

Джон Сноу. Или тот, кого теперь звали иначе. Стал ли тот королём, как должен был по праву рождения? Дейенерис побоялась задавать этот вопрос мейстеру Марвину или Кинваре.

Дейенерис позволила своему брату умереть, хотя тот был Таргариеном, пусть и не самым достойным, Джон Сноу, будучи сыном Рейегара, и ей позволил упасть, после чего сам убил её. Может быть, в том и была какая-то странная, жутковатая справедливость, даже мрачная ирония, но это не умаляло ни гнева, ни ярости Дейенерис. Потому что Джон Сноу убил и её ребёнка — если то действительно правда.

 _«Если бы он знал, то осмелился бы?»_ — на этот вопрос она никак не могла найти ответа. Пока что Дейенерис была уверена только в одном: не в Саате они должны оставаться, и не двигаться в Вестерос. Путь её был куда более сложен и ветвист. Путь её был не прямой дорогой, а тенистым лабиринтом, где на каждом углу находились размытые, порой наоборот — сбивающие с толку — указатели.

То, что таится в глубинах. То, что спрятано в вышине.

Дейенерис невольно вскинула голову, жадно вглядываясь в тёмное небо. Молодая луна, окаймлённая короной сизых облаков, заливала степь, делая мир призрачным и нереальным. Созвездия здесь были другие — не такие, как в Вестеросе, но Дейенерис не без удивления отметила, что почти и не помнит, какое там небо.

Она почти в него не смотрела. Её взгляд был устремлён только вперёд.

Немая пустота внутри заполнялась гулкой болью, словно в бездонный и высохший колодец бросили камень. Почему-то даже мысли о Джоне не наполняли её таким безнадёжным отчаянием, как такая, казалось бы, незначительная деталь.

_«Жги дотла! Пусть мир пылает! Жги!»_

Кто говорил ей это? Чей это был голос, звучащий где-то в глубине сознания? Голос, который вторил её собственным безобразно спутанным, наполненным болью и тьмой мыслями. Она слышала только траурный прибой колоколов. Тогда она действительно не видела тех, кто молил её о помощи, не слышала их криков, для неё не существовало сожженных детей, не было искалеченных, раздавленных и обожжённых тел, устлавших опустошённые пламенем улицы. Она освобождала их от вечных оков. И Дейенерис надеялась, что Серсея, рассчитывающая на её слабость, видела, как ошиблась.

Обезглавив Миссандею, она лишила Дейенерис последней нити, которая имела шанс её удержать.

_«Ты знаешь, что нужно делать. Жги дотла!»_

Боль, которую она испытывала — боль предательства, боль потерь, боль горького осознания... Всё это бурлило и кипело в ней, словно готовый к извержению вулкан. В груди всё пылало. И пропасть, разверзнувшаяся у самых её ног, утянула её в никуда — туда, где люди в одночасье превратились в чудовищ, безропотно склонившихся перед теми, кто убил её семью, чудовищ, скованных старым миром и не желающих жить в новом.

_«Жги дотла! Жги дотла!»_

И тогда всё, что сдерживало её саму, оковы милосердия, желание справедливости, стремление построить иной мир, всё это смялось под мощным ударом какой-то жуткой, ведущей её воли, всё глубже утягивающей во тьму, воли, которая, казалось, принадлежит ей самой. А после мир растворился, и Королевская Гавань, и без того обезображенная до ужаса, захлебнулась её болью, гневом, и огнём.

Воспоминания эти теперь казались Дейенерис ещё более чужими, более нереальными, чем смутные образы жуткого мира, в котором она очутилась, когда Джон Сноу подарил ей поцелуй смерти. Хотя даже сейчас она не ощутила ничего, похожего на сожаление: лишь горькое чувство, что идеалистические мечты о мнимом милосердии, что лживые советники, оставшиеся в самом конце, когда погибли все, кому она была небезразлична, тоже не были уничтожены до конца в этом же пламени.

 _«Ты дракон, так будь драконом»,_ — она помнила эти слова. И осталась драконом до конца.

Дейенерис раскрыла ладонь, на которой всё по-прежнему виднелся неглубокий порез. Он вновь подёрнулся тонкой корочкой, которую она постоянно невольно сдирала, заставляя рану кровоточить. Но боли почти не было.

Квиберн оставил этот порез, вдруг вспомнила Дейенерис. Ещё одна загадка, ещё один вопрос, ответа на который у Дейенерис не было. Зачем ей помог этот Квиберн? Дейенерис чувствовала, что должна узнать это, какой бы отвратительной и уродливой не оказалась истина. Но чтобы понять причины, которые им руководили, она должна вернуться, разве нет?

— Алая королева... — с холодеющим сердцем вспомнила Дейенерис слова гаруспика из очередного сна. Сказанное о ребёнке во чреве прежде затмили всё прочее.

Могла ли выжить Серсея? У Дейенерис прежде не было никакого желания вспоминать о женщине, ставшей причиной смерти Рейегеля, женщины, отдавшей приказ убить Миссандею. Женщине, которую она ненавидела даже больше, чем Джона Сноу. Квиберн... Квиберн, её Десница... От мыслей этих, которых и без того оказалось слишком много, голова пошла кругом.

Думать о подобных вещах не хотелось, потому что это снова порождало в её груди гулкую пустоту, отравленную болью, горечью и ненавистью, которые не оставляли места для иных чувств.

— Матерь... Матерь... — губы сами произнесли это.

Поёжившись, Дейенерис снова посмотрела в небо. Звёзды складывались в линию, устремлявшуюся куда-то на восток, и вдруг стало понятно, что это — путь, по которому ей предстоит пройти. 

_И по которому отправился мейстер Марвин._

Рука скользнула вниз и уже в который раз легла на живот, поглаживая его, хотя Дейенерис всё ещё не могла поверить в правдивость тех слов. Слишком долго она со смирением привыкала к тому, что никогда не родит живое дитя. Возможно, оно уже мертво в её утробе, если и было...

От этой мысли захотелось очередной раз разрыдаться, но Дейенерис поняла, что сил на слёзы у неё не осталось, как и самих слёз, потому глаза оставались сухими. Дорога, лежащая перед ней, вилась невидимой лентой, перечерчивая небесный свод. И Дейенерис поняла, что не сможет продолжать свой собственный путь, не сможет до конца вернуться в этот мир, принять его пустоту и найти в себе силы перешагнуть через обезображенный труп прошлого, если отвернётся от людей, которые ей помогли.

Уж они-то знали гораздо больше — и вряд ли были для неё врагами. Даже тот странный человек, чей образ то и дело ускользал из воспоминаний, словно смутная тень. Призрак из Валирии, если он не привиделся ей сквозь сумбур, творящийся в сознании.

Трудно отличать реальность ото сна, когда границ практически не осталось. Трудно понять, что есть свет, и где та черта, после которой ты вступаешь в непроглядный мрак. Дейенерис могла бы оставить их, могла бы, наверное, даже вернуться в Миэрин, но тут же отказалась от этой мысли. Что она сейчас могла дать людям, кроме собственной пустоты? Как стала бы снова править и следить за порядком? В конце концов, она плохо представляла, что сказала бы Даарио Нахарису. Человеку, который её любил, и которого она оставила с такой лёгкостью, что сама себя не узнавала. А ведь когда-то ей чудилось, и что и она его любит.

Возможно, именно тогда всё и началось. Когда в сердце её не осталось места для любви к Даарио Нахарису.

Дейенерис представила себе с ужасающей чёткостью его красивое, улыбчивое лицо, когда она скажет:

— Ты был прав. Мне стоило взять тебя с собой. Тогда бы, возможно, ничего бы этого не произошло, я бы не умерла, утаскивая следом целый мир.

Но Даарио почти наверняка понял бы её по-своему и в своей полушутливой и совершенно безрассудной манере ответил бы, сложив к её ногам своё оружие:

— Одно твоё слово — и я принесу головы всех, кто причинил тебе зло.

Он сказал бы это, не понимая — это ничего не решит. Не заполнит её пустоты и уж точно ничего не исправит. Мысли о Даарио и Миэрине, что был сейчас не так далеко, отозвались знакомой горечью.

 _«Нет,_ — решила она, качая головой и завершая спор то ли с самой собой, то ли с Даарио, чей образ так живо очертило её сознание, _— нет. Не сейчас. Не прямо сейчас»._

— Дрогон! — позвала Дейенерис и спустя несколько мгновений увидела огромную чёрную тень, заслонившую луну и звёзды. Видимо, всё это время он был где-то поблизости. Он приземлился, вновь едва не сбив свою мать с ног порывами тёплого ветра. Дейенерис заглянула в пылающие оранжевым глаза, глядящие на неё с немым вопросом. — Утром мы отправляемся обратно, кровь моей крови... 

Она хотела сказать — в Саат, но чувствовала, что за прошедший день, пока её не было там, что-то сильно изменилось. И была уверена только в одном: небо подскажет ей путь. Она не врала Марвину, она просто не думала о том, даже не понимая, что слова её сбудутся.

Тогда ей вообще тяжело было мыслить здраво.

Эту ночь она проведёт под звёздами, вместе с Дрогоном, вдыхая пряный степной воздух и делая вид, что не было всех этих лет. Ничего не было — только она и её сын, путешествующие по безбрежному травяному морю, раскинувшемуся от горизонта до горизонта. Ни указателей, ни дорог, ни ориентиров — и степь вокруг поёт свои позабытые всеми песни.

Прижавшись к тёплому, почти раскалённому боку Дрогона, проваливаясь в сон без сновидений, Дейенерис почти слышала это наяву — едва слышное гудение, похожее на музыку, похожее на мерный бой немыслимо древних барабанов и бубнов, который был прежде человека и останется после. Он убаюкивал её, принося давно позабытый покой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Гаруспик — жрец, прорицатель, гадающий по внутренностям животных, сам вид подобных предсказаний известен как "гаруспиция". Существовало множество разновидностей и правил, как касательно самого ритуала, так и самих животных и способа их умерщвления. Самые популярные - баран или овца.


	33. Дракон взят в плен; Катапульта готовится стрелять

Путешествовать по личиной молодого человека было куда как безопаснее, чем представляться девушкой — Сарелла давно это поняла. Конечно, попадись она разбойникам, а то и марочникам из Штормовых земель, это не уберегло бы её от крупных неприятностей. Но так можно было хотя бы избежать иных ситуаций.

Сарелла не боялась, что её изнасилуют — первый, кто попытался бы это сделать, лишился бы стручка между ног, — но проблем ей хватало и без того, чтобы ещё думать о любителях распускать руки.

В замок Поднебесье её бы, конечно, пустили, но Сарелла в самый последний момент передумала, как и не стала кому бы то ни было представляться дочерью Оберина Мартелла — её лица в предместьях Поднебесья всё равно не знали, да и лучше по возможности не произносить столь громких имён в непосредственной близости от благородных домов. Кандидат из Цитадели, что приехал погостить в родной Дорн, был принят чуть менее тепло, но всё-таки с почтением.

Несколько колец, выкованных Сареллой для мейстерской цепи, производили нужное впечатление. Пусть их было всего три, последнее из которых означало отличное знание истории. Но жители небольшой горной деревеньки таких подробностей не знали.

Сарелла быстро отыскала ночлег — в одном из домов местного ремесленника, который предложил ей кров в обмен на услугу: осмотреть прихворавшую дочку. Отсутствие звена, говорящего о познаниях в медицине, ремесленника не беспокоило, и Сарелла согласилась. По счастью, не требовалось быть архимейстером медицины, чтобы вскрыть нарыв и выпустить гной — причиной начавшейся у девочки лихорадки был на первый взгляд пустяковый укус, при чём человеческий.

Она подралась с младшим братом, пояснил отец. Откуда ему было знать, что часто именно человеческие укусы оказываются самыми опасными, если исключить из этого списка ядовитых змей?

То и дело бросая взгляды в сторону видневшегося отсюда замка, окружённого скалами, Сарелла думала: что же остановило её в последний момент? Не иначе, как предчувствие. То, что называют интуицией. Но в самом деле — о её местонахождении почти наверняка пытается разузнать Герольд Дейн, да и принц Морион... Дорнийским шпионам, кто бы там что ни говорил, не было равных: то известно ещё со времён Первой Дорнийской войны, которую развязал Эйегон Завоеватель, пытаясь подмять под драконов непокорный Дорн.

Наверняка весть о прибытии Сареллы Сэнд в замок Поднебесье со скоростью арбалетного болта разлетелась бы окрест. Так бы она вряд ли добралась не то, что до Штормовых земель, но, вероятнее всего, не успела бы пересечь и Красные горы.

Но теперь перед ней уже лежали Дорнийские марки, где требовалась в ещё большей степени соблюдать осторожность, пусть и по иным причинам. Необходимо было отыскать судно, что могло из Каменного Шлема, расположенного в устье реки Слейн, отвезти её если не в сам Чаячий город, то хотя бы за пределы Дорнийского моря и, желательно, подальше от Мыса Гнева и Ступеней. Тарт, Крюк Масси, Камнепляс и даже Драконий Камень вполне бы сгодились — тем более, насколько известно было Сарелле, нынешний лорд Драконьего Камня, сир Давос Сиворт, жил в Королевской Гавани, оставив в замке кастеляна, подобие личной гвардии и жену.

— Пираты на Ступенях в конец потеряли страх, — ворчал капитан в порту, подозрительно поглядывая на Сареллу, — дорнийцы, как крысы, лезут изо всех щелей... Вообще-то корабль идёт в Тирош, да помилуют нас боги, если удастся попасть туда живыми. Но и севернее я не хожу — нечего там сейчас делать. У тебя, парень, деньги-то есть?

Деньги, конечно, наличествовали — немного, но и в Тирош отправляться она не собиралась. Потому что капитан был прав — идти через Ступени представлялось слишком рискованным занятием. Да и поглядывал тот уж слишком подозрительно: не ровен час, деньги присвоит себе, а эдакого странного паренька сбросит за борт, как только корабль выйдет в Узкое море. Слишком уж бесславная кончина.

— Тирош... — протянула Сарелла, делая вид, что размышляет, хотя на самом деле прикидывала свой дальнейший маршрут, пытаясь представить, где сейчас может находится Герольд Дейн: он, в отличие от Сареллы, почти наверняка сел на корабль, отходящий из самого Солнечного Копья. Хотя и ему в таком случае предстояло пересечь опасные Ступени. Жеребец Сареллы по кличке Смерч после отчаянного марша через горы и Дорнийские марки, на который ей потребовалось несколько дней, совсем выбился из сил. Хотя он в полной мере оправдал свою кличку. — Как скоро вы планируете отправляться?

Капитан криво улыбнулся.

— С приливом, как обычно. Только учти — плата вперёд, и не думай долго, парень, желающих у меня достаточно, мало сейчас отчаянных дураков, вроде меня, готовых выйти в море.

Сарелла оглянулась, словно надеясь увидеть все эти толпы, но в маленьком, суетливом порту сновали только моряки.

— Хорошо. Я вернусь вечером, капитан.

Не став дожидаться ответа, она поспешила убраться оттуда — уж лучше было отыскать более длинный, но всё же безопасный путь добраться до Чаячьего города. Эх, если бы ещё знать наверняка, каким путём пойдёт туда сир Герольд. Но она чувствовала — капитан этот, если и не выкинет её за борт, то прежде доложит лорду Сванну о странном чужаке с дорнийским выговором, ищущем путь на север.

От Грифоньего Гнезда Сареллу отделяло более ста миль — значит, Смерча она загонит, если всё же попытается уложиться в два дневных перехода. Но ближе к Штормовом Пределу и мысу Дюррана, у самого носа лорда Баратеона, было проще найти подходящий корабль — и, вполне возможно, там её действительно не станут искать.

По крайней мере, если не сочтут её достаточно безрассудной.

В наступающих сумерках, Сарелла покинула Каменный Шлем, двигаясь вдоль Слейна и стараясь не подгонять и без того взмыленного жеребца. Пусть путь займёт в два раза больше времени, но потерять верного друга ей не хотелось. Ещё одного верного друга, если быть точной...

С левого берега реки простирались острые пики гор, за которыми, как это известно каждому путнику, находился овеянный печалью и дурными слухами Летний замок. Его обгоревшие, покорёженные руины, источали горечь чего-то безвозвратно потерянного — и Сарелла была рада, что горный хребет надёжно скрывает этот памятник прошлому от её взгляда. 

Слейн гневно бурлила, словно желая вырваться из тисков, в которые была зажата берегами с обеих сторон. Чтобы иметь смелость спустить на воду лодку в подобном месте, подумалось Сарелле, следовало обладать не меньшей смелостью, чем требовалось на попытку пройти незамеченными пиратами со Ступеней.

Грохотали низвергающиеся с гор водопады, бурное течение неустанно полировало крутые пороги до удивительной гладкости. Вода в Слейне, казалось, постоянно кипит, и только долетающие холодные брызги напоминали о том, что это не так. Сарелла остановила жеребца только ближе к рассвету, чувствуя, как тот дрожит, выбившись из сил. Да и самой Сарелле требовался отдых. Небольшая передышка в скачке наперегонки с невидимкой.

Скудный ужин, состоящий из подсохшего хлеба и сыра, липким комом осел в желудке. Сарелла попыталась запить его несколькими глотками кисловатого вина, но это мало помогло. Смерч же жадно пил воду из реки — они остановились у места, где течение было не столь бурным. Разводить огонь она не рискнула: мало ли, кто может заприметить их здесь — в конце концов, поблизости находилось Воронье Гнездо, и Сарелла сейчас пребывала во владениях лорда Ричарда Моррингена, о котором ничего толком не знала — лишь то, что его отец лорд Лестер погиб, сражаясь за Станниса Баратеона. Но вряд ли он обрадуется гостям из Дорна.

_«Кто сейчас правит в Грифоньем Гнезде? Вернулся ли живым Роннет Коннингтон из Королевской Гавани?»_

Долгое время после Восстания Роберта Баратеона замок пребывал именно в его власти, но кто им правит сейчас... Вероятно, какой-нибудь кастлян из мелких лордов и ближайших родственников, назначенный на пост своим сюзереном Баратеоном. Этого Сарелла уточнить у местных не удосужилась — слишком уж странными ей показались люди в Каменном Шлеме, что моряки, что простые рыбаки, что их жёны. Все они глядели недобро — хотя нельзя было сбрасывать со счетов разыгравшуюся паранойю, способную кого угодно свести с ума. Ещё и в столь беспокойное время, когда в марках, кажется, со дня надень ждали появления войска дорнийцев, и каждый чужак представлялся врагом.

Поэтому Сарелле следовало быть вдвойне осторожной, помятуя, что этот гипотетический враг — она сама.

Впрочем, нынешний владыка Грифоньего Гнезда беспокоил её куда меньше, чем возможность безопасно сесть на корабль и добраться до пункта назначения. Если бы Сарелла сейчас знала, где находится мейстер Марвин, то непременно бы написала ему. Попросила совета. Может быть, даже отправилась бы следом...

Хотя это решение и выглядело не совсем разумно: мейстер рассчитывал, что она справится здесь самостоятельно. Но откуда Сарелле было знать заранее, во что это всё выльется? О возможном участии в этой затее Даарио Нахариса она прежде никак не догадывалась.

Интересно, что же такое он задумал? И зачем? И какой он?

Эти вопросы не давали Сарелле покоя, пока она, устроившись у корней раскидистого дуба, пыталась уснуть. Она видела тирошийцев, но никогда не видела наёмника, на которого оставили город. Должно было быть в нём нечто выдающееся, раз уж королева Дейенерис доверила ему судьбу Миэрина и живущих в нём людей.

А, может быть, и нет. Сарелла перевернулась набок, подложив под щёку ладонь, и глядя на изборождённую полосами кору древнего дуба. Ведь все могут ошибаться... Может быть, ошибается она сама. Или даже мейстер. Хотя он-то знает куда как больше: сама Сарелла имела лишь смутное представление о происходящем. Знала правду о короле, с которой теперь совершенно не представляла, что делать.

Тирион Ланнистер наверняка не поверил ей. Чудо, если не доложил королю о предполагаемом месте встречи предателей. Пусть на первый взгляд карлик выглядел куда умнее. Но, как показала жизнь, люди имели свойство терять последние остатки разума в самые неподходящие моменты, как это с Тирионом уже случалось.

Обуреваемая этими беспокойными мыслями, Сарелла сама не заметила, как погрузилась в беспокойный сон, стоило над горизонтом забрезжить первым алым лучам. Проснулась она, когда солнце уже почти вошло в зенит, а стреноженный Смерч беспокойно и недовольно фыркал.

Сон слетел сразу, стоило Сарелле вскочить на ноги. Его словно рукой сняло — сердце тревожно затрепетало. Она не поняла, что оказалось тому причиной: встревоженное животное, собственные беспокойные мысли или снова недоброе предчувствие, от которого желудок то и дело подкатывал к горлу?

Возможно, всё разом. Торопливо седлая Смерча, который выглядел уже не столь измочаленным, Сарелла то и дело оглядывалась. Подобие редкого леса и отвечало лишь тишиной, молчали даже дикие птицы, гнездившиеся на верхушках деревьев. Именно эта жутковатая тишина, а не громкий звук стали причиной её резкого пробуждения и тревоги.

Она не была большим знатоком леса, но ей также был прекрасно известен один незыблемый закон бытия, которому её научил ещё отец, принц Оберин: животный мир резко замолкает лишь по одной причине — когда чувствует приближение опасности, даже если та подбирается с подветренной стороны. Даже если эту опасность представляет собой отнюдь не крупный хищник и вообще _не животное_. 

— Так и с ума сойти недолго, — пробурчала под нос Сарелла, стремительно взлетая в седло. Сегодня ей предстояло проделать, если не остаток пути, то хотя бы большую его часть, чтобы как можно скорее оказаться у Грифоньего Гнезда. Это всё, что её должно беспокоить.

Когда наполненный лёгкими сумерками даже в ясную погоду подлесок остался позади, Сарелла выдохнула почти с облегчением, хотя её и не покидало муторное ощущение чужого пристального взгляда, скользящего не только под одежду, но и в сами её мысли.

Сжав губы, она лишь пришпорила Смерча, словно тот мог увезти её куда подальше от невидимого преследователя, которым был отнюдь не Герольд Дейн. О, сейчас бы Сарелла с большим удовольствием предпочла бы встретиться с Тёмной Звездой, чем с тем, что могло смотреть на неё.

 _«Лишь бы это оказалась моя тревога, а не проклятый калека»,_ — со злостью подумала Сарелла, словно презрительно брошенное «калека» могло как-то повлиять на происходящее, сбить с толку то, что следовало за ней.

Но в последние дни она не видела ни одного ворона. И вообще не замечала, чтобы её преследовали птицы или какие-то звери, а чардревам неоткуда было взяться в этих землях. Скорее всего, это не более, чем напряжение последних дней сказывалось на состоянии разума: повсюду мерещились зловещие тени.

Поэтому Сарелла с большим облегчением вздохнула, когда снова услышала звук воды — на пару миль восточнее наверняка бежал приток залива Разбитых кораблей, а значит, следуя по нему, к середине следующего дня она выедет к Грифоньему Гнезду. Если выдержит лошадь.

Решив дать Смерчу немного передохнуть, Сарелла натянула поводья. Можно было немного перевести дух — солнце уже снова клонилось к закату, мышцы налились усталостью. Пустой желудок едва не сводило от боли. Она не успела толком пополнить свои скудные запасы провизии, пока находилась в Каменном Шлеме — слишком уж поскорее стремилась убраться оттуда подальше.

Но всё ещё оставался ставший почти чёрствым хлеб, острый сыр и несколько кусочков жёсткого вяленого мяса, взятого ещё в Дорне. Жеребец щипал редкую траву, пока Сарелла медленно пережёвывала хлеб и мясо. Те вязли на зубах, и, несмотря на голод, казались почти безвкусными.

***  
До Грифоньего Гнезда она добралась уже ближе к вечеру следующего дня. Ещё издалека увидела пики башен, возвышающиеся на тёмно-красном утёсе. В свете заходящего солнца камни и вовсе казались почти багряными, покрытыми засыхающей кровбю. От главных ворот вниз извивался голый склон — «грифонья глотка» — единственный путь, по которому можно было подняться в замок. И который делал его почти неприступным даже для многочисленной вражеской армии.

Но Сарелла и не намеревалась туда попасть. Ей по больше части было неинтересно, кого сейчас назначил его правителем лорд Джендри Баратеон. Всё, что Сарелле требовалось — скорее покинуть Штормовые земли, выйти в море. 

Она свернула в сторону залива, неторопливо ведя лошадь по ставшей каменистой почве. Оставалось только надеяться, что в порту найдётся хоть один корабль, готовый покинуть Мыс Гнева в самое ближайшее время. И что капитан судна не будет вызывать подозрений. Сарелла и без того потеряла непозволительно много времени. Отсюда же до Чаячьего города по морю было не более десяти дней пути, если повезёт с попутным ветром.

Однако, если корабль торговый, то почти наверняка станет делать остановки в других портах. Сарелла спешилась и, взяв Смерча под уздцы, неторопливо повела его к гавани, то и дело поглядывая по сторонам. Здесь до неё почти никому не было дела — сновавшие вокруг люди выглядели чрезвычайно занятыми и озабоченными.

Моряк, врезавшийся в спину Сареллы, злобно прикрикнул:

— Пшёл с дороги, черномазый! — и, резко отпихнув, устремился к сходням одного из кораблей. По виду — скорее боевой галлеи. Сарелла даже не обратила внимания на грубость, разглядывая судно: не похоже, чтобы оно везло ткани, еду или вино. Рядом стояло ещё несколько боевых кораблей, о причине нахождения здесь которых Сарелла могла только догадываться. Конечно, в самом факте наличии флота не было ничего удивительного, другое дело — почему этот флот готов к отплытию? Разве к Штормовому Пределу приближался некий неведомый враг?

До мыса Дюррана отсюда всего полдня пути морем, и при хорошей погоде можно было даже разглядеть сам замок, грозно высящийся с другой стороны залива.

Сарелле ужасно не нравилось это чувство — когда понимание происходящего ускользало, оставляя после себя только мрачные предчувствия. Их и без того было предостаточно за последние дни. Но всё же здесь должно было находиться хоть одно торговое судно, Сарелла бы согласилась даже на небольшую лодку, лишь бы та шла дальше.

 _«Должно быть»,_ — мысленно твердила она, почти умоляя неведомого кого.

Надежда её медленно таяла, пока она, растеряно бродя по пристани, выискивала глазами хоть что-то подходящее для её целей. Вокруг то и дело сновали люди, что-то кричали, поднимали на талях огромные бочки и ящики. Что-то в этом всём было не так, и говорило об одном — похоже, лорд Баратеон призывал своих вассалов. Однако для чего?

— Эй, парень, ты чего это? Ищешь, чем поживиться? — оклик заставил вздрогнуть. Сарелла медленно обернулась, окидывая взглядом неряшливого человека с закатанными по локоть рукавами. Сами руки его, как и истрёпанная, заскорузлая одежда, были перепачканы. И пахло от его одновременно рыбой, застарелым потом и перегаром.

 _«Рыбак»,_ — поняла Сарелла. Тёмные глаза весело сверкнули, и рыбак улыбнулся, обнажая ряды полусгнивших зубов:

— Язык что ли проглотил? Или видом впечатлился?

— Простите, — пробормотала Сарелла, невольно сжимая поводья Смерча, который недовольно захрапел. — Не ожидал, что кто-то здесь обратит на меня внимание, все слишком заняты.

— Ну вот он я, — рыбак подошёл поближе, — судя по растерянному виду, ты чего-то здесь потерял? Может быть, могу тебе чем-то помочь? — с заговорщическим видом спросил он.

— Скорее, не нашёл, — Сарелла заставила себя улыбнуться. — Мне бы судно... только не боевое. Мне нужно попасть в... — она запнулась, не зная, стоит ли напрямую сообщать название города, в который действительно стремилась, потому решила не торопиться. — Нужно попасть в Халл, — довершила она, — на Дрифтмарке.

— Знаю я, где это, — хмыкнул моряк. — Что ты там забыл-то? Кроме порта, там почти ничего и нет.

— Это уж моё дело, — Сарелла решила, что церемониться не стоит, чтобы её не сочли слабаком или трусом. — Друг у меня там живёт, не виделись давно, хочу сюрприз ему устроить.

На это рыбак весело загоготал, словно услышал отменную шутку, а после вновь хитро улыбнулся.

— Если верить твоему лицу, жить этому другу недолго, чернявенький. Раз он так далеко от тебя убежал. Ну да ладно, не моё это дело. Знакомы будем, меня звать Айк, — он протянул грязную, с обгрызенными ногтями ладонь. Сарелла крепко пожала её.

— Аллерас, — представилась она, полагая, что кандидат из Цитадели вряд ли известен местным морякам, да и вообще хоть кому-то.

— Сам-то откуда родом? — поинтересовался Айк, когда рукопожатие завершилось.

— Сложно сказать, отовсюду понемногу... — Сарелла пожала плечами. — Мать моя была уроженкой с Летних островов, а отец... — недовершённость этой фразы и очередное пожатие плечами снова вызвали у Айка приступ смеха.

— Понятно. Ну, таких историй много я слыхивал.

— Так что там с кораблём? — с нотками нетерпения спросила Сарелла. В конце концов, не для светских бесед она завязала знакомство с этим человеком. — Вы знаете такой?

— Как не знать! Если чего водится в кошельке, — Айк потёр большой и указательный пальцы друг о друга, — то найдётся и местечко. Корабль наш, во-о-он там, — он неопределённо махнул рукой в сторону, — на краю залива. Капитан чуть свет отправится в сторону Девичьего Пруда, тебе по пути. Можешь сойти на Крюке Масси. Мы туда заходим.

 _«Девичий Пруд!»_ — обрадовалась Сарелла. Это было куда ближе к Чаячьему городу, чем она рассчитывала, но тут же вспомнила, что назвала Халл, а значит сойти ей действительно предстояло раньше.

— Это торговое судно?

— Помилуй Матерь, — фыркнул Айк, — похож я на торговца, как по-твоему? Судно небольшое, но за умеренную плату довезём тебя аж до Острого Мыса, а там поди найдёшь способ до Халла добраться. Годится?

— Вы рыбаки? — вопрос почему-то прозвучал крайне глупо.

— И рыбаки, и всего остального понемногу... — уклончиво ответил Айк. — Но и не какие-нибудь пираты, не подумай. Сейчас приходился выкручиваться. Такое время.

 _«Наверняка ещё и контрабандисты»,_ — догадалась Сарелла.

Сарелла задумалась. Не то, чтобы ей не нравился Айк или вызывал какие-то подозрения — таких было пруд пруди в каждом порту. Пускай контрабандист, но на что-то другое, похоже, рассчитывать не приходилось. И, кажется, того, что Сарелла поделится с кем-то этой информацией, тоже не опасался: она и сама, пожалуй, выглядела здесь чужой. Намётанный глаз контрабандиста уцепился за возможность подзаработать, не более того. И всё-таки ей бы хотелось увидеть это судно и его капитана, о чём она и сообщила Айку.

— Он не против подзаработать, — заверил тот, — так что я, как первый его помощник, могу заверить, что проблем не возникнет. Хочешь, со мной пойдём, тут есть небольшой постоялый двор, капитан наш там сидит сейчас. Я вас и познакомлю? — он вопросительно посмотрел на Сареллу. 

— Ладно уж, веди, — она успокаивающе погладила Смерча и направилась следом за Айком, который продолжал что-то говорить про упадок торговли, плохие уловы и вконец озлобившийся народ. Сарелла слушала того вполуха, но, похоже, Айка то вполне устраивало.

***  
Мерзко поскрипывающая на солёном ветру вывеска с грифоном давно облупилась. «Пристанище грифа», — гласила она, и Сарелла невольно хмыкнула. Судя по затрапезному виду, пристанище это больше походило на последнее.

Приземистое двухэтажное здание действительно служило и таверной, и постоялым двором. Сарелла вручила чумазому мальчишке, выскочившему навстречу, несколько медяков, чтобы тот почистил Смерча и задал ему корма, а сама устремилась следом за Айком в полутёмное, пропитанное крепким человеческим духом помещение с низкими потолками. Казалось, прежде крепкий сруб прогнил так, что его мог снести с места особенно сильный порыв ветра или даже просто сильный удар кулаком в стену. И всё же тот стоял.

К тошнотворному многообразию человеческих запахов примешивался ещё и запах сырой древесины, плесени, прокисшего эля и мокрой псины. Но Сарелла даже не поморщилась — ей доводилось нюхать чего похуже.

Почти все немногочисленные столы оказались заняты моряками, которые не обратили ни малейшего внимания на вошедших. Айк уверено устремился куда-то вглубь неказистого зала, к загорелому, крепкому мужчине, который тискал сидящую на коленях толстуху. Та заливисто смеялась, стоило могучей волосатой руке очередной раз нырнуть в лиф её платья, ощупывая его впечатляющее содержимое.

— Эй, Шилох! — окликнул Айк, падая на скрипучую скамью, стоящую напротив, а после подмигнул толстухе. — Ты, смотрю, успел соскучиться по Абби. Принеси-ка нам эля, милая.

Абби с удивительной для своего веса прыткостью соскочила с колен Шилоха, одарив присутствующих улыбкой, в которой недоставало нескольких зубов.

— А платит-то кто? Ты, старый пьяница? — Шилох выглядел недовольным тем, что лишился возможности ощупывать необъятную грудь Абби, уже умчавшейся за элем. Кажется, он даже не заметил Сареллу, пока Айк не ткнул в неё пальцем.

— Вот этот малец. Как там тебя...

— Аллерас, — напомнила Сарелла и внимательно осмотрела хмурого Шилоха. Обветренное и обожжённое солнцем лицо, исполосованное шрамами, внимательные чёрные глаза. Потрескавшиеся, плотно стиснутые губы. Тиская Абби он казался куда более располагающим к себе, как это ни странно. — Я ищу судно, на котором можно было бы покинуть это место. И Айк сказал мне...

— Этот пьяница что угодно тебе наговорит, мы не перевозим такого рода груз,— фыркнул Шилох, махнув рукой. Айк тут же набычился:

— Уж кто бы говорил. Вот тебе возможность немного подзаработать — доставим паренька до Крюка Масси, делов-то. Всё равно пойдём дальше. У меня, чтобы ты там ни говорил, котелок варит, — Айк постучал себя указательным пальцем по виску. Он снова говорил так, словно Сареллы здесь не было. Хотя всё это время сам Шилох пристально поглядывал на неё.

— И язык без костей... — проворчал он, а после уже обратился, очевидно, к Сарелле. —Что тебе там надо?

— Вообще-то мне нужно не туда, — криво улыбнулась Сарелла. — Но это куда ближе к пункту моего назначения. Я хочу попасть на Дрифтмарк, в Халл.

— В Халл, — задумчиво протянул Шилох, с шорохом почёсывая покрытый жёсткой щетиной подбородок. — Да, туда мы не пойдём, но до Крюка Масси... вполне... хотя там по большей части делать сейчас нечего... — он осёкся, явно поняв, что едва не сболтнул лишнего. Впился взглядом в Сареллу, но та сделала вид, что не услышала последней фразы, показывая, что чужие дела её не касаются. Спроси она, что им нужно в Речных землях, неизвестно, как отреагирует капитан.

— Айк сказал ваше судно... — начала было Сарелла, но Шилох не дал ей договорить, досадливо махнув рукой.

— Да-да, приходится терпеть эти неудобства из-за того, что нашему королю моча в голову ударила. И бастарды его теперь снаряжают свои корабли. 

— Ничего не понимаю, — честно призналась Сарелла. Пока она была в Дорне, видимо, многое изменилось, а за время её долгого побега — ещё и произошло что-то, о чём она не знала. — Какие бастарды?

Шилох поглядел на неё, как на умалишённую.

— Ты не знаешь что ли, что лорд Баратеон — бастард покойного короля Роберта?

— Ах это, — Сарелла отмахнулась. — Это все знают, но вы сказали не «бастард», а «бастарды».

— Это наш славный капитан говорит о новом лорде Грифоньего Гнезда, — вместо него пояснил Айк. — Рональд Шторм, бастард Роннета Рыжего. Видимо, лорд Джендри питает определённую слабость к такого рода назначениям... видимо, скоро все пустующие прежде замки скоро займут бастарды знатных лордов. А король наш, похоже, и не возражает. Чёрт-те что творится!

Айк коротко хлопнул по столу открытой ладонью, а Сарелла задумалась. В самом деле, она готова была согласиться со словами контрабандиста — происходящее находилось где-то за рамками понимания.

Размышления её прервала появившаяся у стола Абби, водрузившая перед ними три кружки с элем. Шилох не преминул шлёпнуть её по объёмистому заду. Этот самый зад всколыхнулся под юбками. Толстуха снова захихикала, как застенчивая девица. Даже умудрилась покраснеть.

— Экий ты шалун!

— Принеси-ка нам ещё перекусить, — попросил Айк. — А то в желудке пусто с самого утра.

Абби снова удалилась. Сарелла поглядела на пенистый эль, понимая, что пить его совсем не хочется — не хватало ещё захмелеть в такой обстановке и такой компании. Хотя в «Пере и кружке» прежде ей приходилось иметь дело с таким крепким сидром, от которого глаза слезились у всех непривычных.

— Так... что не так с этими бастардами? — допытывалась Сарелла, всё ещё силясь понять хоть что-то. — Зачем эти корабли? Война?..

— То не нашего ума дело, — хмыкнул Шилох, разом опустошая пол кружки эля. Довольно крякнув, он вытер тыльной стороной ладони пенные «усы». — Идут вроде как в Королевскую Гавань, что-то там неспокойно стало. Не удивлюсь, если снова война. Хотя дорнийцев, о которых только и треплются а каждом углу, так и не видать... Почти, — он многозначительно посмотрел на Сареллу, в которой легко угадывалась дорнийка, несмотря на цвет кожи. Но это, как и многое другое, осталось неозвученным.

— После серой чумы только и воевать, — ввернул Айк, а после и сам жадно припавший к кружке. Сарелла посмотрела на стоящее перед ней пойло с некоторым сомнением. Всё-таки следовало сделать хотя бы несколько глотков, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. Как она и ожидала, это был вовсе не эль, а просто прогорклое пиво. Большого труда заставило не поморщиться от мерзкого привкуса. Хотя Айк с Шилохом, похоже, были к тому привычны.

— Будь моя воля, — продолжил Шилох, — я бы сюда и не сунулся, больно надо, но пришлось. Команда моя тоже не шибко довольна.

Сарелла оглянулась по сторонам, словно надеясь увидеть эту самую «команду» и уточнила:

— Много вас?

— Десять человек, — Шилох неопределённо кивнул влево, где ютилось ближе к выходу, несколько моряков. — Вполне достаточно для нашего судна. Мы сюда нечасто заходили, и ещё реже уходили севернее Тарта, но... — Шилох развёл руками, словно показывая, что иного выхода нет. — Так что, можно сказать, тебе повезло. Сейчас здесь и в самом деле не найдёшь ни одного судна, кроме боевого. В такие времена живём...

— А что так? — Сарелла не хотела сейчас выслушивать сетования на судьбу. Её волновали только факты, а не размышления о том, что прежде всё было иначе.

— Вода со стороны Эссоса дурная, — пояснил Айк. — В самом деле, парень, ты где был всё это время? Проспал всё самое интересное?

— Ах это, — со скучающим видом произнесла Сарелла. — Я думал, это слухи. Про чёрное пятно. Даже звучит как-то глупо.

Она не собиралась говорить о том, что слышала о случившемся в Дорне. И что даже, как ей казалось, ощущала тот неприятный маслянистый запах, растекающийся по Летнему морю.

— Никакие не слухи, — продолжил словоохотливый Айк. — Правда всё. Говорят, снова неспокойно в Старой Валирии, из-за этих треклятых вулканов из-под воды вышла какая-то чёрная жижа, всё живое там дохнет.

— Нехорошо.

— Слабо сказано! — на этот раз досадливо махнул рукой и Шилох. — Почти все рыболовные суда, что прежде ходили ближе к Ступеням и Дорнийскому морю вынуждены, как и мы, теперь держаться подальше от тех мест. Мало того, что улов небольшой, так и пираты... Из-за серой чумы и по недосмотру те совсем оголодали, нападают на всех подряд. Теперь ещё эта дрянь... Теперь в сторону Тироша можно идти только имея за спиной армаду боевых кораблей, да и то — мало в том проку.

— Улов? — не удержалась от сарказма Сарелла. Шилох осклабился, явно поняв намёк:

— Улов, малец. А уж какой это улов — не твоего ума дела. Айк, — он кивнул в сторону своего помощника, — пьяница, но глаз у него намётанный. Сразу понял, что ты из тех, кто будет держать язык за зубами. Нам это обоим выгодно. Для всех мы здесь — просто рыбаки, — он говорил это негромко, подавшись корпусом вперёд, но намёк Сарелла поняла прекрасно.

— Мне не нужны проблемы.

— Вот и славно, — улыбнулся Шилох, снова откидываясь назад и вновь повышая голос. — Думаю, мы сладим. Но про море — чистая правда.

— Ох, ужас-то какой, — подхватила вновь появившаяся словно из неоткуда Абби. Сарелла уже успела о ней позабыть. Женщина поставила перед ними миски с дымящейся похлёбкой, а после прижала опустевший поднос к огромной груди. — Никакой жизни теперь. Я слышала, — она деланно округлила глаза от ужаса так, что те стали походить на плошки, — что от этой чёрной отравы даже вода горит.

— Не потчуй нас своими байками, женщина, — фыркнул Шилох. — Лучше приходи вечерком ко мне, я бы отведал другого блюда.

— Как всегда, — хмыкнула Абби, а после улыбнулась Сарелле. Как показалось — то была попытка изобразить соблазнительную улыбку. — Твои друзья к нам не присоединяться?

— Ничего себе у тебя аппетиты, — расхохотался Шилох. Айк подхватил его смех. Сарелла покачала головой и выложила на стол серебряного оленя:

— Это за еду и питьё. Ещё мне тоже потребуется комната. На одного, если есть свободные, — добавила она после многозначительной паузы.

— Экий недотрога, — Абби фыркнула. Она наклонилась, чтобы забрать серебро так, что огромная белая грудь едва не вывалилась из лифа. Сарелла даже ощутила её дыхание на лице. — Как хочешь. Но ты знаешь, где меня можно найти, чернявенький, — она назвала её также, как и Айк при недавней встрече. Это, вопреки всему, вызвало ответную улыбку.

Абби удалилась, оставив их троих есть похлёбку. Желудок невольно сжался при виде горячей пищи, и Сарелла, стараясь не думать о том, из чего эта похлёбка сделана, принялась за еду. На вкус, как ни странно, было вполне сносно, хотя в тарелке оказалась куда больше моркови и картофеля, чем рыбы.

— Так что, — она вновь посмотрела на Шилоха, который сосредоточено сопел над тарелкой. — Кажется, пришло время поговорить о цене.

Тот, на мгновение опустив ложку, улыбнулся. 

— Думаю, мои ребята не будут против. Раз уж судьба свела вас с Айком в порту...

Сарелла бы назвала эту встречу иначе, однако спорить не стала — она внимательно слушала, поскольку именно от решения этого человека, по всей видимости, зависело, как скоро она сможет покинуть Штормовые земли. Наконец Шилох произнёс, чуть прищурившись:

— Так что... если у тебя там не только олени, но и драконы, мы условимся в цене. Времена нынче суровые, драконы — звери редкие, а мне, простому рыбаку, страсть как порой не хватает чудес.

Он пристально посмотрел ей в глаза, и Сарелла выдержала этот взгляд. У неё в самом деле была не только мелочь — в подкладку одежды она припрятала пару золотых драконов, которых берегла на самый крайний случай. И, похоже, таковой настал.

— По рукам, — произнесла она.

— Мне нравится, что ты такой сговорчивый, Аллерас, приятно иметь дело с понятливыми людьми, — и Шилох протянул через стол руку для пожатия. Ладонь его оказалась тёплой, шероховатой, мозолистой — и очень сильной.

***  
Вскоре Шилох вместе с Абби удалился наверх, Айк же, выпив ещё две кружки эля, предложил Сарелле познакомиться с остальной командой — та уже в полном составе собирались за дальними столами, со стороны которых доносился громкий смех, стук кружек и тарелок, которые подавал теперь хозяин. Судя по возрасту и кислому выражению лица, он приходился то ли отцом, то ли другим старшим родственником Абби.

Айк громогласно представил всем нового спутника, похлопал его по спине, предлагая взять стул и присесть за одним из столов. Сарелла понимала, что в таком разе утром встанет с тяжёлой головой, если вообще найдёт в себе силы подняться: несмотря на похлёбку, дрянное пиво оказалось довольно крепким, и она уже чувствовала лёгкое головокружение. К тому же сказывалась усталость от проделанного пути.

При мысли о кровати, будь там даже клопы и блохи, у неё едва не подкашивались колени.

Поэтому, пожав каждому руку, она отказалась и в качестве извинения дала трактирщику несколько медяков за выпивку своих новых друзей, что было встречено громогласными и радостными возгласами. Сейчас тех меньше всего беспокоила перспектива раннего подъёма — тёплая еда и пиво, которое здесь почему-то называли элем, сделали своё дело.

Самой Сарелле требовался только отдых, поэтому она, с трудом передвигая ноги, принялась подниматься вверх по скрипучим ступеням тёмной обшарпанной лестницы. Туда, где почти под самым чердаком, ютилось несколько разных по размеру комнат, пропахших отсыревшей древесиной, плесенью и немытым телом. Видимо, здесь предстояло переночевать всей команде Шилоха.

— Плевать, — буркнула Сарелла самой себе, почти падая на кровать. Она даже не потрудилась раздеться, лишь стащила плотную ткань, которой скрывала небольшую, но всё-таки вполне женскую грудь под одеждой. Рёбра вмиг заныли так, словно её били по ним ногами. Сарелла с упоением сделала глубокий глоток воздуха и закрыла глаза.

Ночь опускалась на небольшой городок почти бесшумно, наслаивалась густыми, глубокими тенями, в которых мелькали зажжённые факелы, тонущие в океане темноты. Из открытого окна доносился солёный запах залива, слышались далёкие голоса и убаюкивающий шум волн. Кажется, жизнь в порту с наступлением темноты не прекратилась.

Сарелла поняла, что не в силах сопротивляться сну, что уже навалился на неё. Глаза слипались от усталости, мышцы ныли. Поудобнее устроившись на жёсткой, застеленной давно не стиранным бельём кровати, она, скинув на пол грязные сапоги, позволила себе смежить веки.

Снизу, с первого этажа, всё ещё слышались взрывы весёлого смеха и стук кружек — похоже, моряки даже и не думали спать. А из-за тонкой стены доносился надрывный скрип старой кровати, которая, видимо, не разваливалась только чудом, и скрипу тому вторили влажные шлепки и раскатистые стоны и вскрики Абби. Её, видимо, совсем не волновало, что их слышит весь постоялый двор.

В ответ на особенно громкие звуки снизу каждый раз раздавался одобрительный свист и взрыв хохота. Но даже это не мешало Сарелле, различавшей всё уже почти сквозь сон. Она даже улыбнулась тому — это порождало в ней отнюдь не раздражение, а даже некое успокоение. Это позволяло ей ощутить себя среди людей, не в одиночестве и безмолвии ночного леса, и дарило обманчивое чувство защищённости.

Поэтому-то оглушительный треск двери и заставил почти подскочить на кровати. Сарелла затрясла головой, ничего не соображая спросонья. Тело молило проспать ещё по меньшей мере сутки, сознание отчаянно сопротивлялась происходящему. Однако последовавший за треском двери истерический, полный ужаса и непонимания вскрик Абби заставил окончательно проснуться.

— Кто вы такие?! Что вам нужно?! — возмутилась она. Сарелла тем временем стремительно натянула сапоги и проверила на месте ли её оружие — короткие кинжалы, всегда висевшие на поясе, она сложила на хлипкий стол. Единственное, чем была оборудована комнатушка, помимо кровати. Лук из златосерда, несколько оставшихся в колчане стрел.

За окном уже посерело — верный признак подступающего рассвета, однако по-прежнему было слишком темно. Моряки, которые гуляли внизу, уже, по всей видимости, тоже давно разбрелись по койкам.

— Кажется, вы ошиблись, приятели, — заметил Шилох. Послышался зловещий шелест стали, невнятная возня, чей-то полный боли вопль, а после — булькающие звуки и грохот падающего тела. Вновь крики.

— О боги! — заголосила Абби, а после снова раздался рык Шилоха и звон стали. Мужчин оказалось несколько — это было также понятно по голосам. И почти наверняка эти вопли уже перебудили всех. Сарелла, не понимая, кто это и что происходит, думала только об одном: её комната находится рядом с комнатой Шилоха, и она уже слышала чьи-то тяжёлые шаги, направляющиеся к запертой на проржавевший засов двери.

В спешке поправив оружие, она подскочила к окну, оценивая обстановку на заднем дворе. Тот был пуст, однако человеческие крики, звон стали, громкая ругань были слышны и здесь. На дверь обрушился чей-то тяжёлый сапог — та опасно затрещала. Сарелла, не став дожидаться дальнейшего развития событий, быстро вскочила на подоконник и, сгруппировавшись, спрыгнула вниз. Плащ она брать не стала — его, пусть потемневшая от грязи, но всё же слишком светлая ткань, могла бы выдать её.

Сапоги чавкнули, увязнув в густой грязи, по ногам от самых стоп прокатилась тупая боль от удара, но приземление всё же оказалось довольно удачным. Над головой раздался оглушительный треск — дверь быстро сдалась по яростным натиском неизвестных. Сарелла, недолго думая, шмыгнула в тень стоящей поблизости постройки, которая, судя по перепуганным птичьим вскрикам, шороху крыльев и неприятному запаху помёта, являлась курятником.

— Тут был ещё один! Его видели с ними! — уверял мужской басовитый голос. Обладатель его явно негодовал. И не мудрено, ведь добыча успела скрыться.

— Сбежал, — констатировал другой чуть более спокойно. — Сиганул из окна — и был таков. Наверняка он ещё где-то здесь. Я проверю. Иди проследи, чтоб остальные не сделали ноги. Если понадобится, спускайте псов.

Сарелла ощутила, как спину её обдало холодом, по коже прокатились мурашки — не хватало ещё, чтобы её травили собаками, словно дикого зверя. И что этим людям нужно? Тем временем человек с таким же проворством, как и Сарелла, выпрыгнул из окна. 

Нельзя было поддаваться страху — следовало мыслить ясно. Наверняка следы её сапог виднелись в грязи, оставалось только возблагодарить ещё не отступившую темноту за то, что она их скрывала. Человек, видимо, тоже пытался что-то разглядеть, однако у него не было при себе ничего, что могло осветить землю.

И всё же он почти безошибочно двинулся в сторону курятника, из которого доносилась возня потревоженных птиц. Сарелла принялась обходить низкую постройку по кругу, поглядывая в сторону забора, которым был обнесён двор. Старый, покосившийся, как и сам постоялый двор, он наличествовал только для виду. И перемахнуть его при должной сноровке не составляло труда. Нужно было только сделать это по возможности незаметно.

Сарелла с ужасом осознала, что шаги и дыхание преследователя оказались слишком близко, словно незнакомец шёл на её запах и перемещался до этого почти бесшумно. Казалось, чья-то рука вот-вот вцепится в воротник колета и хорошенько встряхнёт. Раздумывать времени почти не оставалось. Вжавшись в стену, Сарелла вытащила из-за ремня один из метательных ножей, потому что целиться и стрелять из лука казалось бессмысленным. Всмотревшись во тьму, она почти ничего не различила, разве что...

Преследователя выдал то ли блик, скользнувший по металлической заклёпке, то ли блеск глаз — сказать было сложно, но Сарелла, особенно не задумываясь о том, швырнула нож. Тот, кувыркаясь в воздухе, во что-то с хрустом вонзился, после чего раздался вскрик, в котором удивления оказалось куда больше, чем боли. Это и послужило сигналом — Сарелла рывком оттолкнулась от стены, в несколько шагов преодолевая расстояние, отделявшее её от старого забора.

— Стой, урод! — раздался полный ярости вопль. Если она и ранила того человека, то уж точно не смертельно. И всё же Сарелла надеялась, что ранение не позволит ему продолжить преследование.

Она ошиблась.

Громкий треск напугал её, однако быстро пришло понимание — это всего лишь колет, зацепившись за забор, порвался. Несколько заклёпок отлетело из-за натяжения, едва ли не наполовину обнажая грудь. Сарелла, не особо о том беспокоясь, нырнула в колючие кусты, чувствуя, как те оставляют на коже царапины. Со стороны постоялого двора уже доносился целый сонм взволнованных и неистовых голосов. Тут и там вспыхивали, словно звёзды, факелы. Слышался лай собак и неразборчивые команды.

— Стой, шлюхин сын! — возглас ударил в спину, и Сарелла пожалела о том, что не прицелилась как следует или не рискнула воспользоваться луком. Попади она в глаз, у этого мудака не оставалось бы и шанса броситься следом — и, возможно, его приятели не смогли бы её отыскать. Она с горечью подумала о Смерче, так и оставшемся в стойле — с ним шансы скрыться были бы куда как больше.

Ноги скользили по грязи, преследователь немного отстал, но расслабляться было слишком рано. Хотя это позволило немного перевести дух и вытащить из-за спины лук, который, как Сарелла надеялась, сможет использовать. Стрела легла на тетиву. Впотьмах, почти не разбирая дороги, она выскочила на узкую каменистую тропинку. Сарелла старалась двигаться бесшумно, пригибаясь к земле и идя на полусогнутых.

Оглянувшись по сторонам, как загнанное животное, она различила вдалеке смутные очертания горных хребтов, устремлявшиеся к почти ставшему светлым небу. Серый рассвет прорезал ночные сумерки, делая Сареллу видимой для преследователей. Всё ещё не понимая, кто они и зачем пришли, она, недолго думая, свернула в сторону утёсов, скользя подошвами сапог по камням и с трудом сохраняя равновесие с зажатым в руках луком.

Взобравшись на небольшой выступ, она позволила себе оглянуться. Обеспокоенный мир был полон звуков, к ней с разных сторон устремилось несколько теней — люди. Почему-то больше всего её пугали не их настойчивость в преследовании, и даже не то, что их было несколько и цели их оставались неизвестны. А их молчаливость. Лишь звук шагов и дыхания говорили о том, что перед ней именно человеческие существа.

Больше не позволив себе тратить ни мгновения на страх, сомнения или мысли, Сарелла спустила стрелу с тетивы. Едва слышное гудение, тихий свист — и стальной наконечник с характерным звуком вонзился в чей-то лоб. Убитый не успел даже вскрикнуть. В другого полетел один из метательных ножей. Сверкая, тот ударился в грудь, но отскочил с металлическим треском — под плащом оказался панцирь.

— Ах ты выблядок! — голос одного из тех, кто подоспел на помощь своему дружку со стороны порта. Только сейчас, кажется, они поняли, что кое-кто уже мёртв. — Не дайте ему уйти!

Сарелла, больше не оглядываясь убрав лук, принялась вскарабкиваться по камням, даже толком не зная, куда бежит, чувствуя только, как лук колотит её по спине и как шуршит почти пустой колчан. Всё, о чём она думала — избавиться от погони, а там уже решать, куда идти и как быть дальше. Главное, чтобы впереди не оказалось тупика.

Резко развернувшись, но только не глядя, не желая, чтобы пальцы единственной удерживающей её руки соскользнули, Сарелла метнула ещё один нож, на сей раз угодив другому человеку аккурат в ногу. Крик боли вперемешку с ругательствами вызвал улыбку. Короткое замешательство остальных — один из которых, как предполагала Сарелла, был ранен ею чуть ранее у постоялого двора — позволило наконец добраться до более полого места, встать в полный рост и побежать по крошащимся под ногами камням.

— Стой! Стой! — бесполезные оклики летели в спину.

 _«Хрен вам»,_ — подумала Сарелла, но не стала тратить драгоценное дыхание, чтобы ответить. Дочь Оберина Мартелла не собиралась сдаваться так легко, особенно, когда появился призрачный шанс уйти от погони. В конце концов, не так давно — и то же время почти вечность назад — ей удалось незамеченной выбраться из Красного Замка и добраться до Солнечного Копья, неужели теперь она позволит поймать себя заставшим её врасплох?

С громким лаем пёс выскочил на неё из-за камней, повалил на землю, клацая зубами у самого лица и прижимая лапами к земле. Она даже вскрикнуть не успела — настолько неожиданной оказалась эта встреча, словно животное выскочило из неоткуда.

Псы вместе с другим человеком явились с другой стороны утёса — похоже, за грудой камней находилась ещё одна дорога, спустившаяся вниз и позволившая окружить Сареллу, которая слишком рано обрадовалась своему спасению.

Кем бы ни были ночные налётчики, они явно надеялись на более крупную добычу. Так что перемазанная в грязи и исцарапанная Сарелла оказалась явно не тем кушем, на который они рассчитывали. Однако в тот момент она только и могла, что дотянуться до очередного ножа, который через мгновение вонзился в глотку здоровенного пса. Горячая кровь хлынула на лицо, пёс жалобно заскулил, заваливаясь на неё, но при этом продолжая клацать зубами.

— Сука! — хозяин пса, оказавшийся рядом, рывком стащил с Сареллы бившееся в предсмертной агонии животное и, не дав той толком подняться, ударил её сапогом в живот. — Лежи спокойно!

Следующий удар пришёлся по руке, снова потянувшийся было к оружию, от боли перед глазами потемнело, Сарелла, сама того не сознавая, коротко заскулила. Кажется, поспели остальные, потому что потом удары градом обрушились на неё. Рядом с людьми метались, явно желая присоединиться, другие псы. Сарелла отчётливо услышала, как хрустнул её верный лук.

Она предприняла ещё одну попытку подняться. Кто-то вцепился ей в волосы, однако она, сама не понимая, как, умудрилась извернуться и с отчаянной силой впиться зубами в чьё-то запястье.

— Зараза! Кусается! — от удара по лицу рот моментально наполнился кровью. От следующего удара лицо онемело. Кажется, по правой стороне лица разлилась гематома, которая мешала даже открыть глаз. И всё же Сарелла, несмотря ни на что, по-прежнему не желала сдаваться, пытаясь слабо брыкаться и вырываться, хотя уже понимала, что это бесполезно.

Ещё один удар по лицу наотмашь. Голова мотнулась в сторону. По подбородку стекала слюна вперемешку с кровью. Сарелла яростно сплюнула.

— Ну-ка хорош, убьём его, потом ничего не сможет рассказать про своих разбойничков. Но, кажется, больше желания метать ножи у него нет, — проговорил чей-то голос. Его обладатель явно запыхался. Сарелла ощущала себя в чужих руках тряпичной куклой, ноги казались ватными. Чужая пятерня всё же вцепилась в волосы, вынуждая вскинуть голову. Только тогда её преследователи, похоже, и разглядели окончательно обнажившуюся в пылу драки и погони грудь.

— Ба! Да это ж девка! — воскликнул другой человек. Видимо, это произвело на них немалое впечатление. — Я-то думал...

Сарелла улыбнулась — должно быть, улыбка на окровавленных губах выглядела жутковато.

— Столько мужиков потребовалось, чтобы одну девку схватить, а? — голос звучал, словно чужой. — Посмешища.

— Она меня укусила. До крови.

Раздался хриплый смех:

— Ну, надейся, что зубы у неё не ядовитые. Следовало бы выбить их все.

Кто-то с силой сжал Сареллу за щёки, вынуждая посмотреть себе в глаза. Она увидела грубое, плоское лицо незнакомца, который щербато ухмылялся, разглядывая её:

— Так что, стоит нам выбить тебе зубы? — Сарелла промолчала. — Судя по выговору, змейка к нам выползла прямиком из дорнийских песков.

На этот раз Сарелла едва не вздрогнула, однако даже в её плохо соображающей голове мелькнула здравая мысль о том, что они лишь догадываются о её происхождении, а ни как не о том, кто был её отцом. Дорнийка... да мало ли на свете дорниек.

— Хватит уже с ней лясы точить, — рявкнул кто-то ещё. — Сиськи не помешали ей метать ножи и пытаться нас убить. Тащи её к остальным.

Последовал неожиданный, но сильный и оглушающий удар по голове. Сарелла покачнулась, заваливаясь, однако её подхватили и поволокли куда-то, однако туман в голове и тупая боль не позволяли понять, в каком направлении. Но, похоже, они возвращались обратно — то ли в постоялый двор, то ли к гавани. Сарелла сознавала, что вот-вот потеряет сознание. Кажется, ей всё-таки выбили парочку зубов, но это было мелочью по сравнению со всей ситуацией.

— Тяжёлая же, — пожаловался нёсший её мужчина.

— Где остальные? — последовал вопрос. Сарелла, борясь с подступающей темнотой, силилась понять своё местонахождение. Судя по усилившемуся запаху воды и шуму, действительно где-то рядом с гаванью. Несмотря на взошедшее солнце, факелы ещё горели, и псы надсадно лаяли. Вокруг сгрудились тени. Сареллу, словно куль с дерьмом, швырнули в какую-то повозку и, скрутив руки, принялись связывать их за спиной. Она бессознательно заскулила от боли, за что получила тычок коленом между лопаток.

— ...или чёрт знает куда, но до Речных земель уж точно не доберутся, — снова донеслись до неё обрывки разговора, — надеюсь, к утру удастся их всех изловить.

— Бросили своих?

— Разбойники и контрабандисты, что с них взять.

Сарелла окончательно потеряла нить происходящего, и различала только отдельные слова, смысл которых не доходил до её сознания и казалось, что в ушах у неё полным-полно ваты. Ей хотелось спать. Хотелось попасть туда, где не было боли — и этих людей. Куда-нибудь далеко.

Телега, в которую уложили Сареллу, заскрипела и двинулась в неизвестном направлении.

— А с этой что случилось?

— Учили достойному поведению. Кто ж ожидал, что это баба и что будет так драться. Может быть, сможет рассказать что-нибудь интересное про своих дружков. Нам за такое причитается...

— Едва ли. Во всяком случае, нескоро она заговорит.

— Посмотрим. Думаю, лорду Рональду удастся что-нибудь из неё вытянуть... 

Сарелла позволила себе не слушать дальше, позволила себе раствориться в гулкой темноте, пришедшей вопреки рассвету, словно время повернуло вспять. Поэтому она была почти уверена, что следующая — и последняя — услышанная ею перед обмороком фраза являлась лишь частью подступающего кошмара.

— Или новому приемнику старого мейстера... Слыхал ли? Прислали недоучку из Цитадели. Видимо, в насмешку над очередным бастардом, — короткий, ехидный смешок. — Говорят, что это Лео Тирелл, и у него пока нет даже цепи...

— Кажется, теперь это необязательное условие.

Лео Тирелл, которому прежде Конклав запретил покидать даже пределы Цитадели. Лео Тирелл, которому и мейстер Марвин посоветовал следовать этому указанию, впрочем, не запрещая тайком навещать бордели и трактиры. Поэтому сказанное просто не могло быть правдой.

 _«О боги! Лео Ленивец?! Какого дьявола происходит...»_ — мысль оборвалась на середине, вместе с сознанием соскальзывая во мрак.


	34. Квиберн IV

Старомест за окнами Цитадели выглядел серым и пустым. А всё из-за тумана, который почти полностью укрывал собой здания и бесконечные лабиринты улиц. Настолько плотный, что его, казалось, можно черпать ложкой. Он моментально забивался в глотку, оседал на одежде. Поэтому Квиберн и не покидал стен Цитадели, не считая того единственного раза, когда ему пришлось через этот туман пробираться, чтобы сюда попасть.

Возможно, с тех пор минула тысяча лет. Возможно, намного меньше. Время здесь, в любом случае, потеряло своё значение.

Квиберн опустил глаза на раскрытую книгу, что лежала перед ним. «Огни Республики» — история Валирии, написанная мейстером Галендро. Слова и строки не складывались, превращаясь в невразумительно наваленную кучу фраз, не имеющих никакого смысла. Рядом валялся потрёпанный, измятый клочок пергамента, случайно найденный в кармане. Квиберн не помнил, как это попало к нему.

Он вновь пробежался глазами по последнему абзацу, хотя и без того уже выучил наизусть написанное в отрывке.

_«...Но не бойся тьмы, ибо она способна сокрыть тебя от глаз истинного зла, в этом она ничем не уступает свету. Не бойся тьмы, ибо она способна стать твоим щитом и мечом, сделать тебя сильным. Не бойся тьмы — бойся небытия, следующего по пятам, ибо лишь оно остаётся твоим врагом. Небытие — это не тьма. Это отсутствие всего. Не верь глазам, не верь слепо тому, что тебе говорят люди. Верь чувствам, прислушивайся к тому, что взывает к тебе из самой глубины души и сердца. Лишь тогда ты познаешь и свет, и тьму во всём их многообразии. Познаешь саму суть мира. Абсолюта, из чрева которого он родился. И знание это будет способно провести тебя даже через чертоги смерти. Так учит орден, основанный для сотворения нового мира, так говорил и мой учитель. Однако истинный же наш учитель — это мы сами и жестокое время»._

Можно сказать, эта записка даже помогла Квиберну, пока он пробирался в Цитадель сквозь морок иллюзий, порождённых этим местом. Закрыв глаза и глядя только во тьму, которая скрадывала очертания всех ужасов, не позволяя сойти с ума. Небытие воистину было страшнее любой тьмы.

И в Цитадель оно не проникло — пока что. Но Квиберн не тешил себя иллюзиями, понимая, что ему пока просто везёт, и рано или поздно они явятся за ним. И, верно, случится это скорее рано.

Где-то в глубине библиотеки раздался оглушительный грохот — похоже, с полки свалилась какая-то книга. Конечно, при иных обстоятельствах Квибен бы, пожалуй, даже не услышал этот звук, однако тишина походила на туман — такая же густая, плотная. Неестественная. Человек не может спокойно находиться в подобной тишине.

Она давила на сознание. Сводила с ума. Разливалась вокруг, как липкое болото.

Потому резкий звук падающей книги заставил одновременно и вздрогнуть, и порадоваться — хоть что-то прервало молчание мёртвого мира. Квиберн не боялся — отодвинув в сторону стул, с большим удовольствием проскрипев ножками по деревянному полу, он двинулся в сторону звука. Что могло заставить книгу упасть? Ветра здесь тоже не было. Разве что тут появился ещё один _посетитель_.

Это могло быть что угодно, ибо Квиберн уже имел удовольствие видеть некоторых из обитателей этого мира. Нечто пострашнее потерянных, полностью забывших самих себя душ, которые ожидало только одно: _пожирание_.

Они станут частью небытия, что хуже любой тьмы, в этом то странное послание нисколько не лгало. Тьма и свет — естественная часть человеческого, знакомого мира, две неотделимые части, тогда как то, что грядёт из небытия... Вечно голодное, злобное, невозможное для постижения человеческим разумом, невообразимо кошмарное _ничто_. Ничто, пожирающее самое себя, чьи незримые клыки истекают ядом, способным отравить даже звёзды.

О, Квиберн видел это краем глаза. И того было достаточно, чтобы едва не лишиться разума. Даже не от страха — такого страха просто не существует — а от невозможности осмысления, что подобное вообще есть. И оно — реально, более реально, чем многие хорошо знакомые вещи.

Стараясь не думать о чём-то подобном — тем более, Квиберн понимал, что ощутил бы присутствие, будь это очередное чудовище, — он пробирался между покрытыми толстым слоем пыли высокими стеллажами, упирающимися практически в самый потолок. Гулкое эхо шагов рассекало тишину, словно меч.

— Кто здесь? — спросил он, заприметив между стеллажей чью-то тень, которая, как показалось, отпрянула в сторону. — Назовись!

— Вначале ты, — послышался смутно знакомый голос. Говоривший всё ещё скрывался от глаз Квиберна. От чего страх почти прошёл: если бы это был _кто-то другой_ , он бы не стал играть в такие игры.

— Меня зовут Квиберн. А ты...

— Человек с руками мертвеца, который готов благодарить кого угодно, что ты добрался сюда, — последовал странный ответ. Тень за стеллажом стала гуще, углубилась и уплотнилась, начала обретать форму и очертания, а после превратилась в огромного чёрного пса, который неожиданно выскочил на Квиберна.

Тот невольно отшатнулся — в большей степени от неожиданности, а не от испуга, хотя пёс этот, чёрный мастифф, мог бы привести в ужас даже медведя. Из оскаленной пасти, полной острых клыков, капала слюна. Глаза сверкали.

— Он не причинит тебе зла, — послышался насмешливый голос. Пёс остановился в шаге от Квиберна и тут же спокойно сел, продолжая шумно дышать. Глаза его были очень внимательными — и, пожалуй, слишком умными для пса. И это вызывало почти суеверную дрожь, потому что Квиберн не мог не вспомнить про оборотней другого рода. Про варгов. Мысль о них порождала чувство страха ничуть не меньшее, чем мысль о голодных тварях запределья, рыскающих здесь.

Наконец послышались шаги, и вскоре к псу подошёл человек, по лицу которого блуждала странная улыбка. Он положил руку на голову пса, на что тот предупредительно клацнул зубами и зарычал.

— Я ему не очень нравлюсь, — пояснил человек, нисколько не испугавшись.

— Кто ты такой? — Квиберн внимательно посмотрел на незнакомца, понимая, что тот кажется ему смутно знакомым. Светлые волосы падали на по-юношески свежее лицо, но в голубых глазах проглядывалось нечто потаённое и тёмное.

— Я уже представился.

Пёс снова залаял, кажется, выражая недовольство, а после посмотрел на Квиберна.

— Успокойся, приятель, я не собираюсь никого водить за нос, — произнёс молодой человек, словно понимая сказанное мастиффом. — Можешь называть меня Эменос.

— Эменос, — повторил Квиберн. И юноша кивнул.

— Так меня называла мать. Но это уже не имеет значения. Имена вообще значат довольно мало, ты не находишь? — Эменос прошёл мимо Квиберна, направляясь в центр библиотеки. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как следовать за ним. — Особенно, когда речь заходит о смерти.

— Я бы так не сказал, — спокойно ответил Квиберн, внимательно глядя в спину высокого незнакомца. Чёрный пёс, похоже, предпочитал держаться подальше от человека, с которым пришёл, и трусил рядом с самим Квиберном, периодически порыкивая, словно недовольно ворчал. — Когда речь идёт о смерти значимого человека, его имя может многое изменить. Прежде всего, отношение к его смерти.

Эменос шумно выдохнул и, не оборачиваясь, произнёс усталым голосом, обращаясь в большей степени к пространству библиотеки, чем к Квиберну.

— Но какое дело мертвецу до переживаний смертных? А наличие имени не сделает человека вновь живым... Ты же понимаешь, о чём я. И этот спор не имеет никакого смысла. Пустая трата времени.

Квиберн предпочёл ничего не отвечать. Спор об именах ему тоже представлялся глупым — особенно при подобных обстоятельствах. В чертогах смерти.

Эменос подошёл к столу, за которым прежде сидел Квиберн, с раздражением захлопнул книгу об истории Валирии и опустился на скрипучий стул. Квиберн остался стоять, скрестив руки на груди. Пёс присел рядом с ним на задние лапы. Некоторое время они сохраняли тяжёлое молчание, пока не последовало очередное насмешливое замечание:

— Возьми другой стул, нам нужно кое-что обсудить. Или ты куда-то спешишь?

— Спешить и в самом деле уже некуда. Мы же в тупике, верно? — Квиберн подтащил другой стул и занял место напротив.

— Именно! Тупик. Отличное название, — ткнул в него пальцем Эменос. — Марвину это не нравится, — он посмотрел на пса.

— Марвину? — удивлённо вздёрнул брови Квиберн, а после перевёл взгляд на мастиффа.

— Да. Самое обычное имя, разве нет? Так зовут пса. Хотя, как ты, наверное, понял, он не совсем пёс, но и не оборотень.

Квиберн снова присмотрелся к мастиффу, что зарычал в ответ на эту речь. Похоже, он действительно понимал всё сказанное, только вот ответить по-человечески не имел никакой возможности. Марвин... почему его зовут именно _Марвин_? Пришедшая в голову догадка показалась слишком нелепой.

— Да, это он, — подтвердив его мысли, произнёс Эменос. И Квиберн вновь посмотрел на него с оттенком непонимания, на что последовало лёгкое пожатие плечами. — Это не я сделал, не подумай. Таков его облик в этом мире.

— Ничего не понимаю. Вы в самом деле здесь?

— Какой занятный вопрос. А ты — в самом деле здесь? — Эменос чуть склонил голову набок. — В каком-то смысле... каждый человек одной ногой находится в этих чертогах, потому что граница между миром человека и этим очень зыбкая. И никогда не знаешь, где она истончится и порвётся. Впрочем, хватит! В конце концов, нам следует вывести тебя отсюда, разве нет?

— К чему? — вопрос, заданный Квиберном, прозвучал, наверное, так неожиданно и странно, что даже Эменос не сдержал своего удивления, широко распахнув голубые — на самом деле, почти синие — глаза.

— Ты предпочтёшь другую компанию? — взяв себя в руки, спросил он, чуть прищурившись.

— Нет. Я хочу узнать, зачем тебе вообще это делать. Разве мы знакомы?

Кажется, Эменос начал что-то понимать, а после, окинув Квиберна внимательным, цепким взглядом с ног до головы, осторожно, словно говоря с опасным сумасшедшим, спросил:

— Я не сразу обратил внимание на то, что ты _моложе прежнего_ , Квиберн, — только сейчас Эменос как следует присмотрелся к нему. — Прости за недосмотр. Ты не помнишь, как оказался здесь? Что ты _вообще_ помнишь?

Квиберн задумался — на самом деле задумался, потому что такой вопрос не приходил ему в голову. Хотя бы потому что он и не знал, что должен помнить нечто особенное.

— Я больше не мейстер Цитадели, это мне доподлинно известно, — криво улыбнулся Квиберн. — И всё же я здесь.

— И ты знаешь, что с тобой произошло, — прозвучало это скорее как утверждение, а не вопрос, но Квиберн кивнул.

— Разумеется. Я мёртв, — тон его был спокоен, почти холоден, словно этот факт был чем-то совершенно обыденным, вроде недавно прошедшего дождя.

Эменос сцепил пальцы в замок, положив руки на стол, и задумался.

— Ты здесь совсем недолго, но, видимо, всё успело зайти достаточно далеко... — бормотал он себе под нос, кажется, вновь ни к кому не обращаясь. — Впрочем, это поправимо, — он вскинул голову и улыбнулся. — Дейенерис тоже поначалу ничего не помнила, но вернувшись, стала самой собой.

Чёрный пёс по кличке Марвин громко залаял, и в том слышалось какая-то обеспокоенность. Эменос же лишь поморщился. Квиберн с трудом оторвал внимательный взгляд от запястий своего собеседника: только сейчас он заметил, что кожа на них явно светлее и их обвивали толстые, тоже посветлевшие от времени грубые шрамы. Эменос, заметив этот взгляд, криво улыбнулся и одёрнул рукава так, что ткань скрыла под собой эти уродливые следы прошлого.

 _«Человек с руками мертвеца»_ , — всплыло в голове. Именно так Эменос назвался, ещё не показавшись из-за книжного стеллажа.

— Любопытно, да? — Эменос посмотрел на свои руки, словно и сам увидел их впервые. — Это действительно руки мертвеца. _Не мои._

— Но как это... как это возможно? — осторожно спросил Квиберн. Интерес тот был скорее чисто научный, не приправленный суеверным страхом. Он забыл о Дейенерис Таргариен и первоначальном разговоре. Сейчас его охватил почти что азарт, потому что он знал — никто на такое не способен, ни один мейстер. — Живая ткань не приживётся...

— Многое возможно, если расширить границы, — туманный ответ, кривая улыбка. — Но это действительно сделал отнюдь не мейстер и вообще человек, который мало что смыслит в медицине. Зато хорошо разбирается в некоторых иных материях.

— Могу я посмотреть? — поинтересовался Квиберн, испытывая нестерпимое желание коснуться эдакого чуда. Эменос, чуть помолчав, скривился, словно это причиняло ему боль, но всё-таки снова закатал рукава и позволил Квиберну взять его за запястья. Коснуться кожи, провести пальцами по удивительно ледяным ладоням, внимательно присмотреться к шрамам. Сосредоточенное молчание снова нарушил Эменос:

— Нравится? — он нервно дёрнул уголками губ.

— Это невероятно, — Квиберн перевернул его руки ладонями вверх и увидел, что на тех невероятное количество линий: куда больше, чем обычно.

— Это больно, — иронично произнёс Эменос. Квиберн поднял на него вопросительный взгляд. — Я не о прикосновениях.

Вынудив себя, наконец, оторваться от созерцания запястий Эменос, Квиберн присел на стул, будучи не в силах выкинуть из головы увиденное. Пёс тут же оказался рядом и положил голову ему на колени.

— Прекрати, Марвин, это выглядит довольно жалко, — обратился к нему Эменос. — Впрочем, — он снова пристально посмотрел на Квиберна. — Тебя это тоже касается.

— Что? — не понял Квиберн, всё ещё погружённый в своих мысли.

— Тот человек... Когда-то, — Эменос нахмурился. Задумчиво и даже чуть нервно побарабанил пальцами по столу, посмотрев куда-то в сторону, — он стремился всё уравновесить, и не имел дурных намерений. Но не смог остановиться вовремя. — Квиберн слушал, не понимая, о чём речь. — О руках я не жалею, зато сожалею о другом.

— Было бы проще, если бы ты изъяснялся понятнее, — спокойно заметил Квиберн. Пёс снова залаял, а Эменос привычно поморщился.

— Долгая это история. И не для этого места. Мы вернёмся к этому чуть позже, даю слово. Сейчас меня куда больше волнует, что именно ты помнишь.

— Я уже сказал. Разве ты не слышал?

Эменос склонил голову к плечу, от чего светлые волосы упали на лицо.

— Дейенерис Таргариен, — повторил он и, чуть помедлив, добавил уже тише: — Серсея Ланнистер...

Имя прошелестело, осело в воздухе и затихло, растворяясь в густой тишине. Серсея Ланнистер. Ну конечно. Квиберн на сей раз посмотрел уже на свои руки, потому что это имя отозвалось в его сердце почти тянущей болью, смешанной с другим, одновременно сладостным и горьким чувством. Мёд и полынь. Образ женщины с золотыми, как солнце, волосами и облачённой в алое с ног до головы смутно всплыл из глубин памяти, оставив выжженный, похожий на шрам отпечаток не только в сознании, но и на сердце.

— Была моя любовь прекрасна, словно лето, и локоны её — как солнца свет, — донеслось откуда-то издалека. Мёртвый менестрель с выжранными пустыми глазницами горестно пел, бродя по улицам Староместа. Звук этой песни, казалось, был ответом на всколыхнувшееся в душе чувство.

Пальцы дрогнули, сжимаясь. Пёс снова жалобно заскулил, словно чувствуя смятение, которое тут же овладело Квиберном. Зелёные глаза, что горели диким огнём такой силы, что и не снилось Гильдии алхимиков.

— Проклятье, — выдохнул Эменос, резко оглядываясь в сторону огромных окон библиотеки, за которыми плыл серый туман. Похоже, он тоже услышал звук этой песни, и ему это совсем не понравилось. — Они почувствовали... — он почти подскочил со своего места, с грохотом опрокинув стул.

Однако Квиберн, кажется, даже не заметил того, погружённый в собственные мысли.

— Серсея, — медленно протянул он, словно очередной раз пробуя имя на вкус. Терпкий, тягучий, манящий, будоражащий сердце. Ему едва минуло сорок, но никогда прежде он не испытывал подобного томления, тем более, к женщине, которую, как ему казалось, он прежде не видел. — Серсея...

Чёрный пёс поднял голову с колен и гавкнул, от чего Квиберн вздрогнул — настолько оглушительным оказался этот звук. Моргнул, с изумлением заметив, что Эменос со встревоженным лицом нависает над ним. Холодная рука его легла на плечо Квиберна.

— Ты сделал это ради Серсеи, — продолжил Эменос, едва слышно. — И скоро ты это вспомнишь.

Город горел, город умирал, корчился в предсмертной агонии, судорожно дрожа и выгибаясь. Красный замок рушился, сокрушённый невиданной силой, и с высоких потолков сыпалась крошка. Жар почти опалял лицо, а в руке его дрожала чужая тёплая ладонь. И вдруг огромная тень какого-то монстра, смердящего мертвечиной, заслонила свет.

— Я умер там, — вдруг произнёс Квиберн, распахивая глаза. — Странно, но я этого совсем не помню. Не помню, когда...

Эменос покачал головой, не давая ему закончить.

— Нет, не там. Хотя в каком-то смысле... Может быть. Но всё же текущее твоё состояние связано отнюдь не с этим.

Слова эти не внесли ни капли ясности. Ему совершенно не нравилась эта манера Эменоса изъясняться загадками. И вообще с чего бы верить человеку — _человеку?_ — взявшемуся неизвестно откуда и не очень понятно, с какими целями.

— Ты мне не веришь, но это и не так важно. В конце концов, выбор у тебя невелик — рискнуть или остаться здесь навеки? Хотя последнего, признаться, не хотелось бы ни тебе, ни мне. Твоё предназначение в другом.

Квиберн задумался. Вопросов в его голове было слишком много, учитывая, что последнее его наиболее яркое воспоминание было связано с тем, как он покидал Цитадель. Оплёванный, опозоренный, униженный. Ему чудилось, что жизнь его подошла к концу — и он обречён провести остаток своих дней в безвестности.

_«А потом... потом пришла Серсея»._

Возможно. Эта женщина — королева, он уже понял это — безусловно играла какую-то важную роль в его жизни, но он никак не мог вспомнить, когда она появилась и что для него сделала.

— И что ты предлагаешь делать? — наконец спросил у Эменоса, который терпеливо ждал, несмотря на то, что вид вид его выражал напряжение. Пёс тоже нетерпеливо крутился у стола, поскуливая.

— Покинуть это место, — продолжил Эменос, снова оглядываясь, хотя песня уже и смолкла. — То, что ты слышишь, отнюдь не менестрель. Это их соглядатай, _Часовщик_. Поэтому нам нужно убираться как можно скорее.

— Но как?

Эменос посмотрел на пса, который очередной раз нетерпеливо залаял, а после легко пожал плечами:

— Для начала рискнём покинуть Цитадель, а потом... Мы с Марвином отыщем дорогу.

Квиберн с сомнением бросил взгляд в окно. Ему казалось, что туман стал гуще, темнее — по всей видимости, в этом странном мире, где отсутствовало само время, наступали сумерки или их подобие. Прежде он не замечал, чтобы здесь каким-то образом менялось время суток — видимо, нечто действительно _сдвинулось_.

— Как я сказал, особого выбора нет, — напомнил Эменос. — Ты можешь пойти с нами или остаться. Лишь тебе решать, — он размеренными, неторопливыми шагами направился к лестнице, не оглядываясь.

Пёс вцепился в рукав серой мантии Квиберна и потянул его вперёд, явно говоря о том, что рискнуть и пойти стоит. Пожалуй, он был прав — Квиберн вряд ли что-то терял. Останься он здесь, другие, куда более страшные чудовища, рано или поздно доберутся до него, чтобы сожрать. И он превратится одну из опустошённых душ, навеки потерявшихся в этом городе, в этом тумане, в этом всепоглощающем _ничто_.

Коротко выдохнув, Квиберн, устремился следом за Эменосом, чьи шаги уже звучали где-то на нижнем уровне библиотеки. Пёс послушно трусил рядом, цокая когтями по пыльному полу.

***  
Тёмный проход, который венчала огромная арка, выходящая в туманный город, закончился. По обе стороны высились хорошо знакомые молчаливые сфинксы, и Квиберну на мгновение показалось, что они наблюдают за незваными гостями. Он даже оглянулся, с содроганием ожидая увидеть вперившийся на него пустой взгляд.

Но кажущиеся почти чёрными сфинксы оказались безлики. И отсутствие лиц внушало ужас едва ли не больший, чем каменный взгляд, устремлённый в вечность.

— Как же... — Квиберн не смог удержаться от недоумения, однако вопрос, так и не произнесённый вслух, умер на губах полувыдохом. Когда он пришёл сюда неопределённое время назад, сфинксы выглядели иначе.

— Здесь всё уже немного не так, как должно быть, иначе бы Часовщик не дал о себе знать, — Эменос проследил за взглядом Квиберна, чуть нахмурившись. Пёс нервно зарычал, снова прихватывая Квиберна за мантию, однако тот не обратил на этот однозначный призыв никакого внимания, зачарованный и напуганный этим зрелищем.

Но статуи чёрных сфинксов без лиц хранили гробовое молчание.

— Сфинкс не загадывает загадки, — Эменос тронул Квиберна за плечо, выводя того из состояния странного оцепенения, хотя чем дольше он смотрел на эти каменные изваяния, тем больше в душе поднималось необъяснимое отвращение к этому зрелищу. — Идём, не стоит нам задерживаться здесь.

Звуки лютни и скорбный голос изувеченного менестреля, исполняющего по кругу мирийскую песню, стремительно приближались.

С трудом переведя взгляд на укутанный туманом город, Квиберн последовал за Эменосом — кажется, тот знал, куда идти. Во всяком случае, выглядел довольно уверено. Чёрный пёс беззвучно крался следом, шумно принюхиваясь к чему-то. Квиберн внимательно наблюдал за ним, и в голове его лениво ворочалась мысль, всё ещё кажущаяся нелепой: _«Он и в самом деле похож на Марвина»._

Квиберн помнил своего друга, который не выдал его секрета архимейстрам. Который отговаривал Конклав от сурового наказания, но проиграл, потому что оказался один на один с глупыми серыми крысами. И помнил, как Марвин обнимал его на прощанье, уговаривая не сдаваться, несмотря ни на что.

 _«Самый яркий свет разгорается именно во тьме»,_ — кажется, так он сказал на прощанье.

— Не отставайте, вы оба, — голос Эменоса послышался впереди. Фигура его, почти скрытая туманом, замерла. — Не стоит нам теряться здесь. Выход недалеко, но это не значит, что опасности нет. Они здесь...

Последние слова заставили внутренности похолодеть. Квиберн поднял голову, глядя на темнеющее небо, которое в большей степени напоминало скорее пещерный свод. Казалось, что идут они в неком замкнутом пространстве, которое давило со всех сторон. Старомест молчал, но смотрел. Изуродованные, полуразрушенные здания припорошил то ли пепел, то ли пыль. Проломленные крыши, разбитые окна. Осколки кирпичей торчали из огромных зияющих в стенах дыр, напоминая обломки зубов.

Маяк Хайтауэр высился над маревом из тумана, словно шпиль затонувшего в море корабля, на самой вершине коего коптило обесцвеченное чёрное пламя.

Казалось, что город люди покинули очень давно — не десятилетия, и даже не сотни лет назад, а тысячи. Или и вовсе здесь не жили. Потому что всё это, вероятно, было не более, чем декорациями, за которыми скрывалось кое-что пострашнее. Злобный зеркальный близнец Староместа, возведённый нечеловеческой силой, беззвучно, но издевательски хохотал.

Никто не произносил ни слова — даже прежде уверенный в себе Эменос хранил напряжённое молчание. Квиберн вместе с псом нагнали его, шагая рядом. Нарушать тишину совершенно не хотелось, не хотелось _давать ей повод_.

Оглушительный каменный скрежет эхом прокатился по городу, заставив Квиберна невольно скрипнуть зубами.

— Дьявол, — раздосадованно выдохнул Эменос, резко оборачиваясь, словно мог что-то разглядеть в серой мгле. На Старомест надвигалась потусторонняя ночь и туман чернел вместе с ней, не желая исчезать. — Быстро, — скомандовал Эменос, бесцеремонно хватая Квиберна под локоть. Пёс бежал впереди, уже не скрываясь и громко лая, словно тоже знал наверняка, куда им следует отправиться. Где этот пресловутый _выход_.

Вслед за каменным скрежетом послышался грохот, от которого растрескавшаяся земля под ногами затряслась. Кто-то определённо гнался за ними, и этому нечто туман не являлся помехой. Квиберн явственно представил себе тех самых чёрных безликих сфинксов, сошедших со своих пыльных пьедесталов и устремившихся за двумя чужаками.

 _«Тремя»_ , — поправил самого себя Квиберн, выхватывая взглядом пса, нёсшегося впереди.

На мгновение ему показалось, что впереди бежит вовсе не пёс, а его старый друг спешно меряет шагами Старомест, но думать об этом и удивляться оказалось некогда. Вымощенные камнем улицы, казалось, поглощают даже эхо. Втроём они бежали на запад от Медовички, с которой продолжал наползать чёрный, как дым погребальных костров, туман.

Впереди уже высились полуразрушенные помпезные здания, принадлежащие многочисленным гильдиям. Здесь кирпич тоже был покрыт жирной копотью, стёкла испещрены трещинами, а кое-где выбиты. Куда более жутко выглядел проступающий сквозь морок абрис здания Звёздной Септы: чёрный мрамор теперь напоминал могильный камень, дыры на проломленном куполе походили на гигантские следы чего-то нечеловеческого.

Хотя это могло быть лишь разыгравшимся воображением. Но они направлялись именно в стороны дворцов гильдий. Стены их выглядели более надёжными, хотя почти каждое строение несло на себя печать запустения и тлена. Чёрная копоть и человеческие останки то и дело цепляли взгляд.

Каменная брусчатка дрожала под ногами — чтобы ни гналось за ними, оно было близко к цели. Теперь казалось, что к этому грохоту прибавлялись невнятные, наползающие отовсюду шорохи, протяжные страдальческие стоны, изувеченные, изломанные тени уже не живых существ. Скрюченная рука, напоминавшая ветвь дерева, скребущуюся ночью в окно, мелькнула у самого ворота мантии.

В последний момент Квиберн заметил, как Эменос, отмахнувшись от этой жуткой тени, схватил его самого за плечо и толкнул в сторону одного из зданий гильдии, у которого они оказались. Прямо за ним находились городские стены. Высокие, толстые и надёжные.

— Сюда, — озвучил и без того очевидный факт Эменос, продолжая тащить Квиберна следом. Силуэт не то Марвина, не то пса, уже растворился в тёмном проломе здания. Каменный грохот приближался, тени ядовито шипели, а следом за ними...

Квиберн обернулся ровно на одно мгновение, которого оказалось достаточно, чтобы увидеть наползающую темноту — не ночь, не почерневший туман, а омерзительное порождение бездны, жадно пожиравшее всё на своём пути.

Хорошо знакомое отсутствие всего.

— Не нужно человеку на такое смотреть, — голос Эменоса прозвучал совсем рядом и, сжав руку Квиберна почти до боли, бесцеремонно толкнул его в оскалившийся обломками камня неровный проход. — Ты не хочешь знать, что за нами гонится.

— Но я знаю... — тихо проговорил Квиберн, но эта его реплика осталась без ответа. — Знаю, что это.

Окутанное туманом здание встретило их знакомой тишиной, нарушаемой лишь шорохом шагов и хрустом камней под ногами. Кое-где на глаза попадались оплетённые паутиной полуистлевшие человеческие кости. Черепа зияли чёрной пустотой глазниц, из одного из распахнутых ртов выползла толстая белая змея, издавая озлобленное шипение.

Эменос с размаху наступил ей на голову. На лице его отпечаталось нескрываемое отвращение, словно он раздавил таракана. Послышался треск ломаемого черепа и хлюпанье. Под тяжёлым сапогом расползалось тёмное пятно. Наверняка красное, но Квиберн уже привык к тому, что в этом месте цвета, если не отсутствовали, то казались смазанными, неяркими и приглушёнными.

— _Маим, аса, т`лем Сош. Туу,_ — пробормотал Эменос, вскидывая руки в сторону провала. Квиберну не был знаком язык, на котором он произносил то ли заклинание, то ли просьбу, то ли боги ведают, что ещё, но достаточно было его звучания, чтобы по спине прокатились мурашки. То было нечто нечеловеческое, неземное. Руки, те самые руки мертвеца, казалось, на мгновение вспыхнули алым, а после по ним заструились ослепительные лиловые молнии, оставляя после себя характерный запах, словно после грозы. Сияние их оказалось настолько ярким и непривычным, что Квиберн невольно зажмурился. — Это не остановит их, — пояснил Эменос уже на всеобщем языке, оборачиваясь к Квиберну. Руки его уже приобрели знакомый бледный оттенок, — но, возможно, немного ослабит.

Чёрный пёс, уже потерявший очертания знакомой фигуры Марвина, залаял, стоя на пороге одного из многочисленных проходов. Эменос двинулся на звук и Квиберн, стараясь не прислушиваться к происходящему снаружи, последовал за ними. Каменный топот, казалось, затих, но густые клочья чёрного тумана медленно, с трудом преодолевая незримую преграду, вползали в здание, напоминая ядовитые щупальца, ощупывающие каждый сантиметр пространства. Время от времени они болезненно скручивались и шипели.

Как слепые, они двигались в поисках того, что могли сожрать. Они были голодны. Бесконечно голодны.

Стены содрогнулись от протяжного, какого-то металлического воя. В нём слышались ярость, разочарование и нетерпение. Квиберн ускорил шаг, ныряя в тёмный проём, за которым исчезли мастифф и Эменос. На мгновение ему почудилось, что они растворились в алчущей темноте, навеки оставив его здесь одного, загнанного в ловушку. Странно, но эта мысль напугала только в самое первое мгновение. В остальном разум оставался кристально чист, ясен и холоден, как прежде. Словно всё происходящее было в порядке вещей.

— Мы здесь! — Квиберн заметил движение впереди, слабое свечение. Упругие щупальца тьмы разбрасывали в сторону осколки камней, разметали в разные стороны человеческие кости. К вою и скрежету примешивались те самые нечленораздельные, давно утратившие всё человеческое вопли и стенания.

Квиберн устремился к своим странным спутникам по тёмному и узкому коридору, ведущему в неизвестность. Ему не доводилось бывать здесь при жизни, однако он был уверен: такого прохода просто не могло быть. По всему правилам человеческого мира за обвалившимся дверным проёмом долженствовало находиться разрушенной комнате, а не этому коридору, под лёгким углом уходящим куда-то вниз.

Но то были законы человеческого мира, которые здесь не работали.

Только сейчас Квиберн осознал, что впереди доносятся звуки двух пар ног. Не одного человека и пса, а именно двух людей. Замирая и страшась увидеть какую-нибудь мерзостную картину, он приблизился, ориентируясь на невесть откуда взявшийся свет факела, который сжимал в руках Эменос. А рядом с ним стоял...

— Марвин!.. — поражённо выдохнул Квиберн. Марвин выглядел старым — слишком старым для того мужчины, которым он его запомнил. И дело было не в грузности фигуры, сеточке морщин у глаз и рта, а во всём его облике. Он выглядел не только сильно постаревшим, но и усталым. Марвин же, заметив удивлённое лицо Квиберна, хмыкнул как-то горестно:

— Ты заметно помолодел, чего обо мне не скажешь. Квиберн...

— Нет времени, — оборвал Эменос, размахивая факелом. — Нам нужно идти. Лучше бы ты и дальше оставался псом, — посетовал он на Марвина, и тот процедил зло сквозь зубы:

— Катись ты.

— С превеликим удовольствием, — Эменос не разозлился на очевидную грубость Марвина, а после действительно устремился вперёд. — Теперь, когда нам удалось ненадолго оторваться, это не составит труда. Главное добраться до ворот.

— Оторвались? — Квиберн с сомнением обернулся, однако узкий туннель оставался тёмен, и входа отсюда не было видно. Равно как и не было слышно тех ужасающих звуков.

— Ненадолго, если вы двое не пошевелитесь, — буркнул Эменос.

— Но что там на самом деле было? — Квиберн снова не ощутил страха. Ему вновь стало любопытно. С детских лет его интересовало то, что находилось по ту сторону, природа смерти и глубина ждущей каждого из живущих темноты, и вот теперь... Теперь он может познать это на себе.

— Это трудно так просто объяснить словами, а уж и смотреть на это я и вовсе не советую, — бросил Эменос в темноту коридора, Марвин же лишь мрачно кивнул, словно соглашаясь с его словами.

— Ты не понял, — в голосе Квиберна впервые послышалось раздражение. — Я знаю, что здесь живёт. Я спрашивал, что за нами гналось. Тот звук явно имел... некую материальную форму.

Эменос бросил на него через плечо привычный насмешливый взгляд.

— Если знаешь, зачем спрашиваешь? За нами гналось именно то, что здесь живёт, разве это не очевидно?

— Их я видел не раз, и не сошёл с ума, а на это ты запретил даже оглядываться.

— Он прав, Квиберн, — вдруг вмешался Марвин. Голос его, как и взгляд, был до невозможного мрачен. — То, что ты видел прежде, довольно далеко от истинного облика того, что оно представляет из себя на самом деле. Голодная тьма — далеко не самое ужасное, ты ведь понимаешь?

— А сейчас оно обрело облик сфинкса? — разговор теперь казался Квиберну лишённым всякого смысла, каким-то пустым. И от этого в груди ещё больше разливалось глухое раздражение. Марвин, может быть, и постарел, но это не значит, что может говорить с ним, словно с несмышлёнышем. — И ты считаешь, что я бы сошёл с ума от такой малости?

Марвин посмотрел на Квиберна с немалым удивлением — впервые из его взгляда исчезли даже испуг и мрачность, вытесненные искренним изумлением.

— Люди могут лишиться разума и из-за меньшего. Но дело не в облике, а в том, что он скрывает. Иногда достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы... — Марвин не стал заканчивать фразу, раздосадованно махнув рукой.

— Твой друг хочет сказать, — довершил за него Эменос, — что ты просто не вглядывался в это как следует — и правильно делал. Короткое промедление — и ты уже никогда не выберешься отсюда. Боги этого места сожрут с потрохами твои душу, выпьют тебя досуха. Ты станешь тенью, одной из тех, что блуждает здесь вечно. Как Часовщик.

 _«Но перед этим узнаешь, что такое настоящая свобода. Мы — я — подарим её тебе,_ нхэм _»,_ — прозвучал где-то на периферии сознания вкрадчивый, тихий голос.

Эменос, словно почувствовав инородное присутствие, резко обернулся, останавливаясь. Вцепился Квиберну в плечи, слегка встряхивая его.

— В чём дело?.. — начал было Марвин, но Эменос оборвал его:

— Молчать! — и тот покорно замолчал, резко клацнув зубами, точно пёс. — Не слушай, — на сей раз Эменос обратился к Квиберну, заглядывая в его глаза.

— Я и не слушаю. Это просто...

— Неважно, — Эменос покачал головой. Он порывистым движением сунул факел в руку Марвина. Пальцы его ледяных рук впились в плечи с такой силой, что Квиберн ощутил боль, доказывающую, что он в каком-то смысле всё-таки жив. И только сейчас он не без удивления отметил, что Эменос, несмотря на свой юный возраст, уже выше на пол головы. В нём, наверное, было не меньше шести с лишним футов. Низкий Марвин рядом и вовсе смотрелся комично. — Пусть себе треплется, не отвечай, не обращай внимания и не сосредотачивайся на словах.

_«Свобода... Свобода, которой ты всегда желал... Радость...»_

— Свобода, но не освобождение, — произнёс Эменос, обращаясь очевидно не к Квиберну, поскольку тот молчал. — Это совершенно разные вещи. Так вот, освобождения они никогда не подарят, ибо сами не ведают, что это такое.

Марвин сохранял напряжённое молчание. Квиберн, моргнув, медленно кивнул. Он всё ещё слышал тот вкрадчивый жутковатый шёпот, но сейчас тот сливался в неразборчивый шелест, больше походивший на шипение.

— Идёмте, нам стоит поспешить, — Эменос, коротко выдохнув, резко отпустил Квиберна и снова посмотрел во тьму туннеля, сворачивающего налево. Он снова забрал у Марвина чадящий факел, пламя которого подрагивало, словно от сквозняка, идущего откуда-то из глубины.

— Далеко нам ещё? — тихо спросил Квиберн.

— Нет, — откликнулся Марвин. — Думаю, скоро мы выйдем на очередной круг. Как только окажемся за пределами города.

— Очередной... — Квиберн вдруг запнулся, и удивлённо уставился на своего друга, который, пусть и выглядел напряжённым, вёл себя как человек, не раз бывавший в этом месте. — Ты-то откуда знаешь?

Чуть замедлив шаг, Марвин бросил на Квиберна взгляд через плечо и криво улыбнулся:

— Это удивляет тебя куда больше, чем то, что я был псом?

Квиберн моргнул. В самом деле. Почему-то... по какой-то причине он уже начал забывать об этом факте, хотя прежде всегда отличался ясностью рассудка. Даже здесь, в этом месте, он помнил каждый свой шаг, каждую проведённую здесь минуту — точнее, так ему представлялось. Слова Эменоса же, впрочем, эту уверенность успели пошатнуть.

— Это не ответ на мой вопрос, — наконец выдавил из себя Квиберн, чуть нахмурившись.

— Долгая история... — протянул Марвин. — В каком-то смысле я действительно здесь уже бывал. И это скорее интуиция, чем точное знание дороги.

— А ты? — Квиберн перевёл взгляд на Эменоса, что шёл на несколько шагов впереди, неся факел и пристально вглядываясь во тьму.

— Я-то... Я тоже здесь бывал, можно сказать, я всегда нахожусь на границе, отделяющую мир живых от этого места. И порой ощущения... несколько смазываются, сбивая с толку. Поэтому и взял с собой Марвина — он живой, и эту разницу ощущает куда как ярче. Чётче. Из тебя мог бы получиться проводник получше, но только не сейчас, когда они промыли тебе мозги.

Квиберна это объяснение не удовлетворило.

— А я, значит, _действительно_ мёртв? — Эменос только хмыкнул. Марвин судорожно выдохнул. И этого оказалось вполне достаточно: Квиберн и без того давно осознавал данный факт. Его волновало другое. — И как давно?

— Не больше нескольких часов, — Эменос остановился, прислушиваясь к чему-то. Марвин старался не смотреть на Квиберна, словно испытывая какую-то неловкость, что на него было совершенно непохоже.

— Но как же... — Квиберн всё ещё видел лицо своего друга — человека, постаревшего лет на двадцать, учитывая, каким он его помнил тогда, у ворот Цитадели. — Этого не может быть.

— Ещё как может, — Эменос не оборачивался, от чего слова его словно предназначались лежащей впереди темноте. — Скоро ты сам поймёшь. И вспомнишь. Как вспомнила Дейенерис.

 _«Серсея»,_ — всплыло в памяти. Квиберн встряхнул головой.

Марвин выдохнул — нервно, отрывисто. Воздух, со свистом вырвавшийся из лёгких, заставил Квиберна поёжиться. Эменос тут же зашипел на них:

— А теперь тихо, — он поднял факел над головой, призывая всех вскинуть головы и посмотреть на сводчатый потолок, испещрённый древними клинописными глифами. Такого языка Квиберн не то, что не знал, но даже и не читал ни о чём подобном, хотя область его интересов и простиралась до пределов непознанного. Было в этом языке нечто неправильное, чуждое, то, чему противилось человеческое естество. Это был язык не из привычного всем мира. — Это их территория. То, что они до сих пор не дышат нам в спину, скорее чудо, чем чья-то заслуга, — довершил Эменос.

— Что это значит? — Квиберн указал на светящиеся мертвенно-синим цветом глифы.

— Вам лучше даже не пытаться это прочитать, — покачал головой Эменос.

— Он прав. Тебе бы не пришлось по нраву их значение, — сумрачно подтвердил Марвин. Кажется, он хотел сказать что-то ещё, однако свод туннеля вдруг содрогнулся, на голову посыпалась острая каменная крошка.

— Как тот ворон. Накаркал, — с неуместным весельем заметил Эменос. Откуда-то одновременно и сверху, и сбоку обрушился очередной удар. Глубокие чёрные трещины, извиваясь, расползались в разные стороны.

Не сговариваясь, они все сорвались с места. Марвину явно было тяжело бежать, но он всё же не отставал. Квиберн только слышал его дыхание где-то рядом, сам же неотрывно смотрел на спину несущегося впереди Эменоса, который так и не выронил факел, и факел тот нервной путеводной звездой мерцал в мрачной сырости туннеля, что раз за разом содрогался от невероятных ударов.

— Проход! — Квиберн даже не понял, кому принадлежал этот возглас. Стены уже расходились в стороны, пропуская чёрный дым. Жуткий торжествующий вой затопил, похоже, весь обитаемый мир.

Со странной отстранённостью, к которой успел привыкнуть, Квиберн сознавал, что шанс остаться под завалами или оказаться поглощённым чудовищами достаточно велик, чтобы являться почти что фактом. Также он сознавал, что не понимает слишком многого — и это было, как ни странно, единственное, что его по-настоящему беспокоило. Квиберну это не нравилось, он к подобному не привык, поскольку всегда и на всё умел находить — или хотя бы искать — ответы. Даже сейчас, находясь на грани вечного уничтожения.

_«...— Вы верите в привидения, мейстер?_

_— Однажды в Цитадели я вошёл в пустую комнату, где стоял пустой стул. Однако я знал, что с него только что встала женщина. Сиденье было примятое и ещё тёплое, а в комнате пахло её духами. Если мы оставляем за собой свой запах, выходя из комнаты, то уж, верно, и от наших душ остаётся что-то, когда мы уходим из жизни? Архимейстеры, впрочем, не одобрили мой образ мыслей. Только Марвин согласился со мной, но он был единственный...»_

Очередное воспоминание заставило Квиберна резко остановиться, словно споткнувшись. Он слишком явственно увидел со стороны себя — действительно постаревшего, со странным, каким-то нечитаемым выражением лица — и измученного мужчину. Лихорадочный блеск в зелёных глазах казался знакомым, вместо правой руки — замотанная в смоченную травами материю культя. Лицо его было бледным, голова, прежде обритая на лысо, уже покрылась короткими золотистыми волосами.

— Квиберн! — на сей раз в голосе Марвина прозвучал неприкрытый испуг, почти ужас. Эменос выругался, но Квиберн их уже не видел. Туннель рушился, и с потолка летели настоящие камни. Кто-то схватил его за руку, и пальцы оказались обжигающе-ледяными. Не разбирая дороги, Квиберн не стал сопротивляться, когда его куда-то бесцеремонно потащили.

Грохот стоял такой, словно рушился небесный свод, неразборчивый шёпот, чьи-то крики, проклятья, обрывки образов — всё смешалось.

_«Свобода...»_

Он буквально рухнул на пол, больно ударившись коленями. В ушах всё ещё стоял грохот. Кто-то грузно осел рядом, тяжело дыша. Очевидно, Марвин. Эменос — кто ещё мог устоять на ногах в такой ситуации? — громко выругался.

Чуть пошатываясь, Квиберн встал. Придерживаясь за стену, он увидел как Эменос помогает Марвину подняться. Выглядели они все так, словно выползли если не из выгребной ямы, то очевидно не из самого чистого места. Перемазанные в пыли и чёрной жирной саже, взявшейся невесть откуда. Одежда кое-где оказалась изорвана. Квиберн провёл перепачканной ладонью по саднящему лбу и безо всякого удивления обнаружил кровь на пальцах.

— Где мы? — переводя дух, поинтересовался Марвин. Эменос бегло огляделся и впился хмурым взглядом в Квиберна:

— Так, по-твоему, это должно выглядеть? Мы в ловушке! И времени у нас не так много, чтобы из неё выбраться.

Сам Квиберн только сейчас заметил, что стоят они в той самой небольшой комнате Цитадели. На стенах тускло мигали масляные светильники и витал тот самый запах женских духов, о котором он вспомнил перед тем, как...

Оглянувшись, он увидел за спиной лишь глухую стену, а не вход в туннель, как ожидал. Он никак не мог взять в толк, о чём его спрашивал Эменос, поскольку ничего себе не представлял. А просто вспомнил в самый последний момент перед тем, как на них всех рухнул потолок.

— Это не я. И провалиться мне в седьмое пекло, если я понимаю, о чём ты, — ровно, но всё же с нотками раздражения отозвался Квиберн. Эменос выдохнул:

— Ладно. Ты же пока не знаешь, как это контролировать.

— Но это и правда здесь, пусть и выглядит так, — вдруг вступился за Квиберна Марвин. — Неужели не чувствуешь, Томас?

 _«Томас»,_ — имя это тоже показалось Квиберну знакомым. Даже слишком, и от имени этого в нём пробудилось неприятное чувство, от которого засосало под ложечкой. От имени исходила смутная угроза. Он встряхнул головой, стараясь не сосредотачиваться на этой мысли, которая мешала здраво оценивать обстановку, если в подобных обстоятельствах данное понятие вообще было уместно.

— Возможно, — Эменос задумчиво прошёлся по небольшой комнате, меряя её шагами, с сомнением покосился на примятый стул, на котором действительно только что кто-то сидел. Чужое присутствие незримо витало в воздухе. — Забавно только, что, сбежав из Цитадели, мы в неё вернулись.

— Наверное, это уже какая-то другая Цитадель, — Марвин, успевший перевести дух, пожал плечами.

— Единственное отличие: здесь нет двери, — едко сказал Эменос.

— Поверить не могу, что ты чего-то не знаешь, — в тон ему ответил Марвин. Квиберн медленно перевёл взгляд с одного на другого, словно перед ним оказалось двое сумасшедших. Потому что он-то сам прекрасно видел дверь. В приглушённом свете он не сразу её разглядел, но всё же она — неприметная, покрытая облупленной красной краской.

Ничего не говоря и не вмешиваясь в перепалку, Квиберн шагнул к этой двери и, задержав дыхание, коснулся ручки. Чужие голоса тут же смолкли. Эменос и Марвин внимательно смотрели на Квиберна — то ли с недоумением, то ли почти с испугом.

— Проклятье, — прокомментировал Эменос, делая решительный шаг вперёд. — Как я мог забыть, что ты тоже _видишь_. Раз уж вместо городской стены, мы попали именно сюда...

— Она выпускает по одному за раз, — произнёс Квиберн, сам уже не помня, кому говорил эту фразу и что она значит. Даже не совсем понимая, кого имеет ввиду, однако Эменос только улыбнулся. А после, закатав рукава до самого локтя, очередной раз продемонстрировал свои жутковатые бледные руки с безобразными толстыми шрамами на запястьях.

— Руки мертвеца, — напомнил он, а после оглянулся на Марвина. — Я всё равно что давно здесь, часть Марвина никогда не покинет этого места... а ты... — Эменос задумался, подбирая слова, — принадлежишь ей. Так что, — больше не вдаваясь в пояснения, он дёрнул ручку на себя, распахивая проход в непроглядную темноту, а после опустил вдруг ставшую неожиданно горячей руку, что тоже вспыхнула красным, на затылок Квиберна. Последнее, что он чётко видел — это знакомые лиловые молнии, пробежавшие между чужих пальцев. Жар моментально растёкся по телу, выбил из груди дыхание. Квиберн осознал, что не в силах даже двинуться, однако раскалённая рука, не давая времени на осмысление, безжалостно толкнула его в густой мрак.

...Почему невозможно представить ничто? Когда человеческий разум пытается вообразить себе пустоту, отсутствие всего, воображение не желает подчиняться. Потому что это невозможно, человек не может представить себе подобное состояние, всегда наполняя даже воображаемую пустоту чем-то: хотя бы ещё одной пустотой.

Квиберну чудилось, что он падал бесконечно, ожидая удара или чего-то подобного, однако продолжал стремительное движение вниз, пока окончательно не потерял направления, пока не лишился даже этого самого чувства — падения. Словно его собственного тела более не существовало, остался только чистый разум, само сознание, которое отказывалось осмыслять происходящее. Отказываясь привыкнуть к вечной пустоте, что представлялась хуже смерти. Хуже седьмого ада, ибо там, по крайней мере, должен был пылать огонь. И Квиберн многое бы отдал за то, чтобы услышать крики других грешников и ощутить запах палёной плоти. Это доказало бы, что пустота не бесконечна и он здесь не один.

И всё же он был, пожалуй, в худшем из вариантов небытия — в пустоте, обволакивающей его, как липкий туман. Далёкие образы из жизни, оставшейся по ту сторону, сменялись один другим, но казались слишком размытыми и ничего не значащими. Пустота, ничто заполняло всё. Квиберн не понимал, продолжается ли падение или он действительно застыл на одном месте. И всё-таки что-то здесь было... что-то ещё.

Присмотревшись внимательнее, он увидел сверкающие вдалеке глаза, походивших на два пылающих солнца. Они принадлежали существу, чьи очертания не складывались в единую картину, поскольку она была слишком чуждой для человеческого разума. Фигура эта светилась алым, а над головой, заслоняющей мириады звёзд, подобно короне, виднелся похожий на бездонный колодец чёрный круг. Края его тоже светились алым.

Женщина — если то можно было назвать женщиной — простёрла к Квиберну руку, увенчанную острыми когтями. От этого движения звёзды срывались с небес, от её дыхания сгорали туманности. Небесные странники почтительно вращались вокруг неё, осыпая сверкающей пылью.

Голос, похожий на голос давно умершей матери, зазвучал в голове Квиберна. Он был одновременно и ласковым, и невероятно могущественным, и сознание — единственное, что осталось — готово было разорваться на части:

— Уравнитель из _нхэм_ , покинувший _Ур_ , вошедший в _Кхе_ , — мать никогда не говорила с ним так ласково. Женщина по имени Трия вообще предпочитала делать вид, что его не существует. — Иди... дитя... узри... принеси...

Квиберн понимал лишь часть слов, всё прочее тонуло в каком-то беззвучном гуле, превращалось в жуткую мешанину звуков, в которые вплетался монотонный, гипнотический бой барабанов и бубнов. Фигуру существа оплетали разряды лиловых молний, струившиеся по телу. Наконец самый кончик заточенного когтя коснулся Квиберна — он, даже лишённый тела, ощутил прикосновение к своему лбу. И это прикосновение оказалось пылающим. 

Всю Вселенную залил слепящий свет, и Квиберн закричал, захлёбываясь обрушившимся на него прозрением. Воспоминаниями, ворвавшимися в его разум настоящим огненным торнадо.

— _Р`севехс! Асес ду млал! Самирет офарем бисестс! Дот Тоар Лумтха!_ — Квиберн не понимал ни слова, и не мог быть уверен в том, что расслышал их все — и расслышал верно. Хищные переплетения незнакомого языка впивались в мозг раскалённой иглой. — _Аа Т'нот Ха Ат эг Кха!_

Темнота полнилась этими жуткими шипящими звуками, проникающими в саму ткань бытия, и Квиберн снова ощутил, что падает вниз — к нему вернулось это чувство. Он увидел иную, простёртую к нему, словно с другой стороны мироздания, длань тайком от увиденного им прежде чудовища.

Межзвёздная пустота содрогнулась, как будто тоже испытывала отвращение. Онемевшие звёзды хорошо знали этих тварей.

— _Эл Су Умму!_ Отец Тысячеглазых- _Шту_ взывает! Пыль Погибших Миров, Хранитель Первой Книги пришёл просить, я обращаюсь к тебе гласом Его! Я, Его _Сош_! Позволь нам _взойти_ , о Матерь!

— Прочь! — на том же человеческом языке взревела алая женщина, испещрённая вспышками лиловых молний. Она впала в нешуточную ярость, делавшую её совершенно безумной. — Прочь, _Ал Маару_! Я не позволю!

Квиберн, не в силах выносить этого зрелища, в буквальном, кажется, смысле разрывающим его душу на части, снова открыл рот в беззвучном болезненном крике, чувствуя, как по лицу течёт кровь. Вкус её отчётливо ощущался во рту. А на затылке... на затылке по-прежнему лежала та самая невероятно горячая рука, и толкнувшая его навстречу этой тьме. Перед глазами тоже было темно, но то была иная темнота — и Квиберн сразу же понял, что находится в какой-то комнате. Из носа, судя по ощущениям, тоже текла кровь. Равно, как и из ушей.

Раскалённая, но стремительно остывающая рука выскользнула из-под головы, и Квиберн ощутил прикосновение затылка к мягкой подушке. Он всё ещё не совсем понимал, где оказался, и вовсе не понимал — чему свидетелем стал перед самым пробуждением в новом месте.

— Ты видел её, — раздался возле уха знакомый голос, полный чего-то похожего на благоговение. — Видел её. Слышал. Она коснулась тебя.

— Отец Тысячеглазых взывает... — едва слышно прошептал Квиберн, что всё ещё в неверии созерцал низкий потолок, не решаясь повернуть голову. Он помнил — помнил всё прекрасно, так же, как и о том, что успел всё позабыть, — и пока не мог найти в себе сил посмотреть на сидящего рядом с ним человека.

— Ещё бы, — ответил тот же голос. Томас. Конечно, это был Томас, который велел ему умереть, угрожая Серсее, и который по какой-то неведомой причине сам спустившийся за ним. Квиберном овладело странное безразличие. Всё, что его волновало...

— Серсея...

— Она в полном порядке, — заверил Томас. Наконец Квиберн увидел его лицо — но уже другое, лицо Ланнистера. — Но нам стоит поторопиться, пока время вновь не ускорило бег.

Квиберн понял, что комнату обволакивают лёгкие сумерки, просачивающиеся сквозь прикрытые деревянные ставни. В нос ударил едкий запах трав. И тут же послышался приглушённый голос Марвина, звучавший болезненно и хрипло. Судя по звукам, тот с трудом поднимался со скрипучей табуретки.

— О боги...

Томас потянулся было, чтобы помочь и Квиберну встать, но тот легко оттолкнул его руку.

— Я сам.

— Не гневись, — сразу понял такую причину его поведения Томас. — И не держи зла. Я сделал это лишь из нужды. Я не собирался вредить тебе или Серсее. Серсея не меньше важна, чем...

— Дейенерис, — проговорил Квиберн, ибо знал, что сделал, и теперь прекрасно видел, что кровать, на которой та лежала, пуста. Возможно, потому что тело убрали, однако вряд ли. Квиберн хотел сказать слишком многое — и спросить, но у него вырвался только усталый выдох. В голове его всё ещё плавал туман, словно принесённый с собой с той стороны Староместа. — Где она, Марвин? — поинтересовался вдруг Квиберн, сам не понимая, о ком именно спрашивает. Тон его был холоден, хотя на Марвина он почему-то злиться всё ещё не мог. Возможно, потому что подобные чувства всегда ему были чужды.

— Дейенерис отправилась... на прогулку, — ответил за него Томас, бросив на тяжело молчавшего Марвина короткий взгляд. А после протянул Квиберну тряпку, явно предназначенную для того, чтобы тот вытер кровь, заливавшую лицо и шею. Не задумываясь, Квиберн взял её. От обыденности подобного действия становилось почти что смешно. — Серсея в безопасности. Я бы не допустил, чтобы она пострадала.

— Верится с трудом, — тем же ровным голосом ответил Квиберн, наконец находя в себе силы спустить ноги на грязный пол. Перемазанная кровью тряпка оказалась небрежно отброшена в сторону. Он чувствовал себя живым, хотя и не был в том полностью уверен.

— Понимаю, но постарайся принять как данность, — Томас пожал плечами, чуть отходя в сторону и глядя в окно.

— Нам стоит поторопиться, — Марвин всё ещё сидел на своём месте. Сгорбившись, глядя куда-то в пустоту. Он выглядел невероятно уставшим — почти больным, словно в мгновение ока превратился в древнего старца. Прямо как тогда, в глубине того странного туннеля. — Денёк выдался тот ещё...

— Мне нужно к Серсее, — Квиберн, всё ещё несколько неуверенно ступая к выходу, и не зная, чего ждать в следующий миг, сказал это, ни к кому толком не обращаясь. Даже если всё случившееся было правдой, ему пока меньше всего хотелось смотреть на этих людей.

— Нужно. Марвин, — Томас посмотрел на него, — как только будете готовы, отправляйтесь к гавани с Кинварой и Герионом. И не мешкайте.

— К гавани? — не понял тот. — Это безопасно?

— Да. Пока что — да, но старайтесь избегать ненужного внимания. Идём, — это Томас бросил уже Квиберну. Тот едва заметно вскинул брови, не понимая. И Томас вынужден был пояснить. — Мы идём к Серсее, и не нужно со мной спорить. Моя помощь может оказаться очень кстати.

Квиберн открыл было рот, чтобы сказать о своём крайнем нежелании подобного исхода. И что Томас — последний, кого он готов подпустить к королеве, но все его возражения умерли, стоило встретиться с зелёными глазами Томаса.

 _«Ты принял это решение сам»_ , — почти услышал Квиберн его голос. И сложно было сказать, что именно имелось ввиду, вполне возможно, это относилось к решению шагнуть за грань, а, может, и к чему-то иному.

И Квиберн почти ощутил как незримый песок времени, замерший прежде в какой-то странной невесомости, сдвинулся с места. Это означало, что время их в самом деле подходит к концу, а спорить не имело никакого смысла. Сознание его, ещё не до конца принявшее случившееся, сосредоточилось на главном: Серсея.

— Вот и славно, — хмыкнув, Томас с силой распахнул скрипучую дверь, позволяя Квиберну первым выйти в тёмный коридор. — Поторопимся. Объясняться будем позже, как только окажемся на корабле.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mixture of Akkadian (the language of ancient Mesopotamia) and selected independent fragments of the languages of ancient Assyria and ancient Babylon are used here.


	35. Серсея IV

Сир Григор всё ещё сжимал, словно в тисках, тирошийского наёмника, когда полыхнул огонь. Пламя озарило серое, хмурое небо, но даже не оно заставило Серсею оцепенеть. Не оно, а рёв дракона, его очертания на фоне низких туч, едва ли не цепляющих крыши приземистых убогих домишек. Серсея надеялась, что больше не увидит ничего подобного, потому что эта тварь — она узнала чудовище, уничтожившее Королевскую Гавань, ибо слишком часто после всего пережитого Дрогон являлся ей в кошмарах, — сгинула навеки в безвестности вместе со своей хозяйкой.

Мир вокруг, как Серсее почудилось, замер. Каждое мгновение казалось бесконечным. Всё происходило слишком стремительно, и вместе с тем — чрезвычайно медленно. Саат мгновенно наполнился хорошо знакомым запахом гари и пепла. Человеческими криками. Хотя Серсее отчего-то казалось, что всё это — не более, чем отвратительная иллюзия, рождённая бессознательным страхом, ибо здравый смысл твердил: Саат не полностью охвачен пламенем, огонь не льётся по улицам и пылает всего несколько домов.

Однако и того оказалось достаточно, чтобы всколыхнуть в бездонных тёмных недрах души первобытный ужас, окрашенным алым цветом пламени и крови.

— Что это?! — звенящий от испуга голос Джой раздался за спиной. Серсея резко обернулась, забывая о Кохалио, о сире Григоре и даже Джейме, что, как деревенский дурачина, так и замер в растерянности.

Его остекленевший, едва ли не отсутствующий взгляд одновременно пугал и злил. Словно Джейме видел перед собой _нечто иное_. То, что Серсея невольно ощутила сама, — откуда-то, несмотря на пылающий в городе огонь, повеяло смертельным холодом.

Серсея не отвесила брату пощёчину или оплеуху, приводя его в чувства, только от того, что в тот миг была занята совсем другим — бросилась к дому, ощущая за спиной опаляющее дыхание смерти. Ей было плевать на всех, не говоря уже о проклятом наёмнике.

— Госпожа..! — только и успел растеряно и испугано выкрикнуть Джико, когда Серсея грубо оттолкнула его с дороги. Она едва не упала, поскользнувшись на грязи. Джейме что-то крикнул, видимо, опомнившись, но Серсея его не слушала.

Кормилица Нхалла своим телом прикрывала лежащих на кровати детей, хотя в глазах её самой плескался всё тот же страх. Впервые за долгое время Серсея не испытала по отношению к ней гнева или раздражения. Темнокожая рабыня защищала её детей, хотя вряд ли была способна спасти их от огня дракона.

Снаружи дома доносились крики, которые становились всё громче, а запах дыма просачивался даже сюда, неприятно щекоча ноздри.

— Отойди, — велела Серсея, всё же отталкивая Нхаллу в сторону и приближаясь к близнецам. Она говорила почти спокойно, однако требовалось немало сил, чтобы подавить рвущийся из горла крик. Кормилица послушно отступила.

— Что там, госпожа? — осмелилась тихо спросить рабыня, не поднимая глаз на свою хозяйку. На удивление, в её речи почти не слышалось акцента, хотя на всеобщем Нхалла всё ещё говорила неважно.

— Тварь, которая убьёт нас всех, — на удивление холодным, жёстким тоном ответила Серсея. Джоанна и Герольд снова проснулись и заливались слезами, явно испытывая страх, пусть и не понимали, с чем он связан. Бедные маленькие львята. — Я скорее сама сражусь с драконом, чем позволю этому чудовищу навредить им.

Нхалла вдруг протянула Серсее вспыхнувший алым камень, о котором она успела позабыть из-за всех переживаний и тревог. Женщина, похоже, совсем не боялась этого предмета, пусть по природе своей и была пугливой.

— Найти это на полу, госпожа... — пояснила она робко, словно не услышав слов о драконе. — Дети успокаиваться.

— Ты знаешь, что это? — спросила Серсея, подхватывая на руки Джоанну. Она сразу же зарылась заплаканным личиком в ткань материнского платья. Герольд тоже тянул к матери руки, явно желая почувствовать себя под её защитой.

Нхалла задумчиво покачала головой, словно говоря ни «да», ни «нет».

— Я слышать о таком... это как камень матери, — как могла, но всё также косноязычно, пояснила она, а после вдруг расправила цепочку, на которой висел амулет, явно предлагая надеть его на шею Серсее. — Это может помочь. Я чувствовать, госпожа.

Серсея уже не думала о том, какие странные сны ей снились, когда этот амулет находился рядом, и что за чувства порой овладевали ею, однако она знала: камень действительно нередко действовал почти успокаивающе. И, помимо прочего, действительно дарил необъяснимое чувство защищённости. Поэтому она и попросила тогда, на пути в Саат, у Квиберна этот камень вернуть назад.

Серсея медленно наклонилась, позволяя Нхалле повесить амулет ей на шею. Джоанна и в самом деле перестала хныкать почти сразу, потянувшись к сверкающему камню. Герольд, которого кормилица уже подхватила на руки, завороженно смотрел на красноватое сияние. На его заплаканном личике отразилось нечто похожее на удивление.

В этот момент дверь с грохотом распахнулась, впуская Джейме со всём тем же раздражающе-испуганным выражением лица, а также Джой и Джико, которых он почти волоком тащил следом, прихватив за воротники левой рукой. Джико почти не сопротивлялся, а вот Джой тут же вырвалась.

— Хватит! — приказал ей Джейме. Джоанна и Герольд, потревоженные чужими криками, снова начали хныкать. Джой тоже залилась слезами, как маленькая девочка:

— Нам нужно спрятаться, — настаивала она. — Не здесь. Этот дом деревянный...

Джико согласно закивал. Он промолчал, но выглядел не менее напуганным.

— Что ты намерен делать? — спросила Серсея, прижимая к себе дочь. В ней самой всё ещё клокотал гнев. — Что, Джейме? Потому что Джой права. Этот дом не выдержит пламени дракона.

Джой, шмыгнув носом, посмотрела на Серсею едва ли не также растерянно, как и Джейме.

— Даже ребёнок понимает это, чего не скажешь о тебе, — Серсея, вопреки здравому смыслу, хотела ужалить его побольнее. Возможно, даже вывести из себя. Но Джейме так и замер с каменным лицом, хотя в глазах его — Серсея знала брата слишком хорошо, потому то не ускользнуло от её внимания, — тоже сверкнуло нечто, похожее на злость.

 _«Ты ещё пожалеешь о том, что назвал меня шлюхой. Я сполна выплачу тебе этот долг»,_ — мстительно подумалось ей.

— Собирайте вещи, — произнесла Серсея уже вслух, не дожидаясь ответа. — Джой, Джико, нам нужно уходить. А сир Джейме пусть остаётся здесь, если желает. Может быть, его растерянный вид отпугнёт дракона, — ядовито довершила она.

— И куда ты намерена идти? — тихо спросил Джейме, нахмурившись. — Да ты сама говорила, что дети и без того устали...

— Ты предлагаешь остаться здесь?! — едва дыша от переполнявшего её гнева и одновременно страха, поинтересовалась Серсея. — Здесь, по-твоему, у нас шансов больше?

— На корабле отсюда можно добраться до Лората или Иба... — вдруг робко вмешался Джико. — Но ведь... ведь мы не можем уехать без мастера Квиберна, верно? — уже совсем неслышно добавил он, поглядев сначала на Серсею, а после на Джейме. Мальчишка, кажется, совсем не понимал, что случилось. Или же не воспринял ранее сказанного всерьёз. — Ведь не можем?

Серсея почувствовала, как её с ног до головы окатило жаром совсем иного свойства. И от этого чувства враз онемели ступни ног и сжалось сердце. Там, где образовалась пустота, которую она по привычке пыталась заполнить гневом. Огнём ярости. И наивный вопрос Джико едва не заставил Серсею пошатнуться, хлестнув подобно кнуту.

— Джико... — начал было Джейме. В голосе его послышалось нечто, похожее на сочувствие.

— Что? Что? — у мальчика задрожала нижняя губа. Кажется, он быстро осознал, что ему хотят сказать, и без пояснений. Видимо, до последнего не хотел верить в то, что обещавший показать ему полный чудес мир человек, навеки из этого мира ушёл. — Это ведь неправда... Он просто нас пугал. Тот человек!

— Не нужно, — Джой неловко положила руку на плечо мальчика. Губы её искривила грустная улыбка. — Джико, не нужно.

Но тот сбросил руку Джой, дёрнув плечом, замотал головой, отчаянно отрицая очевидное.

— Что с наёмником? — неожиданно хрипло спросила Серсея, вновь впиваясь взглядом в Джейме, поскольку выше её сил было слушать и видеть охватывающую мальчишку истерику, так похожую на то, что испытывала она сама. Но Серсее следовало держать себя в руках, потому что от этого зависела жизнь её детей. Она покачивала Джоанну. — Он мёртв?

— Нет, Гора... отпустил его, — бесцветно произнёс Джейме, явно понимая, как на такое известие отреагирует Серсея. И та даже не сразу нашлась со словами, совершенно не понимая, что Джейме имеет ввиду:

— Это ты приказал ему? Да как тебе пришло такое в голову?! — Джоанна зарыдала в голос, впиваясь пальцами в одежду Серсеи. Только это остановило её от того, чтобы очередной раз наброситься на своего болвана-брата.

— Я ничего ему не приказывал, но в любом случае Кохалио... он к тому не причастен.

— Это всё ложь! — вдруг заголосил Джико, заставив детей расплакаться пуще прежнего. Резко вывернувшись из-под руки Джейме, который попытался его остановить, и рванул к двери. Та распахнулась, впуская в комнату смешанный с гарью запах дождя, и выпуская самого Джико.

Серсея замерла, по-прежнему не представляя,что делать дальше. Не представляя, как действовать, ведь Квиберн... Квиберн, способный творить чудеса и ужасы, больше не сможет ей помочь. Эта мысль вгоняла её в состояние, близкое к ступору или странному оцепенению.

— Ты рехнулся! — Серсея предпочла обрушить гнев на Джейме, который и прежде оскорблял её, совершал глупые поступки и предавал её, однако сегодня, похоже, решился на покорение новых вершин. — Безрукий болван!

Джоанна зашлась очередным криком. Герольд не отставал. От этой какофонии и всего происходящего голова готова была расколоться на части, однако слёзы, выступившие на глазах Серсеи, оказались слезами гнева и негодования. Она опустила Джоанну обратно на кровать, предоставив заботам кормилицы, которая тут же принялась ворковать что-то и хлопотать вокруг плачущих детей.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — жалобно попросила Джой, переводя взгляд с Серсеи на Джейме. Она бросила взгляд на дверь, через которую выскочил Джико, явно опасаясь за мальчишку. Как бы тот и в самом деле не наделал ещё больших глупостей, за которые расплачиваться вновь придётся самой Серсее.

— Где он? Где сир Григор? — стараясь говорить спокойнее, чтобы ещё больше не тревожить детей, поинтересовалась Серсея, пристально глядя на Джейме и сузив яростно пылающие глаза. Знакомый жар комом встал в горле. Руки сжались так, что ногти оставили вмятины в форме полумесяцев на ладонях. — Почему он послушался твоего приказа?

— Сир Джейме не приказывал. Мне кажется... он плохо... соображал, — негромко выдавила из себя Джой, опережая Джейме. Серсея с недоумением уставилась на неё, не веря услышанному. Потому что назвать Гору мыслящим существом и прежде было затруднительно.

— Что ты сказала?

Сжавшись под яростным взглядом, Джой повторила:

— Его руки разжались сами собой. И он замер... замер как статуя.

— Джой говорит правду, Серсея, — Джейме старался говорить спокойно, однако Серсея слышала, что тот сам с трудом сдерживает негодование. При том ей было решительно плевать на его переживания. Джейме _снова_ предал её. Позволил её врагу избежать смерти.

— Ты отпустил карлика, который убил нашего отца, подарил лёгкую смерть старухе, отравившей нашего сына, а теперь позволил этому наёмнику, виновному в смерти... Что мешало тебе поймать его? Отсутствие головы на плечах или руки, в которой, верно, заключался весь твой разум?

— Нет! — Джейме не дал ей закончить. Джико прижался к Джой, которая, кажется, снова предприняла попытку успокоить его. Тот, уже нисколько не стесняясь, рыдал почти в голос, составляя компанию близнецам. По окнам барабанил дождь, но его было почти не слышно из-за того, что творилось внутри дома. — Нет, Серсея, он ничего не делал. И, кажется, мы с тобой оба видели, что именно мешало мне броситься за ним. Или того самого огромного дракона ты не заметила?

...Возможно, дракон уже был на пути к ним, и его дыхание сейчас коснётся крыши, сжигая их всех дотла. Но Джоанна и Герольд должны были жить, и Серсея не сомневалась — будь здесь Квиберн, её верный Квиберн, он бы знал, что делать.

Он _всегда_ зал, как поступить. У него, похоже, были ответы на все вопросы. 

— Тирион убил нашего отца. Кохалио был другом человека, который сам признался в убийстве, — пытаясь говорить чуть тише, Серсея почти шипела. — Ты, глупый, безрассудный... — закончить она не успела, потому что Джейме, рванувшись вперёд, с такой силой вцепился в её плечо, что стало больно. Наверняка останутся синяки. Губы Серсеи искривила злая улыбка. В глазах полыхнул дикий огонь.

— Достаточно с нас твоего яда, Серсея, — Джейме коротко встряхнул её, словно пытаясь привести в чувство. — Сейчас это не то, о чём следует думать.

Серсея дёрнулась, вырываясь из крепкой хватки. Кажется, в тот момент она ненавидела Джейме больше Кохалио. Больше Томаса, Марвина, Тириона и кого бы то ни было.

— Не желаю тебя видеть. Убирайся с моих глаз, — выдохнула она. — Может быть, ещё отыщешь своего дружка. Зря я вообще позволила тебе приблизиться к нам.

Ей нужно было узнать, что там с сиром Григором, потому что без его защиты она бы не рискнула никуда отправиться. Но оставлять детей, покидать комнату она опасалась, словно кто-то мог _украсть их_.

Последнее, что у неё осталось. Больше не было ничего. Сейчас Серсею так не беспокоил дракон, как мысли о том, что будет дальше. Джейме же не слушая её слов, сделал шаг по направлению к кровати. Нхалла, которая всё это время находилась здесь же, снова настороженно посмотрела на него, явно не зная, как поступать.

— Не приближайся к ним! — приказала Серсея.

Неужели и Квиберн предал её? В самом деле предал, _позволив убить себя_? Оставив её с глупцом Джейме. И просто — оставив её. На глаза снова навернулись слёзы. Алый кристалл на груди вдруг вспыхнул так ярко, что свет его почти ослепил. Серсея невольно зажмурилась, Джейме, стоявший рядом, заслонил лицо рукой.

Кто-то ещё удивлённо вскрикнул, когда невыносимый красный свет залил комнату, окрашивая пол, стены и потолок. Проникая в каждый угол, просачиваясь в каждую щель, растворяя в себе предметы. На миг Серсея подумала, что это и есть огонь. Что чудовище оказалось настоящим — и оно добралось до них, пришло отомстить за свою «мать».

Входная дверь очередной раз громко хлопнула, однако сразу разглядеть вошедших не удалось. И свет нервно, чуть судорожно замерцав, начал гаснуть, ускользая обратно в камень, который так и висел на шее Серсеи. И она чувствовала, что тот стал удивительно горячим.

— Ваше величество... — от звуков знакомого голоса сердце пропустило удар.

 _«Мне чудится»_ , — подумала Серсея, чувствуя, как колени подкашиваются от слабости. Это было слишком для одного дня после долгой и тяжёлой дороги. Потому что на пороге стоял именно Квиберн, а за ним человек, прежде и принёсший дурную весть о его смерти.

Тот проклятый Томас. За ними топтался заплаканный, промокший, растерянный Джико, который, видимо, встретился им на пути.

— Это что, какая-то идиотская шутка? — онемевшими губами спросила Серсея, не зная, плакать ей или смеяться. 

Она осознала, что кто-то придерживает её за руку. Подняв глаза, увидела рядом Джейме, в таком же немом изумлении глядящего на Квиберна, в смерть которого тоже поверил. На сей раз Серсея не стала вырываться, понимая, что без его поддержки ноги точно подкосятся и она попросту рухнет на пол.

— Ваше величество, — тихо повторил Квиберн. Томас, замерший на пороге, не двигался с места, словно наблюдая. — Нам нужно уходить.

— Я... я увидел их первыми! — не понятно, к чему выдохнул Джико. Почти закончившийся дождь смыл его слёзы, хотя глаза оставались красными. Кажется, он тоже не мог до конца поверить случившемуся. Уголок губ Квиберна дёрнулся в подобии улыбки, когда мальчишка подрагивающими пальцами схватился за рукав его мантии, позабыв о собственной робости.

— Что это был за свет? — вдруг спросил прежде хранивший молчание Томас. Но, кажется, сам быстро обнаружил интересовавший его предмет, пристально приглядываясь к висящему на шее Серсеи амулету. — У вас это от мейстера? — вопрос его прозвучал почти грубо, словно он подозревал её в воровстве.

Серсея, всё ещё чувствуя онемение в конечностях и не находя слов, вцепилась в камень, сжимая его в ладони и впитывая идущее от него тепло, дарующее силы.

— Он мой, — твёрдо произнесла она.

Будь её воля, она, пожалуй, отдала какой-нибудь безумный приказ. В конце концов, просто выбежала бы отсюда, не желая мириться с собственным непониманием происходящего. Серсея чувствовала себя совершенно оглушённой, и к глазам вновь подступили слёзы бессилия и ярости. Потому что по-прежнему она не могла уйти, оставив детей с этими людьми.

Томас тем временем сделал шаг вперёд, не обращая особого внимания на Квиберна, который попытался его остановить. Серсея нахмурилась, но за всеми прочими овладевшими ею чувствами, страха не испытывала. Единственное, что вызывало у неё нечто, больше похожее на недоумение, был тот факт, что все резко замерли на своих местах. Даже дети больше не плакали.

Казалось, мир остановился для всех, кроме Томаса и самой Серсеи. Квиберн тоже почти не двигался, так и застыл в одной позе — протянув руку к Томасу.

 _«Какого Дьявола?»_ — пронеслась в голове не паническая, но уже близкая к тому мысль.

— Дай. Его. Мне, — чётко повторил Томас, спокойно и ровно, но довольно настойчиво.

— Нет, — в тон ему ответила Серсея. Глаза её вновь сузились. В них пылали гнев и отчаянная решительность. — Нет, — повторила она, не понимая толком, к чему ей вообще цепляться за эту вещь.

Бесстрашие, граничащее с безумием, — это отчаяние человека, которому больше некуда отступать. Безрассудная храбрость загнанного в угол зверя. Похожее чувство завладело и Серсеей.

На лицо Томаса набежала едва заметная тень, а после отразилось искреннее изумление.

— Ты отдашь его мне, — предпринял он ещё одну попытку, даже не пытаясь применить физическую силу, хотя Серсея ощутила, как в сознание её что-то вползает, бьётся в запертые наглухо двери, из-под которых лился призрачный красноватый свет.

— Нет. Или ты не слышал, что я сказала, глупец? Королева говорит тебе — катись в седьмое пекло! — теперь в голосе Серсеи сквозил неприкрытый гнев вперемешку со злой насмешкой. Жар, бессчётный раз окативший её, был жаром иного свойства. И камень, который она с силой сжимала, вновь на мгновение вспыхнул нестерпимым красным. Замерцал неверной звездой, словно сигнализируя о чём-то.

Томас криво усмехнулся, отступил на шаг и примирительно вскинул руки:

— Ладно. Ладно, как скажешь, — он выдохнул. И вместе с тем по комнате прокатился всеобщий вздох. Все словно вышли из неестественного оцепенения, растеряно оглядываясь. Сама же Серсея ощутила, что то страшное давление, которого она прежде осознавала лишь смутно, заметно ослабло, отступило, и она сама испустила шумный выдох.

— Какого... — проворчал Джейме.

— Некогда, — бросил Томас, обводя цепким взглядом каждого. — Нам нужно на корабль, — зелёные глаза его вновь остановились на Серсее. — Прошу вас, не стоит спорить. Вы и сами понимаете, что задерживаться здесь нельзя.

— Там дракон, — напомнила Джой, помотав головой.

— Он уже покинул город, а вот последствия, в которых можно обвинить чужаков, увы, остались, — Томас развёл руками, словно говоря, что ничего с этим поделать не может. — Я не хочу никому причинять зла. Всё, что требуется, это убраться отсюда поскорее. Джой, — он вдруг обратился к девочке. Та вздрогнула и как-то сжалась под его взглядом. — Сегодня ты увидишь своего отца.

— Моего... что? — Джой хлопнула глазами, явно не сознавая смысла сказанного.

— О чём вы говорите? — не понял Джейме. Серсея посмотрела на Квиберна, который не выглядел удивлённым. Там, за рёбрами, снова что-то мучительно заныло. Ведь она почти поверила, что больше никогда не увидит его. Почти поверила, что он её предал. И всё же нечто в нём неуловимо изменилось. Во взгляде ли было дело, в лице, в голосе или во всём разом, но Серсея с трепетом осознала одно: Квиберн, где бы он ни побывал, вернулся несколько иным. Сознавал ли он это сам?

 _«Переродился словно, верно?»_ — подсказало нечто в глубине сознания незнакомым приглушённым шёпотом, от которого кожа покрылась мурашками.

Перехватив взгляд Серсеи, Квиберн едва заметно улыбнулся уголками губ, но безо всякого веселья, а после пояснил, словно обращаясь именно к ней:

— Сир Герион Ланнистер находится здесь, в этом городе. Архимейстер Марвин и красная жрица Кинвара отыскали его в землях Долгого Лета, как бы удивительно это ни звучало. Он жив и даже относительно здоров.

— Отец... — прошептала Джой в неверии. На глаза её навернулись слёзы, которые она быстро сморгнула. — Отец... Я знала, знала, что он жив!

Серсея усомнилась в сказанном Томасом, однако слова его подтвердил Квиберн. Квиберн, который, она была уверена, не мог ей солгать.

— Дядя Гери, — опомнился, наконец, Джейме. Серсея увидела, как он сжал левую руку на рукояти меча, и едва не поморщилась: с кем он собрался сражаться? — Но как это возможно?

— Вам выпал удобный случай узнать об этом самостоятельно, если вы все соблаговолите отправиться на корабль, — хмыкнул Томас и обернулся на Квиберна. Сам же Квиберн заметил:

— Да. Но я беспокоюсь о детях, — от этих слов Серсея обернулась. Нхалла, державшая их, нахмурилась. Странно, что она, боящаяся всего подряд, теперь смотрела на Томаса враждебно, хотя в первый раз едва ли не чувств лишилась от страха. Неужто прикосновение к странному камню и ей придало сил?

— Лорд-Десница прав. Дети пережили трудную дорогу, и они слишком малы...

— ...чтобы умереть, — довершил за Серсею Томас. — Или вы полагаете, что здесь они будут в безопасности? Уверяю, на корабле им будет гораздо лучше, чем на пыльной дороге в трясущемся паланкине. Так что... мне следует разобраться кое с чем, — он посмотрел на Джейме, а после Джико и Джой. — Вы трое мне понадобитесь.

— Зачем это? — Джейме выступил вперёд, вновь приняв, как Серсея казалось, до нелепого угрожающую позу. Впрочем, что бы Джейме не сделал в тот миг, ей казалось глупым и раздражающим. — Ты уже обманул меня однажды...

— Я не сказал тебе всей правды, — Томас указал на Джой и Джико. — Или ты отпустишь их с чудовищем вроде меня?

Слова эти прозвучали насмешливо.

— Я тебя не боюсь! — вдруг заявил Джико, хмурясь.

— И я! — подхватила Джой.

— Зачем они тебе? — Джейме, казалось, не обратил никакого внимания на их слова. — Они просто дети.

— Джой, думаю, поскорее хотелось бы увидеться со своим отцом, ради которого она покинула родные земли, — пояснил Томас. — Джико же, похоже, довольно шустрый малый. И лучше хорошо владеет местным языком. Мы отправим его навстречу Серсее, как только найдём с кораблём.

Звучало это весьма сомнительно, и Серсея впервые за всё это время была согласна с Джейме: такому, как Томас, нельзя доверять. Он, в конце концов, обладал какими-то странными силами, о которых Серсея прежде не слышала. И, положа руку на сердце, прекрасно бы существовала дальше без подобных знаний — сны её и без того были слишком тревожны и преисполнены неведомых теней.

— Хорошо, — всё же согласился Джейме, склонив голову, словно смиряясь с чем-то неизбежным. Посмотрел на Джой и Джико, явно ища их согласия. — Вы пойдёте? Я не собираюсь никого принуждать.

 _«Тебе и не понадобится, болван»,_ — мысленно хмыкнула Серсея с раздражением, которое отразилось на её лице. Она хотела, чтобы сейчас Джейме ушёл. После всего, что случилось за этот день, она меньше всего желала его видеть. Пусть убирается, куда ему вздумается вместе со своим чудовищем, которое притащил следом.

_Пусть этот дурной и нелепый сон уже, наконец, завершится._

Томас вышел первым, Джой и Джико последовали за ним. Всю эту процессию замыкал Джейме, вновь опустивший руку на навершие меча. Уже стоя на пороге, он с какими-то сомнением оглянулся на Серсею — то ли ища её поддержки, то ли пытаясь что-то этим взглядом сказать. Но она, криво улыбнувшись, тут же отвернулась, давая понять, чтобы он уходил.

Хотя бы это Джейме всегда в состоянии осмыслить. И в то же время Серсея ощутила на языке привкус горечи. Горечи и пепла. Когда она вновь посмотрела на дверь, Джейме уже исчез, и из груди её вырвался рваный, похожий на сухое рыдание выдох.

— Ваша милость... — голос Квиберна заставил её резко повернуть голову в его сторону и тут же отвести взгляд. Негодование вновь закипело в ней, ища выход.

— Вы и в самом деле умерли? — вопрос прозвучал чуть насмешливо, невзирая на то, что совсем недавно Серсея готова была, позабыв о всякой чести и сдержанности, обнять его. — Или чудовище это хотело нас напугать?

Она имела ввиду Томаса. И Квиберн всё прекрасно понял.

— Это сложно объяснить, — Квиберн, в руках которого — Серсея заметила только сейчас — находился всё тот же мейстерский чемоданчик, направился к детям. Наверняка снова собирался дать им своё зелье.

— Попытайтесь, — Серсея перегородила ему дорогу. Будь она в Королевской Гавани на Железном Троне, он бы не отделался подобными отговорками. Рассказал бы всё — и даже сверх того.

— К сожалению, у нас слишком мало времени, ваша милость, — покорно произнёс Квиберн, снова глядя ей прямо в глаза. Серсею отчего-то пробрала странная дрожь. В самом деле, нечто таилось в самой глубине ставшими синими глаз. Какая нелепость! — Но я не предавал вас. Только ради вас я...

Серсея резко и судорожно впилась в его запястье. Квиберн в немом изумлении вскинул брови.

— Она вернулась, Квиберн? Боги, скажите мне, что это не так!

— Вы поняли... — это было утверждение, не вопрос, и Серсею настиг очередной приступ нешуточной ярости:

— Вы полагаете, я такая дура?! Ваш прокл _я_ тый Марвин и эта жрица тоже здесь, и мне прекрасно известно, зачем они отправились... Однако вы не пожелали мне сказать, куда идёте, — злость кипела в ней. И было ещё что-то, до отвращения похожее на невнятную ревность. — Значит... вы пошли к ним... к ней... и...

— Я не хотел волновать вас тогда, — Квиберн улыбнулся почти сочувственно. Смешливые морщинки у уголков рта превратили его в хорошо знакомого Серсее располагающего к себе человека. Того, кто смог заменить ей отца. Того самого, который пытал, убивал и создавал чудовищ во имя её. Левая ладонь Квиберна легла на подрагивающую руку Серсеи, которой она по-прежнему впивалась в его правое запястье. Пальцы мягко скользнули по тыльной стороне её руки, осторожно высвобождаясь, и движение это получилось успокаивающим. — Но мне не дали возможности спокойно объясниться. Это не значит, что я собирался держать вас в неведении. Поверьте, это доставляет мне...

— Довольно, — Серсея нашла в себе силы одёрнуть руку, хоть делать ей того вовсе не хотелось. Но и давать Квиберну понять, насколько она уязвима — тоже. Безусловно, нелепая мысль, учитывая все обстоятельства, но нелепость сейчас беспокоила Серсею меньше всего. Что-то внутри сжалось до тонкой, пронзительной боли. — Довольно... — чуть более хрипло повторила Серсея, обращаясь то ли к Квиберну, то ли к себе самой.

— Вы мне верите? — вопрос Квиберна застал Серсею врасплох. Она, забыв о собственном смятении, моргнула. — Верите, ваша милость?

— Сами скажите — стоит ли мне вам верить после всего случившегося? — поинтересовалась Серсея, пытаясь заново обрести власть над собой и своими чувствами, что бушевали в ней подобно лесному пожару.

Квиберн опустил чемоданчик на пол и, не обращая никакого внимания на кормилицу, мягко обхватил ладони Серсеи. Та хотела вырваться, но в последний миг передумала, выдерживая очередной его пристальный взгляд. Глубокий и какой-то... древний? Серсея не могла дать ему точное определение, по позвоночнику прокатилась волна дрожи. Всё же прикосновение Квиберна было преисполнено потаённой нежности и заботы, как и прежде.

— Я умер и вернулся только для того, чтобы уберечь вас и ваших детей, — серьёзно проговорил он. — И Дейенерис Таргариен, — после этого имени повисла короткая пауза, словно Квиберн что-то осмыслял, подбирая верные и в то же время понятные слова, — Дейенерис Таргариен должна быть здесь, иначе ничего не получится.

Серсея снова резко одёрнула руки, морщась как от боли.

— Что не получится? Или вы забыли, кто она такая? И что она сделала? Вы не видели её дракона?

Квиберн, медля с ответом, наклонился к тёмному нутру чемоданчика, извлекая из него какие-то склянки, явно давая ей возможность выплеснуть и высказать всё. Серсея продолжила:

— Вы обещали мне... обещали мне, что она больше не причинит вреда, даже если вернётся. Признаться, я полагала, это какая-то дурная шутка. Вы слышите меня? Слышите, что я вам говорю?! — Серсея умолкла, не зная, смогла ли сквозь творящейся в голове хаос донести свою мысль.

— Прекрасно слышу, ваше величество, — Квиберн вновь поднялся, сжимая в руке зелье. — И ваши опасения вполне резонны. Дрогон вернулся, видимо, ощутив возвращение своей матери. Но Дейенерис не причинит вам вреда. Ровно так, как я и сказал.

— Откуда вам теперь знать наверняка? — она сжала кулаки. Ей хотелось выхватить флакон из рук Квиберна и выплеснуть ему в лицо его содержимое. — Неужели вы ей верите?

— Это не вера, ваша милость, — спокойно пояснил Квиберн. Серсее вдруг почудилось, что в синеве его глазах вспыхнуло нечто похожее на алый огонёк. Вспыхнуло и погасло, заставив вздрогнуть то ли от неожиданности, то ли от подступившего к горлу ужаса. — Я не верю, а знаю. Вера подразумевает наличие доказательств, тогда как знание — это неоспоримый факт. Дейенерис не причинит никому из нас вреда, потому что она, насколько мне известно, увидела и узнала нечто... что перевешивает прочее.

— Я не желаю находиться рядом с ней, — твёрдо произнесла Серсея, надеясь, что Квиберн не заметил овладевшего ею чувства страха. — Не желаю, даже думать, что вы... что вы пошли на всё это... И, о боги, кем вы меня полагаете, говоря, что умерли?! Я же вижу вас, вот вы! Объяснитесь, наконец, что происходит в этом городе. Я ваша королева, я приказываю! — Серсея поняла, что голос её снова срывается на крик. Спокойствие, которое она с таким великим трудом пыталась сохранить, дало глубокую трещину, вскоре обернувшуюся настоящей бездной.

Мысли от злости перескакивали с одного на другое, и Серсея не знала, за что именно ухватиться. 

Она по-прежнему задавалась неприятным, тревожным вопросом, ответ на который не очень-то желала получать: что случилось с Квиберном в действительности за прошедшее время? Что стало с человеком, который всегда говорил ясно, логично и по делу, отличаясь исключительной точностью формулировок и ответов. Тот Квиберн ничего от неё не скрывал. Тот Квиберн не наводил тень, изъясняясь полузагадками.

Однако неужели его место занял _этот_ Квиберн? Человек, которому придётся довериться даже теперь.

Как будто у Серсеи есть какой-то выбор или иной выход. Нет, нет, ради детей она, как и прежде, способна если не на всё, то на многое. Даже наступить себе на горло.

_«Он не должен знать, насколько мне страшно»._

— Полагаю, здесь Дейенерис с вами согласится, — Квиберн покачал головой. — Сейчас вам важно понять лишь одно: как только мы покинем это место и окажемся в безопасности, многое прояснится. Моя смерть... считайте, это нечто метафорическое, ваша милость, — добавил он чуть тише, с характерным звуком вытаскивая из горлышка сосуда тугую деревянную пробку. По комнате поплыл терпкий запах. Достаточно было его одного, чтобы ощутить спокойствие. — Однако, когда дело касается вас, даже вполне настоящая смерть меня на остановит.

В словах сих прозвучало нечто, вновь напугавшее Серсею, заставившее её испытать ту самую странную боль. А она устала испытывать боль и бояться — и за проведённые в Квохоре почти полгода порядком успела отвыкнуть от подобных чувств.

_«Я не хочу, чтобы вы оставляли меня, как все прочие. Не хочу оставаться одна среди тех, на кого нельзя положиться. Даже Джейме... боги, даже Джейме оказался бессилен!»_

— Ваша смерть мне никак не поможет, — высказала Серсея самую простую, самую очевидную и при том почти невыносимую мысль. Слова её, впрочем, прозвучали холодно. — Вы это знаете. Если вы умрёте, я расценю это как предательство. Клянусь честью дома Ланнистеров.

Квиберн долго смотрел на неё, рассеяно улыбаясь:

— Сказанное вами согревает старое сердце, ваша милость. Но даже смерть — не та причина, по которой я могу вас оставить.

В то мгновение Серсея позабыла о собственной злости, негодовании и ярости. Позабыла о Дрогоне. Джейме. Дейенерис Таргариен. О своём страхе. Все эти мысли разом покинули её, оставив после себя лишь тянущую пустоту, вынудившую податься вперёд и всё-таки обвить руками шею своего Десницы.

Может быть от того, что желала убедиться в его реальности, уверить саму себя в том, что Квиберн — действительно Квиберн. Или просто понять, что он всё ещё в её власти.

Пах он, как и прежде, травами и чем-то ещё, неуловимо приятным. Серсея жадно вдохнула эту смесь запахов, на короткое мгновение закрывая глаза. Камень снова вспыхнул, но на сей раз алый свет казался мягким, обволакивающим. Квиберн, сжимая в руке всё тот же флакон, позволил себе неловко приобнять Серсею в ответ.

— Позвольте мне помочь, как прежде, ваша милость, — едва слышно попросил он. — Ваши дети также нуждаются в этом. Обещаю, скоро мы все окажемся в безопасности. Настолько, насколько это возможно.

Серсея не нашла в себе сил возразить, напомнить, что прежде они и Саат полагали безопасным местом. И Квохор... Но отовсюду приходилось бежать, скрываясь от врагов, спасая свои жизни и жизни детей.

Словно в этом мире им больше не было места. Вечные изгои на перекрестье дорог.

— Когда это всё закончится, Квиберн? — спросила Серсея, отстраняясь. В глазах её стояли слёзы — но уже не слёзы ярости, а слёзы матери, чьё сердце сжималось от страха за своих детей. — Вы можете дать мне ответ?

— Хотел бы я сказать, что знаю наверняка, — вздохнул Квиберн. Нхалла по его велению опустила детей обратно на кровать. Те, завидев Квиберна, перестали реветь. На их прежде заплаканных лицах появились улыбки, словно они узнали его. — Однако я поклялся всегда говорить вам правду, и скажу, как есть, — он осторожно обхватил головку Герольда, приподнимая её, а после осторожно смочил его губы травянистым зельем. — Правда же заключается в том, что... пока что мы можем только надеяться и ждать.

— Слабое утешение, — Серсея недовольно поджала губы, пристально наблюдая за действиями Квиберна.

— Но нам есть, чего ждать и на что надеяться. Порой этого вполне достаточно.

Серсея могла бы с ним поспорить, однако поняла, что смертельно устала ещё и от разговоров, поэтому отвернулась, глядя на прикрытую дверь. Она очередной раз вспомнила про слова Джой о сире Григоре. Было бы весьма досадно лишиться своего гвардейца в подобных обстоятельствах.

Неосознанно закусив губу, она наблюдала за Квиберном, а после всё-таки подняла взгляд на Нхаллу, которая явно ждала указаний. Серсея велела ей:

— Собери вещи, принеси из паланкина всё, что можно удержать в руках. Два тяжёлых сундука оставь сиру Григору.

Кивнув, Нхалла удалилась, и Серсея снова повернулась к Квиберну.

— Вы закончили?

— Да, — отозвался тот, глядя на детей, которые, успокоившись, начали засыпать.

— Джой говорила что-то невразумительное про сира Григора... Вы видели, что с ним?

Квиберн, защёлкнув чемодан, поглядел на Серсею и коротко улыбнулся.

— Полагаю, определённый побочный эффект... В конце концов, ваш защитник не вполне живое существо, однако, уверяю, всё будет в порядке. Когда мы проходили мимо, он не подавал признаков беспокойства и не проявлял нехарактерного для него поведения.

— Можем мы быть уверены, что он... безопасен? — с опаской поинтересовалась Серсея; эти слова дались ей с трудом, ибо отрицательный или неоднозначный ответ значительно усложнил бы ситуацию. — Вряд ли кто-то сможет с ним совладать, если что-то пойдёт не так.

Квиберн привычно коснулся её руки.

— Уверяю вас, ваша милость, при первом же подозрении на его нестабильность, я сделаю всё необходимое, чтобы обезопасить вас и ваших детей. Полагаю, Томас тому поспособствует.

— Вы и ему доверяете? — нахмурилась Серсея, поскольку и это не укладывалось в голове. Определённо, произошло нечто серьёзное, поскольку Квиберна никогда не был легковерным глупцом. — После того, что он сделал? И... что он такое вообще?

— Я мало кому доверяю, ваша милость. И знаю, что бдительность никогда не помешает. Тем более, в отношении такого, как Томас.

Так и не ответив на вопрос о природе этого человека, Квиберн оглядел комнату, словно ища что-то глазами и, удовлетворившись, вновь перевёл взгляд на Серсею:

— Нет больше смысла здесь задерживаться. Надеюсь, что все необходимые вопросы касательно нашего отбытия уже улажены.

_«Хотелось бы мне быть столь же уверенной»._

Серсея хотела спросить слишком многое, и ей не нравилось, что Квиберн по-прежнему не утруждал себя пояснениями. Гнев то и дело давал о себе знать, не находя выхода. Он стоял поперёк глотки, словно застрявшая там острая рыбная кость. И прежде всего Серсея хотела понять, что же изменилось в Квиберне.

Принять факт его смерти она оказалась не способна: разум её отказывался это делать. Серсея прекрасно помнила, как погиб Джоффри. Помнила мёртвые лица Томмена и Мирцеллы. Помнила посмертную маску и тошнотворное зловоние отца, лежащего в септе Бейелора.

Никто из них не воскрес. Никто из них не вернулся к ней. Потому что смерть, забирая, забирает насовсем. Сир Григор — иное дело. Серсея не знала, что именно сотворил с ним Квиберн, однако он мало походил на живого человека. Тогда как Квиберн — вот он, смотрит ей в глаза, говорит привычным голосом, источает всё тот же запах трав и тепло.

Квиберн жив, а не мёртв.

Серсея видела вихта, привезённого в Королевскую Гавань. Драконья шлюха и вся её шлюшья свита хотели напугать Совет — и у них это удалось. Но они тем не лишили разума саму Серсею. И всё же вихт, такой же безмозглый, не чувствующий боли, почти как Гора, не имел ничего общего с Квиберном.

Если рассудить здраво, Серсея видела достаточно смертей, достаточно мертвецов, чтобы научиться отличать живое от мёртвого, и Квиберн не мог принадлежать к последним.

_Не имел на это права._

***  
Гора в самом деле не проявлял признаков странного поведения — молча принял тяжёлые сундуки. Хотя Серсея всё-таки поглядывала на него с некоторым беспокойством, несмотря на то, что почти убедила себя: и Джейме, и Джико просто показалось. А наёмник... наёмник каким-то чудом убежал сам. Вот только где этот человек теперь? Судя по всему, судов здесь не так уж и много и богатого выбора нет.

_«Наверняка просто прячется где-то, как крыса»._

Квиберн шёл впереди, то и дело оглядываясь. Саат — город маленький, практически деревушка, особенно по меркам Королевской Гавани, Староместа или Белой Гавани, и до открытой всем ветрам гавани было рукой подать, однако путь этот чудился Серсее бесконечным.

Казалось, на неё недружелюбно пялились сотни глаз.

Надвигались сумерки, людей на улицах почти не осталось, но причиной тому было совсем не приближение ночи: все были напуганы случившимся. Дракон — не порождение чьего-то разума, не иллюзия, не вынырнувшее из недр жутких снов воспоминание. Он был реален. И Серсея до сих пор ощущала уже хорошо знакомый запах пепла и горелой древесины, хотя прошедший дождь и затушил разбушевавшийся пожар. Те, кто мог спрятаться, спрятался, иные же тряслись от ужаса, надеясь, что чудовище не вернётся.

И всё это произошло из-за прибывших сюда чужаков. 

Брошенные в грязь доски скрипели и скользили, под ногами хлюпало и Серсее приходилось то и дело смотреть вниз, чтобы не поскользнуться. Нхалла, похоже, чувствовала себя более уверенно, ступая впереди самой Серсеи. Когда же из темноты к ним на немалой скорости стала приближаться человеческая фигура, Серсея едва не отшатнулась, скрываясь за спиной сира Григора. 

В неверном полумраке она не разглядела, что это был всего лишь мальчишка, о коем она и думать забыла. Джико, которого Квиберн забрал с собой из Квохора. Запыхавшись, тот остановился, упершись руками в колени.

— Ох, я нашёл вас, мастер, — шумно выдыхая, произнёс он. Непонятно, чего в его голосе оказалось больше — радости или беспокойства. Серсея, поняв, что опасности нет, подошла ближе, прижимая к себе уснувшего Герольда, который беспокойно заёрзал. — Хорошо, что здесь всего одна дорога...

— Что происходит в гавани? — в голосе Квиберна послышалось нечто, похожее на нетерпение. Выражение лица его сделалось каким-то непроницаемым, словно он ждал дурных новостей. И наверняка размышлял, как поступить в таком случае.

Джико, поджав губы, посмотрел сначала на Квиберна, потом на Серсею, и пояснил:

— Тот... тот человек... Томас... — подбирая слова и всё ещё переводя дух, выдавил из себя Джико, — нашёл корабль, который идёт на остров Лорат.

— И капитан, учитывая всё, согласился? — казалось, Квиберн вновь не удивился. — Впрочем... это не главное. Безопасно ли идти этим путём? Ты слышал или видел что-нибудь после того, как дракон покинул город?

Джико неопределённо помотал головой.

— Вроде бы никто не погиб, но несколько человек серьёзно пострадали, — чуть помедлив, проговорил он. — Так я понял из речи того господина, который представился Хозаем. Он перехватил нас на подходе к дому мейстера Марвина. Он там был не один... с другими людьми. Наверняка и в наш дом послал кого-то...

Серсея беспокойно оглянулась, хотя отсюда той жалкой лачуги в густых сумерках оказалось не разглядеть, а света в городе было исключительно мало. Разумеется, всё произошедшее мало понравилось местному главе. Это и не удивительно, но волновало её совсем другое.

— Он кричал что-то про дракона, хотя его уже не было, — Джико вцепился в рукав мантии Квиберна, — идёмте, мастер, нам нужно спешить.

— Он ушёл, мальчик? Этот самый Хозай? — спросила Серсея. И тот, явно робея перед ней, отвёл глаза и даже, кажется, покраснел. Голос его был неуверенным, тихим:

— Похоже на то, госпожа... По крайней мере, после беседы с господином Джейме и другим мейстером он просто велел всем убираться. Ему всё равно как. И сказал, что заплаченное ему золото оставит себе.

Квиберн удовлетворённо кивнул, ему, очевидно, было на это золото плевать — лишь бы убраться отсюда поскорее. И желательно без серьёзных препятствий. Серсея его мнение полностью разделяла.

— Не знаю, как долго это продлится и насколько можно доверять капитану, но нам стоит поторопиться, — он сказал это, обращаясь непосредственно к ней. — Сколько бы мы ни заплатили Хозаю, слухи о том, что в Саате видели дракона, который поджёг несколько домов, скоро пойдут. Поверят им, конечно, не все, однако, боюсь, ваше величество, именно те, кому следовало бы не воспринимать подобное всерьёз... 

— Этого делать не станут, — завершила Серсея. Сейчас она не думала о смерти, потому что ей следовало размышлять о жизни — своей и своих детей. 

— Сюда, — торопливо произнёс Джико, сворачивая за один из домов, — я покажу вам более короткую дорогу. Сейчас почти все сидят по домам, боясь показываться на улице, но остальные — неспокойны. Особенно местные рыбаки.

Гора выделялся на фоне стремительно темнеющего неба, внушая почти суеверный ужас, и Серсея была уверена: любой, кто сейчас попытался бы встать на их пути, крепко бы об этом пожалел. Она не видела главу города, с которым прежде беседовали мужчины, но сильно сомневалась, что даже тот способен одолеть такого, как сир Григор.

Скудные огни со стороны гавани, крепкий ветер, несущий солёный запах моря и свежей рыбы невольно вынудили Серсею ускорить шаг. То здесь, то там им встречались люди, однако, завидев их, шарахались в сторону, словно за их спинами по-прежнему реял дракон. Впрочем, их, вероятнее всего, пугала зловещая фигура сира Григора. Но тем лучше: пусть избегают, как колдунов, чем попытаются убить, как диких животных.

— Что за корабль? — спросил Квиберн, стоило им выйти на открытое пространство, со всех сторон продуваемое холодным ветром. Серсея пыталась прикрыть от него спящего Герольда.

Джико указал куда-то пальцем — туда, где слева море билось о камни, а после пояснил:

— Нас ждут на судне... Все, кроме... — из тени вышла фигура Томаса, который, очевидно, и поджидал их. Лицо его в неверном, трепещущем на ветру свете масляных факелов, воткнутых прямо в землю у гавани, казалось бледным. Словно он был порядком измотан.

— Я решил сопроводить вас. В целях безопасности, разумеется, — он бросил беглый взгляд на сира Григора, как Серсее показалось, чуть заинтересованный. — Пройдёмте, — он указал на две лодки, привязанные к скрипучему, залитому водой причалу.

— Не буду спрашивать, как у вас это удалось, и чего вдруг капитан согласился на подобное, — мрачно произнесла Серсея, игнорируя его руку, когда он хотел помочь ей спуститься в лодку. Она доверилась Горе, который, опустив в лодку сундуки, просто поставил туда Серсею. Касаться Томаса без крайней на то необходимости не желала. Лодка покачивалась под ногами и скрипела под человеческим весом; в тёмной, почти чёрной воде отражался серп луны, словно на глади зеркала. Бесконечная призрачно-белая дорожка уходила за горизонт. 

— Теперь ты, — Квиберн тем временем помог спуститься Нхалле. Серсея погладила по голове Джоанну, которая прижалась щекой к плечу кормилице. Ей предстояло плыть в одной лодке с Нхаллой, поклажей и Джико — иначе некому оказалось бы грести. Клиган, Квиберн и Томас заняли другую лодку, которая должна была идти рядом.

Серсея радовалась тому, что ей не придётся сидеть рядом с Томасом, и в то же её время волновало, что Квиберн вынужден был остаться в подобной компании, чтобы проследить за сиром Григором. Впрочем, последнее её одновременно и успокаивало.

***  
Гордое название корабля «Левиафан» мало соответствовала той посудине, которую он из себя представлял. Однако иные перспективы отсутствовали. Серсея же, как и говорила прежде, даже не стала спрашивать у Томаса, каким образом капитан и его команда согласилась взять на борт их всех после случившегося в Саате.

С самим капитаном Серсея встретилась один раз, но тот поспешил скрыться с поля зрения, не говоря ни слова. Его несколько нервная улыбка, верно, свидетельствовала о страхе.

К тому моменту, как рассвет забрезжил над холодными волнами, «Левиафан» вышел в открытое море, и земля окончательно скрылась, растворившись в далёкой туманной дымке, словно её там и не было. Серсея вдруг вспомнила свой давний жуткий сон, который приснился ей давным-давно о кошмарной серой тишине и тумане, плывущим над морской пучиной и о чудовище, что вырывалось из её недр. О нечеловечески-холодном ветре, что прорезал ту тишину, напоминая монотонное пение.

Содрогнувшись от воспоминаний, Серсея поспешила убраться в маленькую каюту, которую занимала вместе с детьми, кормилицей, Кинварой и Джой. Мужчины жили в другом, ещё более тесном помещении. Единственное, что осталось неизменным — это сир Григор, который стоял у входа. Хотя желающих войти без спроса не было.

Сама Серсея оказалась в восторге от того, что вынуждена терпеть рядом Кинвару. Лучше бы вместо неё здесь оказался Квиберн. Или дядя Герион — Серсея уже смутно помнила его, однако всё-таки узнала, пусть и сильно измождённого и постаревшего за минувшие годы, испытав при том почти забытое радостное чувство. Нервно, порывисто обнявший её при встрече дядя Герион напомнил о доме. Об отце. Обо всём потерянном... Седьмое пекло, Серсея бы согласилась даже находиться рядом с Джейме, на которого по-прежнему гневалась за сказанные слова! Ибо Джейме, как и Квиберн, как дядя Герион, был частью её прошлого, но никак не Кинвара. Сама красная шлюха из Волантиса держалась почти что высокомерно — видимо, полагала, что имеет какое-то право на снисходительное отношение к дочери Тайвина Ланнистера и королеве.

Такая же дикарка, как и большинство выходцев из Эссоса — ничего удивительного. И всё же один раз, спустя почти три дня, как корабль вышел в Студёное море, Кинвара с ней заговорила. Тон её оказался весьма прохладен, что вызывало в Серсее чрезвычайное раздражение, которое за прошедшее время стало неотделимой её частью.

Серсея стояла у кормы корабля, кутаясь в тёплые меха, заботливо выданные Квиберном, который постоянно обсуждал что-то с Марвином в их каюте, и глядя на успевшие опостылеть ледяные волны моря. Она знала, что идти до Лората предстояло ещё по меньшей мере несколько дней и старалась не задумываться, как выдержит это. Оставалось надеяться на отсутствие штормов.

— Вы носите с собой тот самый камень, что дал вам Квиберн? — безо всякого приветствия или даже почтительного обращения произнесла эта женщина. Серсея бы поморщилась, но её хватило лишь на то, чтобы вздрогнуть: настолько бесшумно оказалось появление Кинвары. Или это сама Серсея слишком глубоко погрузилась в собственные мысли? Те были столь же темны и холодны, как окружавшее их море.

— Что вам нужно? — она не стала скрывать своего недовольства, маскируя им вспыхнувший было в душе страх. Кинвара поглядела на Серсею с лёгкой, чуть насмешливой улыбкой, выгнув бровь.

— Хотела бы я сказать, что ничего, миледи, однако все мы оказались в одной лодке. В настоящий момент — в самом прямом смысле, — Кинвара коснулась висящего на шее камня. Тот и в самом деле походил на амулет, который носила Серсея. Прежде всего, потому что дети и в самом деле, кажется, чувствовали себя спокойнее рядом.

 _«Мне не нравится, как Квиберн что-то бесконечно обсуждает с мопсом и тем чудовищем, которому следовало бы вернуться в преисподнюю, из которое оно выползло_ , — хотела выплеснуть накопленное негодование Серсея. _— Мне претит одна мысль, что придётся иметь дело с драконьей шлюхой и_ ещё одним чудовищем. _Я хочу, чтобы и ты убралась подальше от меня и моих детей»._

Но она промолчала, пусть то и далось с превеликим трудом. В последнее время Серсее приходилось умалчивать слишком о многом, и она почти к тому привыкла, хотя это и не доставляло ей никакого удовольствия. Не д _о_ лжно королеве вести себя подобным образом. Однако Кинваре, кажется, и не требовался её ответ:

— Рано или поздно вы примите это, если желаете жизни себе и своим детям, — от слова этих Серсею бросило в холод.

— Вы смеете мне угрожать? Здесь, когда рядом со мной мой Десница, мой брат и мой телохранитель? Да кто вы...

— Какие угрозы? — перебивая её, Кинвара искренне изумилась, хотя едва заметная улыбка всё ещё блуждала на тёмно-красных губах. — Смертельная опасность грозит не только вам, но и всему, что существует в знакомом вам мире. И камень, который вы носите... я слышала, как то омерзительное создание говорило о нём.

Очевидное отвращение, которое Кинвара испытывала к Томасу, заставило Серсею испытать если не симпатию, то хотя бы подобие облегчения — хоть в чём-то их взгляды схожи.

— Мерзкое создание хотело забрать его, — фыркнула Серсея, снова глядя на море.

— Но он не смог этого сделать, не так ли? — уже совершенно серьёзно спросила Кинвара. — К сожалению, мой камень, как бы ни был похож на ваш внешне и по своей природе, не способен остановить подобное создание тьмы.

Теперь Серсея поглядела на Кинвару с нескрываемым интересом: возможно, красная шлюха может оказаться полезной.

— Что вам известно о нём?

— Почти то же самое, что и вам, миледи, с одной лишь разницей: я видела кое-что в Валирии... Кое-что, что даёт мне право утверждать: создания тьмы, что бы ни говорили, хотят вовсе не спасения мира. Не в том смысле, в котором его понимаем мы с вами, поскольку там ни для кого из нас нет места.

Серсею не волновало спасение мира. Её вообще мало тревожило что-то, кроме жизней её детей. Однако если бы чудовища попытались добраться до них, она бы сама схватила пылающий меч, как бы тяжёл он ни был. Потому от слов Кинвары во рту внезапно пересохло — от сказанного в самом деле веяло чем-то потусторонним.

— И камень, который вы носите, — продолжила Кинвара, словно не замечая отпечатавшегося на лице Серсеи лёгкого замешательства, — особенный, потому что в нём действительно кровь Таргариенов, кровь древней Валирии, чего нельзя сказать о камне из Края Теней, — она вновь коснулась рубина. — Видимо поэтому то создание страстно захотело коснуться силы, таящейся внутри вашего амулета...

Это кое-что объясняло, но Серсея покачала головой — у неё разом отпало желание обсуждать столь нелепые, всё ещё кажущиеся безумными вещи, и в то же время полные необъятного кошмара. От разговоров этих веяло _смертью_.

И в тот же миг со стороны Горькотравного залива дохнуло горячим ветром. Серсея поняла, что ей не почудилось, когда Кинвара одновременно с ней обернулась в ту сторону — на восток, откуда доносился этот несущий ужас ветер. На горизонте показалась яркая вспышка пламени, очередной раз вынуждая Серсею ощутить дежавю, потому что из пламени появились очертания огромного чёрного зверя, низко летящего над водой.

— Дейенерис вернулась, — подтвердила догадки Серсеи Кинвара. На губах красной жрицы появилась улыбка, в которой читалось плохо скрываемое облечение. — Она отыскала нас — и вернулась.

 _«И да смилуются над нами всеми боги»,_ — невольно подумала Серсея, смежая веки и надеясь, что всё это действительно окажется дурным сном.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It. Was. Very. Hard. Emotionаlly... mostly.  
> Next ch: Sansa.


End file.
